Crossing Worlds: The Sealed Digivice
by Sightbent
Summary: On a mission that has led Takuya out of his own dimension, he has ended up lost in another. Not only does the fate of multiple worlds rest on him succeeding, he'll also meet someone who will become forever intertwined with his destiny. 02 x 04 crossover
1. Sun that Fell to Earth before the Star

**Chapter 1**

**The Sun that Fell to Earth in Front of the Star**

Somewhere in the space between the many worlds pass two lone figures. They are flying past endless streams of light and portals, which lead to worlds that are similar to the one they left from days ago and others connect to ones they couldn't even imagine. These two figures are traveling to a certain destination with a very important goal in mind. A mission that they must not fail; a mission in which the fate of many worlds hangs in the balance.

"Man, I'm glad this job is almost over." Rang the voice of Takuya over the roaring sound of the Dimensional Corridor.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's been nothing but trouble since the beginning." Koji yelled with a sigh, making sure it was loud enough for his companion to hear.

"Once we deliver our little package we can finally head home and get some rest." Takuya replied as he patted his coat pocket.

"Sounds good." Koji added with a relaxed smile.

These two boys are Takuya Kanbara and Koji Minamoto. It's already been five years since they first learned about the Digital World and digimon. Four years since they and their fellow warriors had been given back their spirits, the source of their power. Three years since the two of them had started receiving jobs like this. Jobs that took them out of their reality as they knew it. And two days since they left on this specific mission.

When things had become quiet and the battles for their world had ended they began to seek out places where they could do some good. These places that needed their help were the ones among the infinite dimensions of the multi-verse. It had been Lady Ophanimon who had established a connection with many worlds and would send her chosen warriors out on their different missions to protect the multi-verse. This involved traveling through the Dimensional Corridor like they were doing now to reach the different location where they were needed.

This mission however was very different from all the ones they had been on before. Never had so much been riding on what seemed to be a simple pick-up and deliver mission. The first thing that had gone wrong with this mission was that the ones they were supposed to pick up the item in question from were nowhere to be found at the meeting spot. Then they were ambush by a small army of evil digimon.

It was an extremely hard fought battle but no more than the two of them could handle. After a whole day of searching and lots of random battles along the way they finally found the 'clients' and took possession of the package. As soon as the package changed hand the traitors among the group of 'clients' sprung another ambush. With the rebellion under control again the two barely had time to hear where they had to take the package let alone rest, before they took off through the Dimensional Corridor once more.

"I just can't believe something so small is so dangerous." Takuya noted staring down at his chest.

"True, but you can definitely feel it." Koji concluded.

"You've got a point there. I've never felt anything with this level of evil aura surrounding it." Takuya replied to his friend.

The two boys were now sixteen years old and had been doing this kind of thing for three years now. Thanks to these kinds of jobs the two of them had become strong, fast, agile, and skilled; the reward for constantly facing dangerous situations and surviving in different worlds. These physical and mental improvements had proven invaluable in their new line of work.

Takuya was of course taller then he once was. He had grown his hair a little longer especially the bangs which now fell so that they slightly covered his left eye. The mass of dark brown hair came to about two or three inches above his shoulders and was held together in a shaggy but stylish way. His skin was a health shade of tan thanks to all the time spent out in the sun, with the only disruption in the color was the light pink cross-shaped scar on his left shoulder; a reminder of one of his and Koji's most difficult victories.

For the sake of this mission Takuya was wearing the cloths he considered to be his battle attire. Long black cargo pants with sets of dark brown belts wrapped around the calf and the thigh of both legs. Around his waist was a crimson colored belt with some brown pouches attached to it and a hunting knife in a holster on the back. A tight yellow shirt and a crimson red half duster leather jacket with re-enforced material at the elbows. On his hands was a pair of brown fingerless combat gloves to protect his hands. Further up his arms, hidden by the sleeves of the jacket, were black bracers held on by pull straps meant to protect his arms from damage. On his feet was a pair of very dark brown steel toed boots that had been modified so he could run well in them as well as some other surprises. Last was his personal trade mark, his pair of square glass aviator goggles which hung around his neck.

Koji just like Takuya had grown taller than when he was when he was eleven; he was now actually a quarter of an inch taller than his best friend. His hair was slightly shorter then before and he no long had it held back by bandana he used to wear on his head. This gave him a kind of pretty boy look which seemed to meet with approval from the girls. His skin, unlike Takuya's, was still the same color showing that the activities he preferred to fill his day with were most often done indoors.

On this mission just like all the others Koji was wearing his traveling cloths. His pants were a pair of dark blue jeans with the same belts on the legs as Takuya's pair. The shirt was a very dark grey only a shade off from black. Crossing his chest was a brown leather strap that was attached to a holster set behind his back onto which a hunting knife, a small first aid kit, and a mini laptop was attached. Over the shirt was a pure white full length leather duster that was usually zipped closed revealing none of the cloths underneath. The only break in the white was the dark blue bandana wrapped around his right arm. He had tied it there to remind him of his first trip to the digital world and that no matter where he went his friends would be there for him. On his feet was the same model of boots Takuya wore except his were black in color. On his hands was a pair of well worn dark blue fingerless gloves which were attached to the bracers on his arms.

"I won't feel right until it's gone." Koji confessed.

"Same here." Takuya replied with a laugh.

"According to the mapping program it shouldn't be too much long now." Koji announced after looking down at his mini laptop.

"That's the best news I've heard since…" Takuya cut off his train of thought as he and Koji suddenly sensed something behind them. They whipped their heads around to look while taking hold of their D-tectors.

This final act would prove to be a saving grace as they were too quickly overtaken by a two blurs to do anything else. The moment the blurs made contact with the two boys the D-tectors erupted with beams of light pouring out in all directions. A split second later a massive pulse was released and the two boys were thrown in different directions into the walls of the Dimensional Corridor and through unknown portals.

As Takuya's consciousness faded he saw two figures using their wings to shield themselves from the bright light of the pulse and Koji flying off into a portal behind them. This would become his final memory of that time as he fell unconscious after hitting the wall and painfully tearing through the membrane of whatever portal he had crashed into.

* * *

It's late at night as a lone figure walks down an empty street. Every so often a streetlight would cast its yellow glow on the concrete and asphalt below. New and old cars still warm from cooking in the daytime sun begin to cool under the blackened sky, while the dark windows of store fronts reflect the heavens above. All that can be heard is the footsteps of the figure and the occasional car as it drives down one of the adjacent roads. This could be any street in any world, but tonight it will change into a one-of-a-kind place for two people. Tonight it will be host to a destined meeting that will affect the course of their lives and the fate of all worlds, it will be the street where two destinies' will cross and become one.

"These late night preparations are really wearing me out." Said the figure.

"You're too nice! You just can't say no and then you get stuck with more work then you can handle." Another voice shot back at the figure.

"First, I really don't think it's possible to be two nice. Second, I like helping people. And third, it's not like we have anything else to do." The figure voiced in return.

"That's true. It's been so quiet for the last four years." The unseen voice stated.

"Anyways tonight felt really different. Somehow helping out after school seemed very important." The figure confessed to the voice.

"What do you mean that it felt important?" The unseen voice asked as the figure continued to walk.

"Almost like if it didn't I would miss my destiny." The figure answered while looking up at the starry sky and giving a little excited smile. "Do you think that's weird?" The figure added while turning its head to look behind them.

"Kind of. But it also sounds very deep and romantic, like anything could happen now." The unseen voice once again spoke.

"You really think so?" The figure said with an obviously happy tone.

"Definitely." The voice replied.

With that the figure once again turned its head skyward and looked towards the brightest star. They might have been making a wish or thinking about how just changing a normal routine can alter your entire life. Either way this would be one of the few quiet and peaceful moments that they would have from then on, because everything has begun to move forward and nothing can stop it now.

The moment is now! Everything that will happen from now on is unknown! And the start is signaled by a bright flash, a swirling vortex of energy, the sound of something heavy crashing to earth, and glass shattering.

The lone figure is thrown backward a few feet by the initial blast caused by the roaring pulse. As they struggle to recover from the shock and get back up they see the raging vortex of energy that signifies the exit of a portal. It was in this moment that everything seemed to stop for the figure. Time, sound, reality, and the rest of the world just stopped moving forward. That person just looked up in wonder knowing this is why they had to be here at this time, it was a point in which their entire life had lead up to. This phenomenon that would have terrified any other person seemed so beautiful and warm to that figure.

As time began to once again register with the figure there was another flash which caused the figure to shield their eyes with their arms. But through the cracks they could make out a shadow suddenly exit the vortex and quickly passing through the light. This was instantly followed by a loud crash of metal and shattering glass. Through the light the figure strained their eyes to see what had fallen to the earth but the light was far too bright and the pulse to strong. With another big flash the vortex collapsed in on itself and disappeared into a single spot.

The figure stood there staring at the now silent night sky in awe of what just transpired.

"Oh my god! What just happened! Are you all right! You're not hurt are you! What was that!" The recently unseen voice panicked.

"I'm fine…" The figure said with a distant tone.

The sound of movement and little pieces of glass falling onto asphalt brought the figures attention back to Earth.

"Something fell from the sky" The figure stated before running into the middle of the street to get a better look around.

"What! What fell?" Questioned the hidden voice once more.

There was no need for an answer, because just as the question left the voices lips both sets of eyes fell upon a blue car a few feet away whose roof had been crushed and the windows blown out. The roof was so caved in that it was impossible to see what had landed on it, so the figure began to move closer. When they were only a few feet away a hand suddenly fell over the side and hung their clenching something.

After taking a moment to register what a human arm emerging from atop a heap of twisted metal meant, the figure ran to the car. The figure was now right next to the car looking down on the unconscious body of Takuya and trying to figure out what she should do next.

"Kari…" The voice spoke.

"Yes, Gatomon." The figure now identified as Kari responded to her digimon partner.

"Things aren't so quiet now." Gatomon stated with an ominous tone from on the girls back.

"No they aren't… no they aren't…" She added never taking her eyes off of the boy.

With a painful twitch from the boy's muscles his hand released what it was holding and let it fall to the asphalt below. The red and black device hit the ground, its mission of protection finished for now, and bounced right next to the girl.

Any digidestine would know what this device was even if it was a completely different model. The same screen, the same buttons, and the same feel. It was a digivice.

"Is that a digivice? And a new model at that." Gatomon asked unable to take her eyes off of it.

Taking her eyes off of the mysterious boy long enough to reach down and pick up the D-tector and investigate it in her hand she came to only one conclusion.

"Hey, Gatomon."

"Yes, Kari?"

"Something news begun…" Kari whispered as her eyes returned to Takuya's face, knowing that in some very important way her world had changed.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Awakening to the Faces of Angels

**Chapter 2**

**Awakening to the Faces of Angels**

It's been a few minutes since the night sky had gone quiet again. The only proof that anything had happened on this dark little street was the memories in Kari and Gatomon's minds and the boy who now lay unconscious on the crumpled roof of the blue car.

Kari was currently taking a moment to process all that had just transpired when her partner's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Kari shouldn't we do something?"

"What!" Kari jumped in surprise. "Yes we should call an ambulance he looks hurt."

With that Kari reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone only to find that it had stopped working. She then reached for her D-terminal, flipped open the screen, to find that it too was no longer functioning. Starting to see a connection she ran to the end of the block and picked up the emergency call box phone and began pushing buttons. But the phone remained silent.

"This can't be a coincidence. All the electronic devices must have been damaged by that pulse thing." Gatomon concluded, as she and Kari headed back to the boy.

"Your right." Kari sighed.

"We should try a phone that's further away from here." Gatomon replied.

"…" No response from Kari.

"Are you alright?" Gatomon asked with an inquisitive tone.

Suddenly a thought popped up into the front of Kari's mind. If she called the police for help and they found that boy in the center of the disturbance they would think he was involved. The police would never believe that he had fallen out of some spinning vortex in the sky and crashed down upon the car's roof. They might arrest him or even worse, label him a terrorist. And after all he was a Chosen child; what if he needed their help. The help of the digidestine.

"We can't call for help Gatomon. Do you know what the cops would think if they saw all this?" Kari said with a worried voice.

"You've got a point; this would look bad wouldn't it." Gatomon answered.

"We've got to be the ones to help him. It's our duty if he's a fellow digidestine." The child of light said with an upbeat tone.

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"Can you armor digivolve and carry the two of us home as quickly as possible?"

"That seems doable. Especially at this time of night, when people are unlikely to see me." The digital cat agreed.

A bright flash of light from Gatomon's armored evolution lit up the dark street once again and once more it became dark again as the light was replaced by the armored digimon, Nefertimon.

"Okay now help me get him off the car and onto your back." Kari said as she tried to lift Takuya up off of the cars roof.

After a few minutes of pulling, lifting, and shifting, Takuya was on Nefertimons back resting in Kari's arms.

As Nefertimon took off into the night sky Kari tightened her grip on the boy, pulling him as close to her as possible so he wouldn't fall off. This action in turn had a strange affect on her. She began to get warmer and the whirling of the wind and the beating of her partners wings became quieter. This was the feeling of complete contentment.

"Kari… Kari… KARI!"

"What! What is it Gatomon?" Kari asked as she was suddenly shaken out of her own little world.

"Were almost there. I'll land on the roof." The winged digimon stated moments before she set her feet down on the roof of the apartment building.

Using all her strength and an assist from Nefertimons wings Kari managed to get Takuya down onto the rooftop gently. She then put her arms under Takuya's arms and pulled him towards the rooftop stairs entrance.

"Kari are you alright you face is kind of red?" Gatomon asked as she finished de-digivolving.

Kari just stared at her feline companion for a moment before answering. "I'm fine… I'm just a little tired…" She said uneasily.

She wasn't lying, she was tired. But that wasn't the only reason she was like this, she just didn't know why she felt this way. This feeling was new and kind of complicated.

Kari finally got him leaning up against the sidewall of the roof entrance before she turned back to her partner.

"Gatomon take care of him while I get my brother to help carry him down to the apartment." Kari called out to her partner before she started descending the stairs.

Gatomon quietly strolled up to the unconscious boy and began looking him over. He didn't remind her of anyone they met while touring the world four years ago to return all the wild digimon to the digital world. She also noticed that he had a strange but familiar feel to him; it was something she couldn't quite identify.

As she continued to look him over his eyes open slightly and looked at her with a hazy kind of realization before muttering "Lady Ofanimon" and passing out once more.

"Lady Ofanimon? Was he talking to me?" Gatomon wondered as questions began to fill her head.

* * *

"Agumon if you watch too much television your brain will rot." Came a voice from the Kamiya kid's bedroom.

"That's funny coming from you Tai." The little orange dinosaur shot back at the bedroom door.

"Yeah, I should know shouldn't I?" Tai laughed from the other room.

"Why don't you take a break from studying and join me. It's a pretty good movie." Agumon asked.

"That sounds good. Anyways I'm starving." Tai said as he opened the door and walked to the kitchen to grab the last two slices of pizza out of the refrigerator, before sitting down on the couch next to his partner.

"It's kind of strange to see you actually studying." Agumon remarked during one of the many commercials.

"When this semester's over it'll be time for college entrance exams. I can't just count on a soccer scholarship to get me into the school I want." Tai stated with a hint of depression in his voice.

"Wow, that's so grown up of you Tai." The digital dino laughed.

"Thanks Agumon." The boy commented sarcastically.

A few seconds later the sound of a key turning the lock on the front door could be heard and then the door flew open as Kari burst inside.

"TAI where are you?" Kari called out.

"Right here. What's got you so excited?" Tai said bending his head backward to look at the girl.

"I need your help! Come on!" The girl said before she rushed out of the apartment again.

"Okay…!" He answered, jumping up from the couch and following his little sister out the door.

Tai exited the apartment and just in time to see Kari turn up the stair that lead to the roof. He quickly ran after her starting to get worried about what could possible throw his little sister into this kind of state.

After a few flights he finally reached the top and opened the door Kari had just passed through a second ago. When he stepped out he was under the starry sky only broken by the flashing light of random passing plane. Tai begins to scan the roof for the sister he was chasing moments ago before he turns to the side when he hears her calling for him.

Walking around to the side of the rooftop entrance he finally sees the cause of Kari's worried state. It's an unconscious boy about a year older than Kari covered in bruises and little cuts lying against the wall, with Kari and Gatomon checking on him.

"Kari who is this? What happened to him? Why is he here?" Tai said in surprise as he knelt down to get a better look at the boy.

"I don't know who he is. What happened is very complicated. And because he needs our help." Kari answered while she watched her brother check the boy over.

"I get that, but why did you bring him here instead of a hospital?" Tai asked expecting there to be a good reason.

Kari begins to tell Tai all about the incident with the vortex, the boy falling from the sky, all the electronic equipment in the area shorting out, and her decision to bring him home with her instead of calling the authorities.

The last thing she shares with him is the device she picked up off of the ground after the boy had dropped it. From out of her backpack she pulls the red and black digivice and hands it to her brother to look at.

Taking the device in his hand Tai begins to examine it, taking note of the different shape and buttons but what really caught his eye was what appeared to be an infrared scanner at the top of the device.

"It's a digivice." He concluded. "A new model. I wonder what it does."

"We don't know but he was holding onto it when he fell." Gatomon added eyeing the new digivice.

"Well one thing's for sure Izzy's going to love this." Tai laughed as he handed Kari back the digivice and she promptly returned it to her backpack.

"We should get him inside." Kari said motioning for her brother to pick the boy up.

"Once we get him inside we should call Joe and have him treat our guest." Gatomon mentioned as she climbed up on Kari's shoulder.

"Good idea." Tai remarked. He positioned the boy on his back and began carrying him down the stairs back to the apartment.

Kari followed close behind making sure her brother didn't drop the boy and opening the doors for him.

They finally reached the apartment they called home and set the boy down on the bottom bunk of the bunk beds. Tai then removed the boy's jacket and handed it to Kari, who hung it on the desk chair and then left the room to get a wet wash cloth. When Kari was returning to the room with the cloth in her hand she passed her brother on his way to call Joe on the house phone in the living room. Kari sat down on the bed next to the boy and began to use the washcloth to clean up the sweat, dirt, and blood on his face and arms.

As Kari washed his arms she took note of how strong they seemed and how well defined they were. In the back of her mind she though he must have worked out a lot. Soon she reached the cross-shaped scar on his left shoulder and traced it with her small fingers, feeling a pang of pain when she considered how much it must have hurt when he got it. Kari was taking the most amount of time to clean his face. She sat there staring into his closed eyes and looking at all the features of his face. Taking note of a few stray hairs Kari gently brushed the dark brown bangs out of the way so that they no longer covering sections of his face.

"Kari… Kari…"

"KARI!" Agumon yelled after not being able to get the girls attention.

"I'm sorry Agumon. What is it?" Kari said as she looked up from Takuya's face.

"Tai says that Joe will be here in about fifteen minutes." Agumon relayed the information. "And Tai wants to hear more about what happened."

"Thank you Agumon. I'm done here so I'll go talk to Tai now." Kari breathed before putting her hand down on the bed to push herself up.

Suddenly she felt a hand grip her wrist before she was able to get up. She turned her head quickly and looked down at the boy. His eyes were open and he was using his right hand to hold hers. As she looked into his eyes she noticed they were a dull brown, a sign that he was barely conscious. Immediately she was over top of him hoping to ask some questions before he slipped into a state of unconsciousness once again.

"Who are you? Why did you fall from the sky? What's your name? Are you a digidestine?" Kari fired off a random selection of questions hoping he could answer; or even understand her for that matter. These were things she just had to know.

Instead of answers all she got was a few words.

Takuya, who was so out of it he couldn't even remember who he was, let alone who or what this girl was, now moved out of pure instinct. He reached his left hand up and gently placed it against her check, it was so warm and soft, and said the only words he could remember at that moment.

"…Beautiful Star…" Takuya spoke in a whisper before things once again fell dark. His hand slipped off of her cheek, brushing against her silky light brown hair and landing on the mattress next to Kari's thigh.

"Kari what happened?" Gatomon asked entering the room after hearing Kari's line of questions.

"He kind of woke up for a second then fell back asleep." Kari replied looking down at the hand that had once been at her face.

"What did he say? Did you find anything out?" Gatomon inquired.

"Nothing about who he is." Kari answered. "But it felt important to me." Kari whispered the last part so that no one would hear. Then she pushed herself up off of the bed and walked out of the room to answer all of Tai's questions.

"Is Kari okay? Her face seemed kind of red." Agumon asked his fellow digimon.

"She's fine. Just tired I think…" Gatomon said with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. A Mission Review in Dreamscape

**Chapter 3**

**A Mission Review in Dreamscape**

As Takuya lay unconscious he dreamed of all that had taken place over the last two days.

The first thing he remembered was getting the call from Lady Ophanimon early that morning.

"Takuya… Takuya…" A voice rang out inside his bedroom.

As the voice continued to call out to him he became more and more aware of his surroundings as he finally began to wake up. Rolling over onto his side so that he could see the nightstand better Takuya reached for the source of the voice. Taking the red and black D-tector in his hand he rolled over onto his back and pushed the button to open the communication option on his D-tector.

"Good morning Lady Ophanimon." He said in a groggy voice.

"Good morning young warrior of flame. I have an important mission for you today. Please come to my castle as soon as you can." Spoke the angelic voice of Lady Ophanimon.

"It's five-thirty in the morning can't this wait?" Takuya replied hoping that it could.

"No it cannot. As things are it might already be too late. Come prepared to travel off world." And with that the conversation ended.

Takuya slowly got out of bed and walked over to closet. He knelt down and pulled out the steel box he kept his traveling cloths in and quickly put them on. He walked back to his nightstand and put his D-tector and cell phone is his coat pockets before turning to leave the room. When he reached his room door he took his goggles off the hook on the back of the door and put them around his neck.

Quietly he snuck past his parents and brothers rooms and headed for the front door careful to not make a sound. Takuya grabbed two apples off of the kitchen table putting one in his mouth and the other in his coat pocket. He decided to wait until he was out the front door before he took the first bite. As soon as he was out of view of the house he took off running to the closest train terminal.

Two minutes later he was standing on one of the closed platforms waiting for the Trailmon he had called a moment ago. He stood there watching the sunrise when an abrupt feeling overtook him. All of a sudden today seemed very important to him. It was as if these next couple of days would change the course of his entire life.

Takuya became so lost in the beautiful sunrise and his own thoughts about destiny that he failed to notice the Trailmon pull into the station. That wass until the transportation digimon blow its horn shaking the boy out of his daydream.

"Are you getting on?" The Trailmon asked.

"Yes! Thanks for picking me up." He replied gratefully.

"It's no problem if it's for one of the Legendary Warriors." The train digimon said in response.

Takuya quickly boarded the front car, but not before taking one last look at the sun as it rose above the horizon. With a sigh and the sound of doors closing the train was off. It slowly began to move forward toward an old rusted archway with the word 'Track Closed' spray painted on it in white paint. As the trail pasted through the arch it began to disappear until the last car had passed through the arch, leaving only the empty platform and the wind.

In a bright flash of light the train had passed into the digital world. The first scene Takuya's eyes meet with after he open them was the digital worlds sun rising over the deep blue ocean. He could see the thousands of shimmers of light that sparkled on the surface of the water, like stars in the sky. These stars ran all the way to the rising sun on the horizon. This once again brought back the feeling he had at the terminal. The feeling of warmth and that his destiny was getting closer and closer with every passing moment. The excitement of it was beginning to get to him.

The time between then and when the Trailmon pulled into the station outside Lady Ophanimon's castle seemed to go by in an instant, while Takuya was lost in thought. It was only the sound of the screeching brakes and the doors opening that brought him back down to Earth, or the digtal world in this case.

Takuya hopped down from the Trailmon and thanked the digimon once again for the ride. It blew its horn in response and slowly left the station to once again roam the expanses of the digital world. As soon as the train was out of sight he began to look around of Koji. When he didn't see him he took this opportunity to congratulate himself on beating Koji here for once. This moment of triumph was quickly shattered when he made his way down the platform stairs heading toward the castle.

"It took you long enough." Came a familiar voice from behind Takuya.

"Crap…" Was all Takuya could muster as he turned around. There leaning against the outside of the platform wall close to the stairs was Koji with his hands in his jacket pockets and a sly smile on his face.

"How do you always get here before me?" Takuya complained before shooting his best friend a big smile and motioning for him to follow.

"Well unlike you I don't take forever to get ready. You're like a girl sometimes." Koji said as he pushed himself off of the wall and began to follow behind his best friend.

"That's really messed up Koji." Takuya laughed.

As they walked towards the castle they talked about this and that, nothing of real importance. Soon they were standing before the giant white doors that lead to Lady Ophanimon's personal chamber where she was waiting for them.

The doors opened and they walked inside. Inside the room was a pure white staircase that went up about ten feet in the air and ended with a platform. This platform sat right at the edge of a great opening in which a soft white light arose from. In front of the platform and above the opening floated the digimon they had come to see, Lady Ophanimon. She was bathed in the light which paled in comparison to the light the great angel digimon herself gave off.

Takuya and Koji started to make their way up the stairs to the platform so that they could talk face to face with the shimmering angel.

"I welcome you chosen warrior of flame and light, and I thank you for coming." Her voice filling the room with its angelic tone.

"Good morning to you Lady Ophanimon." Both boys said in unison.

"Today have a mission of the upmost importance for you." The angel digimon spoke as her tone became more serious.

"What's so important about this mission?" Takuya asked.

"This mission is in regards to the fate of many worlds, and justice for those worlds that it has claimed." She spoke with a solemn nature.

"What do you mean the fate of many worlds? And what's this about worlds it's claimed?" Koji questioned.

Suddenly Takuya's world of dreams begins to disappear around him as the light of the outside world begins to fill his eyes. When he opens them he can see a white and purple cat digimon staring at him through the haze of his consciousness. The little digimon reminded him of the form Lady Ophanimon took while she regained her power.

"…Lady Ophanimon…" He called out in a weak voice before darkness once again filled his mind and he returned to the world of dreams.

Upon returning he found himself at the end of Lady Ophanimon's mission statement. It was sort of like getting up to go to the bathroom during a movie. The film continues to roll even if no one's watching it.

This was the part where he and Koji had begun to go down the stairs to prepare for their mission; when Lady Ophanimon asked to speak to Takuya.

"Takuya could you wait here for a second? Koji you can go and get ready." Lady Ophanimon spoke to the two boys.

"Alright." Takuya said as he watched Koji finish descending the steps and walk out the giant doors.

When the doors closed behind him Lady Ophanimon began to speak.

"Something seems to be on your mind young warrior. What is it?" The wise digimon spoke.

Takuya paused for a moment while he considered whether he should tell her what he was feeling.

"It's strange but ever since I watched the sunrise today I've felt that I'm heading towards something very important. Like my fates about to change." Takuya said as he poured his heart out.

"I see… It most likely won't be an easy journey, but you must fight for it and overcome all the obstacles in your way until you reach the end." Lady Ophanimon spoke with a mystic sense.

"That doesn't sound good." He said with worried sigh.

"You must push forward just as the Sun and the Stars attempt to occupy the same sky." Lady Ophanimon mused.

This really struck a chord within Takuya.

"The Sun and the Stars…" He whispered before turning to join Koji.

* * *

A few minutes later both Takuya and Koji were standing on the platform once again, ready to leave. In the time they had spent preparing they had set up an alibi with the four they were leaving behind so their families wouldn't worry about them.

Soon the time was upon them. Lady Ophanimon moved out from the stream of light and placed her hands a few inches from contact and spoke.

"Open Dimensional Corridor and allow these two brave souls to pass safely to their destination!" She called out to the heavens.

With that the light intensified as the Dimensional Corridor connected with their world. Opening it up to the infinite possibilities of the multi-verse.

"The time is now." Lady Ophanimon claimed.

With those words the two boys jumped off of the platform and into the bright light of the Dimensional Corridor.

From somewhere above them they heard Lady Ophanimon's voice call out to them.

"Be safe my children."

And then all the two could hear was the roar of the Dimensional Corridor.

As Takuya passed through the Corridor he couldn't help but notice that the path ahead resembled the Sun and the countless world portals the Stars.

* * *

The next few minutes were a mixture of different battles, flashes of attacks, sparks of steel against steel, and bursting data. This mission quickly became a war against an unknown enemy.

The combat finally came to an end and there were Takuya and Koji standing exhausted before a tall cloaked figure. He hands them something. Just as the object comes into view the dream world begins to disappear again as a warm feeling begins to flow up from Takuya's right arm and into his chest and brain.

He once again registers the real world. He is no longer under the night sky. He's lying on a bed staring up at the bottom of another bed in a bright room. Just like before he is not alone there is someone right next to him and there are others, but they are far away.

Takuya looked toward where he felt the closest presence. It was a girl with shoulder length light brown hair, with pins in the right side to hold the bangs out of her face. The hair in front is longer than that in the back and shines in the light. Her skin is a soft white and she appears to be no more than a year young then him. She has pretty pink lips, and cute little nose, and eyes that are a mixture of crimson and brown that shimmer like pools of water. She appears to be wearing a green school uniform and looking directly into his eyes and talking to him. To Takuya this girl shined brighter than any star in the sky.

He reached his hand up to her face and gently placed it on her cheek before saying the only thing he could think of at the time.

"…Beautiful Star…"

As soon as he spoke those words the room faded away and the darkness that came before the dream returned.

Just like before the dream had continued without him. He had missed the battle with the traitorous members of the group that gave them the item and now he and Koji were once again traveling through the Dimensional Corridor.

The things that came next were burned into his mind but he still continued to watch it unfold before him as the dream continued steadily onward.

* * *

*DING* *DONG*

The doorbell of the Kamiya household rang telling those inside that the person they'd been waiting for had arrived.

Tai walked to the door and opened it slowly. On the other side was Joe Kido a long time friend and future doctor.

"Hey Joe, glad you could come." Tai greeted him with a smile.

"Hello, Joe." Came Kari's voice from behind Tai.

"Afternoon you guys." He said while bowing. "I've got my first aid kit and doctors bag, so what did you need me for."

"Wait you didn't tell him yet!?" Kari gasped in surprise.

"Hehe…" Tai laughed nervously. "It was just too complicated to explain over the phone."

"What was too complicated?" Joe asked.

"Follow me and see." Tai teased as he walked towards the bedroom.

"Somehow I think things aren't going to be so quiet from here on out." Joe said as he began to follow Tai with Kari close behind him.

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Treating a Fallen Warrior

**Chapter 4**

**Treating a Fallen Warrior**

"What we need you for is right in here Joe." Tai said not knowing how Joe was going to take this.

"Tai, what are you begin so secretive abo…" Joe quickly stopped talking as soon as he saw the injured boy lying unconscious on the bed.

"We were wondering if you could treat his wounds Joe." Kari asked with those big eyes of hers.

Joe didn't even wait for Kari to finish before he rushed to the boys side. He put both the first aid kit and doctors bag down on the floor next to him and began to inspect the boy's body. He checked the arms and legs for breaks and any deep cuts. Then Joe reached into the doctor's bag and pulled out a small flashlight and stethoscope. He put the two ends of the stethoscope in his ears and pressed the cold metal piece against the boy's chest over his heart and listened. Then he turned the boy on his side and put it against his back to listen to his lungs. When everything checked out he took the stethoscope out of his ears and took hold of the flashlight. Joe held open the boy's left eye and shined the light in it looking for pupil dilation, followed by the right eye.

"Well the good news is his vitals all check out. His eyes and heart are good, and he's breathing fine too." Joe said to the siblings standing behind him.

"That's good." Tai breathed.

"Good." Kari sighed putting her hand over her chest in relief.

"Tai could you help me take off his shirt I need to check his torso for any breaks and bruising. Then I need to bandage his cuts, so could you get the gauze and tape ready Kari?" The future doctor said with a professional tone.

"Sure." Was Tai's only response.

"Of course Joe." The kind hearted girl said with a smile. She was very happy she could be of help to the sleeping boy.

Tai sat Takuya up while Joe began to lift the tattered shirt over the unconscious boys head, revealing his bare chest. At this a slight blush spread across Kari's face. The years of combat and training had given Takuya a well toned body with the defined muscles to go with it.

Joe began to inspect Takuya's chest like he had his arms and legs. He made sure to make mental notes of each injury that would require treatment. Then he had Tai roll the boy onto his stomach so that he could check his back for any injuries. When Joe saw the boys back he was a little taking back. A giant bruise had formed across the boys back, it cover almost the entire surface.

"What the hell happened to him? This is a really bad injury." Joe shouted at the brother and sister.

"He fell onto the roof of a car from pretty high up." Tai explained trying to not think about how painful an injury like that must have been.

"Will he be okay Joe?" Kari said as tears began to form at the edges of her eyes.

"He's fine for now, but he'll probably be in a great deal of pain when he wakes up though." Joe answered with a soft tone not wanting to worry Kari anymore then she already was.

"Okay, so other than that he checks out, right?" Tai said with a relieved sigh.

"Yes. All I've got left to do is stitch up that cut on his left arm and right leg, then bandage him up." Joe concluded.

Removing a surgical needle and thread from his doctor's bag Joe set about stitching up the more serious injuries. When he was finished he had Kari help him wrap the gauze around the boys many cuts and bruises, which covered a large part of his body. While the two of them worked on this; Joe instructed Tai to fill as many plastic bags as he could with ice so that they could put them on the boys back in an attempt to stop the swelling and ease some of the pain.

"I'm impressed Joe. You're acting just like a real doctor." Kari smiled as they finish wrapping another arm.

"Thanks. But if I was acting like a real doctor I would have insisted that he go to a hospital." Joe replied with an exhausted tone.

"I've got all the ice in bags." Tai announced as he entered the room carrying lots of little plastic bags of ice in his arms.

"Good. Put them all over his back. It should stop the swelling and alleviate the pain." Joe commented as he stood up and went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

Tai handed Kari the bags of ice and followed Joe out of the room.

Kari began to slowly place the bags on the boy's back and prayed that he wasn't in too much pain.

"Okay Tai now that all that's taken care of, do you mind telling me what's going on?" Joe asked as he dried his hands on the towel hanging on the bathroom wall.

"It's a long story Joe and Kari knows it best so I'll have her explain it to you." Tai said as he walked to his bedroom to check on Kari and the mystery boy.

When he reached the room he saw that Kari had finished placing the ice bags on the boys back and had fallen asleep with her head resting on the edge of the bed. He walked over to her and picked her up with both arms. Then he lifted her into the top bunk, placing her next to Gatomon who was already curled up in a ball and sleeping.

As Tai walked out of the room he turned off the lights and whispered, "Goodnight little sister, and goodnight kid." With that he closed the door and returned to Joe.

"What happened I thought you were going to get Kari to explain what's going on?" Joe said with a puzzled look on his face.

"She's asleep. I can't really blame her it's been a pretty busy day for her." Tai explained to Joe.

"So I'm not going to get to hear anything for a while, am I?" Joe moaned.

"Guess not. We'll talk in the morning after some rest and when I'm able to get everyone here." Tai said as he plopped down on the recliner.

"I'll spend the night here in case anything comes up with my patient." Joe breathed as he laid down on the couch to get some sleep.

Tai pull the lever on the side of the recliner to lay it back and eject the foot rest so he could sleep. When he had settled into a comfortable position he reached his hand behind him and flicked the light switch on the wall into the off position.

"Hey Tai."

"Yeah Joe?"

"You just left your sister alone in a dark bedroom with a boy you don't even know sleeping right below her." Joe commented.

"…." Nothing from Tai.

"Tai?"

"Thanks for that Joe now I won't be able to sleep tonight." Tai said with an irritated laugh.

"Sorry Tai." Joe said as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"GOOD NIGHT JOE."

* * *

Somewhere in the digital world a small vortex appears high in the dark skies. From out of the swirl of energy comes a hand covered in a golden metal glove and steeped in dark power. The hand suddenly springs open, releasing multiple black orbs that streak through the night sky of the digital world and crash down onto the planet's surface over the horizon. And just as quickly as the vortex and hand had appeared they disappeared, only leaving behind the echo of a voice.

"We will get it and you."

The peaceful four years this world has known are now over. Now begins some dark days for both worlds.

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Coming Together

**Chapter 5**

**Coming Together**

The sun shone brightly throughout the Kamiya's living room casting its golden light over the sleeping boys. They stirred and covered their eyes but did not wake, for it was far too early to get up after the kind of night they had had. The only one in the house who was waking up now was Kari. She awoke with a little smile on her face as she could still remember the dream that had just ended moments ago. That dream brought her a sense of peace and warmth.

She look down at the wrinkled green school uniform she had fallen asleep in and felt the sudden urge to take a shower and put on some clean clothes. With that in mind she slipped her legs over the side of the bed and lightly dropped to the floor. Right after landing she turned to the sleeping boy and smiled at him as she watched the rising sun give him a slight glow.

"Good morning." She whispered through a pure and innocent smile.

Kari looked at the melted ice packs on the boy's back and decided that she would change them out before she took her shower. She quickly picked up all the little bags of water and carried them to the kitchen sink to pour them out. Soon she was filling them with ice once more, giving thanks that one night had been enough time for the icemaker to refill the bucket in the freezer. When the bags were full she headed back to the boy and began to gently place them on the bruised sections of his back.

After tending to the boy Kari walked over to the dresser drawers on the other side of the room and pulled out a pink spaghetti strap top and a pair of bright yellow pants with a black belt. With her clothing choices in hand she made her way to the bathroom. Before entering the bathroom she took a moment to close the living room blinds, since the sunlight seemed to be bothering her brother and Joe. Kari entered the bathroom, locked the door, laid her clothes down on the sink, turned on the water adjusting it to the perfect temperature, and then got undressed.

She slipped into the warm flow of the shower and began her normal routine. As she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair by tilting her head back with her eyes closed and letting the warm water wash it out she began to remember the dream from late night.

The hot water cascaded across her body and warmed her soul. Its tepid touch reminding her of the warmth she felt from the Sun in her dream. She had been sitting on a grassy cliff overlooking an ocean that stretched off beyond the horizon. On her right side over the ocean the Sun was just coming up, next to her sat the boy. He was awake now and they were both watching the sunrise. They continued to stare out over the ocean as the sun reached high into the sky and eventually set on their left side. Soon stars began to pop into existence starting at the horizon right in front of them and then spreading across the sky until they were countless in number. The two of them continued to watch as the Sun once again rose, fell, and the stars appeared again. This cycle continued on throughout the dream only ending when Kari had woken up.

Snapping herself out of this reflection she finished washing, turned off the water, and began drying herself. Fifteen minutes later she emerged from the bathroom wearing the pink shirt, the yellow pants with the black belt, a pair of pink fingerless gloves that ran halfway up her forearm, and a white star hairclip in her clean brown hair.

"You look like you've recovered from last night." Came the voice of her partner.

"There's nothing like a hot shower to get you going in the morning." She replied with a smile.

"Do you think we should get them up now?" Gatomon pointed at the two sleeping boys.

"No let them sleep a little longer. Especially my brother, it doesn't look like he slept very well last night." Kari answered as she walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Half an hour later five plates of food were sitting on the kitchen table. The smell of the hot food proved to be an affective wake-up call, since three minutes after the plates had hit the wood of the table Tai and Agumon were sitting down and eating. After waking up Joe had gone to check on his patient before joining the four, who were already eating, at the table.

"How's he doing?" Tai asked between bites of food.

"The swelling has stopped, hits cuts are healing nicely, and his stitches are holding. So he should be fine after some more rest." Joe said as he sat down in front of the remaining plate and took a bite of his food.

"That's good." Tai mumbled with his mouth full.

"Kari, after breakfast could you help me change his bandages?" Joe asked looking up from his plate.

"Sure." She replied without hesitation.

After breakfast Kari and Joe began changing Takuya's bandages while Tai started making phone calls to set-up a meeting to discuss the events of last night.

"Joe when do you think he'll wake up." Kari inquired from the future doctor.

"I can't really say since I don't know why he fell unconscious or how badly he was knockout. But since he's on the mend already, it could be sometime today or tomorrow." Joe told the girl while he wrapped the arm she was holding.

"I hope it's soon." She said as she held the sleeping boys hand in between both of hers.

Kari and Joe continued to replace all of the bandaging while Tai continued to talk and discuss times. Listening to his conversations he didn't bother to tell any of them why he was calling a meeting, he just told them to meet at his place.

"Okay that's everyone. They should be here around noon and hopefully he'll be awake by then. It would make things a whole lot easier if he could answer a few questions." Tai sighed as he walked into the bedroom to inform its occupants of his results.

"Okay that will give me time to go home and take a shower and change my clothes. I should also grab some pain killers for our friend here." Joe commented before he started heading for the front door.

"Okay, I'm going to see Joe out and then hit the shower. Keep an eye on sleepy here." Tai mentioned as he left the room right behind Joe.

"Do you get the feeling that things are going to change for here on out?" Gatomon whispered to Agumon as they watched Kari return the ice to the boys back.

"Yeah." Was Agumons only response.

* * *

It was about hour until noon and Kari and Tai had been going over the topics they had to cover with the group, as well as what they wanted to ask Izzy. The issues topping their list being the new digivice and the portal in the sky.

"So we know what to say at least, but it doesn't look like he's going to wake up in time." Tai exhaled.

"Seems that way." Agumon replied.

"I'm going to get rid of the melted bags on his back now. Joe said he wouldn't need them anymore." Kari added as she got up from the couch and headed to the bedroom.

"I'll give you a hand." Tai called out to her as he stood up.

Both of them entered the room and began removing the lukewarm bags of what was once ice from Takuya's back.

"Kari you go pour the water out. I'll turn his onto his back so he can rest more comfortably." Tai said as he started to roll the boy over.

"Okay, but don't forget his back is injured. So be careful." She added as she left the room.

Pulling a blanket over the boy's body so he wouldn't be cold Tai then stood up and walked over to the desk next to the bed. He looked over the crimson leather jacket that was folded over the chair and the brown boots on the floor. Next was the pair of fingerless gloves, they were definitely well worn from constant use. He then moved his sight to the belt that had been rolled up around the hunting knife and pouches. Tai reached down and pulled the knife from its holster and began to examine it. It was covered in scratches as if it had been used a lot, but the sharp edge showed that it had been well maintained.

"I don't know if I should be worried about what you used this for." Tai said as examined the knife before slipping it back into its holster.

Tai then picked up the pair of goggles that he had taken off the boy's neck and carefully placed on the desk. He inspected them holding them up to the window and watched the light pass through them. Wiping the glass lenses clean with his shirt before he set them down on the desk once more and walked out of the room.

"Not bad, kid." Tai whispered before he closed the door.

"It's almost time for the meeting so the other will start arriving soon." Kari said as she threw the last wet bag away.

"Aren't we going to still need those bags?" Tai asked.

"No. Joe said that he wouldn't need to be iced anymore after these melted." Kari answered.

"That's some good news at least." Tai grunted as he fell backward onto the couch to do some thinking before the room started to get crowded.

* * *

*DING* *DONG*

The doorbell rang signifying the arrival of the first member of the digidestine, or in this case the return.

"Hey Joe, welcome back." Tai said as he motioned for Joe to come in.

"I got some more supplies and pain killers for him. Any chance he's woken up?" Joe asked as he held up a little orange bottle filled with pills.

"No, still unconscious." Tai answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Too bad. Then I'm going to go check on him, again." He commented before he headed toward the bedroom.

"I'll help you." Kari chirped.

*DING* *DONG*

A few minutes later the door bell rung again. This time it was Izzy on the other side of the door. He was holding his open laptop in his left arm and typing something with his right hand. Whatever he was doing he really seemed to be into it.

"Yo Izzy." Tai called out.

"…" No response from Izzy except for the sound of key strikes.

"HEELLOOO, IZZY YOU IN THERE." Tai spoke louder and slower making sure to elongate the hello.

"What!?" Izzy jumped. "Sorry."

"You seem a little distracted Izzy." He said with an undertone of sarcasm.

"You could say that. Last night something set off my energy detection program and I've been trying to figure out what it was all morning." Izzy confessed as he continued to type away on the laptop.

"That makes things a little easier." Tai added.

"What?" Izzy said with a confused voice.

"Nothing." Tai laughed as he stepped aside to let Izzy inside.

Izzy quickly walked over to the living room and set his laptop down on the coffee table. He quickly produced a power cord from his computer bag and attached one end to his computer and the other end to the plug by the television. After pulling a stack of papers out of the same bag and setting them down on the table in front of him he returned to working on his computer.

*DING* *DONG*

Again the door bell rang, announcing another arrival.

"Umm… Hey Sora." Tai said in a soft voice.

"Ahh… Good morning Tai." Sora spoke looking down in an almost embarrassed way.

"Glad you could make it." He replied in the exact same way as her.

The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes before they both looked up at the same time and their eyes met. All of a sudden they couldn't look away they just stared into each other's eyes, either thinking about something or remembering a recent event.

"Uhum." Someone coughed.

Both Tai and Sora jumped free of the moment and turned to look where the voice had come from.

"MIMI!" They both cried.

"About time you two noticed me." She pouted.

"Sorry Mimi." Again they spoke in unison.

"So what was that about? Something happened between the two of you, didn't it? Tell me." Mimi begged as she took hold of Sora's arm and dragged her to the living room.

"Something's will never change." Tai laughed.

* * *

It's been about half a day since that dark hand had entered the digital world from a vortex and released those dark spheres. From the craters caused by the balls of darkness impacting the earth arose strange shapes and forms. Suddenly some of them flew into the sky while others lumber off across the land. A human sized one still standing in the crater it had landed in looks up into the sky as if listening to something before uttering a phrase and taking off into the sky.

"Yes my Lady." It hisses and is gone into the afternoon sky.

* * *

By now most of the digidestine where assembled in the Kamiya's living room. It was about five minutes till noon so they expected the last three to show up anytime now. They were all talking about random things and making quite a bit of noise. Mimi was still trying to get information out of Sora, while Yolei and Ken watched Izzy work, she couldn't help but ask him what he was doing every couple of minutes. Cody was quietly watching Armadimon, Hawkmon, Gatomon, and Agumon eating the food Yolei had brought from her parents store.

*DING* *DONG*

"This is getting a little tiring." Tai complained as he got up from the couch and headed to the door.

He actually only got to the getting up part before he heard the door open and footsteps heading toward the living room.

"Hey Matt. Hey TK." Tai said as he sat back down knowing full well who it was, since Matt was the only person with enough confidence to enter his home without being invited in.

"So Tai what's this meeting about?" Matt asked not wanting to waste time.

"We'll start as soon as Davis gets here." Tai answered.

"So Davis is last. No surprise." TK laughed.

This comment caused the other digidestine in the room to let out a little giggle before returning to their conversations.

"Hey Tai, where's Kari?" TK asked as he looked around the room.

"She's with Joe in the bedroom right now. She'll be out in a second." Tai quickly answered not wanting to go into the details right now.

"Is she alright?" Sora asked out of concern.

"She's fine. She's just helping him with something." Tai shot back.

*DING* *DONG*

The door bell rang again as Matt took a seat next to Mimi and TK sat on the armrest next to him while Patamon joined the other digimon. Tai opened the door knowing who was on the other side. It was Davis and he was gasping for air. He had probably run a good deal of the way after noticing he was going to be late.

"Please tell me I'm not the last one." Davis managed to get out between gasps for air.

"Sorry Davis you are." Tai said kind of feeling sorry for the boy.

"Again…!" Davis cried.

"Get in here Davis you're holding the meeting up." Yolei yelled from the living room.

This was the only invite Davis needed so he hurried inside. Tai closed the door and made his way to the group waiting for the meeting to begin. He stopped in front of the bedroom door and knocked.

"Kari, Joe, we're beginning now." He called through the door before taking his seat next to Sora and directly across from Izzy.

A few seconds later Kari and Joe emerged from the bedroom closing the door behind them so as not to disturb the sleeping boy. They walked up to the group and sat down. Kari sat on the armrest next to her brother with her backpack in her arms, while Joe sat on the floor next to Izzy.

"Now that we're all here we can begin the meeting." Tai announced with a playful tone in his voice.

When Tai said this, a strange atmosphere fell over the room. All those gathered couldn't help but feel that things were going to be very different after today.

How right they were.

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Current Events

**Chapter 6**

**Current Events**

"Okay first things first. Izzy I have something I want you to take a look at." Tai said with a playful smile, imaging how the red headed programmer would take it. Not only him but the rest of the group too.

Tai held his hand out to his sister wanting her to give him something she had. Kari reached into her backpack and removed the device and put it in her brother's hand.

All the eyes in the room were on the object as Tai handed it to Izzy. When Izzy pulled his hand back from Tai's he was holding some kind of red and black colored metal device. It felt kind of heavy but somehow familiar. Whatever it was this was obviously the back of it since he could feel raised sections on the palm of his hand. Not knowing what to expect Izzy began to slowly flip the object over, ignoring the strange smile on Tai's face. Shortly the back of the device fell against the palm of his hand exposing the front. Instantly Izzy's eye's shot from one point of interest to the next, but he didn't really need to examine it to know what it was. It was a Digivice.

"This is a Digivice! A new type of Digivice!" Izzy stuttered as he stared down at the object in his hand.

Instantly everyone, except Tai and Kari, leaned forward to look at the Digivice in Izzys hand. They all wanted to see more of it and know more about it.

Using all his willpower to break his stare Izzy looked up at Tai wanting to know more.

"Tai, is it yours? What does it do? Where did it come from? " Izzy exploded with questions for Tai.

All those gathered turned to look at the siblings unable to wait for answers. Tai and Kari looked at each other and then to Joe who was finally able to put all of the pieces together. After Tai got the go ahead from Kari he began to answer Izzy's questions.

"No it's not mine or Kari's. We don't know what it does, that's why I'm showing it to you. And… well it kind of fell out of the sky…" Tai said leaving out the part about where it was in the hands of a boy when it fell.

"Wait if it's not yours, then why do you have it Tai?" Matt asked as he continued to watch Izzy examine the new Digivice.

"Something happened last night and now we're only holding onto it for awhile." Tai replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Before you continue I want to check something." Izzy interrupted.

With this all of their attention was on Izzy and the mysterious Digivice again. Izzy took the Digivice and put it in the reader port in his laptop. As soon as he did the screen turned bright white and made a loud screeching noise, then just as quickly the room went quiet and the screen turned black. Everyone stared at the laptop and at Izzy as he yanked the Digivice out of the port.

"What happened Izzy?" TK asked as he continued to stare.

"It was too much for my computer." He responded.

"Did it break?" Mimi inquired.

"No. It just turned off. A while back I rigged it to automatically shutdown if it's about to overload. I had a lot of important information on it I didn't want to lose during incidents like this." Izzy answered as he started to reboot his laptop.

"So can you find anything out about it Izzy?" Tai asked.

"Besides from what's obvious and without taking it apart I can't really tell you anything." Izzy replied with a defeated sigh.

"That's not good." Davis added.

"Tai what did you mean by what you said earlier? What happened last night?" Sora inquired of her childhood friend.

"Well it happened to Kari so she should explain it." Tai said looking to his sister.

Taking that as her cue to start talking she began to recap the events of her night that had led up to now. She told them about walking home. About how there was a bright flash and a pulse that knocked her off her feet. How a vortex appeared in the sky and how the boy fell out of it. She told them how he was clutching the new Digivice in his hand and her decision to take him home with her. And how they had taken care of him.

They were all very quiet during Kari's story and were still silent after she finished as they took it all in. It would be Davis who would finally break the silence.

"This guy got to sleep in the same room as Kari." Davis whined.

This earned him surprised looks from all those in the room.

"Davis is that seriously all you took away from all of that." Matt sighed.

Kari was just glad that all the attention was on Davis right now because she had started to blush when she realized she had in a sense slept in the same bed with the boy.

"Can we see him?" Yolei asked excitedly.

"I guess so he's sleeping in my bed." Tai answered.

Most of them got up and headed to the bedroom door only to be cut off by Kari.

"He's not some sideshow you can just ogle. You've got to be respectful and quiet." Kari lectured before making them promise not to look for too long.

She opened the door and they all huddled around the doorway which Kari made sure they didn't cross. At this moment they were getting their first look at a person from a different dimension even if they didn't know it then.

Tai stood up and walked over to the door and walked in past the other. He made his way to the desk and picked up the boys belongings and carried them out into the living room at Izzys request.

"Why did you want to see the stuff he had on him Izzy? We all ready looked through it all for some kind of identification." Tai said as he sat down on the couch.

Behind him he could hear Kari telling the other to move away from the door and that they had looked long enough. Tai heard the door close and the others returned to their spots.

Izzy was busy checking through the pouches on the belt for some kind of clue to this mystery while trying to ignore the big knife. Actually they were all pretending they didn't see it. A knife like that just stood out in modern Japan, especially in the city. Finally Izzy found something he could use, Takuya's cell phone.

He flipped it open and looked it over. He opened the menu and selected the phone book. There were a long list of names in it; JP, KOJI, KOICHI, SHINYA, TOMMY, ZOEY and many more just to name a few. Izzy highlighted the one that said HOME and pushed the send button and waited for it to ring, but it never came. When it didn't go out he check the phone again and noticed that it had the words 'NO SERVICE' where the signal strength should have been. This was very strange since he knew there was a cell tower close by and the phone should at least be roaming.

Izzy once again open the phonebook and scrolled down to the one labeled HOME. But instead of picking send he opened the address and copied the number into his cell phone and hit send. The call went through and someone answered on the other end.

"Hello Park residence how may I help you." Said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Ohh hello, I have your son here and I was wondering…" Izzy never got to finish what he was saying before he was interrupted.

"I don't have a son or any children for that matter. I think you have the wrong number." Replied the voice.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you." Izzy apologized before hitting end.

Izzy stared at the phone and thought about what had just happened.

"What's wrong Izzy?" Ken asked.

"I called the number listed as home in his cell phone and the person on the other end said he didn't have any kids." Izzy said as continued to stare at the phone.

He began to try the other numbers in the phone book but each time the result was the same. It was either a number that wasn't in service, a store, or some person who had no idea who Izzy was talking about. In a state of confusion Izzy gave up and put the cell phone down on the table so he could think.

Kari reached over and picked up the phone. Noticing that it had a camera she made her way to the PHOTO ALBUM and hit enter. He had a lot of stored photos, which she slowly looked through. There were a lot of pictures of these same five teenagers; a kind of chubby one, and younger one, twins with black hair, and a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. As Kari continued to scroll through the pictures she came across one of the mystery boy with the blonde girls arms around him and her head on his shoulder. This sent a pang of jealousy through Kari and she quickly changed to the next photo. When she reached the end she set the phone back down on the table and began listening to what everyone was talking about.

* * *

"Who's there?" Gennai called out sensing someone nearby.

"Don't be afraid Guardian of this digital world I mean you no harm." Boomed a voice from the sky.

Gennai looked up into the sky as an angel of light descended from above. He stood about three stories tall. His armor and helm were purple in color. On his arms two big shields to which gold crosses were attached. The hair that came from under the helm was platinum and he had six wings of golden feathers on his back.

"My name is Dominimon, and I've traveled a long way to be here." The holy angel spoke.

"How can I be of assistance to you Domininom?" Gennai asked as he greeted Mega level digimon.

"Well you see…"

* * *

After a long discussion about the vortex and the disturbance Kari had witnessed they all decided to take a break. Joe went to check on Takuya again making sure to leave the bottle of pain killers on the desk. Tai and Sora were talking about something in the corner and the rest of the group was in the kitchen getting something to drink and talking.

Kari took this time to pick-up the boys stuff off of the table and return it to the bedroom. The last thing she decided to put away was the leather jacket. When she lifted it up and adjusted it in her arms she felt something within its folds slip free. Whatever it was it hit the table with a loud thud and slid in front of Izzy. Everyone jumped when they heard it hit the surface of the coffee table and turned their attention back to the living room when Izzy yelled.

"It's another new model Digivice!" Izzy called out as he picked it up.

They all returned to look at what Izzy held in his hand. It was mixture of black and white with a line after line of red digiwriting on it and was least three times the size of the red and black one from earlier. On each of the four sides there appeared to be clamps with locks built into them. A rather large screen was in the middle of the device and it had no buttons just a dial right below the blank screen with more of the strange writing on it.

"Where did that come from?" Tai asked returning to the living room.

"It was in a hidden pocket on the inside the jacket." Kari answered as she checked it for anything else.

"So he had two different Digivices on him. That's interesting." Tai commented as he looked down at the device in Izzy's hand.

"It looks that way. But I can't be sure this is a Digivice. I mean is very different from anything I've seen before." Izzy scratched his head and continued to inspect the new find.

Izzy slowly turned the new device over and over again in his hands looking for any explanation for this Digivices strange design; the other looked it over making their own observations.

"It's the same size as our D-terminals. It just doesn't seem practical for a Digivice to be that big." TK noted.

"It size would make it hard to carry around and even more difficult to hide." Joe added.

"Maybe there's a link between its size and what it's capable of?" Yolei posed to the group.

"I don't know about that Yolei. But anything's possible at this point." Ken answered.

"I don't like it…" Kari interrupted the discussion with a weak voice.

Everyone turned to look at the child of light hoping that she would elaborate on what she had just said.

"What do you mean you don't like it Kari." Sora asked out of concern as she took Kari's hands into her own and looked up into the girls face.

"Something about it doesn't feel right. It's almost like its seething with negative emotions." Kari answered without taking her eyes off the large white and black Digivice.

Kari did her best to keep from shaking as she tried to explain her cryptic message better. But it was hard, the device felt like it wanted to swallow her up and the longer she looked at it the deeper this feeling became.

"Does it have something to do with the darkness Kari?" TK inquired balling up his fist and staring at the device. Everyone knew that look and they knew the reason behind it.

"No." Kari said in a tone devoid of emotion. "It's something else. Something much worse than the darkness. It's feels like an uncontrollable rage."

"Rage?" Tai asked as he placed his hand on his little sister's shoulder to comfort her.

Before Kari could answer Izzy's laptop became to admit a beeping sound, breaking the tension that had filled the room. Everyone focused their attention on the computer now, everyone except for Kari that is. She continued to stare at the Digivice sitting on the table in front of her even as Izzy announced he was getting a call from Gennai and that they would be connected soon. One person did however notice Kari's behavior, it was Sora who had never taken her eyes off the girl who needed her help; there was a reason she was the digidestine of love after all. Realizing that she had to do something she quickly picked up the sleeping boys jacket and laid it on top of the device covering it completely. With the line of sight severed Kari's focus returned to the room as if a spell had just been broken.

Kari turned to Sora and thanked her for what she had just done.

"Thank you Sora." Kari's voice spilled out weakly.

"It was nothing Kari. Are you going to be alright?" Sora asked as she rubbed the backs of Kari's hands.

"I'm fine now… I just need to get something to drink." Kari whispered before she stood up and walked to the kitchen.

From his position next to Izzy Tai watched his sister leave the room and then turned to Sora. He looked into her eyes asking if Kari was okay. Sora nodded even though she wasn't completely confident in Kari's recovery.

"Okay! I've connected to Gennai now." Izzy broadcasted to the room.

The screen turned to static for a few seconds before the face of Gennai appeared. There seemed to be someone behind him but the background was too fuzzy to tell who it was.

"Hello children." Gennai greet them.

"Gennai we were just thinking of calling you." Izzy answered back.

"Yeah a boy fell from the sky and he was carrying two Digivices." Tai explained to Gennai.

"So you found him. That makes things much easier." Gennai replied with relief.

"You know him?" Izzy said with surprise.

"No. But I know someone who does. He's here with me right now." Gennai respond before turning around and talking to the being in the background. "They found the boy you were looking for. He's with them right now."

Gennai then stepped out of the way of the screen so that the digimon behind him came into focus and could speak to the children through the computer. When the camera finished focusing the form of a large angel digimon in purple armor they had never seen before filled the screen.

"Digidestine I am Dominimon. May I speak with the boy?" The angel said in a majestic tone.

"We'd be glad to let you, but he's still unconscious." Tai replied.

"That is too bad. Then I must discuss this matter with you instead." Dominimon stated.

"Okay, shot." Tai answered.

"The boy should have been carrying a white and black Digivice on him with red digiwriting on it." Asked the large angel.

"Yes he was. He also had a smaller red and black one as well." Izzy responded.

"That's great news. Now I have a request of the upmost importance to ask of you." Dominimon spoke.

"Sure, what is it?" Tai asked.

"I need you to bring me the two Digivices as soon as possible. It's imperative that the dark and light one be taken to its resting place. And if you also bring me the other one I might be able to help the boy awaken." The angel requested of them.

"We can do that, no problem." Tai said as he flexed his arm in a sign of promise to get the devices to him.

"I thank you and the many worlds thank you." Dominimon thanked them.

Gennai once again stepped in front of the camera and began to relay his coordinates to Izzy.

"I'll see you soon children." Was Gennai's last words before the screen went dark.

When the called ended they all started getting ready to make the trip to the digital world. As Tai put the two Digivices into his own jacket pockets Kari walked back into the room confused by what was happening. Tai took a moment to tell her what had just transpired during the call and about Dominimon. When he was done Kari was all caught up and wondering what she should do.

"You don't look so good Kari. You should stay here." Sora commented.

"I'm fine. I want to help." She retorted.

"No Sora's right you need rest and if this Dominimon can really help he might wake up soon." Tai added. "It would be pretty bad if he woke up and there was no one here."

Tai had a good point so Kari agreed to stay, while the rest went to the digital world.

"Okay, but all of you be careful. Alright…" Kari said in defeat.

When they were all ready to go Davis held up his D3 to the computer screen and called out the line he'd said so many times before. "Digiport open!" In a flash of light they were gone leaving only Kari, Gatomon, and the sleeping boy in the apartment.

Now alone, Kari made her way to the couch and laid down for a little nap to recover her strength. Gatomon jumped up on to her stomach and curled up to take a nap in the warm sunlight.

For now they rest.

* * *

To be continued…


	7. Waking up in Someone Else’s Bed

**Chapter 7**

**Waking up in Someone Else's Bed**

Light… Bright light… It poured in through the space between his eye lids. He shifted to block it out but a sudden pain spread across his back. This was more than enough pain to wake the boy up. His eyes shot open and they instantly filled with sunlight. It was far too bright for his eyes which hadn't seen the light for quite a while now so they quickly blurred up with tears.

"Damn that hurts." Takuya riled with pain as he sat on the edge on the bed.

"I guess since I can feel pain again that means I'm not dreaming anymore." He remarked to himself.

As his vision began to clear he started to look around the room in hopes of figuring out where he was. He hoped that he would be in his bedroom and the events of the last two days were just a dream, but the pain in his back made him seriously doubt his chances. He looked from one object to the next, not recognizing any of them. Takuya definitely wasn't in his room or the room of someone he knew. Takuya had woken up in someone else's bed, someone he didn't know.

"Great so all that really happened and I have no idea where I am; let alone what dimension I fell into." Takuya sighed as he rubbed his temples.

Takuya hung his head and went over the events he could remember after hitting the portal. He had seen Lady Ophanimon's champion form and some cute girl, who reminded him of the stars. The same stars he had seen in his dream.

While Takuya continued to watch the events of his day replay over and over while he slept, he began to feel trapped by them. He wished he could escape them. Then the events stopped and everything turned dark. When the light returned it was from a beautiful sunrise over the ocean and right next to him was the girl. Together the two of them watched the day become night over and over again. It made him feel at peace. A while ago the girl had disappeared and he watched the final sunset alone before he was awoken by the light of the Sun outside of his dream world. That had been the best dream he had ever had, even better than the one where he became a professional soccer player and won the world cup single handedly.

"Who was that girl?" Takuya asked himself as he quietly stood up to stretch his arms and legs.

Now that he was standing he could look himself over in the mirror on the wall. All of his injuries were bandaged and well taken care of. Whoever had done it must have had plenty of practice, but he didn't suspect a doctor since he wasn't in a hospital. In the reflection of the mirror he noticed the desk next to the bed and recognized the things laying on it as being his. He walked over to the desk to grab his stuff, but was distracted by the orange medicine bottle with the white top. Picking it up and reading the label he smiled. He knew what this stuff was; it was the same pain killers he had taken when he got the injury that gave him the cross-shaped scar on his left shoulder.

He removed the cap from the bottle and shook two of the white pills from inside into his hand before putting the lid back on the container. He rolled the two pills around in his left hand while he used his right to unscrew the top of the plastic water bottle he had found next to the pills. Taking a drink from the bottle and tossing the pills into his mouth he swallowed them and sighed in relief. The pills didn't work that fast but the idea that he would soon be feeling a whole lot less pain was enough to make him feel somewhat better.

With that pain situation addressed he moved onto his stuff. He secured the belt around his waist and pulled the tattered yellow shirt over his chest, thinking to himself that he would have to get something new to replace it. Then he picked up the fingerless gloves and arm bracers and pulled them over his arms before strapping them in place. Making sure that his knife and pouches were positioned right he picked up the boots off the floor and carried them to the bed. He sat down once again on the edge of the bed and began lacing up his boots.

He almost had all of his things together except for his leather jacket and right now that didn't seem that important. He needed to find out where he was and how he got here. To figure this out he would have to leave the room, which is what he choose to do, but not before he pocket the pills for later.

The warrior of fire opened the door and stepped out into the quiet apartment's living room and looked around. There wasn't anything particular that drew his attention, well besides from the pictures hanging on the wall. What they were of was being obscured by the glare of the sun so Takuya let it go. He looked over to the table in front of the television and saw his jacket resting on it. Takuya made his way towards it but once he got close enough to see over the back of the couch he stopped in his tracks.

There asleep on the couch bathed in sunlight looking like a shining angel was the girl from his dream. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. So much so that he didn't notice the digimon asleep on her stomach. Barely able to move Takuya made his way closer to the girl. He softly sat down on the back of the couch and stared down at the sleeping girls face. When the girl stirred in her sleep causing some stray hairs to fall across her face Takuya reached down and brushed them away. When he did this the girl let out a little smile and mumbled something Takuya couldn't understand.

He was so lost in thought that he failed to notice that cat digimon stretched its arms and opened its eyes. As Gatomon's vision became clearer her heart stopped. All she knew was that someone was standing over her partner who shouldn't have been there. It didn't occur to her at that moment that it might have been the boy who had finally awoken, all she saw was a danger to Kari.

"Get away from her!" Gatomon yelled as she lunged at the boy with her claws drawn.

This yell snapped Takuya back to reality and woke Kari up. With a split second to react Takuya knew he couldn't dodge the white cats attack but he could still strengthen himself against the blow. He raised his arms up and placed them together in front of him creating a shield between his vitals and the attacker. As he was getting his arms up he dropped his feet to the floor so he wouldn't fall over due to the impact. His defense was set and not a moment too soon as the claws of the little digimon struck the bracers on his arms and he slid back a foot across the ground.

When he felt the impact he separated his arms so that he could see in front of him again. If he had learned one thing from his many battles it was to never lose sight of your opponent. Takuya quickly locked his sight onto the attacking digimon and put his years of knowledge to use trying to figure out how to end this. He had to come up with something soon because Gatomon was preparing to come at him again.

Every conclusion he came to involved hurting the cat digimon and since he felt at fault for the incident, he really didn't feel it was right to hurt her. Instead he would try the diplomatic approach. Takuya raised his hands into the air above his head and kept them there in surrender hoping the feline digimon would get the idea.

Luckily it did and she hesitated long enough for Kari to sit up and look at the boy.

"Gatomon what are you doing!?" She yelled.

This was the first time he heard the girl speak; her voice was very gentle even though she had yelled. He probably would have preferred something whimsical or romantic but this got him out of trouble; in a way saving him.

"But Kari he was… wait you're…!" Gatomon gasped in realization.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" Kari asked as she got right up next to the boy so she could look him in the face.

When they were this close they couldn't help but make some observations about the other.

Takuya noticed her eyes from the very start. The crimson and brown mixture shimmering in the light drew him in. As he looked into them he could smell the scent of soap and flowers coming from the girls freshly washed body; the scent was intoxicating. Taking his eyes off the girl's soft face he ran them down the rest of her body. Her form was perfect; she had the kind of body that would drive any teenage boy past the point of crazy. Takuya couldn't help but think that a girl like this had to have fallen from heaven.

At the same time Kari who had already gotten a good look at the boy while he slept was more taken in by the way he moved and how he looked standing before her. He was taller then she thought; a good head taller than her and only half a foot shorter then her brother. Even now he was giving her a crooked smile that really made her feel happy and at ease. His eyes were bright and full of life. It was easy to tell that he had plenty of energy when he was healthy. With him standing there in front of her she found it difficult to fight the urge to close the space between them.

Suddenly the memory of the short time in which he had awoken popped into Kari's head along with what he had said to her. He had called her a 'Beautiful Star'. Thinking of this she began to blush and quickly looked down at the floor hoping he wouldn't notice how red her face was becoming. They were still standing a few inches from each other with no sign that the silence was going to end without help. That help came from Gatomon.

"Are you two going to be alright?" Gatomon asked not knowing why the two humans seemed lost in their own little worlds.

"Huh?" Both responded as they looked at the digital feline sitting on the back of the couch.

"Right! Are you okay? Are you in any pain?" Kari turned to the boy wanting to know his condition.

Right now Takuya really couldn't process what the girl was saying all he could think about was that he had to know her name.

"My names Takuya Kanbara." He said with no hesitation. "What's yours?" Letting a smile spread across his face.

"I… I'm… I'm Hikari Kamiya. But everyone calls me Kari." She mirrored with a smile of her own.

"It's good to meet you!" They both greeted the other.

"This is my partner, Gatomon." Kari pointed toward the digimon sitting on the couch behind her.

"We've already met." Takuya said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm so sorry about that." Gatomon apologized.

"It's not really your fault; you were just protecting your partner. I should have said something instead of just standing there." Takuya added brushing off the whole attack as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're not in any pain are you? Takuya do you need anything?" Kari inquired as the situation in the room began to cool down.

"A little but once the pain killers I found next to the bed kick in I'll be fine. But I could use something to eat." He replied as his stomach began to growl.

"Hahaha, that seems very familiar." Gatomon laughed as she remembered similar situations like this in the past.

"Take a seat and I'll make you something to eat." Kari offered as she hurried into the kitchen.

"Thanks." Takuya responded happy that the cute girl he had just met was going to cook for him.

As Kari cooked the two of them talked. They didn't really care what about; they just enjoyed talking with each other.

* * *

"How much further until we get to Gennai's, Izzy? I'm not used to walking so much anymore." Mimi yelled out to the boy.

"Why is this taking so long Izzy." Davis complained. He like the rest was starting to get tired of walking.

"I couldn't get the portal near Gennai's to open so we had to go to the next closest one so that meant a few hours walk. Remember Dominimon said we had to hurry." Izzy yelled back at the two.

"All of you just relax! I'm sure it won't be too much longer." Tai added trying to calm the others.

"Do you think Kari's going to be okay with that guy?" Davis asked no one in particular.

"The guy's unconscious Davis so I'm sure she's fine." TK sighed.

"I guess you're right." Davis concluded with a laugh.

"Hey did you notice how Kari acted strangely protective of that boy?" Mimi posed to the rest of the group.

"What do you mean Mimi?" Yolei asked wanted to know what Mimi was hinting at.

With a devilish smile Mimi said something that would weigh heavy on the minds of many members of the group for the rest of the walk.

"I wonder if it could be love at first sight?" Mimi guessed.

With that they all stopped and it became quiet, very quiet.

"You just had to say that didn't you Mimi." Sora whispered to her friend.

"Yep." Mimi smiled wickedly.

* * *

"That was really good." Takuya exclaimed as he lean back in the wooden chair digesting the breakfast he had just devoured. "It felt like it's been weeks since I've eaten."

"I'm glad you liked it." Kari smiled, her biggest one so far.

"I definitely liked it." He smiled back.

"Now that you've eaten maybe you can answer some questions?" Gatomon inquired wanting to know the events that had lead up to this moment.

"Yeah sure, no problem." He said as he stood up and stretched. "But first can I ask you something Kari?"

"Sure." She answered wondering what he could possible want to ask her.

"You're a digidestine, right?" He asked.

"Yes."

"So you know all about the digital world, right?"

"Of course." Both Kari and Gatomon responded at the same time.

By now the partners realized that he was going to tell them something that would change how they viewed the world. That it was something they couldn't have believed if they weren't told by someone else. They knew things would be different and this boy would be the one to start the changes.

After getting his answers Takuya started walking toward the living room and reached down for his jacket, while at the same time in the digital world the digidestine had finally reached the coordinates Gennai had given them.

* * *

"Man that took forever." Davis complained.

"That was quite a walk wasn't it?" TK added.

"It would have been so much easier if this stupid monitor had been on!" Davis said as he kicked the screen lying on a pile of rocks.

"Davis stop that! You're going to break it!" Yolei yelled at the boy.

"It's already broken Yolei." Davis retorted.

"Look I can see the meeting place. We'll be there in no time." Joe called out to the others.

"Let's get moving then and then get home." Tai said as he began walking towards the building in the distance.

As the group started walking the remaining distance across the field to Gennai's safe house the monitor on the rocks flickers and springs to life bathing the ground in front of it with a soft white glow; signifying that the portal was now on and connected.

This too is destiny at work.

* * *

To be continued…


	8. Catching Up

**Chapter 8**

**Catching Up**

Takuya reached down and picked his coat up off of the table. When he did he froze, something wasn't right. It felt wrong somehow. Then it hit him the jacket it was too light. Suddenly he was twisted up inside with panic. He mentally kicked himself; he should have made sure to check on it first. But between the pain and the girl he had let it slip to the back of his mind.

He quickly pulled open the jacket and reached into the inner pocket and his heart sank when his fears were confirmed. It wasn't there, it was gone.

_Where is it? Where could it have gone?_ Takuya thought to himself. _Wait Kari! Maybe she knows where it is. Maybe it isn't gone._

Kari and Gatomon watched as Takuya's mood suddenly changed from one moment to the next. Whatever had brought this on it couldn't have been good.

"Where is it?" He said aloud to himself.

Turning to Kari he grabbed her by the shoulders and asked her with a tone of panic in his voice, "Did I have anything in the inner pocket of my jacket?"

Taken aback by his tone and sudden question Kari froze up. She couldn't think about what he was asking her or form the words to answer.

Takuya got closer and asked again.

"Did I have anything in the inner pocket of my jacket when I was brought here?"

"Yes. You had a strange looking black and white digivice in that pocket." Gatomon answered since her partner couldn't seem to.

"One with red digiwriting on it?" Takuya asked, the hope returning to his voice.

"Yes." Gatomon responded.

"Thank god." He said as he sunk down into the couch to rest his worried mind and recover from his little panic attack. "Can I have it back now?"

"Well you see a friend of ours from the digital world called a while ago and told us a digimon called Dominimon had arrived and said it was imperative that we bring him the digivice. He also asked for the red and black one you dropped when you fell. He claimed he could help you recover if they brought it to him." Kari replied, finally recovered enough to answer his questions herself.

"…" Takuya didn't respond he just stared.

* * *

"Hey Gennai we're here!" Tai called out to the brown hair digital being.

"Welcome children I'm glad to see that you made it." Gennai greeted them in return.

"It was a long walk but we made pretty good time." Ken rejoined.

"Come this way our guest is waiting." Gennai motioned for them to follow.

The eleven teenagers and their respective digimon followed the man through the stone hallways and out into the courtyard. In the middle of the garden floating above the ground was the angel digimon, Dominimon. When they entered he descended to the ground and reached his hand out to accept the two Digivices.

"I thank you children for traveling so far so quickly to bring me such an important object." Dominimon's voice boomed.

"It was no problem. We were glad to help a fellow angel digimon." Patamon smiled from the top of TK's head.

Tai walked forward and pulled the two Digivices from his jacket pockets so that he could give them to the shining angel.

"So with these you can help that boy." Sora asked Dominimon.

"…Yes." Dominimon answered as he stared at the large black and white Digivice.

Tai carefully placed both of them into the angel digimons hand and backed away as he closed it around the devices. As soon as he did Dominimon began to rise into the air and emit a light from his free hand.

* * *

"What did you just say!?" Takuya yelled in shock.

Kari and Gatomon both took a step back. They hadn't expected this kind of response from the boy.

"No digimon should have come to help me! Let alone known where I was." He contemplated aloud.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked unable to understand what was happening.

"Dammit! Where's my D-tector?" Takuya said to himself as he looked around the room for his trusty device.

"What's a D-tector? Do you mean the red and black Digivice?" Gatomon asked.

"Yes, where is it? I can use the detection system to find the Sealed Digivice." He replied.

"Like I said my brother took it along with the black and white one." Kari answered.

The moment he had called the device by name they both wanted to know more about this Sealed Digivice. But for now that would have to wait.

Takuya jumped the couch and headed straight for Kari. He grabbed her by the shoulders once again and began to speak.

"You need to take me to them now. It's a matter of life and death." Takuya spoke with a heavy tone.

Kari looked him in the eyes and decided to comply. She reached down to Izzy's laptop and open the portal program and selected the portal closest to the meeting location, which thanks to Davis's kick was now up and running. Kari figured that they most have arrived by now so that was where they had the best chance of meeting up with them. She took out her D3 and held it up to the screen while calling out.

"DIGIPORT OPEN!"

When the light had subsided the apartment was now empty. Its remaining occupants were already touching down in the digital world.

The first one out of the portal was Takuya who managed to land successfully on one knee. He was greeted by the familiar feel of the digital world and the bright Sun. Suddenly he realized that he was only the first one out and that if he fell to the ground Kari was about to as well.

Kari had braced herself for the inevitable crash they always experienced when they entered the digital world. This time however it didn't come, instead she felt like she was floating. When she opened her eyes she was greeted by Takuya and Gatomons smiling faces. The reason she hadn't hit the ground was that Takuya had caught her before she had and now she was being cradled in his arms. Kari began to blush and quickly set her feet on the ground.

Taking a look at her D3 Kari pointed towards the large stone structure in the distance, "All their signals are coming from over there."

"Right! Come on!" Takuya shouted and began to run towards the building with Kari and Gatomon close behind.

"What's this all about?" Gatomon asked as she held onto Kari's shoulder to stop herself from falling off.

Takuya was about to answer when he saw the six winged angel rise into the air over the stone structure.

"This is bad, really bad." Takuya muttered as he tried to figure out what to do next.

"Wow! So that's Dominimon." Kari awed.

"We angels are very impressive aren't we?" Gatomon boasted.

That's right he had them with him. If he acted now he could still do something about this. But it would require a giant leap of faith on Kari's part.

Takuya turned to the two following him and began to speak.

"Kari…"

* * *

To be continued…


	9. Who can you Trust

**Chapter 9**

**Who can you Trust**

"Kari I need you to make Gatomon evolve." Takuya asked the girl.

"What!? Why?" Kari responded in confusion.

"You need to have her attack Dominimon before it's too late." He answered with a face that said he wasn't joking.

"What!? Why!?" The two of them again asked with much more surprise.

The only response he gave was, "I need you to trust me."

"Are you crazy you're talking about attacking a…" Gatomon began to argue before she was cut of my Kari.

"Gatomon do it. Evolve and attack." Kari spoke in a stern tone.

She was looking directly into Takuya's brown eyes as she said this. Somehow they told her she could trust him.

"Fine if you say so Kari." Gatomon said as she leaped off of Kari's shoulder and began to emit the light of evolution.

GATOMON digivolve to… ANGEWOMON!

Flying through the air above the two was the beautiful angel of light in all her splendor.

"Aim for his chest." Takuya yelled up to the newly evolved digimon.

Angewomon put her right arm out in front of her as the bow formed on her wrist. She reached to her wrist with her left hand and began to pull back forming the arrow of light for her attack. As she lined Dominimon up in her sights she started to have second thoughts. It didn't feel right attacking a fellow angel of light. Looking for some guidance she turned to her partner.

"Kari, are you sure about this?" Angewomon asked her voice full of hesitation.

Kari looked Takuya in the eyes one more time. She looked deeper then she had ever done before into anyone's. In those eyes she got her answered. The answered she wanted to be true with her whole heart.

"Yes. Attack Dominimon, Angewomon!" She replied with no doubt in her voice.

With her doubts erased Angewomon released her attack straight at Dominimons chest.

"CELESTIAL ARROW"

* * *

Dominimon was now high in the air above the digidestine admitting a strange glow from his empty hand. The glow was forming into a ball of light centering over his palm out of view of those below.

"Didn't he say that he was going to help that guy?" Matt asked as they watched Dominimon rise higher and higher into the sky.

"Maybe this is some kind of process. Like an angel ritual or something." Veemon added.

"Something's not right here." Tai said as he started to get a bad feeling.

When the ball had reached a large enough size Dominimon positioned it over the digidestine and began to remove his hand. But before he could release the ball of energy an arrow of light tore through the sky and struck the ball dead on. What resulted was a giant explosion of energy.

The ensuing shockwave knocked those below to the ground in a state of confusion, while Dominimon lost his grip on Takuya's D-tector which fell to the ground near a garden entrance.

"What the hell was that?" Tai roared.

* * *

"Did you see that!? Dominimon was about to attack the others." Angewomon yelled out in shock to the two below.

"If we hadn't attacked when we did… I don't even want to think about it." Kari shivered at the image.

They both realized that Takuya had known that Dominimon would attack the others. They all owed him their lives.

The three continued to run towards the castle. But soon Kari and Angewomon were left in the dust while Takuya sprinted off ahead with increased speed.

Unlike the other two Takuya had noticed much more about the attack then the others for this reason he ran on ahead of them.

He quickly closed the remaining distance between him and the garden entrance and looked up trying to find Dominimon among the smoke of the attack. While he stood there Angewomon caught up with Kari riding on her shoulder.

"Where did that liar go?" Angewomon asked the boy.

The dust on the ground began to settle revealing the digidestine, who had moments ago been knocked to the ground, as they started to get back up on their feet. They were now trying to figure out what had just transpired in the skies above.

The group of bewildered digidestine began to look around for where that attack might have come from. As they scanned their surroundings they saw nothing until they finally spotted Kari, Angewomon, and the now awake boy.

"Kari did you see where that attack came from?" Tk asked. He mistakenly believed that Angewomon had digivolved in response to the current incident and not being the cause of it.

"Definitely." Kari continued to angrily stare into the sky.

"Then where did it come from?" Davis called over.

"It came from me." Angewomon stated plainly.

For a moment none of those gather there understood what the female angel had just told them. To them the idea of Kari, of all people, attacking Dominimon was just too crazy. The idea would quickly sink in as they noticed how the three by the garden entrance were looking angrily towards the spot where the angel digimon had once been hovering.

"Where's the Sealed Digivice?" The boy shouted at them.

"Do you mean the black and white one? If so, Dominimon has it." Agumon answered since it didn't seem like his partner was going to anytime soon.

"Dammit. He mustn't get away." Takuya yelled to himself as he continued to scan the cloud of dust until he focused on one point.

Takuya now knew what to do all he needed now was the means to carry it. As he tried to think a glare off of something a couple of feet in front of him caught his attention. When he looked at it more closely is heart jump for joy. It was his trusty D-tector.

Suddenly he ran towards the red and black device as fast as he could. This strange behavior drew all the attention to him as no one could figure out what he was planning. Takuya while still in a full out run bent his body just enough so that he could pick up his D-tector with his left hand without slowing down.

He had it now the means to stop this before it got worse than it already was. Quickly pressing one of the buttons on the D-tector he formed a mangled weave of blue and white fractal code around his right hand. In an instant he swiped the bundle of code across the top of his D-tector and cried out that all too familiar phrase.

Beast spirit evolution to…

Suddenly the running boy was engulfed in a raging sphere of data and flames. This sight shocked the members of the digidestine as they began to fear for the boy's life but where too in awe of what had just happened to even attempt a rescue. In a flash the sphere grew much larger and the without warning a something large burst out of the top of the spinning sphere.

… BURNING GREYMON!

What ripped forth from the sphere was a large humanoid dragon covered in red, gold, and white armor. The wings that sprouted from its back were the color of flames and fluttered as if they were made of fire themselves. Its helm was white with red strips on the horns and spikes which arched towards the back. On the arms it had two very big gold bracers attached above the wrists. Whipping around behind the dragon was a long reptilian tail covered in crimson armor.

The dragon digimon soared straight up towards the dust cloud that Dominimon disappeared in moments ago fire poured out of every joint in the armor. This sight left the digidestine and digimon on the ground in a mixture of surprise and mental stupor trying to process this incredible sight they had just witnessed. As BurningGreymon approached his target the bracer on his right arm spun around and locked into a forward position. The golden bracer began to glow with a red radiance showing that it was being super heated in preparation for an attack.

Without even slowing down BurningGreymon flew right into the gray cloud and slashed the burning bracer right up the middle. After he had finished the flaming cut he was suddenly overcome by a feeling of exhaustion. Takuya knew that he had to get to the ground fast because if his spirit evolution gave out at this height he most likely wouldn't survive the fall. Making a quick midair turn he rushed into a high speed dive straight towards the ground below. He continued to flap his wings building up more a more speed as he approached the ground. As he passed the cloud once more a final flap of his powerful wings dispelled it and revealed Dominimon.

A few stories from the ground BurningGreymon began to glow and fractal code began to pour out of his body.

"_This is going to be close."_ Takuya thought to himself from within his digital form.

A few second later BurningGreymon crashed into the ground in a one knee pose using his left arm to hold himself up. The shockwave from the impact crushed the earth beneath him cracking and sinking it by a few feet. His landing was just in the nick of time, for a second later the spirit evolution failed leaving the teenage boy in the crater shrouded in the flames and fractal code of the ended evolution. Without standing up he reached his right arm behind him palm turned up towards the sky, he did this just in time for a large black and white device to land in it perfectly.

Now that he had the Sealed Digivice back he was finally able to relax once more. But he still had questions and not a lot of time to get them answered. Standing and looking up into the sky Takuya directed a question towards Dominimon.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"He said his name was Dominimon remember." Angewomon reminded the boy.

"I know who he claimed to be but I want to know who he really is." Takuya added. As he said this fleck's of data began to peel off of the large angel digimon revealing that the arms and legs were empty like a shell. In a final flash thousands of cracks spread across Dominimons body and the shell shattered revealing a smaller digimon in the center.

The digimon was slightly bigger than a full grown human adult. On its body it wore a dark brown clock that fully covered it arms and legs; leaving only the hands and feet exposed. The gloves and boot's that it wore on its hands and feet were black with gold bands just like the belt around its waist. Covering its head was a cream colored wrap that fell over the shoulders and left its face in shadows. The tails of the shroud run down its back and hung behind it like a pair of tattered wings. All that could be seen of its face was the eerie glow of its golden eyes.

"I am Wisemon." The previously unknown digimon spoke.

"How did you know I was here?" Takuya asked.

"How did you know I wasn't Dominimon?" Wisemon inquired literally dying to know.

"That's simple. When Angewomons attack hit yours it blew fragments into your body, those fragments passed right through you like parts of you weren't even there." Takuya answered with a sense of accomplishment.

"I see, but how did you know I was an enemy before that?" Wisemon questioned again.

"First no one should have come for me or the Sealed Digivce except for Koji. Second I've been a Runner for awhile now and I've heard stories about the light traitor, Dominimon. I even crossed paths with him once." Takuya explained to the floating digimon. "It was your choice of digimon and the circumstance that gave you away."

"So it was a failure on my part. Amazing how something as small as a choice of appearance could cause things to end so badly for me." Wisemon laughed as a red line appeared straight down the middle of his body.

"Tell me who you work for?" Takuya yelled knowing the end was coming.

"I can't tell you who I work for, but I can tell you I won't be the last who will come for you." Wisemon said with a tone that could have been mistaken for concern.

With those final words Wisemon split in half down the middle, separated by a few inches, and burst into millions of digital bits. The fight was over and the Sealed Digivice was once again safe from the forces of evil.

For now at least.

* * *

To be continued…


	10. First Impressions

**Chapter 10**

**First Impressions**

The digidestine stood there staring at the place Wisemon had once floated then down to the mysterious boy. Many questions were beginning to grow between them but for now they were just trying to figure out if what had just happened had indeed actually happened. Takuya on the other hand was thinking about Wisemons last words.

"Not the last one, huh?" He repeated over to himself.

As Takuya thought about how things where most likely going to be more difficult from here on out, he suddenly felt a tug on his jacket. He turned to see who was pulling on his coat and was greeted by Kari's confused face. Takuya knew that she wanted answers and he knew he wanted to tell her.

Before Kari could ask what she had on her mind Davis blurted out what was on his. "Dude where did that big digimon go?"

This had been a response Takuya was expecting, just not worded that particular way. Takuya decided to answer this question first before anymore confusion spread.

"It didn't go anywhere. I just separated from my spirit."

"What?" Davis voiced what everyone else was thinking.

"In the dimension where I come from fusing with a digital spirit is the form of combat for digidestine." Takuya answered.

"…" Complete silence.

Taking a moment to think about what he had just said Takuya realized he probably just created more questions than he had actually answered. He looked out over the confused faces of those gathered and realized that he was in for a long Q&A session.

"Okay I think I need to start with the basics and move on from there." Takuya stated as he walked toward a table in the garden so he could sit down. As he walked he cursed the injuries that had sapped his power and caused his spirit fusion to breakdown after only a few seconds.

Once he was seated he motioned for the others to come to him so that he could tell them everything they needed to know. He was going to need their help, especially if he was going to keep the Sealed Digivice safe and out of the hands of evil.

* * *

In a clearing not too far from the where Wisemon had met his end and Takuya was about to begin his introductory class on the Multi-verse, a different meeting was taking place.

"Wisemon has failed." A voice spoke from under the shade of a tree.

"Now the Digidestine will know we're coming. They will try to protect the target next time." Said another voice from its hiding place nestled within the rocks of a cliff side.

"We'll just have to plan better next time." Spoke the shadowy outline of a winged figure sitting on the cliffs edge above the group. Whoever this digimon was the bright rays of the Sun coming from behind them made it impossible to see clearly.

"We must not fail again. We will bring the Sealed Digivice to the mistress." Came a final voice from the branches of the same tree the first voice had come from.

With that final statement the four presences were gone and the clearing was empty once more.

* * *

"Okay first off my name is Takuya Kanbara and it's good to meet you all." He opened up with an introduction since he was feeling somewhat nervous. He had been explained this stuff many times before, but he had never been the one to do the explaining.

"That's right you don't know anyone here; so I'll introduce everyone to you." Kari offered.

"This is my big brother Tai and his partner Agumon."

"Yo Takuya, good to see you awake. You made things pretty hard on us last night but saving us from Wisemons sneak attack kind of makes up for it." Tai laughed with a big crooked smile.

Takuya's first impression of Tai was that the two of them could really get along. He also felt a little intimidated for some reason he couldn't explain. All he knew was that subconsciously it had something to do with Kari.

"This is Sora and her partner Biyomon."

"Hello." Sora said with a friendly smile. "Are you okay now?"

Takuya thought this girl seemed to really care about others, even those she had just met. She gave off a strong big sister aura and seemed friendly. But he could feel a sense of burning passion boiling underneath her surface; most of which seemed to be directed towards Tai.

"Over there is Matt and his partner Gabumon."

"Hey." Matt nodded.

That response seemed so familiar to Takuya. It was cool and lacking any personal emotion but it was still friendly at the same time. Takuya thought that he really didn't need another Koji but at least he knew where he could find a replacement.

"Next to him is his little brother TK and Patamon."

"How's it going?" TK said with a small wave.

His response was much friendlier then his brothers. This guy seemed to be bright and well aware of what was going on around him. If they could find some common ground Takuya was sure that they could become friends.

"Right, this is Joe and his partner Gomamon. He's the one who treated all of you injuries."

"Are you feeling alright? Does anything hurt? Did you find the pain pills I left for you?" Joe asked, his doctor side taking over.

"Good as one can expect, considering. No more then I should. And yes they were one of the best things I found when I woke up." Takuya replied.

"One of the best things?" Mimi commented with a small laugh.

Realizing what he had just said Takuya quickly brushed it off and motioned for Kari to continue her introductions.

"That's Mimi and her partner Palmon." She commented pointing to the teenage girl who now seemed more interested in getting and answer to Takuya's last statement rather then what had just transpired with Wisemon.

"Hello Takuya." Mimi waved with a big smile.

"So what did you mean earlier?" She asked using that same big smile to disguise the sly one that an observer would usually find on the face of a person pursuing the line of questioning Mimi was aiming towards.

"You mean about where I come from?"

Takuya knew full well that wasn't what Mimi was asking about but he really needed to derail her line of questioning before he said something stupid. He didn't know what he might say or what could make it so bad; he just knew he would need to give it some serious thought at some point down the road.

Mimi in all respects appeared to be a cute and bubbly girl who would know more about fashion than anything else. However the recent incident showed that underneath that image she had a sharp mind and could pick-up on the smallest things other people missed. If it was about something she was interested in Takuya was sure she would find all the details and put them all together. In that respect she was a dangerous person.

"Over there in the back is Izzy and his partner Tentomon" Kari interjected before Mimi could pressure Takuya anymore.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Takuya. Now I was wondering about what you said earli…"

Izzy's line of questioning was suddenly cut short when Tai's hand slipped over his mouth.

"Izzy at least wait until Kari's done with the introductions." Tai stated before he removed his hand from Izzy's mouth.

It would seem that Izzy was the curious type, who could completely forget about what's happening around him when something catches his interest. Takuya could also tell by the way Izzy talked and carried himself he was most likely very intelligent and would unfortunately probably be asking him some very difficult questions once the Q&A session started. Takuya could already feel his brain beginning to smoke a little.

"This is Davis and his partner Veemon." Kari said with a sigh.

That sigh caught Takuya off guard. Kari didn't seem to be the type to add that kind of emphasis to someone's name. After looking Davis over the reason for her attitude became obvious. Davis seemed to be puffing out his chest like he was trying to look much bigger and intimidating them he really was. Being a fighter Takuya knew this was a reaction one person had towards another they viewed as a threat. Why Davis was acting this way towards him was a mystery to Takuya.

"Yo." Davis breathed trying to keep the air in his lungs that he was using to expand his chest.

"Hey their Davis." Takuya spoke with an uncomfortable laugh. He was just hoping Kari would move on to the next person and end this strange situation.

Davis did appear to be a person Takuya would normally get along with, even if at times it would be difficult. Takuya just had this feeling that something was going to get in the way of that. The guy did seem dependable and could probably be very friendly under different circumstances.

"Here's Yolei and Hawkmon." Kari beamed at Takuya.

From the way Kari said the girls name and how she smiled Takuya could tell that the two were most likely best friends.

"You're cute." Yolei stated as she stood directly in front of Takuya staring into his face.

"…Thank… You…" Takuya slowly replied trying to come up with a proper response to her statement. In the end he couldn't think of anything and concluded that there was actually no right response to what she had just told him.

Yolei was definitely out spoken, that fact was for sure. She was most likely the type that would jump into things with lots of energy but still manage to keep control at times, well she would if she took the time to think about it. That 'your cute' comments was most likely one of those lapses in judgment or it was just her personality, only time would tell.

"Yolei… Ken." Kari whispered to her friend. Instantly the girl stopped staring into Takuya's eyes and made her way towards a dark hair boy who was sitting next to Izzy and looked down at him apologetically.

"That's Ken, Yolei's BOYFRIEND, and his partner Wormmon." Kari stated making sure to put extra emphasis on the word boyfriend. This put a smile on Mimi's face, again.

"Hello Takuya it's good to meet you." Ken greeted him as he patted Yolei on the head, forgiving her for her little outburst.

Ken might have looked like he would be one of the lone wolf types but after talking to him and seeing him laugh after his girlfriend's actions Takuya could tell he was actually very friendly. There did appear to be some distance between him and the others but it seemed more like he was just shy then something he had done. The most noticeable trait Takuya picked up on was the feeling the guy gave off. It was a lot like the one Koji gave off, the smart cool type that was always keeping an eye on things.

"This is Cody and Armadillomon, his partner." Kari said pointing off to Takuya's left.

"Hello Takuya." Cody greeted as he bowed.

Cody reminded Takuya of Tommy from back home. Like Tommy it was obvious that Cody had been forced to mature faster than other kids his age due to his being a digidestine. Unlike Tommy, Cody seem much more serious and focused; it was more reminiscent of Koji's attitude them Tommy's fun loving side. Takuya knew he could trust this kid and that treating him like a child would be a mistake.

"And last but not least this is Gennai." Kari said looking up at the man.

"Nice to meet you Takuya." Gennai spoke with a cheerful voice.

It was a strange sight to see an adult in the digital world since most of the digidestine he had seen or met were still children. Just by looking at the brown cloaked man Takuya could tell that he wasn't human, even if he did look the part. But the feeling he got from the man told him he wasn't a digimon either. Takuya had felt this before, when he had met those cloaked strangers who gave him the Sealed Digivice.

"Now about what just happened?" Gennai asked shaking Takuya from his thoughts.

"Well I should probably start from the beginning, which will require me to explain a few things to all of you."

"A few things about what?" Izzy breathed as he began to start up his laptop.

"Information about existence and about our place in it."

The digidestine felt again that they were about to learn something that couldn't be unlearned. That things would be different after today and Takuya was going to be the one to change it for them. The future would prove them to be right, because this is the starting point of many things to come and many changes for them all.

With a serious tone Takuya started what was going to be a very long talk.

"Okay let me start off with a question. What do you know about the relationship between dimensions?"

* * *

To be continued…


	11. The Universe just got a Whole Lot Bigger

**Chapter 11**

**The Universe just got a Whole Lot Bigger**

"Okay let me start off with a question. What do you know about the relationship between dimensions?" Takuya asked the group gathered before him.

"Do you mean between the real world and the Digital World?" TK questioned.

"Yes, your human and digital world relationship is one kind. But it's a very small one which makes it a good place to start." Takuya responded.

"Your digital world and human world are linked together very tightly which allows you to gain access in and out of the worlds quite easily right?"

"Yes, since the bond between the two worlds is so strong travel between the two is easy. If you have the right tools that is." Gennai answered.

"That's because your two worlds belong to the same Zone." Takuya explained before asking a new question. "Let me ask you something. Have you been to any other dimensions other then the real world and the Digital World?"

"…Yes…" Came the weak voice of Kari.

Something about the way Kari said that made Takuya's heart sink a little. He felt like he was making her hurt in some way; but if they were going to understand he couldn't hold back now. No matter how much he wanted to at that moment.

"…What kind of world was it?" Takuya only hoped Kari wasn't the one that had to explain it to him.

"It was a world of darkness. It had a beach and forest. And it felt evil." TK announced before Kari could build up the strength to answer.

"It twists hopes and dreams into dark and evil things." Ken answered with a sense of rage and regret in his voice.

Takuya noted that that dimension must have been a traumatic place for many of them since they all had such strong negative opinions about. He could think of a few places like that in his own experiences, especially the place where he had gotten the scar on his left shoulder.

"_Now's not the time to think about the past. Got to concentrate on what's happening right now."_ Takuya thought to himself as he shook his head to clear it of distractions.

"How did you get there?" He started again.

"We don't really know how they got there it was kind of like they faded into it, into the Dark Ocean. That's how they described it anyway." Tai said placing his hand on his little sisters head to comfort her.

"That's another dimension contained within your Zone. But it sounds like it might be a small dimension that has a weak link with your worlds." Takuya spoke.

"What do you mean by that?" Izzy asked after he finished typing some notes from the discussion.

"Strongly linked dimensions allow for easy travel between the two through stable connection. A weakly linked world has an unstable connection. A connection with a weakly linked world is hard to establish and takes a lot of work to make, and the transmission between the worlds can be 'rough' and unpredictable. It often leaves side-effects. Like exhaustion or memory lose." Takuya rejoined.

"So if a dimension's connection with another is strong then everything runs smoothly like a high-speed internet connection with a lot of broadband. But when its weak things get complicated; like with a bad internet connection and an old modem." Izzy replied.

"There were a few worlds in there that I didn't really understand, mostly the stuff about computers, but it sounds right." Takuya responded with an uncomfortable laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. He had been right about Izzy it was going to be difficult talking to him on his level.

During the pause in the discussion caused by Takuya trying to figure out what to say next Sora had come to a sudden realization.

"You keep saying 'your worlds' and 'your Zone' why is that? It almost makes it sound like you're not part of it too."

"Well I'm not. I actually come from a different Zone then you." Takuya answered quickly, hoping they would believe the next part of his talk.

"What does that mean exactly?" Matt retorted.

"In other words I came from a different human world then all of you; a completely different Earth then yours."

"…" Again complete silence. Well at least this time the reason was different. They were now questioning his sanity, which in retrospect wasn't any better than disbelief.

Finally Davis broke the silence.

"Are you saying you're an alien?"

"He..hehe… In a sense I guess I am." Takuya laughed uncomfortably. "But it's more like I come from a different Earth then you all do."

"How can Earth be different?" Davis retorted.

"Events that have taken place and will take place can be different. These change the people and existence of that world itself." Takuya tried to explain hoping that they would understand.

"…" This whole getting quiet and staring at him was starting to wear on Takuya's confidence as to whether or not he'd be able to explain the situation.

"Okay moving on. The simplest explanation I can offer is that I am a Digidestine from a different dimension and I protect a whole different Earth and Digital World."

After a long pause Tai asked the question at the root of all of this.

"If that's true, why are you here?"

"That's a pretty long story. But it's very important that you all know." Takuya answered. "To start I'll explain what I do as a Runner."

"A Runner?" Many of the members asked.

"A Runner is a Digidestine who leaves their own Zone and travels to others on missions."

"Why would you need to go to another Zone?" Izzy interrupted, unable to hold his question in any longer.

"Because not all digital worlds have a stable connection with the real world and can't call their own Digidestine to fight, or the problem might be too big for them to handle, or there is the worst case scenario."

"What's the worst case scenario…?" TK asked not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Takuya hesitated while he considered whether or not to tell the group gathered before him. After giving it some thought he decided now wasn't the time to hold back since there was worse news to come.

"In the worst cases scenario the Digidestine of that Zone… failed."

"What do you mean… failed?" Kari asked; worry began to fill her voice.

"They couldn't overcome the evil that swallowed up their world… and fell in battle…"

Saying that out loud proved to be very difficult for Takuya. Everyone who's ever become a Digidestine at some point had realized that things like serious injury or even death were possible. It was just that none of them ever wanted to admit it, let alone say it out loud. Now here was Takuya telling a group of Digidestine it's not only possible, but has occurred many times before.

Silence once again filled the garden as they took this new fact in. However this silence was different then all of the others; it was one of reflecting and pity. Reflecting on the events they had survived over the years, and pity for their fellow Digidestine throughout the Multi-verse.

Takuya had a lot more to say and it wasn't going to get said if he didn't break the silence. This was a hard step to make since he was fighting the urge to stop.

"Those are among the cases in which we are asked to fight in another dimension. Other times, like now, we are asked to pick something up and deliver it somewhere else. It becomes our job to protect it with our lives and not let the package fall into evil hands."

"So you're on one of these delivery missions right now?" Matt questioned.

"Yes, but we're having a hard time with it. Things keep getting worse with this one."

"You've said 'we' and 'our' a lot while you've been talking. Is there someone else with you?" Ken asked after noticing Takuya's choice of words.

"Yes, I work with my friend and fellow Digidestine. It's way too dangerous to work alone. So we always team up for missions."

"Where is your friend right now?" Kari asked, her voice filled with concern.

Who wouldn't be concerned after the news Takuya had shared with them about the worst possible scenarios.

"Most likely lost in another dimension like me." Takuya sighed remembering his own current situation.

It wasn't that Takuya wasn't worried about Koji; he just knew he could take care of himself. And since Takuya was the one with the Sealed Digivice he in the most amount of danger. In fact before this was over he was probably going to need Koji's help.

"How did that happen?" Kari spoke up again. This time she was worried about how Takuya was feeling about his missing friend.

Picking up on this Takuya did his best to comfort her. "I'm sure Koji's fine. By now he's probably looking for a way out."

Takuya's reward for this statement was some weird looks from the other. He had to admit since no one asked a question to which that could be the answer his statement did seem strange. But from Kari he got a smile that was filled with a mixture of kindness and relief. It was well worth the weird looks it in his opinion.

"We we're attack while passing through the Dimensional Corridor. He got knocked into one portal opening while I got knocked into another. The rest is kind of fuzzy."

"You were attacked where?" Izzy asked.

The fact that Izzy was hearing about all these new and amazing things but was getting little in the way of technical explanations was probably getting on his nerves. Takuya really couldn't help this though since his knowledge about them ended at that they just work and the end result of each. He always left knowing all the inner workings to Koji, who seemed to get this stuff.

"I'll work my way to the Dimensional Corridor but first I'll tell you how my day started. About my mission and how I got here."

Takuya began telling the group about the last couple days and how everything had unfolded.

* * *

Rain is pouring down over a city from the dark gray clouds above. Water floods the rooftops before it cascades down the sides of the building spilling into the streets and leaking into the drains. On one particular rooftop high above all the other office and apartment building something begins to move. The rain continues to pelt the stirring mass as it struggles to get up on its feet.

The soaked figure rose to its feet while memories flash before its eyes. Stumbling backward until it meets the raised ledge of the building and using it to prop itself up. Shaking the memories from his mind and the water pouring down from his face he begins to take in his surroundings.

Pouring rain and pain really weren't what Koji was hoping to awaken too, but at least the pain in his body and the feeling of the cold rain soaking into his cloths meant he was alive. Turning around and looking out over the city only one thought came to his mind.

"I really shouldn't have taken this job."

That was all that Koji said as he turned and limped toward the rooftop exit.

* * *

Takuya had finished his story and had promised to answer all of Izzy's questions to the best of his knowledge later, after they had finished here.

"So you can turn into a digimon." Davis said in awe.

"Yes." Takuya sighed.

"Wait is that all you got out of everything I told you." Takuya added with surprise.

"Dude after that and the fact that you're from another world everything else seemed pretty small." Davis stated plainly.

"I guess you have a point." Takuya sighed in defeat.

Dropping any hints of his formally happy tone Takuya suddenly became very serious. They took this as a sign that they had arrived at the most important part of the story.

"Now all of this brings us to the heart of the matter. The package we were sent to pick up."

Taking the large digivice in his hand Takuya held it up before them before he continued to speak.

"This is the Sealed Digivice. It is one of the most dangerous objects in the Multi-verse."

"It just looks like a big digivice to me." Yolie commented. "Does it do something that's harmful?"

"It's not about what it can do it's about what's sealed inside it." Takuya stated as he braced himself to give them some very troubling news.

* * *

To be continued…


	12. Unlock the Past of the Sealed Digivice

**Chapter 12**

**Unlocking the Past of the Sealed Digivice**

"Sealed within this digivice is one of the greatest evils in all the Multi-verse." Takuya stated with a stern look.

Taking a moment to look out over the faces of the group Takuya could see that a mixture of confusion, shock and worry had spread throughout the group. It wasn't a bad reaction considering he had just told them they were in the presence of the container of ultimate evil.

"What is this evil that's trapped inside?" Tai asked a little worried about what kind of answer he would get.

"It's a digimon known as Millenniumon."

"Millenniumon?"

The digidestine repeating the name of the digimon with a questioning tone to their voice was the only response Takuya received from the group.

"It is a horrifying composite digimon with terrifying powers. It was so powerful that it was thought to be a mere legend, a ghost story, among many Zones. Even I didn't believe it could exist until I was given this job." He continued.

"We've faced some pretty bad stuff before, so how scary could this digimon really be." Davis commented in a huff.

"Think of all those evil digimon you've all ever fought, combined them and their power together, then times it by a hundred and you very well might have an idea of Milleniumon's power." Takuya responded with little hesitation.

The gang gathered before him were most likely trying to think this over, because from time to time he notice a shiver run down one of their backs or they would try and shake away a memory. These actions were probably in response to some past memory of a strong digimon they had faced and couldn't imagine anything ever being stronger then it. After about a minute of this Tai looked up from his thoughts and asked a question to get a better idea of what Takuya was talking about in the way of power.

"The strongest digimon we ever fought was a digimon called Armageddemon. How powerful is it compared to that?"

Takuya didn't have to think long about that digimon since he had fought a few of them himself and a digimon like that tends to stick in your memory.

"I've seen a few of those digimon since I became a Runner so I'll put it this way. I'd rather fight a hundred Armageddemon rather than Milleniumon, because at least I would stand a chance at victory that way."

The way Takuya had said it Tai and the rest of the group knew that he wasn't exaggerating. That he was being completely honest with them. This thing, this monster, was far more then they could ever imagine.

"If it's so powerful how did it get sealed within that little device?" Matt remarked.

"I asked Lady Ophanimon that same question when she told us what we were picking up during this mission." Takuya replied. "It's a long story which isn't going to make you feel any better; but like I said before, it's important that you all know."

"It all started a long time ago when the fractal codes of many different powerful and evil digimon gathered at the edge of the space between worlds. The codes crashed together time and time again until they started to become one. Eventually this continuous process gave birth to a final reaction which ended with the creation of an insanely powerful digimon, that digimon would soon become known as Milleniumon."

"Since it was born in the space between worlds it had the ability to enter and exit the Dimensional Corridor at a whim. With this ability it could travel to any of the Zones in existence, a power it was quick to use. Milleniumon entered its first digital world and quickly began its reign of destruction over it. It didn't want to rule over them or enslave them it only wanted to wipe out all life in that world."

The last sentence caused a shiver to run down the spines of all of those gathered in the garden. Up until now all the evil digimon they had faced had wanted something. Power, revenge, or to rule over both worlds; but never a digimon who just wanted pure and absolute destruction. It was a frightening concept to them, but Takuya continued to talk so they had little time to dwell on it.

"That first digital world fell to Milleniumon, spreading chaos and destruction throughout the entire Zone harming all the worlds contained within it. Disasters devastated the human world and caused it to become unstable and distort. Many of the dimensions in that Zone collapsed, spiraling the Zone into a broken and faltering state. With the Zone essentially destroyed Milleniumon moved on to the next Zone, repeating its horrible act over and over again."

"So this Milleniumon wasn't satisfied with destroying an entire world, it wanted more!" Tai interrupted punching his fist into his palm in anger.

"Yes and it continued on for long time. Nothing could stop it even though groups of digidestine, runners, and whole worlds rose-up against it. He destroyed them all." Takuya answered, getting a little angry himself.

"That is horrible." Sora said with a shocked tone. "Why would anything do that?"

"And all of those poor people and digimon." Kari added with a quiet sorrowful voice that could break the listener's heart.

Takuya quickly attempted to clear his mind of anger before he continued on with the story.

"Milleniumon continued like this until one day some very powerful and righteous digimon became aware of its existence. They quickly caught up with Milleniumon and engaged it in battle. The battle raged throughout the Zone with neither side managing to gain an advantage. The longer the battle went on the more damage and distortion spread out from the war zone until it began spilling into the Dimensional Corridor and leaking chaos into other Zones. Those on the side of good realized that if things continued on as they were many Zones would be lost. They had to find a way to stop Milleniumons evil powers even if they couldn't destroy him."

"What did they do?" Davis interrupted. Davis had never been very good at waiting for the ending of stories; especially one's this epic. He blamed it on a mixture of a short attention span and an excitable personality.

"If you'd let him finish you'd know Davis." Ken snapped at his best friend. This was a strange reaction for Ken, but it was only more proof that this story was making all of them feel a little uneasy.

"They did the one thing they knew could stop the battle then and there. They used all of their power and even their own bodies to create a prison of unparalleled power to imprison Milleniumon for eternity. With this final act of bravery and sacrifice the Sealed Digivice was created and cast off into the Dimensional Corridor where it drifted into legends."

"That was until it was found in a Zone a few days ago and was passed to me and Koji to deliver to a location where it could be safely sealed away for good. But things went bad when we were ambushed a few times… and well you know the rest."

"So that digimon's trapped inside that digivice. And it doesn't do anything special. So why would anyone want it?" Cody posed the question.

"My guess would be to release Milleniumon with some special method." Takuya answered.

"If Milleniumon causes nothing but death and destruction why would anyone want to release it?" Joe asked Takuya.

"You've got me, but they have to have some reason to do it and I really don't want to find out what that reason might be." Takuya stated as he stood up to stretch his legs. "All I do know is that Wisemon won't be the last to try and I'm in pretty rough shape now. So from here on out I'm going to need all of your help to protect the Sealed Digivice from falling into evil hands."

"It's either help you protect the Sealed Digivice from dangerous, blood-thirsty digimon or let them get it and have our entire world, scratch that our entire Zone destroyed by an all powerful evil digimon." Tai said sarcastically. "This seems like something we would get caught up in." Adding in that part with a tired laugh. "So our choice is pretty obvi…"

Tai was suddenly cut off by the voice of his younger sister.

"I'll help you!" She said with a determined tone. Kari had been absolutely sure of only a few things in life. But helping Takuya, the boy she had just met the night before, seemed right. All she knew was that she wanted to be near him even if she didn't understand why.

Kari's little outburst surprised the others since it went against her normal quiet behavior. But they all felt the same way. They knew they had to help even if their reasons for doing so were different from Kari's.

"We're all in." Tai added extending his hand out to Takuya for him to shake.

Takuya gratefully took his hand and shook it just glad that he had some help and wouldn't be facing this alone. "Thank you, all of you."

With that the group decided that it was getting late and that they would think about what to do next, tomorrow.

"Since our parents won't be home for some time you can continue to stay with us Takuya." Tai offered the boy.

"Sounds good to me. Thanks." He replied.

"Mind if I stay at your place too Tai." Izzy asked. "There's still a lot I want to know about the things Takuya mentioned in his story."

"If you don't mind sleeping on the couch then it's fine with me." Tai answered.

"But your questions will have to wait until the morning Izzy. Takuya looks really tired right now and he needs to get some sleep." Kari interjected in a stern tone.

"But…" Izzy complained only to stop mid-sentence when Kari shot him a glare. "Right in the morning then." Izzy answered uneasily after a period of uncomfortable silence.

"I'll make sure to come by tomorrow morning and give you a check-up Takuya." Joe said before he headed towards the newly activated television set.

A few moments later a bright flash of light filled garden leaving the fort empty except for Gennai who looked up into the now starry night sky and sighed.

"What have we gotten these children into this time?" He spoke to no-one but the dark sky before he headed into the fort to do some research.

* * *

A few seconds later a white flash once again filled the Kamiya apartment as the bodies of thirteen human teenagers and twelve rookie digimon crashed on to the living room floor. It had only been Takuya's quick reflexes that had allowed him to land on his feet and avoid being at the bottom of the pile; which in his condition would have been really painful.

After a few minutes the apartment emptied out leaving only seven occupants in the living room, four humans and three digimon. Takuya leaned against the rails out on the patio and watched as the different members split up and head off in separate directions. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty looking at them. They were now alone with their thoughts and now they could really begin to think about all he had told them. He knew that they all weren't going to sleep well tonight, if they even managed to fall asleep at all.

"Are you hungry?" Kari asked, snapping Takuya out of his daydreams and back to reality.

"If you're cooking than I'm starving." Takuya smiled as Kari smiled back at him.

They both headed inside to have a late dinner with the rest of the group that was staying the night before heading off to bed.

* * *

To be continued…


	13. A Restless Night

**Chapter 13**

**A Restless Night**

It had been a few hours since they had all said goodnight and gone to bed. Tai had allowed Takuya to use his bed again since he needed a good night's sleep the most and a night on the couch or floor wouldn't do him any good. But Takuya couldn't help but sense Tai didn't exactly like the idea that much.

Takuya laid there staring at the underside of the mattress above him unable to sleep. The only sound that filled the room was the quiet breathing coming from Kari and Gatomon in the bunk above him. It wasn't the slight pain from his injuries that coursed through his body from time to time that was keeping him awake. If it was anything, it was worry. He was deeply worried about the people he had just met, about Koji lost in some other dimension, about himself, and about what would happen if he failed to protect the Sealed Digivice.

He once again shifted from laying on his left side to laying on his back hoping that the change in position would be the key to allowing him to finally drifting off, but this failed him again like it had the other fifty or sixty times he had tried that night. Another shape pain shot through his right arm and he raised it over his head so that he could inspect the length of it. Takuya continued to stare at the bandaged hand while he began to think about the incident with Wisemon in the garden.

Takuya had just slashed through Wisemon and was heading towards the Earth again when he suddenly felt a shape pain course through his entire body and a sensation of becoming very weak over took him. He could still remember how he felt his digital form begin to unravel as he tried to beat his return to his human form to the ground. It had been a very close call; only a second's difference and he would have badly hurt himself. Takuya knew that this premature breakdown was the result of his current state of health and that it would most likely affect his future transformations as well. For the first time in a long time he felt very vulnerable. Suddenly a shiver ran down his back as he thought about how if it had been the real Dominimon he probably would have lost or worse, he could have died.

As he laid there becoming more and more lost in his thoughts the night continued to drag on. He probably would have stayed that way all night if it hadn't been for a soft voice from above.

"Takuya…? Are you still awake?"

Takuya quickly shook himself out of his thoughts and answered the girl.

"Yes. I guess you can't sleep either Kari."

"Yeah. It's just been such a strange day." The Kamiya girl answered.

"I'm sorry about that. I guess I did kind of throw you all into the deep end right off the back." Takuya apologized.

"Don't be. I think it's really brave what you're doing. You also needed our help so we're all happy to give it to you."

"Thank you Kari. I don't know where I would be without all of your help." Takuya said, happy that Kari had called him brave.

"Either still lying in the middle of that road or in a hospital bed trying to explain your situation to the doctors and cops." Kari giggled.

"That really wouldn't have gone over well would it?"

"Yes officer I come from a different dimension where I fight as a warrior made of flames against other talking monsters. Some even look like bouncing heads before they transform into three story monsters and do battle in yet another dimension. Oh, and that little black and white device over there houses an evil that if ever released would destroy this world and many others." Takuya responded with sarcastic tone as he enacted what it would have been like for him.

Both of them shared a quiet but heartfelt laugh. After which they felt much lighter and somewhat more tired.

"What is it like?" Kari asked as they finally stopped laughing.

"What's what like?"

"The world you're from?"

"From what I've seen of yours it's not much different than here. It's really the people and events that change. It's rare to see a different looking Earth then this." Takuya answered.

"Really? So you don't feel out of place or anything?" Kari asked happily.

"No more than normal. In the back of my head I know this isn't my world but it's hard to tell when you're walking around in it." He answered.

"That's good, I really hope you like it here."

"But I guess I don't really feel like I belong back home either. I'm always glad to return home, but after a while I feel like something is calling me back. That I need to travel more and go to more places." Takuya shared.

"What do you think keeps calling you back to your travels?" Kari asked. What Takuya had just said interested her greatly and she just had to know more.

"I don't really know. Maybe it's the adventure, or the travel, or it could be something I don't understand yet." He replied slowly.

"I really hope you find out what it is someday."

"I do too." Takuya answered.

Kari laid there watching her partner sleep, curled up at the foot of her bed. While she watched she thought about what the two of them had just talked about.

"You know what; I've never told anyone what I just told you." Takuya said breaking the silence of the room.

"Really? Why did you share it with me?" Kari inquired.

"I don't really know. Something inside me made me do it." Takuya smiled.

"I'm glad you did." She responded with her own smile.

Once again silence filled the room while they both tried to think of something to say.

"Is there anything you want to get off your chest Kari?" Takuya finally spoke.

"Ummm…" Was Kari's only response.

"Come on I can be a very good listener when I put my mind to it, especially if it's something I find interesting. Besides I'd like to return the favor." Takuya explained.

While Takuya waited for Kari's response he turned what he had said over and over again in his mind. Had he just said that he was interested in Kari? Did he really want to know more about her or was he just trying to be nice.

"I've always felt like I'm waiting." Kari finally answered in a monotone voice. She stared at the ceiling above her, recalling the feeling down to its deepest roots. It often made her feel like she was very far away from where she was.

"What are you waiting for?" Takuya asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't know. But whenever I'm alone and its quiet my heart starts to hurt and I feel like it will only stop feeling that way when I find what I've been waiting for." Kari responded in the same kind of tone.

"…" Takuya just couldn't find the words to answer her, they most likely didn't exist.

"It's kind of like that feeling you get when someone you really love goes away for a long time and you can't wait to see them again. It feels like that but it's much deeper than I've ever felt before." She continued.

"Kari."

"Yes."

"I truly believe with my whole heart that you will find what you've been waiting for all this time." Takuya said in a voice that pierced the deepest part of her heart. Kari felt for the first time in a long time that she would. That sometime soon she would finally be able to stop waiting.

"Thank you Takuya." Kari answered in a happy but sad tone as a few tears ran down her cheeks. They were very warm and felt like they carried a lot the weight that had been placed on her over the years with them. Shedding them was a great relief.

By now sleep was quickly overtaking the two, but they still had much more to say. They tried their best to stay awake by talking about their families and friends as well as things they had done in their lives. But it was a battle they couldn't win and eventually sleep would win out.

As Takuya followed Kari into dreamland he tried to remember Lady Ophanimons words. It was something about the Sun and the stars, but the angel digimon's voice fell quiet as his mind filled with a gentle darkness and he drifted off to sleep.

It had been the most meaningful, emotional, and open talk that either one of them had ever had with anyone; and they couldn't even see the other person during the whole thing. They had made a real connection through the five feet of air and mattress that separated them.

Deep down both of them could only wonder what the future held in store for them and hope that destiny was going to be kind to all of them.

* * *

To be continued…


	14. Dawn was a Long Time Ago

**Chapter 14**

**Dawn was a Long Time Ago**

It was two in the afternoon. By now he would have gotten up, run a few laps around the block, showered, eaten breakfast and done many other things. But today Tai wasn't going to do any of those things. After the night he had had he didn't plan on getting up from that recliner anytime soon. He had spent most of the night running the idea of there being other Earths and other Digital Worlds out there over and over again in his head. He thought about what he might be like in a different world. What would be different and what would be the same. Then he thought about the ones that might have been part of the worlds Milleniumon destroyed and how it was only fate that saved him and his friends from the same fate.

Then there was the other tense situation happening between him and Sora. It had been responsible for some lost sleep over the last few days but now it took a back seat to last night's restlessness. The worse part of this whole situation was that he had figured out what he was going to do, but with Takuya and the Sealed Digivice's entrance into the picture it would be a while before the right time to act came again.

Thinking about the new direction his life had taken over the last few days had stirred his brain into a completely awake state. He knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep now; especially with the sunlight pouring in through the window right into his eyes. Tai grabbed the recliner handle and pulled it up causing the chair to sit upright again and he made his way toward the bedroom.

As Tai entered he saw Takuya sound asleep on the bottom bunk; he appeared to be sleeping quite nicely in fact. Tai just assumed it was due to the fact that this kind of situation was in a way normal for the younger boy. Sleeping on the bunk above with the same kind of restful and relaxed look on her face was his younger sibling with her partner curled up at her feet. Seeing her like that put a smile on his face. He had notice that she hadn't been sleeping to well the last few weeks; but now she looked fine.

Tai made his way to the dresser across from the bed and began to look through his clothes. The sound of the drawers opening caused Gatomon to stir and open one eye; after seeing that it was Tai and not an evil digimon the small white cat digimon went back to sleep. Tai shifted through his cloths until he came across a pair of brown cargo pants, an orange long-sleeve undershirt, and a dark short-sleeve undershirt. With his cloths in hand he made his way toward the bathroom to take a shower and rid himself of the late bit of tiredness that lingered in his body.

* * *

Across town another of the digidestine was just starting her day around this time. She hadn't slept well due to many of the same problems Tai also faced that night. They both shared the idea of annihilation and changes in relationships as things to lose sleep over. Unable to fall asleep after dwelling on what would happen from here on out for too long she decided to get up.

Sora got out of bed and began to perform the stretches she had learned to help her warm up for her tennis matches. Afterwards she felt more awake and ready for the day ahead. She made her way to the closet to pick out her clothes for the day. Normally she wouldn't take very long to pick out her closet but lately there had new developments that required more thought and consideration when choosing.

After a half an hour of comparing, matching, and consulting Mimi she had her cloths. She had decided on a pair of blue jeans with stitched bird prints running down the legs and around the waist. Around her waist she wore a white wrap hanging down to the knee on the right side and tied on the left at her waist. The shirt was a tight yellow short-sleeve shirt with white trim on all the edges. With her selection in hand she left Biyomon sleeping in her makeshift nest of blankets and headed to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

In another apartment in a different building Matt was starting his day as well. Faced with his own thoughts and worries about what he had learned and about the future he had managed to get only a few hours sleep. Sitting on the edge of his bed he began to recall the events of last night. He thought about what had happened after he got home and the decision he had made.

Last night…

The group had just broken up a few minutes ago and he was just arriving home. As he went inside he was greeted by his father who was doing his best to clean himself up, read some papers, and eat at the same time. He had obviously had a long day at the station and had only come home to eat and change cloths.

"Welcome home son. Have you seen my tie? I could have sworn I had it a second ago."

"I don't know how you did it, but check you left arm."

"How did I tie it around my arm… three times?"

"That's a really good question dad. Three times must mean you're onto some big story."

"I'll say. Three whole blocks of down town went out last night. They still can't restore the power to the area and all the electronic devices in the affected vicinity have been fried. And someone smashed a single parked car for some reason."

"… Sounds pretty bad dad…" Matt mumbled making the connection between Takuya's appearance in the area and what his father was talking about. This news was something he would have to share with the group tomorrow.

"Some people think it might have been a terrorist attack with some kind of new high-tech bomb. It would explain the damaged car."

"That's not good…" Matt mumbled again. He was starting to feel bad about not telling his father what had really happened.

"With all the new information and pictures being released it's a media feeding frenzy." He said as he finished unknotting his tie and shoving the last fourth of his sandwich into his mouth.

"Careful dad you'll either choke on your food or strangle yourself with your tie if you don't slow down." Matt laughed.

"Right… Okay I have to get back to the station; it's going to be a very long night. I'll probably be home tomorrow night so see you then." Was the last thing he said before he closed the front door behind him; leaving Matt and Gabumon alone in the apartment.

Present…

"Why didn't I just tell him what happened? He's always been cool with all the Digital World stuff in the past. So why wouldn't he be okay with knowing what's happening now?" Matt said out loud to himself.

"Look how much knowing is troubling you and your used to a lot more than your dad." Gabumon spoke up from behind him.

"I guess your right this is one mess I don't want to get him involved in. He'll be much happier chasing a terrorist story than he would knowing the truth." Matt agreed with his partner.

"Thanks Gabumon."

"Any time!"

With the guilt towards his father lightened Matt made his way towards the clothes hanging over the back of his chair. He picked up the pair of blue jeans with a black belt around the waist, the pure white tee shirt, and the dark green dress shirt that went over it. With all this in hand he went into the bathroom closed the door behind him and turned on the shower.

* * *

Across town another blonde was waking up; but his awaking wasn't as pleasant as the others. It started with a scream.

"PATAMON, NO!" TK shouted filling the empty apartment with his cry.

Sitting up in bed he bent over his knees panting while a few beads of sweat dripped down his face. He quickly realized it the dream had been cuased by the restless night of sleep he had gotten due to the news Takuya had given them all that afternoon.

"TK are you alright?" Patamon asked his voice filled with worry.

"I'm fine Patamon… It was just another bad dream." TK answered. "I had a few of them last night but everything's fine now."

"What did you dream about TK?" Patamon inquired from his human partner.

"…I dreamed about what would happen if Milleniumon got free…" TK tiredly sighed.

"Dreaming about that would scare anyone." Patamon chirp as he landed on TK's head.

"Your right." TK smiled back.

Feeling a little better TK went to the dresser next to his bed and began to pick out his clothes. From the dresses he choose a pair of dark green pants, a white tee-shirt with a yellow jacket to go over it, and his trusty white hat. Closing the drawers he made his way to the bathroom to take his morning shower and hopefully wash away the lingering parts bad dreams.

* * *

High above the city in a condo on the fortieth floor Mimi was in the process of waking up. Somehow Mimi had been able to sleep well. How is a complete mystery. But she to is still troubled by the news she had received the day before. So troubled in fact that she had completely forgotten to force the information out of Sora about the situation between her and Tai. Which now was nagging at her more than anything else, even the possible end of the world was taking a close second.

"So what do you think they're hiding?" Mimi asked Palmon who was standing in the sunbeams coming through the window.

"It's probably something dirty and bad." Palmon answered her partner.

"What!? You really think they went that far already?" Mimi responded now more excited than before.

"I'm sure they would go as far as they had to." Palmon retorted.

"I wonder how many times they've done it?" Mimi posed.

"Well once that we know of, but they will probably do it many more times in the future." Palmon sighed.

"How did you know they did it once?" Mimi said in awe of her little digimon.

"We were there when it happened, remember Mimi." Palmon shot her partner a confused stare.

"No! How could I miss something like that?" Mimi stammered.

"You don't remember all of the yelling and loud noises?" Palmon was surprised by how her human partner could forget all of this.

"Really!?" Mimi squealed.

"How could you forget the explosion, and the fire, and Takuya showing up at the last second to finish things off?" Palmon responded in shock.

"They involved props and Takuya with them?" Mimi spoke as she fought the urge to faint from the image. "I really thought Tai would be enough to satisfy Sora."

"What do you mean by… Mimi what are you talking about?" The plant digimon asked as her confusion reached its limit.

"About Tai and Sora's relationship… and apparently Takuya's as well." Mimi answered. "Wait what did you think we were talking about?"

"I thought we were talking about the group of evil digimon that want to take the Sealed Digivice." Palmon said as she collapsed to the bedroom floor from the pure exhaustion of the conversation.

"HAHAHAHA"

The sound of laughter filled the condo as the two friends thought about what had just transpired between them. This is probably the best start to the day any of them were going to have for a while.

"Well time to get showered and dressed." Mimi said pushing herself up off of the bed.

Mimi walked into her giant closet and turned on the lights. The walk-in closet lit-up illuminating all of the clothing, accessories, and shoes she could choose from. After checking and rechecking her racks she picked something simple but stylish. She picked out a pair of white pants and a short cut pink sundress to wear over it. Mimi laid them carefully out on the bed before she headed to her private bathroom. However before Mimi could reach for the doorknob her cell phone began to ring.

Picking it up and reading the caller ID she saw that it was Sora; so she pushed the answer button and greeted her friend.

"Good morning Sora." Mimi chirped into the mouth piece.

"It's actually good afternoon Mimi." Sora replied.

"I guess you're right." She laughed back.

"I need your help picking what to wear Mimi." Sora pleaded.

"I've been waiting for these calls for awhile now. I'm just so happy."

"Ummm… Mimi you're freaking me out a little…"

"Okay get ready because we're going to go through your whole wardrobe." Mimi stated very seriously.

Half an hour later the call finish and Mimi was finally able to start her the shower. As she waited of the water to warm up she could only think about the fact that something big must be happening with Sora and Tai, if Sora was putting that much work into her appearance.

"Awww, our little Sora's growing up." Mimi giggled.

Feeling the water to make sure it was just right she dropped her robe to the floor and hopped into the steamy shower to do some more thinking.

* * *

Joe hadn't slept much last night. If anyone was going to worry over what Takuya had told them it was going to be Joe. He had spent most of the night thinking about how this new problem would affect him starting medical school at the end of the month. He didn't like the idea that he might miss classes or fall behind. But that was still better then letting the world end so he was in for the long haul.

He knew he couldn't contribute much in the way of combat but what he could do was get Takuya better faster; which seemed like the best course of action. With that in mind he spent what remained of his time awake looking through medical texted for solutions to the injured boys problems.

A few minutes ago Joe had just woken at his desk where he had gotten a few hours of sleep between the pages of a book on impact damage and treatment methods. The pages peeled away from his face as he sat upright in his desk chair and yawned. Looking at the clock Joe realized that it was way past the time for him to start his day. So he got up quickly and made his way to the closet.

After a few minutes he had a nice light yellow dress shirt, a cream colored cloth vest, and a pair of brown slacks picked out and made his way to the shower. While in the shower he reflected on the new techniques he had learned the night before and how they could be used to treat Takuya's different injuries.

* * *

In a bed of tangled sheets and blankets Davis's head emerges trying to find the alarm clock that he had been ignoring for the last four hours. The noise of it had finally gotten to be too much for even him to sleep through. After a quick search he found it under his bed. How it had gotten there and how it had managed to stay plugged in was a total mystery, but at least it was quiet now. But the alarm had done its job, Davis had spent too much time frantically searching for it and now he was wide awake and wouldn't be going to bed anytime soon.

With his new found energy he got up off of the floor and made his way to the pile of clothes in the corner of his room. He picked out a clean pair of brown jeans, a maroon short-sleeve shirt, and a blue zip-up hoodie. He left the pair of goggles Tai had given him years ago hanging from one of the bed posts and headed for the shower, hoping that his sister wasn't using it for a afternoon touch up.

* * *

Yolei's day was also starting quite late today. She had just woken up when the smell of freshly cooked cake floating into her room. The smell was way too good. She had no choice but to get up and seek it out. Yolei stumbled into the kitchen half asleep where she was greeted by her mother.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

"Morning Mom."

"You kind of slept late today. Did something happen?"

"Kind of, but it was more that I just couldn't sleep. I had too much on my mind last night." Yolei said in-between a couple of yawns.

"Well at least you managed to get some sleep. There will be cake in a little bit, so you'll want to get showered and dress before your siblings get at it." Her mom laughed.

"Right mom! Thanks!" Yolei replied as she ran back to her room.

Yolei quickly made her way to her closet to pick out what she wanted to wear. She began sliding outfits back and forth on the rack as she tried to decide on what to wear.

"So do you feel better now that you got some sleep?" Hawkmon said from behind her.

Without turning around to look at her partner she answered him.

"Yes… I guess I was just over thinking things last night…"

"It's understandable after what we learned yesterday." Hawkmon said trying to comfort his human partner.

"It was pretty shocking wasn't it… but now that I've gotten some sleep and was able to talk to my mom a little I feel like we have a chance at succeeding." Yolei smiled over her shoulder at the bird digimon.

"Good." He smiled back.

After a few more minutes she had her outfit picked out. It consisted of a pair of thin red sweatpants, a white spaghetti strap shirt, and a light purple jean jacket to go over it. She hung the clothes on the back of her door and left the room heading for the shower. As she hopped into the warm water she thought about how nice it was not to have to fight her siblings for the bathroom like she did every morning. She smiled and thought about getting up late more often.

* * *

Ken had actually been awake for a while now. After his first bad dream he had given up on trying to sleep. Instead he spent his time thinking about the past, his past. In a strange way he was actually looking forward to this mission. He had begun to see it as another chance to earn redemption for what he did all those years ago. If he could stop something as truly evil as Milleniumon and protect all of creation, then he would have done his job.

As he sat in his chair staring at the ceiling lost in his own thoughts he began to realize that the day was quickly slipping away and he was still dressed in his pajamas. Looking over at the pair of grey pants, white tee-shirt and grey jacket he had picked out hours ago he decided it was time for a warm shower to help him clear his mind.

* * *

Cody shifted in his sleep his bare skin ran across a cold hard surface sending chills down his spine. He slow lifted himself off of the ground with his arms until he was sitting upright. The light pouring into the room and reflecting off of the floor made seeing difficult on his freshly open eyes. Things began to slow take shape. Eventually he could see the shiny well polished wooden floors, the white walls with scroll and awards lining it, and even the wooden sword he had been practicing kendo with laying next to him.

Last night when he was unable to clear his mind enough to sleep he had decided to go down to his grandfather's dojo and practice, hoping that it would help him sleep. After two hours it had apparently worked since he was now waking up on the hardwood floors still dressed in his sparing outfit.

Cody stood up and walked over to the gym bag he had brought with him and pulled out the set of clothes he had prepared the night before. A loose pair of black cloth pants, a red cloth belt tied at the waist, a white tunic that stopped a little below the waist, and a lightly padded grey jacket. With his clothes in hand he walked towards the back of the dojo where the showers were to wash off last night's practice and start the day.

* * *

Back at the Kamiya apartment Izzy had woken up and showered while Tai prepares breakfast for all of the residents. Izzy had borrowed some of Tai's old clothes to wear after getting all clean. A pair of green pants, an orange tee-shirt, and a brown hoodie is what he had picked from Tai's hand-me-downs.

In the siblings bedroom the two teenage occupants were beginning to stir as they became a day closer to the events that would unfold before them in the coming week. But for now all they had to do was enjoy today.

In the Digital World the day is also getting under way for allies and enemies alike. Gennai searched for anything to help the warrior of flame continue on to his destination. While there are those who seek to stop the boy from ever leaving with his precious package. Which side will prevail is still up in the air but for now today will be a quiet day. A day of rest.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

The _Welcome to the Multiverse _Arch has come to an end and the _Opening Battles for the Sealed Digivice _Arch will begin next chapter.


	15. A Day to Recover

**Chapter 15**

**A Day to Recover**

Once again Takuya awoke in a bed that wasn't his staring at the bottom of a mattress. The same pain coursed through his body but it was considerable duller then it had been the day before. However today felt different than the one that had preceded it in two ways.

The first change was that today he felt somewhat lighter the he had felt in a while. Takuya attributed this change to his conversation with Kari last night. He shared something that had been weighting him down for years and he felt better for having done it. The second is the girl who's quiet breaths and slight movements he could hear coming from the bed above him. The first time he had woken up she was just a girl in his dreams this time she was flesh and blood; somehow that changed things.

As another wave of pain moved through his body he decided it was time to get up and take some more pain killers before it got any worse. Taking the pills from the bottle and swallowing two of them he pushed himself up from the bed and began to stretch his body as best his injuries would allow. When he had worked out most of the kinks he heard a gentle voice call out his name.

"Takuya?"

Upon hearing his name Takuya turned around to look at the voices source. He was greeted but the sleepy but smiling face of Kari. She was lying on her side bathed in the sunlight which made her skin glow and her eyes and hair shimmer. This image brought back memories of the day before when he first saw her sleeping on the couch; and just like last time it make his heart skip a beat.

"Good morning Kari." Takuya said through a bright smile.

"And good morning to you too Takuya." Kari replied with a smile just as bright.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked more out of nervousness then common courtesy.

"Better than I have in a while now. How about you?"

"That's good. I slept well too."

"What were you thinking about while you were standing there?" Kari asked.

"I… Ummm… I was thinking about how badly my clothes are trashed. It'll probably take me a while to fix them up." Takuya answered not wanting to admit he had actually been thinking about her.

"I can do it!" Kari blurted out. "I mean I could stitch them up for you if you wanted me too."

"Really! That would be great; if it's not too much trouble." Takuya smiled. "It's just the pants and shirt that need repairs; they got some slashes and rips in them."

"It wouldn't be a problem at all." She ensured Takuya. "Until then you can borrow some of my brother's old clothes."

"Thanks Kari."

* * *

An hour later Takuya, Kari, Tai, and Izzy were gathered around the table enjoying the breakfast, or lunch considering the time, Tai had cooked.

Izzy sat next to Takuya and continued to ask him one question after another about the things he had talk about during his story. Izzy was extremely interested in the Dimensional Corridor which Takuya had passed through many times while traveling to different Zones. Takuya just wanted to eat, but he still tried to answer Izzy as best he could.

After a while Izzy had no more questions, for now anyways, and decided to finish his breakfast while typing up everything Takuya had told him. Takuya might not have liked the assault of questions but he did realize how valuable Izzy was going to be if he wanted to get to his final destination. Kari on the other hand was taking a bite of food every so often as she worked on sewing up the rips in Takuya's pants. They had decided to just toss the shirt since it was missing whole parts; mainly where Takuya got blasted by the blurs.

When breakfast was done they all set about doing other things. Kari continued to repair the damaged garment and Izzy continued to type away on his computer. Takuya had started fiddling with his D-tector and every so often he would get frustrated and shake it which never did any good. Every time he did Kari would look up and laugh quietly to herself; she thought it was cute.

"What are you trying to do?" Tai asked as he took a seat next to Takuya on the couch. He too had apparently noticed the boy's antics.

"I'm trying to get some of the functions of my D-tector to work." Takuya answer as he shook it again.

"Functions?" Izzy questioned. This was apparently a very interesting topic for him since he had stopped typing.

"My D-tector has some extra functions for the purpose of travel, but they all seem to be down." Takuya replied. "I think the part that holds the functions was damaged when I used it to block that sneak attack in the Dimensional Corridor."

"What kind of functions?" Izzy asked even more interested now.

"Well the dimensional communicator isn't working so I can't contact Koji or anyone back in my own Zone. The mapping and tracking routine aren't working so I can't figure out what Zone I'm in or where an entrance to the Dimensional Corridor might be. The homing beacon function isn't working, so even if someone's looking for me they won't be able to locate me." Takuya finished listing the problems he was having.

"That sounds bad; but on the other hand that D-tector of yours is awesome." Tai commented. "Hey Izzy, do you think you might be able to fix it?"

"I suppose I could give it a try." Izzy answered.

"If only it were that easy; but the one thing I was warned never to do was break it open." Takuya sighed having given up his useless endeavor.

"Why?" Izzy questioned.

"Something about it being a massive storage device and that opening it would release all of that energy and force gathered within it all at once." Takuya stated.

"That doesn't sound good at all." Tai said as he tried to think about what might happen if they tried.

"Then how do you get it fixed if it breaks?" Kari asked having finished repairing another tear in the black pants and was in the process of moving on to the next.

"Well the first step would be to not get it damaged to this point. But since that can't always be avoided apparently, I'd take it to Lady Ophanimon who created it and have her repair it with her powers." Takuya sighed again. "Then there is the self repair function which takes quite a while depending on the damage. Although it's never been this bad before so I don't know if it can repair itself at this point or even if the self repair routine is still working. For all I know it could have been disable with the other systems; and there's no repair function for the repair function."

"Things just keep getting better and better for you, don't they?" Tai asked sarcastically hoping to at least make Takuya smile since it had become obvious that he was having a hard time.

"Haha, does seem that way doesn't it?" Takuya added with a small smile.

After that the two boys talked about different things from both their worlds. They talked about family, friends, school, and things they liked to do. They soon discovered that they both loved soccer and spent a good hour talking about the different games they'd seen. However this proved to be a very difficult endeavor because things like team names, dates, players, and winners and losers didn't line up due to the dimensional changes. However they still managed to power through it and continue their discussion.

"They're off in their own little world aren't they?" Izzy said as he stared at the two soccer fans talking away on the couch.

"Yeah it looks that way; but at least their getting along." Kari giggled as she stopped what she was doing to watch the two.

"Huh? Why's it good that their getting along?" Izzy asked as her turned to look at the girl.

"Umm, you know it builds strong teamwork and… stuff." Kari said as a slight blush crept across her face. It was just that seeing her brother and Takuya getting along made her happy, but she didn't feel like telling Izzy that.

"Hey I don't want to interrupt you two but I just got an e-mail from Joe and he says he's coming over to check on Takuya's injuries." Izzy informed the group as he finished checking his e-mail.

"That's good. I can go take a shower and then get him to replace my bandages afterwards." Takuya replied as he hopped up from the couch.

"Good idea. Just grab a towel from the closet." Tai told him as Takuya made his way to the bathroom.

"The repairs to your pants will be finished by the time you're done. You'll just have to get a new shirt from my brother." Kari called after Takuya as he pulled a towel off of the shelf.

"Don't worry I've got the perfect one for you." Tai said as he waved his arm in the air motioning for Takuya to get on with his shower.

"Thanks you two. I really can't thank you enough." Takuya responded as he closed the bathroom door.

Ten minutes later the door bell rang and Tai let Joe into the apartment.

"Hey, how's he doing today?" Joe asked as he tried to juggle all the supplies he had brought with him today. It was actually very surprising that he managed to get them all to the apartment.

"Let me take some of those Joe…" Tai said as he grabbed a few boxes that were wedged under Joes arms before continuing his sentence. "…and he seems much better after a full nights rest."

"That's good. Hopefully he'll be back to full strength soon." Joe smiled at the good news. "Where is he by the way?"

"He's in the shower; he should be done soon though." Tai answered as he set the remaining boxes down on the table.

* * *

After another ten minutes Takuya emerged from the bathroom wearing the pair of blue track pants and white tee-shirt Tai had provided him with before they had breakfast.

"Morning Takuya." Joe greeted the boy.

"Hey Joe." Takuya said groggily.

"I've got some new medical techniques I want to try today. So you're going to need to lie down so I can work on your back." Joe explained.

"You can use the bedroom." Tai noted.

"Okay, sounds good." Takuya added before following Joe into the sibling's bedroom.

Joe and Takuya went into the bedroom to try some of the new recovery techniques, specially made for people with his kind of injuries, and to redress his wounds. After about thirty minutes the two exited the bedroom. Takuya seem to be a little sore but he look healthier; whatever Joe did it seemed to have had a positive effect.

"Here you go! They're as good as new." Kari smiled as she handed him his revitalized garment. Takuya looked them up and down unable to tell where she had made many of the repairs. On the severely damaged parts she had attached a band of yellow material above the leather belts on each leg: they were most likely from his old shirt.

"Thanks it looks better than it did before!" Takuya complimented her. "You're amazing!" This last line made Kari quickly turn and face away from him.

"Thank you…" Was all she said as Takuya went back into the bedroom to change.

"I got you out a shirt. It should be sitting out on top of the dresser." Tai yelled to Takuya through the closed door.

"_He said I was amazing_" Kari repeated in her head as she waited for the deep blush that had spread across her face to subside.

* * *

"There is no mention of any of what Takuya spoke about the historical text of the Digital World." Gennai sighed as he finished looking through the last book in his collection.

"There might be some older ones at some of the ruins scattered about the Digital World, but checking them all will take a while." Gennai thought out loud to himself.

"This would be so much easier if I could just get in contact with Azulongmon." Gennai shrugged; apparently the stress of the matter was starting to get to him.

"I guess I've got no choice but to go to the ruins if I want answers." He said as he clapped turning the lights off in the fort and headed out into the Digital World towards the closest ruins.

Little did Gennai know that a certain digimon had had the same idea and was now in search of information that could help them claim the Sealed Digivice. When the two meet there will be problems.

* * *

After a few minutes Takuya exited the bedroom fully clothed. He had on his original black pants and his goggles around his neck. He also wore only one of the bracers which he attached around his injured right arm. But what was different was the shirt he wore; it was a deep blue color and had a large orange fabric star over the heart. It closely resembled the shirt Tai had once worn when he entered the Digital World for the first time.

"It looks good on you." Tai said to the boy. "How's it fit?"

"It fits great and it looks even better." Takuya replied.

"That's good. Kari made it for me a few years ago but I out grew it a while ago." Tai explained.

"Thanks again Kari." Takuya smiled to the girl.

"You're welcome." She beamed back at him.

After a few minutes of quiet to recover from the busy morning Takuya decided to break the silence.

"I usually spend most of my travel time in the Digital Worlds of other Zones; so I rarely get to see other Real Worlds. I was hoping I could get a chance to look around yours. I mean since we don't have any plans right now and I'm kind of getting a little restless sitting around here." Takuya announced to the group.

"That sounds like a plan. Kari and I will show you around while Izzy and Joe do some research." Tai answered.

Soon the three of them had their coats and shoes on, and were ready to leave the apartment. However, before they could get out the front door the phone began to ring.

"Hello, Kamiya residence." Tai spoke into the mouth piece.

After listening to the voice on the other end for a few minutes Tai said "Sure! Be right there." and hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Joe asked as he sat at the table reading some papers Izzy had given him.

"It was Sora. She asked me to help her down at her mother's shop." Tai answered.

Turning to Kari and Takuya, Tai asked, "I've got to go help Sora; so it looks like Kari's going to be your only guide today. You two don't mind do you?"

"No not at all." The two responded in unison. They mostly spoke so quickly because they didn't want the other to think there could be a problem. If Tai had noticed the slight blush that creep across both their faces he might have realized that he had pretty much just set the two up on a date. Luckily his own relationship problems were clouding his judgment.

"Okay got to go." Tai said as he ran out the door, not wanting to keep Sora waiting.

"…" Silence from the two standing in front of the open door.

"I guess it's just the two of us then…" Takuya said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head in an attempt to calm himself.

"Yeah… We should probably get going then." Kari said with a nervous laugh.

With that the two of them were out the front door closing it behind them. Izzy and Joe continued to stare at the door the two had just left through before turning to each other.

"Do you think Tai notices what he did?" Joe asked.

"No." Izzy answered.

"Do you think he will realize at some point?" Joe posed still looking in the direction of the front door.

"He might." Izzy replied with a slight laugh in his voice.

"It's probably best if we don't talk about it anymore, right?" Joe sighed.

"Yes." Izzy responded in an entertained tone of voice.

* * *

To be continued…


	16. A Great Way to Spend an Afternoon

**Chapter 16**

**A Great Way to Spend an Afternoon**

At this moment Takuya and Kari are having a nice walk around the neighborhood while Tai rushed across town to meet up with Sora.

"Is it different from where you're from?" Kari asked after the two of them had taken in some of the sites around town.

"Well I come from a different part of Japan; but I was in this part a few times before back in my Zone." Takuya answered as he continued to look around at the different things around him. "A lot of the buildings are the same but the names on them are different."

"The same; but completely different, huh." Kari commented as she continued to walk beside Takuya with her fingers interlinked behind her back, obviously enjoying their little outing.

"At least that means I'll have a good chance of finding my way around when I get lost…" Takuya sighed.

"You make it sound like you getting lost is something you have to worry about." Kari replied.

"Well it seems to happen to me more often then I'd like to admit. I blame it on a mixture of a short attention span and a bad memory." Takuya responded as he stopped walking to hang his head in shame.

"Hehe, aren't you a little embarrassed getting lost at your age." Kari laughed hoping that Takuya wasn't serious. To her getting lost really didn't seem like a problem a person who regularly travels across multiple dimensions should have.

"Hehe, that's where the mapping function on my D-tector really comes in handy. And since that is one of the functions I've lost due to the damage, getting lost has become a bigger possibility. Which is why I said when I get lost." He laughed in response as his morale began to rise again.

"Then I guess I'll just have to stay with you and make sure you don't get lost." Kari added without thinking. The moment she said it though things got very quiet between the two as they continued to walk on.

After a couple of minutes Takuya finally broke the silence that had formed between them.

"Thanks. You can be my guiding Star." Takuya said fighting the blood that was rushing to his cheeks and face.

"Anytime." Kari replied in a quiet but happy tone while they continued to walk down the street.

* * *

Across town Tai had finally arrived at his destination. He was standing in front of a store window filled with flowers trying to make some quick fixes to his appearance in the reflective surface.

"I really shouldn't have run the whole way here; now I'm just tried." Tai moaned as he pushed open the glass door and headed inside.

Tai was greeted by the usually ringing of the bell signifying that someone had opened the stores front door. As his eyes adjusted to the florescent lighting of the shop he began to scan the rows of flowers for Sora or her mother. After giving the place the once over and not finding anyone out front he leaned over the counter and called out for Sora.

"Hey Sora I'm here. Where are you?" He yelled into the backroom, which was completely obscured from view by hundreds of white and pink flowers.

"I'm back here!" Sora responded her voice coming from somewhere beyond the white and pink petals.

"Where back there? I can't even see how I can get back there let alone see you." Tai laughed as he tried to figure out how he was going to get past the wall of flowers. Being stopped by a wall of flowers wasn't something Tai or anyone for that matter would ever consider a possibility, but here he was now at an impasse.

"Right here!" Sora retorted as her hand popped out from the other side of the flowers nearly hitting Tai who had been trying to peer through one of the separations in the flower wall.

"Okay so I'm here. So what do you need help with?" He asked still a little wary from his near miss a few seconds ago.

"We need help with all of this." She answered from the other side of the pink and white blockade of petals. Sora was obviously a little tense since she didn't think about the fact that as it was Tai couldn't see her let alone whatever she was pointing at; and Tai wasn't going to chance getting that close to the flower wall again.

"Sora I have no idea what your pointing at; but I can assume it's the flowers right." Tai called out through the nice smelling barrier.

"Mom, Biyomon, and I can take care of the flowers right now but someone needs to bring the boxes of vases and supplies in from outside." Sora responded.

After about half an hour of lifting and carrying Tai had managed to get all of the boxes into the little shop; which by now was only a third of its original size.

"All done! What now Sora?" Tai asked as he set down the last box of glass vases and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Well you just need to bring us the things we ask for so we don't have to get up every time we need to start a new bunch. That would be a big help and time saver." Sora replied as she finished putting another assortment of flowers into a vase and tied it with a fancy bow.

"So sit here and wait for orders?" Tai sighed.

"That is unless you want to help us arrange flowers." Sora glared.

"Right! I await your orders Madam." Tai laughed nervously hoping that Sora wouldn't really make him do that.

* * *

"So what do you think of our little city so far." Kari asked while the two sat on a park bench. They were taking a short break after a few hours of walking around the area.

"To tell you the truth it's a lot bigger then where I live. My house is in the suburbs outside of the city." Takuya answered while he leaned back on the bench watching a few clouds float over head. "It pretty nice though."

The two continued to sit there discussing how the city was different from the city in Takuya's world. Their talk went on for a while until a little sound coming from behind them caught their attention. It was a soft whimpering sound that would stop for a few seconds and then start over again.

"Did you hear something just now?" Takuya inquired.

"Yes." Kari answered as she stood up and made her way towards the source of the noise.

Kari walked over to a park bench that was a few feet away from them and knelt down in front of the far end side. She reached her hands behind the bench; what she was reaching for Takuya couldn't see. So he decided to get up and see what she had found. When Takuya made his way to Kari's side he could that she had her hands resting on the shoulders of a crying little boy in an attempt to comfort him.

The boy had short black hair and golden-brown eyes. He appeared to be about five or six and no different than any other kid his age. He was wearing a red shirt with the name of some popular cartoon character written across the front with a picture of it on the back. He wore a pair of brown shorts and an orange windbreaker.

"There, there, don't cry." Kari said in a reassuring tone.

"What's wrong little buddy?" Takuya asked as he kneeled down next to Kari.

"I… Can't… Find my… Mommy…" The little boy cried in-between soft sobs and sniffles.

"It's okay I'm sure she's around here somewhere and looking for you." Kari replied in a kind voice.

"Kari's right little guy. So don't cry anymore, okay." Takuya smiled as Kari helped wipe the tears off of the young boy's cheeks.

"Poor little boy you look thirsty. Takuya I'm going to go get him something to drink so you watch him." Kari called back to the two as she ran towards the closest vendor.

As the two boys sat on the bench waiting for Kari to return with the drinks Takuya's mind began to wander. He thought about how motherly Kari had just acted in this situation and how easily she seemed to have comforted the little boy sitting next to him. She was definitely impressive in many ways.

"Your girlfriend's really nice mister."

"Yes she is." Takuya smiled, which was quickly replaced by surprise and embarrassment. "Wait!? She's not my girlfriend. We just meet a few days ago and she's just a friend!"

"…" Was the only response the young boy gave him.

"You see she's just showing me around because technically I'm new around here." Takuya spouted.

"…" Again with the silent stare.

"I just realized that I'm trying to justify myself to a five year old… That's sad." Takuya moaned in exhaustion as he felt a sense of self defeat fall over him.

"I'm six actually and that is a little sad. But I still think you're cool." The boy commented.

"Thanks kid." Takuya sighed as he hung his head in shame. "That helps… which might be a little sad in of itself." He lightly laughed.

"Glad I could help." The boy smiled as he swung his feet back and forth on the bench.

With that Takuya couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and tilted his head back and let it loose. The little boy quickly joined in; whether he understood why they were laughing was a whole other issue.

"Are you two all right?" Came the soft voice of Kari over the two boy's laughter.

"The kid is, but I have my problems." Takuya said as he tried to stop his laughter.

"At least the kids alright." Kari giggled in retort as she handed the little boy a carton of juice before sitting down next to him.

"Thanks." Both boys answered; only Takuya's 'thanks' sounded sarcastic.

"Are you feeling better now?" Kari asked the boy after he had finished his juice box.

"Yes." The boy replied with a big smile.

"Okay if we're all set here let's go look for your mother." Takuya said as he jumped up from the bench and stretched his arms and legs.

"Right." The little boy responded as he copied Takuya's movements.

With that Takuya lifted the boy onto his shoulders and the three of them walked off further into the park in search of the little boy's mother.

"Wait I just realized we have no idea what your name is or your mothers." Takuya commented as the group stopped in its tracks.

"That's actually a good point Takuya." Kari added.

"My name's Chikao and my mother's name is Yoko." The boy now identified as Chikao told the two.

"Well Chikao let's get going." Kari announced as she started walking again.

"Hey Kari what did you mean when you said 'That's actually a good point'?" Takuya asked stopping to thinking about her choice of words.

His only response was Kari putting her hands behind her back, spinning around on one leg with the other hooked behind it and giving him a big smile before giving a small giggle and then continuing to walk away from the two. This however was enough to completely clear Takuya's brain of all thought as he watched her walk ahead of them.

"Hey Takuya are we going to catch up to her?" Chikao asked the boy under him.

"I think so; just give me time to remember how." Takuya said absentmindedly.

"Takuya?"

"Yeah Kao?"

"Growing up is confusing isn't it?"

"Yes, but mostly when girls get involved."

"Hey Takuya?"

"Yeah?"

"You just called me Kao."

"It's your nickname. You like it?" Takuya said as he turned his head so he could see the face of the boy sitting on his shoulders.

"Yeah, it sounds cool." Chikao laughed.

"What are you two standing around for? We have a lot of ground to cover." Kari called back to the two.

"And that girl is making it very confusing for me right now." Takuya commented before he hustled to catch up with Kari.

* * *

"I've been meaning to ask you for a while now but what's with all of the pink and white flowers Sora?" Tai asked as he pulled another vase out of a box and placed it on the table in front of Sora who was putting the finishing touches on another arrangement.

"We got hired to do the arrangements for a big wedding in a few days and unfortunately all the flowers showed up on the same day. So we have to get them all ready and put in some water before they all wilt." Sora explained as she placed another bouquet of flowers into the vase Tai had put in front of her; before Tai picked it up and placed it in one of the storage refrigerators in the back of the store.

"Wow… but I thought your mother didn't do big orders like this?" Tai commented before pulled out another vase from one of the boxes and began to put water in it.

"She normally doesn't but since I'm heading off to college at the end of the year we could use the extra money." Sora sighed as she thought about all the expenses she was facing.

"I know what you mean. If it wasn't for my soccer scholarship things would have been a lot more difficult for me." Tai added as he placed the vase of water on the table.

"I'm getting some money for playing tennis, but it's not as big as yours. So we're looking to make up some of the extra here and there." Sora retorted as she began arranging another set of flowers.

"Well judging by the size of this order you'll make a good amount on this one."

"Yeah but we pretty much had to close the shop for the day to get it all done." Sora sighed.

The two college bound digidestine continued their assembly line flower arranging while talking about college and their upcoming high school graduation. They passed the hours as they had their entire lives; with laughter and plenty of fun. But beneath all the inside jokes and talk of the future the urge to discuss their present was bubbling up.

"Tai about…" Sora paused as she looked for the right words to continue.

"You mean about the kiss." Tai finished for her.

"Yeah." Sora replied as she shifted in her seat.

"I kind of thought this was coming at some point." Tai said as he took a seat across from her.

"We've known there was something between us for a while now, but we agreed to wait until we were settled in at college before we started something up. Since we aren't going to the same colleges and they are pretty far from each other; a relationship would be very difficult to maintain." Sora recalled the situation they had faced a few months ago when their feelings for each other became known.

"I guess that kiss last week really messed things up huh?" Tai mumbled as he looked down at the floor and exhaled a troubled breath.

"It made things very complicated Tai. If we get involved it could affect the decisions we make from here on out and really mess things up." Sora added in a tired tone.

"So what do we do about it?" Tai asked. He had never been this conflicted and confused at the same time in his entire life.

"I don't know but we probably need to talk to… MIMI!" Sora jumped in her seat.

"You want us to talk this over with Mimi?" Tai asked surprised that Sora wanted to share this with others.

"Talk what over with me?" Mimi inquired from the doorway of the backroom.

Apparently the two of them had been so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't hear the bells ring telling them someone had entered the store. And unfortunately for Mimi's sense of curiosity she hadn't heard any of the conversation before Sora had noticed her walking around the corner.

"It's nothing Mimi." The two said in unison praying Mimi hadn't been standing there long.

"Mimi why are you here?" Sora asked still trying to recover from the shock of Mimi's sudden appearance.

"That's some welcome Sora. No; Hello Mimi. It's nice to see you Mimi." Mimi mocked pretended to feel sad about her friend's callousness.

"Sorry Mimi. It's good to see you." Sora apologized.

"You could make it up to me by telling me what you two were talking about before I got here." Mimi requested in her mock sad tone giving her best friend her best puppy dog eyes.

"Mimi you didn't seriously think that would work did you?" Tai retorted.

"No, not really, but a girl can hope." Mimi said in a sudden happy tone.

With that the sound of laughter filled the little shop once more as the three friends shed some of the tension that had formed the day before.

"So what are you two doing?" Mimi asked as she looked around the store.

"Putting together flower arrangements for an up and coming wedding." Sora replied.

"And it's going to be awhile by the looks of it." Tai added as he looked around the shop at all of the flowers still waiting to be put together.

"Need some help then?" Mimi posed before she took a seat next to Sora and began picking through some of the pink and white flowers.

"That would be great! Thanks Mimi." Sora smiled at her best friend. "You do it like this… and then that… and then you put this here." She explained.

"Okay I think I got it." Mimi cheered as the five minute tutorial came to an end.

"Oh yeah! Tai I never thanked you for coming to help me today." Sora suddenly announced. "So… Thank you for coming." She finished with a smile.

"It's no problem Sora. I'm happy to do it." Tai replied with a big crooked smile while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It means a lot to me that you gave up your morning, well afternoon, to help me. You look like you probably would have preferred to sleep in some more." Sora answered taking note of the bags under Tai's eyes.

"Actually I was already up. Kari and I were going to show Takuya around the city today when you called; so I came here instead."

"So you guy put off the tour until tomorrow then?" Mimi commented as she finished her first assortment.

"No Kari just went with Takuya. Their probably still walking around the city right now." Tai answered absentmindedly as he filled another vase with water.

"…" The two girls just stared at Tai and then at each other and then back to Tai again.

"What's with the strange looks girls?" Tai asked starting to feel somewhat nervous about the looks he was getting.

"You don't see anything wrong with what you just said that might earn you these looks." Mimi asked of their leader.

"No!?" Tai responded.

"Just say it again and this time, listen to it all carefully." Sora added.

"Kari and Takuya are walking around together taking in the sights around the… Crap, I pretty much sent them on a date didn't I?" Tai said as his hand smacked his forehead.

"Yeah." Both the girls answered in unison.

"Why does this keep happening?" Tai moaned his happy mood beginning to fade.

"Okay back to flower arranging we can work through Tai's big brother problems later." Sora announced with a clap of her hands.

"Thanks for the sympathy Sora." Tai laughed as he went to get another vase.

* * *

"We still haven't found my mommy." Chikao whimper as he looked through the crowds of people for his mother from atop Takuya's shoulders.

"Don't worry about it Kao we'll find her soon; but in the mean time at least were having fun right?" Takuya replied trying to keep the young boys spirits up.

"Takuya's right Kao, we'll find her so don't worry." Kari reassured him by reaching up and rubbing his arm.

As the three of them continued walking along they could have easily been mistaken for a new family, if it wasn't for their teenage appearance. Still it was a refreshing sight which spawned lot of comments from the crowd just out of earshot of the three. If they had heard them they would have heard people saying what a cute family they made and how happy they all looked together.

"We were over there by that lake before me and my mom got separated." Chikao suddenly announced as they walked past a vacant field with a manmade pond in the middle.

"Well that would be a good place to look for her then." Takuya said as they cut through the woods that separated the field from the rest of the park.

The three of them exited the woods and began walking along the path that led to lake and around it. Since there were spots along the lake path that were hidden behind bushes and trees they had to make a full lap around the water's edge. As they tracked around the lake it became obvious that the area was completely empty and that their search would have to continue somewhere else.

"She's not here." Chikao whined.

"It'll be okay, we promised you remember." Kari consoled the young boy. "So we'll find her; right Takuya."

But she received no response from Takuya. He seemed distracted and kept looking around the clearing as if searching for something.

"Takuya is something wrong?" Kari asked nervously. She was starting to get that uneasy feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Takuya again didn't answer. Instead he reached his arms up and lifted Chikao off of his shoulders and put him down on the ground in front of Kari as a worried look spread across his face. Suddenly Takuya's silence was broken.

"Kari! Take Kao and get away from here, NOW!" Takuya yelled as he ran away from them.

* * *

To be continued…


	17. Not the Typical Walk in the Park

**Chapter 17**

**Not the Typical Walk in the Park**

"Kari! Take Kao and get away from here, NOW!" Takuya yelled as he ran away from the two of them.

After Takuya had gotten about twenty feet from his two confused companions, a sudden explosion blasted apart the area surrounding him and blew him across the field into the shallow waters of the lake.

"TAKUYA!" Kari screamed praying that he was alright. Chikao just stood there in complete shock of what had just happened, unable to voice his concern for Takuya.

The only thing that was going through Takuya's mind right now was how much it had hurt to land on his back again and from what direction that attack had come. He was only thankful for the fact that his plan to draw the attack away from the other two had worked and that he had landed in the water which had slightly cushioned the impact.

Not wasting anytime Takuya quickly kicked his legs out of the water and over his head using the pull from his legs and a push from his arms he managed to flip himself into a standing position with a final spin and into a fighting stance. Instantly he returned his eyes to the point of impact, which was now clouded by dust, he noticed that Kari and Kao were still standing in the spot he had left them in.

"What are you two still doing here? Get going! You're in danger!" Takuya yelled at the two as the water at his feet began to boil, and steam began to rise off his body. He tightly gripped his red and black D-tector in his right hand as an aura of fractal code and flames began to travel up the length of his arm.

As the dust began to clear a shadow in the crater became visible. When the dirt finally settled a digimon emerged.

The digimon was about the size of a full grown adult human. It was female in appearance and had two sets of wings protruding from its back, the bottom set being half the size of the top set. On its arms, legs, and chest it wore gold armor. The midriff was left bare except for a pair of crisscrossing black leather belts that ran down to her waist and ended at the colorful cloth covering her lower half. Attached to her waist was a pair of steel swords with red hilts. Wrapped around her head was a red turban with a green jewel placed in a winged holder in the middle of it. The cloth covered her blond hair and the top half of her face was hidden by a golden mask with eye holes.

"I am Darcmon and I've come for the Sealed Digivice." She announced drawing one of the steel swords from behind her back and pointing it at Takuya.

Considering their proximity to the evil digimon Kari finally took Takuya's advice and grabbed the trembling boy and ran for the forest.

"Ka… Kari… We can't leave Takuya back there with that thing." Chikao yelled as he watched Takuya get further and further away over Kari's shoulder.

"Don't worry about Takuya; he can handle himself." Kari attempted to reassure Chikao. In the back of her mind she only hoped she was right. Takuya was still injured and nowhere near his full fighting potential.

As the boy continued to watch Takuya he saw a cloud of steam burst up from the lake which was quickly filled with a bright blue flash of light. A second later the cloud was burned away by intense red flames and heat. Chikao stared in awe at the tall golden haired warrior in red and gold armor that now stood in Takuya's place. In the next instant the two digimon were locked in a battle which only one of them would walk away from.

The two combatants rushed at each other and began trading a few blows then backing off in the next instant before coming right back again. Each of them was looking for an opening in their opponent's defense so that they could land the finishing blow, while at the same time keeping their own guard up.

Eventually the moment that Takuya had been waiting for arrived. He found an opening in Darcmon's guard and want for it. Takuya place his hands one on top of the other and used them to stop a knee Darcmon was aiming at his face. Using the force from the Darcmon's knee attack he lifted himself into the air and flipped himself into a lengthwise spin in an attempt to deliver an inverted back-roundhouse kick to Darcmon's face. A moment before impact Darcmon managed to catch the kick and avoid injury, while a small smile spread across Agunimon's face.

"You'll have to do better than that boy." Darcmon mocked as she continued to hold Agunimon's leg around the back of the shin.

"Take your own advice Darcmon!" Agunimon yelled as he used what was left of the rotating momentum of his spin to position himself in the air above Darcmon who was still holding the warriors left leg.

Due to Agunimon's left leg blocking Darcmon from raising her other arm to block the next attack the kick impacted Darcmon directly on the left side of her face and exploded with flames and heat. The attack caused her to release his leg and fly backwards sliding across the ground on her back. She slide back about fifty feet until she kicked the ground and projected herself into the air where she used her wings to stop herself in midair.

Taking a moment to evaluate the damage he had inflicted Takuya cursed under his breath. While he had landed a powerful attack on Darcmon it had only managed to crack her mask, singe her head wrap, and open a cut above her left eye; this wasn't enough under the current situation. Takuya had hoped to at least blind her in one eye so that he could take advantage of her diminished sight. He came to the conclusion that either the mask had provided enough protection or he had failed to summon up the needed level of power to do so.

"_It's most likely a power problem."_ Takuya thought to himself while he watched Darcmon expression get angrier and angrier by the second.

The worst part about the current situation was that Takuya was already starting to feel a little tired; especially after that last attack he had used. He knew this was all thanks to his injuries which were sapping all his strength. This feeling meant his transformation to Agunimon wasn't going to last much longer and Darcmon was most likely going to be coming back with much more aggressive attacks.

"You'll pay for that!" Darcmon screamed as she arch her back and howled into the sky. After she had finished she charged forward with both swords in hand and began unleashing a fury of slashes at Takuya.

Agunimon did his best to dodge but the enraged randomness of her slashes made it very difficult. Each time he dodged an attack it caused a small explosion to tear apart the ground somewhere behind him. This made him even more aware of the fact that he was quickly being pushed back against the lake where his powers would weaken even more.

* * *

At edge of the clearing Kari and Chikao could only watch as Darcmon tried to hack Agunimon into pieces. For Kari it was agonizing to watch since she couldn't do anything to help or even contact anyone to come and help them. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten to get Izzy to fix her cell phone and D-terminal after the incident with Takuya and the vortex had fried them. And without Gatomon with her it was up to Takuya and his digital form to save them.

"What's going on Kari!?" Chikao asked finally recovering enough from his shock to talk. "What are those things?"

Not knowing what to do Kari decided to tell him the truth. "They are beings from a different dimension called digimon. That one with the wings is an evil digimon who's trying to steal a very dangerous object. The red one is trying to protect us and keep that evil one from getting what she wants."

"Is that red one… Is it Takuya?" Chikao asked as he continued to watch the fight unfold before him. He was completely mesmerized by Agunimon's movements.

"Yes… It's a little difficult to explain but he can turn himself into a digimon to fight evil digimon." Kari said as she too watched him fight without blinking. She couldn't help but feel that this fight was different from any fight she had seen before; it was less about power and more about strategy and skill.

"He's so cool." Chikao whispered to himself.

"Takuya please be alright." Kari prayed as a sudden explosion rocked the park sending crowds of people screaming through the park. Kari could hear people yelling fire and crying that a bomb had gone off in the meadow behind the park.

* * *

It was now of never as Agunimon's feet hit the water. Using all of the energy he had managed to gather into his right arm by not attacking Darcmon back during her whole onslaught, he was able to surround his arm with twisting flames. When the flames had reached their maximum level he bent down and swiped his hand across the surface of the water. Instantly a curtain of steam rose into the air bringing an end to Darcmons attacks, since she could no long see her opponent. In a flash of red she saw a point of twisting flame rising from below her; she quickly crossed her swords in front of her and braced for the impact.

"PYRO PUNCH!" A split second later Agunimon delivered a brutal uppercut to Darcmon's crossed sword resulting in a huge explosion. The explosion kicked dust, rock and water into the air and sent panicked people fleeing from the park.

In the crater caused by his own attack laid Takuya on his back now separated from his spirit, as water began to spill over the sides and into the hole. Takuya just continued to stare at the blue sky; grateful that he hadn't killed himself with that attack. Suddenly he jerked to attention when he heard footsteps approaching the edge of the hole; if it was Darcmon he was screwed.

A shadow soon appeared above Takuya and be braced himself for the worst, while he tried to see who was standing over him obscured by the bright sunlight.

"Takuya are you okay?" Kari's worried voice came from above. It had been a while since Takuya was this happy to see someone. Kari being there meant that he had defeated Darcmon and everything was fine now.

After a few minutes of lifting and pulling Kari and Chikao were able to get Takuya back on his feet and out of the crater.

"We have to hurry and get out of here before the police show up." Kari declared to the group.

"Right. We'd have a hard time explaining all of this if they find us here." Takuya said as he used Kari and Chikao for support.

The three made their escape to the far side of the meadow, which led to a dense patch of trees that was in the opposite direction of where rescues would enter the meadow when they arrived.

"The force of your last attack must have knocked it all the way over here." Chikao announced as he pointed to something in front of them.

Takuya lifted his head and looked in the direction Kao was pointing. The young boy had spotted one of Darcmons now shattered swords sticking up out of the ground a few feet in front of them.

"Dammit." Takuya cursed as he quickly began looking around again.

"What's wrong?" The two asked him.

"When you destroy a digimon everything that was part of them is suppose to disappear as well." Takuya explained as he continued to look about. "Meaning Darcmon is still alive!"

"No way!" Chikao moaned as he and Kari joined Takuya in his search.

Suddenly Takuya lunged forward pushing the Chikao and Kari backwards as a blur fell out of the sky and down on top of him.

"TAKUYA!" The two yelled as that scrambled to their feet.

When they were standing again they could see a badly burned Darcmon on top of Takuya using her right hand to grip a staff she had planned to impale the warrior of flame with.

"Takuya no!" Kari cried, fearing the worst had happened.

As soon as she had said that Darcmon staggered to her feet and stumbled backwards past the two concerned children leaving her staff buried in the ground an inch from Takuya's head. Takuya was breathing heavily but other than that he appeared to be okay. His hands however were pressed together in a strange way; as if he had been holding something in them.

When the two turned to look back at Darcmon who now fallen to her knees they knew right away what he had been holding a few seconds ago. Planted square in the middle of Darcmon's chest was her broken sword; put there by Takuya and his fast thinking.

"I have to know something Darcmon. Why do you want the Sealed Digivice?" Takuya asked the angel digimon as she began to slowly break up into bits of data.

"To… Free… Millenniumon…" Darcmon gasped as her end neared.

"Why… it will only destroy everything?" Takuya yelled at the fading digimon.

"Takuya…" Kari spoke softly feeling a sense of compassion for the dying digimon.

"Because… I wanted… to do it… for… her…" Those were the last words Darcmon muttered before she burst into little bits of data and rose into the sky.

All across the field the little bits of her shattered sword exploded into data giving testament to the fact that Darcmon was really gone this time.

"Her?" Takuya mumbled to himself.

"We really need to get out of here. I can already hear people coming this way." Kari stated as the sound of breaking twigs and crunching leaves could be heard coming from the forest behind them.

Soon police and rescue crews exited the woods and entered the field. When they did they found it empty; expect for the two impact craters, the slash marks that had cut up the ground, and a few areas where the grass had caught fire. Takuya, Kari, and Chikao had managed to slip into the patch of dense forest just in time and they were now looking for a place to exit, where nobody was around to see them.

Another battle down, who knows how many more to go.

* * *

To be continued…


	18. The Rest at the End of the Day

**Chapter 18**

**The Rest that comes at the End of the Day**

After spending ten minutes waiting at the edge of the woods for some people to walk away the three companions were finally able to re-enter the park trying their best not to draw attention to themselves.

"That was really dangerous..." Kari sighed as the three of them tried to put some distance between themselves the burning battlefield.

"Yeah, but at least we came out of it in one piece." Takuya laughed, trying to forget his renewed pain and depleted stamina.

"…" Chikao just stared at the two teenagers as they walked along.

"Something wrong Kao? You're being kind of quiet." Takuya asked surprised the young boy wasn't spouting off a thousand questions about what had just happened.

Chikao just looked up at him as a big smile spread across his little face.

"That was the coolest thing I have ever seen! Scary but cool!" The young boy burst out.

"Hahaha." Takuya really liked that response.

"Boys…" Kari sighed as she tried not to laugh at the smiling boys.

Sirens could still be heard coming from behind them in the clearing and on their sides as rescue crews continued to arrive in hopes of containing the incident. The flashing lights from atop the fire trucks and other vehicles bounced off the surfaces that surrounded them, casting an eerie glow over the park. Every so often the three would pass a group ofpeople who had come together to speculate about what was happening. As they passed they would catch parts of speech and arguments about recent events.

They heard talk of terrorist bombings and how this incident was probably linked to what happened a few nights ago in the city. This was obviously causing some serious problems and panic.

"We should probably get out of the park before the police start looking for witnesses." Takuya motioned towards a park exit.

"Good idea. We can take Kao to a police station and have them contact his mother." Kari commented patting Chikao on the top of the head.

"We should discuss a few things with him before we do that though." Takuya added looking down at the smiling little boy, who seemed to be enjoying the attention from Kari.

"Your right…" Kari agreed as the three of them made their way towards an exit not blocked by cop cars.

The three of them did their best to avoid catching the attention of the police that ran by every so often trying to get the situation under control and calm people down. They were almost clear and free when a yell caught their attention.

"Chikao!" A distant voice called from behind them.

The group turned around to see an adult woman with shoulder length black hair in a light green sweater, brown Capri pants, and white tennis shoes. She had a mixed look of panic and relief on her face as she ran towards the little group.

"Mommy!" Chikao yelled back as he ran toward her.

The child and parent met halfway and quickly embraced each other in a loving hug. This sight brought a smile to the two teenagers who were happy to have been able to reunite the mother and child.

"I was so worried about you Chikao." The women cried as she continued to squeeze her child. "When I heard about what happened I thought something might have happened to you."

"I'm okay mom; thank to Takuya and Kari." Chikao smiled as he pointed toward the teenage boy and girl.

Chikao's mother looked up at the two and smiled before she released her son and walked over to them.

"I can't thank you enough for looking after my son. I just feel horrible about all of this." The mother cried as she hugged to two of them.

"It's okay ma'am." Takuya answered feeling a little awkward being sandwiched against Kari in a hug from a stranger.

"We were glad to help." Kari smiled as she tried to comfort the crying woman.

"My names Yoko." The woman now identified as Yoko said as she released the two and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "You have to let me do something for you to repay you for caring for my son."

"It's alright. Just getting to hang with the little guy was enough of a reward." Takuya waved his arms in an attempt to change the woman's mind.

"He's right. We didn't really do anything but walk around the park." Kari said shyly.

It wasn't that they were trying to be ungrateful for her offer but they both felt guilty for having put the young boy in harm's way; even if it was unintentional. But the woman wouldn't have any of it, she was going to find a way to thank them whether they liked it or not. That's when Yoko noticed how tired and unsteady Takuya appeared which she contributed to hunger, so she offered to take them out to dinner at a nearby café. Takuya and Kari agreed since they were hungry and it would give them a chance to have an important talk with Chikao about what he had seen.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

"I can't believe we finally finished." Tai sighed as he put the last assortment of flowers into the display case.

"It did take us a while didn't it?" Mimi commented as she looked the display cases up and down marveling at how many flowers it held.

"All that's left is to clean up the shop and we can close for the day." Sora added looking around the shop at the boxes and wrapping that laid scattered about.

"I'll take the boxes out back to the dumpster if you two can take care of the smaller pieces of trash." Tai suggested eyeing the empty boxes stacked in the corner.

"Okay and once were done I know a great place to get something to eat. My treat." Sora smiled as the three of them set about cleaning.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Takuya, Kari, and Chikao sat around a small round table drinking soda and sharing an appetizer while Yoko had gone inside to place the threes order. For the two digidestine this was going to be their one chance to tell Chikao everything he needed to know and convince him not to tell anyone about what he had seen today.

"Chikao now that we're alone we have to discuss a few things with you." Kari said as soon as Yoko was out of earshot.

"You saw some pretty intense things today little buddy and I know you're probably confused and want answers but right now you…" Takuya began but was quickly cut off by a familiar voice from behind them.

"Kari! Takuya!"

Turning around to look in the direction the voice had come from the three were greeted by Tai, Sora, and Mimi who were waving to them as they crossed the street.

"What are you two doing here?" Tai asked carefully eyeing the pair. Apparently he still wasn't over his realization in the flower shop about how the two of them had probably spent their day.

"Getting something to eat." Kari answered her brother. She couldn't help but wonder why he was looking at them like that. "Why are you guys here?"

"We just finished putting together a big order at my mother's shop and decided to get something to eat." Sora smiled, happy to be done for the day and out getting some fresh air.

"Your mother owns her own store?" Takuya asked as the three new arrival sat down at the table next theirs.

"Yeah. She sells flowers and does arrangements." Sora answered while looking through a menu for something that looked good.

"I don't mean to interrupt but I've been meaning to ask you two something?" Tai spoke as his attention shifted to the third person in Takuya and Kari's group.

"What is it big brother?" Kari inquired of her older sibling.

"Who's the little kid?" Tai asked.

"Ohh, this is Chikao." Kari simply answered.

"Yeah I'm Kao" Chikao cheered from his seat between Kari and Takuya.

"Right, and where did Chikao come from?" Tai questioned them since he had hoped for more information after his first question.

"Well you see first his mother and father…" Takuya began to explain only to be interrupted by Tai.

"Takuya I just spent the last four hours working with flowers do you really want to give me a old joke like that for an answer." Tai laughed, realizing that was the same exact answer he would have given if the situation was reversed.

"You'd think working with flowers would have made you more relaxed." Takuya responded abandoning his previous line of speech.

"He's right you don't hear of many people going off on each other in fields of flowers." Mimi added with a smile, obviously enjoying the scene she saw unfolding before her.

"We found him in the park." Kari finished before they all had time to picture a throw down in a patch of daisies.

"And what is he doing here?" Tai sighed.

"You know it's rude to talk about somebody when their sitting right there." Chikao pouted.

"Well me and Kari realized that we were getting on in years so we decided that we would adopt little Kao here to complete our little family." Takuya joked.

"Families are starting younger and younger these days." Mimi added stifling a laugh.

"Not funny guys." Tai once again sighed.

"It was a little funny." Chikao countered quietly to the group.

"He was lost and we helped him find his mother and now she wanted to treat us to dinner as a reward." Kari said since she appeared to be the only one capable of giving a straight answer.

"Okay that makes sense." Tai breathed as he set about looking through his menu.

"Hey Takuya are your injuries still hurting." Sora asked as she watched him sway a little.

"No; it's just the new ones that are bothering me." He replied rubbing his left arm which he had landed on after Darcmon's initial attack.

"The new ones?" Tai asked with concern rising in his voice.

"Yeah got a little hurt while fighting Darcmon." Chikao answered for the two.

"Wait you two were attacked by a digimon are you both alri… wait how does the kid know about digimon!" Tai whispered harshly to those gathered at the table.

"That's actually a long story to which I was attempting to use a mixture of sarcasm and humor to help me forget the parts where I almost died." Takuya moaned unable to forget the troublesome situation they were in right now.

"Do they fight evil digimon like you do Takuya?" Chikao asked now very interested in the newcomers.

"Yes; but they have partner digimon instead." Takuya answered without a second thought.

"Takuya! Stop telling him things!" Tai yelled at the warrior of flame.

"I can't help it! Something about him just makes me tell him things… I think he might be able to see my soul." Takuya cried, clearly being negatively affected by his lack of energy.

"No he can't; so stop!" Tai answered.

"How do you know!?" Chikao pouted.

"What do you mean how do I know?" Tai replied obviously surprised by the little boys challenge. "I just know that's how!"

"Tai!" Sora interrupted.

"What!" He responded.

"You're arguing about supernatural powers with a six year old." Sora explained.

"And besides I've been down this road before. You can't win against him." Takuya added letting out a sigh when he remembered the incident when he first met Chikao.

Chikao just sat there smiling, happy that Takuya had complimented him.

"Okay if we're done wasting time we had to cover a few things before his mother gets back." Kari mentioned trying to get them all back on track.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

The door to the Kamiya's apartment swung open and the three tired teenagers entered. Takuya quickly made his way past Izzy and Joe, who were still sitting at the same table they had been working at when they had left for their walk, and flung himself over the back of the couch.

"That feels so good." He laughed as he was finally able to relax for the first time since the incident with Darcmon. It might not have been the most comfortable couch in the world but right now it felt like it was made of clouds to Takuya.

"What happened you look like hell?" Joe exclaimed seeing how rundown Takuya appeared.

"Thanks for that." Takuya tiredly laughed from his position on the couch.

"We had a run in with an evil digimon in the park." Kari answered taking a seat in the recliner, happy just to be off her feet.

"What!? Here in the real world!" Izzy yelled hoping up from the table so he could look Kari in the eyes.

"Yeah. It was only a champion level one but it was powerful. Takuya barely won." Kari sighed sinking further into the back of the chair.

"It wasn't that it was too powerful. It's that I can't gather my strength correctly thanks to all my injuries." Takuya explained, embarrassed that he was almost done in by a digimon like Darcmon.

"So until you're feeling better you're not going to be able to fight at full power." Tai commented as he handed Kari and Takuya each a glass of juice he had gotten from the fridge.

"Seems that way. But it's worse than I originally thought. Today I could only spirit evolve to Agunimon and for a short while at that. No matter how much I tried I couldn't gather the necessary energy to slide evolve to BurningGreymon." Takuya sighed. He was really feeling the limitations of his body; something he hadn't felt in quite a while.

"Why did it come after you? For that matter how did it find you?" Izzy asked needing to know more about the incident.

"Obviously it came after me to get the Sealed Digivice." Takuya answered pulling the device in question out of his coat pocket.

"Wait you had it on you." Tai commented in surprise.

"Of course."

"Why? Wouldn't that make you a target for attack?" Joe inquired.

"That's the point. But it's also the fact that as long as I have it near me the energy from my D-tector can neutralize the energy signal the Sealed Digivice produces, so it can't be tracked." Takuya explained. "I'm just glad that function is still working."

"If it wasn't the Sealed Digivice that allowed Darcmon to find you then how did she?" Gatomon inquired, joining the conversation.

"I don't know. But considering the fact that she attacked me alone it's most likely that she was just searching the area around where I entered this world in hopes of spotting me." Takuya continued to explain.

"What makes you think that?" Joe asked.

"If she was able to track me she probably would have gather a team together and come after me as a group." Takuya finished.

"That makes sense. When you sensed her she had to attack you then or risk losing you somewhere in Japan." Kari added.

"Well that's my guess anyway, but I could be wrong." Takuya waved his arm in the air brushing of his train of thought.

"At least that means there's one less evil digimon out there trying to kill us. And that incident with Chikao worked out pretty well too." Tai said dropping himself into the chair next to Izzy.

"Who's Chikao?" Joe asked.

"A little lost boy who Kari and Takuya helped find his mother." Tai answered letting his head fall into his arms on the table.

"But during our search we ran into Darcmon and he became pretty involved." Kari added as she put the recliner back.

"We're just lucky that he loves superheroes and understand why Takuya needs to keep his identity a secret. So he won't be telling anyone about what he saw today." Tai said with a hint of sarcasm.

"He was actually a pretty smart kid; I'm going to miss him." Takuya mumbled in a shaky voice. "He kind of reminded me of my little brother when he was that…"

"Hey kid you still with us?" Tai called out to him since he couldn't see over the couch.

"…" He got no response from Takuya.

"It looks like they're both out cold Tai." Joe retorted pointing to the sleeping form of Kari.

"Again I have to put these two to bed." Tai moaned. He had hoped to get his bed back tonight but after what Takuya had been through he had to concede it to him.

With a little help from Izzy and Joe, Tai got Kari and Takuya into the bunk beds in a matter of minutes without waking them up.

"So are either of you spending the night tonight." Tai asked as he took a seat on the now unoccupied couch.

"I'm not. I've got down all the information Takuya told me and I'd like to start looking for a way to help; so I need access to my home computer." Izzy replied powering down his laptop and shoving it into his bag.

"Me neither. The medical schools library opens up again tomorrow and I'd like to get down there early; so I can find some more ways to speed up Takuya's recovery." Joe yawned, gathering up his supplies and books so that he'd be ready to leave.

"Getting him better and on his way seems to be the best solution." Tai commented.

"Yes." The two replied.

"While you two do that I'll get the others together tomorrow and start coming up with a plan." Tai mentioned as he walked his two friends to the door. "Since Takuya's not at full strength and will be the target of more attacks we can't leave him unguarded. We'll have to make sure one of us is with him at all times."

"Yeah, hopefully we'll be able to make a difference. This is a whole different breed of digimon and combat then what we're used to." Izzy said as he stepped out of the apartment and began the long walk home.

Tai remain outside watching to make sure his friends got off safely. He then returned inside once both of them were out of view. He might have been being a little paranoid but with all that was happening recently it was hard not to be. Closing and locking the door behind him Tai made his way back to the couch and took a seat next to Agumon who had turned on the television and was watching some late night talk show.

"At least today is done with." Tai yawned sinking into the soft back of the couch.

Tai planned to watch the rest of the talk show with Agumon and then get some sleep on the couch. That was his plan until his cell phone began to ring. Picking it up and hitting the send button he was greeted by the hushed voice of Sora.

"Tai, are you there?" Sora whispered.

"Hey Sora what's up?" Tai replied a hint of concern in his voice.

"I found a digimon Tai." She answered.

"What!? Where!?" Tai demanded out of concern for the girl.

"I noticed it on my way back to the shop. It's in the park now. I don't want to think what might happen if the police find it." Sora explained.

"I'll be right there! Don't move." Tai said as he grabbed hold of Agumon and began dragging him out the door.

"What's going on?" Gatomon called after him, confused by Tai's sudden change.

"Sora spotted what's most likely another evil digimon, so I'm going to check it out with her." Tai stopped long enough to explain the situation.

"What about Kari and Takuya?" Gatomon asked.

"Takuya's completely checked out for the night and someone needs to watch out for him since he can't defend himself. So you stay and protect them." Tai ordered as he ran towards the stairs with Agumon following close behind.

"Right." Gatomon responded

"And don't wake them unless you have to, they need the rest." Was the last thing Tai said as he began descending the stairs.

"Today just won't end." Gatomon said to herself before going back inside and closing the door behind her.

* * *

To be continued…


	19. A Late Night Fight in the Park

**Chapter 19**

**A Late Night Fight in the Park**

It's been about ten minutes since Sora's call and Tai was running as fast as he could across town to meet up with her. In the back of his mind he was cursing the fact that he didn't have a car. He hadn't ever really needed one, but it would have been extremely useful during the last couple of days. He rounded the last corner and the red head in question came into view along with her pink bird digimon by her side.

"Sora, are you alright?" Tai asked as her approached her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Biyomon and I have been trying to keep an eye on where that digimon went to." Sora whispered without taking her eyes off of park entrance.

"So where is it right now?" Tai inquired turning his attention to the same park entrance Sora was looking at.

"It went into that park entrance about ten minutes ago mumbling something about Darcmon." Biyomon explained.

"Did anyone else see it? Like the police." Agumon asked.

"No, it seems to be avoiding contact with people. Or at least I think it is since I haven't heard anything coming from the park." Sora noted.

"That's good. I guess we should get going then." Tai motioned to others as another police car drove past and disappeared around the corner.

The two humans and their digital partners quickly sprinted across the road and ducked into a patch of trees just inside the park entrance. They used the hiding spot to scan the area ahead of them for any police foot patrols doing their rounds or the digimon in question. As soon as they confirmed that the coast was clear they jumped out and sprinted to a new hiding spot.

"Tai I've been meaning to ask. Where's Takuya?" Biyomon inquired as the four of them ducked in-between a couple of bushes.

"He was completely worn out after his fight with Darcmon and passed out when we got back to the apartment. So I decided to let him sleep since he didn't seem to have any fight left in him today." Tai answered as he peeked through an opening in the brush waiting for a patrolman to walk by.

"Do you think we'll be able to handle this ourselves?" Sora asked preparing herself to leap out of the bushes and run to the next spot.

"I don't see why not? Anyways according to Takuya thanks to his injuries he isn't anywhere near full power." Tai commented giving the three others the sign to move out.

Once again the four of them dashed across a section of park and quickly hide behind a set of benches.

"From what he said I get the feeling that we're in a better position to take on this new enemy then he is right now." Tai finished.

From where they were now they could see the clearing where Takuya had fought Darcmon earlier that day. The area was surrounded by police tape and barricades, in the center light stands illuminated the entire field. This was proof that an investigation into the event's that had taken place there hours ago was underway, but the strange thing was that no one seemed to be around.

Tai moved his eyes across the craters and scorch earth left in the wake of Takuya's battle when he spotted a tall figure standing in the center of the clearing. It stood there fully illuminated by the bright lights; casting off shadows in multiple directions.

The digimon had a humanoid body, about eight feet tall with a lanky body. It's hands and feet were covered in green scaly armor with golden fingers and toes. On the arms and legs it wore steel bracers that ran up to the elbows and knees with gold lining on the edges. Covering its torso was a white robe with a green scaly chest plate attached to leg armor pierced with gold rings at the ends. Tied around the waist were two cloth belts; a short blue one and a long red one that fluttered in the wind. Around its neck hung a necklace of large golden-orange orbs. The hair on its head was shoulder length and blue with a metal headband holding it up so that it fell in a V-pattern. Its mouth was a bright yellow beak and around its eyes was surrounded with red scales. In one of its hands it held a steel weapon with a crescent moon cutter on one end and what appeared to be the large bullet chamber of a six-shooter on the other.

The digimon just seemed to be standing there looking for something. Taking the opportunity to learn more about the digimon Tai pulled out his cell phone and snapped the best picture of the digimon he could and sent it to Izzy in hopes that he could tell them more about it. A few minutes later Izzy texted him back with the name of the digimon and some information about it and its attacks.

"That digimons called Shawjamon; an ultimate level digimon. It attacks with waterspouts and the sharp crescent cutter on the end of its weapon." Tai read the text message he received from Izzy to the group.

"So we only have to look out for attacks from below and slashing attacks from his weapon." Sora noted.

"He probably knows how to fight really well too." Tai added. "Kari was telling me that the fight between Takuya and Darcmon seemed different than any she had seen before."

"What does that mean?" Agumon asked scratching his head in confusion.

"I gather from what she said is that this digimon won't just attack head on. It will probably use tricks and strategies to strike in ways other then what we expect." Tai explained as he stood up and prepared to make his way over to Shawjamon.

"So don't underestimate him is what your trying to say." Sora rejoined.

Sora expected some kind of response from Tai, but received none. When she looked up to see why he was suddenly being so quiet she saw a strange look plastered across his face. He looked angry and shocked at the same time.

"Tai what's wrong?" Sora asked in a shaky voice.

"…" There was no reply except for Tai clenching his fist tighter in anger.

Wanting to know what was going on and getting no answer from Tai, Sora decided to stand up and see for herself. What she saw didn't help anything. Scattered about the area just over the bushes were the battered bodies or police and investigators. From where she was Sora could tell that they were all still alive, but badly hurt and unconscious. But the worst part was Shawjamon, who at this moment had his foot placed squarely on the head of an unconscious cop.

This was too much; this digimon had to go down. They all knew it and would make it happen.

"Agumon warp digivolve and take him down." Tai yelled to his partner.

In a flash of orange light Wargreymon emerged and exploded forward directly toward Shawjamon.

Shawjamon quickly took notice of the armor humanoid dragon digimon speeding towards him and did something that would teach the group the meaning of Kari's words. In an instant Shawjamon used his foot to launch the unconscious officer towards Wargreymon. Wargreymon's natural instincts instantly took hold as he slid to a stop and caught the officer in his arms. A second later he looked up at where Shawjamon had once been standing only to find that he was gone. Unfortunately he wouldn't have to wait long to find out where he had gone as a powerful blow impacted his left side and sent the heroic digimon flying through the air before slamming into the ground and sliding along it on his side for a good hundred feet.

"WARGREYMON!" The three yelled as they watched him slide to a stop in the dirt.

Standing where Wargreymon had once stood was Shawjamon his leg arched in the air in the same position it had been when it delivered the powerful kick to Wargreymon's left side. Exhaling the evil digimon allowed the foot to return to his side and rested it upon the ground while staring lazily at the still downed mega digimon.

"Wargreymon are you alright?" Tai called out to his partner who had yet to move since being kicked.

Suddenly Shawjamon turned his weapon so that the gun barrel was facing the ground and promptly drove it down into the soft earth.

"HYDRO DESCENT" Shawjamon announced as a ripple of water shot into the ground. His target was obviously the injured mega laying a good distance from him.

Suddenly the earth beneath Wargreymon erupted with water blowing apart the dirt and rocks. Luckily Wargreymon had known this attack was coming and moved out of harm's way with all the speed he could muster. In a flash of speed he landed beside Tai and the rest of the group before he delivered the officer into Tai's awaiting arms.

"I guess that's one of those differences we need to look out for." Wargreymon moaned.

"Do you mean the distraction or the fact that an ultimate was able to inflict that much damage to a mega in a single blow?" Sora asked with an uneasy tone in her voice.

"Both. But it was a good thing we got information from Izzy before getting into this fight." Tai answered placing the injured officer on one of the park benches.

"Okay! I'm going back in." Wargreymon yelled as he sped off toward Shawjamon once again, hoping that this time would go better then the last.

Wargreymon was quickly closing the gap between him and Shawjamon who didn't seem too worried by the situation. A few seconds before Wargreymon made contact with the evil digimon, Shawjamon once again planted the gun barrel end into the ground. Wargreymon knew that he was planning to hit him with an eruption of water like he had tried before so he accelerated in midair in an attempt to beat the blast.

Suddenly the eruption occurred further ahead than Wargreymon had expected obscuring his view of Shawjamon. Shawjamon had misjudged his target location and now could no long see him. Wargreymon wasn't going to let this advantage slip by. He quickly accelerated again and charged toward the waterspout.

"GREAT TORNADO" Wargreymon called out as he entered into a shredding twist and blasting through the curtain of water.

He had hoped to catch the ultimate level digimon by surprise and tear him to pieces with his claws; unfortunately he had once again played directly into his opponents hands. As he exited the water and reach the spot where he could still see the weapon pressed into the ground he found that a critical element was missing from his plan; Shawjamon was gone.

Well not exactly gone; he had flip himself over the top of his weapon and was performing a handstand waiting for just this moment. Using his free hand to grab hold of one of the joints in Wargreymons armor the digimon allowed himself to be dragged into the attack spiral leaving his weapon behind firmly planted in the ground.

As the two continued their trip forward Wargreymon realized one thing; he would have to stop his attack soon and he knew that was what Shawjamon was waiting for. At this point he couldn't do anything to stop Shawjamon's attack but he could get in one of his own. Turning skyward and bracing himself for what was coming Wargreymon brought his Great Tornado to a sudden stop. In that very instant Shawjamon used the momentum from Wargreymons own attack to launch himself up to the mega's helmet, grabbed it, and swung around the side to deliver a powerful kick directly to Wargreymons unprotected neck.

Instantly pain shot through Wargreymons body and his vision began to blur as he wheezed for air. Through all of this Wargreymon held to his plan as the two began to fall back to the earth. While Shawjamon had been able to predict the way in which he could attack the mega digimon he had failed to predict where the digimon would halt its attack. This was its first mistake of the night; one which Wargreymon was going to make him suffer for.

While in the air Shawjamon was wide open, so Wargreymon made sure that he would have plenty of free fall time in which to hit the ultimate level digimon. Reaching on to his back and pulling out the two halves of his shield he brought them together with Shawjamon in the middle, crushing the evil digimon in-between them and inflicted a heavy dose of damage. This wasn't the end of Wargreymon's assault though. As Shawjamon attempted to push the two shield halves apart, Wargreymon released them and used his left arm to punch the unguarded Shawjamon directly in the body sending him crashing to the earth below with increased force. The force of the impact against Shawjamon's body and the two halves of his own shield was so great that it completely shattered the gauntlet attached to the left arm.

Shawjamon hit the ground with enough force to bury him a few feet and fracture a large section of hard earth into segments. Wargreymon would have to wait for the dust to clear to see how much damage he had inflicted; he could only hope that it would be enough. Spent Wargreymon could no longer fly so with no way to stop himself he crashed into the ground below; albeit at a much slower speed then Shawjamon had. Wargreymon laid there as the two halves of his shield landed nearby and pieces of his left gauntlet rained down around him embedding themselves in the ground.

"Wargreymon are you all right buddy?" Tai yelled as he ran toward his injured partner.

Before Tai could reach his partner Shawjamon voice rang out through the night air.

"HYDRO DESCENT" A second later a giant spout of water erupted from beneath Wargreymon throwing him though the air over Tai's head and back down to the earth behind him.

Wargreymon hit the ground with a cry; pain coursing though his body. This definitely wasn't like the fights they had had in the past, this one was wildly different.

Emerging from the crater in a battered condition Shawjamon made a labored sprint towards his weapon whose delayed attack had allowed him to get in yet another strike on the tired mega.

"Sora, Biyomon don't let him get his weapon back!" Tai yelled to the two; realizing how much trouble they would be in if Shawjamon successfully rearming himself.

"Right!" The two responded as Sora evolved Biyomon into Garudamon.

Using her massive size Garudamon quickly reached the metal weapon before Shawjamon could take hold of it. The towering bird digimon stood before the weakened combatant who for the first time in the fight showed some emotion on its green face. That emotion was a mixture of fear and agitation.

"You're not getting this back." Garudamon announced using her massive legs to block Shawjamon's view of his precise weapon.

"Out of the way you oversized Turkey!" Shawjamon demanded obviously getting upset over losing his advantage in battle.

"That's not going to happen you Kappa reject!" Tai retort from behind Shawjamon.

"You will pay for your insolence!" Shawjamon screamed as he used all his remaining energy to charge at Tai.

Shawjamon quickly drew his arm back behind him and brought his hand to a point next to his face, planning to us a lunge attack to impale the teenage boy with his sharp nails. The distance between the two grew smaller and smaller by the second. When he was only fifteen feet from the Digidestine of courage a burning energy in the shape of a giant bird came hurtling down from above with Shawjamon in dead center.

"WING BLADE" Echoed Garudamon's voice.

Using the limits of his agility Shawjamon managed to pivot and slow his advance enough so that the attack crashed down in front of him blowing apart a large section of earth. Without losing a second after Garudamons failed attack Shawjamon leaped through the dust cloud intent on keeping his word about killing Tai. When Shawjamon emerged on the other side of the dust cloud he was quickly greeted by the shining metal claws on the end of Wargreymons right gauntlet as they came rushed down on him from above.

What Shawjamon hadn't seen through that cloud was Wargreymon waking up and rushing to his partners side. Knowing that soon the ultimate digimon would burst forth from the dust he timed his attack and swung his arm down over his human partners head, knowing that Shawjamon would be there by the time his claws hit that spot.

Using another pivot move Shawjamon managed to turn at the last second and move to the side avoiding the attack from the digimons right claw. Shawjamon smiled at his trick and prepare for his moment of revenge when to his horror a flash of bright orange light caught his attention. Again one of Wargreymons arms was approaching him from above; the left arm. Concentrated in the center of the palm was a pulsing orange energy he was forcing down on Shawjamon.

"TERRA FORCE" Wargreymon cried as he brought the attack down on his evil opponent.

Shawjamon could do nothing. He had used the last bit of his strength to perform that last dodge and couldn't execute another in enough time. All he could do was watch in horror as the attack got closer and closer signifying the end for Shawjamon and his rampage in the human world. Wargreymon's attack hit Shawjamon dead center and he continued to push it further even as the evil digimon began to break into bits of data and was swallowed up by the intense energy of the attack. With one last powerful push Wargreymon drove the attack down into the ground blowing out a large section of earth and shaking the park. When the light faded the last bits of Shawjamon could be seen floating into the air and disappearing in the night sky.

With the battle finally finished Wargreymons strength faded and he reverted to Koromon; who quickly collapsed on the grass next to his partner in a state of complete exhaustion. Tai sat down next to his unconscious partner and began stroking the top of his head.

"Thank you Koromon. You were amazing." Tai told his partner in a soft calming voice.

"Tai I don't mean to ruin this peaceful moment but that last explosion will definitely bring all of the other police officers in the park running this way." Sora announced.

"Your right we need to get out of here." Tai replied as picked Koromon up in his arms.

"What about the injured officer?" Biyomon asked as they made a mad dash for the same patch of woods Takuya and Kari had made their escape through hours ago.

"When the other officers arrive to investigate they'll get them the help they need." Tai called back to her.

The weary fighters managed to leave the clearing and escape the park just as the lights of countless cars began to fill the park and streets. They quickly snuck down a back alley as five or six police cruisers sped past. Utilizing alleyways, backyards, and the dark streets they managed to put enough distance between them and the park; so that they could no longer hear the police sirens.

"We'll split up here." Sora said as they stood on a dimly lit street corner.

"No, I'll walk you home." Tai retorted.

"No you won't! You are going to get Koromon home as soon as possible so he can rest." Sora demanded while poking Tai in the chest.

"Your right Sora." Tai sighed. "Just be careful getting home and call me when you get there so I know you're safe."

"Tai you're the one who needs to be careful. Biyomon can still fight, while Koromon's down for the count." Sora joked.

"…I can still fight… I can take on that pizza Tai…" Koromon mumbled in his sleep.

The three let out an uneasy but happy laugh, then parted ways to make their separate trips home.

Fifteen minutes later Tai entered the apartment, having just heard from Sora, and carefully put Koromon down on the recliner and wrapped a blanket around his little body.

"So what happened?" Gatomon asked from her position on the back of the couch. She hadn't even thought about sleeping ever since Tai left; she took guarding Kari and Takuya very seriously.

"Meet, fought, and won against a powerful evil digimon. Ohh! And ran from lots of cops." Tai laughed out of pure exhaustion.

"Looks like it was one of rough night, but like you said earlier at least this means there's one less evil digimon out there trying to kill us." Gatomon stated.

"Yeah that's a good point." Tai replied as he leaned back at let himself fall over the armrest of the couch onto his back.

Tai kick off his shoes and placed a pillow over his eyes. It was obvious the only thing on his mind right now was getting some well deserved sleep.

"Goodnight Tai." Gatomon spoke before hopping off the back of the chair.

She got no response from the teenager; he was most likely already asleep. Gatomon made her way to the bedroom where Kari and Takuya were sleeping peacefully to get some sleep herself; but not before she turned off the living room lights. When a stillness fell over the Kamiya residence it signified the end of the day and the countdown to the start of the next.

* * *

To be continued…


	20. While you were Asleep

**Chapter 20**

**While you were Asleep**

It had been a whole day since Koji had awoken on that rooftop in the rain. He had managed to get some treatment for his injuries at a local hospital; he just had to hightail it when the doctor wanted to contact his parents. Koji really doubted that the doctor would buy any of his excuses; but a night in a hospital bed sounded a lot better than the park bench he had spent last night on. The only bright side to all of this was something he didn't even know. That his only injuries had come from being attacked in the Dimensional Corridor and not from slamming into the ground from a high fall like Takuya had. This meant that he was in better shape than Takuya and more able to do the things that needed to be done without help.

"At least it's not raining today." Koji yawned as he went about looking for a way to attain some food.

Koji had spent his morning trying to learn as much about this world as he could; which proved more difficult without the mapping function of his D-tector. Unknown to Koji he and Takuya were in the same boat when it came to the damage to their D-tectors; all travel and location functions were out of order on both.

What Koji had been able to figure out about this world was that while similar to his own world the level of technology in this one was much more advanced. But despite the level of sophisticated tech and scientific advancement this world had, it seemed they had yet to be connected to its digital world which meant two things. Those being that the Digital World was currently at peace and had yet to have that peace disturbed; and since this world seemed to have never been in trouble that probably meant there were no Digidestine here he could get help from. But for now this was all conjecture since he had no hard evidence to back it up.

"We really shouldn't have taken this job." Koji sighed before taking a bite of the sandwich he had taken off a street café table while its owner was distracted. It was technically stealing, but his need to get refueled so that he could continue his search for a way to find Takuya was more important.

Koji had realized after he had gotten some treatment that the ambush in the Dimensional Corridor was most likely initiated by forces that wanted to take the Sealed Digivice from them. This meant that Takuya who had the device on him was going to be targeted, and if Takuya was injured as bad him he'd be in trouble if a powerful evil digimon showed up to challenge him.

"So all I have to do is find some way into the Digital World of this Zone, locate one of its digital rulers, and convince them to help me gain access to the Dimensional Corridor. All so that I can risk everything on the hopes that I can find a way to locate Takuya among the infinite Zones." Koji moaned to himself, taking a final bite of the sandwich.

Of course the entirety of this plan hinged on quite a few things working out in Koji's favor. The first of which was that this Zone even had a Digital World. Koji hadn't encountered a human world without a corresponding Digital World before; but there was a first time for everything. Next he would have to hope that at least a slight connection existed between the two worlds which he could slip through. Third he would have to find the ruler of that Digital World which would be difficult without an introduction from Lady Ophanimon. The last piece of the puzzle would be whether or not that ruler knew about the Multi-verse and if it they had the power to access the Dimensional Corridor. It was all a long shot at best.

"This looks like a good a spot as any to begin." Koji breathed pulling out his D-tector and hitting one of the buttons on the front.

A second later a small map appeared in the little display window on the front. It was comprised of many little white squares divided by black lines; in the center was a blue dot signifying Koji's location. This was the only mapping function on Koji's D-tector that was currently working; a digital signal locater. Unfortunately it was a back-up program for the powerful holo-mapper they normally used, which meant that it didn't have the same range as the main program. It could only detect digital signals from ten to twenty feet in all directions, which unfortunately include up and down. This meant that if he wanted to fully check the city full of towering skyscrapers he would have to check them floor by floor.

Koji would spend the next couple of hours searching only a few blocks. This was actually pretty impressive considering he had to continually stop to check each of the office and apartment buildings; which involved a lot of elevator rides. After a while without even the faintest signal he decided to take a break and get some lunch. Once again he would have to find a free meal even if it wasn't under the best circumstances.

* * *

Back in the legendary warriors home Zone panic is beginning to spread among the friends they left behind.

When Takuya and Koji had been attacked in the Dimensional Corridor their tracking signals had completely disappeared; meaning Lady Ophanimon could no longer track them let alone find them. The worst part was that they had disappeared at the worst possible time. Since they were traveling along the Dimensional Corridor at the time it made it impossible to tell where they could have ended up since dimensional entrances don't remain in the same place and are constantly moving; which is why you need a digital deity or specialized device to make a direct connection.

Over a day had passed since their signals had disappeared and Lady Ophanimon had already started to take measures to find the wayward travelers. The first thing she had done was contact the remaining warriors and explained the situation.

Earlier…

"What do you mean that their signal just disappeared!?" Zoe shouted her voice echoing throughout Lady Ophanimon's throne room.

"The last time I received their signals they were making the final leg of their trip through the Dimensional Corridor when there was some kind of disturbance and the next thing I knew they were gone." Lady Ophanimon explained a sense of worry present in her voice.

Lady Ophanimon tried to act distant and calm at times like this, as she thought a true ruler should, but she couldn't deny that she harbored a motherly affection towards these Digidestine; especially Takuya and Koji. She had chosen all of them herself so she felt very responsible for their safety even more so with the warrior of flame and light. They fully took on the weight of their destiny and ventured forward to use their power to change things for the better throughout the Multi-verse.

"What does that mean?" JP asked wanting to know the fate of his two friends.

"It most likely means that whatever happened to them caused severe enough damage to their D-tectors that it knocked out the tracking and locating functions built into them." Lady Ophanimon replied.

"I don't like the sound of that." Tommy worried.

"It is a very bad sign indeed; but at least the fact that the spirits haven't returned here means that they and their D-tectors survived whatever happened." Lady Ophanimon reassured the group.

"That's not much of a consolation when they could be somewhere injured and in trouble." Koichi stated mockingly.

"I'm sorry, but right now there is little we can do." Lady Ophanimon exhaled. She felt a twinge of pain in her heart when she heard the twin talk like that; she could feel the pain of worry he felt for his missing sibling and friend.

"We can start by checking the last place they went and gather some clues." Koichi responded.

"Yes; that would be best. Now we should decide who will go." Lady Ophanimon agreed.

"I'm definitely going." Koichi said as he stepped forward signifying that he wouldn't be changing his mind.

"I'll go and back you up!" JP volunteer before Zoe and Tommy could.

"I understand. But be careful only Koichi has been cleared for dimensional travel so if you two get separated you'll be in the same situation as Takuya and Koji." Lady Ophanimon explained to the two volunteers; mainly JP though.

"Great, I knew I should have gone on a mission before now or at the very least gotten the travel programs installed onto my D-tector." JP moaned realizing his situation.

"Well it's too late to get it updated now it takes about a week for the refit to complete." Zoe sighed, feeling the same way as JP.

"Okay if that's done with; how long until we can leave?" Koichi asked Lady Ophanimon, becoming more impatient by the second.

"In about ten minutes I'll have a complete connection, so get ready." Lady Ophanimon replied as she made the final preparations to stabilize the connection route.

"Come on JP we have to get some stuff together and I have to give you a quick lesson about travel in the Dimensional Corridor." Koichi motioned for JP to follow him into an adjoining room.

"What can we do to help?" Zoe asked the large angel digimon.

"First thing, I can start the installation of the travel programs into your D-tectors in case you're both needed in another Zone. Second you can help sort through the millions of Zones they passed by in hopes that we can locate the portal they disappeared in." Lady Ophanimon listed in an exhausted tone.

"You'll also have to cover for Koichi and JP in the human world while they're away." She concluded.

"Right!" Zoe and Tommy responded with purpose in their voice.

The two of them put their D-tectors down on the table in front of Lady Ophanimon so that she could get started as soon as Koichi and JP and left.

Currently…

It had been about a day since Koichi and JP had left for Takuya and Koji's last point of contact and Lady Ophanimon was growing nervous. She had already started the installation on the warrior of wind and ice's D-tectors, but thanks to the power and amount of content it would still be a good while before they finished. She also hadn't gotten any rest since Takuya and Koji had disappeared, she was too busy scanning the Dimensional Corridor hoping to find a clue about what had happened.

Zoe and Tommy had had to leave a few hours ago to get some sleep and make up an excuse for Koichi and JP's disappearance. Lady Ophanimon couldn't even imagine how the two of them were going to cover for the still missing Takuya and Koji.

She would just have to continue her search and wait for Koichi and JP's return with new information. Until then she could only watch, wait, and pray for their safety.

* * *

After managing to obtain a free lunch through some crafty talk Koji began his search once again. He had already finished another block but the insurmountable size of his task was starting to dawn on him. He was trying to find a single point of energy in a city twice the size of New York, twenty feet at a time.

"Come on just give me something. At least a small blip to confirm that there is a Digital World alongside this one." Koji begged as the hours of searching started to wear on him.

Exiting another building and checking that block off of a city map he had picked up at an information booth Koji moved onto the next block. He wouldn't be able to do this much longer, he was already beginning to feel tired thanks to his injuries and the sun was starting to go down as well. As he walked past an alleyway he spotted an old car parked in the back that looked like it had been sitting there for a while now.

Koji made his way towards the car and noticed that it was in pretty good condition, but was covered in a pretty thick layer of dirt and grease. Checking the handle he found that the car was unlocked so he opened the back door, hopped inside, and locked the door. It was warmer in the car then it was outside; quieter as well. It would also protect him from the occasional rains that fell over the city. He removed is coat and folded it into a makeshift pillow so that he could get some sleep in the cars backseat.

As Koji laid there staring up at the roof he could only hope that tomorrow would be more successful and that his best friend was able to holdout until they were reunited. That was the last thing Koji thought about before he took an orange med bottle out of his pocket, painkillers courtesy of his hospital visit, and removed two pills before he popped them into his mouth and swallowed them with a swig of water. With his pain alleviated he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Hopefully his dreams will at least be pleasant.

* * *

To be continued…


	21. Protection Plan

**Chapter 21**

**Protection Plan**

Sunlight once again poured in through the windows of the Kamiya's apartment signifying that the long night, longer for some than others had come to an end and a new day was beginning.

This morning Kari was the first to rise, she did so with a little yawn and a delicate stretch. Kari then sat up and did her best to slip over the edge of her bed and drop to the floor below without making a sound. As soon as her feet hit the floor she was greeted by a voice that made her heart beat faster.

"Good morning Kari." Takuya yawned.

Kari slowly turned around to see Takuya lying on the bed with his hands behind his head quietly taking in the beautiful sunrise.

"Good morning to you too, Takuya. Did you sleep well?" Kari asked as she took a seat on the bed next to Takuya. He seemed to be enjoying the sunrise so she wanted to enjoy it with him.

"I slept pretty well but I don't really remember falling asleep or how I got in here." Takuya shrugged.

"Same here." Kari laughed.

"You two feel asleep in the living room so Tai carried both of you in here so you could sleep in peace." Gatomon answered the two in-between her own morning stretches.

"That was nice of him." Kari smiled.

"…" Takuya said nothing and continued to watch the sunrise. If you paid closer attention you could see hints of embarrassment in his facial features.

"Don't you think that was nice of my brother to do that?" Kari nudged Takuya in the stomach wondering why he hadn't said anything about it.

"I guess so…" Takuya mumbled after Kari's prodding.

"What's with that reply?" Kari asked a little concerned about the boy's attitude.

"Well it's just that I'm only two years younger than your brother and that's twice in just a few days he's had to carry me somewhere in his arms after I passed out." Takuya moaned.

"Hehehe." Kari quietly giggled, entertained by his complaint.

"It's not funny. This isn't how guys are supposed to form friendships with each other." Takuya complained with a mixture of depression and sarcasm.

"Hahaha." Unable to hold back Kari burst out laughing.

"How can you just laugh at my emotional suffering like that?" Takuya asked mockingly.

A sarcastic "Wussy" was Kari's only response.

"Ohh, that's nice." Takuya laughed.

With that the two of them began to laugh, unable to continue with the little back and forth routine they had fallen into. The stress from the day before, which hadn't gone away with a good night's sleep, began to slip away while the two laughed.

As the laughter died down, the two returned to watching the Sun in its final few minutes of rising over the horizon. Takuya's attention however was drawn away from the window when a shimmer from his side caught his attention. It hadn't come from any of the reflective surfaces in the room but had instead come from the sunlight illuminating Kari's silky brown hair. Light seemed to travel along each soft strand and sparkle at the tips. This made her face glow beautifully.

Takuya continued to gaze at her hoping that Kari wouldn't turn to look at him. If she did she'd see him staring at her face, which he doubted he'd be able to look away from even if she did spot him looking.

Soon the Sun finally rose above the horizon replacing the soothing light of dawn with the bright light of the day. Takuya who was finally able to break her unintentional control over him sat up and began to do his own stretches to wake his body up after a long sleep. After he finished the two agreed that it was time for breakfast so they left the bedroom; leaving Gatomon to get some more sleep.

When they entered the living room they found Tai still asleep on the couch in a position that could only be described as uncomfortable. Kari made her way to his side and prepared to wake he older sibling up; however that was before Takuya stopped her.

"He still looks pretty tired. We should probably let him sleep some more." Takuya suggested as he looked Tai over. Takuya didn't want to say anything to Kari until he heard from Tai but he was sure that Tai had been worn-out by a fight; his warrior instincts told him so.

"Your right, but that means we can't cook anything in the kitchen." Kari whispered.

"Good point." Takuya replied in a whisper.

"I guess we could find a place to eat breakfast out. Like a café or a morning diner." Kari added quietly.

With a nodded from Takuya they grabbed their coats and Kari made sure to grab some of the money that her parents had left Tai and her to spend on food while they were out of town. Soon the two were out the door and off to a nice breakfast at the same café they had eaten at with Chikao and his mother.

* * *

After an early morning walk they arrived at the café and placed an order. As the two waited for their meals to arrive they talked about things of no real importance, but to them each word was as valuable as the one that had come before it.

For Kari she felt completely free to do or say whatever she wanted when she was with Takuya. Somehow she knew he wouldn't judge her or make her regret telling him something. But most importantly deep down she felt that he would listen to the real her even if what she said wasn't perfect, nice, positive, or reserved. She knew that she could drop all her fears and fronts when she was with him and he would still accept her; she had already said some pretty out of character things when she was around Takuya. Even though Kari felt these things so strongly she still hid a part of herself from view, so much so that she didn't even realize that part existed.

Takuya on the other hand had never felt this relaxed when talking to someone. It was true that he wasn't the type to act differently than his personality dictated or tense-up during a conversation, but this felt different somehow. When he was with her he felt awash in a gentle aura that eased his troubled mind and body. She allowed him to say and think things he normally wouldn't or share due to his position as leader. But something about talking with her scared Takuya in the back of his mind; he also worried about how much she could distract him with her mere presence. He knew something was going to change because of her; this made him hide something deep within his subconscious.

The two were moving towards something great together; but for now they were just a boy and a girl having a friendly chat during breakfast.

"Then we had to…" Kari trailed off noticing that Takuya seemed distracted by something over her shoulder. So much for that part about him always listening to her.

While Kari was talking Takuya still keep his highly trained senses active and on the lookout for things of interest. That's when he had noticed the police car that had driven by; well as it drove by for the seventh time since he had first noticed it. If Takuya was right that meant it was performing sweeps of the area and not just patrolling. The incident with Darcmon could have pulled this much attention; but it was unlikely for the level of the destruction they had caused.

"Something else most have happened." Takuya thought out loud.

"What must have happened?" Kari asked unsure of whether he was talking to her or not.

"By now the police should have been finished checking the area surrounding the scene, but it seems that instead of wrapping up they've increased the search radius all the way out to here." Takuya replied as his eye's followed the police car until it turned a corner.

"But weren't we only able to eat here yesterday because it was far outside the police's containment area?" Kari stated.

"Yes, which is why I think something else must have happened. Something much bigger than a few tiny blast craters" Takuya rejoined as he finished his meal.

"Should we check it out?" Kari asked noticing that Takuya was very interested in the current situation.

"Yeah, it could be important." Takuya replied as Kari stood up and went in to pay the bill. Watching her Takuya felt a pang of regret and embarrassment. He felt that he should be the one paying for his and her food, but without money from this world it was a moot point.

* * *

Two hours later Takuya and Kari walked back in through the front door of the Kamiya apartment and were greeted by Tai who had just stepped out of the shower.

"Hey you two. Where'd you go so early in the morning?"

Unless Takuya was misreading Tai's face and vocal expressions he was sure that Tai seemed worried that they were gone and relieved to have them back home. Tai's reaction only helped confirm what Takuya had expected earlier.

Two hours ago Kari and Takuya had decided to investigate the reason for the increased police presence when they were stopped by a police barricade keeping them a couple hundred feet from the park. Takuya had tried to get some information out of one of the officers watching the barricade without raising any suspicions; but after a few minutes the officer began to ask his own questions so Takuya stopped trying.

These were the times that he really missed Koji. Takuya had always been really good at reading people and figuring out what they were thinking or feeling; but getting important or secret information out of people was difficult for him. Koji on the other hand might not have been the best at dealing with social situations or people, but he was the master of putting things together and getting to the truth of the matter. He would have been able to get all the information out of the police they needed if he had been there.

After being turned away from a few other police barriers they had decided that the only way they were going to learn anything was by getting above it all. They had found an office building near the police line and went up to the roof. From up there they could see the freshly mangled field where Takuya had fought Darcmon the afternoon before; only it now had areas of erupted ground, a few more craters, and a very large hole blasted into the ground.

When Takuya saw the field he was finally able to tie together Tai's worn-out appearance, the new destruction to the park, and the increased police presence. There had been a big fight with an evil digimon last night and he had slept right through it; which made him feel worse about his current state.

"You looked tired so we didn't want to disturb you by making a lot of noise in the kitchen while we cooked up some breakfast. So we went out to eat." Kari explained.

"Thanks I really needed the extra rest." Tai smiled.

"No problem." Takuya replied with his own small smile.

"Okay you two should get showered and dressed before everyone gets here." Tai told the two as they prepare to take a seat on the couch.

"Why is everyone coming over?" Kari asked surprised by the sudden call for a meeting of the Digidestine.

"This has something to do with your fight in the park last night and my current state of health; doesn't it?" Takuya retorted.

"Wait!? What fight last night?" Kari inquired her voice full of confusion.

"Yes, and I'll explain when everyone gets here in an hour." Tai said making his way towards the kitchen to cook himself some breakfast.

When the time for the meeting had arrived the apartment's five occupants were dressed and ready. Takuya and Tai wore the same thing as they had the other day, only Kari was forced to change her outfits look thanks to them getting damaged by Darcmon.

She now wore the same pair of bright yellow pants with pockets big enough for the things she needed to carry with her; like her D-3 and D-terminal. She changed to a light pink spaghetti strap shirt that ran right down to her waist and a pair of pink shoes with white laces. On the back of one of the chairs hung a small white jean jacket which she would put on if she had to leave the apartment.

"They should start arriving any time now." Agumon stated. He had recently evolved back to his rookie level form following a good breakfast.

"Your right." Tai replied just as the doorbell rang for the first of many times to follow.

* * *

"Since this all began you've all probably been waiting for us to finally get around to having another meeting." Tai opened the assembly with.

"Yes. So do we have a plan yet?" Matt inquired.

"We still don't have a way to get Takuya where he needs to go but that's not why we called this meeting." Tai replied.

"Would this meeting have anything to do with what happened in the park last night?" Matt spoke up again.

"Yes… but how did you know about that?" Tai questioned.

"Remember my dad works at a television station. It's all he talked about this morning before he ran out the door." Matt answered. His father had been in a constant state of moving ever since Takuya had arrived in their world. Who could blame him, news worthy destruction seemed to follow the boy.

"This all started when…" Tai began retelling yesterday's events as those gathered listened.

Half an hour later Tai had reached the end of the story with his return to the apartment. He hadn't really gotten a reaction from Takuya's run in with Darcmon, except for the looks on his friend's faces when they realized that the battles could and would take place in the human world as well as the digital one. But the story about the battle between Wargreymon and Shawjamonhad raised a lot of question; mostly about the fighting style and how an ultimate was able to give a powerful mega like Wargreymon so much trouble.

"I can't believe a digimon like that almost took out Wargreymon." Davis stated.

"Believe it." Tai said plainly. It was hard for him to admit, but it was true.

"So it's just like Takuya said. These digimon are going to be unlike any we've faced before." TK added.

"Yes, and they'll do anything to get what they want and don't seem to have a problem with being noticed." Sora commented.

"It's because they were recruited for their skills. They most likely survived many difficult battles and then sought out something or someone to make them more powerful." Takuya share a bit of his knowledge with the group.

"That's great; so a level advantage really means nothing." Matt sighed.

"Looks that way." Izzy commented.

"Okay on to the next issue; our plan to keep the Sealed Digivice out of evil hands until we can find a way to get it where it needs to go." Tai announced.

"Right." Takuya agreed, even though he felt that he wasn't going to like the direction the conversation was about to take.

"Yesterday Takuya explained to me that he has to keep the Sealed Digivice on him and near his own D-tector to prevent anyone from discovering it. But the problem is that this makes him our enemy's primary target; and in his condition he can't fight them off alone." Tai explained looking towards Takuya.

"So what does that have to do with us?" Davis interrupted.

"Well until Takuya recovers its best if one or more of us were with him at all times acting as back-up." Tai finished.

"So we've got to act as his bodyguard." TK deduced. Hearing it phrased as him needing a bodyguard caused a depressive state to develop within Takuya. It wouldn't last long, but it would do some damage to his ego. But it's not like he could deny that he needed help considering he could barely spirit evolve and had almost been take out by a digimon like Darcmon.

"I guess that's what it's like." Tai said uneasily knowing full well that the last part probably stung Takuya's pride; which is why he had avoided using the word 'bodyguard' in the first place.

"That sounds easy enough since there are twelve of us." Ken noted.

"Kari and I can be with him most of the time, but you never know what might come up." Tai added not noticing the small smile that spread across Kari's face when he mentioned more time with Takuya.

"But what about school? Our short break is over tomorrow. So it's back to class for us." Yolei commented.

"Yes, which is going to make it even more difficult for us." Tai agreed.

"We could always not go." Davis offered as a suggestion.

"We can't skip school or they'll call our parents and tell them we missed. Then we'd have to explain and who knows what'll happen then." TK noted.

"Anyways they worry about us enough as it is. This situation would only make it harder on them." Sora added.

"So what are we going to do then?" Joe asked.

"We'll even though I don't like the idea; I could at least go to school with all of you." Takuya announced.

"Don't you think a teacher would notice a new unregistered student in their class?" Matt commented.

"I wasn't talking about going to class. I was just thinking of hanging around the school." Takuya retorted.

"Do you think you can do that?" TK inquired.

"Of course, all I need is a uniform and to disappear while classes are in session. Some excuses incase I get caught would be good too." Takuya reassured the group.

"That'll have to be the plan for now." Tai concluded and then moved on to the next pressing issue. "Now for the last bit of the meeting. Izzy have you heard anything from Gennai about helping Takuya?"

"Nothing since he told me he was going to check the records at some of the Digital Worlds ruins for something about other dimensions." Izzy answered.

"Then I guess that's it for today." Tai said as he concluded the meeting.

Soon all the visiting Digidestine had left the apartment except for Joe and Sora. Joe had stayed behind to treat and redress Takuya's injuries; while Sora helped Kari cook up some lunch. After having something to eat Joe left while the remaining teenagers enjoyed some talking, games, and movies to pass the remainder of the day. They really needed this down time to help them recover from the day before; they would be better off for it.

After the Sun set, night once again fell. This meant that school would start again tomorrow and that they would find out if their quickly assembled plan would actually work. Only time would tell.

* * *

To be continued…


	22. Kind of the First Day at a New School

**Chapter 22**

**Kind of the First Day at a New School**

The morning seemed to come far too quickly that day as the buzzing alarm clock awoke the three Digidestine. Kari and Takuya once again greeted the morning together, and then she went to wake up Tai who slept on the couch before hoping into the shower.

As she washed up she thought about all she and Takuya had talked about as they laid there last night waiting for sleep to come. They hadn't really talked about anything in particular; they just shared little bits of their lives and past events. It might not have seemed like anything but to Kari it all had meaning; which made her heart race as she stood in the warm water thinking about it.

When she had finished she dried herself off and put on the green school girls uniform from the local high school. She had always disliked it when the older kids had to wear them and she liked it even less when she had to start wearing it. Then she did a little primping to make sure her skin was clear and her hair was perfect before she exited the bathroom and Takuya entered.

While in the shower Takuya also thought about a lot of the same things Kari had, but the smell of Kari's shampoo that still lingered in the air kept distracting him and moving his thoughts towards other directions.

"Something is definitely wrong with me." Takuya sighed as he leaned his head against the wall of the shower in a moment of self defeat.

Feeling fully refreshed Takuya hopped out of the shower and dried off. He then removed the bottle of painkillers from his jacket, took two pills out of the bottle, and swallowed them with some water from the faucet. Putting the cap back on the bottle Takuya eyed the old green uniform Tai had loaned him so he could sneak around school without drawing attention to himself. It was not a very stylish uniform when he compared it to the one he wore to high school in his world; but it had looked good on Kari. Although that could have been because Kari's body and face made it look good despite the uniform's appearance. Takuya quickly slipped on the uniform and exited the bathroom so that Tai could take his shower.

Half an hour later the three teenagers were gathered around the table dressed in their green school uniforms and finishing off their breakfast.

"Well it's time to get going." Tai announced as he help Koromon into his backpack.

"Right, we want to get there early so we can show Takuya around the school before classes start." Kari added putting the bag Gatomon was hiding in on her back.

"Sounds good to me." Takuya commented as he picked up the old messenger's bag that Tai had given him and slung it over his shoulder.

"What's in there by the way?" Tai asked noticing that the messenger's bag had some weight to it.

"I've got an old laptop Izzy gave me, my field jacket, my D-tector, hunting knife, painkillers, food and drinks, and some stuff to read." Takuya answered as he adjusted the bags strap.

"Do you think the knife's a good idea?" Tai asked with an uneasy look.

"It's best to be prepared for anything that might come my way." Takuya replied.

"Okay if you two are done let's get going." Kari said motioning for the two boys to hurry it up.

The three of them walked to school with Tai in the front and Takuya and Kari walking side by side behind him. Takuya had walked to school with his friends a thousand times before but somehow this time felt different. The first thing was that Takuya had never expected to have to go to school during a mission; especially during this one. The second thing was that he was walking with Kari.

Unbeknownst to Takuya, Kari was having similar thoughts and feelings. She had walked to school many times with her brother, TK, Davis, and all the rest of her friends but right now it felt like something out of a high school romantic drama. She couldn't rid herself of the smile that had spread across her face as she and Takuya talked about their own school experiences.

After what seemed like a very short walk to Takuya and Kari they arrived at school. Tai and Kari started out the school tour by telling Takuya about places outside he could go unnoticed while school was in session. Then they showed him the inside and where each of the Digidestines classes would be held in case he needed to find them. They ended the tour with a visit to the schools roof.

"From up here you can see the entire school grounds and it has some good places to hide while classes are in session." Tai noted.

"This looks like a good spot to spend my time. I do tend to prefer being outside than inside." Takuya stated looking out over the houses across the street.

"That's nice." Kari smiled.

"Okay, it's almost time for classes to start so we've got to go." Tai announced before he headed to the stairs with Kari following behind him.

"I'll come up here and eat with you when they let us out for lunch. See you then." Kari waved from the stairs before she disappeared down them.

"Yeah, see you then." Takuya waved back then tilted his head back and stared at the sky wondering how he had found himself in this kind of situation. And whether he should complain or feel happy about it.

The first few hours went by pretty fast. He had watched Davis come running across the school grounds just beating the tardy bell by seconds. Then he used the laptop Izzy had given him to do some research about this world; he really had to look but he did manage to find some striking differences from his own. Then he took a nap on top of the rooftop stairs entrance while cloud watching. He awoke a few hours later to the sound of Kari calling his name.

"Takuya? Takuya where are you?" Kari called out in a hushed voice, doing her best not to yell too loud.

"Right here." Takuya said dropping down to the roof from his hiding spot.

"Hey. How have the last few hours been?" Kari asked running up to him carrying a cloth bag.

"Considering I haven't been attacked by an evil digimon and that I'm at school but don't have to sit through boring lectures… They've actually been really good." Takuya said with a hint of sarcasm.

"So you don't like school, huh? Somehow that's not such a big surprise." Kari giggled.

"Don't get me wrong it's not that I don't do well in school, I'm actually a solid B student. It's just that sometimes it can be really boring and it makes me feel trapped." Takuya added.

"I get that feeling sometimes too." Kari said through an understanding smile.

The two began to stare into each other's eye losing track of all time, until a voice snapped them out of it.

"Is that lunch?" The voice asked.

"Yes!? Yes it is Gatomon." Kari stuttered after being brought back to her senses.

"Good, I'm starving." The cat digimon stated taking the box lunch Kari handed her.

"I made one for you too, Takuya." Kari said handing him the largest of the three boxes.

"Thanks! You didn't have to do that." Takuya replied taking the box, all the while fighting the blush that attempted to spread across his face.

"It's no problem. I always make one for my brother, Agumon, and Gatomon so it wasn't really that much more work to make another. Besides, since your currently staying with us that makes you part of the family." Kari explained doing her best not to say something odd.

"Wow! You make four lunches in the morning every day. You're amazing." Takuya stated before he sat down with his back against the chain link fence to start eating.

He said it again; the two little words that made her heart skip a beat. 'You're amazing.' How she loved to hear those words from him.

"This is incredible! It's probably the best box lunch I've ever had!" Takuya announced as he shoveled in another mouth full.

"Really… it's not much." Kari retorted feeling a little embarrassed by the compliments Takuya was paying her.

"I really mean it! It's delicious!" Takuya drooled as he looked over the meal.

"Then thank you Takuya." Kari blushed then took a seat on the roof next to him.

"You're going to make someone an incredible wife someday." Takuya stated. The moment he had he regretted it though. Somehow it had felt very strange to say. He thought about why he had said it in the first place, but his train of thought was quickly derailed by visions of how Kari would look in a beautiful white wedding dress.

The blush on Kari's face had turned such a deep red when he said that she turned away for fear that he would see her. Marriage was still a long way off for Kari, but this was the first time she gave it some serious thought.

Strange what such a common phrase can bring about.

* * *

"Tai over here!" Sora called out to her friend so that they could all eat lunch together in the cafeteria.

"Hey guys." Tai greeted the other Digidestine as he took a seat between Sora and Matt.

"Where's Kari?" Davis asked between bites of his bread.

"Eating lunch on the roof with Takuya." Tai answered pulling the box lunch Kari had made for him out of his bag.

"Hmmm." Mimi smiled thinking about what could be happening on the roof.

"Why doesn't she just bring him down here?" TK inquired.

"Well it's the first day and Takuya did say something about liking it better outside. So he probably feels more comfortable eating on the roof with some company." Tai explained before he put a piece of fried egg in his mouth.

"That's nice of her." Ken stated.

"We should eat lunch up there from now on and give them some more company. Besides that; it's much nicer up there." Tai announced to the group.

They all agreed to the plan, except for the girls. They were still going to go up there but they didn't voice it since they felt like they might be intruding.

"She won't admit it but Kari's not going to like this." Mimi whispered to Sora and Yolei.

* * *

Back on the roof Takuya and Kari had finished the rest of their lunch in silence after Takuya's comment to Kari. Kari was now packing up the empty boxes, still unable to make the blush that had spread across her face recede. Takuya on the other hand was kicking himself for saying what he had because he believe that it had upset Kari in some way; which was why she wasn't saying anything. He kept trying to think of something to say to make it better but he kept getting distracted by those thoughts of Kari in silky white things.

"Lunch is almost over so I have to get back to class." Kari said packing up the empty boxes.

"Thanks again for the great lunch… I guess I'll see you when it's time to go." Takuya replied as he took Kari by the hand and helped her up.

"Yes, see you then Takuya." Were the last words Takuya would hear from her until school was over.

Takuya returned to his spot above the rooftop stairs exit and napped until he was awoken by the closing bell some time later. A few minutes later the roof access door opened and Kari and Tai emerged.

"Schools over time to head home." Tai called up to Takuya.

Takuya quickly jumped down and joined the two.

"So how was your first day?" Kari smiled.

"I can honestly say that it was the best day I ever had at school." Takuya laughed.

"Same here…" Kari whispered to herself so the others couldn't hear.

Hours later the sun fell down behind the horizon and it was time for all the Digidestine to get some sleep. Today went smoothly and Takuya got some much needed rest to regain his strength. Strength which he was going to need sometime very soon.

* * *

To be continued…


	23. After School Activities

**Chapter 23**

**After School Activities**

The morning routine in the Kamiya's apartment was the same today as it was the day before. After a good breakfast and a relaxing walk the three of them arrived in front of the school.

"Here goes another day of classes…" Tai sighed before heading into the school.

"It looks like my brother's back in the school spirit." Kari giggled.

"Yeah, this school must be something special if it can break Tai's will in only a day." Takuya laughed along with Kari.

"The uniform helps speed the process." Came a voice from behind the two.

"Good morning Sora!" Kari greeted the redhead with a hug, while Takuya just nodded.

"Morning you two, ready for another day?" Sora returned the greeting after Kari let go.

"Yep." Kari smiled.

"It'll be easy." Takuya laughed.

"Man you can only say that because you just get to hang around the rooftop all day and don't have to go to class." Davis grumbled to Takuya as he entered the school grounds.

"You've got a point there." Takuya once again laughed.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Tai called from the schools front doors.

"Yeah!" The small group replied.

The five teenagers entered the school and began walking towards their own destinations, before they all parted Tai had one last thing to discuss with them.

"Ohh, before I forget. Sora I have soccer practice afterschool and Kari has club activities so I was wondering if you could stay with Takuya today?"

"Sure it'd be no problem I just have to watch the shop." Sora replied.

"Thanks." Tai smiled as he and Sora locked eyes.

"Tai…? Sora…? Are you two alright?" Davis asked unsure of what was happening.

Tai and Sora's only response was to nod to the three and then head off to their class.

"What was that about?" Davis inquired; confused by their strange actions.

"We need to have a talk one of these days Davis. I even have visual aids to help you." Takuya sighed sarcastically which earned him a happy giggle from Kari.

"We'll them I'm off to the roof. See you guys at lunch." Takuya waved heading up the stairs.

* * *

Another day of school passed by without any incidents and now Takuya sat in Sora's flower shop examining his D-tector, while she attended the register.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked after noticing that Takuya had been constantly fiddling with his version of Digivice for the last twenty minutes.

"I'm checking to see if any of the Travel functions have started working again." Takuya sighed disheartened by his lack of results.

"Any luck?" Sora inquired as she used her free time to organize another flower arrangement.

"A little… if you could call it that. The simple mapping routines are working again."

"Well at least that's something." Biyomon chirped from her hiding space behind the counter.

"Yeah, but the range and the detail of the display is horrible so it's not really of any use to me right now." Takuya responded before putting his D-tector back in his coat pocket.

"Takuya I've been meaning to ask you something." Sora said after she had finished placing the last flower in the vase and moved it to one of the displays.

"What's that Sora?" Takuya wondered having no idea what Sora could possible want from him.

"Well you travel to a lot of different worlds, right?"

"Yes. I've been to quite a few, since I've been a Runner for about three years. Why?" Takuya answered unsure of where she was heading with this.

"I wanted to know if you'd ever met other versions of us before?" Sora inquired taking a seat behind the counter and focusing on Takuya.

"It's rare that I actually get to see the human worlds when I travel, most missions are to different Digital Worlds, but I've have been to a couple before. But I've never met any of you before." Takuya paused for a moment before he said the last part, "Well besides from Tai that is."

"Wait, you've met another Tai before you met him here?" Sora asked interested in this new development.

"It took me a while to place the face and the personality but I made the connection a few days ago. It was probably the different last names that throw me." Takuya replied a little embarrassed that it had taken him as long as it had to remember.

"How did you meet? What was he like?" Sora quickly asked fascinated by the idea of there actually being more then one of a person out there.

"I got pulled into this other dimension once and I met him there. He was pretty much like Tai is now except we were the same age and he had a different partner." Takuya explained.

"Really, tell me more."

Takuya spent the next hour retelling his adventure with the other Taichi and his partner Zero to Sora who hung on every word.

"So he actually taught you something." Sora noted once Takuya had finished the story.

"Yeah." He sighed remembering the days when he would just charge into a situation without thinking. Well to be fair he still charged into things but he always made sure he had least thought ahead one or two steps. "Can I ask why you wanted to know if I'd ever met any of you before?"

"Ever since you told us about there being other worlds I've been wondering what the other versions of us Digidestine would be like." Sora said as she stared at a reflection of herself in the mirror hanging from the wall.

"I used to think about the same things too. Especially when Lady Ophanimon explained to me that there were probably tens of thousands of me out there. Some of them could even be Runners like I am." Takuya shared with Sora.

"The universe… sorry the Multi-verse is one confusing place isn't it." Sora sighed.

"Yeah it just never ceases to…" Takuya began before a sudden beeping sound filled the room.

Takuya quickly reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his D-tector and pushed one of the buttons on the front. The screen quickly light up displaying a black and white map. At the edge of the map there was a flashing square which stopped flashing after a few seconds.

"What's that about?" Sora asked leaning over the counter to get a better view of the display screen.

"It's one of the tracking functions. It detects things in a dimension that don't belong." Takuya explained running to the shop window and looking across the street.

"Meaning?" Sora asked again.

"It means that something from outside your digital and human world just flew over your shop. It was most likely one of the evil digimon after the Sealed Digivice." Takuya answered opening the shop door and walking outside to get a better view.

"Another one's come into our world." Sora thought out loud before turning to Takuya. "So what do we do?"

"It's best that we find it now and surprise it, before it finds us later when were not prepared." Takuya noted.

"Biyomon lets go!" Sora called to her partner.

Soon Takuya, Sora, and Biyomon were on the trail of the mystery digimon; guided only by the simple map on Takuya's D-tector and their own eyes. They had already covered a few blocks without finding anything but a few blips here and there told them the digimon was moving but staying within the area.

"Every time we get close it slips away too quickly." Sora huffed agitated by the trouble this rogue digimon was giving them.

"It is kind of…" Takuya cut off as a shadow streaked across the ground signaling that whatever they were chasing was passing overhead.

Quickly looking skyward they are able to make out a large digimon with the body of a tiger wearing a helmet on its head and a pair of black bat wings. It had the appearance of a digimon that was piece together from other part. That was all they could get before the digimon passed behind a building and out of sight.

"It's a Gryphonmon." Takuya stated. "Mega level."

"I can't believe it's just flying over the city and no one's seen it yet!" Sora said surprised by the calm faces of the people around them.

"Let's just hope it stays that way long enough for us to bring it down." Takuya added taking off in the same direction that Gryphonmon had disappeared.

* * *

"See, that's what I was saying. It just seems that they're getting pretty close." Yolei explained to Ken as the couple walked along the sidewalk past different shop and displays.

"I have noticed a few things and…" Ken replied before he noticed something ahead of them.

"It's Sora and Takuya!" He pointed ahead of them to the pair running straight towards them through the crowd.

"Hey you two!" Yolei yelled out waving her arms in the air trying to get their attention.

"Follow!" Was all Sora said as she and Takuya blew past the couple and continued on their way.

"What does that mean?" Yolei wondered feeling a bit angry that they had just left them there.

"They wanted us to follow them Yolei!" Ken sighed before he grabbed her hand and began pulling her in the direction that Takuya and Sora had run off in.

"Why do they want us to follow them?" Yolei asked as she followed Ken through the streets in pursuit of Takuya and Sora.

"Don't know. But it's probably nothing good." Ken answered spotting the two before they turned another corner and disappeared.

"Great and today was supposed to be our shopping date." Yolei moaned.

"I don't think that's what's important right now!" Ken sighed turning the corner. As he did he had to quickly slide to a stop before he ran into the back of Takuya.

Around the corner Yolei and Ken had caught up with the other two who were now searching the sky for something.

"Hey guys! So what's the problem?" Yolei asked walking up to the two hoping to get an answer as to why they had ruined her plans.

"We spotted a digimon that wasn't from this dimension and we were trying to follow it." Takuya replied without looking at the two new arrivals.

"What!? Where is it!?" Yolei squeaked as she grabbed hold of Kens arm and began looking around for the rogue digimon like it would attack her at any moment.

"So is this one after the Sealed Digivice as well?" Ken asked turning his attention to the sky as well.

"Most likely." Takuya replied continuing to search the skies.

"There it is! Over there by the new high-rise they're building near the park!" Sora announced and soon the group of four and their digimon were off running once again.

"It's just circling the structure! If this keeps up someone's going to see it!" Ken noted.

"What is it with these evil digimon and that park?" Yolei questioned trying her best to keep up with the more physically fit members of the group.

"It's probably has to do with the fact that the most amount of people gather and pass through there each day. Heck I've had to walk through it every day since I started going to school with Kari and Tai." Takuya explained as the group made it to the fence surrounding the construction site.

The four made a quick check of the area while the rogue digimon circled the half finished structure of steel beams. After a short inspection it appeared that a lack of supplies had stopped construction for a few days so there was no one around. The tall building surrounding the half built one acted as cover, hiding the location from view in most places on the outside.

"At least we can fight without having to worry about being seen." Sora noted watching the winged digimon circle above.

"The surrounding buildings only go up a few floors past the top of this one. So once we start fighting we can't let Gryphonmon fly past that point or someone will definitely notice us fighting." Takuya announced as the four of them began to develop a battle plan.

* * *

"Where is that pathetic Runner with the Sealed Digivice!" Gryphonmon roared from its perch atop of the unfinished building.

"He's already taken out three of us and we're not any closer to freeing Master Millenniummon." Gryphonmon cursed preparing to take off again and make another sweep of the city.

Gryphonmon lifted himself into the air with a mighty flap of his wings and began to rise higher and higher into the sky until he felt a sudden pull on one of his legs. The next thing it knew it was slammed hard into the metal surface of the unfinished top floor. Quickly shaking off the impact and looking skyward Gryphonmon came face to face with his target. BurningGreymon floated there in the sky where Gryphonmon had once been, looking down at the rogue digimon with a fierce fire in his eyes.

"So I've finally found you boy. Now give me the Sealed Digivice and I will make your death a quick one!" Gryphonmon laughed completely sure of his victory.

"Not going to happen!" BurningGreymon growled back.

Takuya was overjoyed that he was once again able to become BurningGreymon at will and not have the horrible feeling of being completely drained that had followed it before. Those last few days of rest and Joe's extra treatments had worked wonders. The higher evolutions might have still been out of his grasp for now but this at least this meant that he was getting better and could put up a decent fight.

Gryphonmon quickly lunged at the flying fire digimon but once he cleared the building an attack in the shape of a phoenix shot up at him from below. Gryphonmon made a quick barrel roll and dodge most of the attack. But a part of the attack did manage to make contact with the evil digimons side causing a small explosion, sending him sliding to the side in midair.

To stop itself from slamming into the waiting BurningGreymon, Gryphonmon flapped its wings with all its strength. Taking advantage of the wind currents weaving in-between the buildings Gryphonmon managed to swiftly change his direction and turn away from the awaiting attack and switch his target to the Garudamon below.

"It looks like he's after us now!" Sora yelled to her partner before jumping off of Garudamons shoulder onto one of the buildings middle floors next to where the two had launched their sneak attack.

"Stay here Sora!" Garudamon replied taking off towards the charging Gryphonmon. Behind Gryphonmon she could see BurningGreymon doing his best to catch up but he was still a good distance away. It was just as Takuya had predicted, Gryphonmon was the fastest one in the air, made even more so by the wind currents. They were going to need team work if they were going to take Gryphonmon down.

"Take this!" Garudamon roared pushing her arm forward in an attempt to strike the enemy with her massive fist. Unfortunately she connected with nothing but air when Gryphonmon quickly dodged the attack and followed it up by ramming the large bird digimon in the stomach. Garudamon impacted against the side of the steel structure grabbing hold of one of the supports to stop herself from falling to the ground while she recovered.

"How did you like that?" Gryphonmon laughed as it prepared to attack the winded Garudamon.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" BurningGreymon yelled bring his right foot down on the back of the distracted Gryphonmon sending it crashing into the building and sliding across the metal floors deep into the heart of the building.

This was a chance Takuya couldn't pass up. While still in flight he quickly used slide evolution to revert to Agunimon; then grabbed hold of one of the outer steel beams and swung himself into the building. Once his feet hit the ground he charged forward towards Gryphonmon who at the moment was trying its best to stand up.

Agunimon quickly slide within striking distance of Gryphonmon and delivered a punch directly to the shocked mega's face. Takuya quickly followed it up with a flurry of fire infused kicks and punches; slowly pushing the winged digimon through the entire steel structure. Gryphonmon did it's best to try and fight back against the onslaught but it's large size combined with the confined space of the building made it impossible for it to anything else but thrash about in vain.

Takuya knew he was delivering a large number of hit; but he also knew that Agunimon didn't excel in power so each hit wasn't doing much damage. With one final kick Agunimon sent Gryphonmon flying out of the building and free of the confined space into the wide open sky once more. Once Gryphonmon was free it took off into the sky enraged by the attack that was just levied against it.

"Your pay for that you pathetic worms!" Gryphonmon roared; angrier over how helplessly he was beaten around then how injured it was.

"Well that didn't do much… But it was kind of fun!" Agunimon laughed before jumping off the buildings edge and transforming back into BurningGreymon.

"PYRO BARRAGE"

The orbs of fire rushed towards Gryphonmon but using the wind currents the pursuer digimon easily dodge the attack before initiating one of his own.

"SOLAR ROAR"

A shockwave tore through the air distorting the atmosphere and hurtled towards BurningGreymon. Letting the wind out of his wings and pulling them directly against his body BurningGreymon dropped out of the sky fast enough to dodge the incoming attack. The rippling wave flew past the dragon digimon with barely an inch to spare and slammed into the metal structure of the building causing it to shake violently and drop a few lose beams to the ground far below.

"Damn that attack didn't even make direct contact and I still flew it." Takuya cursed, trying to shake the numbness that clouded his mind thanks to the cascading sound waves that had spread out from the main attack.

"Takuya are you alright!?" Sora yelled from a few floors down. She had seen him barely dodge that last attack and now his strange behavior afterward made her concerned.

"I'm fine but be careful of that attack it takes a lot out of you." BurningGreymon responded, finally clear of the residual effects of the attack and back in the fight.

With a powerful flap of his wings BurningGreymon launched himself higher into the sky in pursuit of the evil digimon. High above him Gryphonmon prepared to launch another sound attack at BurningGreymon, leaving him open to an attack from behind courtesy of Garudamon.

"PHOENIX CLAW"

Garudamon wrapped its mighty talons around Gryphonmon and began to squeeze in hopes of holding the mega long enough for BurningGreymon to land an attack. Unfortunately this wasn't to be; with a powerful flex of his body Gryphonmon broke Garudamons grip and jetted away before BurningGreymon arrived.

"So close." BurningGreymon growled bringing himself to a stop next to Garudamon.

"Sorry, he was just too strong." Garudamon apologized while rubbing the hand Gryphonmon had escaped from.

"Don't worry about it. Just stick to the plan." BurningGreymon added before he took off in pursuit of Gryphonmon again.

Gryphonmon and BurningGreymon charged at each other, both prepare to execute their own attack.

"MOEBIUS BITE" Gryphonmon roared, its jaw snapping open exposing rows of razor sharp teeth ready to bite into BurningGreymons flesh.

"This seems like the perfect time to make a bite me joke! But not right now!" BurningGreymon retorted bracing himself to take on Gryphonmons attack. A second later the two collided and Gryphonmon began putting as much pressure on his jaws to close as he could. But no matter how much he struggled he couldn't get them to clamp down on his enemy.

At the last second Takuya had managed to grab hold of Gryphonmons top and bottom jaws holding them open with all his strength. As the two sat there in a stalemate Takuya could feel that he was eventually going to lose this tug-of-war. He could already feel the muscles in his arms burning and a searing pain spreading across his back. He might have gotten some of his energy back but the limitations those injuries placed on his ability to fight still remained.

"Choke on this you jigsaw freak!" BurningGreymon roared, opening the blasters on his arms which were now pointing straight down Gryphonmons throat.

"PYRO BARRAGE"

"SOLAR ROAR"

Just as BurningGreymon released his attack Gryphonmon made one of his own. The two attacks combined in the small space that separated the two combatants resulting in a massive explosion of fire and rushing air.

The last few second were kind of hazy for Takuya. He remembered the heat of his own attack as it combined with Gryphonmons and then the brain rattling explosion that followed. After that all he remembered was the feeling of cold steel and a rushing motion. Quickly shaking these memories from his mind Takuya pushed himself up off of the metal floor and tried to stand up.

"Damn that hurt!" Takuya groaned finally back on his feet, but still a little shaky after being forced out of spirit evolution by the damage he had received all at once. He instantly turned his attention back to the skies looking for Gryphonmon.

"Takuya! Are you alright?" Sora yelled as she ran towards him.

"Yeah, just a little exhausted." Takuya replied never taking his eyes off of the skies. "Where is Gryphonmon?"

"Down below." Sora answered helping Takuya to the edge of the building.

Down on the ground they could see Gryphonmon struggling against Halsemon and Stingmon who were doing their best to pin down the badly injured digimon. This meant that their plan had work; albeit certain parts in the middle didn't go so smoothly but the end came together perfectly.

Before the fight had started they had all agreed that the strongest two flying digimon, BurningGreymon and Garudamon, would lead the attack and wear down the mega digimon. While Halsemon and Stingmon used the distraction of the fight to sneak past Gryphonmon and hide on two of the higher rooftops. This would act as both a protective measure incase Gryphonmon tried to fly out of the area the two could knock him back down. And it made for the perfect ambush spot when Gryphonmon was weakened.

When BurningGreymon and Gryphonmons attacks had collided it sent Takuya crashing into the metal framework and Gryphonmon straight towards one of the surrounding buildings. This was when Stingmon and Halsemon sprung their trap. They leapt off of the building and struck the mega with two powerful attacks driving it away from an impact with the building and into the construction zone below. They were however surprised when Gryphonmon stood back up despite the beating he had just received; that's when they moved in to stop the evil digimon from getting airborne again.

"I can't believe he can still fight!" Sora said surprised by the monstrous digimons endurance.

"Where's Garudamon?" Takuya asked, his brain racing to come up with the next move.

"While trying to help you she got caught up in the explosion. That combined with the attack Gryphonmon hit her with earlier she de-digivolved back to Biyomon." Sora explained pointing towards the pink bird resting near the stairs.

"Sorry about that. But now's the time to end this!" Takuya growled before he took a step off of the edge of the building.

"What!?" Sora screamed surprised by Takuya's sudden action.

As Takuya hurtled towards the ground constantly gaining speed he gathered the necessary power required to spirit evolve once more. In a flash of blue fractal code BurningGreymon emerged flapping it fiery wings to increase its speed to the maximum.

"Move!" Takuya yelled down to the two below as he flipped himself over and extended one leg towards the ground. Instantly Stingmon and Halsemon leapt away from Gryphonmon who only had enough time to look up before BurningGreymons foot infused with raging fire slammed down on his back with incredible force. The impact drove BurningGreymons attack straight through Gryphonmons back, almost tearing the mega digimon in half.

"Master Millenniummon… will be… free…" Gryphonmon agonized before it exploded into a cloud of digital bits and floated into the sky.

Down on the ground the four teens did their best to celebrate this small victory despite Gryphonmons last words.

"Takuya you look a little shaky there." Ken noted after observing the difficulty Takuya was having standing up.

"It's okay I'm just out of energy after all those attacks and transformations." Takuya sighed leaning on one of the fallen steel beams for support.

"You really look like you need to crash. I'll get you back to Tai's so you can get some rest." Sora announced helping Takuya up and putting one of his arms over her shoulder to support his weight.

"Thanks." Takuya exhaled a spent breath as the two began walking towards the apartment Takuya had been calling home for the last few days.

* * *

"I can't believe how much club work piled up over such a short break." Kari complained to her brother as the two walked in the door.

"Like I said Kari you're too nice sometimes." Gatomon commented.

"She does have a point Kari. Just pass the work onto someone else like I do." Tai laughed flipping off his shoes and making his way to the kitchen.

"Tai you shouldn't be proud of…" Kari stopped in midsentence when she spotted Takuya asleep on the couch and Sora napping on the recliner.

"What's wrong Kari?" Tai asked walking into the living room.

After a short talk about what to do at this point Tai decided that he would wake Sora up and walk her home. This left Kari in the apartment alone with the sleeping Takuya.

Kari just sat there on the arm of the couch looking at his sleeping form. Inside she was attempting to come to terms with all that had happened since she had met him and how she was changing. It would still be awhile before either one of them made any big revelations but at least they were beginning to take notice.

Leaning over and brushing a stray hair from Takuya's face, which seemed to be bothering his sleep, Kari whispered goodnight into Takuya ear before she got ready for bed herself.

* * *

To be continued…


	24. The First Hit

**Chapter 24**

**The First Hit**

Just like the days before Koji awoke in the back of the old car he had turned into his home base. He popped a few painkillers and exited the vehicle. He quickly did his best to straighten up his appearance in one of the side mirrors before starting some morning stretches. As he stretched he looked over the car he had been calling home for the last few days. It wasn't anything impressive now but it must have been a very nice car back in the day; definitely some kind of sports car.

Over the last few days he had made some improvement to the old car to make his time in that world a little easier. He had managed to wrangle up a new car battery and hooked it up to the car so he could use the cars radio, internal lights, and most importantly the heater and air conditioner. Koji had also cover the windows with newspaper to give himself some privacy and block out the light from the streetlights. In the truck he had stored some food, water, and other goods he had managed to collect.

As Koji tried to enjoy a breakfast of cold toaster pastries he had taken from his store of food he looked over the map sprawled out across the hood. On the map he had crossed out quite a few buildings and city blocks but all his searching only covered about one tenth of the city with no results.

"I guess I need to start on the north side today and see how far I get." Koji sighed before shoving the last piece of his breakfast into his mouth.

Making sure to brush the crumbs off of his shirt first, Koji grabbed the map folded it up and tucked it into one of the inner pockets of his jacket. Then he quickly ducked out of the alley and joins the hundreds of people walking along the streets. Then hopping onto one of the buses heading to the north side Koji took a seat in the back and took out his D-tector before activating the simple mapping function he would need for his search.

"Good thing the transit system in this city's free or I'd be walking everywhere." Koji whispered to himself as he made himself comfortable in the bus seat.

The D-tectors screen once more sprung to life and displayed the black and white map with yet again no responding signal. Koji just stared down at the black grid that ran across the field of white hoping that today he would find something; at the very least a blip that told him there was a Digital World here.

Twenty minutes later the bus pulled into a stop near the river that ran around the city. Koji got off the bus and stared at all the sky scrapers he would have to check today.

"Of course, every building in this city would have to be over twenty stories wouldn't they?" Koji sighed feeling the full weight of his arduous task.

"I just hope Takuya's okay wherever he is. And that the Sealed Digivice is safe as well." Koji commented before making his way toward the first building on the map.

* * *

Back in both Takuya and Koji's home Zone the search for the two was still underway with no results. Yesterday Koichi and JP had returned from the boy's late known location with only bad news.

They relayed the story or multiple ambushes and treason at the meeting place. Finding all of this information proved to be extremely difficult since no matter how much they looked they couldn't find the clients who had contacted Lady Ophanimon with the job in the first place. They had to learn all of this by tracking down remnants of the enemy digimon Takuya and Koji had let live.

Ever since she had learned all of this, Lady Ophanimon had been busy trying to think of some way to track the two missing warriors down; or at the very least contact them. While she thought about it she continued to sort through the millions upon millions of scans she had compiled of the Dimensional Corridor hoping to find some kind of clue to the boy's whereabouts.

"Where have you two gone?" Lady Ophanimon sighed; obviously exhausted from all the time she had spent looking for them so far.

"You look tired Lady Ophanimon. Maybe you should get some rest." A sudden voice noted shocking Lady Ophanimon who had believed herself to be alone. Down on the ground below her stood Zoe with a concerned look on her face.

"Do not worry about me Zoe. I can get plenty of rest when the two of them are found." The angel digimon tried to convince the teenage girl.

"It would be nice if that was true; but even you need sleep to function correctly, Lady Ophanimon." Zoe added. "You won't be of any use if you're too tired to act when the time comes."

Silence soon filled the room as Lady Ophanimon contemplated Zoe's words. The girl might have been young but she had a lot of sense. That was probably why everyone sought her advice when dealing with problems.

"There are just so many scans I haven't looked through and they've been missing for so long now." Lady Ophanimon began to vent.

"I'll take over for you while you get some rest. I know the rest of the warriors will be by soon so we'll try and make some progress with them." Zoe replied before tapping one of the crystals and changing the scan being displayed on the wall.

"Perhaps you are right. A short rest will make things much clearer." The angel digimon agreed as she slowly began to ascend up to her chambers above her throne room.

"Sleep well Lady Ophanimon." Zoe wished the digital ruler before she disappeared into the room above.

* * *

Koji checked off another building on the map, the thirtieth one today. This would be the last building for now while Koji stopped to get something to eat at a local deli and to rest his feet. Koji sat in one of the white patio chairs the deli placed along the street; eating a sandwich and staring up at the skyline of buildings he had yet to check and thought. He thought about what he had seen and felt before the explosion in the Dimensional Corridor that had stranded him in this world and separated him from Takuya. He also thought about what could possibly be happening on his lost friend's end of things.

"Takuya you better be careful." Koji sighed knowing that his hopes that Takuya wouldn't act rashly without him were most likely in vain. He then got up left some money on the table and began his block by block search once again.

After more fruitless hours of searching the sun began to fall below the horizon and Koji started back to the alleyway where the cars warm seats and a humble dinner were waiting for him. Koji made his way towards the closest bus stop while watching the streets slowly empty as people returned to their homes and families. Taking a turn down one of the side alleys Koji walked past stacks of old boxes and dumpsters. He took notice of the posters that lined the walls with the words "Resist ODC" printed on them. Koji had no idea what ODC was or why he should resist them but he didn't really care anyways. This wasn't his world after all.

"I wonder if these are some kind of recruitment posters. But it's strange that they don't post the full name of the organization on them." Koji mused taking a moment to take in the action oriented poster.

Koji continued to stare until a pinging sound echoing through the alley diverted his attention. He looked around in surprise as if he had tripped some kind of alarm and would be ambushed at any moment. Finally getting over his mini panic attack Koji moved his hand down into one of his jacket pockets and pulled out his D-tector. On the screen there was something Koji had been waiting days to see; a response signal. He had finally found something after days of searching.

"It's coming from that building over there." Koji said aloud, too excited to keep it only in his mind.

Across from Koji was an old warehouse that appeared to have been abandoned many years ago. The building was definitely much older than the rest of the buildings in the city; it was probably part of the old neighborhood before the block was renovated to make way for more modern structures. Many of the windows were busted out and parts of the walls were falling apart.

Koji quickly made his way to one of the rust old doors and tried to open it. He turned the knob and pushed, but the door didn't open. This time he turned the knob and rammed his shoulder into the steel door wrenching it open and bending the door frame. The door barely opened but he was able to force it wide enough for him slip into the condemned building.

Inside old desks and chairs were scattered about while rows of wood crates stacked to the ceiling lined the walls. Everything was caked in a thick layer of gray dust and the air tasted stale. Following the lead of his D-tectors map Koji began to search for the origin of the digital signal. He walked from one old room to the next and down a long hallway made much smaller by the crates that lined it on both sides. Eventually Koji came to a staircase leading up to the second floor and he began to ascend them.

Koji was a few seconds from putting his hands down on the railing to support himself in case the stairs gave way when he noticed something strange; the banister was clean. It appeared as if someone had recently used it just like Koji had planned to do. Upon closer inspection Koji also noticed what appeared to be footprints leading up to the second floor in the thick layers of dust. Wheeling around Koji quickly scanned the large room. His attention was instantly drawn to the door across the room from him. It was just like the one he had entered through and just like his, this one was also busted in.

"Someone forced their way in… Someone who doesn't belong here…" Koji whispered to himself; now very wary of his situation. Koji was used to dealing with having digimon from other dimensions out for some nefarious reason or another; but people were a different story.

Koji quietly crept up the stairs making sure to step in the footprints already on the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs another long hallway was laid out before him. Scattered along the hallway were many doors leading into what were most likely small offices. At the end of the hallway was a large door with a glass window and above the door a sign that read 'Main Office'. Even thought it was faint Koji could make out a pale blue light pouring out through the dust smeared window. Something in that room was putting out light; which meant something in that room had power. Making it the most likely source of the signal Koji's D-tector had picked up on.

Koji quickly and quietly made his way down the hallway and pressed himself up against the wall outside the main office. Bending slightly he looked into the room and searched it from side to side. Whatever was in the room couldn't be made out clearly due to the years of dust that had built up. He saw no movement and whatever was producing the blue light appeared to be coming from something in the center of the room.

Deciding that the room was unoccupied Koji twisted the knob and slipped into the room closing the door behind him. In the center of the room was a slightly dusty desk. It appeared to have been cleaned recently so that someone could put the PC and monitor on it; which now sat there casting off the gentle blue light that filled the room. On the floor below the desk a small generator hummed away as if fueled the electronics sitting on the table.

"What the hell is going on?" Koji whispered as he watched the computer screen flicker every few seconds.

When Koji got closer he noticed a strange black cord running from the PC to a hole in the wall. The cord was about an inch thick and had to have a special adaptor attached to it so that it could connect to the hole in the wall. After a closer inspection of the wall Koji noticed that the cable was hooked up to what appeared to be an old phone line jack.

"Someone was looking for something here." Koji thought to himself. He then returned to the computer and pressed a few keys hoping to get something out of the computer.

The blue screen suddenly disappeared revealing a strange mixture of scrolling text and pulsing graphs. Little of this made sense to Koji; except for parts of the text. It was apparently some kind of program that displayed the information it was receiving. The text might not have been complete, with large parts of it missing; but it was definitely digi-writing. Somehow this computer was picking up on signals from the Digital World; which was great news for Koji since this meant there was a Digital World in this Zone.

Koji pulled out his D-tector once more and examined the signal. A second later his smiling face turned into a somber frown. While this did prove there was a Digital World the connection in this spot was far too weak to support a gate; he would have to find another signal. As Koji stood there trying to gather his thoughts so he could make sense of what he had found, the sudden sound of footsteps coming up the stairs started a whole new problem.

"Damn! I do not feel like explaining this to whoever's coming. I need to get out of here." Koji whispered to himself quickly scanning the room for an exit other then the door.

He quickly spotted a window blackened out with built up grease and yanked it open. Koji quietly slipped out the window and onto the rickety old iron fire escaped and shut the window. Outside the sun had gone down and he was completely hidden in the dark shadows of the night. Inside the room he heard the door open and people enter the room. Koji quietly listened to those inside talk but the howling night wind drowned out most of it; only allowing him to catch parts of the conversation.

"Get it back…"

"The connection was terminated by…"

"Take it to… base… for further…"

Soon the conversation stopped and Koji could hear the men dismantling the equipment and carrying it out of the room. Wanting more information Koji quickly climbed the fire escape to the roof and positioned himself high above the busted door he had found earlier. A few seconds later three men in dark blue suits exited the building carrying three duffel bags and put them into a gray van where a woman in the same suit as the rest sat behind the wheel. As soon as they were all inside the van took off and they were gone.

"Something tells me if I'm going to find a way to the Digital World it's going to be through those guys." Koji sighed, now feeling even further from his goal then before.

With nothing else to go on Koji headed back to the car where he could sit and think about what he had learned today.

* * *

"Now that was a pretty tough trip." Gennai sighed as he took a seat on the small stone wall outside the ancient ruins of a tower.

"If I'm not mistaken the records should either be at the top floors of the tower or in the basement." Gennai said to himself while looking up into the sky trying to measure how truly immense this place was.

Gennai entered the tower and decided to start his search for the historical records with the top floors. Little did he know that at that moment in the basement a shadowy figure was searching through row after row of books for the same exact records Gennai had come in search of.

"Where are they…? I didn't go through all of that trouble with the Warrior of Flame to waste time like this…" The figure moaned before it once again returned to its search; for it still had many floors left to check, including the top floors.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

That brings this arc to an end and now it moves into the Darkening Storm Arc with the next chapter.


	25. A Terrible Rain Begins to Fall

**Chapter 25**

**A Terrible Rain Begins to Fall**

For the first time in so many days Tai finally got to sleep in his own bed while Takuya slept on the couch; since it was where he had passed out. Even though she couldn't say anything to them Kari felt a little sad that Takuya wouldn't be sleeping in the bunk beneath her and that he wouldn't be the first person she saw in the morning when she woke up.

After what seemed like a very short night the daylight once again filled the city and it was time to raise and face a new day. Following the same routine as they had the last few morning they were ready to go in plenty of time.

"How are you feeling Takuya? We heard about Gryphonmon from Sora." Kari asked leaning forward so she could look into Takuya's face as the three continued to walk to school.

"I feel a lot better now that I've gotten a good night's sleep." Takuya yawned still not completely awake.

"That's good." Kari smiled before facing forward again.

"It's actually better than it sounds." Takuya rejoined with a smile of his own.

"What do you mean by that?" Tai asked intrigued by Takuya's statement.

"Well I don't feel as tired as I used to and I was able to become BurningGreymon again and stay that way for a while. I think all that's a sign that I'm on the mend and making some progress." Takuya answered smiling even more then before while he explained his thinking. Takuya had always hated having to sit on the sidelines so his situation as of late was really bugging him; but now that he was healing up he was feeling much more positive.

"Finally some good news. With all that's happened so far it looks like we're going to need all the firepower we can get." Tai cheered, thinking about all the fights they'd had in the last few days.

"True and considering the ones we've taken down so far are only the subordinates we're in for some serious fights in the future." Takuya added in the same tone as Tai.

"That's really kind of depressing Takuya." Tai replied looking back at the younger boy.

"Yeah… It really depressed me when I said it." Takuya sighed as the two teenage boys hung their heads in contemplation. Kari on the other hand laughed to herself noticing how similar the two were currently acting.

The rest of the walk to school was spent in a relaxed silence while each of the three thought about what the next few days might hold for them.

"What's with the two of them?" A voice asked from behind Kari.

Turning around and smiling Kari was greeted by the intrigued face of Yolei; who seemed to be trying to figure out Tai and Takuya's strange behavior. Beside her was Ken who seemed interested, but didn't want to pry.

"They made themselves sad." Kari answered.

"How'd they do that?" Yolei rejoined in an interested voice.

"They over thought some things." Kari responded with a small giggle.

"It looks like we're here." Tai announced to the small group, interrupting Yolei's next question.

The group said their goodbyes at the schools entrance and headed off in their own directions. Takuya made his way to the roof as always. He climbed the same stairs he had every morning and turned the knob on the red door that lead to the roof and pushed it open. After walking around the roof for a while and doing some more research about this world Takuya sprawled out on the cool concrete of the roof and fell asleep under the blue sky.

After about an hour Takuya awoke to a sudden drop of water striking his forehead. His eyes flickered open and slowly adjusted to the world. The sky above which had been clear and blue no more than an hour ago was now covered in dark rolling clouds which a pale grey light seeping through. Realizing that the drop that had awoken him was just the beginning of an encroaching rainstorm Takuya quickly began to gather up his thing and shoved them into his bag.

In the distance he could hear the sound of the downpour of water as it raced towards him from above. Placing the last of his possessions into the bag Takuya leapt down from his hiding spot onto the rooftop below. He now stood before the door leading back into the school with his hand on the knob contemplating whether or not his current course of action was the right choice. While getting completely soaked in a cold rain that would probably last for hours was very unappealing; the idea of being found in a school he didn't belong in by one of the teachers seemed just as bad.

With his mind made up he turned the knob, pulled the door open, and ducked inside just as the water cascaded down from above; quickly flooding the roof. Taking one last look at the sky above from the shelter of the rooftop entrance Takuya sighed then released the door and let it swing shut before he headed down the stairs to find a new refuge.

Takuya quietly walked along the hallways looking in through the different windows as he passed by. He marveled at the fact that of all things that changed with the different worlds, school seemed to remain the same. The same classrooms, the same desks, the same whiteboards, and lockers lining the hallways. Takuya didn't know whether to be comforted by this fact or bother by it; but for now he was just looking for someplace to lay low for a few hours.

Takuya slipped around a few corners or pretended to fiddle with a locker to avoid a patrolling teacher from time to time, but he still hadn't been able to find an empty room.

"Just my luck! The school would have to be over crowded leaving no empty rooms." Takuya quietly mocked his own situation.

Turning another corner Takuya stopped in his tracks and stared through a small glass window into the classroom beyond it. There on the far side of the room framed perfectly by the window sat Kari. She was anxiously staring out the window at the dark sky and water cascading down the glass.

This seemed kind of strange to Takuya since he had thought Kari was the type to take her studies seriously and always pay attention to the teacher. Then it dawned on him. She wasn't daydreaming she was worrying about him. Worrying about whether he was still out on the roof in the freezing rain; unsure if he had risked coming in to the school. For some reason this made Takuya smile while a slight twinge shook his heart.

"_I need to let her know I'm doing fine."_ Takuya thought to himself as he leaned against one of the walls and stared up at the ceiling tiles trying to think how he could tell her.

* * *

Kari sat at her desk listening to the teacher trying to explain to the class about the last chapter they had covered in math class. She already knew all of this but she still paid attention out of respect for the teacher; until a slight rumbling caught her attention. She turned toward the window and looked up at the clouds that had swarmed the sky and blocked out most of the sun.

"It looks like rain…" Kari whispered to herself.

She debated whether or not she should excuse herself so that she could check on Takuya. Kari decided to at least make sure that he knew to come in from the rain when it started, so she raised her hand and waited for the teacher to notice her. At the front of the class the teacher was trying to explain the same formula to Davis for the ninth time and was beginning to get frustrated. When he set down the book and began to rub his temples he finally noticed Kari's hand in the air.

"Kamiya whatever it is it can wait twenty more minutes when class ends." The teacher announced not looking towards the girl. Disheartened Kari let her hand fall back onto her desk and began staring out the window hoping it wouldn't rain.

After a few minutes the first hints of rain began to roll down the glass of the window in little clear streaks. A few seconds later the rain intensified covering the window in a sheet of rolling water. All she could do was look out at the dark skies and hope Takuya wasn't caught out in it.

More time passed and the rain only increased along with Kari's worry. She continued to stare out the window waiting for the bell to dismiss them for their next class. As she stared she began to notice that the water that flowed down the window was no longer clear but had turned into a murky grey mixture. It ran down the windowpane slowly turning it a deep, deep, black blocking out the world beyond it. Kari just watched as the water itself disappeared behind the darkness; leaving only her reflection staring back at her from the jet black wall.

The feeling that ran through Kari was familiar, but different at the same time. It was like drowning in sorrow, unable to call for help. She needed someone to save her from this. It was calling her again and she was too scared to save herself. The cold sensation which crippled her body slowly began to creep its way into her mind as she began to feel numb.

"_Someone… Help me…"_ She cried within her own mind unable to voice it to those around her.

Her plea for help echoed through the reaches of her mind before it sunk into the darkness that slowly encroached on her soul. Soon she reached the brink of the darkness and could only watch as it dragged towards her. On the outside her skin was slowly losing its warmth and her eyes were growing dimmer the closer the darkness got. The biting cold was consuming her.

Kari's body had now become completely numb from the cold leaving her no more strength to resist the coming darkness. She closed her mind and awaited her end; darkness's finally victory over her. But it didn't come. Warmth began to flow through her again. It started at the finger tips on her right arm and slowly moved across her hand. It flowed up her arm and spread across her chest; igniting her heart and dispelling the cold that had clouded her mind. As the warmth continued to spread the darkness that had threatened her receded and the light began to return to her world.

With evils grip loosened Kari returned to her senses. The brightness returned to her eyes, but they still mirror her fear from her sudden ordeal. The warmth that had revived her still flowed through her but it had leveled off while the warmth in her hand continued to increase; soothing her spirit. Turning away from the rain slicked window from which the darkness had faded she looked down towards her right hand to find the source of the gentle heat that had saved her.

In her small hand was another larger hand. The fingers were intertwined with hers and gripping softly leaving no space between their skin. Kari followed the hand up to its arm, to the shoulder, and to the face that was looking into hers.

"Takuya…" Kari whispered with a quiet sob. Feeling the need to be closer she leaned toward him and rested her face against his shoulder while she quietly cried. Takuya just squeezed her hand tighter telling her that he was there for her and that he wasn't going anywhere.

He had saved her when she had needed it most. When no-one else had noticed that she needed to be rescued he had noticed. He had returned the warmth to her world. Kari didn't care how he got there; all she felt was grateful. Grateful that he has beside her.

* * *

Takuya stood in the hall trying to figure out how he was going to alleviate Kari's worry when a sudden presence registered in the back of his mind. Looking up and down the hallway Takuya tried to figure out where this evil presence was coming from. Whatever it was it wasn't completely in the school; it was more like it was reaching out using a strange power. It had probably been in the school for a while and was now going after its target.

Considering the fact that Takuya had the Sealed Digivice on him he believed that whatever he was sensing was coming for him so he began to move away from the classroom, so not to endanger the students within. But the further away he got from the classroom the weaker the presence got. The further he got from the classroom the further he got from the presences target!

Takuya quickly turned around and ran back to the classroom; sliding to a stop in front of the small window and peered inside. His eyes instantly landed on Kari whose expression of concern had changed. Her face now seemed devoid of emotion and color. Like something was pulling her soul away from her.

"Kari…!" Takuya forced himself to keep his voice at a whisper.

Takuya didn't know what was happening to Kari but he knew that she needed help. She needed something other than acknowledgement or someone to talk to. She needed something else and Takuya needed to get to her.

His mind flooded with worry. Takuya no longer feared being found on the school grounds where he didn't belong or the repercussions he would face. All he cared about, all he feared was what would happen to Kari if this continued.

Takuya slowly turned the handle on the door until he heard a small click. Then he pushed the door open slowly and peeked through the crack towards the front of the room. The teacher seemed distracted by someone in the front of the row who was giving him problems. Taking this opportunity Takuya slipped into the classroom slowly closing the door behind him. As he carefully made his way across the room towards Kari a few students turned to look at him before turning back towards the front. They most likely mistook him for a late student or didn't care to ask why he was there.

He managed to make it to the empty seat next to Kari and sat down. Takuya had achieved his first objective but he still hadn't figured out how he was going to help her. Now he sat there helpless to help Kari; contemplating what to do next. Then suddenly an idea popped into his head. He didn't know why it would work he just knew deep down that it was what he needed to do.

Takuya reached down and took hold of Kari's hand in his own. He intertwined his fingers with hers and held tight. Her hand was so cold and clammy that it scared him. As the seconds ticked by Takuya began to worry that the plan he had put all his faith in was failing; that he was going to lose her. Then he felt it. Kari's hand twitched and she tightened her grip as the cold began to vanish from her body.

He continued to watch as her color returned and light once again filled her eyes. She soon began to move again and looked down at his hand embracing hers and then up to his face. Takuya smiled when he heard her whisper his name before she buried her face in his shoulder to cry. He sat there offering his quiet support, knowing she wasn't ready to talk about what had happened yet.

As Kari continued to softly cry into his shoulder Takuya did some thinking of his own. Why had he thought that he couldn't lose her? Why had he feared more for her then his own life? How did he know that he of all people could bring her back?

The answer was so simple that Takuya could only laugh to himself on the inside. He hadn't known that he was the only one who could save her. He just knew that he wanted to be the one to do it. This wasn't something he had ever considered let alone thought he could've let happen. He was in a whole different kind of trouble now. A kind that ran deeper than battles and being a Runner.

Outside the storm raged on. The Sun slowly drowned in the darkening clouds giving no sign that it would be returning its brilliant light to the world anytime soon. And the rain fell with increasing intensity showing no hint of stopping. This maelstrom was only getting started and in the center our two heroes can only hope to weather it safely.

* * *

To be continued…


	26. Facing the Storm

**Chapter 26**

**Facing the Storm**

The storm that had heralded the return of Kari's nightmares still poured its fury over the city. Sinking the light and closing off the world from the heavens above.

In the classroom by the window Kari continued to cry into Takuya's shoulder while he sat listening to her muffled sobs.

"Can we leave…?" Kari finally spoke to Takuya without removing her face from his shoulder. The way she said the words pulled at Takuya's heart. The tone was a mixture of sadness and fear as if she would break at any moment.

"Yes." Takuya gently replied as he pulled her from him so he could look into her eyes. Her eyes weakly returned his look as Takuya wiped away the wet streaks left behind by her tears with his fingers.

"Hey Teach! Kari's not feeling well so I'm getting her out of here." Takuya announced helping Kari up from her chair.

The students who had once ignored Takuya's presence when he entered the room were now fixated on him. He had just spoken without being called on and had given more of a proclamation than asked for permission. Davis on the other hand was completely surprised by the fact that Takuya was even in the room, let alone calling attention to himself; considering he wasn't even supposed to be in the school.

"You can just wait a few more…" The teacher began to explain before he looked up at Takuya and stopped in mid-sentence. He just stared at Takuya, not because he didn't recognize the boy, but because of how Takuya looked at him. Those weren't the eyes of someone asking, they were the eyes of someone telling. Someone who a normal person like him couldn't say anything against.

"Right…" The teacher finished unable to look away from Takuya; who quickly escorted Kari out of the rooms back entrance. The door closed but all eyes still remained on the spot where the two had disappeared.

"…Who was that…?" The teacher was finally able to ask. He looked out over his students hoping for an answer; but they all looked back at him with the same unknowing expressions. Figuring he wasn't going to get any answers the teacher started his lesson again. He raised a dry erase maker to the whiteboard and stopped again. "…Where did he say they were going…?"

* * *

Out in the hallways of the school Kari and Takuya walked around trying to calm her unsteady nerves. She was still having trouble standing on her own so was using Takuya's arm to brace herself up.

"Are you feeling any better?" Takuya asked as he supported Kari with his arm. He was still unsure of what to do. She seemed so shaken and he had no idea way; but he did know it had something to do with the dark presence he had sensed earlier.

"I need… I need some fresh air…" Kari said in a pained voice. Her breathes quickly began to leave her trembling frame in fast wheezes, as if she was suffocating under some great pressure.

Takuya quickly lead her outside and sat her down in a wooden bench sheltered from the rain by a covered walkway that linked to two halves of the high school. After he made sure she was comfortable Takuya took a seat next to her and they sat there in silence.

"It was the Dark Ocean…" Kari broke the silence after a few minutes of listening to the rainfall.

"The Dark Ocean?" Takuya asked as he leaned forward and looked at Kari, hoping that she would elaborate on what she just said. Kari sat there staring at the ground slightly hunched over with her head hanging low. Before she could answer the bell rang and a few seconds later the doors next to them burst open and students flooded the walkway on their way to their next classes.

Takuya continued to stare at Kari waiting for an answer. Around them the multitude of students passing through the walkway became a low buzzing sound. As time passed the crowded grew thinner until it was gone and they were alone again. Alone with the storm.

"It wants me… But I don't want to go…" Kari said her voice devoid of all emotion.

Once again the only sound came from the raging storm; but this time Takuya would be the one to break the silence.

"Could you tell me about it?" Takuya asked. He was unsure of what to say since Kari wasn't sharing much. All he knew was that the Dark Ocean was an unstable dimension linked within this Zone. And that both Kari and Ken had some bad memories tied to it.

Kari lifted her head and looked at Takuya. She wanted to tell him everything but before the words could come she felt the pull of the darkness once more. Her body became ridged and the cold began to spread through her once again.

"It's coming for me again." She cried wanting Takuya to take her hand again and pull her back from the brink like he had before. Instead he stood up and walked in front of her before he knelt down so that he could look up into her slowly dimming eyes.

"Kari… I can pull you back now… or we can let the darkness take us. And together we can face the evil that's been haunting you for so long." Takuya spoke softly with a serious look in his eyes.

Inside Kari cried; no longer able to do so on the outside. She didn't want to face it, she wanted to run and she wanted Takuya to run with her. She wasn't sure if she could win even with Takuya by her side. She didn't believe she had that kind of power or strength.

"You can."

"You can."

"You can." Takuya repeated over and over again to Kari.

Feeling a sudden surge of strength thanks to those words she was able to muster a reply.

"…What…?" Kari answered weakly in a shaky voice.

"You can face it. Don't run away. You have the power and the strength to meet it head on. There's no need to fear it any longer." Takuya responded his voice filled with emotion.

This was the first time someone had told her that. The first time someone had said that she was strong. The first time someone wanted her to fight, instead of stepping in to protect her; treating her like the damsel in distress.

Unable to speak any longer she could only cry strangely happy tears. Now it was her turn to trust Takuya like he trusted that she could win. She would go to the darkness with Takuya and face it. She would take back her life and her light.

Taking her warm tears as her agreement Takuya took a seat beside Kari and pulled her close. Instantly the creeping darkness surrounded Takuya as well. Soon the world around the two began to fade from view and a few seconds later the world went black and a feeling of being pulled in all directions over took the two.

Now the small wooden bench sat empty under the walkway leaving only the pouring rain outside the school. Takuya and Kari were now taking some of the biggest steps in shaping their futures; steps they will remember forever.

* * *

To be continued…


	27. The Quiet before the Storm

**Chapter 27**

**The Quiet before the Storm**

Takuya awoke on the cold gray sands of the Dark Ocean in a painful hazy. He had no idea how long he had been out or where he was. In his arms he held Kari tightly against his chest.

With a tired breath he rolled onto his back and stared skyward. What he saw was the dark rock of a cave ceiling above. As he laid there he tried to clear his mind of the fog that was clouding his thoughts.

When most of the feeling finally returned to his body Takuya pushed himself up off of the sandy floor until he was standing. Instantly his legs began to shake and buckle under him; forcing Takuya to brace himself by placing a hand against the cave wall. After a few minutes the weakness passed and he made his way through the dark cave until he came to the entrance.

Outside the cave wasn't much different than the inside. It was slightly brighter but the light was still very pale and dismal. The landscape that stretched out before him was painted with a mixture of grays, as if everything was covered in a thick layer of dust or ash. Above the endless parade of gray rolling clouds flowed out towards the water and over the horizon. The water itself was a sickly black swill constantly lapping up on the gray sands of the beach in a boring rhythmic pattern. The sand wasn't much different than the sky in color of appearance. It was cold and felt somewhat off; how, Takuya couldn't explain. The beach appeared to stretch on forever to the left and the right with stone cliffs running along the back of the whole thing.

Looking down Takuya could see a set of foot prints in the sand alongside some drag marks. With that everything came back to him.

* * *

The human world had just vanished before his eyes and a sensation of being pulled downward overtook him. Next to him in the dark void was Kari. She was no longer conscious; the experience of being forcefully pulled from her world had been too much for her. It would have been too much for Takuya as well, if he hadn't had some experience with this feeling thanks to all his travels.

Takuya remembered focusing on staying conscious since he knew that whoever was responsible for this was most likely going to be looking for them once they arrived. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore the pulling sensation stopped and he was lying in the cold sand with the sound of crashing waves echoing in his ears.

He quickly pulled Kari to her feet and swung one of her arms over his shoulder and began dragging her to a cave he could see in the distance. He had been forced to drag her instead of carrying her since he had lost most of his strength due to the experience he had just been put through. Takuya dragged Kari deeper and deeper into the cave, far out of sight from the entrance. Then the blackness he had been holding back till then fell over him and he collapsed to the floor and passed out, where he stayed until he awoke some time later.

* * *

"Man I talked a big game but this place is pretty overwhelming. Definitely one of the worst dimensions I've ever been to." Takuya said to himself as he exited the cave heading for the beach.

He walked along the tracks he had made before making his way back to the spot where he and Kari had landed in this world. Up ahead the sand appeared to have been greatly disturbed and pushed about. When Takuya got closer he was able to make out many different foot prints in the sand. There were large ones, small ones, and ones that had drag lines down the middle; most likely made by digimon with tails.

"That is a lot of digimon." Takuya marveled standing in the middle of the tracks that ran from one end of the beach and further on out of sight. "It must have been a search party looking for us on the beach. We're just lucky they didn't do a better job of searching for us."

Takuya quickly returned to the cave and moved Kari to a better location off of the cold sand. He reached into his bag and pulled out his long jacket and put it over her the keep her warm. Then he folded up the bag and placed it under her head for a pillow; before he attached his knife to his belt and left the cave once more.

Upon exiting the cave he noticed that it had actually gotten darker out.

"You've got to be kidding me!? This place has no sun, but it has a night! That is really messed up…" Takuya sighed realizing that they had most likely slept through all the daytime hours.

"And it seems to be getting colder too." Takuya added as a cold chill ran over him. "That's just great…!"

Taking one last look back at the cave Takuya turned and began climbing the rock wall in hopes of getting the lay of the land. Thanks to his experience with mountain climbing it didn't take him long to reach the top of the cliff. The first thing he saw as he pulled himself onto the ledge was a thick gray forest; dark black trucks below a bleak gray canopy. Trying to peer through it he could only see about twenty or so feet into the thicket. He hoped that it was only that dark because of the diminishing light.

Turning around and looking out over the beach he didn't really see anything different from what he had been able to see down in the sand. It was the same murky water and gray sand stretching out as far as the eye could see. The name Dark Ocean really suited this place. But he couldn't blame the darkness that surrounded them for the vile feeling he was getting right now; meeting Koichi had taught him the darkness wasn't inherently evil it was just most often used by evil forces.

As Takuya stared out over the beach he could see it continuing to get darker and darker; soon all of the light would be gone and the temperature would drop. He had to be prepared and he had to do it quickly. Stepping into the woods he began picking up sticks and branches. Every time he filled his arms he walked over to the edge of the cliff and released them, letting them fall to the beach below out in front of the cave.

Takuya continued to gather wood like this until it became too dark to search anymore. He quickly made his way back down the cliff side making sure to take advantage of the remaining light to gather up the wood and stack it inside the cave out of view from the beach. The inside of the cave was now completely pitch black forcing Takuya to use his cell phone as a flashlight since he had left the one he always carried on him with Kari incase she woke up while he was gone.

Reaching the back of the cave Takuya swung the phones glowing screen toward the spot where he had left Kari. She was still there asleep, wrapped up in Takuya's crimson leather coat. Dropping the finally armful of tinder into the pile Takuya set about putting together a fire.

A few hours later Takuya sat tending the fire making sure not to let it get to big and cast a light bright enough that it could be seen from outside of the cave. They were just lucky that the cave had so many bends in it to drown out the light from the fire. While he watched the fire crackle and pop Takuya tried to figure out what the two of them were going to do next.

While he thought Kari began to stir from her sleep and sat up. She stared at Takuya her eyes unfocused and her face expressionless. Takuya quickly went to her side and knelt down in front of her placing his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. After a few seconds Kari's focus shifted and she looked around the cave in a daze.

"Kari… Kari!" Takuya yelled at her trying to bring her out of her dream like state.

Suddenly Kari's eyes regained their focus and a terrified expressions spread across her face. She jerked backwards out of Takuya's arms and pushed herself up against the back of the cave wall. Then she pulled her knees up against her chest and tried to bury her head behind them.

"Kari, it's alright. We're safe." Takuya told the girl hoping to coax her out of her fetal state.

"The Darkness…" Kari whimpered not making any progress out of her current state.

With Kari in this state they weren't going to be able to do anything. He had to do something to reach her. So Takuya reach behind Kari's knees and lifted her head up out from behind them. Then he raised her eyes up to his so he could look into hers and her into his. He wanted to make sure she would hear what he had to say.

"Just like you Kari I've been haunted by the forces of darkness before." Takuya began to speak. This one line brought the entirety of her focus on Takuya.

"During my first adventure in the Digital World in my Zone I came up with a plan to defeat this evil darkness type digimon called Duskmon. In the end the plan failed and my friends got hurt. Out of self-pity I ended up returning to my own world, but Duskmon continued to haunt me even there. He would appear every time I felt safe and each time I ran away from him." Takuya explained still feeling the sting of the incident.

"All I did was try and run away from the darkness and my failure, but I could never escape it. It was always right there waiting for me." Takuya sighed looking Kari in the eyes telling her that the next part was going to be very important.

"What did you do…?" Kari whispered still too afraid to say much more.

"In the end I realized that no matter where I ran I couldn't escape either of my problems. My only choice was to turn and face them." Takuya replied.

"…" Kari just stared up at Takuya.

"It was difficult facing it but I was able to overcome it and save my friends. By overcoming the doubt and darkness that had plagued my heart I grew stronger and was able to become the leader my team needed. And now I'm able to face all the challenges that come my way without faltering." Takuya smiled his true strength showing through.

"But I don't have the…" Kari stared to whimper.

"Stop that! I don't know how you got it in your head that there's something wrong with you; because there isn't. You're strong. And you can do this. Because no one else can do it for you." Takuya shouted rising to his feet and interrupting Kari's state of self-pity.

"You don't know that." She shot back on the verge of tears.

All she could think was. Why was Takuya saying these things to her? Why wasn't he protecting her? Then she remembered what he had said to her back in the real world and how it had made her feel. It made her feel strong. It made her feel free from the darkness that had always gripped her tight.

"I do know that." Takuya retorted looking down at her a serious but warm look on his face.

Warm tears began to flow down her face as she released her knees and let her legs slide out away from her body. This was the second time since Takuya had arrived that she had cried like this. And just like that first night she felt much lighter the more she cried. She cried away the weight that had been placed on her by this world of darkness.

Seeing that Kari had finally gathered her resolve, Takuya sat down next to her and put an arm over her shoulder. He let her cry it out knowing that soon she would be ready to move forward.

* * *

To be continued…


	28. Weathering the Tempest Together

**Chapter 28**

**Weathering the Tempest Together**

When Kari awoke she stared up at the ceiling of the cave trying to remember where she was. As a sudden chill ran through her she remembered but this time through sheer willpower she managed hold herself together. On the other side of the cave Kari could see Takuya throw a few branches on the fire before he returned to packing his and Kari's bags.

"Morning." Kari said as she pulled Takuya's jacket tighter around herself.

"Morning… or at least I think its morning." Takuya tiredly laughed. Across from him Kari shifted and sat up. "The lights come back so we can start exploring this place." Takuya added while he removed two of the lunchboxes from Kari's bag and put them down on the cave floor. After putting the bag off to the side he sat down next to Kari and handed her one of the lunchboxes.

"We need to eat if we want to keep our strength up." Takuya commented with his hand outstretched to Kari with one of the lunchbox in it. Kari took it gratefully and two began eating while warming themselves by the fire.

"Once we're done eating we should get moving." Takuya announced between bites.

"Where?" Kari asked still somewhat nervous about the prospect of going against the darkness.

"Don't really know but we can't stay here. There were more tracks on the beach today and they were closer to the cave than before. In another few patrols they'll find this place and we can't be here when they do." Takuya explained as he put the lid on his half eaten lunchbox and put it in his bag.

"Yesterday I saw some mountains on the horizon so that means there's more to this place than the beach and the forest." Takuya added while he began looking through his bag once more.

"Okay." Kari smiled, happy that she had Takuya with her this time. From the way he talked and acted she could tell he could handle what was happening and that he would keep them safe. This attitude of his was probably due to all the years he spent as a Runner; developing the skills to deal with this kind of thing. She thought this even though she still wasn't too clear on what a Runner actually did; but all she knew right now was that his presence was very comforting.

After a few minutes the two were ready to go. Kari wore Takuya's crimson red jacket over her school uniform while Takuya put on his survival gear and arm bracers under the green school jacket.

Silently Kari took her first step outside of the cave since she had arrived and stared at the all too familiar scenery. Instantly dark memories of the place rushed back to her and she felt her legs weaken. To prevent herself from collapsing she grabbed hold of Takuya's arm and steady herself. With a sympathetic look Takuya looked down at her knowing that she needed one final push if she was going to take control.

When Kari became steady enough to at least hold herself up Takuya walked away from her, right up to the water's edge. He stopped only a foot away from the reach of the small crashing waves and stared out over the ocean.

"Rraaawwwhhh! I will not lose to you! I will crush you!" Takuya yelled out over the water as if challenging the entire Dark Ocean. Then he turned back and looked at Kari, beckoning her forward with his eyes.

Kari just stood there on the precipice of her future. Behind her was the safety of the cave. It was familiar and it protected her from the outside world. Before her was the uncertainty of Takuya's side and the darkness of this place. Forward was unsure and fraught with danger; but the rewards could be so much greater.

With her mind clouded by so many emotions she closed her eyes and watched as every important event from her life flashed before her.

Playing with her brother.

Making her first friend.

Holidays spent with her loving family.

Being sick as a child.

Meeting Gatomon.

Going to the digital world.

Their victory over evil.

Saving the world from being devoured by the darkness.

Entering high school.

The feeling she had that night before Takuya arrived.

Meeting Takuya.

The feelings she felt when she met him.

Talking to him from the top bunk and sharing a part of herself with him.

Walking in the park with him.

The warmth that had pulled her back.

So many more images played through her mind before fading and becoming memories once again.

With her mind made up she was finally able to open her eyes. When she did she was greeted by a different sight then when she had closed them. She looked around and saw that she was no longer in her original spot; she was now standing next to Takuya the cold breeze and ocean spray flowing across her skin.

Even if her brain had been unsure of what to do her heart had still known. It still knew she wanted to move forward; that she wanted to be strong. And it compelled her legs forward without her realizing it.

"Awwwwwhhhhh! I won't give in! I am stronger then you!" She yelled out over the ocean like Takuya had before. It felt so good; it felt so freeing.

"So you ready? Because there's no going back after this." Takuya asked looking Kari in the eyes ready to abide by whatever decision she made.

"Yes. Let's go." Kari said with a determined look and a new sense of confidence.

"Right!" Takuya cheered. The two turned away from the black waters and moved inward on this dark world in search of their enemy and Kari's freedom.

* * *

"Explain it again Davis!" Tai demanded scaring the young teen.

"I know you're worried about Kari, Tai but don't take it out on Davis." Sora commented hoping to calm Tai down even a little bit. Taking Sora's advice he settled down in one of the dining room chairs and tried his best to relax. But it wasn't going so well.

"Like I said everything was normal and suddenly Takuya's there; and a second later he left the room with Kari. After that I never saw either one of them again." Davis replied slightly nervous while he watched Tai stand back up and begin pacing back and forth again.

"This doesn't make any sense. If something had come after the Sealed Digivice Takuya would have gone for our help and the digimon. And he most likely wouldn't have gone down quietly." Izzy thought out loud so the rest of the group could hear him.

"Davis was also there so it seems like he wasn't in any trouble. If anything it seems like Kari was the one getting help." Ken added to Izzy's last statement.

In the back of the Kamiya apartment Gatomon sat staring up at the whirling storm clouds and rain pouring down from above through the glass terrace door. Ever since the rain had started something had felt off; and that feeling only intensified the longer it went on. But most of all Gatomon couldn't forget the sudden feeling of being disconnected from Kari, which she suspected was when her and Takuya had disappeared. Behind her the other Digidestine were throwing ideas back and forth trying to come up with something that made sense. Then like a flash of lightning a horrid thought entered her mind; one that filled her with dread.

"Dark Ocean…" She whispered the two words that would stop all of the talk.

"What did you saw Gatomon?" Tai asked unsure if he had heard her right. In truth he was actually hoping he hadn't heard her correctly.

"This is the same feeling I got when the Dark Ocean took Kari the first time." Gatomon said as she began to shake.

All the noise that had once filled the room sank away as flashes of lightning washed across the room and cracks of thunder echoed through the city.

* * *

They had been walking through the same darkly lit forest for a few hours now. Each tree was the same gnarled mess of black bark twisting its way up to the canopy of dark gray leaves above.

"Takuya can we take a break?" Kari asked as Takuya helped her over a large root sticking out of the ground.

"Well the mountains do seem to be getting closer. Meaning we've been making some pretty decent progress…" Takuya observed before answering "…So sure."

The two sat down at the base of a large tree and drank some water from some of the plastic water bottles that had been in Takuya's bag.

"So how much further do you think it is to the mountains?" Kari asked swallowing a big gulp of water.

Takuya stood up and looked out through a break in the leaf canopy to the mountains in the distance.

"We'll probably reach the foot of the mountain just before nightfall. That should give us some time to look for a place to spend the night." Takuya replied taking a final swig of water from his plastic bottle, before screwing the lid back on top.

"That's good." Kari noted as she laid her head back against the tree and stared up at the pale light that came seeping through the leaves.

"You ready to get going again?" Takuya inquired while he stretched his body.

"Yes." Kari gave a little smile as Takuya took her hand and helped her off the forest floor.

And with that little bit of rest the two were on their way once more.

* * *

"They've been missing for a whole day now." Tai cursed slamming his hands down on the table in front of him, making the others in the apartment jump.

"…" No one could think of anything to say in response. In truth they were all starting to feel the same way.

"And damn our luck we can't get in contact with Gennai because he's off looking for a way to help Takuya get to where he needs to go. Which is kind of funny since we've lost Takuya." Tai gave an anguished laugh as he pounded the table again.

"But at least that means we know Takuya's with her. He'll definitely keep her safe." Sora added trying to comfort Tai.

"There is that… but this is still too much. I thought all of this business with the Dark Ocean was over with." Tai sighed taking a little comfort in the fact that Kari wasn't alone.

"We all did. But I guess some things just don't go away unless you deal with them." Sora breathed wrapping her hands around one of Tai's.

"So where are the others?" Tai asked noticing that Izzy, Joe, Mimi, and Ken were the only ones left in the apartment.

"Everyone went home to rest up since there wasn't anything they could do right now. While Davis and TK are out looking for some way to reach Kari." Sora answered.

"I can't believe that just checking the school and the place where Kari disappeared last time over and over again is all we can do." Tai sighed again; obviously tired due to all the sleep he had lost since the incident had begun.

"This nasty storm isn't helping things either." Mimi added as she handed both Tai and Sora a cup of warm tea before she sat down next to Sora.

"Hey! That's not all we can do. Ken and I are hard at work using the net and Digital World to look for a way to the Dark Ocean." Izzy commented feeling somewhat dejected that his and Kens contributions were being over looked.

"Sorry Izzy. And thanks you two." Tai let out with a tired laugh.

Outside the storm continued uninterrupted.

* * *

Takuya pushed aside some low hanging branches and stepped out of the forest. A second later Kari joined him and he released the branches, letting them fall back into place. Stretching out before the two was a range of hills that ran up to what appeared to be the edge of a cliff, just shy of the mountains base.

"We're almost there." Takuya commented to Kari as he looked out over the landscape.

"Good because it's starting to get dark." Kari tiredly added; worn out by their long and difficult trek through the woods. In the past she had gotten pretty used to walking all day but four years of peace had made her a little soft.

The two made their way over the hilly terrain until they came to the edge of the cliff. Looking over the side they were surprised by what they saw. Down below them in the valley was a small town of gray buildings. There was about twenty buildings built along the foot of the mountain; actually it was more like they were built into the mountain. They all varied in size but were never taller them ten stories. The fronts of all the buildings had windows with a few broken panes here and there. The doorways were of a modest size and would easily allow a human to pass through them comfortably. Out in front of the row of buildings there was a deeply cracked concrete sidewalk and a light gray dirt road.

"Who was living here?" Kari inquired stepping a little closer to Takuya.

"I don't know. But it looks like no one's been living here for a long time now." Takuya answered as he made a quick scan of the area for any signs of life below.

"Are we going down there?" Kari asked looking down at the creaking buildings with an uneasy look.

"Yeah... We need to find a place to make camp before nightfall and we can't see anything. So this is better than any other place we're going to find." Takuya replied looking for a way down to the town below. Off on his right he spotted a sloping path along the cliff side that ran down to the valley floor. "There." He pointed and soon they were moving again.

Takuya and Kari quickly made their way down to one of the larger building in the middle and entered it. They searched each floor looking for a safe place to spend the night. After a quick but thorough search they finally settled on a room on the top floor in the back of the building. It had one window on the side which still had a pair of intact shutters so they could have a fire without worrying about whether something would see it from the outside. The rest of the room reminded them of a one bedroom apartment. It had what appeared to be a kitchen and a bathroom; along with a table and some chairs scattered about. And best of all it had a fireplace and a rooftop access point right outside the door.

"Okay now that we have a room picked out we should hurry up and gather some firewood if we want to have light and heat tonight." Takuya noted.

"Right." Kari replied following Takuya out of the door with the flashlight in hand.

Ten minutes later they returned to the room with their arms overloaded with wood to burn. Kari began to stack the wood against the wall while Takuya built the fire. A moment later there was a crackling fire in the fireplace and the two pulled the large couch they had found in another room in front of it. It was a large gray puffy couch in rather good shape. It only had to have the dust beaten out of it and it would make for a comfortable bed for the night.

While Takuya set about making a secure perimeter within the building Kari cleaned off the old table and set it near the fire so they could eat on it. For their dinner they ate what remained of their morning lunchboxes and finished off their water bottles from the break they took earlier.

"How much food do we have left?" Kari inquired as she swished the last sip of her water around in the bottle unsure of whether or not she should drink it.

"We have the lunchboxes you made for your brother and Gatomon. A large bag of potato chips, four melon breads, a couple of chocolate bars, and five bottles of water. Ohh, and whatever food comes in the survival kit I always carry." Takuya listed off the supplies they had left to Kari.

"That's good… But can I ask you why you had that much food on you?"

"Well I tend to get very hungry after I spirit evolve so I always carry a snack. And since I've been on the mend I've been getting hungrier and hungrier lately." Takuya answered with an embarrassed laugh while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hahaha." Kari laughed feeling less stressed now; thanks to his answer and behavior.

Soon the dust covered room was filled with their laughter while outside the walls the endless dark shifted around them.

* * *

*BOOM*

Takuya shot up on the couch; a loud noise echoing from outside had awoken him. He sat up listening for the sound again in the pale light being cast off by the fire.

*BOOM*

The sound echoed along the valley again; but this time it slightly shook the building.

In response Takuya jumped up from the couch and made his way to the window. He slowly opened the shutters and stared out into the darkness. Outside he couldn't see anything in the pitch black abyss of the night.

*BOOM*

It rang out again shaking some of the dried flaking paint off the walls. But Takuya didn't move. He stayed at the window staring off into the darkness for whatever was making the sound.

*BOOM*

Again it sounded, shaking the building. But this time it was different this time he felt it deep within.

Takuya fell to the floor grasping at his chest and head trying to stop the feeling, the sensation, from boring deeper into him. It wasn't pain or fear he was feeling. It was everything and all things at once. It was far too much.

*BOOM*

"Dammit! Again! Stop it!" Takuya cried out in voice mixed with pain and anger.

"It's too much!" He yelled out bringing himself up onto his knees and slamming his head against the floor. When his head hit the hard floor he felt nothing. No pain or other sensation. The overwhelming feeling was blocking everything else out.

It wasn't painful. It was just too overwhelming. He stayed there panted heavily waiting for the cause to leave and wondering how Kari could possibly stand this let alone sleep through it. Then suddenly something within him snapped and he lurched to his feet. He felt the need to see what was coming. It overpowered the force that drove him down.

*BOOM*

Stumbling forward he made his way across the room to the door and exited the small apartment. Running a hand along the wall for support Takuya moved upward one stair at a time until he got to the rooftop access. He reached for the door but his legs gave out beneath him and he fell forward slamming into the old door, knocking it off its hinges.

*BOOM*

Takuya rolled forward into the center of the roof as the old door swung by its final hinge for a few seconds before it snapped and fell off onto the rooftop. Takuya was now lying on his back no longer able to move and staring up into the pitch black sky.

*BOOM*

There was no moon or stars; just a dark sheet pulled across the sky. He still continued to stare as if something was there; or would be soon. Then it happened. A source of light came streaming across the forest illuminating the sky over the building and then disappeared. Takuya turned and craned his neck backwards and rolled his eyes back as far as he could. Off in the distant he saw a rotating light atop of a tower.

*BOOM*

"_Is it a spot light!?"_ Takuya thought to himself. "_No it's a lighthouse!"_

Takuya quickly returned his attention to the sky above and continued to stare, still unable to catch his breath or clear his mind. But now something had changed. Something large had just moved over him.

*BOOM*

This time the ground quaked and the building rocked. Whatever was out there in the dark was now right next to the building; right next to Takuya. All he could do now was to turn his head slightly and watch.

*BOOM*

The sound came again but whatever was beside him remained.

*BOOM*

Again it sounded and the thing next to him didn't stir. Then it happened, the beam from the lighthouse returned. It ran along the mountain wall, slowly approaching the point where Takuya knew something was.

*BOOM*

The light now reached the point Takuya had been painfully waiting for; but he didn't expect to see what he did. It illuminated a giant pillar of purple and black that reached far into the dark sky. The beam of light then moved onward catching its light on the things beyond the mountain. What Takuya saw now stopped his heart and captivated his eyes.

*BOOM*

"It's not a pillar! It's a leg!" Takuya muttered to himself in realization.

In the distance he could see the dim and blurry mass of what could only be described as a living island suspended in the air by seven massive legs. But it wasn't an island Takuya could sense that. It was a digimon. It towered over the giant mountains as it walked across the landscape; going God knows where.

Suddenly the leg next to Takuya lifted into the air and passed over him once more. At the base of the foot there were three massive crimson talons that until this point must have been hidden beneath Takuya's line of sight over the buildings edge. The foot swung out of the light and for a moment there was silence then the concussive boom of it falling back to the ground somewhere far ahead in the blackness of the night.

*BOOM*

The light had almost finished passing over the massive digimon when Takuya caught sight of something under the digimons belly. Eyes. Seven massive eyes each of which seemed to be watching one of the seven legs. Catching the glare from the eye that had been watching the leg that passed over him Takuya suddenly realized what he was feeling when he looked at this digimon. Complete emptiness. It wasn't evil or good it was nothing. But it still froze him to his core.

The light was gone now and Takuya was left in the dark once more, still unable to move. But even without the light he knew it was still there. Whatever it was.

*BOOM*

He continued to lay there in the dark listening to it get further and further away until the sound vanished in a final silent rumble. Once it was gone Takuya finally let the night over take him and an unsteady sleep followed.

* * *

To be continued…


	29. Towards the Squall

**Chapter 29**

**Towards the Squall**

In the morning Kari awoke with a shiver. She turned her head towards the fireplace and found that the fire had burned down to mere embers. Kari stretched out her body in preparation for getting up to throw some more wood on the fire. Her leg ran across the couch and hit against the arm rest on the other side. Kari instantly shifted her focus across from her to where Takuya should have been.

"Takuya!" Kari called out. She waited a second for an answer but no response came. "Takuya!" Kari called out again as she jumped up from the couch and franticly looked around the small apartment. But again there was no response.

"Takuya, where are you?" Kari yelled louder this time. She was alone. She didn't like being alone.

Kari's eyes ran across the room to the open door leading out of the apartment and she instantly made her way to it. It shouldn't have been open she was sure that Takuya had secured it before they had settled in for the night. Out in the hallway she scanned the stairs that lead down to the floors below and found the small barricade Takuya had created the night before was still intact.

"If the barriers still there then Takuya didn't go downstairs." Kari said to herself feeling more panicked by the minute.

"Takuya!" She cried out again as she turned back towards the apartment. As she did her eyes fell upon the stairs that lead up to roof. Where there had once been a rusted old door there was nothing now.

Kari quickly ran up the stairs and out onto the roof. There before her was Takuya flat on his back and out cold.

"Takuya!" Kari cried as she ran to him and dropped to her knees next to him. She slipped her arm underneath Takuya's neck and used all her strength to lift his head off the cold stone of the roof.

* * *

"Ta…ya…"

"Taku…a…"

"Takuya!" Takuya finally heard the voice call his name over the cloudiness of his mind.

"Kari…" Takuya said weakly as he opened his eyes and stared up into the crying eyes of Kari.

"Takuya you're awake. Thank God." Kari sobbed before she pulled Takuya into a hug and began crying into his chest.

The events of the previous night came rushing back to him; but he didn't have to look around for the monster he had seen the night before. He already knew it was long gone.

"It's alright now Kari." Takuya reassured her as he wrapped his arms around her returning her hug. Kari cried for a few more minutes before she pulled her head out of Takuya's chest and wiped the remains of her tears from her eyes.

"Takuya why were you sleeping up here? I was worried." Kari asked her eyes still a little red from crying.

"It's a story for another time Kari, but I'm alright." Takuya explained as he pushed himself up off of the roofs cold stone and back onto his feet. He realized that for some reason or another Kari had managed to sleep through all the noise and his yelling. It was most likely due to the influence of the digital entity he had seen last night. In the same way it had drove his strange actions it had probably kept Kari in her state of slumber.

Kari just stared at Takuya giving him a look that told him she wasn't sure about what he had said. He quickly took notice of this and responded to reassure her. "Trust me Kari it's not important right now, but I'll tell you someday."

Giving her a tired but honest smile he extended an arm to Kari and pulled her up from the ground. For now Kari would accept that answer and let it go; since she felt they needed to trust each other in this place.

The two made their way to the rooftop exit, but halfway there Kari stopped dead in her tracks and stared at something in the distance.

"Kari…? Are you alright…?" Takuya asked, now worried about her.

"…Lighthouse…" Kari said with a monotone voice and pointed out towards the tower in the distance.

"Yeah, I saw that last night. What about it?" Takuya replied looking out towards it as well.

"We need to go there." Kari stated without looking at Takuya.

"Why?" Takuya said surprised that Kari suddenly knew what they had to do.

"When I was first brought here it was to the beach with that lighthouse. The fact that we ended up near it again must mean something." Kari said turning to look up at Takuya.

"If you believe that's where we'll find our answers then that's where we'll find them. And end all of this." Takuya smiled at Kari telling her he was putting his faith in her.

"Right!" Kari smiled back before they headed downstairs to pack.

After a breakfast of half a lunch box each and a bottle of water they left the apartment and headed off in the direction they had seen the lighthouse from the roof.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening again." Davis yelled down the empty school hallway to the others.

"I don't want to believe it either… but it is." TK answered while he waited for Izzy's next order.

"By the way Izzy what exactly are we looking for?" Davis asked returning to the computer room to talk to the programmer.

"To tell you the truth Davis I have no idea. We've already tried to open a portal to the Dark Ocean like you all did with Deamon and that didn't work. And I was never able to analyze it either." Izzy sighed. He didn't like the idea that his skills were failing him when his friends needed him most.

"Hopefully Tai and the others have been able to locate Gennai in the Digital World." TK stated as he stared out the window while he thought about a few things. Why wasn't he able to reach Kari like he had last time? Was among the questions he kept asking himself.

"We could really use his help right about now." Davis moaned as he joined TK by the window and watched the rain continue to fall from the skies above.

In fact the storm hadn't let up over the last two days. If anything it had gotten worse. It was definitely a bad omen.

* * *

Takuya and Kari had been traveling for most of the day and now the light had started to dim once again.

"It's getting kind of dark Takuya." Kari commented looking up at the darkening sky.

"Yeah I guess that lighthouse was further away then it looked." Takuya sighed.

"I guess we need to find a place to spend the night then." Kari noted looking around the woods.

"I've actually been looking for a good place for the last half an hour. I don't like the idea of us spending the night out in the open, so I was hoping to find a shelter like a cave or something." Takuya explained as he hopped over a fallen tree.

"That would be nice if we could." Kari agreed as she hopped down from the same fallen tree.

"Unfortunately we might be out of luck on th…" Takuya trailed off as something in the distance caught his attention.

Takuya quickly pushed his way through a thick wall of vines and emerged onto a hard surface. Under his feet there was a gray cobble stone floor with many cracked pieces. In front of him was what appeared to be some kind of festival grounds. There were old broken stalls and booths. Tattered and dirty tents rippling in the winds; and flags that hung from each of the poles where ripped and weather beaten.

"Takuya why did you run off like tha…" Kari asked as she popped through the wall of gray vines and came face to face with the same scenery as Takuya.

"What is this place?" Kari questioned taking a few steps forward to get a better view.

"I think it's a festival. Or what's left of it." Takuya answered while he began to walk along the streets investigating the grounds.

"Yeah… but why is it here?" Kari inquired as they passed a stall that by the looks of the stoves must have sold food at one point.

"I don't know. First that little city with buildings full of furniture. Then that lighthouse in the distance. And now this festival ground. It's just too weird. It's almost as if there was some kind of society here at one point that just disappeared all of a sudden." Takuya stated brushing aside one of the tent flaps so he could look inside.

"I can't believe it. But this place is actually getting creepier the further we get from the beach." Kari said as she trailed behind Takuya looking from side to side for anything he might've missed.

"I know what you mean." Takuya agreed remembering his experience from last night.

They continued to walk along the path between the two sides looking for anything of interest. Walking past another tattered tent Takuya found something good.

"It looks like we've at least found a place to spend the night." Takuya smiled pointing ahead of them to a small stone building up against the back of the woods.

"Nice find." Kari added before she followed Takuya to the little building.

It was a small stone hut about the same size as the room they had stayed in the night before. It had been constructed by placing cut bricks of light gray stone on top of each other and cemented into place. At one point it must've been very sturdy, but the countless years without maintenance had taken its toll. Parts of the walls had cracked leaving small holes in the wall. Amazingly the roof had held up well. It had survived with only a few holes which would actually help vent the smoke from the fire they would need tonight.

With his preliminary inspection complete Takuya brushed aside the soiled dark gray cloth from the doorway and looked inside. Stacked in the back of the building was a bunch of folded blankets; most likely the same type that was hanging in the doorway. In the center of the small room was a large black pot. Whatever it had once been used for has long since been forgotten, but tonight it would be the two's fire pit. Other than those two things and the dirt floor the small stone structure was empty.

"It looks cozy." Takuya laughed.

"Well it's got to be a lot cozier then camping out in the woods." Kari added, taking a step inside and brushing some of the dust off of the stacks of blankets.

"And a lot safer." Takuya added. "Kari why don't you see it you can cover those holes in the walls with the blankets so nothing on the outside can see the light from the fire; while I gather some firewood."

"Sounds like a plan." Kari commented as she began to size up the holes.

Takuya turned and left the little building and headed into the woods. But before he could reach it Kari called out to him.

"Don't go too far Takuya." She called to him through one of the holes in the wall. The way she said it made it sound more like a request then a suggestion. She probably didn't want to be alone and Takuya couldn't blame her. He was actually starting to wish he hadn't volunteered to find the firewood by himself.

"I can't just stand here." Takuya whispered to himself before he stepped into the woods in search of twigs and branches for a fire.

A few hours later the two were laying on the dirt floor of the build staring into the fire and wrapped in two of the blankets they hadn't needed for the walls.

"How much further do you think it is to the lighthouse?" Kari broke the comfortable silence.

"Well when I was out looking for firewood I found a part of the forest where the trees sloped downwards into a small valley. From there I was able to see the lighthouse and the beach. It should only take about half a day to reach it tomorrow." Takuya explained shifting so he could look at Kari. "Which is a good thing since we only have about a day, day and a half, worth of food and water left." Takuya off handedly added.

"It's okay I know that's where we have to go." Kari assured Takuya.

"Right! Then we should get some sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow if we want to take advantage of the light." Takuya commented before he rolled onto his back and laid his head down on his bag.

"Goodnight Takuya." Kari said rolling over into the same position as Takuya.

"Night Kari." Takuya returned.

Outside the hut the beam from the lighthouse sweeps over the disheveled fair grounds every so often, reminding those inside of what awaited them tomorrow.

* * *

To be continued…


	30. The Rising Storm Surge

**Chapter 30**

**The Rising Storm Surge**

A dim light began to seep in through the cracks in the ceiling of the stone hut. With this hint of light Takuya arose and looked around the little building. Kari was still sleeping comfortably across from him wrapped in his jacket and the old gray blanket. Takuya stood up and walked over to the doorway picking up some branches and tossing them into the smoldering fire in the middle of the room. Once the fire was again burning with a healthy glow Takuya left the hut and surveyed the grounds.

During the morning hours a fog must have rolled in and buried everything around them in a gray haze. Takuya moved through the fog, which billowing away from each of his steps, towards the other side of the fair grounds.

"We must be closer to the beach them I thought." Takuya remarked turning back to look at the hut to make sure it was still in view.

A few seconds later Takuya had reached the far side of the grounds and looked out over the forest towards the lighthouse. He couldn't make out its towering shape in the distance but he could still see the beam of light as it cut through the fog.

"I guess whoever came up with that, it's always darkest under the lighthouse, line really knew what they were talking about." Takuya mused as he took a seat on the wooden counter of an old booth and watched the lighthouse continue its rotations a few times.

Takuya returned to the hut a few minutes later and found Kari standing just outside of the doorframe.

"Morning Kari. Sleep well." Takuya asked with a small smile.

"As well as you could expect in this place." Kari sighed. "So when are we leaving?"

"I don't like the idea of traveling in this fog but if it doesn't clear after breakfast we'll still have to move out if we want to take full advantage of the light." Takuya explained as Kari looked around in the fog.

"Okay. Then let's eat." Kari replied before heading back into the stone shack.

Takuya prepared to follow her in when Kari's head popped back out stopping him in his tracks.

"Ohh! And good morning Takuya." Kari said with a tired smile before going back inside. Takuya stretched his neck skyward and smiled before he joined Kari inside for a breakfast of melon bread.

He knew something was going to be different about today. This was the feeling he always got before a big battle.

* * *

Back in the real world Tai had finally managed to fall asleep on the couch; the pouring rain his lullaby. In the background Sora set about cleaning up the apartment since Tai hadn't had the time to do it himself over the last few days.

Sora placed the last dripping wet dish into the drying rack and looked around the kitchen for anything else that needed to be done. When she was satisfied that there was nothing left to do in the small kitchen she went to the living room to check on Tai.

He was still fast sleep. Sora just smiled as she laid a blanket over him.

"_At least he was finally sleeping, even if it wasn't a peaceful sleep"._ Sora thought to herself before heading into the bedroom to do some more cleaning.

Sora gathered up some shirts and pants Tai had dropped on the floor during the few times he had been home in the last few days. He had just thrown them about the room while he quickly threw on some fresh clothes before running out the door again to continue the search.

"I just hope that you two are alright and that you come home soon." Sora whispered to herself looking out the window at the rain that hadn't stopped since the two had gone missing.

* * *

It was about noon now in the Dark Ocean; or what Takuya had begun to consider noon. The two of them had just cleared the woods and were overlooking the cliff that ran along the back of the beach. Down below them was the same cold gray sand and murky black water they had left behind days before. The only difference this time was the thick fog that poured out from the waters and continued to roll along the beach in patches.

"We made pretty good time despite having to walk through the fog the whole way." Takuya remarked his hands on his hips taking in the stale breeze that blew in from across the ocean.

"Yeah, but we also had some pretty close calls as well." Kari rejoined.

Thanks to the fog they hadn't been able to see very far in front of them and had ended up in some pretty bad situations thanks to that. One time they had gotten to the very edge of a steep embankment before they noticed the drop-off. If they had taken one more step they might have never have made it back home let alone the beach.

"But it did let us sneak past that patrol of digimon back in that clearing." Takuya noted happy that they had managed to get this far without having to fight or reveal themselves.

"That was pretty lucky wasn't it?" Kari added remembering how they had slipped under the legs of a large lost digimon without it noticing them since they were hidden by the dense fog.

"So where do you think we should start?" Kari asked the mood turning back to the mission at hand.

"Since we're up here we should start with the lighthouse." Takuya stated before heading off to the towering stone structure.

The lighthouse seemed like any other lighthouse you could find in the real world. But in this world it seemed out of place. The building itself seemed to be a grayish color but as they got closer they could see that if was actually built out of a very smooth reflective black stone. It reached into the sky about fifteen stories and at the top there was a glass housing; where the light was set.

The light had to be the weirdest part of the whole structure. Takuya was sure that at night it had been a pure white beam of light that had been emitted from the top. But now it was an inescapable dark light that buried whatever it ran across in shadows.

"The gray appearance from far away must come from this stone reflecting everything around it." Takuya noted as he ran his hand along the cold surface. His moves mimic by his reflection in the deep black stone. Takuya continued to run his hands along the surface of the lighthouse looking for any break in the material. Having made a complete circle around the structure and finding none he concluded that as unbelievable as it was the structure seemed to be one solid piece.

"_I don't know why that surprises me? This place does seem to be a kind of Digital World; so a structure like this could exist. But then why were the buildings in the mountain city built of bricks and mortar, as well as those festival grounds. Those all appeared to have been built. This almost seems like it's always been here."_ Takuya thought to himself while watching the dark beam of light complete a rotation.

"Takuya what are you thinking about?" Kari interrupted his thoughts. He had been standing there with his hand on the wall staring up into the sky for a while without saying anything.

"Just about this place and everything we've seen since coming here." Takuya answered pushing off of the wall and preparing to walk away.

As Takuya pushed off of the surface his hand grazed what felt like a scratch in the stone. He quickly turned around and got closer to the exterior of the lighthouse. After a closer inspection of the surface he found seven strange symbols carved into the wall. They were all positioned in an invisible circular pattern an equal distance from each other around what appeared to be a handprint in the center.

"What is this?" Takuya stared at the designs carved into the wall with a strange sense of familiarity; like he had seen them before.

After Takuya had run his hand over each of the seven symbols he moved it towards the center of the design. He brought his fingertips right to the tips of the fingers carved into the walls and after a moment of hesitation he laid his palm flat against the cold surface. The moment he did two symbols on the ring ignited with a pale light. The one at the top seethed with a golden color light while the one next to it on the right was a pale blue.

"Takuya…" Kari said as she shook Takuya. He had become fixated with the change in the symbols and it worried Kari. She wasn't afraid that it was drawing him she was just concerned with how utterly quiet he had become.

"Why are these symbols lighting up? And why only these two?" Takuya asked himself.

"I wonder what it means?" Kari added happy that Takuya was talking again.

"I don't…!" Takuya started to respond before his eyes widened and muscles tensed.

"Get down." Takuya yelled to Kari as he lunged at her, tackling her to the ground.

As Kari was brought to the ground by Takuya's weight she saw a large blur wipe across the area where they had been standing moments ago.

The moment Takuya hit the ground he quickly rolled off of Kari and turned his attention to the lighthouse. Where they had once been standing there was now a mass of twitching pale blue intertwined tentacles wrapped around the lighthouse. The tentacles tightened around the black stone but no matter how much they pulled and wringed the structure it neither shook nor gave.

"Who's there?" Takuya called out to the mist where the tentacles had erupted from.

"So you noticed me." A distorted voice hissed from the veil of haze.

Suddenly the mass of tentacles tightened as whatever was hidden in the mist pulled itself forward. In the next second a large digimon burst through the haze and brought itself up against the peninsula that ran out to the lighthouse.

The digimon was at least ten stories in size. Its cold clammy skin was a sickly pale blue, a fitting color for a monster of this world. Its legs were formed of many intertwined tentacles bound together. On the left side they were held together by three large overlapping black belts with metal buckles. The right for a change was bond by two golden bands spaced apart from each other. The left arm, which had tried to grab the two of them moments ago, was comprised of the same mass of tentacles held together by a large steel chain. At the end the tentacles wriggled free into many large fingerlike appendages. The right arm was one large gross muscular tentacle with a band of chains halfway down. Protruding from the creatures twisted mass of a back were two large, pale orange, scaly wings that arched skyward. Its head resembled an octopus with red tattoos on its forehead. From the head two large red eyes surrounded by black scanned over the two humans while the massive jaws were left agape revealing its rows of razor sharp teeth.

Whoever this digimon was both Takuya and Kari were sure of one thing. It was the one that had pulled them here. This was the undersea master of the Dark Ocean.

"Who are you?" Takuya demanded of the digimon. One hand on his D-tector incase he had to make a move.

"I am Dragomon you lowly human." The raspy voiced digimon replied staring past Takuya to Kari who was huddling behind the boy in fear. Takuya could feel Kari shaking as she held onto his arm and did her best to keep her eyes on the evil digimon. He tilted his head to the side so he could look her in the eyes before he spoke.

"It's going to be alright Kari. We can win as long as you don't fear him." Takuya tried to reassure the girl to no avail.

"Don't lie to the girl… She knows this is the end for you both." Dragomon snared causing Kari to cringe and grip Takuya's arm tighter.

"Shut up!" Takuya yelled back at the grotesque digimon.

"…!?" Dragomon just stared in surprise; shocked that anyone dared to talk back to him, let alone a human.

"Kari, don't let everything you've been through until now be for nothing. Remember the strength you found on the beach." Takuya spoke returning his attention to Kari. She just closed her eyes and wished that the world would go away. That was until Takuya next words brought her back. "Kari I need you! If you don't fight with me we can't win! I will, we will die here." Takuya called to her through her self-imposed darkness.

Kari's eyes shot open and stared up at him. He had just admitted that he needed her. That without her he couldn't win this battle. He wasn't expecting her just to run and hide while he fought the battle. Takuya expected her to rally beside him to take Dragomon down.

Closing her eyes again she began to recall the things she had thought about on the beach. The things she had lived through and wanted to live for. The things that gave her strength. Inside her these things twirled and pulsed, becoming one with her will and her being.

When the power rising within her reached a fevered pitch she once again opened her eyes as her D-3 exploded with light. The light flew into the sky driving back Dragomon and slamming into the cloud covered sky. The light scattered the clouds before it fell down to the ground in a column of pure white. From within the column the shadow of some small shape formed and dropped to the ground.

When the light dispersed there standing between Kari and Dragomon was Gatomon.

"Gatomon!" Kari cried before dropping to her knees and embracing her partner.

"Kari!" Gatomon gasped immeasurable happy to see the young girl again.

"How did…?" They both began to ask before Takuya interrupted them.

"I have to cut this moment short, but he looks really angry now." Takuya remarked pulling out his D-tector and summoning the swirling fractal code to his hand.

"Right!" Gatomon answered her voice filled with rage toward Dragomon.

"Let's do this!" Takuya cheered focusing his attention on the target before them.

"BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION TO…"

"DIGIVOLVE TO…"

The shore of the beach burst forth with the light of evolution.

"BURNINGGREYMON"

"ANGEWOMON"

"You're going down! You hear us!" The two newly digivolved digimon called out in unison.

Now was the time for them to reclaim the future.

* * *

To be continued…


	31. Against the Storms Full Fury

**Chapter 31**

**Against the Storms Full Fury**

BurningGreymon and Angewomon floated in the sky above the gray sands of the Dark Ocean looking down on its evil undersea mater, Dragomon.

"Do you think two pathetic digimon like you can take me down? The lord of the entire Dark Ocean!" Dragomon laughed to himself in his raspy wet voice.

"You rule over a mostly dead world. That's not really much of an achievement if you ask me." Takuya retorted with a laugh of his own from within BurningGreymon.

"Shut your insolent mouth you insect!" Dragomon roared as he swung his large right tentacle arm at the two. The two flying digimon dodged the attack easily in the air and quickly followed it up with an attack of their own.

"PYRO BARRAGE"

"CELESTRIAL ARROW"

From Dragomons left balls of intense flame roared towards him while on his right an arrow of light streaked across the gray landscape aimed at his head. A second later the two attacks collided with their target and exploded on impact; casting off blasts of red and white light.

At a safe distance BurningGreymon and Angewomon waited for the dust that had been kicked up by the blast to clear so they could see what kind of damage, if any, they had managed to inflect on this monster digimon. They wouldn't have to wait long as suddenly a mass of tentacles erupted from the cloud and extended quickly towards them.

Again the two dodged the wild attack as the arms went past them and tore up the cliff side behind them. While Angewomon opted to launch herself skyward to escape the attack and put some more distance between herself and the evil digimon, BurningGreymon had made certain to dodge by as narrow a margin as possible; making sure to stay close to the tentacle. He chased after it waiting for it to stop its warpath across the stone wall. When it eventually did he slammed his foot down on the clammy blue skin flattening the tentacle against the wall before he aimed his blasters at a section a few feet up the arm.

"PYRO BARRAGE"

BurningGreymon released his attack at point blank range on the slimy appendage. Soon the tentacle exploded with crimson flames followed by a roar from Dragomon as he ripped it out from between BurningGreymons foot and the cliff side. As the appendage twitched in the air next to Dragomon BurningGreymon smiled at how easily Dragomons flesh had been torn apart under his attack. But that happy feeling didn't last long as small slimy strands of fleshed began reaching across the wound until no evidence of an attack remained.

"Damn! He's got instant regeneration!" BurningGreymon cursed while at the same time warning Angewomon.

"Great! As if we didn't have enough to worry about with this freak." Angewomon rejoined telling Takuya she had gotten his message.

"Did you think you had me with that attack boy?" Dragomon teased bringing its twisted arm back down to its side.

"You know for a moment there… I did." BurningGreymon growled a smile spreading across the razor sharp teeth under his faceplate.

"You arrogant worm!" Dragomon snarled pulling back his left arm.

"TENTACLE CLAW"

The tentacles at the tip of Dragomon's arm pulled together into three intertwined masses of tentacles before they started to glow with a vile purple light. The moment the three glowing claws reached their max power the arm extended forward at a speed much greater than it had before. The attack rocketed towards the two combatants tearing at the air as it closed in.

BurningGreymon and Angewomon instantly took off into the air as fast as their wings could carry them. Behind them Dragomon's tentacle claw bent in mid-air and turned skyward in pursuit of the two targets.

"We can't lose it this way!" BurningGreymon yelled to Angewomon while he tried to increase his speed.

"What do you recommend then?" Angewomon shot back.

"While he's using this attack he probably has to concentrate on moving the arms and can't defend himself. So let's hit him close up!" BurningGreymon instructed before he arched backwards and hurtled down towards Dragomon. A second later Angewomon followed him.

In front of the two Dragomons tentacle claw closed in at an incredible speed since the two were now heading directly towards them. At the very last second the two twisted in flight barely dodging the powerful attack. As the vile claws passed them, the air rippled with a sickening power that made their skin crawl. The two continued down alongside the bundle of slimy tentacles with Dragomon in their sights.

"WILDFIRE TSUNAMI"

"HEAVENS CHARM"

After calling out their own attacks Takuya burst into flames while a cross of golden light formed in front of Angewomon. With renewed speed they closed the remaining space between themselves and Dragomon. The two slammed into the evil digimon and exploded with furious power. BurningGreymons flames consumed his opponent with scorching heat and Angewomons attack cut deep into the creature's foul flesh. A moment after impact BurningGreymon and Angewomon flew out from the top of the explosion and positioned themselves in the air above.

Next to the lighthouse on the end of the peninsula Kari watched as the two landed their powerful attacks and Dragomon was consumed in the blast.

"_Did they get him?"_ Kari wondered to herself hoping that they had succeeded. But in the back of her mind she could still feel the vile presence of Dragomon.

"Be careful he's still alive!" Kari yelled out to the two above.

"INFINITE TENTACLES"

Suddenly countless numbers of tentacles erupted forth from the burning cloud of debris and locked onto BurningGreymon and Angewomon. They shot about in unpredictable awkward patterns of movement; like a nest of snakes closing in on its prey.

Seconds after the attack had appeared BurningGreymon and Angewomon took off higher into the sky again trying to put some distance between them and the speeding tentacles. Within BurningGreymon Takuya thought about the current situation he found himself in. _"Why couldn't I sense that he was about to attack like Kari did? It's like the longer I'm here the more my senses dull."_ Takuya thought to himself as he stared at the cloudy gray sky ahead of him. Before Takuya could think of a way out of this attack multiple tentacles whizzed past him and swarmed inward on the two.

"Damn!" BurningGreymon cursed as tentacles launched themselves at the two flying digimon who had to quickly make constant mid-air shifts to avoid them. They were quickly being overrun by the tentacles and would soon have no escape from the tangled mass of slimy appendages. Thinking quickly Takuya dodged another attack and positioned himself to launch an attack of his own.

"PYRO BARRAGE"

BurningGreymon release the flaming balls of heat straight upwards in a ring pattern. "Angewomon! Follow me!" BurningGreymon called out as he followed closely behind his own attack.

Angewomon quickly followed BurningGreymon upwards as his attacks started searing through the pulsing wall of clammy flesh. A moment later the two burst through the burned circle of tentacles and back into the empty skies.

"It looks like we got away just in Rawrrggg!?" BurningGreymon cried out in pain as something exploded against his back. Across from him Angewomon also cried out in anguish as she was hit with the same kind of attack.

"_How could I not have noticed!? Damn this place!"_ Takuya thought as he hurtled downward.

Down on the ground Kari could only watch in horror as BurningGreymon and Angewomon fell from the sky to the ground below. Turning her attention to the cliffs edge behind the two she spotted three hulking digimon. They all appeared to be the same type of digimon.

They had the appearance of a large grizzly bear with purple fur. Their feet were covered with pink skin from which three long white claws protruded. Their legs were covered by a pair of black stitched together pants. On the chest they wore a blue fur vest over a pair of tan ammo belts. The digimons head seemed small resting upon the bulging shoulders. The hands looked the same as the feet except the three white claws on the hands were hooked instead of pointed. They were designed to rip and tear instead of impale. Affixed to the digimons right arm was a large three barreled metal blasters; which were still smoking after they had used them to shoot BurningGreymon and Angewomon in the back.

"How did you like Callismon's Rodeo Bullet attack?" Dragomon laughed as the two felled combatants hit the sand.

"Takuya! Angewomon!" Kari cried out to the two lying buried in the cold sand.

"Do not waste your breath calling out to them child. It's over." Dragomon stated turning his attention to Kari.

"No…" Kari whined taking a few steps back as Dragomon approached her.

"I don't care what that arrogant angel wants from me. After I've used you for my own means he too will fall before me." Dragomon sneered at the thought of this angel digimon he spoke of; before a smile spread across his twisted face at the thought of harming whoever he was talking about.

Kari continued to back up until she reached the edge of the cliff and could go no further. Dragomon reached out for her with his right tentacle; taking pleasure in the girls fear.

Somehow she always knew it would end like this. That the darkness would eventually win. In a strange way she felt at peace with that. Soon she wouldn't have to be afraid anymore. When it was all over she could just disappear from this world. With this feeling in her heart she closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

"You will always fear me girl." Dragomon laughed. "You will always be wea… Grwwwww!" Dragomon cried out as his tentacle exploded into flames.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU CALAMARI PLATE REJECT!" Takuya roared as he swayed unsteadily on his feet; behind him Salamon lay unconscious in the sand. Takuya's arm was still extended towards Dragomon even after he had returned to his human form. The Pyro Barrage he had just launched against Dragomon consuming the last of his power.

"Takuya…" Kari stared at him her voice filled with concern and pity.

"You foolish boy. If you had just accepted your fate your death would have been a quick one." Dragomon snarled as he approached Takuya.

"I'm stronger than that. And so is Kari." Takuya said his voice filled with conviction.

"The girl is weak. She will always fail in the face of the darkness. For her fear is great." Dragomon laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Takuya yelled at the evil undersea lord.

"Don't be angry at the truth boy. The girl is just too…"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Takuya yelled again, interrupting the evil digimon.

Kari could only watch as Takuya continued to defy Dragomon. He protested for her sake even though he seemed so tired and hurt.

"She is not weak. She possesses a strength that's all her own. Strength someone like you can't even begin to understand." Takuya insisted.

"_He was hurt because of her and she couldn't do anything for him. So why did he continue to call her strong like that?"_ Kari thought to herself.

"Don't be foolish bo…" Dragomon began again.

"KARI!" Takuya called her name before he continued to talk. "I know that the kind of darkness Dragomon uses can be a terrifying thing to face, but you can do it. The reason why a digimon like Dragomon uses the powers of darkness is because he's afraid. He uses it to wrap himself up in it until he can no long feel the fear that slowly eats away at him."

"Bwahahaha!" Dragomon laughed uneasily. "Do I look afraid to you boy?"

"Yes! You're terrified of someone like Kari. Which is why you try to crush her with your darkness." Takuya answered looking up at Dragomon with an angry glare.

"What do I have to be afraid of from this weak girl?" Dragomon retorted pointing a tentacle arm towards Kari.

"You're afraid because the more this place and you try to fill her heart with darkness the brighter Kari's inner light shines." Takuya stated passionately to Kari on the ridge above. A look of fear suddenly spread across Dragomons face which was quickly replaced with anger as he began to charge at Takuya.

"TAKUYA!" Kari cried out to him.

"Kari you're doing the same things as Dragomon. He's wrapped himself up in the darkness while you've wrapped your heart in the light. You can't just keep that light inside of your heart to protect yourself. It will slowly burn away at you until you're empty. You have to let it out, even if it makes you more afraid of the world." Takuya continued to speak ignoring Dragomon charging towards him along the beach.

"Takuya…" Kari said softly as she felt things begin to change within her. She wouldn't hold it in anymore. For the first time she would truly fight with her entire being.

A determined look spread across her face. Her power, her inner light was now rising to the surface. In an instant a blast of light unlike any before burst forth from Kari stopping Dragomon in his tracks and blinding the three evil Callismon on the cliff above. When the light subsided Kari stood confidently, while waves of light coursed through her very being.

"Is that all little girl." Dragomon laughed nervously.

"No." Was Kari's only answer as she raised her D-3.

"SALAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…"

* * *

To be continued…


	32. The Breaking Storm

**Chapter 32**

**The Breaking Storm**

"SALAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…"

The light of evolution poured forth from the spot where Salamon had lain unconscious moments ago. Now the small digimon was undergoing a powerful transformation. However this time felt much different than it had ever felt before. It felt… complete.

"…OPHANIMON!"

The evolution process ended and there hovering above the dim gray sands was the supreme angel of light. Her golden wings gleaming in the pale sunlight of the Dark Ocean.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Dragomon roared upon seeing the mega angel digimon emerge from the light before him.

"Nice…" Takuya said with a crooked smile as he swayed slightly but remained standing.

"Dragomon! You will pay for everything you've done." Ophanimon exclaimed it a calm tone which masked her rage.

"Just because you've learned a new trick do you really think you can defeat me?" Dragomon laughed an uneasy tone welling up in his voice.

"We will stop you!" Kari yelled out from the ridge behind Dragomon. The vile digimons only response was a low growl. Without wasting any more time Ophanimon raised her hands into the air and called out her first attack as Ophanimon.

"EDEN'S AIR"

Dragomon quickly braced himself, but an attack never came. After a few moments the foul lord lowered the tentacles he had raised in to protect himself and stared at Ophanimon. "He...hehe… It looks like someone's just all talk." Dragomon mocked. Ophanimon just smiled back at him.

"You really think so?" Takuya suddenly announced in a sly tone.

Dragomon instantly shifted his attention to the boy, who moments ago barely had the strength left to stand upright. All around him golden light continued to appear out of thin air and flew towards him. The light amassed itself at his center before it burst into a sphere of pure white light. It swirled and twisted before it faded from the world. In its wake it left a renewed Takuya; ready to fight once more. Takuya just smiled at Dragomon knowing that thanks to Ophanimons healing powers things had just changed in their favor.

"Are you two ready for this?" Takuya called out to the two.

"Yes!" Kari and Ophanimon responded in unison.

Takuya once again leveled his D-tector and extended his hand. A swarm of fractal code soon appeared with far more intensity then before. When the data reached it max Takuya brought his hand against the top of his D-tector and scanned it.

"FUSION SPIRIT EVOLUTION TO…"

Thanks to the healing properties of Ophanimons Eden's Air not only had Takuya's energy been replenished, but much of his original strength had also been returned. Her technique hadn't been able to heal his body to the point of calling out his final form but this was a welcome improvement. He could now once again become…

"ALDAMON"

Takuya cried as the flames and fractal code that had once surrounded him burst outwards and dissipated in the cold air. Aldamon stood tall and intimidating on the beach as the sand beneath him began to melt from the intense heat of his transformation.

"That looks great." Ophanimon smiled as she floated closer to Aldamon; waiting for him to start their next round of attacks on Dragomon and his followers.

"You're not so bad yourself." Aldamon returned the compliment before turning his attention to the Callismon's on the ridge above. He hadn't forgotten that they had shot him and Angewomon in the back and by the terrified looks on the three digimons faces they knew he hadn't forgotten them.

"ATOMIC INFERNO"

The enhanced blasters on Aldamon's arms flipped around and sprung open before they discharged a volley of condensed balls of flame at the three on the ridge. The two on the sides were in a position that allowed them to dodge most of the coming attack but they were still struck and sent sliding across the ground out of sight. However the one in the middle was not so lucky. No matter how fast it moved the attack still found its mark. Over a dozen balls of flame burned through him with an intense heat until it was too much and the Callismon burst into a cloud of data.

"Ophanimon you take care of Dragomon for now. I'm make sure there are no more interruptions. And after I'm done I'll come back and help you take him down." Aldamon stated before he flapped his wings and took off into the air.

Before he made his way to the ridge that the two remaining Callismon's had disappeared behind he looked down at Kari standing near the lighthouse. She stood there wearing Takuya's crimson coat over her dirty green uniform her eyes locked with his. The light waves still coursed through her kicking the fabric of her clothes about like they were caught in the wind. Takuya gave her a nod, encouraging her to continue to move forward. After getting a return nod from Kari he took off towards the forest to remove the rest of Dragomons minions.

Just past the lip of the ridge the remaining two Callismon were attempting to get up after being blown backwards by Aldamons first attack. Taking advantage of the evil digimons preoccupation with getting to their feet Aldamon quickly descended from the sky and slammed into the one on the right with all the force he could muster. The impact drove the shocked Callismon deep into the ground and fractured the stone earth beneath him. The Callismon let out a final painful roar as Aldamon released flames from the armor joints on his legs which engulf the Callismon in a bright red and orange blaze before it exploded into data.

"Two down and one to go." Aldamon commented to himself turning his attention to the last Callismon which was now on its feet and leveling its three-barrel gun at him.

"RODEO BULLET"

Bullets began pouring out of the guns three muzzles and sped towards Aldamon. Moments before impact Aldamon gave his wings a powerful flap and sent himself sliding backward out of the bullets path and right up against the edge of the forest. As soon as he slid to a stop Aldamon raised his blasters once more and took aim at the final Callismon.

"DEEP FOREST"

The earth beneath Aldamon suddenly began to shake and the longer it went on the more intensely Aldamon felt it.

"Beneath!" Aldamon yelled to himself before he flap his wings and shot into the air. A second later the earth beneath where he had been standing erupted with multiple sharp stone spikes that crossed each other at the center. "That was close…" Aldamon sighed happy that he had noticed before he was impaled in the ring of spikes.

"RODEO BULLET"

Hot lead once again began streaking towards Aldamon from the ground below. He already knew that the one he was about to finish off a moment ago was firing at him but now there was a second set of bullets racing toward him. Doing his best to dodge the two attacks Aldamon managed to track the second attack back to its source. About thirty yards into the forest there was a clearing and in the middle of the clearing another Callismon was firing at him.

"There you are." Aldamon smiled as he moved on the new arrival.

Quickly flying over the forest Aldamon put himself out of the range of the Callismon on the cliff and turned all his attention to the one in the forest. With a powerful flap of his wings Aldamon shot himself toward the ground faster than Callismon could lower his weapon. When he hit the forest floor he used the momentum of his descent to slide towards Callismon who could only watch in horror as the sharp red hot tip of Aldamons blaster pierced its chest, finishing him off.

"DEEP FOREST"

"Again!" Aldamon cursed lifting off the ground again before it erupted with spikes once again.

"Where did it come from this time?" Aldamon said to himself as he scanned the forest below.

Just like before it was another Callismon tucked away in the woods a few yards away that had launched the attack.

"Just how many of you are there?" Aldamon roared before he descended towards the Callismon who was busy recovering from the deep forest attack it had just launched. Unfortunately for it, it would never get the time it need to recover as Aldamons Atomic Inferno rained down upon it deleting it from the face of the Dark Ocean.

At the edge of the dark forest the remaining Callismon, who was lucky beyond belief to be still alive, was trying to peer through the shadows of the trees in an attempt to find his opponent. When suddenly a flickering light could be seen coming from deep within the forest. It continued to get brighter and brighter until Aldamon suddenly burst out of the tree line right in front of the last Callismon. He was shrouded in flames and his entrance was a massive explosion of power and fire. Before him stood the stunned Callismon he had been aiming for. Now he was finally going to put him down.

"RODEO BULLET"

Just as he was about to finish off his target he has forced to jerk backwards to dodge another oncoming barrage of bullets. Further along the ridge stood yet another Callismon; its guns still smoking from the attack.

"Another one! You've seriously got to be kidding me! Does Dragomon buy you guys in bulk!?" Aldamon yelled. He was getting really frustrated by the constant attacks from the same type of digimon and the fact that he just couldn't seem to kill that first Callismon who originally shot him in the back. Aldamon wasn't able to think on it for very long though. His attention was quickly pulled back to in front of him. The once stunned Callismon had recovered and leveled its guns at his head.

"Damn!" He cursed.

Takuya quickly pivoted in place and whipped his armored tail to the front and slammed it against the giant silver gun aimed at his face. Once Aldamon had knocked it off to the side a second before it discharged and sprayed bullets into the air he spun of his heels and came to the Callismons side.

"This ends now! ATOMIC INFERNO!"

He fired the blast at point blank range making quick work of the one in front of him but he didn't let up on the attack. The fireballs continued onward to the, now last, Callismon through the one Aldamon had just destroyed. They struck it dead on and deleted it as well.

"That only took forever… I hope Kari and Ophanimon are alright." Aldamon thought out loud before he took off for the beach he had left minutes ago.

* * *

"Do you really think you stand a chance against me now that your friends run off and left you?" Dragomon laughed as he watched Aldamon fly off over the top of the cliff and out of view.

"First of all he didn't run off. And second, we are going to beat you." Kari announced shocking both Dragomon and Ophanimon.

"_Kari you've never been this passionate before. No matter what happened or what someone said to you, you continued to act the same. But now you're putting your whole heart into this battle. Into the struggle to live. To be free."_ Ophanimon thought to herself. She was beyond happy to see Kari finally fighting back with everything she had. Kari seemed almost happy at this moment even though her face didn't show it.

"You heard her! You're going down!" Ophanimon stated ready to get the fight underway.

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS"

Ophanimon quickly focused her energy into the space between her hands and created several shining golden crystals. Once they had completely formed she pushed her hands forward, towards Dragomon, and the crystals sped off toward the foul monster.

"Do you think an attack like that will harm me! THOUSAND WHIP"

Dragomon lifted the mass of intertwined tentacles he called a left arm high into the air. Suddenly all of the tentacles in the arm grew longer and began to thrash about. In an instant he brought them down on Ophanimons attack hoping to break it into little pieces. The next sound to be heard after the impact was an explosion.

A sudden flash of golden light ignited at the point of contact between the two attacks. This explosion was quickly followed by a scream of pain from Dragomon.

"Raaawwwwggggg!" Dragomon roared as his tentacles were blown to pieces and fell into the cold black waters below.

"You'll pay for…!" Dragomon began to threaten before he saw the remaining golden crystals emerge from the smoke heading right for him. Dragomon quickly swung his massive right tentacle at the remainder and again they exploded tearing apart his arm in a shower of tentacles bits and light.

Dragomon stood in the water cursing at Ophanimon through the pain. Normally getting parts of his body destroyed didn't affect him much. True, there was a slight sensation of pain. Just enough to inform him that damage had been done, but now it truly hurt. The pain was excruciating and it didn't seem to stop; and what was worse the angel before him was smiling.

"Do you think we have a chance of defeating you now?" Ophanimon called out to the dark lord in a teasing manner.

"NOOO!" Dragomon screamed as the stubs he had once called arms began to bubble and bulge. A second later new tentacles erupted from the damaged areas and he was renewed.

"That regenerative ability of yours is really annoying." Ophanimon remarked preparing herself for round two.

"TENTACLE CLAW"

This time Dragomon launched the first move. The mass of tentacles formed into a large glowing purple claw and extend towards Ophanimon.

"EDEN'S JAVELIN"

Ophanimon quickly extended her glowing golden lance toward the oncoming attack. When the lance reached its full extension it cast off a powerful blast of light that continued off from the tip towards Dragomons Tentacle Claw.

In the middle of the two combatants the two attacks met. When the they connected Ophanimons Eden's Javelin pierced through Dragomons arm shredding it as it traveled on its way to Dragomons main body. It soon connected with a power explosion blowing apart Dragomons left shoulder and sending him crashing into the deep waters he had arisen from.

"Ophanimon that was great!" Kari cheered from the sidelines. She had been feeling very energetic since she had digivolved Salamon to her new mega form; almost lighter in some unknown way. It might have been the result of her not having to carrying such a heavy burden of light trapped within her heart.

"It felt pretty good too." Ophanimon responded while giving her human partner a reassuring nod.

"INFINITE TENTACLE"

Hundreds of slimily blue tentacles shot out of the water and headed straight for Ophanimon. Reacting quickly she launched a counter attack.

"EDEN'S LANCE"

Ophanimon prepared her attack once again, but something was wrong this time. To her horror the tentacles turned in mid-air and headed right for Kari on the edge of the cliff.

"NOOO!" Ophanimon cried as she stopped her attack and rushed towards Kari's side. But she soon discovered a change in her form. While Ophanimon was a huge step up in power and ability it lacked the quick movements and speed of Angewomon. She wasn't going to beat the tentacles to Kari.

The tentacles crashed into the cliff ripping apart the ground where Kari stood and blanketed the ridge in slimy tentacles.

"KAARRRIIII!!!" Ophanimon screamed. From below the water she could hear Dragomon laughing in celebration.

Where Kari had once stood watching the battle there was now a giant pile of tentacles. But something wasn't right, and Dragomon knew it. Smoke was rising from the heap and a burning sensation was coming from the tentacles that made up the pile. And it was getting more intense by the second. Suddenly the pile burst into flames which quickly spread to the rest of the tentacles resting on the ridge. Dragomon quickly pulled back what remained of his tentacles which steamed and hissed once they crashed into the cold water of the ocean. There where the pile had once covered knelt Aldamon his back to Ophanimon and Dragomon shielding Kari from the attack. In the water Dragomon cursed at him while Ophanimon let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey." Was all Takuya said as he looked down at Kari.

"Hey." Kari responded with a gentle smile looking back up into his large digital eyes.

"Looks like I was just in time." He laughed.

"Looks like it." Kari replied playfully.

They took a few more moments just to look at each other before Aldamon stood up and turned towards the spot where Dragomons tentacles had disappeared under the dark surface of the water. With a powerful leap Aldamon landed next to Ophanimon and awaited Dragomons return to the surface.

"I don't know how to thank you for saving Kari." Ophanimon said to Aldamon without turning to look at him her eyes still affixed to the spot where they expected Dragomon to reappear.

"Trust me you don't have to thank me. I don't really know what I would have done if she got hurt." Aldamon responded looking towards the same spot as Ophanimon.

If Ophanimon had known more about human relationships and courtship she might have understood how important and meaningful what Takuya had just said was. But she didn't. So she just took it as him protecting someone like he must have often done in his line of work.

The moment the two had been waiting for soon arrived as hundred of tentacles burst out of the water and arched into the sky before they crashed back down into the water forming many slimy arches in the water. The arches tightened and soon something emerged from the water in the middle of it all. It was a sickening mass of pulsing, pale blue, flesh dripping with a black slime. In the center was something familiar; Dragomons head. He had apparently torn apart his own body to form this grotesque new body; leaving the three to wonder what new powers it held.

* * *

To be continued…


	33. Under the Bright Sun Once More

**Chapter 33**

**Under the Bright Sun Once More**

On the beach Aldamon and Ophanimon stared out at the new grotesque form of Dragomon. In the center its head stared at them angrily through hazy dead eyes. Black ooze dripped off of him and into the ocean turning the already murky waters even darker.

"What did he do to himself!?" Ophanimon asked in disgust. She had thought he was an ugly digimon to begin with but this new twisted form was on a whole different level.

"I don't know, but you really must have hurt him to make him resort to this." Takuya remarked unable to take his eyes off of the horrid form before them.

"What should we do?" Ophanimon inquired unsure of how to proceed.

"We attack from a distance until we know what he can do in this new form." Takuya explained.

"ATOMIC INFERNO"

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS"

The two attacks made up of many balls of energy hurtled towards Dragomons main body. In an instant Dragomon rotated several tentacle legs into the way of each attack. Instantly each of the attacks met a tentacle and exploded, leaving an oozing stump in the air and one planted in the ocean floor below. But just as quickly as the appendages had been blown apart the bleeding stumps bubbled and reconnected to each other.

"I don't get it!? When I hit him with that attack earlier it took him awhile to recover and he seemed to be in a great deal of pain. But now he fixed the damage right away and he didn't even flinch." Ophanimon announced in surprise.

"Hmmm." Takuya said as he thought about what Ophanimon had just said.

"What is it?" Ophanimon asked hoping that he had noticed something useful.

"His recovery must have been slowed earlier by the pain he felt. He must need to completely concentrate on healing. If he can't, because he's distracted by the pain, then it slows down." Aldamon explained.

"So?" Ophanimon questioned his train of thought.

"This form must make it so he can't feel pain. It also limits the amount of area we can damage in one attack, and subsequently the amount he needs to repair each time." Aldamon continued to explain.

"Just when I thought we had him." Ophanimon gritted her teeth at this new information.

"We still do. This form has a weakness." Aldamon noted.

"What could that possible be?" Ophanimon asked with renewed hope.

"The fact that he can't feel pain." Aldamon stated plainly.

"That's it…!? That seems more like a strength to me." Ophanimon sighed, her hopes crushed.

"If there's one thing I've learned through all of my battles it's that being able to feel is important; especially pain. Without it you miss things and you don't realize how badly something's affecting you." Takuya said with a distinct wisdom.

"I'd still rather it was something like blindness or a weak spot." Ophanimon laughed uneasily. Her only choice was to go along with whatever plan Takuya had.

"Same here. But not being able to feel is a pretty good weakness all the same." Aldamon concluded with a laugh as the two prepared to enter the fray once more.

"TENTACLE CLAW"

As Aldamon and Ophanimon rushed off toward Dragomon's core he released an attack of his own; sending multiple glowing tentacles speeding towards them.

"SOLAR WIND DESTROYER"

Aldamon released a quickly summed version of his most powerful attack and sent it hurtling towards the tentacle claws. The attack quickly burnt through the slimy flesh and continued onward to Dragomon's core. The evil digimon quickly launched another barrage of attacks at the raging ball of fire and continued to do so until the ball burnt out after only traveling a short distance.

"He just throws parts of himself in the way until he takes all the power out of our attacks." Ophanimon remarked in an annoyed tone.

"He doesn't want us hitting his core." Takuya commented as he stared at the mass of tentacles and head that made up Dragomons core.

"Why not?" Ophanimon inquired as she drifted closer to Aldamon.

"The regenerative ability is probably a mental attribute which is why pain slowed it. So if we crush his brain he can't regenerate anymore." Aldamon noted while he tried to think of an attack strategy using this new information.

"So the head's our target." Ophanimon smiled glad that they finally had a plan; trying not to think about how getting close enough was going to be nearly impossible with all those tentacles.

"Listen… When I tell you to I want you to take him on without me. Make sure you keep all of his attention on you by aiming for his core." Aldamon suddenly announced with a sly grin on his face.

"What good will that do?" Ophanimon asked hoping that he had thought this through carefully.

"Just trust me. And don't let him hit you no matter what." Aldamon said before he headed back into battle.

"INFINITE TENTACLE"

The moment Takuya had been waiting for had arrived.

"ATOMIC INFERNO"

Aldamon unleashed a torrent of intense fireballs directly at the oncoming attack. Once they impacted the balls exploded in a blast of heat and brown smoke.

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS"

Golden shards of light burst through the cloud straight towards Dragomons core. He quickly raised more tentacles and blocked the attack like he had every time before. When the smoke cleared only Ophanimon stood before Dragomon; Aldamon seemed to have vanished.

"Where… did… go…?" Dragomon managed to say through a labored gurgle.

"Not important!" Ophanimon retorted before launching another attack.

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS"

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS"

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS"

Ophanimon released one powerful attack after another while Dragomon continued to block using his tentacles.

"Wasted… attacks…" Dragomon laughed.

"Let's just see how much longer you can keep laughing!" Ophanimon yelled before unleashing more attacks.

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS"

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS"

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS"

Ophanimons power was quickly draining away with each attack.

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS"

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS"

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS"

Blocking the last attack Dragomon flung his tentacles towards Ophanimon striking the worn out mega digimon and sending her crashing into the ridge Kari was standing on.

"Ophanimon! Are you alright!?" Kari called out to her partner who lay in the rumble of the cliff side.

"It's okay Kari. I won't let him beat me." Ophanimon reassured her. As she attempted to get up Ophanimon suddenly felt a weight on her shoulder followed by her energy beginning to return to her. Ophanimon turned her head to the side and saw Kari standing on her shoulder staring towards Dragomon.

"We won't let him beat us, Ophanimon." Kari corrected her partner with a determined smile.

"Right!" Ophanimon cheered before heading back into battle with a renewed strength.

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS"

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS"

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS"

Ophanimon once again released the attacks at Dragomon as Takuya had instructed her, while the waves of light flowed into her from Kari.

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS"

Again Dragomon raised his tentacles in defense but this time something was wrong. Some of the tentacles didn't respond the way he wanted them to, allowing the golden crystals to slip through the open space and graze his core.

"How!" Dragomon roared in surprise.

"That's easy Dragomon." Aldamon's voice teased as he returned to floating next to Ophanimon and Kari.

"What…" Dragomon replied.

"Just look at your tentacles." Aldamon said in the same teasing tone.

Dragomon turned his vision to the tentacles around him and he instantly saw the problem. Many of his tentacles were attached to each other in slimy loops. In the water many parts drifted about in a sickening mess.

"HOW!" Dragomon roared even louder.

"It's simple actually. When I realized you couldn't feel any pain I tried to figure out how I could use it against you. Then when I saw you regenerate your tentacles I knew how I was going to do it. So I had Ophanimon attack you head on. Not only did this keep you focused on her but it also kept you constantly regenerating." Takuya explained.

"How…!?" The evil digimon roared again; still no getting how things had gotten like this.

"Without being able to feel, all you could tell was that you were damaged. So you regenerated the destroyed sections until you rejoined the two damaged parts. I just interrupted your little regeneration process by moving the upper damaged limbs next to each other so that the two parts that were connected to you fused to each other, creating those loops. Then I repeated the process over and over again. And since you couldn't feel anything you couldn't tell something had gone wrong until now. And now it is far too late." Aldamon smiled signifying the end of the battle.

"NOOOO!" Dragomon cried in anger and sorrow.

"SOLAR WIND INFERNO"

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS"

The two focused all of their remaining power into these attacks and launched them at Dragomon who roared and thrashed about but couldn't get away. In the air the two attacks combined into one. The crystals began to circle the mini sun of flames slowly turning it a golden color. The attack quickly tore through what little amount of tentacles Dragomon could throw in its way. But there would never be enough to drown out the golden attack.

"This is the end for you, Dragomon!" The three yelled out in unison a second before the combined attack hit its mark.

The burning radiance struck Dragomons core dead center, ripping a hole through the evil digimons head, before it sunk further into the tangled core of tentacles and exploded. The explosion was a massive sphere of golden flames that shown over the land revealing bits of color in the gray landscape and scattering the clouds above. When the light subsided Dragomon was gone and the three hovered victoriously over the battlefield.

"It's finally over." Kari whispered as happy tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Yes." Ophanimon replied relaxing from her defensive state.

"Thank you, Takuya." Kari smiled towards Aldamon. Right now she couldn't see the digimon before her. All she could see was the boy who had helped her achieve this incredible victory.

A few minutes later Takuya, Kari, and Gatomon were sitting on the beach staring out over the water trying to figure out what to do next. "I couldn't have done it without…" Kari began to say before Takuya interrupted her.

"Don't say it. You had the strength in you to do this all along. So it's me who should be thanking you for saving me." Takuya replied with a crooked smile as he rested his head on his knees.

"…" Kari didn't have the words to respond, but all she needed to do was smile and Takuya understood her.

"I guess we should start looking for a way back to…" Takuya stopped in mid-sentence, stood up, and quickly ran across the beach. Without a word Kari and Gatomon quickly jumped up and followed him. At a far end of the beach Takuya stopped right in front of a pulsing mass of pale blue.

"What is that?" Gatomon uneasily asked staring at the sickening lump. Takuya didn't answer he just proceeded to kick it before talking to it.

"I was hoping you were still alive, Dragomon." The moment he said that the mass shifted and the gnarled face of Dragomon appeared. Instantly Gatomon returned to a defensive pose, but Takuya quickly held out his arm stopping her from attacking. It was then that she realized that Dragomon couldn't fight anymore; that he would soon be no more.

"What do you want human?" Dragomon spoke in a pained voice.

"Earlier you said that you wanted to use Kari to make that angel digimon bow to you. Who were you talking about?" Takuya inquired, already getting a bad feeling as to the answer.

"He appeared before me a few days ago and said he would give me the human and Digital World if I helped him. It was him who gave me the power to pull the girl here once more so he could use her to get something he needed." Dragomon explained through his pain. "He called himself Dominimon."

Takuya clenched his fist as his face contorted in anger at the mention of that digimons name. Kari took note of this. He seemed much angrier then she had ever seen him before. The way he was now actually scared her. She wasn't really scared of him but of whatever could have him that mad.

"Do you know what he wanted her for?" Takuya questioned hoping Dragomon still felt like talking.

"Yesss… To gain access to… the human world… to retrieve something…" Dragomon whined as bits of data began to break away from his slimy head.

"I see…" Takuya sighed in quiet contemplation. "Now vanish, you corrupted soul." Takuya finished with a serious tone.

"W… o… r… m…" Dragomon exhaled with his final breathe before he disappeared from existence.

The three of them stood in the same spot for a while after the remaining bit of Dragomon had disappeared. Each of them contemplated what this experience had meant for them. For Kari she had earned her freedom. Gatomon had gained a new power. While Takuya got a serious view of what was to come in the near and distant future.

"Takuya… are you alright?" Kari asked.

"Yeah." Takuya answered in a determined voice while rubbing his left shoulder. "It's just that something that started a while ago is going to come to an end soon."

"Do you… want to… talk… abo…" Kari swayed feeling the energy suddenly drain from her body. Next to her Takuya and Gatomon were feeling the same thing. A second later the three of them fell to the sand as the world went black around them.

* * *

"It's been four days since they disappeared and now we can't find Gatomon!" Tai cried in frustration, this situation really starting to wear on him.

"It'll be alright Tai. I still know that we'll find them very soon." Sora tried her best to reassure him, but even she was starting to lose hope at this point.

"Gatomon disappeared here at the school only an hour ago, so we might be able to turn-up some clues as to finding the Dark Ocean." Izzy explained as he furiously typed away on his laptop, using every program and function he could think of to find any trace of the Dark Ocean.

Ever since Gatomon had disappeared all of the Digidestine had begun searching the school in its entirety; looking for some kind of clues to the three's disappearances while the trail was still fresh. Izzy had managed to gather up some data pertaining to strange energy waves and digital signals, but this was utterly useless without knowing anything about multi-dimensional travel. Outside the school the storm which had continued to intensify during the course of the four days had finally broken and hints of light could be seen through the gray cloud cover.

Suddenly Izzy's laptop began to pick-up an increasing large amount of readings before it once again overloaded and shutdown.

"Izzy what happened?" Tai asked, jumping up from his chair and rushing to Izzy's side.

"It's not about what happened… It's about what's happening!" Izzy announced as he stared at the black screen.

Out in the middle of the school's sports field a beam of sunlight broke through the clouds. This was the first bit of sunlight that had touched the surface of the city in the last four days. It started as a pinpoint size spot on the ground and quickly expanded into a large circle of light. When it reached a good size, sparks of silver began to fill the beam of light; before it gave off a bright flash of light and made the ground shake slightly.

"What was that!?" Tai exclaimed as he burst out of one of the schools back entrances, quickly followed by the rest of the Digidestine. They all stood at the door watching the silver light cascade down in the beam of light. Seconds later the silver vanished in a final flash leaving only the beam of sunlight illuminating the soft green grass and something else piled in the middle.

The eleven chosen quickly ran across the school grounds and into the field, until they were close enough to make out what was lying on the grass in the middle of the sunbeam. There in the soft sunlight was Takuya, Kari, and Gatomon. They laid there, Kari asleep on Takuya's chest with his right arm wrapped around her waist while Gatomon was leaning up against his leg.

"Let's get them inside." Tai instructed the group, his voice filled with a mixture of joy and concern.

"Right!" They all replied before they went about taking care of the three friends who had finally returned home safely.

* * *

"How are they Joe?" The quiet voice of her brother drifted into the room.

"They seem fine. Just tired, that's all." Joe's response carried into the room.

Knowing this relaxed her. Hearing those two voices again meant they were home again and safe by the sound of it.

Kari had been awake for half an hour now, but had remained lying on the cot in the nurse's office staring up at the ceiling. The rest of the Digidestine had apparently commandeered it so the three of them could rest somewhere. She had spent the last half hour staring off into space thinking about all that she had discovered over the last few days in the Dark Ocean. But she wasn't thinking about the new power or freedom she had found. She was contemplating the revelation she had had while sitting on the beach at the end of the battle.

When she had reached an important junction in her thoughts she turned her head and stared at the boy lying in the bed across from her. Takuya, he had done so much for her and gained nothing in return. He barely knew her but he put his mission and life in terrible risk to save her; in more ways than one. And now she knew.

She knew why she had felt that she had to take that road home that night. Why she was the only one there when he fell. It was because she had been waiting for him, and she knew why now. He was the one she was meant to fall in love with.

Kari couldn't tell him that now because so much was still up in the air; but she would tell him someday. She would tell him with the strength he had helped her find. With a small smile she rolled onto her back again and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to quickly overtaking her.

Destiny is now theirs again, but will they still be able to keep hold of it during the next trial.

* * *

To be continued…


	34. Four Days on the Other Side

**Chapter 34**

**Four Days on the Other Side  
**

In another Zone far from Takuya and Kari; Koji was beginning four important days of his own. While they spent their days in the Dark Ocean, Koji continued to search out a way back to the Dimensional Corridor. The first of those days begins now.

Day One-

Koji had spent the last few days searching the city for answers to what had happened in that abandoned warehouse. Each of his leads kept coming back to one name; the ODC. Whatever it was, it was his only chance of finding a way back to the Dimensional Corridor. The problem was finding the place; for all he knew it might not have even been located in the city.

"O… D… C…?" Koji repeated over again as he shifted through the pile of papers he had gathered over the last few days. Among the information were police records about similar break-ins to that at the warehouse and a copy of the "Resist ODC" posters that could be found scattered around the city. Stopping at the poster copy Koji picked it up off of the table and began examining it. As he did the sudden feeling of being watched made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Without lowering the piece of paper Koji began to survey the area around him. In front of him a couple was sharing a lunch and staring off into each other's eyes; it wasn't them. At the table next to him a mother was trying to feed her children while they seemed to prefer to play with the food. On the other side of him two businessmen argued about something; Koji hadn't bothered to pay attention to them until now, but he assumed they weren't watching him. At a table in the back two men in black suits sat reading newspapers and would every so often look about; they were possible candidates. On the corner behind him was a man in a long brown trench coat and a dark brown hat, pulled down so it hid his face, reading a book.

"That guys a possibility." Koji whispered to himself. "But nothing's definite." He finished with a sigh. He couldn't pin down an answer since the streets were filled with possible suspects.

It was at times like this that Koji really missed Takuya. Takuya might not have been great when it came to gathering information but his instincts were on a whole different level. If it was Takuya he would have already located the one watching him; he probably would have noticed that they were being watched long before Koji had.

Suddenly Koji's eyes fell upon a teenage girl staring out at him from behind the edge of a building down an alleyway. She appeared to be about fifteen-years-old. She had long dark black hair that ran down past her shoulders to the middle of her back and light blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue jacket over a white tee-shirt with a pair of simple blue jeans. Whoever she was she seemed more interested in the fact that Koji was interested in the poster than in him in general.

She was definitely the one who he was looking for; unfortunately now that he had found her he had no idea what to do. He would have to think fast because the moment she realized he had spotted her she took off down the alley. Not wanting to lose his only possible lead Koji jumped up from the table, sending the chair crashing down to the ground behind him, and ran straight towards the alleyway the girl had disappeared down seconds ago.

Koji reached the alley just in time to see the girl make a left down an adjoining alleyway. Considering the distance between them and Koji's superior physical condition he would catch up to her in no time. He took off down the alley and slid around the corner. The moment he did he felt something was wrong. He felt another presence in the alley, right in front of him. Suddenly a blur of gray appeared before him and Koji instinctively raised his arms up to block just as an attack impacted the bracers on his arms. He was sent sliding backwards by the powerful blow coming to a stop ten feet from where he had been standing moments ago. When he pulled his hands away from his face he caught a glimpse of red fabric, gleaming metal, and feathers.

"Damn…" Koji cursed to himself knowing that the girl was long gone by now. But all wasn't lost; he had a renewed sense of hope now. He might not have been able to make out what kind it was, but he knew he had just been attacked by a digimon. This meant that there had to be a Digital World in this Zone and a way to get to it.

"Whatever digimon that was, it was probably that girl's partner." Koji pondered as he looked around the alley making sure he was alone.

When he had recovered from the incident Koji began making the long trip back to his home base to get some rest. Tomorrow he would have more to do besides from checking every inch of the city for a digital signal. He would begin searching for the Digidestine of this world.

* * *

While Takuya and Kari wake up in the cave before making their way through the dark forest to the abandoned village beyond it; Koji's second day was starting.

Day Two-

Koji had spent half the morning looking over maps of the city trying to figure out where the girl might have lived. There weren't many homes near the city; a small island that ran along the far north side was the only place where one could find traditional single family homes. They wouldn't be too hard to check; just time consuming. Unfortunately the city was also filled with apartment buildings and he had only checked about one-tenth of them so far. They were going to be even more time consuming.

Earlier in the day Koji had decided to inspect the north island homes, but when he got there he was turned away. Apparently the entire island was a gated community where you could only get in if you were invited. He had considered sneaking onto the island, but doing it as a digimon was sure to get him noticed and the fast moving currents of the river made it impossible to get in as a human. Koji also observed that every so often private security patrol cars would scan the streets looking for anyone who didn't belong.

Unable to gain entry to the island Koji had decided to start with the apartment buildings until he came up with an answer to the security problem. He slowly progressed through each complex, checking each floor for any sign of a digital signal before crossing the building off his list.

"Damn this is aggravating." Koji moaned after another unsuccessful building check. "This is the fifteenth one today and I've barely covered three blocks." He sighed before stepping into the elevator.

Koji reached for the ground floor button but a sudden pinging from his D-tector stopped him. He quickly pulled out of his D-tector and flipped it over in his hand so he could see the screen. It wasn't a signal from the Dimensional Corridor but it was a digital signal and it was coming from the roof.

Koji quickly ran out of the elevator and headed for the rooftop access stairs. Halfway up the stairs the signal moved out of range but Koji hoped that he could still spot what had triggered the sensor from the roof of the building. He burst through the door and quickly scanned the rooftops for any sign of a digimon. There were none.

Slightly disheartened Koji walked over to the spot the signal must have come from and looked over the edge to the street below. When he did he was met by something he was looking for.

Down on the street below there was an expensive looking black car parked outside of a bakery across the street from the apartment building. Stand next to the car were two people. The first was an older gray haired man in a black suit and hat; he must have been a butler. The other was a girl with black hair in a very nice looking school uniform. She was currently eating some kind of sweet bread while the older man in black held the back passenger door open for her to get in. It was the same girl that had been watching him the day before.

The girl looked up to the rooftops of the buildings as if she knew something was up there. She most likely was looking for her partner who was following her car just out of sight. She returned her sight to the street and got inside the car. The older man closed the door and returned to the driver's seat before starting the car and driving away.

Koji couldn't lose this girl again but he also couldn't let her partner catch him following her or things would get very complicated. He quickly made his way back inside and hit the ground level button on the elevator. A minute later he was down on the streets and running off in the same direction the car had gone. He didn't have to travel far because when he turned the bend he saw the car outside the gates that lead to the north island. Luckily he had decided to stay in the area after he wasn't able to get in earlier that day. If he hadn't he would have missed the girl.

The driver flashed some kind of identification to the man in the guard house who quickly pushed a button and the gates dropped into the ground. The car drove across the bridge to the island while the gate rose out of the ground and once again blocked all entry.

"Great… now I have to somehow get on to that island and locate that girl. All without getting caught by those patrols or her partner." Koji sighed as he watched the car disappear somewhere deeper into the housing development.

Having been stopped there for the day in his search for the girl Koji returned to searching buildings while thinking about how he was going to get to her. After a few hours it began to get dark so Koji made his way back to the car in the alley to get some rest and something to eat.

* * *

At this very moment Takuya and Kari were making their way through the dark forest once again and would soon arrive at the old festival grounds. At that same time Koji was beginning his third day.

Day Three-

Koji let out a muffled yawn as he watched the locked gate that lead to the north island community. He watched as the guards walked around in the gate house and cars came and went. The bright lights which had once illuminated the big fancy words "Twin Rivers" on the stone structure next to the gate had turned off when the sun had begun to rise.

Twin Rivers was apparently the name of the community. The name probably had something to do with the fact that it was an island created by two rivers; but the truth be told Koji didn't really care why it was call that. He had made sure to get up early today so he could stake out the gate. His entire plan relied on him not missing his target; a certain expensive black car belonging to the teenage girl he had run into twice now while tracking a digital signal.

His plan was to track the girl and figure out who she was; and what her connection was to this Digital World. He guessed that she was most likely a Digidestine but he couldn't be sure without proof. This was one of the many ways Takuya and him differed. Takuya would go with his gut and most often he would be right. While Koji had to know for sure before acting; which kept him out of the trouble Takuya often found himself in. From what he had learned about this city he knew that today was a school day so the girl would have to leave the compound at some point in the morning.

Whatever school the girl went to it was most likely a private one since her family could afford to live in such an expensive community. But considering that there was about twenty private schools in the city it would just be easier to follow her than to check each school one by one.

"Finally…" Koji sighed tiredly as the black car pull up to the gate waiting to be let out.

Koji moved further behind the wall so he wouldn't be seen by the girl and began scanning the sky for the digimon he had run into a few days before. He looked along the rooftops but saw nothing. A few seconds later the car drove by and Koji quickly took off in pursuit. With his speed and the constant stop and go traffic of the city it would be easy for him to keep track of the car.

The car made a few turns here and there along the crisscrossing streets for about fifteen minutes until it pulled in front of a shiny metal gate in a large stone wall. Past the wall was an old stone five story building lined with windows. It wasn't old in a bad way; it was old in an expensive and historical way. The building was bordered by a small stretch of grass and trees on all sides separating the school from the towering steel and glass office buildings that surrounded it.

Once the car came to a stop the girl exited and headed for the open gate. However she stopped half way and stared at a poster attached to the stone wall. It was the same poster Koji had been looking at when he first met the girl. It was the poster that simply read "Resist ODC". As the girl looked at the poster she smiled and gave a determined nod before walking in through the gate.

"Interesting…" Koji whispered to himself as he watched the girl go in through the main doors of the school.

Outside of the school the black car hadn't pulled away yet. The driver's side door opened and the man with the silver hair stepped out of the car and walked over to the poster on the wall. He stared at it as a sour look spread across his face. An instant later he ripped it off of the wall and began to tear in into pieces before throwing them to the street below.

"Again, interesting…" Koji whispered to himself once more. These two acts he had just witness were just two more pieces of the mystery situation growing around him.

The man returned to the car, shifted it into drive, and took off for somewhere in the city. Koji remained hidden in the alley looking for any sign of the girl's partner digimon. He scanned the rooftops until he spotted a human figure looking over the edge of one of the buildings. All Koji could see of the figure was the head which was wrapped in a red cloth but he was sure that it was a digimon. If he wanted to get near the school without drawing any unwanted attention to himself he would have to wait for the digimon to look away. He wasn't sure if the digimon would attack him if it saw him again, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

After about half an hour students stopped arriving at the school. When the bell rang the gates began to close and the digimon on the building above disappeared. Koji quickly made his way across the street and slipped in through the narrow opening left before the gate closed completely; glad that the gates was automatic so no one saw him slip inside. He quickly made his way to a group of trees and leaned against the back of the biggest one so he couldn't be seen from the school windows.

From his position behind the tree Koji began scoping out the front entrance of the school. The first thing he noticed was a pair of security cameras above the main door. One was aimed so it could watch who came and went through the front doors while the other moved back a forth along the school grounds. Koji hadn't noticed it before he entered the school, but he felt safe since if it had seen him he would have been rushed by the school security by now. He would just have to be careful of it from here on out.

"Can't get in through the main door with that camera there." Koji sighed to himself. He hadn't really planned on going in through the front door since he didn't have a school uniform, which really made him stick out, and someone would most likely notice him.

He wasn't going to find a way into the school from the front so he turned his attention to the sides of the building. He ran his sight down the side of the building he was currently on and smiled. Near the back on the right side one of the windows had been propped open. Koji made his way to the window as soon as the camera switched to the other side of the school. He ran at top speed to the window making sure to stay as low as possible so he could stay out of sight of the windows. Koji slid to a stop and crouched below the window, listening.

"I can't believe how dusty it gets in here." An older female voice stated from within the room.

"It's because of all the unused school uniforms stored in here." An older man voice explained.

"The air in this storage room always gets so stale." The female voice complained again.

"Just leave the window open for the rest of the day so the room can air out." The male voice offered.

Koji continued to listen from below the window until he heard the door close and the voice drifted away. Not wasting any time Koji peered into the room and looked about. The two were definitely gone leaving the storage room empty. With no more obstacles in his way Koji slipped in through the open window and set his feet down on the dust covered wood floor.

The storage room wasn't very big and was covered in a thin layer of dust. There were two sets of shelves lining the walls stacked with cardboard boxes. At the end of the right row was a large cardboard box with the words "Lost and Found" written across it in black marker. Near the door was a light switch which Koji flipped on bringing the soft florescent light above his head to life.

Now that he could see better Koji began running his hands along the cardboard boxes that lined the shelves. Each box was labeled "Twin Rivers Private School" and had sets of measurements and genders on each of the corresponding labels. He read each one until he found a box of male uniforms in his size. He pulled it down from the shelf and set it on the ground before he opened the top. Inside were a couple pairs of shrink wrapped black uniforms. They were the same ones all the boys he had seen going into the school were wearing.

Koji tore open the packaging and pulled out a white dress shirt, a black jacket, and a pair of black pants. He quickly took off his own clothes and replaced them with the school uniform. When he was sure it was on straight he walked over to the lost and found bin and began rooting around. He quickly pulled out a dark blue backpack, which he proceeded to put his original clothes and possessions inside. Before turning off the lights and exiting the storage room Koji took a minute to attempt to straighten out the creases in the new uniform. When he was done he closed the door behind him, swung the backpack over his shoulder, and began to walk along the empty white hallways lined with blue lockers.

As he walked past the different classrooms Koji couldn't help but smile at his luck. If that window hadn't been left open, if it hadn't been the storage room where they stored the uniforms. Hell, if it hadn't been for him reading that poster just as that girl saw him he would still be going from building to building checking for signals and getting nowhere. He couldn't be sure this lead would pan out but it felt like it was his best chance.

He spent the rest of the school day looking for the girl and exploring the school. Every so often he would have to duck into an empty classroom or make up an excuse to a facility member about why he wasn't in class; but besides from that things went pretty smoothly. Eventually the school day wound down to only five more minutes and Koji still hadn't found who he was looking for.

Suddenly a door just ahead of Koji swung open and the girl walked out holding her vibrating cell phone in her hand. Koji quickly ducked behind a row of locker before she saw him. The girl looked up and down the hallways making sure she was alone before hitting the receive button on her cell phone.

"Hey, it's me." She answered.

Koji could hear talking on the other end but it was to low even for him to hear from this distance. He would just have to piece together the conversation from what she said.

"Yes, I can meet up tomorrow." She said.

"How about after school?" She suggested.

"We can meet here at the computer lab. I'll let you guys in through the service entrance after everyone leaves." She explained to the person on the other end of the line.

Suddenly she stopped talking and stared at the row of lockers Koji had ducked behind moments ago. "Hold on…" She whispered through the phone. She slowly inched towards the lockers and looked around them. There was nothing there.

"It's nothing… I guess I'm just working myself up." She laughed uneasily before returning to her conversation.

Koji was already heading down the stairs towards the front entrance with all the information he needed. Tomorrow he would get the answers he needed and hopefully some help as well.

* * *

Today Takuya and Kari would face a destine enemy in their path. By the end of the day their enemy would fall and they would be returned to the bright sunlight once more. Today Koji was going to make a big step forward towards getting back to the Dimensional Corridor. Unfortunately it would only one of the many required steps; but for now it would be enough.

Day Four-

Koji didn't have to wake up as early today as he had the day before but he still got up pretty early. He spent most of the early morning thinking about how he would crash the secret meeting being held today and studying the map of the school. Before he left yesterday he had pulled one of the small school maps off of the wall near the entrance to the school so he could find the computer lab, where the meeting was going to take place. He was also looking for a place to stay hidden during the course of the day since he decided it would be easier to spend the day in hiding rather than sneaking in after school had started; when he would have to jump the fence, which would most likely get him noticed by someone. He also voted against trying to get in at the end of the day since if she was meeting with other Digidestine from this world he didn't want them or their partners to spot him and call off the meeting.

It was about forty minutes until classes started and it was a twenty minute walk from his home base so Koji headed out. He exited the alleyway dressed in the school uniform he had taken from the storage room the other day and started walking towards Twin Rivers Private School. It had apparently been built by the same family that started the Twin Rivers community; it also seemed that most of the students at the school came from the community as well.

Koji arrived with twenty minutes to spare and quickly looked around for the girl or her partner. When he saw neither he stepped out of the alley, crossed the street, and went in through the main gate. Koji entered the school and quickly made his way to the fourth floor AV storage room. He had picked that room because it was on the same floor as the computer lab, was close to amenities like the restrooms, it was out of the way, and if someone did find him there he could always say he was getting a piece of technology for a teacher.

The day progressed without Koji running into anyone. He spent most of the day looking through the Zones internet for information about the ODC. Besides from some conspiracy websites and deleted pages he didn't find anything. The conspiracy sites ranged from claims that it was a government agency that hunted or harbored aliens to a special group of cooks who had found the secret to immortality; either way both claims sounded like nonsense; especially the league of immortal cooks one.

Finally the bell rang signaling the end of the day and the children flooded out of the school. Cracking the door open slightly Koji watched as the crowded hallways emptied out until he spotted the girl. She checked each of the classrooms around the computer lab before she headed downstairs. She was most likely going to let her friends in through the service entrance like he had heard her say on the phone. During this time Koji slipped out of the AV storage closet and into the empty classroom across the hall from the computer lad, and waited.

A few minutes later he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The girl was followed by two boys and another girl. One of the boys appeared to be that same age as the first girl. The other boy was younger than the others; he appeared to be about eleven years old. The new girl seemed to be older than the rest by a year or so.

All four of them entered the computer lab and closed the door. From his vantage point Koji could see the girl walk over to the window and open it. She stuck her head out the window and beckoned for something outside to come to her. She then stepped away from the window seconds before an adult sized angel digimon came in through the window quickly followed by three other digimon.

Koji recognized the angel digimon as the one who had knocked him back a few days ago when he tried to chase the girl. Now that he could see the digimon clearly he knew what kind it was; it was a Darcmon.

Right behind Darcmon was a blocky digimon who appeared to me made of colorful building blocks. Once it was in it quickly walked over to the older boy of the group and sat down. Koji recognized this digimon as the rookie level digimon, ToyAgumon. He still remembered that from his first time in the Digital World.

Next was a small green and cream colored digimon with big ear he knew as being a Terriermon. It jumped off of the windowsill and wrapped itself around the younger boys shoulder.

The last to enter the room was strange floating digimon that looked like a large metal gear. The teeth of the gear were a golden color and the center was a gray metal riveted dome in which a crooked face was carved. A pair of large red eyes looked out from the uneven eyeholes. Sticking out from each side was a pair of silver gears which were most likely its hands; or at least looked like them. This strange digimon was Hagurumon.

When all the digimon were inside the computer lab the girl shut the window and their meeting began. Koji slipped out of the empty classroom and carefully leaned up against the computer lab door out of sight so he could listen in on their conversation.

The first part of the conversation was all friendly chit chat; nothing really useful. He did however learn that the girl he had been trying to track down for the last four days was called Ayame. The older girl was called Haruka. The older boy Masato and the youngest boy was Akito.

Even though Koji didn't find any value in what the group was talking about he continued to listen. Eventually they did start talking about something of interest.

"I saw this guy, he looked about sixteen, looking at one of the posters you put up all over town." The girl now identified as Ayame announced to the older boy.

"So…?" The older boy Masato replied a questioning tone in his voice.

"Well when he saw me watching him he chased me. If it hadn't been for Darcmon he probably would have caught me too." Ayame answered.

"What!?" The group responded in shock.

"Yes, he seemed quite fast for a human." Darcmon added.

"Do you think he was part of the ODC?" The older girl Haruka asked.

"I don't know… For some reason something about him seemed akin to us." Ayame replied.

"If the ODC is using kids our own age to investigate our actions it will make things more difficult for us." The older boy Masato added.

"Yeah! How messed up is that." Haruka sighed with a heavy breath.

"Isn't it bad enough that they caused the connection to the Digital World to collapse and now hunt down and contain any digimon who manage to find their way here?" Masato stated angrily slamming his fist down on the table. "Now they're using kids like us to do their dirty work."

"We can't let things go on like this. We have to do something besides from trying to oust the ODC to the public." Ayame announced hoping to turn the conversation back to the original reason for the meeting.

"The posters and the websites aren't really working are they? The ODC can take both down faster then we can put them up." Haruka added slightly depressed by what she had just said.

"Well what do you guys suggest?" Masato asked hoping somebody had a new idea. He would get a suggestion; it just wouldn't come from one of the three he had expected it to come from.

"The first thing you need to do is reestablish a connection with the Digital World." A voice from behind the group offered with a cool tone.

The group instantly whipped around and looked towards the source of the voice. Leaning against the wall near the door was Koji. He was looking at the group with a calm expression like he belonged there.

When Koji had heard enough of the conversation to know what was going on he decided it was time to introduce himself to the group. So he took a lesson from Takuya's book and just went right ahead and did it; but with some of his own personal style. He actually thought to himself as he slipped into the room that this was exactly how Takuya would do it. Koji's own way would have been to confront Ayame later when she was alone.

"You!?" Ayame stuttered in surprise.

"This is him!" Masato quickly asked his voice filled with panic. They had been found out. They wouldn't be able to avoid the ODC now and their families would be in trouble.

"Calm down and let's talk about…" Koji stopped in midsentence when he saw the four digimon suddenly make a move toward him. It was pretty obvious what the partner digimon were thinking. They had to protect their partners no matter what it implied.

"We can't let you harm the children!" Darcmon announced as she reached behind her and took hold of one of her swords.

"I see it's going to be that way." Koji quietly sighed to himself. He flipped his D-tector around in his palm and slid the fractal code in his other hand across the top.

Darcmon was shocked by the sudden flash of light that filled the room but she continued forward towards the boy. Her hand was slowly removing the sword from its sheath when a blur appeared next to her. It was a larger digimon covered in shining white and blue armor and it was holding a glowing beam saber at her neck with another one pointing at the three stunned rookie digimon.

Everyone in the room just froze. In an instant this digimon who had appeared out of nowhere could delete them all.

Now this was more of Koji's style.

"Now if you all will just relax, I'll explain a few things to all of you." Lobomon spoke still holding the beam sabers up to the partner digimon. Knowing they couldn't do anything at this juncture in time the digimon ceased in their attempted attack and stared at the new digimon.

When Koji saw that they had given up, he released his spirit fusion. When he did they all stared at him in surprise. This they hadn't expected.

"Good now that everyone is calm we can talk." Koji stated coolly.

"How did you…? When did…? Where did…?" Haruka stuttered in shock.

"Who are you?" Ayame asked with a calm tone. While her voice seemed calm her tense body movements betrayed her.

"It depends…" Koji answered in the same cool voice from his spot next to the stunned Darcmon.

"Depends on what…?" Ayame inquired, confused by his last statement.

"It depends on what you know about existence and your place in it." Koji answered a slight smile spreading across his face.

For now Koji's fourth day draws to a close. What will come of this meeting is still up in the air. But for now Koji's one step closer to his goal and one step closer to a new future.

* * *

To be continued…


	35. It All Started When You Returned

**Chapter 35**

**It All Started When You Returned**

A whole night and half a day now separated Takuya and Kari from their time in the Dark Ocean. The two of them had been brought back to the Kamiya apartment, where they continued to sleep until noon the next day. Takuya would the first one to awaken that day.

He awoke to the sound of talking coming from the other room and warm sunlight streaming across the floor. Takuya sat up in bed and swung his feet over the side. When he did he felt the warm floorboards beneath his feet and a slight tiredness ran through his body. Even though he had slept for what felt like days he still felt exhausted; a true testament to how much he and Kari had been through.

"…_Kari!"_ Takuya suddenly thought to himself. He jumped up from the bed, straightened out, and spun around. He was greeted by Kari's soft facial features illuminated by the sunlight. When he saw her safe in her bed he released his held breath as his worries began to slip away. Kari's face suddenly twitched and Takuya turned back to her. Several strands of hair had fallen across her face and were tickling her, causing her to stir from her sleep. Takuya smiled and reached out brushing the strands back behind her ear, allowing her to return to her restful slumber.

When Takuya pulled his hand back he noticed for the first time that he was no longer wearing the green school uniform he had on when he passed out. He was now dressed in a pair of light blue long sleeve pajamas; they were most likely Tai's since they were a size too big on him.

"Man… I don't even want to think about who changed my clothes… or how awkward it must have been…" Takuya said to himself with an exhausted sigh.

Looking around the room Takuya spotted his travel clothes thrown over the back of the desk chair. His clothes seemed to have been washed but his body was still covered in the dirt and sweat that had built up during his time in the Dark Ocean. He needed a shower before he put on his fresh clothes; but more than that his body and soul ached for the warm waters. Leaving Kari for the time being Takuya decided it would be best if he check in with those in the next room so that they knew everything was going to be alright with him.

He walked across the room in his bare feet and wrapped his hand around the doorknob and turned it slowly. The moment the door opened a crack the voices in the other room were no longer muffled sounds. They poured into the room truly signifying that this wasn't a dream and that the two of them had escaped the Dark Ocean. Up until now he hadn't really trusted his senses. The energies of the Dark Ocean had really messed up his instincts; showing him that he had plenty of room for improvement if all it took was a pocket dimension to throw him off his game.

With a small pull the door swung open and the voices stopped. Takuya stepped through the doorway and found that all eyes were on him. It was indeed all eyes that were on him since every member of the Digidestine and their partners were packed inside the small apartment.

"Hey guys…" Takuya said awkwardly as he stared out at all the faces looking back at him.

"Takuya you're finally awake!" Tai greeted him jumping up from the couch and walking over to him.

"How are you feeling?" Sora asked in a concerned tone.

"You might find this hard to believe but I actually feel better then I've felt since I arrived; painfully arrived that is." Takuya laughed uneasily.

"You do kind of look healthier." Joe added looking Takuya up and down. "I was actually surprised when I found that your injuries had almost completely healed when I examined you."

"How did that happen exactly?" Matt inquired from his spot on the other side of the room. It was hard to pick up on but Takuya was pretty sure Matt sounded concerned about him as well.

"It's a long story…" Takuya stopped in mid-sentence when several things attracted his attention. He hadn't noticed until he got closer but Tai had bandages sticking out from under his right sleeve and shirt collar. Matt was using his right hand to hold a bag of ice against his left shoulder and Mimi's right ankle was wrapped in a pressure bandage and an ice pack. While the rest of the Digidestine had some small scrapes and bruises scattered about their bodies. The digimon were in their in-training forms as well. All of these things were clear indicators of a serious battle.

"What happened?" Takuya asked a bit of anger welling up inside him. It wasn't anger directed at the other; but anger aimed at whatever had happened… and at himself.

"You're pretty quick on the uptake you know that… It's actually a pretty long story as well." Tai sighed feeling exhausted just thinking about the last twenty-four hours.

"This all looks pretty recent… Did this happen when we got back?" Takuya inquired trying to pin down some information.

"Yeah… but don't worry about it." Davis said waving it off.

"Okay somebody's got to tell me what happened. The fact that Davis is treating whatever happened so causally is starting to worry me." Takuya concluded looking around the room for anything else he might have missed.

"Actually we rather hear what happened with the two of you." Tai suggested from beside Takuya.

"I'm still a little fuzzy so my story can wait until my mind is clear. While we wait tell me what happened here." Takuya said in an almost demanding tone.

"If you insist…" Tai responded. He had hoped to finally hear what had happened in the Dark Ocean but he could understand how Takuya felt right now. Actually everyone could tell how Takuya must have been feeling. He knew they got in another fight, a serious on at that, while he slept off his experience in the Dark Ocean. Takuya must have felt that he was failing his mission and them by having them fight his battles.

"Before we start…" Takuya laughed. "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Sure. You really look like you need it." Tai laughed back glad to see that Takuya wasn't feeling to down.

"Thanks for that." Takuya responded with a laugh before turning towards the bathroom and hopping in the shower. Outside the bathroom he could hear the discussion start up again; while on the inside his anger built. He was the experienced one; the one the enemy should be coming after. It was killing him that his enemies were hurting people who other then it being their Zone had nothing to do with this. His enemy was harming his friends and he couldn't do anything.

He balled his fist and bent his arm back in preparation to punch the tiled wall of the shower; but the punch never came. Before he released his rage on the wall he tried to calm his thoughts by reflecting on what he knew. The first was something fighting alongside Koji had taught him. That no matter how fast you charge through the enemy ahead of you, you will always need someone to watch your back. That's was what the Digidestine were doing now. They were covering his back. The second was that if he had been here Kari would have been swallowed up by the Dark Ocean and that was something he wouldn't have been able to live with. With no clear conclusion to how he felt he just leaned back into the warm water and let it wash away his cares.

Twenty minutes later Takuya emerged from bathroom dressed in his recently cleaned travel clothes. He then looked over the group once more before walking over to the recliner and sat down.

"So what happened while I was out?" Takuya asked even before he settled into his seat.

"Like we said it's a long story, but we'll do our best to tell you what happened." Tai noted before taking the seat across from Takuya.

"It all started with you and Kari suddenly returning to the Real World in the soccer field at the school. We carried both of you to the nurse's offices so the two of you could sleep it off in the beds. Then we spent the next three hours waiting for you two to wake up, while Izzy continued to play on his computer." Tai began to explain.

"I wasn't playing Tai. I was analyzing the digital signals I received when Kari and Takuya returned." Izzy commented. He apparently didn't like the idea of people thinking he was slacking off at such an important time.

"Fine… Izzy was doing research and we were trying to figure out how we were going to get you two back here, since we couldn't keep you in the school overnight. This was about the time when things got bad…" Tai trailed off into the events of the day Takuya and Kari slept through.

* * *

"How come we can't think of a better way than carrying them through the crowded streets to get them home?" Tai sighed slightly aggravated by their lack of solutions.

"Is there really any other way?" Matt asked wishing they could find one.

"I guess n…" Tai began before he was cut off by a loud alarm.

*BEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP*

"Izzy what is that!?" Davis called out over the noise.

"I have no idea! Why do you think I would know?" Izzy yell back over the sound.

"Well it sounds like some kind of alarm, and you're all about the technology." Davis rejoined.

"How are those in any way connected?" Izzy retorted slightly agitated by Davis's implication.

"I know this sound." Sora announced to the group.

"You do!?" Tai said surprised by her words.

Without saying a thing Sora walked over to Takuya's coat and pulled out his D-tector. She flipped it over in her hand and looked down at the screen.

"It's the detection program on Takuya's D-tector. It picks up on the presence of digimon in a Zone that they don't belong in. Or at least that's what it's supposed to do." Sora explained holding up the red and black D-tector to the group.

"How do you know that?" Izzy asked.

"He told me about it when we were hanging out in the flower shop last week. It's how we tracked down Gryphonmon a while back." Sora continued to explain.

"Interesting…" Izzy said staring intently at the blank display of the D-tector.

"So how do you make it work?" Tai asked as he looked over Sora's shoulder at the D-tector.

"If I remember correctly Takuya did this, then pushed this a few times, and then hit this." Sora said to herself while she fiddled with Takuya's D-tector; mimicking what she had seen him do a few days ago.

With a final button push the screen went white and light began to pour out of the display. An few inches from the D-tector's surface a holographic screen sprang to life with a beep, shocking Sora. She wasn't surprised by the screens sudden appearance; she was just shocked that it was different than before.

"Did I do something wrong…" Sora pondered aloud as she looked down at the new holographic display.

"What's wrong Sora?" Tai inquired after seeing her reaction.

"It's different than before…" Sora replied while she looked at the screen and ran the sequence through her head again.

"How is it different than before?" Izzy questioned Sora.

"Before it was just a small black and white screen; like the map you used to keep track all of the Dark Spires in the Digital World Izzy." Sora explained. "However Takuya did say something about it being a simple version of the main one." Sora added.

"Well it has been quite a while since he arrived here, so it might have finished being repaired. Meaning the simple map was no longer needed. You wouldn't use version two software when version three gets released. Same thing goes for the map in the D-tector" Izzy concluded.

* * *

"Wait!"

"Sorry to interrupt your story, but are you saying the main digimon tracking feature in my D-tector is working again?" Takuya asked unable to hide the fact that he was excited over this revelation.

"If it's an expandable holographic display with a large range. Then yes." Izzy answered for the group.

"Yes that's it!" Takuya cheered before reaching forwards and picking up his D-tector off of the coffee table in front of him. He quickly repeated the activation sequence and the holographic screen came up, displaying a scan of the city. Looking at it Takuya smiled and then began pushing more buttons. The circular screen became wavy and was soon replaced by a screen of white static. With the buzzing display humming along Takuya sighed and hit a button turning off the screen before he set it back down on the table.

"Damn! I was hoping more of it had been repaired." Takuya sighed before leaning back in the recliner.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked from across the room.

"Well when I heard the Digimon Tracker function was fully operational I was hoping that some of the other functions like the Dimensional Scanner or the Zone Communicator were working again too. But they're still completely offline." Takuya said in a saddened voice.

"Would either of those functions have really helped?" TK inquired looking down at the red and black device sitting on the table.

"Yeah, they would have. With the Dimensional Scanner I could have started looking for an open connection to the Dimensional Corridor; and with the Zone Comm. I could have contacted someone back home." Takuya answered still slightly depressed by having to say it out loud.

"That sucks." Matt added calmly.

"Yeah, but at least this means the Repair Function is making some serious progress." Takuya replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Ken questioned this time.

"From what I understand the Digimon Tracker is one of the most complicated systems in my D-tector; so it must have been very difficult to fix. The fact that it is back to one-hundred percent means the Repair Function is working at full capacity. And now that it has cleared that hurtle it should be able move onto the other systems." Takuya explained.

"So you might get back some functions that will help you get home?" Davis inquired confused by what Takuya had just told the group.

"Yes. But more importantly it gets the Sealed Digivice one step closer to being safe from the hands of the enemy." Takuya noted. "Sorry to have interrupted you Tai. Could you please continue again?" Takuya asked as he leaned back into the chair some more.

"Sure." Tai smiled before returning to the story.

* * *

"Okay… now that all that's been cleared up. Why was it making that sound?" Yolei asked pushing herself up against Izzy so she could see the screen as well.

"Well it most likely means that there is a digimon from a different Zone somewhere in the area." Izzy stated plainly.

"Right…" Yolei answered, satisfied with Izzy's answer.

The room fell quiet after that. Only the quiet pinging of the map as it completed one scan after another to refresh the map could be heard in the room. In the silence the Digidestine sat contemplating what had just transpired. Knowing they had missed something important.

"Isn't that a bad thing?" TK finally voiced as the realization dawned on the group.

"Yes. Yes it is." Tai sighed feeling somewhat foolish for not realizing it sooner. Actually everyone in the room felt slightly embarrassed by the fact that it took them that long to realize what was happening.

"Sora, how close does it say the digimon is?" Joe asked finally getting a chance to speak after a while.

"That's really not good! It says there's four digimon and they're heading this way!" Sora announced as she watched four blinking red dots closing in on a blue center dot she assumed was their location.

"Why are they heading right for us?" Mimi inquired feeling slightly shaken by the news.

"Damn! Because that pillar of light Kari and Takuya returned in was bright enough to probably be seen in the next town over." Tai cursed turning to look out the window at the clearing skies and soaked grounds of the school.

"And they've probably made a connection between it and the Sealed Digivice." Matt added looking out a different window.

"Wait! How could they have known it has anything to do with the Sealed Digivice?" Yolei asked unsure of how this situation had come about.

"They don't. They're just checking it out. They're guessing in other words." Izzy explained watching the four dots close some more distance between them and the center dot; which he assumed was their location.

"What do we do? Takuya's still asleep and from what we've heard about these digimon they are pretty bad news." Cody inquired hoping that someone would step in and take the lead.

"We head them off." Tai announced. "We can't move Kari and Takuya with them out there and if they get here they will rip the school apart until they find us and the Sealed Digivice." He concluded.

"So how do we go at them?" Matt asked giving Tai a slight nod of approval.

Tai got very quiet for a moment. There had never been a situation quite like this before. He would have to figure out how to divide the group into four separate teams to meet the coming threat, as well as one to stay back and watch two unconscious members of their team.

"Sora, how close are they all to each other?" Tai inquired hoping the information would help him reach a conclusion.

"There is one approaching from the East, one from the South, and two coming at us from the north and northwest." Sora listed off the enemy positions from the display.

"Okay I think I have an idea then." Tai said with a hint of uneasiness after a period of silence.

"Let's hear it…" Matt breathed as he and the rest of the Digidestine focused their attention on Tai.

* * *

As Tai retold the series of events that had transpired while Takuya and Kari were asleep Gennai had just finished clearing another floor of books.

"There has been some mention of other dimensions and travelers here and there; but nothing helpful." Gennai sighed as he made his way up the winding stone stairs to the next floor to continue his search.

After a minute he reached a landing at the top of the stairs. On this floor, just like all the ones before, row after row of bookshelves stocked with old texts filled the room. The only source of illumination was coming from the digital torches affixed to the walls and hanging from the ceiling. Gennai made his way to the closest shelf and removed one of the books. He quickly flipped through it before putting it back on the shelf.

"Interesting, but not what I'm looking for…" Gennia sighed before reaching for another book and removing it from the shelf.

Three floors down the cloaked figure walked along the rows of books with its right arm outstretched. As it walked it ran its black fingers along the books and listened; searching for something only it knew to look for. When it reached the end it stopped and looked back at the row of books it had just passed along.

"So much useless information." The figure hissed from under its cloak.

With its distain expressed the figure made its way to the steps and began to head up to the next floor.

The cloaked figures incredible pace brings it ever closer to the unsuspecting Gennai. Their different quests for knowledge will soon come to a head. Will it be the one who seeks it for good, or for evil, who will claim the prize and leave this tower alive? Only time will tell.

* * *

To be continued…


	36. Getting Down and Dirty

**Chapter 36**

**Getting Down and Dirty**

"So what happened next?" Takuya asked when Tai stopped talking.

"After going over the plan we all split up and soon Davis and Ken got into the first fight. So I'll let them take it from here." Tai explained as he signaled the two to start where he had left off.

"It was an awesome battle in which we dominated by…" Davis managed to get out before Yolei interrupted him.

"I'm sure he'd actually like to hear the whole story Davis." She commented before turning to Ken and encouraging him to tell the story. "You tell it Kenny."

"Well you see… Yolei please don't call me Kenny… ever again…" Ken said uneasily as a deep blush spread across his face.

"Sorry… hehehe…" Yolei said turning her head to the side and resting a fist on the side of her head while sticking out her tongue a little.

"…Right…" Ken sighed as the red in his face began to fade. "Tai had broken us all up into five groups and sent us after the different approaching digimon. Davis and I were sent after the one coming from the east and we didn't have to wait long before…"

* * *

"Hurry Raidramon! We've got to cut off that digimon and take it down as soon as we can." Davis yelled from his partners back as he leapt from one rooftop to the next.

"You've got it Davis!" Raidramon cheered kicking up his speed a notch.

"Davis, are you going to be okay with this? I mean we're going to have to destroy this digimon to stop it." Ken asked from his position behind Davis on Raidramons back.

"Yes… They chose their path and if we don't stop them they'll get the Sealed Digivice. If that happens, our world and many others will suffer for it." Davis said in a serious tone showing a very mature side of himself.

"Right Davis." Ken marveled at his friend's determination. When it came down to the tough decisions Davis never doubted himself; it was a quality Ken really admired about him.

"Davis I can see the enemy now… and you're not going to believe who it is." Raidramon announced to the three in a voice of disbelief.

"Where…?" Davis looked in the direction Raidramon had pointed and instantly stopped talking.

"Davis what is…?" Ken began to ask before he too stopped in mid-sentence as well.

There floating in midair a city block away from them was a small round digimon. Its skin was a light blue and it was covered in sharp spikes. The top of its head/body was covered in a metal helmet covered in shiny silver spikes; with a Mohawk of large black spikes running down the middle. The metal covered only the top half leaving two eye holes which looked like they had been carved out of the helm to reveal two red eyes. It only had arms, two very muscular arms, and no legs. The hands were covered in silver gloves attached to the wrist with red belts. In both of its hands it held silver brass-knuckles with three large spikes running down them. Behind it a tattered lighter blue fishtail stuck out the back with a much smaller one underneath it. Squeezing out from beneath the helmet was a puffy pair of lighter blue lips. All in all it resembled a large flying blue Puffer fish with arms.

"It's... It's… Pukumon." Davis stuttered. He could still remember how much trouble this little digimon had caused him years ago on Valentine's Day.

"It's been a while hasn't it boy." Pukumon laughed in a pathetic attempted to sound wicked.

"I guess you didn't learn from last time. You know when we all sent you running years ago." Davis laughed back; confident that they would claim a quick victory.

"On the contrary boy; I did learn something." Pukumon retorted.

"What was that?" Davis said slyly.

"That I didn't have the power at that time." Pukumon explained before continuing with a yell. "But now I possess that power."

As Pukumon roared his last line he exploded with an evil power. It manifested itself as a raging torrent of pale silver waves. They whipped around the evil little digimon before they turned and shot back inside Pukumon who began to pulse with sickening pale light.

"…" The two humans and two digimon partners stared at the sight that took place before them with a sense of foreboding growing within them.

"Do you like it humans? Do you like the power I received from him?" Pukumon laughed.

"Don't think that you can win even with whatever power you were given." Davis retorted in anger. Even he could feel that this wasn't going to as easy as he though; but he wasn't going to let Pukumon have the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Who gave you that power?" Ken asked seeing an opportunity to learn more about their enemy.

"I don't know who he is but he will give me even more power when I bring him the Sealed Digivice." Pukumon responded almost drooling over the thought of gaining more of the sickening power.

"What did he look li…" Ken started to ask before he was cut off by a yell from Pukumon.

"GLOBEFISH POISON"

As soon as Pukumon finished calling out his attack an orb made of a nauseating liquid shoot forth from its body and streaked towards the group on the roof.

"Move!" Davis yelled as the group scattered out in different directions, away from where the ball of poison was going to land. A second before the attack slashed down on the roof the four were able to jump to the rooftops of the adjoining buildings; luckily there were only a few feet between each of the buildings on this block.

The toxic fluid splashed all over the building coating everything in its appalling brown color. When it settled the rooftop began to emit a greenish smoke into the air.

"It's melting!" Ken yelled out so Davis and Raidramon on the rooftop on the other side of the original building could hear him.

The steel and concrete of the building turned into a brownish liquid and a green smog. The solution continued downward until it had dissolved three stories of the building. The level of the building had drop enough that Davis and Ken could see each other again.

"Damn! We're just lucky that building was abandoned." Davis announced as he stared at the scarred structure.

"Davis! We've got to take this fight out of the city. If another one of those attacks were to hit an occupied building a lot of people could die." Ken explained in an urgent tone.

"Yeah, but where?" Davis yelled back.

"There's one place that I can think of." Ken shouted back.

"Okay Raidramon and I will follow you then." Davis rejoined.

Ken raised his D-3 up to Wormon and it began to emit a bright light. A moment later Stingmon was hovering next to Ken. Wasting no time Stingmon picked up Ken and flew off in the direction Ken pointed.

"Where does he think he's going?" Pukumon said staring at the Stingmon as he got smaller and smaller in the distance.

"THUNDER BLAST"

A bolt of blue lightening streaked towards Pukumon who swung out his arm in shock managing to deflect the oncoming attack just in time; sending it crashing back into the ruined building.

"Wow! You'd think with all that power you wouldn't have been caught off guard like that. I guess you really haven't changed much." Davis laughed as he and Raidramon took off after Ken and Stingmon.

"You'll pay for that!" Pukumon roared before he flew off after them.

* * *

"Can I interrupt you for a moment Ken?" Takuya asked.

"Sure…" Ken replied unsure of what he could want.

"Davis what was your past with Pukumon?" Takuya questioned turning to Davis.

"Well it's a long and complicated story that I really don't want to get into right now. Maybe another time, man." Davis sighed as he thought about the incident where he had meet Pukumon for the first time.

"Okay I guess we can leave it at that then…" Takuya responded. He had plenty of stories that he didn't want to talk about, so he could relate. "Oh by the way. You did a really good job of getting Pukumon to follow you and forget about the Sealed Digivice."

"Th… Thanks!" Davis said surprised by the sudden compliment from someone he viewed as a rival.

"Okay Ken could you continue?" Takuya inquired motioning for Ken to pickup from where he had left off.

"Sure. We lead Pukumon out of the city to the local…" Ken began once more.

* * *

"Dump!? You lead us to the garbage dump!" Davis shouted while he and Raidramon stood atop a pile of trash.

All around them were massive piles of trash. The mounds of litter stretched out in all directions creating a landscape of valleys, canyons, and hills. Every so often an old rust car or large appliance stuck up out of the layers of waste creating crude structures and eerie monuments. It was difficult to see due to the areas size but on all sides of the landfill it was surrounded by a high wall to keep the trash in and trespassers out. Outside of the wall a small forest surrounded the area obscuring it from view and right in the middle of it all was Davis, Raidramon, Ken, and Stingmon awaiting Pukumons arrival.

"It might not be ideal… but there are no buildings or people around; and it doesn't matter what Pukumons attack melts since its all trash." Ken explained simply.

"Wow, that's really smart Ken!" Davis congratulated his friend; completely forgetting about his surroundings.

"Thanks Davis." Ken responded with an embarrassed smile.

"He's here!" Stingmon suddenly announced bring the group back to the situation at hand.

They all turned and looked towards the direction they had come from. In the distance a light blue spiky ball streaked towards them waving its arms in anger.

"He looks mad." Davis laughed, still a little happy that he could get under the enemies skin like that.

"Are you ready for this Davis?" Raidramon asked as the group watched Pukumon descend from the sky above.

"Of course!" Davis cheered. "What about you Ken?" Davis added turning to his best friend.

"Yes!" Ken responded with a determined nod.

"You four didn't run far enough. Now that I've found you I'm going to enjoy melting your bones." Pukumon cackled as he leveled himself with the two Digidestine.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but our bones are staying nice and solid! You're the only one that's going down here!" Davis retorted before positioning himself in a fighting stance.

"We'll see Puddle!" Pukumon shot back getting angrier and angrier.

"That's it! Raidramon attack!" Davis cheered his partner on after becoming enraged by the 'Puddle' comment.

"LIGHTNING BLADE"

Raidramon fired off a blade of blue lightning from his horn which quickly ripped its way through the trash on a crash course with Pukumon. In its wake the attack left a smoldering gash of burned garbage and blackened metal. A second before impact Pukumon placed an arm in front of his face and then swung it outwards sticking Raidramons attack. The impact sent a shower of blue sparks flying through the air and diverted the lightning blade off to the side. It continued to cut a path along the ground before sticking a large pile of trash and exploding in a flash of blue and smoke.

"Is that the best you've got?" Pukumon laughed marveling at his own power.

"No!" A voice from above Pukumon yelled.

Pukumon looked up just in time to see the glowing purple blade attached to Stingmons arm fall upon him.

"SPIKING STRIKE"

The blade struck the evil digimon squarely in the middle of his head; the force impacting the ground below the two kicking up debris from the floor of the dump. Stingmon continued to put more and more pressure on his target trying to drive the blade deeper into Pukumon; but he was getting a lot of resistance.

"Again is that it…?" Pukumon asked looking up the full length of Stingmons blade and arm into the partner digimons eyes.

"Impossible!" The four cried in unison. Not only had Pukumon survived the attack, but he was completely unharmed. The tip of Stingmons blade rested on the center of his helmet without even making a scratch.

"Stingmon get away from him!" Ken yelled but it was already too late. Pukumon grabbed hold of the arm Stingmon had used to attack him and pulled. Stingmon jerked forward under Pukumons strength before Pukumon pulled again and throw him into a pile of trash over a hundred feet away. The insect digimon slammed into the mound and sunk deep within it, casting off debris from the impact in all directions.

"STINGMON!" They all cried out hoping that he wasn't badly hurt.

"He wasn't anywhere near this powerful before!" Davis shouted to Ken.

"This must have something to do with that power he received." Ken rejoined still staring at the spot where his partner had disappeared hoping he would appear again soon.

"GLOBEFISH POISON"

Pukumon cast off another ball of toxin at Raidramon who quickly dodged and put some distance between himself and the two humans. If Pukumon was going after him he had to make sure Davis and Ken didn't get caught in the crossfire.

"GLOBEFISH POISON"

"GLOBEFISH POISON"

"GLOBEFISH POISON"

Pukumon continued to fire off one melting ball attack after another in an attempt to literally make Raidramon disappear. Raidramon had to do some fancy footwork, but thanks to the speed boost he received from his armored evolution he was able to stay one step ahead of the attacks. With each missed attack another pile of trashed smoldered and disappeared from the landscape; leaving only a rotting hole filled with a sickening brown slime.

"GLOBEFISH POISON"

"GLOBEFISH POISON"

"GLOBEFISH POISON"

Pukumons attacks continued without end or any sign of stopping.

"Stay still and dissolve!" Pukumon roared.

"Not going to happen, goldfish!" Raidramon retorted as he dodged another attack.

"I think it is." Pukumon laughed sending another attack at Raidramon. However this attack went way over the lightning digimons head and struck the ground ahead of him. It splashed down and turned another patch of waste into ooze.

"Are you blind? That attack was way off!" Raidramon laughed.

"Stupid trash!" Davis cursed as he tried to climb up the side a large trash heap; made more difficult by the fact that his foot holds kept crumbling and he would sink slightly. Beyond the hill he could hear Pukumon constantly calling out his 'Globefish Poison' attack in an attempt to take down Raidramon.

"Finally…!" Davis sighed after finally reaching the top. On the other side his partner was still dodging every attack Pukumon threw at him; the pock filled terrain was proof of that. As Davis stared down at the scene below he wished he could do something more for his partner. In the middle of his contemplation something horrible occurred to him; something was wrong with this situation.

"RAIDRAMON GET OUT OF THERE!" Davis yelled to his partner from atop of the high mound.

"What's wrong Davis!? I can easily…" Raidramon began to reply before he skidded to a halt. It was already too late.

"No!" Davis cursed under his breath.

Raidramon stopped dead in his tracks and stared down at the large hole before him. At the bottom of the hole a sickening mixture of trash and poison bubbled up, spewing noxious green fuses into the air; which rose up out of the pit warning of the putrid liquids toxicity. But Raidramon and Davis weren't looking at the pool of waste before him, but at the many holes filled with the same substance all around him. While Pukumon had been aiming at Raidramon he had also be turning the valley of trash they were fighting in into a landscape of deadly pitfalls.

"I told you, you would be holding still soon." Pukumon laughed taking a break from his attacks to tease his trapped opponent.

"Raidramon get moving he'll attack any moment!" Davis cried to his partner who began to turn towards the side aiming at a clear path through the holes.

"No! Don't!" Ken yelled from behind Davis. Down below Raidramon stopped any attempt to flee and stared up at the boy.

"What are you saying!? If he stays there he'll be destroyed by Pukumons poison attack!" Davis replied in shock.

"And if he tries to run along that path he'll fall into one of the pits of poison." Ken stated.

"What!? How!?" Davis asked becoming slightly panicked.

"While Raidramon can fit along that narrow path it won't hold him. The trash isn't held together very tightly and the holes are too close together. If he puts his weight down anywhere near one of the holes the surrounding ground will collapse and he will fall in." Ken explained as he stared down at the landscape below becoming more and more worried.

"What do we do than!?" Davis cried, hoping Ken could think of something.

"I… I don't know…" Ken stuttered his mind drawing a completely blank.

"It's time to end this pathetic game." Pukumon laughed.

"RAIDRAMON NO!" The two boys yelled.

"GLOBEFISH POI…"

Before Pukumon could finish his attack the ground directly beneath him exploded scattering trash into the air. From the center of the upheaval an arm of black with metal claws arose and gripped Pukumon in its hand.

"What!?" Pukumon cried as the fingers tightened around him as if he were a baseball.

"Got you!" A voice from below Pukumon growled. Due to the sudden shift in the surface area the ground below Pukumon collapsed revealing Stingmon with his arm raised, tightly gripping the enemy.

"Stingmon!" They all cried in shock happy to see the return of their friend.

"Sorry it took me so long to get back in the fight." Stingmon greeted them a hint of pain in his voice. This pain was brought about by the razor-sharp quills that covered Pukumons body; which were sharp enough to even pierce Stingmons armor causing him great pain. Despite this he held on tight not willing to give into the pain and allow this chance to take Pukumon down to slip away.

"Raidramon! Take Pukumon out!" Davis cheered his partner on.

Instantly Raidramon took off towards Pukumon at full speed; building up a charge as he ran. Pukumon on the other hand continued to struggle within Stingmons grip. He thrashed about and tried to lift Stingmon off of the ground, but using all of his strength Stingmon was able to hold out. He only needed to last a few seconds so Raidramon could attack; anymore time would be impossible due to Pukumons incredible strength.

"ELECTRIC BITE"

Raidramons mouth burst open revealing a large buildup of electricity cascading around in his maw. With a final lunge he shot towards Pukumon ready to end the fight. But it was not to be. Pukumon suddenly surged with the same grayish light from before and let out a wicked snarl.

"NEEDLE SQUALL"

Suddenly Pukumon inflated before he ejected the razor-sharp quills from his body, spraying them everywhere.

"RRAAAWWWWW" The two digimon cried out in pain as the needles pierced their bodies and blew them backwards.

"Raidramon! Stingmon!" The two called out to their respective partners.

Stingmon came to a quick stop when he impacted against the ground beneath him leaving him wounded at the bottom of the hole he had emerged from. The needles that were imbedded in his flesh smoldered with the same grey light that had engulfed Pukumon. Raidramon had been fast enough to avoid a fatal blow, but not the incredible amount of damage. He had been thrown backwards and slid across the ground digging a fifty foot trench in the surface. At the end of the trail Veemon laid in a Raidramon size hole; the same grey light seeping up from his injuries.

On top of the trash mound Davis and Ken had been knocked back by the pressure of the initial detonation which actually saved them from being skewered by the large quills. However it had left them with countless scrapes and tiny cuts. Painfully they rose to their feet and began searching for their partners.

"Veemon!" Davis cried as he slid down the side of the garbage pile and ran to his downed partner's side. Once he reached him he cradled his head and tried to get him to wake up. "Veemon please be alright… Please get up…"

"Hahaha… What did you think of that attack?" Pukumon laughed finally showing some signs of being tired. "Now it's time to die!"

"Not yet… SPINNING SPIKING STRIKE" Stingmon yelled as he lunged at Pukumon. He instantly released a flurry of rapid sharp kicks upon Pukumon. Unfortunately attacking in Stingmons weakened state Pukumon just laughed as each impact did even less damage them his Spiking Strike had done earlier.

"Stingmon…" Veemon murmured as he came around.

"Veemon are you alright? Does it hurt?" Davis asked turning all his attention on Veemon.

"I'm okay Davis…" Veemon weakly spoke while he labored to his feet.

"Veemon… You need to rest." Davis said in a worried tone.

"I can still fight Davis! I can't let Stingmon fight alone!" Veemon cried out to his partner.

"Veemon…" Davis said in a calm tone and stared at his partner. In this situation Davis would never give up so he couldn't expect Veemon to do any differently. After all they were all too similar to each other.

"Okay let's do it!" Davis said in a plain tone as he gripped his D-3 tightly in his hand and stood up.

"Veemon digivolve to…"

"ExVeemon!"

"Stingmon lets do this!" ExVeemon announced signaling that they were ready to DNA Digivolve.

"Right!" Stingmon replied stopping his attack and kicking off of ground to put himself closer to ExVeemon.

"ExVeemon…"

"Stingmon…"

"DNA Digivolve to…"

While the two began to combine the grey light seeped out of their contact point. It twisted and wrapped itself around the evolution. In a finally flash the digivolution exploded with a new power.

"DINOBEEMON"

What emerged from the light wasn't Paildramon; it was some new form. It had the legs and torso of Stingmon. In the back ExVeemons tail whipped around. While the upper half of the torso was Stingmons the lower half was ExVeemons waist. It had two sets of arms. One set from ExVeemon and the other from Stingmon. Coming out from its back were four insect wings while hummed away at an incredible pace. Around its neck it wore Stingmon's spiked collar. Its entire face was covered by Stingmons mask; but jotting out from the under the mask was a tuff of Stingmons hair and ExVeemons ears. The digimon as a whole appeared more insect/dragon like when compared to Paildramon.

"What happened…?" Davis asked as he stared at the hunched over form of their combined partners.

"I don't know. I guess something changed the evolution." Ken replied unable to arrive at any kind of answer.

* * *

"Why'd you stop Ken?" Takuya asked when Ken suddenly became quiet and stared at him.

"Well you've seen a lot of battles and digivolutions in you travels right?" Ken inquired of Takuya.

"Yeah… Why?"

"I was just hoping you would have some insight as to why Stingmon and ExVeemons DNA Evolution changed?" Ken finally asked.

"I'm not really sure but I have an idea. It might actually explain a lot of what's been happening over the last four days." Takuya explained after giving it some thought.

"What is it then?" Izzy jumped in and asked.

"After I've heard all of your stories I'll be able to make my decision. So for now I'd say it was most likely cross contamination with the power Pukumon was imbued with; and let's leave it at that for now." Takuya commented before motioning for Ken to start again.

* * *

"Dinobeemon come here. I have an idea." Ken called to new form. Dinobeemon quickly responded by flying over to his partners and landed between the two boys. Pukumon stared at the little meeting; watching as Ken explained something to the group.

"You got it?" Ken asked when he had reached the end of his plan.

"Yes. Now let's end this fight!" Dinobeemon suddenly announced in a buzzing voice.

"Right!" Ken and Davis answered; deciding to deal with the change after the fight was over.

With their partners encouragement Dinobeemon kicked off of the ground and shot into the sky. In a flash he was a good hundred feet above the battlefield using his new wings to hover there. Down below Pukumon stared up at the new digimon with an unimpressed look.

"So what are you going to do from all the way up there? Or are you running away from my awesome power!" Pukumon laughed in-between huffs of air.

"Laugh while you can Pukumon, because this fight is already over." Dinobeemon announced from above.

"MASQUERADE"

Suddenly Dinobeemon burst into a whirlwind of slashes. In the sky above there appeared to be many Dinobeemons; but in reality they were mere afterimages, testiments to Dinobeemons increased speed. Powerful blades of air crashed down from above striking the ground around Pukumon who's only defense was to shield his body with his arms. The incredible winds kicked up debris into the sky and distorted the air obscuring Pukumon from view.

After the attack stopped Pukumon slowly removed his arms from in front of his face. Before him the ground was covered in steaming large deep slashes and pieces of garbage continued to fall out of the sky. When Pukumon saw the range of destruction that Dinobeemon had inflicted on the surrounding area he laughed.

"All those attacks and you managed to miss me every time!?" Pukumon laughed towards the sky.

"That's what you think Pukumon?" Davis yelled from the top of the pile.

"Huh…!?" Pukumon mouthed confusingly.

"Dinobeemon do it now!" Ken yelled to the digimon above.

"IRRITANT BUZZ"

On command Dinobeemon released a sonic shockwave from its body that ripped through the air and crashed down on Pukumon. The attacked slammed him downwards against the layers of trashed and continued to push him deeper into the waste. As Pukumon sunk though the layers the trash were pushed outwards into a concave shape.

"This is nothing more than a minor inconvenience! Once this attack stops I'll destroy you!" Pukumon yelled as the sonic waves continued to push him downwards until he hit the putrid dirt below.

"You won't get the chance!" Davis announced.

"Now Dinobeemon!" Ken instructed the insect digimon.

With that order Dinobeemon sent out a final burst of waves at full power. The attack slammed hard against Pukumon; imbedding him deep into the ground. After that the attack stopped and complete silence filled the landfill.

"Once I'm free you are all dead!" Pukumon growled in a rage as he tried to free himself from the tight embrace of the ground.

"Not going to happen!" Davis laughed. "You see Ken noticed something during one of your earlier attacks. When Stingmon grabbed you; you stopped your Globefish Poison attack. If you had used it you could have melted his hand and freed yourself; but you didn't. That was because that poison attack of yours can melt anything. Including you." Davis explained.

"What!?" Pukumon said in shock.

Suddenly the sound of creaking surrounded Pukumon. A second later it was replaced with loud breaking sounds as the thin wall of trash created by Dinobeemons sonic waves exploded inwards. Behind the collapsing wall a brownish solution gushed into the bowl structure and barreled down on Pukumon. Dinobeemons earlier attack had linked all of the pits of poison Pukumon had created to trap Raidramon with deep slashes. These ravines combined all of the toxic fluid and pooled it in the moat that more of the attacks had created around Pukumon. The sonic waves had trapped Pukumon at the bottom of the large pit, and broken the barrier that held the poison at bay.

"NOOO!?" Pukumon screamed as he struggled to free himself before the venomous waves crashed down upon him. But no matter how much he fought, his fate was sealed. The waves broke upon him and began to eat away at his flesh and bones.

The large hole quickly filled up with a few feet of brown toxin and splashed against the sides. The fluid swirled and bubbled for a few minutes before it came to a rest. In the center where Pukumon had disappeared beneath the surface air bubbles continued to rise and burst on the surface. This continued for about ten seconds before it stopped and all was quiet once more.

"You think that's it Davis?" Ken inquired as he watched the bubbles finally stop popping. Behind him Dinobeemon landed and broke his evolution; leaving an exhausted DemiVeemon and Minomon.

"Of course it is. Your plan was perfect!" Davis assured his friend with a victories laugh

But Davis's celebration was cut short when bubbles once again began to rise out of the center of the poisons pond. Suddenly the tip of a steel spike poked out from beneath the surface and continued to rise. As it rose more spiked began to appear. It was obvious what it was; it was Pukumons helmet.

The four exhausted fighters lurched backwards in fear.

"You can't be serious! He's still alive!" Davis stuttered unsure that they could go another round.

The steel helmet was now fully out of the pool and slowly began to tip towards the four. When it was a full ninety degrees it tipped over and fell revealing that it was empty; Pukumon had dissolved away much faster than his steel helmet had. It bobbed up and down in the fluid for a few seconds before the center was eaten away by its surrounding, and it sunk beneath the brown surface once more. Moments later the pool of poison exploded into digital bits leaving nothing behind.

"Okay now we're done…" Davis sighed as he leaned back and fell into the trash behind him. He didn't care how dirty or bad it smell. All he cared about was that it was soft and allowed him to lay back and relax. It had been a long and tiring fight; and they had earned their rest.

However elsewhere in the city there were still other fights to be fought.

* * *

To be continued…


	37. Meet in the Middle

**Chapter 37**

**Meet in the Middle**

"Wow, you two! That was pretty impressive." Takuya commented when Ken's story came to an end.

"Thanks…" Davis replied uneasily, still unsure of how to act when he was complimented by his rival.

"Thank you Takuya." Ken answered in a respectful voice. Having a victory called impressive by an experienced fighter like Takuya really meant something to Ken.

"That's one battle down, three more to go." Takuya noted as he looked around the room. "Who fought next?"

"I guess that would be me." Matt stated pushing himself up off of the wall and taking a seat on the armrest of the couch. "Well more like ours; but I'll start the story." Matt commented before he picked up the story.

* * *

"You remember the plan, right MetalGarurumon?" Matt asked from his partners back.

"Of course!" MetalGurumon responded as landed on one roof and leapt to another one in the distance.

"Good; and remember we have to be extra careful since we're by ourselves." Matt noted while he looked from side to side knowing no one else was around.

With a final leap MetalGarurumon landed in the deserted park; near a familiar site. Luckily the park had been mostly abandoned by people after the two 'Terrorist Attacks' while the violent storm had driven off those willing to brave the danger, as well as the police. This made the park the perfect place to take on the enemy who Matt could already hear approaching.

"Matt it's not that far off now." MetalGarurumon growled at a tree line in the distance.

"Yeah… and whatever it is it's big." Matt added.

The sound of stampeding feet and splintering trees grew louder and louder by the second. When the beat had reached a fevered pitch the trees at the front of the forest exploded into millions of splinters and a large digimon emerged from the wreckage. When the evil digimon spotted the two waiting for it in the clearing it slid to a stop and stared at MetalGarurumon. It appeared to be trying to decide something. Matt assumed that this beast was trying to figure out whether he was the one with the Sealed Digivice or not.

The digimon itself had a familiar shape only slightly larger. It appeared to be a Mammothmon but without all of the fleshy parts. Its entire body was made of hard gray bones. Everything from the bones of the feet and toes to the skull and spinal cord were exposed. Running up the back were large spikes of bone that extended off of the spine adding about four feet to the monstrous digimon. In the center of its ribcage an orb of beating reddish flesh expanded pressing against the ribcage and then deflated a second latter to a fourth of its size. Covering its skull and trunk was a thick helmet of golden armor; the armor being why if probably didn't feel anything as it crashed through the solid trees. The armor attached to the trunk was segmented, so it could still move it around, and lined with spikes. The armor also covered its tusks coming to a razor-sharp point at the ends. The helmet had to holes in front which two crimson red eyes peered out of. Coming out of the back of the helmet was a pair of tattered very deep purple ears that extended straight back to the points of the spikes on the back.

"I don't even have to call Izzy about this one. I'm guessing it's called SkullMammothmon." Matt noted while flashes of the time Greymon had become SkullGreymon sparked in the back of his mind.

"Matt this is a strong one." MetalGarurumon stated not taking his eyes off of his enemy.

"Yeah, and from what Takuya told us about digimon from other dimensions it's probably stronger then a normal one." Matt added preparing himself for a difficult battle.

* * *

"You're right by the way." Takuya interrupted.

"About what?" Matt asked as he stared at Takuya slightly confused.

"From what you told me about it, it was definitely a SkullMammothmon. A total pain in the neck digimon." Takuya replied with an exhausted tone of sympathy.

"I would also find that I was right about it being stronger then a normal one." Matted sighed while repositioning the icepack on his shoulder before returning to the story.

* * *

"So what do we do Matt? He's just standing there." MetalGarurumon inquired turning his head to the side so he could look at his partner.

"We wait for him to make the first move. The more time he takes standing there the better the plan will go." Matt replied in a cool voice. Even confronted with such a powerful enemy Matt wouldn't let his cool demeanor falter; even if he didn't feel so confident on the inside.

A few minutes passed and SkullMammothmon continued to stare at the two. From the look in its eyes it still seemed to be thinking things over; all the while making itself more and more confused.

"It's really not a very smart digimon is it?" MetalGarurumon sighed while looking into the confused eyes of his enemy.

"No he isn't. But he doesn't have to be to crush us." Matted commented.

"Thingy." SkullMammothmon plainly stated in one word.

"What!" Matted asked, a little surprised that SkullMammothmon could talk. He was no stranger to the idea that digimon could talk. He was just surprised that this SkullMammothmon had the brains to actually form words; even if its choice of words weren't very good.

"Give me! So I have." SkullMammothmon spoke again.

"…" The two just stared at the skeletal digimon with confused looks.

"You have. Give. Then I have." SkullMammothmon said like the two before him should have understand.

"Why should we give you the Sealed Digivice?" Matt inquired in a teasing voice.

"Because it make I happy. You not want I be sad?" SkullMammothmon replied in a sad tone.

"He's kidding right?" MetalGarurumon said in a depressed tone.

"Seriously, why do I always get the stupid ones?" Matt sighed, actually feeling a measure of pity for the digimon before him. It couldn't be too easy in life to be that stupid.

"Okay we'll give it to you. Just wait here for about ten minutes and we'll bring it to you." Matt laughed.

"Ten minutes right… I wait." SkullMammothmon replied.

"Wow… this might be a lot easier than I thought it would be." Matt said to his partner with a slight laugh of disbelief.

"Ten up now give." SkullMammothmon suddenly announced after only a few seconds.

"It hasn't been ten minutes yet!" MetalGarurumon stated with a confused look.

"Yes has it. I count ten now you give." SkullMammothmon retorted with a demanding tone.

"…" The two just stared at the digimon before them. Matt brought the palm of his hand up to his face and began to shake his head in disappointment. MetalGarurumon just hung his head; a little ashamed that he would have to fight a complete idiot.

"Not give. Crush will I." SkullMammothmon blasted before he suddenly charged at the two. His massive feet crushed the ground beneath him, ripping up shards of rock and earth as it stampeded towards the two. Despite its size it quickly closed the gap between them forcing Matt and MetalGarurumon to jump out of the way with only moments to spare.

"That's not how you count minutes stupid! That's seconds!" MetalGarurumon yelled at the behemoth of a digimon after it passed the two.

"I'm actually surprised he could count that high." Matt noted with a sly laugh.

"I not care. I crush and take." SkullMammothmon responded as he wheeled back around and charged back at the two.

"At least he has his priorities straight." Matt stated before he ran off to the side so his partner could fight without having to worry about his safety. He quickly ducked into at patch of trees away from the two combatants, but not too far that he couldn't see what was happening on the battlefield.

"ICE WOLF BITE"

The blast chambers that littered MetalGarurumon body burst open and multiple small missiles exploded forth. They spiraled and twisted through the air and impacted against SkullMammothmon in a cascade of blue light and icy particles. The explosion was impressive, but a second later SkullMammothmon emerged from the cloud of smoke and ice completely unharmed. The attack had barely even slowed him down.

Thinking fast MetalGarurumon switched on the mounted laser blade on his left shoulder and jumped off to the side just as SkullMammothmon passed by. The blade struck the golden helmet dead on and continued to run along the side of the large digimon leaving a steaming slash along the length of its entire body. After that SkullMammothmon came to a sliding stop and just stood there letting the smoke clear from its side. When it did Matt and MetalGarurumon were horrified to see that it hadn't even left a scratch on the evil digimon.

"Damn! He's not entirely fast or smart; but he's built like a freaking tank!" Matt cursed as he watched SkullMammothmon turn and face his partner again.

Once again SkullMammothmon charged at MetalGarurumon hoping to skewer his opponent on his razor-sharp tusks. Again MetalGarurumon jumped out of the way just as the mammoth digimon passed by but this time he turned and faced the side of the stampeding digimon.

"METAL WOLF SNOUT"

Four laser beams shot forth from MetalGarurumons snout and slammed into the side of SkullMammothmon. The lasers travel along the left side of the target leaving a familiar smoking path along the surface of the digimon; which once it cleared reveal no damage.

"This is starting to get annoying." MetalGarurumon growled and he lined himself up with SkullMammothmon once again; waiting for the digimons next charge. After turning around SkullMammothmon again charged at MetalGarurumon who prepared to jump out of the way again.

"GRAN CHARGE" SkullMammothmon suddenly called out when he had closed half the distance between the two of them. Instantly his speed tripled closing the remaining gap between them in a flash. The increase in speed caught MetalGarurumon by complete surprise giving him little time to react. The sickening sound of metal striking metal rang out through the park. Under the impact MetalGarurumon crumpled up and flew through the air crashing down in a heap a good distance from where he was hit.

"MetalGarurumon!" Matt called out to the still form of his partner.

"Haha! You think all I do are run. But I fool you. He give power. Make me even crush better." SkullMammothmon laughed evilly at his downed opponent.

"He…?" Matt repeated; making sure to take note of that last sentence.

"Don't get so full of yourself… all you did was run faster idiot…" MetalGarurumon snarled as he painfully labored to his feet.

"MetalGarurumon are you all right?" Matt called from the tree line.

"Yes, I'm just sore all over. I managed to barely dodge his tusks at the last second; but it was still like getting hit by a speeding train" MetalGarurumon said weakly as he repositioned himself on his feet.

"You not dead. Me make you soon though." SkullMammothmon pronounced before positioning himself for another charge.

"Come and get me bonehead." MetalGarurumon growled in response.

"GRAN CHARGE"

Once again SkullMammothmon boosted his speed and charged at MetalGarurumon. This time he had more time to dodge and quickly put his weight down on his left side to jump; but then a sudden pain shot through him. His front right leg which had taken the brunt of the first Gran Charge was injured and won't allow him to jump. But if he didn't move he was going to be destroyed.

With no more time left and SkullMammothmon upon him MetalGarurumon closed his eyes and waited for the finishing blow. However a ball of raging energy suddenly streaked through the air and struck SkullMammothmon in the side sending him sliding to the side before it exploded.

"About time…" Matt said happily with an exhausted sigh.

In the direction the ball of energy had come from was Wargeymon and Garudamon hovering high in the sky. On Garudamons shoulders Tai and Sora stood looking down on their friends; glad to see that the two of them had pulled through.

"You okay Matt." Tai called down to his best friend.

"Yeah, but I wish you had shown up a little sooner." Matt laughed.

"It would have been much easier on my body if you had." MetalGarurumon happily added.

"It looks like your plan's working so far, Tai." Sora smiled.

Down on the ground below two shadows began to emerge from the cloud of debris that had been kicked up by Wargreymons Terra Force attack. One of the shadows was obviously SkullMammothmon but the new one was twice the size of a full grown human and seemed to be holding something large in its hand.

"Are you all ready for the final part of the plan?" Tai asked as they all landed next to Matt and MetalGarurumon.

"Yeah!" They all responded in unison as they prepared themselves for a renewed battle.

* * *

"So your plan was to bring the two closest targets together so you could battle them three-on-two." Takuya commented when Matt stopped his part of the story.

"Right." Tai answered.

"Good idea. That's the perfect way to deal with powerful enemies when your ranks are drawn thin. Especially if you team up two very experience megas, like Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon." Takuya added complimenting the Tai's plan.

"Thanks. I figured it was the best way to take down two unknowns with only three of us." Tai responded rubbing the back of his head. They all seemed to take it as very high praise when Takuya complimented their skills in combat.

"So I'm guessing one of you is going to tell me how you got the other digimon to the park." Takuya guessed as he stared at Tai and Sora.

"I'll start off and let Sora finish since she had the biggest impact on the end." Tai said as Sora gave him a little smile.

* * *

"This is taking forever. How much further to the enemy Izzy?" Tai asked over his cell phone.

"You need to turn right to head it off. I think this one might be confused because it keeps zigzagging around the city. It's even gone backwards a few times." Izzy replied from the other end.

"Great! Our targets got a poor sense of direction." Wargreymon laughed from beside Tai; who was positioned on his shoulder as the two of them zoomed through the air.

"It doesn't really scream evil mastermind does it." Sora sighed from atop Garudamons shoulder; as the two of them did their best to keep up with Wargreymon.

"No it doesn't." Garudamon laughed.

"Okay it's straight ahead of you. So be care… What are they doing…? It went by…" Izzy suddenly began talking to himself.

"Izzy what's wrong!" Tai asked not liking what he was hearing.

"Tai I have to go! I need to contact…" Was all Tai heard Izzy say before he heard him hit the end call button and the sound of the dial tone filled the earpiece.

"That can't be good…" Tai sighed staring at the phone in his hand.

"Tai, what's wrong?" Sora asked after seeing the strange face he was making.

"Hopefully nothing." Tai responded feeling a little unsure of what had just transpired.

"I can see the digimon now!" Wargreymon suddenly announced as he raised a claw and pointed to a rooftop below.

Down below a rather large digimon had just landed on the top of a building and was looking around from side to side; most likely confused about where to go next.

"It can't be…" All four said in unison.

The lost digimon below was about twice the size of a full grown human being. Its skin was a pale green and it had spiky red hair. It had incredible muscular arms and legs. On its feet it wore a very large pair of steel toed brown boots. Coming out of the top of the boots were two sharp steel spikes and out of the sides two metal bolts stuck out. The tattered black pants it wore were affixed with three pairs of black leather belts on either side and a metal one at the waist. Two large metal bolts jotted out of its knees. Its torso was left bare except for some metal plates bolted to it and random tubes that ran from his back to the front so fluids could be exchanged. Halfway down its biceps the arms appeared to be held together by black stitching and metal bracing rings. Its hands were large and had metal bolts implanted at each knuckle; with steel bands affixed at the wrist. In its hand it held a massive steel battle axe it didn't seem to have any trouble carrying. The digimons head was encased in a metal container with an orange glass front; through which a pair of slits for eyes could be seen.

"It's Boltmon!" Sora said in surprise as the memories of that day came back again. This digimon had caused so much chaos that Valentine's Day; especially for Tai and her.

"Got to say I didn't expect that. But it makes the whole confused and lost situation a lot easier to understand." Tai laughed.

"It's not funny Tai!" Sora shouted while giving Tai the evil eye.

"Right… sorry…" Tai sighed slightly scared by how aggravated Sora was at the moment.

* * *

"Okay, does you two knowing Boltmon beforehand have anything to with the reason why Davis knew Pukumon?" Takuya asked becoming more interested in the story no one seemed to want to share with him.

"Yeah, but it's all very confusing. Even now we're not too sure of what happened. It's best just to forget about it." Tai replied as he waved his hand as if brushing off bad memories.

"That must be one interesting story you guys aren't telling me." Takuya laughed. He wasn't the type to really dwell on things so he let it go. At least until another time.

"Now back to the story…" Tai began again.

* * *

"Hey you's… you's have Sealed Digivice?" Boltmon asked after taking notice of the two digimon hovering above him.

"No, we don't." Wargreymon replied quickly.

"If you don't have, than he say we not need you." Boltmon answered as he looked up at the four with a bored expression.

"BATTLE TOMAHAWK"

Boltmon called out his attack as he threw his massive steel axe at the group in the sky. It spun end over end at an incredible speed; slicing through the air like a saw blade. But the distance was too great for it to be effective and Wargreymon and Garudamon easily dodge the attack never taking their eyes off of the rotating weapon. They didn't take their eyes off of it because they knew from experience that it would pass by them again on its return trip. A few seconds later if whizzed past them again and back to Boltmon who caught it easily with one hand.

"Hey! You jerk! You could have hit us!" Sora yelled down at Boltmon who simply stared at his axe and then back at the digimon floating in the sky; like he couldn't figure out how he missed.

"Sora, aren't you getting a little too angry? I mean he is the enemy, so him trying to take us out isn't really that strange." Tai noted uneasily. She was starting to freak him out a little.

"Did you say something Tai?" Sora said as she glared at him.

"No! Nothing…" Tai quickly answered hoping to quickly put this little incident behind him. He also couldn't really blame her since Boltmon had kidnapped her once. That time it had been out of stupidity that he listened to Pukumon; this time however Boltmon seemed to be out for blood.

"Tai, did you notice Boltmon said 'He'? Do you think he's working for Pukumon again?" Wargreymon asked while putting a little distance between himself and the fuming Sora.

"Pukumon might have been a bad digimon; but I doubt he's on the level of stealing the Sealed Digivice and unleashing complete annihilation on the Multiverse type of bad." Tai answered trying his best to avoid eye contact with Sora at the moment.

* * *

"I wasn't that mad Tai!" Sora said interrupting the story.

"Ahhh…" Was all Tai could muster as he fell under Sora's powerful glare once again.

"You can be very passionate at times, Sora." Mimi commented to her friend which earned her the same glare from Sora that Tai was getting.

In his head Tai couldn't help but laugh. This was one of the reasons why he had fallen in love with her in the first place. In one moment she could be calm and in control; but in the next moment she could be a fury of heat and spontaneity. The title of fiery redhead really suited her.

"What's with that smile Tai?" Sora inquired suspiciously.

"It's nothing…" Tai repeated slightly afraid.

"You said Boltmon said 'He' right?" Takuya interrupted in an attempt to save Tai; who quickly thanked the younger boy with his eyes.

"Yeah!" Tai quickly added looking away from Sora.

"Just like Pukumon and SkullMammothmon… I'm starting to get the picture here." Takuya commented as he shifted uneasily in his seat. His sudden feeling of discomfort had come from the realization that Sora was now glaring at him. She had obviously seen through his attempt to rescue Tai and was going to make him pay for it.

"Could you please continue Tai!" Takuya quickly asked as he began to break under Sora's gaze.

"Yeah…" Tai answered feeling sorry for Takuya; but good about being free himself.

* * *

"BATTLE TOMAHAWK"

Boltmon called out again as he threw his axe at the group for a second time. Just like before they easily dodge it and its return.

"That's enough of that!" Tai stated as he hopped from Wargreymons shoulder to Garudamons. The moment he left his partners side Wargreymon took off direct towards Boltmon.

"BATTLE TOMAHAWK"

The spinning axe came flying at Wargreymon again who easily dodge it without any trouble. Wargreymon had made sure to dodge the weapon by as narrow a margin as possible so he wouldn't lose any speed and could stay right in front of his target.

"Take this! GREAT TORNADO" Wargreymon yelled before he twisted himself into a cyclone of razor-sharp steel and slammed into Boltmon.

Boltmon raised his arms and held them out in front of him. A second later Wargreymon's attack hit him head on and began to push him backwards. Boltmon slid back about ten feet and then stopped leaving two ten foot long craters in the rooftop where his feet had grinded at the surface. The moment Boltmon stopped being pushed back Wargreymons rotation began to slow until it stopped completely. Now the two powerful megas were staring each other in the eyes with angry looks.

"Boltmon stopped Wargreymons rotation!" Garudamon stated in amazement.

"He was never that strong before. How could he have change that much?" Sora added looking down at the two digimon engaged in a deadly struggle.

"Wargreymon push him back! Don't forget about the plan. We need to get him to the park where Matt is!" Tai yelled to his partner doing his best to keep things moving in the right direction.

"Right Ta… Whaaaa!" Wargreymon suddenly yelled in surprise as Boltmon gripped his arm tight and pulled him forward. He then turned to the side, still pulling Wargreymon, and swung him over his shoulder. Wargreymon flew through the air past tall buildings and over street intersections before he managed to stop himself.

"That was some throw." Wargreymon grumbled while he tried to get his bearings. When he finally found Boltmon again he was about three blocks away still in the same place he had thrown Wargreymon from.

"Great… how are we going to get him to the park if we can't move him?" Tai complained as his plan began to fall apart.

"Hahaha! You fly really good!" Boltmon laughed at the distant mega digimon. While he laughed he completely forgot about an important possession of his that was making a return trip; his battle axe.

The weapon flew past Tai and Sora surprising both of them since they too had forgotten about it. It closed in on Boltmon and struck him in the back of the head with a loud metal clang before bouncing off spinning in the air and landing next to him. The monster digimon hunched over and began to rub the sore spot.

"Is he seriously crying!" Tai asked as the shock of the event almost made him fall from Garudamons shoulder.

"I think so… but the worst part is that after a powerful blow like that, from his own weapon, all he has is a bump on the back of his head." Sora commented in the same surprised tone as Tai.

"You's attack me from behind! That wasn't nice!" Boltmon cried at the three as he continued to rub the back of his head.

"You did it to yourself stupid!" The three angrily retorted in unison.

Not listening to what they said Boltmon grabbed his battle axe with his right hand and gripped it tight. He then slightly bent his knees before leaping into the air and lifting his axe over his head with both arms.

"TOMAHAWK CRUNCH"

Boltmon swung his axe down with incredible force aiming it at Garudamon. Luckily it was a close range attack giving Garudamon plenty of time to dodge. She simply flapped her wings and floated to the side giving Boltmon only empty air to slice through with his attack. The mighty swing made the air ripple and the wind gust enough to be felt from where the three now hovered.

"Damn that's strong!" Tai cursed as his clothes still fluttered about in the wind kicked up by Boltmons swing.

"That would slice any digimon in half with one hit!" Sora added making sure to hold on to Garudamon tightly.

Suddenly something occurred to Tai. "Wargreymon hit him now! Do it from below!" Tai yelled to his partner who was already on his way back to the group.

"GREAT TORNADO"

Again Wargreymon put his Dramon Killers out in front of him and began to rotate at an incredible speed. Instantly the orange tornado streaked through the air and spiraled up from beneath Boltmon sticking him with a powerful impact. The hit barely fazed Boltmon, but it did succeed in bouncing him high into the air.

"That hurt! It's like hitting a steel wall at full speed!" Wargreymon winced. The hit had been so strong and Boltmons body so hard that it had actually numbed his hands; which was a good thing because if they weren't numb they would have been in pain.

"Wargreymon hit him towards the park!" Tai once again yelled a command to his partner.

Instantly Wargreymon shot to Boltmons right side and lifted his arms above his head. In between his metal gauntlets a ball of energy began to form while he lined up his attack with the park in the distance. It quickly grew to its maximum size and he released his attack into Boltmon.

"TERRA FORCE"

The condensed orb of energy slammed into Boltmon and took off towards the park pushing the enemy along with it. The ball streaked through the air drawing closer to the park and the ground. It continued downwards until it by pure luck impacted against the enemy MetalGarurumon was facing and pushed it across the ground for a short distance and then exploded.

"That worked out well." Tai smiled. He was happy that his plan was finally starting to come together. "We better get down there and help Matt finish this!"

* * *

"And that's how we turned two fights into one." Tai said with a victorious tone.

"That was pretty smart Tai. In the air Boltmons strength couldn't impede Wargreymons ability to move him." Takuya complimented him.

"Thanks! But now it's time for Sora to take over." Tai concluded before he sat down and turned his attention to Sora.

"Well, we had just joined up with Matt and MetalGarurumon…" Sora began to tell her story.

* * *

"So what are we up against?" Tai asked Matt as he and Sora jumped out of Garudamons hand.

"SkullMammothmon… I think. It's built like a tank; even MetalGarurumons blades, lasers, and missiles couldn't penetrate it. And be careful of its charge; it can instantly increase its speed at will." Matt explained. He then looked at the smaller shadow in the dust cloud and asked "What about your guest?"

"You're not going to believe it but its Boltmon." Tai stated in an exhausted voice.

"Seriously! After four years he just reappears to go after the Sealed Digivice." Matt laughed as he thought about the luck they had been having lately.

"Yeah; just be careful of his axe and strength. He threw Wargreymon three city blocks with a single toss." Sora added while she continued to watch the cloud settle.

"That sounds ba…!" Matt began to respond before a yell from within the dust cloud cut him off.

"You's pay for that!" The two dim-witted enemies cried out angrily.

A moment later a burst of pressure blew the dust filled air away from the two in all directions. In the center Boltmon and SkullMammothmon stood giving of a pale gray light. Thick collections of it swirled around them like fluid. After completing a few revolutions the concentrations would entered their bodies; seeping in like water through a crack in the street. As it filled them Boltmons muscles bulged and he grew by at least a foot. SkullMammothmons bones could be heard cracking and reforming in sickening crunches and breaks. Soon the pale light faded and the empowered digimon stood before the group ready to unleash destruction on the Digidestine.

"You like? He make us strong!" Boltmon proudly announced as he pounded his fist against his chest giving off a metallic clang.

"Again with this 'He'…?" Matt noted as he pondered Boltmons words.

"I don't really think that's the issue right now! Is it just me or do they look strong then they did before?" Tai asked hoping it was just his imagination.

"It's not just you." Sora answered with a concerned tone to her voice.

"Well we're not going to end this battle by standing around! Let's hit them both at once!" Tai gave the order to start the battle.

"TERRA FORCE"

"WING BLADE"

"ICE WOLF BITE"

The three digimon unleashed an onslaught of attacks upon the two targets. All three combined and impacted with a large explosion that rocked the park.

"Any chance that did it?" Tai sighed already knowing the answer.

Before anyone could answer him the smoke cleared and the two digimon remained. They both stood at the bottom of the small crater created by the explosion; smoke rising off of their bodies. Both it was apparent that their attack had done something. It had managed to knock Boltmon down on one knee and pushed SkullMammothmon back at least a foot. It wasn't much, but it was still something.

"I think we're just making them madder." Matt groaned. He like the rest had hoped that the combined attack would work as well, but it wasn't looking like a number advantage was going to do them much good.

"GRAN CHARGE" SkullMammothmon announced before he ran headlong towards his attackers.

The three scattered as the skeletal digimon zoomed past tearing apart the ground as it stomped forward; but this time something was different. As SkullMammothmon passed the three partner digimon, who had only dodge it by a narrow margin, it felt like they were being pulled towards him. It was the speed; the powerful gales kicked up by the charge we're sucking them towards SkullMammothmon.

"SPIRAL BONE CRUSHER"

The moment the three were close enough SkullMammothmon released his new attack. A burst of energy, the same gray light, ran up its skeletal structure before reaching the tips of spinal bone spikes. The moment the energy condensed at that the point the attack detonated flattening the ground and the partner digimon. The incredible force impact slammed them down painfully pressing them deep into the ground.

When the smoke cleared the Tai, Matt, and Sora were horrified to see a giant compressed circle of earth with SkullMammothmon standing in the middle. More towards the outside of the ring their digimon lay motionless, half buried in the crushed earth.

"Wargreymon!" "Garudamon!" "MetalGarurumon!" They called out to their respective partners; fearing the worst.

"TOMAHAWK CRUNCH"

Boltmon dropped down from the sky holding his battle axe down in a swung position. He crashed down in the center of the ring next to SkullMammothmon burying his weapon in the ground. Instantly the earth cracked, rose up, and then exploded out in every direction. Blowing them out of the ring with incredible force and sending them sliding across the ground past the Digidestine.

As they slid backwards Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon regained their senses and rotated themselves into standing positions. They were groggy and injured but still able to fight unlike Garudamon who slid to a stop in the distance and reverted to Biyomon.

"Biyomon!" Sora yelled as she ran to her downed partner's side. In the small crater at the end of the trench the little pink bird laid motionless covered in injuries.

"GREAT TORNADO" Wargreymon quickly spun himself into his attack and slammed into the side of SkullMammothmon. He hit with a powerful crash, pushing SkullMammothmon a few feet before he ricocheted off to the side and slammed into the ground, sliding along on his back. Before he came to a stop Wargreymon kicked off of the ground and jetted into the air above the battle field.

"Rawwhhh! That hurt more than slamming into Boltmon!" Wargreymon moaned as he stared down at wall of bone he had hit moments ago.

"GIGA MISSILE" MetalGarurumon cried as the chest plate on his underside popped open and fired off a large missile aimed directly at SkullMammothmon. After tearing its way through the air it slammed into SkullMammothmons side and exploded; engulfing both the digimon in an icy cold blast.

"TOMAHAWK CRUNCH"

Suddenly a slash split the cloud of smoke and tore apart the ground heading directly towards MetalGarurumon. Before either one of them could act the attack struck the wolf digimon and exploded with incredible force. The blast shrouded MetalGarurumon in debris and blew Matt through the air and crashing down hard on his left shoulder.

"Matt!" Tai and Sora cried out to their friend.

"Auuhhh! My shoulder!" Matted yelled in pain as he rolled onto his back.

"Matt are you alright?" The two asked; their voices filled with concern for their injured friend.

"Except for my shoulder I'm fine…" Matt was finally able to answer when his pain began to lessen as he got use to the feeling. "What about MetalGarurumon?" He asked turning back to the shattered ground where his partner had once stood.

"I don't know Matt. But I think your shoulders been dislocated." Tai replied as he stared down at his best friends injured arm.

"How you'd like that human. Now you's done for." Boltmon laughed while he leveled it at the injured Digidestine.

"It's not over yet you B-movie reject!" MetalGarurumon growled as he agonizingly tried to stand up. A short distance away Matt felt relieved that his partner was still alive but MetalGarurumons wounded appearance also made his heart sink.

"You's still alive! But not for long." Boltmon said a hint of surprise in his voice.

"I finish him. GRAN CHARGE" SkullMammothmon announced before he charged at the downed digital wolf.

"MetalGarurumon! The ground!" Tai announced hoping he would get the idea. For a second MetalGarurumon stared at the parks once lush fields of grass before a look of recognition spread across his face.

"ICE WOLF CLAW"

MetalGarurumon opened his mouth and released a blast of frozen air. It struck the soft earth and instantly it began to freeze; continuing to spread towards the charging digimon. The moment the fast moving feet of SkullMammothmon landed on the solid ice the skeleton digimon lost all control over its movements. It began to slide forward on the slippery surface before its backend began to slip to the front causing it to fishtail directly into Boltmon; who was too busy trying to pull his feet out of the ice to notice the twenty tons of bone barreling down on him. A moment later SkullMammothmon slammed into Boltmon and tipped over crushing the axe wielding digimon beneath him before coming to a rest in a broken crater of ice.

"Wargreymon! Hit them now!" Tai yelled to his partner.

"TERRA FORCE"

Wargreymon didn't hesitate to close the distance between himself and his targets before he raised the ball of energy above his head and slammed it down on top of the two downed digimon. The giant orb of energy pushed down on the two as it sunk further and further into the ground; illuminating the shining ice with orange light.

"You too MetalGarurumon!" Matt finally spoke up having recovered from the numbing pain in his left shoulder.

"GIGA MISSILE"

The large missile flew off and sunk deep into the brilliant light of Wargreymons Terra Force. From the center of the orb ripples of power began to emanated outwards before the ball expanded and detonated in a devastating blast. The explosion tripled in size and illumination as it shattered the ice field in a devastating final boom. The light of the attack was blinding, forcing them all to look away and shield their eyes.

When the attack was done the five returned their eyes to the blast site. It was now a steaming crater filled with up heaved rocks and slabs of reflective ice.

"Do you think that finally did it?" Matt asked as Tai and Sora helped him to his feet.

"I hope so…" Sora answered her voice filled with worry.

"Don't worry guys that was one of me and MetalGarurumons strongest combined attacks so there's nothing to worry about." Wargreymon assured them as he landed beside them.

"TOMAHAWK CRUNCH"

A slash of pressurized air burst forth from the smoke aimed directly at Wargreymon. The mega digimon had little time to react. He raised his gauntlets up covering his vitals milliseconds before the powerful attack impacted against him. The force of the attack knocked him backwards and sent cracks scattering through his gauntlets.

"GRAN CHARGE"

SkullMammothmon erupted from the cloud of debris and closed in on Wargreymon who was still in the middle of recovering from the last attack.

"Get back!" Both the boys yelled as they pushed hard on Sora; knocking her backwards and away from the ensuing attack.

The sickening sound of metal striking metal filled the air as Sora lost sight of the battle. She slid onto her back and the cloudy sky filled her vision. As soon as she came to a rest she struggled to her feet and looked for her friends. They were only a few feet away lying motionless on the ground. The force of SkullMammothmon slamming into Wargreymon had been strong enough to injure those close to the attack as well. A good distance away Wargreymon laid in a crumpled heap.

"TAI! MATT!" Sora cried as she ran to them. She soon dropped to her knees beside Tai and put her arm behind his neck.

"Damn that hurt." Tai gasped in pain as Soar cradled his head. "Hey Sora…" He said weakly having finally taking notice of the girl holding him up.

"Tai you idiot… You almost… Your arms all cut up…" Sora said as she fought back the tears she knew were coming.

"Hey Matt… You still alive over there?" Tai called out to his friend.

"Yeah… I just banged up my shoulder a little more." Matt replied as he uneasily got back on his feet. "It looks like you took most of the hit… so thanks." Matt added with a tired laugh.

Seeing that Matt was already back on his feet Tai ignored the shooting pain in his arm and stood up as well. The two of them began to make their way to their injured partners not ready to call this the end. Sora watched as the two of them showed no fear; ready to do what was necessary to protect their friends. But the outcome of this battle was pretty clear. With that strange power increasing Boltmon and SkullMammothmon's power they were too much to handle. This realization broke her heart; but it in turn awoke something within her. She loved all her friends. She cared for Matt and the others. She loved Kari like a little sister; and Takuya was starting to grow on her. She loved Tai with all her heart. He filled her with passion and warmth. No matter what she wasn't going to let some evil digimon destroy all that she loved.

A warm light erupted from her digivice and engulfed her unconscious partner. Filling her with a new power; born of Sora's true love.

"Biyomon warp digivolve to…"

"PHOENIXMON!"

What emerged from the light of evolution was Biyomons mega form. It was a size between Birdramon and Garudamon. It had four large wings and was covered in golden feathers. The parts of the body that weren't covered in feathers were comprised of dark gray skin. The tail was made up of a mixture of wispy long golden feathers, and red and orange colored ones set in diamond patterns. It had two powerful looking talons with razor-sharp claws and golden rings engraved with digiwriting attached to the ankles of each leg. On the top half of its head it wore a golden metal helmet through which a pair of blue eyes looked out. Jetting out of the back of the helmet, like a lions mane, were long colorful feathers. The feathers started out golden then changed to red and last to purple; a vain of these feathers also ran down the middle of the large bird digimons back. The lower half its head was taken up by a powerful lower jaw lined with razor-sharp teeth.

All of those gathered in the park stopped and stared at the shiny new arrival. It was as beautiful as it was imposing.

"Sora! I understand how you feel; so let's protect those feelings together." Phoenixmon stated as she meet Sora's eyes.

"Right Phoenixmon!" Sora nodded in agreement.

With a powerful flap of her wings Phoenixmon rocketed into the air and spread her wings.

"STAR-LIGHT EXPLOSION"

With each flap of her shimmering wings Phoenixmon released a rain of golden grains that fell upon all those below. The golden flakes settled, but nothing happened. The two evil digimon just stared at the flecks with a superior look on their faces.

"What you expect to do with that attack?" Boltmon laughed skyward.

"You weak bir…" SkullMammothmon stated before a loud sicken crack rang out. The skeletal digimon turned and looked back at his body. What he saw horrified him. Whatever Phoenixmons attack had done it had broken every bone in his body. Boltmon was no exception. He suddenly felt very weak and large bruises began to form all over his green skin.

"What you's do!" Boltmon screamed in anger at the golden bird.

"That attack I used purifies all wicked things it touches; including that power you got from whoever. Now all the damage that power was overriding has come to the surface." Phoenixmon explained.

"Now this fight is over!" Sora added in a triumphant tone.

"Wargreymon! MetalGarurumon!" "Attack!" Tai and Matt called out to their partners.

"GREAT TORNADO"

"GIGA MISSILE"

Wargreymon quickly lifted himself up off of the ground and pushed the last of his strength into his final attack. On the opposite side of the field MetalGarurumon did the same.

The swirling orange twister that was Wargreymon slammed into SkullMammothmons side shattering its ribcage and drilling through the pulse orange orb contained within. An instant later he burst out the other side; once again shattering more bones. Next to SkullMammothmon, Boltmon could only watch as the large missile closed in. It rammed into his chest and pushed him backwards until he slammed against the side of SkullMammothmon swaying corpse, detonating the missile. The ensuing blast ripped apart what was left of the two digimon; leaving only a smoldering crater where they had once stood.

The three friends just watched as the smoke rose from the ground; glad that the battle was finally over. Next to them their exhausted digimon collapsed and reverted to their in-training forms.

"We should probably get out of here before someone shows up." Matt noted with a slight wince of pain.

"Right. We also need to get you and Tai's arms treated." Sora added.

"So Sora, what were these feeling that help you warp digivolve Biyomon?" Tai asked as the three walked away from the demolished battlefield.

"Do you really want to know?" Sora said with a sly smile on her face.

"Of course I'd li…" Tai began to reply before Sora's lips meet his and he found himself in a deep, warm kiss.

"This was one of them." Sora breathed as she separated her lips from his and resting her forehead against his; before returning her lips to his.

"Okay; come on you three. Let's give them some alone time." Matt announced with a small laugh as he picked up the three in-training digimon and walked away. "But don't forget you two. Your arms messed up Tai, and the police are most likely on their way." He added from a distance.

* * *

"You guys did great! You had me worried there for a while but that was an impressive battle." Takuya congratulated the three after Sora's story came to an end. "Especially you Sora! Pulling of a last seconded mega evolution with nothing but will power; very impressive."

"Thanks Takuya." Sora said with a big smile. Just like all the rest Takuya's compliment meant a lot her as well.

"And congratulations on getting the girl, Tai!" Takuya laughed.

"It was inevitable. The main character always does." Tai laughed back.

"Ouch!" Takuya suddenly cried out in pain. "Sora why did you just punch me in the arm? Tai's the one who said it." Takuya inquired with a wounded look on his faces.

"Tai's arm is injured, so I couldn't." Sora explained with a little laugh.

"Only the right arm. The left arms just fine…" Takuya noted as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Yeah, but you got him started." Sora laughed.

"Oh… then I guess I deserved it." Takuya replied in a sarcastic tone.

Soon the room filled with laughter as they all released some of the tension that had been building over the last four days.

"By the way… Isn't Takuya kind of the main character?" Mimi commented.

"What's your point Mimi?" Davis asked slightly confused by the question.

"Well like Tai said; the main character always gets the girl. So I wonder who the lead girl is?" Mimi said with a sly smile; obviously trying to lead the conversation somewhere.

"What does that mean exactly?" Tai questioned; as confused as the rest of them.

"She doesn't mean anything by it." Sora stated as she gave Mimi a glare that told her it was too early to talk about that.

"Sora's right. It's nothing… for now." Mimin added with a little laugh.

"Oo… kay… So who's next?" Takuya asked unsure of what had just transpired.

* * *

To be continued…


	38. Beating the Drain

**Chapter 38**

**Beating the Drain**

"Is anybody going to tell me what happened next?" Takuya asked after the room had grown quiet. All he had done before this was ask who was going to go next and then this.

"It was us…" Yolei finally spoke up as she looked back at TK and Cody; who both seemed kind of depressed at the moment.

"What happened?" Takuya inquired in a serious tone. From how the three of them were acting he was afraid something terrible had happened to their group.

"Well you see…" Yolei began to explain before TK interrupted her.

"We were the last team sent out to take on the one coming from the south; while Izzy, Joe, and Mimi stayed behind to keep an eye on you and Kari; as well as to offer support." TK clarify for Takuya. "We caught up to our target a little before my brother and Tai found theirs…" And from there the story began once more.

* * *

"Izzy said the digimon's just up ahead." Yolei announced from the back Halsemon, making sure to say it loud enough so that the other four could hear her. Behind her Cody hang on tightly to her waist since Armadillomon couldn't digivolve into anything that could fly and TK followed directly behind them on Pegasusmon's back.

"Did he say anything else?" TK asked hoping she could hear him over the wind.

"Other than that he had to call Tai and Sora about tracking down their target, nothing." Yolei answered back.

"Doesn't it bother anyone that we're calling the digimon we're going after the target?" Cody inquired. Somehow this felt different, they were different. The way they were viewing things was changing.

"A little Cody… but this time failure means more than just losing a Destiny Stone or having to run away. If we fail now, because we go easy on this digimon, it will be our world… No, it's many worlds that will suffer." TK stated. He had long ago resolved himself to do what was necessary to protect all that he could from the darkness, but now that oath had been strengthened by the current crisis.

"TK's right, Cody. Don't forget what Takuya told us about these digimon. They won't surrender or reform. They know their actions will bring nothing but death and destruction, and yet they still continue to come after the Sealed Digivice." Yolei added knowing how both TK and Cody were feeling.

"We're here!" Yolei announced after a period of silence that followed their previous discussion.

Halsemon and Pegasusmon touched down on the rooftop of an old warehouse. The building below them creaked and moaned as the children and digimon explored the area in search of their target.

"I don't see the target anywhere." Yolei moaned after they had completed a quick search of the area.

"Maybe you should call Izzy and…!" TK suggested before a strange sound caught his attention. "Does anybody else hear that?" He added with an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes…!" They all responded as the noise grew louder. It was reminiscent of nails on a chalkboard mixed with silverware in a garbage disposal.

"It's strange, but it sounds almost familiar." Pegasusmon noted while he tried to remember where he had heard it before.

"Same here…" TK added as he too tried to remember. In the background the sound continued to grow louder and louder.

"You two have heard a noise this bad before!" Yolei painfully asked. Her hands were already pressed against her ears in an attempt to shutout the horrible noise.

Suddenly a look of surprise and recognition appeared on TK's face. "It can't be… I just can't be…" TK moaned in disapproval.

"What is it…?" Cody began to ask before a sudden cry could be heard over the noise.

"CONCERT CRUSH" A voice out of nowhere boomed.

A ripple of sound waves blew across the rooftop and knocked the digimon to their knees. This was all it took for Pegasusmon to figure out what his partner had moments before. It was him.

"Why do I feel weaker all of a sudden?" Halsemon inquired as he lifted himself back on to four feet.

"It's his doing…" TK and Pegasusmon responded with sighs.

"Who?" Cody asked as he checked on Armadillomon's recovery.

"Him." TK answered in a miserable tone. He had one hand flat against his face in disbelief and the other pointing towards an old water tower across the parking lot. On top of the water tower, what appeared to be a human looking figure dressed in a monkey suit, danced about signing into a wireless microphone.

"It's Etemon…" Pegasusmon sighed; obviously he wasn't happy to see the return of the former trouble maker.

"Etemon? Is he really that bad?" Yolei inquired as she watched him continue to dance and strike weird poses. Something about the way TK and Pegasusmon were acting was bothering her, it was making her uneasy and slightly confused.

"If by bad, you mean annoying. Then yes." TK answered with another annoyed sigh.

"Wait! You mean the one from the stories the older Digidestine told us?" Cody asked final able to place the name. TK simply answered with a silent nod, without removing his hand from his face.

"Oh, yeah!" Yolei declared after the details of the story came back to her. "But didn't Tai, or was it Joe later on that wiped him out. Does that mean the enemy can raise the dead?" She added slightly afraid of what they were really going up against. The idiot monkey digimon in the distance was threatening, but an evil digimon who could revive dead enemies would be serious trouble.

"I don't know what's going on, but I intend to find out." TK said, ready to get the fight underway.

"CONCERT CRUSH" Etemon cried out again sending a ripple of energy draining sound waves rushing towards the group. On the rooftop the three digimon braced themselves for the feeling of weakening that quickly followed.

"We need to stop him from using that attack before the digimon become too weak to fight." TK instructed the others before hopping on Pegasusmons back and giving his partner the command to take off. Pegasusmon charged towards the edge of the roof and leapt into the air. He sped off towards the offending monkey digimon who was already preparing another Concert Crush attack.

"CONCERT CR…" Etemons voice began to ring out over the microphone in his hand when another voice trumped it.

"WIND MANE"

A blast of golden needles erupted from Pegasusmons mane and showered down on the loud digimon below. Who instantly started jumping around in pain as the needles pierced his flesh. When the rain of shrapnel ceased, Etemon looked up into the sky with a confused and angry look on his face.

"What do yaw think you're doing interruptin my hoedown?" Etemon yelled up at the two partners that floated in the sky above him. Up in the air TK and Pegasusmon stared down at the angry, dancing fool of a digimon below them in utter disbelief; as if their entire world had been turned upside down.

"TK, did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Pegasusmon inquired unsure of what was happening.

"If you heard Etemon talk like a bad country music star, accent and all, instead of an aging rock star… then yes." TK responded in a disillusioned tone.

"That's just weird… right?" Pegasusmon added.

"Yeah…"

"Hey you, City Folk, you best be apologizin." Etemon yelled at them, before he lifted his hand into the air and began to form a ball of dark green energy in the palm of his hand.

"DARK NETWORK"

Etemon quickly pulled his arm backwards and pitched the concentrated ball of negative energy into the sky, taking aim of the two stunned targets above him. The attack quickly approached them, but thanks to the distance between them and Etemon they had plenty of time to dive to the side and dodge the speeding orb.

"I don't get it TK… Is this the same Etemon or a different one?" Pegasusmon asked as Etemon danced around angrily below.

"I don't know, but it did set off the Digimon Tracker on Takuya's D-tector. And according to Sora he said it only gets set off by digimon from other Zones. So I guess this isn't the one we ran into years ago." TK concluded.

* * *

"TK hold on a second." Izzy interrupted. "Takuya there's something I've been wanting to ask you about that tracking function." He turned and asked Takuya.

"What's that?"

"Sora said that you told her it picks up on digimon from outside the current Zone you're in, right?"

"Yes." Takuya simple answered unsure of what Izzy wanted to know.

"How does it do that?"

"It reads their Zone Energy and Zoner Signature."

"What are those?" Ken asked before Izzy could. Ever since Takuya had shown up they had been learning so much more about the real and digital world. The new information was really getting him and Izzy very interested in the Multiverse.

"Zone Energy in the life force that flows from everything in a Zone. All things, living or inanimate, from a Zone possess Zone Energy." Takuya explained.

"What does Zone Energy do?" Izzy asked, returning to the lead position of the Q&A session.

"It does a lot of things, but the most notable of these in that it allows the different forms of digivolution. Like your partner system and my spirit evolutions. And the more Zone Energy one has, the stronger their forms and the higher the level they can reach. Digidestine like us have a naturally higher Zone Energy than other people." Takuya once again explain.

"Fascinating! But then what is a Zoner Signature." Izzy inquired.

"A Zoner Signature is your individual energy."

"How is that different than Zone Energy?" Cody asked getting into the act as well.

"Well Cody. Zone Energy is an amount, while a Zoner Signature is a wave length. One's Zone Energy can either increase or decrease depending on what they do. While a Zoner Signature changes in feel depending on where that person goes, does, or acquires." Takuya explained to the younger boy.

"So Zone Energy tells you how strong someone or something is, while Zoner Signature tells you where they came from and have been… Right?" Izzy stated, checking with Takuya to see if he had got the idea.

"To a certain extent that's true. I don't really understand it all myself, but there's more to both of those than that." Takuya sighed knowing that he had reached the end of his knowledge on the subject.

"Interesting… but onto my real question." Izzy concluded realizing that the two were much more complex then he could imagine. "Pukumon and Boltmon were both from our Digital World yet your tracker function picked up on them. Why was that?"

"It had to have been due to that strange energy they had been infused with." Takuya answered.

"What do you mean?" Izzy rejoined.

"It changed their Zoner Signature from that of the one commonly found in this Zone. Since the energy came from something from outside your Zone it altered their wave lengths and the scanner registered them as not belonging to the Zone." Takuya explained more in-depth.

"So when their Zoner Signature was changed by that energy, it could pick up on them. Is that a common occurrence?" Izzy continued to inquire.

"Well every time you travel to a different Zone it slightly changes your Zoner Signature. Actually it's more like adds to than changes; since my Zoner Signature is still that of my home Zone, just with a little more added to the end." Takuya answered.

"So here you would set off a sensor, but back in your world you'd go unnoticed?" Izzy tried to clarify.

"No; humans don't seem to set off any sensors or detection abilities I've ever heard of. If they could I'd show up in this Zone and mine."

"Why, if your Zoner Signature is still the same as your Zone?" Izzy inquired not really understanding it yet.

"Because my Zoner Signature increases with each Zone I've visited. The simplest way to think of it is as a pattern which you keep adding a new shape to each time you visit somewhere new. Or that's how it was explained to me. No one's ever been able to really define the Zoner Signature; it's just one of those things that is." Takuya concluded with a shrug.

"Is that all Izzy?" Tai asked his head hurting slightly from trying to keep up with the conversation. He wasn't the only one; most of the people in the room seemed just as confused.

"Yeah… I've really got a lot to learn about the Multi-verse…" Izzy trailed off into his own thoughts.

"Okay, TK please continue." Tai requested and the story began once again.

* * *

"So do we attack?" Halsemon asked as he glided to a stop next to Pegusasmon. On his back Yolei held on tight, not taking her eyes off of the angry monkey digimon. Down on the ground below the two, Digmon and Cody awaited TK's orders.

"First, I've got to know something. Not knowing is just killing me." TK sighed in frustration.

"What's that?" Yolei asked confused by TK's strange behavior. TK didn't answer he just nudged Pegusasmon to descend and soon the two were level with Etemon. The monkey digimon quickly stopped dancing about and stared at the two who were staring right back at him.

"Is there somethin y'all want from me?" Etemon asked in a deep country accent.

"Have we ever met?" TK inquired unsure of why he actually cared.

"I'd think I would remember some city slickers like y'all. But I meet so many fans during my mandatory Blue Grass Endless Hoedown Line Dancing Festivals and Concerts." Etemon laughed as he pulled out a glossy black and white photo of himself in a cowboy hat. He then signed it 'To my weak and easily crushed fan, Love ya; Etemon', before handing it to TK who took it without realizing. He was still too distracted by trying to figure out what that type of festival might look like. "Anyway I ain't no carpet bagger fop from a yankee Zone like this." Etemon added with a twitch.

"TK do people from the country really talk like that…?" Pegasusmon asked his human partner.

"No… I think this Etemon is just very confused… And stupid…" TK sighed.

"Now y'all gone an done it. MONKEY CLAW" Etemon angrily yelled as he lunged at the two. He raised his hands over his head as he leapt towards the two and quickly brought them down in a blur of continuous swipes, which only meet with empty air. TK and Pegasusmon had easily dodged the attack by flying a few feet higher into the air. After releasing he wasn't making contact Etemon stopped his attack and stared up at the two; proving two things. That his attacks weren't very fast and that the same thing could be said about his ability to think.

Etemon was so distracted by his anger that he failed to notice that he was no longer standing on top of the old water tower, but was instead plummeting to the ground below. He just continued to stare up at the two; even when he began to rotate into a headfirst dive. After a few seconds he comically slammed headfirst into the earth below. The pavement cracked and Etemon just stood there in a painful headstand; his head buried beneath the broken pavement. As the Digidestine stared, his body would twitch every so often in painful spasms.

"Definitely stupid…" TK sighed again. This wasn't a battle he was looking forward too; but they still had to stop Etemon from reaching the school so there was no avoiding it.

"CONCERT CRUSH"

Etemon's voice rang out from beneath the cracked pavement sending waves of sound rushing towards the group. When it reached the two in the air weakness overcame them, leaving them without the required strength to stay airborne. Pegasusmon and Halsemon dropped out of the sky with their partners clinging tightly to their backs for their lives. The two digimon crashed to the ground; making sure to land on their sides to protect their human partners.

"Are you all alright?" Cody called out to his downed allies.

"Yeah…" TK answered as he watched Yolei and Halsemon get back to their feet. "What about you Pegasusmon?" He added before standing up himself.

"Fine, but one more of those and I won't be." Pegasusmon commented as he lifted himself onto his feet as well.

"CONCERT CRU…!" Etemon began to call out again.

"No you don't! Halsemon!" Yolei cried out to her partner, pointing at the monkey digimon.

"EAGLE EYE" Halsemon quickly called out as red beams of energy erupted from his eyes and slammed into the belly of the planted Etemon. The impact stopped Etemons attack and blasted him out of the ground and across the parking lot. Etemon continued to skid and bounce across the ground like a ragdoll until coming to a stop near the edge of the surrounding forest.

"Quick thinking Yolei!" TK congratulated the girl; knowing that it was her fast thinking that had saved them from losing even more energy.

"Now don't you go interrupting my shindig." Etemon announced leaping to his feet.

"DARK NETWORK"

He hurled a ball of negative energy at the group who quickly scattered to different sides to avoid the coming attack. The attack blew past them and impacted the warehouse with an explosion; knocking down a section of the side wall.

"That was way closer than before!" Yolei announced; surprised by how narrowly they had all dodge the last attack despite the greater distance the attack had come from then before.

"It's because of all the energy they've lost from Etemons Concert Crush attacks. They've gotten slower because of it; and it's probably already effected their attack strength as well." TK explained while he prepared himself for the real battle that was about to begin.

For a while the battle was an exchange of long distance attacks to keep Etemon from using his Concert Crush attack to end the digimons evolution; but this kind of prolonged battle was having the same effect. The constant use of attacks and the amount of time the digimon were spending in Armored Evolution was sapping their strength just as quickly.

"This is taking way to long. Every time we try to get close he attempts to use that time to launch a Concert Crush attack or he just runs away. And he's too agile to hit with a long distance attack." TK stated to the group.

"We need a way to distract him long enough to get in close." Cody commented as he stared down the oddly competent combatant a good distance away from them.

"Yeah…" Digmon agreed not taking his eyes off of the monkey digimon ahead of them.

"Isn't it strange though…?" Cody added without finishing his thought.

"What's strange?" Yolei asked confused by Cody's odd comment.

"Cody's right." TK suddenly announced.

"Right about what?" Yolei asked getting a little tired of not knowing what the two were talking about.

"Etemon isn't trying to destroy us… It's more like he's trying to distract us… to keep us here…" TK explained in an uneasy voice as he tried to think about it more deeply.

"What! Why!" Yolei asked with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"I don't know… But we need to find out quickly." TK growled preparing for another round of attacks.

"I reckon it's time for another hoedown partners!" Etemon announced over the microphone.

"No you don't! GOLD RUSH!" Digmon instinctively launched a barrage of spinning drills at Etemon. The monkey digimon made no attempt to dodge the drills as he tossed the microphone into the air and formed two balls of pulsing negative energy in his hands.

"DARK NETWORK"

Etemon drove one of the attacks into the ground, while pushing the second one into the approaching rocket drills. The resulting explosions from the Dark Network attacks hitting the pavement and the drills filled the area with smoke and debris.

"What was the point of that?" Yolei asked as smoke drifted across the parking lot towards them. However, she wouldn't have to wait very long to get her answer.

"CONCERT…" Etemon called out from within the smoke.

"EQUUS BEAM"

"EAGLE EYE"

"GOLD RUSH"

The three digimon fired off their best long distance attacks at the point where Etemon had disappeared behind the smoke. The attacks cut through the smoke and debris leaving voids in the dust. In a split second the attacks blew through the spot where Etemon had once stood dispelling the cloud; revealing the destroyed pavement and empty space.

"Damn! It was a smoke screen attack!" TK cursed; knowing that they had lost the opportunity to stop the coming attack.

"…CRUSH"

From somewhere within the smoke Etemon completed his draining sound attack. The exhausting waves cascaded from out of the cloud and washed over the already worn-out digimon. The weight of their own bodies overcame the partner digimon, dropping them to their knees.

"Pegasusmon!" "Halsemon!" "Digmon!" The three Digidestine called out to their individual partners who collapsed to the worn and cracked asphalt; giving no sign of getting back up.

"It seems y'all are ready for the last round up." Etemon laughed as he emerged from the cloud of smoke not too far from the downed digimon and their human partners.

"Could he be more of a stereotype?" Yolei growled angrily through her teeth as Etemon slowly approached the group.

Unfortunately Etemon might have been right. The three digimon released their held breathes as they were covered in a bright lights. When the light receded the rookie forms of the digimon were left in their place.

"No…" Cody voiced his concern as he and the other two tried to coax their partners awake. The digimon slowly awoke at the request of their human partners and quickly turned their attention to the approaching ultimate level digimon.

"Y'all might wanna stay down for this here." Etemon cruelly laughed as he prepared a Dark Network attack in his right hand.

The six watched as an end they had always feared, approached. In a way Etemon and this battle represented the combination of all the conflicts they had faced since becoming Digidestine. They had always had a reason to fight whatever battle they came across. A reason to seek victory; a reason that was in plain view. But now the weight of the current battles, the battles over the Sealed Digivice, might have been too much for them to carry forward with. The conflicts and fights had become little skirmishes of a war they didn't completely understand. Now they were faced with a decision at this point. Stay in the same place and face annihilation or turn and walk down a path shrouded by conflict and uncertainty. To become defenders of more than just their world, their Zone, and dig deeper then they had before.

"Patamon… Digivolve…" TK simple stated, his voice filled with conviction.

"TK they're so tired… They can't possible…" Yolei noted before cutting herself short when the three digimon lifted themselves up off of the ground, determined to fight once more.

"Patamon Digivolve!" TK once more stated with much more conviction. His voice gave no hint of the idea that he believed his partner couldn't digivolve. It was no longer just hope that was driving TK, it was action and determination. He would no longer just pray for victory. He would attain it, like he had seen Tai and his brother do.

"Armadillomon… Digivolve." Cody stated as TK had before. He could feel it as well; the change in their paths.

"Hawkmon… Digivolve." Yolei stated abandoning her earlier idea that her partner couldn't give anymore; and instead intrusting in their combined will to fight.

"Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquilamon!"

The three champions emerged from the light of evolution ready to fight once more. They were still depleted of energy and the only thing keeping them on their feet was the renewed supply of energy their partners were sending them. Another Concert Crusher from Etemon would end all of this, and they knew it.

"Angemon…"

"Ankylomon…"

"DNA Digivolve to…"

"Shakkoumon!"

The combined digimon stood tall ready to end this encounter before the last of their new strength faded.

"JUSTICE BEAM"

Intense rays of red light erupted from Shakkoumons eyes and barreled down on the monkey digimon. Etemon quickly jumped to the side with no time to spare as the beam cut across the parking lot, cutting a smoldering line of molten asphalt straight to the edge of the woods.

"Hold it Shakkoumon!" TK yelled to his partner. "He's too quick to hit with a long distance attack like that, and we don't have the energy to waste on misses."

"He's right. The digimon don't look like they've got more than two or three attacks left in them." Cody added as he watched Shakkoumon drift in a shaky pattern and Aquilamon stumble slightly.

"What do you suggest TK?" Yolei asked hoping someone had a plan.

"He's not all that powerful, so all we need is one clean shot. We just need to stop his Concert Crush attack like before and find a way to keep him still long enough to hit." TK explained.

"That doesn't sound so easy." Yolei sighed.

"Actually it's a lot worse than that. We've got to do it all in one move because the digimon aren't going to last longer than that." TK added. He just stood there staring at Etemon; taking in the surroundings and the space that divided them. This was a different kind of battle and he had to learn quickly. His next move would determine it all, and prove whether or not he could fight at this level.

"Yolei! You and Aquilamon need to lead the first attack!" TK unexpectedly stated as if things had suddenly become clear.

"What! What are we suppose to do?" Yolei asked slightly afraid of the idea of going into the battle alone.

"Get in close and keep all of his attention on you and Aquilamon for five seconds. After that we'll take care of the rest." TK answered.

"But…" Yolei said not feeling any better about the idea. She continued to waver, but when she saw the determined look on the faces of her companions she knew she couldn't back down. "Right!" Was all she said in reply before turning towards her target, determined to end the fight.

"Aquilamon, how many attacks do you have left in you?" Yolei asked while she ran different ideas through her head.

"Two at best." Aquilamon answered with a slight laugh. He had to admit this might have been one of the worst situations they'd been in for a while now, but somehow he wasn't afraid. In some strange way it felt like they were all changing for the better.

"Okay, then here's what we're going to do…" Yolei began to whisper her plan into her partner's ear while they walked closer to their enemy, seemingly unafraid him.

"TK, when do we attack?" Cody asked, his vision affixed to the girl and bird digimon; waiting for their first move.

"When they have him distracted." TK simply stated. In his head he tried to pay attention to Yolei and Aquilamon while still running his plan over in his head.

"CONCERT CR…"

It was now or never! Yolei gave Aquilamon the sign to attack, setting the plan into motion.

"BLAST RINGS" Aquilamon cried out his attack as red rings of energy burst out of his mouth and flew towards Etemon. The attack instantly closed the gap between them forcing Etemon to stop his attack to deflect the rings of destruction.

Etemon simply put out both his hands allowing the attack to impact his palms; nullifying all of the damage. He just simply laughed off the attack with an air of superiority not realizing he had broken one of the main rules of fighting; never lose sight of your enemy. From beyond his hands he heard a cry.

"GRAND HORN"

Etemon separated his hands enough to see in front of him and was greeted by the glowing red horns of Aquilamon. With no time to dodge Etemon did the only thing he could. He gripped hold of the horns and put all of his strength into stopping the digimons charge.

"Did yaw really think that there attack would be enough ta stop me?" Etemon laughed in the same thick accent, but this time his voice strained under the push of his enemy.

Aquilamon poured all of his strength into the charge, even after hitting his mark. He pushed down on Etemon as hard as he could, not willing to give the monkey digimon the chance to throw him or push him back.

"…5…" Aquilamon laughed with a tired sigh as his body became very light allowing Etemon to throw him over his shoulder and a good distance across the parking lot. He slid to a stop and was instantly swarmed with light, which just as quickly receded leaving the unconscious Poromon on the asphalt. When Etemon turned back to the other digimon he was greeted by ten spinning clay disks.

"KACHINA BOMBS"

During those five seconds of Aquilamons charge Shakkoumon had unleashed ten of his powerful Kachina Bombs on Etemon. The rotating clay disks quickly dove down on the monkey digimon. Etemon began dancing about as the five closest to him tried to impact, but missed by mere inches. Afterwards he turned his attention to the remaining five, but instead he was met by a new sight. A piercing red light tore across the parking lot towards him.

"JUSTICE BEAM"

The ray streaked across the distance and was quickly upon Etemon. The Ultimate digimon instantly contorted his body into a C-shape allowing the blast to pass by. Without changing his shape he gave the Digidestine a victorious smile. The smile however didn't last once he saw the three humans flashing him their own sly smiles. This was when he noticed the strange sparking sound coming from behind him. He instantly turned his head and was horrified by what he saw.

Behind him one of the disks he had just dodged had been pierced by the red laser beam and was now sparking. An instant later it detonated setting off a chain reaction of blasts when all ten Kachina Bombs went off. The blasts shock the ground and blew apart the parking lot. At the epicenter a pillar of smoke rose high into the air.

"So is it over?" Yolei asked as she returned to the group with Poromon tucked under her arm. She still didn't feel confident enough to look away from the smoking crater.

"I sure hope so…" TK sighed knowing that if it wasn't they were in big trouble. Beside him and Cody Shakkoumons DNA evolution came to an end leaving a tired Tokomon and Upamon huffing on the ground.

"I don't think he could have survived that." Cody stated sounding very optimistic about the battles out come.

Suddenly a shadow emerged as the smoke cleared and the Digidestine instantly focused on it. After a few tense seconds a powerful wind blew across the parking lot and swept away the smoke revealing the shaky form of Etemon. He was covered in burns and bruises, but still standing.

"He's still alive!" Yolei exclaimed shocked that anything could have survived that blast.

"Ha… ha… You'll never… beat the King…" Etemon laughed as he stumbled forward.

"He's done." TK simply stated, knowing that the evil digimon had nothing left.

"Did his accent just go away?" Tokomon interrupted the solemn moment with his question.

"…" The Digidestine all stopped to think about the fact that it had.

"Bury me… in my boots… and hat…" Etemon staggered before he fell backwards and burst into data.

The group was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief knowing that the fight was finally over.

"I'm going to call Izzy and tell him we're done here." Yolei told the other two before pulling out her cell phone and dialing Izzy.

"TK…" Cody inquired quietly as he approached his friend.

"…What is it Cody?" TK asked returning to his senses.

"Are you thinking about what Etemon said at the end as well?" Cody questioned the blond.

"Yes… " TK replied.

"Was he the King… If he wasn't the King, then who is? Was he referring to our real enemy?" Cody voiced what TK was thinking.

"I don't know… But I have this bad feeling that we missed something…" TK said not taking his eyes off of the crater that Etemon had died in; as if trying to put everything together.

"TK! Cody!" Yolei called out to the boys as she ran over to them. Her cell phone was still open and she appeared to be both confused and worried.

"What is it?" They both asked, her voice pulling them from their thoughts.

"Izzy's not answering! And I have three missed calls from him!" Yolei explained.

"What about everyone else?" TK asked, that bad feeling he had moments ago getting worse.

"I tried Mimi and Joe as well… No answer." Yolei replied the worry spreading.

"Damn! Call everyone you can! We need to get back to the school!" TK yelled as he began running towards the school. Whatever they had missed was to blame for this, and if everyone was in the same shape as them they were in big trouble.

* * *

To be continued…


	39. Not a Step Closer

**Chapter 39**

**Not a Step Closer**

"Interesting point to leave off on TK." Takuya said knowing that the next part of the story would explain Mimi, Joe, and Izzy's injuries. "It kind of built up a lot of suspense, a definite cliffhanger ending."

"I didn't mean it that way. It just seemed like a good place to stop." TK responded.

"I'm guessing the story shifts to you three." Takuya noted turning to Mimi, Joe, and Izzy.

"Yeah." The three of them sighed, still showing signs of fatigue.

"So who's going to play story time now?" Takuya inquired. The three just looked at each other before Joe and Izzy handed off the job to Mimi.

"Okay I'll go." Mimi volunteered. She straightened up on the couch and adjusted the cold compress on her leg before beginning to talk again. "Well as you know by now, me, Joe, and Izzy stayed behind to keep an eye on you two and give support from the school. Izzy was just finishing up his call with TK's group when…"

And the three's story begins.

* * *

"Okay, everyone's met up with their target except for Tai and Sora. I'd swear that their target keeps getting lost." Izzy sighed and began dialing Tai.

"What's with Izzy?" Joe asked as he returned to the main room after checking on his two patients. Izzy sat by the window talking to Tai on the phone while relaying directions from the holographic map on Takuya's D-tector. He appeared to be getting somewhat frustrated.

"One of the digimon is acting strangely. It's all over the city so he has been giving Tai and Sora step by step instructions to track it down. But I'm guessing it's not going to well." Mimi explained with a slight laugh. "How are Kari and Takuya?" She asked before turning back to Joe.

"Their healthy, just very exhausted. Strangely Takuya seems to have recovered a lot more then he should have for the amount of time they went missing. His back injury has almost entirely healed and most of the cuts and bruises he had days ago have completely vanished." Joe replied obviously very interested in the strange turn of events he had just discovered. Behind the two Izzy's attention suddenly shifted from his talk with Tai to some change in the holographic map.

* * *

"So, I'm in pretty good shape, injury wise that is?" Takuya asked interrupting Mimi's story. No one could really blame him, it was great news.

"Pretty much. A few more days and you should be back to normal." Joe answered happy that he could finally give him some good news. "Whatever happened to you wherever you went really made a marked improvement in your condition."

"That's great!" Takuya happily laughed to himself, knowing that with his full power he'd be better able to face the enemies he knew were coming. In the back of his head he recalled the strength Kari had shown in the Dark Ocean and how it enabled the newly evolved Ophanimon to heal him. He really owed Kari a lot, and even while she slept Kari thought the same thing about Takuya.

"Sorry Mimi… Could you please start again…" Takuya apologized after realizing he had cut her off. She just returned with a kind smile before answering.

"Don't worry about it. I'd have done the same if it was me, and I'm glad you're feeling better."

With that Mimi started the story once more.

* * *

"So be care… What are they doing…? It went by…" Izzy absentmindedly spoke into the receiver. He continued to stare down at the holographic map, tracking something with his eyes. "Tai, I have to go! I need to contact TK's group!" Izzy announced hitting the end button before Tai could hear him say the part about TK's group.

"Izzy, what's going on!" Joe inquired after seeing and hearing Izzy's strange change. Mimi and Joe didn't like what Izzy's change in attitude most likely meant. They continued to watch without an answer as Izzy tried to dial Yolei's phone a few times, never getting a connection.

"Why aren't they answering?" Izzy said out loud to himself while concern and confusion beginning to fill his voice.

"Izzy what's going on?" Joe asked the same question again, and again Izzy didn't answer. Instead the genius computer programmer put the phone down and quickly made his way to the window.

"Izzy what's going on?" Again he asked this time getting a response from Izzy who was busy staring out the window and then back at the holographic map.

"TK's group met their target, but the moment they did it split into two!" Izzy explained in a slightly frantic voice.

"What!" The other two responded not liking what this development probably meant.

"Did the map indicate there were two of them?" Joe inquired as Mimi joined Izzy in his search out the window.

"No! But suddenly it split in two. I guess they could have been right on top of each other. But you'd think such a powerful map would be able to pick up on that." Izzy listed off possibilities as he checked the map again.

"More importantly Izzy… Where is it heading?" Joe asked fearing the answer.

"We really don't need to ask that Joe… We know." Mimi answered clenching her fist. She pushed herself up off of the windowsill and glanced back at the two sleeping teenagers. With a determined nod she picked up Palmon and headed out the door without saying a word.

"Mimi, where are we going?" Palmon questioned her partner as they rounded another corner and started down another hallway.

"To make sure whatever's coming doesn't get close to the school." Mimi stated before she shoved open the pair of metal doors and stepped out into the bright sunlight. She walked in the direction she had seen that the enemy would be coming from. Her footsteps splashed down on the thin layer of water that still hadn't sunken into the drenched earth. All around her the water reflected the bright Sun above sending shimmers of light dancing in all directions. Behind her she could hear someone approaching in the same controlled stride she was walking in.

After she was a good distance from the school she stopped in the middle of the soccer field and waited. A few seconds later Izzy was standing next to her with Tentomon and Gomamon floating beside him. There they waited.

"Where's Joe?" Mimi asked not taking her eyes off of the horizon the enemy would appear from.

"Someone had to stay with Kari and Takuya. And watch the Sealed Digivice. And tell us if anything new appears on the map since Takuya's D-tector and the Sealed Digivice have to stay close together." Izzy listed off the reasons why Joe had to stay behind. He could still remember how much Joe had wanted to follow the two of them out onto the battlefield, but his obligations as Takuya and Kari's doctor came first. Izzy couldn't help but marvel at his friend's sense of responsibility and reliability. It was his crest after all and no one deserved it more.

"Will he be able to digivolve Gomamon from all the way back there?" Mimi asked wondering if there was any distance constraints to digivolving. It hadn't really come up before.

"It shouldn't be a problem." Izzy said unsure of whether it would or not. He really hoped it wouldn't.

Out on the field the two caught their first glimpse of a shadow leaping from building to building. It leapt from one structure to the next obscured by the sun, slowly approaching the five awaiting combatants. When it was close enough the shadow planted its feet on the last building and pushed off hard. It rocketed high into the sky before crashing down on the far end of the soccer field in front of the Digidestines last line of defense. It slammed into the ground with incredible force cracking the earth sending mud and water seeping into the breaks. The digimon slowly straightened out, giving the Digidestine a familiar surprise when it slid its two feet out, arched its back, and put one hand on its hip while raising the other one into the air with the pointer finger extended skyward.

"The King has arrived." It announced as if taking its position on stage.

"I don't believe it…!" The group said with exasperated looks on their faces.

The digimon before them appeared to be Etemon, except he was adorned in royal garb. On his feet he wore a pair of big blue boots with white fur lining. Thrown over his shoulders was a red velvet cape with white fur trimming. The cape was attached to golden armor shoulder pads which themselves were attached to a three segment chest plate. On the chest plate was two Kanji, one over each breast plate and an engraving of a crowned over the abdomen. Around his waist was a white and gold wrestling championship belt and on his arms was a pair of blue gloves with fur lining. Over his eyes he wore a visor with red glass, for what reason no one could be sure. And adorning his head was a red and gold crown that was easily twice the size of his head.

"KingEtemon has arrived! You adoring fans can now celebrate and cheer! The one and only king of rock and the ring is here to tie your ears to the turnbuckle with music and muscle!" The digimon now identifying himself as KingEtemon proclaimed.

Memories of the previous Etemon's antics came rushing back to the group. Even Joe who was watching the show from the schools nurses' office was having flashbacks; luckily KingEtemons yelling was loud enough that even he could hear it from where he was.

"Why aren't you cheering for your superstar? Don't you know how to praise the crowned King of the ring?" Etemon questioned as he switched from one muscle pose to another. He was obviously very proud of his muscles, why was a complete mystery.

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt you Mimi, but I've got another question for Takuya." Izzy stated uneasily, not knowing how the girl would take being interrupted again. She rolled her eyes and gave him a tired glare but quickly gave up.

"What's up Izzy?" Takuya inquired.

"I was wondering about the Digimon Tracker on your D-tector again. It only showed one signal in the direction of TK's group, but suddenly it split into two; Etemon and KingEtemon. Does that mean it doesn't display amounts when their too close together." Izzy asked. The question had been bothering him for a while now. Takuya reached down and picked his D-tector up off of the coffee table in front of him. He pushed a few buttons until the holographic map was once again displayed then he looked it over for a few times before tuning it off.

"All of the sub-functions of the Digimon Tracker seem to be working and considering it was Etemon and KingEtemon who are separate evolutions of the same digimon the problem must have been an E-Division." Takuya offered as a solution, only getting an interested but blank stare from Izzy. "Sorry I forgot that this is kind of new to you. E-Division, or Evolutionary Division, is when a digimon uses a large portion of its Zone Energy to physically divide itself into its current evolution and its previous evolution, creating two digimon." He explained.

"So using this E-Division KingEtemon created a copy of himself from when he was Etemon." Izzy concluded easily grasping the idea.

"Yes." Takuya answered with a slight nod.

"That seems like a pretty useful technique, why didn't the other digimon use it?" Matt asked slightly bothered by the prospect of being double teamed by a mega and an ultimate.

"The first reason is that the digimon has to be old. It has to have survived at least a few hundred years to learn the technique. And even then it's very risky and costly." Takuya responded.

"Risky and costly?" TK asked what the rest of the group was thinking.

"Well, the move can't be undone so once it's done, so the digimon becomes stuck like that. And it cost the digimon a portion of Zone Energy equal to the newly created digimon, energy that they will never get that back. So they have to be really sure about the decision." Takuya explained.

"So any old and powerful digimon could do this on the fly?" Tai now inquired really not liking the idea.

"No, it takes a lot of preparation and time to complete. But I'm sure there are probably some digimon out there that could do it." Takuya answered.

"Then how did KingEtemon do it?" Joe chimed in. It seemed that everyone was interested in this line of discussion and couldn't wait to ask the next question.

"He most likely did it a long time ago and the Digimon Tracker couldn't tell them apart since they had the same exact Zoner Signature. It wasn't until they split up that it could differentiate the two. So really Izzy your first thoughts were sort of correct, but the Digimon Tracker is precise enough to pick up on digimon who don't have the same Zoner Signature that are right on top of each other." Takuya concluded. The group seemed to be satisfied with the explanations so Mimi started the story once more.

* * *

"How's this for a cheer!" Mimi jeered, pulling out her Digivice and leveling it at Palmon. Beside her Izzy lifted his as well, while Joe back in the nurse office raised his to the window. Instantly the three digimon erupted with the light of digivolution which danced across the still waters of the school grounds. When the light faded the small frame of Lillymon hovered between the massive forms of MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon.

"Oh, yeah! I see you want to join me in the ring! Get prepared to get the smack down from the King baby!" KingEtemon strutted about flexing his arms and taunting the group.

"He's the smack down your Highness! VULCAN VENGEANCE!" Zudomon shot back at the flashy digimon before he swung his large metal hammer down on KingEtemon. The metal implement impacted with a loud thud cracking the earth and sending a shockwave coursing through the ground. From the epicenter of the impact dirt and water were blown outwards stopping just short of the two Digidestine.

"Nice one Zudomon!" The group congratulated their companion.

"How'd you like tha…!" Zudomon began to mock his opponent when he felt something pushing back on his hammer. The resistance started out very light until a powerful push made it jerk in his hands.

"You got a nice swing, but it just wasn't the thing that will take down this King." KingEtemon sung as he easily pushed up on Zudomon's hammer.

"You've got to be kidding!" The group responded when the hammer had been raised enough for them to see the digimon beneath. He was standing at the bottom of the hammers impact point, not only unhurt but pushing up on the massive steel tool with only two fingers. With a laugh he raised his other hand up to the hammer pulling back his middle and index finger before using them to flick its steel surface. Like an explosion the force of the flick knocked the hammer out of Zudomon's hands and sent it spinning high into the air before it came crashing down on the groups location sending them scattering. Zudomon stumbled backwards and fell to one knee in shock.

"We should've known a simple attack like that wouldn't stop a digimon like him." Izzy growled while kicking himself for thinking that this was going to be a normal fight. He had gotten caught up in the moment and had forgotten to analyze the situation and formulate a plan. It was so unlike him.

"Then we'll have to be a lot more forceful!" Mimi shouted her voice filled with determination. It was strange, Mimi was usually the one who wanted to avoid a fight, but now here she was encouraging them all to move forward.

"Right Mimi!" Lillymon cheered in agreement before she took off into the sky.

"So the flower child is up next." KingEtemon sung into his empty hand, obviously not taking her as a threat.

"FLOWER CANNON" "FLOWER CANNON" "FLOWER CANNON" "FLOWER CANNON" "FLOWER CANNON"

Lillymon constant called out her attack each time releasing a charge of solar energy at her target. Each shot shock her small frame pushing her hands above her head. After each shot she would quickly bring her hands back together and level them at KingEtemon before firing another shot. The sparking attacks hurtled towards KingEtemon who welcomed them with a taunting gesture and a smile. In a flash the first attack hit its mark exploding and kicking up a cloud of wet brown dirt. The first impact was instantly followed by one attack after another, the explosions ringing out from within the cloud proving that each of them was still finding their mark.

"Good job Lillymon!" Mimi cheered for her partner once the flower digimons assault had come to an end. Up above them Lillymon hovered in the air panting slightly, showing hits of how straining the attack had been on her.

"MegaKabuterimon that won't have been enough to stop him! Get in there and hit him!" Izzy called out to his partner. Instantly the insect digimon took off for the dust cloud KingEtemon had disappeared in.

"HORN BUSTER" MegaKabuterimon yelled as his horn filled with energy. Quickly taking aim at the dirt cloud with his empowered horn he dove straight forward. Seconds later the large horn pieced the brown cloud and slammed into something solid with a concussive blast. Pouring on the strength MegaKabuterimon continued to push, forcing KingEtemon out of the cloud and sliding across the ground.

When MegaKabuterimon did manage to push KingEtemon out of the debris, he emerged holding onto the large horn with both hands. His feet where pressed into the ground, which tore up the earth as he was pushed backwards, leaving twin trails dug into the soil. The worst part about the situation was that he was smiling, as if he were enjoying this moment. With a sudden tensing of his muscles KingEtemon brought MegaKabuterimons charge to an abrupt stop.

"WHAT!" MegaKabuterimon cried as KingEtemon lifted him into the air by his horn. Now the powerful insect digimon was being held completely vertical in the air staring straight downwards into the eyes of his enemy who only smiled back. With that playful, but sick smile, KingEtemon kicked off of the ground launching himself and MegaKabuterimon high into the air; which was impressive considering their combined weight.

"Now you'll see what won me the golden belt at the Slamfest and Pie Eating contest of ninety-two!" KingEtemon cheered when he reached the height of his jump. The moment he had finished his taunt he began to rotate his body backwards sending himself and MegaKabuterimon into an insane spin downwards. MegaKabuterimon could only watch helplessly as his view switched between the sky and the ground over and over again. Once they got close enough to the ground KingEtemon hurled MegaKabuterimon straight down. He quickly slammed into the ground with a painful impact that shook the schoolyard and cracked apart a large section of earth. But KingEtemon had no intention of ending his attack with just incapacitate his opponent; he intended to go in for the kill.

"KING MONKEY WRENCH" KingEtemon cried out as he extended one leg downwards towards his fallen opponent. As he descended his foot became enshrouded with a fuzzy blue energy. Whatever this attack was going to do if it connected, it would most likely mean the end of MegaKabuterimon.

"LILLYMON! ZUDOMON! STOP THAT ATTACK!" Izzy cried out not knowing which one of them could intercept the enemy first.

"VULCAN'S HAMMER" A bolt of destructive energy shot through the air, after being kicked up by Zudomons hammer, and slammed into KingEtemon with a might explosion. When KingEtemon emerged from the smoke his attack was still bearing down on MegaKabuterimon, but the energy had grown weaker.

"FLOWER CANNON" A beam of concentrated solar energy impacted KingEtemon again exploding with a good deal of force. This time the attack had managed to dispel the remainder of the fuzzy blue energy, stopping the attack.

"How dare you interrupt my… Ommpphh!" KingEtemon began to whine before Zudomon's hammer slammed into him in mid air.

"HAMMER BOOMERANG" Zudomon finished as his hammer impacted its target sending KingEtemon flying off across the sports field while his hammer returned to his awaiting hand. The mega monkey flew wildly through the air for a short distance until he performed a mid-air summersault and righted himself before landing. His feet dug into the ground tearing up dirt and grass as he slid backwards to a stop. He came to a stop with his back arched obscuring his upper half from view. As he stood there a hollow clank rang out from behind him as his crown began a slow semicircle roll around his legs. Then with a sudden twitch KingEtemon brought his upper half up. His face was emotionless as he tracked the rolling crown with his eyes until it came to a rest before him. For a good minute he just stared at it not moving a single muscle, never showing the slightest hint of emotion.

"I really don't like the way he's acting…" Mimi said a slight hint of fear appearing in her voice. Something deep within her told her that bad things were about to happen.

"My… crown…" KingEtemon mumbled still not taking his eyes off of the red and gold adornment resting at his feet.

"I'm starting to get the same feeling as Mimi you guys…" Lillymon uneasily mentioned as she hovered closer to her human counterpart.

"My… crown… is… dirty…" KingEtemon again mumbled to himself.

"Okay, now I've got it too…" Izzy added taking a half step backwards.

"Yeah…" Zudomon added as he helped MegaKabuterimon to his feet never taking his eyes off of the mega digimon.

"My… crown… came… off…" KingEtemon continued to mumble. Suddenly his eyes widened and focused in on the group. "YOU KNOCKED MY CROWN ONTO THE DIRTY GROUND!" He roared in a deafening voice.

"So not good…" MegaKabuterimon stated woozily after Zudomon had finally helped him to his feet.

"KING MONKEY WRENCH" KingEtemon announced in a rage before he vanished before the groups eyes. A second later he appeared in front of Zudomon and slammed his foot into the ultimate digimons stomach. The fuzzy blue energy rippled its way through Zudomons body, adding more force to the impact and sending Zudomon backwards with great speed. Just as Zudomon felt the first hints of himself flying backwards through the air the feeling suddenly stopped and was replaced by a tight feeling around his left leg.

After delivering his powerful kick to Zudomon and sending the ultimate digimon backwards he reached out and grabbed hold of his massive leg. Using his incredible strength he stopped Zudomon in mid-air and pulled him back to him. As the massive digimon began moving in the opposite direction KingEtemon raised one of his arms over his head and waited. Once Zudomons stomach was next to him KingEtemon brought his arm down hard on the same spot he had kicked and drove him into the ground. The sports field shook and cracked apart once again.

Back in the school Joe felt his heart sink, knowing his partner had really taken a beating this time. All he wanted to do was run out to his partner and check on him, but he had to watch out for his other charges. Without wasting a second KingEtemon turned his rage on MegaKabuterimon. He pivoted in place and took off towards his next target before the dust had even settled from his attack on Zudomon.

"KING MONKEY WRENCH" KingEtemon announced as the fuzzy energy once again swelled with each step he took closer to MegaKabuterimon. The woozy digimon continued to wobble on his feet still in no condition to stop the approaching attack.

"FLOWER CANNON" "FLOWER CANNON" "FLOWER CANNON"

Lillymon let lose three separate blasts at KingEtemon as she tried to buy MegaKabuterimon time to recover. Unfortunately it wouldn't work out the way she had hoped. KingEtemon keep running towards his target only raising his arm up and swatting away her attacks as if they were flies. The attacks flew out into the air and disappeared somewhere in the clouds.

"Lillymon! Hit the ground in front of him!" Izzy yelled fearing for his partner's safety. Instantly Lillymon unleashed a few more shots at the ground that stretched out before KingEtemon, tearing up portions of rock and earth, creating a field of hurls before him.

"You're getting in the way…" KingEtemon growled as he was forced to slow down and cancel his attack. But he wouldn't let her get away with getting in his way again. "MONKEY WRENCH" He roared as the fuzzy energy that had once swarmed his leg began to form in the palm of his hand. It continued to gather for a few seconds until he was holding a cloudy basketball size orb of blue energy with an orange core. When it was completely formed he swung his arm out towards Lillymon releasing the ball at her. It sped off with great speed and slammed into the tired plant digimon. It struck her with incredible force driving her backwards into the school. With an explosion she slammed into one of the third floor classrooms tearing apart a section of the roof and the entire classroom.

"LILLYMON!" Mimi cried out when her partner disappeared beneath a pile of brick and mortar. When she received no reply and nothing beneath the debris made even the slightest movement she took off running towards the school building.

"ELECTRO SHOCKER" A bolt of lightning tore through the afternoon air and crashed into the distracted monkey digimon in an explosive flash. The blast ripped apart the ground hiding KingEtemon behind a black cloud of smoke.

"Why don't I feel that did anything except make him madder?" MegaKabuterimon moaned as he watched the smoke clear. But before it could KingEtemon leapt forth from the smoke and delivered a powerful kick to the side of MegaKabuterimon head sending him sliding across the muddy ground and into the gymnasium a good distance away. The back wall exploded in a shower of concrete and wooden splinters covering the downed digimon in a layer of white dust and debris.

"MEGAKABUTERIMON!" Izzy cried out like the others had after seeing their partners knocked out of commission.

"I've wasted enough time with you amateurs… It's time for me to collect my trophy and get my new championship belt from him…" KingEtemon sighed in annoyance, his earlier personality vanishing behind the stern persona he had recently adopted. To the groups horror KingEtemon turned and slowly began stomping directly towards the school, no longer showing any interest in the digimon he had just taken down.

In these moments, time seemed to slow for the group. The world no longer ticked by in seconds, but in their enemy's footsteps; each one bringing them closer to the end of their world. But during this time something different was happening within each of them. Something that was about to drive them in one direction; forward.

Thoughts… Any idea… Any strategy… He had to think. He knew he had to come up with something. He had to use what he knew if he was going to change the outcome. Above all Izzy knew he had to come up with something. He just stood there in the same spot thinking, looking beyond the problem for any possible solution. He had to remain calm. Now was the time to think.

Let no injury befall them… He had to do what was needed… But what was expected of him? Joe stood at the window contemplating what he needed to do. He could always run, but his responsibility to the two in the next room would never allow him to. He would have to find a way to keep them safe, and to do that he would need to act accordingly. Now was the time to stand.

What was she feeling…? Did she know how this was going to end…? What drove her to stay? She was standing directly between KingEtemon and the school. Beyond her, allies stood motionless, waiting for something to change, for someone to move. Now was the time to speak.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Mimi yelled as she stepped right in front of KingEtemon and stretched out her arms symbolically blocking the mega's way.

"Do you really think you can stop me girl? I am far, far older then you know. I've fought longer than any digimon you've ever met and I've always come out on top." KingEtemon growled as he placed a hand on the girls head and pushed her off to the side. She quickly hit the ground after landing on her leg wrong and tipping over. She hadn't traveled far since it seemed that Kingetemon pushed her more out of annoyance then wanting to damage her. He probably saw her as a waste of time, or maybe he wanted to see the look on her face when he claimed victory.

"MIMI!" Both boy's yelled to the young woman and began to make their way to her side until she amazed them by quickly trying to get to her feet again.

"I don't know how we can stop you but I know we will!" Mimi yelled in response as she got back to her feet, trying to ignore the new pain in her ankle. "You won't take another step closer to them!" As if her words held some magical power KingEtemon actually stopped and stared at the girl. It might have been the shock of her sudden outburst that brought him to a stop; or it might have been the fear. Fear induced by the sound of the truth in her words.

"How do you plan on doing that, girl!" He roared back in a shaky voice.

"I might be scared of you, but we will stop you… Because we're Digidestine…" Mimi responded. Those words carried to Joe and Izzy conveying a truth, a simple and beautiful sincerity that could not be ignored.

As if those words had thrown some kind of switch within them all a new power arose for them.

"Palmon warp digivolve to…"

"Gomamon warp digivolve to…"

"Tentomon warp digivolve to…"

The three weakened digimon partners suddenly erupted with the light of evolution.

"ROSEMON!"

From the destroyed classroom Palmons mega form stepped forward to the edge of the building. She was only slightly bigger then Lillymon. She wore a pair of thigh high black high heel boots and a skin tight suit covering her torso. A pair of red gloves ran up to her shoulders and were wrapped in golden thorny vines that started at the wrist ran up her arms, over her shoulders, and down across her chest terminating somewhere on her back. A long green cape, white on the inside, was draped over her back with the collar turned up creating the affect of flower petals arching up around her head. In front the cape was held together with a pick flower clasp. Adorning her head was a large crimson flower covering her eyes and nose. It left only her ruby red lips exposed and a golden blonde ponytail sticking out the back, tied up with roses.

"How do you like the new me Mimi!" Rosemon smiled, liking the new look and power.

"You look amazing!" Mimi cheered her friend from the bottom of her heart. "I wish I had that outfit." She added with a smile.

"Thank you Mimi. The truth that fills your words and actions has given me the power to reach my true form. Now I will help you make your words the truth. I will not allow KingEtemon to take one step closer to our friends." Rosemon stated to her partner below in passionate and heartfelt words.

"PLESIOMON!"

What emerged from the evolution could only be described as something from out of the ancient world, a dinosaur reborn in the modern world. It was a massive digimon which was two stories tall, four or five with its long neck extended. Its body was covered in white scales with blue wave patterns similar to that of Gomamon. Running down the middle of its neck and back were spiked patches of orange fins, stopping just at the start of the tail. Out of its back two long thin fins jumped back from the base of its neck, extending long enough to reach the base of its tail. A pair of large fins with blue tips was its front feet, and in back were a pair half the size. Behind it a long tail thrashed about in anger while at the other end a long neck climbed up to its head. The head was large and narrow and its jaws filled with razor sharp teeth. Stick out from the back of its head a tattered collection of hardened hair jutted out like horns. The strangest thing about this digimon was that despite its size and aquatic look, it was easily hovering in the air; apparently flight enabled like its rookie form.

"Joe I hope you can hear me because I'm proud of you. I could feel your determination to stay with your friends and to do whatever was necessary to protect this world. Now I'll help you live up to your responsibility as a Digidestine by stopping KingEtemon and keeping the Sealed Digivice out of evil hands." Plesiomon spoke to his partner, somewhere in the school building in the distance.

In the nurses office Joe placed both his hands on the glass and rested his forehead against the window before breathing a sigh of relief. All he could do now was smile. Smile at his and his partner's new power, and at the trial he and his friends had passed.

"HERCULESKABUTERIMON!"

When the light of evolution ceased, an insect digimon somewhat bigger then MegaKabuterimon emerged from the cloud of plaster dust kicked up when the back wall and been destroyed. The insect digimon was almost completely covered in hard cream colored armor leaving only a few spots on the arms, legs, and face exposed showing the red muscle fibers underneath. On its feet it had three claws; two long ones extending from the front and one hooked out coming out the back. It had two sets of arms with three finger like claws on each. The upper set of arms was rather large with a decent reach and finger/claws with joints in them so they could flex and grip. The three were set upon the palm like a three finger hand; with a thumb, pointer, and middle finger. The lower set of arms was smaller than those above them. The claws on this set were solid and attached in a triangular pattern; kind of like the grabber of a claw machine arcade game. Jotting out of the back a large set of clear insect wings clammily vibrated from underneath a thick shell covering on his back. At the bottom of the back, attached to the spin, was a long sharp stinger. On its head was an assortment of horns. The first pair extended at an angle upwards and curved into a pincer design; with sharp edges. From the front a curved long sharp horn jotted out and behind it a small horn that curved ninety degrees pointing straight forward. The mouth had the same appearance as his other forms, but in this case the eyes were hidden under the thick shell plating.

"Izzy you did great! You never lost your cool even with everything going on. You focused on the problem and considered every angle as you acted. Your knowledge and concentration helped us get this far, so as your partner I can't let all your efforts go to waste." HerculesKabuterimon announced as he emerged from the damaged gymnasium, placing his lower set of arms on top of the two broken halves of the building and pulling himself out of the building.

"I've only got one plan left HerculesKabuterimon!" Izzy answered in a happy tone.

"What's that?" His partner asked with a hint of interest.

"We win!" He shouted back as he clenched his fist and raised it in an encouraging way.

"Sounds like the perfect plan to me!" HerculesKabuterimon replied with what must have been a smile; it was hard to tell with the way his three jaws were set up.

"Are you all ready for this!" Mimi cheered, happy to see the odds in their favor for a change. In front of her KingEtemon began taking a few uneasy steps backwards trying to get all three new mega digimon into view.

"Yeah!" They all cheered back, ready to end the fight.

"HORN BUSTER KAI" HerculesKabuterimon yelled as his entire helmet began to glow with an intense purple light. When it reached full power he lunged towards KingEtemon, using his wings to boost his speed. The sudden appearance of the three mega's had already thrown KingEtemon off his guard leaving him to distracted to avoid the oncoming attack. HerculesKabuterimon slammed into KingEtemon with a powerful charge before releasing an intense explosion blowing the monkey digimon into the air and sending him into a chaotic rotation, like a ragdoll.

"THORN WHIPPING" Rosemon cried pulling her arm back as the golden thorn vine in her right arm grew longer, drooping off of her right wrist. In the next instant she swung her arm forward sending the whip flying towards KingEtemon with a loud crack. It quickly wrapped itself around the monkey digimon becoming more and more entangled as he continued to spin wildly in the air. Once he was significantly wrapped enough Rosemon took a step off of the building and began pulling on the whip. The combination of her drop and the pulling on the rope yanked KingEtemon down towards the ground slamming him into the dirt and burying him in the earth with a powerful impact. Giving her enemy no change to recover she raised her right arm into the air sending KingEtemon spiraling into the air once more.

"Somebody… ring… the bell…" KingEtemon woozily stated as his mind and eyes spun.

"HYDRO IMPACT CRUSHER" Plesiomon roared as he opened his mouth wide and released a condensed sphere of violently spinning water. The liquid blast slammed into KingEtemon and quickly swallowed him up before exploding with a high pressure force, leaving behind the enemy digimon incased in a thin sheet of ice.

"Coach… throw… in… my… towel…" KingEtemon shivered from within the ice.

"FORBIDDEN TEMPTATION" Rosemon cheered as she threw open her arms releasing a torrent of crimson rose petals from her body. The cloud of red raced up towards the frozen KingEtemon in beautiful spirals and engulfed him. Suddenly they formed a sphere of quickly rotating and spinning ruby red petals around him. The sphere twisted in waves before exploding outwards and began to drift to the ground slowly, like leaves falling in fall. In the air above, KingEtemon hung in the sky as if held there by some mystical force, while down below the crimson rose petals settled on the ground covering it in a red velvet carpet.

"The… King… has left… the… building…" KingEtemon tiredly stated before thin lines began to appear in his icy shell. Then with a loud cracking sound, thousands of slices appeared in the icy shell before KingEtemon split into thousands of small frozen piece and began to rain down from the sky. The shiny piece spread across the velvet carpet of petals making them shine beautifully in the bright sun before they themselves burst into pieces of data and disappeared from the world.

With that all of the enemies had fallen and the day's final victory was theirs. Each of them fell backward into a sitting position, their legs finally giving out under the constant flow of adrenaline, as their partners burst into light leaving their unconscious in-training forms in their place.

A few hours later all of the Digidestine were gathered back in the nurse's office where Joe had finished treating Tai, Matt, and Mimi's major injuries and was currently treating everyone's minor injuries. All of their partners slept in the remaining beds in their in-training forms, regaining their lost strength.

"Now that we're all treated and the threats are gone we should probably get these two home before someone sees what happened here. We really don't need to be here when the cops arrive." Tai announced as he stood up motioning for the others to do the same.

"I'll carry Kari, if you can carry Takuya, Joe," Sora stated realizing that thanks to Tai and Matt's injuries they couldn't do it.

"Right," Joe huffed as he stood up with a tired grunt. Behind him Tai sighed realizing he didn't have the strength left to carry his little sister. As he thought about it he wondered if this was how Takuya must have been constantly feeling recently.

After a few minutes the group slowly walked, more like limped, along the school hallways with their sleeping companions, both human and digimon, safely in their arms. While making their way to the stairs they came across a classroom with a row of crack windows running its length. They all stopped and looked into the demolished classroom. Desks were either smashed to pieces or embedded in the walls; the white board was cracked and left hanging onto the wall by only a few screws. The far wall had a huge hole in it, and the same situation with the ceiling, were a single florescent light swung from the ceiling by its wiring, flickering on and off every so often. This was the same room where Liilymon had crashed into the school after being hit by one of KingEtemons attacks. Through the hole in the wall they could see the badly damaged gymnasium and shattered sports field.

"Man… this isn't going to be good." Matt sighed as his eyes scanned the damage. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, school is definitely going to be canceled tomorrow." Tai commented.

"Forget tomorrow. It's going to be closed for a while after this." Izzy added.

"Okay, less talking, more leaving." Sora interrupted them as she repositioned Kari on her back. With that the group headed down the stairs, out of the school, and towards the Kamiya's apartment.

* * *

"So in the end we carried you both home and spent the night here so we wouldn't have to explain to our parents where all of our injuries came from." Mimi said as she brought her story to an end.

Across from her Takuya sat in the recliner with his head down contemplating everything he had heard. Again he had missed the fights that were meant for him, and the results were his new friends getting injured. He was angry at himself for not being stronger. For not living up to his reputation as a skilled Runner, and the more he thought about all of this the angrier he got at himself.

"Don't do that. None of this is your fault Takuya." Sora said as she gently placed a hand on Takuya's shoulder. He jerked slightly before turning to look at her, somewhat surprised by the fact she had picked up on his thinking. But considering it was her, he wasn't that surprised. She did give off a strong big sister aura. "We took you in and decided that no matter what we would help you. Not just protect the Sealed Digivice."

"I know, but because of my weakness you all had to enter into fights with enemies you weren't ready to face yet." Takuya sighed as he scanned the room, again taking note of each injury his friends had sustained.

"We're all Digidestined so we're used to it." Tai laughed trying to comfort the boy. "So shut up and listen to Sora while I make you something to eat." He added with another laugh.

Takuya just affixed his attention on Tai, surprised that what he had just said had actually made him feel better. As he thought about it he realized that it was probably the same exact thing he would say if the roles were reversed. Realizing that he wouldn't get anywhere thinking that way he quickly slapped his hands against his face and breathed out, dispelling his guilt and worry. He was never the type to dwell for long. All around him the Digidestine smiled at him showing that in no way did they blame him.

"You see. We're all prepared to do what has to be done. Just as you're prepared to do whatever needs to be done to protect us." A soft and beautiful voice spoke from behind him. Takuya quickly jumped up from the chair and spun around to face the room he had left a few hours ago. There standing in the doorway was the soft figure of Kari leaning against the door frame and looking at him with her warm eyes.

"Kari…" Takuya simply stated as he made his way to the girl bathed in the afternoon sun. Behind him all of the Digidestine had made similar moves to get up and greet the girl but stopped when Takuya made it to her before them. "Are you alright?" Takuya asked his voice full of worry as he placed both his hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes, bringing their faces very close together.

"I'm fine Takuya… Just a little tired." Kari answered tiredly, her eyes locked with his and she tried not to blush at his touch. Even with all of this to worry about she still managed to give him a gentle smile.

"Thank god. I was worried that all of that had been too much." Takuya happily smiled back at her, overwhelmingly happy that she was okay. After this exchange the rest of the Digidestine finally got up and greeted the girl.

An hour later Takuya and Kari had finished the diner that Tai and Sora had made for them, and were now sitting side by side on the couch finishing up their story about the four days they had spent in the Dark Ocean. When they had gotten to the part where they battled Dragomon Takuya felt Kari's fingers intertwine with his own, hidden from the view of others. This had made talking somewhat difficult as he had to put a lot more of his concentration into telling the story and trying not to think about how warm and soft her hand was.

"So that was the jerk that was after Kari… Dragomon." Davis cursed the creature's name, while Izzy took note of the other name mentioned in the story.

"Dragomon mentioned Dominimon was the one who wanted Kari. Was it really Wisemon posing as that digimon before you destroyed him?" Izzy asked Takuya.

"No... The new power your old enemies were packing and the appearance of the digimon from other Zones isn't something he would be capable of. Only the Light Traitor could do all of this…" Takuya noted preparing to finally reveal the identities of their true enemies.

* * *

To be continued…


	40. Know Thy Enemy

**Chapter 40**

**Know Thy Enemy**

"Only the Light Traitor could have done this. It can only be the real Dominimon." Tafkuya announced as he rubbed his left shoulder. Each time he thought about that digimon the cross shaped scar on his shoulder always burned a little.

"So Wisemon chose to take on Dominimon's appearance because he was the one who sent him?" Ken inquired as the pieces started to come together.

"No, I believe Wisemon was sent by the second enemy who attacked me and Koji in the Dimensional Corridor. He must have picked the form because he's a light type digimon and it's easier to gain peoples trust as a light type; like he did with Gennai and all of you." Takuya noted.

"Does all of this mean you figured out who our main enemies are?" Tai asked as his mood turned serious. As he did so did the rest of the Digidestine.

"Yes, I'm sure that I now know thanks to Dragomon and all of your stories. I'm sure that our true enemies are, Dominimon and his partner in crime, Lilithmon." Takuya stated in a confident but subdued voice. The group could tell that by his tone that this information wasn't a good thing.

"You really don't like this Dominimon do you?" TK asked hearing a hint of anger when he said the angel digimons name. In a way it reminded him of how he got around dark digimon.

"Yes… He is by far the most evil thing I've ever run into during all of my travels. He was once the ruling deity of a Digital World until he became bored and began torturing his world for the fun of it. When he pretty much exterminated all the life in his own Digital World he discovered the ability to travel through the Dimensional Corridor. With the ability to Zone travel he descended upon other Digital Worlds and repeated his sick process there, until he eventually arrived in a Zone that had Digidestine. And that's where I met him." Takuya answered receiving fearful looks after the last half.

"What happened after that?" Tai asked instantly feeling that like he didn't really want to know. For a few moments Takuya sat their trying to find the words which just didn't seem to come. Something was eating at him. He probably would have continued in quiet thought if he hadn't felt Kari lightly squeeze his hand as a sign of encouragement. He looked down at her and she gave him a heartfelt smile, as if telling him she was there for him.

"Long story short, me and Koji almost died, and I now have this nasty scar on my left shoulder to remember him by." Takuya replied leaving out the how of his story.

"Is he really that powerful?" Cody finally spoke breaking the tense silence that had filled the room.

"When I had my first run in with him I had only been a Runner for less than a year so I wasn't very experienced. But he was also overwhelmingly powerful and extremely old, not to mention very sick and twisted." Takuya answered turning his attention to the white ceiling as he remembered the battle. "But what truly pisses me off about the whole thing is that we failed to stop him so he continued to do horrible things throughout the Multi-verse. We tried to track him down many times, but we were always too late." He said tightening his free fist and slamming it down on the armrest of the couch.

"I'm sorry…" Cody apologized realizing he had brought up a sore subject for Takuya.

"Don't apologize, Cody. It's something you all needed to know before we face him. Because he is coming, with backup no less. And it's important that you all know he'll do absolutely anything to get what he's after." Takuya explained giving Cody a reassuring smile.

"Speaking of backup, how do you know it's this digimon, Lilithmon, that's with him?" Izzy asked again jumping on Takuya's choice of words.

"There have been some hints during each of the battle with those evil digimon that claimed to be working for someone they called the Mistress. And according to rumors they teamed up a while ago since she's as twisted as he is." Takuya replied.

"Rumors?" Mimi said with an inquisitive tone.

"Yeah, from survivors of Zones they passed through and other ruling deities. Since this is the first time I've managed to track him down… or I guess it was him who tracked me down really, all I've had to go on is rumors and old stories. But now that I put those two in the place of the shadowy winged figures I saw in the Dimensional Corridor I can see them perfectly. It's definitely them." Takuya concluded very sure of himself.

"At least we have more to go on now." Tai smiled trying to bring up the mood of the room.

"Actually this makes things a lot worse. True, we now know who to expect, but these two are so twisted I have no idea how they function or how they will act. All I know is that they will attack our weaknesses first, to make us vulnerable, and then go in for the kill. They both also have the power to back it up since he's a former ruling deity and she's a Demon Lord." Takuya commented making sure to get his point across to the group.

"A Demon Lord?" Matt spoke up after hearing that title used.

"Sorry… I kind of forgot you're all new to this kind of stuff. Demon Lords are digimon that are so powerful that only one of each of the seven can only exist once in a Zone. Once one is born that one out of the seven can never be born again in that Zone. So if you kill one from your Zone you'll never see that one again. It also takes a lot of dark power and time for them to be born. " Takuya tried to explain, not sure if he was getting his meaning across to them.

"What are the seven types?" Izzy asked as he opened a new document on his computer so he could create a profile for the seven Demon Lords Takuya was about to tell him about.

"Well obviously Lilithmon is one of them. The others are; Barbamon, Beelzemon, Belphemon, Leviamon, Lucemon, and Daemon." Takuya listed off one name after another until he noticed the group suddenly jump when he mentioned Daemon.

"Daemon was one of those Demon Lords!" Davis shouted remembering his group's difficult encounter with him years ago.

"Yes… Why?" Takuya asked slightly shocked by Davis's sudden outburst.

"We ran into years ago." Yolei answered.

"If he was one of those super digimon, Demon Lords, that would help explain why he was so powerful." Ken commented. The rest of the second generation of Digidestine nodded in agreement as they thought about how easily Daemon had shook off their attacks.

"That must mean your Digital World's pretty old if it was able to produce a Demon Lord. So how'd you stop him?" Takuya asked expecting them to tell him they defeated him.

"Well…" Davis mumbled feeling somewhat uneasy about the answer he would have to give.

"We couldn't seem to stop him so we kind of sealed him in the Dark Ocean." Ken answered saving his friend from having to admit it himself.

"You mean the same Dark Ocean me and Kari were just stuck in for the last four days." Takuya asked with a shocked sigh. He was actually really glad that he hadn't know that or he would have been a nervous wreck the whole time, but it still would have been nice to get a warning.

"I guess so…" Davis nervously laughed, feeling somewhat embarrassed all of a sudden.

"You know what, I completely forgot about him while we were there. Good thing we didn't run into him." Kari added with an uneasy laugh. Takuya on the other hand just laughed at his own luck before letting the whole subject drop.

"Okay, back to Dominimon. How dangerous is he really?" Tai inquired moving the talk back to the main threat.

"You've already seen some of what he's capable of. When those digimon you fought suddenly released that pale white light and grew stronger, that was the power he granted them at work." Takuya explained.

"So it was thanks to him that we had such a hard time yesterday." Matt sighed still sore from the day before. Across from him Takuya nodded in agreement.

"If Dominimon is so powerful then why doesn't he come after us himself, instead of sending others to do his dirty work?" Sora questioned.

"I originally thought it might be because he thought it was fun or beneath him to do so, but now I think it has something to do with the weird burst of light and energy that came from my D-tector when they ambushed me and Koji in the Dimensional Corridor. My guess is that it did something to the Zone portal I passed through making it impossible for them to enter it themselves." Takuya explained before releasing at satisfied breath at his own idea.

"What makes you think that?" Tai asked interested in how Takuya had reached his conclusion.

"Besides from the fact that he hasn't appeared here himself, I got my answer from Dragomon." When he mentioned that name he again felt Kari squeeze his hand, but it wasn't a fearful one like before, this time it was more of a sign of thanks. Takuya gave the girl a happy smile before finishing his talk. "Dragomon said that Dominimon wanted Kari's power so he could gain access to the human world. If he can't get in himself, he can only work through digimon that are either already in this Zone or those he and Lilithmon can get past whatever barrier is keeping them out. Which is why we've only seen their subordinates, and pawns they've managed to entice with promises of power."

"How long do you think the barrier can last?" TK asked hoping that he'd like the answer.

"I don't know, since I had no idea that my D-tector could even do that. For all I know I could be completely wrong about the reason why he hasn't appeared yet. But if I had to guess I'd say it will last as long as it takes for them to find a way to break through it." Takuya answered unsure of anything he was saying.

"Let's just hope they don't manage to find a way." Tai sighed. As those words were spoken a feeling of foreboding spread though the group as if the days to come were going to be increasingly difficult.

* * *

*BOOOOMMM*

An explosion echoed throughout the tower of archives. Old pages and shattered sections of wooden shelves flew through the air before settling on the cold stone floor. Another blast tore through the library forcing a figure in a brown cloak to jump to dodge the blast, and ensuing debris, before ducking behind a section of wall, hoping for some cover.

"I can't believe it's him… How can it be him…?" Gennai huffed between tired breathes. After taking a few seconds to catch his breath Gennai leaned against the wall and ducked his head out from behind the wall to find his attacker. Beyond the falling papers and other debris floating around in the air Gennai could make out the cloaked form of his attacker as he slowly approached his hiding spot.

"Come out… Come out… Where ever you are…" The figure sung in a chilling tone. Its footsteps slowly became louder as it approached the wall he had seen the digital man disappear behind.

"_I've got to find a safe place to contact the Digidestine, or I'm dead."_ Gennai fearfully thought to himself as his eyes darted around the large room and long rows of bookshelves for a place he could hide while he tried to reach some help. Suddenly a shadowy corridor hidden behind a fallen bookshelf off on his far right caught his attention, but how was he going to reach it with his enemy so close.

The footsteps were getting closer now forcing Gennai to slide more to the left trying to remain out of sight as long as he could. As he moved more to the left, hugging the side of the shelf, his hand fell upon a few books that had been blown off one of the shelves by one of the earlier blasts. Looking down at the books he quickly began to form a plan in his mind.

"Forgive me for this…" Gennai quietly apologized to the books as he picked them up in his hands and prepared to make his move. With the books in hand he quickly turned around the right corner, down the same corridor of bookshelves his enemy was coming down. Instantly the cloaked digimon was only a few meters from him looking at the digital man in surprise, he hadn't expected his target to actually come after him. Quickly recovering from his surprise the cloaked figure raised his right arm towards Gennai and fired off a ball of red energy towards him. At the same time Gennai swung both his arms forwards launching the four books he had picked up at the enemy digimon. The four books and the red blast impacted only a foot from the enemy, filling the air with smoke and confetti size pieces of paper; blinding the enemy.

After a few seconds the smoke began to clear and the evil digimon raised his arm up once again, preparing to fire another blast of red energy. Before he could launch another attack he noticed out of the corner of his eye that the shelf on his right was getting closer. At the end on the row Gennai was using all of his strength to tip the massive bookshelf over on to the cloaked figure. Instantly the figure adjusted it aim but it wasn't quick enough and the shelf slammed down on top of him before the red energy in his hand detonated blowing apart the shelf and burying the offending digimon below a pile of books and shelf fragments. Not wasting any time Gennai instantly made his way to the hidden doorway. He quickly slid behind the toppled shelf and began running down the dark corridor, putting as much distance between himself and his enemy as he could.

The corridor was unlit and pretty narrow in some places. Gennai's only guide down the dark stone passage was his left hand on the wall and his right hand outstretched in front of him. He took one turn after another until he came to a small room which would have been empty if not for a large wooden desk and a ladder that lead up somewhere into the darkness above. Gennai quickly pulled out his laptop and set it down on the desk before starting it up. It hummed to life before filling the room with a soft white light. The instant it was finished booting up Gennai's fingers hit the keys. As he typed away he could hear blasts echoing down the dark corridor, most likely from his pursuers enraged attempts to find him. Each time the sound of a blast rang out Gennai shuttered at the idea of all that knowledge and history being destroyed.

With a final key stroke a new window opened on the computer screen. A picture of two laptops on opposite sides of the screen filled the display as a dotted line slowly progressed from one of the computers to the other, showing how close he was connecting to his target computer. Never before had it seemed to take so long to connect. Each second he had to wait felt like an eternity, all the while he knew that his enemy would sooner or later find his hiding space.

*DING*

With a quiet ding the dotted line connected the two computers and the video feed between his and Izzy's computer was completed.

* * *

*DING*

A quiet ding from Izzy's open computer drew everyone's attention to the yellow piece of technology. Izzy quickly accepted the incoming transmission and was greeted by the tired and anxious face of Gennai. Just by looking at him Izzy could tell something was wrong, this feeling would soon be confirmed.

"Izzy, can you hear me!" Gennai yelled into the microphone on his laptop. Even though he seemed to be yelling it came across very quietly and filled with static. Wherever he was calling from it was causing some serious signal disruption.

"Gennai, are you alright! Where are you!" Izzy yelled back into his own microphone, hoping Gennai could hear him.

"Izzy, I don't know if you can hear me but I'm under attack by… Buzzz …Buzzz… I need help at… Buzzz…" Gennai responded to the image of Izzy on his screen, worrying that he couldn't hear him since he wasn't getting any sound on his end. All he could see was Izzy's mouth moving, but no sound was coming through.

"Gennai, where are you! What's happening!" Izzy called out to the digital man. Beside him Tai and Takuya crowded up against him after hearing the words 'under attack' so they could see the screen.

"Who's attacking you? Tell us where you are!" Takuya and Tai asked in unison. On the other end of the line Gennai seemed to have realized that his message wasn't getting through because he stopped talking and began typing something on his computer, but this didn't stop the two teenagers from continuing to ask questions.

Suddenly a bright flash of red light filled the doorway behind Gennai who stopped working and looked over his shoulder with an unhappy look before returning to his work. His new look was one of fear. Apparently whoever was attacking him was closing in. A few more flashes erupted from behind him as a cloud of dust rolled in from the door. Bits of rock dropped from the ceiling as the small room shook slightly with each flash. The more frequent the flashes became the more nervous Gennai became. With a final few panicked key strikes Gennai hit the enter button sending some kind of data packet to Izzy's computer before pushing off of the table and quickly turning around and grabbing hold of the ladder behind him. The moment he took hold of the first rung he began climbing with all his strength, leaving his computer behind so it could finish its upload to Izzy's computer uninterrupted. Soon the man disappeared into the darkness above leaving only the little room and the flashes of red light. As the group stared at the image on the screen all became quiet until a ball of red light appeared in the darkness of the doorway, then quickly flew at the computer destroying it and ending the connection.

"This is not good…" Takuya and Tai said in unison again, while Izzy typed away trying to open the data packet Gennai had sent him.

"Izzy, what did he send you?" Takuya asked as he watched the computer genius continue to type away.

"It's some kind of large picture file; beside from that I won't know until I can get it completely open." Izzy replied in a fast voice, taking no time to breathe or turn away from his computer.

"Hurry it up Izzy! From the looks of it Gennai doesn't have much time left!" Tai said trying to hurry Izzy's work along. With a few more key strokes the video display of white static was replaced by a map of the Digital World.

"It's a map of the Digital World." Izzy stated before he leaned in and began concentrating on the image. "There's some kind of marker in the middle. Let's see if I can get a closer view of the area." He commented as he hit a few more keys and the map zoomed in on the blue target in the middle of the screen.

"It looks like some kind of large building in the middle of a desert." Tai commented after looking at the screen.

"It's probably the ruins Gennai was talking about going to search for information about traveling to other Zones." Izzy mentioned as he continued to work with the display, trying to do his best to ignore the two boys who were pressing on him from both sides.

"That must be where Gennai is under attack." Takuya added tapping on the blue target on the screen. "Izzy can you locate it on that portal map of yours and find us one that's close by." He asked Izzy in a rushed voice.

"Already on it!" Izzy announced as he began overlaying his portal map with the one Gennai had sent him. He scrolled and shifted the maps until they matched perfectly, then he selected the closest portal and connected it to the main access portal. "Okay I established a link. It's about two miles outside of the target Zone so we've got some ground to cover and a short amount of time to do it."

"You mean me and Kari have a lot of ground to cover in a short time." Takuya stated bringing all of the attention in the room to him. "Don't give me those looks. All of you and your partners still haven't recovered enough to fight again so soon."

"But…" A few of the members of the group began to protest before Takuya interrupted them.

"Earlier you all said that we do what we have to because we're Digidestine. So for now you all need to stay here and continue to recover. Because something tells me we're going to need you all at full strength sometime soon." Takuya cut in. Kari quietly stepped in behind him and placed a hand on his arm, showing him she was in, while Gatomon gave him a thumbs up from Kari's shoulder signifying that she was in as well.

"You three make sure to be careful, and call us if you need back up." Tai announced before the other could object to Takuya's plan.

"But Tai…" Davis questioned before Tai raised a hand silencing the boy and any of the others who might have objected to this decision. Tai then turned to Takuya and looked the boy straight in the eye. "Just make sure nothing happens to my sister… Do you understand?" He added giving Takuya a serious look. Takuya responded with a truly understanding nod sealing a bond of trust between the two older brothers.

"You ready Kari?" Takuya asked as he stood beside the girl. She nodded then raised her D-3 up to the screen and called out the open command.

"Digiport open!" She called out before the two humans and one digimon were engulfed in the light and disappeared. Their next stop the Digital World, and hopefully Gennai's rescue.

* * *

To be continued…


	41. A Battle for the Record Books

**Chapter 41**

**A Battle for the Record Books**

The living room faded in the light and was quickly replaced by a landscape of desert sands and large weather beaten rocks. In the distance the afternoon sun shown over the mountains making the sand sparkle with light. Again Kari entered the Digital World bracing herself for the impact but again it didn't come, instead she felt the familiar floating sensation from last time. Once again she was resting gently in Takuya's arms, just this time she wished she could have stayed like that for a while. But she knew she couldn't, Gennai needed them as soon as possible.

"Where's the ruins?" Kari asked as Takuya set her down on her feet. The three quickly exited the small maze of stones and began scanning the desert for the place Gennai had indicated on his map.

"There!" Takuya called out as he pointed in the direction of the sun. In the distance a massive structure arose out of the sands and towered over the desert. The heat that permeated the air distorted the distant image turning it into a pattern of waves and lights.

"We need to get there as fast as we can." Gatomon anxiously stated, remembering that Izzy had said that they would be entering the Digital World two miles outside of Gennai's signal.

"She's right." Kari agreed turning to Takuya who was already leveling his D-tector and bringing his fractal code infused hand to the scanner portion.

"Beast Spirit Evolution to… BURNINGGREYMON!"

In a burst of flame and blue fractal code BurningGreymon emerged roaring as flames erupted forth from the joints in his armor. As Kari and Gatomon watched his appearance they had to admit that the raging flames really suited Takuya's personality. He could be rash and heated at times, but his warmth also allowed him to protect and inspire others. He was a raging flame in a world of darkness, like the rising sun that dispelled the dark night.

"Get on you two." Takuya instructed as he reached out an open hand to his companions. They quickly obeyed and leapt into his palm before he lifted them up to his chest and launched into the air. With another powerful flap of his wings he took off across the shimmering desert sands towards the tower in the distance.

After a minute BurningGreymon touched down in the sand, in the shadow of the massive tower. Now the three of them stood outside of the tower looking up trying to find the top of the incredible structure, which disappeared somewhere in the skies high above.

"Wow… It didn't look this big from all the way back where we started." Gatomon marveled at the sheer size of the structure.

"The distance and the heat must have made it look a lot smaller than it really was…" Kari off handedly commented as she took in the full scale of the tower. She hadn't been expecting something like this when everyone had called them ruins.

"Yeah… Which floor do you think Gennai's on now?" Takuya asked from within BurningGreymon as he too took in impressive size of the tower before him.

"Good question. He didn't really indicate where he was in the tower, did he?" Kari sighed become more worried about the man who had acted as her group's digital guide for so many years now.

As the three of them continued to stare up at the tower a sudden flash of red light erupted from a floor near the top of the structure. The light blew apart the wall sending stone and other debris raining down on the sands below. Takuya quickly covered Kari and Gatomon with his body, shielding them from the rain of stone. The rocked slammed against his back shattering into smaller pieces and falling off to the sides. Luckily for Takuya the armor on his back was thick enough to prevent any serious damage and he emerged with only a few scratches and dents.

"I guess we just got our answer." Takuya stated as he straightened out and looked skyward to the new gaping hole in the tower.

"Yeah…" Kari nervously laughed as BurningGreymon reached down and scooped the two of them up into his arms and flew off into the sky towards the smoking blast hole. They blew past floor after floor, the thin windows carved into the stones being the only indicators of their progress. In a matter of moments they arrived at what by their count was the fiftieth floor and entered through the large hole.

Inside they found row after row of shattered wooden shelves and destroyed books littering the floor. In some places smoke still arose from the smoldering fires filling the air with a choking gray haze.

"What happened here? And where's Gennai?" Kari asked while behind her Takuya ended his transformation, returning to his human form.

"It looks like it was a pretty violent battle…" Takuya answered as he picked up one of the books he found scattered about on the floor and began to flip through it. He was greeted with page after page of black digiwriting; a language he didn't understand so he gave up and let the book fall back to the floor.

"Do you think whoever did this got Gennai?" Gatomon asked making Kari twinge at the idea of losing their old friend.

"No… Whoever was attacking just kept firing away as Gennai tried his best to dodge the attacks." Takuya concluded.

"How do you know that?" Kai inquired where Takuya was getting his information. Takuya walked a few feet into the center of the room and looked from side to side before he answered her question.

"All of the bookshelves were blown apart in that direction." Takuya noted pointing toward one of the far walls. "Meaning that the enemy probably came up those stairs and started firing at Gennai as he ran to the staircase on the other side of the room." He concluded by pointing towards the opening to a staircase that ran up to the floor above.

*BOOOMMM*

The moment Takuya had finished his explanation an explosion from the floor above shook the ceiling, sending bits of stone and dust falling to the floor. Wasting no time the three ran to the stairs and quickly began ascending them to the next floor. As they climbed a few more blasts rocked the tower shaking the stairs throwing Kari off balance and into Takuya's arms once more. It was amazing how fast he could react when she was involved, but now wasn't the time for them to get lost in the moment. Takuya quickly helped her back onto her feet before they returned to ascending the stone stairs.

A few seconds later they emerged on the next floor as pages drifted down all around them. This floor was in better shape than the last one. Many of the rows of bookshelves were still mostly intact, only certain sections of them had been ripped apart by whatever attack had blown out the wall. The three slowly walked along the rows looking for any sign of the mysterious enemy or their ally, Gennai. Suddenly Takuya's eyes widened before he turned and tackled Kari and Gatomon to the floor just as a red blast blew apart the bookshelf they had been walking along. It sent scraps of burning paper and wooden splinters raining down on them.

"It's so nice of you to join us Warrior of Flame!" A familiar voice called out from the direction the blast had come from. Takuya felt something was amiss when whoever was calling out to him used his title. He was also bothered by the taunting voice, which he was sure he had heard somewhere before.

"Takuya, is that you!" Gennai called out to the boy from the other side of the room. This was quickly followed by another red blast aimed at the digital man somewhere hidden in the back of the room.

"Yes, it's us Gennai!" Kari yelled to the man, making sure he knew that help had finally arrived.

"Thank the deities!" He responded before another blast echoed from his side.

"Such useless chatter… There is nothing in it worth the time to listen. Words without purpose or deeper meaning are truly useless. How can I explain to you simple minded fools that your words have no meaning… no beautiful information or knowledge." The voice mused as if it was suffering under their words.

"Takuya, listen it's…!" Gennai began to reveal the name of his attacker before another big blast ended his talk and sent the digital man scrambling for more cover.

"That's it! We're putting an end to this here and now!" Takuya yelled as he jumped to his feet and looked through the large hole that had been burned through the bookshelf and traced it back to its maker. That's when he got a big surprise, one he hadn't been expecting.

"Ahh… So now you know Warrior of Flame. I was hoping my earlier performance and my unworthy companions bodies would buy me more time to look for what I was seeking. But it would seem they fell far too easily. The weaklings." The voice laughed as Takuya just stared at him.

"I'll hand it to you. It's been a while since anyone's been able to pull one over on me… WISEMON!" Takuya growled, putting extra emphasis on the name. From the ground Kari and Gatomon stared at Takuya in surprise. That was a name they didn't expect to hear again. They both quickly got to their feet as well and huddled behind Takuya. They looked over his shoulder and were greeted by the familiar cloaked figure of Wisemon. The same Wisemon that had tricked them into giving up the Sealed Digivice and Takuya's D-tector a while back.

"How can you be here! Takuya split you right up the middle!" Gatomon shouted. She still hadn't forgotten how the digimon before her had almost killed all of their friends with a sneak attack, while posing as Dominimon. Wisemon just laughed in response to her question.

"I'm a far more complex being then any of your foolish minds could ever hope to comprehend." Wisemon laughed as he waved a finger at the three.

"You might be right about the complex part, but it doesn't take much to figure out a coward like you. You were just too afraid to really put yourself in danger of being killed to get the Sealed Digivice, so you somehow created a double so you didn't have to stick out your own neck." Takuya shot back actually getting a rise out of Wisemon.

"Shut up boy! Someone with your low level of intelligence could never understand the plans of a genius like myself!" Wisemon roared in response to Takuya's taunt.

"How genius could your plan have been if it failed? We've found you before you could find whatever you were looking for and we now know you're alive as well, which is something I intend to fix right now." Takuya retorted making Wisemon angrier.

"That is the last time you will mock me boy!" Wisemon shouted as he leveled his arm at the group and fired of another small orb of red energy directly at the group. Takuya quickly dragged the other two out of the way and disappeared behind what was left of the damaged shelf.

From behind their cover Takuya began to work out a plan with Kari and Gatomon.

"I'll distract Wisemon while you two find Gennai and get him out of here." Takuya instructed the two. They didn't like the idea of letting Takuya fight the strange digimon on his own, but they knew that if Gennai got caught up in the fight the situation would become much worse.

"Right!" The two nodded before Takuya pointed to the end of the shelf and instructed them to wait there until he got Wisemons full attention.

"Come out… Come out… Where ever you are." Wisemon sung to himself as he walked along the row of bookshelves looking for his opponent. Suddenly fire erupted through the gaps of the bookshelf next to Wisemon, before it exploded into pieces of shrapnel.

"PYRO TORNADO" Agunimon roared as he blasted through the wooden organizer and descended upon his target. In an instant his leg connected with the stunned Wisemon sending the cloaked digimon sliding across the ground away from the side of the room he had left Kari on and expected Gennai was on.

"You're going to pay for that you philistine!" Wisemon angrily threaten as he brushed off the dust and bits of fire from the spot where Agunimon had connected with his body. If it had been his anger that distracted him before, Takuya was sure Wisemon would make certain not to lose his cool again, unless he wanted to repeat the same mistake. That one hit had been a freebie. He was going to have to earn the rest, he could feel it just by looking at the digimon before him.

"So are you ready to get started boy…" Wisemon taunted before Agunimon charged towards him.

"Gennai where are you?" Kari and Gatomon called out in whispers, making sure not to speak loud enough that Wisemon would hear them. From the other side of the room they could hear the back and forth fight between Agunimon and Wisemon, unsure of which combatant had the upper hand. They could only hope it was Takuya.

"Gennai…" They called out again in hushed voices as they slipped around another corner, making sure the coast was clear first. In the background explosions of red energy and crimson flames shook the walls and scattered burning paper through the air.

"Gennai…" They called out over and over again until they finally received a weak reply from the man in question.

"Ka…ri…" Gennai responded in a slightly pained voice from somewhere a few rows ahead of them. "I'm… over… here…"

Kari and Gatomon ducked down low and quickly made their way past the next few rows until they came across a collapsed bookshelf near the back wall. There they found the digital man buried beneath a pile of broken wood and books. The full weight of the pile covered most of his body only leaving a leg, arm, and his head exposed.

"Gennai are you alright!" The two asked happy to see the man alive, but concerned over his current predicament.

"I'm fine… just a bit weighed down at the moment…" Gennai tried to laugh but the sheer weight of the debris pushing down on his chest left him gasping for air by the end.

"We'll get you out from under there in no time." Kari told the man as she and Gatomon quickly began pulling books off of the pile and throwing them to the side. The books were easy enough to remove but the difficult part was the heavy slabs of wood pressing down on him. The process of removing the planks was carried out by Kari and Gatomon lifting and Gennai using his free arm to push until it was off of him before they released it sending it to the cold stone floor with a thud and echoing clatter. With another arm free the work began to move along faster soon the digital man was freed from beneath the pile of debris.

"How do you feel Gennai?" Kari asked her voice full of concern as she reached out a hand to the digital man and helped him to his feet.

"I'm just a little tired… and sore..." Gennai moaned painfully as he straightened out his back and tried his best to remain on his feet despite the woozy feeling in his legs.

"We need to get you out of here Gennai." Kari stated as the sounds of battle echoed throughout the large stone room around them.

"Right…" Gennai answered as Kari motioned for him to follow her towards the stairs that lead to the floor below. But a sudden explosion sent something bouncing down the rows of bookshelves and slamming into the shelves that lined the wall a few feet in front of them. When the smoke and debris cleared the red and gold armor of Agunimon came into view.

"Takuya!" Kari cried out to the boy embedded in the shattered bookshelf. As if responding to her voice Agunimon twitched, opened his eyes, and reached out his arms taking hold of the two sides of the damaged shelf and pulling himself out.

"Kari! Get out of here!" Agunimon instructed her as he scanned the room looking for his missing opponent. He really hated losing his target especially a tricky one like Wisemon.

Suddenly a red explosion near the stairs down would put a quick end to the groups escape plan. The blast threw sections of wooden shelves in the way as parts of the stone doorframe cracked and collapsed, blocking the stairs. It would seem that Wisemon didn't want them to leave and Takuya couldn't really blame him. Takuya had the Sealed Digivice on him, and Dominimon was still after Kari as well. Two targets in one place was too much for Wisemon to pass up.

"Did you really think you had me fooled for even a minute, boy? I knew you were trying to keep me distracted from the start, boy. So your girlfriend there could look for that foolish man." Wisemon laughed from somewhere within the cold stone room.

"Why don't you come out of hiding and say that to my face you creepy bookworm!" Agunimon yelled into the rafters, letting the 'girlfriend' comment slide. A few feet from him a slight blush arose in Kari cheeks, which she quickly shook off knowing that there was much more important things to do now.

"Gatomon digivolve and help Takuya!" Kari ordered her partner who happily agreed and prepared to get into the fight.

"NO! Get out of here!" Takuya yelled stopping the two from going any further.

"But why!" Kari and Gatomon pleaded with the boy unable to figure out why he was rejecting their help.

"Angewoman is too big for the room, and Nefertimon needs room to fly. Neither of them can fight well in this room!" Agunimon explained as a feeling of anger started to come over him. He was get aggravated with the fact that with all his heightened sense he couldn't locate where Wisemon was hiding.

"If that's true you can't use any of your other forms as well." Kari concluded remembering how much larger his other evolutions were compared to his current one. The girl and her digital partner didn't like the idea that they couldn't help the boy who had become so close to them in such a short amount of time.

"That's true… But right now you need to get up those stairs to the next floor before Wisemon attacks again." He answered.

"But what about you? What should we do after that?" Kari asked becoming more and more worried for his safety.

"I can hold my own for a while longer. Anyways I know you'll come up with something. I have faith in you. Just remember the strength you found back in the Dark Ocean and you'll be fine." Takuya smiled at her from within Agunimon. Those words swelled in her chest as she turned and instructed Gennai to follow her up to the next floor.

"Do you think I'll just let them leave? They are the perfect pieces to use against you in battle." Wisemon laughed his voice echoing from within the stone room.

"You might not want to let them. But I'm going to stop you from stopping them!" Agunimon yelled as he pulled back his arms and intertwined his fingers. "PYRO PUNCH" He cried then swung his arms like hammer, slamming them into the wooden side of one of the rows of bookshelves, sending a ripple of flames traveling down the full length of the wood structure. Under the powerful impact, the shelves exploded one section after another scattering books and pages into the air, leaving behind a cloud of debris and smoke, obscuring one whole side of the room. Somewhere off to his right Takuya heard Wisemon stumble in surprise confirming that his plan had worked. On his left he watched as Kari, Gatomon, and Gennai disappeared up the stairs, getting safely away from the fight.

"I guess even a fool can get lucky and hit upon a good idea given enough opportunities. It was merely luck, boy." Wisemon taunted as the last few pages drifted to the floor and settled, creating a carpet of crinkled cream colored paper.

"If that's true, then be prepared for a very long lucky streak." Agunimon retorted with a laugh.

The first step he needed to achieve was to find where Wisemon was hiding in the room. To do this he quickly bent his knees and leapt onto the top of an adjoining row of bookshelves. The moment he landed he began running along the surface, looking from side to side over the sea of shelves and books for his target.

"ETERNAL NIRVANA" Wisemons words rang out from somewhere on the left. Agunimon quickly turned his attention to the side just in time to see what appeared to be a large golden atom hurtling toward him. Acting fast he dove forward letting the golden ball impact a pillar a few rows over. At the moment of impact the orb expanded into a large sphere before a ripple appeared on one side and quickly ran across its surface to the other side. The moment the ripple reached the other side of the orb it instantly shrunk to its original size taking the section of the pillar it had swallowed up with it. It left no burns or breaks in the pillar, it appeared as if the section had just faded from existence. After a moment the golden ball flashed before collapsing in on itself and disappeared into thin air.

"You better be careful, simpleton. If I catch you with my Eternal Nirvana attack you'll be sealed within my Space-Time Stone for all eternity." Wisemon continued to laugh and taunt the Warrior of Flame.

"_That attack could be a lot of trouble."_ Agunimon thought to himself as he got back on his feet and returned to looking for his opponent. _"I need to find a way to limit the places he has to hide before he successfully lands one of those attacks on me."_ He continued to plan when a sudden idea popped into his head.

"Slide Evolution to… BURNINGGREYMON!" Takuya cried out as his feet dug into the stone floor and he ducked down to avoid the low ceiling of stone and rafters. He was definitely right about his beast form being too big to move in the room, but he wouldn't need to stay this way for long.

"Not a smart move fool. All you've done is made yourself a bigger target." Wisemon laughed from somewhere off to the right.

"You've yet to see the genius of this move, Wisemon." BurningGreymon retorted with a sarcastic laugh of his own. Instantly BurningGreymon dropped to the floor and began to spin using his tail and body to slam into the row of bookshelves before him. The powerful impact sent the first row into the next which collided with those behind them until many of them were piled up against the far right wall; leaving Wisemon with very little room to hide on that side. As soon as he had achieved his goal Takuya used his slide evolution to return to being Agunimon.

"Is brute strength all you have to work with Warrior of Flame?" Wisemon taunted as he stepped out from behind one of the few shelves that hadn't been sent to the wall. On the outside Wisemon kept up his smug sense of superiority, while on the inside he was bubbling over with anger at how Takuya had taken away his terrain advantage.

"It's actually one of my many skills that I'm proud of." Takuya snared back at Wisemon as the two began walking along the now cleared floor. They kept an equal distance from each other as they walked, but made sure to keep their opponent right in front of them as they waited for someone to make the first move.

Knowing that the more time that passed by was probably in Wisemons favor, Takuya had to think fast and launch the first attack. But what was he going to do? Wisemon had every advantage in this place. He had a level advantage over Agunimon, which meant more power and endurance. He also seemed to know a lot about Takuya, while Takuya knew very little about him. Beside from two of his attacks and that he could play dead pretty well.

"I've never really been the type to sit around thinking about my fighting, that's more of Koji's thing." Agunimon said to himself before he charged directly at Wisemon. "So let's just get down to it!" He added with a yell before kicking off of the ground and sending himself into an aerial spin.

"PYRO TORNADO" He cried as his rotation sped up and flames began pouring out of the joints in his armor. The raging cyclone of flame cut across the floor burning up the scattered pages and blackening the ground along its path. Moments before he made contact with his target Wisemon raised one of his arms and formed a clear ball of energy that had the same atom shape as the golden attack, in the palm of his hand. "PANDORA DIALOGUE" Wisemon whispered after it had formed and held it between himself and Agunimon's attack. When the fiery attack collided with the clear orb it was as if everything in the room had stopped. The flames that surround Agunimon were instantly sucked into the clear ball turning it a deep red color and ending the heated attack.

"What the…!" Agunimon shouted as he kicked off of the ground sending himself sliding backwards across the stone floor and away from Wisemon who still held the red glowing atom in his upturned hand. After coming to a stop Agunimon just stared at the glowing ball and Wisemons face. He might not have been able to see Wisemons face beneath all of the cloaks, but he was sure that he was smiling under there. With a shrug Wisemon closed his hand around the red orb, making it vanish into thin air.

"PYRO DARTS" Agunimon called out as small flames erupted from the holes in his silver armbands. With a quick flick of his hand Agunimon sent speeding darts of fire directly at Wisemon who again formed the clear ball of energy in his palm.

"PANDORA DIALOGUE" Wisemon announced before another clear ball released a pulse wave and drew in the flaming darts. The ball easily swallowed up the attack before it began to cloud up and turn red, and again Wisemon closed his hand making the red ball disappear in a tiny flash.

"So that ability of yours can neutralize any attack I throw at you, huh." Takuya guessed not completely sure of his conclusion.

"If only your mind was as quick as your mouth, then you might actually be a threat." Wisemon teased before he raised a hand towards Agunimon and extended a finger towards him, beckoning his next attack.

"You know, that sense of superiority of yours is really starting to annoy me. At least wait until you've actually done something intelligent or impressive, instead of just hiding, for a change." Agunimon retorted. He was truly getting annoyed with Wisemons attitude and big talk.

"I have yet to even begin to show you the limits of my vast intellect." Wisemon growled.

"You'd better get around to it then. I don't need you complaining that you didn't use your full power as the reason you lost." Takuya again teased the cloaked ultimate before starting the fight once more.

* * *

Kari, Gatomon, and Gennai had just left Takuya and Wisemon on the floor below to fight. Once they arrived on the next floor they were greeted by the same row after row of bookshelves that populated the previous floors. But this was the first time Kari had seen them intact, instead of the ruined state she had seen on the previous two floors.

"Here, Gennai. You can sit down over here." Kari said as she helped Gennai take a seat in an old wooden chair tucked away between two bookshelves.

"Thank you, Kari. If you three hadn't shown up when you did, I would have been a goner." Gennai thanked the girl with a tired sigh. As soon as he was down in the chair what remained of his energy vanished leaving him drained and near the point of collapse. Staying alive against Wisemons continuous assault really must have taken its toll on the digital man.

Explosions from the floor below echoed up the stone stairs making the teenage girl shutter with worry each time. This was a tense situation, made even tenser by the feeling of helplessness growing within the group. Suddenly a large crash raced up the stairs to them; it sound as if the entire room below them had been turned on its side. This one made Kari worry even more since it became very quiet afterwards.

"You two don't need to stay here with me… I can look after myself for now." Gennai tried to reassure Kari through deep tired breathes after seeing how worried she was becoming. Kari didn't respond she only stared at the stairs that lead back down to the floor below. "I'm sure Takuya could use the back-up." He added hoping to motivate her.

"He was right… None of Gatomon's evolutions can fight well in that room. We have to think of something else… someway around that problem." Kari stated doing her best to remain composed in this trying situation.

As she attempted to work out a solution a massive explosion erupted from the floor below. It shook the tower and sent intense flames barreling up the stone stairs. The flames burst into the room like fire being spewed from the mouth of some dragon, setting fire to the bookshelves just off of the stairs. Large cracks worked their way up the walls of the room from the floor below showing how powerful the blast below had been.

"TAKUYA!" Kari cried down the stairs fearing the worst. Somehow those flames had felt different than the one's Takuya produced in his digital form. They felt violent and in a way almost cold. Much different than the protective warm flames that normally poured off of him.

"Kari, if that attack wasn't caused by Takuya, then he might be in a lot of trouble!" Gatomon spoke into her human partner's ear. As someone who had fought alongside Takuya's BurningGreymon and Aldamon forms she also noticed the difference in the flames.

"I know that Gatomon but we still don't have a…!" Kari began to explain before something in the room caught her attention.

* * *

"What… the… hell…!" Agunimon moaned in pain as he lay buried in a pile of debris and bookshelf pieces. All around him the stone floor was blackened and flames still continued to consume the books and fragments that were scattered about.

"What… did you… just do…!" Agunimon asked in a groan as he stared straight ahead at Wisemon, who stood in the middle of the room without a scratch on him.

"I told you I hadn't even gotten around to showing you what I was truly capable of." Wisemon stated in monotone voice, as if he had become bored with the fight. "But it looks like you managed to use your slide evolution just in time to survive that attack. Not a bad move for a fool." He added insult to injury.

"TAKUYA!" Kari's concerned voice echoed down the stairs and into the room.

"Ahhh… It seems your companion is coming to your rescue." Wisemon mocked Takuya. "To bad she'll never see her end coming." He laughed as he raised his left arm up and aimed it at bottom of the stairs. In the palm of his hand the golden orb of the Eternal Nirvana attack began to form, ready to be fired the moment the girl came into view and seal her in Wisemons special dimension.

"Kari stay awa… Rawwwrr!" Agunimon tried to warn Kari before Wisemon released a blast of red energy at him sending pain coursing through his body.

"No ruining the surprise." Wisemon mused as he waved a finger at Agunimons injured form. In the smoking pile Agunimon struggled to get out from under the smoldering pile before Kari came around the corner and right into Wisemons sneak attack.

As long as he had breath in his lungs he wouldn't let this happen. He wouldn't let Wisemon lay a single finger on Kari.

* * *

To be continued…


	42. A Steep Learning Curve

**Chapter 42**

**A Steep Learning Curve**

As Agunimon struggled to get to his feet he began to relive what had transpired to put him in this serious predicament.

He had attempted to find a way around Wisemon's Pandora Dialogue a few times by launching a stream of attacks each ending the same way; with Wisemon creating that clear ball of energy and then absorbing all of his attack. That move was really starting to piss him off.

"No matter what attack I throw at him he's able to stop it so easily." Takuya said to himself between tired breathes. He was wasting power and energy with each failed attack.

"Now you'll get to see some of the genius that is me!" Wisemon suddenly announced as he spread his arms out to the side. A moment later the same red orbs that had kept disappearing after absorbing Agunimons attacks appeared out of thin air. They quickly began rotating around Wisemon in strange elliptical patterns until Wisemon cried out "PANDORA DIALOGUE! RELEASE!" and they came to an abrupt stop. In a flash of red light the red orbs exploded into balls of flames and twisting towers of flames. They looked just like Agunimon's Pyro Darts and Pyro Tornados.

Unsure of what to expect of this recent development Agunimon took a few steps back giving himself more time to react to whatever was about to happen. The conjured flames twisted and pulsed on all sides of Wisemon before he slowly began to extend his arms towards Agunimon. With that small gesture the summoned flames hurtled towards him as if Agunimon himself had launched them. Instantly reacting to the incoming threat Agunimon prepared to make the necessary moves to dodge the attacks. In a matter of seconds the first cyclone of fire reached him and Agunimon jumped and twisted his body in the air allowing the attack to pass by and putting him in a good position for the next dodge. However, that had been his intent until Wisemon clenched both his fists in a crushing motion and the flames suddenly increased in speed and swarmed Agunimon.

"Impossible…!" Agunimon cried as he was left with no chance of dodging the accelerated attacks. His only option was to make sure that he would survive the impacts. Summing up as much of his power as he could in the short amount of time he had he triggered his Slide Evolution to his beast form just as the attacks connected and the room exploded in a giant fireball. Instantly he felt the searing flames as they consumed his power returning him to his human spirit form. Whatever Wisemon had done to his fires, he had managed to make them dangerous to even the Warrior of Flame.

Having survived the initial blast Agunimon felt himself flying backwards until he crashed through one bookshelf, then another, and another until he slammed into the solid stone wall. He had managed to survive and stay conscious, but he was greatly weakened and half buried in debris. Across from him he could feel the smug stared of Wisemon on him. It really pissed him off.

However right now he didn't have the time to dwell on what had passed or how he was going to get around that attack. Right now, Kari was about to walk right into Wisemons trap and he couldn't let that happen; no matter what.

"Wisemon, I'm going to kill you!" Agunimon roared as he continued to strain under the weight of the broken shelves and chunks of wall.

"Didn't I already tell you to be quiet?" Wisemon sighed before raising a hand towards Agunimon again and discharged another ball of red energy at the downed warrior. The blast struck the pile and exploded in a flurry of pages and wooden chunks. As the smoke wafted in the air Wisemon smiled to himself before returning his attention to the stairs.

"NOBLE HEART" Someone roared from above. Wisemon jumped in surprise not recognizing the voice or who it could possibly have come from. Instantly he turned his attention to the ceiling and has greeted by a small tan reddish body with long spiky red hair. The digimon had its right arm pulled back behind his head as flames encircled it. Taking Wisemon by surprise he was able to deliver a powerful drop punch of fire to Wisemons face, sending him sliding into the sidewall and forcing him to drop the golden attack.

"You un-evolved monkey!" Wisemon growled as he pushed himself up off of the wall, cursing that he had been caught off guard again. In the spot where Wisemon had once been, now stood Flamemon giving him a triumphant smile.

Not having the strength left to free himself from beneath the pile of debris as the weakened Agunimon he had chosen to lower himself down to his rookie form and use the remaining power to free himself. He then used Wisemons attack and the smoke kicked up by it to launch a sneak attack on him.

"How do you like some of the genius that is me?" Flamemon mocked his opponent glad that Kari was no longer going to be walking into his trap. At the same time as he was celebrating his escape he was also making sure to remember that in his current form an attack from Wisemon would be much more devastating than before.

"MONKEY BALL" Flamemon cried out as he launched himself into a flurry of acrobatic movements and flips, sending swirls of fire out from each swing. The sudden and erratic movements once again caught Wisemon off guard allowing Flamemon to deliver a flaming kick to his stomach followed by a raging uppercut to the face. Unfortunately due to his current level the attacks had little effect and Takuya soon found himself face to face with Wisemon's red energy attack.

"Not good enough fool." Wisemon snared with a solemn tone. In his palm the red energy pulsed and grew as it quickly reached its peak level. "Goodbye foolish human!"

The moment before Wisemon was able to launch his attack a beam of white light pierced the back wall, cut across the room and slammed into the stunned Wisemon knocking him through the sidewall.

"CELESTRIAL ARROW" A heavenly voice drifted into the room following the attack. Flamemon quickly turned his attention to the spot where the arrow of light had burst through the wall and watched as large cracks expanded outwards from the hole. They continued to grow until a large section of the wall crumbled revealing Angewomon floating just outside the wall, her arms still held in attack position.

When Flamemon saw the angelic ultimate floating just outside the tower he found himself smiling on the inside. Not because he had just been saved or now had some need back-up, but because he known that he could count on Kari to come through for him. But he wouldn't have time to think about it as Wisemons voice rang out from the other side of the hole he had been blasted through.

"ETERNAL NIRVANA"

The consuming orb of golden energy erupted from the hole in the wall and streaked towards the angel digimon.

"Dodge it!" Flamemon yelled. Angewomon quickly responded by flapping her white wings sending her gliding off to the side and out of the line of fire. The orb quickly passed by and vanished somewhere in the dry open air of the desert.

"FLAME TOSS" Flamemon called out as he formed a ball of fire in the palm of his hand and leapt across the surface of the hole. As he was passing by he threw the ball of flame into the darkness hitting Wisemon directly in the face, blinding the cloaked digimon. He quickly followed it up by taking hold of temporarily blinded Wisemon's cloak with both hands, leaned backwards, and threw him over his shoulder into the center of the room. Where he crashed into the hard stone floor, rolled a few times, and then quickly scrambled to his feet, all the while trying to clear his blurred vision.

"NOBLE HEART" Flamemon roared as he delivered a flaming uppercut to Wisemons chin, sending him arching through the air backwards before slamming down on the stone floor once more.

"You'll pay for tha…" Wisemon began to threaten before he noticed the sparkles of light that were falling down all around him.

"HEAVEN'S CHARGE" Angewomon sung in a musical voice, empowering the golden ring of light above Wisemon's head. Within the range of the ring Wisemon's body began to feel heavier and his movements slowed as the effect of Angewomon's attack began to take its toll.

"You'll never get the chance to collect!" Flamemon roared as he charged the paralyzed digimon.

"NOBLE HEART" Flamemon cried before he pulled back his arm and sped up his charge. As he continued his charge towards Wisemon he concentrated as much of his power as he could into his right fist. He could feel the intense heat and raging power of his flames as they flowed down the length of his arm, all the way down to his fingertips, before erupting from his flesh and empowering his fist. No matter how many times he summoned up his flames the experience was always so refreshing. He wondered what that said about him from time to time, but at times like this when he was using this power to defend others it felt different than all the other times.

With as much power as he could muster up he drove his fist upwards into Wisemons stomach. He felt the flames surrounding his fist consume and burn through digital flesh as he poured on the power. Then he felt it; a final tear as his fist met air once again in an explosion of erupting flames. Flamemon stood there in the middle of the room suspending Wisemon in the air with his flaming fist protruding out from the evil digimons back, smoke pouring out from the sides of the hole.

Pulling Wisemon closer to his face Flamemon stared into his eyes and spoke. "For someone who claims to be so smart you should know what happens next." He growled with an angry sneer before he ripped his arm free letting Wisemon fall to his knees before him. The ultimate digimon just knelt there before Flamemon, smoke still pouring out of the gaping wound.

Suddenly Wisemon's whole body twitched and he angrily pushed off of the ground crying "IMPOSSIBLE!" as he stumbled backwards on his feet. "It's impossible that I could be beaten by such a fool!" He screamed as he flailed his now useless arms in an angry rant. Takuya gave him no response. He just watched as the evil digimon whined in pain and fear.

As soon as Wisemons tantrum had started it suddenly came to an abrupt end. He stopped flailing and stood there in a motionless slumped position, staring at the Warrior of Flame. Then he started doing something that Takuya hadn't expected. He started laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at!" Flamemon angrily yelled seeing nothing for the evil digimon to be happy about, but a creeping feeling in the back of his mind told him that something was wrong.

"Foolish to the end aren't we Warrior of Flame…" Wisemon laughed as his body began to shake from the laughter. "I've already gotten what I came for fool… You were just a bit too slow…" He spoke again in his annoying laugh.

"What are you talking about!" Flamemon roared as he charged Wisemon, planning to end him before he could do anything else. But before he could Wisemon's body went limp and he fell backwards as a big book with large red digi-writing materialized behind him. Wisemons body fell in-between two pages of the book before it slammed shut and bursting into digital bits, leaving Flamemon sliding to a stop as he crashed through digital bits and scattered them to the wind.

"What did he mean by that? What he was after?" Takuya thought out loud to himself as he agonized over the cryptic message he had been left with. "What do you think he meant, Angewo…" Flamemon began to ask but stopped when he realized the angelic digimon was no longer outside the tower. With this realization one thought came to his mind. _"Kari!"_

Flamemon quickly turned on his heels and ran towards the stairs. Not pulling any speed or strength he slammed into the doorframe and pushed off the cracked stone before charging up the stairs to the next floor. He reached the floor above in no time and leapt into the room calling out for the girl in question.

"Kari! Kari!" He yelled his voice echoing in the large room, only becoming more and more panicked when he received no response. He continued to run past one row of bookshelves after another in search of the girl, when she suddenly walked around one of the corners and they came face to face with each other.

"Kari…" Flamemon breathed with an overjoyed smile on his face. "_She is alright. She is alright."_ Was all he could think as he reached out his arms and pulled her into a hug.

"Ta… Takuya…!" She began to question unsure if the digimon who stood before her was the boy she knew. But once he pulled her into his embrace she felt his warmth flow into her and she knew it was him. She quickly returned the gesture by wrapping her arms around him letting go of the stress and worry she had felt since she left him to fight Wisemon by himself.

From an onlookers point of view this romantic gesture might have seemed strange since Takuya had been so distracted by his worry for Kari that he had forgotten to end his spirit evolution. The wild looking red skinned digital monster and the beautiful girl; it was definitely a captivating sight. And soon the two of them became aware of it as well.

The two of them quickly separated and diverted their eyes in embarrassment. Kari's cheeks turned a bright red has she turned away and placed her hands over them to hide the color change. If Takuya's cheeks also reddened it was impossible to tell thanks to the red skin of Flamemon, but all the signs were still there. He slightly bowed his head and rubbed the back of his neck as he pretended to lightly kick an invisible stone on the floor.

"Are… Are you alright?" Kari asked through the heat of her cheeks. "Gatomon just came back a few seconds ago and said that the fight was over… that you had won."

"Yeah… But I would have been done for if it wasn't for her help." Takuya replied still not looking up at the girl. "Was it your idea to get her outside the tower and shot through the wall?" He asked passing the conversation back to Kari.

"Yes… I figured you were right about her not being able to fight inside, but with her long distance attacks she didn't have to be inside to fight." Kari smiled, the blush finally starting to fade from her face.

"That was a great idea. It really saved me." He smiled back finally returning his gaze to her.

"It wasn't anything special really… If that explosion hadn't blown out a section of the outside wall I probably never would have thought of it." Kari tried to pass it off with a laugh.

"So is Wisemon gone?" Gennai asked as he came limping around the corner, using his right arm to brace himself up against the row of bookshelves.

"Uhh… Yeah, I think…" Flamemon replied not exactly sure of the answer himself. "All I know is that he's no longer here…"

"What exactly does that mean…?" Gennai asked as he thought over what the boy had just told him.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure." Flamemon sighed in an exhausted voice.

"Okay, now I have a question." Gatomon interrupted. "Why are you still in that form if Wisemon is gone?" The moment she asked Takuya suddenly became aware of the fact that he was still in his rookie form, it would explain why he had to look up at Kari to look her in the eyes.

"I completely forgot…" He nervously laughed before releasing the transformation and returning to his human form. The three gathered around him just gave him an uneasy laugh in return while he tried to brush off the incident with his crooked smile.

With the danger of Wisemon gone the four of them began discussing what had happened since they had all seen each other. Gennai had taken it pretty rough when he found out about Kari being called back to the Dark Ocean, but glad that she had overcome such a difficult trial. When they finished up on their end Gennai told them about how when he couldn't get in contact with Azulongmon he had come to the ruins to search for an answer. He told them about how he had spent quite a few days sifting through the many books for a way for Takuya to complete his mission; and how unfortunately he had met with no success so far.

"Well that sucks…" Takuya sighed as he leaned back against the wall trying to read some of the book titles, but gave up after concluding that he still didn't understand digi-writing.

"But at least you're alright, Gennai." Kari added with a tired smile.

"I agree, but what's really bothering me is what Wisemon said to me before he disappeared." Takuya commented.

"You mean that part about him already getting what he came here for?" Gatomon inquired. Takuya only nodded in agreement.

"That is definitely a bit of troubling news." Gennai sighed finally getting back some of his energy.

"Do you have any idea what he was talking about Gennai?" Takuya asked. Gennai just turned to him and gave him a shrug.

"I was just about to ask you the same question. There's just too much random information contained in this place to be sure of what he was after."

"Great… So we have no idea what he was after. But we can be sure that it wasn't anything good." Takuya sighed; knowing that whatever had happened here would eventually come back to bite him.

"So how many more floors do you have left to check?" Gatomon asked as she stared down at the endless rows of books.

"About three more… so I should be done by tomorrow at the latest." Gennai replied before he pulled a book off of the shelf next to him and quickly flipped through it.

"Kari, you contact your brother and tell him everything's fine here now. And that we'll be back once Gennai's done here." Takuya instructed Kari.

"You three are staying here?" Gennai questioned feeling somewhat guilty that he was causing so much trouble. Behind him Kari walked off and began typing a message to her brother on her D-terminal, so that those back home would stop worrying about them.

"Of course we are Gennai. We can't be sure if Wisemon was the only one of our enemies that had his eyes on this place, so we're sticking around until you're done." Takuya reassured the digital man with smile.

* * *

"So what was that form you were in earlier?" Kari asked as the two of them walked along one of the countless rows of bookshelves. A few floors below Gennai continued to look through the books while the two of them made sure that there weren't any other uninvited guests in the tower.

"That was my equivalent of a rookie form. It's called Flamemon." Takuya replied while they continued to walk side by side through the massive archive. He always felt a little embarrassed by that form. He thought it kind of looked funny and it wasn't capable of a lot of power. It was really more of a last ditch effort then a strategy.

"It was kind of cute." She giggled before she skipped ahead a few steps, pivoted on the back of her heel, and turning to face Takuya. "And it was kind of fun being taller then you for a while." She smiled with a radiant flash.

Takuya really didn't know how to feel about what she had just said. On one hand she had called his digital rookie form cute, but on the other hand she had also kind of called him short. It was a very confusing decision to make, so he just went with the one that he liked. Namely the cute comment, while letting the short joke drop.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Takuya rejoined with a slightly embarrassed laugh.

After finishing the sweep of that floor the two headed up the stairs to the next and final floor. They made sure to search each row of shelves and any side rooms they came across. They would walk the full length of each row before moving over an aisle and walking back up that one until they had completed them all. This did take quite a while to do, but the time really flew when they were together.

"Well this looks like the end." Kari sighed as she turned and leaned against the side of the final row of bookshelves. After an hour they had finally reached the fifty-fifth floor and finished their sweep of the tower.

"Looks like it…" Takuya quietly commented as he stared up at the stone ceiling that hung over their heads.

"It seems that Wisemon was the only enemy hiding in the tower." She added rocking on her feet as she continued to lean against the hard surface of the shelf.

"Yeah…" Takuya said with a nod, without looking at the girl.

"Are you okay Takuya?" Kari asked unsure of why Takuya was staring up at the ceiling absentmindedly. He had been the same way back in the Dark Ocean when he was examining the lighthouse. Like he was looking through what was before him, to something beyond it.

"…! I'm fine! Sorry about that… I kind of just zoned out there for a moment didn't I?" Takuya apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"We should probably get back to Gennai now." Kari suggested before receiving an agreeing nod from Takuya. They then turned and head for the stairs.

As they were making their way down from the fifty-third floor to the fifth-second floor they ran into Gennai and Gatomon coming up from the floor below.

"I take it that the rest of the floors are safe?" Gatomon asked jumping from Gennai's shoulder to Kari's.

"Yeah, it's all safe from here on out." Takuya reassured the two.

"So where are you two going now?" Gennai inquired noticing that they didn't seem to be planning to join him on the next floor.

"Since we can't read digi-writing we can't really help you do any research. So I thought we would go down to the floors Wisemon destroyed and salvage what we can of what's left." Takuya explained.

"Thank you. That would be a big help…" Gennai thanked the three before letting out a cringe over all the information that was probably lost in the fight.

"We'll see you once we finish cleaning up." Kari noted before she, Takuya, and Gatomon started down the stone stairs towards the awaiting mess.

"I should be done sometime around morning and then we can get out of here." Gennai yelled down to the three before he finished ascending the stairs to start his long search over again.

* * *

"Finally! I found it!" Gennai cheered his voice echoing throughout the room. It had taken him the entire night, but he finally had something to work with. He quickly closed the dark gray book in his hand and ran towards the stairs with the energy of a young man. He was in such a good mood now that with each stride he took he skipped two of three steps.

"I found it!" Gennai's voice echoed down from a few floors above where it was heard by the sleeping pair.

"I guess he's found something useful…" Takuya yawned. He and Kari had finished gathering up what could be saved of the records and had bound and piled them in a corner hours ago. After that they had decided to get some rest while Gennai finished his search. Takuya couldn't really remember falling asleep, mainly because he hadn't fully recovered from his experience in the Dark Ocean and the battle with Wisemon had left him even more drained.

"Guess it's time to get up then." Takuya yawned again as he pushed off of the floor only to discover a weight pressing down on his shoulder. Wondering what it was Takuya turned his attention to that side and was greeted by the soft sleeping face of Kari, illuminated by the rising sun pouring in through the hole in the wall. She must have passed out on the wall like he had and at some point during the night cuddled up next to him.

Now Takuya was torn. He wanted to know what Gennai had found, but he really didn't want to separate himself from Kari. It was the same face he had been captivated by over a week ago when he awoke and found her asleep on the couch. Though, hopefully this time he wouldn't receive an attack from Gatomon for doing so.

"Takuya! Kari! I found something!" Gennai yelled again as he started descending the stairs that lead down to their floor.

"Is that Gennai…?" Kari mumbled as she pushed off of Takuya's chest and came face to face with his kind smile. "Morning Takuya." She groggily said not realizing what kind of situation she was in. But it didn't take long for her to notice and quickly jump to her feet in embarrassment. This would actually turnout to be very good timing since seconds later Gennai reached the bottom of the stairs and began making his way over to the two of them.

"I found something." He smiled while setting the old gray book down on an old wooden desk that had somehow survived the fight with Wisemon. The two teens and the little white digimon gathered on both sides of Gennai as he flipped through the pages, looking for a certain part.

"What did you find Gennai?" Kari inquired as she watched him furiously flip through the old pages of the book. Most of the pages were covered top to bottom in black digi-writing, but every so often one of them would have some kind of diagram on it. What of, Kari was unsure but they appeared to have no relevance to the situation. Suddenly Gennai stopped turning pages and placed his pointer finger down on a page with a circular diagram on it.

"Here it is." Gennai exclaimed mostly glad that his days of searching hadn't been in vain. The picture in the book was of a black, hand drawn ring. Parts of it were divided into segments with some kind of digi-writing carved into it. Around the rim of the ring were curved arrows; most likely indicating that the segments could be rotated in some way. At the base was a platform that held the ring in place and probably kept it upright. All around the diagram were handwritten notes connected to different parts of the ring.

"What is it?" Takuya asked become more and more interested in the recent development.

"Well a lot of the notes are much older than the digi-writing I'm used to dealing with so it will take me a while to translate them. But some of what I can read is this." Gennai smiled sliding his finger up to the bold words at the top of the page.

"What does it say?" The three asked getting closer to the words as if they would magically make sense at any moment.

"It says 'Zone Gate'." Gennai smiled at the three as he scanned their faces taking in their varying responses.

"Is that something you've heard of before?" Kari asked Takuya wondering if this would lead him to an answer; and if it would lead him away from her.

"I've heard of things like this before. Things called Zone Gates, but I've never actually seen one. The problem is that I've never actually needed to find a way out of a Zone on my own. I've always had Lady Ophanimon to open up entrances to the Dimensional Corridor for me. So I'm not really sure what it does, but it does mention Zones in its name so they could be linked." Takuya noted not taking his eyes off of the page. Beside him Kari felt somewhat depressed all of a sudden, but why should she. This was Takuya's chance to complete his mission and return home to where he belonged. She should be happy for him, but she wasn't. Things were becoming more and more complicated for her each day.

"So this is most likely what we've been looking for all this time?" Gennai sighed in relief glad to be done with this part of his endless research.

"It's more than likely… Does it say anywhere where it might be located?" Takuya asked still in shock over this new discovery. It was strange, he had originally thought his shock steamed from happiness over being a step closer to returning home; but now it felt almost painful in a way. Like he just realized he was getting closer to losing something important to him.

"I don't know yet. Once I'm able to translate all of the old code I might be able to tell you." Gennai concluded as he leaned back and attempted to straighten out his sore back.

"That would be a big help. Make sure you get back to me once you're done." Takuya requested of the digital man before turning to Kari. "We should probably get back to everyone else now and tell them what's happened."

"Good idea." Kari yawned before the four of them began to descend the stairs to the bottom floor before crossing the desert where they parted ways with Gennai. He was going back to his home base to begin work on the translations, while Takuya and Kari headed across the windswept sands for the portal they had used to get to the Digital World. Back at the apartment they hoped to get some more rest and fill their stomachs after a night without food.

Takuya and Kari would return to the real world carrying the extra weight of new questions and concerns. But there can be no gain or change without challenge, so they will have to find the answers on their own.

* * *

To be continued…


	43. Cause and Effect

**Chapter 43**

**Cause and Effect**

The early morning light poured in through the windows of the Kamiya apartment and gleamed off of the black computer screen painting the ceiling with a rectangle of soft light. All around the small coffee table the male members of the Digidestine slept laid out on the furniture and floor while the female members had been giving the bedrooms for the night. None of them had felt like returning home until Kari and Takuya returned. They also wanted at least one more day to recover from their injuries in hope that they wouldn't have to answer any difficult questions from their parents.

The red and green lights on the side of the laptop that would blink to life periodically suddenly began to increase in duration as the device awoke from a night of sleep. The dark screen light up one pixel at a time until the colorful digiport once again appeared. The red light on the portal hummed away showing that the passageway was still locked, but was quickly replaced in a flash of green as a desert landscape appeared in the window. The computer screen grew whiter and whiter in intensity before it poured into the room, flooding it with a brilliant light. Somewhere in the flow of light two shadows appeared, the light sound of their shoes pressing down on the floor being the only noise in the room, besides from the calm breathes of those asleep in the room.

"This is some welcome back…" Takuya quietly sighed as he looked around the room at all the sleeping bodies, making sure he didn't step on anyone passed out on the floor. Beside him Kari let out a quiet giggle and nodded in agreement.

"They probably had a difficult time getting to sleep while we were gone." Gatomon mused while she watched a few of the boys roughly adjusted their sleeping positions before becoming still once more.

"We probably shouldn't wake them. They look like they didn't get much sleep." Kari noted as the three of them began to slowly navigate their way through the obstacle course of sleeping bodies. "We should probably sneak out and get something to eat." She added.

"Sounds like a good idea. There were some more things on that café menu I wanted to try." Takuya whispered taking a final step over Davis, who was leaning up against the side of the couch sleeping.

"Same here." She smiled before grabbing some more of the money her parents had left for Tai and her and shoved it into one of the pockets of her white denim jacket. Before leaving the apartment Kari scribbled down a quick note to her older brother and set it down on the dining room table where someone was bound to find it when they woke up. With that the three of them quietly exited the apartment making sure to slowly close the door behind them.

They slowly strolled along the walkway heading for the elevator near the stairs. As they walked off of the elevator and began making the short trip to the café something felt off to Takuya; as if he was missing something. It was a strange feeling in the back of his mind that only continued to grow as they walked further into the city. Suddenly something out of the corner of his eye grabbed his attention and brought him to a stop.

"Takuya are you alright?" Kari asked bringing herself to a stop after noticing that Takuya had fallen behind. When she turned to face him she found him staring down at a red newspaper dispenser, most likely trying to read what was written on the front page.

"Kari do you have any change on you?" He asked before reaching out a cupped hand waiting for her to deposit some coins in it. Kari didn't answer; she just dropped enough money for a paper into his hand and watched him insert the coins into the slots. He then pulled the handle opening the dispenser and lifted out one of the newspapers. Takuya quickly unfolded it and began to read the full length of the front page; while Kari and Gatomon stared at him wondering what was going on. Suddenly Takuya's eyes stopped moving across the page and he set the paper down on top of the dispenser. He looked up and began to scan the streets as if he had reached some kind of epiphany.

"Well, this explains a lot." Takuya said to no one in particular.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked. As soon as she did Takuya pointed down to the paper in front of him without taking his eyes off of the street. In response Kari moved in closer and scanned the bold headline.

'Odaiba: Terrorist Target or Something Else?' Was written across the top in big black letters. Below were pictures of damaged city buildings and the high school; followed by a pretty long article. That headline in and of itself was enough to make her spirits sink, but seeing the pictures really painted a vivid image of what was happening.

"That explains why the streets are abandoned. This has got to be one of the worst possible results." Takuya sighed, feeling guilty over the trouble he had brought to this city.

"Yeah…" Kari and Gatomon agreed as they too became very aware of the empty streets around them. It was both an eerie and off-putting feeling. The city that was always so full of life had drained away, and they had failed to notice it until now. Maybe it was because of him that she hadn't noticed the utter lack of people around them. Maybe the world around them didn't really matter to them when they were together.

"Late last night police announced that while they haven't been able to confirm a link between the recent speculated terrorist attacks, starting with a blast that knocked out all electronic devices in a three block radius over a week ago, they have begun urging citizens of Odaiba to take caution. The incidents which have resulted in the heavy destruction of a local park, the top floors of a high-rise, and severe damage of a local high school; have not been official labeled terrorist attacks. Mainly due to a lack of physical evidence at each of the scenes; but the destruction does tend to speak for itself. A hollowing reminded of today's violent world. The Odaiba chief of police had this to say 'We are currently pursuing a number of leads and working with other government agencies to find an answer to these recent developments; especially in light of an attack on a local high school. While these incidents can't be ignored we do not expect any future complications and hope to wrap this up in as little time as possible.' Despite the reassurance of local law enforcement, schools and businesses around the Odaiba area have already announced closings, just to be safe." Takuya read off of the paper in a solemn, almost angry tone.

"I wonder how long the schools will be closed?" Kari thought out loud hoping to break the silence that had fallen over them.

"It depends on what the police say and if there are anymore battles in the city. Heck, almost anything could make things worse. A fire, a car crash, anything really." Takuya commented as he continued to read the paper silently. "This is going to make things much more difficult now." He added with a sigh.

"I would imagine so. Everyone's going to be looking over their shoulder from here on out, and any strange activity will make us and our enemies stick out." Gatomon finished for Takuya after figuring out where he was going with his thoughts.

"And we really don't need digimon becoming public knowledge right now. It was hard enough to bury the incidents that took place four years ago around the world and the fight with Armageddemon. This could really make some problems for us." Kari finished. Suddenly Takuya twitched and turned his attention to something beyond Kari and Gatomon.

"What is it Tak…!" Kari was about to ask before Takuya grabbed hold of Gatomon and stuffed the feline digimon under his coat.

"What are you two doing out here this early in the morning?" A gruff voice asked from a short distance behind Kari. She quickly turned around and spotted a tall officer walking towards them with a suspicious look on his face. "Haven't you seen the news?" He asked another question after getting no response from the two.

"Yes, but we were just going out to get some breakfast." Takuya answered as he felt Gatomon finally stop struggling in his grip. She had most likely realized why he had done what he did when she heard the gruff voice of the officer.

"There's a restaurant close by that we really wanted to get something to eat at." Kari added trying her best to act normally under the officers studying stare. However, something told her that he wasn't buying her story even though she was for the most part telling the truth.

"Everything's closed today. I'm sure your restaurant is as well…" The man stated still eyeing the couple with a distrusting look in his eyes. He was getting annoyed, but Takuya really couldn't blame him. Bad things had been happening all over the city, it was be enough to make anyone paranoid.

"You're probably right. We'll just head back home then." Takuya stated with an uneasy laugh before folding the paper under his arm and taking Kari by the arm. With a little bow from both of them they turned away and began to walk back to the apartment. They would just have to settle for cooking up something back at the apartment.

"A little bit of a warning next time would be nice…" Gatomon said with an annoyed tone while adding in a slightly angry glare for good measure. Once they had gotten far enough away she had come out and crawled up onto his shoulder to give him a piece of her mind.

"Sorry about that Gatomon… I kind of panicked…" Takuya apologized with an uneasy grin. He could imagine how much of a shock it had been for her and he wished he had handled it better, but with how close the officer was planning on getting he saw no other option.

"But since it did keep me from getting spotted or having to pretend I was a stuffed animal… I'll forgive you." Gatomon smiled tapping Takuya on the side of the head before jumping to her partners shoulder. She had to admit this guy was starting to grow on her. He was definitely dependable and kind; and Kari really seemed to enjoy his company. So that was good enough for her.

"Do you think the others know what's been happening around here?" Kari asked after they had walked a short distance in silence along the abandoned streets. It hadn't been an uncomfortable silence, but one born of contemplation about the future.

"They must have had some idea, but they probably haven't heard about this recent development yet." Takuya noted turning to Kari and giving her a reassuring smile.

"What makes you think that?" Gatomon inquired, not sure of where he was getting his information from.

"Well, they had to have expected some kind of backlash after all the destruction that occurred during their battles. Which is why they probably knew the school would be closed today. But if they had heard about all the panic that's spreading through the city they would have most likely gone home by now." Takuya simply concluded.

"What do you mean?" Kari and Gatomon asked not exactly following his line of thought.

"If you had kids, and heard that targets all over the city were being attacked, especially a school, would you want your kids out on their own?" Takuya questioned.

"Good point…!" Kari replied before becoming silent, falling back into her own thoughts. It wasn't the idea of having kids of her own that had quieted her. It was the worry over what her parents would do in this case. Would they just call to check on her and Tai, or would it be one of the worst situations… Would they come home early?

"Kari, are you alright?" Takuya inquired after seeing the girl stop and become lost in her thoughts.

"Ye... Yes!" She stuttered soon after his voice had reached her. She quickly tried to laugh off the little incident hoping that Takuya wouldn't worry about her. But the fear of her parents return still remained, and Takuya could tell something was bothering the girl.

The rest of the trip back to the apartment consisted of whispered talks, so as not to attract any unwanted attention to themselves, and periods of silent companionship. Takuya had to admit that he really enjoyed talking to Kari, but he also enjoyed the fact that at times they didn't have to talk. That the silence that formed between them at times didn't feel awkward. It was more of a calming and understanding feeling.

Soon they reached the apartment they had left such a short time ago. Outside the door they could already see many members of the Digidestine quietly talking on their cell phones, cupping their hands over the mouth pieces to prevent the others conversations from interfering. It was just as Takuya had expected. Their parents had heard the news and were now reacting. They walked past Mimi and Davis who both gave them a quiet nod before returning to their individual conversations. Before entering the apartment they gave a slight nod to Matt, TK, and Joe who were likely having the same conversations at the other end of the walkway.

"Like I said mom, everything's fine around here. Kari and I weren't near any of those places… Well, except for the school… but we weren't there when all that happened." Tai paused as he listened to the other end of the phone. "Kari's fine too… Uhhh, you want to talk to her…" Tai nervously sighed. He had most likely been so distracted by the call that he hadn't noticed that she had just walked in the door.

"Umm… Tai." Kari whispered as she waved to him, trying to get his attention.

"There she is!" Tai suddenly cheered happy that she had comeback just in time to save him from his mother's questions. But that happy look was quickly replaced by apprehension and a worried look. "No, mom she wasn't anywhere! I mean she just got up… so you can talk to her now." Tai exhaustedly sighed before extending his hands towards Kari, begging her to take the phone. Apparently his mother had noticed his choice of words and called him out on it. His excuse might not have sounded very convincing, but Kari could probably smooth things out.

"Hello mom!" Kari smiled brightly before walking away from Takuya and Tai to continue the conversation somewhere more quiet. This gave Takuya and Tai an opportunity to talk.

"So they heard about what's been happening around here?" Takuya inquired unsure of how much they actually knew.

"Yeah… and it's a lot worse because they know about us being Digidestine. So they tend to be very suspicious when strange things happen around here." Tai explained giving Takuya a tired shrug.

"So your parents know, huh? Mine are still in the dark… but after the amount of time I've been away this time, I don't know how I'll handle them." Takuya commented before leaning back against the wall and watching Kari talk to her parents on the phone.

"I guess in your line of work the less they know the happier they are." Tai laughed think about what his parents would think if he or Kari started traveling to other Zones to do dangerous jobs like Takuya. "But how have you kept them from finding out for so long?" He asked wondering how it had been possible.

"Normally, I'm never gone for more than three days. So the others can cover for me with sleepovers and phone calls." Takuya explained earning an understanding nod from Tai.

"By the way, why are you guys back so soon? According to your note you two only left a little while ago." Tai inquired as he raised the hand with the note in it, calling attention to the time on the paper.

"The streets and businesses are pretty much empty. Well, except for police that is." Takuya noted before handing Tai the newspaper so he could read what had been happening outside the apartment. Tai looked down at the pages reading the quotes and looking through the assortment of photos.

"Man, this is bad." Tai sighed after a few minutes of reading. "But I guess we should have expected this after the school got damaged." He added.

"By the way where's everyone else? I saw a few people outside, but where's the rest?" Takuya asked as he scanned the room noticing that it was just the three of them in the room.

"Sora's in my bedroom talking to her mother and Izzy's in my parent's room talking to his. As for Cody his mother wanted him home. She kind of worries a lot. It was the same with Ken's parents too. So on his way back he walked Yolei home." Tai explained not taking his eyes off of the paper.

"Ahh… So how are your parents taking it?" Takuya inquired only able to image how they must be handling it since they had been gone since before he had shown up.

"As you'd expect. But hopefully Kari can calm them down, because I have no idea what we'll do if they come back early." Tai sighed again as he tried to image doing what they had been doing lately with their parents around. It would be extremely difficult without having the apartment as their home base, not to mention he had no idea what they would do with Takuya if it came down to that.

"Tai, dad wants to talk to you." Kari interrupted handing her brother the phone back, making sure to cover the mouth piece in case they needed to talk.

"How do they sound?" Tai questioned before he was willing to take the phone from his sister, who was still making sure to cover the mouth piece.

"They seemed to have calmed down, but I think they still need some reassurance." Kari noted. With that Tai took the phone from her hands and put it up to his ear hoping his age would allow him to squelch any talk of returning home.

"Hey dad! See I told you everything was fine." Tai uneasily laughed as it became his turn to try once again. He set the paper down on the table before walking away so he could concentrate on the task at hand.

"So what were you two talking about?" Kari asked as she settled against the wall next to Takuya, putting her hands behind her back and rocking in a steady motion.

"Nothing much. Just discussing what all of this means… and parents." Takuya answered with a soft laugh.

"Sounds fascinating…" Kari said with a tiny giggle.

"It looks like it'll be a while before we can get everyone back together so we can tell them what we found at the ruins." Takuya noted as he heard Tai try and calm his parents for the fourth or fifth time.

"Yeah…" Kari sighed after seeing how hard everyone was trying to not make their parents worry about them, even if it meant lying to them. This mission was so much more than anything they had even done before. In a way they had all come to terms with the idea that no matter the cost they had to see it through, or there most likely wouldn't be a tomorrow. "I guess I should start making some breakfast than." She commented before making her way to the kitchen.

"I'll give you a hand." Takuya volunteered earning him a quick no from Kari.

"You don't need to help… I'll be fine." She nervously laughed. Normally she would accept the help of others, but this time she didn't want it. Maybe it was the fact that she really liked it when Takuya complimented her on her cooking, and felt that if he help he might not say anything, and she really wanted that bit of approval. It made her feel warm and wanted by him.

"No way am I letting you cook for this many people on your own. You could get hurt or wear yourself out. Then what would I do?" Takuya said tilting his head so he could look her in the eyes and give her a crooked grin. "Anyways you cook so well I might actually learn something from you. But I do have to warn you now; I'm only really good at cooking things over an open fire. .. and I only learned that thanks to my time in the Digital World." He added before he began to roll up his sleeves and motion for Kari to follow him into the kitchen.

"I'm sure you're not that bad." Kari laughed still smiling from when Takuya had called her a good cook. And she had to admit, it would be fun to do something alongside him other than fighting. So she pushed herself up off of the wall, removed her jacket, and tied a light pink apron around her waist.

"I actually burnt cereal once…" Takuya suddenly admitted with a nervous laugh.

"Hahaha. Don't you think that's kind of an old joke…" Kari began to laugh before noticing the depressed look on Takuya's face. "You were serious…" She just had to know now.

"Hey, in my defense it said right there on the box that it could be mircowaved. I just missed the part about adding milk before I did it." Takuya sighed with a defeated smile, seconds before the kitchen burst out in laughter.

The two of them stood there laughing as the stress of the days before fell away. Something about being together really helped them relax. When the laughter died they set about heating pans, cracking eggs, and whatever else they needed to do to make breakfast for everyone still at the apartment. Takuya obediently followed Kari's orders as she took control of the situation and soon they were working like a well oiled machine.

"Hey Kari what shou…." Takuya had wanted to ask her what he should do with the overflowing trash, but something about her brought his mouth and mind to a stop. Kari stood before the stove frying a few eggs, the heat of the flames dancing across her flesh. The pink apron was tied tightly around her slender waist, really highlighting her hourglass form and adding a desirable homemaker touch to her appearance. It was a lot to take in, almost hypnotic in a way, but luckily for Takuya she hadn't heard him so she didn't break from her position and subtle movements.

"You have to admit she looks amazing. She's everything a guy could want and more." A voice from behind Takuya stated.

"Yeah, she is, isn't she…!" Takuya said without thinking. He had been so distracted by Kari that he had failed to notice that someone was talking to him and had just answered out of instinct. This could not have been a good thing. Taking notice of his mistake he quickly whipped around and came face to face with the smiling visage of Mimi. The smile on her face was one of pure joy, a sly and celebratory smile that filled Takuya with dread. He had always known this girl was going to get the better of him and he had been right.

"You just admitted something didn't you?" Mimi nicely teased placing an overturned finger against his chest, a sign of her victory. No matter how much he tried his minded remained locked in a state of flustered confusion.

"Mimi! I… I…" Takuya did his best to think of something, but it wasn't coming. All that was happening was a deep red blush spreading across his face.

"Don't try to hide it." Mimi whispered as she got in close to him to say the next part. "Now I just wonder how deep it goes." She added right up against his ear. For Takuya this was a completely new experience, a whole new kind of battle.

"I… I..!" Takuya painful stuttered. This was a big mistake. Then as if pulling a knife back from his throat Mimi pushed off of his chest and looked him in the eyes with a big happy smile on her face.

"Don't worry… I'm on your side! So I'll say quiet." Mimi giggled, the smile on her face turning to one of trust and caring. "Anyways, I would never do anything to interfere with the natural process. It would be a sin against love itself." Mimi added as she straightened out her back and took a step back flashing a victorious smile.

"…" Still nothing from Takuya, but on the inside he was kicking himself and still trying to think of something, anything.

"You two will get there on your own anyways." She added before walking into the kitchen to lend Kari a hand with serving the food.

"Mimi… What was that last part? What did you mean? What was that about love?" He called after her, but quickly gave up in defeat as Mimi went back to her usual self, as if nothing had happened. Takuya just shook his head, ridding himself of the confusion and trying to put the whole thing behind him. He wasn't too worried about Mimi talking. Something about her made him trust her without any real proof, so all he could do from here on out was see how things developed. This was quite the interesting twist his story was taking, definitely one he had never expected his journey would bring him to.

After all of the calls had ended in the favor of the Digidestine and they had been able to enjoy a warm meal, Kari and Takuya told them what had happened in the ruins.

"Despite being cut in half and turned to digital bits Wisemon managed to rise from the grave and create a whole new kind of trouble." Matt laughed angrily. They all felt a pang of anger towards Wisemon after hearing he had almost killed one of their oldest friends.

"It would seem that way. But something still feels off to me." Takuya noted. Something in that tower still bothered him. Was it what Wisemon had said to him or was it something else.

"What Wisemon said about already having what he came for is enough to bother anyone." Tai commented as he like the rest tried to wrap their minds around Wisemons final cryptic message.

"I guess…" Takuya submitted.

"Okay, now about this Zone Gate. What is it exactly?" Izzy inquired. He had loved everything about the idea of Zone travel since he first heard about it from Takuya, and that interest had only continued to grow since then.

"Like I told Gennai, I've only ever heard of it in passing or in rumors. So your guess would be as good as mine." Takuya sighed wishing he had more information to share.

"But it has the word Zone in it… Isn't that a good thing?" Davis asked unsure of why Takuya seemed so down.

"That's true, but in this case Zone could mean anything. Depending on how knowledgeable the author of the book was it could mean a number of things." Takuya replied earning a few strange looks from the group.

"What do you mean?" TK inquired for the rest of the group.

"The word Zone could mean a lot of things depending on how well informed the writer was. It could mean the type of Zone I've told you about, the collection of dimensions that make up a Zone. Or it could be as simple as referring to a different hemisphere of the Digital World or other dimensions within your Zone." Takuya explained as he rubbed his temples unsure of how to feel.

"So we could have exactly what you're looking for, or something that will turn out to be a complete waste of time." Tai replied in a tired sigh.

"Yeah, but we won't really know until Gennai's done translating the book." Izzy commented.

"Oh, I forgot! Izzy, Gennai said he might contact you at some point to talk about the technical stuff he comes across in the book." Kari suddenly remembered the man's parting words. Izzy just nodded telling her he understood before returning to typing on his laptop.

"So all we can do from here on out is hope for the best and be prepared for the worst." Tai concluded bring the impromptu meeting to an end.

Soon the apartment was empty. Many of the Digidestine had decided to make some appearances at home to comfort their worried parents. They all had said goodbye at the door, some taking longer than others. Like Tai and Sora's ten minutes of kissing goodbye at the door, and a few more outside. What remained of the day was spent watching the news to see how the city was fairing in these troubled times and getting some needed recovery time. It also gave Takuya some time to dwell on the incident with Mimi, which he would have preferred not to do. But deep inside it brought something to the light. Something he had been trying to ignore; his real feelings towards Kari.

Another new day is on the horizon, along with another new situation.

* * *

To be continued…


	44. Trust and a Reason to Resist

**Chapter 44**

**Trust and a Reason to Resist**

Today was the day he would finally make some progress in this world, was what Koji thought when he woke up. He had made his first contact with the Digidestine of this world a day ago, and even though they didn't seem to completely trust him, they were willing to listen to him. He actually found himself wishing that Takuya had been with him yesterday. A few words from him and people instantly trusted and liked him, even if Takuya wasn't the best at getting information out of people.

He had spent the first half of the day continuing his search of the city for an access point while he waited for the arranged time he had made to meet with the destine of this Zone. But just like his luck over the last week he had met with more failure.

"Thirty minutes until my meeting with them... I should probably get going…" Koji sighed. He had spent a good part of the night trying to think of how he was going to help them and himself get to the Digital World. They did seem to know more about the current situation of the Digital World, and they might be able to get him in contact with one of the ruling entities; or at the very least introduce him to someone who could. For all of these reasons he needed to gain their trust and keep them close. And the best way to do that was to help them out first.

Twenty minutes later Koji found himself standing outside an old brick apartment on the lower east side of the city. The red and grey stained bricks ran up about fifteen floors ending at a painted white concrete edge, which a low black metal gate jotted out of; most likely to keep people from falling off. On either side of the apartment there were other buildings pushed right up against it leaving only very narrow side alleys. On the front there was six old windows, their frames painted an off yellow color, on each of the fifteen floors. Every so often there would be a group of windows with either white curtains pulled shut or a flowerbox with the remnants of the flowers that had once grow during the warmers seasons, but were now brown and breaking in the cold fall air.

"I guess this is the place." Koji whispered to himself as he looked down at the piece of paper he held in his hand. The numbers on the paper matched the black metal ones that were hung on the wall by the main door. The girl Ayama had written down the address for him before he had parted with her group. From the looks of the place it definitely wasn't her house, thanks to his search for her he knew that she lived on the island community know as Twin Rivers. No, this place was most likely a spot the group felt they knew well enough that if Koji was tricking them they could just abandon or at least escape from. But considering it was an apartment complex it could actually be where one of them had once or currently lived.

"_Here goes nothing."_ Koji thought to himself as he ascend the few concrete stairs out front and took hold of the polished metal handle of the old yellow doors. He pulled them back and they swung open with little resistance. Inside he found a zigzagging staircase that ran all the way up to the roof. On either side of each floor there were three yellow doors, making six apartments on each floor. Each door had several additional locks places above the knob. A sign of how unsafe the neighborhood actually was.

Looking back down at the paper Koji read the second half of the note. All she had scribbled beneath the street address was the word 'Roof' and a small arrow pointing upwards. Putting the paper back in his pocket Koji began ascending the fifteen flights of stairs to the roof. After a few minutes he reached a rusted red door and began pulling it open. The door resisted slightly but with his strength it easily gave in. Outside on the roof the sound of the traffic below was the first thing to greet him. The second was a sense of danger, but this was as he had expected. Without even turning his head to look he knew that one of the partner digimon would be taking up a position behind him to ensure he didn't do anything funny. A flash of light, most likely the reflection off of some metal weapon, from over his shoulder told him he was right.

"You know if I wanted a fight I would have done it at the school." Koji spoke to the thin air knowing that the Digidestine of this world were probably trying to decide whether or not to come out of hiding. They still must have need more convincing since they remained in hiding even after he had allowed what he assumed to be Darcmon to put a sword to his neck.

"He's right." The voice of the girl he had come to know as Ayama announced. A moment later she stepped out from behind one of the walls of the old buildings rooftop water tower. Her long black hair blew in the cold breeze as her light blue eyes fixated on Koji. She was obviously trying to size him up and felt that the only way was to talk to him. Koji's reserved actions and appearance made it hard for her to figure out what he was thinking with only her eyes.

"I don't know Ayama… This could still be a trap…" The older boy, Masato, noted nervously taking a step out into the open from his spot behind the rooftop access. On his shoulder hung his partner Terriermon, who eyed Koji as if he would transform into Lobomon at any moment.

"If it's a trap then he will pay dearly." Darcmon proclaimed with a threatening growl. She was obviously very protective of her partner and her friends. But even with her sword to Koji's neck he wasn't intimidated in the least, which worried her even more. However his confidence and calm demeanor were well earned, from a situation like this he could easily escape if he needed to.

"I think it's alright Masato… With Darcmon there he can't really do what he did last time." The second female voice noted. The older girl, Haruka, stepped out from behind the same spot as Masato. Floating just above her shoulder was her partner, Hagurumon.

"If Ayama says it's safe, then I'm with her." The final member of the group stated. The younger boy stepped out from behind the same water tower as Ayama and quickly made his way to the girl's side; followed by his partner, ToyAgumon.

"So do I pass, or are you still afraid of me?" Koji asked. He wasn't the type who could pretend to be weak or civil in a situation like this. He couldn't just laugh it off, or put up some nice front like Takuya, long enough to get what he needed. He was going to act like himself even if it slowed him down.

"I don't really know if we can trust you. You show up out of nowhere and tell us you're a Digidestine when we thought we were the only ones." Ayama said making sure to call attention to all the things she still didn't trust about him.

"That's right! It's only ever been us, but now there's you." Masato noted. This guy seemed pretty nervous. Despite his age and appearance he wasn't the leader of this group. It was definitely Ayama who called the shots here.

"Like I already told you…" Koji began to explain before Ayama cut him off.

"Yes, you claim to be from a different Earth and you traveled here through some kind of corridor between dimensions, right?" She finished for him. Even after having a night to think about it she apparently hadn't reach a decision as to whether she believed his story about the Multi-verse or not.

"Yes." Koji simple answered putting no emotion into his voice.

"So where's the proof?" Masato stepped forward and asked. Apparently now that Ayame had come forward to question Koji the guy was acting braver. Maybe he felt that Koji was less threatening now, or maybe he didn't see any way Koji could fight back with Darcmon's sword held to his neck.

"And what exactly would you accept as proof?" Koji asked implying with his tone that the guy hadn't really thought out his request. Koji had been a Runner for a while now and he still hadn't ever come across anything he could imagine to be proof of that kind of claim. Well, except for actually taking someone out of their own Zone, but he couldn't do that right now.

"I don't know! But something…" Masato said before taking a step back. It would seem that he felt his mistake had made him vulnerable to Koji once more. Koji on the other hand just sighed, realizing that if this was how they were going to conduct themselves then he wasn't going to make any progress.

"I think you should take the fact that I was able to track you down and didn't harm you at the school when I easily could have done so, should be enough to prove I'm not the enemy." Koji explained as if stating an obvious fact.

"That's true… But you could also need something… something from us. And the only way you can get it is with our help." Ayama noted with an uneasy, but sly tone. Koji could tell she was fishing for some answers, but he wasn't about to give them away so easily. But he also realized that this girl was sharp and would figure him out if he tried to hide too much.

"That could always be true. But considering how secretive your being about your meetings I can tell you're hiding from someone or something." Koji took a chance and guessed the reason for all their cloak and dagger activities. Instantly he got his answer when Ayama's eye's became more focused on him and Darcmons sword got a little closer to the back of his neck. He had been right. They were going against something in this world, but what? Then it hit him. "The ODC." He coldly added.

Again his answer came quickly when all four of them took a step back at the mention of those three letters and the cold sword got closer yet again. Even though he was getting in the important hits he was still missing some answer they held, and he knew that if he pushed too hard things would quickly breakdown. For now he would just let that be his leverage over them and let them lead the talk from there.

"So you're with the ODC!" The older girl, Haruka, stuttered. He could hear it in her voice, the fear those words carried. If he wanted to move forward he would have to quickly dispel any idea that he was an ODC member, whatever it was.

"No." Koji coolly answered. "If I was one of these ODC members, whatever they are, wouldn't I have already turned you all in?" He questioned before becoming quiet once more. Now was when he would figure out how the rest of this relationship would go. They would either believe him and want the knowledge he had, knowledge which he had seeded with his talk about the Multi-verse. Or they would turn him away and things in the city would get a lot more difficult.

"You have a point." Ayama begrudgingly agreed. She didn't want to admit it but he was correct. She couldn't think of anything he could get from them he couldn't get if he turned them in to the ODC. "Darcmon, put away your sword." She added with a sigh.

"Ayama…!" The group asked. They hadn't actually expected their leader to believe him. How could they? It all seemed like such a big risk. But they still obeyed and Darcmon removed the sword from Koji's neck and slid it back into its sheath with a metallic click.

"So you're going to trust me then?" Koji asked unsure of how much she actually believed him.

"I don't really know what to think of all that stuff about you being from another… what did you call it...? Zone? But…" Ayama began to explain before taking a seat on an old rusted chair that had been left out on the roof.

"But what?" Koji inquired urging the girl to continue. He really needed to know why she was going to trust him if he was going to improve on that trust.

"But I can tell you were telling the truth about not knowing what the ODC is. So for now that will have to be enough, especially since I had no idea what we were going to do if we had to turn down your offer to work together. It's not like we could kill you, and you know what we look like and who we are. The moment you confronted us in the computer lab it was over for us." Ayama explained making everything very clear for the rest of the group. Now that they all knew her reasoning they too had to agree with her. For better or worse they were in this with Koji until the end.

"That's pretty sound reasoning." Koji smiled. This girl was just as smart as he thought she was. Which meant things would be easier from here on out. "And you're right about me needing your help." He added deciding to drop the cool front. If he could find a link between their goal and his, he could make this extremely beneficial for both sides. But to do that he would have to know what was happening in this Zone and they would have to know his reasons as well.

"So what do you need from us?" Ayama inquired sensing that he was going to more forward from this point on.

"First, tell me what your problems are. Start with the ODC." Koji instructed taking a seat on the ledge a short distance from Ayama. The other closed in around them, wanting to be part of the conversation as well, but still kept their distance from Koji.

"The Office of Detection and Containment." Ayama simply stated with a tone of voice that made the words sound like venom, as if even thinking of them made her sick. Judging by the others faces it was a reaction they all seemed to share.

"What do they do? And why are you going against them?" Koji questioned again.

"They are a special section of the government that works with things having to do with the Digital World… and Digimon." She explained. The moment Koji heard the combination of the words government and digimon a bad feeling washed over him, as if whatever he heard next he wasn't going to like.

Before answering the second half of his question she took a deep breath and exhaled it, calming herself. "As soon as they became aware of its existence, they began treating the Digital World like a threat, and started taking measures to protect themselves in case of an attack. Eventually preparing wasn't enough and they attempted to gain control of the Digital World itself, an attempt which resulted in the sealing off of the Digital World from our own." Something about the way she said the last sentence made Koji feel compassion for the girl. As if she was connected to the happening in some sad way. "After that they would capture any digimon that appeared in the real world, rouge or partner, and take them away to one of their facilities where they aren't heard from again. So we do our best to interrupt their plans and fix the connection to the Digital World, but to do that…"

"To do that you need to find a way back to the Digital World, right?" Koji finished for her. She looked up in response and gave him a depressed nod of agreement. "Then that works out perfectly with what I need." He added with a sly but kind smile.

"I don't understand?" Ayama said as she stared at the older boy. He had been a very mysterious person from the start, especially after his claims about the existence of a Multi-verse.

"You will." Koji stated before he folded his arms and looked over the group to make sure they were paying attention. "My story starts with a job to deliver a certain piece of hardware called the Sealed Digivice…" With that Koji told them everything that had transpired to land him there before them. He told them about being a Runner, about the Sealed Digivice and the evil of Millenniummon locked within, the ambush that had stranded him in their Zone, and how he had found them.

"…Wow…" The group released a collective breath as they tried to come to terms with everything that had just heard.

"That's a lot to take in… I just need a…" Haruka sighed falling back against the wall and slid down it slightly. The rest of the group wasn't in any better spirits.

"Do you really expect us to…?" Masato began to ask before Ayama interrupted him with her opinion.

"That's just too much to be made up." Ayama commented while looking Koji up and down for any hint of a lie. Right now, she really wanted it to be a lie because it made their current problem seem so insignificant in comparison. But he gave no hint of distrust; if anything he seemed far more trustworthy then when he had first arrived.

"Is it here? The Sealed Digivice?" The youngest boy, Akito, asked, finally voicing himself for the first time today. He had spent the entire time until now just staring at Koji with a mixture of fear and respect, unable to form an opinion of him. Maybe the fact that he was speaking to Koji meant that the kid had come to trust him in some way.

"No. It's with my fellow Runner, Takuya. Or at least I hope he still has it…" Koji reassured the boy.

"What do you need from us?" Ayama inquired after a moment to think.

"To get back to the Dimensional Corridor I need the help of either a special device, or the help of the overseers of a Digital World." Koji explained.

"And you can't find either of those unless you can get to the Digital World too." Ayama finished for him this time.

"Which means that teaming up will benefit us both." Koji quickly added.

"How so? I don't see what you can contribute to this?" Masato retorted after finally steadying his nerves.

"I have the greatest amount of knowledge, experience, and ability out of all of you. Which are only made desirable by the fact that I'm used to the kind of operation you'll need to run to get what you're after. And if you factor in the fact that all your resource seem to be in the Digital World, where you can't get them, and mine are on me, I've got more resources as well." Koji listed off his points to the group. They hated to admit it but what he was saying was making a lot of sense.

"That's all true, but the most important thing is the Sealed Digivice you told us about. If we're going to work together then we'll have to believe your story, which means it exist and it's the biggest threat out there. So the only way to make sure our world stays safe is to help you locate your friend and finish the job. It's the only logical thing to do." Ayama concluded as she looked over her fellow chosen children, searching for their signs of agreement. Each one of them slowly but surely gave her their approval before she continued.

Her mind made up Ayama lifted herself up out of the old rusted chair and walked the short distance across the roof until she was standing before Koji. She stared up into his eyes, taking a final few seconds to think before extending her hand out to him. With a small smile he took her hand in his and shook it. Their partnership was set there on that rooftop. Were it would lead them in the future was still a mystery.

"Okay, all of this new teamwork sounds great, but what are we going to do from here on out? Do you have an idea?" Haruka inquired bring the moment to an end.

"I do." Koji nodded in her direction.

"Already?" Ayama asked, surprised that he already had a plan. Unless he had already known that they would accept him and came up with the plan before coming to the meeting, a reason that would really annoy her if it was true.

"Yes." He rejoined.

"What is it?" Ayama asked again.

"With my D-tectors functions I can locate digital signals. Such as portals and digimon." Koji noted with a sly grin.

"…And we can open portals with our digivices!" Ayama added, becoming more excited as she began to realize where Koji was going with this.

"But I thought you said the only signal you found was too weak to do anything with?" Masato inquired moving Koji's train of thought along.

"True, but there is one place where we're likely to find one powerful enough for us to use." Koji again noted.

"Where!" Akito, Masato, and Haruka asked.

"ODC Headquarters." Ayama answered for him.

"But we have no idea where it is!" Masato announced.

"And even if we did, how would we locate a usable…?" Haruka began to state before it all suddenlu made sense to the group.

"I can locate a usable portal and the ODC base with my D-tector. We just need a way to either increase the ground we can cover, or narrow down the locations it could be." Koji explained.

"So it's time to take the fight to the ODC!" Ayama stated with a vengeful grin. "I like it…"

Koji takes one step closer to his goal along with his new allies, the Digidestine of the Zone. One can only hope that the salvation of this world and all the others is somewhere in the future.

* * *

To be continued…


	45. Out and About

**Chapter 45**

**Out and About**

A day had already passed since Gennai had found the reference to the Zone Gate in the tower and he still didn't have anything of worth. So with nothing to do today the Digidestine did their best to live a normal life despite everything that was happening around them.

As it had so many mornings before the sunlight poured in through the windows and crept across the floor of the Kamiya's living room. It slowly worked its way up over the coffee table and up the front of the couch until it swept across Takuya's sleeping form. The morning light quickly leaked through the thin flesh of his eyelids bring him around slowly. With a groan his eyes opened and began to adjust to the world around him.

"Morning already…" Takuya sighed after a long yawn. Afterwards he threw his blanket over the back of the couch and sat up before letting out another long yawn and stretching his body. On the coffee table before him were his traveling clothes which Kari had washed for him the night before and folded with care. With a smile he pushed himself up off of the couch and picked up his clothes before heading to the bathroom to shower and change out of the pajamas Tai had loaned him.

The warm water of the shower ran across his body while his mind began to wander. It went back in time to his first year as a Runner. Back to when he had first run into Dominimon. When he did, he felt anger swell within him and his body tensed. Then he quickly removed himself from his thoughts and concentrated on the warm water instead. As he did the tension slowly left his body and he once again felt at peace, but a slight burning in his left shoulder remained.

"If Dominimon's involved everyone's in a lot more danger then they realize. He'll use any twisted method he has to, to get what he wants." Takuya growled as he rubbed the cross-shaped scar on his shoulder. "No matter what happens I have to make sure I protect them from him." He cheered himself on before twisting the faucet into the off position and stepped out of the shower.

He quickly dried himself off, got dressed, and exited the bathroom. The smells and sounds of cooking eggs and bacon drifted through the air of the living room instantly making Takuya very hungry. With a small smile he leaned against the section of wall that divided the kitchen from the rest of the apartment and watched Kari as she worked over the stove. This was the same scenario that had allowed Mimi to trap him the other day, but he didn't really care right now. He was put completely at ease just by watching her.

"Good morning, Takuya." Kari smiled at him after becoming aware of his presence.

"Morning." Takuya returned the greeting with his own crooked smile before pushing himself off of the wall and moved to join Kari in the kitchen.

"Don't even think about it! I'm almost done so go sit down and wait." Kari order with a determined look, stopping Takuya in his tracks. Feeling that it was best to listen to her this time Takuya just mumbled a sorry before he turned around and took a seat at the table. For a few minutes he sat at the table quietly thinking about how easily he had been forced into compliance, and listened to Kari finishing cooking breakfast.

"What's with you?" Tai asked as he exited the bedroom on his way to the bathroom and spotted Takuya quietly sitting at the table. It was strange to him to see Takuya just sitting there with an awkward look on his face.

"I'm waiting for breakfast apparently…" Takuya sighed in an unsure voice.

"...Okay…" Tai said uneasily, knowing that there was probably more to the story but he didn't feel like prying so he let it drop and headed to the bathroom to start his day.

"So what's for breakfast?" A voice from behind Takuya asked. He prepared to turn around and answer but stopped when he felt a sudden weight move up his back to his shoulder. A second later Gatomon's head and paws popped into his view from over his right shoulder.

"Morning." Takuya greeted the feline digimon with a smile.

"Same. But what's for breakfast?" Gatomon returned as she settled herself on his shoulder before asking the question again. It didn't look like she was going to be moving anytime soon.

"Don't know… but apparently I'm not allowed to help." Takuya noted sarcastically. Gatomon just laughed before slumping down on Takuya's shoulder awaiting the food. It seemed that Gatomon was taking a liking to Takuya because she never really felt close enough to anyone but Kari to just climb onto their shoulders like she had now.

Half an hour later the three teenagers and the two digimon had finished a warm breakfast and began discussing how they were going to spend their down time.

"Thanks to KingEtemon the schools closed for who knows how long. So, no school today, and I don't feel like hanging around the apartment all day." Tai sighed leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head. The recent fights had really gotten the old flames burning again, but they were quickly beginning to die down while they were stuck inside.

"Yeah… After the Dark Ocean and the ruins I've been feeling kind of restless. Like I really want to get out and just do something." Kari noted as she began to collect the dirty dishes. The four other occupants watched the girl walk away with confused looks. It was strange to hear Kari talking about becoming restless during times of peace, but they had all been changing during this incident. The two boys might have found Kari's words strange, however, they felt it was a good thing and just smiled to each other.

"That sounds like a good idea. It's been nothing but battles and near death experiences for the last week. So I could really go for a stress free normal day… well as normal as it can get anyways." Takuya agreed with a tired exhale as he thought about all they had been through in just a few days. He didn't know if he was actually getting tired of the constant danger or if it was the idea that Dominimon was out there somewhere, gunning for him, which was wearing him out.

"Maybe we can finish the tour of the city we never got to finish thanks to Darcmon's attack?" Kari offered, remembering that they had only gotten halfway through it before the incident in the park had occurred.

"Now that's a plan. It gets us out of the apartment, and it has been a while since we really just explored the city." Tai commented with a smile giving his sign of approval for Kari's plan.

"Now that some time has passed some people, especially businesses, should have basically returned to something close to normal." Takuya added giving Kari a big smile which she happily returned.

"I'll give the others a call and see what they're doing." Tai announced as he stood up from the table but paused halfway. "Or maybe I'll just invite Sora." Tai mentioned after he came to the conclusion that the two of them hadn't had the change to do much boyfriend and girlfriend stuff since they got together.

"You should do that, Tai. I'm sure Sora would really like to go for a walk with you." Kari reassured her brother. She had been feeling really good about Tai and Sora's new relationship. She had always thought of Sora as a big sister and now she very well might end up as her real big sister.

"Yea, it's a good idea to get in some good times before things start to go downhill again." Takuya added.

"Takuya, I don't really think you meant that to be as depressing as it sounded." Tai commented as he stopped dialing Sora's number long enough to carry on a conversation.

"I keep doing that. I'm starting to think this mission is turning me into a pessimist." Takuya answered with a depressed laugh.

"Though, you do have a point. Things do kind of have a habit of going bad pretty quickly nowadays." Gatomon noted with a sigh.

"It hasn't been that bad." Kari said trying to move the conversation in a more positive direction.

"Okay, no more negative thinking. Everything is going to be fine today." Takuya cheered hoping to dispel the cloud he had cast over the conversation. The rest of the group happily agreed and got back to the work at hand. Tai finished dialing Sora and after a few minutes she agreed to meet them outside her mother's shop, while in the background Takuya and Kari did the dishes.

* * *

Forty minutes later the three teenagers turned a corner and Sora came into view. The teenage girl was standing outside the flower shop in a yellow sundress, taking full advantage of the surprise warm day that was gracing the city, and a pair of tan strappy sandals on her feet. She looked very nice with her quickly done up hair and hints of make-up. For just a walk she seemed to have put a good deal of prep time into her appearance.

"Wow…" Tai whispered to himself, unable to take his eyes off of the girl. She had always been attractive to him, but something about her being his girlfriend now, made her seem to glow.

"Morning, Sora!" Kari called out as she hopped ahead of the group to greet the older girl. Sora turned and smiled at the girl before giving her a hug. Over Kari's shoulder she shot Tai a beautiful smile that made his heart skip a beat.

"Lucky you." Takuya slyly smiled at Tai as he gave him a nudge in the side with his elbow. Tai just absentmindedly nodded in agreement before the two of them caught up with the girls.

"You're looking good this morning." Takuya said with a smile.

"Thank you Takuya." Sora returned the compliment with a smile of her own, thanking the younger boy for his kind words. Takuya on the other hand just stared at Tai waiting for him to say something. When it seemed that Tai couldn't concentrate on what he needed to do Takuya deliver a quick, but soft jab to Tai's side, snapping him out of his daze.

"Yea! You look amazing Sora…!" Tai quickly complimented as he came out of his stupor.

"Thanks Tai!" Sora happily smiled as she attempted to straighten out the dress, making sure it was perfect. In the back of her mind she felt that the thirty minutes she had spent on the phone with Mimi picking out an outfit and doing up her hair had been worth the look on his face. "So where are we going?" She inquired after Tai seemed to have recovered enough to answer.

"We were just thinking about finishing Takuya's tour of the city. He and Kari didn't get around to the shopping district before their run in with Darcmon." Tai explained. Sora just smiled in response. Not only was it a good spot for a first date, but since she hadn't known where they were going she hadn't told Mimi. If Mimi had known there would be shopping involved she might have begged to be invited.

* * *

The four teenagers spent the next few hours exploring the different stores and stalls that lined the streets of the shopping district. Tai and Takuya were happy enough to just look in through the windows at the wares inside, but Kari and Sora had different things in mind. Over the hours of shopping Takuya got used to Kari dragging him into different stores to get a better look at this and that, or to ask his opinion on an outfit. He didn't like all the waiting around while she changed into one new outfit after another, he did however enjoy seeing Kari's playful side each time she showed off the new outfit. Tai was having the same feelings and experiences with Sora, but at least the two of them had each other to talk to while they waited.

"It was about then that I realized that more meat really didn't make better burgers…" Takuya laughed as he finished telling Tai another story about his first time in the Digital World. They had been trading stories back and forth for awhile now as they waited in the chairs outside of a changing room for the girls to change into yet more outfits.

"Haha! That kind of reminds me of the time…" Tai began to pick-up the conversation before one of the changing room curtains slid open. From out of the small room Kari emerged wearing a pink and white plaid-stripped skirt that stopped halfway down her thigh, and a low cut white long sleeve shirt, cut at the shoulders to reveal them. She finished off the look with pair of knee high white socks that went well with her pink sneakers and a pair of bright pink fishnet fingerless gloves.

"You look great, sis." Tai smiled as he paid his little sister a compliment. In the chair next to him Takuya just stared at her taking it all in. This was the first time he had seen so much of Kari's bare flesh. He wasn't so naïve as to be shocked by a girl's body, but something about seeing just a little more of Kari's made his head go cloudy.

"Takuya, what do you think?" Kari asked shyly as she gave a little spin showing him the back and front of the outfit before coming to a stop and playfully hooking her leg behind the other and leaning forward slightly.

"…" Takuya just continued to stare. He might have been able to answer if it hadn't been for that last move which blanked out the remainder of his brain. Takuya would have remained in this stupor if Tai hadn't come to the rescue with a punch to the arm, bringing him back to the world and returning the favor from earlier.

"Yeah…! You look great… Those clothes look really good on you." Takuya managed to get out as his brain began to reconnect. His strange actions seemed to have made Kari happy and confused Tai.

"Thank you, Takuya." Kari happily smiled in response before she walked back to the changing room and gathered up her old clothes. She quickly folded them up and stuffed them inside one of the shopping bags before returning to the boys. "Come on Takuya there's another store down the street I want to check out." She stated, taking Takuya by the arm and lightly pulling on it, signaling for him to get up and follow her.

"But what about the clothes?" Takuya asked wondering why Kari was still dressed in the new outfit.

"I'm just going to wear it out. It's just too nice of an outfit to not wear it today." Kari replied as she began to carefully remove the tags so she could hand them to the cashier. In a way what she said was true. She had seen how Takuya acted and looked at her when he saw her in the new clothes, and she decided she wanted him to look at her like that some more. "Oh, Tai. Sora has just a few more outfits to try on so she won't be too much longer." Kari added with a wave as she walked away with Takuya in tow.

"Not much longer she says…" Tai sighed preparing himself for a long wait, made even longer by the fact that he had just lost his partner in boredom. With nothing else to do he sunk down in the chair and began staring at the ceiling, his thoughts turning to other things. He was mainly thinking about how he was seeing a different side of Sora today. She was normally such a tomboy, never really showing an interest in shopping and clothes. But it probably wasn't a change in the girl; it was more likely that now that they were dating she was showing him a side of her that went beyond her friend persona. All in all it was good to know she had such a girly side underneath that tough exterior.

* * *

After paying for the clothes Takuya and Kari walked along the street towards whatever shop Kari wanted to visit next. As they walked along Takuya tried his best to ignore all the male eyes that fell and lingered upon Kari, which was very difficult to do when he was trained to notice strange behavior. It was true that she was very captivating, downright sexy, in her new clothes but did they have to look at her with those eyes. It was really annoying, but he couldn't complain since he was sneaking looks at her every so often as well.

Kari on the other hand was completely oblivious to all the boys' looks, but she did notice Takuya looking at her from time to time, and it made her smile. She also noticed the teenage girls who would eye him, then whisper and squeal to their friends. It was annoying her.

"Here it is." Kari stated as they stopped in front of a little jewelry boutique. Expensive bracelets, necklaces, and other articles hung in the windows below a sign that read KISMET CHARMS.

"A jewelry store, huh?" Takuya noted the obvious since he had no idea what he should say about it.

"Yes, it's very popular because everything is hand-made, which makes each piece unique." Kari explained as she eyed the pieces hanging in the window.

"Sounds interesting." Takuya unenthusiastically sighed. Jewelry shopping wasn't his idea of a good time, but if it made Kari happy it was okay with him.

With a smile Takuya pulled open the shop door allowing Kari to enter before entering himself. Upon entering the boutique they were greeted by the ding of the bell over the door and rows of displays cases and wooden shelves. The small shop was well light with only a few costumers milling around looking through the stores selection. Apparently this shop was pretty popular since even with all the people still scared by the recent events it still had customers.

As Kari walked along the rows looking at each piece Takuya followed behind her like an obedient bag carrier. The pieces in the glass display cases seemed to be the more expensive items while the ones on the wooden shelves were trinkets of much less value.

"What do you think of these?" Kari asked holding up a pair of silver star earring to her lobes.

"Very cute." Takuya warmly smiled at her. Kari returned the smile before setting down the stars and moving on to the next the display.

"Takuya!" A small voice suddenly happily called out as something wrapped itself tightly around Takuya's legs. The two teenagers quickly turned their attention to the source of the voice and were greeted by a familiar face.

"Kao!" They both shouted in surprise as the young boy looked up at them and smiled happily. The kid had his arms wrapped around Takuya's legs giving his hero a big hug.

"Hey!" He smiled at them releasing Takuya's leg so he could give Kari a hug as well, which she happily stooped down so she could reciprocate.

"What are you doing here?" Kari asked as she released the young boy.

"More importantly, what are you two doing here? Are you on a date?" Chikao asked in an innocent voice which masked his sly question. The two had no response besides from to exchange embarrassed looks.

"That's not a question a little kid like you should be asking. Besides we asked you first." Takuya noted taking hold of the small boy and lifting him into the air. Chikao just happily laughed and kicked his legs in amusement.

"Chikao?" A voice called out from the backroom of the store. "Chikao, where did you go?"

"Over here, mom." Chikao called back. Soon his mother's head popped out from behind the doorway that led to the backroom of the store. The woman just stared at the two holding her son with a strange look which was quickly replaced by one of recognition.

"Kari! Takuya!" The woman smiled as she stepped out of the room and made her way over to the two teenagers. Once she reached them she pulled the three of them into a tight hug. Apparently she was still very thankful to them for looking after her son. "It's great to see you two again!" She smiled as she released the group.

"Hello ma'am…" Takuya and Kari answered with smiles of their own. Across from them the woman beamed at them.

"So what are you two doing here?" Chikao's mother, Yoko, inquired.

"They're looking for an engagement ring." Chikao answered for the two in a playful tone. Kari instantly went red in the cheeks while Takuya glared at Chikao. Kao on the other hand just laughed at their reactions.

"Hahaha." Yoko laughed before delivering a flick to the side of Kao's head making the little boy jump. "Honestly, I don't know where you learn these behaviors." She sighed as she rubbed her sons head and he giggled. "But what are you two really doing here?"

"Actually it was my idea to come here. I've been hearing really good things about this place for a while now and decided I really wanted to check it out today." Kari answered. Her response really seemed to make Yoko happy.

"I'm glad to hear that. I can never hear enough good things about my little store." Yoko cheered. Next to her Kao smiled and nodded in agreement.

"This is your shop! It's great, and the jewelry is amazing!" Kari said, surprised by the news.

"Yep! It really just started out as a side project, but now I have my own shop and everything." Yoko proudly stated. Takuya could tell just by her reaction that she had worked long and hard to make the store what it was today.

"Did you see anything you liked dear?" Yoko inquired of Kari as she began looking about the shop for something she thought Kari might like.

"Mom, before that, didn't you have something you needed to do?" Chikao tried to remind his mother before she got too involved in what was happening. For a moment she stared at her son in confusion before a surprised look spread across her face.

"That's right! I needed to meet with my supplier before two." Yoko suddenly stated as she was overtaken with worry. "Since none of my employees were willing to come in today what am I going to do with you and the shop while I'm gone Chikao?"

"We can look after him and the shop for you ma'am." Kari offered as a solution. Next to her Takuya nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't possibly ask you two to do such a thing." Yoko said in a concerned tone. "You two have already done so much for me. I couldn't ask you to do anymore."

"It's okay ma'am. It wouldn't be a problem." Takuya reassured the mother. "Anyways, it'll give us a chance to hang out with this cool little guy for a while." He added as he lifted Chikao back up into the air. Finally giving in Yoko gave them a low bow before instructing them on how to run the shop. Half an hour later the two teenagers were looking after the shop and playing with Kao in-between customers.

"So have there been any more evil digimon since that day?" Chikao suddenly inquired after they had finished with another customer.

"You could say that." Kari said with a smile. It might have been strange to smile at bad news like that but she couldn't help but think about what Takuya had done for her in the Dark Ocean each time she thought about the past week.

"Really! Tell me!" Kao cheered in excitement. Kari just giggled at Kao's want to hear the stories, since she knew he was more interested in hearing more about his hero Takuya's exploits, more than anything else.

"Okay, I've got this great one about this annoying smart-alecky digimon." Takuya consented to Kao's request and began telling him about the fight to the death with Wisemon. As Takuya told the story Kari just watched the two. She laughed at Takuya's dramatic retelling of the story and Chikao's constantly changing expression. It would shift from happy, suspenseful, shocked, and even scared when he got to the part of the story where Wisemon had Agunimon pinned under debris.

The next few hours were spent dealing with customers, playing games, and telling stories. It continued like this until the shop door opened once again and Yoko walked back into the store followed by some men carrying boxes.

"I'm back!" Yoko smiled as she directed the men to take the boxes to the backroom. Kao quickly jumped down from the counter and ran over to his mother to give her a welcome back hug. "I can't thank you two enough for everything you've done for me and Chikao." She thanked them again.

"No problem." Takuya smiled.

"Yes, we enjoyed it." Kari tried to reassure the mother, who gratefully accepted their kindness.

"But I'd still like to thank you two. So if you'd two would just stick around for another hour I'd like to give both of you something." Yoko insisted hoping the two teenagers would accept. They happily agreed and spent another hour playing with Kao and attending to customers.

"They're done!" Yoko suddenly cheered as she stepped out of the backroom after an hour.

"What's done?" The two inquired, slightly confused by the woman's sudden announcement.

"I made both of you one of our most in demand item." Yoko beamed. She then held out two small white boxes. One tied with an orange ribbon, which she handed to Takuya; and one with a pink ribbon for Kari. The two happily took the boxes and thanked the woman before pulling the ribbons off of the boxes and removing the lids. Inside the boxes was a pair of metal bracelets. The bracelets were designed so that they had a long, flattened, curved, piece of metal with a thin chain linking both ends to form a loop.

The one in Takuya's box was mostly painted black except for a number of small orange suns carved into the flattened metal piece. Kari's on the other hand was a soft pink with small white stars carved into the flat section. Etched into each of the flattened metal parts were their names. TAKUYA on Takuya's; and HIKARI on Kari's.

"Cool!" Takuya laughed as he lifted it out of the box and wrapped it around his right wrist. As he fiddled with it trying to get the two ends of the chain to connect Yoko took Kari by the arm and pulled her off to the side.

"I can't thank you enough, ma'am! It's beautiful." Kari smiled excitingly as she inspected the bracelet in her hand. Even though she was grateful for the fine piece of jewelry Kari was still a little uneasy about why the woman had dragged her to the other side of the shop.

"I'm glad you like it. Nothing makes me happier than to hear that people like my handcrafted work." Yoko happily returned the girls thanks.

"But can I ask why you wanted to talk to me all the way over here?" Kari asked unsure of any reason why the women wanted to talk to her alone.

"Well, I wanted to tell you what makes these bracelets so special and popular." Yoko slyly smiled before she began to whisper things to Kari. As the two talked Takuya tried to get the bracelet on his wrist while Kao watched him in amusement.

"Either help or stop enjoying this so much." Takuya suddenly shot at the young boy who just retorted with a playful grin.

"Here, let me help." Kari offered as she returned to the group. Takuya handed her the bracelet without a word and she quickly wrapped it around his wrist before beginning to clip it together. Takuya just stared down at the top of Kari's head, her silky brown hair falling down and covering her eyes and face. For some reason she had been looking down at the floor since she had returned from her talk with Yoko. As she clipped the lock into place her hair shifted and Takuya could have sworn she was blushing deeply.

"Ahh! So that's how you do it!" Takuya awed, the complexities of the bracelet becoming obvious to him now. Kari quickly released Takuya's hand and turned away from him to put on her own bracelet. "Hey! Let me do it for you. The least I can do is return the favor." Takuya stated bringing Kari to a stop. She just stood there for a moment before nodding her head, turning back, and extending her right arm towards him. She did all of this without saying a word or looking up from the floor. Takuya then took the bracelet from her hand and ran his hands over her soft skin wrapping the bracelet around her delicate wrist and after a few attempts he locked it in a loop and released Kari's arm. She just gave him another silent nod of thanks which he returned with a crooked smile; the feeling of her soft skin still fresh in his mind.

"It's getting dark already. We should probably go and look for Tai and Sora before it gets too late." Takuya suddenly stated hoping to break the awkward silence that had formed between him and Kari.

"Yes…" Kari agreed still not looking up at him.

"Thanks again ma'am. And see you another time Kao!" Takuya cheered before pushing open the store door and holding it for Kari. "Yes, thank you again." Kari bowed and gave a little wave to Chikao before walking out the door.

"So did you tell Kari the trick to the bracelets?" Chikao asked his mother. A sly smile from Yoko was all he needed to see to know the answer.

* * *

Takuya and Kari wandered through the shopping district looking for their lost companions. Considering it had been quite a few hours since they had parted ways with Tai and Sora they couldn't be sure of where they were now, or if they were even still in the district. The little walk normally wouldn't have been so bad. Actually Takuya normally enjoyed his walks with Kari but this time it was very different. Since they had left Yoko's store Kari hadn't said a word or even looked at Takuya, which made him feel very awkward walking there in complete silence with her. It might have been quiet between them but Takuya's mind race to figure out what might have happened to bring about this strange change; but deep down he knew he didn't have the necessary skills to figure out how a girl thinks.

"Hey you two! Over here!" Tai called out from somewhere up ahead. Luckily for Takuya the appearance of Tai and Sora, who were sitting at a café table across the street from them, meant the awkward silence would come to an end. The two waved back at them and crossed the street, joining them at the table. "So where did you two disappear too?" Tai asked as soon as the two of them were seated.

"A jewelry store Kari wanted to check out." Takuya answered; glad to be talking to someone again. Kari just nodded in agreement before turning to Sora who ducked down to look the younger girl in the face and smiled at her.

"It took you three hours to look around a jewelry store…?" Tai asked unsure of the reason the boy was giving him. Actually Tai seemed somewhat concerned about what the two of them might have been doing together for the last few hours. Or he might have been feeling a sense of pity for Takuya who he thought might have had to actually spend three hours looking around a jewelry store.

"Actually it turned out that the store belonged to Kao's mom." Takuya noted.

"You mean that kid who saw you fight Darcmon?" Tai inquired knowing that he had heard that name before.

"Yeah. His mom needed to run some errands so we watched the store and played with Kao until she got back." Takuya explained before picking up a menu off of the table and began shifting through it for something that looked good.

"That was nice of the two of you." Sora spoke up after finishing a whispered talk with Kari who seemed to have returned to normal again.

After another hour the four teenagers had finished a nice dinner off of the café menu and were now enjoying warm cups of something to drink as the darkness and cool air of the night began to settle in. Around them the crowds of people had died down and a peaceful quiet had fallen over their little section of the city. In the back of their minds each of them tried not to think about the fact that this kind of day was most likely going to become very rare in the future, but they could all agree on the idea of enjoying each other's company while it lasted.

* * *

To be continued…


	46. Locking Down a Location

**Chapter 46**

**Locking Down a Location**

Today would be Koji's first day of working with the group of digidestine of the Zone and he felt strangely good about it. He normally wasn't the type to get excited about things, especially the idea of working with a bunch of untested group of digidestine, but somehow he just was. "This must be how Takuya views everything. To live in his happy little world for just a day…" Koji sighed to himself as he finished checking himself over in the slightly reflective surface of one of the cars windows. With a final adjustment of his uniform he left the alleyway and headed for the school where he had agreed to meet up with the group.

It was a pretty long walk to the school but with a large share of Koji's injuries healed for the most part he barely felt the activity. He arrived outside the school with twenty minutes to spare so he ducked into an alleyway to await the end of the school day. Koji would have preferred to look around some more during his down time but he felt that he would draw to much attention to himself if he did. He was after all wearing the schools uniform and felt that people would wonder why he wasn't in class if he was out in the open.

Ten minutes before the bell rung Koji spotted the three other members of the Zones digidestine as they tried their best not to look suspicious out front of the school. "How have then been able to carry on in secret this long?" Koji sighed to himself after he saw the older boy begin to whistle nonchalantly when some adults spotted them huddling by a service entrance to the school.

Unable to watch anymore Koji picked up a few of the small rocks at his feet and lightly tossed one across the road at the oldest boy. It hit him square in the back and he instantly whipped around fearing that he was under attack. When he didn't see anyone behind him he prepared to turn back around but a rock to his chest this time turned his attention across the street. Once he knew the boy saw him Koji motioned for them to join him in his hiding spot, wanting to get them off of the streets and out of the public eye as soon as possible.

"Hey Koji!" Akito greeted him with a happy smile. It was strange that how just the other day this small boy seemed so afraid of him, but now that Ayame had said he was okay the boy was so open with him, in a way the smiling boy kind of reminded Koji of someone.

From what Koji had seen Akito was a strangely competent eleven-year-old boy. His well kept short brown hair and careful deep blue eyes gave him an intelligent look about him. Today he was wearing a dark blue shirt under an orange jacket, and a pair of long brown shorts.

"Dude, what is with the throwing of the rocks?" Masato asked with a slightly annoyed tone. Even though Ayame had given Koji the green light the older boy didn't trust him completely. He did seem like the more suspicious type, but in their situation Koji really couldn't blame him for being nervous.

"You were all standing there like idiots; I just had to do something, it was just too painful to watch." Koji explained with an exasperated sigh.

"Still…" Masato grumbled with an angry kick at a crushed can at his feet. He was probably feeling a little embarrassed by Koji pointing out the way they were acting.

Masato was the second tallest of his group but still a few inches shorter than Koji. He had short spiky blond hair and brown eye. He was slightly muscular and often had paint stains on some part of his clothes; apparently it was symptom of his artistic life style. Today he was wearing a simple white tee-shirt, a black wind breaker, and a pair of paint spattered blue jeans.

"Been waiting long?" Haruka asked hoping to break up the tense situation that had developed within the group in such a short amount of time.

Haruka wasn't only the oldest member of her group but she was also the tallest. She was actually on par with Koji in that department. Her hair was a light red tied up in a long braid that ran down her back to her waist. The red of her hair went well with her dark green eyes and the freckles of her cheeks. She was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt under a denim jacket and a pair of green pants held up with a large black belt.

"No." Koji simply answered. He knew he could have said more and helped the girl breakup the anxious situation, but he wasn't the type to care about the atmosphere. Whether it was tense or relaxed, he still functioned the same way under any circumstance.

"Uh…hu…" Haruka sighed but not willing to be knocked down she started up a conversation with Masato and Akito which they gladly joined. Unlike Koji they wanted to escape the awkward quiet of the alley. The conversation continued for another twenty minutes until Koji quickly lifted up and arm and brought it to an ended with a simple gesture. Across the street he had seen the school empty out and a few minutes later witnessed the service entrance to the school pop open slightly, signifying that Ayame and unlocked it for them.

"It's time to get going." Koji ordered as he ducked his head out and began checking up and down the street for anybody suspicious before he quickly made his way across the street. Once he reached the door he quickly pulled it open and made his way inside, but he quickly found himself face to face with a pair of light blue eyes. He had been in such a hurry to get in that he had failed to check if there was anyone on the other side. Luckily for him though these blue eyes belonged to Ayame and not some school official.

"Uhumm…"Ayame stuttered slightly before taking a few quick steps backwards away from Koji. Koji on the other hand remained still for a few seconds before twitching and releasing a quiet sigh. While the girl tried to recover from her surprise Koji just walked past her towards the propped open back door of the school.

Ten minutes later the group of digidestine, their partners, and Koji were in the computer lab looking over the maps Ayame and Haruka had brought.

"So you've been doing some searching of your own…" Koji hummed as he scanned their map of the city with red X's on random buildings scattered about the city.

"Of course, it's not like we haven't tried to find the ODC's head quarters before. But it just takes us so long to completely check one building that the task became too daunting and we had to abandon it." Ayame commented not liking the way he seemed surprised that this wasn't a plan they had tried before.

"…and the amount of time it takes us to complete a check makes us look suspicious." Haruka added.

"Which makes us vulnerable." Ayame finished for the older girl.

"I see…" Koji sighed as he reached into his inner coat pocket and removed a folded piece of paper. "But with your map, your knowledge of the city, what you know about the ODC, and my map…" He smiled as he unfolded the piece of paper and set it down on the larger map. The group's eyes instantly fell upon the map, surprised by the large amount of red X's on it. Koji's map had eliminated more than half of the entire city; and as luck would have it their map covered a few of the parts he hadn't gone to yet or been unable to check. "…we should be able to figure out where it is." He finished.

"You've only been less than two weeks! How did you check all of this in that short amount of time?" Masato gasped as he compared it to how little they had done in the last few years.

"This has something to with that radar in your Digivice right?" Ayame calmly asked without looking up at Koji.

"Yes." Koji simply answered as she watched the girl straighten out his map and begin to cross off the buildings on her map that he had crossed off on his. He didn't have a problem with this since it would be easier for him to use the bigger and more detail map she had brought, after all his was just a simple map he had taken from an info booth. But as he watched her a question began to eat away at him until he had to ask it.

"How do you actually know I checked those places? For all you know I could be lying to gain your trust, or even mislead you." All around him the eyes of the group of digidestine and their partners feel upon him, all of them were looking at him, except for Ayame. They were now looking at him with the same looks they had given him on the roof the other day, looks of distrust. However, Ayame just continued to cross off more buildings acting like she hadn't even heard him.

"Because you're telling the truth." Ayame simply stated without looking up from the maps. Instantly all the eyes were on her and the looks of distrust vanished. Somehow with those simple words she had settled things within her group, so with a simple laugh Koji brushed off the experience and settled down in one of the computer chairs to let Ayame finish with the maps.

After a few minutes she checked off the final building and hand Koji back his map. As he went to fold it up he noticed that not only had she update her own map but his as well. It was only about a dozen new X's, but it was still something she didn't have to do. With a quiet laugh he folded it up and put it in his coat pocket before returning to look over Ayame's larger map.

"Okay, so we've managed to eliminate more than half of the city, but that still leaves a lot of ground to cover." Ayame noted before she looked up at Koji. "And according to you, your friend needs help as soon as possible, so we don't have time to waste checking the bigger areas one by one." She added. Koji simply nodded and returned his gaze to the map along with Ayame.

"I also avoided the larger areas with secure buildings. They would have taken a long time to check even with my radar." Koji commented as he ran his hand across the different sections of the city he had skipped.

"You said something about using what we knew about the city and the ODC to figure out where it was. What did you mean?" Akito suddenly spoke up in a weak tone after spending a long period of time in silence.

"We need to apply a kind of filter to what's left, and remove the areas that aren't possibilities to shorten our search time." Koji answered with a knowledgeable tone. Akito just look back at him like he understood what Koji was saying but didn't completely grasp the subject. "Think of it this way. One thing you've all told me about the ODC is that they capture and confine digimon at their home base, and it takes a lot of things to keep a digimon contained when it doesn't want to be."

"So…" Akito scratched his head, knowing that he was missing something.

"To contain a digimon they would need a larger place that's away from prying eyes and has access to a lot of electricity." Koji added.

"Why electricity…?" Masato inquired not seeing how it played any role in what Koji was talking about. In return Koji prepare to answer, but Ayame beat him to it.

"Because simple locks and doors won't keep a determined digimon from breaking out. They'd have to use some kind of technological device or cell to do so." Ayame answered as she looked over the map with Koji to find locations that matched the criteria.

"So a device capable of confining a digimon would have to consume a lot of power!" Akito cheered finally getting the idea. Haruka and Masato wouldn't admit it, but they were still slightly confused on the subject.

"Yes." Koji and Ayame answered in unison.

"There are three places that match the criteria." Koji and Ayame again said in unison after checking every inch of the map. Taking notice of the fact that this was the second time they had done so the two of them looked up at each other, studying the one across from them, before brushing off the incident.

"Where?" Haruka inquired with a bit of excitement. They were all pretty shocked that they had managed to reduce the large number of locations down to only three. To them it was an amazing feat.

"Well, thanks to Koji's map we eliminated most of the possibilities; but the east side shipyard, the north beach car manufacturing plant, and the central train station, still remain." Ayame answered as she circled the three locations.

"So what do we do now?" Masato asked stepping forward to look at the placement of the three locations.

"Do we split up and check each one?" Akito added.

"No… Your way of checking takes too long. But using my radar we can get these places checked by the end of the day." Koji announced.

"So where to first?" Masato inquired scanning the three locations.

"We'll start with the shipyard since at this time of day they should be winding down before the night shift begins." Ayame instructed before Koji could speak up; but from the way he looked at her he didn't seem to mind, in a way he almost looked relied by her level of competence.

"Okay, than let's get moving." Haruka cheered. Around her everyone smiled, happy to finally have a direction to move after years of being lost.

* * *

"Dammit! I can't believe we still haven't found anything!" Koichi cursed as he tossed another scan of the Dimensional Corridor off to the side. Across from him towering stacks of scans still waited to be looked through by him and the others. "This is never going to work!"

He, Zoe, Tommy, and JP sat around a large, round, wooden table in the prep room at Lady Ophanimons castle. Ever since Takuya and Koji had gone missing they had spent every afternoon there going over the scans and discussing ways to continue covering for their missing friends. The last part was becoming increasingly difficult with each passing day the two didn't come back.

"I know how you feeling Koichi… But we just have to keep trying what we can." Zoe commented picking up another scan. She then traced every inch of it with her finger, looking for any sign of what could have happened to their friends. When she was sure there was nothing of consequence in the scan she tossed it to the floor with the thousands they had all already checked.

"Zoe's, right man." JP agreed with a yawn. It had been six straight hours of this since they had gotten out of school and it was starting to wear on him. Actually it was wearing on all of them.

"Yeah, it's Takuya and Koji we're talking about. I'm sure they're fine." Tommy added with a yawn of his own. Over the last two weeks he had been feeling pretty motivated to search. It was most likely due to the fact that he saw this is a way to return all those times the two older boys and saved him when he was smaller.

"As we're sitting here I half expect them to just suddenly come walking in through the door." Zoe tiredly laughed showing that even her boundless energy hadn't gone unaffected by the current situation.

"Yeah, I can almost hear Takuya making a bad joke and Koji calling him out on it." Koichi said finally cracking a tired smile. Soon laugher filled the room and echoed into Lady Ophanimons throne room bring a smile to the tired digital rulers face. All around her real-time video scans of the Dimensional Corridor played constantly, but upon hearing the laugher she brought them to a stop. The children's laughter had reminder her that she needed to remain relaxed or she would miss something. Taking a deep breath and a few minutes to center herself she calmed down and began the video feed once more.

On three ends they are all trying to reconnect with those they've lost, but will they be able to before it is too late.

* * *

"This is the last of the locations and we still haven't found anything." Masato sighed as the group finished checking another platform of the empty train station.

I was almost eleven at night now and they only had a few more parts of the underground structure to check. They had already eliminated the shipyard and car manufacture earlier that day and this location was starting to look like a bust as well.

"I was feeling so good about this place too…" Haruka whined tiredly. She had been so energetic today, but with every part of each of the locations that didn't pay off a bit of that energy was chipped away.

"There's still a few places left down here." Akito noted hoping to raise the moral of the group, which was difficult when he looked at Koji and Ayame. Ever since they had gotten here the two of them had been acting like they knew this place wouldn't pan out.

"I don't think it's going to be here…" Koji suddenly announced bringing everyone to a dead stop. Beside him Ayame hung her head in disappointment. It seemed that she had realized this a while ago but just couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"What! Why!" Haruka asked feeling the last of her good mood drain away with his words.

"Because it feels like we've overlooked something." Ayame answered before Koji could. He turned to her and nodded, showing that he was thinking the same thing.

"What could that be?" Akito asked no one in particular. Behind him a train suddenly flew by sending flashes of sparks into the air as its wheels ran along the live rail. It continued along its way and out of sight, down the dark tunnel, off to the next station.

"Man, those older model of trains can be pretty shaky." Masato noted as he watched an arc of electricity run along the middle rail which powered the train.

"It's because they still use the old current of electricity to run them." Ayame explained. "So Koji what should we… is something wrong, Koji?"

Next to her Koji was staring intently at the arcing rail of electricity with a strange look on his face. It was the look of someone who was about to figure something out, but just wasn't there yet. Then in a flash his eyes regained their focus and he turned to Ayame.

"Old current?" He asked.

"Yeah, a year ago the entire city switched over to a newer current of electricity." Ayame answered.

"Give me the map…" Koji instructed in an emotionless tone. Ayame quickly pulled it out and handed it to him unsure of why he needed it. He quickly unfolded it and pressed it up against the wall before he began scanning it with his eyes. "Damn, I really miss you sometimes Takuya." Koji laughed with a tired tone. "Without you I have no one to bring up the obvious." He added with another laugh.

"What's going on…" Haruka inquired as Ayame stared at him trying to figure out what he had.

"Ayame, why did they switch currents here in the city?" Koji turned and asked the girl.

"Because the new electric current is safer and more efficient." She answered still not getting what was happening.

"Who made the city change?" Koji asked.

"The government of course." She responded in a reflective voice. The wheels were starting to spin I her head and she was starting to see what he was seeing.

"If it was the governments order than why did one power plant get to stay with the old current. And why would they refuse to change if it was safer and more efficient to use the new one." Koji exciting pushed her towards the answer.

"Because the City Central Power Plant, which provides power to the older tracks, is government operated, and they need the old current for something other than just powering the few remaining old model trains. For something different… something that the new current wouldn't work with." Ayame stated in realization. It was all so clear now. They now knew where to go next.

"What's going on here…? Do we know where to go now?" Akito inquired not exactly understanding what the two were talking about.

"Yes… To the City Central Power Plant." Ayame answered with a strangely sad tone to her voice.

"Okay! Let's check it out!" Haruka cheered with a pump of her fist.

At the back of the group Ayame dragged her feet and slightly hung her head, staring at the ground. In some ways she looked happy about this discovery, but in some small way she seemed apprehensive about knowing definitively where the ODC headquarters was. Her new attitude went unnoticed by all her friends; all those except for Koji that is. As the group walked away towards the exit he watched the girl slowly fall behind them until she came to a stop.

"Something wrong…?" Koji asked surprising the girl. He had surprised her in two ways. First she had thought that she was far enough back to be alone; and second it actually sound like he cared. To her Koji didn't seem the type to worry about someone he just met, or maybe that was just the impression he gave off.

"…No…" She said in a solemn voice before picking up her step and rejoining the group. Koji just watched her walk off as he tried to make sense of what had just happened, but being emotionally supportive was Takuya's thing not his, so with a sigh he let it go… for now at least.

Ten minutes later the group of five was standing outside the chain link fence that ran around the perimeter of the power plant. The plant itself wasn't that big of a building but with all the conversion towers, endless lines of black power cable, and other complex electric equipment the structure could easily house the ODC's home base. Unfortunately the fence kept Koji from getting close enough to use his radar, but he didn't really have to when he took everything else into consideration.

Besides from the video cameras at the front gate he easily spotted many others scattered about the premise from where he stood. But the thing was they were all aimed at the building and all the entrances to the grounds. There were none watching the essential electrical equipment, which would normally be monitored at a normal power plant. They also appeared to be extremely high tech looking, much better than a rundown power plant should have been able to afford with government funds. However, it was what he didn't see that confirmed things for him. No matter how much he looked he couldn't seem to find any vehicles parked on the premise even though they had a rather large gate for small and large vehicles to pass through. That could only mean personal cars and company trucks had to have somewhere to disappear to once they got on the grounds. He also took note of the fact that he hadn't seen a single employee checking the machinery in all the time he had been watching. It was normal to have someone constantly walking the grounds in search of problems with the equipment but here there were none.

"This is definitely the place." Koji stated with confidence. In the short span of a day he had taken another step closer to his goal.

"What do we do now?" Haruka inquired. It was actually a good question. They now knew where there target was, but they still had no idea what to do about it.

"There's nothing we can do right now… Well nothing you can all do." Koji noted earning some strange looks from the group.

"What do you mean by that?" Masato interjected.

"You all can head home while I stay here and do some surveillance." Koji explained as he continued to scan the surrounding area, looking for somewhere to stake out the plant for the night. On that note the group of digidestine wrapped up their night and began to make their way home.

"Hey Koji I've been meaning to ask… what did you mean back there in the train station when you said you missed your friend?" Ayame asked Koji after a long pause while the others began to walk ahead.

"Oh, that… If Takuya was here, the moment I had said it would require a lot of power to keep a digimon locked down he would have pointed out the power plant; most likely the one right in the middle of the city." He laughed as he thought about the idea.

"So he wouldn't have even considered the other aspects you listed?" Ayame inquired surprised that Koji actually seemed happy about the idea. She also thought about how strange it was that Koji would work with someone who wouldn't consider all the angles before acting.

"Nope… but he would still be right." Koji again laughed looking up towards the sky with a slightly annoyed smile.

"Sounds like an interesting guy." Ayame added with her own laugh before walking off at a quicker step to catch up with the others. As she left Koji watched her, taking notice of some change in her movements; something was definitely wrong with her.

Koji spent the next few hours of that dark night watching the compound from a secluded location atop an adjoining building. He took note of everything and everyone that came in and out of the plant. What the patrols were like and the procedure for getting onto the premise was. But what he really wanted to see was any part of the structure that could lead to somewhere else. He knew that the small building in the center wasn't large enough to house an organization like the ODC. It might not have even been large enough to house the generators the plant required to make electricity.

Around five in the morning Koji finally got what he had been waiting for when a solid wall at the back of the building flipped outwards and the ground before it tilled downwards. A few seconds later a pair of headlights shown out of the dark entrance, which quickly grew until a familiar looking van emerged from the building. It was the same van he had seen at the warehouse a few nights ago; a vehicle that had to have belonged to the ODC.

"So that's how it is…" Koji noted to himself as he watched wall close up again and the van drive out the front gate. When the power plant was quiet once more Koji turned and slid his back down the high lip of the building until he was sitting on the roof. He had spent over six hours on his feet watching the building, he really needed the break.

He sat there with his back against the sidewall ready to call it a night when memories of the day began to come back to him. One of them in particular was bothering him and he knew if he didn't address it he wouldn't be able to sleep that night. So with a tired sigh he lifted himself back onto his feet and headed towards the stairs.

* * *

Ayame's light blue eye's flickered open and took in the rising sun and the bright red numbers of her alarm clock that read six in the morning. With a tired sigh she pushed herself up off of the bed and sat up; staring blankly at the wall before her. Even though she had gotten home before midnight she wasn't able to get much sleep. Most of the night had been spent thinking about something or the other, whatever it was it had robbed her of much of her sleep.

"So it is today… So unlike yesterday…" She absentmindedly said to the empty room, her cryptic words being the only sound in the quiet room. With another tired sigh she got out of bed and walked over to her closet, where she took down a clean school uniform before going to take a shower.

After a long hot shower she returned to her room dressed in her school uniform. She pushed the door closed by leaning her back against it and slowly slid to the floor in a defeated and broken manner. Something was weighing far too heavily on her.

"Do you start everyday like this?" A voice from somewhere in her room asked. Instantly her head shot up and there sitting at her desk was Koji. He was dressed in the black school uniform he had picked up a few days ago. How or why he was there she didn't know.

"K… Koji…!" She weakly stuttered in surprise. "Why are you here?" She asked after recovering from the initial shock of his appearance.

"Why don't you tell me?" Koji simply answered with a calm tone. Something in his voice made him sound like she should have known the answer herself.

"I… I don't know…" Ayame emotionlessly stated letting he head sink back down between her knees.

"You've been acting strangely since yesterday." Koji stated in the same tone as before.

"…I have…?" She mumbled in a lost tone, the once strong girl seemed so very weak and tired now. For a long time the two of them just sat there in the quiet, the whole of her room separating them.

It continued like this until Ayame suddenly released a pent-up breath and pushed herself up off of the floor. She then looked directly at Koji with a big smile, but there was something artificial about it. In fact it was so fake that even Koji could already tell that it hide something much deeper.

"I don't feel like going to school today." Ayame suddenly announced with a pout. Koji just continued to stare at the girl, unable to understand what was happening at the moment. "Let's go somewhere." She added with a happy but distant tone.

"What…?" He said drawing back slightly in surprise. Her behavior was all over the place at the moment.

With a skip she turned around and took hold of the doorknob. She then pulled it open, but before she exited she fell against the doorframe and became silent for a moment. "Come on let's go." She demanded this time with her head still against the wooden surface. Following that she pushed off of it and began walking down the hall.

"What the hell did I get myself into…?" Koji sighed in confusion. The problem was that he didn't really have much choice in what to do next. He needed to figure out what was going on with Ayame. But why did he have to know. It didn't seem like it would affect his mission so why did he care, was there another reason. With another confused sigh he followed her out the door, heading who knows where.

* * *

To be continued…


	47. The Pain of Ayame's Truth

**Chapter 47**

**The Pain of Ayame's Truth**

It had been an hour since Koji had began following Ayame. They had snuck out of the mansion past the butler waiting in the driveway to take her to school. After that, getting out of the gated community was as easy as walking up to the main gate house and being waved through. They were now walking along the streets, crowded with people trying to get to work.

"Where are we going?" Koji asked with a slightly demanding tone. It wasn't one that made him sound like he needed an answer. It was more of he would like an answer; kind of tone. However Ayame didn't appear to want to give it to him as she continued to walk along with her arms crossed behind her back and staring up into the sky.

With no more talk they continued to walk. As time passed the streets slowly grew emptier and emptier until they found themselves alone on a path that ran through a local park. All around them green grass and trees rustled in the small breezes. It was quite a relaxing change of pace from the bustling streets he had been walking and living on since landing in this Zone.

"I wonder why I never stopped by here in all my time in this Zone." Koji pondered as he stared up at the warm green leaves above. Through the breaks in the canopy he could see the shining steel and glass of the skyscrapers as they noon sun reflected off their surface. In a strange way it was a calming sight. "Ayame why are we…?" He tried to inquire of the girl again but as he turned to look at her she quickly turned off of the path and dove through a wall of green brush. Without hesitation Koji followed after her.

He crashed through the leaves and tall plants and emerged on semisolid surface. It wasn't as hard as the concrete path they had been walking on but it was more compact then the soft grass he had expected to find himself on. Quickly looking down he took notice of an old dirt path; now mostly over grown by weeds and time. Tracing its path he caught sight of Ayame as she turned a corner and vanished behind a patch of trees.

"What is with this girl…" He said with an exhaled breath before he continued after her. Down the path he went. At different intervals it would bend and turn in all directions, but there still only appeared to be one path. Eventually he reached another wall of green brush and came to a stop right in front of it. The whole time he had been running along the path he never once caught sight of Ayame again; he could only assume that she was on the other side.

"She must know this path pretty well to have outrun me on it." He commented to himself, reaching out an arm and pressing it through the leaves. With a gentle sweep he brushed the wall of green to the side revealing a small clearing.

Once he stepped through to the other side he found that the path had ended at the wall. The clearing he had entered wasn't that big and all around it's perimeter it was encircled by old large trees. The trees branches extend far overhead creating a canopy above, which only small streams of light passed through creating dancing shadows on the green carpet of grass below. In the center a small tranquil pond filled with cool water rippled in the breezes; reflecting the pink flowers of the cherry bloom that hung over its surface.

Koji had seen a lot of places in his travels but this tranquil oasis in the center of the bustling city made him forget them all. So distracted by this sight before him, he completely forgot why he was in the clearing in the first place. That was until his eyes passed over the teenage girl in the white school uniform sitting at the water's edge. For a moment he just watched her sit there with her knees pulled up to her chest and her hair swaying gently in the breeze; unable to think of what to do.

When a few minutes had passed by like this he sighed and shrugged his shoulders before slowly making his way across the clearing. Once he reached her side he looked down at her; but she on the other hand just continued to stare at the water blankly. Getting no measure of response from the girl he turned his attention to the water as well and let the world sink away for a time. It wasn't hard to forget the city existed outside of the clearing since no sound or images could breach its shell of green life.

"My mom used to take me here when I was small. It was our own little island in the city." Ayame said is a soft tone. From the way she spoke he could only assume she was talking to him, and not herself.

"Really." Koji replied taking a seat next to her in the cool grass. He knew that tone. He himself had used it when he was younger. When he thought his mother was no longer part of his world. It was the tone of someone missing a parent.

"Yeah, we would have picnics and play in the grass. She even used to teach me how to sing." Ayame shared. The two of them continued to talk without looking at the other. They just kept their focus on the water.

"It must have been nice." Koji said warmly as he thought about how the mother and daughter must have played by the water's edge together.

"It was… I hope she'll come back here with me some day…" Ayame happily sighed. This last statement pulled Koji's gaze away from the water and to the side of Ayame's face. Was she saying her mother was still alive? Had he misunderstood her situation?

"Is your mother not living with you then?" Koji asked wondering if he had assumed wrong.

"You could say that…" She said looking at the water with a shimmer in her eyes.

"What do you…?" Koji began to inquire before Ayame spoke again, cutting him off.

"She used to tell me this story too… It was a secret story she could only tell me…" Ayame said softly, not paying any attention to Koji's question.

"Story…?" Koji asked with an inquisitive tone. Something about how she was talking now told him she was getting to something important, most likely whatever had been bothering her since last night.

"Yes... A story about this other world her and her friends used to go to… A world where they were hero's…" Ayame answered in a distant voice. Beside her it dawned on Koji what her mother's story was about.

"Ayame… Was your mother a Digidestine?" Koji inquired with a bit of shock. It being him, he couldn't just go with his gut. He had to ask and make sure since her mother being a Digidestine was hard to believe. This Zone was more advanced technological wise than his Zone, which meant things like computers and other electric devices had been around longer than they had in his Zone. So it could be possible that the Digital World had been around long enough to have a generational gap between Digidestine.

"Yes… She wasn't the leader like I am, but she was still very strong." Ayame smiled a heartbreaking smile.

"I gather your mom's still alive… so where is she?" Koji inquired making sure to approach the topic gentle, since it was obviously a delicate subject.

"…" Ayame didn't answer. She just continued to stare at the water, but gone was her emotionless stare. It had now been replaced by a sad gaze.

"…" Koji slowly reached out his arm and placed it on her shoulder. The moment he had contact he could feel the girl trembling under his touch. She was doing her best to hide it on her face but her body was betraying her emotions, she was breaking under the weight she was carrying. "Where is she, Ayame?" He asked again knowing that she needed to say it out loud if she wanted to recover herself.

"She's… She's in…" Ayame just couldn't seem to get the words out.

"…" After a few seconds of quiet Koji opened his mouth to talk but before his words could come the something changed. Suddenly Ayame threw herself against him and began to cry into his chest. Stunned by the sudden change Koji just sat there in a state of shock looking down at the top of Ayames head pressed into him. Unfortunately Koji wasn't too good with these kinds of things so he had no idea what he should do in this situation. With no idea what to do he just leaned back slightly and let the girl cry it out against him.

After a few minutes of silence Ayame stopped shaking and pushed her head off of Koji and turned her attention back to the still waters of the tiny pond. She sat there thinking and trying to composing herself as Koji just watched her. Then after a few deep breaths she began to talk once more.

"My mom…" Ayame said in a controlled breath. "She's in the Digital World…"

Koji's mind instantly raced at these words. He had expected her to tell him this after the hints she had been giving, but it was still quite shocking to hear. Her mother who appeared to be a much older Digidestine of this Zone was on the other side, which was supposedly sealed away.

"How?" Koji simply asked after giving her some time to collect herself. Ayame's eye's showed that she had heard the question, but she didn't answer. She just sat there staring at the water with a faraway look.

"She tried to stop the ODC from gaining access to the Digital World… and when... when…" Ayame explained with a pained voice that cracked and bleed away. Apparently even though she wanted to talk about her mother it was still very difficult for her.

"And when the connection broke down she was stranded in the Digital World…" Koji finished for her with an understanding tone. When he finish Ayame nodded her head; telling Koji that he was right. "That makes things a little clearer." He suddenly announced pulling the girls attention to him.

"What…?" Ayame asked in a quiet confused voice.

"It explains why you seemed so interest in working with me when I told you about the Dimensional Corridor. Until I told you about that you didn't seem to open to the idea of trusting me." Koji lightly laughed.

"Yeah… I still thought you might be crazy, but if the Dimensional Corridor actually existed I had to try." Ayame giggled. As she did some of the color returned to her face and a slight smile flashed across it.

"So you wanted to use me." Koji tiredly laughed.

"I guess so." She giggled in return.

"If we're being honest; I intended to use your group as well." Koji added with a sly smile. Soon the two were laughing happily in the clearing; letting the stress that had been building over time melt away.

The tired laughing slowly faded and was replaced by a quiet whimpering cry from Ayame. Koji knew the happy moment was over and that Ayame was about to tell him the most important part of the story. He knew because whatever she needed to tell him brought a mixture of tears and anger to her.

"On that day, three years ago, I lost both of my parents…" Ayame stated with anger filling her voice.

"But I thought you live with your father?" Koji asked, confused by her strange statement.

"Days before the connections break and my mother became lost in the Digital World; my parents began arguing. They would fight every night about something. I never stuck around to listen. I just went up to my room and tried to shut it out. But eventually I would find out…" Ayame began her story without acknowledging Koji's presence.

"On the day the connection was severed both my parents were there. At the place where the connection between our worlds were the strongest… Where me and the others first became Digidestine…" She spoke in a reminiscent tone. Letting her anger fade in the happy memories of her first adventures. Next to her Koji started to get a feeling that he really wasn't going to like the next part of the story.

"My mom stood bravely against the government and the ODC trying to convince them to stop what they were attempting. Even now I'm not sure of what they were trying to do with that huge device… But there commanding them…" Ayame's voice suddenly changed from the proud voice retelling her mother's actions; to one of pure anger and hatred. "…was my father…" These last three words flooded out with rage and sorrow.

Koji's mind raced at this news. This girl he had met only a few days ago had just shared a deep pain, he could only imagine, with him. Her mother was a hero who stood against overwhelming odds to protect the Digital World. To protect what was right. And her father was the leader of the ODC; the group responsible for her mother's situation.

"He just ignored my mother's protest and went ahead… leaving her one option…" Ayame's emotions ran rampant through her talk. They shifted from sadness to anger with every few words. "She got between the device and the portal. And when that strange light from the device hit her Digivice the portal wrapped around her and collapsed… And all I could do was watch from where my mother told me to stay out of sight!" She angrily yelled pounding her fist against the ground. "And then that bastard had the nerve to tell me later that she had gone on a trip. As if he hadn't done anything wrong…"

Quiet once again filled the clearing, but this time it was a deeper quiet than any before. With all that had been revealed the sounds of the world just seemed to fade away. And it would continue like this until Ayame spoke once again.

"That day I came to understood why my mother had never told my father that I was a Digidestine. I knew why my mother made me stay back… so he wouldn't see me there…" Ayame sadly spoke like a lost child.

"Ayame…" Koji whispered, wishing he had the words to make it better.

"That day I lost both my parents." She said in a voice mixed with anger and sadness.

After another long period of quiet Koji felt he needed to ask her a question. "Did you know your father was the commander that day?"

"No… I didn't understand then… I thought he was forced there somehow. I didn't see how the manager of a local power plant could be involved…" Ayame answered turning her eyes skyward, peering at the clouds through breaks in the leaf canopy. "It wasn't until…" She added trailing off into her own thoughts. Maybe she knew that Koji didn't have to hear her say it to know the answer.

"Until we were able to connect the Central Power Plant to the ODC. It explains why you became so despondent the closer we got to that place." Koji voiced getting a slight nod out of Ayame. "You always knew even if you couldn't admit it to yourself." He added with a sympathetic tone.

"Yes…" She emotionlessly answered.

"I see… Then you must have been dealing with a lot since last night." Koji uncharacteristically showed an understanding of the girl's emotions. Unlike Takuya he wasn't good at the whole touchy feely thing. He was normally more of cold facts kind of person.

"Yes…" She said again in the same emotionless tone; but this time thin tears began rolling down her cheeks. "I've truly lost both my parents now…" She added through the tears.

With this the clearing fell silent except for the rustling of the grass and leaves in the gentle breezes. Koji knew the conversation had come to an end for now and it was time for them to process all that had transpired. Most of the day was gone by now, and he knew they wouldn't be able to move forward until Ayame was ready. So for now the day was done and he could only hope Takuya would continue to hold out until they meet again.

* * *

To be continued…


	48. No More Peaceful Days

**Chapter 48**

**No More Peaceful Days**

Takuya greeted the morning with a relaxed yawn, or at least what he thought was morning. As he rolled onto his side and looked out through sliding glass doors of the Kamiya apartment he found himself look out into the darkness of the night. Slowly he turned his gaze to the digital clock beneath the television and found that it was only four in the morning, the sun wouldn't even start rising for another two hours.

"Hmmm…" Takuya grumbled as he pushed off of the couch and into a sitting position. This was strange. He, Kari, and Tai had gotten back to the apartment around ten and were in bed by eleven so it wasn't like he had been sleeping for long, and he wasn't the type to normally have problems sleeping.

"What is this feeling…?" He thought to himself as he tilted his head back until it was resting on the back of the couch and he was staring up at the ceiling. In the darkness of the small apartment he sat up thinking, unable to even consider going back to sleep.

He spent the next half an hour like this until a creak from behind him pulled his attention. Quickly turning around he watched as Kari's bedroom door swung up and the girl in question stepped out. The soft light given off by the moon, lightly illuminating her light pink pajamas as she unsteadily made her way to the bathroom. A few minutes later the door to the bathroom opened again and Kari exited, and began walking back to the bedroom. Takuya watched all of this with an amused smile. She just looked so cute when she was half asleep, but before she reached her room she stopped and stared forward, her sleepy gaze meeting Takuya's.

"Takuya…?" Kari groggily asked as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. All she could see was his outline dimly lit by the moonlight.

"Hey." He answered from the darkness of the living room with a tired laugh.

"What's wrong?" Kari inquired with a concerned tone as she quickly shook herself awake.

"…" Takuya didn't say anything. He just stared off as if contemplating the answer. When he didn't respond Kari became more concerned and walked over to the couch. Looking at him she took a seat beside him on the couch and stared out the window at the moon with him.

The two sat there in quiet contemplation as time ticked by. Slowly pushing the night back and bringing about the day.

The only change occurred half an hour into the night, when Kari shifted her weight and shakily rested her head on his shoulder. Somehow she felt that it would calm them both, in a way she felt it had to be done. Takuya happily welcome the change Kari brought to his thoughts, but something was still bothering him. Some shadow was descending upon the world bringing with it change. A change from the somewhat peaceful days they had known until now, to an all out war for the Sealed Digivice. There in the remaining minutes of the night Takuya steeled himself for what was to come.

* * *

In the Digital World the sun was also slowly rising over the horizon, but the single occupant of an old stone building didn't notice or care. Gennai sat at an old wooden desk at the far corner of the structures library. He was carefully pouring over a stack of books and the laptop next to him. His process was to read something off of the laptop, then pick up one of the books and flip through its pages until he found the one he was looking for. Then after all of this he would turn to a familiar, old, gray book and compare his new knowledge to detail drawing of the Zone Gate.

"It took forever, but I finally got the information on page translated." Gennai happily sighed with a tired tone. With a proud smile he looked down at the piece of paper he had been transcribing his translations on and he beamed with excitement. But that feeling quickly faded. He knew that what he had learned would finally give Takuya a chance to judge whether this was a valid option or another dead-end. This fact was fine with him; he was just worried about the technical notes on the diagram. He still hadn't fully deciphered them, mainly due to their level of sophistication.

"I'll have to show what I've got to Takuya, and then if he okay's it I need to contact Izzy about double checking my technical notes." Gennai noted to himself as he leaned back in his chair and stared out the window at the rising sun.

"It looks like I've got a few hours until they should be up. I'll just try to work on my translations some more until then." Gennai mused turning back to the book and his research. He had just settled back in to continue his work when a sudden roar of sound filled the air. "What the!" Gennai jumped up in surprise at the noise and quickly made his way to the window. When he did, he saw nothing but the rising sun. However the roaring sound continued to grow louder.

Pushing off of the windowsill Gennai quickly ran out of library and down the hallway until he reached a door that would take him outside. With a loud slam the door burst open and Gennai emerged onto a stone landing lining the top of the garden wall. His eyes quickly scanned the horizon until they meet with the cause of the uproar.

"This can't be anything good…" Gennai said in a pained voice as he stared out ahead of him, his face showing his worry.

* * *

Morning eventually came in the real world, like it always did, and the light of the early sun poured in through the windows. On the couch Takuya and Kari sat peacefully in the growing light of the day, waiting for something to start the day. That starting bell would be the pinging of Kari's D-terminal telling her that she had received a message.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Kari questioned lifting her head off of Takuya's shoulder and walking back to her bedroom. She returned to Takuya's side a few seconds later and flipped open her D-terminal before reading the tagline of the message. When she did she handed Takuya her open D-terminal with a worried and confused look.

"For me…?" Takuya inquired. He couldn't image why Gennai would try to contact him directly when he normally chose to go through the Digidestine to contact him.

"Yeah, it's your name in the heading." Kari simply answered unsure of the reason as well.

Turning his attention back to the screen Takuya noticed that Kari was right. The tagline and the first word in the messages body was his name. Pushing the down button Takuya moved onto the rest of the message, but there wasn't much to read. "Takuya, you need to get here now. Something is happening here in the Digital World that I've never seen before." Takuya read aloud so Kari would know what was going on.

"What does that mean…?" Kari asked with an uneasy tone. Considering everything that they had been through the last two weeks this couldn't be anything good.

"I don't know…" Takuya answered with the same tone as Kari. "I moved a portal to my base. I'll make it the selected one on the portal program." He concluded before closing Kari's D-terminal and handing it back to her.

For a moment they sat in silence, contemplating what could be happening, and what they would be getting into. Both of them couldn't ignore the sinking feeling that this had something to do with the feeling that had awoken them, the same feeling they had been trying to forget during the remanets of the night. Then as if a switch had been thrown the two jumped up from the couch.

"Kari! You get a computer up and running, and load the portal program. I'll get Tai up. Something tells me that we're going to need all the back-up we can get." Takuya ordered. Kari quickly obeyed and made her way to the family computer, while Takuya went to wake up Tai.

"Tai! Tai you need to get up! We need to go!" Takuya said taking hold of Tai's shoulder and shaking him. Tai's eyes instantly flickered open and stared up at Takuya in a confused daze, before recognition kicked in and the focus returned to his eyes.

"Takuya…! What's going on?" Tai asked, jumping up from his bed and looking about the room for anything amiss. The disturbance also awoke the rooms other two occupants, Agumon and Gatomon. While Agumon watched them with eyes that were still half asleep, Gatomon was fully focused on Takuya.

"We just got a message from Gennai. Something's going on and we have to get to the Digital World as soon as possible!" Takuya replied with urgency.

"Did he say what's happening?" Tai inquired not liking how this all felt.

"No, he just said he's never seen anything like it before. It's strange, but from the message I get the feeling that whatever he's found don't seem to be a serious problem yet, but it will be soon." Takuya replied with a strangely calm tone while he gathered up his traveling clothes and supplies from the desk.

"What makes you think that?" Tai rejoined pulling open his dresser drawers and pulling out the first articles of clothes he could find.

"It's just a feeling… A really bad feeling…" Takuya responded with a tone of foreboding as he buckled his belt and picked up his shirt.

"I really don't like your feelings… They have a tendency to come true, way too often." Tai shot back with a depressed laugh as he pulled a blue shirt over his head.

A minute later the two of them emerged from the bedroom, with the two digimon in tow, as Kari rushed past them to get ready herself. The computer in the office was on and humming along as the portal program awaited them.

"Do you have any idea's as to what we're about to walk into?" Agumon asked Takuya as they awaited Kari's return.

"No, but I don't think he'd let us walk into a trap." Takuya answered earning nods of agreement from the others.

"Gennai, would hit us up again if there was a change in the situation." Tai added.

"He would definitely make sure that we arrived somewhere safe." Gatomon concluded before the room fell silent, except for the hum of the computer.

"Ready?" Kari inquired when she returned to the office dressed in a pair of yellow cargo pants, a pink spaghetti strap shirt, and a white denim jacket. The four just nodded at her before she pulled out her D-3 from her pocket and aimed it at the screen.

"Digiport activate!" She cheered and instantly the room flooded with light, and they were gone.

* * *

Seconds later they found themselves on the cold stone floor of Gennai's base in a heap.

"Could whoever's elbow that is, please remove it from my kidney." Takuya moaned as he tried to figure out how things had turned out like this. The last few times he had traveled through the digiports he had managed to land on his feet, but this time it just didn't work, which was strange since he was in much better health now than he was those other times.

"Sorry about that." Tai laughed as he rolled off of the heap and onto his back.

"Okay, now if I could only…" Takuya began attempt to address the weight on his chest when his thoughts were cut short by a pair of crimson eyes looking into his. The pressure pinning him to the floor had apparently not been Tai, but Kari. The girl's body was stretched out across his and after pushing herself up off of Takuya's chest they found their eyes meeting.

For what seemed like a long time the two just stared at each other, not moving an inch, while Tai got to his feet and began looking around the room for Gennai with the two digimon partners. So intent was the rest of the group on finding Gennai they completely forgot about the two still flat against the floor. This gave the two of them more time for this moment, which would break with the simplest interference from the outside.

Takuya and Kari continued to look into each other's eyes with each breath they took being their only movement. However, Kari would change that when she stretched out her body and neck, moving herself up to Takuya's forehead. There she leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. The sensation and warmth of the little act felt as it had pierced his skull and sunk into his brain causing it to go hazy, and then flowed down to his heart and sent it racing. With that small act of love Kari pulled herself back down so she was looking him in the eyes once again. A deep blush had already flooded both their faces, but they didn't miss the blood that flowed from their brains to their faces. They now moved solely out of instinct and desire; as if their bodies knew what they wanted, even if they didn't.

"Kari…?" Takuya whispered in surprise unable to move his eyes from hers. With no response from the girl on top of him Takuya slowly began to raise his head up to hers. With each passing instant they became closer and closer to an act that couldn't be taken back; one that would start them down a road full of uncertainty, together.

Unfortunately before they could meet in the middle a loud roar echoed down the hallway and into the room. The room vibrated with the sound seconds before the building shook and the window exploded into fragments of glass.

Instantly Takuya wrapped his arms around Kari, as she let out a small yell of surprise, and rolled away from the window until he was covering her with his body. Pieces of glass rained down on them as intense winds poured in through the busted window. Now the room was filled with gusts of wind that kicked up debris, and the deafening roar of rushing gales.

"What's going on!" Kari yelled over the sound of the wind as she and Takuya got to their feet. As they did Takuya kept his jacket over Kari, shielding her from the remaining debris and wind.

"I don't know! But we need to get out of here!" Takuya instructed as he guided Kari to door under the protective cover of his jacket. Once they were through the door Takuya turned around and started to go back into the room. But before he could leave her side Kari took hold of his jacket pulling him back.

"What are you doing?" Kari yelled, unable to understand why he was going back into the room, turned tempest.

"I need to get the laptop." Takuya explained pointing to the shaking computer on the desk. "It's the only portal access point we seem to have here, we can't lose it!" He added before Kari released his jacket and let him go.

The violent winds pulled and pushed at him with every step forward as debris beat against him. With a good measure of effort he reached the laptop, closed it, and tucked it under his jacket. Then with the same amount of effort he made his way back to the door and handed Kari the laptop. He then took hold of the door and wrenched it shut. Even after the bolt clicked into place the door still violently shook, the wind threatening to tear it from its hinges.

"We need to find the others." Takuya ordered after the door was secured, cutting down on the noise.

"Right." Kari replied before they made their way down the hallway shielding their eyes from the wind with their arms. Doors and windows shook under the pressure of the changing air as they walked past them in search of where Tai and the digimon might have disappeared to.

Soon they arrived at the end of the hallway and found the door that separated the hallway from the outside world missing; the hinges and all must have been ripped off by the wind. Takuya was the first to duck his head out and was greeted by a powerful blast of wind and dark skies. Taking a step out the door he spotted Tai, Gennai, and the digimon hiding behind the pillars of a stone dome. From the looks of them the pillars and dome seemed to offer a fair amount of protection from the winds. Taking Kari by the hand he stepped out into the howling winds and together they made their way to the rest of the group. Once they were under the dome the wind died down slightly, but they were still forced to throw themselves up against a free pillar to collect themselves and escape the gale.

"Took you two long enough." Tai loudly laughed over the roar of the storm.

"Almost didn't make it." Takuya laughed back. Beside him Kari and Gatomon had a small reunion before turning their attention to the group.

"Takuya, have ever seen anything like this?" Gennai inquired not wasting any time for a greeting.

Without answering Takuya leaned out and looked up into the sky. Black storm clouds rolled in from parts of the Digital World unknown. The winds at the edge of the approaching storm roared and whipped about deafening the outside world. The clouds swirled and twisted at some epicenter over the horizon. Staring at it Takuya could feel that in some way it was somewhat familiar, as if he had seen it before.

"I think so…" Takuya pondered aloud, but nothing was coming to him. "But right now, I know it's nothing good."

"On that fact I agree with you." Gennai rejoined receiving nods of agreement from the others.

"Gennai, is there any place here that's safe from this wind. We kind of lost the room we arrived in." Takuya asked turning his attention away from the raging clouds above to Gennai at the pillar across from him.

"Yes, there's a room towards the back that I re-enforced a few years ago in case something big happened here." Gennai replied pushing off of the wall and making his way to one of the side doors. The others quickly followed him back inside and down a series of hallways until they arrived in a room where the roar of the wind was reduced to a low rushing sound. The walls were lined with shelves of books and stacks of papers.

"This is my private library so I built up the rooms defense to protect my records." Gennai explained as he pulled down a lever on the wall and the lights in the ceiling flicked on.

"This'll work." Takuya noted as he looked around the room. For the most part the room was made up of solid stone walls, except for a window near the desk in the back; but it appeared to be made of something stronger than glass since it was able to stand up to the incredible winds. Walking over to the desk Takuya set the laptop down on it and flipped the screen open. With a low hum the dark screen slowly filled with the portal program.

"So what's the plan?" Tai asked pulling a chair away from the wall and sitting down near the group.

"I really have no idea how we should go at this… But I feel that it would be best if we gather everyone here. I think we're going to need all the help we can get for this one." Takuya answered as he looked out the window, still trying to place where he had seen something like the disturbance above before.

"Okay, me and Kari will start contacting everyone and tell them what's happening." Tai replied after hearing Takuya out. With a nod of agreement from Kari the two siblings went about contacting the rest of the Digidestine.

"Takuya, it'll take them a while to get everyone here, so in the mean time I have something I want to show you." Gennai stated as he pointed towards the back of the library.

"Sure." Takuya simply replied as he followed Gennai further into the library. Past a few bookshelves and against the far wall Gennai led him to another desk with a few stacks of books piled on it. "So what did you want to show me?" He asked eyeing the work space.

"This right here." Gennai answered picking up a familiar looking gray book and handing it to Takuya. Taking hold of it and opening it to the page where a few pieces of paper were inserted between pages Takuya was greeted by the hand-drawing of the mysterious Zone Gate and Gennai's translations.

In silence Takuya scanned each translated piece of paper for something he could recognize. For the most part it was a lot of technical information and stories. Stuff Takuya didn't really get or felt like meaningless fluff, but near the bottom his eyes locked onto something he did know. "Capable of creating a temporary breach…" He read in a whisper his voice showing no emotion.

"Does that mean something?" Gennai asked after picking up on Takuya's tone.

"This might be it…" Takuya noted in a shocked tone. "A breach is a direct link between two Zones, or a Zone and any other location."

"Meaning?" Gennai again asked.

"If this Zone Gate is able to create a breach between Zones I should be able to use it to get back to my Zone so I can get Lady Ophanimons help to find Koji and finally end this mission." Takuya sighed with a relieved breath. For the first time in the two weeks since he had been stranded in this Zone he might have actually found a possible way out, and an opportunity to finally be rid of the horrific device he'd been charged with. But as he thought about these things his heart sank at the idea of leaving this Zone. He had always known that he would find a way out, but for a time now he had actually begun pretending, no believing, that he belong there. For some reason he knew that by leaving the Zone he would be leaving something important behind; and in truth, he knew what that something was.

* * *

After looking over Gennai's notes about the Zone Gate some more the two eventually made their way back to Kari and Tai. As they approached they could already hear multiple new voices in the room; it would seem that everyone had arrived while they were discussing the contents of the book. From the parts of the conversation Takuya could hear, it would seem that they had all been out to see the storm and were now discussing what it could possibly be.

"This isn't how I expected to spend my morning." Davis loudly moaned.

At Davis's words a spark ignited in Takuya's mind and he ran past the newly arrived group, over to the shaking window. "Morning…" He repeated as if he had just come to some realization.

"Takuya, what is it?" Kari asked as she got up next to him and stared up at his fixated eyes.

"I know where I've seen this before… I know what this is!" Takuya announced in a distant, but serious voice.

"What is it?" Matt inquired lightly pushing himself up off of the bookshelf he was leaning against. He like the rest was glad to have an answer, but they all didn't like how Takuya was acting about it.

"During my first time in the Digital World, my Zones Digital World that is, I saw something like this. It was called the Rose Morning Star." Takuya answered not taking his eyes off of the swirl of clouds. Now that he looked at it he couldn't believe he wasn't able to place it until now. That swirl of red clouds had been their sky for quite a few days and that imagery tended to stick with a person.

"So it's called Rose Morning Star…?" Davis pondered unable to figure out how the swarm of black clouds and wind could look anything like the name suggested.

"No, that was just a name the digimon of my Zone called it, mainly because it looked like a large red rose in the sky back then. I don't really know if this kind of thing actually has a name." Takuya stated finally turning away from the window and back to the group.

"So what caused this phenomenon in your Digital World?" Izzy inquired his hands instantly going for the keys of his laptop. Izzy had been transcribing everything Takuya had said about the Multi-verse since Takuya had shown up and today was no exception.

"In my Zone it was caused by the fallen form of Cherubimon's gathering of large amounts of data and fractal code in one place. But something like that would have taken longer and wouldn't have gone unnoticed." Takuya explained to the group while in deep thought.

"Fractal code?" TK inquired from his spot next to his brother.

"Actually Takuya told me about it awhile back." Izzy stated before Takuya could answer. "Think of it as a more condensed form of data that acts kind of like DNA would for us. In some Digital Worlds, like Takuya's for example, it's the primary building block for all digital life." Izzy explained. Takuya was glad that Izzy had taken the job of clarifying the meaning for the group, because the way Izzy explained it was so much better than the rant Takuya had gone on while attempting to tell Izzy about it weeks ago.

"Here it's mostly makes up the planet, while the digimon are mostly made of data bits." Gennai added. He had actually read about the term in one of the books he found in the tower while looking for information for Takuya.

"Why the difference between worlds?" Ken asked becoming more interested in current topic.

"It could be because…" Izzy began to give his opinion.

"Can we get back to the massive storm of doom raging outside right now? Then, if we have time we can talk about things that aren't associated with the possible end of the Digital World." Tai interjected, trying to turn the talk back in the right direction.

"Tai's right, this storm can't mean anything good." Takuya added in support of returning to the reason they were all there in the first place.

"If it's not large amounts of condensed fractal code, what else could it be?" Cody asked helping to push things in the right direction.

"The only other thing that could have the same effect is…" In midsentence Takuya's mouth loosened as he fell silent and his mind raced. Memories of the path week and newly learned information rapidly combined into a realization. He knew what he had been nagging at him for a while now, and he knew why the storm was twisting over one spot in the distance. He even knew where the epicenter was and what was in the middle of it all. "…Zone Energy!" Takuya concluded turning back to the window with a look of panic.

"Takuya, what's wrong now?" Kari inquired placing a hand on Takuya's and looking up at him in concern.

"We need to get to the tower!" Takuya replied.

"Why?" Sora asked for the group that was becoming more concerned by the second. With her question Takuya turned back and looked at the group without saying anything.

"Because I know where the Zone Gate is…" Takuya finally began to answer. "…And unfortunately someone else seems to have found it first." He concluded turning back to the swirl of clouds in the distance.

* * *

To be continued…

PS. I have a poll up on my profile (right up in the top bar) that I would appreciate if people would stop by and answer. It asks you to pick eight characters from the first four seasons that you would like to see in a new story. The story won't get published for a long time, but writing new stories helps me get over writers block, so help me defrag by going to my profile and picking your eight choices, and help me build my character cast. Help me fight my writers block!


	49. What Lies Over the Horizon

**Chapter 49**

**What Lays Over the Horizon**

"What do you mean someone found the Zone Gate first?" Kari asked feeling a strange mixture fear well up in her. Fear of how this could all be connected to something that even scared Takuya; and fear that what Takuya having found the Zone Gate might mean for whatever relationship the two of them had.

"It was what Wisemon meant by he had already found what he was looking for. He must have found something detailing the location of the Zone Gate before running into Gennai." Takuya answered. Across the room from him Gennai frustratingly clenched his fist, aggravated by the idea that Wisemon had beaten him in the pursuit for knowledge.

"But Wisemon's dead…" Mimi stated with a confused voice which matched the others looks.

"Wouldn't be the first time that jerk pulled off a repeat performance after he was suppose to be dead." Tai commented getting somewhat anxious about the situation. He wasn't the only one; the entire gathered group was starting to feel the same thing.

"It wouldn't surprise me if it was him, but it doesn't have to be him. If he was able to contact any of his surviving allies before we put him down, any one of them could be responsible for this." Takuya noted turning towards the exit and wrenching open the door. The moment he did a blast of wind rushed into the room kicking up whatever light object it could.

"But why the tower?" Kari questioned as they all fought against the current of air rushing down the hallway.

"Because ever since we were there I've been having this feeling that I missed something, and unfortunately I just figured out what it was." Takuya answered before burying his shoulder beside Tai's in the door that lead outside and together they pushed with all there might. Once again the wind increased threatening to throw the door closed again, but against it Takuya and Tai managed to push it beyond the halfway point, letting the wind bend it the other way and slam it against the stone wall.

"What did you miss…?" Izzy inquired taking the hand Takuya offered him, allowing Takuya to help him get past the final flood of wind. Takuya, Tai, and Matt continued to help the weaker members reach the outside by pulling them out of the hallway and trying to break some of the intense winds.

"It was the floor count." Takuya answered as he helped pull Ken out, finally getting everyone outside.

"The floor count?" Ken asked in the place of Izzy who was trying his best to make it to the others huddled against the adjoining wall.

"Yeah, when me and Kari were standing outside looking up the tower I couldn't really tell, and when we searched the top floor I just brushed it off." Takuya explained planting himself against the wall and breathing a tired breath before continuing. "From the top floor it didn't feel as high as it appeared from the outside."

"Because there was another floor above the final floor! Or the one we thought was the final floor!" Kari yelled now realizing the fact herself. As she thought back she notice that she had felt the same thing as Takuya, as if something was off about the experience, but unlike Takuya she hadn't given it as much after thought.

"But if there was another floor wouldn't you and Kari have found a way up to it while you were checking the remaining floors for any other intruders?" Gatomon asked from Kari's shoulder.

"We most likely didn't find a way up during our search because there wasn't one from inside the tower." Takuya noted as he stared at the epicenter of swirling clouds, knowing what must have been directly under it. "If there was, someone would have already found the Zone Gate at the top."

"Damn… That actually makes a lot of sense." Gennai cursed pounding a fist against the wall at the idea that all of the time he had spent translating the old book had actually been moving them further and further away from their goal. "But then how was anyone supposed to find the gate with no way up to it?"

"It was probably something as simple as flying up to the top of the tower. Easy to access as long as you know it's there." Takuya noted gaining some understanding nods from those around him.

"This is all either good or bad news, I'm not sure yet… but what does it all mean?" Tai questioned hoping that they hadn't come out into the storm just to talk.

"I'm not really sure but I think whoever's at the tower is trying to pry open the Zone Gate using large amounts of Zone Energy, which could cause this kind of disturbance." Takuya responded.

"Does that mean the Zone Gate is already open?" Ken inquired.

"No, but it's probably getting there." Takuya rejoined. He sounded pretty sure of himself despite no visible evidence of his claim.

"How can you be sure that it's not open yet?" Sora asked hoping he was right and had the proof to back-up his claim.

"I don't have much to go on, but the process of forcing it open with Zone Energy should be pretty time consuming work. And the storms still around so that must mean they still need the Zone Energy they gathered." Takuya explained.

"But according to what I was able to translate of the instructions in the book we found, it should be pretty simple to open and close the Zone Gate… I don't remember seeing anything about what's happening here." Gennai commented with a hint of confusion. He was right, according to what he had been able to translate the gate was activated using a key and lock method which he had yet to translate the specifics of.

"That's why I know someone's trying to force it open. Because we have the instruction book and they don't." Takuya laughed at their small victory. It wasn't much but at least it was something.

"So they have no idea how to open it correctly because we got to that book first." Gennai said joining Takuya in the celebratory laugh. In the back of Gennai's mind he was smiling over the fact that he hadn't failed at such an important time.

"Again, what does all this mean?" Tai inquired again after never really getting a straight answer.

"It means we still have time to stop this!" Takuya answered, determination filling his voice as if it was an oath he had to fulfill.

"But isn't the fact that the Zone Gate will be open a good thing? Doesn't that mean that you can get to where you need to go?" Davis asked bringing an important issue before the group. All around the group considered the idea and realized that Davis was right. While his words might have brought about a good mood for the others it once again returned feelings of uncertainty to Kari. Every time she thought about him leaving she felt her heart sink. If Takuya hadn't been so preoccupied with the curse of knowing what this really meant, he would probably be having the same problem as Kari.

"That's true… but it's not the reason why someone is trying to open the Zone Gate now…" Takuya stated in an emotionless tone before pausing to turn his attention skyward. After a moment to gather his thoughts he continued with the real point of the mornings events. "When that Zone Gate opens they will come through… Dominimon and Lilithmon will enter this Zone!" He finished with an angry growl as if cursing the names as they left his mouth.

With the utterance of those two names the Digidestine quickly came to understand the dire situation they were now faced with. He was right; all of their allies were gathered at Gennai's base, leaving only enemies outside of the group. And from what Takuya had told them about the two this only meant the battles for the Sealed Digivice would escalate, most likely beyond what they could handle.

"So we need to get there now! And stop this before it goes any further!" Takuya yelled setting the mood for the advancement towards the tower far off in the distance. "…The only problem is getting there…" He suddenly added with an embarrassed laugh, realizing that he had once again gotten ahead of himself. It would seem that now that he was mostly recovered, or maybe it had more to do with a certain girl, that less serious side of himself was starting to come out, which was actually making this current situation easier to deal with.

"That is going to be a problem, especially in this weather." Matt noted as he watched a tree in the garden give up the fight and be torn out of the ground before being thrown against the stone walls of the garden.

"We could have all the digimon digivolve and move out as a caravan." Izzy suggested.

"That won't work… They'll use up to much energy getting us there and I can guarantee you there is a fight waiting for us at the tower." Takuya noted wishing it could be that simple.

"Damn… This would be so much easier if we could use Imperialdramon…" Davis cursed slamming a fist against the wall in aggravation.

"Why can't we?" Takuya questioned with a look of confusion. He didn't really need a description of the digimon in question due to his dimensional adventure with Taichi and Zero many years ago, he still remembered what it was like and capable of.

Davis didn't answer; he just looked down at his feet wishing he hadn't brought up the subject. Instead Ken answered for him. "We tried to get Veemon and Wormon to DNA digivolve to Imperialdramon in our fight with Pukumon but we couldn't pull it off… It would appear that the last four years of peace have taken a toll on our abilities…"

"Don't feel too bad about it you two… Me and Matt couldn't get Omnimon to appear during our fight either, no matter how much we needed him…" Tai admitted while Matt nodded his head in agreement. While the group thought about how much peace time had changed them Takuya remembered how much only a year off had affected him. At one point during their return to their Digital World he and Koji had to re-teach themselves to activate their final forms, not to mention how much they had to go through to become Susanoomon again after their short absence from fighting.

"Too bad… It would have been a good way to get there without tiring out the other digimon…" Davis sighed regretting the loss of its travel ability. The others just nodded in agreement at the idea, but quickly returned to looking for another way. Or they would have if a booming voice from above hadn't come over the raging winds.

"Maybe I can help with that young ones." An ancient voice stated as flashes of blue light began to pierce the cloud cover.

"Who!" Takuya questioned turning his attention skyward. His eyes instantly locked onto a powerful prescience above him he had been too preoccupied to notice before now. It was definitely stronger than any power he had felt in this Zone before, but still no match for himself or many of the digimon he had fought over the years. It was more of a controlled power, with more ability than energy, and somehow familiar in a way.

Takuya prepared himself for whatever was about to emerge from the clouds above, but quickly dropped his combat stance when Kari took hold of his arm and smiled at him. Looking around Takuya was able to determine that the Digidestine were happy to hear the voice so he assumed it was an ally, and a powerful one at that.

Suddenly in a bright flash of blue light a large metal horn emerged from the clouds above. It was quickly followed a flowing mass of silver hair and a massive blue and yellow helm. With a little more time the entirety of the head was sticking out and the pair of red eyes was focused on the children below.

"Lord Azulongmon!" Gennai cried as the others just happily smiled up at the massive dragon peering down at them through the cloud cover.

"Lord Azulongmon…" Takuya repeated as he thought it over for a moment before realizing who he was looking up at. This was most likely the digital deity of this Digital World, its ruler, the same kind of being as Lady Ophanimon back in his Zone. "He's the digital ruler here right?" He questioned Kari in hopes of confirming his guess, but before she could answer Azulongmon spoke.

"In a way, yes, young traveler, I am the digital deity of this Zone." Azulongmon stated confirming many of the questions that had gone unanswered since Takuya's arrival. "I really wish that we had more time to talk about why you are here, but it would seem a tremendous threat looms just on the horizon." He added in a booming voice. Takuya just nodded in agreement, doing his best to act properly before the hovering ruler. Takuya wasn't the type to treat them like they were special, but he did give them the respect they deserved.

"Yes Lord Azulongmon, someone is attempting to…" Gennai began to explain before Azulongmon interrupted him.

"Some foreign being is attempting to pry open the Zone Gate." Azulongmons voice boomed showing that he was most likely here for the same reason they were. "It has been so long since it was used that I completely forgot when it had been stored." He added catching Takuya off guard. It was hard for him to imagine a digital deity misplacing something like a Zone Gate, but this might have only been surprise because of all the time he had been working with one as together as Lady Ophanimon was.

"Yes, they're trying to make a connection to the Dimensional Corridor to let their masters in! And if they do it'll be a much bigger problem than just some nasty storm!" Takuya yelled up to the digital deity.

"I see… Then there is little time to act…" Azulongmon responded in a slow tone.

"Lord Azulongmon you said you could help the children… didn't you…?" Gennai reminded the deity with an unsure voice. He was trying his best to not act like he was making a demand for an answer, but he also couldn't forget that they were constantly losing time with each passing second.

"Yes…" Azulongmon calmly answered. Down below the group had really hoped that he would elaborate a bit faster than he was.

"How so?" Takuya inquired becoming slightly aggravated by Azulongmon's silence. This really didn't seem like the type of situation where they should be taking things slow.

"I will once again bestow upon you two my power…" Azulongmon said turning to Davis and Ken and giving them an answer as if he hadn't even heard Takuya.

"Yay!" Davis cheered at those words while Ken just smiled at the idea that they would be able to contribute more to the effort. Takuya on the other hand was still trying to figure out whether he had just been ignored or not, and what this new development meant. From experience he knew what it could mean when a deity bestowed power upon a Digidestine, he still had the D-tector Lady Ophanimon had imbued with her power during his first adventure in the Digital World. Her power had allowed Koji and him to unlock the power of their final forms.

"What does that mean exactly…?" Takuya questioned turning to Kari for some kind of answer.

"It means they'll be able to DNA Digivolve ExVeemon and Stingmon to their mega form." Kari explained with a happy smile. Considering the situation and timing Takuya couldn't blame them for being so happy, he too was overjoyed at the idea of adding another powerful mega to the team.

"Finally, something is going our way for once…" Takuya tiredly sighed. Above him Azulongmon began to form an orb of blue pulsing energy. It started as a dim light, but quickly grew in intensity until it shined like a tiny sun. Then in a crack of lightning it exploded and two twisting beams of light which quickly homed in on Veemon and Wormmon engulfing them in the intense blue light.

"Veemon digivolve to… ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon!"

"ExVeemon…!"

"Stingmon…!"

"DNA digivolve to… Imperialdramon!"

When the light of evolution faded the powerful dragon mega digimon stood before the group using its body to break the intense winds, giving them all some needed shelter.

"Been awhile..." Imperialdramon laughed while flexing his wings, enjoying the feeling of returning to his mega form after four years. But quickly remembering the situation at hand, he turned to the side and lowered and wing down to the wall creating a path to his back.

"Now what…?" Takuya questioned of Kari hoping for some instruction as to what to do next.

"That's simple." Kari happily smiled. Without any more of an explanation she took hold of Takuya's hand and began pulling him towards the red wing staircase set out before them. She happily led him by the hand up the wing and to the middle of Imperialdramons back, where they came to a stop while the rest of the Digidestine made the ascent behind them.

When everyone was gathered on Imperialdramons back a small sphere of blue light formed above their heads before quickly flatting out and covering them in a dome. Instantly the roar and force of the winds died out, repelled by the canopy of energy.

"Cool… This is piggybacking in style." Takuya marveled at the shield and the possibility of getting bused to their location on the back of a large dragon digimon.

"He's really fast too. We were able to get all around the world in no time at all thank to Imperialdramon." Kari commented looking up at Takuya with a smile as he looked down at her with a smile.

"Let's do it Imperialdramon! To the tower!" Davis cheered as he pointed to the sky.

"Ahh, Davis… We need to go that way." Takuya stated while pointing to a direction more to the right.

"How do you know?" Davis asked staring off in the direction Takuya was pointing.

"Because all the clouds are swirling in that direction, towards the concentration of Zone Energy and the Zone Gate." Takuya answered as he watched the clouds movements overhead.

"Right… Then that way, Imperialdramon!" Davis cheered, quickly recovering from his misstep and returning to his excited state. So with a nod and a slight bend of the knees Imperialdramon slowly began to lift into the air until he was clear of the building and rotated his front towards the direction Takuya had indicated.

"You know… I never saw it coming. And now it's so obvious…" Tai sighed, directing his words towards Sora who only gave him a confused look in return.

"Never saw what coming, Tai?" Sora questioned when she was unable to figure out his enigmatic words.

"Those two…" Tai simple answered as he tilted his head towards the front, giving Sora a hint as to what direction to look. She quietly followed his line of sight until she spotted what he was looking at, and the answer quickly became obvious. Ahead of the two Takuya and Kari stood there talking to each other, which wasn't that noteworthy, however, what was noteworthy was the fact that even after reaching the top of Imperialdramons back they still hadn't let go of each other's hand. They were still happily linked together with fingers and soft flesh.

"So you finally noticed." Sora sighed with a slight laugh as she observed the two. She was also enjoying the slight tone of agony and despair in Tai's voice, a pained tone most likely brought on by his overprotective big brother side.

"How long have I been not noticing?" Tai inquired with a tired laugh.

"Pretty much since they first met. For Kari it might have even been longer than that. For her it might have started when she first found him." Sora replied as she though back to all the little incidents that she had witness pass between the two teenagers.

"That long, huh. And just as I was starting to like the guy. Now it's going to be really difficult to hate him." Tai laughed at his position, knowing full well that whatever relationship the two would eventually find themselves in, he would have to give his full support. But he was still going to have to find some way to get even with Takuya for sneaking in like he did, even if Takuya himself didn't realize it.

"But right now, I don't think they're completely aware of it… Or at least Takuya isn't, he's kind of dense at times. Like someone else I know." Sora commented, resting her head on Tai's shoulder with the last line.

"Someone you know…? Wait, not aware of what… That they're still holding hands… or that other thing." Tai questioned hoping to give up on the whole situation.

"Actually in this case, it might be both." Sora laughed before turning her attention to cheering up her boyfriend.

"Let's get things moving Davis." Takuya said giving Davis the go ahead to instruct Imperialdramon to take off for the tower somewhere over the lands horizon.

"You heard him Imperialdramon! Let's go!" Davis cheered and in a blue streak Imperialdramon plunged into the dark swirling clouds, casting them aside as he tore through the air. In a matter of seconds they were gone, leaving only Gennai and Azulongmon behind.

"Lord Azulongmon, much has happened, and I feel that we must prepare for what might come in the future." Gennai stated as the blue speck that was Imperialdramon vanished in the distant darkness.

"Yes, Gennai… Something tells me that worse things are to come…. Things we must be made ready for…" Azulongmon agreed as he stared off into the black horizon, as if looking to the days that would follow.

* * *

At the distant tower roaring blue light pours off of the roof of the lofty structure, bathing the desert sands below and the black cloud above with a strange glow. On top of the tower the large circular frame of the Zone Gate rattles in an attempt to resist the immense pressure being placed upon it, while in the light, shadows of figures move about, awaiting the devices surrender.

"It won't be long now…" One of the shapes in the light stated.

"Yes… But it seems someone just can't wait any longer…" Another said looking out over the desert.

"Yes, it would appear that they've come to stop us…" The first voice responded.

"We should do something to stop them…" The second noted before vanishing, leaving the first shadow to watch the Zone Gate.

"All will be over soon anyway. They will never make it in time…" The first shadow laughed as a line of white light slowly began to emerge from the center of the gate.

* * *

To be continued…

If you haven't stopped by my profile and taken my poll yet, do that now, and if you have thanks for your votes.


	50. Around a Roadblock

**Chapter 50**

**Around a Roadblock**

"We'll be there in no time if we continue like this." Takuya stated as they traveled further and further into the twisting sky of dark clouds while below the fields of long grass had already turned into dunes of shifting sand.

"Yeah, we will! Imperialdramon's the fastest thing in the air!" Davis happily cheered back to Takuya, never taking his eyes off of the horizon.

"You might be right, Davis." Takuya answered in return.

"Do you have any idea what we're going to do once we get to the tower?" Matt inquired wanting to know whether they had a plan or not.

"Since the Zone Gates most likely linked right to Dominimon and Lilithmon, it would probably be a better idea to shut it down, than me trying to go through it because I would really hate to come out the other side and come face to face with the two of them." Takuya replied with a shiver at the idea.

"Do you have any idea how to do that? Shut it down, I mean." Tai asked hoping the more experienced boy had some kind of idea.

"I know as much about it as you guys do… Damn, I've never missed Koji as much as I do now. All the technical dimension stuff is kind of his thing, so I'm sure he'd know…" Takuya had intended to say more but when a blue blaze of light appeared on the horizon all his attention shifted to it. It pulsed in the distance like a fallen star over the desert.

"I'm guessing we're almost there." Ken noted with an awed tone. The distant light was quite beautiful, but it lost a lot of its points for being a sign of doom.

"It would seem that w…! Imperialdramon, below you!" Takuya suddenly yelled out to the mega digimon.

"What!" Imperialdramon queried but he soon got his answer when an intense heat poured across his underside, followed by the punch of a red explosion of energy. "Grraawww!" He roared losing all control over his flight and began plummeting out of the sky. On his back the Digidestine grabbed hold of whatever they could and held on for their lives.

It only took a matter of seconds for the large mega digimon to slam into the sands below in a cloud of pale yellow. Half buried in a crater of sand Imperialdramon rested on his side in a painful position. On his back the dome of blue light flickered a few times before vanishing completely. The moment the dome fell those who had been thrown up against the side by the jarring impact of the ground began to slide down Imperialdraon's back.

Feeling gravity pulling him down Takuya instinctively wrapped one arm around Kari's waist and pulled her tightly to his chest and then turned his head to the back. Looking over his shoulder he tried to figure out what he had to work with and what he might hit on his way down. Directly behind him and Kari was the folded orange wing stem protruding from Imperialdramons back, which looked like it would hurt if they were to slam into from the distance they had to fall. With this knowledge in mind Takuya quickly formulated his best plan before letting his mind rest and the rushing speed of the moment catch up to him. The two of them fell backwards towards the ground but Takuya quickly twisted onto his side and extended an arm out which in a second found itself wrapped around the stem of Imperialdramons. Then tightening his muscles and holding Kari tight he brought their descent to a stop and quickly pulled himself and Kari up to the flat part of Imperialdramons wing, while he tried his best to ignore the bodies that fell past him to the sands below.

"Is everyone alright?" Takuya yelled out once he was sure Kari was safely tucked away on their perch. For a few tense moments no answers came and Takuya began to fear the idea of looking over the edge of the wing to the ground below.

"Somehow…" Sora's pained voice suddenly responded from below which was quickly followed by the others. Finally feeling relieved enough to look over the side Kari and Takuya checked on their friends.

Below Sora had groggily pushed herself up off of Tai's chest, apparently he had used his body to break her fall, while Tai was resting on his back letting out an exhausted laugh. Beside the two Matt was already on his feet and trying to shake the sand from his hair, while Izzy was on his hands and knees trying to push himself up off of the sand. These four who had been in back had fallen the full distance to the ground while the ones in front were luckier. When they had fallen it was into Imperialdramons large wing which acted like an emergence slide and left them in a large pile at the bottom.

"What happened…?" Yolei moaned after pulling herself free of the tangled pile of bodies.

"Imperialdramon!" Davis and Ken cried out, instantly turning to their combined partner buried in the sand on his side.

"Hey, what happened to all the wind?" Cody noted looking from side to side for any hint of even a breeze.

The younger boy was right. Even though the dark clouds swarmed more menacingly above here then back at Gennie's there was no wind. The roaring torrent of sounds and currents had vanished; instead they were replaced by absolute quiet and a light that turned the sand a pale blue.

"This is really creepy…" Mimi whispered in fearful tone as she watched the pale blue light wash over her skin.

"DAVIS! KEN! End the evolution, NOW!" Takuya suddenly yelled the moment he and Kari had come down the wing and put their feet in the sand.

"Why…!" Davis began to ask before seeing the worried look in Takuya's eyes. So without a word the two complied and let the DNA Digivolution end. As the forms of ExVeemon and Stingmon pulled apart and crashed to the sand in their rookie forms another blast of red energy split the dune behind them and cut the air between them. The beam of energy was positioned so that it was most likely aimed at the same spot Imperialdramon had been hit the first time.

"What the hell was that!" Was a common phrase uttered by many members of the group as the large beam of energy sent them diving back down to the cold sand for cover.

"Where did that come from?" Davis yelled hoping someone would give him an answer.

"From the same digimon that just shot us down." Takuya answered not taking his eyes off of the spot in the distance where the blast had originated from. Beside him Kari pushed herself closely against his side in an attempt to calm herself and look to him for guidance as to what to do next.

"We probably should have expected an ambush considering we were heading somewhere we knew there were enemies." Tai commented after pushing himself up and taking the spot beside Takuya and his sister, and joining them in scanning the distance for their enemy.

"There…" Takuya said extending a finger to a large shadow in the distance. As if whatever digimon stood in the distance had heard him, it stepped out of the shadow of the tower becoming completely visible in the twisting blue light.

It was a massive digimon that easily cleared the first twelve stories of the tower in the distance. The large feet, which were planted deep in the sand by the digimons incredible weight, were covered in think green armor that ran up the full length of the leg. The torso was like that of a turtle, shell and all. Running along each of the shells joints were gun sights that connected to hidden slots in the red armor. Each of the segments on the back had its own large silver rotating cannon placed on top of it, giving it the appearance of a heavily armed bunker. Out from the bottom of the shell a long thick tail covered in green armor which ran up to a dangerous looking laser cannon at the end slowly created dunes of sand on either side of it with each swish of the appendage. The arms were also covered in green armor but didn't end in hands or claws, but instead they were each fitted with massive silver energy cannons; which were probably used to shot Imperialdramon out of the sky. The head and neck were covered in a mixture of green and red armor; green above and red below. The eyes were red and what appeared to be airplane wings jetted out above them like eyebrows. Where its nose should have been another laser cannon like the one on its tail pointed straight ahead while a laser sight on top of the head scanned the group. The jaw resembled a steam shovel with square teeth and at the back of its throat another cannon was slightly visible in the pale blue light.

"That digimon's huge…" Joe awed taking a step back so he could get the whole thing in view.

"With guns that big it's no wonder he was able to knock Imperialdramon out of the sky." TK commented while he looked the gleaming metal cannons over.

"Any idea what it is?" Tai inquired hoping that it would remain at the distance it was, he didn't have any idea what they would do if it decided to come closer.

"JumboGamemon… Mega Level… most attacks involve the many cannons found all over its body…" Izzy spoke up as he read the information off of his laptop screen.

"I think we could have guessed that last part, Izzy." Matt replied with a sarcastic laugh. It was hard to imagine the digimon before them having anything worse to attack with other than all the different cannons covering its body.

"Got to give it to him though, he's one hell of a road block." Takuya stated clenching his teeth while looking for a way to end this quickly. In his hand he was already gripping his D-tector tightly, ready to make a move once he thought of one.

"So our new friend here is supposed to slow us down, huh?" Tai laughed as he watched the towering digimon blankly stare at them form twelve stories up.

"You got that right puny human!" A grinding voice cackled from somewhere above their heads.

"Who!" A consensus ran through the group as they searched the sky for the source of the voice. The rest of the group might have had no idea where to look but with his highly trained senses Takuya's eyes instantly went to a spot over JumboGamemon's right shoulder. Beside him Kari knew better and aligned her line of sight with Takuya's to find the source.

Hovering just above JumboGamemon right shoulder was a small, purple, metal, sphere with devil horns. Down the middle of the sphere ran rivets leading to a set of red eyes and a set of jaws filled with sharp white teeth. Protruding from under each of the horns was an arm. The right arm was muscular and black, ending in a tan glove gripping a red steel chainsaw. The left arm was comprised of the same dark purple metal as the body and ran down to another tan glove clutching a red spiky mine.

"Giromon…" TK noted, remembering the digimon from his run in with one during his and Tai's mission in France.

"We don't have time for this…" Takuya growled while looking towards the growing light being emitted from the top of the tower in the distance. As he stared at the blue light a point of white light began emitting from its center. _"Color change can never be a good sign…"_ He thought to himself while still trying to figure out how he was going to get past the two enemies.

"Giromon doesn't seem to be that big of a threat… but JumboGamemon is a different story." Izzy noted as he continued to read up on the two digimon profiles displayed on his laptops screen.

"And with Imperialdramon already out of the picture it's going to be that much more difficult…" Matt moaned as he looked back at the unconscious forms of Veemon and Wormmon being cradled in their partners arms.

"That's not the only problem… These two are probably what remains of the digimon you all fought a few days ago." Takuya commented with a slightly worried one. The white light in the distance was growing much more rapidly than it had before, which couldn't have been a good thing.

"You mean these two have the same kind of power in them that the others had." Sora inquired with an uneasy tone in her voice. Even though they had won those battles they still couldn't forget that they had come closer to meeting their end than they had ever before.

"Since I didn't get to see the ones you fought myself, I don't exactly know what that energy feels like, but I can tell there's something unnatural about these two. So that's probably the case…" Takuya replied while he scanned the surrounding area, getting as clear of an understanding of the layout of the environment that was to become the battlefield as he could.

"If it's going to be that kind of fight it'll probably take a while. So you should probably get going already." Tai spoke with an amused tone which hid his underlying anxiety.

"What…?" Takuya questioned, slightly surprised by Tai's sudden statement.

"Tai's right, we'll handle this." Sora smiled stepping up next to Tai in the sand.

"With the Zone Gate in sight I doubt you'll be able to pay attention to the fight." Matt added with an amused laugh before Takuya could form a response.

"But…" Takuya mouthed but was quickly silenced once again.

"Splitting up is the most tactical solution in cases where time is the biggest factor." Izzy explained going the front line of the fight.

"And anyways, we have a score to settle with Dominimon's henchmen here." Mimi said with a narrow smile as she walked past him to join the others up front. Apparently the injuries and insults they had received from the Dominimons henchmen were still very fresh in their minds.

"You need to get the tower and stop them from using the Zone Gate, while we stay here and deal with this." Matt stated turning his attention to the surroundings. It would seem that he had noticed Takuya's actions earlier and finally understood why he had done it. Matt wasn't the only one, the others were scanning the area as well, after realizing that they needed to know the environment in case something came up in the battle. Another thing they had been taught about battle by Takuya.

"I understand…" Takuya accepted with a serious look. He could argue the point but he didn't want to make the same mistake as he had made before. He wouldn't question their ability or treat them like he had to protect them. This was a situation where he had to put faith in them, and this time he would do it without hesitation. "…just be careful, there's probably a reason why these two are last."

"You just worry about the Zone Gate and looking after my sister." Tai added before taking a step ahead of the group, ready to lead the next course of actions against the two evil digimon.

"Look after…?" Takuya began to question before he turned to look at Kari. He found her already returning his gaze with a look of determination in her eyes. Her look told Takuya that she had no intention of staying behind with the others, that she was coming with him no matter what he said, and deep down he was grateful for that. But he wondered how Tai had known that she planned to go with him if he himself had just realized it.

"You ready to go?" Kari asked with her determined smile as she slipped her hand in Takuya's. On her shoulder Gatomon nodded in agreement.

"Right, were going… Just make sure you all come out of this, okay!" Takuya yelled before he took off running to the side with Kari in tow. "Don't start attacking until after they launch the first attack at me and Kari! Once it hits then attack with everything you've got!" He yelled back before the distance between them got to be too much.

"Will do… What!" Tai agreed before he was actually able to process what Takuya and just instructed him to do. "Don't you mean you want us to stop the attack aimed at you?" He yelled back after coming to the conclusion that he must have misheard Takuya.

"Just trust me!" Takuya yelled back with an amused tone to his voice. It would seem that he had an idea of what he was going to do, or it might have just been wishful think on Tai's part.

The two ran along the back of the of the group preparing to put some distance between them and the group, distance they knew would bring the two vile digimons attention on them, forcing an attack. But for now they were probably safe since some of the others were still ahead of them giving them the appearance that he and Kari were still in the group. Ahead of them were Yolei and Cody who were helping Ken tend to Wormmon, while Davis slowly made his way over to them with Veemon in his arms.

For a moment Davis eyes crossed the two and he came to a stop. There he stood motionless for a second, waiting for the two. "By the way..." Davis commented as the two passed by. He did it without looking at either Takuya or Kari and quickly made his way off to the side where Ken and the others were already trying to awaken his unconscious partner. "Next time I'll show you what I'm really capable of…" He added without turning to look back at the two.

Only taking a brief moment to stop and look back at the other boy, Takuya knew without being told that that was probably Davis way thanking him for saving Imperialdramon from being destroyed by JumboGamemons second attack. It had been Takuya's order for them to end the evolution that had prevented Imperialdramon from getting a massive hole burned through him. But it hadn't been what Davis said that attracted Takuya's attention, it was the way he had said it. The words were in a way just that of thanks, but his tone somehow conveyed a sense acceptance not happily granted, but still given.

With a reflective smile Takuya said nothing in response before he once again took hold of Kari's hand and the two began running to the side, awaiting an attack so they could put their plan into action. Soon enough as they had cleared the group and began curving towards the tower, choosing to go around the two digimon, they caught Giromons eye.

"Trying to slip by us, huh! That's not going to happen! You're all MINE humans! SPINNING MINE!" Giromon snarled pulling back his left arm and hurling the red mine at the group. Takuya carefully watched the spinning explosive out of the corner of his eye, waiting for the perfect moment, while he tried to forget Giromons horrible pun.

The others watched with apprehension as the red orb closed in on the two. Every instinct in their bodies and minds told them to shoot down the attack before it reached them, but as Takuya had trusted them, they would have to trust that he knew what he was doing.

"Takuya…" Gatomon urged hoping that he realized that the explosive device was almost on top of them.

Takuya didn't answer; instead he pushed himself against Kari sending the three of them in the opposite direction of the coming attack. He then thrust his freehand behind his back before quickly withdrawing it again. From the tip of his fingers something streaked through the air, gleaming a pale blue in the light of the tower. Then with a sudden ring of metal against metal, the bomb found itself with a knife handle sticking out of it, with the blade piercing deep inside its inner workings, forcing the bomb to detonate prematurely. The distance allowed Takuya and Kari to easily dodge the explosion as they came to a sliding stop on the other side of the dune Takuya and pushed them down.

"Well, that went as well as expected…" Takuya laughed, trying to forget the feeling of the cold sand that had gone down the back of his shirt thanks to him sliding down the dune backwards.

"I can't believe that was your plan!" Gatomon complained angrily from Kari's back as the girl pushed herself up off of Takuya's chest. When they had gone down the dune Takuya had pulled Kari to his chest and placed himself between her and the sand to prevent her from any possible injuries that might have occurred from the fall.

"Yeah…" Takuya moaned with a tone that told them that he was now having second thoughts about the plan he had just successfully completed.

"If this is a normal plan for you, then I'm really starting to feel bad for that Koji guy…" Gatomon sighed and let the subject drop with that, while Takuya felt a pang of depression run through him as he saw a hint of Koji's mocking tone in her words. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized Koji would probably have hit him for a plan like that.

"Are you okay, Kari?" Takuya inquired once they were all back on their feet.

"Yes… just a little shaky, but besides from that I'm ready to go." She answered uneasily but quickly gathered herself up and brushed the sand off her pants.

"Good." Takuya smiled as he jumped about shaking his body trying to get out as much sand as he could from his clothes and hair. "Now let's get going. We need to get past those two before the smoke clears and they can see us. So hopefully they'll be to confident in their ability to check to see if we survived and once were behind them they won't be able to do anything to stop us." He added a second before multiple explosions began to ring out in the distance from beyond the cloud of smoke and drifting sand.

* * *

"TERRA FORCE" Wargreymon cried out as he hurled another sphere of destruction at the massive JumboGamemon.

"GIGA MISSILE" MetalGarurumon roared launching the large rocket from his chest with a flip.

"MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER" HerculesBabuterimon buzzed with electricity which quickly erupted from its horn and arched towards JumboGamemon.

"HYDRO IMPACT CRUSHER" Plesiomon bellowed as he released a blast of condensed water at his opponent.

The attacks quickly connected in a large explosion of different elements but like so many times before since the battle had started the large digimon didn't even attempt to dodge. It didn't really have to since no matter what they seemed to throw at it, it would emerge without a scratch. For Tai, Matt, and Sora it was very reminiscent of their fight in the park.

"Damn, we're just wasting power with each attack!" Tai cursed trying to keep his attention focused on the battle at hand, but no matter how hard he tried he constantly found his eyes wondering to two different spots.

The first spot was where Giromons bomb had gone off, and Takuya and Kari had disappeared. From where the group and the two evil digimon had been standing they hadn't seen Takuya take out the bomb from a distance and escape beyond the dune. To them it appeared to have been a direct hit which was why Giromon was concentrating on them and not looking for the two he had aimed his attack at. As a whole the group was worried that whatever Takuya's plan had been, it had failed, and that the two of them might be gravely hurt, but in case in some way whatever happened in that blast was part of the plan they had to follow through on their ends, so they fought while trying to ignore the burning sand.

The second spot he constantly found himself turning his gaze towards was the fight between Giromon, Rosemon, and Phoenixmon. Watching the two mega digimon trying to take down the champion level digimon with little success was an aggravating sight, a grim reminder of how dangerous this power infused digimon were, and he didn't even want to think about how powerful the one who gave them the power was.

"This would be a lot easier if we could get a chance to let Phoenixmon use the same attack she used to remove their power last time. But every time she tries Giromon gets in the way or JumboGamemon focuses its attacks on her." Matt growled as Aquilamon pulled him to the side, helping him avoid another blast from one of JumboGamemons attacks.

At the start of the battle Aquilamon, Digmon, and Pegasusmon had been assigned the important job of protecting the children from the enemy attacks. The two enemies wouldn't allow the Digidestine to get too far from the battle fearing that they might be trying to get to the tower, which meant they had to remain in close proximity to all the fighting. So whenever they became the target of an attack, either by accident or on purpose, it was the three partners jobs to get them out of harm's way.

"It seems we're not the only ones who learned something from that battle. Seeing how they're concentrating their attacks on Phoenixmon, we should assume they know about her ability to nullify the power they're infused with." Izzy noted after watching Giromon take another swing at Phoenixmon with his chainsaw.

"I don't really know how much easier this fight would be if big guns here lost that power. He already looks pretty invisible without needing any help." Matt commented on the state of JumboGamemon's thick armor and size.

"Especially when the only parts that aren't armor, are giant guns," Joe hopelessly laughed as he watched another set of cannons align and take aim at the four digimon.

"Yeah…!" Tai laughed before his eyes widened in shock.

"Tai, what's wrong?" Joe question with a look of worry, fearing the worst.

"I just remembered something I heard from Takuya…" Tai slyly smiled as he looked the massive digimon up and down.

"What was it?" Izzy inquired, his voice becoming strangely inquisitive as to what could have possible come to his mind at a time like this.

"Something we might be able to use to end this without Phoenixmons ability!" Tai smiled in response as he motioned the others to come to him. In the little bit of quiet they could find on the battlefield they began to form a strategy for a hopeful victory, while beyond their sight a red flame rushed off across the desert towards the tower.

* * *

To be continued…


	51. Sweeping Black Wings

**Chapter 51**

**Sweeping Black Wings**

The desert sands rushed by below BurningGreymon as he tried to stay as low to the ground as he could, hoping to stay out of sight as long as possible. Tucked against his chest Kari and Gatomon watched the tower get closer by the second until they were finally upon it. Once they were just outside the tower BurningGreymon let loose one more powerful flap of his wings and brought himself to a stop in the cool sand in the shadow of the tower, then, he knelt down and set Kari and Gatomon at his feet. Behind them they could still hear the sounds of battle coming from the fight between the Digidestine and the two Dominimon henchmen digimon.

"You two ready for this!" Takuya asked with a serious tone. He was unsure of what awaited him at the top of the tower, but he could only hope that he had made it on time. Without a word Kari leveled her digivice at Gatomon, engulfing the feline digimon in the light of evolution.

"Gatomon digivolve to… ANGEWOMON!" The evolution was done in an instant and not wasting anytime Angewomon lifted Kari off of the ground and set her down on her shoulder.

"Let's go!" BurningGreymon grimly stated bending his knees and pushing off of the ground, sending himself rocketing into the sky.

The two digimon rushed upwards along the side of the tower, barely an inch between them and the large stones that formed the structure. With each passing second another floor would flash by before they crossed the next in the following instant. Ahead of them the white light within the blue continued to grow like a rising sun coming up over the lip of the top floor. Somewhere in the distance multiple explosions rang out from the battle they had left behind, eventually culminating in a larger explosion which shook the walls of the tower.

"Just a little more!" Kari yelled to the two with her as they reached the halfway point of the tower. Beside her Takuya prepared to answer but his eyes suddenly widened as they focused on something ahead of them. Responding quickly to what he had seen he quickly outstretched and arm and roughly shoved her to the side seconds before a deep slash was cut into the side of the tower wall between them.

"SHADOW SCYTHE" A voice from ahead echoed down.

"A sneak attack!" Angewomon cursed as she prepared to engage whatever digimon hiding in the shadows ahead that had attacked them.

"Don't stop!" BurningGreymon demanded when he spotted the slightest hint of the angel digimon slowing her ascent.

"But…!" Angewomon began to protest.

"It's just another digimon trying to slow us down! So don't let them!" Kari interrupted her partner. Even as the words left her mouth she never took her eyes off of the floors that awaited them, looking for even the slightest hint of the next attack. However, she wouldn't have to wait long as she could already see a dark distortion falling down upon them.

"SHADOW SCYTHE" "SHADOW SCYTHE" "SHADOW SCYTHE"

Slicing attacks continued to rain down from above as BurningGreymon and Angewomon darted about dodging each attack. From a distance it appeared as if red flames and white light were dancing their way up the tower.

"Enough of this! PYRO BARRAGE!" BurningGreymon roared, having become annoyed by the constant attacks, and sending multiple spheres of flames racing up the tower to the area he believed the attacks had been coming from. The balls of fire flew up the stone structure and exploded against the sides of the tower, purging the shadows and forcing a small shape out of them.

Hovering just above the side of the tower was a small raggedy looking digimon. The torso was covered in a gray cloak with tattered sleeves and no legs or feet. There was a red hood puller over the head, leaving only a pair of slanted blue eyes looking out from the shadows of its face, and then ran down the back into a fluttering cape with a purple interior. Around its neck hung a gold chain with a larger than normal glass eye clasped in the middle. Clenched in one of its covered hands it held a golden curved scythe with a black shaft, and attached to the end was a silver chain which ran down to a black metal weight.

"A Phantomon!" Angewomon angrily announced as they continued to close in on the top of the tower.

"You'll pay for that with your lives! SHADOW SCY…!" Phantomon bellowed in his echoing voice but was quickly cut short by a burst of blue light and raging flames.

"BurningGreymon fusion evolve to… ALDAMON!" From the sphere of raging power Aldamon burst forth and rocketed towards Phantomon who could only widen its eyes in fear.

"You're in the way!" Aldamon roared as he pulled his arm back before bringing his empowered fist to bear on the floating enemy. The combination of speed, power, and the intense heat of the flames allowed Aldamon to tear through the stunned digimon leaving behind two burning halves which were quickly consumed in the fire and turned to ash in the night air.

"He wasn't that much of a roadblock was he?" Angewomon laughed as she caught up and returned to Aldamons side after his charge forward.

"It would seem n…" Aldamon replied but quickly cut himself short when the roof flooded with white light which seemed to pour down over the edge of the tower and down the side like water. The light shot across the desert, instantly replacing the pale blue with blinding white.

"What's going on?" Kari yelled as she tried to peer through the space between the fingers of the hand Angewomon had raised to shield them from the intense light. In response Aldamon said nothing. He just stared up into the light, his attention affixed to a single dark spot high above.

"No…" Aldamon cried in a defeated tone. He knew what this event meant, and he knew where this light was pouring forth from. It was the flowing light of the Dimensional Corridor. "We're too late…" He added. Kari and Angewomon didn't need any more than that to figure out what was happening.

Aldamon hovered there beside Angewomon in complete silence after that, looking up at the shadow bathed in light, and trying to figure out what to do next. Then with a sudden jolt of his body he shock himself out of his thoughts and prepared to do the only thing he could think of, he decided to act. Without a word he shot forward again, plunging into the light, leaving Kari and Angewomon behind. He didn't know if it was possible, but he was going to do whatever he could to stop what he know was coming.

"Takuya!" Kari cried after him when his shadow vanished in the flow of light. The two wished to follow him upward but the intense light was too much for them to manage, effectively cutting them off from him. Kari's call to the boy quickly faded and quiet settled over the desert, the only sign that anything was still happening in the sky above being the pure white light that spread to every point it could.

However, the silence didn't last. High above the desert sands the shadow bathed in light suddenly began to grow. It grew wider on the sides until thin slits of light began to creep up the sides from below. The black shadows moved out to the side until they expanded to their full length giving them shape that could be made out through the light. They were two wings of the darkest black. Wings that seemed stretch out over the entire desert filling all of those who looked upon them with dread; out of everyone whose eyes fell upon them Kari felt the sense of dread the most.

The sweeping black wings filled Kari's gaze weighing the young girl down with doubt. She didn't know if it was due to the oppressive appearance, or some ability she might have possessed to feel the sheer power that flowed from them, but she froze in her own skin, unable to take her eyes off of them. But in a sudden flash the wings flapped once and the shadow plunged downward seconds before a concussive impact erupted forth from the light, sending a shockwave of pressure coursing through the air and across the desert. With the powerful impact the bright white light vanished, once again returning to the pale blue light.

"Taku…!" Kari called out once the light receded but quickly went quite when she found the sky above her and Angewomon to be empty, both Aldamon and the winged shadow were gone. "Where…?" Kari questioned and in turn received a quick response when deep thud rang out from somewhere behind her.

Instantly her head turned to the direction the sound had come from. Off in the distance where they had left the others a few minutes ago a cloud of sand had been thrust into the air by what was most likely something having been slammed into the surface of the desert with a great amount of force.

* * *

"Do you all understand the plan?" Tai asked hoping that he had managed to cover all his bases in the matter of seconds they had to discuss the plan to take down JumboGamemon. Before he could get an answer from the group another blast from the massive digimon sent them scattering in different directions.

"Let's get this over with!" Matt angrily groaned as he came to a sliding stop in the sand.

"The sooner we finish things here, the sooner we can back-up Takuya and Kari!" Izzy added. A few seconds ago they had all seen twin trails of fire and light ascending the tower, dismissing any fears they might have had that Takuya and Kari had been caught in Giromons attack. But now all they could think about was getting to their friends side.

"You hear that! We'll only have a matter of seconds to pull this off once an opening appears!" Tai yelled to the partner digimon who gave him a nod of understanding before focusing on the large scale threat towering above them.

No sooner had Tai's warning left his mouth than the moment they had planned for arrived. The moment the group spotted the familiar rotation of JumboGamemons back cannons they knew it was time to enact their plan.

"SORROW BLUE" Leading off the first part of the plan was Plesiomon who opened his jaws wide and unleashed a blast of powerful sound waves which lifted up the desert sands into a rolling wave of earth.

The cloud quickly swallowed up the group of mega digimon circling below, leaving JumboGamemon no target to aim his cannons at, except the Digidestined who were behind Plesiomon. With a mechanical grind the cannons realigned themselves and took aim at the frailer human targets. A moment later they hummed to life and red searing light began to leak forth from their inner core.

"NOW!" Tai and the others yelled to their unseen partners.

"ICE WOLF CLAW" MetalGarurumon roared from behind JumboGamemon, having used the sandstorm to slip past both the massive digimon and Giromon. Multiple missiles erupted forth from the cloud and streaked into the air before they turned and rained down JumboGamemons back, turning the charged cannons into blocks of ice. However, thanks to the thick armor and a sense of superiority the massive digimon failed to notice this and continued to discharge the cannons on its back, which instantly detonated against the ice and exploding in multiple blasts.

"RRAAGGHHHH!" JumboGamemon roared in what was either pain or shock as the cannons on its back exploded in clouds of red fire and shards of ice. The smoke of the explosions quickly rolled off of the massive digimons back, revealing multiple charred and damaged cannon stocks, and cracked armor plating. Down below the group smiled a little in triumph, but knew there was still much more to do, in very little time.

"HORN BUSTER KAI" HerculesKabuterimon cried as he rocketed up out of the sand storm that still raged below, a second after the smoke cleared from JumboGamemons back. With no time for the massive digimon to react HerculesKabuterimon slammed into one of the fractured cannon stocks, sending shards of armor into the air and falling down to the sands below.

"RRAAGGGGHHH!" This time JumboGamemon cried out in what was definitely pain.

"MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER" Not wasting any time HerculesKabuterimon unleashed a flood of purple cracking lightning, using his imbedded horn to get the flow deep into the armors cracks. The purple lightning crisscrossed through the breaks before erupting out in showers of searing sparks and sending JumboGamemon into a fit of pain once again. HerculesKabuterimon tried to endure the violent movements of the massive digimon for as long as he could, while at the same time pouring on the power, but eventually it got to be too much and a final powerful shift sent him crashing to the ground.

"THAT HURT STUPID BUG!" JumboGamemon roared angrily, finally speaking for itself for the first time.

"If you thought that hurt, this is really going to kill! GIGA MISSILE!" MetalGarurumon snarled sending forth the large missile from his underside. It streaked upwards, again catching JumboGamemon with his guard down, and slammed into the same smoldering spot HerculesKabuterimon had been attacking a second ago. It exploded in a large blue fireball, increasing the size and length of the cracks and casting off more large fragments.

"And this will end it!" WarGreymon announced from somewhere high in the sky above the rest. Over his head he held a massive pulsing orb of orange energy he seemed to have been building up since they had initiated their plan.

"TERRA FORCE" He roared sending the destructive orb of energy crashing down on the epicenter of the damage the group of attacks had inflicted on JumboGamemon. The extra powerful Terra Force quickly began to sink into the massive digimons back. With every inch it sank it sent waves of energy coursing along the armor plates, sending the enemy digimon into more painful spasms. Then in a sudden grinding jerk of JumboGamemons body the ball stopped sinking towards its core and actually began rising out of the smoldering hole.

"You've got to be kidding me! He's actually forcing it back!" Tai yelled, surprised that his partner's most powerful attack was being pushed back, especially considering how much damage they had already done to it.

"There's just no way that's possible after everything we've done!" Joe added hoping that somehow the ball would begin sinking back into JumboGamemon once again.

"It's got to be that special power it was infused with by Dominimon!" Izzy answered with a dissatisfied look, he was obvious angry that he hadn't considered that it might be a bigger factor than just increasing JumboGamemons armor and attacks.

They hadn't even been able to put a dent in JumboGamemons armor up until they had managed to get him to attack himself in a way. When they had frozen the cannons it had caused the massive digimon to blow apart his weak spots and put cracks in its armor, cracks they exploited and made bigger with their attacks until they had created an opening big enough to launch a final attack, or so they thought.

"Anybody got an idea what to do now?" Matt questioned hoping that anyone had an idea of what to do next.

"It might not be pretty, but our only hope now is to drive the attack down!" Tai yelled, receiving nods of understanding from the group.

"You guys got the plan! Then hit it with everything you've got!" Matt ordered bringing down the rain of attacks from the mega's.

"GIGA MISSILE"

"MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER"

"HYDRO IMPACT CRUSHER"

"TERRA FORCE"

All four of the attacks crashed down on the original Terra Force attack, instantly sinking into it and imbuing it with their power. The spheres size increased as the attacks vanished, and its outward movement came to a halt. JumboGamemon roared in pain as the attack held in place, while all around him the four mega partner digimon prepared another volley of attacks.

"GIGA MISSILE"

"MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER"

"HYDRO IMPACT CRUSHER"

"TERRA FORCE"

Again the attacks impacted the pulsing sphere of destruction, finally driving it downwards towards JumboGamemons core. All the massive digimon could do now was release a grinding whine of fear as the power it had been given gave out and death loomed. A second later the attack and JumboGamemons data core met in the middle, kicking off a massive explosion that tore apart JumboGamemon and sent waves of sand surging off from the impact.

"Crap!" The attacking members let out a collective curse as the waves of sand crashed down on them, burying them in the shifting sands.

* * *

"JumboGamemon!" Giromon cried out as he watched his massive partner torn to shreds by the groups attack.

It would be his momentary lapse in focus that would spell his end, as Sora and Mimi took advantage of the distraction to have Phoenixmon and Rosemon launch an attack they had been waiting to use for a while now.

"FORBIDDEN TEMPTATION" Rosemon called out, and instantly Giromon was enshrouded by a flurry of rose petals.

"Did you really think this attack would harm me?" Giromon laughed as he felt the petals attempt to slice his metal skin to no avail.

"Not right away." The two girls commented in unison right before Giromon felt a petal cut into a layer of his metal armor. Responding to the sudden pain Giromon began to franticly wave his roaring chainsaw around, trying to obliterate the torrent of petals.

"What is happening!" Giromon cried out as more and more petals cut into him. This shouldn't have been happening; he should have been invincible thanks to the power he had received from Dominimon. Then with a loud mechanical grind, followed by the sound of locking gears, Giromon turned his attention to the smoking and now stalled chainsaw in his hand. In the next second the chain snapped before the whole chainsaw blew, scattering the crimson petals in a fiery explosion.

"Graawww…" Giromon groaned as he stared at the fractured metal stump he once called an arm. "How…?" He inquired through the pain and confusion. As Giromon tried to figure out how things could have turned against him so quickly he caught a glimmer out of the corner of his eye. Turning he spotted one of Rosemons rose petals drifting in the air, but what caught his attention was the golden sparkles that it was covered in.

There above the battlefield Phoenixmon hovered with her wings spread open, releasing her Star-Light Explosion attack into the air where it had mixed with the storm of rose petals. The combined attack had slowly weakened Giromon with each slash, eventually creating deeper and deeper gashes in the evil digimon; even clogging his chainsaw and weakening the metal until it blew up.

"Impossible…" Giromon moaned as he began to drift down towards the sands, no longer possessing the power required to stay afloat. "Impossible!" He suddenly screamed pulling his arm back and activating the mine in his remaining hand.

"Not going to happen! ROSE RAPIER!" Rosemon cried gripping one of the thorn whips in her hand, instantly turning it rigid with a sharp edge, and dropping down on Giromon from above. The sharp vine sliced through Giromons arm as easily as it had cut through the night air, sending the limb and bomb spiraling into the air.

"Rrraggghh!" Giromon roared in pain and anger brought on by his current armless predicament.

"CRIMSON FLARE" Phoenixmon announced before intense crimson flames began to pour out of her beak. The torrent of flame quickly barreled down on the thrashing Giromon and consumed him seconds after Rosemon simply jumped clear. In a small fiery explosion Giromon burst into data behind the veil of crimson flame, leaving only steaming sand turned to glass by the intense heat of Phoenixmons attack.

"That went pretty well." Mimi laughed as the two mega digimon joined the girls.

"That worked great!" Yolei cheered as her and Halsemon joined the victories group, their job of protecting the human members of the group from Giromons stray attacks now complete.

"We should probably join the boys and get to the tower, so we can help T…" Sora stated turning towards the direction the boys had been fighting only to find that they were missing. Besides from a large fire that still burned atop the sands where JumboGamemon had gone down, there was no sign of the boys or their digimon partners.

"Where did they go?" Yolei questioned as they ran to the boys battlefield, hoping to find any sign of them.

"Where are you guys!" The three called out and waited for a response.

"That was a really big explosion they set off… you don't think they were…?" Yolei questioned with a tone of dread in her voice.

"Don't think like that…" Sora ordered without looking at the girl, keeping her eyes on the surrounding area for any sign of their missing members. _"Where are you, Tai!"_ She worried on the inside.

"Could they have gone on ahead?" Mimi questioned, looking out towards the tower bathed in pale blue light, but strangely the pure white light was beginning to pour forth from the top.

"I don't kAHHHH!" Sora suddenly screamed as something grabbed her leg.

"Sora!" The group yelled. When they turned towards her they saw her staring down at her leg, at the sand covered arm reaching out of the sand and gripping her right leg.

For a moment the group stood there staring, not knowing what to do, then it dawned on them. Sora instantly dropped to her knees and began shoveling away the sand from around the arm until brown hair began visable; then using all her strength she pulled on the arm until Tai emerged from the hole, coughing and gasping for air.

"Tai!" Sora pulled him tight against her chest, on the verge of tears.

"The others…" He coughed point back at the sands that had buried them.

"Phoenixmon, blow away the sand!" Sora ordered and her partner obeyed. The large bird digimon began flapping her wings ferociously, kicking up sand, and uncovering those who were buried underneath it. Soon all the Digidestine and their partners were back on top of the sand and breathing in fresh air between coughs.

"How did you guys end up buried?" Yolei asked of the group while she propped up Ken and Davis, helping them to brush off the sand.

"It's a long story…" Davis sighed, happy to be alive and free of the crushing sand.

"This is no time to be sitting around. We need to get to the tower and…!" Tai stated before a brilliant flash of light engulfed the desert.

"What the hell is this now!" Matt yelled out into the light, not liking what this change of events could mean.

"I don't know, but it can't be anything good!" Tai yelled back, like the rest trying his best to shield his eyes from the intense light.

"Does anyone else see that?" Sora inquired when a strange shadow appeared above the source of the light.

Others saw it but would have no time to answer her before another shadow streaked up towards it. The moment the two connected a heavy impact rang out across the desert followed by a loud thud somewhere near them. They could already feel the sand rush towards them and blow across their skin, and in the next instant the light vanished.

"What just happened?" Davis inquired as he continued to look out towards the tower. He could see a shimmering digimon that was probably Angewomon near the top, but there was no sign of any of Takuya's forms.

"Takuya!" Sora cried out, making everyone jump and turn the direction the girl was looking.

There cut into the sand was a long trench which ran up to a crater. Half buried in the crater was a larger digimon covered in red and gold armor, and a pair flame colored wings bent upwards. While none of them had seen this form before they could still make the connection between the boy and red and gold armored digimon.

"Takuya! What happened?" Tai inquired as the group of humans and digimon ran to the downed warrior's side.

"Stop! Stay back!" Takuya yelled, his voice flooded with desperation, as he bent the upper half of his body off of the sands.

The group slowed their advance at his words but they still intended to approach despite his warning; that was until they were close enough to see the look of concern and fear that had warped the large digimons face. Something about the idea of Takuya actually expressing fear managed to bring them to a stop, but it wouldn't be until they heard a voice that didn't belong, that they truly understood the gravity of the situation they were in.

"So this is the Warrior of Flame… the hotheaded Runner that Dominimon spoke of." A chilling, almost sweet, voice mused. As the voice filled the desert air and poured into the ears of the Digidestine and digimon the warmth and heat of the desert that had once filled their bodies drained away and was replaced by a binding cold.

"_Who…!"_ The Digidestined and digimon thought to themselves as they whipped around and came face to face with a digimon with black wings.

What filled their vision was a female digimon slightly bigger than a full grown adult woman. Her painted purple toes pointed towards the sands she hovered only an inch above. Her feet were fitted into black toeless heeled boots with intricate golden designs that ran up the entire length of her leg and disappeared somewhere under the deep purple kimono she had draped over her body. The purple fabric with golden thread stitching was loosely bound at her waist with black leather belts and ended just below her bust, while the lower parts flowed down her legs and draped across the sand, weighted down by the golden rings that pierced the fringes. Long pieces of the baggy material hide her hands from view but were pulled tight at the forearm with small black belts. Her chest was covered by a tight leather corset with golden fringes that conformed to her hourglass figure as if it were her own skin. Starting at the belts around her waist then looping over her shoulders, down across her back, and coming to gold molded points were large leather straps. From her back a pair of tattered, large, bat-like wings were arched skyward, keeping her from making contact with the desert sand. The wings themselves appeared to be very soft and shiny, and had been pierced in several places by gold rings and points. Just above the large set of wings a smaller set of bat wings stuck out from behind her neck, they were most likely for appearances and had no actual use in flying. Above her chest and shoulders were left bare revealing her lily white skin broken only by a black and gold necklace around her neck. Her face was sharp and quite alluring done up in the deep purple and black makeup. The pouty lips and piercing eyes pulled the viewer in and gripped the passions. Her hair was a jet black and shimmered in the blue light coming from the top of the tower, and was held up by an arrangement of golden hair ornaments. She was the definition of if beauty could kill; a true goddess of lust.

The Digidestined stood there, captivated by her beauty, and unsure of how to proceed as she lightly set down in the sand paying the group no mind as she continued to gaze on at Aldamon with a look of interest and amusement.

"Lilithmon…" Aldamon growled his anger towards the demon lord quickly become obvious.

"Takuya Kanbara…" Lilithmon said his name elongating the words and she seductively ran a hand across her body, starting at her thigh and up to her chest where she playfully traced little circles on the exposed flesh without ever taking her gaze off of him.

Locked in the tempting stare of a demon lord, while the white light on the tower once again begins to build, Takuya finds himself in the one situation he had hoped to avoid, and his only solace being that at least it wasn't Dominimon staring him down. However, that was of little comfort.

Now begins the fall of darkness.

* * *

To be continued…


	52. Legend versus Lust

**Chapter 52**

**Legend versus Lust**

"_Lilithmon!"_ This singular thought shot through the minds of the Digidestine. This was the all-powerful demon lord Takuya had told them about, and her appearance could only mean one thing, Takuya and Kari had failed to stop the gate from opening.

"This is her. That demon lord partner of Dominimon's you told us about?" Izzy inquired as he uneasily looked the dark beauty up and down.

"If it is! Then we take her down fast!" Tai suddenly announced, giving the cue for the digimon to attack. They weren't going to underestimate the demon lord by giving her any time to plan an attack, so at the same time, from all different directions, they attacked, not needing to close any distance since she had landed right in the middle of them.

"Wait!" Aldamon cried as he reached out an arm in protest.

The digimon fell upon Lilithmon, claws, blades, and varying attacks leaving no room for the demon lord to escape. But a second before impact the black winged digimon smiled as she extended one of her arms skyward. As she did the long purple sleeves of the kimono slid away from her hand, weighted down by the larger middle of the sleeve, revealing a golden gauntlet covering her right hand. It was perfectly shaped to her hand, with intricate raised designs running across it, and sharp, claw like fingers.

"DARK IMPULSE" Lilithmon cruelly sung.

The instant those two words left her mouth a pulse of shadows exploded forth from her raised golden claw and quickly made contact with the partner digimon who gasped at the sensation. It felt as if they had run head long into a wall, and unfortunately, that wasn't the end of the attack. A second after the attack had made contact with the digimon cracks began to form around the points of contact. The crack quickly widened and when they gave way the sphere shattered and a second pulse raged out of the dark shell and washed over them. Then, in a concussive blast the powerful mega partner digmon were sent flying across the desert in all directions. They painfully bounced across sand dunes and through the air until their momentum died and they crashed into the sands for a final time in big clouds, miles from where they had started.

"What the hell!" Tai yelled before he and the rest turned to calling out for their partners in the distance, unsure of their condition.

"Dammit, what the hell is with that kind of power?" Matt cursed taking a step back from the demon lord, and he wasn't alone, the others were also backing away from the dark digimon as fear began to set in.

"I'd at least think a warrior such as yourself would be able to find allies stronger than that." Lilithmon chuckled as the Digidestine continued to pull back, knowing another attack like the last one would kill humans like them.

"Shut it! There's no way they're down for the count, and neither am I!" Aldamon roared thrusting himself back onto his feet. Once he was back upright he set himself about the task of gathering his strength to combat the enemy he now faced.

"I expected so much better…" Lilithmon said her voice becoming monotone with hints of actual disappointment.

"Trust me, you're going to get more than you ever could have expected in this fight!" Aldamon roared as he rushed forward with Lilithmon dead in his sights.

"Again how disappointing… DARK IMPULSE!" She called out, heralding another of her dark pulse attacks. But instead of moving to avoid the coming wall of force Aldamon smiled, already finding a weakness in the attack.

"SOLAR WIND DESTROYER" He cried as he sent a share of the power he had gathered before charging Lilithmon straight at her in the form of his strongest attack.

The mini sun struck the growing dark sphere and flatted out, sending flames rushing across the surface where they burned for a few seconds before the black shell began to crack. Like it had before the shell blew apart scattering the flames over the desert.

"So very disap…!" Lilithmon again tried to taunt him, but when Aldamon burst through the scattered cloud of repelled flames she froze up. Left with no time to react or counter attack Lilithmon could only left out a small angry growl as Aldamons fist slammed into her in a fiery explosion, sending her sliding backwards across the sand. She grinded backwards, digging her feet into the sand the whole way in an attempt to stop herself, and eventually came to a stop thirty feet from where she had been struck.

"You still disappointed?" Aldamon teased with a tired, but cocky smile, while he watched smoke rise off of Lilithmons form.

"How?" Lilithmon

Takuya eye's narrowed when she spoke trying to see through the smoke before he answered. "Your mistake was letting me see that attack a second time. When you used it on me at the top of the tower I couldn't see what happened because of all the light, but when you used it on the others I was able to see through it. The sphere stops growing the second it comes into contact with something, and the second pulses reach is a short distance outside the original shell, because if it had been bigger Tai and the others would have been caught in the blast as well."

"Impressive…" Lilithmon said in her sultry voice, before whipping one of her arms out and blowing away the smoke, which when cleared left Takuya with a bad feeling. The demon lord was essentially unhurt, from the looks of it all his attack did was knock a few hairs out of place.

"Damn, and here I though Lucemon and Leviamon were a challenge. I guess I see the reason why a sick-o like Dominimon keeps you around." Aldamon growled, while trying to not let her lack of damage and cool manner shake his confidence.

"And here all Dominimon did was talk about was your strength, but you're actually quite the intelligent fighter… I might just play with you some before I kill you and take the Sealed Digivice." Lilithmon mused while giving Takuya a look that made him feel very uncomfortable for some reason; the play with him comment didn't help the situation.

"That's not going to happen, so back off!" An angry voice yelled, followed by an angelic voice, "EDEN'S JAVELIN!" Surprising both Takuya and Lilithmon a point of light suddenly appeared on Lilithmons right side.

"NAZAR NAIL" Before the attack could pierce Lilithmon neck she brought her golden gauntlet up, in a Nazar Nail attack, and slammed it against the tip, knocking the attack off course. When the attack struck the surface of the desert it exploded in a cloud of light and sand, forcing Lilithmon to retreat a fair distance from the blast; but again she was uninjured and this time she seemed somewhat mad.

"KARI! OPHANIMON!" Aldamon cheered, glad to see some back-up.

"Takuya, are you okay! You just disappeared! I was worried!" Kari yelled at him. Her questions showed concern for his safety, but her tone made her seem angry at him. In a way she was. He had made her worry, but not about the idea that he had been hurt, instead she was worried that when he vanished in the light he had gone through the Zone Gate and left her.

"Sorry…" Aldamon stuttered taking a step back in shock.

"Just don't ever disappear like that without my permission… and I'll forgive you…" Kari ordered, unable to look him in the eyes, or fight the look of relief spreading across her face.

"I promise." Takuya smiled, her words making him very happy for some reason. Maybe if he wasn't so clueless about girls he might have realized what Kari was actually saying, and understood her feelings. "But I think we really need to worry about Lilithmon right now…" He remarked while pointing towards the now aggravated demon lord in the distance.

"Lilithmon!" The two jumped at the name and turned to look at the annoyed dark angel.

"You little girls should know when you're interrupting two adults." Lilithmon talked down to Kari and Ophanimon as if they were children interrupting a date between two adults.

"What was that!" Kari and Ophanimon answered in unison.

"You're the one who's getting in the middle of things you hussy!" Kari yelled, surprising Takuya with the fact that Kari could show such sharp claws. In a way he was a little nervous about the developing situation.

"And who are you calling 'little girls' you Goth reject!" Ophanimon added, again surprising Takuya. He had never thought he would hear trash talk come out of Lady Ophanimon's mouth, however, while it wasn't her, she was still an Ophanimon.

"I'm sorry if he prefers to play with a full grown woman, instead of a child… And you'll pay for that Goth comment you dumb blond!" Lilithmon retorted, adding fuel to the fire that was building.

"A child! Like he would be interested in an old hag like you!" Kari angrily shot back.

"OLD! OLD! How dare you!" Lilithmon screamed, stomping her feet angrily against the sand.

"Uhh… Guys, what's happening right now?" Davis inquired, confused by the strange situation between the three girls.

"It's… very complicated Davis…" Tai answered with an uneasy laugh.

"KARI!" Aldamon yelled at Kari as she attempted to return another of Lilithmons insults with a barb of her own.

"What!" She turned and yelled at him, making Aldamon jump.

"…This is going to be dangerous." Takuya said with a careful tone, afraid of angering Kari again. "You need to come over here and join the others…"

"…" Kari said nothing as she just glared at Takuya, while he tried his best not to break under it.

"He's right Kari. She might look like a depressed geisha, but I can tell she's very powerful, and dangerous. And if you stay with me you'll get hurt, and me and Takuya won't be able to fight at our fullest." Ophanimon explained in serious but consoling voice.

"Okay Ophanimon, but you make sure to hit her a few times for me, alright." Kari agreed, calming herself enough to see the logic of her partners reasoning.

"Sure thing." Ophanimon smiled as she drifted over to the others and set Kari down by her brother, before making her way to Aldamons side.

"You look a little worse for wear…" Ophanimon noted while looking Aldamon over. It appeared that whatever attack had knocked him out of the sky had taken a toll on his body. He was still ready to go, but Ophanimon was in much better shape for the fight.

"Don't worry… I'm a long way from being out of this fight." Aldamon smiled, while using the down time to gather up his strength. "The problem is we have to make this quick, because the Zone Gates already preparing to open again, and if Dominimon gets through we won't stand a chance of victory in our current state."

"Right… How long do you think we have?" Ophanimon inquired turning her attention to the white light slowly building at the top of tower once again.

"Last time it took fifteen minutes for Zone Gate to go from the first appearance of that white light, to fully open, so we started with that long at least, but we've already lost five or six minutes…" Takuya surmised.

"So ten minutes to drop the fright queen and close the Zone Gate…" She restated the important parts to herself in an attempt to focus herself.

"It's going to be close with just the two of us, but it's possible." Aldamon remarked making sure that Ophanimon didn't doubt herself, even if he wasn't too sure about what he was saying himself. "Just make sure you don't get caught in her Dark Impulse attack. Trust me; it will really knock you down a level."

"Any idea how to do that?" She asked, not seeing a clear solution to how they were going to avoid the attack they had seen in the distance.

"Long distance attacks, followed by close range ones. That should allow us to continue to exploit the weakness in the attack like I did, but hopefully she won't try and use it again for fear of us getting in a team attack right after the shell breaks." Aldamon explained to Ophanimon who nodded along in agreement with his plan.

"NAZAR NAIL" Lilithmons voice echoed across the sands, catching the two off guard. In a blur the demon lord appeared before Ophanimon, her golden clawed hand enshrouded with dark purple energy aimed at the angelic digimons neck.

Reacting with no time to spare, Ophanimon brought her golden shield up in front of her. Then in a clash of metal and sparks the attack and defense met, sending out a loud metallic ring over the sands and pushed Ophanimon back through the air.

"Damn, she's so strong…" Ophanimon groaned as she stared down Lilithmon, who eyed her with a look of amusement.

"ATOMIC INFERNO" Aldamon cried, sending a volley of super charged fireballs at Lilithmon. Even though her attention was elsewhere the demon lord easily spotted the attack and dodged each attack with ease.

"You're starting to disappoint me again." She mused as she slipped past one attack after another. "Did you really think that attack would hit me?"

"He didn't! Because it was only a distraction! EDEN'S JAVELIN!" Ophanimon cried driving the golden tip of her lance straight at Lilithmon from below. The demon lord's first instinct was to block the attack with her Dark Impulse attack, but as she felt the heat of the fireballs pass by her she realized the attack would never reach the coming light attack. By filling the area around her with smaller, but more numerous, attacks they had ended her technique.

In a burst of light Ophanimons attack detonated against Lilithmon, send her flying backwards through the air and crashing to the sand. But when she touched down it was on her feet, and she was only gliding over the sand with her wings. Her chest which was still smoldering from Ophanimons attack quickly cleared, showing barely a scratch on her pale flesh.

"How dare you! I can understand you being jealous of my perfect assets, but to go as far as trying to mar their beauty, you have taken your envy too far." Lilithmon cackled, holding one hand up to her mouth as she mockingly laughed.

"What does it take to kill you?" Aldamon growled. He had hoped for more from that plan, but the results were nowhere near as good as what he had expected considering it had been a direct hit with light attack on a darkness digimon.

"Forget kill her. I would settle for just shutting her up." Ophanimon remarked as she returned to Aldamon's side to prepare for the next assault.

"_Damn, this is taking too long. It's already been two minutes and we've barely put a scratch on her. We need to find a way to stop her if we want to stop the Zone Gate from opening again."_ Takuya's mind raced for a solution. He applied every bit of his past experience to the problem, but each time he came back with the same answer, he still lack his full power and the time to finish the fight.

"NAZAR NAIL" Lilithmon announced as she shot across the sand with her claw extended towards the two.

"ATOMIC INFERNO" Aldamon quickly sent a barrage of fireballs directly down Lilithoms flight path, but with amazing speed and agility she dodged each sphere, quickly bringing her attack feet from contact with Aldamons exposed chest. However, her attack was diverted at the last second by Ophanimons shield.

"Stop getting in my way! NAZAR NAIL!" Lilithmon directed her anger at Ophanimon as she knocked the shield and the angels arm out of the way with another Nazar Nail attack. "That's bett…!" When Ophanimon was knocked out of the way it revealed a large blazing sphere of fire that shut her up in midsentence.

"SOLAR WIND DESTORYER" Aldamon roared, hurling the mini sun at Lilithmon from point blank range. With surprise on Aldamons side, Lilithmon was left with no chance to dodge the attack, and was forced to take it head on.

In a flurry of flames the sphere took off across the desert, leaving behind a trail of melted sand in its wake. At the front of the attack Lilithmons wings extended outwards in arched rises, confirming that the attack had found its mark. The further the ball went the more confident Takuya and the others became with the idea this attack might have just done it.

"What the!" Aldamon let out as he noticed a change in his attack. "It's slowing down!"

Indeed it was. The once speeding sphere was quickly losing momentum, until it came to a complete stop altogether. At the brunt of the attack Lilithmon had her feet pressed into the sand and arms extended out to the side, pushing the attack back with some unseen force. Then bringing her hands together she crushed the small sun in a flurry of snow like embers which drifted down and burned out on the sands, leaving only Lilithmon in the pale blue desert at the end of a trail of superheated glass.

"Not bad…" Lilithmon tiredly laughed as she straightened out, revealing what the attack had amount to. The clothing covering her waist, where she had taken the attack, was blacken and in certain places and the fabric still smoldered and burned; but a quick brush from Lilithmons hand scattered the burned fragments of the fabric and put out the embers.

"You've got to be kidding!" Tai shouted in the place of Aldamon and Ophanimon who were too shocked to respond; all that effort for almost nothing. Next to her brother Kari clasped her hands together, praying that two fighters would find a way to overcome the unbelievable monster before them.

"Not bad, not bad at all you two. You caught me off guard with that one, and if it hadn't been for my Phantom Pain attack I might have been in some real trouble." Lilithmon congratulated the two in a way they was anything by congratulatory.

"What kind of attack do you think that Phantom Pain attack she mentioned is?" Ophanimon inquired in a whisper.

"I don't know what her specialty is yet, but from what happened to my attack, I can guess it somehow took the power out of my attack." Aldamon replied. Not a lot was known about the demon lords, and he'd only seen a dark shield and melee attacks from Lilithmon so far; but something told him there was more to her attacks than what met the eye.

"However, it's blondie there that's the one in serious trouble now." Lilithmon cackled to herself happily, as she stared down Ophanimon.

"What is she talking about?" She questioned as she looked to Aldamon for answers.

"I have no… Ophanimon your shield!" He suddenly cried as his eyes widened and fixated on her shield. Wasting no time Ophanimon quickly leveled her shield with her eyes and was horrified by way she saw. Her once beautiful, gold and aqua, shining shield was no longer, instead a brown and black film was spreading out from the center in little growing cracks.

"What is this!" Ophanimon cried as she reached out a hand to touch the colored section.

"I don't know…" Aldamon answered as his gaze fell upon Lilithmon. From her spot in the distance he could see her eyeing Ophanimon's actions with a look of malice and pleasure. Then like a bolt of lightning the answer dawned on him.

"Ophanimon, don't touch it!" He shouted, and Ophanimon instantly pulled her free hand back from the shield, mere microseconds from making contact with its surface. In the distance Lilithmons twisted smile changed to a snarl of disgust.

"What's wrong?" Ophanimon inquired in a bit of a panic. She didn't like the way he was acting all of a sudden.

"If you touch it, it'll spread to your other arm too." Aldamon rejoined.

"What! What will?" She responded becoming more panicked by second.

"It's what happened to my Solar Wind Destroyer. She didn't divert or remove power from it directly. She rotted it, and as it decomposed it lost power and speed until it was so far gone that it just collapsed in on itself." Aldamon concluded while his mind raced for a solution.

"No way…! What do I do?" Ophanimon pleaded for help.

"Stick out your arm and don't move." Aldamon ordered and the angel digimon complied. In two steps he was at her side and he planted one hand firmly on her waist, and the other he used to grip under the lip of the top of the shield, as far away from the infection as he could get. Then with all his strength he pushed against Ophanimons waist and pulled at the shield at the same time. As he did he could feel and hear Ophanimon squirm and moan in pain from him putting so much pressure on her.

"Just hold out a little longer!" He reassured her. "Come on! Just break already!" He yelled and with a final pulled he managed to rip the shield off of her arm in a cascaded of broken metal that once fastened the shield to her armor, and threw it a good distance from them. The minute the shield came to rest in the sand, the rate of infection sped up until the entire shield turned brown and black, which was quickly followed by a process that could only be defined as some kind of melting, and it vanishing from existence.

"You okay?" Aldamon inquired while turning away from the end of the shield, which confirmed his suspicion, and looking Ophanimons arm up and down for any sign of infection.

"Yeah, it looks like it…" She shakily answered as she made another quick check of now shield-less arm. "That was far too close for comfort…" She added with a sigh.

"Yeah…" Aldamon agreed turning his attention to the seething Lilithmon.

"How did that happen?" Ophanimon asked as she tried to gather herself back together from her near death experience.

"It was those Nazar Nail attacks she hit you with. They must start the process of corrosion on contact." Aldamon answered.

"If that's the case, why isn't my javelin rotting away?" Ophanimon asked holding up the tip, where Lilithmon had hit it with a Nazar Nail attack before, for them both to see.

"_She's right… Lilithmon definitely hit it with her Nazar Nail attack when she used Eden's Javelin before, and for that matter her shield didn't show any problems until it received a third attack…"_ Takuya thought about it, quickly reaching what he expected to be the answer. "It might take more than one hit to an object for it to take effect."

"That would make…" Ophanimon began to reply before Lilithmon interrupted her.

"Wrong…" Lilithmon teased from across the desert. "It only takes one hit."

"Damn, I was afraid that was the case." Aldamon grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Ophanimon asked, feeling that she was missing something.

"She's probably telling the truth about it only taking one hit. Since you're a light type mega digimon, the exact opposite of Lilithmon, you were able to resist the effect longer. It wasn't until she hit your shield for the third time that it began to rot, and even then the process wasn't that fast." Aldamon explained.

"So I've got some kind of immunity to her attacks in this form." Ophanimon smiled, glad to know that she had a little bit of an edge in the fight.

"Yeah, but three hits to the same area's your limit. Which is good news for you… and bad news for me…" Aldamon noted.

"Huh?" Ophanimon questioned.

"Being a light type mega only allots you three hits. For a flame type like me, I don't think it'll take more than one." Aldamon answered, his voice sinking at the thought.

"I see your point…" Ophanimon replied, her voice sinking at the thought as well. And with her shield gone she wouldn't be able to block for Takuya any more as well.

"_But that's not the worst part. That whole attack and incident ate up at least five more minutes, leaving us with only three minutes remaining. We need to do something, now!"_ Takuya angrily thought within Aldamon. "Then I guess I only have one thing left to try…" He sighed aloud.

"What's tha…!" Ophanimon began to ask, but cut herself short when a blue fractal code swarmed Aldamon. Then, just as quickly as it had appeared it vanished, revealing Takuya standing in the sand with his D-tector clenched in his hand.

"Takuya…" Kari whispered as she stared at him standing in the distance, fearing the worst.

"Why'd he end his Spirit Evolution?" Matt asked no one in particular.

"You don't think he's out of power do you? He has been using a lot of powerful attacks so far?" Sora worried.

"If he is, were in a lot of trouble." Tai remarked.

"Takuya, what's going on? Are you okay?" Ophanimon inquired in a panic. She was now fearing the worst, that she might have just lost her partner in battle.

"I was really hoping to avoid this in my condition, but it looks like I don't have any other options left…" Takuya stated before bring up a hand in front of his face. Then, focusing on the palm, as if he was trying to look through it, he began to build energy in it.

"Here it goes!" He announced through gritted teeth.

"UNITY EXECUTE!" He cried as a cluster of fractal codes burst into existence around his hand. The cluster greatly resembled the one from his Fusion Evolution, except now it had one larger ring of fractal code circling the cluster, like the ring circling Saturn.

"UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" He yelled even louder, his voice echoing across the desert, as she slammed his hand and the code against the top of his D-tector.

Instantly he was swarmed by a torrent of fractal code as he underwent his most powerful evolution. In the few seconds of time he had available to think within the rush of code, one idea constant repeated itself in his mind, becoming his mantra.

"_Just hold together for three minutes!"_

* * *

To be continued…


	53. At the End of Three Minutes

**Chapter 53**

**At the End of Three Minutes**

"UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION TO…!" Takuya's voice rang out through the desert and intense flames and fractal code tore at the air and earth around him. Somewhere in the middle of the evolution a pulse erupted out a screeched across the desert and blowing past the Digidestine.

"What is this?" Tai yelled while shielding himself from the push of the pulse as it rushed over him.

"I have no idea! Takuya never mentioned something like this!" Izzy shouted to make his voice heard.

"This is insane!" Davis bellowed over the rush of wind and sand.

"It feels like the grounds shaking!" TK added. And it very well might have been under the strain of the powerful evolution.

"Kari! Is this what his evolution to Aldamon was like?" Ken inquired of her, while doing his best to shield the unconscious form of Wormmon from the sands being kicked up by the whirlwind of fractal code.

"No! It's much more violent than that! This is so much more powerful and intense that that! I think something new is coming! Something more powerful!" She answered, not taking her eyes off of the sphere of raging fire and data Takuya had vanished in.

"Something more powerful than Aldamon? How is that possible, he was already at the mega level?" Yolei remarked with a look of surprise and disbelief.

"_Takuya how far can you go, and how powerful can you become?"_ Kari thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around her body, taking in the warmth of Takuya's kind flames of protection.

"…EMPERORGREYMON!" A deeper voice echoed forth from the sphere a second before the shell of fractal code blew apart in an eruption of intense flames. The flames poured across the desert and twisted into the air in a burning storm, and at its center a large shadow eradiated with power. Then, the shadow swung out an arm, sending the torrent of flames flying to one side, to burn out in the cold desert air.

"EmporerGreymon…" The Digidestined marveled at the rise of the new form. Its massive body of thick, intimidating armor, which covered its hefty muscles, and the large, gleaming, body-length broadsword attached to its back. Even without seeing what the new form was capable of the Digidestined could tell that it was of a completely different power level than they had experience before.

In a final burst of flames EmporerGreymons green eyes opened and looked about, sending out a feeling of superiority and strength to those who gazed into them. As he attempted to bring his increased power under control his thoughts returned to the past, to when reaching this form without the others became possible.

* * *

Four years ago…

"So why'd you need our D-tectors for so long this time?" Takuya inquired of Lady Ophanimon as he stared down at the D-tector in his hand. A week ago he and Koji had been called to her castle and asked to handover their D-tectors for some reason, and only now were they getting them back.

"It's only been a week and you've already forgotten… It was so she could upgrade them…" Koji sighed with a tone of disbelief of his friend's question.

"Yeah, but if you're so smart, upgraded for what?" Takuya asked a bit of agitation building in his voice.

"I… I… Shut up…" Koji caved, quickly turning his attention back to his D-tector, and away from Takuya's smiling face of victory.

Before answering Takuya's question Lady Ophanimon took a moment to laugh to herself over the situation between to the two friends. "I've felt for a while now that I was sending you both out on your Runner missions at half strength, so I have been searching for a way to rectify that."

"What…?" Takuya questioned, looking to Koji who seemed to be thinking about something.

"You're talking about the fact that it's only me, Koichi, and Takuya who are working as Runners; which means we can't use our final forms when we travel," Koji noted.

"Yes, and I've feared that without your final forms that you will eventually find yourselves in some situation where you will be at a loss without their power. So I copied the elements of the others spirits and created a program that will allow you two to become EmporerGreymon and MagnaGarurumon without having to incorporated the other spirits," Lady Ophanimon answered.

"Seriously? That's great!" Takuya cheered as he stared at his D-tector with renewed interest. "But what do you mean by copies of the other spirits elements?"

"I mean I only copied the parts need to fill in the gaps of the Unified Spirit Evolution. Well, more like I was only able to copy those parts, the complete spirits are far too complex to replicate. But this actually removes a previous limitation place on your forms," Lady Ophanimon replied.

"A previous limitation?" Koji, giving the angel digimon an interested look, questioned.

"Yes, in the past the power of your Unified Spirit forms was dependent on the combined power of the spirits that made them up," Lady Ophanimon began to explain.

"And since the others haven't really gotten stronger over the last few years…" Koji noted.

"Yes, due to the difference between your spirits power Zone Energy and theirs, they would in fact drag your power down if unified with either of you… Koichi not included among them that is," Lady Ophanimon added at the end, remembering that Koichi had been keeping up with the two on their missions.

Turning his head to the side and thinking about what he had just heard, Takuya came up with a new question. "But how does the new program fix that. From the sounds of it the copied elements should be even weaker than the other spirits."

"That would be the case if not for the special program I created out of them. Thanks to it the Elements will only make the necessary connections to achieve your two's final forms, and give you the needed boost of power; but after that the form is completely connected to your Zone Energy." Lady Ophanimon concluded, but when she saw the confused look Takuya was giving her she continued on. "And since you two have managed to continually increase the power of your other forms, and consequently your own Zone Energies, the forms will be many times more powerful than you remember; especially without the other spirits powers clogging up the flow of energy."

"So we'll be stronger without them… That doesn't seem right…" Takuya sighed as he tried to wrap how having less, could give them more.

"For now that seems to be the case…" Lady Ophanimon quietly replied.

* * *

"Impressive… But is there a reason why you've been holding back that kind of power?" Ophanimon inquired, keeping her distance from him and the flames that continued to spark up from under his armor and run across it in bursts; and snapping Takuya out of his thoughts.

"Because I have no idea how long I'll be able to hold this form…" He paused for a second as a visible spasm ran through his body. "…and I have no idea what it's going to do to me in my condition…" He finished with a groan.

"That doesn't sound good." Ophanimon remarked, not liking how he phased his reply.

"_That's not the half of it."_ Takuya thought to himself. _"I was avoiding this form because something just didn't feel right with my body, and it looks like I was right… I've transformed to this level plenty of times when I was in worse shape than I am now, but despite that my powers so low and I can already feel my form trying to unravel. At this point I'm back at the same level of strength I had when I first became EmporerGreymon years ago. This must be a residual effect of crashing through a portal… or at least I hope that's what it is…"_

"So you finally decide to get serious I see." Lilithmon playfully teased, but her eyes betrayed a bit of her fear. She was confident in her abilities, but he did have an intimidating look in his eyes that made her slightly uncomfortable.

Without a word EmporerGreymon sank his foot into the sand and kicked off the dune, adding a burst of speed to his flying charge over the desert. At the other end of his charge Lilithmon took a step back in surprise, but quickly recovered and awaited the attack.

"Charging right in, that's more like the warrior Dominimon told me about." Lilithmon happily laughed as she began to breathe heavily with anticipation.

"…" Again there were no words from EmporerGreymon.

"NAZAR NAIL" Lilithmon cried as if the words brought her great pleasure. Forward towards EmporerGreymon she rushed with her seething claws extended before her, intent on taking a piece of him with her touch.

A few seconds from impact between the two, EmporerGreymon took hold of the grip of his sword and quickly pulled it from his back, swinging it at Lilithmon, and catching her off guard. Instantly she pulled back, but he had been counting on this and followed through with the swing, slamming the blade against his real target, the side of her golden gauntlet. With a loud metallic clang the blade met gold, sending Lilithmons arm flying off to the side, and opening her up to attack.

"_Damn, what is that glove made off! I wanted to take her hand off with that attack, not knock it out of the way!"_ Takuya thought to himself as his mind raced to figure out what attack he should use to take advantage of Lilithmons opening.

"DARK IMPUL…!" Lilithmon attempted, but when she found the tip of EmporerGreymon's sword pointed directly at her heart she knew he attack would never be fast enough.

"DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW" His heroic voice boomed as the sword expanded, pulsed with light, and a second later fired off a concussive blast of energy and fire that shook the air and sent Lilithmon flying over the sand dunes, pushed back by the powerful attack. She cleared at least two hundred feet before slamming into the ground and setting off the explosion movement of EmporerGreymon's attack. In a fiery explosion that rocked the tower and desert Lilithmon disappeared into the flames which raged all about.

"That's what I'm talking about! Take that!" Davis happily cheered upon seeing the powerful attack hit its mark.

"That was one impressive finish." TK laughed as they watched smoke and fire continue to rise from the epicenter of the blast.

"Something's wrong…" Kari stated, bringing the small celebration to a quick end.

"What do you mean, sis?" Tai inquired, but Kari said nothing as she just stared at EmporerGreymon. Following his sister's line of sight he found himself looking into the eye's of EmporerGreymon as well, and there in the flicker of the fire he saw what Kari saw. EmporerGreymon's eyes were still fixated in an unpleasant manner on the fire, telling him that Takuya knew that Lilithmon was still alive.

"Ha… hahaha… hahahaha…" Laughter rang out from within the fire as the smoke cleared, and a black shadow, with long black hair twisting about in the superheat updrafts of the fire, stood, arched back in laughter.

"_That attack couldn't have even taken out Lucemon all those years ago with a weak punch like that. And he wasn't an extra supercharged demon lord like Lilithmon is."_ Takuya cursed within his own mind. He knew from experience that a digimon capable of crossing Zones was always much stronger than one who couldn't, which meant the Lilithmon he was facing now, was many times stronger than the incapable one he and the others took down years ago. She was also probably extra special since she had been picked up by a sick-o like The Light Traitor, Dominimon.

"Interesting… Your power just doesn't seem to be up to the task of taking me down. Is there something wrong with your body? Because it would be very unfortunate if you didn't have the stamina to keep me entertained." She passionately teased as she twilled a long lock of hair in her fingers and bit her lip, like she could no longer hold back a feeling eating at her.

"_She's right… I'm essentially at the same level I was at when I first fought Cherubimon…" _He thought to himself, while on the outside his armor heaved and shifted with each deep tired breath.

This unfortunately was true; he was suffering from serious power loss. During his four years as a Runner he had been able to increase the power of each of his forms by many multiples, enough to take down a digimon of Lucemon caliber by himself. He, Koji, and Koichi had made this astounding growth by years of training, both mental and physical. But right now it felt as if all that training had never happened.

"Come on…! What does it take to kill her?" Davis moaned.

"I don't know Davis, but I hope they can figure it out." TK remarked with an unsure look. Things were starting to look very dark for them, despite the white light growing in intensity at the top of the tower.

"_Damn, another minute down, two left."_ Takuya thought to himself.

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS" Ophanimons voice rang out, sending ten golden crystals forth from her hands, which quickly homed in on their target, but this time Lilithmon looked at the coming attack differently. This time there was no urgency or fear in her eyes, just disinterest.

"NAZAR NAIL" Lilithmon cried, swiping at the crystals with her golden claws which sent out seething arcs of purple mist, sticking the ten crystals, and turning them to dust.

"Why does it seem like she's gotten stronger all of a sudden!" Ophanimon called out to EmporerGreymon, hoping he had some idea of what was happening.

"I'm not too sure… Either she's just getting serious herself, or she's living up to her name…" He replied.

"What does that mean?" She inquired back.

"She's the demon lord of lust, so the more she becomes enthralled by something, the more powerful she becomes." EmporerGreymon answered, basing his claim on rumors he had heard from Lady Ophanimon that pertained to the demon lords.

"Great! The crazier obsessed she gets, the more powerful she gets." Ophanimon remarked through gritted teeth. In a way the demon lord's power seemed like a serious cheat to her.

"Looks that way…" EmporerGreymon sighed.

"Let's get closer!" Lilithmon cried as she rushed out of the flames, aiming directly at EmporerGreymon. "NAZAR NAIL"

"EDEN'S JAVELIN" Ophanimon called out as she and EmporerGreymon leveled their weapons at the charging Lilithmon and began rushing towards her, shoulder to shoulder.

In the middle the two sides collided in a grinding of steel weapons, Ophanimon and EmporerGreymon pushing hard against the crazed demon lord, but making little progress. Then, in a powerful shove from the two sides, all three were sent sliding back across the sand.

"That's two, blondie. Just one more hit and your means of attack are gone as well." Lilithmon taunted, knowing that it had been the angel's weapon she had poured her attack into. If it had been EmporerGreymon's weapon she had stuck first, it would already be rotting.

"DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW" EmporerGreymon roared as he continued to slide back, sending a blast of ferocious energy at the off balance Lilithmon.

"NAZAR NAIL" She laughed, swinging her clawed hand at the blast, diverting EmporerGreymon's attack on contact and sending it to crash down somewhere among the dunes to her right.

"_Damn, that attack was even weaker than the last! My powers fading fast, and there's only a minute and a half left!"_ Takuya's panicked thoughts turned to the growing light atop the tower.

"Drive her up into the air." EmporerGreymon ordered Ophanimon before grasping his blade with both hands and turning it skywards before his face.

"Right! SEFIROT CRYSTALS!" The angelic digimon cried sending out ten golden crystals. The crystals streaked towards Lilithmon who prepared another Nazar Nail attack to slash them to dust, but just as they came into range of her attack, Ophanimon swung her arms down and the crystals dived beneath Lilithmons range of attack, aiming at her legs; forcing Lilithmon to lift off into the air to avoid the attack, just as Ophanimon had planned it.

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS" Ophanimon announced again, sending another cluster of ten radiant orbs up into the air in pursuit of the demon lord, just as the first ten exploded against the sand below in golden flashes.

"How do you expect to catch me with those little fireflies?" Lilithmon cackled as she stopped in mid air and prepared a Nazar Nail attack to whip them out of existence. But a sudden red flash from under the cloud of brown shock and sand kicked up by Ophanimon's attack quickly caught her attention.

"PYRO DRAGONS" EmporerGreymon roared as he drove the tip of his sword into the sand until a burst of fire jumped forth from his positioned, digging its way through the sand until it was under Lilithmon, where five fiery dragons erupted forth from the ground heading skyward.

"_Only five! Even the number of my Pyro Dragons is being affected…"_ Takuya moaned within his mind. His normal Pyro Dragons attack always consisted of nine large dragons of fire, but in the last four years the nine had grown many times in size and intensity. However, right now they were actually weaken and less in number than they had ever been before.

The Pyro Dragons climbed high into the sky, chasing after Lilithmon. In a matter of seconds they caught up to Ophanimon's Sefirot Crystals, mouths agape letting the golden orbs fall into their awaiting jaws, which snapped shut in an instant, consuming them and adding their power to the attack. Starting at the head the red and orange flames quickly began to turn a blazing gold which traveled down the length of the body, all the way down to the tip of the tail.

The golden flame dragons quickly twisted about in the air and quickly looped around Lilithmon in large fiery circles, leaving no place for the demon lord to escape.

"Interesting! I just can't get enough of you! I love you! I want you!" Lilithmon madly laughed as she watched the golden dragons close in before completely wrapping her in their searing golden flames and detonation in a brilliant explosive flash. Within the golden flames Lilithmons laughing shadow faded until it was consumed by the light and vanished within it.

"It's about time she finally went down." Ophanimon tiredly laughed as the strain the battle had had on her body began to set in.

"All that's left now is to shut down the Zone Gate and… GRRAAWWW!" EmporerGreymon suddenly roared out in pain.

"What's wrong EmporerGreymon!" Ophanimon turned to the fire digimon, her voice filled with concern. "No! EmporerGreymon!"

Her concern and cried were warranted in the situation EmporerGreymon was in. The left side of his chest plate had a gaping hole in it, in which the seething clawed hand of Lilithmon was plunged through. She was slightly battered with a number of scratches and bruises across her body, hair messy and out of place, and clothes in tatters; but still in good condition to fight.

"Impressive… You managed to divert me from your vitals at the last second. I wanted to pull out your heart and keep it with me always…" Lilithmon smiled sickly. His eyes filled with fear as he knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid another attack at the range she was. "NAZAR NAIL" Searing pain rushed through EmporerGreymon's body as Lilithmon poured in her lethal toxin. After just a few seconds Takuya could feel his digital body rotting.

"TAKUYA!" Kari screamed as he fell to his knees in the sand, holding his hands over the hole in his chest.

"Get away from him!" Ophanimon demanded before charging forward with the intent to get her away from EmporerGreymon's injured form.

"Hahaha…ha… No." Lilithmon simply laughed before giving a flat no. Then, in a blur she was gone.

"NAZAR NAIL" Her voice rang out from Ophanimons side, and a second later her golden gauntlet slammed into the angel's faceplate, sending her crashing to the sands in a crumpled heap.

"OPHANIMON!" Kari cried out again after seeing two people she cared about fall in a matter of seconds. Around her the Digidestines minds raced to think of something they could do. Davis and Ken frantically tried to awaken their unconscious partners, to no avail.

"Sorry Blondie, but this is one chick fight you just can't win." Lilithmon laughed sickly as she lifted the mega angel digimon's head out of the sand by her face plate. "The gate will open any second now, and Dominimon and I will take great pleasure in killing you and all your little friends." She added turning Ophanimons head towards the intense white light coming from the tower.

"DRAGON…" EmporerGreymon's voice painfully echoed forth.

"…FIRE…" Lilithmon turned to see EmporerGreymon shakily leveling his sword at her.

"Do you really feel that will do anything?" Lilithmon inquired with a mocking tone.

"…CROSS…" He continued, fighting to retain his form and consciousness through the pain coming from his chest.

"…BOW!" He cried out in a final yell as the sword discharged and his spirit evolution failed, leaving his exhausted human body kneeing in the sand, breathing heavily from the experience.

His final attack flew across the desert towards Lilithmon, but it was far off its mark and flew past her further into the desert.

"Your final attack... and you miss…" Lilithmon flatly teased as she gazed upon Takuya for the first time.

He tiredly arched back on his knees and let out a single laugh, followed by one word, "Didn't…"

"What?" Lilithmon inquired back, feeling that she had missed something.

"Didn't miss… because I wasn't aiming at you…" Takuya began to laugh as he fell back onto his knees in a sitting position.

"What!" Lilithmon inquired again, this time with a sense of urgency in her voice. However, just as the words left her mouth a massive explosion in the distance lit up the desert. Whipping her head around and seeking out the source of the blast she quickly found it, and when she did her eye's popped open wide and her jaw fell.

In the distance, smoke and fire rose from the top of the tower. Bolts of Zone Energy and broken slabs of stone fell down the tower to the sands below. Even from this distance Lilithmon could make out the ruined remains of the roof, cracked stones and raging fires were the only thing left at the top, while the white light had vanished. High above the tower the swirl of dark menacing clouds quickly stopped its rotation, before they began to slowly evaporate into the sky, letting sunlight pour in through the breaks.

"He… He…" Izzy stuttered, realizing the gravity of what had just happened.

"What have you done?" Lilithmon yelled turning back towards Takuya.

"The only thing I could think of to stop this… In our current state we couldn't stand up to you and Dominimon, so I made sure he wouldn't be showing up…" Takuya explained while his smile grew bigger with each word. "So I destroyed the Zone Gate with my final attack…" He concluded before breaking out into laughter at his own action. It might have seemed like he was losing it, but it was understandable after all the time they had spent searching for it, and he just went and blew it up.

"Are you insane! You needed that just as much as I did!" Lilithmon screamed, becoming annoyed by him laughing at her.

"Apparently not!" He continued to revel in his strange sort of victory.

"What makes you think I won't just kill you without Dominimon? What's going to stop me now?" The demon lord cried out as she began to furiously stomp across the desert towards Takuya, bloodlust emanating from her cold eyes.

"Because, I told you they were down, but not out." Takuya smiled, sending a shiver running down Lilithmons spine.

"TERRA FORCE" Wargreymons voice echoed as his attacked barreled across the desert towards Lilithmon, shining in the newly released morning sun.

Lilithmon quickly took off into the air as the attack drove her there. But when she reached high she came face to face with a barrage of missiles descending upon her.

"ICE WOLF CLAW" MetalGarurumons voice rang out.

"NAZAR NAIL" Lilithmon desperately slashed at the missiles, destroying a few, but setting others off, which sent ice racing up her arm.

"THORN WHIPPING" Rosemon cried as her whip began circling around Lilithmon in twister of thorns.

"CRIMSON FLARE" "MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER" "HYDRO IMPACT CRUSHER"

The three mega digimons attacks came barreling down on Lilithmon, who couldn't go down or to the side thanks to Rosemons thorny cage. With nowhere to go the attacks crashed down on her in an explosion of fire, electricity, and ice.

"How'd you like that!" Tai and the others cheered as their partners rejoined the battle.

"You'll pay for this…" Lilithmons voice slowly leaked out of the cloud of smoke before falling silent. The cloud of smoke quickly dissipated after that, leaving behind a sky empty besides from the sun.

"Did that finally do it?" Davis inquired as he slumped down in the sand along with the others, glad that the whole thing was over.

"No… She ran…" Takuya's tired voice cut in as he shakily approached the group with Gatomon sleeping in his arms.

"Takuya!" Kari cried as she ran to him, finding the task difficult in the shifting sand.

"Damn it… Seriously…?" Tai cursed.

"Are you sure?" Matt inquired, really hoping that it was just residual feelings from the battle that was making Takuya say that. It wouldn't be too hard to believe that he was just worrying too much considering how many times the demon lord had come back from what everyone assumed was a finishing blow.

"With as much Zone Energy and data she has, her death would have been, showier, rather than simply dissolving." Takuya answered as he eyed Kari running up to him.

"I'm okay. And so is she." Takuya sighed when Kari reached him. Instantly upon arrival she began looking the two up and down, not willing to just take Takuya's word for it.

"Your chest. Let me see it." Kari insisted as she pulled at Takuya's shirt, trying to lift it out of the way so she could examine the spot where Lilithmon had plunged her hand into EmporerGreymon's chest.

"It's alright Kari… There's a safety protocol in the spirit forms that prevents severe damage from transferring from digital form to human, so as long as my transformation isn't ended by an attack I'll come out of it just fine." Takuya smiled down at her as she looked up into his eyes while trying to fight back tears.

"As long as you're alright…" Kari whimpered as she leaned forward, pressing her forehead and eyes into his chest, most likely trying to hide some tears of relief.

"Hey, you know what; I think I just realized something about those two!" Yolei exclaimed. Instantly, Mimi and Sora shot her a look of disbelief. They had assumed she had known as long as they had. "I think…"

"Just leave it at that Yolei…" Davis interrupted her with a tired laugh and a hand on her shoulder as he walked away to join Ken and the others in the back, leaving Yolei silent and confused where she stood.

After a few minutes Kari and Takuya rejoined the group who were busy tending to their partners and each other.

"So how are you all feeling?" Takuya asked before taking a seat in the sand with the rest of them. Kari took the spot next to him, where she gently cradled the sleeping Gatomon in her arms.

"Is this seriously what you deal with all the time?" Tai questioned with a tired sigh.

"Sometimes, but this one would rate somewhere among the top three." Takuya laughed.

"That's good to know. I'd hate to think this kind of thing was normal." Sora remarked with a tired smile.

"Unfortunately, we've come to a difficult part…" Takuya noted.

"You mean the fact that Lilithmon is probably hiding out somewhere in the Digital World, waiting to strike back at us when we least expect it." Izzy stated.

"Or, the fact that you just destroyed the only means of getting you out of our Zone, and on with your mission. So basically we're back to square one." Ken added.

"Or is it the fact that Lilithmon throw us all around like we were just Rookies, and she's not even suppose to be the strongest one… Stupid Goth…" Gatomon commented as she came out of her restless sleep and began looking around.

"Those are all good points and all, and if you should ever meet Koji, please don't tell him I blew up the Zone Gate. However, that's not what I meant." Takuya replied as he stood up.

"Did we miss something?" TK inquired as he and the rest tried to think of what change could have occurred that they were missing.

"Actually, I was just talking about the difficult task of finding my knife…" Takuya laughed as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It's a pretty big desert, and I can't remember where it was blown to…" He finished with a sigh.

"Takuya, that's not funny," Tai laughed quickly followed by the others, everyone using the situation to vent tension after their first true run in with a demon lord.

As everyone laughed, Kari just watched Takuya. For the last few hours her insides had been tied up in knots at the idea of him leaving, but now the Zone Gate laid scattered in thousands of broken pieces about the desert, and he was still there beside her. This was a bad turn of events for them all, in fact it was their loss today, but she didn't care as long as he was there with her.

* * *

"I can't wait to get in the bath and wash all of the sand off. I'm just going to soak for hours." Kari happily thought aloud as she and the others ascended the stairs of the apartment complex.

"First, we have a little post mission talk to get through, and then you can do whatever you want." Tai smiled back at his sister.

Since no one had had time to grab some breakfast that morning the group had decided to use the old middle school computer lab portal and walk to a restaurant to have a slightly early lunch. Afterwards, they had elected to go back to the Kamiya apartment to discuss what had happened, and what their next move would be.

"I seriously think I got sand in my ears…" Davis moaned as he shook his head side to side in an attempt to shake the sand lose.

"Considering we got buried alive in the stuff, there's a good possibility you did." TK laughed.

"I've been meaning to ask, how did that happen exactly?" Sora inquired of the boys. She was still slightly mad at Tai for scaring her with the whole disappearing, then scaring her again with his reappearance.

"It happened when we destroyed… MOM!" Tai suddenly shouted, bringing everyone to a halt on the stairs.

"You did what?" Mimi began to inquire but instantly Tai motioned for them to be quiet.

"Mom, what are you doing back?" Tai questioned, his words beginning a whole new problem for Takuya.

* * *

To be continued…


	54. New Living Arrangements

**Chapter 54**

**New Living Arrangements**

"Mom, what are you doing back so soon?" Tai questioned, instantly silencing everyone on the stairs behind him.

There standing before the Kamiya apartment's door was a middle aged woman with brown hair tied up in a ponytail. This woman was Yuuko Kamiya, better known as Tai and Kari's mother.

"Hello sweetie, I missed you and your sister so much." The woman stated as she began walking towards him. Her approach sent Tai into a mild panic as he thought about what she would see if she got too close to him. Behind Tai the battered, bruised, and tired bodies of his friends were frozen on the steps, knowing that if Tai and Kari's mom saw them like they were, she would know they were into something big again. "Where's your sister by the way?"

Thinking fast Tai reached back, grabbed Kari by the wrist and pulled her forward, thrusting her down the hallway towards his mother. "Here she is!" He stated as Kari slightly stumbled down the walkway before she regained her balance and gave Tai an angry stare for a moment. Then, she turned and greeted her mother with a big hug.

"I missed you too, mom." Kari hugged her mom who eagerly hugged her back. But on the inside Kari's mind was racing to think about what all of this meant, considering their current living arrangements.

"Mom, I'm happy to see you again after so long, but why are you back so early… and where's dad?" Tai questioned as he walked up and received a hug from his mother.

"I know, I know, you two said you were fine and everything, but after what's been happening around here I got myself worried sick and I just couldn't stay away any longer. So I cut the trip short by a few days and headed back here." Yuuko smiled at her kids. "And I sent your father out a little bit ago to pick up some groceries, so I can cook up a new dish I learned on my trip."

"That doesn't sound good…" Tai and Kari whispered to each other. They had not missed their mother's homemade health food.

"_So that's Kari and Tai's mom, huh. I can see a bit of both of them in her."_ Takuya thought to himself as he tilted slightly around the corner so he could sneak a peek at the woman. _"Unfortunately this is really going to mess with things…"_

"Any ideas as to what we should do at the moment?" Cody inquired in a whisper as he tugged on Takuya's jacket to get his attention.

"I don't have the slightest, but it would probably be best if she doesn't see us… and we should probably try and figure out…" Takuya cut himself short when the mother's voice picked up again.

"Come inside, and you two can tell me what you've been up to the last two and a half weeks while giving me some help with unpacking the luggage." Mrs. Kamiya smiled as she pulled at her children.

"Okay mom, just give us a second." Tai muttered as their mother nodded and headed inside. The two quickly turned and headed back to the stairs. The moment Kari turned the corner she and Takuya locked eyes, and in that instant they realized what they had just lost. They stayed fixated on each other until Tai raised the heart of the whole matter.

"This is not good. There's no way we can put you up at our place now. Even if I said you're a friend of mine and I wanted you to stay over, my parents would never say yes, considering we don't have an extra room, and how close in age you and Kari are." Tai stated. He didn't come out and say it directly, but he knew about Takuya and Kari's feelings towards each other, even if they didn't, and he knew his parents would pick up on it the moment the two had one of their moments. And the minute his parents saw that, they wouldn't be comfortable with their beautiful, blossoming, fifteen-year-old daughter sleeping that close to a rather good looking, hot-blooded, sixteen-year-old boy.

"So then, does anybody have a spare room?" Takuya tiredly laughed, sending a slight twinge through Kari's heart.

The Digidestine quickly looked to each other as they thought about possible ways they could get away with housing Takuya at their places. They considered the idea of saying he was a distant relative that needed a place to stay for a while, but they were pretty sure their parents would call them out on that one. They thought about using the friend spending the night, but that meant he couldn't stay with any of the girls, and considering how long he might have to stay, since the Zone Gate had been destroyed, he would eventually raise suspicions. Things continued like this until Matt finally spoke up after thinking about it in silence for a few minutes.

"I could tell my dad he's a new member of my band. He doesn't tend to ask any questions about my friends after I tell him that." Matt offered. "It should at least give us a few days to figure out a more permanent solution."

"That sound like it'll work for now." Tai smiled, making Takuya wonder if they might have been treating him like an abandoned puppy looking for a new home.

"Tai! Kari!" Their mother called from within the apartment.

"This looks like it for today. It was fun having you with us of the last two weeks Takuya." Tai smiled at Takuya before turning around and heading to the open door to see what his mother needed.

"Takuya… I…" Kari searched for the right words to sum up her feelings about the change in living conditions, but when she fell back on the idea that he was just moving a few blocks away and not leaving, she lost her nerve and decided it was best to wait. "I'll see you later… okay…" She finished with a little bow before running to catch up with her brother, so Takuya couldn't see her sad expression.

"We should probably get going then, before their dad gets back and spots us." Takuya noted and they all began to descend the stairs.

* * *

"So you play in a band?" Takuya asked hoping to start up a conversation with Matt. Since he had been in the Zone he had had very little contact with Matt outside battles and tactical meetings, in a way the current atmosphere felt like when he was first trying to get along with Koji, but made more difficult by the current age difference. He could only hope Matt was more open now then Koji was when they first met.

"Yeah, I'm the lead singer, and I play guitar." Matt simply replied without looking at Takuya. He too was thinking about the current situation between them. From what he had seen of Takuya he reminded him of Tai in quite a few ways, mostly in some of the personality quirks, and he hadn't forgotten how long it had taken him to start getting along with Tai. His only hope was to find a common ground within the differences between Tai and Takuya.

"Cool… I actually play a little guitar myself." Takuya replied as he slipped his hands behind his head and tilted it back slightly.

"Really, I never would have figured you for the type." Matt spoke with a hint of surprise in his voice. Of all the common ground he had expected to find with the younger boy, music hadn't been one of them, let alone the same instrument.

"I wouldn't either, but it was something my parents got me into thinking it would help me learn to concentrate. You've probably noticed I have a tendency to jump from thing to thing, or act with little thought." Takuya laughed with a hint of depression in his voice.

"No, you're kidding…" Matt sarcastically laughed with a cool smile.

"Hilarious…" Takuya rejoined with the same tone of sarcasm.

Looking Takuya over before continuing "So you any good?" Matt asked.

Taking a moment to think about it before answering, "Good enough, I guess…" He sighed, as he thought about the red and black guitar gathering dust in the corner of his room.

"We'll just have to see." Matt laughed, stopping in front of the apartment complex and looking up to his floor. "Here it is." He stated before motioning for Takuya to follow him to the stairs.

Within a few minutes they were standing outside the door of the apartment Matt and his father shared. "Well, it's not much, but it's home." Matt laughed while turning the key in the lock and pushing the door open.

Stepping inside, Takuya automatically began scanning the room with his eyes, a bit of his occupational habit showing through. The apartment was similar in design to the Kamiya's, except it was smaller in size and lacked the little touches, like family photo's on the wall and other decorative object; Takuya attributed this to the fact they it was two males, and no females. The family dynamic's was also probably responsible for the condition of the apartment. The only bits of furniture in the apartment was a small table with three chairs for eating on, a desk cover in papers and video cassettes, a couch with a few shirts tossed over the back, and an expensive looking television.

"Okay, that's the bathroom, then my dad's room; but you don't have to worry about dealing with him much since he works a lot of hours at the TV station. And the room next to that's mine, I'll see what we can do about setting you up with a place to sleep in there. In there's the television, and you can have whatever you find in the fridge." Matt commented about each location as he pointed to them.

Walking into the living room and dropping down into the couch Takuya commented, "Sounds simple enough." before leaning back and resting his feet on the coffee table. Next to him Matt did the same thing. Deciding to use the downtime to recover themselves a bit, they let their minds drift off to sleep while they waited for the others to contact them about meeting up.

Hours later it wouldn't be the ringing of a phone that would awaken the two; it would be the sound of keys turning in the front doors lock. The door swung open and footsteps could be heard entering the apartment as Takuya and Matt shook themselves awake.

"Hey, dad." Matt yawned a greeting before getting up from the couch and walking around the back of it.

"Hey, I picked up some dinner on the way back." His father noted as he set a bag of fast-food down on the kitchen counter.

Pulling open the top of the bag and examining the hot food inside Matt reached in and took two burgers wrapped in yellow paper out, before tossing one to Takuya. "It's not home cooking, but it's as close as you're going to get around here."

"Thanks, and did he say dinner?" Takuya questioned in surprises as he examined the burger he had been tossed. Shifting his attention to the window he saw that indeed the sky was already turning a bright orange as the sun was sinking over the horizon of buildings.

"Yeah, how long were we asleep?" Matt yawned before taking a bite of his burger. "Oh, this is Takuya dad, he's a new band member and I was hoping he could stay with us for awhile. At least until he manages to get settled in somewhere else." He simply added, like he wasn't expecting his father to say no.

Reaching out and shaking Takuya's hand he greeted the boy, "Nice to meet you Takuya, I hope you don't mind the mess." Then, he reached into the paper bag and pulled out a burger of his own and unwrapped it before taking a big bite.

"Thanks…" Takuya simply replied with a curious stare. He wondered if this was how all single fathers were, or if it was just the man's own personality; because he knew that if he had told his parents the same thing, they would be follow it up with a constant stream of questions for him and Matt.

"The couch isn't that comfortable, but I have an old cot in the closet that I used to use when I had to spend the night at the station." Matt's father remarked as she dug through the closet for said object. "Ahh, here it is." He hummed, while he pulled the folded metal frame and mattress out from among the other objects piled behind the door. "I was actually planning on getting rid of it after the television station sprang for an air mattress in my office, but I never really got around to it, good thing."

"Once we're done eating I'll show you where you can put it in my room." Matt instructed, then, took another bite of his burger.

After an hour they were all fed and Takuya had a bed set up in the far corner of Matt's room. It was about that time that they finally got a call from Tai.

"Hey, guys…" Tai's tired voice came over Matt's cell phone.

"You sound kind of worn out, Tai." Matt remarked as he switched his cell to speakerphone and set it down on the desk so Takuya could listen in.

"You have no idea… Our parents dragged us out to a movie, dinner, and shopping; constantly asking us questions and wanting to know about our days." Tai sighed into the phone. "I don't know if it's just that they missed us, or that they might suspect something."

Listening to his friends problems Matt sat on his bed working over some sheets of music, only looking up to the phone to answer, "Sounds bad, so do we have any plans for tomorrow?"

After a short pause Tai finally replied, "It really depends on whether Takuya thinks it's necessary or not. This new mess falls even further out of our normal territory than before."

Looking up from his papers Matt awaited Takuya's answer. The younger boy sat on the edge of the cot thinking for a few seconds before making his opinion known. "With Lilithmon running lose in the Digital World its best if we get together to discuss what to do about her, because the longer she goes unchecked, the worse things will get."

"Good point. I actually didn't feel too comfortable with the idea of leaving the Digital World knowing that psycho was still alive, but after that fight we really need the time to recover and relax." Tai agreed with a tired sigh.

"Hopefully nothing will happen while the digimon are trying to recover." Matt commented, leaning back and letting himself fall back into the bed. When they had returned to Gennai's base they had decided to leave their partners in the Digital World, knowing that they would heal much faster there.

"Okay, I'll start talking to the others and see what time we can all get together tomorrow, then, I'll call you guys back…" Tai stated before his voice drifted off for a moment. Even though it was very low they could hear Tai talking to someone else in the room, and when the background conversation ended Tai's voice came back over the phone. "Hey, Takuya, Kari wants to talk to you for a little bit so… here…"

"Takuya…?" Kari's small voice came over the phone, getting Takuya up off of the bed.

"Is something wrong?" Takuya inquired as he looked down at the open device on the table.

"No… I just felt like talking…" She said a little unsteadily. On the other end she was fighting a slight blush and trying to avoid eye contact with her brother, who seemed a bit irritated with her behavior on the phone.

Instinctively Takuya picked the cell phone up and took it off of speakerphone before talking again. "I hear you had a pretty busy family reunion." Takuya laughed, holding the phone up to his ear and turning away from Matt, who watched him with a bit of interest before sighing and rolling over onto his side.

"It wasn't that bad, and I had kind of missed my parents." Kari laughed back before the two began a very normal conversation, despite the very abnormal day they had had.

* * *

"Tai, can I ask you something?" Mrs. Kamiya asked as her son exited his room so Kari could talk in private.

"Sure mom, what's up?" He inquired taking a seat across from her at the kitchen table.

"I just wanted to ask you something about your sister." The woman noted.

Taking a moment to think about all the things she could possibly want to ask him before answering, he gave in and hoped her question wouldn't be anything digimon related. "What do you want to know?" His voice shakily came out.

Pausing for a moment, Mrs. Kamiya thought about how best to phrase her question, before asking. When she decided on her choice of words the conversation continued, "Has your sister made any new friends recently?"

Upon hearing the question Tai tried to stop his eye from twitching and giving him away, but a few subtle spasms of surprise still slipped by. "I guess you could say that." He stated and tried to turn away until he got himself under control. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, your sister seemed to want to talk to me about something, but every time we were about to approach the subject she would hesitate, then get very quite… I even think I saw her blushing at one point." Mrs. Kamiya recalled, looking into the distance with a smile.

"I don't see the connection…" Tai half lied. He didn't completely understand Kari's behavior towards her mother, but he could imagine some possibilities.

"Well, girls your sister's age tend to come to their mom's for advice on only two things… cloths… and boys." Mrs. Kamiya replied, suddenly making Tai feel very awkward.

"Boys! What's this about boys, and my perfect little girl?" Mr. Kamiya's voiced boomed from the couch, the only words he had managed to catch being his daughters name and boys.

"And I just thought that maybe she had found someone she liked, or maybe she was already dating them." She continued, pretending she hadn't heard her husband's complaining.

"How could my little girl have a boyfriend? How could you let this happen, Tai? She's too young to have a boyfriend!" Mr. Kamiya bellowed as he imagined his little girl in the arms of some shadowy teenage boy.

"What do you mean she's too young? She's fifteen already." Mrs. Kamiya stated, giving her husband an angry stare, knowing that he was already scheming of ways to scare away Kari's unconfirmed boyfriend.

"…" Tai tried his best to think of something to say, while in the back of his mind he hoped that his parents would continue discussing their current line of thought and he would be able to sneak away.

An hour later Tai re-entered his and Kari's bedroom, finally finding an opportunity to escape the living room, and just collapsed on the bed. Turning his head to the side he watched Kari talking on the phone. _"She seems really happy right now… Why does that piss me off?"_ He thought to himself before turning away and dragging a pillow over his head.

"Good night, Takuya." Kari's soft voice sung in the room as she said goodbye and hung up the phone. Even after hanging up the phone and getting dressed for bed her smile remained from the conversation between the two.

"I definitely liked Takuya more when I didn't know anything…" Tai sighed to himself before rolling over and letting sleep overtake him.

On the top bunk Kari was having a bit more trouble falling asleep then her brother had. While she had felt much better after talking to Takuya again, she still felt a bit empty. In a way, even though her parents were back, the apartment felt lonelier that night than it had in the last two weeks. But she would have to learn to adjust to this change, if things were ever truly going to change for her.

For now the Digidestine sleep peacefully, knowing that even now a dagger know as Lilithmon was hanging over their heads, ready to fall at the whim of a twisted mind.

* * *

To be continued…


	55. Sharing Information

**Chapter 55**

**Sharing Information**

"So what did you think of that CD I gave you last night?" Matt inquired of Takuya; actually show a bit of interest in what Takuya might have thought.

"It was pretty good, especially the guitar solo in the fourth song." Takuya replied.

At those words Matt smiled, "I know, I've spent the last week trying to learn it." He had never expected Takuya to be as into music as he was. After hearing Tai say how much the two of them talked about soccer, he expected Takuya to be completely focused on sports, leaving no room for an artistic pursuit.

"Did you ever get it down, because it sounded pretty complicated and fast?" Takuya returned, while looking from side to side, trying to memorize the streets, signs, and buildings he was passing by. Since he was now staying at Matt's he had to relearn his way around the city, which meant remaining vigilant of the things around him.

Hearing Takuya's question Matt looked up and crossed his arms, thinking about his progress with the solo. "For the most part… I've got the rhythm and chords down packed, but the speeds the problem. That bands lead guitarist, his fingers just seem to fly across the strings." He happily marveled, recalling one of the times he had seen him live in concert.

"At least you can get that far, I always had the most trouble just remembering the chords." Takuya laughed, while in the back of his mind he tried to run through them, to see if he still remembered any of them.

"You do seem like the type to forget things easily, especially the stuff you don't understand that well." Matt laughed, recalling how frustrated Takuya had made Izzy during their talk. Every time Izzy found a topic he just had to know more about during the talk Takuya would have to stop halfway through his explanation and, embarrassed, tell Izzy he couldn't remember the rest.

"You know, I get that enough from Koji, I don't have to take it from you." Takuya depressingly laughed, feeling the sting of how true Matt's words rang.

Without an answer Matt just smiled and began looking to the side. "It's down this way a little further." He announced pointing down a road on their left.

"Right." Takuya said with a yawn as he committed the street name and surroundings to memory, or hoped he had.

The two were currently on their way to meet up with the other Digidestine after Tai had arranged a meeting at a local park. No longer did they have the Kamiya apartment for their meetings, so they were forced to find other accommodations. So the new location became the old park they had started using back when they were dealing with the control spires years ago.

After a quick walk down the street they arrived at a six foot high brick wall. Over the top of the wall the tops of small trees could be seen, and upon closer inspection of the surrounding area Takuya recognized the spot as being part of the larger community park he and Kari had explored over a week ago, the area he had fought Darcmon in being another branched off section of the same park. Slightly back from the corner a metal gate was placed between two sections of wall so people could come and go as they pleased. This was the same gate by which Takuya and Matt entered the meeting location.

Upon entering the two discovered that despite the slow pace they had walked at they had arrived early to the meeting. As they walked along the park looking for spots to relax and wait the only other three in the park, Cody, Izzy, and TK, greeted them and exchanged pleasantries.

Taking a seat on the swing next to Cody, Takuya noted, "I'm kind of surprised you're one of the first ones here."

Giving Takuya a slightly confused look Cody inquired as to why it was such a surprise. "Why is that so strange?"

"Well, you're the youngest members of your team so I assumed it would be a little more difficult for you to slip away from your parents, and I also don't remember being on time a lot when I was your age, especially when the meeting was early in the morning… but that could just be me." Takuya quickly explained with a hint of worry in his voice. Seeing Cody's reaction he was afraid that he might have hurt the younger boy's feelings in some way.

"Actually I get up pretty early every day, so I'm used to it…" Cody embarrassedly shifted in his seat.

"Really? Why?" Takuya inquired kicking off of the ground and setting himself about swinging slightly back and forth.

"I have my Kendo practice with my grandfather every morning before school, so I need time to practice, shower, eat, and get ready for school." Cody listed while rubbing the tip of his shoe into the soft dirt beneath him.

"That kind of reminds me of the schedule Koji forced me into when were started taking martial arts to prepare ourselves for what we would face as Runners." Takuya lightly laughed while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"You don't seem the type…" Cody remarked, before suddenly clasping his hand over his mouth after realizing what he had let slip.

Letting out a stifled laugh and patting Cody on the back Takuya tried to reassure the younger boy. "Don't worry about it… You're actually not the first person to tell me that, and I doubt you're the last."

"Sorry…" Cody still apologized even with Takuya's reassurance. "But what did you practice?" He aimed to quickly change the subject before Takuya could tell him not to worry again.

Deciding it was best to buy into Cody's bid to change the topic Takuya answered, "A lot of things actually. Mainly hand-to-hand combat like Karate, Judo, and kickboxing; Kendo like you, early morning exercise and running, wilderness survival, and a bunch of other stuff that just kind of blended together over the last four years. When I think back to it all, my body starts to hurt all over again."

"Wow… and I thought my schedule was busy…" Cody awed at Takuya's long list of skills.

"Well, you tend to be a little more dedicated when having the skills can mean the difference between living and dying. And as it's probably true for you as well, once you get into that kind of routine, it's hard to break. I've actually begun to feel very restless lately now that I'm mostly healed but don't have a place to practice, or someone to train with." Takuya sighed burying his feet in the ground, bringing his swinging to a sudden stop.

"If you're looking for a place to work out, my grandfather owns the dojo where I train every morning… and I wouldn't mind having some company…" Cody stated shyly, his voice dipping lower with each word.

Smiling at the idea Takuya answered, "If I wouldn't be in the way, I'd love to have a place to get by body back into the green."

"It would be fine, and I'm sure my grandfather would like to see someone else dedicated to the martial arts in his dojo. Since he retired from teaching he's been kind of down about it just being me." Cody noted as he thought about his grandfathers bad back, and how it had forced him to stop teaching Kendo.

"Sounds great. So what time can I start coming over?" Takuya inquired, his attitude becoming more upbeat.

"You can come by anytime before I have to head to school." Cody replied, trying his best not to act like the idea was making him excited.

Think for a minute before answering Takuya tried to figure out why Cody was talking about school, then his eyes widened slightly in realization. "I kind of forgot that it was only the high school that got messed up. So I guess that means you still have school now that peoples fear has died down a little."

"Yeah…" Cody sighed at the idea.

"Sorry ab…" Takuya understandingly began to laugh when someone calling his name, pulling his attention.

"Takuya." The happy voice of Kari chirped as she quickly made her way across the park to his side. Seeing her approach Takuya lifted himself off of the swing and waited for her to reach him.

Smiling at her, he greeted her with a smile. "Morning, Kari."

"Good morning, Takuya." She happily responded, stopping just in front of him and beaming up at him.

"Did you sleep okay last night?" Takuya asked, unable to think of anything to say, as he waved to Tai who waved back before taking a seat on a park bench beside Matt.

Luckily for Takuya, Kari was able to turn his simple question into a conversation, which they continued into as the others slowly began to trickle into the park. After another twenty minutes all the Digidestine had assembled in the children's park and the discussion of what to do next, began.

"As you've all probably guessed we're having this meeting to discuss two things; Lilithmon, and the loss of the Zone Gate." Tai announced before turning over the lead to Takuya.

"Right, above all else we have to deal with Lilithmon, because her running around loose out there isn't good for anyone or anything. Which means that we need some way to track her down, and much more difficult… we have to figure out a plan to take her down." Takuya noted, not wanting to think about what the demon lord could be up to at the moment. He could only hope she was taking some down time to recover herself from their encounter, but he couldn't be too sure she would have to since her wardrobe had taken more damage than she had.

"If I work with Gennai and Azulongmon, we might be able to figure out a way to find her, but the second parts on you." Izzy stated looking up from is laptop long enough to answer, before going right back to his work.

Nodding his head in agreement Takuya answered, "Sounds good, make sure you do that, especially be sure to include Azulongmon in the plan. As the deity of this Zone's Digital World he should have some good resources available to him, or at least have an idea of what's happening in the Digital World, so he should be able to tell us if anything weird is happening, and hopefully lead us to her."

"Once we find her, how are we going to deal with her?" TK inquired

"Unfortunately, with a digimon like Lilithmon, any plan we come up with beforehand, will most likely completely fall apart in the heat of battle. From what I've seen of her, her actions are completely unpredictable, and I can't tell what attacks she's going to dodge and which she's going to take head-on. And the worst parts of this whole thing, is that she's just as powerful and twisted as I feared, and I've lost a lot of power from my final form…" Takuya sighed and depressingly sank down on the bench.

"So, no plan…?" Mimi inquired, not liking the idea of going up against the crazy fallen angel once again.

"Not, exactly. We can still use what we learned about her to make some countermeasures, and plan some attacks of our own." Takuya noted with a sense of hope.

"Like what?" Sora questioned, hoping that he would elaborate on his claim.

"Well, we already know how powerful she is so we won't be caught off guard again when she survives or deflects one of our attacks. We also know that her powers are based on the ability to corrode whatever she touches, so it's best to avoid close combat with her; but it's also that ability that allows her to drain and destroy ranged attacks." Takuya paused for a few seconds, thinking about all the information before finishing, "So quick, hard hits are our best hope... and little luck wouldn't hurt either…"

"Okay, so don't let crazy touch us or the digimon, or they'll dissolve and fall apart… That's really not what you want to hear going into a fight." Tai noted with an uneasy laugh.

Takuya laughed back in response, "Sorry, but demon lords are never simple, and they never go down easy."

"And made even more difficult since she's powerful enough to travel through Zones." Joe added, recalling what Takuya had told them all after their first run in with a out of Zone digimon.

"There's that too…" Takuya depressingly sighed at the idea.

Looking up from his laptop again, Izzy stared at Takuya with a look that said he wanted to ask a question, "It's been bugging me for a while now, but what did you mean by, you've lost power as your final form? And for that matter, what was that form? I thought Aldamon was your mega form."

"I guess the best way to think of it is that EmperorGreymon is a mega form as well, just a much more powerful level of mega. I've actually heard references to it being some kind of super mega form." Takuya answered, trying his best to categorize EmperorGreymon.

"Really…" Izzy pondered to himself.

"But what about the power problem? I thought you weren't in pain anymore." Kari inquired, gripping Takuya's sleeve and looking up into his eyes with concern.

Returning her gaze he answered, "My bodies fine… for the most part." He fought off a slight twinge in his body before continuing. "But there's more to power than just a healthy body. I think either crashing through the Zone portal, or whatever that strange pulse was that sealed the entrance to this Zone, might have messed up my Zone Signature and Energy. I've been feeling a difference in all of my forms, but none as much as I felt as EmperorGreymon. My attacks and strength lacked stopping power, and they were weaker forms of themselves." He sighed.

"So if your Zone Signature and Zone Energy are influence and changed it can affect your ability to fight?" Ken questioned.

"Not just mine, but anyone or anything, even you and your partners. The two control how much power you have and how you're able to control it. But it's something only those who Zone travel really have to worry about. However, up until now I'd only heard stories about it in the past. The strange energies of the Dimensional Corridor and those involved in other forms of Zone travel can affect a being on many levels, but this is usually under rare circumstances." Takuya explained with a tired sigh.

"If that's the case, are you going to get your power back at some point?" Matt inquired, not liking the idea of having their strongest assets handicapped.

Understanding where Matt's question was coming from Takuya sighed, not happy about the answer he was going to give. "If I could get back to Lady Ophanimon she might be able to do something, but since I can't do that, I'll just have to wait until they right themselves naturally. Unfortunately, until they do my power will be down by a least three or four times my max."

"Wait! That form is normally three or four times more powerful then it was during the fight?" Davis jumped on his words with a measure of surprise equal to the others around him.

Davis's surprise made Takuya inch back slightly before he answered. "Yeah… What you saw was slightly below my power when I first evolved into it, but thanks to years of training I managed to increase my overall power in that form, actually with all my forms as well. If I hadn't, I never would have survived my job as a Runner as long as I have."

"You're a pretty scary guy sometimes, you know that." Tai laughed as he leaned back in on the bench.

"Thank… I think. But getting back to the second issue here, I have no idea what to do now about getting out of this Zone. I can't leave you all to face Lilithmon without me, so I have to stay until she's gone, but even after that I have no idea what to do." Removing the D-tector from his pocket Takuya flipped it over in his hand before sighing and continuing, "The travel functions of my D-tector are still offline, so I still can't locate an alternate way out or contact my Zone."

"In both cases it seems our best chance is to contact Azulongmon." Tai concluded with a sigh.

"It does seem that way doesn't it…" Takuya sighed as well, turning his attention to the skies above to think about what lay ahead. Around him the others also shifted to thoughts about the future, leaving them at a crossroads to sort out their feelings and ideas.

* * *

Three hours later Takuya, Kari, Tai, Izzy, and Gennai found themselves on the roof of Gennai's home base.

"Any idea when he's going to get here?" Takuya questioned with a bored yawn.

"Lord Azulongmon told me that he would be here an hour ago… so…" Gennai nervously shifted on his feet, not knowing how to continue. He was starting to feel like the middle man for a boss who wasn't all that reliable, in some ways feeling a bit embarrassed by the situation he found himself in.

Looking over at Takuya, Kari smiled at his anxious behavior. He would constantly shift his position or stretch his body, trying his best to deal with the boring wait they were facing. Kari found his behavior in the situation cute, making note that he didn't handle waiting very well.

"Well, I hope he gets here soon, because at this rate Lilithmon might find us before he gets here." Tai joked with a bored laugh.

"At this point I'd welcome her attack. It would at least get us off of this hot roof and doing something other than just sitting here." Takuya sarcastically moaned as he leaned back and lay down on the roof, staring up into the small patch of clouds that floated high above.

"I don't know about that. It's kind of nice not having anything to do at the moment." Kari smiled down at Takuya as she thought about how the next few days would most likely be filled with long searches and difficult fights.

Taking a moment to think about what Kari had said Takuya had to agree. "You have a point, but still, I wouldn't mind doing nothing as much if it wasn't spent waiting. Just the idea that we're spending the time waiting is completely ruining it for me."

"So it's the principle of it bothers you, and not the actual waiting." Izzy laughed, joining in on the conversation.

Takuya smiled back in response. "It would seem that way." Before anyone could respond Takuya twitched slightly and got to his feet, "But it looks like that's come to an end."

Quickly figuring out what Takuya meant the other occupants of the roof stood up as well and turned their attention to the sky above, where dark clouds were slowly descending upon them.

In a crackle of thunder the deities head emerged from the clouds. "Hello, children." The voice of Azulongmon echoed down from above before becoming silent and just staring down at the group.

"Lord Azulongmon, we have asked you here to request your help with a dilemma we now face after what happened yesterday." Gennai respectfully yelled up to the deity above.

For a minute Azulongmon said nothing as his eyes gazed through them while he thought. "I believe your request has something to do with the great evil I've felt since yesterday."

"Yes it…" Gennai began to answer before he was cut off.

"Can you feel it now? That evil presence I mean!" Takuya excitedly interrupted Gennai with his question. He hadn't been sure up until now how much help the ruler of this Zones Digital World would be, but he might have underestimated him if he could find Lilithmon.

Pausing for a moment to think before answering Azulongmon finally spoke, "Unfortunately, I have been unable to sense if since night fell over the Digital World. I had hoped to pick up its location once the sun rose again, but it is as if it has vanished."

"Damn…" Takuya growled biting the sleeve of his jacket as he tried to think.

"I would like to speak of what happened at the tower if you would?" Azulongmon inquired making Takuya twitch slightly; he wasn't looking forward to telling the digital ruler that he had destroyed the Zone Gate. "And if you could, I would also like to know what's been happening since your arrival in this Zone?" He directed his second question towards Takuya.

Seeing Takuya's discomfort at the question Tai took over. "It is a long story, but here's what happened…"

Tai recounted the events of the previous day with as much detail as he could, calling on the others to fill in information he missed of forgot. They told Azulongmon all about Takuya's mission with the Sealed Digivice, what they had been doing over the last two weeks, and the events that took place at the tower, especially about Lilithmons arrival and to a lesser extent the destruction of the Zone Gate.

"Having an evil such as Lilithmon unleashed upon our Zone is disconcerting; but what is truly troubling is that I am before the Sealed Digivice…" Azulongmon noted, not taking his eyes off of the pocket Takuya had slipped the Sealed Digivice back into after pulling it out when it was referenced.

"So you've heard of the Sealed Digivice before?" Takuya queried.

Again Azulongmon took a long pause to think before answering. "I actually know quite a lot about it young one. I know all about the evil contained within it, even more than your ruler seems to know."

"Really?" Takuya questioned, surprised by the rulers sudden statement. He thought Lady Ophanimon knew all there was to know, but now Azulongmon claimed that there was more.

"I trust that the one who sent you told you of the Millenniummon creation and the terrible power it possess." Azulongmon inquired, waiting for Takuya to nod yes before continuing. "What she was unable to tell you was that it is not truly a Millenniummon contained within."

"What…?" Takuya jumped slightly at the statement.

"The Millenniummon sealed within it has the shape, form, and attacks of a Millenniummon, but is not a Millenniummon. It cannot even truly be considered a digimon." Azulongmon noted in a foreboding tone.

"What does that mean?" Izzy questioned looking from Azulongmon, to Gennai, and then to Takuya.

"The Millenniummon imprisoned within the Sealed Digivice is a collection of evil forces and energies that had been collecting for eons in the space between worlds that eventually molded itself into a Millenniummon. In truth, its power far exceeds that of any Millenniummon that has ever existed… One most likely wouldn't be wrong in assuming it might be one of the strongest entities to has ever existed. Even now the fragments of its power that remain floating in the ether of the Dimensional Corridor after it was sealed find hosts in Zones and give birth to other Millenniummon, they are greatly weaker than the original, but still powerful in of themselves." Azulongmon explained. Listening to the digital ruler the group felt their stomachs sink and their minds race at the idea.

"Great, just what I need, more good news…" Takuya sarcastically whined as the others slightly edged away from him and the Sealed Digivice he held.

"I am sorry young one, but it is important that you truly understand the devastation that would befall this Zone and many others if it were to escape from the Sealed Digivice. The shadows of Millenniummon, born from its fragmented power and energy, have caused death and destruction throughout the Multi-verse, and they were but pale imitations." Azulongmon added with a heavy voice.

"We already thought it was one completely nasty digimon, but now, it's on a whole different level." Tai moaned as he like the rest tried to imagine the beast contained within the locked device.

"Then the most logical answer is to get it to where Takuya needs to take it, and then worry about dealing with Lilithmon and Dominimon afterwards." Izzy noted like it was simple.

Turning her attention away from Takuya, who had become strangely silent since getting the new, Kari asked, "But is there another way since the Zone Gate was destroyed?"

"Takuya said that the ruler of his Zone's Digital World had the power to open an entrance to the Dimensional Corridor, do you also possess such power Lord Azulongmon?" Gennai questioned the digital deity.

Pausing once again to contemplate the question Azulongmon answered, "Unfortunately, I personally never had that power… My role was of a more, informational and historical position."

"What does that mean…?" Izzy pondered on Azulongmons words, but dropped the subject when the talk continued.

"The only option by which I knew travel could be made possible in this Zone would have been the Zone Gate; but now that is no longer a feasible route." Azulongmon sighed, his voice lacking in any animosity towards the gates destruction or its destroyer.

"The good news just keeps coming…" Takuya sighed, dropping into a crouch to think. There he stayed in silence for a few minutes as everyone tried to figure out what they were going to do with no alternative.

While everyone was lost in thought, Kari just watched Takuya as he hung his head in silence; then deciding she needed to comfort him she crouched down as well and reached for his shoulder. "Takuya…" She softly spoke with concern. Seeing Takuya taking the news so hard worried Kari. Since she had known him he had always recovered quickly and found a way to encourage the group when things looked darkest, and right now things were pretty dark.

Before Kari's hand could come in contact with Takuya's shoulder he shot up and straightened out. "Alright!" Was all he enthusiastically cheered before just smiling at the group.

This single word turned all the attention to Takuya, making them wonder if he had a plan. "Does that, alright, mean you've got an idea of what we should do?" Tai questioned with a sense of wary surprise at Takuya's strange announcement.

Looking blankly back at him Takuya just exhaled before a smile spread across his face. "I have no idea." He simply laughed as he rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly.

"Really…?" Kari questioned, trying her best to not laugh.

"Yeah, well, besides from waiting for the communicator function of my D-tector to repair itself that is. But the good news is at least that'll give us some time to hunt down Lilithmon while we wait." Takuya again laughed.

"So with everything available to us, it comes down to that…" Gennai sighed, depressed by the idea of how trapped they were by their circumstances, but doing his best to shake it off he turned back to Azulongmon. "Lilithmon is one of the most pressing matters at this time Lord Azulongmon."

"Yes… If the evil presence I felt before was truly the one known as Lilithmon, it would be imperative that she be found and stopped. We can't have such a vicious demon lord wandering the Digital World after all." Azulongmon commented moving his thoughts back to the dark power he had sensed during the fight.

"It's not the Digital World that I'm worried about." Takuya interjected drawing the group's attention to him. "The fact that even though her and Dominimon couldn't enter this Zone directly, Lilithmon managed to breach the barrier enough to insert some of her minions into this Zone. If she could do that, it probably means she won't be limited to just the Digital World…"

"The real world…" Izzy coldly stated.

Turning to Izzy, Takuya replied "Exactly… If she could find a way around whatever was powerful enough to keep them out of the Zone, I have no doubt she could easily find her way to the real world. And considering how bad our last fight was, if we have to fight her there…"

"The destruction would be horrible…" Kari concluded turning her gaze downward, trying to not imagine the state of the city after such a fight.

"Not to mention all of the people who would get caught up in it and lose their lives…" Tai angrily added. Apparently he had imagined it.

"All true. So we have to find her before she decides to tear apart the real world looking for the Sealed Digivice." Takuya stated looking up to Azulongmon. "And unfortunately the Digimon Tracker in my D-tector isn't picking her up."

"Why's that?" Izzy questioned, breaking Takuya's focus on the deity above.

"Because the range isn't that good, so if she's hiding, I won't be able to lock onto her. Unless she's within a few miles of me I can't pick her up. And even if I got that close I'd have no guarantee that it would pick-up on her since she's probably skilled enough to hide her Zone Energy and Signature." Takuya answered Izzy before turning back Azulongmon.

"That is where we hope you can help Lord Azulongmon. We were hoping that you could…" Gennai began to ask before he was interrupted by the deity.

"You wanted to know if I could find her for you." Azulongmon deduced. "It should be possible… but it will take time. I will contact you all directly when I have located her." He added as he pulled his head back into the cloud and floated away, his mind too preoccupied with the idea of the search to even wait to see if they needed anything else.

With the departure Lord Azulongmon the meeting came to an end and the group made the trip back through the digiport to the real world.

"That only took forever…" Tia sighed. "It's already well after lunch."

"I could already tell that by the growls from you and Takuya's stomach." Kari giggled at the two boy's expense.

"How about some lunch than? And it wasn't that loud…" Takuya pouted towards Kari who just playfully smiled back at him.

The remainder of the day is spent in a somewhat relaxed manner, but any chance of real peace is kept at bay by the idea that somewhere out there an enemy, hell-bent on their fall, was looking for them. Tomorrow would be the start of a new search, and new challenges for Takuya and the Digidestine.

* * *

To be continued…


	56. New Searches for All

**Chapter 56**

**New Searches for All**

The day before had yield little result in the way of helping Takuya progress with his mission; or a possible solution to the current Lilithmon problem. In fact the only headway they had made was that Azulongmon had agreed to start looking for her. Well, that, and some more bad news about the Sealed Digivice.

These were Takuya's thoughts as he awoke that morning, while he stared up at the ceiling of Matt's room. Rolling onto his side, a difficult task in the small cot he was laying in, he spotted Matt sleeping away in his bed on the other side of the room, and the red numbers of the digital clock on the nightstand which read six a.m.

"_I guess I should get up… It's not like I'll be able to fall back asleep now anyways…"_ Takuya moaned in his head before sitting up and planting his feet on the floor. _"Anyways, I told Cody that I would drop by his grandfather's dojo this morning to get in some training… And hopefully I'll be able to get in some special training to get myself back to normal…"_ He added, his face turning serious at the last thought.

Pushing himself up off of the cot Takuya quickly changed out of his pajamas and into his travel clothes and coat, making sure to remain as quiet as he could so as not to wake Matt. Then grabbing a pencil and a piece of paper he wrote Matt a quick message detailing where he was going, before quietly exiting the room and apartment. Once he was down in the street he adjusted his coat to better keep out the morning chill of the air before he pulled out the directions Cody had given him the day before and began the walk to the Cody's grandfather's dojo.

After ten minutes of walking Takuya came to a stop before a stone wall with a wooden door. "Guess this is the place." Takuya noted as he looked up from the piece of paper in his hand and pushed the gate door open with the other to reveal a one level, traditional Japanese building. On the outside the walls were constructed of thick wooden panels and the roof was covered in painted blue clay tiles. Circling the building was a well maintained garden of lush grass, plants, and trees; all in closed by a seven foot stone wall to preserve the tranquilly of the dojo from the outer city.

Takuya calmly walked across the stone path, up to the main entrance of the dojo and knocked on the wooden sliding door. For a moment there was silence but after a few seconds Takuya could hear the steady thump of feet on the ground getting louder as they approached, then, with a slight shake and a rattle the door slid open and an old man appeared on the other side. The man said nothing as he looked Takuya up and down, and then locked eyes with him.

"Hello…" Takuya greeted the man, feeling uneasy under the stare he was getting.

"It's a bit early to be out selling things door to door." The old man flatly stated.

For a moment Takuya thought about what had been said, then as it began to dawn on him he tried to make sense of it. "I'm sorry, I guess it would… Wait! What?" Takuya stuttered.

"I haven't bought anything from a door to door salesman since that CapSnappler I bought a few years back just couldn't snap caps." The old man responded with a disappointed tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that… and... umm, just a few questions. First, what? And second, what does it mean to snap a cap, and why do you need a device to do it for you…?" Takuya inquired losing track of the whole conversation.

"Well you see first it…" The older man began to explain when a voice from within the dojo cut in.

"Grandfather, who are you talking to?" Cody questioned as he walked around the corner dressed in his training gear, pulling the belt around his waist tight. When his eyes fell upon the older, and somewhat bewildered older boy, a slight smile spread across his face before he greeted him. "Morning Takuya, it's good to see that you could make it." He said in a forced reserved voice.

"Told you I'd make it." Takuya smiled back over the old man's shoulder.

"You know this salesman?" Cody's grandfather questioned with a bit of suspicion in his voice.

"Grandfather, this is Takuya, not a salesman. Remember, I told you about him." Cody noted.

"Ohhh, was that today?" Cody's grandfather suddenly stated, becoming much friendlier and lively. "It'll be good to have some new blood around here. Things have been too quiet since I retired…"

Takuya and Cody just smiled at the laughing old man as he began moving about like he was suddenly years younger.

"Welcome my boy, come in and have a look around." He laughed as he pulled back the sliding door and beckoned for Takuya to follow.

"He actually seems pretty excited." Cody smiled as his grandfather disappeared around the corner, but still continued to talk to them. "There's some spare training clothes in the changing room if you want to borrow one, and down the way my grandfather went is the main room." He noted with a bow before he chased after his grandfather who was loudly talking about something having to do with the real wood construction, or something along those lines.

Nodding to Cody and saying, "Thanks", Takuya turned and headed for the changing room on his right.

Inside the room he found a few rows of blue metal lockers with wooden benches running down the aisles between each row. The walls were covered in shiny white tiles, while the floors were made of poured and polished concrete. At far end of the lockers he spotted a set of showers and toilets. It would appear that this part of the building wasn't part of the original design, and had instead been added more recently; probably to accommodate the dojo's students some time ago. On a table by the door Takuya found a few pair of training clothes laid out in neatly folded piles; most likely lain out by Cody, since he didn't know Takuya's size.

Picking up one of the folded training outfits, he unfolded it and gripped the shoulders, holding it out so he could look it over. "Not bad." Takuya smiled at the crème colored cloth shirt and pants.

He quickly slipped out of his jacket and clothes and into the proper sized training robes. _"It's actually be a while since I've worn something like this. When Koji, Koichi, and I got better than the teacher we just kind of quit." _Takuya thought to himself as he looked himself over in the full length mirror. Then, pulling the dark brown sash tightly around his waist, securing the pants and robe top, he turned and walked out of the changing room, in the direction Cody had gone a few minutes ago.

The inner hallways of the dojo were constructed of wood with paper windows, while the floor and ceiling were made of a light brown wood that had been polished to a beautiful shine. The place reminded Takuya of the dojo's from movies, the kind where the martial arts hero would train to develop a new skill or fighting style in their bid to save the world from some great evil.

"Now this is what a dojo's supposed to look like." Takuya smiled as he looked from side to side as he walked down the hall. "Much better than those more modern ones me, Koji, and Koichi went to." He passed a few smaller rooms and the entrance to a small garden built into the building. Back he went until he reached a large door at the end of the hallway.

The door had been left open and he could hear Cody and his grandfather talking about the weather, but the minute Takuya stepped inside the atmosphere changed. Suddenly, Cody became ridged and quickly beckoned for Takuya to come over to him, while his grandfather walked to the other side of the room and positioned himself before a large Japanese flag hanging on the wall.

"What's going on Cody?" Takuya questioned in a whisper after he took a standing position beside Cody. The younger boy turned to answer, but when his grandfather turned around and faced them he went quiet.

With a stern face and a pound of the tip of the kendo sword he was holding against the floor, Cody's grandfather announced in a serious tone of voice, "You are both wearing the uniform of the school of Hida, making you students of the ways the school dictates. You will show respect for the art you will learn, and only use it to uphold your beliefs and what is right."

Leaning over slightly so he was closer to Cody, Takuya inquired of the younger boy in a whispered voice which did little to hide his surprise of the recent event, "Cody, what's happening? I thought you said I could just come here to train to get my body back in shape."

Cody looked back at him with an uneasy face, while he did his best to apologize with his eyes.

Takuya intended to push the issue further, but a sudden crack of the bamboo sword in the old man's hand made him jump to attention. "Quiet! You lack discipline." At those words Takuya prepared to argue back, but the old man had more to say, "You will only be allowed to freely train once you have proven yourself to me, your fellow student, and the school itself."

Thinking for a moment about what the old man had just said Takuya quieted any argument he felt welling up and focused his sole attention on the old man. What the grandfather had said rang true. This place was the old man's pride, something he had maintained for who knows how many years, and if he couldn't show the former teacher the respect he deserved, then he had no right to set foot in the school.

With a smile Takuya just bowed slightly and motioned for the old man to continue. Seeing Takuya's smile and acceptance of the rules the old man smiled happily himself as his body became less ridged. "Okay, now let us begin with some starter exercises."

* * *

"I'm so sorry about that…" Cody bowed low before Takuya in apology. "I know I promised you that you would get an opportunity to train today, but when I told my grandfather that I had somebody coming by to train at the dojo he just naturally assumed I meant a new student for him. And when I saw how happy he was at the idea, I just couldn't…"

Takuya just smiled as he wiped the sweat from his brow, which had built up over the two hour routine the old man had put them through. "It's cool. I understand, so you don't need to explain. And all that work your grandfather had me doing might actually help me more than training on my own would have done."

"He did seem to be giving you three times the work he gave me. He can probably tell that you're already pretty well trained." Cody noted as he tiredly took a seat on the floor with his towel draped over his neck.

"Coming from someone like your grandfather, I'll try and take that as a compliment." Takuya tiredly laughed, joining Cody on the floor.

Cody simply laughed before proceeding to wipe his face with the towel. When he was finished he pulled it away from his face and found Takuya sitting with his legs crossed, arms resting on them with the palms turned upwards, his head held straight, and his eyes closed. For a moment Cody had trouble figuring out what he was doing, but when he noticed Takuya's calm controlled breathes he guessed that he must have been mediating; which he felt seemed somewhat out of character for Takuya. But choosing not to interrupt him Cody took a seat next to him, and put himself into the same position to see if he could get some of what Takuya was hoping to get out of the time.

* * *

"So how'd the morning training go? Did you manage to knock some of your power loose?" Matt asked from the kitchen as Takuya walked in the front door and past the opening to the kitchen.

"I won't really know until I have a chance to use them, but at least I feel a little looser, and more like myself." Takuya replied, leaning over the counter top to see what Matt was cooking up on the stove.

"It's eggs." Matt plainly stated as he ran a spatula through the mixture of yellow egg and many strange and colorful diced food. "It might not look the best, but my cooking's the best out of all the others."

"I'll take your word for it…" Takuya uneasily laughed, but when the smell of the food reached his nose he started to think Matt was telling the truth.

"There's some clothes on the bed if you want to borrow them so that you don't have to wear your same clothes all the time." Matt announced, pointing towards the bedroom door.

"Thanks, my clothes have gotten pretty messed up after the desert. I swear I can still feel sand against my skin." Takuya laughed as he tugged at his ragged clothes.

"Right, by the time your changed breakfast will be ready, then, Tai set up another meeting so we've got to get to that at around ten." Matt added as Takuya disappeared into the bedroom.

Takuya's search for his lost power and a deadly enemy has begun.

* * *

"I'm not looking forward to this…" JP whined as he and the others walked along the hallways of Lady Ophanimon's castle. "I'm already starting to feel sick just thinking about spending another whole weekend looking through scans."

"JP! That's not right!" Zoe growled at JP's comment. "Takuya and Koji are still missing, and we still haven't found even a trace of them. They could be hurt or captured; or even worse."

"I know that Zoe, but still, we're running ourselves ragged with all this searching. Our eyes are bloodshot and sore from only looking through scans. Well, that and the lack of sleep." JP retorted in his own defense.

"It would be nice to find something soon, we really need the re-energizer." Tommy sighed listlessly.

Just ahead of the group Koichi walked along looking over the last of the scans he had taken home with him the night before. Taking the last scan and adding it to the stack of other rejects he sighed and turned to look back at the group. "Before we start on today's scans, we need to talk about how we're going to extend Koji and Takuya's cover stories. The story about my brother staying with me is starting to wear thin; and all it'll take now is a call from his parents to completely break it." Koichi noted in a monotone voice. He too, despite his strong focus, was beginning to waver under the stress and long routine. Like the others he was getting exhausted; but just like them he had no intention of giving up until the group was reunited.

"Good idea. The three of us are having the same problem with maintaining Takuya's." Zoe noted looking from Tommy to JP, who both gave her a look of understanding in return.

"I noticed. By the way, which one of you told Takuya's parents what he was at my house?" Koichi said with a stern look while he scanned the group for one that looked guilty. "Seriously JP…" He stated when he noticed that he was avoiding eye contact with him.

When he was called out on it JP's shoulders sank and a desperate smile spread across his face. "I'm sorry… but his parents called to talk to him because he was supposed to be at my house yesterday, but my parents were right there in the room so I couldn't say he was there and… and I panicked and told them he was at your place… sorry again." He begged for forgiveness.

"So now I have both Takuya and Koji staying at my place… I'm sure that won't make things more complicated." Koichi rejoined, his last remark dripping in sarcasm.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out to fix this before we head home tonight." Zoe reassured Koichi as they reached the throne room.

When they approached the two large doors swung open silently revealing Lady Opanimon floating over her throne, and entrance to the Dimensional Corridor. In front of the angel were many floating screens of data, scans, and program code; which would spring to life one minute, and vanished in the next when they had been looked over. This wasn't an unusually sight. It was actually the same scene that had greeted them every day for almost three weeks now, but today something seemed different. There were a lot more screens, nearly ten times the amount she could possibly be able to look over at once even with her abilities.

"What's going on?" Tommy questioned as the group came to a stop just a little past the doorway and stared up at Lady Ophanimon.

"I don't know…" Zoe answered in a soft tone while the digital ruler hovering above continued as if she hadn't even noticed their arrival.

For a few minutes the Legendary Warriors watched Lady Ophanimon quickly shift her attention from one screen to the next with a look of great interest, not knowing if they should interrupt her. But when the wait got to be too much Koichi finally spoke up. "Lady Ophanimon, what are you working on?"

Koichi's sudden words made Lady Ophanimon jump slightly as she had thought she was alone in the throne room.

"Children! I'm sorry to have not noticed you, my thoughts were elsewhere." Lady Ophanimon apologized, her lips curling into a delighted smile near the end.

Noticing the smile Zoe's interest became piqued, "You're smiling Lady Ophanimon?" Zoe noted. None of them had seen Lady Ophanimon smile since the two boys had left; actually she never smiled while any of her chosen children were away. Whatever had brought the smile to her face must have been pretty big.

"Did you…?" Koichi inquired, his voice filling with hope at the thought that was running through his mind.

"I have found something…" The angel digimon answered with a bright tone.

"You have!" Tommy cried out happily at the thought while the others quickly perked up and passed big smiles between them.

"I can feel a 'but' in there somewhere." Koichi guessed without a smile.

"Yes, even though I have some good news, I am unsure of what to make of it." Lady Ophanimon admitted, trying her best to maintain her smile with the last few words.

"What do you mean?" JP questioned, but before he could ask more, Zoe cut in.

"Forget that right now. You said you had some good news. What is it?" Zoe focused her attention on the happier side of Lady Ophanimons words.

"I have confirmed that Takuya is indeed safe." Lady Ophanimon replied, releasing a stress freeing breath at the end.

"That's great!" Zoe, Tommy, and JP chirped; but Koichi just stood there, his eyes focused on nothing as his mind raced to make an unknown connection.

"How do you know?" Zoe inquired, finding it impossible, like the others, to remove the smile from her face.

"Early this morning I picked up on his Zone and D-tector Signature. It was only a short echo, and it only lasted for a second, but I am absolutely sure that it was his. However, I am unsure of why it appeared for such a short time." Lady Ophanimon explained.

"Does that mean he passed through the Dimensional Corridor somewhere?" JP inquired, not seeing any way Takuya's signature could be picked up without him being in the corridor; but JP's knowledge only went as far as the little bit he had gleamed from Koichi.

"From the weak readings I got, I don't think that's it… It's more likely that he was near a dimensional breach of some sort, which would explain why I can't reacquire his signal." Lady Ophanimon answered, trailing back into her earlier thoughts in hopes of explaining her idea.

"Wait, how can that be?" Zoe asked, tilting her head to the side in thought. "If Takuya's D-tector is still broadcasting a signal why haven't we picked it up until now; and even if it was inactive at some point, for some reason, why can't we pick it up again now? The signal our D-tectors put out is suppose to be so powerful that it can be picked up no matter what Zone we're in, right?" She said lifting up her own D-tector to eye level when bringing up the subject.

"Looking at the data I received, it seems likely that the signal function has somehow been damaged or disabled. Severe enough damage to the D-tector could account for them going missing for so long." Lady Ophanimon replied, giving the idea some more thought.

"That doesn't sound good." Tommy said with a measure of concern at the idea. "How much damage would it take to knock out that function? And what could have happened to them to cause that much?"

"I don't know, but the damage would have to be either very extensive or from something of an anomalous sources." The deity answered.

"That doesn't sound good…" Zoe noted, biting her thumbnail in concerned thought.

"You've been pretty quiet over there Koichi." JP noted, turning to Koichi who was standing with his arms crossed and head drooped in thought. "I mean you're the expert Runner here, don't you have anything to add or say?"

For a few moments Koichi said nothing, he just continued to stare at the floor. Then lifting his head slightly and looking towards the group he brought up the question he had been thinking about since he first heard Lady Ophanimons news. "Why is it only Takuya's signal that was picked up? Where's my brother?"

With that thought the room fell completely silent, except for the hum of screens floating before Lady Ophanimon.

"I do not know young warrior, but…" Lady Ophanimon began searching for the right words.

Seeing that the angel digimon was at a loss for words Zoe decided she needed to put things on the right track. "We can't know why, but we'll know once we track down which Zone Takuya's signal came from."

The others jumped at Zoe's words. They seemed to make it sound as if she didn't care about Koji; but somehow Koichi responded positively to them.

"You're right. So all we have to do is find Takuya to find our answers." Koichi smiled as he quickly began to ascend the stairs so he could look over the same screens as Lady Ophanimon.

Zoe might not have been Takuya, she lacked the necessary leadership skills that had kept them all alive and together, but she had a way of getting to the heart of the matter and knowing just what to say like he did.

"So how well were you able to narrow down his location?" Koichi questioned Lady Ophanimon when his foot hit the final step. Right in front of him a large screen with a live feed of the Dimensional Corridor showed the progress of the scans being done in real time. Portals and sections of the corridor were being run over by a green wireframe matrix patch, converted into data and picture packets, and then stored as a scan to be viewed by the group later for any trace the computer might have missed.

"Using the data I was able to gather from the short signal burst and what I know about the flow of the Dimensional Corridor, I was able to narrow it down to an area of two-hundred and fifty sectors." Lady Ophanimon answered; glad that they had all quickly recovered from the news of Koji's missing signal.

"Wait! Only two-hundred and fifty sectors!" JP stuttered at her words. "It takes all of us, combined, a whole day to check just three sectors. And you can only do four a day with all your abilities. And that's only if none of us find anything we have to review."

Three for them, and four for Lady Ophanimon, was actually up from their original pace of one sector a day for each group. Over the last two and a half weeks they had gotten faster at checking, by learning what to look for at a glance, what wasn't important and what wasn't.

"It's still a lot better than having to check the three-thousand sector area we were originally looking at." Tommy noted, trying to look on the brighter side.

"With our total pace of seven sectors a day… At most it'll still take us another month and a half to find where the signal came from, assuming it happens to be the last sector we check." Koichi noted, not taking his eyes off of the screen before him.

"Or it could turn out to be the first one we check." Zoe beamed, turning the mood back to the lighter side once more.

"Then let's hope for the best and get started." Koichi added, looking down at the group, earning nods of agreement from the group.

Those left behinds search for their lost friends continues with a new direction.

* * *

"So this is the plan?" Masato questioned Koji and Ayame who sat across the table from him and the others.

Over the last few days Ayame had regained her composure, enough to move forward at least, and Koji had completed his surveillance of the ODC's hideout. With all of this in line they were ready to make their move and take on the ODC directly.

"If Ayame and Koji think it'll work, then I'm in." Haruka unsteadily said, while inside she trembled at the idea of direct confrontation with the shadowy organization that would ruin them if they failed.

"I know it's kind of scary… But we owe it to all the digimon, the Digital World, and our friends still there." Akito chimed in, not afraid to make his worries known to the group.

"It'll work." Ayame reassured her group. "It just has to… we don't have any other choice…" She whispered the last part to herself and Koji.

"The first part of the plan is all on me, so follow my lead without question, and do exactly as I say when I say it." Koji ordered in a serious tone.

He wasn't as lenient on others as Takuya would be. He expected others to follow orders exactly, putting little faith in others abilities to act and decide for themselves until they had earned his trust. The list of people's actions he trusted mainly consisted of Takuya and his brother, and maybe the other Legendary Warriors. While Takuya was the type to trust more in peoples own judgment; he had the habit of putting his own fate in the hands of others. This part of Takuya really bothered Koji, but it had yet to fail him. It had gotten to the point where Koji was considering the idea that Takuya had some inborn ability to gauge people instantly, which had lead to his high success rate with working with others.

"But after that I'll have to rely on all of you since you all know this Digital World and I don't." He concluded, giving the slight impression that he might have been putting some faith in them after all; or it could have been the fact that he didn't have any other choice in the matter.

"So when do we start?" Ayame asked turning to Koji for the answer.

"Soon…" He smiled with a sly grin, "When the time is right."

Koji's search for a path back to the fight draws nearer to a close.

* * *

All those entangled in the coming events have begun to move towards different targets that will hopefully intersect and bring them back together. With time and luck working against them the only chance they have is their wills to survive and their trust in their friends. This is the turning point towards a singular end, whether it be a happily reunion or a shared annihilation.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

I just realized that today is November 6th, 2010, a year to the day that I first published the first chapter of Crossing Worlds: The Sealed Digivice, which was on November 6th, 2009. Wow, I'm kind of surprised I was able to stick with one thing this long. XD So to celebrate one year and fifty-six chapters, next week I'll release a chapter of my third story, FORGOTTEN LEGENDS. It's another Takuya x Kari story I've been working on to help me with my fits of writers block. So look for it on 11/13, and enjoy it.


	57. Lines in the Sand

**Chapter 57**

**Lines in the Sand**

Takuya had woken up early, as he had the day before, and had already gotten in his morning training. He was now walking along the sparsely populated streets, the sun rising higher into the sky over his shoulders. His body felt good and his mind clearer, but the feeling of being off kilter still remained.

As he walked back from the dojo he thought about how another day had slipped by without them finding any sign of the demoness, Lilithmon, or any new ideas as of what to do about getting the Sealed Digivice out of the Zone. He also thought about Kari as he walked. He had actually been think about her a lot lately, more so since he had left her apartment and started staying with Matt.

"Maybe what they say is true… Distance makes the heart grow fonder." Takuya mused to himself as he recalled a line he had heard in his high school literature class. "Maybe I don't want to leave…" He added, his eye's growing in surprise at his own words.

"What the hell am I saying? I have a responsibility to see my mission through, and this isn't my Zone to begin with… I can't stay…" Takuya debated himself, feeling his heart sink with each reason he produced. Having enough of such talk he shook his head from side to side in agitation, trying to clear his mind.

The rest of the way back to Matt's apartment Takuya did his best not to think about the future, but rather the time he had spent with Kari the other day. He, Kari, and the Digidestine had returned to the Archive Tower Ruins the other day to explore the aftermath. After a few hours they had confirmed the definite destruction of the Zone Gate and most of the roof of the tower. Afterwards they had transported the shattered pieces of the Zone Gate back to Gennai's base, just in case they or their enemy might find a use for them.

Soon enough though Takuya pulled himself free from his thoughts when he reached the apartment door. He then reached out and wrapped his hand around the doorknob, turned it, and pushed it open. He entered the apartment with the kind of casual attitude someone who had been living there for years would have.

"Welcome back." Matt called from the kitchen. Like the day before he was standing over the stove cooking breakfast when Takuya returned.

"Hey, so breakfast going to ready soon." Takuya yawned as he ran a hand through his hair and looked at the eggs frying in the pan.

"Yeah. The eggs will be ready in a few minutes. So you mine as well find something good on T.V. so we have something to watch while we eat." Matt answered, then, tossed Takuya the remote.

"Sounds good; but first I'm going to call Tai and arrange another expedition to the Digital World." Takuya replied, setting down the remote on the small table and picking Matt's cell phone up off of the same table.

"Is there something you still think we can do there?" Matt inquired leaning over the counter that separated the kitchen and living room so he could see Takuya.

"I'm not too confident that Azulongmon will be able to find Lilithmon. I think we should do some checking around ourselves if we want to find her." Takuya responded while he scrolled through Matt's cell phones phonebook for Tai's number.

"Are you worried that he's not as skilled as the digital ruler of your Digital World?" Matt questioned, remembering how Azulongmon's attitude didn't inspire the greatest of confidences.

Taking a moment to consider the question before answering Takuya raised a thoughtful eyebrow and turned to Matt, "That's not it… entirely…" Then, turning back to his business with the phone he continued, "It's that a digital ruler's method of checking the Digital World is a bit different than ours would be. They tend to work in the broadest sense, which might be working to Lilithmon's advantage in this case."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked stepping away from the cooking eggs so he could concentrate on the response Takuya would give him.

"It's something that's been bugging me since she just seemed to vanish into thin air." Takuya replied setting the phone down and taking a seat facing Matt who was now leaning against the wall before the kitchen looking at him. "From the rumors I've heard, Lilithmon's done this before in other Zones. She's just disappeared right out from under the watchful eyes of many Zones' digital rulers, only to reemerge to attack in greater force."

"Meaning?" Matt asked again.

"Meaning, she's probably found a way to remain hidden from the kind of search a digital ruler would do. Hell, she's probably figured out a way to avoid all kinds of broad range searches and scans."

"That's great… That also probably means the search Izzy's doing is useless as well." Matt sighed before returning to the kitchen. From the kitchen the sound of a pan moving across steel and plates grinning against each other could be heard, then, a minute later Matt emerged from the kitchen holding two plates of scrambled eggs, toast, some kind of slices of cooked meat, and juice.

"Looks that way…" Takuya smiled, in contrast to the bad news, at the good smell emanating from the plate before him. "I can't really figure out any other way to find her other than searching places with our own eyes. Well, unless we can figure out how someone can avoid being detected by said large range scans and searches."

"You have a p… point…" Matt nodded his head in understanding before his eyes widened and he began drawing out his final word with a look of realization. Then, with a single entertained breath he began to smile.

"What's up with the smile?" Takuya questioned, removing the empty fork from his mouth and tapping it against his plate in interest.

"I might know where we can get that questioned answered." Matt slyly smiled at Takuya. "So let's finish eating and get the group together." In response Takuya just stared at Matt with an amused, but confused, look, but when Matt went back to eating, never losing his entertained smile, Takuya just gave up with a slight laughed and began eating again himself.

* * *

An hour later most of the Digidestine were gathered on the roof of Gennai's base in the Digital World. Tai, Matt, Sora, and Izzy were chatting at one of the stone tables, while Takuya, Kari, Davis, Ken, and Yolei talked near the small stone wall that ran the perimeter of the roof.

"I can't believe I actually beat TK here." Davis smiled as he kicked his feet in victory from his position seated on the wall.

"That's nice. But you only beat him here because he had to go pick up Mimi." Yolei corrected Davis with a glare.

"And Cody should be arriving with Joe in a little bit as well." Ken added as Yolei began to happily cling to him. She hadn't said anything to Ken yet, but she had begun to notice a strange change in him over the last week. The way he was acting wasn't making her worry, but she was beginning to get a little concerned about his inability to share what was bothering him.

"It kind of sucks that only your D-3's can get you in and out of the Digital World." Takuya commented on the fact that only the second generation of Digidestine could come and go freely from the Digital World. "But I guess it's still better than how it is in my Zone. We can't use computers to get in and out. We actually have to use a Trailmon to gain access. And to do that, we have to find some old train tracks for the Trailmon to ride on when it enters the Real World."

"That seems like a lot of work to go through each time you want to go to the Digital World." Kari noted, leaning forward to look into his face so he could see her joking smile.

"Yeah, but that's what things are like when the barrier between your worlds is very strong. It actually used to be that there was only one spot in the entire world where we could enter, but thanks to Lucemon putting a hole in the barrier it weakened enough that we can do what we do now." Takuya stated, looking skyward, thinking about how Lady Ophanimon had explained the change to him years ago.

"So a strong barrier makes travel between the two difficult? But why's travel here so easy?" Ken questioned. He like Izzy had become fascinated with the idea of Zones and all they implied, especially the differences that made each one different from the next.

"I'm guessing here there are small holes in the barrier by which computers are able to connect to the Digital World. But the trade off is that people and digimon are more likely to find a way between worlds when the barrier is weak. Back home there's never been a case of a digimon finding its way into the human world, well besides from Lucemon, and no cases of humans finding the Digital World. So it makes our job of protecting both easier." Takuya explained, before leaning back against the wall and rocking slightly on his feet.

"Speaking of travel, what's it like get around the Digital World in a Trailmon the whole time?" Yolei said with a smirk.

"Yeah, sounds much more comfortable than all the walking we had to do." Davis added on with a similar smirk. By now Takuya was getting the distinct feeling that they were making fun of him, which only brought a smile to his face.

"Hey, we've had to walk quite a few times." Takuya returned the jab at his ego with a laugh.

From the middle of the group Kari watched Takuya, Davis, Ken, and Yolei joke around about one topic after another. She smiled as Takuya and tried his best to defend his adventure against the others good natured pokes and prods. There were nudges, pokes, glares, debates, and plenty of laughs passing between the members of the small group. Looking at them now Kari couldn't imagine the scene playing out before her without Takuya being there. In many ways it felt as if he had always been there. Her thoughts continued on like this until Takuya tilted is head down to her level and shook her from her thoughts with a question.

"You're being pretty quiet there Kari. I could actually use the help since it's become three against one here." Takuya laughed.

"Hey, don't get Kari to fight your battle for you." Yolei laughed pulling Kari closer to her, telling Takuya Kari had to be on their team.

"Anyways, Ken isn't saying much so he doesn't count. At least not entirely. Maybe like a half. So it's only two and a half on one." Davis protested, bringing a smile to Kens face.

"That's cold you guys." Takuya sighed letting his head hang in defeat.

"It seems we missed something interesting." A voice cut in on the laughing.

"You didn't miss much TK, unless you wanted to mock me for my choice of transportation as well." Takuya sarcastically stated.

"I could think of a few, but they'll have to wait. Now that me, Mimi, Cody and Joe are here the others say it's time to start the meeting." TK replied as he turned around and motioned for the others to follow him with a beckoning wave from over his shoulder.

"I guess I'll finally get what I didn't get at breakfast." Takuya laughed as he pushed himself up off of the wall and began to follow TK.

"What you didn't get at breakfast?" Kari questioned when she caught up with Takuya.

Turning to her he replied with a smile, "An answer."

A few minutes later Takuya, the Digidestine, Gennai, and the partner digimon were gathered around the large circular stone table on the roof. The table was constructed of the same gray stone as the rest of the base, except it had been smoothed to a glossy flat surface. The piece of stone it had been cut from was large enough to accommodate all those gathered for the meeting.

"So what are we meeting about today, Tai?" Mimi inquired when everyone was seated and comfortable.

"Actually it wasn't me who called this one. It was Matt and Takuya." Tai explained pointing to the two in question.

"I can understand Takuya, but it's rare for you Matt." Sora noted turning to the older of the two boys.

"I kind of had to when Takuya told me what he did this morning." Matt answered. Using that comment as a jumping off point Matt and Takuya explained the conversation they had had, and the problem they faced.

"It's a bit disheartening to know all of my work so far was going to waste." Izzy sighed. Beside him Gennai nodded in agreement.

"I can't be positive about it, but I'm pretty sure we won't find her with the methods we're currently using." Takuya shrugged and shifted in his seat before turning to Matt. "But when I told Matt that if we could figure out how someone could avoid that kind of detection we might be able to find her, he said he had an idea."

"So what's your idea, Matt?" Izzy questioned, wondering what he was missing about the talk.

"Well, it's kind of a sore subject, but since it's so important, one of us has managed to avoid every form of detection in the book for quite a while." Matt answered, purposely avoiding eye contact with whom he was talking about.

"Who are you…?" Joe began to ask before he was interrupted.

"You're talking about me… Or more to the point, the me that was the Digimon Emperor…" Ken fidgeted in his chair as he looked down at his hands folded in his lap.

"Matt." Yolei hissed, quickly putting a hand on Kens shoulder.

"As I said, it's a sore subject." Matt retorted with an apologetic look.

Looking around at the sudden somber mood that had fallen over the table Takuya's confusion grew. He had heard quite a few stories from the Digidestine, but never a single word about anything related to this Digimon Emperor. To get his answers Takuya leaned over, bringing his mouth within a few inches of Kari's ear. "The Digimon Emperor?" He said in a questioning manner.

Kari's face sank slightly at his inquiry, but she remained quiet as she tried to figure out the words to answer. "It's complicated…" Gatomon answered for her.

Looking at Kari's face Takuya understood what Gatomon was saying and straightened back out in his seat before turning to Ken who was continuing to fidget in his chair while more and more eyes crept across him, waiting for some kind of response from him.

For a while things remained quiet, which really started to grate on Takuya's nerves. He had to do something to get things moving, but in truth he had no idea what was happening. So coming to the conclusion that whatever was happening revolved around Ken and something no one wanted to talk about, he pushed his chair back from the table and stood up. Without a word Takuya walked around the table, while everyone tracked his movements with their eyes, until he was standing behind Ken's chair.

"Takuya…?" Ken questioned looking up at him hovering above his chair.

Again without a word Takuya grabbed the back of Kens chair and tilted it back so it was resting at an angle on two legs. "I'm going to borrow this for a moment." Takuya stated as Ken wobbled in the chair, trying to sit up enough to look up at Takuya. Then, without any further explanation he dragged Ken and the chair across the roof, away from the group.

When he was a good distance away from the group Takuya stopped and released the chair which rocked violently and fell back onto four legs, with Ken clinging to the sides to stay on. "What…!" Ken asked as his shock at the situation began to diminish. He had intended to say more but Takuya cut him off when he started talking as if he hadn't heard Ken's protest of his treatment.

"Okay, first thing you need to know… I don't really care." He began, letting his weight rest on the shoulder leaning against the top of the chair. In response Ken just looked up at him in confusion, trying his best to understand Takuya's cryptic words. "Whatever's going on, it seems to be a delicate subject and all, but, I don't care."

This time Ken attempted to reply, but Takuya just slightly raised his voice and began talking again when he saw Ken's mouth begin to open. "The way I figure it, you did something you feel can't be taken back, which is crap by the way. Probably some big mistake in the past, but yet again I don't care. But don't get me wrong, there are plenty of things I do care about; however, your past isn't one of them. Well, unless you want to talk about sports some day, but that's neither here nor there. But back to my point for now, things I do care about are what's going to happen to any chance I have to right the current situation if I don't have the capability to move forward. I care that my inability to move forward is caused by a lack of information… or even worse, not having the will to move." Takuya ranted on, but put the most amount of emphasize on his last statement so Ken would pay attention to it.

"And you might be wondering where the hell I'm going with this, and you'd be right to ask, because I've kind of gone off track a little. What I'm trying to say, is that certain things just can't be moved past or forgotten by gaining the forgiveness of others or even forgiving yourself… Sometimes… You have to go a long way and make it right, no matter how painful it might be." Takuya continued, while Ken's eyes and ears locked onto his every word, not wanting even the smallest syllable to escape his memory; because, somehow, and in some way he had begun to understood whatever Takuya was saying.

"Takuya, you see in the past I…" Ken began to explain his story with a renewed tone until Takuya bent his arm down and put a hand over his mouth.

"Key word there being, _the past_." Takuya smiled as he pulled his hand back. "And anyways I already told you I don't care. I just care whether you moving forward, can help me move forward. Or maybe, it should be us."

For a moment Ken just stared forward, lost in thought, until Takuya said one last thing. "I chose to define myself by what I want to do in the moment, not what I've done."

"_Aren't those both essentially the same thing?"_ Ken questioned the phase in his mind.

With a final enigmatic piece said, Takuya grabbed the back of the chair once more, tilted it back, and spun it around before dragging it back to the table. With a quick shove Ken was back at the table in the same position he had been in before he was pulled away. Across from him Takuya circled back and sat back down beside Kari, and tried his best to ignore the fact that everyone was looking at him, trying to figure out what he had been doing with Ken.

"So what are we going to do now?" Takuya asked, not looking at anyone in particular; but the person he was addressing knew his words were directed at him.

"Let's go back to go forward." Ken smiled with a renewed purpose.

"It's finally share time." Takuya smiled, earning a smile in return from Ken.

With a deep breath Ken began to explain his thoughts on the matter, "Yes. I gather from what Matt's implying that he thinks, no, we think, that I might know how to avoid being detected in the Digital World, despite all of Izzy, Gennai, and Azulongmons scans. Because as most of you know despite the size of my base when I was the Digimon Emperor no one was ever able to find it without actually physically getting eyes on it."

For a moment, and only a moment Ken hesitated to continue; but remembering what Takuya had said to him he shook free of his doubt and continued. "Many of my memories from that time are still kind of fuzzy… but I might have an idea of how Lilithmon is hiding from the scans. If I remember right, there are certain areas of the Digital World that are invisible to scans."

"Area's invisible to scans?" Izzy and Gennai both question in surprise. They had been studying and analyzing the Digital World for years and had never come across such areas, but even if they had would they have noticed.

"Yes, parts of the Digital World that can't be scanned, and even if you attempted to the results come back as normal." Ken answered there questions.

"They must be like the Dark Area in my Digital World. Not even Lady Ophanimon can see what's happening in there. The others patrol it once a month to make sure nothing's happening in there, since they choose to not become Runners. It takes quite a while to since it's so big of an area." Takuya added to Kens point. "Now that you bring it up they seem so obvious."

"It sounds just like it, but here they're more like lines stretching across the surface of the Digital World. I used to move my base along them to avoid detection." Ken concluded.

"How far do they extend?" Izzy inquired unsteadily, still trying to get over the shock of finding out something so complex and interesting had avoided him after all his years of research.

"They crisscross over the entire surface of the Digital World. They were how I got to every location in the Digital World without being noticed." Ken replied, instantly sending Izzy into a deeper search of his maps and data pertaining to the Digital World.

"So, how big are these lines? I mean how much ground did they cover?" Takuya asked, his face showing that he might have had an idea.

"My base was built to maximize the available size of their width. So they weren't that big, just very long and winding." Ken answered, wondering what Takuya was getting at.

"Are there any big, let's call them Dead Lines, that you know of?" Takuya inquired, hoping for a specific answer from Ken.

"I don't think so. All I remember is lines…" Ken said, realizing that it wasn't the answer Takuya was looking for.

"Why'd you want to know if there were any big areas like that?" Kari asked leaning over so she look Takuya in the eyes.

"Because I know Lilithmon's type. She's arrogant and thinks of herself as some kind of higher being then those around her. And the one thing all of these types have in common is the need to show off this belief of false superiority. So even in hiding she'll want to create a place she believes is fitting for one like her." Takuya answered.

"What does that mean?" Davis asked, like the rest not getting what Takuya was hinting at.

"Think about it. You've fought quite a few baddies in the past, right? And I'm willing to bet that they were all, or at least most, were pretty arrogant. And I'm also willing to bet they all had castles or fortresses as their hideouts." Takuya said with a confident smile as the truth of what Takuya was saying dawned on them. Besides from the evil digimon bent solely on destruction, they all had been egotistical, and had dwelled in massive structures. "Meaning if Lilithmon is capable of finding these Dead Lines, she would seek out the largest one and construct something to satisfy her ego; which would have made her easier to find. But with no large areas, and a lot of ground to cover we might be out of luck…"

"Wait… I might have an idea…" Ken stated, his eye's loosely focusing on the center of the table as his mind raced about trying to make connections. "There aren't any large specific areas like that, but there are places where lines cross; creating larger areas… And in some places multiple lines intersect, most likely creating a very large area." With the thought free from his mind Ken smiled at his epiphany, while across from him Takuya face changed from thoughtful to a smile; glad to hear Ken talking like he was.

"That was amazing, Sweetie!" Yolei cheered, wrapping herself around Ken in a big proud hug.

"Great going, Ken!" Davis patted Ken on the back in celebration of his achievement.

"Don't congratulate him yet." Takuya stated, lowing his head as he leaned forward, hiding his face from view for a moment.

"But Takuya…" Yolei slowly mouthed as the happy mood that had risen at the table began to fade at his words.

Without answering Yolei, Takuya raised his head, revealing a big crooked grin. "He still has one more trick left in him. Finding it." Across from Takuya, Ken smiled and nodded his head in agreement as the mood at the table rose once more.

"That is the tricky part though, since I'm pretty sure it was the combination of dark technology, the Golden Digi-Egg ,and my crest of Kindness that allowed me to find and track the Dead Lines." Ken noted. "But I think if Izzy, Gennai, and I work on it together, we might be able to figure something out." He added looking to the two in question. The two just nodded in agreement in Ken's direction before their minds switched to formulating ideas and theories.

"Any idea how long that's going to take?" Takuya questioned the three.

"Hopefully only a few hours, but I can't be sure. It really depends on how difficult it is to figure out and replicate the properties of the crest and Digi-Egg that allowed them to identify and trace the Dead Lines." Ken answered for the group of techies.

"That should give me some time to figure out how we'll go at her… And for somebody to tell me what the hell a Golden Digi-Egg is." Takuya said turning to the others, looking for a volunteer to answer his questions. Beside him Kari giggled to herself at the confused look he was giving them. She had to admit, the tools of armor evolution had been strangle named.

"I guess that's it for now? Unless anyone else has some other pressing business to bring up?" Tai concluded the meeting with a tired laugh, exhausted by the complex talk that had taken place.

With that everyone set about preparing themselves for the day that was to come. Whatever they were going to face in the future, they had to be ready.

* * *

To be continued…


	58. Where the Lines Cross

**Chapter 58**

**Where the Lines Cross**

"The three of them are still typing away down there," Davis yawned as he approached Takuya and Kari sitting on the wall that ran around the edge of the roof. He had just returned from checking on Ken, Izzy, and Gennai; who were apparently still working hard on finding a way to identify the Dead Lines at the moment. "But they were excited about something," he added taking a seat beside Kari.

"That's probably a good sign," Takuya yawned after seeing Davis's. Sitting in the warm sunlight and having a calm conversation with Kari for the last few hours had put him at ease, allowing a bit of sleepiness to sneak up on him.

"Good point. Besides from computers and learning new stuff there isn't much that gets those three excited," Davis laughed as he rocked back and forth on the wall in a mixture of boredom and anticipation.

Kari and Takuya laughed at the idea as well before Kari added a more serious, but uplifting, thought. "But with those three working on it I wouldn't be surprised if they solved it sometime soon now."

"From what I've seen of them, you're probably right," Takuya added, reaching out his arms and stretching his body, trying to wash away the tired feelings.

"They do tend to come through fo…" Davis began before a call from behind them brought him to a stop.

"Kari," the voice of Sora came across the roof. Turning, the three found Sora and Mimi walking towards them.

"Hey, Sora, Mimi. What's wrong?" Kari responded to her name and the girls approach.

"Nothing's wrong," Sora rejoined. "We just noticed that it's a bit past lunch time, so we thought we'd head back to the real world to pick up some food while everyone else was busy."

"And we kind of need someone to open the digiport so we can get back and forth," Mimi added with a quick interjection.

"We were thinking of asking Yolei or Cody, but they're downstairs helping Izzy and Ken," Sora noted, wanting Kari to know they had tried others in the group before coming up to interrupt her.

"Hey… Why aren't I on that list?" Davis jumped on the fact.

"We kind of need the food to be edible," Mimi smiled, confusing Davis, who took a while to realize they were insinuating that he would do something to it to ruin the food.

"Hey!" Davis protested in his own defense.

"Besides Davis, I've seen the kind of food you eat, and we need things that the whole group is willing to eat," Mimi added with a bigger smile.

"That is so mean…" Davis moaned, trying to ignore the fact that Takuya and Kari were trying, and failing, to suppress laughter.

"Don't worry about it Davis," Takuya said through a muffled laugh, placing a hand on Davis shoulder in comfort. "Besides, I've actually been meaning to talk with you about a few things."

"Really?" Both Davis and Kari questioned. Neither one of them could think of a reason why Takuya would want to have a talk with Davis, alone.

"What about?" Davis further inquired with a suspicious look.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. Just something I've been think about since yesterday," Takuya tried to reassure Davis.

"Okay, if you two will be fine…" Kari said as she looked the two boys over, before following Sora and Mimi to the staircase and back down into the building where a computer screen awaited them in the library two floors down.

The minute the three girls were gone from the twos view, Davis turned to Takuya with a more serious look. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked in a more serious tone then when he had been talking in front of Kari.

"Just something about what's coming…" Takuya noted, turning his gaze to the mountains in the horizon.

* * *

"It's been a long time since we've cooked for this many people," Mimi tiredly sighed after making the return trip to the Digital World.

After two hour the girls had returned with bags filled with boxes of different, freshly cooked, food. Steam and good smells rose from the bags, filling the empty room with a hungry scent.

"But it was worth it. I'm sure everyone will like what we made," Kari chirped happily as she squeezed a smaller box against her stomach with her free hand.

"It'll be especially worth it when Takuya gets a taste of that special box of food you made for him," Mimi playfully teased, reaching out a hand and tapping the box of food in Kari's hand with a finger.

"Wha.. What do you mean by that? I never said this food was for…" Kari trailed off when her gaze met that of the two older girls, who were eyeing her with big smiles. "I… I…" She began stuttering nervously as a deep blush began to spread throughout her cheeks, dyeing them a deep red.

Seeing Kari's flustered actions the two girls turned to each other, gave the other a smile, then, turned their attention back to Kari. "It's okay Kari. We understand," Sora gently laughed as she wrapped an arm over Kari's shoulder, comforting the younger girl.

"Yeah, these things are impossible to avoid when you meet just the right person," Mimi added with a laugh, putting her arm around Kari as well.

"Don't worry Kari. You know you can trust us to be on your side, no matter what," Sora said, releasing Kari and looking her in the eyes so she would know how sincere she was being. Beside her Mimi nodded in agreement, but still remaining true to her promise to Takuya, she didn't share the fact that he would gladly return her feelings.

"Well, you better give him that food before it gets cold," Mimi smiled, taking the bag of food in Kari's hand and adding it to her own load.

With a smile Kari bowed slightly in thanks, "Thank you," before turning and hurrying off towards the last place she had seen Takuya, the roof.

She quickly made her way down the stone hallways and up a flight of stairs to the next floor. Happily turning a corner, almost swinging with her free hand gliding across the wall, she failed to notice the person around the bend. However, luckily for her they noticed her and quickly sidestepped her, allowing Kari to slide to a safe stop in surprise.

"Davis!" Kari noted in shock and quickly slipped the lunch box behind her back. "What are you doing here?"

Eyeing the box that Kari had quickly hidden with a look of confusion he responded, "Tai asked if I would check on our little think tank to see how things are going. But more importantly, does you being back mean that lunch is ready?" Davis added, quickly forgetting the near run in and the incident with the lunch box.

"Yes, Sora and Mimi should be downstairs setting up right now, so make sure to tell the others that it's time to eat when you see them," Kari replied taking a few steps back, trying to make sure the box behind her back remained hidden. She might not have understood why she felt she had to hide it from Davis, but something made her do so.

"Okay… I'll make sure to do that." Davis noted with an estranged tone before he turned and began to walk away.

"Davis," She called out, making him turn back to look at her. He gave her an awaiting look, knowing that a question should soon follow. "Where's Takuya?"

Stopping to think about the question for a moment, Davis soon answered, "We talked for a bit on the roof after you left, then, I headed inside to see what everyone else was doing. And I haven't seen him since then, so I guess he's probably still on the roof. But that was over and hour and a half ago, so I can't be sure he's still there."

"Thanks, Davis," Kari smiled before she took off for the roof once more.

In no time at all Kari made her way up to the roof, cradling the lunch box in her arms, and began looking around for Takuya. Within seconds she found him in the same place she had left him, except he was no longer sitting on the wall. He was now sitting on the flat surface of the roof, with his legs crossed, eyes closed, arms resting on his legs, and his palms turned skyward. It would appear as if he were meditating under the bright sunlight.

"Takuya?" Kari softly spoke as she slowly and cautiously walked over to him.

In a few steps she found herself standing before Takuya, casting her shadow over his entire still form. For a few quiet minutes she stood there watching him take small rhythmic breathes, making his chest expand then deflate in a controlled manner. His arms, legs, and face all held still, except for the sporadic movements of his eyes under his closed lids.

"_He seems so still…"_ Kari thought to herself. _"It's kind of strange to see him like this, barely moving and so serious,"_ she added with a chuckle of her inner voice.

With a small smile Kari took a seat next to Takuya, making sure not get to close, to avoid interrupt whatever he was doing. She then placed the box of handmade food on her lap and waited for however longs she had to for him to come out of it.

Time ticked away slowly as Kari waited. She absentmindedly stared up into the bright blue sky filled with white clouds while she enjoyed the soft breeze that blew down from the mountains in the distance and across her skin. It just seemed so very peaceful despite the looming chaos on the horizon.

She sat watching clouds for over twenty minutes, only moving her gaze to check for any sign that Takuya was coming out of his meditation. But after a while the cooling box in her lap began to urge her to wake him before the food was too cold to eat.

"It's starting to get cold…" Kari noted, pulling the lid open and letting a small burst of trapped steam escape from the box.

"That smells really good," Takuya's voice suddenly cut in making Kari jump slightly in surprise.

"Takuya!" Kari snapped at his sudden interruption, pulling the box back as she leaned away from him slightly.

"That really does smell so good…" Takuya noted, not taking his eyes off of the box of food and on the verge of drooling. Following the smell and the box with his body Takuya continued to lean forward towards Kari who continued to pull back slightly, trying to fight the urge to smile.

His behavior was so weird and singularly focused at times that it became endearing and cute, but he had also been, in a way, ignoring her presence for over twenty minutes; and it was the food that had finally snapped him out of whatever he was doing. Somehow these facts made her a little angry with him.

"Well, if you had noticed earlier you might have been able to eat it when it was still hot," Kari teased placing a hand on the box and sliding it behind her back as she glared at him, bringing his forward motion to a stop and reversing his direction.

"Sorry… when I'm like that I'm kind of dead to the world…" Takuya uncomfortably laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck, hoping that Kari would forgive him and share the contents of the box.

Kari just smiled at his honest reaction before bringing the lunch box back to the front and giving Takuya a big smile. "Apology accepted. But if you ignore me again, you're going to starve."

"I could never ignore you," Takuya declared with a serious voice, wanting to make sure Kari didn't think he did it on purpose.

"If you say so," Kari said slightly a taken back by his words and serious look. Somehow the way he was looking at her was making her body heat up. Needing to change the subject before her blush became impossible to miss Kari redirected the talk back to Takuya. "Speaking of that, what were you just doing? Was it part of all that training to be a Runner you told Cody about the other day?"

"Oh, that… That's actually something I didn't learn when I was training to be a Runner. It's a method of focus that I use to center my mind, body, and energy." Takuya noted.

"If you didn't learn it to be a Runner, how did you learn it?" Kari inquired, becoming very interested in the strange circumstances that must have revolved around his method.

Taking a moment to look up into the sky before looking back down at Kari's face again after a few seconds, Takuya answered, "It's a special method that I learned it from Lady Ophanimon a few years back which only I know and use."

"Why'd she only teach it to you?" Kari asked with an inquisitive look.

"She said that I was probably the only one who could do it. She thought that I was probably the only one that could completely clear my mind of all thought, which is the number one requirement to use it. She actually thought I'd be able to clear my mind quite easily," Takuya noted with a pained sigh, while Kari tried not to laugh at his comment. "And I only needed to learn it after I developed some problems due to a bad run in," Takuya explained in an emotionless voice as his hand ran up his left arm, to the scar on the shoulder.

"An incident that caused you to develop problems…?" Kari began to question when her mind put together the facts and figured out who must have been at the heart of the incident. "Dominimon?" Kari said with a questioning tone, but was sure of the answer.

Takuya just slowly nodded in agreement and released a tired sigh. Kari couldn't help but wonder how deeply Dominimon had affected Takuya, but she did know that she won't have to ask him. That he would tell her when he felt like it.

"So what did you mean by focusing yourself?" Kari questioned, changing the subject again as she open the box of food and pulled a pair of chopsticks out of the case.

"I'm doing it to try and get my Zone Energy back on track so…" Takuya began to explain before Kari interrupted him with, "Open up," as she brought the chopsticks up with a piece of meat held in them to his mouth. With a smile Takuya quickly obeyed and opened his mouth. Using the chopsticks, and a hand cupped underneath them in case she dropped the food, she placed the cut of meat in Takuya's mouth before pulling her hand back and smiling at him happily as he began to chew.

"This is really good!" Takuya tried to say while keeping his mouth shut while eating.

"Thanks," Kari continued to smile happily as she searched the box for the next thing she wanted to feed Takuya. It was a very romantic act, however, neither one of them seemed to notice.

The two's playful lunch continued on like this until the food and another half an hour was gone.

"That might have been the best lunch I've ever had," Takuya happily laughed as he leaned back and rubbed his full stomach.

"I'm glad to hear that," Kari smiled as she put the chopsticks back into the licked cleaned box and slid the top back on with a small click.

"I'm just surprised that you're such a good cook at your age," Takuya noted pushing himself back up so he could look Kari in the eyes.

"Well, I've had a lot of experience, someone had to feed my brother," Kari joked with a playful tone, recalling all the times she had cooked for the different members of her family.

"You must have been a great lit…" Takuya began when a voice suddenly called out to them from across the roof.

"Kari! Takuya!" The voiced called out their names. Turning towards the sources the two found Sora waving them over. Takuya and Kari gave each other a quick and confused glance before getting up and walking over to the older girl.

"What's going on, Sora?" Kari questioned when they reached her at the stairs.

"They think they've found something, so they want everyone down in the meeting room so they can share," Sora said the last part with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Wow, I'm kind of impressed. That really didn't take them that long," Takuya noted with a bit of surprise. He hadn't been expecting them to get done in only a few hours. In truth, he hadn't been sure that they would get it done before the end of the day.

"That's those three for you. A constant source of genius and surprise," Sora smiled with a slight laugh. "But before that, Kari, Mimi's looking for some help cleaning up after lunch," she added turning to Kari.

"Okay, I'll go give her a hand before going to the meeting room," Kari answered before quickly hurrying down the stairs, waving a small goodbye to Takuya as she descended the stairs.

The moment Kari was gone from view Takuya sighed tiredly and fell back against the wall with his full weight. As he sighed again Sora watched him with a look of understanding, having a guess as to his sudden change of attitude.

"What the hell am I going to do, Sora?" Takuya asked, not giving any hint as to what he was asking for feedback on.

Listening to him Sora looked to the sky and responded, "That's a pretty tough question considering both you twos situations." Her use of 'both you twos situation' in her response made Takuya twitch slightly, Sora hitting the problem directly on the head had that kind of effect.

"So you get my problem…" Takuya trailed off, staring at her turned face.

"Yeah, though, Mimi noticed it first," Sora noted with a slight laugh.

"So again, what the hell am I going to do? I've fallen in love Kari…" Takuya admitted, shocking Sora with the fact that he was so easily able to confess the fact to her; somebody he had only known for a few weeks. "And it keeps getting stronger the more I'm with her. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and perfect in ways I haven't even learned about yet. But considering…"

Listening to him Sora tried not to blush at how bold he was being while talking about Kari and his feelings for her. "Considering that saying a relationship between you two would be a long distance relationship, would be a vast understatement," Sora answered for Takuya with a soft laugh.

"Yeah…" Takuya sighed. "I don't know if I could do that to myself, or Kari. But that's really a mute point since I doubt she even feels that way about me…" He added, causing Sora to release an exasperated sigh at his statement.

"_Neither one of them seem to notice,"_ Sora laughed in her head. _"But I guess me and Tai were the same way for years, so I'm not one to talk."_

"Well, there's only two things you can do," Sora stated looking Takuya in the eyes with an understanding smile. At her words Takuya perked up and returned her gaze, waiting for whatever words of advice she was about to impart. "You can either, do nothing, finish your mission, and return home hoping time will help you forget her. Or you can man up Takuya Kanbara, and tell her that you love her and can't live without her before it's too late and you lose an amazing girl like her."

Takuya just looked at Sora in a bit of shock. He hadn't expected the stern statement he had received from Sora. "I… Um…" He stuttered before bowing his head in thought and taking a deep cleansing breath before raising his head again. "You're right… It just has to be at the right time…"

"The right timing is important, but getting it done is much more important," Sora said pointing a finger directly at Takuya making sure he knew what she was saying was important.

"I guess I still have some things to figure out, but thanks, Sora," Takuya smiled as he rocked a few times on his feet while he stared up into the sky. "We should probably get to that meeting now. We don't want to keep everyone else waiting," he added, a confident smile returning to his face and giving a final push off of the wall and pivoting on his heel towards the stairs.

With a nod Sora agreed and turned towards the stairs and set her foot down on the top step. Facing ahead of her she stared into Takuya's back three steps down from her. Looking at his back a question kept repeating itself in her head until she could no longer hold it.

"Takuya, you mind if I ask you something?" Sora questioned Takuya's back, stopping his descent down the stairs.

"Sure," Takuya responded turning back to look at Sora.

"Why'd you ask me for advice with this? I understand why you couldn't talk to Tai about this, but I'm sure Mimi, Matt, or some of the other's would have been able to give you advice. And I'm sure if you talked with Mimi she would have had a lot more to say," Sora stated her question with a look of interest.

Looking away for a few seconds to consider the question before answering, Takuya returned with, "It's strange, but I kind of feel like I'm talking to a big sister or something when I'm talking with you. Or, whatever it's like to have an older sibling."

"Really?" Sora noted with a hint of surprise in her voice. The two of them hadn't spent a lot of time together, except for that one day after school in the floor shop and when she was seeing Tai. But, now that she thought about it, it seemed pretty natural to have him around; making her wonder if this was what it was like to have a younger brother.

"We should probably get going then," Takuya relied with a smile before turning and heading down the stairs. Then, tilting his head back and to the side he made one more comment. "You coming big sis," he laughed before continuing down the stairs.

Still standing near the top of the stairs Sora thought about his comment for a moment before a small smile spread across her face and she shook her head slightly from side to side.

She continued to watch Takuya walk down the stairs and disappear around the corner before she looked around the roof, thinking to herself. _"It's about time he made a decision about his feelings… Kari might have realized her feelings first, but he was the first to openly admit it to someone other than himself. That might put him a little more ahead right now,"_ Sora thought to herself with a satisfied smile before following after Takuya to the meeting room.

* * *

"So you guys managed to crack our little problem?" Takuya inquired of the three standing before the cluster of computers.

He had been watching Izzy, Ken, and Gennai whispering to each other over the computers for a few minutes while he and the rest waited for all the other scattered about the stronghold to make it to the meeting. But once everyone was there, he couldn't wait for the meeting to begin.

"Yes, and the solution was quite ingenious if I do say so myself," Izzy noted with a proud smile, preparing to go in-depth on the subject. Sensing that Izzy was about to go into a very long talk Takuya reacted quickly to save himself, and the others, from something that would probably make their heads hurt.

"Izzy, there's an evil digimon out there hell bent on killing all of us and releasing ultimate evil and destruction upon all life in the multi-verse. So if you could just give us the cliff notes that would be great," Takuya cut in. Around the room the other nodded in agreement and tried not to laugh at Izzy's crushed expression.

"Okay, all you really need to know is a few things," Ken spoke up, placing a hand on Izzy's slumped shoulder in an attempt to comfort the older computer genius. "We used the data recorded in my D-3 from when I was the Digimon Emperor, some of Izzy and Gennai's composite recordings, and some data from Davis D-3, since he was the one who used the golden armor digi-egg; to recreate a signal of the power that once ran my base. Going from there we were able to find a filter that could detect the signal, which we then used to create a new mapping and search program. Using that, and some guess work, we were able to make what we believe to be map of the deadlines," Ken concluded by turning around and hitting a button on the keyboard which brought up a large map on the display screen. On the map land masses and large bodies of water were the background, while deep black lines crossed back and forth in the foreground.

"So did you find a large concentration of the deadlines in one area?" Takuya inquired stepping up to the map, while he others leaned in to get better looks themselves.

"A few, but this one was the biggest," Izzy spoke up after recovering from his earlier disappointment and hitting a button on the keyboard like Ken had before. When he did the screen scroll downwards and zoomed in until it landed on a large valley where ten black lines crossed in an imperfect star-shape.

"That looks really promising," Takuya noted with a sly smile.

"And really creepy somehow," Takura added from the background.

"Unfortunately, there are some problems with its location," Gennai cut in on the conversation.

"Like what?" Tai inquired stepping up to the screen next to Takuya to see if he could spot what problems Gennai was talking about.

"Well, first of all we have no eyes on that area, so we have no way of checking it from here. Second, none of you, including me, have ever been that far north, so we have no idea what's waiting for use there. And third, it looks like it's going to be a difficult place to reach," Gennai explained as he eyed the group and the map.

"You've got a point," Takuya replied, "but it's not like it would matter if we had eyes on it, we'd have to actually go there and look for ourselves to be sure."

"Before we start getting ready, are you sure that's the place? According to the map there are plenty of other places in the Digital World where those lines cross." TK inquired, unsure of why Takuya was so sure about the location.

"I can't really explain it, but I can feel it in my gut. That's definitely the place," Takuya replied, reaching out and tapping the intersection with his pointer finger.

"So how are we getting there?" Yolei questioned as she looked around the room for a suggestion.

"I figure Imperialdramon could take us as far as the forest surrounding the valley, then we could walk the rest of the way," Takuya said turning around to face the others and resting against the shelf the keyboard rested on.

"Imperialdramon can take us right to the spot," Davis insisted. "So why do you only want to go to the edge of the forest. It's not like it's that far of a trip for him?"

"I don't want to take the chance of Lilithmon spotting us coming and knocking us out of the sky. If Imperialdramons evolution had failed before he hit the ground days ago we would have been seriously hurt, or worse. So with Lilithmon being the crazy, evil, psycho she is, I don't want to give her the opportunity to take us all out in one move. Besides, if we get surprise on our side, it might make fighting her a bit easier," Takuya explained his plan.

"So we get there fast, trek through the forest, using it as cover, then enter the valley undetected which will hopefully allow us to take Lilithmon by surprise," Tai recapped for the group.

"Essentially," Takuya nodded in agreement. "So get ready to go, we leave in ten minutes."

With those final words the large group was in agreement and the preparations to set out began. Perhaps in the distant horizon, at the intersection of invisible lines carved into the Digital World, awaits an evil that has lived for far too long. Hopefully Takuya and the rest will be able to finally put her down and bring a measure of peace to all her victims.

* * *

To be continued…


	59. Dark Dominion: Location

**Chapter 59**

**Dark Dominion: Location**

"Damn! This is one think forest," Davis cursed as he tried to untangle his foot from a leafy vine that had ensnared him.

"It's pretty bad isn't it? It kind of makes me miss the desert," Yolei noted as she held onto Ken for support as the two walked along a section of large roots sticking out of the ground, using them as a bridge to cross a small pit.

"And even though the suns still up it's getting pretty dark in here," Joe added, looking up into the small specks of light that continued to pour through the dense canopy of leaves above.

"At least that means we'll be well hidden from the outside," Takuya rejoined as he scanned the surroundings, making sure he still had everyone with him.

Over an hour ago Imperialdramon and dropped the large group off at the edge of the forest, minus Gennai and Izzy who decided to stay behind and offer their support from the home base. They had then entered the forest which grew darker and denser with every step they took into it. After an hour of walking all they could see around them were mighty trunks of bark and vines reaching up to the dense canopy of leaves above.

"It kind of reminds me of that forest we spent all those days walking through in the Dark Ocean," Kari directed her comment towards Takuya as he helped her over a fallen tree.

"Yeah, but with more color, and less creepy," Takuya smiled back at her. He smiled for two reasons at that moment. The first being that it was a friendly talk with Kari; and the second was that she was actually talking about the Dark Ocean as if it was just a normal place now, instead of as a horrible world that crippled her. It showed that she had really made some amazing process against the fear that had once gripped her. Little did he know that he was just as responsible for her change as Kari herself.

"Those are always good things," Kari smiled at Takuya before hopping down to the carpet of fallen leaves below.

"True," Takuya laughed as he watched Kari walk on ahead.

"Hey, Takuya. How much further do you think we have left to go?" TK inquired from a raised piece of ground across from Takuya.

Taking a moment to look around, scanning the tree line and ground for signs Takuya answered, "I can't really tell from here since I can't see past the treetops, and the terrain is a lot more difficult to navigate than I originally thought. But my best guess would be another three or four hours at this pace."

"That'll make it sometime near sunset when we get to the valley," TK commented before jumping down, allowing Davis to come up behind him on the ledge.

"Is the fact that it will almost be night when we get there a good thing or a bad thing?" Davis joined in on the conversation while he waited for TK to get clear so he could jump down.

"It depends," Takuya rejoined.

"Depends on what?" Davis inquired stopping himself from jumping down so he could ask his question.

"How good you can see in the dark," Takuya laughed before jumping down from his own position to catch up with Kari and the others at the front.

"That's not funny Takuya. I was being serious!" Davis called after Takuya who had disappeared behind the fallen tree he had been standing on.

"Something tells me he might have been too," Matt noted walking up beside Davis and staring out over the dense forest that spread out before them.

"What do you mean?" Davis asked, confused by Matt's statement.

"Something tells me that when we get there, the time of day won't really matter," Matt explained before he jumped down and moved on ahead, leaving a confused Davis behind.

"Okay, what is that suppose to mean?" Davis called after Matt this time.

* * *

"You think about two more hours from here?" Tai questioned Takuya.

"Yeah, it looks that way. But we should probably take a break now. The others are starting to look a little ragged and are falling behind," Takuya noted.

"You have a point. We all used to be able to walk for an entire day without getting tired, but now… It's amazing what four years of peace can do to you," Tai lamented over their current physical condition.

"What's up you two?" Sora asked as she approached the two in the middle of their talk.

"We were thinking about taking a break here before continuing on," Tai answered.

"We could use it considering that we're marching towards a battle," Sora commented before turning around and heading back to the rest of the group. "I'll tell everyone to get settled in for a while," she added before walking away again.

"We should probably head out again in about twenty minutes," Takuya noted to Tai before they headed back in the direction Sora had gone.

* * *

"It feels like we're making pretty good time now," Tai remarked to Takuya.

"It does seem that way. Now that the grounds leveled out we might make it to the valley sooner that I thought. Maybe another half an hour at most," Takuya remarked as he tried to imagine the distance they had cover since their break half an hour ago.

"That's good. I'm starting to really get tired of this forest," Davis sighed, earning nodded of agreement from the other members.

"If you think this is bad, you should have seen the forest in the Dark Ocean. Takuya and I spent three whole days walking through it," Kari boosted of her achievement with a laugh.

"I have no idea how you managed that. From what I remember from our little visit a few years ago the color of everything kind of made everything blend together… Not to mention how creepy it was," Yolei wheezed while using an arm to prop herself up against a tree trunk.

"It wasn't that bad. I had a really good guide with me," she answered back giving Takuya a warm smile as she did.

"Thanks, but a guide can only get someone so far," Takuya responded with a smile, making sure Kari didn't dare discount her own bravery.

In response Kari just gave Takuya an understanding nod before quickening her step so she could walk beside him.

"Are we going to take a break before we reach the val…?" Joe began to question, wanting to make sure Takuya had thought about letting the group rest to regain their strength; but when Takuya suddenly raised and arm and gave the kill all noise command he and rest went silent. The quiet gesture was then followed Takuya's next command to get down.

"What's going on?" Tai inquired of Takuya in a whisper.

"There's someone ahead…" Takuya responded in a low serious voice without taking his eyes off of a spot in the distance.

"Is it some kind of patrol?" Kari lifted herself slightly off the ground and questioned.

Rolling onto his side and looking at Kari, Takuya answered, "Considering we haven't seen any digimon this whole time and now that we're near the center we run into a small group of them. I'd say the chances of it being a patrol is pretty high."

"If it is a patrol, what do we do?" Cody inquired with a wary tone. He could imagine that a seasoned fighter like Takuya would choose to eliminate the patrol before moving on; and Cody still wasn't sure where he stood on killing real digimon; even if they came from another Zone. It was still a moral quandary that many of the younger generation were unsure about.

"It's probably best if we lay low and find a way around them. If a patrol goes missing, I'm sure someone will notice and we'll lose the element of surprise. And since I can't be sure they're not just some innocent digimon lost in the woods we can't take the chance of killing them," Takuya answered with a strangely calm demeanor. This was actually the first time many members of the Digidestine were seeing Takuya's serious strategic side. Out of all of them Kari was the only one who had seen this side of him before, since he was almost always thinking and acting carefully during their trek through the forests of the Dark Ocean.

"Okay, which w…?" TK began to inquire, but stopped dead when Takuya gave him the kill all talk sign by swiping his fingers over his own neck.

With the talking stopped all eyes looked forward towards where Takuya had supposedly spotted some digimon. But now it was no longer supposedly since they could clearly see four different sized shadows moving through the brush ahead. Silently they watched the shadows walk closer and closer, fearing that if the digimon got any closer they would be spotted.

Without rising from his spot Takuya ran his hand out to the side, skimming it across the roots, leaves and dirt that made up the forest floor. It glided along in search of something, which it found a foot from his shoulder. With a smile Takuya wrapped his fingers around a rock before rolling onto his back quietly, and tossed the rock off to the right as far as he could into the forest. As the rock sailed through the air it tore through leaves and clattered against a larger rock when it hit the ground deeper in the forest.

Hearing all the noise the rock created the shadows suddenly lurched to a stop and peaked up; listening for the direction the noise had come from. Then, when they had confirmed the direction of the impact they charged towards it like wild animals riled up by the prospect of taking down some prey.

"_I guess that really was a patrol…"_ Takuya thought to himself before turning his attention away from the shadows crashing through the forest foliage in pursuit of the rock. "Let's move quietly," he ordered as he slowly got to his feet and motioned for them to follow.

They slowly followed Takuya's lead as he tried to guide them along a path that was hidden from view and would allow them to progress quietly, but their untrained steps were not silent despite their best efforts. With every snapped twig or branch and crackle of leaves Takuya felt his skin crawl with an uneasy tension, in the back of his head making him reconsider his earlier choice to not kill the digimon patrol. He knew they were still out there and that a loud enough noise would bring them right to them, and unfortunately they were in an exposed position at the moment; making them vulnerable targets to a group attack.

But eventually be it by a measure of skill, or luck, they were able to put enough distance between themselves and the area where they had run into the patrol that they could relax and return to walking at a normal stride. However, the earlier experience had put them on edge and they spent the rest of the trek in complete silence, listening for any sign or sound that would betray an enemy position.

"Hey, I can see some light," Davis suddenly proclaimed, breaking the silence that had held for the last half an hour of hiking.

Indeed Davis was right. Just ahead of them a bright mixture of red, orange, and yellow light was weaving its way through the large tree trunks and leafy plants. It was the light being cast off by the early stages of the Digital Worlds setting sun.

"It looks like we're here," Takuya concluded before hurrying along ahead to check things out. He easily left the Digidestine behind and made it to where the inner edge of the forest was supposed to meet the lip of the valley.

"Takuya," Kari called after him as she and the others increased their speed to catch up to him.

The closer they got, the brighter the light before them got. In truth the light wasn't actually that bright, but to their eyes that had been immersed in nothing but shadows for the last few hours it burned like an intense radiance pouring through a grate.

"Takuya?" Kari called out again, this time with an inquisitive tone to her voice. The change in her voice had come when she got close enough to the edge of the woods to spot Takuya standing just outside the forest. This wasn't strange in of itself, but the way his eyes were cast down, staring intently down at what she assumed was the valley, was somewhat unsettling.

"Takuya, what's wrong?" Kari questioned him as she approached, while behind them the others began emerging from the tree line as well. When he didn't respond she followed his line of sight, down to the valley below.

Kari and Takuya stared down into the valley neither one of them saying a word, until Takuya decide to break the silence with two simple words, "it's empty…"

His words summed up the valley perfectly. Below them a steep wall of jagged rocks ran down to a sloping and deep lifeless valley of bare earth and dead patches of vegetation. Nowhere they looked could their eyes find any sign of life or Lilithmon. They had guessed wrong despite all the signs pointing to the location.

Silently Kari turned to Takuya and looked into his eyes, unsure of what to say. She stood there trying to figure out the words as the others walked up and got their own looks of the valley. While Kari watched Takuya she could see the dejected looks that spread across the others faces as their gaze fell upon the empty gash in the land.

"So did we find it?" Davis inquired, being the only one who had yet to get a look at the valley since he had been watching the back of the group as they walked.

"No…" Tai answered with a tired voice before turning to Takuya and Kari. He could see that Kari was searching for the words to comfort Takuya who seemed to be taking the whole thing badly.

"Don't worry Takuya…" Sora walked up to him, giving Kari an understanding smile as she did, "…we can head back to the base and look for…"

Sora never got to finish her reassuring words. When she was halfway through her talk, Takuya's eyes narrowed suddenly before widening in the next moment. He then lunged forward, jumping off of the edge and began sliding down the steep, but manageable, rock face. Down he went with all eyes on him into the softer earth, kicking up a cloud trail of light brown dust behind him.

"Takuya!" Kari called down to him when he came to a sliding stop at a small ledge a hundred feet down into the valley.

"Hold on," Takuya replied, raising a hand up, telling them to wait a moment.

"What's he doing?" Yolei inquired with great interest.

"I don't know," Ken answered her as he watched Takuya below, trying to make sense of what was happening.

Standing on the small ledge Takuya just stared forward, his eyes trying to focus on something; but whatever he was looking at wasn't down in the heart of the valley, which was still a great distance away. Instead it was concentrated on the space directly in front of him.

"Is it…?" Takuya questioned himself, extending a hand out before him as if reaching for something. Slowly he stretched out his hand until a few feet in front of him a ripple spread out from his fingertips distorting the image of the valley before him. Then, with a quick laugh and a big smile Takuya took a big step forward, vanishing into thin air.

"Takuya!" Kari called out as her eyes began racing across the valley for any sign of Takuya or a way down that didn't involve having Takuya's sense of balance and agility.

"So that's it!" Ken smiled in realization before tilting his feet over the ledge and sliding down the side using the best of his ability to copy Takuya's movements.

"What's it! Where did he go?" Yolei called after Ken who was already closing in on the spot where Takuya had vanished. Then, with a little extra momentum Ken passed through the same ripple and vanished as well.

"Ken!" Yolei yelled, but by now the others were starting to get the idea and could now make a guess of their own as to what was happening.

"I guess the only way we'll know for sure, is to follow them," Tai noted with an exasperated laugh.

With that the remaining members of the Digidestine slowly made their way down the slope until they reached the spot where Takuya and Ken and disappeared into thin air.

"So do we just do what they did?" Cody questioned, unsure of how to proceed.

"I guess…" Davis answered back without taking his eyes off of the spot before them. No matter how many times he or the rest looked at the spot ahead of them, it just seemed like more of the valley stretched out before them.

"So who's going fir…?" Mimi unsurely inquired before cutting short when Kari suddenly walked forward without a single word and vanished into the rippling scenery.

Kari quickly plunged through a warm wall of shimmering and shifting light. However, plunged probably wasn't the right word for it. While plunged implied that she had passed through something, what she had just done felt like something had passed through her. But ignoring the sensation as best she could she took a final step forward and passed back onto the ledge.

As soon as the warm sensation stopped her legs suddenly felt like wet noodles, leaving her with no support to hold her up. She instantly began to fall forward, cringing at the idea of smacking into the ground with her face, unable to stop her fall with her listless arms. Accepting it she closed her eyes and braced for the impact, but it never came. Instead she found herself wrapped in strong arms keeping her on her feet.

"Takuya…" She questioned, unable to lift her head to look and make sure it was him. But it felt and smelled like him so she knew.

"Yeah, it's me," he kindly responded.

"I can't move my body," she stated with an emotionless tone which masked the fear at not being able to move.

"Don't panic. It'll pass soon," he answered back, dropping to his knees while still supporting Kari.

Kari said no more as Takuya hugged her tightly, her face buried in his strong chest. It wasn't that she couldn't talk. It was that she was enjoying the sensation of Takuya holding her gently so much that she didn't even care at the moment that she couldn't move under her own power.

Takuya was glad Kari couldn't look up into his face, because if she could she would have seen the deep blush spreading across his cheeks. Kari's soft hairr was just under his nose, sending up soft sweet smells, as well as pheromones, into his nostrils, making his mind and heart race. But this wasn't all. What was really getting to him was the soft and warm sensation pressing against his lower chest. From the way he was holding her, and the position she was in, he could only guess that the soft warm feeling he was getting was Kari's supple breast pressing against him. And in his sixteen years of life he had never felt one; well except for Zoe's when she playfully clung to him, but this was a completely different feeling.

"Kari, I have to warn the others, so I have to put you down," Takuya mentally kicked himself for bringing an end to the pleasurable experience.

"Okay…" Kari agreed in a disheartened voice as Takuya set her down, instructing her to put her arms out to prop herself up. When he told her that she wondered how she would be able to, but when she attempted it her arms were able to move and had enough strength to support herself.

While she was on her hands and knees she could see Takuya vanish behind her, through the invisible wall she had come through. When she was sure he was gone she looked down at the dirt beneath her and came to a startling discovery. Below her, her shadow mimicked her position as it normally should, but it was only a slightly darker color of black compared to the ground around her; and besides from that she was now kneeling in lush green grass and not the dry rough dirt that had filled the valley.

"What?" Kari spoke to herself before lowing herself to the ground and rolled onto her back, gazing up into something she hadn't expect; a star filled night sky. High above countless shining stars sparkled brightly and a large moon poured out rays of soft white light.

"How long did it take us to pass through that wall?" Gatomon suddenly spoke up from her spot beside Kari, making Kari twitch slightly in surprise.

Kari prepared to tell Gatomon that she didn't know, but Ken's voice answered first. "According to Takuya it only took us a few seconds to pass through that barrier."

"That can't be! The sun was just beginning to go down when we walked into the spot where you two disappeared, and now its night. That means it would have to have been at least a few hours," Gatomon protested, trying her best to raise a paw and point towards the sky.

"He said there's a reason for that," Ken plainly answered.

"And that is?" Gatomon inquired with a doubtful voice.

"You'll understand if you look over this way," Ken simply replied.

In response Kari tilted her head towards Ken's direction. First she spotted Ken, flat on is back like her with Wormmon resting next to him, but what was beyond him was what caught her attention.

"Two… Three… Four… Five…" Kari counted with wide eyes. "There's five moons!"

Just past Ken four moons besides from the one high in the night sky above them were looming. They were all different sizes and colors, the biggest of which was the one above their heads.

"Takuya said that we're not in the Digital World anymore… Not ours anyway…" Ken calmly replied.

"What does that mean?" Kari pondered aloud.

"He said he'd explain more when everyone gets here," Ken answered as best he could.

"You seem to be taking this pretty well," Gatomon commented with a slightly annoyed tone.

"It's better that we do. It'll make things e…" Ken began to retort before footsteps were heard again from behind them.

Looking towards the barrier entrance they spotted Takuya silently staring at the barrier. Then with a slight twitch he moved into a catching position. A few seconds after he got his arms out and into position Sora fell out of thin air and into his awaiting arms. It appeared that she was suffering from the same problem as Kari and Ken. For a moment Takuya and Sora exchanged some words as he carried her and Biyomon over to Kari and set her down in the grass beside her before returning to the same spot before the barrier and waited. Eventually Mimi fell through next and he caught her like he had Sora.

The catching and repositioning repeated itself until every digimon and Digidestine was laying on the ground staring up into the night sky. With the task done Takuya walked over to a smooth black rock in the middle of the laying group and sat down.

"What's going on with our bodies?" Tai inquired, tilting his head back so he could look at Takuya sitting on the rock.

"This always happens your first few times through," Takuya answered with a tired smile.

"What happens? You mean what's happening to our bodies?" Matt asked next as he with great effort attempted to lift one of his arms.

"Yeah, but before I explain, I'd like to congratulate you all on your first time," Takuya happily laughed with a playful smile.

"Our first time?" Mimi asked, unsure of what Takuya was talking about.

"Yes, congratulations on your first successful Zone Crossing," Takuya smiled turning his head to the side and staring out into the distance.

Unable to answer Takuya's statement right away, they instead choose to follow his line of sight. And what they saw was just as surprising as his announcement.

In the distance, right were the center of the valley should have been was a massive black castle. Spires and towers rose high into the night sky, while the lights from torches and fires filled every window cut into the black stone. The roofs twisted and bent in impossible directions, while at the tips black flags twisted in the winds. This was definitely the right place. Not a good place, but still the right place.

They have now set foot into the Dark Dominion Zone. What dark and terrible things await them on their path to Lilithmon? Only time will tell.

* * *

To be continued…


	60. Dark Dominion: Infiltration

**Chapter 60**

**Dark Dominion: Infiltration**

"It's beautiful… but extremely creepy at the same time…" Mimi mused as they all stared out at the castle skyline in the distance.

"That it is," Takuya laughed while giving the structure in the distance a long focused scan with his eyes.

"Where are we? Are we still in that valley?" Matt inquired, cutting to the heart of the matter.

For a moment Takuya said nothing as he quietly contemplated the question. "No… We're not even still in your Digital World."

"Are you serious…?" Davis shouted, not understanding the significance of Takuya's claim.

"Does this have anything to what you said earlier? About congratulating us on our first successful Zone Crossing?" Matt asked, again getting to the heart of the matter with his question.

"Yes, this appears to be a Created Zone," Takuya answered as he looked about. "...most likely manufactured by Lilithmon."

"A Created Zone?" Ken questioned.

"Yeah, it's a type of Zone that wasn't made naturally. They tend to be very small Zones, usually only about the size of a small city or so, built by a human or digimon. They're transportable, and since they exist in a separate space than where they're placed they can be hidden like this one was," Takuya explained with a knowledgeable tone that told them this wasn't the first time he had come across one.

"Have you seen one before?" Cody inquired, having to be sure of the information.

"Only once before…" Takuya responded, pausing to give a down cast look at the thought. "They're extremely difficult to create and require large amounts of skill and power to manufacture and maintain. So there aren't many who can actually pull it off."

"Where did you see one before?" Kari prodded, wanting Takuya to share what was bothering him.

Looking at Kari still flat on her back Takuya sat and though over the question before answering, "The first Created Zone I ever saw was one made by Dominimon…"

Instantly Kari knew that she had touched a sore subject and it was best to drop it. She was still under the opinion that Takuya would share his past with Dominimon when he was ready.

"So what does it being a Created Zone mean other than that it was built by someone?" TK asked when an opening appeared in the two's conversation.

"Well, it mainly means that Lilithmon controls the appearance of the Zone. The five moons, stars, and most likely eternal night are all choice she made at creation, which have now become a permanent part the Zone itself. She can also control certain rules, like; gravity, time, or the flow of energy. Other than that the only thing to note is that Created Zones tend to be unstable," Takuya elaborated.

"Unstable?" Ken further inquired.

"It's best not to think about it…" Takuya rejoined, sending a shiver down Ken's back.

"Okay, so we're in a different Zone than our own, and this Zone was created by Lilithmon," Tai stated. "I get all of that. But what I don't get is why we can't move, and you can," he added bringing the talk back to the more pressing matter.

"That's because of the Crossing Backlash," Takuya replied. "When you pass into a different Zone your body has to quickly adapt to the Zones new rules and energies. If it didn't you wouldn't be able to function, or worse. Now the human bodies an amazing thing and it quickly takes in all of the changes and adjusts so that you can function within the Zone. Unfortunately, the process of adjustment puts a lot of strain on the body which leaves it like you are all right now."

"So because of this adjustment we can't move. Will it pass?" Ken inquired with great interest.

"Yes, it shouldn't actually be that much longer before you and Kari are fully recovered," Takuya answered, turning to Kari and giving her a reassuring smile. "And the others won't be far behind."

"But if this Crossing Backlash is to blame. Why aren't you affected?" Davis questioned with a suspicious look.

"This isn't my first time; actually quite far from it. I've done so many Crossings that my body and energy have become flexible enough to adjust without suffering from the backlash effect. But let me tell you, when me, Koji, and Koichi completed our first Crossing and touched down on a new Zone for the first time, we fell flat on our faces, unable to move an inch. And you can probably guess that without anyone to tell us about the backlash we were terrified that something had gone terribly wrong. I remember thinking that I was permanently paralyzed and stranded in some strange Zone. Let me tell you, those were some pretty tense moments," Takuya laughed as he recalled the absolute panic that had befallen the three of them at that time.

"I bet Izzy would love all of this," Mimi laughed as she thought about Izzy being there, frantically typing away on his keyboard, finding the flow of information powerful enough to overcome his unresponsive body.

"It's probably best we don't tell him about this. If he found out that by staying behind and giving us back-up from the base he had missed the chance to actually travel to a new Zone… he would be crushed," Sora noted, feeling sorry for poor unaware Izzy.

"You have a point. Whenever he's prodding Takuya for information you can see it in his eyes. He so wants to see another Zone. And low and behold, here we are," Tai noted with a sympathetic laugh. His laugh was quickly followed by a round of laughter from the others as they considered how badly the odds had turned against Izzy.

"We'll just have to get some data on it for him before we head back," Ken stated as he sat up, most of the feeling returning to his body.

"Up already, huh?" Takuya smiled as he got up and extended Ken a hand which he gladly took, allowing Takuya to pull him to his feet. On his feet once more Ken woozily took a few steps to the edge of the cliff, hoping the movement would shake him free of the remaining numbness in his body.

At the cliffs edge he got his first view of the castle resting in the valley below. "That is one immense castle…" Ken stated to no one in particular.

The black castle nestled in between cliffs and fields of deep green grass, dyed even darker in the night sky, was a massive structure. The moonlit twisting spires and towers that could be seen in the skyline were only the few that went the highest over the castle. Below them numerous other towers jotted up from the base. The base of the castle was a very smooth surface which twisted about and curved as if it had been build of metal and not stone. Around the castle a wide moat of deep black water reflected the moons and stars in its surface; and from time to time would catch the flicker of the red light that poured out of the castle windows.

"It's got to be at least two miles from end to end," Takuya stated as he walked over to Ken and pulled one of his arms over his shoulder, helping to brace Ken until the numbness completely left him.

"That's definitely a possibility. And considering it appears to be circular in design, it's probably two miles in every direction," Ken added, using his keen mind to run over the parameters of the distant structure.

"The more there is… the more of a pain it's going to be to search," Takuya sighed staring down at the castle, looking for any sign of an entrance or place he thought the Demon Lord might be holding up.

"You know, what you two are doing, is VERY ANNOYING…" Yolei loudly stated, turning the two's attention back to the group. They were all still laying flat on their backs, but now they were glaring at Takuya and Ken. It would seem that their conversation about things that required the ability to stand to see, was only serving to remind the group of the fact that they couldn't move.

"Sorry…" The two apologized in unison before Takuya released Ken who wobbled a little before straightening out and becoming stable, the ill effects of the Zone Crossing having finally passed from his body.

Leaving Ken at the cliffs edge Takuya made his way to Kari who was testing her recovery by attempting to sit up, but was continuing to have trouble getting up right. Kneeling down Takuya put an arm around Kari's waist and hoisted her to her feet. Feeling all her weight being put down on him Takuya knew she wasn't yet able to stand on her own, but he could help her move her body and quicken the recovery process.

Slowly Takuya helped Kari walk over to the cliffs edge, allowing her to view the structure he and Ken had been talking about. Seeing it she became very quiet, as if trying to take it all in.

"It doesn't look right…" Kari stated in a low voice, instantly gaining the attention of Takuya and Ken.

"What…?" Takuya said before turning his gaze back to the castle in the distance. It was rather strange looking and imposing, but he couldn't see why she would say it didn't look right. "What do you mean Kari?" He questioned her, hoping for some elaboration.

"I don't know how to explain it, but when I look at it something seems wrong with it," Kari answered him; looking up into his eyes with hers to show how serious she was about her thoughts.

"I don't see it," Ken commented looking out towards the castle. The tone of his voice said that he believed Kari, but was having a difficult time understanding.

"Maybe…" Kari trailed off into thought for a few seconds before continuing with a change in tone. "…maybe my eyes are just playing tricks on me because of how my body is…" She tiredly concluded as she rubbed a hand across her eyes.

"It might have been a bit too early for you to get up," Takuya noted with concern before he walked Kari over to the rock he had been sitting on and set her down in a sitting position on it. He then walked over and picked up Gatomon before setting her down in Kari's lap.

"Thanks, Takuya," Kari smiled as she ran a hand through Gatomons fur, hoping to help her partner recover some feeling in her body.

"For you, anytime," Takuya smiled back before standing up and walking back to the cliffs edge and taking a spot beside Ken.

"Do you really think it's just because of the Crossing Backlash that she felt there's something wrong with this place?" Ken questioned Takuya with a knowing tone.

"I've trained myself for years to sharpen my natural instincts and sixth sense…" Takuya came to a pause and thought before continuing. "…and I don't think they're anywhere near as high as Kari's are at times. In truth, the body numbing effects of the Crossing Backlash probably focused them more than normal, allowing her to pick up on something she normally wouldn't have been able to see," he concluded in a very serious voice, making sure he kept quiet enough that only Ken could hear.

For a moment Ken tried to comprehend what Takuya and just said. In the past he had seen Takuya dodge attacks and find things on either pure instinct or a special kind of sixth sense. They were abilities he would have swore were impossible before meeting him, but now Takuya was telling him that Kari might have those same skills, except hers might be on a whole different level than his; and a much higher level at that.

"…kind of like how a blind person can develop super hearing," Ken finally spoke again after a period of consideration.

"Exactly. Without the ability to control her body or other senses she might have been able to better control her kind of sixth sense," Takuya replied, narrowing his focus on the castle in the distance. He was trying his hardest to see even the slightest hint of what Kari could have seen, but he was having no luck.

"So what does that mean for this plan?" Ken questioned, wondering how Kari's words might have altered things.

"I don't know… But I think its best we stay extra alert and hope we figure out what's wrong here before it's too late…" Takuya rejoined before turning away to rub his dry eyes, brought on by his overly focused staring at the castle.

* * *

An hour later Takuya and the Digidestined had made their way across the dark fields, right up to the castle walls. They had done their best to remain out of sight the whole way, and considering they hadn't met any resistance it would appear that they had succeed. Now they were crouched behind an older wall of crumbling black stone, peering over the top at the massive structure before them.

"It's even bigger up close," Davis uneasily laughed as he rubbed the back of his head and stared up at the towering walls.

"Of course it is," Yolei angrily stared at him, believing then not to be the best time to joke around.

"Any ideas how we're going to get in?" Tai inquired of Takuya from a few people and digimon down.

"None, right now… But give me a bit," Takuya quietly replied as his eyes continued to run across the surface of the outer wall.

Looking at the towering hundred foot black wall surrounded by twenty foot wide moat of black water, Takuya continued to draw a blank. Every plan he managed to come up with involved a high probability that they would be spotted, and those that didn't, were either to ridiculous to ever work or actually had a one-hundred percent chance of getting them spotted.

"Kari…" Takuya whispered to the girl beside him.

In response to hearing her name called Kari silently turned her head to the side to look at him. The eyes she gave him were ones of concern and curiosity. "What's wrong?" She questioned in a hushed voice.

"The castle, does it still look off to you?" He inquired with a serious look. He had been wanting to ask her that question ever since everyone had recovered, but he could never find the right time. So now that he needed some time to think it seemed like as good a time as any.

Without a word Kari turned her gaze to the castle. She calmly looked it up and down, letting her gaze run over every visible inch of the structure. She squinted her eyes and glared at it, trying her best to see what she had seen before. "No… It looks normal now. My eyes must have just been playing tricks on me because of how my body was. They were just fuzzy, that's all," she said with a strangely relieved tone.

"Maybe…" Takuya respond it an unbelieving tone. He believe that Kari believed it was due to the Zone Crossing, but due to the fact that once the numbing effects of the Crossing Backlash had passed her visions stopped was more proof that she had actually seen something. It was further proof because Takuya knew that vision was one of the senses not affected by the backlash.

"Wait…? Fuzzy?" Takuya suddenly inquired, his eyes showing that something about her choice of description had set off some kind of alarm in his head.

"Yes," Kari simply responded. "I couldn't really describe it while I was looking at it, but after I got some rest I thought that fuzzy best described it."

"Fuzzy…" Takuya noted to himself, unsure of what to make of it exactly. But somehow that one word of description had struck a chord with him. It somehow sounded familiar; and not in a good way.

"No matter how you look at it, I don't see how we're going to get in without being noticed crossing the moat or getting over the wall," TK noted after making his own assessment of the situation.

"Who knows, maybe a path will just open up for us," Davis happily laughed with a big smile at his own positive suggestion.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what's going to hap...!" TK retorted sarcastically when he was suddenly cut off by a loud grinding sound, as if somewhere heavy stones or bricks were being pulled along each other.

"What's that?" Cody inquired, calling more attention to the sound. But his question quickly became redundant in the next few seconds.

Across from their very hiding spot, cracks of red light began to appear in the solid black wall. They started in one spot, but quickly spread out in large rectangular patterns until a twenty by twenty foot section of wall was highlighted in red. Then, in a swift motion the bottom row of bricks popped out of the wall and moved forward, allowing the row of bricks above it to fall behind them before following behind the first set. This process continued to repeat itself until all the brick in the section of wall were gone and a black stone bridge hovered over the moat before the hole in the wall.

"You've got to be kidding me…" TK stared dumbstruck at the entrance that had appeared before them.

"Good job, Davis," Takuya smiled at Davis and gave him a pat on the back before jumping over the small wall and quickly making his way to the bridge.

"You know he had nothing to do with that right," TK insisted after Takuya, keeping his voice low enough so it wouldn't travel beyond his intended target.

"Just keep telling yourself that," Davis slyly smiled at TK, enjoying a rare victory over his rival.

"Takuya!" Kari called after him as she began to pull herself over the wall in an attempt to follow him; but Takuya quickly turned around and pointed back at the wall, instructing her and the rest to return and stay behind the wall. Kari had no intension of listening to him, but when he flashed her a 'trust me' smile she stopped and reluctantly did as he had instructed.

From behind the wall the Digidestined watched Takuya quickly make his way across the remaining bit of field and right up to the bridge; but when he got there he did something they hadn't expected. They had believed that he was going to run across the bridge and quickly get inside, but instead he only took one step onto the bridge, right up to the corner where it touched the edge of the moat, then, he took one step off and fell towards the water below.

"What the hell did he just do!" Joe exclaimed in utter shock of what he had just seen.

"Takuya!" Kari cried jumping up to get over the wall once more, but Tai quickly pulled her back down and held her against him. "Tai! What are you doing? Takuya needs hel…" She didn't get to finish as Tai clamped his hand over her mouth before giving her a serious look.

Giving her brother a confused look in return she stopped struggling and Tai released her. He then pointed up over the wall, instructing Kari to remain quiet with a finger to his lips. She complied and lifted her head just enough so she could look over the wall, and what met her eyes explained everything. On the bridge two large digimon were now walking across it.

The two digimon were both the same type and looked like giant teddy bears. Their parts were badly stitched together with oversized brown thread and made up of a rough and tattered looking black fabric; except for the stomach and mouth which were a very pale white. In the middle of their stomachs a large pale green eye looked out through breaks in the stitching. Around their left arms thick fur and three long sharp claws had been attached with thick black leather belts. Just above the wrapped fur a large patch with the character for 'evil' in red had been sown over the fabric. Over their backs tattered dark crimson red capes fluttered in the gentle breeze coming in over the fields. Their eyes were red with toxic looking green pupils.

"WaruMonzaemon. Virus Puppet digimon. Its attacks are pretty much the same as Monzaemon's, but twisted and dark," Ken stated in a whisper without looking up from the small laptop digimon database Gennai had given him.

Them being on the bridge explained why Takuya had dropped off of it. He must have heard or seen them coming, so as not to be seen he had to get off of the bridge. However, Kari and many of the others couldn't see how his jumping to the water below was going to help any. Well, that was unless… That had to be it!

Kari's eyes quickly ran up the side of the bridge Takuya had dropped off of until she found what she was looking for. Halfway up the bridge pink fingers were slowly inching along the edge, past the WaruMonzaemon. To avoid confrontation and exposing them Takuya had chosen instead to take another route around the two evil digimon; a route that would allow him to sneak past them unseen.

* * *

"Well, this was a good idea…" Takuya sighed quietly to himself as he dangled over the water, suspended by only his fingers over the top of the black stone bridge. Above him on the bridge he could hear the two digimon that the shadows he had spotted in the flickering red light of the castle belonged to as they began to cross the bridge. Now that they were on the bridge he began inching across it as fast as he could while still remaining quiet, making sure to time his movements with their steps to mask the sound of his swaying with their heavy footsteps.

"Why does the Mistress insist on these patrols outside the castle?" One of the WaruMonzaemon asked of the other.

"You didn't hear it from me…" The other WaruMonzaemon replied, pausing to look about before continuing. "…but I heard from the some of the throne room attendant that the Mistress had returned to the castle in less than her perfect shape."

"Do you mean the Mistress was beaten!" The other replied in surprise.

"Of course not, but it appears to have been a close call."

"It hard to image that there's anything out there besides from Master Dominimon that could beat the Mistress…" The WaruMonzaemon pondered the idea before coming up with a new question. "Does that have anything to do with why we've started doing these door patrols?"

"It seems unlikely, but maybe the Mistress is a bit worried about something on the outside getting in…" The WaruMonzaemon answered before the talking stopped and they went about finishing their patrol.

Listening to their conversation as he made his way to the other side Takuya couldn't help but quietly laugh to himself. He found it incredibly funny that the patrols Lilithmon had devised to keep intruders from getting in were actually doing the complete opposite. Without this opportunity he would have had to expose himself to get over the wall, but now he was going to get in undetected; and from the two's conversation he had also gotten an idea of where he might be able to find Lilithmon. In the throne room the two spoke of seemed the most likely spot.

Getting to the end Takuya leaned back until he got the two WaruMonzaemon in view. When he saw that they were currently standing with their backs to the castle, looking out across the fields for any sign of intruders he decided it was the perfect time to act; so Takuya pulled hard on the bridge, silently pulling himself up onto the cold stone structure in one swift movement. Once up on the bridge he held his fingers out before his face and blew on them quietly, trying to reduce the radiating pain and heat from using them to hold up his entire weight for an extended period of time.

"My fingers, my fingers, my fingers," he moaned in pained whispers as he shook his hands, trying to get the blood flowing to the tips again as he made his way to the entrance in the wall, ducking his head around the corner and looking up and down the hallways for any sign of enemies. When he didn't see any he slipped inside, seconds before the two WaruMonzaemon turned around and head back across the bridge.

From the outside the last thing the Digidestined saw was two WaruMonzaemon reenter the castle and the bridge return to being a wall.

"Okay… What's the rest of this plan?" Davis inquired, unsure if they were supposed to do something. Takuya hadn't exactly been forthcoming with his plan, so they had no idea what was supposed to come next.

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing…" Sora replied in Takuya's defense. "At least I hope he does…" She added with less confidence than before.

* * *

Inside the castle Takuya found smooth reflective black walls lined with burning crimson torches which cast dancing red light on everything. Other than the torches and Takuya's own reflection in the walls surface they were bare. The whole look was somewhat unsettling, but Takuya didn't have the time to think about it, he could already hear the two WaruMonzaemon returning.

Quickly choosing a direction he ran down the black halls until he reach a corner, ducked behind it, and slid his head out slightly so he could watch the two WaruMonzaemon's return. A few second later they passed under the arch and looked about the hallway. Then, one of them turned and pressed its hand hard against the wall. With an echoing click a small square section of wall sank back slightly and the edges of the entrance lit up red again. In the chorus of grinding the wall stacked itself back up and the WaruMonzaemon's turned and headed down the opposite end of the hallway; away from Takuya.

For a few minutes Takuya stayed hidden behind the corner, listening for any sounds of movement in the hallways. When enough time had passed without any hint of movement Takuya made his way to the spot on the wall where he had seen the WaruMonzaemon press and felt around. He ran his hands up and down until he felt a slight indent in the wall. Then, taking a small step back Takuya just stared at the spot before smiling and delivering a powerful spin kick to it. Under the impact the section shot back and released a loud click. That action was quickly followed by the opening process they had seen from the outside.

With a satisfied smile Takuya pulled his leg back from the wall and walked to the middle of the archway. At the wall he spotted the tops of the Digidestineds heads peeking over it. With a smile and a wave of the hand he beckoned for them to come. They quickly responded by jumping over the wall and running across the bridge.

"We were getting a little worried about you for a few minutes there," Tai laughed as he passed under the arch and into the hallways of the castle.

"I've taken much bigger risks in the paOwww!" Takuya suddenly yelped in a mixture of pain and surprise before taking a small step to the side. "What was that for Kari?"

Beside him Kari stood rubbing the hand she had used to punch him in the arm. His wild actions had worried her, especially when the wall had closed and complete silence fell over the castle. "You could have told us what the plan was instead of making me… I mean, us, worry!" She demanded angrily with a pout.

"Sorry for making you… I mean, everyone, worry," he smiled back with a crooked smile, purposely messing up his words.

"Okay, as long as you're sorry…" She rejoined as she continued to rub her hand. "By the way, what is your arm made of?"

"Pure muscle," he slyly retorted with a confident smile.

"If you two are done. Where do we go from here?" Matt questioned as he and the rest looked about for any indication of where to go.

"From here on out we need to do a few things," Takuya answered as he straightened out and his voice turned serious.

* * *

To be continued…


	61. Dark Dominion: Exploration

**Chapter 61**

**Dark Dominion: Exploration**

"From here on out we'll need to split up," Takuya announced and instantly all sound and movement stopped.

"What do you mean split up? We're in unknown and very hostile territory, and you want us to split up?" TK stated, unable to hide his displeasure at the idea.

"It's because of the situation that we're in that we have to split up," Takuya rejoined with a calm tone.

"What do you mean?" Matt further inquired.

"There are several important things we need to locate and hold if we want to take this castle. First, above all else we need to make sure we're able to hold onto an escape route, which means that at least two people are going to have to stay here and make sure this route stays clear in case things go bad and we need to escape," Takuya began to explain his reasoning.

"If things go bad can't we just escape on the digimon?" Cody interrupted. He wasn't seeing why they needed to hold a ground level escape route if they got discovered. It just seemed pointless when they had flying digimon.

"Because considering Lilithmon is a flying digimon, escaping in the air isn't an option. We don't need to give her opportunities to knock people and digimon out of the air. And besides, there's no guarantee that all the groups will be able to find a way to the outside from within the castle. Some of the groups could end up deep within the bowels of this place and this exit could become their only way out," Takuya replied.

"I hadn't thought about it like that," Cody apologized, surprised by how well Takuya had thought out his plan. Even after all the time they had spent with him he still didn't seem like the type to think things out that far ahead. He just seemed like the act first, think second, type.

"It not something you actually consider unless you've been in this kind of situation before," Takuya replied, not wanting Cody to feel bad about questioning his decisions. If there was one thing he had learned as a leader, it had been that he needed others input on problems if he was going to find the best solutions. "It's probably best if Mimi and Joe watch the escape route since with Rosemon's small size and attacks she can drop any enemy digimon without causing much noise. Remember strike fast and go for the kill," Takuya said the last part as he locked eyes with Palmon, making sure she knew he was talking to her and that he was being very serious. She responded with a nod of understanding as she repeated his words in her head, trying to prepare herself for the eventually of it.

"So why me?" Joe simply questioned, wondering how his large partner could play into the quiet takedown plan.

"Last time I check you were our team medic. So if someone gets injured they will come here to get treated," Takuya answered him with an encouraging smile. "That actually brings up an important standing order for everyone. If you or your partner gets injured to the point where fighting is no longer an option you are to come back here to get treated no matter where or what you're doing. And once you're here, and you've received treatment; you stay here. You don't go back into the castle or the fight," Takuya added with a serious tone.

"What! Why?" Davis questioned on behalf of the confused members of the group.

"Because, if you or your partners injured you're going to have a difficult time getting around the castle. And if you should have to escape quickly or run into an enemy, you'd be in big trouble. And worse of all we don't want people having to go back for injured members when something bad is going down. Trust me, if someone gets hurt trying to save you because you went back in when you weren't in proper fighting shape you'll hate yourself for it," Takuya explained the reason for his rule.

"That actually makes a lot of sense. Do everyone else, and yourself, a favor and don't play the hero when you're not up to it," Matt summed up Takuya's reasoning, earning nods of understanding from the others.

"Okay, next is the intelligence gathering part. Ken, Davis, Cody, and Yolei are best suited for this," Takuya announced the next step and team.

Turning to Ken, Takuya patted him on the shoulder and stated, "Since you're the smartest one here I'm putting you in charge of locating information about this place. I'd really like to know about any traps or surprises that await us in here."

"So I should probably be on the lookout for anything that could be used to hold information?" Ken stated in a questioning tone. He had no idea what he should look for considering he was in a huge strange structure modeled after some kind of archaic castle.

"Don't worry. Considering Lilithmons a digimon, I'm betting you're looking for a computer. And I'll even bet good money that it's big, like a whole room full of monitors, big," Takuya reassured Ken, who breathed a sigh of relief at the idea.

"What about us?" Yolei inquired, calling attention to the fact that Takuya had named four of them in his plan.

"You, Davis, and Cody will be in charge of protection for Ken. Because I'm willing to bet the control room will be guarded and if you or anyone else is discovered that's the first place they'll send guards to secure. So the three of you will have to be ready to fight hard when the time comes," Takuya explained, getting serious looks back in response. "And Cody, if you all need to make a quick escape Digmon will be invaluable," he added earning a confused look from the young boy, but after a few seconds it turned into one of realization as he came to understand Takuya's words.

"So what are we going to be doing?" TK asked on behalf of those who didn't have assignments yet.

"Me, Kari, Tai, Sora, Matt, and you, will all be divided up into two man search teams. Our three groups will do our best to search different parts of the castle without being noticed. And if the need to fight arises, make sure you take down your enemy. We don't need one escaping and putting the whole castle on alert," Takuya explained, finally assigning the last of the roles.

"Is there anything specific we'll be looking for?" Sora inquired further.

"Yeah, something that could be considered a throne room. Lilithmon's flashy and egotistical, so it shouldn't be too hard to figure out once we find it. Now, if you do happen to find it make sure you don't attack or get close until the other search teams arrive to back you up," Takuya instructed with a serious tone. He didn't want anyone facing Lilithmon other than him because he knew she was one opponent only he could take down.

"But last time I checked Izzy and Gennai hadn't gotten the communication system up and running yet," Ken brought to the groups attention as he flipped open his D-terminal to show a disconnect symbol in the display. "We still have the ability to text back and forth, but the phone and video communication is still down. Without it we won't be able to coordinate very well or pass along detailed information. Not to mention that I'm not as good of a programmer or hacker as Izzy is, so if the computer security system's too tough I might not be able to get in without Izzy's help."

"It would be nice to have the system they promised up and running, but since I never considered the idea of her hiding out in a Created Zone I have no idea if we'll even be able to connect even if they get the system going," Takuya replied trying to think about the rules of communication between Zones and Created Zones. "It looks like our only option is to wait and see how things play out."

"Not exactly the best way to go about such a dangerous plan," Matt noted with an exasperated laugh.

"But that seems to be a pretty common occurrence as of late," Tai rejoined with a similar laugh.

"All that aside, what are the teams going to be?" Sora questioned turning the conversation back to the subject at hand.

For a moment Takuya stood quietly in though, looking over the group, trying to figure out how he was going to divided them up. Beside him Kari looked up at him as she tugged on the sleeve of his jacket to get his attention. Looking down at her Takuya knew that she wanted to pair up with him, and that idea made him smile. But even if she hadn't been asking for it with her eyes, he probably would have chosen her to go with him. Call it a case of abuse of power.

"Okay, it'll be me and Kari, Tai and Sora, and Matt and TK," Takuya stated in one swift decision. He felt pretty safe with his choices. He figured that Tai and Sora had good reason to look after each other; the same with Matt and TK. And he wasn't complaining about spending more time with Kari. He had also been noticing that he and she had been working really well together lately. They could read each other's movements, and Gatomon had proved herself to be a pretty skilled fighter. But, all the logical reasons aside, he just didn't trust anyone else to look after her but him.

"Right…" Tai responded with a slightly bothered sigh. He wholehearted agreed with the teams. It was just that he was letting his little sister once again head into serious trouble with a boy they had just met a little short of a month ago, and that wasn't even mentioning the fact that the two were quickly becoming very close.

"Sounds good," Matt nodded as he looked to TK for approval. TK just smiled back and turned to look up and down the hallways.

After getting a good look TK turned and asked, "Since there are only two ways to go right now, and three teams, how do we go about splitting up?"

"And for that matter, what about time limits?" Sora raised other question alongside TK's. "Should we meet up after some time to check-in with each other?"

"Sora's question first, okay. Considering how big this place is, it would take us to long to meet up every few hours and the trips back would only increase our chances of running into patrols, so we'll have to make do with texting each other every... let's say twenty minutes. That'll give us long enough to explore some, and it's short enough periods of time in which we might get in trouble and still allow others to come to the rescue in time," Takuya answered.

"I get it," Davis interjected. "If one of the groups was to get in serious trouble, like they get captured, we'd learn about it quickly, instead of finding out hours later."

"If the worst does manage to happen, what should we do?" TK asked as he followed the logic of the decision.

"The first thing, and I can't stress it enough, is that if things turn bad you make sure to contact the others. Second, is that you don't miss a check in time. We don't need unnecessary panic because a team forgot to check in or got distracted. Because if someone fails to check-in another teams going to have to stop what they're doing and go help them," Takuya replied with a voice that told them he really didn't want to have to deal with any false alarms. Then turning to Mimi and Joe he continued to talk. "If it does come down to that it will be up to you two to go look for them. Since not only are you the medics, but, we can also afford to lose the exit before anything else."

"Right," Mimi and Joe replied in unison with understanding nods.

"What about us? We're the search teams, so wouldn't we be closer?" Sora questioned this time.

"Yes, that's true. But while that team goes to check on the missing team we'll be left with only one team still looking. And until they get them the help they need, and back to the entrance to get treated we'll be down even more time," Takuya explained, calling upon his years of experience to help them understand.

"Again, makes sense. Finding Lilithmon's our main goal, and the longer we spend here the more our chances of being discovered or Lilithmon going after the human world increase," Tai nodded along in agreement.

"Exactly; and speaking of time, it's about time we got moving. Matt, TK, and the data gathering team, you all go that way," Takuya indicated as he pointed down the hallway across from him. "All of you stick together until you come across a sign of anything related to the operations of this place. Once you do, split up and go your separate ways. Tai, Sora, Kari, and I will go this way," he continued as he turned around and pointed down the opposite hallway. "Once we find a break in the paths we'll split up as well."

"Right," the group collectively answered before they set about their different jobs.

* * *

"I'm really starting to get crept out by these walls," Kari commented as she ran a hand along the smooth black stone wall, her fingertips pressed up against her reflections as it copied her every movement. "I'd swear every time I look away my reflection does something different than what I'm doing."

"I know the feeling," Takuya laughed in response. "I think we've been looking at them for too long," he added as he eyed his own reflection looking back at him with its darker eyes.

"You're probably right. Anyway it's almost time for us to check-in with the others again," Kari noted as she pulled her D-terminal out of her coat pocket and flipped open the display. "Should I just tell them that we haven't found anything yet, or do you have something more to say?"

"I don't think there's anything else," Takuya pondered while rubbing his chin and looking up at the ceiling. "We might have run into a few patrols, but considering we snuck by them without being seen there's no problems on this end."

"Okay, so I'll send the all clear," she smiled before her fingers flew across the keypad, and soon the message was on its way. Then, the two waited and read the status of the other groups. Tai and Sora were doing fine, but nothing to report; the same with Matt and TK. Joe and Mimi were still holding the door, but had to retreat from their position a few times to avoid a patrol or two. And the intelligence gathering team was on the trail of something that sounded promising.

"So nothing big yet," Takuya commented, ducking his head around the next corner, looking for anything of interest.

"Looks that way," Kari replied as she folded up her D-terminal and slipped it back into the pockets of her coat.

"That was our fifth check in, right?" Gatomon questioned from Kari's shoulder.

"Yeah," Kari responded.

"Five times at twenty minutes each…" Gatomons voice trailed off as she put her hands out before her and began moving claws up and down. "That means we've been searching for an hour and forty minutes so far."

"Looks that way," Takuya tiredly sighed. He had hoped that by now they would have at least found some hints as to the location of the throne room, or at least the locations of some kind of central data center. Sure, Ken and the other said they were on the trail of something, but this was the third time they had made that claim. "Let's keep moving and hoping for the best."

"Sounds good," Kari smiled as she took hold of one of Takuya's arms and wrapped her arms around it. She pulled it tight against her side and rested her head against his shoulder. For a moment Takuya found it hard to breathe as his heart skipped a beat, but pushing his Runners persona to the front he regained control and decided he would do his best to enjoy the contact despite their surroundings and situation. In truth, having something other than the mission to think about would help both of them a lot.

And with that they slipped around the corner and down another black hallway painted in shifting red light.

* * *

"I hate these walls," Tai signed in aggravation before giving them a solid kick. The walls gave no reply in response besides from a dull thud and the quick movements of his reflection. "They're making me jumpy."

"I keep seeing my reflection out of the corner of my eye and mistaking it for an enemy," Agumon added in the same frustrated tone as his partner.

"I thought it was actually quite striking in the beginning, but now it's just gotten kind of unsettling," Sora stated as she waved to her darker reflection in the smooth black walls.

"It's almost like they're watching us," Biyomon noted as she watched her own reflection with a suspicious look.

"Okay, enough of that talk, you're starting to creep me out," Tai ordered. They had more important things to concentrate on other than the walls. "We still haven't come across anything important, and according to the last text no one else has either. And the longer this goes on the deeper we get into this place… I'm not even sure I remember the way back, or what floor we're on."

"We just follow the red arrows Takuya told us to put on the walls," Sora replied as she held up a red paint marker Takuya had given each of the groups before they had broken up. She knew Tai hadn't forgotten about the arrows, but she had still said it just to comfort their thoughts and remind them that they had a path back out.

"Speaking of that, why did he have those on him? And where was he keeping them?" Agumon questioned as she stared at the marker, recalling when Takuya had started passing them out.

"He said they were pretty much for what were using them for right now. To mark trails and leave notes on any surface. He claimed it was a trick he had picked up as a Runner," Sora answered, giving the paint marker a twirl between her fingers. "And as for where he got them, they came from one of the pouches on his belt."

"He's pretty prepared isn't he?" Agumon noted.

"I guess if you did the kind of things he does, you would make sure you were too," Tai rejoined. He then pointed down a dark side hallway which they disappeared down a few seconds later after putting a mark on the wall.

* * *

"I swear my reflection didn't blink one of the times I did," Gabumon stated, leaning in close to the wall so that the only thing he could see was his own eyes.

"If you were blinking at the time how would you know?" Matt questioned his partner with a confused look.

"I just know…" Gabumon retorted before backing away from the wall and catching up with the other three.

"They're definitely unnerving after a while. It's probably best if we just try not to think about it," TK commented, deciding it was best not to focus too much on the walls, and instead concentrate on the hallways ahead.

"TK's right. If we pay too close of attention to the walls we might miss something up ahead," Patamon added to his partner's statement before fluttering on ahead to peak around an up and coming corner.

While they walked Matt noticed that the digimon were slightly ahead of them, leaving just him and his brother at the back. Turning he looked at TK walking along beside, joined only by their reflections in reverse order. Matt had actually been looking for an opportunity like this for a while now. He had noticed a few things recently and he had wanted to get an idea of how TK might feel about them.

"Hey, TK," Matt suddenly spoke up, remaining quiet enough that the digimon ahead wouldn't hear them talk. When TK turned and looked at him Matt took it as his cue to continue. "I was wondering if you and Takuya were… friends."

Giving Matt a confused look TK thought about the question. He thought about all the time they had spent together before answering. "I'm not really sure… We haven't actually spent that much time together. In fact, I think you've spent more time with him than I have."

"That's a good point…" Matt sighed in contemplation. He hadn't gotten the response he had been hoping for from TK and now had to think of a new direction to come at the discussion with.

"But from what I've seen he's a nice enough guy. I mean it's not every person who would endanger their own lives to help worlds and dimensions that have nothing to do with them. So him being a Runner says a lot about his character. And during the few times we have talk, we did get along… So I guess if I had to classify our relationship, I'd say we're friends," TK admitted after giving it more thought. "Why'd you want to know?" He returned with a question of his own.

"Let's just say… it's for future reference," Matt concluded before quickening his step to catch up with their partners.

"_That was weird…"_ TK thought to himself before upping his own pace to close the gap that had formed ahead of him.

* * *

"So how do you think the others are doing right now?" Mimi questioned the three others in the hall with her as she adjusted her hair in the reflective surface of the wall.

"Well, from the sounds of their last texts, I'd guess not much," Palmons replied as she watched her partner happily check herself in the black walls the others had already decided to avoid looking at too much.

"Whatever they're doing it's probably more interesting than being here, guarding a wall," Gomamon yawned in announce. He had been regretting the fact they had been standing in pretty much the same place for almost two hours now.

"While it might be more interesting where they are, it's also a lot more dangerous where they are as well," Joe noted with a slight laugh at his partners attitude.

"I wouldn't mind the dangers if I could see what Takuya and Kari were doing right now. These dark hallways and mood lighting can have interesting effects on people," Mimi slyly smiled as she turned around to face the others as she thought about it.

"Why would you want to know what they're doing? I mean it's not like they're interested in each other. I would have thought you'd want to be spying on Tai and Sora since they're dating and all," Joe and Gomamon said in almost perfect unison. Only a few words here and there were different.

"You're kidding, right?" Mimi questioned, but all she got in response from the two were confused stares in return. "I guess the two of them might not be the last to figure out…" she added with a laugh.

* * *

"Yolei, why are you walking so close?" Ken questioned his girlfriend who was pushing up against him in the wide halls. She was pressed up against him so much that Ken had to actually push back a bit to make sure he wasn't being crushed against the opposing wall.

"I don't like walking close to it," Yolei mysteriously admitted to him.

"Close to what?" Davis interjected on the conversation as he looked around for whatever the 'it' Yolei was talking about.

"That…" Yolei pointed to the black wall on the other side of the hall where her reflection pointed back at her.

"Are you serious…?" Davis questioned on behalf of the group. True, the walls were kind of creepy, but he and the others didn't see them as something to be avoided as if they were the plague.

"It feels like if I get too close they're going to reach out and pull me in…" Yolei stated as she glared at her reflection, slightly bothered by how the glared it returned somehow seemed more intimidating and dark.

"I actually know how you feel…" Cody noted, making sure not to get too close himself.

"It's just the atmosphere that's making you think that," Ken tried to consul his girlfriend with a gentle smile.

"This place is kind of…" Davis voice suddenly trailed off as he pressed himself up against a section of wall ahead of the group. He turned his head to the confused group behind him and pressed a finger up to his lips, silencing any attempts to question his behavior.

It might have taken the others a few moments to get the idea, but as soon as it dawned on them they quieted even their breathing and pushed themselves up against the wall as well. Slowly they slid towards Davis who was leaning his head as close to the corner as he could without allowing even a hair to breach the edge. When they got within a few inches of him they began to hear voices. Judging by the sounds of it their appeared to be two digimon; one that spoke in slow, drawn-out words, and another in a high pitch and pompous tone.

"You moron!" The higher voice cried in a hiss, "I don't see why the Mistress even bothers to keep a fool like you and your kind around the castle!"

"Because I like to hurt things. And the Mistress likes when I hurt things," the slow voice replied in a down trodden tone.

"Whatever you fool!" The bossy voice snarled, "Just help me get these components to data sphere. And be careful, unlike you they're delicate and are hard to replace."

As soon as the words components, and whatever a data sphere was, the small group of Digidestined turned their eyes to Ken, wondering if this was in fact the break they had been looking for. Ken said nothing, too afraid that if he did one of the voice would hear him and they would lose their golden opportunity. Instead he just nodded his head in approval.

"Let's go!" The high voice hissed, growing louder all of a sudden.

Realizing that the voice hadn't gotten louder, but instead closer, the small group began frantically looking around for a place to hide. All around them the black walls of the hallway stretched out in distances too far to escape down. There was nowhere for them to hide, and running wasn't an option.

With nowhere to go they gripped their D-3's tightly, pushing them so deeply into their flesh in anticipation that blood could no longer flow to the palms of their hands. They strained their feet and legs in attempts to further press themselves against the wall, just trying to decrease the amount of their exposure by even a centimeter.

Hearing footsteps near the corner now, they held their breaths and sucked in their guts, making sure not to make a sound as the shadows passed. What first appeared was a small metal digimon with lanky metal arms and eyes peering out from eye holes cut into the steel domed tube that was its body. From the stories the older generation had told them they knew at a glance that the digimon was a Datamon. Luckily for the group it appeared that the Datamon was busy yelling at the larger digimon, a WaruMonzaemon, beside it carrying a large crate of something on its shoulder, obscuring its view of the Digidestined right beside it.

"Opps!" The WaruMonzaemon injected as the crate resting on its shoulder bumped into the wall. The dull wooden clap echoed down the halls, enraging the Datamon.

"You unmanageable fool!" The Datamon cursed as it steamed with anger, "How many times must I tell you to be careful!"

"…" The WaruMonzaemon said nothing in response. Its eyes were narrowed and focused as if it were ready to spring on something.

"What is wrong now you dupe?" Datamon questioned.

With a low growl the WaruMonzaemon slowly turned towards the intersecting hallway, "Someone's here."

"What?" Datamon said with a slightly confused tone before leaning over and looking down the same hallway the Digidestined had been hiding down. For a few seconds the two evil digimon just stared down the hall with puzzled looks as if trying to make sense of what they were seeing. "I don't see anything…" The mechanical digimon noted with a growingly agitated tone.

WaruMonzaemon said nothing as it awkwardly stared down the empty hallway, but a confused look began to spread across its face as it began to turn back to the Datamon who was giving it an angry glare. "I guess I was wrong…" It noted as it scratched the side of its head and gave Datamon a baffled smile of stitches.

"Pathetic," Datamon insulted before motioning for the WaruMonzaemon to continue on.

As the two walked off shapes from behind them began to come into view. Four taller forms with four smaller forms wrapped around their legs stood just a few inches from where the WaruMonzaemon had stood with its back to the hall. The shapes didn't move, they didn't even breathe, the only signs of life being a nervous shaking.

They continued to stand in the hall, their lungs burning for air, but too afraid to draw it. They remained perfectly still until the two digimon vanished around a corner, then in a loud gasp the group collapsed to the black stone floor.

"That was way to close," Davis exclaimed as he reached out a hand and patted Veemon on the head, checking on his sweating partner.

"I can't believe we managed to stay hidden by stepping in behind them," Yolei groaned, letting herself fall back and flat against the floor, enjoying the ability to breathe and move once more while Hawkmon fanned her with his feathers.

"We can't let them get too far ahead!" Ken suddenly stated rising to his feet and picking up Wormmon. "If we lose them we'll never find where they're going."

"Ken's right," Cody announced, "if we lose them now, that whole hiding ordeal will have been for nothing."

"Then we'd better hurry up," Davis announced as he gathered himself, "and we better make sure we don't get too close. If they spot us it'll all be over and we'll end up in a fight instead."

With those words of reminder the eight took off in quiet pursuit of two, hoping that they would lead them to their goal.

* * *

"My lovely Mistress Lilithmon, are you feeling better?" A hovering collection of shadows humbly inquired of the demon lord lounging on a large throne of twisted black stone and gold.

"Beautifully," she smirked as she raised the crystal flute of cool red liquid up to her lips and took a deep sip. "I feel better than I've felt in years. My clothes are repair and I'm back as gorgeous as ever," she added leaning over her throne and looking herself over in the reflective surface of the black walls.

"Yes, my Mistress," the shadows replied.

"And that isn't the best part," she added with a lustful smile.

"The best part, Mistress?" The shadows questioned.

"Out there is a toy I'm very much looking forward to playing with," Lilithmon fervently smiled as she ran her thumb and index finger over her lips picking up a drop of wine resting on her lips, which she rolled to the tip of her index finger before slowly slipping it into her mouth, licking it off as she withdrew the finger from between her lips.

"Does that mean you're going to go out and look for this, toy, Mistress?" The voice questioned in a slightly agitated tone.

"Soon, I think," Lilithmon mused. "In a bit I'll head out for the human world and find my play thing."

With that Lilithmons cackling mad laughter echoed throughout the throne room and down the hallways, vanishing somewhere in the crimson darkness of the halls.

* * *

To be continued…


	62. Dark Dominion: Communication

**Chapter 62**

**Dark Dominion: Communication**

"That's good news," Kari noted as she looked up from her D-terminal at Takuya.

"What is?" Takuya questioned from the middle of the four way intersection they had come across. They had arrived at the intersection a few minutes ago and had decided to wait for the check-in before making a choice of the three available paths.

"Davis's group says that they've located what they believe to be the castles control room, something called a data sphere. But…" She stopped talking as another message popped up in her screen and her eyes began tracing the words. Takuya watched her in interest, wondering what the message said that was making her mood sink. "… but the entrance is guarded and there appears to be digimon inside the room as well…"

"It's unfortunate, but it's to be expected," Takuya sighed as he walked over to Kari's side and looked down at the text in the small screen.

Reading the final part Kari took a deep reflective breath before looking up at Takuya and giving him a worried look. "They want to know what they should do."

Looking back at Kari, Takuya contemplated the fours situation, but he could already identify several problems. "I'm not really sure what they should do. Without a clear picture of what's happening there or the set up of the situation, I can't really advise them," Takuya paused for a moment to think further before continuing. "But what I do know is that if they can't pull off taking the control room without setting off an alarm its best that they don't try."

"But they've come so far," Gatomon noted with a measure of shock. Neither her, nor Kari, had expected Takuya to say that they might have to abandon a part of a plan right at the precipice of the goal.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but if they set off an alarm or whatever this places uses, they'll not only give us way, but the control room will become useless since we need it for secret reconnaissance," Takuya noted, biting his thumbnail as he tried to think of a salutation to the current problem. "If only I could see what they're facing I'd have a better idea… Damn, why didn't I think of this beforehand," he cursed his situation.

"Takuya…" Kari softly spoke his name as she reached out for his shoulder.

*Buuuzzzz* *Fizzzzz*

Before Kari could continue the low rumble of static began to pour out of her D-terminal. The pops and sizzles carried on for a few seconds before a voice suddenly cut through it.

"I… might be…" The familiar voice cut in and out in the waves of static. Watching the terminal screen which had gone black, in which every so often a line of bright blue would cut across, the three waited to see what was happening. Then, the black screen turned completely blue before a second later it was replaced by a video feed of Izzy with Gennai standing behind him.

"Izzy!" Kari and Gatomon cheered at the sight of the computer genius. In the background of the image they could hear the echo of similar greetings from the other groups. Apparently they were all seeing the same thing and were connected through the console in Gennai's control room.

"It's good to see you, Izzy," Takuya smiled happily, realizing that the recent development meant that the two they had left behind had managed to pull off their end of the plan by creating a communication network for them to use. "But what were you saying a second ago? We couldn't hear you through all of the static."

"It seems that the audio on my end connected before yours did because I heard you and Kari talking about not having enough information about what Ken and his group is facing; so I thought I could help you solve that problem," Izzy smiled into the camera before reaching out and hitting a button on the keypad before him. In a flicker of blue Izzy's image disappeared and was replaced by Yolei's surprised face.

"Hey guys!" Yolei almost shouted in surprise, but when she remembered that there was a guard not too far away from them she held her voice down.

"This is definitely an improvement," Takuya slyly smiled as he felt things begin to change for the better.

* * *

"Here, Ken," Yolei smiled as she carefully handed him her open D-terminal.

"Hey, Takuya," Ken greeted the image of Takuya.

"We're having a problem with how to deal with the digimon…" Davis interrupted as he pushed himself up beside Ken in the screen. But before he could finish talking Takuya spoke up.

"I know. You're having some problems coming up with a plan of attack that won't trigger an alarm," Takuya stated with a calm tone.

"Exactly, and unfortunately we don't have any experience with this kind of thing," Ken noted with a depressed sigh.

"Okay, I'll take the fact that we're looking at each other as an indication that these things have cameras in them," Takuya stated, his eyes tracing the frame of the screen for a sign of the camera's location as he did. "Aim it towards the entrance and hopefully I'll get some kind of idea."

Ken just gave him a nod before complying and extending the top of the screen around the corner. On Takuya's end he could see the same familiar long hallway with red lighting, but at the end of this one was a large metal door with glowing purple digiwriting on it. The door was a good distance down the hallway and it appeared that the corner the group was hiding behind was the last turnoff in the hall, meaning they couldn't get any closer than they were. Just outside the door two WaruMonzaemon stood guard on either side of it.

Instantly Takuya made note of the fact that neither of the WaruMonzaemon were taking their guard duty seriously. The first seemed to be distracted by something in its hand and the other had fallen asleep on its feet. Other than the two guards, the distance, and the door itself there wasn't much else to take note of.

"Okay, that's enough," Ken heard Takuya whisper and he pulled the D-terminal back and turned the screen back towards him.

"Any ideas?" Ken questioned looking into the screen at Takuya's thoughtful face.

"Before that, do you have any idea what's inside?" Takuya asked of him.

"We know there are at least another WaruMonzaemon and a Datamon in there," Ken said turning his eyes towards the door. "Besides from that we don't know. But from the discussion we listened in on while following them here it sounds as if the Datamon in there is in charge of the communications network for the castle."

"So when we take it out we shouldn't have to worry about anyone coming to check on the place," Takuya smiled at the idea.

"That's what we were thinking," Ken commented.

"But that's kind of a mute point if we can't find a way inside," Yolei sighed as she thought about how close they were to their goal.

"Do you know how the door opens?" Takuya questioned, taking the comment as a jumping off point.

For a moment the four look to each other trying to decide who would answer before Ken nodded and looked down at the screen. "From what we saw they don't seem too worried about security inside the castle. The WaruMonzaemon on the right just elbowed a section of the wall and the door opened, just like the one you pushed to let us into the castle a while back."

"That's good. If that's the case, then I have an idea," Takuya smiled.

"So you have a plan?" Davis asked with a slight look of surprise.

"Yeah, and it's actually quite a simple one. A fast and hard strike involving Raidramon and Stingmon should do the trick," Takuya replied. He had planned to continue on with the plan, but when he saw a sly smile spread across Davis face he concluded that it wasn't necessary. "Davis, just remember to be as quiet as possible, and to contact me when you've taken care of the guards."

Davis just nodded in understanding before flipping the screen closed and going over his own plan with the group.

* * *

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Gatomon questioned Takuya with a concerned look.

"Davis will be fine," Takuya smiled back. "Think of this as his defining moment."

"As long as nothing unexpected happens they should be fine… I hope…" Kari replied it a slightly unsure voice. She was confident in her friend's abilities, but this was well out of their normal realm of expertise and she would feel much more confident if they were following one of Takuya's plans.

However, Takuya felt differently. He felt that if they were going to overcome not only the current situation, but those that awaited them, each one of them would have to learn how to adjust and grow.

* * *

"I love this thing," the guard WaruMonzaemon commented to his sleeping partner. In the palm of its hand it was nimbly using its sharp claws to push the buttons of some kind of small electronic game which it felt was more important than its job.

"What's your high score?" A sudden voice cut in from the space before the WaruMonzaemon. The dark teddy digimon shock violently with surprise and looked up from the game and in that instant knew its fate was sealed. In a coordinated attack Raidramon and Stingmon fell upon it.

"ELECTRIC BITE"

"SPIKING STRIKE"

In a silent flash, the volume of their attack names barely audible, Raidramon clamped its lightning charged teeth around the WaruMonzaemon's neck, making sure it couldn't speak a word of warning to its fellow guard. In the next instant Stingmons radiating blade pieced the green eye in its chest, hoping it was its weak spot. The WaruMonzaemon attempted to struggle under the pain, but when the blade reached halfway through its target the evil digimons arms and legs went limp before it slowly dispersed into digital bits.

"That went well," Raidramon whispered to Stingmon without taking his eyes off of the other guard, making sure that it remained asleep.

"Yes, it did," Stingmon commented extending its blade once more, ready to finish off the final guard, while trying to ignore the fact that it was completely helpless in its sleep.

In truth, neither they nor their partners felt too good about just killing the guards. But they knew that given the chance the two evil digimon would sound an alarm and attack them. They had learned from experience that the digimon they were now fighting would never change their ways. They were evil to the core and were a threat to their friends elsewhere in the castle. So with only a second of hesitation they fell upon the remaining guard, erasing it from existence.

"That looks like it," Davis commented stepping out from behind the corner after seeing the final WaruMonzaemon go down.

"Yeah," Ken said taking a step out beside Davis. "But the hardest part comes next," he added with a serious tone as he stared down the steel door at the end of the hall, trying to image what could possibly be beyond it.

"We should probably get back in contact with Takuya so we can figure out how we're going to get into the room," Cody noted, running his eyes over the door as well.

"Okay, I'll call up Kari and get him on the line," Yolei stated before flipping open her D-terminal and used Izzy's new video communication program to reach out to Kari.

* * *

"Why haven't they called back yet?" Kari questioned as she anxiously watched time tick by on the display of her D-terminal. Every minute that passed by without any contact with the group of four made her more and more nervous.

"I'm sure they're fine. They're probably just taking their time to think it through considering the circumstances," Gatomon commented while at the same time trying to believe her own words.

"I guarantee you that they're fine, and they be calling back us back any second now," Takuya reassured her with a confident smile.

"How can you be…" Kari began to ask but as if his words had a bit of foresight to them the D-terminals screen turn to fuzz, then an image of Izzy, before coming up as Yolei with the three boys looking over her shoulder.

"Told you," Takuya smiled as he got right next to Kari so he could look into the screen. "So ready for the next part?"

"Aren't you going to ask how it went?" Yolei asked with a tilt of her head.

"Don't need to," Takuya noted, "especially since none of you seem panicked. Because if something had gone wrong I would hope that you won't be calmly taking your time to talk."

"Good point," Yolei laughed.

"Takuya, what should we do next?" Ken inquired with a bit of impatience to his voice. Takuya couldn't really blame him since they were probably standing exposed before the door, unsure of what was going to happen next.

"Well, this is the part of the plan you're probably not going to like," Takuya stated then turned his eyes away from the screen. "You're going to have to open the door."

"That doesn't seem that bad," Cody rejoined, not seeing any reason for them to worry about that part.

"It is pretty bad since it requires taking a fifty-fifty bet on whether someone will be watching it. If there's a guard on the other side, or if it opens directly into the room, you're screwed," Takuya made the problem obvious to them. "What we can hope for is that the door isn't directly in view from the inside."

"And if it's the worst-case scenario?" Ken questioned.

"If it turns out to be that, and someone spots you," Takuya sighed, wishing that he had been with them for the part they were about to put into action, "my advice is to burst into the room and go nuts."

"Go nuts?" Davis inquired on behalf of the group. In the background noise Takuya could hear Izzy state the same question. He was apparently still on the line, meaning he was just routing communication like a switchboard so he was still hearing and tapped into everything.

"Yeah," Takuya replied with a nod and a smile. "Just burst in there and attack everything that moves, and hopefully in the confusion you'll be able to take them all out without them being able to return fire or raise an alarm. It doesn't matter what you damage or destroy since even a little bit of information is better than an alarm going off or not having any information."

For a good minute the four were completely silent, even Kari and Gatomon were speechless as they stared at him. No one had expected 'go nuts' as a possible plan they would have to fall back on for such a delicate operation.

"Does that really count as a plan?" Gatomon questioned with an unsure and surprised look.

"Yes, yes it does," Takuya laughed, "and trust me, it has a strangely high success rate."

"I'm really worried about you at times," Kari commented while giving Takuya an unsure glare. In response Takuya just gave her a crooked confident grin.

"So we just open the door and go from there?" Yolei repeated back in the form of a question, making sure that they had heard him right.

"Essentially," Takuya confidently smiled back, looking into each of their digital eyes on the screen before reaching out and closing the lid of the D-terminal. Turning to Kari he was greeted by her unsure eyes. They were silently asking him for some kind of reassurance. "They'll be fine," he calmly stated, reaching out a hand and patting her on the head.

* * *

"I was really hoping for more than that," Cody and Yolei sighed in unison. They had been looking for a plan from Takuya, but what they had gotten just didn't seem like one. But stopping to think about Takuya's chaotic nature it seemed like a plan he would think of.

"Why?" Davis questioned, "It seems like a good plan to me."

"The fact that you like it, is a reason for us to worry," Yolei noted with a sarcastic tone.

"What's wrong with it?" Davis retorted. "It's really simple and clear-cut to me."

"Davis actually has a point," Ken noted after giving it some thought. "There's a big margin for error, but it is simple. We don't really have much experience with all of this stealth work."

"But what happens if the computers get damaged?" Cody inquired, thinking ahead to the possible collateral damage the plan could cause.

"At least if they're damaged our enemy won't be able to use them against us," Davis smiled, showing a strange sense of, albeit chaotic, logic to his thinking.

"I hate to admit it, but after hearing you I think the plan might actually work," Yolei conceded the argument and began to steel herself for what was to come.

"Okay, if we're all in agreement, we should get started," Cody noted looking to the digimon standing guard behind them.

"So what digimon should we use?" Yolei inquired, trying to think what choices would be best for the assault on the info sphere.

"Paildramon is definitely one of the ones we'll use," Davis proclaimed with a pump of his fist.

"Good choice Davis. Paildramons fast movements and gun attacks will be really useful in clearing out the room," Ken agreed with his best friend.

"But will we be able to become Paildramon, Davis?" Raidramon questioned his partner. For a moment after his inquiry the others just looked at him with a bit of confusion.

"He's right," Stingmon stated, "remember what happened when we were fighting Pukumon."

Suddenly, in a flash, the realization of the events that took place during the fight with Pukumon a week ago came back to them.

"Yeah," Raidramon cut back in, "we DNA Digivolved into DinoBeemon when we tried to become Paildramon, remember."

"Uh-huh," Davis sighed, "and since we've been so busy lately we haven't had a chance to see what'll happen if we try it again."

"We probably should have experimented with it before now," Ken added, "but with all the time we spent searching the Digital World for Lilithmon we just kind of forgot about it."

"Well," Davis proclaimed with a smile, "the only way we'll know is if we give it a try."

"Okay, with that aside," Cody interjected, "what other two digimon should we use?"

"Shurimon's quick blade attacks and ability to move fast would work well in the confined space," Ken noted, looking over to Hawkmon standing beside Yolei.

"I guess Digmon's really our only choice Armadillomon," Cody said to his partner as they looked into each other's eyes. "Your other two forms are either to slow or can't be used on land."

"If we've got the forms all sorted out let's get digivolving," Davis cheered before leveling his D-3 at his partner.

Two minutes later Shurimon, Digmon, and, after a tense few moments of unsure DNA Digivolving, Paildramon stood before the security door. The three digimon stood ready to pounce on whatever was on the other side of the door while Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody pushed themselves up against the sides of the wall on either sides of the door so they wouldn't get in the way of their partners when they burst through the door.

"Good thing Paildramon came out this time," Davis whispered to Ken in an attempt to take his own mind off of the loud pounding of his heart which had crept into his ears.

"Yes," Ken weakly smiled, glad for the temporary distraction.

"Okay," Davis suddenly turned very serious as he moved his eyes over each member of the small group, "we ready for this?" He waited for a nod from each member before raising a hand up and placing it against the door control. Then, with a deep slow breath he put pressure on the switch which grinded back and released a loud click.

In a dim flash of red a split appeared in the center of the door and the two halves began moving away from each other and into the room. As the opening grew wider they got their first look inside, and what they saw was not good. It was the worst-case scenario. The door opened directly into the back of the room. They could already see rows of glowing computer terminals going down a slope, leading up to a large screen encircled by smaller ones.

"It's right in front of the door," Yolei whispered in a panic at the WaruMonzaemon guard standing in the middle of the doorway.

The evil stuffed digimon had its back to them, but it was already turning around in response to the sound of the door opening.

"It's now or never," Davis cheered as Paildramon quickly leveled its guns at the WaruMonzaemons back and pulled the trigger. In an onslaught of flashing bullet fire the three digimon burst into the room through the cloud of data that had once been the WaruMonzaemon and unleashed their power. Inside the multiple Datamon and Vademon computer operators were thrown into a state of chaos. They began diving for safety, attempted to return fire, or hit some buttons on the computers; but the three digimon made sure to target them quickly before they could take any action.

For an intense fifteen seconds the sounds of battle filled the room and hallway, but in an instant it came to an end.

"It's quiet," Cody noted without looking towards the room.

"Yeah," Yolei said in a low tone, "Do you think it's over?"

The four friends looked to each other for an opinion. Their knuckles were still a ghostly white from being clenched so tightly in anticipation and fear that they would hear an alarm at any moment during or after the attack. But so far there had been nothing but the sounds of battle, and right now there was no sound at all except for the loud beating of their hearts and the tired breathes of their partners.

"We mine as well look," Davis stated then pushed himself up off of the wall and turned into the room.

The room was filled with a thin white smoke that smelled of burning electronics. At the top of info spheres slope stood Paildramon, his guns still smoking and armor shaking from his deep breathes. Beyond him were rows of ripped apart computer terminals which threw off sparks and smoke. A few of them even appeared to be on fire. On the far right side of the room Digmon stood blocking another doorway which some of the operators must have tried to escape through during the attack. Standing on the consoles in the middle of the room Shurimon kept looking from side to side for any sign of movement through the smoke.

"It doesn't look like many of the terminals survived," Yolei commented as she waved a hand before her face trying to find some clean air within the smoke.

"Hopefully a few of them did," Cody added with a concerned tone.

"Sorry…" The three digimon apologized as they looked over their own handy work. There was also a hint of sadness in their voices. It was a melancholy feeling that had set in upon them after what they had done. The digimon they had wiped out had been completely defenseless, at times even running in fear, and they had slaughtered them. Right now, they weren't feeling too good about what they had done.

"Stop that!" Davis suddenly yelled as he stomped his foot against the stone floor in protest. "None of you did anything wrong so there's no reason to be acting like you are."

"Davis, it's just that," Yolei began to interject on behalf of the digimon, but Davis continued on as if he hadn't heard her.

"Those digimon served Lilithmon. They wouldn't have even hesitated for a second to kill us or set the whole castle on us," Davis spoke passionately with downcast eyes. "Our friends all over the castle were depending on us to complete our mission. If we hadn't done what we did, everyone spread throughout the castle would have been in danger, so to protect them you had to do what you did."

For a few moments silence filled the room as the smoke dissipated and the fires died out. It was a meaningful silence which the Digidestine and digimon spent in quiet contemplation of Davis's words. His words rang true, but they couldn't completely eliminate the guilt over their actions.

"We need to contact Takuya and Izzy," Ken stated, shaking himself free of his sullen thoughts and focusing on the task at hand, "and find a computer terminal that still works.

In time the others freed themselves of the recent events and set about securing the room.

* * *

"Yolei," Kari smiled at the screen of her D-terminal. "I'm so relieved to hear back from you."

"Thanks," Yolei sighed as she turned away from her D-terminal and began looking around at things outside the view of the camera.

"Is everything alright, Yolei?" Kari questioned as she looked at her best friends face with concern.

"It's… It's just that…" Yolei replied in slow broken words.

"Sorry…" Takuya said as he leaned over and looked into the screen. "I'm guessing it was the worst-case scenario and you had to do a bit of dirty work… I'm sorry for having to put you through that… I'm sorry for having even put you in the kind of situation where there was the chance of you all having to do that…"

As Takuya apologized for things he could only guess about, Kari watched him. She could see that he was genuinely sorry for what he had put them through, but somewhere in his features was the commanding presence of a leader that told her he knew what they did had to be done; in a way showing that while being sorry he didn't regret his decision. Thinking about it Kari had no idea how to classify Takuya. He was gentle and kind at times, while under different circumstances he could be cold and ruthless. Maybe saying that he was what he and others needed him to be was the best way to describe Takuya.

"It's okay…" Yolei weakly smiled. "Davis has already given us the talk."

"That's good," Takuya smiled, strangely not surprised by Davis stepping in to right things.

"Well, on our end we've secured the control room and located a working computer," Yolei began to deliver a status report on the results of the battle. "Ken is working on it and Izzys helping out remotely through an uplink with the D-terminal. They don't know how long it'll take, but they seem pretty sure they'll be able to tap into the castles security system and find some building schematics so you'll know where to go."

"That's great," Takuya smiled, "just make sure you don't lose that room or get spotted by any unexpected patrols."

"On it," Yolei replied with a slowly brightening smile. "We'll contact you again once we have something."

And with that the line went dark and Kari closed the display of his D-terminal.

"One objective down without any problems, let's just hope we can knock out the others with such success," Takuya sighed as he and Kari prepared themselves to begin searching again.

"That would be nice," Kari added before slipping her D-terminal into her coat pocket and following Takuya down a new hallway towards things unknown.

* * *

To be continued…


	63. Dark Dominion: Infatuation

**Chapter 63**

**Dark Dominion: Infatuation**

"Kari," Takuya suddenly spoke up after a period of walking in silence. When he saw Kari turn and give him an awaiting gaze he continued. "I've been meaning to ask you something about Davis and the others."

"What'd you want to know?" Kari inquired, wondering what Takuya could possibly have been thinking about.

"I've noticed that Davis and the other seem to have more of a problem with killing digimon than you and the older group," Takuya said as more of a statement than a question.

Kari paused for a moment to think about Takuya's statement before answering. "That's because they don't have as much experience with it as we do," Kari said referring to first generation of the group as we. "When they became Digidestined our battles consisted of freeing digimon that were being control and fake digimon constructed out of Dark Spires. So outside of a few battles against some evil henchmen of Daemons and those digimon who attack when we got back from the Dark Ocean, they haven't ever really had to kill before."

"That makes sense, but it also kind of makes me feel a bit worse about having them do what they just did," Takuya noted as he thought about how the group must have felt after eliminating a room full of digimon. Killing evil digimon was something that for the most part Takuya had come to terms with. He lived by the idea that they wouldn't hesitate to kill him if given the chance, so if he beat them they would never get that chance and he would win the right to go home. But that wasn't to say he had become numb to the act, he just knew how things worked in these cases.

"Don't worry, they'll recover pretty quickly. Nothing seems to be able to keep them down for long," Kari reassured Takuya with a smile. "But I wonder about the fact that you were able to see a difference between them and us. Do you think that we're cold in some way?" She added a question as she looked deep into Takuya's eyes, wanting an answer.

"Maybe…" Takuya replied as he stared off into space. Beside him Kari gave him an odd, almost hurt look. His answer apparently wasn't what she had been hoping for. "But there's a reason why we've lived as long as we have. And in my opinion, if I have to become a little bit cold to save innocent lives and my own, it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. Because I'm pretty sure you have to be a lot colder to ignore those in need," he added with a reflective smile.

"Strangely, that makes a lot of sense," Kari smiled after thinking about his words.

"So, you feel better?" Takuya asked, leaning over and looking her in the eyes with a big smile.

"I don't know why, but I do," Kari smiled back before letting the whole incident fade into memory. "Now, what about you? What's on your mind?" She countered. Kari had been noticing that he was acting distracted for a while now, and when he still continued to act strangely, even after getting an answer to his question about the second generation, she felt she had to ask.

At her question Takuya continued to walk, but all of his focused shifted to her. In a state of slight surprise he quickly tried to get his thoughts in some order to form some kind of answer.

"I'm trying to make sense of this place and what's been happening to me lately, but having little success," Takuya sighed in response. _"And you're the cause of so much of it… Not that I'd have it any other way though,"_ he added in his head. Ever since he had admitted his feelings for Kari to Sora, he had been thinking about Kari a lot more. Whenever he tried to concentrate and focus she would drift into his thoughts and he'd become lost. The situation needed to change soon or it would probably get worse, but for now he either had to find a way to push it aside and focus or find a way to alleviate some of the pressure.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to make it all work out in the end," Kari leaned over and smiled directly at Takuya. "And don't worry, I'll do whatever I can to help you out. We all will."

"Thanks, Kari," Takuya laughed to himself at her choice of words. He just felt it was so ironic that she really did hold the key to helping him with his problems.

* * *

"You know what I can't figure out?" Tai said standing at the intersection of two hallways. On all four sides of him were endless black halls lined with burning crimson torches.

"What's that?" Sora inquired with a hint of confusion. It wasn't that she didn't have some questions of her own since stepping into this place, but she couldn't imagine which among them Tai must have felt compelled to ask.

"For the life of me I can't figure out how Lilithmon's servants find their way around this place," Tai fumed over the endless hallways they'd been walking along for hours now. "I mean every one of these hallways looks exactly the same. There's nothing different about them to indicate where we are in the castle. Hell, we've taken so many twists and turns I have no idea if we're near the edge of the castle or deep in the center."

"That's true," Sora picked up Tai's line of thought. "If it weren't for the red marks we've been putting on the walls we'd probably be walking up and down the same hallways in circles."

"The marks were a pretty good idea on Takuya's part," Tai smiled at the younger boy's cleverness.

"This does kind of seem to be his area of expertise," Sora smiled as well. "I think he's actually feeling better now that he's in a situation he's familiar with."

"How about that situation he's not so familiar with?" Tai inquired with a slightly annoyed grunt. "Has that changed at all?"

Sora stopped to think about his cryptic question, but with a small shake of the head and a smile she figured it out. "A little," she teased the older brother in a playful tone of voice, "but they've still got some major miles stones to go. But on the other hand there was that incident not too long ago," she added the last comment with a coy smile.

"What incident?" Tai jumped on her words with a slightly worried look.

"…" Sora's only response was to playfully smile at Tai before putting a red X and arrow on the wall with the paint marker Takuya had given them and headed down one of the hallways with a self-satisfied smile.

"You can't just say that and walk away, Sora," Tai called after her, but when she just turned on her heels and gave him a bright smile he knew she wasn't about to tell him. And truth be told, he probably didn't want to know at this point.

* * *

"I wonder if Izzy and Ken have had any luck with the computers yet," Matt pondered as he pulled out his D-terminal and began writing up the same 'nothing to report' text they had all been sending back and forth for the last few hours.

"I don't know, but if they had they'd probably have contacted us by now," TK called attention to the fact that they now had a video feed on their D-terminals.

"Good point," Matt sighed as he stopped writing long enough to listen for any noises in the hall besides from them. "I was just hoping that we'd have something by now, because walking around blind has really started to get annoying."

"Yeah, it would be nice to have some idea of where we're going," TK agreed. "With all of the twists and turns we keep making I'm constantly afraid that we'll either go right past something important or end up back where we started."

"What I'm most worried about is that even if one of our groups finds the throne room, we all won't be able to find our way to them," Matt shared before hitting the enter button on his D-terminal and sending their message.

"That would be pretty bad…" TK attempted to agree again but began to trail off at the end as he rounded the next corner.

"TK?" Matt called to his little brother who had vanished beyond the corner and out of sight; but when TK didn't respond it sent Matt and the two partner digimon running around the same corner.

As soon as they rounded the corner they had to dig their feet in and jump to the side to avoid running into TK's back.

"TK…?" Patamon questioned as he hovered around TK's head, looking into his partners trance like face.

"TK, what's wrong?" Gabumon asked in the same concerned tone as Patamon. When TK didn't respond he turned to Matt to find that his own partner had the same look on his face. "Matt…?"

"Well… We were looking for different…" Matt commented, looking around the room they had stepped into.

Hearing Matt's comment the partner digimon began looking around their surroundings, quickly discovering what had so entranced their human counterparts.

They were now standing a few steps into a very large room. The room was a large dome made of the same reflective black stone as the hallways. The walls were lined with thick silky crimson curtains which ran from archway to archway around the circular room. From the center of the domed ceiling a large multitier chandelier of twisted black metal and red spheres of flame, hovering over the rims in apparent defiance of physics, hung from a long thick chain. In the center of the tiers of the chandelier was a larger sphere of crimson flame which twisted and rotated like a small sun with the other smaller spheres acting like planets circling it.

"Yeah… It's definitely not another hallway…" TK awed taking a few more steps into the room.

"There's something strange about this room," Matt stated as he stepped up to join TK further in the room. "Why do they need such a large room with nothing in it?"

"Besides from the really big chandelier and the curtains it's not that much different from the hallways," TK added. "I wonder if there's another purpose for this room?"

As if the room had heard his question a rush of air blasted along behind the curtains and yanked them over the four archway exits before the silky fabric suddenly hardened into some material that looked like red crystallized metal.

"I think we might have just walked into something bad…" Matt snarled as he and the others looked around the room for any sign of an enemy.

"You might be right. This does kind of look like a trap," TK half agreed before the floor shook and began to sink.

As it sunk at certain levels a large ring of the floor would break off and stay at a level while the rest of the floor continued to sink. This kept occurring until there were five levels of rings with twenty feet between each level. When the floor stopped moving the four had been left on the second to the top ring. Before they could even stop to think the large red ball of flame in the chandelier suddenly expanded to three times its sizes, swallowing up the small ones and engulfing the chandelier.

"Is it just me or does this kind of look like an arena?" Matt questioned as he eyed the formation of the room.

"Good guess… for a dumb blond…" A cold voice hissed in response, down from the shadows above.

"Who's there?" TK shouted up towards the ceiling, but only got his echoing voice in return

"Come out!" Matt demanded, gritting his teeth in anger.

Matt wasn't the only one feeling angry, they all were. They weren't angry about falling into a trap or being taunted by a disembodied voice. No, they were angry at themselves, not whoever was mocking them from above They were angry at themselves for being the ones who might have just ruined the whole covert operation.

"Ohhh, I would hate for you to think that I was being discourteous," the cold voice spoke again, this time from somewhere towards the middle of the room. Instantly the two Digidestineds eyes shot across towards the center of the room to find a swirling mass hovering at the level of the first ring platform over the direct middle of the room.

The digimon hovering above them appeared to be the size of a full grown human. It was wrapped in a long, tattered, flowing hooded cloak which twisted about around it. The cloak was a deep, deep, black on the outside and a dark crimson on the inside. Hiding under the cloak was a dark gray metal skeleton that consisted of only a spine, ribcage, and skull. Bolted to the bottom of the spinal cord was a large glass orb filled with purple arcing electricity. Gripped in the middle of the ribs was a crimson metal sphere. Where the shoulders should have been were metal rings which arcs of energy jumped forth from and climbed into a pair of metal gauntlets, giving it arms. Held in the hands was a long staff with a goat's head on one end. The skull under the hood was human looking and menacing; and from the empty sockets glowing red pupils surrounded by black voids watched the group of four.

"The names MetalPhantomon," the cloaked digimon stated in its cold voice.

"Damn… and things were going so well," TK growled, fearing that they would be hearing an alarm any moment.

"We don't know if this is a problem yet," Matt quietly commented to the others. "Ken and the others have the control room and they haven't contacted us about a problem yet… And MetalPhantomon here seems to be the only enemy here. Something about this situation tells me that there's more going on than what we're seeing."

"I'm surprised you made it this far," MetalPhantomon cut in with a sly cackle, having not heard the twos conversation. "But I would expect nothing less from the Mistress's new plaything…" It added with an angry growl.

"Is he looking at me?" Matt questioned the group standing behind him.

"It looks that way. But what's he talking about? New plaything?" TK inquired in a whisper of his brother.

"I have no idea…" Matt replied, furrowing his brow in contemplation.

"And it seems that you've brought a little friend with you to die, Warrior of Flame," MetalPhantomon coldly stated as he eyed TK first before returning his gaze to Matt.

"Warrior of Flame? Isn't that Takuya's title back in his Zone?" TK leaned to the side slightly and questioned Matt in a whisper.

"I think, he thinks I'm Takuya…" Matt replied in a whisper.

"Why would he think tha…" TK began to ask back before he was cut off by MetalPhantomon.

"The Mistress always had a thing for pretty boys," MetalPhantomon said as he looked Matt over.

"Ohh," TK laughed at the idea, while Matt shot him an angry glare.

"So because Lilithmon was obsessing over Takuya and she likes pretty looking guys… MetalPhantomon here thinks Matt's, Takuya; because, Matt is pretty…" Gabumon summed up the situation in a low tone of voice.

"Yes, I think we get that," Matt growled, not liking how everyone was calling him pretty. He would much rather be called handsome or good-looking, not pretty.

"So do we tell him that you're not?" Patamon questioned Matt as he floated between MetalPhantomon and TK.

"Not right now…" Matt said while he eyed MetalPhantomon.

"Why…?" Gabumon asked in a whisper, but Matt didn't acknowledge his inquiry; instead he looked right at MetalPhantomon and asked a question of his own.

"We've been here for a while, why haven't you sound an alarm?" Matt inquired with a suspicious look.

"Because I don't need to bother the Mistress with something as trivial as you," MetalPhantomon answered with a deceptive twitch of the eye, or whatever movement could come from a skull with nothing you could really call eyes.

For a moment Matt just stared at the evil digimon, trying to make sense of the strange feeling he was getting. Then, with a look of realization a confident smile spread across Matt's face. "It's not that you don't want to bother Lilithmon. It's that you don't want her to meet up with me," Matt stated, quite sure of himself. "You know that if you sound the alarm she'll come right here to see me, and you don't like that."

"…"MetalPhantomon's only response was to release a low growl.

"It seems that someone has a thing for their mistress," Matt teased the grim digimon, trying to invoke a response that would give him a definite answer.

"Shut up!" MetalPhantomon roared, Matts words having struck the cord he was aiming at. "How could the Mistress use such words of praise when speaking of a miserable human like you…? A Digidestined no less! And never even acknowledge my greatness. I'm much better than you or any human."

"_I hit dead center,"_ Matt thought to himself as he gave a victorious smile on the outside.

"So that's why you don't want him knowing that you're not Takuya," TK smiled at his brother, keeping his voice low enough so that MetalPhantomon wouldn't hear, and wondering how he had picked up on the evil digimons feelings so easily. "He wants to take Takuya down by himself so he can prove himself to Lilithmon. So if he thinks he's fighting Takuya… he won't sound the alarm."

"Exactly," Matt stated with a smile.

"So than, what do we do now?" Gabumon questioned his partner.

"It's obvious that we need to take down MetalPhantomon before someone notices what's going on," TK answered for his brother, who gave him a nod of agreement.

"Should we contact the others about this?" Patamon questioned this time.

"I know I'm going to catch flak for this from Tai or Sora, but I say no," Matt replied.

"But didn't Takuya say…" Patamon returned with a shocked expression.

"I know what he said, but if we call and say we're in trouble someone's going to come running. At this point he doesn't seem to know that there's anyone else here but us, so we still have a chance to end this without raising any alarms or putting others in danger," Matt explained, not taking his eyes off of the evil digimon.

"You're probably right," TK agreed, "but something tells me this is going to be our toughest battle yet."

"Yeah, he seems to be the closest to Lilithmon and there's probably a reason for that," Matt added.

"He's probably the strongest thing in his castle besides from Lilithmon," Gabumon agreed.

"Enough talk!" MetalPhantomon roared as he pulled back on the staff and sent a pulse of dark purple energy running up it. Then, in a flash, two long sickle like blades of energy erupted forth from the end with the metal goats head. "It's time to die!"

* * *

"Takuya, it's Ken," Kari said as she handed Takuya her D-terminal.

"What's up, Ken? Tell me you've got some good news for me," Takuya asked of the boy in the screen.

"I don't exactly know if it's something," Ken responded as he looked over the console before him. "When Izzy and I finally got through this places firewalls and learned how to navigate through the system we found a mapping routine. It lays out the whole design of this place, but unfortunately nothing here seems to be labeled, so I can't tell what anything is. But now that I've gotten a good look at this places design I have some ideas. Most of the castle is made up of hallways and small rooms. However, there are some big ones scattered about the premises. And going off your earlier assumption that Lilithmon's ego makes her pick the largest and most decadent room, I might have the location of her throne room."

"That's great work, Ken. You should go with your instincts more often," Takuya smiled into the camera so Ken could see his approval.

"Thanks, but once you see the location I wonder if you'll still feel the same way," Ken sighed as he hit a few keys on the console he had been working on and a few seconds later a map appeared on the D-terminals screen. "Here's the biggest room I could find," Ken stated as the map shifted over and few frames and zoomed in on a very large circular room which branched out to six circular rooms about half the size as the one in the middle.

"I don't get it… What's wrong with the location?" Kari inquired as she leaned over and looked into the screen.

"One problem is that it's ten floors down from where you are," Kens voice came in over the speakers while the map remained.

"I'm guessing the other problem is with those six smaller rooms surrounding the larger room," Takuya deduced from the image.

"Yeah," Ken sighed as the map disappeared and was replaced by some kind of video feed.

The screen was now showing large amounts of WaruMonzaemon milling about in a big room. Some were talking with each other while others were either eating or sleeping. As Takuya watched with a bothered stare the screen flickered and changed to a video feed of a very similar look. The activities the WaruMonzaemon were doing were the same, but there were subtle changes in the layout of the room and position of the evil digimon that told them it was a different room.

"Each of the six rooms is filled with enemy digimon. I've counted at least fifty or sixty in each of them," Ken explained.

"Damn…" Takuya cursed as he felt his plan begin to fall apart.

"But there is this," Ken interrupted as the map image returned. With a click the red rooms against the black background phased out and were replaced by gray ones. They were a weaving assortment of narrow hallways and moderately sized rooms.

"What are we looking at here?" Takuya questioned as he looked over the idea.

"I don't exactly know what they are," Ken admitted. "I know that it's some kind of internal path that only goes between this one point outside and the supposed throne room."

"This is perfect, Ken. You've just proved that large room is the throne room," Takuya congratulated Ken. But on the other end of the line he only managed to confuse Ken.

"I don't get it," Ken spoke shyly in response.

"A path that only leads from the large room to the outside is obviously a…" Takuya began to explain before he was interrupted.

"A secret passageway or an escape route," Kari noted with a smile. "Since it only leads from one room to the outside it can only be one of those; and only the throne room would have an escape route built right to it, " her last comment making Takuya turn and look at her in surprise. He was shocked by how quickly she was able to arrive at her conclusion.

"…" Takuya said nothing as he watched her smile at her achievement.

"I'm not wrong, am I?" Kari questioned Takuya with a worried look when he said nothing.

"No," Takuya answered. "You're actually dead on with your assumption. I'm impressed."

"With all the time I've spent with you something was bound to rub off," Kari beamed as Takuya reached out a hand a patted her head in approval; which only made her smile brighter due to how good it felt.

"Okay, Ken, lead on," Takuya said as he watched the map scroll to their location and an arrow appeared where they stood.

"Should I contact the others while I'm at it?" Ken questioned from behind the map.

"Not yet," Takuya responded. "Just text them that we might have found a way to the throne room and then begin working on learning everything you can about that route."

"What should I be looking for exactly?" Ken asked with a slightly puzzled tone to his voice.

"I've actually used a few escape routes and secret passageways in the past and they all tend to have one thing in common. They are usually sealed and unusable unless you find the key or lever to open them," Takuya explained. "So before we get to the outer entrance, I'd like to have some idea of how to get in."

"Okay, we'll get right on it," Ken promised before the line disconnected and all that was left was the map and flashing arrow indicating which way they should go next to reach the rooftop access to the escape route.

* * *

"SOUL PREDATOR" MetalPhantomon cried, sending a barrage of dark purple blades of energy raining down on arena.

"MetalGarurumon! Dodge it and return fire!" Matt cried as he and TK ran around the edge of the ring to avoid the coming attack and get a better view of the battlefield.

"MagnaAngemon! Don't let up!" TK encouraged his partner as the two digimon avoided MetalPhantomons attack, letting it crash into the ring level behind them.

The two-on-one fight between MetalGarurumon, MangaAngemon, and MetalPhantomon had been going on for five minutes now with no one showing a clear advantage. Despite MetalPhantomon only being an ultimate level digimon he was living up to his title as Lilithmons second in command; and the fact that he was a Zone traveling digimon didn't help matters. The two partner digimon were also up against the fact that MetalPhantomon appeared to know how to use the arena to his advantage, probably because he'd fought in it before, and they had to protect Matt and TK at the same time as attacking and defending themselves.

"If this keeps up there won't be any room left for us on this level," TK shouted to his brother ahead of him as he watched the section of ring that had been hit by MetalPhantomons attack explode and crumble into a jagged slope.

"Yeah, I noticed," Matt called back as he looked down to the ring level below them. It was a twenty foot drop down to the next level and they couldn't climb the slick walls up to the level above them; so if MetalPhantomon blasted away much more of their ring they would have to find a safe way down.

"METAL WOLF SNOUT" MetalGarurumon howled, turning his head towards MetalPhantomon and firing off the set of lasers from its head.

"EXCALIBUR" MagnaAngemon cried as he charged his sword and dropped down onto MetalPhantomon.

With a swing of its duel energy sickle MetalPhantomon swatted away the laser attack before spinning around and slamming its weapon against MangaAngemons falling energy sword. In arcs of energy and a shower of sparks the two energy weapons met, kicking off a shoving match between the two powerful ultimates.

"Knock him back, MagnaAngemon!" TK cheered to his partner as he and his brother jump a missing section of the ring

Complying with his partners wish MagnaAngemon used a burst of his full strength to push MetalPhantomon back through the air and away from him.

"You punk angel! This is supposed to be a fight between me and the Warrior of Flame!" MetalPhantomon angrily yelled at the offending digimon and partner that was standing between him and who he thought was the Warrior of Flame.

"ICE WOLF CLAW" MetalGarurumon's voiced echoed from behind MetalPhantomon, who quickly turned to face the attack but only found the missiles already on him. In a flash the center of the room lit up with explosions of chilling blue flames.

"Did we get him?" MagnaAngemon inquired as the circulating current created by the explosion quickly cleared the smoke from the impact point to reveal MetalPhantomon incased in a hovering block of ice. "That answers that…" He added with a smile.

"Don't let up, MagnaAngemon!" TK shouted to his partner. "He's not as weak as to be taken down by just that!" With TK's words the memories of Takuya's warnings came rushing back.

"Damn! I keep forgetting about the difference between them and our normal enemies!" MagnaAngemon cursed before charging at the frozen MetalPhantomon with his sword drawn.

"EXCALIBUR" MagnaAngemon cried as he swung his radiant blade at the block of ice; but before it could meet the cold surface of the ice, cracks spread out from the center and it exploded. In a clash of sparks the two energy weapons met again in combat.

"So annoyingly close…" MetalPhantomon teased in a hiss. "Although, I have to say, that beating up on a digimon that so resembles that bastard Dominimon, is quite satisfying," he added in an angry cackle.

"_So not only does he have a problem with Takuya, but with Dominimon as well,"_ Matt mentally noted.

"He must hate anyone he feels is getting between him and Lilithmon," TK noted without taking his eyes off of the grudge match taking place above the ring.

It was the above the ring part of the match which was making things so difficult. The layout of the ring really put a ground digimon like MetalGarurumon at a serious disadvantage against a flying type like MetalPhantomon. The powerful mega could only jump or launch long distance attacks while trying not to slide off the level he was on.

"But for now, stay out of this!" MetalPhantomon growled and gave the angel digimon a hard push, sending MagnaAngemon crashing into the second level of the ring, just below Matt and TK. When MangaAngemon impacted wall beneath Matt and TK, the ground under them shook violently and eventually gave way under the stress.

"Damn!" Matt and TK cursed as they began to slide down the broken section of the ring along with the rubble.

"ICE WOLF CLAW" MangaAngemon snarled as he launched a quick barrage of icy missiles to distract MetalPhantomon from the downed angel and the falling humans. He had to make sure that the dark digimon wouldn't attack them while they were down.

"TK! MATT!" MagnaAngemon cried as he reached up and pulled the two from the avalanche of debris.

"Are you two alright?" MetalGarurumon inquired as he came to a stop beside them after MagnaAngemon had set them down on the third, and middle, level of the ring.

"We're fine, just a little shaken up," Matt sighed, shaking loose the bits of dust and black stone that had coated them.

"We were looking for a way off of that level anyways," TK painfully laughed as he tested to make sure he feet still worked after the shock and ensuing fall.

"MagnaAngemon," Matt suddenly stated with a low serious tone. "You called me Matt…"

For a moment the ultimate didn't see the harm in what he had done, but MetalPhantomon's misguided assumption as to Matt's identity suddenly came back to him, making him realize his mistake.

"Thanks to MetalGarurumon's attack I don't think he heard you, but remember who he thinks I am," Matt noted as he watched MetalPhantomon hovering in the center eyeing them. It appeared that he was trying to figure out what the group had planned next. "If he finds out, he'll probably have no problem with setting off an alarm. He'd probably just do it out of spite for us lying to him this whole time."

"Sorry…" MagnaAngemon apologized before pushing off of the wall and getting airborne once more.

"If we could both get in close and attack him from both sides we might be able to end this," MetalGarurumon growled in agitation. "But with the stupid layout of this place I can't find the space to get up the speed to make a fast enough jump attack to catch him when he moves so fast."

"And he keeps sticking so close to me during the fight that you can't launch many long range attacks," MagnaAngemon added as he prepared himself for another engagement.

With how close MetalPhantomon had been sticking to MagnaAngemon during the fight it had made his powerful long range attacks all but useless. MetalGarurumon knew that he could always fire off an attack while the angel and reaper were engaged in close combat; but that would mean getting MagnaAngemon caught in the blast as well. And with how strong MetalPhantomon was, it would probably be MagnaAngemon who would take the most amount of damage; even if he wasn't that close to the blast. However, while MetalPhantomon hadn't shown a fear of explosives, he didn't seem to respond to positively to energy blade weapons; which made MagnaAngemons Excalibur attack and MetalGarurumons Metal Howling their best chance.

"Bro," TK called to him using a title instead of his name so MetalPhantomon wouldn't catch on. "We've got ten minutes until we need to check in with the others. We could always lie in the next message, but I don't know if that would be a good idea. By then we might need to ask for some…?" TK suddenly cut off when he reached into his pocket and felt something very wrong.

"What's wrong TK? You kind of just cut off there in the middle…" Matt asked as TK pulled his hand out of his pocket, sending pieces of electronics and casing scattering onto the floor.

"Damn… When I fell it was onto my D-terminal," TK cursed, tossing everything but the busted systems motherboard away. "What about yours?"

"I don't remember landing on…!" Matt trailed off as he patted the pocket he knew his D-terminal was in, but quickly discovered it to be empty. In a mild panic he quickly patted down the rest of his pockets. "It's gone…" He stated in an emotionless tone.

"What do you mean, it's gone?" TK questioned solely out of surprise, not really needing much of an explanation.

"I must have dropped it while we were running," Matt explained, his eyes darting around to see if he could locate it; but all he could really see was the edges of the levels above him and all of those below them.

"I guess this means we either end this in ten minutes and find your D-terminal, or someone comes to save us whether we need it or not," TK noted as he turned back to the partner digimon engaged with MetalPhantomon.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

By a reviewer I was asked how MetalPhantomon could continue to mistake Matt for Takuya when MetalGarurumon appeared. This is actually quite simple since MetalPhantomon hasn't really been told much about the Warrior of Flame. In his opinion all he needed to do was find some good looking boy who managed to get deep into the castle. At one point he also yells for MetalGarurumon and MagnaAngemon to get out of his way so he can fight the Warrior of Flame. So for all he knows, Matt, the Warrior of Flame in his mind, just won't fight him and has sent two digimon to fight in his place.

Recently I was asked a question about the differences in my three stories from my perspective, so I wrote up a little compare and contast peice about my three stories. If you're interested, stop by my profile and check it out; and while you're and think of a question you want to know about, just PM me and I'll post my responce if I can answer it.


	64. Dark Dominion: Incarceration

**Chapter 64**

**Dark Dominion: Incarceration**

"That didn't take as long as I thought it would," Kari noted as she and Takuya found themselves standing under the moonlight once more.

It had been a few climbs up some staircases until they had found a way up to a section of roof that connected to the outer entrance of Lilithmons personal passageway. They had managed to make it in about five minutes thanks to Ken directions and now they were walking along a forest of black towers, looking for the specific one indicated on the map. The one that the blueprints showed housed the exit of the hidden passageway.

"Okay… It should be right about here," Takuya hummed, running his hand over the smooth outer wall, looking for any sign of the exit or a way to open it. Beside him Kari copied his search, joining him in looking for the entrance.

"I don't feel anything out of place," Kari noted as she gave her part of the wall another going over.

"Neither do I, but considering the entrance might have the same kind of opening mechanics as the door we used to get into the castle, there might not be an indicator as to its location," Takuya agreed before pushing off the surface, taking a few steps back, and looking higher up the tower. "However, considering Lilithmon's a flying digimon nothing says the entrance has to be on ground level."

"How are we supposed to reach it if it's not at ground level?" Gatomon questioned. They had been avoiding digivolving for a while now out of fear of being seen since they were so exposed on the roof.

"With all of these towers around us no one should see me make a quick change to BurningGreymon," Takuya explained before asking Kari to contact Ken. In a matter of seconds she had her D-terminal out and Ken on the other end.

"From the looks of it you're there," Ken noted without looking away from the console he was working on.

"Yes, but we have no idea how to open the entrance," Kari said with a sigh.

"I figured you wouldn't be able to," Ken responded, still without looking into the camera of the D-terminal.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gatomon growled at the image of Ken.

Noticing his choice of words Ken finally turned to the side and gave the camera a concerned and apologetic look. "I didn't mean anything bad by it. I was just thinking how fortunate it was that Takuya had me look into it, because there only appears to be two ways to get it open."

"And those are?" Takuya questioned him, hoping to get things moving again.

"The first way is to be Lilithmon," Ken answered. "According to these operations files I found the doors are set to open when Lilithmon approaches them. It would seem that she uses them for more than just an emergency escape route."

"I guess she doesn't want to have to walk down all those hallways and stairs to reach her own throne room… But Ken, I don't really see how this helps any…" Takuya sighed. "What about the other way?"

"That's the one we're going to use to get you in," Ken smiled. "It seems that there's an entrance in the tower next to that one for the use of a cleaning crew. Apparently it actually takes a lot of work to keep this place creepy and clean. Looking at this schedule, I think a few of the patrols the other reported having to sneak by were actually roaming cleaning teams."

"Sounds perfect… and a strangely normal…" Takuya agreed with Kens plan to use the cleaning entrance as he leaned back and looked to either side, trying to figure out which one housed the new access point.

"Which tower is it Ken?" Kari asked after seeing Takuya trying to find it visually.

"Hold on a second and I'll show you," Ken smiled before returning to his console. With a few key strokes the screen flashed red and a second later a low grinding sound filled the night air.

"On the right," Takuya noted as he walked over to the tower with glowing red lines forming on a section of its base.

The wall sectioned off and the bricks slowly slid out like they had seen before, until a doorway had formed at the base of the tower. Inside the tunnel there were the same reflective smooth black walls, the only difference being the tubular glowing white lights running along the walls instead of crimson torches. The hallway appeared to be just big enough to accommodate a digimon about the size of Lilithmon, which probably meant that whatever digimon that were assigned to clean it weren't that big either.

"I we should get started scouting out the tunnel while you start guiding Tai and Matt's groups here," Takuya instructed before taking a step inside.

"Okay, I'll get right on it," Ken acknowledge before giving the three a final bit of information. "The pathway you're heading into weaves back and forth for a little bit, but it eventually leads to Lilithmons route… but as for Lilithmon's route, I have no idea what it looks like. All I can see from the blueprints is that it's there, but it doesn't tell me anything about the design or what you'll run into down there."

"Thanks, Ken," Takuya smiled into the D-terminal. "Now, we'll try and contact you and Mimi's group once we're about to begin the attack. But if for some reason we're unable to contact you, get out of the castle once you hear it going down, because if we fail to take her down in the throne room this fight will be heading outside."

"…" Ken said nothing. He just gave Takuya a silent nod before working to relay the new orders.

* * *

"We have five minutes left to end this and find your D-terminal before we miss the check-in," TK grunted as the two of them ran from another one of MetalPhantomon's falling attacks.

"Yeah, and from the looks of those two they won't hold up until back-up arrives," Matt noted as he watched the two tired partner digimon dodge and return an attack against MetalPhantomon. The enemy appeared to have an endless supply of energy, but the mega and ultimate digimon were starting to get worn out. The last four years of peace had taken its toll on the partner digimons stamina, but even back in the old days a prolonged battle like this would wear on them. Normally a fight was decided within the first ten minutes, but this was now a fifteen minute fight of going all out against a strong opponent.

"If only we could pull him down to a level where MetalGarurumon could actually physical attack him," TK growled. They had been waiting for a while to get MetalPhantomon at their level so MetalGarurumons energy blades could get some use.

While watching the fight the two brothers had observed that MetalPhantomon didn't fear any of the two digimons attacks, besides from the MagnaAngemons Excalibur attack which was an energy based weapon attack. If they weren't mistaken it appeared as if MetalPhantomon was actually afraid of the attack for some reason.

Silently Matt watched MetalPhantomon and MagnaAngemon exchange blows, each time draining MagnaAngemon's strength a little more and pushing back MetalPhantomon slightly. With a final blow Matt suddenly became aware of something he felt he should have noticed a while ago.

"How well do you think MetalPhantomon can fly?" Matt asked for his brother's opinion as he continued to watch the fight with great interest.

"I don't know… He's made of metal which has got to make him pretty heavy and MagnaAngemons been able to push him a few times," TK noted with a confused tone. Considering the current circumstances the question his brother had asked him just didn't make any sense.

"Good, so I wasn't imagining it," Matt slyly smiled before calling out to his partner. "MetalGarurumon, come here!"

With a quick burst of speed and a jump down from the ring above MetalGarurumon came to a stop beside his human partner.

"You called?" MetalGarurumon questioned without looking at his partner. Instead he kept his eyes trained on the battle, looking for any opportunity to strike or help his fellow partner digimon.

"I might have a plan," Matt smiled before motioning for TK to get closer to the two of them. Then, in a whisper he began to go over his plan, hoping that the tired MagnaAngemon could continue to hold out as they went over the details.

After a tense minute of quick discussion the group of three broke and gave each other serious looks before putting the plan into action.

"Come on, MetalGarurumon! We need to buy some time for TK to explain his role MagnaAngemon!" Matt cheered his partner on as the two ran around the ring until they were a quarter of the ring away from where they had started.

"GIGA MISSILE" MetalGarurumon roared as he sent his biggest missile rocketing forth from his chest.

The sudden powerful attack caught both MetalPhantomon and MagnaAngemon by surprise, neither one of them expected him to launch such a powerful attack when his own ally was so close to the target. Quickly reacting the two pushed apart and let the missile slip between them and slam into the wall on the other side with a large chilling explosion, sending out a cloud of dark gray debris and dust rolling up into the air.

Besides from the shock of the sudden attack MagnaAngemon was struggling with the fact that the rocket had been aimed at the point in between the two. It was as if he wanted the attack to miss or drive the two apart.

"You know why Lilithmon doesn't give you any attention?" Matt taunted MetalPhantomon from beside his partner. "You've got no body. Well, not a complete one anyway," he added with a teasing laugh.

"What!" MetalPhantomon roared in anger.

"Come on! What did you expect?" Matt continued to tease with a mocking smile. "No muscle tone, shiny hair, winning smile, or even skin for that matter. What did you expect to offer her?"

The more Matt spoke the more MetalPhantomon fumed over each insult, but despite the verbal onslaught the dark digimon didn't let its guard down. It very well might have suspected that Matt was trying to distract it so MagnaAngemon could take advantage of its lap in defense.

Across from MetalPhantomon, MagnaAngemon hovered with his sword drawn, waiting for whatever opportunity to strike Matt was trying to create for him. But as the seconds past he couldn't find an opening and was about to just go for it when he heard TK calling to him in a low tone.

"MagnaAngemon, come here," TK called to his partner who responded by slowly drifting away from the evil digimon who continued to fume over the insults being thrown his way and suspiciously watch him head towards his partner.

"What's going on?" MagnaAngemon asked as he settled beside TK. But without a clear answer TK leaned forward and placed his head against the angel digimons helmet and began to whisper the plan to him.

"Got it," TK asked before pushing off his partner. "The plan will begin the minute we separate."

"I understand," MagnaAngemon nodded before pushing off of the wall and drifting away.

"Good luck," TK wished his partner success as he got up against the wall and sat down, using his feet to wedge himself up against the wall.

"It's time to start MagnaGarurumon!" Matt ordered as he copied TK by pressing himself up against the wall of the ring.

"ICE WOLF CLAW" MetalGarurumon growled launching another barrage of cold missiles.

"METAL WOLF SNOUT" The mega suddenly followed up with before the missiles even reached their target and catching MetalPhantomon by surprise. The lasers closed in quickly, giving the vile digimon a split second to bring his weapon in front of him to deflect the attack.

"METAL WOLF CLAW" MetalGarurumon initiated a third attack in a space of a few seconds. As the icy breath swirled towards its target he could feel his strength giving out under the constant use, but he knew he just had to hold out for one more attack.

The icy breath quickly caught the missiles and incased them in blocks of ice, the pressure being enough to detonate them in mid-air. In a blast of cold blue flame and frozen shrapnel a cloud of debris filled the air.

"Did you expect that to hurt me?" MetalPhantomon questioned from within the cloud of cold fog.

"GATE OF DESTINY" The voice of MagnaAgnemon boomed throughout the room, followed by silence.

Within the cloud of ice particles MetalPhantomon readied himself for an attack by placing his sickle in front of him in a defensive manner, but an attack didn't come. When nothing happened MetalPhantomon eased up his defense and just stared at the freezing cloud of light blue mist with a confused look.

"What…?" MetalPhantomon pondered to himself in a whisper. Something was wrong with the scene before him. With a slow movement he extended an arm out and turned his palm upward and focused in on the icy mist running across his metal skin. The mist around him was pouring across his palm and between his fingers, pulled downward but some unseen force. It started slow, at the movement barely noticeable, but quickly increased in speed and force. Before he could even think of a possible cause MetalPhantomon felt himself pulled downward by a sudden explosion of invisible force, while all around him the mist of ice rushed past like a waterfall of freezing water.

"What is happening?" MetalPhantomon screamed in a panic as he fought against whatever was pulling him down to the floor.

In a final blast of cold air the mist fell to the floor and swirled around the final level of the ring, being drawn into one spot. The same spot MetalPhantomon was being pulled towards. In an increase of power the last of the particles drained away to reveal a large golden ring with a dark starry filled center. Perfectly centered over the last ring, hovering at level with the ring above it, was MagnaAngemons Gate of Destiny, attempting to draw the evil digimon in.

MetalPhantomon franticly struggled against the current pulling him down, but to no apparent avail. Closer and closer he sunk, pulled in by the attacks awesome power. He was now inches from the surface of the gate, mere seconds from being pulled in.

"HehehaHAAAHA!" MetalPhantomon suddenly began to cackle with a manic tone. "Did you really think I'll be done in by this attack?" He added in the same mad cackle.

"SCYTHE OF CYBORGS" MetalPhantomon finished his mad laugh with as he pulled back on his scythe and slashed downward; unleashing a giant crescent blade of energy upon the Gate of Destiny.

The cutting blast of energy slammed into the surface of the gate, doing no real damage to the center, but the real problem was the energy that hit the sides. The golden stone edges of the gate were no match for the attack and were easily cut in two by the powerful energy. With the splitting of stone ring the dark center of the attack vanished and the ring fell to the black stone floors, hitting it and shattering like glass.

"Did you really think you could use that cloud of mist to distract me from that attack?" MetalPhantomon laughed victoriously.

"Actually, that was part of the distraction too," MagnaAngemon noted from somewhere very close to MetalPhantomon.

"And to bring you down to our level," MetalGarurumon added from the other side.

"EXCALIBUR"

"METAL HOWLING"

"…" There were no words from MetalPhantomon. He had no thoughts left to express, buried in the fear that had washed over him. He couldn't see them, but by the sounds of their voice he knew they were close. In a flash of searing pain he felt the two energy blades, MagnaAngemons sword and the blades on MetalGarurumons back, slice through him as they landed on either side of him.

As the two partner digimon slid to a stop on the fourth ring after delivering the final attacks, MetalPhantomon just hung in the air. He didn't turn to look at his attackers, instead he just looked towards the burning chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Then, with the ringing sound of metal breaking everything below his ribcage broke free and fell the last twenty feet to the stone floor below.

The glass orb filled with energy that had once been his base quickly bled out all of its charge before hitting the ground and exploding in a dull shattering of glass. With the strike of MagnaAngemons blade finished, the final cut to take affect was MetalGarurumons.

With a tired movement MetalPhantomon turned and looked at Matt with his fading eyes. "I see why the Mistress is so interested in you… I've lost to you… Warrior of," He began to state in pained breaths before Matt cut him off.

"I'm not the Warrior of Flames," Matt coldly stated, making MetalPhantomon dying eyes widen in shock. "The names Matt and that's my little brother over there, TK. The person you were looking for was Takuya."

"Impossible…" MetalPhantomon said in a voice devoid of life or emotion. "…I lost to a child with no Title…" he added in a painful pitiful laugh.

"Don't worry though, Takuya's here, and when he eventually meets up with Lilithmon he'll be sure to send her your way," Matt stated with a cool expression.

"My Mistress…" MetalPhantomon cried to her in a final gasp before his vision split along with his skull, right down the middle and through the red orb in his chest. Then, in a burst of data he was gone from the world.

"Finally done…" TK tiredly sighed as he gave his brother a relaxed smile.

"Yeah, but now we need to find my D-terminal before we miss the check in," Matt stated so everyone would hear.

"It's over here," MagnaAngemon noted as he pointed towards a spot near him on the second level.

With the help of MagnaAngemon, Matt managed to reclaim his D-terminal with hopefully time to spare. With a tired sigh Matt flipped the screen open and prepared to write out a text, but before his fingers could hit the first button the white screen was replaced by the image of Izzy's concerned face.

"Matt! TK! Where have you two been?" Izzy demanded an answer, his attitude informing the group that they had most likely missed the check-in.

"Sorry, Izzy, I guess we missed the check-in time," TK apologized.

"What are you talking about? The check-in's not for another few minutes," Izzy stated, making the two wonder what else must have happened that they had missed.

"What's going on, Izzy?" Matt asked cutting to the chase.

"Ken and I found a way to the throne room," Izzy smiled, instantly bringing smiles to the two's faces, but the smiles quickly faded when a realization dawned on them. "Takuya and Kari are already exploring the tunnel and Ken's guiding Tai and Sora there now. So let me call up the map and get you two heading in that directi…"

"Izzy, I'm sorry, I have to interrupt you," Matt stopped Izzy in midsentence. "We just got out of a fight and we're petty banged up."

"What!" Izzy cried over the video connection.

"It's okay Izzy, we won, but I think we're out of this fight for now," Matt noted as he watched the panting Gabumon and Patamon resting against the wall. The two looked completely exhausted and on the verge of collapse, and he couldn't blame them. They had both launched a high volume of attacks against MetalPhantomon while using just as much energy dodging his return onslaught.

"Right," Izzy sighed, not happy about the fact that they had just lost two fighters. "I'll contact Joe and Mimi and tell them you're on the way. Just be careful on the way back."

"Before that Izzy, we should probably concentrate on this current problem," TK stated absentmindedly.

"What prob… lem…" Matt trailed off when he turned and found TK staring at the wall. The spot he was staring at hadn't originally been a wall, no, it had in fact once been a door; but thanks to MetalPhantomons trap it was know a wall of solid shining red stone. "I completely forgot about that…" He added with a tired sigh.

"I kind of expected the door to reform when we defeated MetalPhantomon…" Gabumon noted, "But now, I have no idea why I thought that…"

"Izzy, is there anything you can do about this?" TK questioned, pounding a few times on the spot where he knew the hallway they had come down awaited them on the other side.

"I can't do anything from here, but I'll get Ken working on it," Izzy answered before his screen went blank.

Thirty seconds later the screen sprang back to life, but with Ken's face filling it.

"I hear you two ran into a bit of trouble," Ken noted with a sympathetic smile. In the background TK swore he heard Davis make a joke about them being the first to get caught, but he might have just been imagining it.

"Yeah, and from the looks of it we still might be in some," Matt sighed as he looked away from the screen to the wall of crystallized curtains that sealed them in. "We were able to beat the MetalPhantomon that found us without sounding an alarm, but when he went down the walls he used to trap us in here didn't go down… So, we're kind of struck at the moment…"

"MetalPhantomon probably used some kind of command or trigger to activate the barricaded, but I should be able to access the controls to them using this system since everything seems to be tied together in here," Ken reassured the small group. "I'll just bring up your location and track down all the control systems running in and out of that room and those around it. One of them is bound to be the release… Just sit tight and I'll have you out soon."

"It's not like they can go anywhere until you do," Davis joked from somewhere in the background, confirming TK's fear that Davis had heard.

* * *

After about ten minutes of navigating the brightly lit halls of the service tunnel, Takuya and Kari found themselves standing before a big metal door. There wasn't special about the door besides from the fact that it was one of the first things that had seen in a while that wasn't made of the reflective black stone and that it had some red digiwrite written over top of the frame; whatever it said, it most likely pertained to instructions or marking Lilithmons path.

"Looks like Lilithmons personal tunnel is just past this," Takuya noted as he began looking around for a way to open the door. "Look for something that could open it," he instructed Kari and Gatomon as he began running his hand along the right half of the door and wall.

"Okay," Kari chirped as she and Gatomon began checking the left half.

Their hands whisked across the cold surfaces, inspecting every inch, until their hands met in the center of the door. As the tips of their pointer fingers met they felt the small section on both doors sink into the metal and the sound of grinding gears quietly filled the room. Then, with a low creak the two halves of the door swung open towards them until they sank into hollows on either side of the hall.

Looking through the archway the group of three couldn't tell the size or the shape of Lilithmons personal pathway due to the total blackness that filled it. The gentle white light that poured forth from the hallway and into the next room seemed to drown away in the pitch-black shadows after only a foot or two.

"Any chance you've got a flashlight on that belt of your?" Gatomon questioned as she leaned over Kari's shoulder and peered into the darkness.

"Yeah… but I have a better idea," Takuya smiled before turning and walking a bit back down the hallway. Stopping after a few steps he reached out and grabbed one of the long cylindrical tubes that fed white light into the service halls, and with a strong yank he pulled it off the wall with a snap; but despite being separated from the wall, light continued to pour forth from the foot long tube.

"Interesting that it stays lit without being attached to anything," Gatomon noted, staring at the glowing tube, looking for how it was receiving power if not from the wall.

"It's not that interesting considering that this is a Created Zone," Takuya noted as he walked back to them. "Here you can get away with this kind of stuff," he added as he held the tube out past the doorframe.

"I'm guess that has something to do with what you said about being able to control the physics and rules that govern the Zone," Kari commented as she tried to get an idea of what the room was like while Takuya cast light about. "Kind of like how those torches in the hall were burning despite the fact that there wasn't anything to burn on the ends."

"Exactly," Takuya praise her observance with a smile before giving his report on the next room. "It appears to be the same size as this hall, just big enough for Lilithmon with her wings extended."

"How do you know it's big enough for her to have her wings extended?" Gatomon questioned what she saw as a baseless claim.

"That's easy," Takuya slyly smiled as he released the glowing cylinder and let it fall to the ground; but instead of hitting where there should have been ground it continued to fall. Down and down it went until it was a speck at the bottom and a ringing thud echoed up to them. "Because she would need to have them extended to fly," he concluded without taking his eyes off of the tube resting at the bottom of the shaft.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised by that since Lilithmons doesn't really need stairs when she can fly everywhere…" Gatomon sighed. "But this is going to make things difficult."

"She's right," Kari stated before turning to Takuya with hopeful eyes. "Do you have any idea how we're going to get down there?"

"I don't see a way down, but…" Takuya trailed off as he went back down the hallway and pulled two more glowing lights lose from the wall.

"But what?" Gatomon questioned him as he handed one of the tubes to Kari, keeping the other to himself.

"But there should be another way down since whatever digimon use this service tunnel need to be able to clean the shaft," Takuya noted as he began inspecting the duct once more for anything he had missed the first time.

"But what if they can fly as well?" Gatomon brought up a valid point.

"Then it'll be pretty cramped in there, but BurningGreymon might be able to get down," Takuya replied as he knelt down to check the shaft below the floor level. "But it looks like we won't have to resort to that," he suddenly added, lowing the light to show a few dark indents in the wall, the signs of a ladder having been cut into the wall.

"So we climb down," Kari smiled at the discovery.

"Looks that way, but first, let's get in contact with Izzy so we can share what we've learned about this place so far," Takuya stated before he turned and slumped against the wall while indicating for Kari to bring the said genius up on her D-terminal. Kari quickly complied and turned the screen towards Takuya when Izzy appeared.

"Got some news for you!" Both Takuya and Izzy stated in a surprised unison. Afterwards the two just stared at each other, shocked by the sudden happening. While Izzy didn't expect any bad news, Takuya couldn't think of anything good that Izzy could need to inform him of.

"You first, Izzy," Takuya insisted with a tired wave of the hand towards the screen.

"Okay, Matt and TK's group ran into what appeared to be Lilithmon's second-in-command, but they managed to take him out without raising any alarms… However, now they're trapped in the room they fought him in; but Kens working with them to find a way out so there's no reason to worry at the moment. Although they're also reporting that they're out of the fight for now and will be heading to meet up with Joe and Mimi once they're free, so it's just going to be you two and Tai and Sora," Izzy complied and ran through the information.

"Damn," Takuya groaned at the loss of one of the attack groups. "At least they were able to take out what sounds like Lilithmon's best guard, so they've managed to turn the odds in our favor. We wouldn't have like it I he jumped into the fight with Lilithmon at an inopportune time."

"It is good to know that there's one less obstacle in the way," Izzy half smiled at the idea. "So what did you need to tell me?"

In response Takuya filled Izzy in on all of the specifics of what they had seen and found since entering the service tunnel, making sure Izzy took note of where to get a light source and how to get down, so he could rely the information to Tai and Sora.

"Got it," Izzy smiled before he began to work on bring Tai and Sora up on a different connection. "According to Ken's last report Tai and Sora are about ten minutes behind you, so they won't be that much longer."

"Thanks, Izzy," Takuya thanked him before motioning for Kari to close out the connection.

"Ohh, I almost forgot, Matt wanted me to pass on a message to you," Izzy quickly announced before Kari was able to end the connection.

"Really…? What was it?" Takuya inquired, puzzled by what Matt could have possibly wanted to tell him.

"I don't really get it, but he said to tell you that, it's not easy being you…" Izzy answered before letting the line go dead.

"It's not easy being you…? What's that supposed to mean?" Gatomon asked while looking Takuya over with a slightly confused stare.

"I'm not sure… but I get the feeling it has something to do with what happened to them," Takuya shrugged before he swung himself over the side and began descending the ladder.

When he was a few rungs down he motioned for Kari to follow. Kari nodded in agreement as she handed Gatomon her glowing tube and crawled to the edge where she swung her feet over the side and waited until she had one firmly placed on a rung before she pushed off the floor. The two then began the long decent down the ladder, Takuya using his light source to illuminate the steps below him to make sure they didn't just suddenly stop. He did this for two reasons actually. The first reason being, that he didn't feel like taking a step down and being surprised by there not being anything to step on. The other reason was that as long as he looked back he didn't have to think about the fact that Kari's cute butt was right in his face. He was glad that she was wearing her long yellow pants, because if she had been wearing the skirt from a few days ago he doubted whether he'd be able to muster the concentration to remain holding onto the ladder.

After a few minutes they finally reached the floor where the light Takuya had dropped had landed. The light itself had rolled near one of the walls, casting its pale white light on another large metal door like the one they had seen earlier. However, this one had an intricate design consisting of dark angel wings, purple stars, and what appeared to be impressions of beautiful men and women carved into the metal. At the tips of the wings, center of the stars, and in the eyes of the people, purple gemstones had been affixed, making it appear as if the door were looking at the viewer.

"It would be beautiful if it wasn't so creepy," Kari commented with an uneasy awe.

"Yeah," Takuya agreed before he reached out and pushed the human figure in the center of the door. With a click the figure sunk back and the door swung out towards them like the one above them had, but this time the shaft suddenly filled with an eerie purple light that ran all the way up to Lilithmon's exit at the very top.

"Why now?" Gatomon questioned no one in particular.

"I guess these lights are rigged to go on when Lilithmon's leaving or coming," Takuya noted while he stared up into the dark purple reaches of the shaft, trying to imagine what Lilithmon looked like as she came swooping in and out of the darkness.

"But it didn't turn on when we opened that other door?" Gatomon retorted.

"Lilithmon seems like that type," Kari stated with an angry look. "She doesn't care if it's too dark for the help, just that she has an easy time."

"That's most likely it," Takuya agreed before concluding the conversation and leading the group down the hall of purple lights until they came to another metal door.

The new metal door was a lot like the one behind them, except this one had a highly details engraving of Lilithmon, her wings extended and arched with her hands clasped over her heart. Carved into the hand on top was a strange symbol Takuya swore he had seen before, but couldn't recall.

This time, without words, Takuya reached out and instinctively pushed down on the set of hands and symbol, but they remained steadfast.

"Huh?" Takuya questioned aloud. Like all the other doors that one part was in stuck out, so he couldn't understand why it didn't open. "Maybe it's locked…" he pondered as Kari stepped up next to him.

"It's not the center of the door…" Kari announced as she stared at the door.

"What do you mean?" Takuya questioned her; surprised that she seemed to know what to do before he did.

"Think about it," Kari smiled up at Takuya. "This is Lilithmon we're talking about. She was getting all hot and bothered while fighting you in the desert, and kept running her hands all over her body," she explained, playfully tapping Takuya on the nose with her finger tip before turning back towards the door and reached out for the spot below the hands.

"Okay?" Takuya slowly replied, still not getting what Kari was hinting at.

"She's so lusty and proud of her body that this just as to be how you open it," Kari concluded by palming the breasts of the Lilithmon engraving and pushed. With a click they sunk back and the door swung open to reveal two smaller molds of Lilithmon on the inside of the doors.

"Nice one Kari! I didn't even consider that…" Takuya laughed uncomfortably at Kari's success. As he laughed he could only ponder as to why what Kari had done had sent some dark thoughts rushing through his brain.

"Thank you, I try," Kari smiled as she gave a little bow. "I can't let you do everything after all," she added with a laugh.

On the other side of the door they didn't find a shaft or hallway like before, instead they found a large dome shaped room. Down the center of the room a row of twelve golden columns that reached all the way up to the domed ceiling ran down each side, terminating at a similar door like the one they had just passed through at the end.

"This place is pretty impressive looking," Takuya noted as he and the others walled along the row of golden columns, marveling at the intricate designs that covered every inch of the domed walls of the room.

"If one of the rooms in her escape tunnel is this nice, I wonder what the throne room's like?" Kari pondered aloud while trying to make sense of the different shapes and figures that had been carved into the walls.

"Somehow I think it's only going to be beautiful in Lilithmons eyes," Takuya noted as they approached the door.

The engraving in the door was the same as the last so Kari took the lead and prepared to push on the special spot once again.

"Hold on, Kari!" Takuya suddenly insisted as he took hold of her hand, stopping it a few inches from the surface of the door.

"What's wrong, Takuya?" Kari asked with Takuya still holding her extended arm.

"This room's way too nice to be just another hallway…" Takuya said while he suspiciously looked the door and room over. "If I'm right, that means the throne rooms probably right on the other side of this door…"

"You think so…" Kari quietly asked, pulling her hand back from the door as soon as Takuya released it.

"I can't be sure, but it seems that way…" Takuya replied, taking more time to look and consider his claim. "Either way, we should wait for Tai and Sora to arrive before we open it," he concluded, stepping away from the door and looking back towards the way they had come in.

"I'll call up Izzy and see how close they are," Kari suggested, pulling out her D-terminal and calling up their operator for the last few hours.

But before she could get in contact with him the door behind the two creaked and quickly slammed close with an echoing thud. Before the echo had even died out the lights in the room dimmed and turned to a crimson flicker.

"What's happening!" Gatomon shouted, her eyes darting around to the shadowy areas that had sprung up and grown in the change of light.

"I don't know… But I don't think we've been discovered…" Takuya claimed, looking around for any signs of movement in the shadows. Not seeing anything to worry about Takuya ran back to the door they had come in and pounded of the hot spot, but the door didn't budge. Whatever had just happened, it appeared that they were locked in. "Call Ken and see if he knows what's happening," he suggested, hoping that he was right about them not having been discovered.

After a few tense seconds the screen lit up with Ken's bothered face.

"Ken, we seem to be locked in down here," Takuya informed him with a slightly rushed voice. "The doors just suddenly closed on their own and locked up tight."

"I was afraid of that…" Ken uneasy sighed.

"What happened?" Takuya demanded, not liking the way Ken was acting so down.

"You know about Matt and TK getting trapped in one of the castles rooms, right?" Ken inquired, getting nods, yes, in reply. "Well from where I am I could only find one castle operation function that seemed like it would get them out."

"And that was?" Takuya inquired, already feeling that he wasn't going to like the answer.

"A reset…" Ken said, shying away from the camera. "And when I did that, it seemed to trip every lock in the castle…"

"Can you get them back open?" Takuya quickly followed up with, hoping that he wasn't going to have to start panicking soon.

"It seems that the reset put into effect some kind of controlled lockdown procedure," Ken began to explain. "The good news of that is once it's complete all the locks in the castle will be opened and I'll be in control of them after that…"

"How long until the lockdown is done?" Takuya rejoined with another question.

"According to the clock… two hours…" Ken answered with a pained voice. Apparently he didn't really like the idea of delivering that kind of news to Takuya.

"It's okay, Ken," Takuya began to reassure the younger boy. "You found a way to help your friends who were in trouble, so it's cool with me. If I had your skills and was faced with the same decision, even if I knew the consequences of it, I would still have gone through with it. And at least if all the doors are locked that should mean the throne room as well, meaning Lilithmon can't go anywhere either."

"Thanks…" Ken replied, feeling a bit better about himself.

"Good, now make sure you inform everyone of what's happened and get back to me when the lockdowns coming to an end," Takuya ordered before closing the lid of Kari's D-terminal and pointing towards a corner of the room. "We should rest up while we have the time, outside of the view from either door."

"Right," Kari said as she wrapped her arms around his, making sure to stick close to him in the twitching darkness of the room.

In the corner Takuya had pointed out they placed the glowing tubes on either side of them, to illuminate as much of the area around them as they could, and sat down on the floor with their backs to the wall. Here they settled in to wait out the lockdown and prepare themselves for the coming epic battle that awaited them on the other side of the door.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

On a side note, I'm going to be releasing the next chapter of CW:TSD next Saturday along with the update to BbaSD. This is mainly to say I'm sorry for the series of cliffhangers that will soon follow. T.T


	65. Dark Dominion: Confrontation

**Chapter 65**

**Dark Dominion: Confrontation**

An hour had already passed since the start of the lockdown and the three trapped right outside of Lilithmons throne room had been using the time to rest up for the coming fight. During this time they had learned that Tai and Sora had been in the middle of climbing down the shaft and were now waiting at the bottom of it, a single hallway separating the two teams now.

While in the dark Gatomon had curled up and fallen asleep, replenishing her strength and Takuya had gone into the meditative state Kari had witnessed the other day. This left Kari with friends on both sides of her, but still alone in the room. However, she wasn't complaining, it gave her time to think and reflect. Something about the shadowy atmosphere helped to relax her mind and focus her thoughts.

As Kari thought about the different events and decisions that had led her to where she was now, she watched Takuya mediate. It wasn't like the other time she had seen him in that state. This time he seemed to be having trouble. Before, his body seemed relaxed and still, but now he appeared to be rigid and constantly readjusting his position. He would also open his eyes every so often, four times over the last hour by Kari's count, and then have to restart the whole mediation process over again.

"_I should ask him what's wrong the next time he comes out of it,"_ Kari mentally noted to herself after seeing another uneasy twitch run through his body.

* * *

"We haven't heard anything from the others in a while. I wonder what they're all up too," Tai pondered aloud as he walked back and forth from the ladder to the locked door.

"The last time we had any communication with the others was when we got that last status update almost an hour ago, and I assume that Ken and Izzy are hard at work trying to either end this lockdown or figure out something to help us once it ends," Sora restated what they believed to have been happening over the last hour they had spent trapped at the bottom of the shaft. "And I'd hope they'd contact us if something's gone wrong… Not that we could do anything about it locked down here…"

"It's not that I think something bad has happened, but I'd rather have gotten to the end of that hall before we got shut in like this," Tai groaned. "We were this close from the door when it slammed shut," he added as he pointed to the door and held the tips of his thumb and pointer finger apart by an inch. "Leaving us stuck on this side, in this cramped little hole…"

"Somehow, I think a lot of this frustration you're feeling isn't coming from being cooped up," Sora teased with a small smile. "I think what's really bothering you, is the fact that if we had been a few seconds faster, your little sister and Takuya won't be alone in a dark room where no one can bother them or walk in on them."

"…" Tai paused for a moment as he thought about what Sora was alluding to. "Thanks Sora, that mental image is just what I needed right now…"

"Sorry, but stop worrying and come here," Sora ordered him as he extend her arms towards him.

"You can't just make up for putting that thought in my head with cuddling," Tai sighed, glaring down at Sora's open arms with a distrusting, but wanting look.

"Aww, I sorwy," Sora cooed in baby talk as she gave him an insincere apologetic look and flexed her fingers, motioning for him to come to her.

"Don't think, I think you're being serious for even a second… but I just can't resist you when you look at me like that," Tai sighed in defeat before leaning against the wall and sliding down to the floor, wrapping his arm over her shoulder, and pulling her close while she snuggled into his chest. There they sat waiting out the lockdown.

* * *

Takuya sat in his meditative state surrounded by the darkness that hid the reaches of the room around him. The only light that could be seen was the calm white light that arose from the glowing tubes lying on the floor before him. His eyes had been closed for a few minutes, but with a deep breath he opened them and stared calmly into the deep black before him.

With the same calm expression on his face he began to look around the room, turning to where Kari had been sitting beside him, but there he found nothing. Despite not finding Kari or Gatomon around him he remained calm and quietly got to his feet. Once on his feet he didn't bother to look around, instead he made his way straight to the door that led to Lilithmon's throne room.

In the release of another deep breath he reached out and pushed the door open with exactly the same method as Kari had taught him. With a click the door swung open and a pale red light began to pour in through the widening crack. When the door was completely open it sent out a dull echoing thud, leaving Takuya just staring into a rippling wall of flames before him.

"So far, so good," Takuya sighed before turning to look around the dark room, and then, with a deep breath he stepped into the wall of fire.

In a flash he passed through it and set his feet upon a floor of polished light blue stone. The walls around him were a soothing white with pillars of colorful crystal running up from the floor to the blue arched ceilings. At the end of the long hallway a large golden door with light pouring out from beneath and where the two halves met. Before making his way down the hallway Takuya looked from side to side, as if expecting to see something out of place. When he didn't find anything but himself in the hallway he let out a relaxed breath and started for the golden door at the other end.

This was a hallway Takuya had walked down many times before, in his Zones Digital World and in his meditative state as he was now. It was the main hallway of Lady Ophanimon's castle, which led directly to her throne room. When Lady Ophanimon had taught him how to use the meditation technique he had chosen to use the walk through her castle as his way of envisioning his descent to his enlightened state. All he would have to do now was get through the door and he would be in his most focused state, where he could work on regaining his lost powers. That was if he didn't run into another 'distraction' that would bring him out of his meditation again.

Luckily, this time Takuya managed to reach the door and slowly began to push it open without having any run-ins with the 'distraction' that had been constantly breaking his concentration for the last hour. With a hard shove the doors swung open and Lady Opanimons throne room appeared, framed in the golden doorway. The room was just as he remembered it being when he left from it weeks ago. The massive crystal columns, shining white walls, pillar of rainbow light erupting forth from the hole in the center of the room that acted as Lady Ophanimons throne and entrance to the Dimensional Corridor, and the white staircase that led right up to where she could be found hovering.

"Just a little more," Takuya smiled as he put his foot on the first step and began making his way to the top of the stairs. At the top he would converse with his mental image of Lady Ophanimon, herself but with wings of burning flame and darker blue armor, who would help him work through the roadblocks standing in the way of his power and concentration.

He had originally found it difficult to understand how the Lady Ophanimon in his meditative world could be so knowledgeable about what was hampering his recovery or progress, but what the real Lady Ophanimon had told him made it much clearer, even if he still wasn't sure how. She had told him that all beings are born with the ability to heal themselves, it was just a matter of finding the way to listen to yourself. It was a bunch of metaphysical reasoning that made Takuya's head hurt, but the conclusion he had come to after giving it a lot of thought was that the Lady Ophanimon he met in his trance was actually something along the lines of his deep subconscious taking her form. This was one of the reason why he had started referring to the one here as Core Ophanimon; the center of his deeper reasoning and understanding. In short, his core; hence the name.

Soon he was near the top, but the closer he got the more off he felt. At the point where he was now he should have been able to see Core Ophanimon's wings and top of her head, but right now he couldn't see anything. Up the last few steps he went with his eyes closed and they stayed closed as he stood unmoving at the top. Then with an uneasy sigh he slowly opened his eyes and stared ahead…finding nothing hovering before him.

"Damn, what am I doing wrong?" Takuya growled at himself and prepared to try deepening his focus again, but a sudden quiet sound began to fill his ears. It started low, but quickly grew to where he could hear it clearly. Someone was quietly singing a little song.

"Who…" Takuya questioned as he spun in place, looking all around the throne room for any other presence but his own.

To his left, back, and right he found nothing, but when he returned to facing forward he found who was singing. It was a teenage girl with brown hair, crimson eyes, and wearing a small dark blue dress. She was sitting on the edge with her feet dangling over the side playfully, and singing a little tune.

"…Again…" Takuya sighed, taking a few steps forward so he was standing over the girl who stopped quietly singing once he approached.

"Kari… Why do you keep appearing before me here?" Takuya questioned her. The Kari in his meditation looked exactly like the one he knew was sitting beside him in the darkness of Lilithmon's passageway, minus the dress.

This wasn't the first time he had seen her there either. The last four times he had run into her had been way before he had gotten to this point; and each time meeting with her had broken his concentration and ended his meditation. Each time he came out of it he found it difficult to look at the real Kari or make any sense of why he was seeing her, but right now, if he could remain focused on maintaining his state, he might be able to ask her directly.

"Shouldn't you know why?" she replied in Kari's soft voice.

For a moment Takuya paused to think about what she had said, looking for the meaning behind her words. Then with a light slap to the head he made a realization he should have reached much earlier than now. "I should know because you are me…"

"Yup," she smiled before returning to quietly singing and kicking her legs playfully in and out of the rising pillar of colorful light. "That also means you should…" she added taking a quick break from her singing.

"I should also know the next question to ask, because I already know the answer… even if I haven't thought of it yet…" Takuya sighed, wondering how his own subconscious could so confusing that he barely understood it himself at times.

"So, are you going to ask it?" His minds reflection of Kari inquired.

"No…" Takuya replied. "I'd rather just run a few things by you and get your opinion on them."

"Just remember, you already know the answers. Accepting them and acting on them is completely up to you," she answered as she pushed herself up from the edge and stood up, forcing Takuya to take a few steps back so she wasn't directly in his face.

"Okay, number one..." Takuya began to note his conclusions. "The method I'm using right now is supposed to help he recover and get back in fighting shape."

"Yes… mentally," she replied with a smile.

"Two," he carried on. "Recovery consists of realigning ones Zone Energies and Zone Signature, making sense of events, and overcoming problems."

"Right again," she rejoined, her smile growing a bit wider.

"Three," he continued. "Since I can't seem to get to the part where I can work on realigning my Zone Energies and Signature, I'm guessing your appearance has something to do with the last two."

"Good," she smiled, "I'm here instead of Core Ophanimon because of recent events you need to sort through and a problem you have yet to face."

"Four," Takuya moved onto the next idea, his voice becoming more serious now. "Events and problems are tied to one of two connections; emotional or physical."

"Keep going," she smiled bigger.

"Five," he smiled slightly. "However, this might have been a series of events or small problems that have now become a big problem… one I need to address… One that involves both emotional and physical connections…"

"Almost there," she smiled back now with a wide grin.

"Six…" Takuya sighed this time. "The problem is why you're the one here… It's because you are the biggest problem I'm facing… Because the real Kari is a problem for me…"

"…" This time the Kari didn't answer or smile. She just looked back at him with an unsure look on her face.

"Ever since I met Kari she's been moving me…" Takuya commented as the reflection of Kari got to her feet and walked past him, her hand run across his chest as she did. "She's affected many aspect of me. Changing me, even if I didn't notice at the time… and that's the key, isn't it?" He concluded as he looked over his shoulder at the image of Kari now standing behind him.

"What do you mean?" She asked the question this time.

"I'm denying my strongest power and need… the ability and want to change the things in and around me," Takuya smiled wide this time, his answer finally becoming clear. "Something has to change… I have to let go of the fear and change things if I'm going to return to my best. What I need to change, is only going to change if I…!"

Before Takuya could finish his last though he felt the mental reflection of Kari shove him forward and off the platform with a happy laugh. Off the edge of the platform he went and down into the opening Dimensional Corridor at the bottom of Lady Ophanimons throne. As he fell he turned and looked back to the room and found the Kari there, watching him with a confident smile. She then took a step forward off of the platform herself, but instead of falling she burst into swirls of light and fire which converged on a large spot within the pillar of light. The swirls twisted around each other rapidly until they thickened and reformed as an Ophanimon with burning wings of fire; Core Ophanimon.

Turning away and looking towards the approaching end of the Dimensional Corridor Takuya was able to give a truly complacent smile, sure that whatever he was planning would solve his problem. The end was quickly approaching, Takuya could tell by the growing size of large orb of light at the end of the corridor.

Dimensional Corridors were usually formed as direct links between one Zone and another. So the end point was the space and time in which the Zone was contained, while the different portals that lined the walls were just those spaces and times that the corridor was passing or cutting through. This direct link was why controlled Zone Crossings weren't normally as violent as his emergence into Kari's Zone was. They were normally quiet and uneventful, except for the portal of light appearing out of thin air, more like the groups entry into Lilithmon's dark dominion.

"Change through…" Takuya smiled before slamming into the portal and exiting his meditative state.

* * *

A little while ago Takuya appeared as if he was going to come out of his meditative state for the fifth time, but before he did he seemed to have recovered and become peaceful. Gone were the looks of anxiousness and tension that gripped his body. He looked just as relaxed as he had on the rooftop earlier that day.

"_I wonder what changed,"_ Kari pondered as she leaned forward to inspect Takuya's face. She slowly inched closer, ignoring the loud beating of her own heart. When only a few inches separated them his eyes shot open and quickly focused on Kari's face.

"…confrontation," he quietly stated with a smile, as if he was finishing a conversation or thought.

"Sorry!" Kari attempted to jump back in surprise, but as she did Takuya reached out with lightning speed and took hold of her wrist, pulling her back closer to him.

"Kari," Takuya smiled with a carefree but focused look into her eyes.

"Ta…Takuya…" Kari stuttered in return, surprised by what was happening.

With a continuous gentle pull he brought her up onto her knees and forward, even closer to him than before. Then, without words he placed a hand on Kari's cheek, instantly bring back memories to Kari of him doing the same thing the night she had found him. For a few seconds his hand lingered on her cheek, relishing in the contact, before it slipped back through her silky hair and to the back of her neck. From there Takuya pulled her forward until the only thing separating their lips was a breath.

"Kari…" Takuya quietly said her name as his eyes closed.

"Takuya…" Kari repeated his tone and feel as she too closed her eyes.

Releasing the breath between them their lips met, sending passionate shocks through the two. The gentle sounds of their kiss as they explored the sensation formed between them were drowned out in their ears by the rush of blood and the thumping of their hearts. The kiss wasn't anything that impressive since the act was pretty new to both of them, but the longer it went on, the better they got.

After a few second they had to pull apart slightly to release and draw new breaths, but as their lips parted they still remained in contact. Their foreheads were pressed against each other and their mouths drawing in the same air. Then, just as quickly as they had separated their lips were back together.

This time the two were able to think more about what was happening, than the fear and confusion which faded with time. Takuya focused on how incredibly soft Kari's lips were; and how they tasted of strawberries and honey despite the fact that it made no sense since she hadn't had either of the two things to eat. The taste might have been something being projected from the combinations of pheromones and his own thoughts about Kari, but he just didn't care. Kari chooses to focus on how strong and guiding he felt while kissing her. She felt that she was releasing all control of herself and turning it over to Takuya. He could do whatever he wanted to her in the moment and that felt dangerous, but the fear and love mixing together was an incredible potion she didn't want to stop drinking.

Again they separate to draw their breath, completely forgetting how to breathe through their noses; the concept lost on them thanks to the rush of blood and new feelings flooding into their brains. However, this time they left their foreheads pressed together and opened their eyes and looked deeply into the others. To Takuya, Kari's eyes seemed so dreamy, as if a field of stars had sprung up in the warm crimson sky of a setting sun. To Kari, Takuya's eyes looked so strong and focused, as if he was burning into her soul like a raging sun rising into a dark brown night sky just about to turn to day.

"Kari…" Takuya passionately whispered her name amongst small gasps for air.

"Takuya!" Kari exclaimed loudly with the same level of passion as Takuya. Her only difference being that she seemed to be having trouble controlling the volume level of her voice, the ability lost to her feelings.

"Kari, I…", "Takuya, I…" The two spoke, their words combining quickly after leaving their quivering lips. However, before the next two words could come, the bright purple lights of the room burst on in vivid flashes, filling the room with light once more.

"I guess the lockdowns over," Gatomon commented as she stretched her body after being awoken by the flashes and strange hum that filled the room. With slow steps Gatomon twisted her body around until she was facing the two. "What's… with you two?" She questioned with a puzzled look.

One couldn't blame her for thinking that they looked strange or suspicious. When she found them they had their backs to each other. Kari had her face buried in her hands, her fingertips and palm almost burning from the heat coming off of her face and cheeks. Takuya was looking away, towards the wall and up at the ceiling. His facial expressions and eyes seemed to indicate that he was concentrating on something, or he was just faking it, it was hard to tell. Either way, the way he was looking made sure the partner digimon didn't see how flustered and red he was.

"It's nothing, Gatomon," Kari insisted though the break in her hands, not taking them away from her face for fear that she was still a deep red.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

Kari's D-terminal sounded and she quickly grabbed at it, anything to make sure Gatomon didn't ask any more questions.

"Ken," Kari greeted him when his picture filled her handhelds screen.

"Hey," he smiled back before continuing with the reason for his call. "I'm just calling in with a status update. Izzy and I managed to end the lockdown early and gain control of most of the castle. We just got Matt and TK out, and they've started making their way towards the entrance to meet up with Joe and Mimi."

"What about the doors down here in Lilithmon's passageway?" Takuya questioned as he stared at the door he knew Tai and Sora were behind. He had expected them to come through it a few seconds after the lockdown ended, he couldn't imagine that the bottom of the shaft was a place they would choose to stay for a second longer than they had to; but the door across from them remained still and he didn't hear anyone approaching.

"Yeah, about that…" Ken sighed, again finding himself in a situation where he had to give some uncomfortable news. "Those doors are on a separate part of the system, so it seems it'll take us a bit longer to get them open. But at least the lights are on where you are so you won't have to be sitting in the dark," he added with a compensating smile.

"Yeah, thanks for that…" Takuya and Kari groaned in whispers, wishing that the darkness had lasted a bit longer, so that their romantic moment could have gone on for even a second longer.

"What?" Ken questioned, sure that he had heard them say something.

"Nothing…" Takuya sighed. "How much longer do you think it'll take you to get these doors unlocked?"

"The system that controls those doors has much tighter security than anywhere else in the castle, but Izzy and I now know what to look for… so I'd say somewhere between twenty of thirty more minutes," Ken noted, tapping a few keys on the console next to him and looking over whatever data he had brought up. "Just so you know, I also locked all of the other doors leading out of Lilithmon's throne room, so you won't have to worry about that small army of digimon waiting in the adjoining rooms."

"Glad to hear it. Now, just call us back when you're getting cl…!" Takuya began to hand down an order when he suddenly went silent and turned to look at the door leading to Lilithmon's throne room.

"Takuya?" Ken and Kari both questioned, not liking the intense stare Takuya was giving.

"I hear it too," Gatomon claimed in a monotone voice.

"Hear what?" Kari inquired, not liking the tense atmosphere that was quickly forming.

"Ken!" Takuya snapped out of his stare and turned back to the screen. "Can you check on the doors that lead from here to the throne room?"

"Yeah…" Ken replied in a growingly concerned voice before turning to the console on his other side. When his eyes fell on the glowing screen they grew large and his mouth became slightly agape, giving Takuya the answer he already knew. "Takuya! I don't know how, but one of the doors ahead of you just opened! It shouldn't be possible with the lockdown still in place on the doors, but they are opening!"

"It's got to be Lilithmon!" Takuya quickly noted in an urgent tone of voice. "This is her castle. In her Created Zone. I doubt she could be locked out of anywhere!"

"That means she's coming, right?" Kari inquired in a slightly panicked voice. The original plan had made them feel safer and more confident about their chances, but this new development definitely wasn't part of the plan; which meant things were falling apart rapidly. "What should we do?" She added, wanting to know that he had a contingency plan.

"Ken! Tell everyone that the plan is starting now!" Takuya shouted at the screen. "Get everyone not near here out and ready to fight should the battle make its way outside."

"Right!" Ken stuttered, obviously thrown off by the sudden and dire development. The last image they saw of him before the screen flickered off was him yelling something to the seven others in the data hub with him.

"Takuya…" Kari questioned, looking up into his face. He already had his D-tector raised in his hand, ready to start what he could salvage of the plan.

"It'll be okay, Kari," Takuya reassured her as he reached out and grabbed the hand at her side. He then gave it a gentle and loving squeeze as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand in a calming manner. "We're going to win this and go back to the real world; and when we're back there we'll have a big party to celebrate taking down one of the big bads of the Multi-verse… and we can talk about a few things as well…"

"I'd like that…" Kari smiled back as she took in the secure warmth flowing into her hand from his.

Whatever was about to happen, they were going to face it together, and at the end of the events that were about to transpire, either salvation or destruction awaited them. But while standing there, listening to the echoing footsteps beating their way through the door, the two could only think of what possibilities they could lose if they failed.

* * *

"Where is that fool, MetalPhantomon?" Lilithmon cursed as she reached out and opened the door to her personal passageway.

She had grown tired of waiting for her second-in-command to return. His tardiness had already delayed her sortie to the real world by over an hour, and now she wasn't going to wait another second for him. She would just have to punish him when she returned.

"I wonder what I should do with my little toy when I've won?" Lilithmon pondered with a pleasured smile as she walked along the hallway that led to the first chamber of her passage. "Maybe I'll bring him back here and use him until he wears out… I wonder how long he'll be able to please me before he breaks?" She lustfully added, giving a big smile at the idea.

Still smiling about her idea she reached out and opened the door at the end of the small hallway. The door swung open and Lilithmon froze in shock at what she found on the other side.

"Nice castle, Lilithmon," EmperorGreymon mocked, the tip of his sword aimed down the hallway, dead center over Lilithmon. Beside him Ophanimon had her lance pointed at the same point, golden light radiating from the tip of it.

"You! How!" Lilithmon stuttered, caught completely by surprise.

Before she could form any kind of defense EmperorGreymon and Ophanimon let loose their attacks.

"DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW"

"EDENS JAVELIN"

The white hot blast of flames and golden light erupted forth, side by side, and rushed down on Lilithmon who couldn't do anything but take the hit.

As Takuya felt the attack leave his sword he took pleasure in the feeling. The intense heat and raw destructive power that he felt funnel into the attack and flow through his body confirming a singular point. The point being that this was, for the most part, his power in all its original glory. He had confronted a need and was now almost back to full power. This was a point he intend to drive home to Lilithmon, especially in light of his earlier loss.

The two attacks drove Lilithmon screaming down the hall, breaking and melting the black stone walls as it passed. Back into the throne room, through her own dark golden throne and into the center of the room she went. Hitting the center room the attacks detonated in a bright blast, sending a shockwave bouncing down the hall and back into the room with the two attacking digimon.

"That seemed a lot stronger than your attacks from last time," Ophanimon noted, amazed by how much of the destruction they had caused had come from EmperorGreymons one attack.

"Damn, right," EmperorGreymon cooled replied. "I'm back to full power and ready for round two."

"You mean you think she survived that?" Ophanimon questioned with a bit of surprise. As he looked into the large room beyond the hallway, completely engulfed in orange and crimson flame, she couldn't imagine that even Lilithmon could still be alive.

"Don't get cocky on me now. You've seen her survive killing blows before, so it's best to assume she survived and be proven wrong, then think she died and be proven wrong," EmperorGreymon stated as he eyed the room as well.

"Good point," Ophanimon laughed while turning her attention back to the throne room.

"RAWWWHHH!" Lilithmons voice suddenly shrieked as she released her dark energy, blowing out most of the flames. Here and there a few still burned, but for the most part they were gone.

"It looks like where going to have to take this fight to her," EmperorGreymon growled. Despite his words he had really hoped that they had managed to put her down, but she was an extremely powerful, Zone crossing, demon lord, so she wasn't going to go down so easily.

"Good thing our attacks made the hallway a bit bigger," Ophanimon joked as they stared down the shattered hall of broken stone that was now big enough for large digimon like them to pass through.

"Kari, stay here," Takuya ordered her from within his digital body. Kari nodded in agreement from her hiding spot behind one of the golden pillars.

With Kari in hiding the two digimon charged forward into Lilithmons throne room, and what they found there brought a smile to their faces. In the center of a crater, in the middle of the room, Lilithmon stood howling in anger and pain; enraged by the loss of her two arms. She had been reduced to a head, torso, and a pair of legs, all covered by the remnants of her purple robes, by their combined surprise attack. Her burned black wings were sticking out in shortened tatters behind her. Seeing her like this, they knew they had pretty much won the day.

"RAAWWHHH" Lilithmon continued to howl against the echoes of her own anguish as she thrashed her shoulders about as if trying to wave the arms she no longer had.

"It's over, Lilithmon," EmperorGreymon stated, raising his blade up, ready to strike her down.

Seeing his blade rise into the air Lilithmon stopped screaming and just watched it gleam in the light fueled by the remaining fires. However, the look she gave now was one that made Takuya feel uncomfortable. Her eyes showed no fear or regret. They only reflected his sword and malice… and somewhere deep down… joy…?

"Do you really think you've tamed me? That I will fall now?" Lilithmon suddenly laughed at the idea as she straightened out and smiled at him.

"What the hell can you do n…!" EmperorGreymon began to retort, but quickly fell silent when the room began to change.

At first he couldn't really tell anything was happening at all. It just started as a feeling, but quickly grew from there. In a matter of seconds the flames began to whip back and forth while the walls appeared to move. No, they weren't moving as much as they were fading and darkening. As he tried to make sense of what was happening the words Kari and spoken to him on the overlook came rushing back in a moment of clarity.

"Fuzzy!" He suddenly proclaimed before charging forward. However, it was too late. It had been too late ever since the first attack had ended.

In a swirl of dark energies the whole castle shook and Lilithmon was shrouded in a thick flowing blackness that lifted up into the center of the room, sending out violent blasts of darkness that drove EmperorGreymon and Ophanimon to the walls of the room.

"What's happening?" Ophanimon cried to EmperorGreymon for some sort of answer as she fought off being pushed any further by the dark forces bombarding her.

"Damn it! Why didn't I realize it earlier?" Takuya yelled at himself from within EmperorGreymon.

* * *

"What's happening?" Yolei cried as the castle violently shook and she fell against one of the reflective walls.

"Is this because of the fight with Lilithmon?" Ken questioned as he helped Yolei recover and began pulling her down the shaking halls.

"Are you serious!" Davis exclaimed. "What kind of fight could make a place this big shake so much?"

"I don't know! But we need to get out of here, because if this keeps up it feels like the whole place is going to come down on our heads," Cody stated, upping his speed while trying to remain holding onto his partner who couldn't keep up with their speed.

* * *

"This can't be good," Matt groaned as Joe finished wrapping a cut on his arm, quite an impressive feat considering how much the castle was shaking.

"Where are Davis and his group?" Mimi questioned, using the wall to stabilize herself.

"I don't know!" TK replied, staring down into his brothers open D-terminal. "When this shaking started our communications went down… even the texting feature isn't working anymore."

"Well, we're not leaving until they get here, but if this place starts to fall down before then, we might not have a choice," Joe groaned, barely managing to stay on his feet after finishing his treatment of Matt.

"I just hope the others are okay," Mimi added, looking back from the opening and bridge that led to the outside. "They're deep in this place… I don't even want to think what would happen to them if this place collapsed."

* * *

"Kari! Takuya!" Tai and Sora yelled as they banged on figure that should have opened the door to the next room.

Unfortunately the Digidestineds line of communication had been cut before Ken could pass on the fact that the fight with Lilithmon had started, but considering the current situation they were able to come to that conclusion without being told. He had also been locked out of the system the moment it did, meaning, he wasn't able to unlock the door for them either. Kens only hope now was that Tai and Sora would figure it out and think of a new way out.

"I really hope Lilithmon's not the one causing this," Sora prayed that the fight happening beyond the doors wasn't as intense as it felt, but deep down she somehow knew that this chaos wasn't being caused by Takuya or Kari and Gatomon.

"I don't really care right now!" Tai shouted at the door as he gave it a frustrated kick. "We need to get out there now!" He added, pulling his Digivice from his pocket.

"Let's go!" Sora agreed, gripping her own Digivice, overcome by the need to help the two she had come to view as younger siblings.

* * *

In a final blast of dark energy the black whirlwind slowed and the violent shaking of the castle decreased. Near the top of the domed ceiling the spinning sphere of darkness hovered in a deep silence before dissolving in a gust of wind to reveal Lilithmon.

"Damn…" EmperorGreymon cursed again as he angrily gazed upward.

"How!" Ophanimon gasped as she stared up at Lilithmon.

A smiling… and fully restored Lilithmon…

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

So one big relationship step forward for our favorite couple in this chapter. XD What did you think of it?

It doesn't make them an offical couple yet, but they're right on the precipice of it... I wonder what will push them over the commital edge?


	66. Dark Dominion: Altercation

**Chapter 66**

**Dark Dominion: Altercation**

"So close… yet so far…" Lilithmon laughed as she ran her hands over her restored arms.

"How! How can she have healed so quickly?" Ophanimon cried for an answer.

"Because she's the one who made this Created Zone…" EmperorGreymon responded in a sunken voice.

"What?" Ophanimon inquired without taking her eyes off of Lilithmon, too afraid that she would seize any moment of distraction to attack.

"I was stupid not to realize it before… I should have thought of it when Kari told me what she saw…" Takuya berated himself.

"Realized what?" Ophanimon questioned him again, hoping for an answer this time.

"Zones are essentially massive collections of Zone Energy, more than you could imagine. So to form a Created Zone, even a small one, someone needs to bring together large amounts of Zone Energy to realize it," Takuya began to explain. "Some gather the required Zone Energy the same way Dominimons henchmen did when they pried open the Zone Gate, but in rare cases, if the makers powerful enough, they can build it solely out of their own Zone Energy…"

"What does that mean?" Ophanimon asked, sure that she wasn't going to like the answer.

"It means that this isn't only Lilithmons Created Zone… It's also a part of her!" Takuya stated with a frustrated growl. "It means she can pull the Zone Energy she's most likely been continuously adding for years to expand her Created Zone right out of the fabric of the Zone, and use it to instantly heal herself and god knows what else…" he concluded before turning into his own thoughts. _"What Kari saw was Lilithmon adding or removing Zone Energy from the Zone… Why didn't I realize that before now…? Damn, I've gotten lazy… I'm too used to having Koji around for all the scientific stuff."_

"That can't be!" Ophanimon exclaimed. "How do you stop something like that?"

"I don't know... but there has to be a weakness to it, like with Dragomon…" EmperorGreymon stated, remaining Ophanimon and Kari in the background that even the strongest opponent could be felled. _"I just don't have any idea what it could possibly be…"_ he added, mentally kicking himself for thinking it.

"How'd you like your little taste of victory?" Lilithmon mocked, running her thumbs over the back of her fingers, examining the feel of her new soft flesh. "Think of it as a fitting reward for getting this far into my domain without me noticing."

"To tell you the truth Lilithmon… I expected it to be a much bigger challenge than it actually was," EmperorGreymon teased back, not wanting Lilithmon to get the feeling that he had been thrown off by the recent development.

"Then that's something I'm going to have to fix once you're both dead," she cruelly smiled. "Or maybe I'll keep you alive and PLAY with you until you tell me how you did it."

"You know, both you and Dominimon have the same creepy way of using the word, PLAY," EmperorGreymon glared at her, bad memories of how Dominimon used the word in conjunction with him, Koji, and Koichi years ago returning to him.

"Trust me, hot stuff," Lilithmon said with an alluring smile, while Takuya groaned at the annoying pun. He had heard it before, but not from an enemy; and strangely, it reminded him that it had been years since he had seen the girl that used it first. "Dominimons, and my use of the word, PLAY, are completely different."

"Somehow, I feel that's of little comfort to either of us," Ophanimon sighed, shifting into a defensive position when she felt the conversation had ended.

Now the two valiant digimon stood at the ready against the dark demon lord. While the two searched for a way to begin Lilithmon just watched them was an entertained expression, apparently thinking that they weren't capable of anything she couldn't fend off or recover from. She was definitely acting as if she was invincible and in this place she very well might have been.

"So any ideas yet?" Ophanimon questioned in a whisper.

"No, I need to see more of this ability of hers before I can come up with a solid plan because I don't want to be surprised again if she's capable of more than just healing herself," EmperorGreymon stated, narrowing his eyes so that they were solely focused on Lilithmon. "Remember she has all of those decaying attacks and her dark shield to fall behind, so watch your attacks and distance. Also, make sure you avoid those decaying attacks for as long as you can. You might be able to take three hits before it sets in, but try and make those three hits count."

"Understand," Ophanimon agreed. She didn't know when she would need to take an attack to get in one of her own, but it was best to use her resistance carefully.

"Okay, let's get sta…!" EmperorGreymon began to cry as he leveled his sword at Lilithmon hovering high above them, but a sudden explosion from the room they had come from stopped him in midsentence.

"Kari!" Ophanimon cried to her partner as a cloud of black dust came rolling in through the shattered hallway.

Before Ophanimon could go and check on her partner two shadowy figures came rushing through the cloud of dust and erupted into the throne room.

"Wargreymon! Phoenixmon!" Ophanimon yelped in surprise as the two mega digimon burst out of the cloud and swooped in between her and EmperorGreymon. "What did you two do? Kari was in there!" She followed up with worried that whatever they had done had hurt Kari.

In response the two stared at her in surprise. When they had burst through the wall that separated them from the fight they hadn't thought about the fact that anyone might have been on the other side. All they knew was that the violent shaking of the castle couldn't have been anything good and they had to get through to the others.

"It's okay, Ophanimon," Kari called out to her partner through the settling black dust and debris that had once been a hallway and door. "I'm fine, and not alone," she added, turning to the side and looking at her brother and Sora standing beside her.

"Don't worry about us. Just fight with everything you've got and we'll take care of ourselves," Tai ordered the digimon wanting to make sure they didn't hold back anything in the fight.

"Right!" Wargreymon and Phoenixmon nodded in understanding before turning all of their attention on Lilithmon while trying to forget about their partners.

"Give it everything you've got, huh?" Lilithmon scoffed at the idea. "I truly can't wait to see you try."

"Why does she seem so confident…?" Phoenixmon question with an unsteady voice, something about the way she was taunting them seemed very serious.

"Probably because she has two arms," EmperorGreymon responded.

"What?" WarGreymon asked, not getting Takuya's strange comment.

"We blew them off with our first attack, but she restored them," Ophanimon answered in the place of the dragon digimon.

"You're kidding…!" Phoenixmon really didn't like the sounds of that claim.

"Unfortunately, no… she's using the energy of her own Zone to do things outside her ability set, like high speed regeneration and who knows what else," EmperorGreymon coldly stated as he slid into a fighting stance in preparation of begin the fight.

"How do you stop something like that…?" Phoenixmon groaned, wondering if they really stood a chance against an enemy that could literally pull power out of thin air.

"You try!" Takuya proudly cheered from within his digital body before sliding a foot forward and falling into one of the new kendo positions he had learned from Cody's grandfather, but before he could put the attack that followed it into effect, Lilithmon raised a hand into the air and began to speak.

"It's terribly too cramped in here for us to have any really fun, so let's open it up a bit," Lilithmon laughed as she placed her hand against the ceiling.

"NAZAR NAIL" She coldly sung, digging her fingertips into the stone and sending a rush of purple corrosive energy into the material. In a sickening crackle the black stone began to rot away, floor by floor, until the night sky and a few of the moons could be seen through the gaping hole.

"Does that attack seem a lot stronger than it was before?" WarGreymon inquired with a nervous gulp.

"It's a lot more powerful now," EmperorGreymon confirmed his suspicions without taking his eyes off of Lilithmons seething golden gauntlet. "She must have used more of the Created Zones stored energy to up the power of that attack."

"Great… it's a completely versatile power," Ophanimon sighed. The ability to heal any wound, no matter how serious, was bad enough; but from the looks of that last attack she wasn't sure if even she could have survived a single hit.

"Let's… PLAY…" Lilithmon gave a vile smile before rising up into the hole she had created and into the night sky above her dark castle.

"Get back here!" EmperorGreymon and WarGreymon roared as they charged towards the spot where Lilithmon had once been.

"Ophanimon! Get Kari, Tai, and Sora out of here and back with the others, and then join back up with us," EmperorGreymon ordered before motioning for the other two megas to follow him. In a flurry of gusts kicked up by the three's exodus, they were gone. Into the skies and the awaiting battle they went.

"Damn it!" Tai cursed as he slammed a fist into the palm of his hand. "We came all this way and went through all of that… just to have things turned out like this…"

"With the way things ended up, it feels like we completely wasted all of that time sneaking around…" Sora sighed, watching as the last bits of flames in the throne room died out.

"Because of that preemptive strike we managed to find out about Lilithmon's hidden ability… but…" Kari tried to look on the brighter side but began to trail off as a depressing thought crossed her mind. Behind her Ophanimon touched down and began thinking about how she was going to carry the three out.

"But we're worse off because we're fighting her in her own territory, where if we were fighting her outside she wouldn't be able to use that ability…" Tai sighed at the realization. They had come all this way only to discover that their plan might have put them in more danger than if Lilithmon had actually come after them. "The only compensation we can take away from this is that we learned about her ability early and we won't cause any damage to the real world or Digital World," he added as he climbed up onto Ophanimons armored shoulder before pulling Sora up to him.

"There is that…" Sora depressingly agreed as Ophanimon took off into the air and progressed towards the gaping hole in the ceiling.

In a matter of seconds the shining angel digimon of light passed through the multiple stories that made up the hole above the throne room and exited out into the moonlit sky.

"Where are they?" Kari questioned as she and the others began looking for the battle that must have been taking place somewhere between their partners and the demon lord.

"I don't kn…!" Tai began to answer before a twisting blast of superheated flames shot across the sky high above and slammed into the ground like a comet falling to earth in a large fiery explosion.

"That answers that," Tai tried not to laugh at the situation as he and the others turned their eyes higher into the sky. He knew it was a dire circumstance they had found themselves in, but he felt that the way their answer had come was quite comical; and anything to relieve the stress and tension was needed at the moment because he had the distinct feeling that he wasn't going to like how the battle above them was going to play out.

High in the sky over their heads they could make out the shapes of their three allies darting about launching and dodging attacks from Lilithmon who was but a shifting shadow under the moonlight. Flames, bursts of energy, and glinting metal sparked to life in flashes and quickly burned out as the three tried to hold off Lilithmons advances while trying to make some headway of their own.

"There's nothing we can do from up here…" Tai stated before he began to scan the ground below for the spot where they had first entered the castle.

"Over there!" Kari announced while pointing toward the ground where she could see the remnants of the small wall they had used to scope out the castle before they had even gotten in. "Take us down there, Ophanimon!"

"Got it," Ophanimon responded before swooping down on the spot, wanting to get the children to safety and into the fight as soon as she could.

"Look out!" Sora suddenly cried as Ophanimon drifted in between a few of the castles spires.

"What!" Ophanimon began to question, turning her head towards Sora's side, but the moment she did her inquiry answered itself.

On her left one of the towers had somehow become separated from its base and began falling directly into her flight path. With a surprised jerk to the side and a quick burst of speed Ophanimon skillfully dodged the large falling tower which rushed by them kicking up powerful drafts of air in its wake. In a crash of shattering black stone the tower sunk into the top few floors of the castle, collapsing them under it immense weight.

"Why'd that tower fall?" Tai inquired of whoever felt like giving him their opinion.

"It's not the only one!" Sora announced, pointing out into the distance. All over the castle different spires and structures were falling over and sinking into the dark structure. "The whole place is falling apart!"

"What the hell is happening!" Tai shouted as Ophanimon dodged another tower before deciding to get above the peaks and out of harm's way. "Is this because of all that shaking?"

"Shaking?" Kari and Ophanimon questioned, having no idea what Tai was talking about.

"Yeah, just a little bit ago. It felt like a massive earthquake," Tai rejoined, surprised by the twos astonishment.

"It was shaking so much that we had trouble even remaining standing…" Sora added before asking a question of her own. "Are saying you didn't feel it?"

"No, all we felt was the powerful force Lilithmon was giving off," Kari answered as Ophanimon gave a slight nod in agreement.

"Strange…" Tai thought aloud while bracing himself for Ophanimon touching down near the small wall.

"Tai! Sora! Kari!" The intermingled voices of several Digidestined called to them from the direction of the castle.

"Matt, Mimi, Joe, and TK!" Sora and Kari answered their call as Tai helped them jump down from Ophanimons shoulders. From just outside the castle walls the four Digidestined who had been waiting outside the exit came running up to the new arrivals.

"Are you all alright?" Joe inquired, quickly looking over the group of three for any signs of injury.

"We're fine, Joe… Just a little dusty from blowing a hole in a wall," Tai answered with an uneasy laugh.

As soon as all her passengers were off, Ophanimon took off into the sky and towards the battle waiting for her in the skies above.

"What's going on inside? And what was all of that shaking about?" Matt questioned, turning to look at the castle where towers continued to fall inward on the structure.

"The sneak attack didn't go as well as planned and Lilithmons proved to be a lot more dangerous than any of us thought, but none of that's important right now," Tai replied, looking over the group for any digimon that could fly and join the battle. "What's important is getting more digimon on Lilithmon."

"Unfortunately, Patamon's in no shape to digivolve and join the fight…" TK responded taking his eyes off of the battle above long enough to make a quick check of his exhausted partner.

"What about..." Sora began to suggest the names of members with flying digimon before a realization dawned on her. "Where's Davis group?"

"We have no idea…" Mimi anxiously looked back at the exit they had abandoned moments ago. "After all of that shaking we can't seem to contact anyone and then one of the towers above the exit collapsed and sealed the two ends of the hallway."

"What!" Tai cried looking back towards the exit. Above it he could see the severely damaged roof and in the hall he could see some debris leaking out of the exit.

"No one's getting out that way now… We can only hope they find another way out before the whole place comes down…" TK concluded looking away from the castle walls and back to the fight above.

"Damn… Things just keep going wrong…" Tai groaned.

"Yeah, story of the last few weeks," Matt retorted before asking a question he had been holding onto for a while now. "What did you mean by Lilithmon's a lot more dangerous than we thought?"

"It's really bad…" Kari replied in the place of her brother and began to tell them everything Takuya had explained to her.

* * *

"Damn!" EmperorGreymon cursed as he fired another blast from his sword to divert one of the new attacks Lilithmon had released on them.

Lilithmon was calling the attack, Evil Sigh, and it consisted of her unleashing a concentrated sphere of her dark energies on her enemies; and as they had observed when one the attack struck one of the castles towers, it was a very dangerous attack. The small balls of dark energies were fast and had the power to blow a large hole in a tower while the larger were much slower they had the power to completely destroy a tower and all the ones surrounding it. Takuya assumed that the larger ones were the byproduct of her using her Zone Energy consumption technique.

As EmperorGreymon's Dragonfire Crossbow attack collided with Lilithmons large Evil Sigh attack, driving the large dark sphere off into the distant mountains where it couldn't hurt anyone, he thought about his current options.

"_This would be so much easier if I could take this fight outside her Created Zone, then she'd lose her boosting ability and we'd be on equal footing… Problem is that she'd never go for that… She likes the fact that she damn near invisible here, so if I tried to lure her out she would just turn on the other to stop me from leaving… And since I can't touch her because being turned to mush tends to be fatal, I can't force her out. I could always have the others get out of the Zone while I keep her distracted… but once they pass through the Zones border they'll be hit by the backlash and be easy targets for Lilithmon, and I doubt I could hold Lilithmon off long enough by myself in here for them to recover…"_ These collections of thoughts came and went from Takuya's head in a matter of seconds. Takuya might not have been the smartest when it came to academics like Koji and Koichi, but when it came to battle he was a natural genius. _"The only thing we have going for us is that she thinks she's invisible so she's off guard and just playing with us. I don't know how long the others would last if she was being serious…"_

"Damn it! Why can't I think of something?" Takuya berated himself as he charged in to help WarGreymon break free of the onslaught of Nazar Nails Lilithmon was unleashing at him.

She seemed to enjoy singling out one member of the group to play with and then let loose on them. She would use a variety of techniques on the poor target, taking pleasure in seeing them dodge and fight for their lives, then, as quickly as she had started she would get bored and choose a new target. Takuya knew she was playing with them since she had a nearly unlimited supply of Zone Energy to pull from and such cruelty just seemed to be in her nature.

"TERRA FORCE" WarGreymon roared as he brought his sphere of energy down in a point blank attack on Lilithmon. He had been waiting for her to close in, hoping that she wouldn't be able to dodge like she had been at close range.

"Is that it?" Lilithmon cackled as she stared up at the falling attack with a look that said she found WarGreymons attempt to be quite comical.

With an empty laugh she swung her golden gauntlet out and slashed her claws through the pulsing globe of energy, cutting through it with ease and ending the attack. Then, with a quick switch to an annoyed look Lilithmon pulled her arm back and launched an attack at WarGreymon who hadn't yet recovered from the failed attempt.

"NAZAR NAIL"

She aimed her corrosive touch at his chest, right over the heart like she had done with EmperorGreymon in the desert. In his current position of swinging down Wargreymon could only see that his attack had failed and not that she had quickly leveled a counterattack against him.

"No, you don't!" EmperorGreymon roared swinging his sword down before he even got close to her to make sure his didn't waste a second. The blade cut though the air, aimed at her slender wrists just below her gauntlet.

With an annoyed grunt Lilithmon stopped her attack midway and jerked her arm back before spinning in midair and aiming the attack at his neck. "NAZAR NAIL"

This time Takuya found himself to be the one in danger, but as he had hoped his interference had created a window for the others.

"TERRA FORCE" WarGreymon roared using the opportunity EmperorGreymon had created for him to launch a repeat of his earlier attack on Lilithmon. However, this time Lilithmon was in no position to destroy the attack and by the time she noticed it, too focused on punishing Takuya for interrupting her, it was too close to dodge.

In a crushing impact of energy meeting flesh Lilithmon was sent streaking towards the ground, but with an annoyed groan she swung out her arm and quickly dissolved the attack.

"Pathetic…" She laughed before a burning heat began to crawl across her skin.

"CRIMSON FLAME" Phoenixmon's voice echoed over the night sky sending a downpour of red flames that fell upon the demon lord catching her by complete surprise.

In a waterfall of searing flames Lilithmon was pushed closer to the ground, but again the attack quickly shrunk to a trickle and died out under the influence of her dark powers.

"Now you're starting to annoy me…" Lilithmon growled in a voice verging on upset. She was the type who liked to be on top, but now that they were finding a way to use their superior numbers against her, she was starting to get angry.

"DRAGONFIRE…" EmperorGreymon began to call out his next attack, aiming his blade directly at her.

"Do you really expect to hit me from there?" Lilithmon questioned with a disappointed look on her face. She had been hoping for more from him than long distance attacks, somehow it left a dissatisfied taste in her mouth when her new plaything wasn't willing to risk getting in close with his attacks.

"No…" EmperorGreymon laughed sending a shiver down Lilithmon's spine which was quickly followed by something severing it in two, "…just distract you long enough for that."

"EDEN'S JAVELIN" Ophanimon's voice whispered as the empowered point of her lance sunk into Lilithmons back and burst out the other side.

"Alright, Ophanimon!" The three allied digimon cheered after seeing Lilithmon impaled by the angelic strike of light.

It was a truly happy moment when they saw the lifeless body of the dark mistress arched backward, her arms and legs dangling at her sides. But while WarGreymon and Phoenixmon celebrated Takuya couldn't help but feel ill at ease. Then, in a flash he cut through all of the bright hopes that were clouding his judgment and made the announcement he felt he should have made much sooner.

"Ophanimon! Get away from her, NOW!" He yelled with great urgency.

"Why!" She questioned back, turning to look at him.

"Do it, NOW!" He yelled again, demanding her to take action. "She's still alive!"

"…!" Without a word in response Ophanimon turned her attention back to Lilithmon and what she saw when she did made her blood run cold.

Still skewered on her javelin Lilithmon had twisted her top half around and was looking at her with a entertained smile, but the worst of it was that she had her hand extended out, mere inches from the angel digimons face. With a terrified jerk of her body Ophanimon pulled back and let the dark digimons finger connect with nothing but air. As she pulled away she gave her javelin a yank and pulled it free from Lilithmons body, leaving her floating in the night air with a large hole through her stomach.

"Ahhh, and I wanted to see if your hair felt as RATTY as it looks," Lilithmon meowed in a mockingly dejected tone.

"Whose hair's RATTY? My hair's like spun gold compared to all of your split ends!" Ophanimon retorted before realizing that then wasn't the most opportune time to argue and fell back more from her opponent.

"SPLIT ENDS!" Lilithmon barked, showing the first real hints of anger since the fight had begun. "You'll pay for all of the times you've disrespected my beauty," she swore as she pulled energy from her own Zone and focused it over her stomach. Then, with a small grunt she tensed her body and the hole in her stomach closed over with supple white flesh, followed by her robes re-stitching themselves and covering her as if she had never been damaged.

"Damn…" WarGreymon cursed after seeing their supposed victory slip away from them. The fight had already been going on for a while now and he and Phoenixmon were starting to show signs of tiring. _"If I'd know we'd be facing something like Lilithmon someday I wouldn't have taken it easy the last four years…"_ He mentally berated himself, knowing that Phoenixmon was having similar thoughts as she slowly flapped her wings beside him.

He knew that back in the old days he would have been able to maintain his fighting strength for longer than he could now, but four years of peace had softened the whole group. Looking over to EmperorGreymon he couldn't help but think that if they had been training long before this moment they might have been able to still be standing tall on the battlefield like he was at the moment.

"Ophanimon!" EmperorGreymon suddenly called out to her with an urgent tone of voice as his big green eyes focused on her and widened in surprise. "Your javelin! Get rid of it!"

Ophanimon knew that look and tone of voice all too well. It was in a way burned into her memory. It was the same as when her shield had begun to rot in the desert from taking one too many hits. Following his instructions she released her javelin and watched it as it fell to the dark fields below, as she watched it flip end over end in the wind currents she saw why Takuya had been worried. The spot where Lilithmons body had been held at the tip was already almost gone, eaten away by the spreading black necrosis as if it were an apple, right down to the core. She also spotted a growing patch near the grip where Lilithmon had rested her hand when she reached out for her face.

"_The point I can understand, she was all over that part… but what about the grip. She just touched it once and only for a second… And for that matter what about the point… It only touched her body, not her gauntlet or that Nazar Nail attack…?"_ Ophanimon's mind raced for an answer.

"The boost she's giving herself must have made her whole body toxic," EmperorGreymon noted as if he could read her mind while he drifted in beside her. It was obvious that he didn't possess such an ability, but he could read confusion in battle and she was definitely thinking about the same thing as him. How quickly Lilithmons power had taken out Ophanimons resistant equipment.

"Smart and strong, my kind of man," Lilithmon drooled lustfully before launching towards the two, aiming her golden claws at Ophanimon. "NAZAR NAIL"

"Damn!" EmperorGreymon angrily groaned, knowing that they had been caught off guard. They couldn't dodge the coming attack with how little space there was between her and them.

Leaving a trail of dark energy behind her swing Lilithmon reached out for Ophanimons chest, wanting the pesky angel digimon out of the way so she could play with EmperorGreymon. Horror struck Ophanimon tried to twist her body out of the way, but with her bigger size and armored body weighing her down she wouldn't be able to dodge like she could as Angewomon.

*CLANG*

The sound of metal against metal rang out through the night sky as sparks came to life and rained down to the fields below.

"Takuya!" Ophanimon gawked as she stared at EmperorGreymons sword held before her, shielding her from Lilithmon's deadly attack. "But your sword!"

"What a stupid sacrifice…" Lilithmon stated in a disappointed tone as she stared at spot where her golden claws were pressed up against the shining blade. Starting at the tips of her fingers a sickly brown began to spread out across the gleaming steel, eating away at the proud blade. "With no sword how do you expect to…!"

"I don't expect to lose my sword!" EmperorGreymon roared, pulling back on the blade and pointing its tip directly at Lilithmons chest.

"DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW" he bellowed as he pulled the trigger and launched a blast of power at Lilithmon from point blank range.

In the torrent of scorching energy Lilithmon was taken by surprise and swept away toward the ground below, but after a short distance she used her boosting ability to dissolve most of the attack and swat away the remainder, sending it crashing into the crumbling castle with an explosion that sped up the collapse.

"Sorry, but nothing survives my dark touch," Lilithmon coldly sung, letting go of the fact that he had just blasted her a couple hundred feet through the air.

"I don't know about that," EmperorGreymon sung back in a mocking tone.

Looking up towards him she saw him running his armored fingers over his pristine blade. There was no sign of the sword having deteriorated any further and the original infection had also vanished.

"HOW!" Lilithmon angrily hollered, dropping her calm composure. She took a lot of pride in her ability to make things rot and die no matter how strong they were, so seeing it fail was a major insult.

"It's a secret," EmperorGreymon sung back, teasing the demon lord into attacking him again.

"NAZAR NAIL" she roared loudly as she rocketed towards him with her claws extended. Above her EmperorGreymon plummeted downward, wanting to meet her in the middle.

With another loud clang her claws meet the broadside of his sword and spark flew, and again she watched intently as her power spread through the metal of the blade. So intently focused was she that she didn't even flinch as he pointed the tip at her again and fired off another attack.

"DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW"

In a flash of blinding heat she was sent rushing towards the ground again. Sinking much further and taking a bit of damage thanks to the distraction of her enraged and perplexed state. But eventually she cast off the attack and drove it into her castle, once more speeding up its downfall.

"NO!" Lilithmon roared, charging back at him after seeing that the sword had once again remained in perfect condition.

"NAZAR NAIL" "NAZAR NAIL" "NAZAR NAIL"

She constantly cried out the name of her attack as she slashed away at his blade, creating showers of sparks and festering gashes in the steel. Her two previously failed attacks seemed to have driven her a bit off of the deep ends as she manically delivered one blow after another, wide eyed and disheveled.

After seeing her weaken under the stress of her own barrage of attacks, he pushed the blade forward and rammed her with it, pushing her back with a pained grunt on her part. When there was enough distance between them he pointed the tip at her stomach again and fired.

"DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW"

Lilithmon roared in pain, unable to raise a defense against the attack due to her flustered mental state. But the pain was enough to temporarily snap her out of it as she attempted to drain the power from it. However, before she could take more than a quarter of the power out of the attack she felt her back slam into something solid. At the moment when Lilithmon's backward movement came to a stop, the attack detonated in a massive fireball.

With each attack Takuya had been driving the demon lord back and towards her own dark castle and by the third attack he had moved her close enough for her to hit the stone structure and set off of the attack. In the powerful fireball Lilithmon disappeared within the flames and the debris that filled the hole she had been driven down into by the blast.

"How much damage do you think she took from…?" Phoenixmon began to inquire, but when an eruption of rocks burst forth from the sunken castle she got her answer.

The dark mistress exploded out of rock pile and hovered slightly over the wreckage of her castle, looking a little worn and disheveled, but still in fine fighting form.

"This time it has to have…! IMPOSSIBLE!" Lilithmon started in a crazed ramble, but quickly switched to a stunned cry at the sight of EmperorGreymon's unblemished sword.

"_My plan seems to be going well so far. She's completely flustered and it's making her sloppy,"_ Takuya thought to himself as he tried to think of other ways to use her faltering technique to his advantage. _"It's just a good thing that my Dragonfire Crossbow converts my blade into energy when it fires and restores it with a new one each time. Thanks to that, I can use it as a shield as long as she doesn't touch anything other than the blade."_

"WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?" Lilithmon cried, too distracted by her confusion to notice the orange light growing brighter behind her.

"Maybe you're losing your touch! TERRA FORCE" WarGreymon boomed, surprising Lilithmon as he brought his Terra Force attack down on her head.

"CRIMSON FLAME" Not letting the attack end there Phoenixmon unleashed her Crimson Flame upon the previous attack, adding her power to his.

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS" Ophanimon released her only remaining attack after losing her javelin to Lilithmons power.

In a rush of energy the combined power of the three attacks drove Lilithmon down, back into the hole she had just escaped and exploded with a jarring force.

"DRAGONFIRE CROS…" EmperorGreymon began building up energy for a massive attack, hoping to overwhelm the demon lord; but halfway through his attack he heard someone cry out for him to stop.

"STOP!" The voice cried out in earnest, making EmperorGreymon hesitate firing off his attack.

"Angemon?" Ophanimon questioned the champion digimon as it slowed to a stop beside her.

"Davis and his group are still somewhere in the castle…" Angemon announced as he unsteadily tried to remain in the air. He was obviously still weary from his fight with MetalPhantomon and his champion form was all he could manage at the moment.

"Damn it!" EmperorGreymon growled, ending his attack and swinging his sword to his side, dispersing any remaining power in the blade.

He had been so distracted by the intense fight that he had failed to think about how quickly it had begun. In a matter of minutes the fight had gone from in the throne room to the sky above, meaning that it was completely understandable that some of the Digidestined hadn't made it out yet. However, Takuya had been so focused on the battle that he had pushed everything else aside. Now, because of that lapse in judgment, he might have trapped them in the collapsing castle or done worse with his attacks.

"If that's the case we need to get Lilithmon away from the castle if we want to continue this fight," EmperorGreymon ordered the group of combatants whose only responses were nods of agreement.

"I don't know…" WarGreymon pondered as he stared down at the burning wreckage of the castle. "You might not have gotten off your own attack, but we still hit her pretty hard. She might be…"

In a flash of dark purple light which poured up from the rumble, WarGreymon was silenced. He was quieted because he could already make out the haunting form amongst the corroding stone and dark light.

"Damn… It's like those attack didn't do anything to her at all…" Angemon gritted his teeth at the sight of Lilithmon, her body showing no sign of injury, not even her clothes, which at one point had been singed and tattered, were undamaged now.

"They did something, but she just heals herself as quickly as we injure her…" EmperorGreymon explained with an annoyed glare at the demon lord who was taking a break to dust off her clothes and put her hair back up.

"Takuya?" Ophanimon called his attention to her. "I've been thinking about this for a while now, but won't taking this fight outside Lilithmon's Created Zone be the best course of action?"

"Ophanimons, right," Phoenixmon agreed.

"Yeah, if we were outside her Zone she wouldn't have the self healing ability and another attack like that last one we pulled off might be able to finish her," WarGreymon added while the collective hope of the group rose.

"I've already thought of that…" EmperorGreymon stated in a serious tone of voice. "No matter which way I think about it, it would be impossible for us to leave or force her out."

"How so?" Angemon questioned.

"Because of the backlash of Zone Crossing…" The first line of Takuya's reasoning instantly sent a chill down the others spines. They could only imagine what Lilithmon would do to them during the twenty or so minutes they would require before being able to move their bodies after crossing. "…and she wants this fight in here. Out there she has to be careful, but in here, she can toy with us all she wants without fear of dying, so she'll do anything she has to, to make sure we don't leave her Zone…"

"Great… so we're stuck with this situation…" Ophanimon sighed in agitation.

"Looks that way…" EmperorGreymon agreed before turning back to Angemon. "Angemon, how many of the others can still fight?"

"Everyone but Gabumon and I are in good shape, but no one else can fly, so they're stuck on the ground," Angemon quickly noted, showing that those on the ground had probably given it some thought before now.

"And without Davis and Ken, we can't use Imperialdramon," EmperorGreymon added.

"So it looks like it's just us then…" WarGreymon noted as he and Phoenixmon ascended to positions beside the others.

"Up here, yeah," EmperorGreymon looked down towards the group below looking back up at them. "But I might have a way to use their power even if they can't directly use it against Lilithmon. And it might actually be the only option we have left to take Lilithmon down…"

* * *

To be continued…


	67. Dark Dominion: Deterioration

**Chapter 67**

**Dark Dominion: Deterioration**

"What do you mean, the only way?" WarGreymon questioned, liking how Takuya seemed confident, but confused how they could possibly take her down with the help of those on the ground.

"The problem right now is that our individual attacks against her leave her with an opportunity to heal before the next hit," Takuya explained with a serious tone. "What we need is one very powerful attack; a single blow powerful enough to damage her beyond her ability to heal herself."

"How exactly do we do that?" Phoenixmon inquired, hoping that he actually had a plan to go along with his claim.

"I've got a plan… but it's not exactly going to be easy to pull off," EmperorGreymon laughed at his idea; not exactly a good sign.

"Okay, tell us what it is," Ophanimon's voice picked up, showing that a sense of optimism had returned to the group.

* * *

"What's going on?" Yolei cried as the castle violently shook and she nearly fell over; if it hadn't been for the wall she would've had nothing to brace herself and would have ended up flat on her face.

"I don't know, but it started just a few seconds after Takuya and Kari went on the attack," Ken noted, helping Yolei up off of the wall and began pulling her along through the constant quakes.

"That can't be a good sign…" Davis added, widening his stance so he could remain standing though a big shake when it hit.

"I don't think we have the luxury of time to think about the cause of this. We need to get out of here before this place comes down on us," Cody brought their attention to the most important point.

"He's right!" Ken agreed. "I don't exactly know what this place is made of and how strong the material is, but with all of this continuous violent shaking. No structure would be able to stay in one piece for long."

"And here I thought the toughest part of our mission was going to be finding and holding the control room," Davis laughed, trying to keep his spirits high despite what was happening.

"I miss that feeling," Yolei agreed in a laugh, running a shoulder along the wall to stabilize her.

Before the group could even make it halfway down the long hallway the section ahead of them shook violently, the vibrations quickly charging towards them. In the next instant the largest quake so far reached them and literately knocked them off their feet.

"Damn!" Davis cursed as he hit the ground hard after losing his balance.

"Davis, you alright?" Veemon questioned while crawling towards his partner.

"Just got the wind knocked out of me, but I'll be… Damn it!" Davis sighed before his voice suddenly turned sour. "That last one just trapped us!"

Ahead and behind them large sections of what were once walls and upper levels now lay in piles that blocked their advance and retreat.

"Great, what do we do now?" Yolei panicked as Ken helped her off of the floor and back onto her feet.

"I don't…" Ken began to respond before Cody cut in.

"It looks like it's time to do our part," Cody smiled at his partner with a confident tone to his voice.

"You mean what Takuya said earlier?" Armadillomon looked back at his human partner; not exactly sure of what he had planned.

"Exactly," Cody smiled as another tremor sent black dust rushing over them.

* * *

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Angemon questioned when Takuya finished explaining his plan. His voice seemed to express some uneasiness about what he had just heard.

"That sounds like it's going to hurt you…" Ophanimon noted wanting to make sure he wasn't putting himself in too much danger.

"It didn't the last few times I used it," EmperorGreymon reassured her, "but if Lilithmon catches onto it I can't guarantee anything," he added in a groan at the idea.

"I guess the real question right now should be whether we can hold her off long enough for you to finish, let alone keep her distracted so she doesn't notice…" WarGreymon commented, feeling somewhat uneasy like the rest. It was a strange tone to be coming from such an optimistic digimon like him, indicating how uncertain Takuya's plan must have been.

"It's probably best if we get started soon. Lilithmon looks like she's run out of patience," Phoenixmon noted when she spotted signs that the demon lord was getting ready to attack.

Lilithmon had been waiting for the group to begin the battle again, but when they called a huddle to discuss something she decided she could wait. She felt that whatever pathetic plan they were coming up with was of no threat to her and crushing it would make her victory all the sweeter. However, she wasn't the type who liked to be kept waiting. She was more the type who liked to keep others waiting. These feelings finally outweighed her interest in what they were doing and made her move.

"Okay, then let's get this started," EmperorGreymon announced, swinging his sword onto his back and slowly began moving away from the group. "Just be careful; and if she tags any of you, make sure you get rid of whatever gets infected."

The four digimon watched for a short period as EmperorGreymon slowly drifted away, trying not to draw attention to the fact that he was leaving; but once Lilithmon began moving again all of their attention switched to her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lilithmon taunted, speeding up her ascent so he wouldn't get away.

"TERRA FORCE"

"CRIMSON FLAME"

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS"

"HAND OF FATE"

The four unleashed their attacks on her in an attempt to stop her approach, but Lilithmon just watched the coming attacks with a sick smile. With a flash of speed she shot in-between the four attacks before they could converge and unleashed an attack of her own.

"DARK IMPULSE" She cried, sending out the deadly dark attack.

In a veil of shadows the four attacks stopped and froze in midair before the dark shell fractured and detonated, sending pieces of the attacks fly back at the attackers; temporarily blinding them as the ruminants pelted them in waves. The parts had been greatly depleted by her attack and were doing no real damage.

When the debris cleared the four looked back down to find Lilithmon hovering right in front of them. In her golden gloved hand she held a ball of dark purple energy, the unreleased form of her Evil Sigh.

"Good try…" she victoriously smiled at the group in her bone chilling manner.

The four knew that at the distance between them she could easily strike one of them with her attack before they could even make a move. So when her eye's kept shifting back and forth across them, they knew she was trying to figure out which one of them she felt like dropping. In response, they tried not to move; fearing that any movement would attract her wrath.

"…but I'm not going to fall for it this time!" She suddenly roared as she whipped around and drove her attack downward, right into EmperorGreymons chest plate as he attempted to attack her from behind. "Did you really think I would fall for the same tricks over and over again? EVIL SIGH!"

Instantly the dark sphere grew to the size of EmperorGreymon and forced him hurtling down towards the ground. He plummeted downward under the power of the attack as if he wasn't putting up any resistance and crashed into the castle; pushed deep into the rubble by the explosion that followed a few seconds later.

"Ahh, he might actually be hurt this time," Lilithmon cackled as she watched the ruminants of her dark attacks energies seep out of her fallen castle. "But I can't imagine a more fitting tomb stone for such an 'interesting' boy."

"That first part went well," WarGreymon whispered through a small unsure smile which he hid from view of Lilithmon.

"Yeah, but now we've got to live up to our end of the plan," Angemon gulped, preparing himself for what was to come.

"Remember what Takuya said. The flasher, the better," Ophanimon reminded them as they awaited Lilithmons next attack against them.

* * *

In a quake of rubble and dust a section of the castle collapsed, sending a piece of wall exploding out into an empty hallway. Parts of heavy black stone crashed against the floor in powerful booms that echoed throughout the halls. The violence quickly ended in a flash of dark purple light and a cloud of dark dust hanging in the air over the first few feet of the hall.

*Cough* *Cough*

A voice echoed through the clouded hall as a small shadow stirred up from the floor.

"Well, here I find myself in another one of my great plans," Takuya's voice groaned out in pain from the veil of dust.

With an outstretched arm he reached up the wall and pulled himself up and out of the rolling dust to reveal a head of fiery red hair and body to match. Somewhere amongst the chaos of Lilithmons Evil Sigh he had transformed himself into Flamemon and dove further into the castle to avoid the deadly attack; but avoidance wasn't the only reason for his actions. He had something else planned, but whatever it was he needed to do it in secret.

"Damn… I screwed up the landing…" Flamemon moaned while running a hand over his chest and left side. "I don't think anything's broken, but I can already tell that when I end my evolution I'm going to be in quite a bit of pain…"

Takuya had done well to avoid being crushed or blow apart as he made his way down through the crumbling castle, but no amount of skill could have helped him avoid everything. As Flamemon he had been slammed by some falling sections of wall and debris; and the worst part was that the transference rate of damage from Flamemon to his human body was quite high. His human body took about half the damage his Flamemon body took, while his other forms offered high levels of protection and much lower transference rates.

"Okay, now I need to find a way out of here quick if I want to get to my part of the plan," Flamemon declared to himself with a tight clenching of his fists to psych himself up. But just as quick as he had raised his own spirits they came crashing down when he looked up and down the dark hallways.

"Stupid freaking hallways, again!" He cried, obviously having forgotten about his disdain for them. "What are the chances that I could get a bit of good luck right now," he sighed looking up towards the crumbling ceiling with a depressed look.

For a moment Flamemon stood in the hallway trying to decide which way he should go. He was still trying to figure out which way to go when a low rumble began to shake the room.

"I said, GOOD LUCK!" Flamemon cried out in a pained laugh as large cracks began running up the wall next to him.

Before he could even move away from the wall a large circular section burst out into the hall, followed by three drill points.

"We're still not out…" Yolei groaned as she and the others stepped out from behind Digmon, out of the long hole behind them and into the dark hallway.

"At least we're making faster progress than when we were going along the hallways," Cody noted in defense of his plan.

"And we don't have to worry abou…" Ken trailed off when he became aware of the kid sized red digimon looking right at them with a surprised but happy look. One could say that it looked overjoyed to see them.

"Another enemy digimon!" Davis declared as he and Veemon stepped forward, ready to defend the group from the new enemy.

"Hehe," Flamemon let out a small laugh before looking towards Cody. "I see you got what I meant about Digmon being useful, huh, Cody."

"That voice…" Yolei noted while taking a step forward, suddenly no longer fearing the red digimon.

"Takuya…?" Cody questioned with an unsure approach.

"Yep," Flamemon replied. "Now if you wouldn't mind continuing to dig us a path out of here," he added while he swept his hands towards the adjoining wall.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Davis questioned with a laughing tone as he began comparing his height with that of Flamemon.

Being a year older than Davis, Takuya was naturally a few inches taller than him, which made Davis a bit insecure. But now, he was taller than Takuya in whatever form he had taken on, and that fact made him smile.

"Really? Your first question is why I look like this and not why I'm here in this hallway by myself?" Flamemon questioned Davis back with a tone of disbelief.

"I would have gotten to that," Davis defended himself, but before he could continue Takuya cut him off.

"I'll explain everything as we make our way out of here. Now let's get moving," Flamemon ordered, ending any chance of the group picking anymore discussion topics.

* * *

"Takuya isn't really down is he?" Joe voiced the opinion that the others were afraid to think.

"I really hope not… but he should have gotten back in the fight by now if he isn't," Tai replied, worried that they might have really lost their strongest asset in the fight.

"He's fine… I'm sure of it…" Kari stated, placing a hand over her heart in a symbolic gesture to herself that if anything had happened to Takuya, she would know.

In her own gesture of support Sora placed a hand on the younger girls should and gave her a trusting smile before looking out to the others. "Kari's right. I'm sure this is another one of his crazy plans."

"Let's just hope you're right and this is some kind of plan, because if…!" Mimi began to comment before a sudden explosion of rock burst out from the side of one of the castle walls that had managed to stay standing during the fortresses collapse. The blast was far away from them since they had made sure to put distance between themselves and the castle so they wouldn't get crushed by falling debris, but it was close enough for them to take notice.

Instantly the partner digimon jumped in front of the group, setting themselves up as the first line of defense, as Tai gave a warning, "Be ready!"

The Digidestined tried their best to keep their attention focused on the billowing black cloud of dust that was swelling out of the hole in the wall despite the intense fight happening high above them. The sudden explosion could easily be the precursor to the start of a fight on the ground, so they had to know what was coming.

After a few seconds of waiting and listening a faint coughing could be heard coming from within the cloud of dust. The coughing was soon followed by familiar voices and shadowy outlines moving across the floating stone bridge.

"Finally, we're out of that monument to creepy," Davis almost joyous voice cried out when the dust cleared enough for him to see that they hadn't come out into another hallway.

"It is nice to breathe some fresh air after so long," Yolei agreed after finding a breath of air not contaminated by dust and rock particles.

"My drills are burning…" Digmon groaned, "those walls were a lot thicker and harder than I thought they would be."

"But you still did great," Cody smiled up at his partner. "Cool down a bit before we start putting Takuya's plan into action."

"It's Davis and the others!" Mimi cheered at the return of their missing friends.

"I've got to say… despite the tight quarters, dust filled air, and constant shaking… that was a much more comfortable walk through the castle than along those creepy hallways…" A strange yet familiar voice spoke as its owner stepped out from behind Digmon; giving the armor digimon a congratulatory pat on the side of its shell.

"Who's that digimon?" A few members of the awaiting Digidestined asked after seeing how the red skinned digimon seemed to be conversing with the approaching group.

Bursting through the group of digimon and Digidestined Kari charged forward towards Flamemon, "Takuya!"

In no time at all Kari made her way right up to Takuya and looked down into his eyes, checking to make sure he was alright. Takuya just gave her a smile and tried to think of something more to say, than, "Hey, Kari," considering what had happened between them only a few minutes ago; but nothing else came out as he was very aware of the eyes of the group being on them.

"That's Takuya…" Joe questioned while eyeing his strange form.

"That must be Flamemon… Kari told me about it after the whole incident with Wisemon and the tower ruins," Tai recalled Kari talking about how she laughed about being taller than Takuya for a while.

"But the real question right now should be how and why he meet up with them," Matt noted while he watched the small group begin to move towards them again.

Soon the two groups came together again after dividing hours ago and focused their attention on Takuya as he began to share his plan with them as he had with Davis's group.

* * *

"I'm not sure how much longer we're going to be able to hold out here. She was way too much for us to begin with, but the longer this drags on…" Phoenixmon groaned as tired waves of pain spread across her wings.

"Well, we're going to have to… no matter what happens…" WarGreymon stated with a similar tired tone to his voice.

They had been spending the last couple of minutes since Takuya had left launching one attack after another at Lilithmon, trying to keep her at a distance and distracted. All had been going well so far, but the constant long distance attacks and quick escapes had taken their toll on their power, strength, and stamina.

"Then it's a good thing that the plan seems to have reached step two," Ophanimon noted with a smirk, her eye's beneath her helm looking down toward the group of Digidestined gathered below.

"But I wonder how long it'll take from here…" Angemon added, "Because we aren't going to last much longer without help."

"It's not nice to leave me out," Lilithmon laughed in her twisted playful tone a second before she charged at the group who quickly scattered in different directions, never taking their eyes off of the demon lord so they knew who she choose to target.

With a quick turn Lilithmon followed Phoenixmon up, higher into the night sky, opening her golden claws in anticipation of catching her prey. Phoenixmon might have been the focus of this last attack because as battle time had shown, she was the fastest in flight of all the partner digimon, and Lilithmon seemed to find great joy in showing that she was the fastest in the air of all.

"NAZAR NAIL" Lilithmon cackled, extending her hand towards the tip of Phoenixmons tail feathers.

But before her dark attack could make contact Phoenixmon whipped around with a powerful flap of her wings and faced her pursuer. "STAR-LIGHT EXPLOSION"

With another powerful flap of her wings she sent a shower of bright golden sparks raining down of Lilithmon, bring the demon lord to a stop as she attempted to clear the cascade of light that was singeing her skin and obscuring her vision.

"You PEST!" Lilithmon growled as she wiped away a patch of floating sparks just in time to see a sphere of orange energy bearing down on her. "Not good enough!" She roared while swing out her arm and hammering WarGreymons Terra Force attack back at WarGreymon who, not to be outdone, used all his strength to bat it away from him and to the ground below.

Using the distraction caused by WarGreymons attack, Phoenixmon launched a follow-up to her own,"CRIMSON FLAME," her words quickly changing from sound to deep red fire.

Lilithmon was instantly engulfed in a rush of searing flame that wrapped around her body and became a hovering torch in the night air. However, despite the appearance of the twisting and roaring flames that anyone would mistake for what had to be Lilithmons cremation, the partner digimon knew better now. They knew that at the dark, almost certainly cold core of the flames was Lilithmon, barely touched by the intense heat.

"SEFIROT CRYSTAL"

"CRIMSON FLAME"

"TERRA FORCE"

"HAND OF FATE"

The four leveled their best long distance attacks at the floating sphere of flame and unleashed them, hoping to make sure they came out of this assault with at least some damage inflicted on Lilithmon; but whisper from the demon lord would squelch any of their hope.

"DARK ZONE SHEILD"

In a burst of darkness from the core of the flames they expanded into a large ball before tearing apart in flickering ribbons which quickly burned out in the cold night air. Now, Lilithmon hovered in the center of a black spherical shield of barely transparent dark energy. The surface of the sphere was very reminiscent of the castles reflective walls of her castle. The four attacks crashed into the shield a moment after it appeared and were swallowed up in ripples that ran along the black surface, like pebbles being dropped into muddy water.

"They just vanished…!" Angemon stated, awestruck by what had just happened.

"This shields completely different from her Dark Impulse attack," Ophanimon noted with a feeling of dread, "it just swallowed up our attacks like they were nothing."

"Such good tries…" Lilithmon laughed as she let her dark shield drop to reveal that she was completely unharmed by any of the attacks. "But not good enough…"

"Damn…" WarGreymon growled, annoyed by her unimpressed attitude towards them.

"I've been enjoying our little game so far, but now I feel it's time for one of you to leave the game for good," Lilithmon sickly cackled as she pulled back on her arms and summoned dark energy into her palms. Then, with a fanged smile she brought them forward and unleashed her attack.

"EVIL SIGHS" She let lose a barrage of smaller, but numerous, Evil Sigh attacks which streaked through the night sky, turning and twisting as they shot about tracking down the partner digimon.

"Grraawww!" WarGreymon roared in annoyance after dodging ten attacks aimed at him only to have them loop around and come at him from behind. "They just keep coming after us!"

"And they don't disappear unless they blow up," Phoenixmon added.

"And Lilithmon keeps adding more of them to her attack," Ophanimon commented as she watched the demon lord increase the number of Evil Sighs speeding about by throwing orbs of dark energy into the sky.

"Let's see how many of you survive this!" Lilithmon announced as she extended her arms out to the side and spread her fingers. As if responding to her actions the countless Evil Sighs returned to the space in front of the demon lord and formed a wall of thousands of small Evil Sigh attacks.

"Ohh, this cannot be good…" WarGreymon moaned at anyone who would listen, trying to get some opinions about the terrifying dark wall before them.

"Got that right…" Angemon added, worried the most about his safety. Since the battle had begun he had been doing his best to avoid getting too close to Lilithmon or any of her attacks because he wasn't too sure if he'd be able to survive a hit from her considering he was only capable of reaching his champion form at the moment. The others were Megas so they only really had to worry about her Nazar Nail attack, but could survive a few hits; while he could probably be taken out by any of her stronger attacks.

"Now, dance about for ME!" Lilithmon brought her hands together, clasping her fingers tight, and sending the thousand balls of dark energy streaking towards the four digimon, threatening to fall upon them like a net.

"There's no way we'll be able to dodge them all at once!" Phoenixmon cried at the realization.

"Spread out!" WarGreymon ordered in hopes that apart they would be able to avoid more of the coming attack.

"POSITRON LASER" A voice boomed as an intense beam of white and red light shot up through the net of Evil Sighs and cut across the field, detonating all the orbs of darkness with black flashes.

Quickly following the saving attack back to its source the four found a very welcome sight. "Imperialdramon!" The small group cheered at the sight of the DNA Digivolved mega pointing its steaming arm mounted laser cannon at the space between them and Lilithmon.

"Looks like I made it just in time," Imperialdramon Fighter Mode grimly smiled, ascending to a position amongst the group in preparation for getting in on the next assault on Lilithmon.

"Thanks for the save," Ophanimon expressed her gratitude with a gentle smile. "Considering you're here, does that mean things are going well down below?"

"Yeah, you've all been hitting the mark perfectly… and with the others contributing down there, we'll hopefully be able to put the last part of the plan into action soon," Imperialdramon stated while eyeing Lilithmon with the same angry glare as she was giving him.

"Then if we can just keep this up just a little longer," WarGreymon stated in a happier tone than any of them had used since the start of the fight.

"I think we're actually wearing away at her…" Angemon commented, "She actually looks a little tired."

Angemons observation wasn't actually too far off. At the beginning of the fight she had been in complete control, but her anger over her constant failed attacks and the partner digimons successful ones were taking their toll. She had also been putting out a constant flow attacks, which thanks to her Zone siphoning ability wasn't lowering her power levels, but it was draining her physical state. Constantly taking in power, releasing it, throwing up Dark Zone Shields, and healing herself was actually doing harm to her body and tiring her out; but her level of exhaustion was nothing compared to the fading battle strength of the partner digimon.

"Think again," Lilithmon stated in a voice that was cold and suddenly far too close to Angemon for comfort.

"HOW!" Angemon yelped as he attempted to draw back from the demon lord who was now hovering inches away from his midsection.

Whatever technique or attack Lilithmon had just used had given her a burst of unholy speed and allowed her to instantly close the gap between her and the male angel digimon.

"Doesn't matter…" Lilithmon smiled in ecstasy of the fear and shock in his eyes, "Goodbye! EVIL SIGH"

From somewhere in the explosion of dark energy and smoke Angemon cried out in pain, before his unconscious body emerged and fell with no will to keep it afloat.

"ANGEMON!" TK cried out to his partner, but his voice just couldn't reach the place he had fallen into and he never stirred. With no action to stop his fall Angemon slammed into the ground and bounced along the hard, unyielding, surface like a ragdoll thrown across a hardwood floor, coming to a stop a few hundred feet from the group.

With a self satisfied smile Lilithmon watched TK drop to his knees beside his down partner as it burst into light and turned into a Tokomon. She loved to see the desire and worry in the human's actions; the only disappointed she felt was over the fact that he had lived through the attack.

"_He survived…? I must have held back a little too much power on that last attack," _Lilithmon made a mental note to not make the same mistake again. _"But it looks like there are a few down there looking to get into the fight…"_

Down below Rosemon, Plesiomon, Digmon, Halsemon, and Garurumon were standing in a circle away from the humans, near the castle.

"What's that…?" Lilithmon questioned when she looked to the center of the small circle the five digimon had created. In the center of the group a large disk of pulsating light was sending off waves of intense power.

"What the hell is that!" Lilithmon voiced her question louder this time, showing hints of fear in her tone.

"NO! She noticed!" Ophanimon cried as she quickly whipped up an attack.

"SEFIROT CRYSTAL" With all the speed she could muster she sent the golden crystals flying at the demon lord; anything to get her attention back on the fight.

But despite Ophanimons effort the demon lord only continued to stare at the rotating disk of light with a worried interest while ignoring the coming crystals. Without even acknowledging Ophanimons attack she extended her hand towards them and released a pulse of dark energy that turned the crystals black then dissolving them before they could ever reach her.

Unable to divert the demon lord's attention Lilithmon was able to bear witness to something that would put their whole plan in jeopardy. The five digimon partners below, as if on cue, launched attacks on the rotating disk; but strangely the attacks didn't explode. No, instead it seemed as if the disk had swallowed them up, growing brighter and more powerful. She could feel it, the energy emanating off of the disk had definitely grown stronger after devouring the attacks and it had already been very powerful to begin with.

In the process of absorbing the attacks the disk slowed long enough for Lilithmon to gain an understanding of what was happening. Small breaks in the rotation revealed that it wasn't in fact a disk, but a long glowing object being spun at a very high speed; and beneath it, holding it up and spinning it was EmperorGreymon.

"_I was wondering how I could have taken him down with that attack earlier…"_ Lilithmon thought about the incident a while ago and how he had vanished. She had been expecting some kind of counter attack from him for a while now, but what he was doing now wasn't on the list of things she had predicted.

"He's gathering up the attack power of the other digimon…" Lilithmon commented aloud to herself as she tried to put the last bits of the puzzle together. _"It can't be! He's trying to create one attack powerful enough to take me out in a single go! And if it continues like it is he might actually make it!"_ She mental cried, angry at herself for letting his absence from the battlefield go unchecked for so long. If there had been one thing Dominimon had warned her, it was to never underestimate the resourcefulness of the Warrior of Flame. _"I have to stop this before it goes any further… wait… has he only been absorbing the attacks of those five? There's only two megas among them… so there's no way he could have gotten all of that power from them… I couldn't be!"_

With a sudden wide eyed realization Lilithmon turned her attention skyward to the digimon hovering above her, already gathering for a team assault against her.

"_They've been moving into weird positions to attack me from his whole time… and even then, they were always aiming downward at me… They were making sure that when I dodged the power would go down to him! That WarGreymon even knocked down that attack I bounced back at him!"_ Lilithmon mental berated herself for falling for their plan for so long. _"Damn, them! But the final jokes on them… That attacks still nowhere near powerful enough to destroy me as long as I have my Zone siphoning ability…"_

"In my Zone, I am god!" Lilithmon cried as she burst with an unholy glow and force that seemed to make the night sky tremble.

"TERRA FORCE" WarGreymon let lose his attack in an attempt to drive Lilithmon to the side so the other could get past her and put themselves between her and the group below.

But instead of dodging the attack Lilithmon just turned her palm skyward and curled her fingers. In an eerie tone of static, the space around her hand began to distort and ripples of darkness began to move into her palm. After a second what appeared to be dark ribbons began to peel off of the night sky and collect over the center of her palm.

"_That's pure condensed dark Zone Energy!"_ EmperorGreymon mental noted with a worried tone, _"What is she going to do with that…? She couldn't actually be forming an attack with it! Could she!"_

With an emotionless look Lilithmon just continued to build up energy which wrapped itself up in a layered ball of energy about the size of her hand, and then, in a flash of dark fire that ran across it surface it turned into a pitch-black ball of energy.

"DON'T LET THAT ATTACK ANYWHERE NEAR YOU!" EmperorGreymon cried out in utter disbelief.

Shaken by Takuya's sudden cry the digimon came to a stop and watched as the Terra Force attack reached her first. When the attack came within a few feet of Lilithmon she raised the ball of dark energy up, instantly distorting the orange energy into the kind of energy ribbons they had seen before, except orange in color, and swallowed them up. Before the others could even process what they had just seen, Lilithmon clenched her fingers around the orb, pulled back on her arm, and hurled it at the digimon.

"DECAYING STAR" Her cold voice called out the name of the newest attack she decided to level against them.

The sphere of pure darkness cut through the air, unleashing a vile scream as it ascended into the sky towards the group, who were already in the process of escaping in different directions thanks to Takuya's warning. The attack climbed higher until it was directly in the middle of the space the digimon had fled from and detonated. The attack burst into an ear piercing scream and giant sphere of twisting and rotating dark energy.

"What the hell! It's trying to draw us in!" WarGreymon cried as he strained to fight against the pull of the attack and the painful sound flooding into his ears.

"Don't let it pull you in!" Imperialdramon yelled, encouraging the group to fight the suction, but he could already feel himself being dragged through the air, towards the roaring sphere.

"If this goes on, it's going to get us!" Ophanimon shouted over the energy distortion.

The longer the attack went on, the closer they came to being drawn in; and they had already lost all forward momentum and were just struggling to stay out of range. If the Decaying Star didn't die out soon it would all be over. In a hollow sound, akin to the beat of a heart, the attack collapsed in on itself, into a pinhole sized point and vanished; but what came next was a complete surprise.

The attack had left a void in the middle of the sky. It was a vacuum which need to be filled, so the moment the attack stopped everything around the epicenter got drawn in with a powerful force, including the digimon.

"Damn!" A collective groan of shock rose up from the partners as they were thrown towards the center with a jarring force.

"NAZAR NAIL" Lilithmon roared as she took advantage of her passed Decaying Star attack to catch Imperialdramon by complete surprise and drove her golden claws through his white armor.

"NOOO!" Imperialdramon's cry of surprise quickly changed to one of pain as Lilithmons Nazar Nail pierced the armor plating of his abdomen and flooded his flesh with her deteriorating energies.

"I just can't stand your type," Lilithmon laughed, "Big, slow, and boring… My playthings have to at least be able to keep up and deliver a few surprises. Now, down you go," she concluded by shooting backwards into the air a few feet and aimed her palm at the pained digimon.

"EVIL SIGHS" She cackled as she unleashed a small continuous barrage of Evil Sighs upon the already defenseless mega, engulfing him in a blaze of dark purple fire. In a final blast she took the last bit of fight out of him and Imperialdramon began to fall out of the sky.

"GRRAAWWW!" Imperialdramon Fighter-Mode groaned in pain, the burning of Lilithmon's Nazar Nail attack spread from his wound and across his abdomen.

"End your DNA Digivolution, NOW! Or you'll be too far gone for it to save you!" EmperorGreymon yelled to the two, knowing that the boost Lilithmon was getting would cause the attack to spread very quickly.

"Not yet!" Davis and Ken cried out to their partner in unison, spurring them into one final action.

With their partner's encouragement and faith behind them, high above the battlefield Imperialdramon just smiled before extending its cannon baring arm towards EmperorGreymon and switching to a determined look.

"POSITRON LASER" He roared through the pain, sending a power blast of energy hurtling towards EmperorGreymon. In a flash of light and intense winds EmperorGreymons rotating sword began swallowing up the attack, adding its power to the building attack. Imperialdramon poured on power for as long as he could, until in a final burst of energy he depleted himself and he began to drift away into unconsciousness. As he slipped away, he was engulfed in light and what emerged were DemiVeemon and Minomon, hurtling towards the ground.

Without a word Davis and Ken began running across the dark fields with all of the speed they could muster, in an attempt to get under their falling partners. In the last few seconds of the digimons descent to the ground the two lunged forward and spun around with their arms open just in time to catch their partners against their chests.

While the two In-training digimon didn't weigh much, the velocity of their fall had greatly increased the force of their impact. For Davis and Ken if felt as if someone had stomped down very hard on their chest. It was a pain that was only intensified by the unabsorbed momentum driving them into the ground with a hard thud.

"KEN! DAVIS!" Yolei cried out to the two when they didn't get up after hitting the ground.

"We're fine…" Ken groaned, slowly sitting up and cradling his partner as he did.

"Just a little winded…" Davis coughed as he drew oxygen into his sore lungs.

"Damn, we just lost, Imperialdramon…" WarGreymon growled, wondering which one of them would be next to fall against whatever dark power had just arisen in Lilithmon.

"At least they survived…" Phoenixmon commented without taking her eyes off of Lilithmon, who seemed to be rubbing some tiny pieces of Imperialdramons armor between her fingertips.

"Next," was all Lilithmon said before she rocketed off towards Phoenixmon who quickly attempted to lay down a defense against the approaching attacker.

"CRIMSON FLAME"

Lilithmon made no attempt to go around the flood of fire; instead she just poured on the power and dove right into the flames, blowing them out into a funnel as she did. With no time to recover and too tired to dodge she knew what came next.

In a flash Lilithmon was before Phoenixmon, her arm extended towards her chest with the palm out. "EVIL SIGH"

"STAR-LIGHT EXPLOSION"

Throwing out a quick defense Phoenixmon attempted to dull Lilithmons attack. Her attempt met with little result, but she did manage to find enough success to avoid a killing blow from Lilithmons powerful attack. In an explosion of darkness swallowing up golden sparkles Phoenixmon was sent hurtling towards the ground in a shower of golden feathers. Once she hit the ground Sora ran to the crash site, followed by Tai for comfort.

"Damn… She's just going for the kill now," EmperorGreymon growled, never taking his mind off of forming his attack, "Seeing what we had planned for her must have been a sobering sight."

"If that's the case, when she downs the last one she'll come after us," Garurumon noted as he prepared to deliver another attack to build up EmperorGreymons.

"Don't count on her waiting…" EmperorGreymon warned with a quick glance towards the beast digimon, who just gave him an uneasy nod of understanding.

"You're next Blondie," Lilithmon declared, eyeing Ophanimon with an unsettling look.

"MEGA CLAW" WarGreymon growled as he suddenly appeared behind Lilithmon, swinging his razor sharp blades down on the demon lords back.

"Cute…" Lilithmon laughed, swinging out her gloved hand and knocking WarGreymons gauntlet off to the side in a loud clang of metal and sparks. "You might even have been entertaining under different circumstances… but, right now, EVIL…"

Seeing Lilithmon level her hand at his stomach WarGreymon quickly reach behind his back and pulled out his Brave Shield and slammed it together in front of him.

"…SIGHS"

Lilithmon finished calling out her attack and sent out a barrage of Dark Sighs directly at WarGreymons shield. WarGreymon braced himself for the attack, but the blasts curved around his shield and he could only watch in shock as they rained down of the group below.

"What was that you were saying?" Rosemon uneasily laughed at the sight of the Evil Sighs descending upon them.

"EmperorGreymon, what'll happen if one of those attacks hits your sword?" Plesiomon inquired as the attacks continued to approach.

"Her evil Zone Energy is completely different from the pure attack energy I've been gathering so far, so it would be like throwing water on a fire," EmperorGreymon urgently claimed. "They would take a good chunk out of what I've gathered so far."

"So we've got to stop them from hitting you or the blade," Garurumon stated, turning his neck skyward in preparation.

When the downpour of dark energy came within range the five digimon let loose an onslaught of attacks into the sky.

"EAGLE EYE"

"GOLD RUSH"

"HOWLING BLASTER"

"FORBIDDEN TEMPTATION"

"SORROW BLUE"

The attacks spiraled upwards and meet the cascade of dark attacks, setting them off like Imperialdramon had done before in a large explosion of darkness and brown smoke.

"That should take care of that," Digmon laughed, happy that they had diverted the potential disaster.

"You think so," Lilithmons cold voice suddenly roared as she burst out of the smoke and aimed another attack at the group. "EVIL SIGHS"

Moving on pure instinct the five digimon disregarded their own safety and used as much energy as they could gather from within and sent attacks into the center over EmperorGreymon.

"EAGLE EYE" "GOLD RUSH" "HOWLING BLASTER" "FORBIDDEN TEMPTATION" "HYDRO IMPACT CRUSHER"

Their attacks were enough to blow out the attacks that threatened EmperorGreymon, but not enough to halt the progress of the ones over them which rained down in painful chains of blasts upon them.

All around EmperorGreymon he could feel the shockwaves of the blasts resonate off of his body and the cries of the digimon as they were blown painfully across the battlefield. When the smoke cleared he could see that the digimon were badly hurt, but thankfully, still alive. They were now hundreds of feet from where they had once been, and in what could be described as their kind of good luck today, they had all been sent flying away from EmperorGreymon and close to their human partners. But on a negative note Takuya also observed that there was smoke rising from the spot where the Digidestined were. It appeared that the second barrage of attacks hadn't only been aimed at him and the digimon, but at the humans on the field as well; or they had just become accidental collateral damage from stray shots.

"Are you all, alright," EmperorGreymon cried out for an answer from the group. A digimon taking a hit like Lilithmons Evil Sigh was one thing, but for a human it would definitely be lethal.

"I don't know how, but it looks like we all lived through that," Tai yelled as he pulled Sora to her feet and looked around for his sister and the others.

When the smoke cleared he could see the Digidestined again. They were pretty banged up, but it wasn't anything to severe; just some minor cuts and bruises. It appeared that they hadn't been directly hit. Instead they had been hurt for the most part by the shockwaves of the close detonations and being violently thrown back against the ground.

"_Thank god…" _Takuya breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Kari and all the others rise to their feet once more, but in the next second he would choke on that peaceful breath.

"Coming to my Zone was a mistake, warrior," Lilithmon proclaimed, starting her descent towards the now alone, EmperorGreymon; who was anything but happy to see her so close.

"_DAMN!"_ Takuya cursed while his minded raced for something to do next.

"So was taking your eyes off of me!" WarGreymon roared out of nowhere in a razor sharp whirling of steel. "GREAT TORNADO" He cried as he swooped under her and slammed right into her stomach, using all of his strength to drive her back high into the sky.

"DECAYING STAR"

As she was being pushed up Lilithmon quickly gathered up the Zone Energy need for her deadliest of attacks and drove it down at the digimon pushing her up. But sensing the attack coming WarGreymon pulled back and throw up his Brave Shield, setting off the attack earlier than Lilithmon had intended, as he flew with all his strength to avoid being sucked in.

In a surprising turn of events the Lilithmons own attack turned against her and she was engulfed by the screaming torrent of darkness.

"No way…! Did that actually get her!" WarGreymon marveled at the desperation move that might have just turned into the day saving finisher.

"Not even close," Lilithmons chilling voice answered as she exploded forth from the violent flow of her own attack, surround by her Dark Zone Shield which provided her all the protection she needed from the attack and got her within striking distance of WarGreymon.

"MEGA CLAW"

WarGreymon strained his body for one more attack, but he couldn't even fool himself with it. He was exhausted and his slow attack reflected that fact.

"EVIL SIGH" Lilithmon laughed as her hand burst out of her shield and hovered an inch over the tired digimons chest, far faster than his arms were able to swing down.

A second later another explosion filled the night sky and WarGreymon dropped to the earth below, clad in his shattered armor.

"I'm the last…" Ophanimon noted with a great uneasiness, "Is it still not enough power? We lost a lot of power thanks to Lilithmon catching on too early, but… damn…" She could see the look in EmperorGreymons eyes that were begging for more power and time.

"SEFIROT CRYSTAL" "SEFIROT CRYSTAL" "SEFIROT CRYSTAL" "SEFIROT CRYSTAL"

Knowing that she won't be able to fight off Lilithmon anymore by herself, Ophanimon sent down as much energy to EmperorGreymons attack in the form of constant Sefirot Crystals as she could in hopes of tipping the scales.

"And so the last one falls…" Lilithmon stated in a dark and chilling voice as she brought her ungloved hand against Ophanimons side, right under the joints of her armor, and delivered a crushing blow against the weakened angel.

"Damn…" Ophanimon cried as she felt her body begin to go numb from the impact.

"OPHANIMON!" Kari scream for her partner, knowing that with no one left to help, her partner was completely at Lilithmons mercy.

"_Ophanimon…" _Takuya thoughts turned to his ally, his mind racing for anything he could possibly do that didn't involve losing all the power he had gathers from the others so far. If he stop spinning his sword to gather energy he would have to either attack with it, which wasn't an option since it still lacked the necessary power to finish Lilithmon, or he could disperse the energy and abandon the plan, which would be just as bad considering he had put most of his own power into charging the blade and keeping control of it. He had only made sure to save enough energy to actually launch the attack, so after that he wouldn't even have enough power to stand, let alone maintain his Spirit Evolved form. Either way, this plan was do or die.

"Goodbye, Blondie," Lilithmon happily cackled, placing her golden hand against Ophanimons chest and released an attack at close range.

"EVIL SIGH" Lilithmon announced her attack with a sickly gleeful tone and smile. A moment later the point between her hand and Ophanimons chest plate exploded with a dark purple light, sending the light digimon hurtling towards the ground below, leaving a trail of brown smoke and purple energy as she did. After a quick descent the angel of light slammed painfully into the ground and slid across it, leaving a long deep trench dug into the field.

"OPHANIMON!" Kari cried out as she ran to her downed partner, hoping her she wasn't as hurt as she looked.

"Now for you, Warrior of Flame…" Lilithmon cruelly smiled at the lone warrior still standing tall on the battlefield. "I was hoping to keep you around for a while, but now, I've had enough of you…"

With that Lilithmon hunched over and twisted her gauntlet baring arm back over her head, palm up and fingers curled towards the heavens. In a painfully familiar distortion of the Zone ribbons of Zone Energy began to flow into her open hand, like dark serpents returning to a nest.

"DECAYING STAR" Lilithmon cackled as the power began to grow beyond any Decaying Star attack she had used before. She obviously wanted to make sure that it would be the end of everything and everyone.

Fear and sorrow quickly spread through the Digidestined, but the determined and hopeful look in EmperorGreymons eyes only intensified… but why…? So close to the end, what does he have left…?

* * *

To be continued…


	68. Dark Dominion: Salvation

**Chapter 68**

**Dark Dominion: Salvation**

"Did you really expect me to let you finish that attack?" Lilithmon angrily cackled in-between tired gasps of air. She floated there high in the air gathering the energy of her own Created Zone and converting it into a massive Decaying Star attack. Rage had long since set in on her as she was dealt one insult after another in the form of the Digidestineds attacks.

"Damn it! Tell me someone still has the ability to fight!" Tai yelled out while turning to look back at his fellow Digidestined and digimon behind him. Every one of the Digidestined were on their knees attending to battle beaten partners, who were trying their best to get to their feet after being spurred on by Tai's call to arms. But looking at them, and even at his own partner, he knew that they had given everything they had and wouldn't be getting back up. Leaving only EmperorGreymon and the now downed Ophanimon left in the fight. "Damn it!" He cursed one more time as his mind raced for something, anything to do.

"She was scared that we'd complete the attack…" Ophanimon groaned as her consciousness returned.

"Ophanimon!" Kari cried wrapping her arms around her partner's faceplate, "You're okay… We need to…"

"I'm sorry Kari, but I don't have any more left in me…" She released a shower of light from her body, and in the next second Kari found an exhausted Salamon in her hands.

Squeezing Salamon tightly in a comforting hug Kari turned towards the battlefield where EmperorGreymon continued to spin his sword over his head in fast circles despite no longer receiving boosts of power from any attacks. He stood there looking up into the sky at Lilithmon without fear, despite the massive attack of dark energy she was preparing in her hand. "Takuya…" was all Kari could say as she prayed for a miracle.

"So even now you won't give up will you? It's hopeless! Fall to your knees and beg me to make it quick!" Lilithmon continued to cackle madly, which only intensified when EmperorGreymon continued to spin his light empowered sword over his head even faster.

As Lilithmons attack grew stronger, faster than EmperorGreymons all hope seemed lost, yet Takuya said nothing. He didn't waver or give in. He just continued to keep their last hope alive.

"What do you expect to happen now!" Lilithmon screamed at the top of her lungs as she pulled her arm back, preparing to release her Decaying Star attack. She hated the way he looked at her, so calm and unafraid. She was the goddess of fear in all eyes but his.

At this provocation EmperorGreymons eyes changed and he finally spoke. And when he spoke it was with a confident and reassuring tone that made Lilithmon shake with fear and anger. "That," was his only word.

"Tha…!" Lilithmon began to question, but when a beam of pure white light poured down from the sky and slammed into her exposed back, she got her answer. The blast of light shook her so violently that she lost control of her own attack and sent it flying off into the distant mountains where in detonated in a massive screaming sphere of dark energy. The attack twisted about before drawing in on itself and collapsing in on a pinhole size point in the middle. When the dark attack was finished one whole mountain range and part of the next was gone, leaving only a perfectly concave, miles wide, crater in the earth.

"What!" Lilithmon roared through the searing pain in her back and turned her attention skyward. Up higher and higher her gaze went until it found the barrel of a large blue steel gun, shining majestically in the moonlight, pointing down at her, smoke still pouring out of the barrel as its wielder gave Lilithmon a mocking smile.

"Who's that!" Davis yelled in confusion. He like the rest was glad for the intervention of whatever digimon had appeared at the last second to save them, but he was too tired and too frayed for any more surprises.

"Hell, yeah!" Matt suddenly burst out with a pump of his fists, instantly earning him looks of surprise from the others. His outburst was unreserved and rowdy, very unlike him. It was something they would have expected more from Tai or Davis. Noticing the looks, Matt felt pressured to answer. "What? I'm sorry, but I want her dead. And it's about time things went our way," he defended, not letting his smile fade for even an instant.

The others just nodded and smiled in agreement with Matt, but off to the side Kari looked up into the sky at the shining digimon, sending it her eternal thanks for saving the boy she loved.

"_Now that's what I call good timing, Koji…"_ Takuya smiled to himself as he kept his attention focused on the attack he was forming within his blade.

"You'll pay for tha…!" Again she didn't get to finish as MagnaGarurumon resituated his guns and prepared to fire again.

"ULTIMATE VICTORY!" MagnaGarurumon roared as his gun exploded in a shower of beams of light and missiles. The attack might have blown apart his best weapons in one go, but the exchange was that he was also able to unload a massive amount of power in one shot.

"DARK ZONE SHIELD"

Lilithmon braced herself for the attack with a Dark Zone Shield, fearing what the numerous light infused attacks could do to her in her weakened state. But to her surprise the attacks streaked past her without a single one making contact. The dark mistress had no idea of what to make of what had just happened, but when the memory of EmperorGreymons apparent miss destroying the Zone Gate came back to her, she was gripped with fear.

The hail of light beams and missiles fell directly on top of EmperorGreymon who had been awaiting them with eager anticipation. In an instant the attacks hit the energy current of EmperorGreymons sword and detonated in hundreds of explosions of light, making the ground shake and the sky, which had only ever seen night since its creation, light up with an intensity that could rival the Suns. But in that same instant the blasts ended, drawn in by the swords blade and adding their power to it. In an eruption of power the blade grew by twice its length and pulsed with a pure white light. Giving the sword one more spin EmperorGreymon gripped it tight and brought it down before him, the blade hovering an inch from the surface of the field.

"Impossible! This has to be a nightmare!" Lilithmon screamed at the sight before her. His attack was complete and hers had been lost; and it would take her too long to form another. The green eyes that now looked up at her were one that foretold her death.

"Trust me Lilithmon, this is a dream come true for many people and digimon... it's only a nightmare for you!" EmperorGreymon roared as he shot off into the sky with his empowered sword trailing behind him, ready to end the darkness that had been draped over the Multi-verse for far too long.

"Don't think this is over! I am GOD in here! My darkness reigns supreme! I'll stop your attack with my Dark Zone Shield!" She cried using what power remained from forming her failed Decaying Star attack to raise a shield.

"Ha," EmperorGreymon simply laughed at the idea. But it wasn't Lilithmons claim he was laughing at, her shield combined with the rules of her Created Zone could still make for quite a problem. No, it was the sight being reflected in his eyes that made him laugh.

In his big green eyes a falling comet of blue light streaked down right at Lilithmon. "STARBURST HUNTER" MangaGarurumons voice rang out as he swept his blades of light forward and passed through Lilithmon and her Dark Zone Shield like a ghost, emerging on the other side in a burst of light before blazing downwards past EmperorGreymon. When the two passed each other their eyes meet in a reunion that seemed to slow time, before the line of sight broke and they continued on in different directions. MagnaGarurumon continued down until he touched down in the grass with a cool grace before turning his head skyward with a confident smile to watch the show unfold.

For a moment Lilithmon couldn't figure out what had just happened, but when a giant X-shaped gash appeared in her dark shield it became obvious. MagnaGarurumons attack had been aimed at destroying her shield, leaving her with nothing to protect her from the coming attack.

"Lilithmon! Your dream world ends now!" EmperorGreymon's voice boomed into the night sky and across the rolling fields, the pulsing sword of light driving ahead of him saying more about the coming events than his words or the terrified look in Lilithmons eyes could.

In a flash EmperorGreymon closed the remaining distance between himself and Lilithmon, aiming the point of his sword at Lilithmons chest.

"NOOOO!" Lilithmon cried out in fear as she extended her arms and tried to hold off the tip of the blade with her Zone energy infused hands. The radiant blade and seething darkness met at the tip, sending beams of searing white light pouring through her finger. In a concussive impact the two were now locked in a shoving match above the shadowy fields of the dark dominion.

"Lilithmon, this is one blade you cannot stop! It's one you've forged yourself! With every evil deed and cruel act you committed you've sharpened its edge!" Takuya roared from within EmperorGreymon. Then, with a rage powered by the need for justice against all Lilithmon had done, EmperorGreymon drove the blade forward with a renewed burst of strength.

"NOOOOO!" Lilithmon screamed one more time as the blade cut through her hands, blowing apart her golden gauntlet and piercing her chest. In a flash of released light the blade plunged into her flesh and emerged out the other side. Down below on the ground the Digidestined looked on at the blade of light that had cut Lilithmon from her neck to her hip, knowing that victory was finally theirs.

With a cold stare EmperorGreymon slowly drew the sword out of Lilithmons body, having become tired of watching her frantically trying to pull it out with her burned and bleeding hands. In a final swift motion he yanked it the rest of the way out, sending a spray of black blood into the air and down to the grass below. In the air Lilithmon hung there, her body limp and slumped over like a puppet with most of its strings cut. From the wound, black blood continued to bubble out as bright white cracks began to spread out across her body with every pained breath she took.

"This… is… madness…" Lilithmon slowly whispered to herself in searing breaths as she watched the life literally drain out of her.

"No… It's justice!" EmperorGreymon answered in a serious voice as he pulled back on the sword and swung it at Lilithmons stomach. In a cut that gave no resistance the blade went through to the other side, splitting Lilithmon in two and setting off the stored power in the blade. It detonated in a raging explosion of white flames and crackling power which lit up the night once again.

"Now that's a beautiful sight," Koji smiled from within MagnaGarurumon, feeling a sense of relief wash over him for the first time in weeks.

"Good going kid," Tai laughed to himself before turning his attention to his little sister who was staring up at the fading light with a loving look, knowing that she was looking past it all to the person standing amongst it.

Eventually the white flames died out, revealing EmperorGreymon hovering in the spot where he had last been seen. In his hand he held his smoldering and shattered sword hilt, steam rising off of it as it cooled in the night air. Beside him a swirling collection of blue fractal code in the shape of a human pulsed and twisted.

"What is that?" Mimi questioned with an awed voice.

"I think its Lilithmons fractal code…" Ken replied, committing the look and movements of the code to memory so he would be able to describe it to Izzy.

"Lilithmon, you were by far one of the greatest evils I've ever met. I can only hope that the cleansing flames can rid the Multi-verse of your cruelty," EmperorGreymon stated in a commanding voice as he released his busted sword and let it fall to the ground below in pieces, before he aimed his palm at the fractal code. Then, in a flash of flame his D-tector appeared just over his palm and he spoke his last words to Lilithmon. "Now, be purified by the flames! Fractal Code Digitize!" With those words the D-tectors screen lit up and coursed over Lilithmons fractal code. The light quickly pulled it all in before it died away and the sky was empty except for EmperorGreymon and a digiegg.

With a serious and focused look in his eyes EmperorGreymon reached out and enclosed his large hand around the small digiegg and spoke in a cold emotionless tone, "You've had enough chances in life." Then, with a small annoyed grunt he quickly squeezed his hand tight, crushing the digiegg into a cloud of digital bits, ensuring that Lilithmon would never return in any incarnation.

"I guess that's finally it," Tai exclaimed as the group was finally able to give into the weariness that had been trying to overtake them for a while. The constant stream of adrenaline that had been fueling their every movement for the last half-an-hour finally ebbed away and the pain and tiredness replaced it. But they still couldn't give into it yet. They had a friend to congratulate and a mysterious digimon to investigate.

"Anybody have any idea what digimon that is?" Davis questioned as he and the others exhaustedly dragged themselves, with their rookie and in-training partners in hand, over to the spot where EmperorGreymon would touch down. The powerful fire dragon digimon was slowly dropping out of the air in a shaky sort of controlled descent.

"I don't know, but it seemed that Takuya was counting on it for support," TK added, not taking his eyes off of the large cyborg wolf digimon.

"He wasn't only counting on it. They knew what the other was going to do without having to say anything," Matt noted. He like the others was starting to get an idea as to the why and who of it all.

When the group, being led by Kari in the front, was within a hundred feet of their destination EmperorGreymon touched down in the grass, right beside the new digimon, and was instantly engulf in fractal code and fire. The blazing data was quickly snuffed out, leaving behind an exhausted Takuya. He was swaying and tilting on his feet and with a big exhale his legs gave out and he began to fall forward towards the ground.

When Kari saw him begin to fall forward she called out to him, "Takuya!", as she began running across the remaining distance to him as best her weary body could carry her. But no matter how fast she could run, she would never reach him in time. But just as Takuya began to fall MagnaGarurumon burst into a swirl of blue fractal code and light which Takuya fell into on his way down. The swirl rotated for a few seconds before vanishing in a bright flash.

"Who…?" Yolei inquired in a hushed voice.

There, standing in the middle of the moonlit field was a boy with semi-long dark black hair and a long coat like Takuya's, except in white, swaying gently in the breeze. He was looking away from the Digidestined, his focus falling on the completely exhausted comrade he was holding up with his shoulder and extend right arm hooked under his chest and arm.

His appearance brought everyone to a stop, even Kari, as they tried to make sense of what was happening. But as if sensing their hesitation the boy turned and looked up at them with his dark blue eyes. He said nothing as he examined them with quick looks before he returned to looking at Takuya who had adjusted his head on his shoulder so he could look up at him.

"Hey," Takuya simply said as he smiled up at his long lost friend and Runner partner.

"Hey…" Koji coolly smiled down at him before lifting his left hand in the air and beckoning for the Digidestined to come over to them.

"I'm guessing that's one of the friends Takuya spoke of," Sora commented as they began moving again.

"We can only hope so," Tai replied.

The two top warriors are back together again; meeting once more after such long journeys. Now that they're reunited, will their combined power be enough to stop the remaining threats and secure the safety of the Zone and the Sealed Digivice? Only their future trials will tell the tale.

* * *

To be continued…


	69. Dark Dominion: Destruction

**Chapter 68**

**Dark Dominion: Destruction**

The battle had ended only a few minutes ago with Lilithmons death and the Digidestineds hard fought victory, but if it hadn't been for the last minute assistance of the mystery digimon it wouldn't have been a victory at all. After the finish they had crossed the distance to the two warriors and were having their first meeting with Takuya's long lost friend.

"Who are you?" Davis demanded of the older boy holding up the battle weary Takuya with a yell from a distance away.

At first Koji didn't respond. He just looked around him, scanning the fields and castle with his eyes. Then, he turned and gave Davis an intimidating and annoyed look before saying, "Do you feel how peaceful and quiet this atmosphere is right now… And you have to go and ruin it with your inane loud talking."

"w… …wha …what!" Davis stuttered in complete shock. The guy who had just shown up out of nowhere and possessed the same kind of digivolution as Takuya had just insulted him as the first thing he had said. "What did you say!" He finally managed to utter his angry thought.

Despite Davis's verbal challenge Koji didn't respond. He only sighed before tracking some movement on his side. When the group had come up to them he had been sure that they had all stopped to figure out who he was, but it appeared that a brown haired girl, about a year younger than himself, holding a Salamon, hadn't. She was coming up on his side with her eyes locked onto Takuya.

"_Now what the hell is this…?"_ Koji pondered as he eyed the girl. _"Whoever she is she doesn't seem to be worried about me being here… Brave girl,"_ he added with an internal laugh.

"Takuya, are you alright?" Kari asked getting right up to him and leaning over to the side so she could look him in the eyes.

"Hey, Kari," Takuya painfully laughed, "I'm fine."

He obviously wasn't, but she wasn't going to argue with him considering what he had just been through.

"I'm so glad," Kari smiled back at him, finally letting go of all the tension that had been building up in her since the beginning of the fight.

Once Takuya had been address Kari turned her attention to the new arrival. "The names Kari, thanks for helping us," she thanked Koji before tilling her head slightly and looking inquisitively at him. "Uhh," she had been hoping that the boy would introduce himself, but he just seemed to be giving her the silent treatment.

"This is Koji," Takuya tiredly announced while doing his best to glare at Koji from the position he was in.

"I'm Kari Kamiya, and it's nice to meet you Koji," Kari said extending a hand to Koji for him to shake.

For a moment Koji just let her hand hang there, actually he didn't plan to shake her hand at all, but changed his mind when Takuya issued a verbal warning. "Koji, be nice, she's important to me."

Giving in with a sigh Koji took her hand and shook it. The moment his palm met hers he could hear the others begin to walk over to them. Apparently when he had shaken hands with the girl the other had taken it as a sign that he was approachable.

"Koji," he simple said his name as he shook her hand, but he suddenly perked up when he noticed what Takuya had said to him. "What do you mean she's important to you! What have you been doing while I was gone!" Koji angrily questioned his limp friend.

"We don't need to talk about all that right now," Takuya sighed, slightly a taken back by Koji's passionate query.

Across from the two Kari turned a deep blush as she thought about the meaning of Takuya's words. He had said that she was important to him. She hadn't heard him the first time since she was preoccupied with getting a handshake from Koji, but now that he had drawn attention to Takuya's words she couldn't help but notice. After the kiss the two had shared while in the lockdown she understood what he meant when he said she was important. No longer were they going to miss the meaning of each other's words or actions, but now that she thought about they hadn't actually said the most important thing. They had kissed without actually verbalizing their feelings. Neither one of them had actually said the word, love.

"What we should be talking about is how come it took you so long to get here," Takuya glared at him with a sarcastic laugh.

At Takuya's words the slight smile on Koji's face vanished and his eyes narrowed before he swept his right arm out and emotionlessly let Takuya fall flat on his face. Takuya might have been able to count on Kari catching him, but she was too preoccupied with thinking about how they had kissed without actually confessed to anything like love.

"Takuya!" Kari jumped at the sound of him impacting the ground. Seeing him on the ground Kari dropped down to her knees and prepared to roll his head onto her lap, but when Takuya twisted his face out of the grass and toward Koji she decided it was best to wait.

"What the hell!" Takuya growled at Koji with his face against the ground. "I'm injured and completely drained you jerk."

"I'm the one who should be saying, what the hell! What the hell is that supposed to mean! What took me so long to get here? The nerve of you, you pain in the ass. Do you have any idea what I went through to get here?" Koji fumed in an explosion of emotion, shocking Takuya. It was difficult for him to get more than a snide remark or agitated laugh from Koji, but now he was really going off on him. It was a sign that he had actually been worried about Takuya, not that he was in tune enough to realize that.

Takuya just laid there on the ground, waiting for Koji to finish, rolling his eyes back and to the side so he could watch Koji yell at him. He was actually speechless at Koji's burst of emotion. The last time he had seen Koji like this was after he had woken up after almost being killed by Dominimon. Koji had really laid into Takuya then, kind of like he was now. But, eventually, the small smile began to spread back across Koji's face the more he vented.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Takuya laughed. "It's not like you had a bunch of psychotic digimon trying everything they could to kill you and take the Sealed Digivice from your corpse," he added with a yell as he turned his head more to the side towards Koji so he wasn't inhaling dirt and grass as he did.

"I'll give you psychotic," Koji laughed back before the angry glare returned and he raised a foot off of the ground and shifted it over Takuya.

"What are you doing?" Takuya questioned aloud as Kari asked the same thing mentally. As the boot moved through the air Takuya traced it's path with his concerned eyes until it disappeared over his back.

Without a response, Koji brought his foot down, forcing Takuya to roll to the side onto his back to avoid the impact. Quickly picking his foot up again after the miss, Koji moved it back over Takuya and brought it down again. This time Takuya's arms came up in response and he caught Koji's boot in his hands, starting a struggling match between the two.

"Do I have to restate the fact that I'M INJURED!" Takuya yelled up at him with a tired laugh, while in the back of his mind he wondered how long his strength would last and the foot above him would come down.

"No, I remember. Just don't care," Koji glared back. "But I do have to congratulate you on keeping the Sealed Digivice safe by yourself. I was sure that you would have lost it by now."

"I wasn't exactly alone," Takuya noted looking towards Kari, who was watching them with a conflicted look. She couldn't help but contemplate whether she should intervene or not. "And shut up!" He added as the strain on his arms increased when Koji put more of his weight down on his leg after the, shut up, comment.

"I thought they were friends?" Yolei yelped after seeing the two argue and Koji try and stomp on Takuya.

"Trust me, that just proves that they are," Sora and Mimi retorted with laughs as they shifted their attention to Tai and Matt for a second and then back to Takuya and Koji.

"But it's good to see that you're still alive," Koji smiled pulling his foot off of Takuya just as his arms gave out and fell tiredly to his side.

"It's good to see you too, Koji," Takuya smiled back with a relieved sigh. "But you look a little worn out yourself. What happened?"

Takuya understood why he was banged up and felt like he had been hit by a truck, but Koji hadn't received a single hit in the fight. However, looking up at him Takuya could see that Koji looked exhausted and was covered in small bruises and scratches. Koji also seem to be favoring his right leg. He could tell by how unbalanced Koji became when standing on just his left leg. Koji looked as if he barely had the strength left to stand after a unified spirit digivolution and two big attacks.

"It's a long story, but let's just say the last few days have been complicated," Koji replied with a tired sigh.

"Sounds bad… My days been going pretty well actually," Takuya joked, but secretly it had actually been one of his better days. The whole fight against Lilithmon had been a serious low point of the day, but the kiss with Kari had made everything so much better.

"So are they who I think they are?" Koji questioned as he scanned over Kari and turned to look at the group coming up on them. He saw eleven teenagers, each with their own partners, coming towards him. They appeared to be battered and bruised, most likely from either getting caught in some crossfire or some seriously strenuous activity. Their partners were in their in-training forms and those that weren't unconscious looked like they were close to it.

"Yeah, they're the Digidestined of this Zone," Takuya replied as he waved them over.

"Are you hurt, Takuya?" Sora questioned as she knelt down beside Kari and the two helped him sit up.

"If I'm not, I'd be surprised," Takuya laughed before wincing a bit as the expanding of his lungs sent waves of mild pain rushing through his body. "How about all of you? Anybody having any second thoughts about their decision to come on this mission?"

"If we are, it's a little late now," Mimi laughed.

"Why's that?" Takuya questioned her with a tired smile.

"Ahh, Lilithmon's dead, so the missions kind of over," Mimi retorted.

"Really? When'd that happen?" Takuya laughed as he released the tension in his body and let more of his weight fall against Kari and Sora.

"I'm pretty sure it happened when you skewered and cut her in half with your sword," Tai laughed as he sat down beside Takuya in the grass while he cradled his and Sora's half-conscious partners in his arms. She needed her hands free to help Takuya sit up, so she had left her partner with her boyfriend to look after.

"That sounds nice. I really would have liked to have seen that," Takuya laughed as he tilted his head to look at Tai.

"I have to hand it to you, Takuya. Despite how strong and how much of a cheat Lilithmon was, you managed to pull it off," Matt congratulated Takuya as he hunched over and drew a few exhausted breaths.

"Screw that… There's no way WE could have pulled this off without EVERYONE working together," Takuya noted, earning nods of agreement and understanding from the group. It hadn't been Takuya alone who had brought down one of the greatest evils of the Multi-verse. No, it had been through all of their combined efforts that the darkness of Lilithmon had been lifted.

"Oh, and speaking of we… this is Koji," Takuya pointed towards Koji with a twitch of his head before turning towards Joe who knelt down beside him with his first aid kit at the ready.

Up until now they hadn't really know what to do around the new arrival. Unlike Takuya he hadn't come right out and introduced himself, instead he just watched them with a calculating icy glare; as if he was trying to figure out what to make of them or what to do with them. Since they had seen how he and Takuya interacted they knew they didn't have to worry about him being an enemy, but they still weren't sure how to approach him. In the end they decided they would wait for Takuya to do the introductions.

"So you're the Koji we've heard so much about," Yolei said as she stepped right up to him, getting right in his face. "Wow, two cute guys traveling around saving the Multi-verse together… There's got to be a story in there somewhere…" She beamed making Koji pull back slightly.

"Yolei, I think you're getting a bit too familiar with him too quickly," Ken commented with a tired laugh. The fact that Yolei tend to jumped headlong into things and wasn't afraid to put herself out there when meeting new people was one of the reasons he had fallen for her, so when he saw her act like she was, he couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry… I tend to be a bit to forward at times," Yolei apologized with a fist placed against the side of her head and her tongue protruding a bit. But her good mood faded slightly when Koji just stared at her with an eyebrow raised and an unimpressed look on his face.

"I've actually told them quite a bit about you," Takuya informed Koji, but before he could say anymore Joe quickly jerked his head back towards him so he could finish his examination of his face and eyes.

"Why does the fact that you were talking about me, bother me so much," Koji gave an annoyed laugh.

"That seems like a personal problem to me, Koji," Takuya laughed, but it quickly turned pained when the simple expansion of his lungs hurt in his completely drained state.

"I could find a way to make it your problem as well," Koji coldly smiled.

"Haha," Tai laughed at the two's interaction before standing up with a pained groan and turned to Koji. "All those problems aside, it's good to meet one of Takuya's allies for a change," he smiled as he extended a hand to Koji who just stared at it with a look of disinterest.

"_Again with the handshaking…" _Koji sighed, unsure if he wanted to break his no touching rule once again.

"Koji," Takuya groaned while giving him the same glare from before. In response, Koji gave in and shook Tai's hand, while vowing that it would be the last one.

"Tai Kamiya," Tai smiled as he shook Koji's hand.

"_Another Kamiya… Must be the girl's older brother…"_ Koji mentally noted before returning the formality, "Koji Minamoto."

"Finally someone who was looking for Takuya to help… instead of kill him or worse…" Matt slyly laughed as he looked Koji over. The guy gave off the same kind of experienced aura as Takuya, but Koji seemed more focused and calculating than Takuya. It was a strange, but familiar contrast to their friendship.

"I don't know about that… After seeing how easy Takuya's had it here, I might see what I can find in the worse column that I can apply to him," Koji coldly laughed, earning a slight laugh from Matt and uneasy laughs from the other Digidestineds. They felt from the way he said it, he very well have actually meant it.

"Easy!" Takuya gasped, "You think I've had it easy… This has got to be the fourth or fifth time, assuming I haven't blocked others out, in which I've almost died since I got here."

With no verbal reply Koji just looked out over the group, scanning each of them before ending on Kari who was helping Sora prop Takuya up. The minute Takuya saw Koji's eyes linger on Kari he remembered what he had admitted to Koji in his tired state, making Koji's claim that his experience wasn't so bad all the more valid. Then, Takuya started thinking about all Koji must have had to go through to find him. All of the challenges that he must have faced to have worn his cool demeanor down to a simply tired look, but beyond it Takuya could see that Koji was also thinking about something, almost reminiscing or trying to forget. Something must have happened to him to change that determined and focused look deep in his eyes.

"You could be right… I did have a lot of great help," Takuya smiled as he looked into the others eyes. They all just smiled back while giving him nods of agreement. "But that aside, there's one thing I have to know right now Koji. Since you were able to find me, does that mean the tracking function on your D-tector is working?"

"I take it from that comment that everything but your D-tectors spirit evolution function was also knocked out after that blast in the Dimensional Corridor," Koji concluded before answering Takuya's question. "Short range is, but the long range and beacon function are still down. From where I came through I never would have been able to find you as fast as I did. If it hadn't been for that digital ruler, Azulongmon, pointing me towards those two in the barracks, I never would have made it in time to pull your butt out of the fire."

"The two in the…" Takuya began to question before images of Izzy and Gennai flashed before his eyes.

"When I found them, they were getting ready to come here themselves. Something about having lost communication with you and these Digidestineds, so I had them guide me here," Koji noted with a tired sigh.

"Does that mean they're here?" Mimi questioned as she looked around for the digital guardian and computer genius.

"Yes," Koji replied. "The digital guys outside waiting for us to come out, and the one with the computer and the Tentomon is…" he explained before he was interrupted by Takuya.

"Gennai and Izzy," Takuya stated, "It's their names."

At the moment Koji didn't really care, but Takuya always had a real hang-up about people who didn't call others by their names. It probably had something to do with how friendly and personal Takuya always wanted to be with people. That and the fact that Takuya also believed that it was bad form to not remember a friend of allies' name.

"Right," Koji sighed before lifting his arm up to eye level and read the time off of the digital watch on his wrist. "We can talk about the rest later, but right now, considering Lilithmons dead, it's probably best if we get out of here."

"Good point," Takuya agreed. "It won't happen for a while, but it's probably best if we get out of here before it even starts."

"Before what starts?" Davis questioned, bothered by how the two were discussing some topic or event without using any specifics.

"Sorry about that," Takuya apologized as rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "You see, Lilithmon was the one who ruled and made this Created Zone. So when the ruler and maker dies, the Created Zone no longer has anything to support it."

"What happens when the Created Zone isn't supported anymore?" Cody inquired, deciding that he really didn't like how the two had been talking about the current topic.

"It falls apart, then collapses in on itself," Koji calmly stated some really bad news.

"What!" A collective cry rose from the group as they began nervously looking around as if the Zone was going to shatter at any moment.

"Don't worry. The process of collapse doesn't start until most of the Zone Energy drains out, and that takes about a few hours, days even," Takuya reassured them as he made an attempt to get up after Joe had finished his examination. "But it's still probably best that we get moving now, considering the shape we're in," he added with a tired laugh.

"Good point. It took us an hour to get here earlier and we were in good shape when we first arrived," TK sighed. "But now it's looking like we've got a nice long limp to the border."

"Uhh, I'm not looking forward to that walk…" Takuya groaned as he attempted to get up again, but to no avail. "But at least…" he tried to add, but was interrupted in mid thought by Mimi.

"Takuya? What are the first signs of the collapse?" Mimi cut in with a distant voice.

"Cracks in the sky or landscape…" Koji answered for Takuya who was in the middle of a third attempt to get up.

"Should they be a certain color or anything?" Mimi raised a new question in shaky voice.

"The color of the cracks depends on the type of Zone Energy used to form the Created Zone…" Koji again answered as Takuya failed his attempt to become upright again.

In a flash of realization the two became very aware of the fact that she had just asked a very specific question, forcing them to ask a question of their own in unison. "Why'd you need to know that?"

Ignoring their question and making another inquire she brought some very bad news. "Like those?" She slowly raised a hand and extending a finger towards a spot in the distance.

Instantly the two traced her finger to the location in the distance and found long, thin, purple cracks spreading out from several locations. Even in the few seconds they spent watching them they could tell that they were spreading quickly throughout the area.

"It's way too soon for this to be happening," Takuya yelped, knowing that things were going to get much worse very quickly.

"This doesn't make sense… Lilithmon was a pretty competent digimon. Any Created Zone made by her should've been stable enough to not begin cracking up after only fifteen minutes…" Koji stated as he began looking around his surroundings for any signs of other cracking areas. In the distance behind him and looping around his right to the crack Mimi had found he spotted more of the purple cracks.

"But what if her Zone wasn't in perfect condition when she fell?" Kari questioned, turning all attention to her. With a confused expression Takuya turned and looked Kari in the eyes, wanting her to continue. "Remember how Lilithmon was making all of those powerful attacks, shields, and healing herself."

"Oh, crap!" Takuya cursed as the realization gave him enough of a burst of adrenaline to get him to his feet.

"What?" Koji questioned his friend, taking hold of his arm and throwing it over his shoulder to support his wobbly friend.

"One of the rules Lilithmon set in place when she made this Created Zone was that she could dismantle parts of its existence to gain big bursts of Zone Energy," Takuya growled. "The Zone might have started out strong and stable, but she weakened it with every attack she launched."

"Making it very unstable and already draining away most of the Zone Energy!" Koji finished the thought in a bit of a panic. "We need to get out of here, NOW!" He added as he yanked on Takuya and began running as best as he could with the extra weight towards the closest border point. Behind the two the Digidestineds put all of their remaining strength into running and keeping up, but it was hard with their injuries and depleted stamina.

"Koji…" Takuya coldly spoke despite the jerking motions he was being put though as he was dragged along. "At the pace we're moving and at the speed the cracks are expanding, we'll never make it…"

"…" Koji said nothing as he continued to stare forward and drag his friend. He knew Takuya wasn't the type to give up, so he knew he was attempting to allude to something Koji wasn't going to like.

"Neither of us have the strength left to spirit evolve now, but you might if I give you the remainder of mine," Takuya commented with a growing serious tone.

"Don't be stupid," Koji snarled, "at this point all you have left is the Zone Energy that's keeping you alive. And with the amount I would need to spirit evolve to a form big enough to carry everyone would take everything you've got left…"

"…Yeah, I know…" Takuya sighed, giving his consent of understanding.

There it was, exactly what Koji was afraid Takuya would ask him. Something so damn stupid and heroic, that it made him hate him. Takuya was talking about giving up all of his Zone Energy and chancing dying to save the others.

"Screw that!" Koji snapped at Takuya, angrily rejecting the plan.

"But what alternative do we have?" Takuya questioned as he gripped his D-tector in preparation.

All around them the cracks were racing about, nipping that their heels, and jumping along the path ahead of them. In the distance behind them, parts of the sky and ground shattered like glass, sending shards floating about in the air as they slowly spiraled towards the dead center of the Zone.

"What happens if the Zone collapses while we're still in it?" Joe questioned Koji and Takuya ahead of the group.

"When the Created Zone collapses all time and existence within it is erased," Koji called back to him, hoping that the knowledge would make them move faster and distract him from any thoughts of accepting Takuya's plan.

"That sounds a lot worse than I imagined," Yolei commented, finding the word, erased, to somehow be much more morbid than killed.

"Trust me, it is worse," Koji shot back as he gritted his teeth in despair after seeing a series of cracks cross their path in the distance, completely encircling them. "Damn it!" He cursed as he slid to a stop and began looking around for any way out.

"Koji," Takuya sighed, making Koji's stomach twist into a knot. He felt like throwing up at the idea that he might actually have to accept Takuya's self-sacrificing plan. "We can't cross that broken ground and that means we're out of options…"

"I… I… I can't do…" Koji painfully stuttered as he continued to desperately look for an alternative.

"Guys!" A voice from above called down over the crackling of the distorting Created Zone.

Instantly all eye's turned upwards and found HerculesKabuterimon descending upon them from above, with Izzy waving down to them from over his partners shoulder.

"Izzy!" A collective cry went up from the stranded group.

"I'm not sure what's happening, but it looks like Tentomon and I recovered from that crossing backlash effect just in time," Izzy commented as HerculesKabuterimon touched down on the island of intact ground encircled by a dark broken void.

"The Zones collapsing and we're all about to be erased from existence," Tai noted with a laugh as he helped Koji hoist Takuya up before helping the others get aboard.

Once Takuya was up, Kari pulled him to her and rested his head securely in her lap, holding him tightly so he wouldn't fall off.

"Get us through the border, NOW!" Koji ordered the moment the last member of the Digidestined was aboard the beetle digimons back. Without a seconds delay HerculesKabuterimon took off into the cracking sky and headed back the way they had come.

Now that they were aboard the zooming digimon they were able to release a collective sigh of relief. They were already well ahead of the cracks and would make it to the border in a few minutes, well before the Created Zone collapsed.

"Takuya," Koji turned to him and gave him a serious look.

"Yeah…" Takuya sighed, turning his head in Kari's lap so he could look at Koji.

"About what you suggested earlier," Koji commented, getting a look in return for Takuya that told him he remembered. "For the sake of our friendship, I'm going to pretend we never had that discussion."

"Right," Takuya laughed before his eyes closed and his body went limp. The last thing he would remember from the next few hours would be the fractured starry sky and deteriorating moons above.

"Takuya?" Kari questioned him, but he didn't respond. Worried that something might be wrong with him she reached down to shake him, but Koji quickly reached out a hand and stopped her.

"He just fell asleep, now that we aren't in danger of dying anymore," Koji laughed as he released her hand and looked out towards the direction they were heading. "You should all start preparing yourselves."

"Why?" Davis inquired with a puzzled look.

"You do remember what happened when you first crossed into this Created Zone, right?" Koji questioned them. "It takes a few goes before you get flexible enough, so this only being your second time, it will be just as bad as the first."

"Great…" Tai sighed. "So we're going to collapse the minute we get out…"

"Yeah, and rapidly dedigivolve as well," Koji added. "So it would probably be best if you land HerculesKabuterimon just outside the border so we don't crash into the ground the moment we pass through the border."

Following Koji's suggestion they did just as he had said. In a rush they ran through the border and burst through the other side, back into their own Zone, and fell to the ground, cold from the night, as limp bodies. The only one left standing was Koji with Takuya hanging over his shoulder.

With a relieved sigh Koji turned and watched as the sphere that encased the Created Zone slowly began to fracture and five minutes later violently collapse in on itself, before bursting into a shower of purple light.

"That looks like it for now," Koji noted to himself as he waited for the inflicted group of Digidestineds to recover so they could make for somewhere safe.

A serious threat has fallen, its own Zone becoming its eternal coffin. But out there somewhere is a much greater threat. A creature that was capable of further corrupting a being as evil as Lilithmon. Dominimon, The Light Traitor, must fall before they and the Sealed Digivice are truly safe.

* * *

To be continued…


	70. No Such Thing as Impenetrable

**Chapter 70**

**No Such Thing as Impenetrable**

"So Koji, while I'm lying here trying to regain my strength, why don't you tell me how you got here," Takuya inquired of his friend sitting in the armchair across from the couch he had been laid on.

"Sure," Koji agreed as he leaned back in the comfortable chair. "But first, could you tell me whose place this is?" He returned with a question of his own as he looked around the apartment.

"It's apparently Joe's. He was the med student who patched the two of us up," Takuya informed Koji. "It seems that the rest of his family is out of town for the next few days, so we have a place to recover in peace."

"It's just nice to have a place to sleep that doesn't run on a car battery," Koji laughed, recalling the old car in the alleyway that had been his home for the last couple of weeks.

"I feel there's a story behind that," Takuya noted with a smile as he rolled his eyes to the side so he could see Koji's face instead of the ceiling.

"We'll get to that, but this whole thing started when we got separated," Koji began to tell his story, and after an hour he had gotten to a key point of it.

"Wow, I've never actually met a second generation Digidestined before," Takuya noted with an interested tone. "I kind of want to meet Ayame now… but don't stop now, it seems like we're getting to the best part," he added with an excited smile.

"So after some preparations we were ready. I had the ODC's headquarters cased out so well that I knew the guards routines better than they did, so it was easy for us to hide in one of the security blind spots and wait for night to fall. We had to wait so we could take advantage of the natural cover of dark and the extra holes in security created by the changing of shifts from day to night," with that Koji's days leading up to his reunion with Takuya begin to be told.

* * *

"Be ready to move…" Koji instructed the four humans and their digimon partners crouched behind him in the small alley. The other day Koji had angled an old rusted dumpster in front of the alleyway, and true to his prediction the over confident security detail hadn't bothered to move it back; leaving him with the perfect spot for the group to hid until it was time.

"So our big plans to run for it?" Masato inquired with a sarcastic undertone. "I was kind of expecting something a bit more complex."

"It's simple and easy to follow, so it's hard to screw up," Koji turned and slyly smiled at the boy, "even for someone like you."

"Hey…" Masato groaned but when Koji shot him a 'shut up or you're going to give away our location' look, he decided it was best not to continue complaining.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Haruka asked in an attempt to calm her own shaky nerves. "This is the ODC headquarters we're talking about… I can't be that easy to break into."

"That's probably true," Koji replied in a calm tone of voice without turning to look at her. "But there's never been any such thing as a place that's impenetrable."

Unsure if his words were meant to be reassuring or not the Digidestined and their partners fell silent and waited anxiously for Koji's command. For half an hour longer they remained hidden, watching the different patrols go by until the changing of the guard to start. With a beeping sound from the security radio on the patrol near them things finally began.

With a deep focus Koji watched the patrols move about, dropping their guard as they thought about what they were going to do with their time off. The fact that they were serious while on the job, but instantly became lax the moment they were off the clock was something he had been counting on.

"That first power relay box, left side, and remember to keep low," Koji suddenly ordered before he ran out, ignoring the guards roaming about talking to each other. With all his speed and in a low run he cut across half the ground and pushed himself up against the large metal box, hidden from both sides by other power management equipment. A few seconds later Haruka pushed herself up beside him, followed by Ayame and the others.

"You caught up pretty quick," Koji quietly noted.

"I'm on the track and field team at school, so if it's running we're doing, I'm good to go," Haruka replied in a whisper with an arm pump. "But what's more impressive is you… I'm normally one of the fastest out there and you still left me in the dust."

"In my line of work, being faster than the other guy is an important job skill," Koji quietly laughed, showing a bit of personality with his break from his normal attitude.

Normally, he wouldn't have made the original comment, but he could tell that the group was having doubts and felt that even if it wasn't much he could help them relax by getting one of them talking about something else. But just as soon as he had begun to share, it was time to move again.

"Next up is the set of panels off to the right," Koji announced as soon as a path through the milling guards opened up.

Again they dashed stealthily across the grounds and slid into hiding positions between the collections of panels, metals structures, and controls. Once again they had closed half the remaining distance and began awaiting a new opening.

"After this, the last position is right up against the building," Koji noted as he returned to watching the guards from an opening in the rows of panels. "It's time to take out the hats I told you to bring and pull up your hoods."

Without questioning his decision they complied and pulled baseball caps out of their back pockets and fitted them on the heads before pulling their hoods over top of them.

"You know…" Masato stated, "I don't know why I didn't ask this before, but why did you have use bring this stuff?" He questioned Koji from beneath the new additions to his wardrobe.

"To hide your identities…" Koji simply replied as if the answer were obvious.

"Why now..?" Masato questioned with a mixed look of confusion and concern.

"From here, we have no choice but to run under the security cameras, which will pick us up," Koji explained as he pulled up the hood on his white jacket, "and it's best if they don't get a picture of our faces."

"Wait! Isn't there a way around the cameras?" Haruka questioned, doing her best not to allow the surprise in her voice raise the volume.

"No, they cover every angle outside the building until we get right up against the walls," Koji replied.

"Isn't it best to avoid security systems like that…" Haruka asked. "We've managed to avoid them so far."

"Actually we haven't avoided any of them so far…" Koji noted with a calm tone. "We've been being picked up by the motion detectors the whole way to this point."

"What!" All the humans and partners besides from Ayame and Darcmon questioned, making Koji twitch in annoyance at how close they came to alerting a guard close by.

"Doesn't that mean they know we're here?" Akito questioned, speaking up for the first time since they had begun their operation.

"No," Ayame answered before Koji could say anything.

"Why not?" Masato inquired, having no idea how she could know that.

"This is one of the reasons why Koji choose the changing of the guard as our time to break in," Ayame explained her response. "Right now, there's a bunch of people walking around outside who aren't part of the patrols, so the motion detectors can't tell who's who right now. Making it important that we get inside before the off duty guards leave the grounds."

"And hopefully the cameras are only recording right now with no one watching the screens since their making their shift change too," Koji completed his thinking.

"So they might get a picture of us, but won't raise an alarm unless someone sees us on the monitor," Akito restated the facts as he and the others became clear on the plan.

"Exactly," Ayame smiled.

"When I say so get to those barrels by the wall and get low. Once you're hidden pull the barrels on the sides to the wall so you won't be spotted from the sides," Koji instructed as he raised a hand in preparation to give them the signal.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Masato questioned.

"I'm going to get in through a different route and open that door near the barrels for you," Koji replied.

"What door?" Akito inquired as he eyed the wall. On either side of the barrels there only appeared to be flat gray walls of concrete and no doors on the entire side of the building.

"Trust me, there's a door," Koji confidently smiled as he gave the signal and the eight humans and partners took off for the barrels and hid just as Koji had instructed them.

Koji continued to watch the group until they were tucked away and he couldn't see them. "It's almost time for that van to make its appearance," he noted to himself before quickly jumping from hiding spot to hiding spot until he was on the complete other side of the building.

Without the others he was able to move more freely and get to his destination in only a few minutes. He now had his eyes locked onto a section of wall; waiting for what he knew was coming. In silent contemplation he waited for his moment, which came after three minutes.

With a grinding of gears and machinery, which hadn't been audible from the observation point on the distant building he had been using when he was casing the place, a large section of the wall began to flip open.

When the first hints of it opening began to appear Koji took off running for the wall. He closed the distance just as the false wall was halfway open and kicked off of the wall beside it once he reached it. Using the kick Koji launched himself onto the top of the moving surface and laid down, using it as the perfect place to hide from watchful eyes. A few seconds later yellow light began to pour out from the opening, followed by a dark blue van which sped away as the opening began to close once more. The instant the door began to close again Koji grabbed hold of the side and pulled himself over it. Keeping his grip on the edge he swung over the side and into the dark entrance, seconds before it closed with an echoing click and the silencing of the grinding gears.

Inside Koji found himself wrapped in darkness. The ground he stood on was made of rough concrete and was slanted downward towards wherever the van had been parked below the plant. Further down the tunnel Koji could see some spinning orange lights indicating where service doors could be found.

"Better hurry up before the shift change finishes," Koji noted to himself as he hurried down the tunnel cloaked in the shadows. He quickly reached the first door a few feet down from him and turned the handle. With a low echoing click the door popped open and Koji slipped inside.

"_Guess there's no reason to lock the doors inside a place they think is so secure,"_ Koji mused to himself, glad that he had been right in his prediction.

Inside the side room he found a long hallway lined with doorways and one with a sign at the end that read STAIRS. Koji slowly made his way down the hallway, ducking around each doorway and checking the different rooms for any personal. The first couple of rooms looked like they were being used to store supplied, while the last few looked like some kind of equipment rooms. Koji saw different kinds of electronic equipment which he had no idea what they could be used for; however, he did notice one piece of equipment he recognized. It was a black box with a computer screen built into it. Coming out from the sides different cords and wires were wrapped tightly around it. It was the same piece of tech he had seen in the warehouse during his first run in with the ODC.

"_That might be useful," _Koji thought to himself as he ducked into the room and picked up the equipment. _"They were using this to attempt to increase the size of that digital signal back in the warehouse, so combined with these Digidestineds Digivices we might actually find a use for it,"_ he surmised as he examined the device.

"But before I start thinking like that…" Koji thought to himself as he pulled out his D-tector and activated the locater function. For a moment the screen remained blank, but in a small flash of light a holographic sphere appeared.

The day before Koji had discovered that the D-tectors repair function had succeed in restoring the holo-display of the locater function; meaning that the range and ability of the function had been greatly increased from the simple program he had been using since he had arrived in this Zone.

"There's definitely a strong enough signal below here for us to use," Koji noted with a smile as the display showed a point beneath and to the right of his location.

Koji gave a brief laugh as he slipped his D-tector back into his pocket and picked up the ODC device before leaving the small room. He then pushed open the door to the stairs and headed up. After two levels he found a key card access door, which due to the overconfidence of the ODC's security could be opened without a key card from the inside.

"Pathetic…" Koji sighed as he pushed the door open slightly and peeked out through the crack.

There were a few guards outside, but they were busy talking with those they were trading positions with and had their backs to the door. When Koji was confident that no one was looking, he quietly called to the others.

"Hurry up and get in here," he ordered, making them jump in surprise in their hiding spot behind the barrels by the door.

On their right a door had seemed to have come out of nowhere, and Koji through it. It had once been a wall of solid concrete, but hidden behind a small section was a door plaster in concrete to hide its existence from those outside.

The four Digidstined and four partners quickly jumped up, careful not to make any noise, and slipped in through the door. When the last person was inside Koji slowly closed the door which latched shut with a dull click.

"Okay, one of these days you're going to have to tell me how you pulled this off," Ayame laughed as they looked around.

"Sure," Koji slyly smiled before walking ahead of the group to guide them the right way.

It was only a stairwell, but it was a stairwell within the Office of Detection and Containment. The four sets of partners had been sure that the only time they would see the inside of the place would be the terrible day in which they were caught. Their opinions were probably a symptom of being so powerless for so long.

The group of nine silently made their way down past one door after another until they reached the bottom floor. Again thanks to the ODC's overconfidence about the bases impenetrability they met no resistance or even a single patrol on the way down. At the last level they slipped behind the staircase, just to be on the safe side, and held a small group meeting so they could decide how to proceed.

"Okay, so far so good. Now we need to figure out where we need to go next and what we need to do when we get there," Koji commented as he leaned his head against the edge of the stairs so he could listen for anybody coming.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, Koji," Ayame cut in before they could progress any further. When Koji gave her an interested look she took it as her cue to ask her question. "What's that device you've been carrying around with you?"

"When I first came across the ODC they were trying to us this device to increase the size of a digital signal," Koji answered, surprising the group who didn't even know that the ODC were experimenting in the area of expanding signals. They couldn't help but feel in awe of Koji who had done more in a few weeks than they had done in years. "It didn't work of course, but I definitely saw it have an impact on the signal; so I'm hoping we can use it for something similar."

"What do you have in mind?" Ayame asked, wanting to understand Koji's thinking.

"There's no guarantee that the signal we're heading towards isn't too small for even the four of your digivices to open; so if that turns out to be the case we might be able to get it there with this," Koji concluded as he patted the top of the device at his feet.

"Good idea… We really don't want to have come all this way to find out the point here's not even strong enough… So anything that increases our chances, even in the slightest, is good," Ayame agreed with Koji's plan by giving him a gentle smile.

"Now that we've got the whole mysterious device thing out of the way, can we get to the part where we discuss what to do next, because I'm getting a bit edgy here in the belly of the beast," Masato stated in an attempt to get the conversation back to its original purpose.

"Right…" Koji said with a slightly surprised tone. It was strange that he had taken the time to answer Ayame's question despite the situation they were in. He was completely surprised by the fact that he was normally one to stay focused and get right to the point, but he just wasted quite a bit of time explaining himself.

With a quick shake of his head to clear it of any stray thoughts Koji pulled out his D-tector and hit a few buttons. With a low beep a holo-screen appeared above its surface as a few crosshairs locked onto several targets around the blue dots that represented the Digidestined.

"It looks like the largest collection of digital signals is coming from about seven-hundred feet that way," Koji noted while pointing directly at the concrete wall across from them.

"So if we go out the door on the left we might be able to find a way around to that side," Ayame stated. "I guess expecting it to be a straight path would have been asking for too much," she added with a slight laugh.

With a group nod of agreement the team ducked out from under the stairs and headed out the door, employing every stealth skill they could muster and following Koji's lead. After some dark corridors and a few detours to avoid what appeared to be ODC scientists and agents they arrived at the location where the digital signal had been coming from.

"What the hell is all of this…" Masato inquired in an awed tone of voice as he tried to make sense of what they had found.

The room that had found was the size of large warehouse. The ceiling was five stories above them, and beneath the metal catwalk they stood on, the ground was five floors down. The series of catwalks ran along the walls with lifts and ladders in each corner for getting to the levels above and below. They seemed to have been installed for the purpose of observation and not working on what was in the center of the room. All over the room different colored cables and wires of different sizes, some as small as strings and others as thick as the massive cables that suspended bridges, danged from the ceiling and snaked down the walls and across the floor; all meeting in the same spot.

In the middle of the room, surrounded by floodlights, was a massive rectangular object. It reached up to the ninth level of the empty room and filled most of the back half. Whatever it was, it appeared to have been built out of many smaller, two foot by two foot, steel boxes. Each box had wires pouring out every hole and opening in it; wires which either sank into the flood of wires on the floor or climbed to the colorful canopy of cables above.

"It seems to be some kind of massive machine…" Koji quietly stated, trying not to let on that he was slightly a taken back by the large machine.

"I think we can see that," Ayame sarcastically noted, giving him a sideways glance. "But for what, is the question…"

"…" Koji couldn't think of anything to say at that moment. His thoughts were stuck somewhere between figuring out what the giant machine was and did, the fact that Ayame had just openly mocked him for stating the obvious, and from how Ayame had responded he had a little bit of an idea of how Takuya felt when he knocked him down for the same thing.

"It kind of looks like a server tower…" Haruka suddenly spoke up.

"I guess the daughter of the computer engineer would know," Masato smiled at her. "But why would anyone build one so big…! Wait!" He added with a look of surprise that put everyone on edge.

"What?" Ayame demanded an answer as she looked around for something he might have noticed that they hadn't.

"Could this be the internet!" Masato announced, sending a twitch of agitation through Koji and Ayame who couldn't believe that they had allowed themselves to actually think he had seen something they hadn't.

"Of course this isn't the internet!" Haruka growled as she pulled back a hand, threatening to inflict pain on him if he made another bad joke.

"Jokes aside…" Ayame sighed, "whatever this is, they've dedicated a lot of tech, space, and most likely money to it."

"I bet that this is what they needed the old power current for," Haruka noted as she mental sorted through the mess, trying to distinguish power cords from data cables.

"I don't know about that…" Koji suspiciously spoke while eyeing the computer tower.

"What do you mean?" Haruka questioned; but Koji said nothing in response. Instead he walked along the catwalks until he was much closer to the tower. "Hmmm…" he pondered, running a hand along one of the edges of the steel boxes. Wondering what Koji had noticed the eight followed him up to his spot right beside whatever it was.

"What's going on?" Ayame questioned when they got close to Koji just as he pulled his knife.

Without giving an answer Koji drove the knife into the edge, sending the blade scrapping between the two pieces of metal and into the box. He then turned the blade until it was flat against one of the inner walls and pulled back. With a snap and a ping of metal, the panel swung open to reveal something inside.

"A PC?" Ayame noted as she stepped beside Koji and looked over the contents of the container.

Inside the metal box was what looked like a personal computer. It didn't seem any different than what could be found in a normal household, not exactly the high-end electronics they would have expected to find. The only difference was that somewhere near a hundred cables and wires had been intertwined with every component in what couldn't have been a normal set-up. The wires ran from the computer, out through drilled holes in the containers, and out into the swamp of cables that filled the room.

"Haruka, can you take a look at this?" Koji asked, stepping back so the tech savvy girl could have a look.

"Sure," Haruka smiled, stepping forward and leaning into the container. She quickly began moving parts around and examining every inch of the computer without doing anything that could disrupt the connection to wherever the cables led.

A few days ago Koji had learned that Haruka's father was a skilled computer engineer; and that he had passed many of his skills down to her. She could build and dismantle any piece of computer equipment, and considering where they were going he couldn't imagine a person better suited for the tasks they were likely to come across inside the ODC headquarters.

After a few minutes Haruka pulled her head out of the box and looked back towards Koji with a slightly confused look. "It's a normal computer… actually it appears to be quite a few years out of date actually. This version's been obsolete for over ten years. Its processing ability and memory is much smaller than anything out there now, even when it was new, it was never the top of the line. And most of the components tied in with the cables have no data processing or storage ability, so I have no idea what they're trying to extract or input by tying them into wherever these cables run to."

"Interesting…" Koji pondered, making Haruka and the others more confused by the tower.

Without another word he walked over to the next box and snapped it open with his knife like he had with the other. Then, with a point of his finger he instructed Haruka to examine the computer inside the new box. Haruka quickly complied and a minute later she finished with the same exact look of confusion on her face as she had when she had examined the first one.

"It's the same thing with this one…" Haruka commented without breaking her focus on the new computer, "but this one is only a year or two old…"

"I assumed this about the old one, but can this newer one run on the old electrical current?" Koji questioned, his voice indicating that he was close to figuring something out.

For a few seconds Haruka thought about his question before she suddenly lit up in surprise. She then ducked back inside and made a quick examination of the computer before emerging seconds later.

"No, it looks like someone had to build an amperage converter into the wall of the container so they could run special wires through it and not fry the computer; which accounts for there being more cables coming out of this one than that other one," Haruka stated with a slightly excited tone. "And before you ask, the older version computer is perfectly capable of working on the new current, but ones built today aren't backwards compatible," she quickly added before Koji could ask. She had obviously figured out what Koji had.

"If they had to adapt the power to anything new they add to this…" Koji began to note aloud before he was cut off by Ayame.

"Then it's counterproductive to have this place producing and running on the old current. If they switched over to the new current they wouldn't have to make adapters or run special cables; which means something else here needs the old current…" Ayame stated, stealing Koji's thunder.

"…something more important than whatever this is," Koji finished as he stepped back and looked the tower up and down.

"Something else?" Akito inquired of Koji with an impressed look of admiration. He had been constantly astonished since meeting him and had begun fostering a want to be like him someday, but he also had the same feelings towards Ayame, Haruka, and Masato too, so one couldn't read too much into it.

"Yeah…" Koji pondered before looking back towards the way they had come. "But right now that doesn't matter. What matters is that the large digital signal is coming from this tower."

"Right," Ayame agreed before pulling out her digivice and aiming its back at the tower.

Her digivice, like the others, was a circular device with four round indents equal spaced around the outside of the frame. In each of the indents there was a button that seemed to work the different options the digivice was capable of. The device itself was about half the size of Koji's D-tector and colored a light blue around the small screen.

Pushing one of the top buttons and holding it down her digivice made three low beeps before the screen turned on, displaying an arrangement of data in the form of numbers only someone used to the readout would be able to understand.

"Hmmm," Ayame sighed as she lowered the digivice. "It appears to be big enough, but the inference created years ago is still making it impossible for my digivice to open it. If only we could find some kind of crack in it."

"I was afraid of that… But how big of a crack does it have to be for your digivice to work?" Koji calmly inquired. He had suspected that this would be the case ever since he had been planning the break in, so when the topic came up he was prepared for it, and not despondent like the others had become.

"Even the smallest crack would work. Why?" Ayame questioned him, but when he held up the piece of ODC equipment he had picked up earlier she got her answer. "Right…" she shook her head in disappointment of herself. "The tension of this whole experience must be getting to me if I already forgot that little discussion."

"Don't worry, it happens to the best of us," Koji spoke from his experiences gained during his first year as a Runner. His past was littered with times in which he had let rational thinking slip from his thoughts in the heat of the moment; and quite a few of them he couldn't blame on Takuya, but there was still some. "I might not have completely understood what the ODC was using this machine for back in that warehouse, but I know the signal my D-tector was picking up grew clearer and stronger thanks to it. So, Haruka, you think you can figure out how to use this to open a crack?"

"Sure!" Haruka cheered; glad that there was a way she could contribute to the mission. Not missing a beat she took the device from Koji when he handed it to her and set to work examining it, trying to figure out how it connected to the computers or tower.

For a few minutes the eight with nothing to do just watched Haruka work in silence, but every so often Koji's focus would slip off of Haruka and the tower, and for a second to a door he had spotted on the catwalk below, four levels beneath the one they had come in.

"We can stay here and help Haruka if you want to look around," Ayame stated, giving Koji a sideways glance.

"I…" Koji paused for a moment in shock at how accurately she had read his mind. It was rare that someone could see through him so easily. "You sure?" He gave in as he pushed himself up off of the railing.

"Yeah," she smiled in approval. "Whatever you're thinking about right now seems to be distracting you, so it's probably best if you address it before anything happens. And besides, we haven't got anything else to do right now. So, get going."

"Right," Koji smiled back at her before he walked over to one of the ladders and descended to the lowest catwalk. Then, with a small glance back up at the group through the steel mesh of the catwalks he opened the door and exited into the next room.

"Where's he going?" Darcmon inquired of her partner as she watched Koji vanish behind the door below.

"I'm guessing, to do his job," Ayame laughed, still not completely clear on what a Runner actually did.

* * *

Koji made his way along a system of dark maintenance hallways until he reached a locked metal door with a card reader in the wall beside it.

"Nothing here's been locked so far, so whatever's behind this door's got to be important…" Koji noted to himself as he examined the door to see if he'd be able to force it open.

"Damn, that's a strong lock…" Koji groaned when the door didn't budge in the least when he pressed hard against it with his shoulder. "I need another way in…" he added with a sigh.

For a moment Koji paused and thought, trying to figure out what he should do when a memory came back to him. "Twice now I've been reduced to using one of Takuya's methods…" his depressed sigh quickly turning into a defeated laugh.

With a focused look he took a step back from the door and locked his eyes onto the card reader. Then, with a steady breath he stepped forward and drove his foot through the drywall next to the card reader. In a burst of broken drywall and dust his foot went right through to the steel wall behind it. Taking another steady breath Koji pulled his foot out of the wall and crouched down beside the hole he had just made.

"I'll never get why they go through all of the effort of putting a reinforced steel door with a cardkey lock into a metal security wall… and put the reader and all its wiring behind some flimsy drywall," Koji laughed as he reached into the hole and took hold of the collection of wires which once he had a firm grip on he yanked free of the locking mechanism in a short burst of sparks.

For a few second the hole sparked as the light on the card reader slowly died, but once it was out the electronic lock on the door let out a dull click, signifying that it had been released due to a loss of power.

"But I guess what should bother me the most is that Takuya was the one to figure that one out first…" Koji concluded with something between a sigh and a laugh as he slowly pushed the door open, making sure to only crack it open as much as he had to so he could see inside.

The room beyond the door was the same height as the room where he had left the others, but this one was more than twice the length. The walls and floors were constructed of a thick, polished, steel and large florescent lights in the ceiling cast down an intense white light. The room smelled sterile and clean; and a hint of electricity could be felt in the air.

"Judging by the size of this and the other room they must run underneath the surrounding buildings and subway," Koji commented to himself in a whisper before scanning the room further.

Looking further in he quickly spotted something that made his stomach twist up in knots. Deeper into the room he saw a collection of large steel holding pens with differently shaped objects lying behind walls of blue light. They were almost lifeless, but the small expansions they made with each breath told him they were still alive.

"Ayame, did say that the ODC were capturing any digimon that managed to make it to the real world…" Koji growled under his breath as he dug his fingers into his palms, trying to hold back the anger he felt at the sight. "Those cages might be the reason for the old current… but something still doesn't feel right about it."

What made him truly angry about the whole thing was that by looking around he could tell that the ODC didn't just capture and contain digimon. He might not have been able to name the object he saw laying on tables or attached to walls near the cages, but tools of torture, experimentation, and dissection were easy to identify. Seeing them, he knew that the ODC had been experimenting on the digimon they had captured; and the worst part was, he couldn't do a thing about it at the moment. If he entered the room any number of the camera's around the room would pick up on him and the plan would far apart, so with a very heavy heart and disgusted grunt, Koji let the door close and headed back to the room where he had left the others.

"I'm sorry… I promise I'll find a way to make this right when I can…" Koji swore as the door closed and he tried to forget what he had just seen.

It took Koji a while longer to make his way back to the computer room, thanks to his conflicted state, than it had taken for him to get to the holding room. But, eventually he made it and slowly pushed the door open. When it was open a bit wider he felt his heart skip a beat as he reached out and gripped the handle, stopping it from opening any further.

He was sure of it… He heard voices and felt presences in the next room that didn't belong to the Digidestined. Something had just gone very wrong…

* * *

To be continued…


	71. Truths Unleashed

**Chapter 71**

**Truths Unleashed**

"Takuya?" Kari called out as she pushed open the door of Joe's family apartment, wanting to know where the boy in question was at the moment.

"In here, Kari," Takuya replied without getting up from his lying position on the couch. He just raised a hand and flapped it about in the air to attract her attention.

With a few skips down the small hallway and quick turn around the end of the couch, Kari and Takuya came face to face for the first time since he had passed out in the Dark Dominion. It was a strange and almost awkward reunion as memories of the relationship changer they had gone through came rushing back.

"It's good to see you awake," Kari smiled, but did so as she looked off to the side; unable to look Takuya in the eyes.

"I barely feel like I slept at all, but I woke up a few hours ago to Joe changing some of the icepacks on my side," Takuya said, trying his best to fight the blush that wanted to spread across his cheeks.

"Did he…?" Kari began to question before Takuya answered a bit too quickly.

"Yeah, he explained what happened since I passed out and where I am right now," Takuya replied in a grunt as he tried to sit up, but was having a difficult time of it.

"Let me!" Kari quickly volunteered as she reached down and gently placed his arm over her shoulder, helping him sit up on the couch.

"Thanks…" Takuya groaned. His body didn't exactly hurt. It was more of like the kind of pain one feels when they've been working while sick. A dreary kind of drained aching.

"You're welco…" Kari began to say before Takuya's hand slipped over her cheek and her words faded into a kiss.

The warm sensation of her lips was the one thing Takuya need to feel at that moment. Her gentleness and touch was proof that he had survived the Dark Dominion and was enough to greatly reduce his tired aches.

"Takuya…" Kari breathed not opening her eyes.

"Ka…!" Takuya began to respond before jerking to a stop in the middle of her name.

Wondering why he hadn't returned into the kiss, Kari opened her eyes and looked into his face. His eyes were open wide and a stunned look was plastered on his face.

"Hey… Koji…" Takuya stuttered awkwardly, making Kari jump back in surprise.

"So…" Koji tried to find the words as he stood in the doorway leading to the bathroom. "I honestly don't know what to say…" he added in an almost disappointed voice.

"It's… you see…" Takuya stuttered while Kari buried her face in her hands at the embarrassment she felt at having been caught in the romantic act. Kissing and whatever relationship Takuya and her had now, was completely new to her, so she hadn't had a chance to adjust to the change, and at the moment had been hoping to keep it all under wraps for a while longer. She hadn't even had the chance to tell Yolei, Sora, or Mimi about it and have some girl talk.

"Screw it!" Takuya growled and wrapped his arm around Kari's waist and pulled her close after not finding a way to explain the situation.

"Whatever…" Koji shook his head, trying not to let them see that he was smiling about the whole situation.

Without any more exchange of words Koji walked over to the recliner and sat down with a tired groan. For a few moments he just stared up at the ceiling and released calming breathes before he lowered his head and looked at the two. His gaze was enough to renew Kari's deep red blush and send her retreating into Takuya shoulder.

"Hey, Kari," Takuya spoke to her, attempting to coaxes her out of her embarrassed retreat. "Koji was telling me how he escaped the Zone he was stranded in and found us. So far it's been a pretty interesting story, but he had to get up and use the bathroom at quite a cliffhanger," Takuya noted, narrowing his eyes at Koji who had left him waiting at an uncertain turn of events for the last five minutes. "Why don't you stick around and listen…"

"…sounds good…" Kari answered, still trying to work up the nerve to look at Koji.

"Okay, so after leaving the holding cells, I came back to quite a dangerous situation in the weird server room," Koji recapped before heading back into his story.

* * *

Silently, Koji pushed himself up against the door and slowly began to open it, making sure to make no sound. _"I was only gone for fifteen minutes… what could have happened?"_

"Did you really think we didn't know about you children?" A gruff and cold voice questioned.

In the center of the room the four Digidestined were pressed up against the railing before the strange tower with their partners standing between them and the source of the voice. Three members of the team had their hats pulled down over their faces in an attempt to hide their identities, but Ayame wasn't. She was defiantly glaring at whoever else was in the room, on the catwalk four levels above Koji.

"I've know about you since that day all those years ago. Ever since your mother exposed herself as the traitor to humanity that she was," the gruff voice spoke again.

"My mother was a hero!" Ayame roared back in anger, rage filling her being at the mention of her mother being anything but the heroic Digidestined she was.

"Ayame…" Koji whispered as he felt the pang of her anguish run through him before he returned to listening to the rest of the talk in hopes of finding an answer to, _"What'd I miss?"_

He had been so careful to check rooms for cameras, alarms, and other types of security systems. He hadn't let them move an inch until he was sure they weren't going to be noticed or set something off; and he was sure they hadn't been spotted.

"_If we had triggered some kind of alarm they would have been on us well before now… Could I have set something off when I broke into that room in the back? No, if I had, they would have gone to the door I broke, not here,"_ Koji tried not to over think the whys and instead concentrate on what came next.

Koji silently listened to all the sounds coming from over head, trying to figure out what was happening on the catwalk above and checking to see if it was safe to step out to get a better look at the situation.

"_By the sounds of the whispering side conversations there's at least ten people up there, not including the one who's talking… and from how heavy their footsteps sound they're wearing boots… maybe military… but I don't hear or see anyone on this level,"_ with his conclusion drawn Koji silent stepped out from behind the door and crept onto the catwalk, keeping a foot in the door in case he had to make a quick escape.

Koji's estimate had been pretty accurate, only off by two people, by his count of ten pairs of boots digging into the metal grating of the catwalk above him. The two he had missed were a pair of loafers that made no noise as they shifted on the walk, standing behind a final pair of loafers closest to the railing across from the Digidestined.

"_The ten up and down the catwalk look like they're wearing combat uniforms… they must be military… which means they're probably armed…" _Koji mentally noted his observations to himself. _"The two in the loafers behind the one talking are in dark blue suits, just like they people I saw at the warehouse… must be some ODC agents… but the one in front seems to be in some kind of dress uniform, got to be an officer or someone with a high military rank…"_

The man standing at the front of the group was dressed in a dark blue suit covered with metals and ribbons on the chest and golden fringes on the edges and over the shoulders. Even though it took some work Koji could make most of the man's facial features; he could see that he had slicked back, light gray, hair, a wrinkled but hard face, and most noticeable of his facial features were the nine scars on his face. There were three small ones one his forehead, no longer than an inch. On his cheeks and jaw line four, two to three inch scars hand been cut in different directions. Under his eyes were the worst two; they appeared to have been deep and extended to four or five inches. It was a surprise that the injuries hadn't caused his to lose his sight. He was most likely around fifty or sixty years in age and was definitely in a high position, it was obvious from the confident way he carried himself. But the worst part of the group was the ten soldiers lining the catwalk. They were holding long metallic objects which were tensely aimed at the Digidestined and digimon across from them.

"_Definitely armed…"_ Koji groaned to himself. _"Simple guns aren't dangerous for digimon… but for humans… That's probably what they're counting on to keep the digimon in line."_

"Ayame… How could you be a part of this?" A stunned voice questioned in a tone begging for an answer. The one to speak up now was the ODC agent on the right of the military officer.

"The real question is how can you remain a part of this considering what happened… what happened to mom!" Ayame yelled back, stepping forward and planting a foot down hard on the catwalk in anger.

"Shut up, I've had enough of this family bickering!" The officer ordered his a fist pounded on the metal railing.

"But General?" The worried ODC agent questioned in a shaky voice

"You dare talk back to me! You pathetic fool, you couldn't even realize your own daughter was one of these monster harboring traitors to humanity," the General barked, making the man jump back in fear. "Even your daughter is more of a man than you. I'd almost want to compliment her on her achievements if she wasn't someone low enough to associate with these monsters."

"Who are you calling monsters?" Ayame roared at the General in anger.

"Now… now…" The General laughed. "It's time for us to get down to the business at hand."

"I need to do something about this… and quick…" Koji whispered to himself as he pulled the door open again, slipped back out of the room, and silently closed it behind him.

* * *

***Ten minutes before Koji's return to the server room***

"How much longer do you think this'll take?" Ayame questioned Haruka who was still hard at work trying to find a way to use the ODC device, weird server tower, and their digivices to create a portal to the Digital World.

"Not that much longer…" Haruka smiled at her as she wiped a bit of nervous sweat from her forehead. "I've actually already got most of the connections in place, we're just lucky that they're pretty much the same as a normal computers."

"Let's just hope that this set up is compatible with our digivices… or this whole thing will have been for nothing," Masato noted as he nervously stroked the bridge of ToyAgumons nose, trying to settle both their nerves.

"Are you okay, Ayame?" Darcmon inquired of the girl as she stared at the locket pressed between her partner's fingers.

"I'm fine… why?" Ayame defensively returned with a quick question of her own.

"Your mother's necklace," Darcmon noted, pointing at the locket. "You only play with it like that when you're nervous or worried about something."

"Hmm…" Ayame sighed as she slipped the necklace back into her shirt, just now realizing that it was one of her biggest tells.

"Okay, come one, out with it. What is it?" Darcmon further inquired; obviously she wasn't simply going to let the issue drop.

"I've started getting this terrible feeling. It's almost like something bad is about to happen…" Ayame confessed under her partners pressuring.

"That's understandable considering where we are," Darcmon attempted to comfort her partner.

"But it didn't start when we got inside… and it didn't start when Koji left either. It was a few minutes after he had left that I started to feel this way," Ayame explained with a worried expression. "I really don't like this…"

"I really wish you won't talk like that considering we're as deep as we could possibly get within enemy territory," Masato groaned at the idea.

"I know that… but…" Ayame began to defend her line of thought when the door they had come in burst open and soldier swarmed into the room.

"Damn it!" Masato cried as he shot back and pulled his hat down over his eyes. Ayame, Haruka, and Akito followed suit in an attempt to hide their identities.

The soldiers quickly took up positions along the catwalk and aimed their rifles at the four digimon floating and standing in front of the children in an attempt to shield them from any shots and being seen. Despite the tense look in the soldier's eyes they made no demands or fired, they just stood in their posed positions ready to strike at the slightest provocation.

"I knew this would happen," Haruka whined as she felt her worst nightmares start coming to fruition.

"We were so close," Akito added while taking a few steps back, only stopping when he felt the cold metal rail dig into his back.

"_Why now?"_ Ayame questioned the turn of events as her mind raced to find a solution to the problem pointing guns at them. _"Wait… is someone… clapping?"_

Slowly the echo of clapping grew louder and louder until a man in military dress attire walked through the open door and out onto the suspended walkway. As he walked he gave small, emotionless, claps and smirked at the children.

At the sight of the old man Ayame felt her guts twist in knots and an agitated glare set in over her worried face. "General Pinheid!" Ayame stuttered a little too loudly.

"I see that you remember me, girl," the General smirked directly at her, making her jerk back in shock.

"_Does he know who I am?"_ Ayame felt horrified by the prospect.

She had met General Pinheid a number of times at her house or at social gathering held by her father in the past, but she had always made sure to maintain her persona as an obedient and good daughter in front of him. She had never been sure of how he was involved with the ODC, but she knew he had some ties with them and his appearance now meant she was right. However, he never gave the slightest indication that he suspected her of anything or ever saw past her façade.

"I have to say, I am impressed that you managed to get this deep into the facility without us noticing," the General coldly laughed with a mocking tone as he strolled up to the railing and gave a few more shallow claps before putting one hand under his chin and the other on the rail.

"…" There was no response from the Digidestined as they tried to figure out what to say or do next.

"Did you find them?" an angry voice that made Ayame seize with anxiety spoke from the shadows of the hall beyond the door.

Two men dressed in dark blue suits with white undershirt and black ties walked in through the door and took positions on either side of the General. The first man hand short blond hair and extremely cold pale blue eyes. The best way one could describe the man was as appearing as if he were dead on the inside. The other man had short dark brown wavy hair and hazel eyes. He didn't seem as cold as the other man despite the position Ayame knew he held. This second man was the head of the ODC and Ayame's father.

"So this is the scum that call themselves the resistance," the unidentified ODC agent noted with a look of disgust at the collection of eight. The man showed no concern or pity for the fact that those he saw as enemies were in fact children. He was truly a horrible man.

"They… they're just children! This can't be, right!" Ayame's father gaped in disbelief, showing a sensitivity and level of emotion that surprised the girl. She was shocked that her father actually seemed to be showing a degree of compassion for what he perceived as children. She had always believed that her father would coldheartedly strike down anyone he found in connection with the resistance, no matter whom or what they were.

"Your point being, Chief Keller," the other ODC agent jumped on his surprise like a snake taking advantage of an injured mouse.

Even from where Ayame was she could see that the other agent had seen a weakness in her father, and the gleam in his eyes told her that he wanted to use it to his advantage. This might have meant that her father's position within the ODC wasn't as secure as she had always believed. This man was definitely looking at her father like he wanted his job and would take any opportunity to get it.

"It's nothing…" Keller quickly retorted, obviously sensing the same thing Ayame saw in the man. "It's just that… is it possible that a bunch of children were really able go up against us for this long?" he added.

Her father's actions continued to surprise her. He was actually trying to throw suspicion off of the children; trying to bring up the idea that they might be being used. He apparently had a heart buried somewhere in his chest.

"I think they do; especially considering how long the girl there has pulled the wool over your eyes Keller," the General smirked with the smile of venomous snake about to strike.

That was it, she was sure of it now. The General knew who she was!

"What do you mean, sir?" Keller asked, a sinking feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

"How sad it is to see such a weak father daughter relationship that you can't even see her standing before you," the Generals smirk grew sharper and wider.

"Father Daughter relationship…" the man's mind searched for a connection. In a flash of realization his eyes widened and he stepped towards the railing. "Ayame…" his voiced her name in a tone that wished he wouldn't be right.

Ayame let her head sink for a few seconds, considering the idea of denying it for her father's sake; but the memory of his part in her mother's disappearance came rushing back to her and she felt anger quickly rise within her. So she stepped up to the railing, placed one foot on middle of the three bars and yanked off her hat. In a flurry of black hair, her and her father's eyes met.

"That's right agent Keller. I, Ayame Keller, am the enemy you've been searching for over all of these years," she roared at him, making him jump back at the true nature of her personality. She had always pretended to be distant and shy in front of him so as not to raise any suspicion, but that time was over now.

At the sight of Ayame's brave act the soldiers pulled back slightly, drawing the attention of the General who quickly began berating the men for faltering before a child; while her father became lost in the shock of revelation. Taking advantage of this moment of chaos, Ayame leaned over and whispered to Haruka.

"Haruka," Ayame leaned to the side and whispered to the girl.

"What?" Haruka responded with a nervous, fear filled look.

"It doesn't seem like they can see the device or what you're doing," Ayame stated, "so keep working on it."

"What's the point?" Haruka's voice cracked as she tried to steady her hand and not drop the tools she was holding.

"A portal to the Digital World is the only chance we have of getting out of here now," Ayame explained through gritted teeth. Haruka nervously shook her head in understanding before she took some quick deep breaths to calm herself and began her assignment once more. _"Now all I have to do is make sure they keep their eyes on me."_

"To tell you the truth General, you just lucked out on catching us," Ayame attacked the man's weak spots; his pride and ego.

"Is that what you really think child?" The General inquired with a twisted smile that sapped the warmth from Ayames body. "Did you really think we didn't know about you children? I've know about you since that day all those years ago. Ever since your mother exposed herself as the traitor to humanity that she was," he growled coldly as he ran his fingers over some of the scars on his face.

"My mother was a hero!" Ayame roared back in anger, rage filling her being at the mention of her mother being anything but the heroic Digidestined she was.

"Ayame… How could you be a part of this?" Her father cut in over the fuming anger of the girl.

"The real question is how can you remain a part of this considering what happened… what happened to mom!" Ayame yelled back, stomping her foot one the rail.

"Your mother was just confused… she could never have meant to…" He weakly replied, unable to look his daughter in the eyes. The strong eyes she shared with her mother.

"Mother wasn't the one who was confused," Ayame retorted, "she knew exactly what had to be done and she wasn't afraid to do it when the time came."

"Shut up, I've had enough of this family bickering!" The General ordered, his a fist pounded on the metal railing as he said it.

"But General?" Agent Keller spoke up.

"You dare talk back to me! You pathetic fool. You couldn't even realize your own daughter was one of these monster harboring traitors to humanity," the General barked, making the man jump back in fear. "Even your daughter is more of a man than you. I'd almost want to compliment her on her achievements if she wasn't someone low enough to associate with these monsters."

"Who are you calling monsters?" Ayame roared at the General in anger.

"Now… now…" The General laughed, "It's time for us to get down to the business at hand."

"Business at hand?" Ayame questioned. She had no idea what he wanted from her. She had always assumed that the ODC only wanted them and their partners captured. "Haven't you always just wanted to arrest us?"

"Child, if I wanted you all arrested, I would have done it long before now," the General replied. "I would have taken you down at one of those silly group meetings you have at your school or that boy's apartment," he added while pointing toward Masato.

"He knows about our meeting places!" Masato yelped as he felt the blood drain from his face at the fact that they knew where he lived.

"How?" Ayame glared at the man with the twisted sense of superiority.

"With this my, dear," the General laughed as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He extended his hand out over the flood of wires, keeping his fist clenched as he smiled sickly at Ayame. Then, he opened his fingers and let a silver object attached to a silver chain slip from his tight grip and hang off of his pointer.

Instantly Ayame's hand shot up to her chest and gripped the pendant under her shirt, "My mother's necklace…"

"The real one," the General smiled like a man watching over the complete defeat of his enemies.

"What! That can't be!" Ayame cried, pulling the pendant out and examining it.

"Trust me, it is," the General smirk, "not that you would notice the difference since I had it changed out a few nights after your mother disappeared. For years you never knew that you were carrying around a tracking device."

"Why?" Ayame questioned as she attempted to hold the tears back; tears over the fact that she had been seeking strength from something false for so many years.

"It needed to be something that I could be sure that you'd always have with you," he laughed back.

With an angry grunt Ayame yanked on the necklace, snapping the chain, and threw it at the side wall where it cracked and released small sparks as the tracking device died.

"Give that back to Ayame!" Darcmon demanded, positioning herself to take the pendant back by force if she had too.

"Darcmon, no!" Ayame shouted, stopping her partner from doing anything that could get anyone else hurt.

"Ayame…" Darcmon felt like crying at the sight of Ayame clenching her fist in anguish over having to abandon her mother's last token to her.

"Your pet does seem to be more human in appearance than the others. Which raises the question of whether that makes her manageable or more dangerous to us humans," the General coldly stated, looking over Darcmon with a look of disgust.

"With you, I'm definitely leaning towards dangerous," Darcmon growled with an angered expression.

The General just laughed at the claim before turning back to Ayame. "Back to what we were discussing earlier; about why I choose to track you all this time instead of just arresting you, your friends, and those monsters you call, partners."

"…" Ayame gave no reply besides from a glare of pure hatred.

"Arresting you would have put down your little annoyance of a resistance, but it wouldn't have solved the bigger problem," the General proclaimed as if he were giving a speech before his troops or some assembly.

"The bigger problem," Ayame questioned, knowing that she wasn't going to like the answer.

"The Digital World…" He rejoined, sending a shiver of fear and disgust running through the Digidestined and their partners. "As long as a world of these digital mistakes exists, we humans aren't safe; which is why I needed to wait for you create a portal to that world, even if I had to wait for years."

"You're seriously planning on invading the Digital World," Masato spoke up with a nervous laugh.

"Containment isn't enough when you're facing a virus boy. The only true way to be rid of it is to extinguish all those who carry it and its source," the General coldly stated.

"You're insane…" Ayame looked at the man in a horrible new light. He was so much worse than she had ever imagined. "You're talking about genocide!"

"These things aren't alive, girl, despite what you might think," the General roared back as his calm façade slipped. "Now show your regret for your actions and open a portal for us to march through to victory!"

"The only thing I regret is that we wasted so much time going against you from in the shadows!" Ayame shouted at the General; denying him his request.

"Then I'll force YOU!" The General roared as he prepared to give his troops the order to descend upon the Digidestined.

"I think you have a much bigger problem right now," a voice from behind the General suddenly announced, making the man seize with shock.

Instantly the General spun around to face the source and found a teenage boy standing directly behind him and between the two ODC agents. "Another one! There should only be four of them!" The General proclaimed as his hand shot out for Koji's collar.

"Hmph," Koji let out a little laugh as he easily dodged the grab, took a step forward, and planted a palm under the man's jaw. Then, he put pressure on the spot and pushed the officer back so he was teetering over the railing, where even the slight push could send him crashing down to the sea of electrically charged wires. Responding quickly, the second ODC agent attempted to pull Koji off the General, but a kick to his gut sent him back into the railing, knocking the fight out of him. Koji then turned his attention to agent Keller and looked the man over, waiting to see what he would do. The man just stared at the situation, unsure of what to do.

"Koji!" The Digidestined cheered the arrival of their savior. He just gave them a nod in response before turning his attention to the soldiers who were preparing to act.

"Stay where you are and lower your weapons or we find out how well those cables below are insulated," Koji directed his threat at the stunned soldiers, who with their commander captured could only comply.

"Good, now remove the clips and throw the guns down below," Koji ordered and the soldiers again complied.

"Do you really have the guts to kill me boy?" The General smirked. He had done extensive research on the children and assumed that if he was part of the group he didn't have the guts to actually kill another human being just like the others, even if he didn't know who he was.

"Don't you think that's a point you should have raised before your soldiers threw away their guns?" Koji inquired with a mocking smile.

"…!" Dumbfounded the General just stared blankly back at him.

"Hey, Darcmon, you think you and the others can keep an eye of these guys," Koji asked as he pulled the General back from the rail and delivered a powerful punch to his gut, dropping him to the metal grating of the catwalk.

"Sure," Darcmon smiled and pulled out one of her twin swords, giving the scared, and now unarmed, men an intimidating glare as she played with the sharp edge.

With that Koji stepped over the writhing General and made his way to the relived group.

"So, how you guys holding up?" Koji laughed.

"That's so not funny…" Masato sighed as he fell back against the railing, needing the support after the adrenaline that had been holding him up gave out.

"Those were some pretty brave words, Ayame," Koji smiled at her.

"I am my mother's daughter after all," Ayame laughed before changing to a more serious look, "Thanks for the save, Koji."

"I did say this was kind of my thing didn't I," Koji laughed, "Oh, and here."

With that he extending his closed hand toward her before slowly opening it to reveal her mother's pendant; her mother's real pendant. Ayame quickly reached out for it, but stopped a few inches from it and stared down at her hands before looking up at Koji.

"I can't stop my hands from shaking…" Ayame observed as she lifted them up so Koji could see the tremors going through them.

"It's a side-effect of adrenaline withdrawal," Koji noted, "It stop after a few minutes."

"Could you…" Ayame inquired with a slight blush, "Could you put it on for me?"

"…" Koji gave no reply as he twisted his finger in a circle in the air, indicating for her to turn around. She quickly obeyed by turning and lifting her hair up and to the side so he could get at her neck. Silently Koji slipped the precious piece of jewelry around her neck and locked the clasp in place.

"Thanks," Ayame smiled as she released her hair.

"Haruka, how much longer?" Koji inquired of the girl, deciding that it was best to get back to business because the uneasy standoff wasn't going to last forever.

"I don't think there's anything else I can do…" Haruka stated while getting back to her feet and placing the device before Koji, "It either works or it doesn't at this point."

"Hahaha," a stained laughter began to fill the room as the General returned to his feet after gathering himself. "Did you really think these are all the soldiers I brought with me?" The General roared at Koji while using the railing to steady himself.

"No, but I bet they're way too busy to come and help you now," Koji smirked.

"What!" The General growled before pulling a military radio out from behind the back of one of the soldiers twisted it into the on position and smashing down the call button. "This is General Pinheid, ordering all soldiers to advance on the tower room."

With a smirk the General removed his finger from the call button and waited for a reply, but what he heard next wasn't what he had expected. The sounds of yelling, gunfire, and explosions came pouring in over that static of the transmission.

"They're everywhere!" A soldier's voice suddenly cried out.

"Bullets aren't affecting it!" Another cried out through the rattle of gun fire.

"It's huge!" A voice cried out in shock before its channel went dead.

"What!" The General stared at the radio in utter shock of what he was hearing. "What's happening? Someone answer me damn it!" He yelled into the radio, but the cries and gunfire only continued.

"I can answer that one," Koji smiled wickedly, sending a chill of defeat down the Generals back for the first time in many years. "I figured with all the bases attention here you won't notice if I went into a restricted area. So while you gloated I went and opened all the holding cells in the back room. And you know what; they really don't like you or your men."

This statement sent another chill of defeat rushing though the General as his eyes widened at the horror the boy had unleashed on him and his army.

"Ayame, it's time to get going," Koji announced, motioning for her to do whatever she needed to do.

"Right!" Ayame chirped, pulling out her Digivice and aiming it at the tower. "GATEWAY TO THE DIGITAL WORLD, SWING OPEN FOR US AND ALLOW OUR SAFE PASSAGE!" Her voice echoed throughout the room and died out in the hum of the tower.

"_Was it still not enough?"_ Koji mentally questioned, but when he saw the other smiling he started wondering what he had missed.

Before he could ask them he felt the floor begin to shake as a single point of light began to form over the ODC device. The point quickly grew to a small sphere, sending out sparks as it continued to grow.

"Looks like it's time to get into position," Darcmon smiled as she sheaved her sword and motioned for the other partners to get ready.

"_So this is this Zone method of dimensional travel…"_ Koji noted, _"Kind of reminds me of the portals in the Dimensional Corridor…"_

"You ready, Koji?" Ayame smiled up at him as the sphere engulfed them. "Once enough power builds up the sphere will compress us into data and transfer us to the Digital World… after so long…"

"Interesting…" Koji smiled, but before he could continue a suddenly chill ran down his back. He quickly whipped around and found the General pointing a concealed handgun at Ayame.

"I won't let the spawn of that traitorous woman win!" He roared as he prepared to pull the trigger.

"Damn it!" Ayame and Koji cursed in unison as he dove to get in front of her and she tried to get out of the way.

*BAMM*

The gun fired in a flash of white light and Koji and Ayame braced for the impact, but it never came to either one of them.

"Dad!" Ayame cried out.

On the catwalk across from them, her father had the Generals arms pressed down against the railing, the gun barrel pointing down at the ground.

"You traitor!" The General roared as he fought to free himself from the younger mans grip.

"Ayame, you were right," he began to speak very solemnly. "Ever since the day your mother disappeared I've know I did… and have been… doing the wrong things. I'm sorry that it took me this long to finally do the right thing."

"…!" Ayame step forward, closer to him without exiting the sphere of energy.

"I'm very proud of the woman you've become," he continued on, "You've become so strong… just like your mother."

"Dad…" Ayame felt the emotional distance closing between them as her father poured out his heart.

"If you should find her there… tell her I'm sorry for everything," the first tears began to spill forth from his eyes, "and thank you…"

A few of the soldier fell upon him after that and knocked him to the ground, but thanks to the burst of force their tackle created he was able to wrestle the gun free and send it falling to the collection of cables below.

"DAD!" Ayame attempted to run to her father's defense, but Koji quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back. "Koji let go! They're going to hurt my dad!"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that," Koji pulled her tight against him, knowing what the General would do to her if she didn't escape with them.

"DAD!" Ayame cried out to her father as the tears began to fall.

"Boy!" her father called out as he craned his neck so he could look at Koji in the eyes, "Look after her."

Koji gave the man a nod of understanding before the sphere turned solid white and vanished in a flash as it collapsed in on itself, leaving behind an echoing plea from Ayame to her father. It was just the simple refrain of, "…Father…"

"Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" The General cursed when all he was left with was his anger and a sense of utter defeat.

"Sir?" One of the soldiers spoke to the General as his fit subsided.

"WHAT?" The General roared, scaring the young soldier.

"What do you want us to do with him?" He inquired, pointing towards agent Keller being restrained by two of the soldiers.

For a moment the General thought about it and came up with one cold and clear order, "Get me a gun."

A strange silence falls over the server room as it becomes awash in gray. Slowly it fades away, turning to black when the sound of a single shot echoes in the room.

* * *

To be continued…


	72. A Reunion

**I have one authors note before you begin reading this chapter. I've made a change in the way I address the Digidestined of different Zones. From this point on the general term for, Digidestined, will be, Destined; dropping the Digi before it. The only ones who will retain the title of the Digidestined is the season 1 and 2 groups. Everyone else, like Ayame and her group or any other human-digimon-partners will be refered to as Destined. So from this point out, all partnered children are called Destined, but only Kari's Zones group is called the Digidestined. The Digidestined is the name of the group of Destined, while the Legendary Warriors are the name of Takuya's group of Destined. Destined is the general term because calling both the groups Takuya and Koji were interacting with, Digidestined, was getting annoying; and somehow cheapening the significance of the Digidestineds since they were losing their name. I'll eventually go back and change all references to Digidestined, other than the original Digidestined, to Destined when I put up my final revised past chapters. Thanks, and enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 72**

**A Reunion**

"Is breaking into secure structures and taking on the military and other organizations, a normal occurrence for you two?" Kari inquired of the two Runners. Listening to Koji's story so far had made her a bit worried about the kind of work Takuya actually did.

"We actually get quite a few missions that involve these kinds of situations… A bit more than we'd actually like too…" Takuya uneasily admitted with a tired laugh.

"How come?" Kari questioned, unsure of why they would run into so many situations where they had to go up against people. "Are there a lot of organizations out there like the ODC?"

"Actually the ODC is the first organization like that we've ever come across… up until now we had only heard rumors about people like them," Takuya replied with a sigh at the idea that such horrible rumors had been confirmed.

"Guess we can't ever think of them as just rumors ever again," Koji added with his agitated sigh.

"Yeah, it's almost painful to think that there are humans out there who would do things like the ODC was doing," Kari commented in a sad tone. Her dream had always been that one day humans and digimon would get along peacefully, but hearing how the ODC came about after the discovery of digimon by humans made her worry about that future.

"Most of them are just scared…" Takuya commented with a distant voice. "Fear makes people do really stupid things…"

"Or at least that's what we tell ourselves," Koji said with a reflective look.

"If this was the first organization like ODC that you've run into, then why do you have to break into places more than you'd like to?" Kari returned to the original question.

"OOZE's," Koji simply stated.

"OOZE's?" Kari parroted back with a confused look.

"Object from Out of Zone Existence," Takuya answered.

"What does that mean?" She further inquired.

"Thanks to the chaotic nature of the Multi-verse objects that originated in, let's say a more advanced Zone, end up in a much less advanced Zone. These objects can be anything from simple object like a piece of electronics or something more plain, like a rock, but what the Dimensional Corridor really seems to like to pull in are more… dangerous objects," Takuya attempted to explain.

"Dangerous objects?" Kari repeated, not liking the tone he used.

"Weapons, digital artifacts, power generators, and so on," Koji explained. "Many of these objects can just be ignored, but when a less advanced Zone gets something really advanced, they tend to want to use it… which without the proper understanding can be very dangerous."

"So from time to time we get hired to steal these OOZE's before the people, or whatever, do something really stupid with them," Takuya picked up the talk.

"Something stupid?" Kari again questioned his choice of words.

"Start a war, kill themselves, or worst of all, damage another Zone or dimension," Koji sighed.

"That kind of thing can happen?" Kari was stunned by the fact that such dangerous objects could just suddenly fall out of the sky from another Zone; but for that matter, Takuya had fallen out of the sky and she liked that little surprise.

"Yeah, especially when more advanced weapons end up in the wrong hands," Koji commented.

"Okay, enough of the depressive stuff," Takuya sighed, "It seemed like we were getting to a happier part of the story with the return to the Digital World."

"It was definitely one of the highlights of the day," Koji answered as he began the story once again, "We had just escaped the ODC facility and the military by, Gating, as the Digidestined of that Zone called it, and had touched down on a beach in the Digital World."

* * *

"We made it…" The Destined and digimon noted in awed whispers as they looked around the landscape they hadn't seen for years.

They knew this was a goal they had been working towards for the last couple of years, but now that they were back, they couldn't believe it. They had overcome so many challenges and threats that this crowning moment of achievement felt like it could only happen in their dreams. But this moment was very real; and was enough to erase the thoughts of their narrow escape from the ODC and military forces.

While Masato, Haruka, Akito, and their digimon celebrated their return to the Digital World after so many years, Koji, Ayame, and Darcmon stood in silent contemplation off to the side. The last few minutes had been full of revelations and events that had strongly affected Ayame.

"That stupid man…" Ayame whispered, unable to look up for fear that someone would see her tears.

"Ayame…" Darcmon reached out an arm and placed it on her partners shoulder.

"He didn't need to do that," Ayame whimpered, digging her nails into her palms in aggravation.

"He didn't…" Koji noted while looking off over the ocean before turning to look at Ayame as he finished, "…but he choose to… and that's what's important."

"…" Ayame only answer was to nod her head and let her tears continue to fall.

"Hey, Ayame…" Masato called out to their leader, "we were wondering what we…"

Before Masato could finish or reach the girl, Koji took him by the back of his collar and began pulling him away so that Ayame and Darcmon could have some time alone together.

"Uhh, Koji?" Masato awkwardly questioned as he was being dragged back across the sand.

"Just find something else to do for now," Koji suggested, releasing the boy a good distance from the girl.

"Okay…" Masato confusingly agreed and walked back to his partner who was happily looking out over the ocean and taking in the smell of the Digital Worlds ocean as if blew in on the breezes.

"_Just like before, she'll move when she's ready,"_ Koji noted to himself as he removed his jacket and tossed it over a bolder, away from the crashing waves, so he could relax his nerves and muscles in what remained of the warm sunlight before it vanished over the horizon.

An hour later, Ayame returned to the group with a tired expression on her face. She had stopped crying a while ago, but her eyes were still slightly red and puffy from the experience. "Let's get moving," she ordered with a deep breath.

The other Destined prepared to follow their leader, but when Koji voiced his opinion they stopped, "It's best if we set up camp here tonight."

"What? Seriously?" Haruka questioned the boy comfortably lying on the rock looking out into the ocean.

With a slight laugh Koji rolled onto his side and looked at the group. "The suns already beginning to set and it won't do us any good to be walking around in the dark. And anyways, look at yourselves," he added while motioning towards the group who began looking each over for whatever Koji was hinting at. "That whole experience with the ODC has wiped you all out. Most of you can barely stand or keep yourselves from shaking, so it's best to take a night to rest before we head out."

Begrudgingly, Ayame had to agree when she looked down and noticed that she couldn't seem to make her legs stop shaking for even ten seconds, "He's right. But before the sun goes down we're going to have to find a few things," she clapped her hands on her cheeks so the pain would spark a shot of adrenaline to help her steady herself.

"Food, shelter, and firewood, right?" Akito chirped toward Ayame, who gave him a nod of approval in return.

"Hey, Koji, do you think you could go find…?" Ayame began to assign him a job, but when she turned to look at him he had a hand raised and a finger pointing down the beach a bit.

Following the direction he was pointing her eyes eventually fell upon a rocky overhang in the cliff walls that ran along the back of the beach. Under the stone roof a pile of branches and small logs had been placed against the inner wall while another colorful mound of something had been built up on top of a large flat rock.

"Is that…?" Ayame asked, surprised by the sight, but knew what it was without an answer.

"Food, shelter, and firewood," Koji laughed as he sat up and jump off the rock to the cool sand before walking off to the shelter.

"When did he?" Masato questioned with a stunned expression, "I don't remember him ever leaving to gather all of that stuff!"

"Not only that, but he managed to get it all together by himself, in the same amount of time it used to take us all working together," Haruka commented while the group followed behind Koji on his way to the shelter.

* * *

"So, do you have any idea where we should head once it's morning?" Koji absentmindedly asked Ayame as the group sat digesting their food by the crackling fire.

Night had set in a few hours ago and now they were taking some down time to unwind from the day before going to sleep. The firelight and shadows danced across the rocky outcropping that would be their roof for the night, while above that a clear star filled sky stretched out forever.

"There was this old castle at the base of the Hue Mountains, that mountain range you could see in the distance from the water front, that my mother used to take me to some times," Ayame said, continuing to stare out into the dark waves. "She used to meet with some digimon there every so often, so I figured it would be a good place to start looking for that Digital Ruler you spoke of."

"And look for your mother," Darcmon added with a smile.

"My mother will have to wait…" Ayame declared, "Koji came through on his part of the deal, so before I can run off and look for my mom, I need to live up to my end of things," she finished by turning to Koji and gave him a big smile.

That look and statement left Koji stunned. Ayame had made a decision that would have been difficult for even him. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to think about others, let alone promises to others, if he had family out there somewhere he had lost years ago. He was constantly being surprised by Ayame's strong will and purity; which made him feel a bit bad since he had originally planned to just use them and could have cared less about their cause. However, things were different now.

"It's most likely that finding your mother and a way for me to Zone Cross will turn out to intersect," Koji tried to reassure the girl.

"Maybe," Ayame smiled, pulling her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and resting her chin on top of her knees before she began to rock back and forth slightly.

"But for now, it's best not to think about it," Koji sighed as he laid back into the sand and slipped his arms behind his head, "we should probably turn in for the night since we'll want to get an early start in the morning."

"Good idea," Ayame yawned before lying down herself and shutting her eyes.

The others were quick to follow, and were soon lulled into a peaceful sleep by the sound of the gentle waves crashing on the beach, finally getting a chance to regain their strength and rest their frayed nerves. All around Koji he could hear the small breaths of the others as he stared up at the small section of night sky at the edge of the rock ceiling.

"It's all come down to this, huh?" Koji whispered to himself before he reached out and tossed a few small logs behind him and into the fire, then, with a satisfied smile, he closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

In no time at all, the morning came and the small team was on the move after a breakfast of native Digital World fruit. They started heading north, using the hazy purple mountain range in the distance as their reference point.

"As long as we head straight towards where the two biggest mountains meet, we'll find the castle," Ayame noted as she lined up the spot with her extended arm.

"Judging by the apparent distance and look of the terrain… I'd say we've got about a four or five hour walk ahead of us," Koji stated after running the facts through his head.

"Actually, considering that we're in the Digital World now, we can make it a much shorter trip," Ayame slyly smiled at Koji.

"That's right. Now that were here, we can digivolve our partners," Haruka added with a giggle as she wrapped her arms around her floating partner and pulled it into a big hug. "I'll finally get to see your ultimate form again after so long."

"When was the last time?" Koji questioned, getting the feeling that he was missing something.

"Not since we were last in the Digital World of course," Masato replied like the answer should have been obvious.

"Was that because you were afraid of being seen in the real world if you did?" Koji further inquired, working his way towards an answer that had been nagging at him for a while.

"Well, that, and the fact that digivolution is impossible in the real world," Masato stated.

"I see…" Koji said, finally getting an answer to his question.

He had been wondering why, when confronted by the ODC, the partner digimon had remained as they were. All but Darcmon had been too small to protect their human partners from the hail of bullets if the soldiers had started firing. He had original suspected that they didn't want to exasperate the already tense situation, but when things got bad they were prepared to go at them in mostly rookie forms. However, with the latest revelation he was able to make sense of it.

"From your reaction, I'm guessing that's not the norm in other Zones," Ayame noted, picking up on the bit of surprise in Koji's normally steady voice.

"It's not. This is actually the first time I've heard of a Zone where digivolution is impossible outside of the Digital World," Koji commented on his experience with other Zones, "but I'm guessing there are other Zones like this out there."

"Interesting…" Ayame said, her mind drifting off for a few seconds as she considered how much was out there beyond what she knew. "But right now, we should get going," she added as she and Haruka leveled their Digivice at their partner, setting off an evolution neither had seen nor felt in years.

"DARCMON! Digivolve to… HIPPOGRIFFOMON!"

When her evolution was completed a large griffon covered with white feathers stood in Darcmons place. The feathers on the front legs cut off just before the bend and changed to short white fur with two light purple rings on the middle of the fore arm and terminating in a pair of claw like talons with black nails. The back set of legs were that of a lions, like the front pair, and had a large light purple ring of fur running around the middle of the thigh. At the end of the back legs the feet had be set into beige molds with three long razor sharp claws sticking out of each; two long ones jutting out of the front and a shorter on in the back. Behind it a tail of silky white hair, like that of a horse, flapped around in the wind. Out of its back a large pair of shimmering white wings were arched skyward as the digimon stretched them in an attempt to remember how they felt. It's mouth was a large yellow beak with green eyes set behind it and a mane of ruffled white feathers running down to an iron collar around the neck.

"_Kind of saw that one coming,"_ Koji laughed to himself.

"HAGURUMON! Digivolve to… GUARDROMON!"

The bulky robotic digimon didn't stick around long as Haruka kept the evolution going and moved her partner up to the ultimate level.

"GUARDROMON! Digivolve to… MEGADRAMON!"

With a loud roar an orange sky dragon emerged. The first thing the eyes were drawn to was the gaping mouth filled with rows of razor sharp teeth and a thick dark gray metal held covering the top of its mouth and head. A pair of golden dragon eyes looked out through holes in helm and jagged purple hair stuck out the back. The shoulders the head were connected to were muscular and ran down to the second most dominating feature of the digimon; the large tripod pincers attached to its arms. They were bulky and had tubes running into flesh, but the strength they were capable of and the fire power they contained was impressive. Out of its back a pair of large tattered purple scaly wings flapping lightly in the wind. The body beneath its chest was only a long muscular tail that doubled the creatures length and ending in a plume of golden hair.

"_Interesting... it's rare to see a Destined with a virus type digimon,"_ Koji pondered as he watched Haruka hug her partner who gave a very happy smile through it razor sharp teeth.

"Okay, let's take to the skies," Haruka cheered with a pump of the fist before climbing up her partners arms to its shoulder.

"Flying, huh? Not a bad idea," Koji smiled, glad that the Destined were now feeling and thinking more upbeat after a good night's sleep.

"Come on Koji," Ayame called to him. Turning, Koji found her straddling her partners back, a foot beyond the wing stalks, with her hand extended out to him so he would have something to pull himself up by.

With a small laugh Koji walked over to her and took her hand. He gave it a slight tug as he kicked off of the ground, using the combination of forces to swing himself onto HippoGriffomons back behind Ayame.

"Hold on tight," Ayame instructed as she reached behind her and pulled his arms around her waist, getting a slight blush out of both of them.

Before Koji could protest or agree, HippoGriffomon took off into the sky with a mighty flap of her wings. Behind them Megadramon carried the other partners and children in its arms while trying to keep pace with the much faster flyer. Below them the beach grew smaller and the great plains and forests of the Digital World rushed by while the hazy mountains grew bolder and larger.

"There it is!" Ayame announced after a few minutes, pointing to a large gray structure nestled in-between the foot hills of the biggest two mountains in the Hue Range.

The castle below looked like it had been ripped right out of the Middle Ages, with its stone spires and towers, wooden drawbridge, cut stone windows, and green lush courtyard; it was a sight to behold in the mountainous landscape. But what really grabbed Koji's attention was a collection of large green objects moving along the castle walls.

"Are those normally there?" Koji inquired with an uneasy tone after seeing the objects stop moving, and if he wasn't mistaken, look towards them.

"I've never seen them there before… what are they?" Ayame questioned as she leaned back closer to Koji's ears so he could hear her over the rush of wind.

Now that they were closer they could see that the green object running around on top of the walls were in fact large digimon that looked as if they had burst out of tanks, but got stuck halfway. They were covered in green armored tank parts with a pair of cannons on the hands and a large gun barrel sticking out their foreheads. They had been driving down the walkways of the castles with their mobile armored lower half's which were propelled by four pairs of treads.

"They're Tankmon," Koji replied as his uneasiness grew when the digimons heads and arms turned skywards in unison, "and I really don't like how they're looking at us."

Before Ayame could answer a combined call came up from the digimon and the wall exploded with gun fire.

"MACHINE GUN ARMS" Each once cried as they unleashed a barrage of high power gun fire from the pairs of guns at the end of their arms.

"They're firing at us!" Haruka yelped, sending Megadramon into a rapid succession of dodges and dives to avoid the hail of gun fire.

"Get down below their line of fire!" Ayame shouted to the others as HippoGriffomon descended lower and lower.

"Why are they attacking us?" Masato yelled when the digimons two paths brought them closer together.

"I don't know, but we're going to need some cover fire if we're going to avoid getting filled with holes," Koji stated before releasing Ayame and jumping backwards off of HippoGriffomons back.

"Koji!" Ayame shouted for him as he plummeted towards the ground, but long before he hit he was engulfed in a bright blue light and rings of fractal code.

"UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION TO… MAGNAGARURUMON!"

In a swipe of his massive gun MagnaGarurumon brushed aside the light of evolution and emerged in his strongest form.

"Wow…" A collective gasp escaped the group at the sight of the powerful digimon. They didn't know if it was their imaginations or not, but it felt like the air around them had become charged with electricity by the power emanating off of him.

Wasting no time Koji leveled his gun at the castle walls and let loose an attack, "FERAL FIRE," sending out a continuous sting of attacks which slammed into sections of wall, dropping the Tankmon to the courtyards below and kicking up a giant wall of dust.

"I think he missed…" Megadramon noted when he didn't see a single Tankmon get deleted or the walls come down.

"He wasn't aiming to kill, just stopping them from firing," Ayame answered back. "He most likely realized that those digimon where just acting out of fear since we were kind of intruding on their territory."

"But they still could have reacted better," Terriermon insisted from his partners shoulder, directing his anger towards the attackers.

"I'm not sure if it's safe, but we should find a place to land in the castle before that dust cloud clears," MagnaGarurumon ordered as he pointed towards a spot that might have been good.

"Okay," Ayame yelled back, motioning for her partner to proceed in the direction indicated.

"Once we touch down!" MagnaGarurumon began to instruct as they got close to the cloud of dust, but when a sudden shadow in the rolling dust caught his attention he stopped in mid thought and swung his large gun barrel up in front of him.

"SPIRAL MASQUERADE"

"_It can't be…"_ Koji awed at the sudden realization that he knew the attack that had just been called out.

The name of the attack was quickly followed by a flurry of golden slashes from a pink blur. In a ring of crashing metal, Koji found himself staring at a very familiar armored digimon grinding the edge of its golden ribbon sword into his gun, but getting nowhere.

"_What is with today? I keep seeing so many familiar faces,"_ Koji thought to himself with an internal groan before easily pushing the digimon back. The digimon quickly stopped itself from falling back by spreading its arms as if they were digging into the air itself.

"I don't know how you tracked us down here so fast, but you're not getting any further," the pink armored digimon growled at MagnaGarurumon as they prepared another attack.

"Crusadermon…?" Ayame called out to the digimon, it having been too long to tell with just a look.

The Crusadermon just paused in mid charge and stared at the girl who had just called out to her. For a moment she shifted about trying to look the girl over from different angles, as if she were trying to place her face and partner. Then, with a sudden twitch back of her body she finally spoke, "…Ayame…?"

"It is you, Crusadermon!" Ayame cheered, almost brought to tears by the reply.

"Ayame! You've grown," Crusadermon happily said, hints of surprise still evident in her voice.

"Not so fast," MagnaGarurumon ordered, placing is long gun barrel between Ayame and Crusadermon. The pink knight instantly returned to her defensive position, her last encounter with the cyborg wolf teaching her how much stronger he was than her and therefore more dangerous.

"Koji…" Ayame wished to continue, but his eyes told her that he no longer had any plans to fight. He just wanted to make sure of a few things.

"_Koji?"_ Crusadermon questioned herself as to whether she had heard right. No matter how she looked at it, Koji, was definitely a human name and not a digimons.

"Who is she to you?" MagnaGarurumon directed his question at Ayame with a look back over his shoulder.

"She's my mother's partner," Ayame answered as she looked to Crusadermon hovering beyond MagnaGarurumon.

"I see," Koji noted before he turned to Crusadermon and asked her a question, "And you. Why did you attack us?"

"I don't know why I should answer you, but if you're with Ayame, then I'll humor you," Crusadermon submitted. "Last night, while on patrol we were attacked by some strange force that just seemed to come out of nowhere. We were taken completely by surprise and forced to fall back here to Lord Hisyarumon castle."

"_That's got to be the Digital Ruler of this Digital Zone…" _Koji made a mental note of the name as he felt a wave of relief wash over him as he finally began to feel that his goal was really within reach. _"I need to get an audience with him as soon as I can… but what's this about being attacked by a strange force… They have to know this world pretty well considering how much time they've spent here, so to be surprised by an enemy… and I don't like the fact that the first attack happened last night. I just hate coincidences…"_

"Does that mean my mother's here?" Ayame jumped up and rested her hands on MagnaGarurumons gun to steady herself. She was too excited about the prospect of seeing her mother again after so long to let Koji continue anymore; and with a small laugh Koji had to agree it was about time.

"Yes, she's down in the courtyard. By the time we made it outside to see what was happening we were greeted by your friends attack," she growled slightly at MagnaGarurumon, "not exactly a good way to say hello."

"I could have said it much better by aiming for the kill," MagnaGarurumon smirked back in his normal cool manner.

"That's enough! Please take me to my mother," Ayame begged, no longer able to contain herself.

"Of course," Crusadermon replied but didn't move. She still wasn't willing to take her eyes off of MagnaGarurumon, something about him just didn't feel right and if made her uneasy.

"I'd hurry and guide us in if I were you," MagnaGarurumon stated with a calm tone. "We're pretty visible up here, so the longer we sit here, the more attention we draw to ourselves. And from what you said earlier, we really don't want to attract attention to this place."

The way he said it so calmly and slyly at the same time was quite a shock to Crusadermon, making her almost agree out of reflex. He had a type of cool confidence that was well earned. Her short exchange with him was proof of that.

"Follow me," Crusadermon begrudgingly agreed to MagnaGarurumons logic before she began to slowly drift downward towards the castles smoke veiled courtyard.

"Hurry!" Ayame yelped to her partner, wanting to get to the ground as soon as possible.

In a matter of seconds they were on the ground and Ayame was off of her partners back. The moment her feet hit the ground she began looking for her mother, but no matter where she looked in the courtyard she couldn't find her.

"Crusadermon, you're back. Did you find out who was attacking the castle?" A woman's voice called out from somewhere in the rolling curtain of dust.

As soon as Ayame heard that voice her body straightened out and locked up. It was a voice she could never forget and would never want to.

"Was it the same attackers from last night?" The voice inquired as its source stepped out from the thinning dust cloud.

The woman looked just like Ayame except she was much older and taller. She had the same black hair, but hers went down to about the small of her back. Her eyes were the same hue of light blue with the same fiery will reflected in them. She was wearing a pair of well worn blue jeans, white tee-shirt, brown and green combat jacket, and a pair of white sneakers.

The moment she emerged her eyes ran across the new arrivals. She seemed surprised by the sight of the digimon, especially the fact that they had children with them. It had been many years since she had seen another human, so she couldn't help but be excited. But what truly threw her was when her eyes locked with a pair that reflected hers.

"A… Ay…" The woman couldn't get the words out as she just stared at the girl, tears welling up in both their eyes.

"MOM!" Ayame cried as she ran to her. Without missing a beat the woman opened her arms and caught her daughter in a loving embrace.

"Ayame," the woman whispered her name into the girl's ear as truly happy tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Mommy," Ayame sobbed into her chest, losing herself in the feeling of being in her mother's arms again after so long.

As the emotional scene unfolded a few members of the group were brought to tears or close to it at least; even Koji watched from within his digital body with a sense of joy and compassion. He became so lost in the moment that he completely forgot about returning to his human form and remained as MagnaGarurumon.

The girl and woman spent ten whole minutes just holding each other before separating so they could talk. Staying true to her mission Ayame brought her mother over to the group so Koji could have a word with her.

"Mom, this is, Haruka, Akito, and Masato," she introduced the group to her mother. Ayame had formed her team just days before her mother's run in with the ODC and had never gotten the chance to introduce them to her.

"It's good to meet you children. My name is Ayaka Keller," she smiled warmly at them. "It's good to see that the torch has been passed to such fine children."

"It's nice to meet you ma'am," the members greeted the woman with respectful bows. They had all heard stories about her from Ayame, so for them it was like meeting a legend.

"And this is Koji," Ayame stated with a bright smile that didn't go unnoticed by her mother as she swept her arms out toward MagnaGarurumon.

"He's the one who almost brought the castle walls down," Crusadermon added with an angry look towards him. She couldn't explain it, but something about the digimon felt off, and not knowing why was making her very defensive.

For a moment Ayaka said nothing as she looked the large digimon over, but a kind smile quickly came to her face, showing that she bared him no hostility or ill will. "Koji's a very odd name for a digimon, but it's nice to meet you all the same," she stated without reserve.

MagnaGarurumon just gave a little laugh before he let his Spirit Evolution end. In a torrent of blue light and fractal code his body shrank until the light dissipated and left a teenage boy standing in its place.

"A human!" Crusadermon rattled back in surprise. She had known something was different about the powerful digimon, but she never could have guessed that.

"Amazing…!" Ayaka marveled as she stepped up to the boy and began examining him with her eyes.

"How did you!" Crusadermon stuttered as she tried to make sense of it, but was having a hard time.

"It's good to meet you, Koji," Ayaka greeted him with an outstretched hand which he took without even a second thought; something compelling him to forgo his normal dislike of the greeting and shake her hand.

"The pleasures all mine ma'am," Koji returned with an uncharacteristically respectful greeting. For some reason he was definitely treating the woman with more respect than he showed most people.

"Somehow, I get the feeling that there's an interesting story I need to hear," she noted as she released his hand and scanned the group for a reaction.

"You could say that," Ayame smiled and walked over between Koji and her mother. "You see, it starts like this…"

Ayame spent the next hour explaining everything that had happened since Koji's arrival. She explained where he had actually come from, and why he was so desperate to reach the Digital World, and find the Digital Ruler. At the end of it her mother just stood motionless, trying to take in all that had happened and what she had learned about the Multi-verse.

"Wow…" Ayaka breathed as she leaned back and stared up into the morning sky. "Ever since I became a Destined years ago I expected a lot from the universe, but Zone Theory, Runners, and the Sealed Digivice are more than I ever imagined."

"It does tend to be a lot to take in," Koji replied, "but it's important that you realize how imperative it is that I…"

"That you find your friend," Ayaka ended his thought. "Talking to Lord Hisyarumon would probably do the most good since from the sounds of your description; he's probably our Zones Digital Ruler. Follow me to the throne room," she added motioning for them to follow with a wave over her shoulder.

Ayame and her mother talk the whole way as they walk along the torch illuminated stone hallways and ascended staircases. After a few minutes they arrived at a large light brown wood door with cast iron binds and rivets.

"We're here," Ayaka looked at the door for a second before she reach out and knocked on its surface, sending a few dull thuds echoing into the halls. "Lord Hisyarumon, it's me, Ayaka, can we come in and talk to you?"

Ayaka's respectful behavior was a prime example of one of the three types of relationships Destined had with their Zones Digital Ruler. From the way Ayaka was asking permission it was obvious that this ruler was held as a kind of king and the Destined, like Akaya, were the knights. They would follow his orders and treated him with the respect they believed his station commanded. The second type was the kind Takuya, Koji and the other Warriors had with Lady Ophanimon. Their relationship was more open and friendly. They could walk right into her throne room unannounced and ask her for advice or help which she was always willing to give. Collectively the Warriors and Lady Ophanimon viewed themselves as a single team of equals working towards their goals. There was an almost family like quality to it. In the final relationship type, the Digidestined had no knowledge or interaction with the Digital Ruler. The Digidestined would be guided by their own choices or some other entity while the Digital Ruler concerned itself with the management and oversight of the Digital World. The Digidestined of Kari's Zone fell nicely into this category.

After a long pause a voice finally replied, "Enter."

With a smile Ayaka pushed the door open and again motioned for the kids to follow. The room beyond the doorway was completely dark except for a large blue orb held up directly in the center of the room by four small golden pillars. The orb emitted a mystic blue light which cast its luminescence right up to a ring of pillars. Beyond the columns was a larger ring of shadows which one couldn't even see past a foot into.

"This way," Ayaka stated before guiding the group along the small path illuminated by tiny overhead lights to the center of the room.

"So this is a throne room," Masato whispered to himself.

"Everyone has their own taste," Ayaka smiled back at him. Once she was in the middle of the room she looked towards the ceiling and called out to the Digital Ruler, "Lord Hisyarumon… Where are you?"

When no response came the group started looking around the room and quickly realized that Koji had stopped halfway into the room. He was staring off to his right side, into the shadows halfway between the doorway and the illuminated pillars.

"Koji…? Is something wrong?" Ayame asked as she took a step closer to him.

Koji in turn didn't acknowledge her, instead he just narrowed his gaze and spoke into the void, "Is there a reason you've been just staring at me?"

"Dude, we're only staring at you because you're acting weird," Masato said as he looked to the others for support to his claim.

"I don't really have time for games," Koji's voice turned colder and his gaze more serious.

"Interesting…" A voice hissed as something began to emerge from the shadows.

What emerged from the shadows was a dragons head with black scales. The total size of its head was the same as Koji's entire body. Its nostrils, nose, bridge, and the brow over his eye sockets were covered in golden armor. Over the sockets the armor fanned back in long curved blades that split halfway up into two. Under his jaw was the same golden armor which fanned out at the end of the mouth line and split into three long, but equal, points. His underside was covered in jointed red scales with golden fringes. But what Koji's attention was concentrated on at that moment was the pupil less, jade colored eyes that shimmered in the soft blue light.

"Lord Hisyarumon…" Ayaka looked uncomfortable at the staring match between the boy and Digital Ruler.

"You picked up on where I was the minute you walked in here," Lord Hisyarumon stated with a toothy smile. "How did you find me so quickly?"

"Training, and having lived through a lot," Koji coolly replied.

"I see… but there's something different about you all the same," Lord Hisyarumon said as he pulled back into the darkness only to emerge from the other side of the room and coiled himself around the glowing orb.

Now that he was free from the shadows the rest of the Digital Rulers body was visible. It had a long snake like body and two sets of legs with three golden talons at the end of each. Just above each pair of talons there were onyx bracers with golden fringe and pairs of golden rings going up to where the legs meet the body. Floating just behind its head were a pair of orbs, three feet in diameter, one was green and the other orange.

"There's a reason for that," Koji spoke up as he turned to face the deity's new location.

"I look forward to hearing it," Lord Hisyarumon replied, settling in for what he expected to be an interesting story.

With an annoyed sigh Koji retold his story for what had to be the third or fourth time. He didn't like the idea of so blatantly wasting his time, but he was left with little choice considering he was going to need the Digital Rulers help.

After an hour the story was done and Lord Hisyarumon sat on his throne of sorts, pondering the situation. "This Sealed Digivice is truly of great concern. I do not like the idea of it being out there with only a single guardian protecting it."

"That is worrying me as well, so if you could," Koji began to ask the deity.

"An entrance to the Dimensional Corridor," Lord Hisyarumon completed his thought. "Unfortunately, due to the events that almost completely severed the connection between the Digital World and Human World I am unable to create one… let alone seek out the Zone you came from."

"You mean he did all of this for us and we can't even help him in return!" Ayame burst forth with a disappointed protest since Koji had become very quiet at the news.

"I am sorry child, but that event drained much of my power, so much so that I lost my final form," Lord Hisyarumon explained. "In a few years I might be able to, but at the moment I would barely be able to dredge up the power required to form half a corridor."

"Wait! Are you saying that you can at least manage half a corridor?" Koji jumped on the Digital Rulers claim.

"Yes, but if I did that you'd have no proper exit and be cast into some random Zone without the ability to choose; and the possibility of one of the Zone portals being your home Zone or the one your friend vanished into would be incalculable small," Lord Hisyarumon protested this time.

"I don't need you to get me home," Koji noted with a smile. "All I need to do is find Takuya. And thanks to my detour to this Zone a connections has been made to this Zone and the Dimensional Corridor Lady Ophanimon made for us. It might be a distorted connection, but if you use your powers to create a new partial corridor with the broken connection my entry made, I should be able to get back to the original Dimensional Corridor."

For a few minutes Lord Hisyarumon thought it over in silence. He was checking every angle of the plan to see if it was really possible. "That very well might work… but it will take me time to find the path and gather the required Zone Energy."

"How long?" Koji inquired, trying to keep his cool despite the sense of joy that was filling him.

"By late tonight I should have the portal ready," Lord Hisyarumon answered in a confident voice. "But until then I'll need to be left alone so I can concentrate on gathering and forming the Zone Energy."

"Understood," Koji simply replied before turning and walking away. Behind him both generations of native Destineds followed him.

"Thank you," turning back Ayame and Ayaka gave the Digital Ruler Koji's thanks before leaving as well.

* * *

"The sun's starting to go down," Ayame noted as she walked up to Koji sitting on the castle walls.

"Yeah…" Koji gave a relaxed sigh as he looked out into what he knew would be the last few minutes of daylight. With a deep breath he swung his legs back over the wall and set them down on the walkway so that he was facing Ayame. "So how's your mom?"

"She's okay… She cried when I told her what my father did for us and what he wanted her to hear," Ayame said as she leaned her elbows on the wall and looked out over the horizon. "I wonder what happened to him after we left…"

Koji could hear the fear and uneasiness in the girl's voice and knew that she was worried about her father's safety. The worst part of it was that Koji knew that the situation they had left the man in was nearly as bad as it could get; but there was no way he could tell her that.

"I'm sure he's fine," Koji half lied. He knew the man must have been in some serious trouble, but he had learned from experience that there was always a worse option.

"I hope so…" Ayame replied, Koji's simple answer having made her feel a bit better.

As the two talk of unimportant things the sun vanished over the horizon and the moon rose. With each star that sprung to life in the night sky the closer Koji grow to the time when he would be able to move forward and track down Takuya; but until then he would enjoy the time he left in the Zone. Without hesitation the night ticked by until morning would soon be at hand again.

"I wonder how much time I have left?" Koji asked of himself.

"Not much longer if Lord Hisyarumon intends to keep to his promise," Ayame answered from where she was resting against the stone wall.

"Ayame…" Koji spoke as his gaze narrowed on the girl, but before he could continue his thought something put him ill at ease.

Acting on pure instinct Koji dove at Ayame and tackled her to ground just as the section of wall they had been resting on exploded in a blast of toxic green energy.

"What the hell was that!" Ayame yelped while trying not to choke on the particles of debris in the air.

"Damn!" Koji cursed, bringing Ayame's attention to him.

He was already back on his feet and glaring down over the outside wall. The look on his face was one of anger; anger at who had attacked them and if she was reading it right, anger at himself.

"I knew I wasn't lucky enough for it to be coincidence…" He growled under his breath as his stare intensified.

"What…?" Ayame whispered as she got to her feet. She could already hear the digimon in the castle rushing about to address the other spots around the walls that had been hit and still smoking.

With a quick step she was beside Koji and looking out in the same direction as him. In the darkness below it was hard to see, but using Koji's gaze as a reference she was able to find what had made him so angry.

Down in the fields below small shapes were shifting around in the dark. They could have been digimon, but judging by how uniform their size and shape were, that was unlikely. No they were all similar. They were even wearing the same cloths.

"They're… human…!" Ayame stared down at them with a completely stunned expression.

Without looking at Ayame, Koji answered, "It's the ODC…"

* * *

To be continued…


	73. A Parting

**Chapter 73**

**A Parting**

"Before I continue, I need to know why you've been smiling so much," Koji questioned. For a while now he had been noticing that a smile hadn't left Kari's face and it was starting to bother him.

"I'm just so happy things were going so well for you and Ayame," Kari answered, having almost been brought to tears by the reunion of mother and daughter.

"Isn't she great," Takuya smiled as he wrapped his arm around Kari and pulled her tighter against him so that their cheeks were touching, making Kari giggle happily.

"Sure," Koji sighed as he rolled his eyes at the mushy exchange between the two. "But why are you happy for me?"

"Well, you and Ayame seemed to be getting along really well," Kari replied, instantly making Koji regret pushing the subject as a slight blush began to spread across his cheeks, "and you seem to smile more when you talk about her, so I though…"

"Just stop there," Koji insisted, not wanting her to continue any further. He could already see Takuya's lips curving into a sly smile and he knew that bit of information was going to come back to bite him.

"Why don't you continue with the story Koji," Takuya said as he forced his smile down, but Koji knew that this wasn't going to be the end of it. He would feel a lot better if Takuya just got teasing him out of his system because he knew the only reason for him to hold onto it was so he could find the perfect situation in which to use it.

"Whatever…" Koji groaned before returning to his tale.

* * *

"How can it be the ODC?" Ayame cried, but before Koji could answer the Destined burst out onto the walkway.

"What happened?" Haruka inquired when she spotted the hole in the upper wall and the two covered in dust and small pieces of rock they had been sprayed with.

"It's the ODC! They're attacking the castle!" Ayame explained without taking her eyes off of men and jeeps scattered about in the field below.

"How's that possible! How could they have gotten here?" Masato yelped as he ran to the wall and began looking for the attackers.

"This is our fault," Koji stated turning all of the attention to him.

"What?" Akito asked. He and the others really didn't like how sure Koji was that they were all somehow at fault. Somewhere in the back of their minds there had been a nagging feeling that had continued to grow since their arrival and the recent development might have been why.

"I noticed it when we first touched down on the beach," Koji explained. "It was only us and the digimon that got transported; but the device we connected to the server tower stayed behind… and I'm guessing that its connection to the Digital World remained even after we went through…"

"Damn," Ayame cursed this time before finishing Koji's thought, "and all they needed to do from there was find a way to pry open the gate we created."

"They probably used more of those boosting devices," Haruka added, most likely drawing upon her experience with working with the device in question.

"All they really needed was the key to form the connection, which we provided when we gated," Koji growled.

"Shouldn't we do something about them," Masato asked after finally finding a few groups of men standing around jeeps with mounted silver weapons on the back.

"I'm not sure, what you are all willing to do…!" Koji answered before a bright flash from the silver weapons caught his attention. "Get down!"

As soon as they hit the ground another barrage of attacks slammed into the wall sending showers of sparks and debris into the air.

"They're really starting to piss me off!" Koji groaned as he quickly got to his feet and gripped his D-tector.

"FUSION SPIRIT EVOLUTION TO… BEOWOLFMON!"

Without an explanation the hybrid wolf digimon jumped off of the castle walls and down into the battlefield below.

"Koji!" Ayame called after him, but quickly regained her composure and ran to the opposite wall to look for the partner digimon. "We need to back him up."

"Right!" The others agreed as they ran back into the castle to search for their partners.

"Isn't it dangerous to be down there with those army guys?" Akito questioned as they ran along the hallways.

"Definitely…" Ayame replied trying not to think about how Koji was out on the battlefield by himself. Through the castle walls she could hear explosions and gunfire emanating from the battle taking place.

"Then why didn't Koji us MagnaGarurumon instead? With that form he would have been able to avoid having to get so close to them to stop them," Akito followed up his question.

"It's because he needs to get close to them," Ayame responded, "With the firepower of MagnaGarurumon he would run a serious risk of killing those idiots, but from the looks of Beowolfmons swords he should be able to get close and make precision attacks."

* * *

"This was a great idea," Koji groaned to himself as he charged across the field as Beowolfmon.

He had his swords drawn and held out in front of him to deflect the hail of bullets bearing down on him. The hot pieces of composite metals bounced off his armor and swords in flashes of sparks and the ring of metal against metal. They weren't something for a digimon as powerful as Beowolfmon to worry about, but they could still be very annoying and do a bit of harm if they hit the right spot.

Swinging his sword to the side Beowolfmon crouched down slightly and rocketed towards the first jeep with a burst of speed. "BEO SABER" He cried as he slid to a stop right before the jeep where a group of soldiers had been firing at him. He didn't immediately let his attack lose; instead he waited for the men to abandon the jeeps in fear before splitting it in half. With a fiery explosion the jeep exploded, taking the large silver gun mounted in the back with it.

"One down," Beowolfmon noted before turning his attention to the next one.

The bullets continued to race across the field at him, but he easily brushed them off with a smile. However, his confidence in the power of his form got the better of him and he failed to notice the blast of green energy until it was upon him. The blast struck him in the leg and swept it out from under him; bring him to the ground as pain coursed through his lower half.

"_What the hell,"_ Koji growled within the reaches of his mind. _"That shot wasn't that powerful, but it feels like it tore my leg off…"_ he had to quickly bring his leg up to check if it was still attached; it was, but the attack had pierced his armor and burned the skin underneath._ "I though those were just more modern weapons since this Zone is more technologically advanced than my own, but it looks like those gun are especially made for fighting digimon… if they weren't they wouldn't have been able cause this much damage in one shot. It feels like it's actually harmed my data and real body."_

Knowing that a second attack from the gun was certain to follow Beowolfmon quickly got back to his feet and charged at the guns location, ignoring the pain from his leg as he did. Halfway to the target it discharged again, but now Koji knew to look out for it and dodged the shot, letting it exploded over his shoulder somewhere in a burst of ground and rock turned to digital bits.

"You'd better run!" Beowolfmon roared as he brought himself within range of weapon and jeep. At his warning the men scattered, leaving Koji with his opportunity to wipe out another of the foul weapons.

"BEO SABER" He cried as his blade split the gun and jeep in half.

"Just a few more…" Beowolfmon huffed as the throbbing pain in his leg continued to bother him.

"KOJI!" Someone called out to him before he could advance on the next target.

"Crusadermon!" Beowolfmon turned and found the pink knight rushing towards him. "It's good to have some backup out here," he smiled when she came to a stop beside him.

"I'm the one who's really going to wish that was the case," Crusadermon stated, "but Ayaka said it was very important that you return to the castle, immediately!"

"What!" Koji couldn't believe that he was being called back.

"Don't argue! Just GO!" She ordered with a serious tone that told Koji it was extremely important that he obey. "Head straight for Lord Hisyarumon throne room once you get there," she added before preparing herself for taking over his attack.

"Fine… but whatever you do, don't get hit by the green energy blasts from those mounted guns. You'll regret it if you do," Beowolfmon noted before upgrading to MagnaGarurumon and rocketing off into the sky and back to the castle.

On his way flew over a platoon of Tankmon and other digimon heading out into the battlefield to protect the castle. He could only hope that they would maintain the idea of not killing the soldiers that he had started. In a matter of seconds he touched down on the wall he had left minutes ago and began running through the castle towards Lord Hisyarumon throne room. "I can't believe so much of that attack transferred," Koji winced as a dull shot of pain ran up his leg.

Normally their spirit forms took all to most of the damage they suffered in battle, but when the damage was too severe it could be transferred to their real bodies as physical damage. If someone were to receive a brutal enough hit they could become seriously injured or worse once the spirit evolution ended. This transference phenomenon was one of the reasons why spirit evolution was considered so risky. It made the wielder feel invincible which often wasn't the actually case.

Soon Koji reached the open doors of Lord Hisyarumon throne room and slowed to walk. Inside the room he could see that the all of the Digidestined were standing around the large blue orb waiting for him.

"Koji, hurry this way," Ayaka ordered him with a wave of the hand.

"What's going on?" Koji asked, a taken back by the strangely calm atmosphere in the room despite the chaos happening outside.

"It is time," Lord Hisyarumon spoke on behalf of the quiet group.

"What are you talking about? Do you see what's happening outside? You're going to need my…?" Before Koji could finish Ayame stepped up and held a finger against his lips.

"Before the attack began I had already stated opening the corridor and couldn't stop. Now this is the only opportunity I have to open it," Lord Hisyarumon explained. "If you miss this opportunity I don't know when the next chance will come up."

"Then I'll wait until things have calmed down around here before I leave," Koji pulled Ayame's hand away and protested. "This whole situation is my…"

Koji prepared to take the blame, but Ayame quickly placed her other hand over his mouth and quieted him again. "This isn't your fault. After years of being helpless you got us here where we can make a real difference about what's happening in our worlds. That's what you've done for us."

"Ayame…" Koji softly said as his eyes focused solely on her.

"The ODC was always our problem and as this worlds protectors it's our job to deal with them. Just as it's your duty to find your friend and get that Sealed Digivice somewhere safe. So now it's time to let us help you and finish what you started," Ayame removed her finger and gave him a big smile.

"Okay…" Koji gave in with a slow nod of the head.

With no further protest Lord Hisyarumon lifted into the air and twisted himself into a circle, clamping his tail in his mouth to complete the ring. This was instantly followed by a collection of blue Zone Energy bursting forth from the big blue orb and crashing into the center of Lord Hisyarumon's ring. In a flash the energy spread out and turned a bright white. To Koji this was a very familiar sight; it was definitely a portal to the Dimensional Corridor.

"It was fun… and terrifying, Koji… Make sure that you take care of yourself and that Sealed Digivice," Masato said as he patted him on the shoulder and headed out of the room to get his partner ready for the battle.

"You'll have to make sure to comeback and visit someday," Akito smiled, "hopefully we'll be able to show you around a much more peaceful world." With that final comment the young boy followed after Masato and was gone.

"Meeting you is definitely an experience I'm not going to forget," Haruka gave a small sad smile before giving Koji a hug which he tolerated. "Now I'll leave you two alone," she added with a sly smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Koji and Ayame protested but no one answered as Haruka and Ayaka turned to leave. As she exited the mother gave Koji a pat on the back and a big smile, but said nothing.

"Looks like this is it…" Ayame said looking towards the portal and away from Koji.

"It does…" Koji agreed, unable to find the right words.

"Hmmph," Ayame suddenly gave a deep sigh before turning back to the Koji. "This is good enough for now," she stated as she rose up on her tippy toes and placed a peak on Koji's cheek, "just make sure you come back some day."

"…" Before Koji could responded she hid her face and began to push him towards the portal.

Now that he was standing before the bright rippling surface of the portal Koji truly realized that his time in the Zone had come to an end. It had been sixteen of the most testing and formidable days he had spent in a Zone other than his own, but now that it was time to move on he couldn't help but feel unsure. He had grown very close to the Zone's Destined over the short time they had together and wasn't looking forward to leaving them in a rut, but something told him he was needed at Takuya's side.

So with a deep breath and exhale he turned to Ayame and said his final words before stepping into the portal and leaving the Zone behind.

"So what did he say?" Ayaka questioned her daughter when she walked out of Lord Hisyarumon throne room.

Ayame just looked at her mother with a strange smile and laughed. "He said… Kick Butt!"

"Then we'd better not let him down," Ayaka smiled at her daughter as she threw an arm over her shoulder and together they headed towards the awaiting battlefield.

* * *

After passing through Lord Hisyarumon's portal Koji found himself faced with a whole new problem.

"Come on… Just give me a little sign of which one you fell through…" Koji begged the Dimensional Corridor and Takuya for some kind of indication as to which portal he needed to enter to find his missing Runner partner.

Koji knew that he couldn't waste any time on a bad guess. If he went to the wrong Zone he had no idea how long it would take him to find another way back to this point; and since the Lord Hisyarumon had managed to hack into the Dimensional Corridor Lady Ophanimon had created for them to complete the drop-off, the only place this corridor ran to was where he and Takuya had picked up the Sealed Digivce and where they were taking it. That meant he couldn't return to Lady Ophanimon for help and reinforcements.

"I have to get it right," Koji continued to ponder on his choices as he floated in the still Dimensional Corridor. Without a set destination the Dimensional Corridor had no fixed gravity, so Koji could float and move around as if he were in space. "That blast had to have knocked him into one of the one's around this area, but how would I…!"

Koji's voice suddenly cracked and trailed off when he spotted something strange over one of the portals. It had only been for an instant, but he knew he had seen something. Almost directly across from him he had seen a ripple of light pass along some kind of invisible dome over the portal. Without taking his eyes off of the spot Koji swung his arms out to propel himself forward and drifted to a few feet from the portal.

"I know I saw something…" Koji assured himself as he reached out and attempted find what he had seen. His hand only went a foot before he found his open palm pressing against something solid. The contact sent out small arcs of power which danced across Koji's palm, but it made no sign of giving.

"This has to be it… but how do I?" Koji began to question before his D-tector gave a few beeps and erupted with white light; but just as soon as it had started, it faded away.

"What was that about?" Koji questioned as he examined the D-tector in his free hand, hoping that the strange act didn't mean something else had gone wrong with his D-tector.

He wouldn't have to wait long for an answer because a second later he felt the hand against the invisible dome begin to sink. Turning back to the portal he found that small blue cracks had begun to form under his palm and were quickly spreading out across the dome. After a few seconds they reached the wall of the Dimensional Corridor and the dome disintegrate in clear shiny pieces of what could have been mistaken for glass.

"I'll take that as a good sign," Koji laughed. He then leaned forward and allowed his hand to slowly sink into the pulsing white portal. The surface gave a measure of resistance, like pushing ones hand through a bowl of warm gelatin, but it did give way and he was soon up to his elbow. With a final deep breath Koji kicked his feet and dove head long into the portal.

There was a rush of light and energy as Koji passed through the unconnected portal, but in quickly passed and Koji found himself falling out of the sky. The problem with unconnected portals was that the exit hadn't been selected, so when one entered, they couldn't be sure of where they would come out. The only thing one could count on was that it wouldn't be into anything solid, like rocks or buildings, and it would be on the surface of either the real or digital world. There had actually been some stories of Runners getting badly hurt because they fell from high up or came out over dangerous locations.

"Not good," Koji groaned as he rolled over and stared down at the predawn surface of the world he was plummeting to. The world was still covered in darkness, but hints of orange and red light could be seen coming over the distant horizon.

"I don't see any cities, lights, or any other signs of civilization. This must be the Digital World," Koji calmly concluded, paying no real heed to the fact that he was free falling to the surface of the world at a high rate of speed.

"I probably shouldn't be wasting time right now," Koji sighed and pulled out his D-tector, "and start looking for that idiot."

In a flash of fractal code and blue light Koji vanished and MagnaGarurumon appeared. Using his final forms jet pack Koji found a small mountain peak to touch down on and revert to his human form.

"I wonder if he's even made it to the Digital World yet… If he came out in the human world like I did he might still be stuck there. On the other hand, I'm stuck here now," Koji pondered while holding out his D-tector in an attempt find Takuya's signal with the locator function. After a few minutes of watching the compass arrow spin with no response Koji prepared to move onto a new location, but just as he was about to leave a sudden feeling washed over him.

Koji turned his gaze skyward and narrowed his eye, "There's some powerful digimon heading this way," he stated to himself as he gripped his D-tector tightly in case he should need it.

In a low rumble of thunder and a blue flash the clouds above parted as a large dragon digimon with white hair and a lightning helm burst forth. It was only the head at first but Koji could slowly make out other sections of its serpent body weaving in and out of the clouds. With its head exposed it quickly began scanning the surroundings until it spotted the Warrior of Light standing on the mountain peak, looking right back at him.

"Greetings," the digimons voice boomed in a strangely friendly manner.

"Hi…?" Koji responded in an uneasy tone. As it was, he probably would have been less shaken if the digimon had attacked him instead of greeting him with a smile.

"I believe I detected the appearance of a Zone portal opening around here just a few moments ago," the dragon digimon stated, "Might you be the one who came through it?"

"I might…?" Koji again didn't know what to say.

Taking that as a yes, the dragon digimon continued, "Can I take it that you have coming looking for the one called Takuya?"

Hearing his lost partners name made Koji's spirits soar and sent a smile that couldn't be restrained across his face. "He's here! You've seen him?" Koji demanded an answer.

"Yes," the dragon digimon simply answered, a small smile forming on his face at the boys reaction.

Quickly regaining his calm composer Koji concentrated on getting answers to his questions before he could trust the digimon high above him. "First off, who are you?" He asked with a narrowed gaze.

"Ahh, yes… I am Azulongmon, a Digital Ruler of sorts," Azulongmon introduced himself.

"_Of sorts…?"_ Koji internally questioned before continuing on his inquires, "How is it that you came to know about Takuya?"

"Many things have happened here since his arrival and I have been volunteering my help wherever possible," Azulongmon explained, "but it hasn't exactly been easy going… especially with the recent development I'm afraid."

"_That last part doesn't sound good…"_ Koji again internally voice his opinions before asking his next question. "What recent development?"

He was feeling a bit anxious now. Koji had blacked out at the moment of impact in the Dimensional Corridor, so he still had no idea of who or what had hit the two of them. But what he did know, was that whoever it was had to be very powerful to locate and attack them in mid Zone Crossing.

"A vile digimon by the name of Lilithmon has followed the young Takuya to our Zone and cast a dark shadow over the Digital World," Azulongmon stated with an almost worried tone.

"_Lilithmon…? She must have been the one who attacked us in the Dimensional Corridor if she was able to track Takuya and the Sealed Digivice down… but why would it have been just recently that she appeared? She would have had more than two weeks to make an appearance, but she only attacks now… Could that strange dome of energy over the portal have had something to do with it!"_ Koji poured over the facts as quickly as he could because something in the back of his head was nagging at him; telling him that he needed to hurry up and find Takuya. "Where is he now?" Koji pulled himself out of his thoughts and asked with an urgent tone.

"My time has been spent searching the Digital World for that foul temptress, Lilithmon, so I'm unaware of where he is at the moment," Azulongmon replied with a tired sigh before turning to look over the distant horizon and continued talking. "However, I can direct you towards someone who might be able to help."

"Please do," Koji jumped on his words, too worried to maintain his calm cool demeanor.

"If you go straight that way over the horizon you will find a fortress in a field near a bordering desert," Azulongmon explained as he looked out into the distance as if he could actually see the building. "There, you will find a man by the name of Gennai who should be able to point you in the right direction."

"So Takuya's managed to find himself some allies here as well," Koji laughed as he made sure to line up his line of sight with the deities.

"I can transport you there if you wish," Azulongmon offered. He was unsure of how well the boy was prepared to travel so in hopes of getting Takuya help faster he was willing to act as transportation for Koji.

"I've got the travel covered," Koji smiled as he brought a cluster of fractal code swirling around his hand before slamming it into the top of his D-tector, and in a flash of light MagnaGarurumon graced the Digital World once more.

Koji had yet to meet a flying digimon capable of matching the speed of his jetpack at full power, so if he wanted to hurry he was going to have to expend more of his energy. Wasting no more time MagnaGarurumon blasted off with an explosion of thrust into the horizon. In a blurry rush of landscape below Koji came upon the fortress in question after fifteen minutes.

"This looks like the place," MagnaGarurumon noted as he hovered high above the structure. "Now to find that Gennai…" He trailed off when he spotted a man in a brown robe, a teenager with red hair, and a red bug digimon emerge from one of the buildings doors.

"We've completely lost contact with them!" Izzy yelled back to Gennai as they burst out onto the stone deck. He quickly placed the open laptop in his arms down on the stone table and began punching keys.

"Is there anything else we can try?" Tentomon inquired as he hovered over Gennai and Izzy as they tried to reestablish contact without the interference from the buildings thick stone walls. But it was a last ditch effort and none of them really expected it to work.

"What could have happened to suddenly cut everything off like that? There wasn't even a period of static or interference… the connection simply went dead in a flash," Gennai noted.

"This isn't going to work…" Izzy groaned as he bit at his thumbnail, trying to figure out a new plan. When he exhausted all of his options he turned to his partner with an urgent look. "We can't do anything else from here… We've got to go there and see what happened."

"Are you s…!" Gennai wanted to make sure Izzy was thinking carefully, but a sudden voice quickly cut his inquiry short.

"So Takuya's gone and got himself in trouble again," the voice came from somewhere above them and to the side. The three quickly turned in the direction and found a large cyborg wolf descending to their level under low thrust. "I don't know why I expected any differently…" he added with a small laugh.

"Who are you?" Gennai insisted on an answer as the three carefully began backing away from the new arrival.

"Wait, did you say Takuya?" Izzy jumped on his use of Takuya's name.

Without an answer MagnaGarurumon touched down on the edge of the wall and burst into a swirl of fractal code. It twisted about for a second before dissolving and leaving behind a teenage boy with black hair, wearing a long white duster standing on the wall.

"Yes, yes I did," Koji smirked at their reaction.

"That's the same kind of evolution as Takuya!" Tentomon and the other gawked.

"It is. Destined from the same Zones tend to have evolutions in common," Koji sarcastically noted as he stepped down from the wall and began walking up to the group. "So where and what has that idiot gotten himself into?"

"Before that… what's your name?" Izzy questioned. The experience with the Wisemon pretending to be Dominimon in an attempt to get the Sealed Digivice had taught him not to openly believe things in a time of crisis.

"Koji Minamoto," he stated with a small smile. He apparently approved of Izzy's cautious questioning of his identity.

"Takuya's mentioned you a few times, but how did you get here?" Izzy asked, no longer feeling like he had to back away but still remaining defensive.

"It's a really long story, which by the sounds of things I don't have time to explain," Koji sighed with a slight glare, "The loss of communications can never be a good thing."

"Right," Izzy agreed with no more options available to him. "But we're not sure what to…"

"Take me to where he is and we'll see what's happened, and what we can do about pulling him out of this new mess," Koji ordered, "Just lead the way."

Izzy simply nodded in agreement before leveling his Digivice at Tentomon and starting his warp evolution. A few minutes later HerculesKabuterimon and MagnaGarurumon were soaring through the air towards Takuya's location.

"Where are we going?" MagnaGarurumon inquired, wanting to know all he could about likely battlefield they heading towards.

"Takuya said it was called a Created Zone when I talked to him," Izzy yelled to the digimon flying along beside them, "but besides from that we didn't really get to think about it."

"A Created Zone!" Koji yelped at the bit of information. _"This Lilithmon was capable of making a Created Zone… I really hope I'm just over thinking it and this isn't…"_ He mentally added as his mind went to a name he hadn't spoken of in years.

"Yes, but I guess you would know more about what it is than I would," Izzy laughed as he checked his laptop to see how close they were getting.

Fifteen minutes later they were hovering over the apparently empty ravine.

"This is the spot," Izzy proclaimed with an excited smile. He knew his friends could be in some serious danger, but ever since they had told him that he had missed getting to Zone Cross, he had been feeling down; but now he was presented with an opportunity to make it happen.

With a slight motion towards where Izzy had been told that the Created Zone was HerculesKabuterimon began to descend, but a sudden call from Koji stopped him in mid air. "Stop, it's never a good idea to enter a Created Zone from the top. Zone's might appear to take up a spherical space from the outside, but they are often much larger inside and have a more cylindrical shape," Koji explained. "You could go in the top and come out many miles above the surface of the Created Zones landmass. With the larger more skillfully made ones you can sometimes even come out into the vacuum of space; which is why you always enter from areas around the sides. They're level with the ground and tend to put you much closer to the center… This is especially important since you're going to get hit with the crossing backlash."

"The crossing backlash?" Izzy questioned as he and his partner followed MagnaGarurumon to the ground below.

"Yeah…" Koji tried not to laugh at the idea, "I've got quite a bit to tell you."

After a quick explanation the two stepped through the barrier with familiar results.

"I really wish I could get a better look at this place…" Izzy sighed from the flat of his back.

"At least the backlash hasn't affected your mind," Tentomon smiled as he and Izzy traced a light streaking across the dark starry sky with their eyes, "it looks like he's on his way."

"Looks like it… I just hope he's able to make a difference," Izzy would have crossed his fingers if he could, but all he could do at the time was concentrate on getting the feeling and mobility back in his body.

* * *

"And you both know the rest," Koji concluded his story as he sank back into the recliner to rest his weary mind and mouth.

"Wow… I kind of feel like I better understand what it means to be a Runner after hearing that story," Kari awed at the drama and action that had been the last couple of days of Koji's return to his mission.

"Glad I could help…" Koji gave a small sarcastic laugh and sank further back.

"So Takuya, do you have any stories like that…" Kari inquired of the boy she was cuddled up next to, but when he didn't respond she looked up and found that he was staring off into space, his mind racing for some kind of answer. "Takuya, is there something wrong?" she asked with an uneasy tone of voice.

From the recliner Koji just stared at his friend with a confused look. He could tell that Takuya was thinking about something really hard. "Takuya? What is it?" He inquired after the uneasy silence went on for long enough.

"Koji…?" Takuya spoke in an emotionless tone as if he hadn't heard either of them call to him.

"Yeah?" Koji replied, a sinking feeling growing in his gut.

"When you were in the Dimensional Corridor that we ended up getting attacked in… you were alone in there, right?" Takuya questioned, his voice sinking with each word.

"Of course," Koji rejoined, the mysterious sinking feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. "Why do you ask?"

"I can understand Lilithmon not being out there anymore… but Dominimon should have still been out there…" Takuya stated in a slow shaken voice.

"Dominimon!" Koji shouted as he jumped to his feet and looked down into Takuya's face, hoping that he wasn't serious. "Dominimon the Light Traitor, that Dominimon?"

"Yes, it was him and Lilithmon that attacked us in the Dimensional Corridor," Takuya replied.

"This is so much worse than I thought…" Koji gave a deflated sigh as he sunk back down into the chair and tried to come to terms with what he had just heard. Up until now he had never realized how lucky he was to be alive. There weren't many out there who could claim to have come out of two confrontations with the Light Traitor still breathing.

"But if Dominimon wasn't in the Dimensional Corridor… where did he go?" Kari asked the question that was now eating away at the two.

Whatever the answer to his disappearance was, they could be sure of one thing. They weren't going to like the answer.

* * *

Somewhere dark grey wave's crash down on light gray sand. The sky above is overcast with storm clouds which pale gray light attempts to break through with little success. In the thick gray foam kick up in the crashing waves a thick slimy pale blue snake lays motionless on the beach. But with a quick thrash of its tail it flings itself ashore and rolls about. It wasn't a snake, but a severed tentacle instead. And the worst of it was that it was a very familiar looking tentacle.

The appendage sickly gurgled and twitched on the beach as it awaited something. As if sensing what it had been waiting for it thrashed its tips once again and coiled itself upright like a spring. Next to it on the beach a small shadow began to grow larger as something descended to the surface. With a flicker of blue the coiled tentacle began to glow with a pale white light that licked over its surface like flames. This development was then followed by a very strange occurrence. The severed appendage actually began to talk.

"I… welcome… you… to the… Dark… Ocean…" a sickly voice gurgled forth from the strange glow surrounding the tentacle.

"It seems that the Warrior of Flame really put you in a bad way, Dragomon," a cold echoing laugh washed across the waters. It was a tone that sounded almost heavenly, except for the way the words crawled across the skin, like snakes coiling around their prey. There was an inner tone or feel to the voice that made one's blood freeze and heart skip a beat.

"I… have done… what… you asked… of me… Lord Dominimon…" what remained of Dragomon spoke in labored breaths. "I… have used… what… remained… of the… power… you gave… me… and… what I… took… from the… two… when… I brought… them… here… to… allow… you… to enter… my… dominion…"

"You took my power and attempted to use it for your own gains," Dominimon simply stated in a cold voice.

"I… am… sorry… my… Lord…" Dragomon wheezed and gasped as the light began to fade from the tentacle. "But… the deal… you… offered… now… was… for my… revival…"

"That is true," Dominimon smiled a hollow smile.

"Then… revive… me… as you… promised…" Dragomon whined as he felt the last of his life force fading from his body.

"And rob my prey of its small victory," Dominimon sickly coed, his smirk becoming wider. "No, Dragomon… It is time for you to part with your pathetic existence."

"D… Da… Damn you…" Dragomon cursed the fallen angel of light with its final breath. When the strange light faded the appendage fell to the sands, lifeless, before it burst into data that mixed with the gray sands blowing over the beach. Out of the data a dark gray digiegg appeared and attempted to float away, but before it could Dominimon reached out and grabbed it.

"I'm so very close…" Dominimon mused with a twisted smile as rubbed the digiegg clenched in his palm with his thumb. "Can you feel it? Because I can…" he added as he turned his eyes skyward and crushed the digiegg in his hand, destroying any chance Dragomon had of ever being reborn.

* * *

To be continued…


	74. The Foreseeable Future

**Chapter 74**

**The Foreseeable Future**

"Coming," Joe called out as he made his way to the door of the apartment whose bell had just rung. With a quick twist of the knob he pulled the door open to find Kari, Tai, and Sora standing on the other side.

"Hey, Joe," Tai greeted him with a smile while Joe ushered them in by stepping to the side.

"I'm guessing you're all here to see Takuya and Koji," Joe noted when he observed the three looking around the apartment.

"Yes," Kari smiled with a small nod, "when I left last night they said we should meet in the morning."

"Wait… Does that mean I should be expecting the others?" Joe jumped at the realization that they were talking about a group meeting. He was so used to getting a warning about any meetings, but when it was being held at his place he should have expected not to get any calls.

"Yeah, but they won't be here for a while. We just came a little early… for certain reasons," Sora smiled, glancing at Kari with the last comment. She didn't know why Joe seemed to anxious all of a sudden; maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had never been the host of a meeting before.

"Where are Takuya… and Koji?" Kari questioned after having a short look around the apartment and not finding either boy.

"They got back from Cody's Grandfathers dojo twenty minutes ago and went up to the roof shortly before you arrived," Joe answered, giving the ceiling a look while he did.

"Any particular reason why?" Sora inquired, wondering what they could possibly be doing on the roof of the apartment complex.

"No idea…" Joe shrugged before returning to hastily straightening up the apartment.

"We should probably tell them that we're here…" Tai turned back towards the door, his voice trailing off at the sight of Kari already having passed through it and around the corner. "Sora, please tell me it's my imagination getting the best of me, and that Kari hasn't changed since the two of them were locked in Lilithmons passageway together…"

"…sorry Tai," Sora tried her best to comfort the big brother, but couldn't help but find the situation funny.

She and Mimi had been discussing it the day before and both of them had notice a big change in Kari. It wasn't entirely obvious from her outward appearance, but they had witnessed her daydreaming with a big smile on her face and she seemed less worried, calmer in fact. They knew this could only have been cause by a few things, one of which was a new relationship. And Kari's recent actions only aided in this assumption because she either couldn't wait to see Takuya or she wanted to get a second alone with him before Tai and her went up, or it could have been a combination of the two.

"Great…" he sighed before following behind Kari's departure.

Kari quickly cleared the remaining levels and exited onto the sun bathed roof. Instantly her eyes began to scan the rooftop for the boys and with a bright smile she found Takuya sitting in one of the corners of the roof in his meditative state. Not wasting a second Kari run up to Takuya and dropped to her knees so that she was level with his face. "Takuya…" she whispered with a playful tone; but when he didn't answer a sly smile spread across her face. "Try and concentrate through this," she whispered in the same tone as she leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips.

For a second Kari felt no response, but in a flash Takuya's eye popped open wide and her returned the act. However, Kari knew their time was short and quickly separated her lips from his and stood up.

"Morning," Kari coyly smiled down at him.

"Morning…?" Takuya replied with a slightly confused tone. She had shaken him out of his deep meditative state with something that was a good distance away from peaceful mediation and it had thrown him off for a second.

"It looks like that worked," Kari smiled, stepping back on one foot and laughing at his stunned face. "I'm glad to know I can have that kind of an effect on you."

"Trust me, you have a lot of an affect on me," Takuya smiled back while pushing himself up off of the ground and walking up to Kari, intent on testing his effect on her.

But before he could continue forward with his test Kari put a hand against his chest and held him back. "My brother…" she sheepishly stated as hints of blush crept across her face.

"That's a weird topic to bring up right now," Takuya noted with a confused look.

"He's on his way up here," Kari responded with a slightly agitated glare. "Sora's also on her way up to say hi before we start getting ready for the meeting."

"Thanks, I almost forgot that we had arranged that last night. Good thing I have you to remember those kinds of things for me," Takuya smiled as he stretched his body in the warm sunlight. His comment making Kari blush more at the idea of him suggesting that he had her to rely on. She considered it another point for the idea that they were a couple and not just exploring the concept. They were still without any definition to their relationship and that was starting to bother Kari.

"Any time," Kari continued to smile as she reached for Takuya's hand, but quickly drew it back when the rooftop access door popped open. Tai and Sora calmly exited onto the roof and began looking around for the people they knew had to be there. In the roof corner they found Kari and Takuya trying to look as if they hadn't been doing anything, but awkwardly failing at it.

"I don't even want to know…" Tai quietly whispered to Sora with a crushed shake of his head.

"That's probably for the best," Sora tried her best not to laugh while trying to figure out what the two might have been up to before they had arrived. Kari hadn't said anything to her or the other girls yet, but they could all tell things seemed different since Lilithmon's Created Zone.

"Hey Tai, hey Sora," Takuya greeted the two with a big smile as they walked over to their corner of the roof.

"Morning Takuya," Sora smiled back. Once she reached him she began looking him over, examining every bit of his exposed flesh for any lasting signs of injury; and when she didn't find anything wrong with him she gave him a satisfied look. "So you feeling better," she added with a kind smile.

"Yeah, I'm back to full strength and feeling great… we'll except my ribs are a bit sore, but I don't really feel it now," Takuya smiled back with a confident pump of his fists.

"Good," Sora widened her smile before she leaned in closer to Takuya, "Then I won't feel bad about having to do this," without lessening her smile she brought up her hand and slapped the back of his head.

Silence fell over the rooftop as Takuya recoiled in shock and Tai and Kari just stared, wondering what had just transpired.

"What was that for!" Takuya yelped, not wanting to let his head get within her range again.

"It's something to remember the next time you do something stupid that almost gets you killed," Sora snapped at him, "I'll be waiting to give you one of those every time, and hopefully, if I do it enough you'll stop trying them."

"Sorry," Takuya apologized, understanding that she was talking about his almost suicidal dive through Lilithmons crumbling castle as Flamemon… or it could have been his whole self-sacrificing discussion with Koji, but he was sure that no one else but Koji had heard that. "I'll try and do just that, Sora… I mean big sis…" he added the last comment with a playful smile, knowing that only the two of them understood the inside joke.

The two laughed at the comment while Tai and Kari exchanged confused glances, wondering when the two had become so close.

"If this happy little get together is done we should probably start getting ready for the meeting," Koji's cool voice cut in. From the behind the wall of the rooftop entrance he emerged and made his way over to the small gathering. "Unless you want to hit Takuya a few more times before we head down, because I would definitely make more time for that if you wanted," he added with a smirk and headed for the stairs without greeting the others to Takuya's annoyance.

"Don't say hi to them or anything…" Takuya groaned at his best friend's normal antisocial behavior, "And what kind of friend encourages someone to hit them more."

Pausing just before the stairs Koji's smirk grew and he leaned back slightly so Takuya could see the smile. "One who thinks that with enough blows to the head you might actually get some sense knocked into you, or at least gets a bit of enjoyment out of seeing you suffer," he laughed before taking the first few steps down and vanishing from sight.

"That's really messed up! And shut up," Takuya called after him, sure that he was still within ear shot but probably not listening. "And what are you laughing at," he questioned Kari who had her hand cup over her mouth in an attempt to muffle the laugh at his expense.

"You two are just so cute together," Kari finally burst out laughing; bring out a depressed sigh and look from Takuya.

"Not cool…" Takuya painfully sighed, trying to fight off the urge to laugh at her comment.

* * *

Twenty minutes later all of the Digidestined were gathered in Joe's apartment waiting for Takuya or Koji to start the meeting, but the two of them seemed to be too busy with a discussion of their own to attend to the others.

"So, why exactly are we here?" Davis leaned over and whispered to Kari, hoping she knew since she had been the one to call them.

"It's kind of a long story and it's better that they explain it to you, but without going into too much detail I can say that something troubling came up during a talk yesterday," Kari replied as she watched the two boys say a few final words to each other before walking over to join the group. Halfway to them Koji turned off and headed to the bathroom while Takuya sat down beside Kari, in a seat she had been saving for him.

"What were you two talking about over there?" TK questioned the moment Takuya sat down.

"Just going over a few last details before we get started," Takuya nervously laughed. He didn't want to admit that the discussion had actually been him instructing, more like convincing, Koji to be nice the others. He also took it as an opportunity to remain Koji of their names and faces so he wouldn't just refer to them as 'you' or give them a cold stare until they realized that he was addressing them.

"While we wait for… Koji was it? Can we talk about you and Kari because lately she's really seemed to be acting difOMMPPH!" Mimi's words ended in a muffled yelp when Sora's elbow found its way into her side.

"Mimi," Sora growled at the girl through a big false smile.

"Takuya and Kari?" Davis questioned, luckily for the two Mimi's inquiry was ambiguous enough that mostly everyone missed the implication. The only people who seemed to get it were those who already knew how the two felt about each other.

"It's nothing," Sora insisted as she gave Mimi an annoyed glance, making her retort with an apologetic smile.

"Right…" Takuya nervously laughed before looking over towards the bathroom. When he saw that the door was still closed he leaned in towards the center of the gathering and motioned for the others to do the same. Once everyone was leaned in Takuya began to speak in a hushed voice. "I was hoping that you could all do me a favor and leave out the part where I destroyed the Zone Gate in our first fight with Lilithmon."

"Why?" Tai asked back with a confused sense of interest, making sure to keep his volume at the same level as Takuya's.

"Well, if he finds out I destroyed the only known way out of this Zone… he'll call me stupid…" Takuya replied, adverting his eyes from the group and down towards the floor as he said it.

"Somehow, I get the feeling that you've actually heard that a lot," Matt smirked when his comment made Takuya's shoulders sink.

"Sort of… but somehow it still really bothers me when he says it," Takuya depressingly sighed, letting his shoulders drop further so that his fingertips were scrapping across the ground. Kari didn't know what to say to that confession so she just gently rubbed his back and giggled quietly to herself.

"Says what?" Koji's voice cut in as he stared down at the group huddle with an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Nothing!" Takuya yelped as he and the others quickly separated and sat back up.

"O… kay," Koji relied unenthusiastically. He then reached out and grabbed the back of one of the dining room table chairs and dragged it between the couch and armchair, positioning it so that it was beside Takuya, and sat down.

Staying near each other was an involuntary action the two had picked up during their time as Runners. On a few of their first missions they learned how easily they could be separated if they got too far apart, and the kind of consequences that could result from not having someone to watch your back. The current problems they were facing with the Sealed Digivice were a prime example of a time in which they didn't want to be apart.

"Right… the reason why we've called this meeting is to cover everything that's happened up until now and what we can expect in future," Takuya stated at a steady tone like he had rehearsed the line.

"Any specific reason for us to do that again?" Yolei questioned, wondering why they were going to go over something they had quite a few times before. "Does this have something to do with the new information Kari mentioned?"

"It's mainly so I can get caught up and see if I can find something Takuya missed that we might be able to use. We also need to talk about what is most likely coming our way," Koji answered for Takuya, a slight smirk appearing when he saw Takuya flinch after the him having missed something comment.

"Like I THINK, Koji was trying to say, this is a chance to recap what's happened, discuss the main problems, and figure out what we're going to do about each of them," Takuya sighed, his ego slightly deflated by Koji's jab.

"Sounds like a good idea," Matt agreed, "so what's the first problem?"

"The way we figure it, it's best to start with our current combat strength since we never know when the next enemy is going to appear," Takuya replied, turning to look at Koji to make sure he agreed. "On our end, Koji and I are pretty much back at full power after having a day to rest, but some lingering injuries and fatigue are keeping us from making a full recovery."

"We were actually discussing this yesterday," Tai announced, taking on the role of talking for the Digidestined. "The day off from fighting seems to have helped our partners recover, but it's been taking a lot longer than it normally does. We even left them in the Digital World to speed up their recovery, but it's done little to help."

"It's probably a mixture of the long term effects of being hit by the Crossing Backlash and Lilithmons degenerative powers," Koji noted with little compassion in his tone.

"That would make sense. I imagine that after how much trauma they went through that they would inevitably have some trouble with their bodies," Izzy rejoined before typing up what Koji had just said. Izzy hadn't forgotten that Takuya had told him that the answers he couldn't give him a while back, Koji could; and he intended to ask them once he got a chance.

"That explains it," Tai sighed. He didn't really care about the why, just that it would eventually go away, but no one seemed to be assuring him of that fact. "However, if we had to guess as to how well they could fight at the moment… we're thinking that we're at about half strength."

"That doesn't sound too good when you say it aloud…" Davis moaned at the idea of how weakened their partners were. He was actually worried that they might have been rounding up with that estimate.

"I know, but it's best to be honest with ourselves about this," Tai sighed with a depressed smile.

"But, thankfully, it's the first twenty-four hours in which recovery is slowed the most. By now, the remaining effects of the Crossing Backlash should be close to faded away along with Lilithmons influence," Takuya noted in an attempt to brighten the mood. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were all back to normal by at least tomorrow or the next day."

"Well, there's some good news," Sora smiled, feeling a bit better about their situation.

"Unfortunately, that's really as good as the news is going to get in this discussion," Takuya sighed with a lopsided smile.

"If that's true… You must really have some bad news for us," Tai tiredly laughed at the idea.

"I'm guessing some of that bad news has to do with why you two are still here," Ken stated, earning him looks of confusion from the others. They couldn't exactly understand what Ken was hinting at.

"Good guess," Koji gave Ken a small smile in reward. So far Koji wasn't sure where the Digidestined stood with him, but he had come to think of Ken and Izzy as useful. He hadn't seen anything from the others that allowed him to gauge their worth, but those two's intelligence and careful planning put them higher on his list than the others.

With Takuya, people started with his respect and care. He would always give them the benefit of the doubt, but would watch their actions and decide whether they deserved his absolute trust of loss of it. For Koji, people started with nothing. He started with a low opinion of people and they would have to earn his interest or respect.

"What exactly does that mean? What does, why are they still here, have to do with anything?" Yolei inquired, leaning over and looking up into Kens eyes, encouraging him to answer her.

"Koji managed to get here from another Zone, but here it is, a day later, and they're still here," Ken replied.

"You mean that they don't have a way out of here, despite everything that's happened… because if they had a way out of here they would have left to finish their mission by now," TK announced after he put the pieces together.

"Exactly," Ken smiled back. "It seems that they're only capable of finding one way trips here."

"It seems kind of funny that despite all that talk about being great Runners, they keep getting stranded places," Mimi added as she absentmindedly thought about the situation.

"It also seems that we can hear you, since we're sitting right here and all," Takuya grumbled in annoyance. "And… words hurt…" Mimi's only form of penance was to giggle and to give a halfhearted smile of compassion.

"I wasn't thinking of an exit strategy when I jumped into this Zone," Koji defended himself, showing the group some real emotion for the first time since they had met him. "I just kind of… jumped… I wasn't thinking… Crap, I'm acting like you now," he sighed as fell back into his chair and angry glared at Takuya. He had to make do with directing his anger at Takuya since he couldn't find a mirror in which to reflect his agitation back at himself.

"It's fun and freeing, isn't it?" Takuya laughed with a victorious smile.

"Shut up," Koji groaned as he straightened back out and tried to pretend he had recovered. "But to tell the truth, I was at least hoping you had found a way out of this Zone, or at least found a lead."

"Ever since we lost the Zone Gate, there haven't been any other leads to speak of," Davis replied, obviously having completely forgotten about the talk Takuya had given the group before they started.

"This place had a Zone Gate?" Koji jumped on the statement. Unlike Takuya, he had read up on Zone Gates and remembered what they did without having to find the instructions. "What do you mean lost? What happened to it?" Beside Koji, Takuya slowly sank into the chair and shifted towards Kari, anything to put a little more distance between him and Koji.

"We didn't make it to the tower where it was in time to stop Lilithmon from getting through and it was about to be used to let Dominimon in, so Takuya destroyed it," Davis answered, earning scowls and looks of disbelief from the group.

"Really, Davis!" Takuya barked, too afraid to turn and face Koji, who was being strangely quiet at the moment.

"Ooowww!" Davis yelped when Tai slammed his fist into the boys shoulder, "What was that for, Tai?"

"You shouldn't have to ask…" Tai sighed at his young protégé oblivious mistake.

"You blew up a Zone Gate?" Koji inquired in a disappointed tone, making Takuya flinch slightly.

"Well… Yeah… but you heard why," Takuya attempted to defend the actions he felt were justified.

"Let me get this straight. You destroyed an ancient and powerful tool of Zone Crossing without having even an idea as to an alternative way out of the Zone," Koji inquired without looking at Takuya.

"Yes, but that's a very basic interpretation of it," Takuya argued, "and you heard the alternative."

"Stupid," was all Koji had to say on the matter.

"…damn…" Takuya whimpered as his head and shoulders drooped in defeat.

"Ooowww!" Davis yelped again, "Now, why did you punch me, Yolei?"

"Letting that go for now, let's talk about any possible alternatives. I'll start with my end," Koji stated with a smile hidden behind his lowered head and bangs. "The Digital Ruler who got me here lacked the power to create a full Dimensional Corridor or contact Lady Ophanimon, so he can't do anything for us. And with the Zone beacon and communication functions on my D-tector out, I've got nothing."

"All the same functions on my D-tector are out and I have no idea what to think about the Digital Ruler here," Takuya began his part. "He claims to be covering the role of Digital Ruler, whatever that means, but lacks the ability to open a Dimensional Corridor, despite the fact that he knows a lot about Zone Crossing."

"Covering the role of Digital Ruler? What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Koji inquired with a confused look as to the meaning of the statement.

"I'm not sure," Takuya shrugged, "but all I do know is that he can't go any deeper into it and claims it wouldn't help if he could. So that counts him out for being of any help with our problem," he added, sighing in defeat as he leaned his head back and blankly stared at the white ceiling.

"I guess if Zone Crossing were easy, everyone would be doing it," Koji sighed, sinking back into the chair and looking up into the ceiling like Takuya.

"At this rate, our best option seems to be to wait for either the full functionality of our D-tectors to return or for Lady Ophanimon and the others to find us," Takuya stated two of the only plans they could think of when faced with the facts.

"Neither one of those is very appealing considering they require us to sit around and wait," Koji groaned back at the idea, "and considering what we know must be coming at us at some point… they aren't very good ideas."

"Yeah, things are bound to get bad…" Takuya added, followed by a deep exhale to cleanse his mind of any lingering negative thoughts.

At that last statement the Digidestined exchanged confused looks. They had know about enemies coming after them for weeks now, ever since Takuya had explained it to them after the incident with Wisemon posing as Dominimon; and since that time they had never heard Takuya act so worried about it. Kari was the only one among them that wasn't confused, but she wasn't going to say anything since she was hoping for an answer to a question that had been on her mind for a while. She wanted Takuya to tell her what had happened between him and Dominimon.

"What are you two so worried about? We've faced down and defeat every enemy that's come after the Sealed Digivice so far, so I don't see why you two seem so worried," TK tried to find an answer while attempting to reassure them.

"Yeah, TK's right," Cody added with a small cheer, a rare display from the usually reserved child. "Together we've beat everything that's come our way. I'm sure we can face whatever else…"

"Dominimon," Takuya coldly stated, ignoring the slight twinge of pain in his shoulder.

With that one word, all talking and encouraging looks came to an end. They had no idea of how powerful or dangerous Dominimon was, but the way Takuya said his name was enough to give them an idea. Something in his tone told them that he was way past bad news. It might have been because that cold tone was missing from Takuya's voice when he spoke of Lilithmon or because of how the two boy's eyes shifted to distant looks at the mention of the name, but they knew that they needed to stop underestimating their last opponent.

"Dominimon, wasn't in the Dimensional Corridor when I came through," Koji continued Takuya's thought.

"And he isn't the type to just give up, especially when something he wants is this close. Something his twisted mind has chosen to claim as his," Takuya commented, hints of anger rising within his tone.

"Before we continue on with this conversation, I feel that we all have to know something," Tai stopped the talk from continuing any further and tense silence fell over the room. "What is he? I mean, how bad is this Dominimon, really?"

"He's bad in a way that you've never wanted to experience," Koji replied when Takuya fell silent. "He exploits weaknesses and twisted them so that he can get the maximum amount of pain out of his prey. He often acts as if he's working without reason, most of the time it only making sense in his screwed up mind, but eventually proves that it's for some much darker agenda and purpose. Combined that with the fact that he possesses a very high intelligence, the abilities of a Digital Ruler, and has dangerous and mysterious powers which we most likely haven't completely seen all of yet… he makes for a whole new breed of evil."

"When you tell us about bad things, you make us feel a lot worse about them than Takuya does, you know that," Mimi commented with a completely serious tone and look. At almost any other time that would have been a joke, but after a description like that there wasn't going to be any laughter or smiles.

"That aside, we have to start getting ready to fight him, since he'll definitely act before we get the chance to finish this mission," Takuya stated, tightly clenching the Sealed Digivice in his pocket.

"That's it!" Kari suddenly shouted as she brought her knees up under her into a kneeling position and turned so she was looking Takuya straight in the eyes, her hands wrapped around the one he had on her side. "What did Dominimon do to you that's done this to you?"

"Done what to me?" Takuya stuttered back, his eyes open wide in shock. He wasn't the only one in total surprise of Kari's actions. They were all surprised at the usually quiet girl's sudden outburst.

"Takuya, you're so angry at him. So angry that it doesn't even show through when it comes up in you, but I can feel it," Kari stated as she gripped his hand tighter between hers and brought it against her chest in a symbolic gesture. "It's so much anger…"

"…" For a few moments Takuya just stared into Kari's concerned eyes which continued to search his for an answer. Around the two everyone tried to make sense of what was happening, but it was too much passion at once to figure out. "Because…" He finally managed to get out with the encouragement of Kari, but when eyes ran across the others he stopped.

"While they finish this little talk, how about we adjourn to the hallway for a little break? I'm sure there are more things you would all like to know that Takuya couldn't answer," Koji cut in, knowing that what his best friend needed in that moment was to be alone with the girl.

"Good idea," Sora agreed as she and Mimi began pushing stunned people up from their seats and ushered them towards the door. The Digidestined didn't know why they were being forced out, but they complied since Sora and Mimi could be very persuasive.

The group followed Koji out of the apartment and onto the walkways. At the back of the group Sora and Mimi continued to usher people out before going out to join them; but as Sora left she gave Kari an encouraging smile and ran her hand over Takuya's back.

"Because what?" Kari's eyes begged him for an answer when she heard the last person exit and the door click closed.

"Because as long as I'm angry at him… I can't be afraid of him," Takuya yelled back as his brave persona collapsed. His shoulder sunk and head drifted listlessly away from her eyes. "I can't deal with the idea that he'll do to you or the others what he did to me…"

"What did he do to you?" Kari inquired, feeling her heart ache at the words.

"He… He… He killed me…" Takuya finally got out, sending a shiver down Kari's back.

"What do you mean by, he killed you?" Kari asked. She must have just misunderstood his meaning, because the other option was impossible… wasn't it.

Takuya said nothing as he pulled down his jacket on the left side and rolled up his left sleeve to reveal the large cross-shaped scar on it. He then traced the pink flesh with his fingers, making one complete round of it before taking. "I got this scar from Dominimon…"

"…" Kari said nothing when he went quite. She knew that he had more to say, but he had to do it at his own pace.

"It wasn't caused by a pair of slashes or a hit. It was made when I took a hit from one of Dominimons spears of light. The spear didn't just stop at my shoulder…" Takuya explained as Kari's fingers found their way to the scar, tracing it in an act of compassion. "It blew through my shoulder and continued down until its point buried itself in my heart."

Kari cringed at the statement. She couldn't even begin to imagine the pain he must have felt that went along with the scar.

"I was legally dead for two or three minutes… if it hadn't been for Lady Ophanimons healing abilities I would have stayed that way. She used up so much of her power to save me that she reverted back to her champion form and we lost the ability to Zone Cross for six months… allowing Dominimon to escape and leave no trace behind," Takuya continued on as Kari leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I can't imagine how terrifying and painful that must have been for you, but that's not why you're afraid of him," Kari stated to Takuya's utter surprise. "Takuya, what exactly are you afraid of?"

"…" The two sat in silence while Kari awaited her answer.

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to stop him… again. Three years ago, Koji, Koichi, and I had a chance to stop him from hurting anyone else and I ended up getting hurt myself and letting him get away," Takuya whimpered. "All of those people he hurt after we let him… After, I let him get away…"

"You? Regretting things?" Kari looked at him sternly. "What happened to the guy who yelled at a whole Dark Ocean or got Ken to face his past? Do you really think that in some stupid way it's your fault Dominimon's done what he has?"

"…" Takuya couldn't even imagine how to reply to the last statement.

"You didn't let him get away," Kari continued on, her stern look giving way to a gentle smile. "Ever since I've met you, you've been doing one amazing thing after another; and getting us to do amazing things as well. I'll admit that I haven't seen much, but from what I have seen, I don't believe there's a way that you could fail now, not as long as you borrow my strength, like I borrowed your strength in the Dark Ocean. When the time comes you can rely on all of our strength to back you up and make sure he pays for what he did to you and so many others."

"Ha… Haha… Hahahaha!" To Kari's surprise Takuya burst out laughing. His laughter carried on for a good thirty seconds before he settled down and smiled happily at Kari.

"What was so funny?" Kari pouted, ready to get very angry at him if he said anything about the idea of them helping him in a fight being funny.

"I was being completely depressing there for a moment, wasn't I?" Takuya happily smiled as he leaned back in the chair and turned his head towards the ceiling, but rolled his eyes to the side so he could keep them on Kari. "I was so ready to fall back into my own self-pity… but it looks like I'll have to have you help me stop doing that in the future."

"Hmmph, I'm surprised someone as cheerful as you knows what self-pity means," Kari laughed, "but any time you need me just ask; and if it's something I can't handle you have a lot of new friends to fall back on."

"I learned it from Koji," Takuya smiled back, "And thanks. I'll just have to make sure to thank the others as well."

"It'll just have to wait until you've put that bad memory to rest," Kari commented with a big smile. She felt overjoyed at the idea that she was able to be of use to Takuya for once, just like he had constantly been of use to her. Lately she had been feeling like the power supply and coach to Ophanimon, who was the one helping Takuya in battle, but now she had managed to strengthen Takuya's resolve with her own actions and words, which could mean all the difference between victory and defeat.

"Hahaha," Takuya's laughter once again filled the room, and from Kari's perspective she couldn't figure out why.

"Now what?" Kari questioned him with a suspicious sideways glance.

"Unfortunately, even if I wanted to I couldn't completely forget the incident since it's when I got my Runners Title," Takuya answered as his laughing tapered off.

"Title…? I think Matt and TK mentioned something about MetalPhantomon talking about a Title," Kari tried her best to recall what the two siblings had told them about their battle after they had returned from Lilithmons Created Zone.

"A Title is a kind of nickname that you earn as a Runner and cements you as a real one. As a Runner if you don't have a Title, than it means you haven't been truly recognized as a Runner yet. From the mission with Dominimon Koji, Koichi and I gained Titles," he answered with a tired sigh.

"Can I ask what yours is?" she further inquired. She had been finding the whole Runners culture interesting since she had learned of its existence, but that might have had to do with her wanting to know more about Takuya.

"Yeah, sure," Takuya smiled back at her as his mind wandered back to the first time he had heard his Title used, "Coming back to life, and essentially surviving an attack no one else has, earn me the Title of Rei-Ki."

"Rei-Ki?" Kari questioned back, surprised that it was somewhat common and short.

"You're thinking it's short and simple aren't you?" Takuya glared slightly at her, agitated a bit by how unimpressed people normally were when he told them his Title.

"No…" Kari yelped and turned away so that her face wouldn't give away that was in fact what she had indeed been thinking.

"Well, when it comes to Titles it's the short ones you have to look out for," Takuya argued, trying not to pout when Kari giggled. "Anyways, it's Rei as in soul, and Ki as in energy. And then you throw in a, of, inbetween the two and you've got my Title."

"So it comes out to Soul of Energy… strangely, that somehow fits you really well," Kari brightly smiled back at him. She liked how it really summed up Takuya's inner self. "I just have one question, who gives you your Title?"

"Lady Ophanimon claimed it was the powers that be, which gave us our Titles. And in case you're wondering, they're not some kind of council or group, it's the collective everything," Takuya answered, hoping that she was going to understand what he was talking about. It took quite a few times for him to understand it, and he had Koji and Lady Ophanimon explaining it to him, all Kari had was him.

"The collective everything?" Kari continued to inquire, tilting her head slightly to the side in a mixture of interest and confusion.

"That's the best words I can find to define it… it's the collective thoughts, words, and beliefs of the Multi-verse. So when someone, most likely another Digital Ruler, started retelling our story to someone else our exploits were passed on, and the person, digimon, or thing they were passed onto, passes them onto another. Eventually, somewhere along the line the original name is lost, in this case Takuya, and was for some reason replaced with the Title, Rei-Ki, which eventually makes it back to the original person and a Title is bestowed," Takuya stumbled through the whole talk, in his mind constantly trying to find the right words.

"Kind of like how a rumor can change the more that people pass it around," Kari's sharp mind made a quick connection of the facts, shocking Takuya with how easily she had grasped the subject.

"Exactly…" Takuya sighed when he realized that he better understood Kari's much simpler example than his own jumbled mess of one.

* * *

After a short break so Takuya could gather himself and finish talking with Kari the group had reconvened. No one was saying anything but the little break had raised some serious questions as to the twos relationship and created a marked change in Takuya. Whatever they had talked about had lifted the dark cloud over Takuya that had formed since the discussion of Dominimon had begun. The others had chosen to forget the whole incident and continue on as if it had never happened.

"So where is he if he wasn't in the Dimensional Corridor?" Matt inquired. "If he were here wouldn't he have come after the Sealed Digivice before now?"

"It's most likely that he found a way into an outlaying Zone or dimension that touches this one," Koji used his wealth of Zone knowledge to answer the question. "Some dimensions can act as connections between two Zones; kind of like an unstable bridge between two sides of a ravine. The only problem is that you need an anchor on both sides to use them to cross and the dimensions are usually very unstable with obvious physical and visual flaws."

"Obvious physical and visual flaws…" Takuya and Kari repeated the last few words quietly, as if just falling short of forming a connection between the new information and some old memories.

"Crap…" Takuya moaned as Kari's eyes locked onto him after coming to the same conclusion as him, "The Dark Ocean."

"The what?" Koji questioned, not liking the way everyone's looks seemed to have soured at the mention of the name.

"It's definitely a bridging dimension that Kari and I ended up in a while back," Takuya answered, realizing that Kari hadn't reached for his hand this time. It was a good sign. It was a sign that the place no longer held sway over her and that she was truly free of it. "Dominimon contacted the ruler of the dimension, Dragomon, and tried to use him to break the seal on this Zone by using Kari's powers of light. But Kari, Gatomon, and I put him down before he could do that… but it doesn't mean…"

"It doesn't mean that Dominimon didn't have a back-up plan that would get Dragomon, in life or death, to guide him from one side to the other," Koji finished the thought.

"However," Takuya started up again, "he needed to borrow a lot of power from Dominimon to pull Kari into his dimension. And it appeared that he didn't have the power to actually cross over himself. From the experience we had crossing, I'd have to say that the connection between this world and that one is extremely bad to begin with. I say that because it's been years since I passed out from even the worst crossing."

"So as long as he doesn't find someone or something that knows how, we have time to wait and think," Koji concluded, instantly getting the same sinking feeling in his gut as Takuya got. It felt as if they had just jinxed themselves.

* * *

"Somehow, I expected more," Dominimon gloated as he floated over the still steaming and burning battlefield. Despite the destroyed battlefield, he was in pristine shape; there wasn't even a scratch on him, not a good sign for whoever he had been fighting.

"Go… to hell…" A dark and injured voice wheezed.

"Now, now, don't be like that," Dominimon teased, slowly drifting closer to the ground, towards the source of the voice. "All I wanted to do was ask you are a few questions and then I'd have been gone."

"Go… to…" The voice began to repeat itself.

"Yes, yes, go to hell. You'd be surprised how often I hear that… or maybe you wouldn't be," Dominimon laughed with a twisted smile.

"Go…" The voice groaned in anger and pain.

"You're starting to repeat yourself, which, considering how much pain you must be in at the moment it can be understandable that you are having some memory problems. But I would greatly appreciate it if you would stick with me here," Dominimon sickly teased his fallen opponent.

"…" This time the voice didn't respond; either because it lacked the strength or had no response.

Silently Dominimon leaned into the tattered mess of black and red, his twisted smile growing wider as he did, until his opponents face was reflected in his helm. A black hood trimmed with crimson, a pair of twisted dark, and now broken, horns, red eyes, and facial features buried in the shadows of his hood. It was a once menacing face, but now it had been reduced to a beaten and broken visage.

"A little birdie told me you might know a way out of this world," Dominimon spoke, no sung, into his downed opponents ears. "It's time to share, Daemon."

* * *

To be continued…


	75. What was Left Behind

**Just tying up some lose ends with this chapter, so it's away from Takuya and Koji for a chapter and a focus on the Allied Destineds battle with the ODC instead.**

* * *

**Chapter 75**

**What was Left Behind**

Even though Koji had left the Zone a day ago the story of the Destined's battle with the ODC continued.

By the time the sun rose the Destined had managed to break the first wave of the attacks and sent the army running without their anti-digital guns or any causalities on either side. Some Tankmon had been injured, but the partner digimon had come out of the whole experience unharmed.

"I hate to admit it, but fighting against those ODC agents and the army kind of felt good," Masato guiltily laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

"It did kind of help relieve some of that anger and stress we've built-up over the years," Ayame added with a tired sigh of relief.

"Fighting against them rather than hiding from them was definitely a welcomed change of pace," Darcmon said through a small smile. "All those years of moving around in the shadows was really starting to take the fighters spirit out of me."

"I know what you mean," ToyAgumon agreed with a relaxed sigh before he took a bite out of the large fruit Masato had given him.

"Hey! That's supposed to be for both of us," Masato growled before he quickly reached out and pulled a chunk out of the fruit so he could get his share before his partner completely wolfed it down. "But that was definitely one of the most difficult fights we've ever had… and those new weapons were a real pain."

"I can't believe they actually made weapons like that," Haruka growled while driving her right fist into her left palm.

"It just goes to show you how dangerous of an enemy the ODC actually are," Ayame yawned as she felt her eyelids begin to sag closed.

"You look like you could use some rest, Ayame," Haruka noted when Ayame appeared to drift off for a moment after another yawn.

"Haruka has a point, Ayame," Darcmon noted as she looked the girl over. "You sent the whole night up with Koji and then helped monitor the battle to the finish. It's about time you get some sleep and recharge because you're not going to be of any use to us if you pass out in the middle of the next fight."

"Fine Darcmon, you win," Ayame smiled before pushing herself up off of the wall and heading inside the castle.

After a few minutes of searching she located the person she had been looking for. "Mom," Ayame called out to the woman pouring over a map in the library.

"Hey sweetie," Ayaka smiled brightly at her daughter. "Did you need me for something?"

"I was just wondering if there was someplace around here that I could get some sleep," Ayame explained before another yawn set in.

"Come to think of it you have been up the whole night… I feel kind of bad that as your mother I didn't realize that before now," Ayaka nervously laughed.

"It's okay mom. Considering the situation it's understandable… and it's not like I'm still a child who needs to be told when to sleep," Ayame suddenly felt a sad wave of regret wash over her when she had said that; and it was only intensified when her mother's expression turned melancholy as well.

"Yes… no longer a child…" Ayaka whispered to herself before forcing a smile onto her face and looking towards the back of the room. "My room is just at the end of those bookshelves, so you can use that."

"Thanks, mom," Ayame tried her best to smile as well as she walked past her mom and down the rows of shelves until she reached a wooden door. Pushing it open with a low creak she entered a small room illuminated by a single lamp sitting on a nightstand beside a bed only big enough for one person. There was a desk in the corner with an off desk lamp sitting on the edge, piles of papers stacked high, a clear glass jars filled it pencils, markers and pens, and a wooden chair pushed in under it. Next to the desk was a bookshelf filled with different books and rolled up scrolls. The only other things in the room were all kinds of charts and drawings that had been affixed to the walls.

"Mom always was a great artist," Ayame smiled as examined each of the hand drawn pictures on the wall.

Some of the pictures were done solely in pencils which gave them a deep and somber feel to them while others were bright and colorfully done in marker. There were pictures of landscapes and different digimon as well as things that must have been drawn solely from her mother's imagination for they couldn't have existed in any world, but the longer she looked the hazier the images became. Eventually, she had to stop midway when her weariness became too much and she stumbled to the bed.

With a loud tired sigh she fell face first into the bed and let her body go limp. "I wonder what Koji's doing now… Hopefully he found his friend…" her thoughts trailed off as her mind gave out and sleep overtook her.

* * *

"Mom, can we go to the Digital World for our picnic today?" A nine-year-old Ayame looked up and asked her mother as they walked hand in hand along the streets of the city. In Ayaka's free hand she was carrying a light brown wicker basket with the points of the red and white checkered lining sticking out.

"I second that idea," a voice from within Ayame's little pink backpack chirped.

"Is that so Patamon," Ayaka smiled as she leaned back and looked down through the opening in the top of Ayame's backpack. Inside a small Patamon with pink fur was looking up at her with a big smile. "I guess if it's two against one the majority rules, but it would have been nice if we had decided on that before we got this close to the park," she added with a playful smile before looking for a place to access a computer where no one would see them open a portal.

"Sorry," the girl and partner digimon giggled.

Eventually, they found private internet terminal on a street corner. The two climbed inside and closed the door behind them, instantly bring up the pay options on the booths computer screen. It requested a credit card, but they didn't need it to surf the net. All they needed was for it to be an internet capable computer.

"Do you want to do it?" Ayaka asked her daughter who happily nodded and pulled out her Digivice.

"GATEWAY TO THE DIGITAL WORLD SWING OPEN FOR US AND ALLOW OUR SAFE PASSAGE!" Ayame happy called forth the portal which quickly filled the booth and drew them in.

They spent the next hour eating the homemade meal and watching a group of rookie and in-training digimon play in the tall grass of the meadow.

"Hold still," Ayaka smiled at her daughter as she pulled out her sketchbook and a pencil from her bag.

For ten minutes Ayame fought the urge to move as her mother finished.

"There, done!" Ayaka chirped then turned the sketchbook towards her daughter. The result was a picture of a nine-year-old Ayame with a bright smile and happy eyes.

"You're so great, mom!" Ayame cheered as she jumped into her mother's lap.

"Thanks, you're the only critic I ever need," Ayaka laughed, snaking her hands down to her daughter's stomach and tickling her, sending the girl into laughing spasms. But the happy moment wasn't to last when a sudden explosion rang out across the fields.

"Now what's this about?" Ayaka sighed as she leaned back and looked out to the dark brown cloud of dirt rising into the air.

At the distant end of the field a pair of Tyrannomon stomped through the cloud as they took swings and slashes at each other. These little scuffles between digimon were a common occurrence in the Digital World; a much more peaceful exchange from the days when Ayaka and her generation of Destined had to fight.

"Oh, it's those two again," Ayaka laughed, "Do you two want to try and handle them this time?"

"Really?" Ayame and Patamon inquired with excited smiles. In such peaceful times it was rare from them to get a chance fight so they were glad to jump on any opportunity to show what they had.

"Yup," Ayaka smiled before motioning for the two to give it a try.

"Let's go!" Ayame cheered as she leveled her Digivice at Patamon.

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… DARCMON!"

* * *

Thanks to the hard work of Ayame and Darcmon, and a little bit of helpful advice from Ayaka, the tussle between the two Tyrannomon was put to an end and the mother and daughter returned home.

"Darcmon, are you going to be alright on the roof tonight," Ayame questioned from the balcony of her room. "You could always return to being Patamon if you wanted to."

"According to your mom, training to stay in my champion form will help me make the change to HippoGriffomon easier. Besides, I actually prefer the roof and this form," Darcmon responded with a smile before she pulled her head back from the roof and disappeared somewhere above.

"Okay, work hard to make it through the night," Ayame cheered her partner on. "Good night, Darcmon."

"Good night, Ayame," Darcmons voice carried into the room before Ayame switched off the light and turned in for the night.

It felt like she had only closed her eyes when she was awoken by a high pitch noise being emitted from her alarm clock. The little Ayame rolled over and slammed her hand against the alarms off button, but it didn't stop the noise.

"It's not the alarm?" Ayame questioned when she sat up and looked around the room. It was still dark out, but despite that the lights in many bedrooms of the neighborhood were on and she could see people frantically running around the rooms.

Turning to her alarm she found it was in fact making the noise as the blue digital numbers continued to rapidly cycle through in chaotic arrangements. However, it wasn't just her alarm that was emitting the noise. Her television, laptop, cell phone, lamp, overhead light, organizer, even her calculator were all making the ear piercing sound. The sound was obviously coming from anything that ran on electricity.

"This must be happening in the other houses too. That's probably why they're all awake at this time of night," Ayame concluded as she hopped out of bed and ran to the balcony. "Both mom and dad's cars are gone!"

Realizing that there might be a connection between what was happening and the Digital World, Ayame ran to her desk and pulled out her Digivice. She quickly pressed down on one of the top buttons and brought up a small map of the city with four different colored dots on the screen.

"The green, purple and yellow ones are Masato, Haruka, and Akito… and the blue one is moms…" Ayame stared intently at the screen when she noticed how far her mother's beacon was from the house. "She's all the way on the other side of the city…"

Walking out onto the balcony Ayame tried to sink up the directions on the map with her line of sight, but when she did she felt her blood run cold. In the same direction her mother's signal was coming from an intense blue light was also pouring into the night sky and seeping through the city. Over it she could see the flashing lights of helicopters as they used their search lights to illuminate the ground below.

"That's where mom is!" Ayame stated in a stunned voice as she remained frozen in place. That would be one of two times she hesitated that night, but it didn't last long and she called out to her partner over the loud sound still being projected by all the electronic devices.

"DARCMON!" She screamed for her partner who came swooping down a second later.

"Ayame! What's happening?" Darcmons shaken voice inquired. She was still a young digimon and therefore wasn't ready to deal with every situation with a cool head like Ayaka's partner or the current Darcmon.

"I don't know! But moms out there and we need to get to her," Ayame ordered then lifted her arms up. Darcmon quickly hooked her arms under the young girls raised arms, holding her as tightly as she could, and took off into the chaotic night sky.

With Darcmons speed of flight they closed in on the center of the disturbance, but when a spotlight almost tagged them Darcmon was forced to dive down into the city to avoid being seen.

"Darcmon, we have to get to mom!" Ayame cried when it appeared at her partner was about to land.

"I know," she replied in a slightly strained voice. She wasn't used to flying so much as Darcmon and the added weight of Ayame made it more difficult. "We'll make it," she added with a grunt and hard flap of her wings.

"_That sound again,"_ Ayame noted to herself. Now that they were down amongst the buildings again the high pitch sound had returned. _"It's coming from the buildings. Is it coming from every piece of electronic equipment in the city?"_

The two continued on, darting between buildings and down alleyways, but movement quickly became more difficult when they started finding strange men and women in dark blue suits patrolling the area. However, with a bit of luck and skill they managed to make it through the city and almost within sight of Ayaka's signal.

"That alley looks a little tight…" Darcmon groaned at the sight of the narrow space, but what was really bothering her was the field of white light that was beyond it.

"We need to get through," Ayame stated without hesitation, "Mom's on the other side."

The two flatted them against the dirty brick wall and began scooting down the narrow alleyway sideways. For Ayame it don't pose much of a problem but the tight squeeze made Darcmon wish she was back in her rookie form. After ten feet the walls distanced themselves again and opened up into a small alleyway with a chain link fence separating it from the road. Ayame quickly ran to the fence and prepared to start climbing it, but her body froze in place when she got what would become her first sight of the ODC intentions.

"What the…?" Ayame whispered as her hands slipped from the fence and her eyes began to attempt to take in all that she saw.

Beyond the fence, across the street, and at the end of the distant harbor a large sphere of white light was sending out waves of light and noise.

"It looks like a huge digital portal…" Darcmon awed as she freed herself from the tight hall and stepped up beside Ayame.

"Yeah… but who are they?" Ayame pointed to the thirty or fourty men and women dressed in dark blue suits and black ties that were gathered around the area. There were some across the street from them, most likely guards, but they had their back turned and all of their attention on the portal.

Before the portal were three large metal machines that were sending out arcs of electricity into the portal. Seated in the back of the machines were more of the agents working on collections of computers, frantically trying to keep the data within selected ranges. However, it wasn't the machines that were attracting all of Ayame's attention. It was one man in the same blue uniform standing beside an older looking one in an outfit different than all of the others.

"Dad…" Ayame whispered, unable to take her eyes off of her father who was speaking to the older gentleman.

"Are they trying to get into the Digital World," Darcmon stated when a sudden realization dawned on her.

The girl and partner watched the three machines crawled closer to the portal while a group of soldiers exited a personal carrier and began marching towards the portal as well. "We need to get a closer look," Ayame decided, but before they could get much closer Ayaka's signal suddenly grew stronger and the end of the dock exploded in a cloud of debris.

"STOP RIGHT THERE," a very familiar voice yelled loud enough to be heard over the noise being generated from the portal, machines, and electronic devices throughout the city.

In a burst of furious winds two figures appeared between the ODC and the portal. One of the figures was three stories tall and clad in pink and gold armor, standing strongly in a defensive position. The other was much smaller, just somewhere between five and six feet, and had long black hair whipping around behind her. It had been this woman who had yelled for the ODC and army to stop where they were.

"…mom…" Ayame stared stunned at her mother who was yelling something at the army and agents who had their scared eyes locked onto Crusadermon, who was doing her best to look menacing.

"What are they doing…?" Darcmon pondered aloud, unsure of what they needed to do.

As the two watched Ayaka argued with three men at the front until one of them stepped into the light and began arguing back with a shaken look.

"…dad…" Ayame felt her heart ache as her fears began to grow over the situation playing out before her.

Ayame couldn't hear what was being said, but she didn't like the hurt look on her mother's face and the bewildered look of her father. The just kept yelling at each other, only stopping when the older man with the gray hair step forward and threw his arm out, motioning for the troop to continue towards the portal.

This was to become a moment that would both scar Ayame and inspire her. She would see through her mother's actions what it meant to stand up for a cause and what you must be willing do for that cause. Her mother only hesitated for a second, shedding a single tear for what she was about to lose and do, before she yelled something to Crusadermon. The partner digimon quickly responded by charging forward and slicing two of the three machines in half in fiery explosion, instantly igniting the night with fire and the sound of gunfire as panicked soldiers unloaded their weapons to no effect. With a quick dash through the troops, scattering them to the concrete dock and over into the water, Crusadermon slammed into the final machine and ripped it in half.

"Darcmon!" Ayame yelped as she grabbed hold of the chain link fence and began to climb, "We have to help my mom!"

Before Darcmon could answer Ayaka pulled out her Digivice and held it over her head. An instant later a powerful blue energy burst out of the portal and twisted around the raised Digivice. The energy sent out pulses of power that crawled across the skin and push the waters of the bay out. With one final look around and a longing stare towards her home on the other side of the city she motioned for Crusadermon that it was time.

With a burst of speed Crusadermon picked up her partner and dove into the portal just as the old man with gray hair leapt onto one of the busted machines and began slamming down on the controls wildly. In a cruel twist of fate the machine sprang back to life and sent a final blast of unstable energy into the portal which whined and twisted under the attack before recoiling and sending a bolt of energy back at the machine. The charge ran down the machine and blew it apart, sending shrapnel and the man in the military uniform flying backwards. Ayame could see the man rolling around on the ground, cursing and holding his bleeding face with his hands.

"MOMMY!" Ayame screamed as she tried to scramble over the fence, her eyes wide in shock and horror. Luckily for the two her worried cry went unheard through the crackle of raging flames, panicked shouts of soldiers, and the roar of the distorting portal.

"NO!" Darcmon yelped, grabbing Ayame around the waist and pulling her off of the fence.

The portal twisted and groaned in an unnatural way as black cracks began to spread across the surface. In a final screech of static the portal stopped moving and its light began to fade as the cracks grew in a rush of speed. With the extinguishing of the light the portal turned from white to deep black and began to lazily drift downward. Inches before it hit the concrete of the dock the black sphere began to dissolve and float away into the sky.

"_That wasn't a normal portal closing… and I don't think this is what Mrs. Ayaka had planned…" _Darcmon thought to herself as she watched the last remnants of the corrupted portal dissipate in twisting snake like coils of raising data and energy.

"Darcmon, let me go! We need to help, mom!" Ayame howled while she struggled to break free of her partner's protective hold.

Beyond Ayame's words Darcmon could hear the whine of police sirens as they approached and the unsteadily yelled orders of one of the men in blue suits as he knelt over the downed and bleeding older man. "Get the General to a hospital and search the area for any witnesses," he bellowed as he looked around the panicked mess of soldiers.

"I'm… I'm… I'm sorry, Ayame! But it's too dangerous here!" Darcmon cried as she turned and flew off with Ayame tightly held against her.

The last thing Ayame would remember of that night was the sight of her father standing amongst the chaos, just staring ahead to the spot where his wife had once stood. She couldn't see his face, but the slightest tremble was coursing through him. At that time she believed it had been an angry tremor over what he saw as his wife's betrayal, but time would eventually show that it was anger over his own weakness and failure to protect his wife.

In the dark night sky Ayame released one final cry for her mother before she blacked out from the shock and drifted away.

* * *

"MOM!" With a start Ayame shot up in bed and swept the sweat soaked hair out of her eyes.

"I haven't had that one in a while," Ayame sighed as she tried to get her breathing under control.

To get her mind off of her nightmare Ayame returned to leafing through the hand-drawn pictures on the wall until she got to a whole section at the end of the bed that were dedicated to a singular subject; her. There had to be at least a few hundred or so drawings of Ayame on the wall.

"I remember some of these…" Ayame noted as she looked over the pictures. "This is the one mom was drawing before… before she disappeared…"

The Ayame in the older sketches appeared to be about nine-years-old and had been reproduced a number of times in different colors and using different drawing mediums. Beyond the reproductions were a collection of newer ones. As Ayame examined them she tried to figure out what was making them feel so off. They were of all different ages, starting at ten and working their way up to her current age of fifteen. However, the more she looked at them the more strange they felt.

"The features aren't right…" Ayame finally reached a conclusion on what was wrong with the newest pictures of her.

The features of her face didn't exactly match hers. On some her nose was either too big or small. It was the same with her mouth, ears, and eyes. Some had her with a higher forehead or longer chin and even different bone structures.

"Mom was always so good with the details. I don't see how she could get my image wrong in these," Ayame was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice the door open and her mother lean against the frame with her sketchbook in hand. Then, with a sudden look of realization the answer came to her, "Was she trying to draw how she thought I looked since she couldn't actually see me. She tried every possibility just to…"

"Just for the chance that I might see your face again…" Ayaka finished for her. Turning toward her mother's voice in surprise she found her looking at her with watery eyes and drawing something in her sketchbook. "A chance that one of the many faces I drew would be yours and I would be able to see how you've grown…"

"Mom…" Ayame's lip began to quiver as she fought back the urge to cry.

"Please don't move," Ayaka yelped, stopping her daughter from running to her side, "Just one correct picture please."

"Of course mom," Ayame smiled before getting into a position where her mother could best see her face.

After a few minutes Ayaka put the finishing touches on the drawing, gently pulled it from the book and taped it to the wall beside the other ones.

"I finally have one that's just right," Ayaka smiled as she admired her work.

"It's great mom. Better than any picture I've ever taken," Ayame laughed.

"It's good to know I haven't lost my…!" Before Ayaka could finish her thought she felt Ayame's arms wrap around her waist and plant her head in her back. "…Ayame…"

"I've missed you so much mom," Ayame cried as her tears soaked into her mother's shirt.

Ever since they had been reunited a strange feeling had been eating away at the two of them and it took that dream for Ayame to realize what her mother had known for years. What both of them were feeling was a lasting sense of lose, brought on by the six years together they had lost. For six years Ayame had grown up without her mother. She had lost count how many times she had cried because she wasn't there to talk to or give her the kind of advice a growing girl needed from her mother. But seeing the wall of pictures of her had shown her mother's pain as well. Ayaka had missed so many of the happy events of her daughter's life. It was a pain Ayame couldn't hope to understand until the day she become a mother.

"I've missed you too, my sweet little Ayame," Ayaka cried back, letting years of withheld tears fall from her eyes.

This true reunion lasted until night fell and chaos once again rose over the castle grounds. For the second night in a row the large stone walls of the castle shook violently arousing Ayame from her sleep. She awoke with her head in her mother's lap, staring up into the ceiling. It was strange for her to awaken so calmly despite the fact that the castle was under attack again, but after her true reconciliation with her mother, nothing could ruin her peaceful state, or at least that's what she thought.

"It looks like they're back," Ayaka sighed as she looked away from her daughters face and up into the shaking ceiling.

"Yeah, we should probably get out there and start defending the castle," Ayame depressively laughed, pushing herself up off of the bed and getting to her feet. The laugh was a strange reaction, but it showed how truly relaxed she was.

"If we don't hurry they might start without us," Ayaka smiled while motioning for her daughter to follow.

"Right," Ayame smiled back as she followed her mother through the winding stone halls until they reached the outer wall. Outside they found the rest of the Destined and their partners looking out over the field below.

"How's it look, Witchmon?" Ayaka questioned a woman with blonde hair dressed in a maroon leather witches dress, complete with a large hat on her head and an old fashion wooden broom in her hand. It was the champion form of her partner, Crusadermon.

"There are a lot of them this time…" Witchmon noted giving her partner an uneasy sideways glance.

"And they brought more of those strange energy weapons with them," Darcmon added with an annoyed tone.

"How many is a… lot…" Ayame trailed off when she was close enough to look over the wall.

Down below long rows of armed soldiers were marching towards the castle while jeeps and armored personnel carriers mounted with the anti-digital life weapons drove along behind them, firing at the walls of the castle or anything that moved.

"I count at least fifteen of those new weapons," Darcmon stated as she looked for any she might have missed.

"That's a lot more than the five we faced last time," Masato moaned.

"Don't forget Koji took out two of them to begin with," Akito pointed out it had actually been more like three they had to face in the end.

"Either way, that's a lot of dangerous targets to look out for when we're out on the battlefield," Ayame announced before gripping her Digivice and started her partner's evolution.

"DARCMON! Digivolve to… HIPPOGRIFFOMON!"

"HAGURUMON! Digivolve to… GUARDROMON!" "GUARDROMON! Digivolve to… MEGADRAMON!"

"WITCHMON! Warp Digivolve to… CRUSADERMON!"

"TOYAGUMON! Digivolve to… DEPUTYMON!" "DEPUTYMON! Digivolve to… PANDAMON!"

At the end of Masato's partner's digivolution a ten foot stuffed panda bear in a tattered red scarf stood beside him on the castle walls.

"TERRIERMON! Digivolve to DINOHYUMON!" "DINOHYUMON! Digivolve to… MUMMYMON!"

At the end of Akito's partners digivolution a six and a half foot bandaged digimon that would have been all too familiar to the Digidestined stood with its gun pointed towards the battlefield and head cocked back and to the side.

"Remember, try and avoid seriously hurting the soldier and keep your eyes out for those strange weapons, make them your main targets because without them the attack will lose its momentum and they'll retreat like last time," Ayame instructed the five partner digimon.

"Got it!" The five cheered as they jumped from the wall to the awaiting battlefield.

"Keep an eye on the younger ones, Crusadermon," Ayaka added, getting a nod of understanding from the pink suit of armor before it jetted off into the sky alongside Hippogriffomon and MegaDramon.

It took only a minute before the destructive flashes of combat began to light up the battlefield. From the top of the castle walls the five Destined could only watch and pray as their partners combated the army; because a frontline riddled with bullets wasn't safe for soft fleshed humans.

Fifteen very tense minutes passed and the battle still continued. The partner digimon assisted by the battalion of Tankmon had managed to destroy half the data destroying weapons, but the longer the battle carried on, the harder it became for them to reach and take out the weapons.

"This fight is dragging on a lot longer than the others," Masato growled, biting at his nail in agitation.

"It's because they've gotten better at defending those special guns… and unfortunately, it seems that they've figured out that we won't kill them, so they're getting braver about not running away," Ayame noted, giving a small satisfied smile when a flash of green from the battlefield told her that the digimon had gotten another one of the weapons.

"Something about this doesn't feel right…" Ayaka stated, narrowing her eyes and looking out over the battlefield. "They're slowly pulling back… but still fighting at the same time…"

"You're right… What do you think that means?" Haruka asked, the mother's comment raising a strange suspicion within the group.

"I'm not sure, but they're definitely a lot further away than when they began…" Ayaka answered back, trying to make sense of the situation.

"No!" Ayame suddenly burst out, rising her Digivice to her lips and pushing down one of the buttons. "Hippogriffomon! Hippogriffomon! Answered me," she shouted into the device, begging for an answer from her partner.

"Ayame, what's going on?" Haruka inquired, worried by their leaders sudden change in attitude.

"Please don't tell me she's out of range already," Ayame growled before turning back to the others. "Mom! Haruka! Try and call back your partners! We need to get them back to the castle, now!"

Without answering Haruka's question Ayame took off running along the top of the wall while still calling for her partner over her Digivice. Behind her the others ran after her, Haruka and Ayaka trying their best to follow and call their partners.

"They've been purposely pulling our forces away from the castle and attracting all of our attention to that one si…" Ayame never got to finish her thought when her partners voice suddenly came weakly pouring out of her Digivice.

"Ayame… Ayame, what's wrong?" Hippogriffomons static filled voice called out for her partner.

"Hippogriffomon! You need to get Crusadermon and MegaDramon and come back to the castle, right now!" Ayame yelled into the Digivice.

"What's happened!" Hippogriffomon could hear the urgent tone in her partner's voice, and that couldn't have been a good sign.

"The frontal attack was nothing but a distraction to pull away our main forces," Ayame answered, making the others running behind her flinch in surprise. "They attacked from the same spot as yesterday and waited for us to attack; and once we did, they quickly began pulling everyone back, away from the castle and using those special guns as bait. And once they feel they've pulled our defenses far enough away, they'll launch the real attack…" Ayame came to a sliding stop on the back wall, on the complete other side of the castle and peered out into the darkness, "and they'll attack from the back."

Stepping up to the edge the others looked out over the scene Ayame had discovered.

"That can't be…" Masato stuttered, feeling his stomach sink at what he saw.

"How is this possible!" Haruka stared wide-eyed like the rest, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Hippogriffomon… you really need to hurry and get here…" Ayame ordered her partner before lowering her Digivice and taking a nervous gulp of air.

"I thought it was only rumors until now, but they did do it," Ayaka angrily gritted her teeth over what she saw in the field below. "Damn them, they really went and did it. They created controllable artificial digimon."

Down below, lined up in military rows, was a battalion of digimon. There were fifty rows, each six digimon deep. The rows alternated between two different digimon.

The first looked like a busted up suit of mechanical armor. The armor was a dull silver in color and was segmented in riveted sections. The legs were short and the arms were nearly twice the length of the body, causing them and their three long sharp claws to scrape across ground. The body was thick and cubed shaped with a red orb protruding from where the stomach would be on a human; and a dome of dark blue glass rested on the top. On its back a large metal pack with multiple exhausted pipes pumping out thick smoke had been welded to it.

The second digimon was larger than the first. Its legs were a pair of powerful looking tank treads, shielded by thick green armor. On top of the treads a body, resembling a cross between a Tankmons and a shark, sat. The hands were a pair of triple shot missile launchers, loaded with sharp tipped rockets. On the head it wore thick armor which ran down the back and across the chest, protecting all of the creature's vital spots. Behind it a pair of antiaircraft and triple barrel machineguns were locked into the frame and pointed at the castle. Lastly, thick segmented armor ran around the sides and back, protecting the guns and blind spots. It was one formidable looking digimon.

"They seem to be Mekanorimon and TankDramon. Two vicious and powerful digimon," Ayaka noted.

"Forget that right now! What was that about artificial digimon?" Ayame turned to her mother for answers.

"I once heard some of the ODC scientist whispering about using the data they had gathered from captured digimon to create a new weapon. Some kind of data based biological weapon to fight against the Digital World, and these things seem to be the results of that… I just didn't think they'd actually be able to pull off something this sick," Ayaka answered, hiding her furious scowl behind a clenched fist.

"I really didn't think it was possible for me to hate the ODC anymore than I already did, but this definitely did it," Haruka stated, sharing the groups sentiment.

"What are we going to do about this? I mean, how do we fight them?" Akito spoke up in a worried tone.

"I don't know… With human soldiers, you take away their weapons and they're no threat, but digimon are a whole different matter; especially those two types which are like living weapons," Ayaka explained, her words dancing around the solution they all felt they might have to resort too.

"But…" was all Haruka was able to get out before a massive cry went up from the front line of artificial digimon.

"FOUR-DISC BREAK" The Mekanorimon hollowly cried as they swung their long arms out, each launching four rotating discs from compartments in their hands. The disc instantly locked onto the castle and began flying towards them.

"STRIVER CANNON" The TankDramon roared emotionlessly as the antiaircraft guns on their backs discharged in bright flashes of fire, sending a barrage of explosive shells against the castle.

"Damn, they're not going to make it here before those attacks hit," Ayame cursed, referring to the fact that their partners were still on their way over from the attack at the front of the castle. But that wasn't her only concern. She was worried that when the three partners did in fact arrive, they wouldn't be any match for the three hundred ODC controlled digimon that would be awaiting them.

"Get off of the wall!" Ayaka screamed while pointing towards one of the corner towers where the walls were thicker and they hoped it was out of the range of the attack.

Using more strength and speed than they had ever mustered before the five on the wall charged towards the archway that led into the tower, the whole way fearing the moment that the attacks would connect. At the last second the last of the Destined dove through the arch just as the first disc and shell hit the wall. In a bone rattling cascade of explosions the wall erupted with fire and shrapnel, while those inside the tower hoped they would come out of it in one piece.

The attack quickly ended, leaving behind a thick, choking, cloud of black smoke and burning stone. With a pained groan Ayame crawled to the archway they have dived through and tried to get a look at the damage.

"My head hurts… but considering that means I'm alive, I don't have any complaints," Masato gave a pained laugh.

"You have no idea how lucky we are to be alive," Ayame stated, leaning up against the archway and rubbing the spot where her shoulder had hit the stone floor. "Most of the back wall and the other tower and completely gone."

"Good thing we picked this one then," Haruka laughed between tired breaths.

"We have to do something before they attack again, because the center of the castle's exposed now. If they hit that all of the smaller digimon taking refuge there will be hurt and we'll lose Lord Hisyarumon's throne room," Ayaka stated, forcing herself to her feet and offering her hand to Akito to help him up. "He hasn't been able to move since he opened that portal for Koji, so if the center castle goes down, we'll lose him as well. And we can't let that happen."

"It's him…" Ayame suddenly growled as if she hadn't heard her mother while narrowing her eyes at something in the distance.

"Who?" Haruka questioned, stepping out onto what remained of the wall with the others.

"The General," Ayame answered, rage building in her eyes and muscles.

Far behind the army of digimon was the scarred man with silver hair. He was standing up on one of the seats of a jeep, admiring the burning wall of the castle with a twisted smile. In the seat beside him the blonde ODC agent who had been with him before sat behind the wheel, enjoying the scene as well. The two were discussing something at the moment, but once the conversation ended the General raised a walkie-talkie to his lips and began to issue orders to someone on the other end.

"He's not our concern right now. What we need to think about now is what we're going to do about those digimon?" Ayaka noted, trying to keep her daughter focused.

"We're going to have to…" Before Ayame could finish the cry from the ODC's digimon army went up again.

"NO!" The group shouted, still not finding any sign of their partners return.

The barrels and hands of the artificial digimon began to move again, indicating the start of the attacks, but this time, things wouldn't go the same way. Before the attacks could launch several explosions erupted from within the army, halting the attack and sending the army into a confused frenzy.

"I don't know what just happened, but I think we were just saved," Masato stared blankly at the chaotic battlefield, still smoldering from the sudden attacks.

"What just happened was called perfect timing, kid," a voice from above the group confidently announced.

Tracking the voice back to its source they were greeted by a large metal bird hovering above them. Every part of the digimon was covered in pale gold armor, the only breaks being the steely gray talons, hands, and helmet on its head.

"Eaglemon!" Ayaka looked the digimon over with a look of disbelief and familiarity.

"It's good to see you again," Eaglemon responded, it's deep voice making it clear that the voice that had spoken first hadn't belonged to it.

"After all of these years, still finding trouble wherever you go," the voice from before laughed as something jumped off of the back of the Eaglemon and landed on the top of the wall.

It was a man who appeared to be in his early forties and stood a head over Ayaka. He had short brown hair with green eyes that reflected his confident personality. He had a black leather jacket on over a white tee-shirt and blue jeans. Wrapped around the upper part of his right arm was a blue framed pair of goggles that appeared to have been though a lot in the past, judging from the nicks in the frames and shattered left lens. Attached to the black leather belt was a circular digivice; the same digivice that was native to all Destined on the Zone.

"Alex!" Ayaka cheered as she ran forward and wrapped her arms around the man.

"You look good, Ayaka. I guess it wasn't too difficult here for all of those years," the man identified as Alex laughed, pushing back on the woman's shoulders so he could look her in the face.

"Alex, you're here. And just in time for the save apparently," Ayaka smiled, obviously glad to see the man.

"Who's this guy?" Haruka leaned over and inquired of Ayame.

"He's Alex, the leader of my mom's team," Ayame explained, her face lighting up with excitement. This was the first time she had actually seen the man in real life, since her mother didn't want to expose him or the other first generation of the Destined to the watchful eyes of the ODC. This fact also most likely contributed to her having to face the ODC alone that night, all those years ago.

"I'm actually not the only one. Mika and Hiro are here too. They just got a bit of a start on me," Alex smiled, walking up to the wall and looking out over the battlefield.

"Does that mean…?" Ayaka began to question while she scanned the horde of digimon below, looking for something amongst the chaos.

"Yeah, the one's giving those artificial digimon such a hard time are Puppetmon and MetalEtemon," Alex answered before she had a chance to finish asking.

"We need to get them some support as soon as we can. They might have experience on their sides from all the battles we fought in the past, but against those numbers…" Ayaka noted when she spotted the two partner digimon being pushed back by a barrage of weapons fire.

"Don't worry, once I drop off the reason why we're all here, Eaglemon and I will head into the battle too," Alex confidently smiled, giving the group a thumbs up as he did.

"The reason why?" Ayaka questioned as she followed Alex back to Eaglemon's side.

"Yeah," he smiled wider back at her. "Hey, do you plan to stay up their all night? You have things you said you needed to do, so get down here and get to them," he turned and shouted up towards the middle of his partners back.

For a few seconds there was silence, but after that the sound of footsteps on metal could be heard and something leapt off of Eaglemon's back. It hit the ground unevenly and stumbled forward, forcing Alex to reach out an arm and catch it, to stop it from going over the wall.

It was a familiar man in a tattered and dirty dark blue suit; and the sight of him brought excited and unsure smiles to the mother and daughters faces.

"Dad!" Ayame cried, moving towards the man.

"Dear!" Ayaka cheered as well, but remained at a distance.

"Hey…" Mr. Keller responded, unable to look the wife and daughter he had hurt in the eyes.

"I'll leave you to your reunion and get in on the fight," Alex smiled before hoisting himself on his partners back and instructing him towards the battlefield.

"Dad, you're safe," Ayame smiled as she ran forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. The hatred and anger towards the man had long since been erased by his confession in the bowels of the ODC headquarters.

"I'm so glad you're safe too," her father returned the hug before his eyes slowly trailed over to Ayaka. "Hey…" his voice fell weak again at the sight of her examining face.

"…" Ayaka said nothing back in return. She just stared at him with no unsure look.

"AYAME!" A voice suddenly cried from above.

"HippoGriffomon! Crusadermon! MegaDramon!" The three called out to their respective partners.

"You three need to help stop those Mekanorimon and TankDramon," Ayame ordered, pointing towards the distance fight, "Just be careful, the Puppetmon and MetalEtemon are on our side."

From the tone of their leader's voice the three partners gathered that they didn't have time to ask questions so they quickly prepared to leave.

"WAIT! You need to know something about those digimon," Mr. Keller called out to the three, stopping there advance. "Those digimon don't have a consciousness or personality. They're just mindless data weapons the General had made. According to the data I found on them they can't even really be called digimon. So the only thing you can really do for them is to delete them, or else they'll just keep attacking."

For a moment nobody moved or said a thing. They weren't exactly sure of what to make of what they had just been told. They were against the idea of killing enslaved digimon, but according to Mr. Keller they weren't actually alive, which might make things a lot easier for the Destined.

"I've already explained this to Alex and the others, and they agreed. These abominations need to be stopped before they cause some serious damage to the make-up of the Digital World," he added, looking for any signs of them believing him.

"You three heard him," Ayaka stated, looking into the man's eyes and finding the redemption in them. He was truly worried about the fate of the Digital World; and it was the all proof that she needed that he had really changed.

With pained nods of agreement the partner digimon took off to back up those already in the field.

Mr. Keller watched as the digimon flew off, and once they were gone he prepared to finally try and speak to his wife. "Ayaka, I…" but before the rest of the words could leave his mouth he found her lips pressed up against his in a tender kiss.

"Just shut up," Ayaka parted her lips long enough to say her peace before returning to the kiss.

"I really don't want to break up the moment… but, Mr. Keller, how did you get here?" Haruka suddenly interrupted, wanting to make sense of the recent good developments.

"It's a long story, but it started right after you had all escaped…" Mr. Keller began to retell the events that had led to his triumphant return.

* * *

"What do you want us to do with him?" One of the soldiers inquired, pointing towards agent Keller being restrained by two other soldiers.

For a moment the General thought about it and came up with one clear order, "Get me a gun."

The soldiers exchanged unsure looks, hesitating to reach for their side pieces. Many of them were family men themselves and could understand why agent Keller had done what he did to protect his daughter.

"Here sir," the cold eyed ODC agent emotionlessly said as he handed the General his service weapon. The man's tone might have been without feeling, but the smile, like the open maw of a venomous snake about to strike at its helpless prey, betrayed his excitement at doing away with the only person standing between him and being the head of the ODC.

Agent Keller quickly found himself staring down the cold, black steel, barrel of the ODC's standard issue handgun. This had been a situation the man had never expected to find himself in and one which he had no idea of how to get out of. Death was only a trigger pull away, and from what he knew about the General, he knew he was the type of man to do it. Never before had the barrel of a gun seemed so long and cold.

"Pathetic traitor…" The General growled in disgust as he began to pull the trigger.

The click of the inner hammer pulling back and the bullet loading into the chamber sent a terrified shiver down agent Kellers spine that turned his legs to jelly before rebounding back into his head and stopping all thought. In that second the fear and anticipation in him faded as he began solely focused on what remained of his life.

But before the hammer could fall the wall between him and the General exploded outward in a burst of fire. The steel wall peeled towards the General, slamming into the catwalk and knocking everyone off of their feet. As the General hit the ground the impact made his fingers tighten and pull the trigger, sending a bullet into one of the far walls of the room.

Agent Keller just stared at what had to have been a miracle. He was so transfixed on the fact that his life had been spared that he didn't notice the flames spilling out through the gaping hole until a digimon of pure flame stepped out onto the catwalk.

The human shaped digimon stood at about seven feet and was comprised of raging orange fire. The only distinguishable features were its sown shut mouth and solid blue eyes. To anyone experienced with digimon it could easily be distinguished as a Meramon.

Its body was seething with anger as it searched the room for any targets to strike out at and vent its rage. Slowly its eyes crawled across the stunned agent, frozen on his knees in fear. It was one of the digimon that his teams had captured and the boy had released, and he knew it would want only one thing.

The digimon slowly turned until it was standing right before agent Keller, looking down at the man with eyes full of intent. The digimon crouched down so that its face was much closer to the mans, and he just stared into his terrified eyes. Keller could fell the flames trying to lick his face and the heat rolling off of the digimon, but he made no attempt to move. He just closed his eyes and prepared for what he had accepted to be his punishment for his years of compliance with the ODC.

"You're lucky…" The Meramon suddenly spoke.

Agent Kellers eyes opened wide and found that the Meramon had begun walking away.

"Why…? Why don't you…?" Agent Keller stuttered his question. He was still alive despite facing death twice that day, and he now had to know why.

"You're lucky, because that boy who helped us made us give him our word we wouldn't kill any of you bastards. And unlike you pathetic humans, we digimon know how to keep our word… especially to someone like that. If it hadn't been for him, you and all these other worms scattered about this place would be a big bonfire by now, so count yourself lucky," the Meramon explained, "If you go that way, you should find a path out of this places… so I suggest you run flesh bag…" he pointed back through the hole in the wall before jumping over the bent out section of wall and continued on.

Forcing his legs to move in an attempt to survive Keller lurched to his feet and began climbing through the twisted tunnel the Meramon had carved through the building. At the end he found his freedom and resolve, for now he knew what to do next.

* * *

While Mr. Keller told his story the combined forces of the six partner digimon, old and new, where able to wipe out nearly a seventy of the ODC's artificial digimon and send the rest of the forces into retreat. It was a victorious end to another day of fighting. By the time he was wrapping it up Alex, Mika, and Hiro had returned to the castle and were reuniting with their long lost friend.

"After I escaped I called your parents and begged them to give me the names of all your friends from when you were younger," Mr. Keller began to conclude as he looked longingly at his wife who gave him a small smile in return. "I looked them all up and called every single one of them until I found the ones that you used to go to the Digital World with."

"It was a pretty awkward call too," Alex laughed as he remember how the man had rambled on, dropping hints about the Destined and the Digital World in hopes of getting a positive reaction out of him. "He sounded so scared and worried about you and Ayame that he had to have been being genuine when he was asking for help. So we hopped on the first flights to the city we could get and he helped us sneak inside of the ODC headquarters and through the portal to the Digital World."

"I'm just lucky that the General thought I had been killed by the explosion or the lose digimon. Thanks to that, he didn't bother to remove me from the access list or my pass card would have been useless," Mr. Keller uneasily laughed at how close he had actually come to dying. "If that boy hadn't made sure to swear those digimon to not killing humans before he let them out, I don't think I'd be here… So I guess it comes down to me owing that boy again," Ayame's father noted as he brought his story to an end by looking around the gathering, but not finding what he was looking for.

"Koji…" Ayame said with a reminiscent tone, "his name was Koji… and we all owe him a lot."

"Koji. It sounds like a good name," Mr. Keller smiled at his daughter without looking her in the eyes. He still didn't feel like he could look his daughter and wife in the eyes after everything he had done. "Where is he? I don't see him anywhere. I'd like to thank him for everything he's done for all of you… and me."

"He headed off to where he was needed most," Ayame smiled at the thought.

"What?" At her statement a collective question arose from the new arrivals.

"It's a long story, but it's important that you all hear it," Ayaka cut in as she placed a hand on her daughters shoulder, checking to make sure it was alright for her to tell the story. When Ayame nodded that it would be best coming from her, Ayaka began telling the story she had been told by Koji and Ayame.

In the castle it has been a night full of happy reunions, but elsewhere in the Digital World that Koji had left behind, the army of the ODC schemed to turn the reunions into partings. However, now that so many likeminded protectors have arrived in defense of the Digital World the odds have turned against the army and towards a brighter tomorrow.

* * *

To be continued…


	76. Lights my Fire: Part One

**Chapter 76**

**Lights my Fire: Part One**

The big meeting was a day behind them and they still had no idea of how close Dominimon was to them. At any second, of any day, the twisted angel, branded with the Title of the Light Traitor, could descend upon them, bringing with him chaos unlike any other to disrupt the delicate peace.

"Still nothing…" Gennai sighed as he added another book to the multiple stacks beside his desk. They were old, but well maintained books that Gennai had brought back from the Tower Ruins. Ever since the destruction of the Zone Gate, he had been looking for an alternative method by which to help Takuya, and now Koji, or repair the busted gate; but every book that he had collected, related even in the smallest way to Zones, had turned up nothing of any use.

"I wonder how something like the Zone Gate could have existed in our world, and despite that, there be nothing written about it or Zone Crossing in general in any books or files?" He groaned, getting up to stretch his body, stiff from a whole day and night of sitting at his desk, reading.

"Maybe I should start trying to reconstruct the pieces using my pro…" Gennai's thoughts trailed off as he leaned over the desk next to him and looked over his computer screen with a curious look. "What the…?" he whispered as his eyes tracked some kind of movement on the map being projected on the screen.

* * *

Like the day before Takuya and Koji started their morning by heading to Cody's grandfathers dojo. It had been a two hour routine under the command and watchful eye of the boy's grandfather and master of the dojo. They had been using the time to regain their lost strength and get their battle weary bodies back into fighting condition.

"Man, it's been a while since I've felt a workout this much," Takuya groaned from the flat of his back. Just like yesterday his body ached from what would normally have been a light workout for him and Koji, but thanks to his energy drained state and bruised ribs, even the simplest move felt far more strenuous than it actually was.

"It hurts less than it did yesterday, which means we'll probably be close to being back in full form by tomorrow," Koji noted, wiping the sweat from his face and neck with a cool towel.

"That'd be nice considering what we knows coming," Takuya noted, lifting himself up off of the ground and forcing himself to his feet. "Gehh, my robes are sticking to me. I'm going to hit the showers before we head back to Joes."

"Good idea, I'll join you," Koji answered, instantly earning an awkward and worried look from Takuya.

"…" Takuya said nothing as he continued to stare at Koji with shocked eyes. Across from him the raven haired boy looked back at him confusingly, trying to figure out the reason for change in him. Then, in a flash of realization, he made the connection.

"The showers are sectional you, idiot," Koji growled, hurling the towel he had been using at Takuya's face.

"You could have phased it better than, I'll join you, and then, we wouldn't have these mix ups," Takuya stated, slyly smiling as he pulled away the towel and draped it over his shoulder so he could drop it off in the hamper in the changing room.

"Shut up before I leave you no hot water," Koji groaned as he walked down the hall and out of view.

* * *

After a quick shower and change back into their street clothes the two began walking back to their temporary home away from home.

"Takuya," Koji suddenly spoke up after ten minutes of walking in silence.

"Yeah?" Takuya replied back, his face showing his interest over the fact that Koji seemed to want to start a conversation, rather than let the calm silence remain.

"I was wondering about you and that girl," Koji said, giving no indication about where the talk was going.

"You mean, Kari? And for future reference, I would like it if you'd drop the whole thing where you, be yourself, and instead be friendly towards her and remember her name," Takuya growled. He didn't really care if Koji acted like he normally did around the others, but Kari was a different matter. He really hoped that he and she would get along, but he knew from experience that Koji's respect and interest were something people just had to earn. "But besides from that, what about her?"

"I've actually come up with a few questions, but they all come down to one base question; why her?" Koji turned and looked his friend directly in the eyes, stating that it was a serious question, and not a jab at him or Kari.

Takuya let out a long sigh as his shoulders sank into a relaxed, slacked, position and he looked towards the road ahead. With a calm tone and a small smile he spoke, "That's always been the problem with you Koji."

The bit of information Koji got hadn't been what he had expected. He had expected Takuya to rattle off a list of reasons in the passionate way he always did when he was defending a decision or trying to convince others. Instead he came back with an odd statement and a calm tone, very unlike him.

"You've always had trouble truly understanding and seeing the real side of people. You can judge their abilities and weaknesses with pretty much just a look, but you have trouble seeing their strength and qualities without them being shown to you," Takuya continued, before pausing again to allow Koji to think about what he had just said.

"If that's the case, then enlighten me," Koji responded, missing the true meaning of Takuya's words despite his high intelligence and keen eye.

"I know you, Koji. If I come out and tell you, you won't really be able to see it. So I'll let her show you the only way you'll understand," Takuya smiled back at his confused friend, leaving him in a rarely seen stupor.

"Whatever…" Koji agitatedly groaned, wondering how Takuya could be so sure about the young girl. From what he had seen so far, the girl wasn't anything too special, and seemed like an odd fit with Takuya's brash personality.

"Trust me, you'll understand when you see…" Takuya never got to finish his last statement as it was interrupted by a refrain of his name being called.

"TAKUYA," Kari's anxious voiced called out as she rounded a bend of wooden fences and appeared ahead of the two. Behind her, Tai and Sora quickly followed with the same anxious looks on their faces.

"Kari…" Takuya's voice didn't hide the mixture of pleasure and surprise in his voice. He was glad to see her so early in the morning, but running to meet them with her brother and Sora couldn't mean anything good. "What's wrong?"

"Gennai… Call… Digimon…" Kari wheezed as she stopped right in front of Takuya and hunched over, attempting to catch her breath. Takuya had assumed that at most she had come running from Joes, but with how exhausted and out of breath she and the others looked, they might have been running since they left their apartment.

"Oooo-kay… once you catch your breath you can fill in the missing parts to that," Takuya laughed as he rubbed Kari's back, helping to comfort her burning lungs.

"A little while ago we got a call from Gennai about an army of digimon suddenly appearing in the Digital World; and we tried to contact you at Joes, but he said that you two had already gone to Cody's, so we ran all the way here to catch you two as soon as we could," Tai explained for his sister who was still trying to catch her breath. Tai's years of training for soccer and Sora's time in tennis had left them more capable of talking after a long run. "What's with the look, Koji?" Tai finished when he spotted the younger boy looking at him awkwardly.

"Do you really think anything after, an army of digimon appearing in the Digital World, was impor… ummpp," Koji's words quickly turned to a jumbled grunt when the back of Takuya's fist found its way to his chest. It wasn't enough to be considered an attack, but enough for Koji to get the idea that Takuya wanted him to drop the attitude.

"I guess the whole running here thing was kind of pointless after the main problem," Tai laughed, having understood where Koji was going with his snide comment. Years of dealing with Matt made it easier to see Koji's point of view and understand what his words tended to mean, especially the veiled ones. "But considering we just ran all the way across town in a matter of minutes, you could go a little easy on me."

"Point taken," Koji admitted, knowing the subtle look and tone Tai was giving as the, you try it and see if you're able to, look. It was a look he got quite often from Takuya and Koichi.

"Forget all of that," Takuya groaned, wondering if this was how Koji felt when he went off one of his playful antics or rants. "What was that about an army of digimon?"

"We don't know much since Gennai only picked it up on one of the detectors he set up around the Digital World when we were looking for Lilithmon, but what we do know is that he claims there's a lot of them," Sora answered, disconnecting herself from the exchange between Tai and Koji.

"This might be connected to Dominimon," Koji interjected, done with the interacting with Takuya's new friends. "Sending an army of digimon at us, to wreak havoc on an innocent Digital World and wear us out would be something he would do."

"I'd be inclined to agree, if it weren't for the fact that it would be a lot worse if he had sent them to the real world instead. No, this feels like something else," Takuya noted, his eyes downcast and darting about in thought, trying to make some kind of connection.

"So you're ruling Dominimon out because an army of digimon attacking the Digital World isn't as twisted as one attacking the real world?" Kari questioned after regaining her composure, ignoring the lingering slight burning of her lungs. "That fact alone is very unsettling."

"After a statement like that, I don't know whether to focus on the good fact that Dominimon's probably not involved with this army of digimon, or be terrified by what he will be involved with," Sora sighed, trying her best not to think about the subject.

"One choice will keep you happy," Takuya gave a sympathetic smile back.

"And the other will keep you alive," Koji added, wanting the group to always be focusing on what was to come.

"But enough about all of that, what do we know about this army?" Takuya returned the talk to its original purpose, fearing that they were on some kind of time table. He hadn't original been concerned since the three weren't attempting to hurry them to the Digital World, and instead, were having an urgent, yet unrushed, talk.

"Gennai wasn't able to tell us much over our D-terminals, but he was able to say that he picked up a lot of signals and that we needed to get there right away," Sora answered. "It's probably even more urgent now that it took us a while to find you two."

"Then let's continue this talk on the move," Takuya stated, gesturing for the group to lead them to the closest access point to the Digital World.

"Right," Tai agreed as he and the others began jogging towards Cody's family apartment, it being the closest home to the dojo. When they were underway again Tai picked up the talk again. "He wants us to meet him just outside the Primary Village."

"What about the others?" Takuya questioned, giving Kari arm a slight tug when she started to fall behind.

"Since Davis and the younger kids are the only ones who can open portals to the Digital World they've been running around gathering the others. They should meet us somewhere around the Primary Village when they get there," Tai answered between breathes of air.

"Primary Village?" Takuya questioned, wondering why the name felt so familiar.

"It's an important place in the Digital World where the new generations of digimon are born and raised," Kari replied this time, trying her best to talk and run at the same. She probably won't have been able to manage both if it weren't for Takuya pulling her along and giving her a boost of speed.

"It sounds just like the Tree of Beginnings in our Zone's Digital World," Koji commented, reminding Takuya of their brief visit during the fight with the Royal Knights. "By the way, why are we meeting there?" Koji followed up with a question that he and Takuya already knew the answer to, but wished they were wrong.

"The army of digimon is heading right for it, but I'm guessing you two already figured that out," Tai replied, earning agreeing nods from the two.

"So we're going to be the last line of defense between the baby digimon and this army that sprung up out of nowhere," Takuya summed up the mission with a focused stare, promising himself not to let any innocent digimon fall in the coming fight.

"Exactly," Tai rejoined.

"Someone needs to call Cody and warn him that we're heading his way, so he can prepare," Takuya stated when the thought crossed his mind.

"Already did, and the apartments empty," Tai smiled, brimming with self-satisfaction. "Remember, he went out to gather up some of the others, so he left the door to the apartment unlock so we could still use his computer."

"We just need to lock it up once we get in," Kari recalled the seriously responsible boy's request. Cody had felt very unsettled about leaving the door unlocked and the only way he'd feel good about it was if they promised to lock it up for him.

"That kid's going to grow old before his time," Takuya sighed with a smile.

* * *

It only took the group of five a few minutes to get to Cody's apartment, lock the door courtesy of Kari, open a portal, and slip into the Digital World through the portal Gennai had prepared. Now on a hill outside of the Primary Village they waited for Gennai and any of the others to show up.

"I don't see or feel anything yet," Takuya stated while leaned up against his legs Kari sat attempting to catch her breath. It had been a difficult run for Tai and Sora, who were hunched over trying to catch their breaths as well, making it a brutal one for the girl.

"That must mean the army's still at least a few miles out," Koji noted. "It would be nice if the others would get here so we could finally head out and cut them off while they're still a good distance out."

"Wow… I never thought I'd hear you suggest not going with the safer plan, because I know you know that attacking an unknown force without any backup is a bad idea," Takuya smiled, enjoying being the logical one for once.

"Yeah, I know that," Koji sighed, pushing down his anxious energy, "so stop giving me that smartass look." Takuya's only response was to give him a quick laugh.

"After this… I'm going to start… running every morning…" Kari tiredly promised herself as her breathing began to finally slow. "That run didn't seem to bother you, Takuya," she pointed out, looking up at Takuya's calm and sweat free face, "How much do you run a day to get like that?"

"Don't forget that Koji and I didn't run as far as you three, but with that said, even if we had run just as much I doubt we'd be acting tired," Takuya answered, "But to answer your question, fifteen to twenty miles each morning during the week and thirty or forty on the weekend when we have more time."

"Seriously! That's like a marathon each day," Sora noted from a small distance away. "How do you manage that? I'd think your legs would fall off after that much running."

"I'll admit it was a really killer routine to get into, and even now it can be a real pain, but cardio is very important to a Runner. Heck, it's in the name," Takuya rejoined as memories of the burning leg pain he felt during the first couple of months and every time he either increased the distance or shortened the time he had to complete the run.

"Being faster and more endurant than the other guy is an important survive skill to a Runner, so it's worth the time and pain to build up those abilities," Koji added as he continued to scan the horizon for any sign of the army they had come to stop.

"I see…" Kari replied as she struggled to stand up like the others.

"Here," Takuya smiled, extending a hand for Kari to take, which she happily took and used to pull herself up.

"Thanks," Kari smiled, leaning up against Takuya for support until her legs stopped shaking.

"It seems a few of them have finally arrived," Koji noted, looking over his shoulder to the where they had originally come out from Primary Village.

"It looks like Yolei and Mimi are the first ones," Tai commented, waving the group of two over to them with a hand raised over his head.

"And I can see TK and Matt coming up a distance behind them," Takuya added.

"That only leaves Cody's, Davis and Ken's group. And Gennai of course," Kari stated, finally finding her normal breathing rhythm.

"Don't forget our guests of honor who are coming a long way to visit with us," Takuya laughed with a sly smirk.

"How could we," Sora smiled back, glad to see that Takuya didn't seem concerned about the coming threat. She took his and Koji's calm demeanors as a sign that they were used to taking on the kind of odds they were about to go up against.

"Cody and Izzy are here too," Kari noted, lifting up her D-terminal to show the message that had arrived while they had been talking. "It's so like Cody to check in so responsibly like that."

"Hurry it up, we don't have all day. Literally," Tai yelled for the groups to hurry up. There were things they wanted to discuss before they headed out; and one of those things was finding out how Takuya and Koji suggest that they go up against an army of digimon.

* * *

"And lastly, it's best that you remain in your assigned groups of three and don't get separated. The worst thing you can do in a battle with a large amount of enemies is get yourself out in the open and alone. You become easy prey when you go up against multiple enemies and don't have someone watching your back," Takuya finished a quick combat advisement as they continued to wait for the remaining group and Gennai.

"Did you all get all of that?" Koji questioned, looking over the group of perplexed faces.

"Yeah… but it was just a lot to take in. I just can't imagine how we're actually going to be able to follow all of that," TK admitted, hoping that the expert advice of the two combat veterans would be enough.

"It does seem like a lot, but if you remember the basics the other stuff just kind of flows naturally. And with you all on the sidelines, watching over the battle your partners will be able to avoid ending up in some bad situations," Takuya reassured the group of their natural instincts.

"Just remember to keep an eye on what's happening around your partner, not on your partner themselves. Watching what's happening on the battlefield will help you predict what will happen next," Koji added, turning back to looking over the rolling hills for any sign of the approaching army.

"Seriously, where are Davis and the others? I know they had to go out to the medical campus to pick up Joe, but this is starting to get annoying," Yolei growled, obvious already forgiving her boyfriend, but not Davis.

"It's that Gennai that's starting to piss me off," Koji growled, looking back over the path to the hill to see if anyone else had arrived.

"It is strange that he's not here yet considering he was the first one to know about this," Izzy noted without looking up from his laptop.

"I've been meaning to ask you for a while Izzy, but what are you doing at a time like this?" Tai questioned as he watched the genius type away furiously at his keyboard, throwing confused glances at the screen every so often.

For a few moments Izzy didn't respond, but with a look of realization that indicated that he had noticed someone had talked to him he turned and looked towards the others. "I'm trying to see if I can alter my mapping program to pick up the army heading our way, like Gennai's apparently did… but I'm having little success so far," he answered with a sigh and a few depressed taps of the keyboard.

"Really," Koji commented as he walked over to Izzy and crouched down beside him so he could look at the screen. "What exactly are you using for the perimeters of your search? Are you trying to contrast between the inanimate digital data and living data?" Koji questioned pointing to the group of data boxes Izzy was working on.

"Yes, that's the idea, but I'm starting to think that the problem isn't with my software. I think my problem is with the range and abilities of the hardware," Izzy smiled at Koji, glad to be talking with someone other than Ken who seemed to understand his work.

"Makes sense, even Lady Ophanimon back in our Zone uses high power digital relay towers to monitor what's happening around the Digital World. If it weren't for those she wouldn't know exactly what's happening all of the time, and she's our digital ruler, so I'd be surprised if a simple laptop could detect the slight differences between digital living and non-living from this far away without something more easily detected to use to separate the targets," Koji shared with Izzy, easily losing members of the group in his talk.

"Great… another Izzy," Tai sighed, almost laughing over how quickly the two had gone into their own little world.

"Not exactly, Koji's understands computers and stuff to a certain extent, but he's nowhere near as skilled as Izzy is with them. He can talk about them, but programming's a whole different thing. Essentially, he knows the basic amount that'll help us use computers while we're Zone… Crossing…" Takuya's answer began to trail off as a sudden realization dawned on him.

"What?" Koji questioned, looking up from Izzy's work when he heard a familiar tone in Takuya's voice. It was the same tone that was usually followed by a bit of surprising insight.

"It couldn't be… we didn't just exclude the possibility because we knew this wasn't Dominimon's work," Takuya spoke aloud his thoughts to himself as he fiddled with something in his pocket. He quickly produced his D-tector and pressed down a few buttons, bringing up the familiar circular holographic map. With a small ping the map scanned the area and he waited for it to project its results.

"You've got to be kidding," Koji groaned, understanding what Takuya was hinting at. "Were we really that focused on it not being Dominimon that we didn't even consider the alternative until now?" From his tone it was obvious that Koji had become angry with himself.

"Damn, it looks that way…" he sighed as he rotated the face of the map towards Koji. "The most obvious reason why an army of digimon would suddenly appear out of nowhere, and we overlooked it."

"I'm starting to feel like we've gotten rusty after a revelation like that," Koji sighed, pulling out his own D-tector and bring up his own map.

"Isn't that the map that…?" Sora began to question after having enough of the inside conversation between Takuya and Koji. The way they were talking was giving them no answers and it was getting just plain frustrating.

"Yeah, it's the map that displays the location of digimon from out of the current Zone," Takuya finished for her to a mixed crowd of confused looks as he held the map towards the rest of the group. The projection showed a wide area around them and in the distance a large collection of red dots were moving towards the center.

"You mean this army came from another Zone?" Matt questioned with an agitated tone that matched everyone's feelings at the moment. They weren't angry at Takuya or Koji, but at the cascade of bad luck that seemed to be raining down on them over the weeks; and now topping the list, was being attacked by another Zone. "Why?"

"I'm willing to bet they didn't come here across the Dimensional Corridor," Takuya commented as he started at the increasing amount of dots moving across the screen, as if he concentrated enough he'd be able to actually see what they were. The numbers had already reached over four-hundred and with each pass of the scanner that number went up.

"That means you think they were already here?" Koji questioned his partner's logic, hoping that he'd elaborate.

"Or escaped into this Zone from something that was brought here," Takuya replied with a look that told Koji he should be able to understand from just that little bit.

"Did she really have this many?" Koji answered, having apparently figured it out without any trouble.

"Even more, but I'm willing to bet that this is all that could escape," Takuya responded.

"I didn't see any after it was all over, so they must have fled from somewhere further away. Somewhere out of range of our D-tectors. They probably used some kind of mock Zone Gate that was set up for emergencies like that," Koji shot back, the conversation intensifying.

"It must have been an emergency escape route for her incase the outside got surrounded if it put them out that great of a distance away," Takuya added, his eyes narrowing in thought.

"Okay, stop!" Yolei demanded, stomping her foot in anger. "Since Davis isn't here to blurt out the fact that he doesn't get it, I feel that I have to do it for the group. What are you two talking about?"

"Sorry about that…" Takuya nervously laughed while Koji rolled his eyes at the girl. "Koji and I have been doing this for a while so we tend to skip over the details we've already both figured out when we talk."

"If you're really sorry, explain what's happening?" Yolei demanded with a friendlier look.

"The army that's heading our way is most likely comprised of the digimon servants that escaped the collapse of Lilithmon's Created Zone," Takuya finally answered to looks of surprise from the group.

"How!" A few members yelped as they came to terms with what they had just heard.

"Lilithmon was no fool," Koji took over, "she probably put something like a mock Zone Gate into her Created Zone in case the worst happened; and it most likely came out somewhere far from the main sphere of the Created Zone."

"Once the castle began to crumble her servants probably used it to evacuate," Takuya continued, "and I'm pretty sure you all remember how many of them there were. I actually should have expected something like this since I didn't see any of them fleeing the castle."

"So Lilithmon built an escape route for her servants?" Mimi questioned, surprised by that bit of concern.

"Most likely not. It seems more reasonable that she built it for herself, and her servants just happened to use it when all hell began to break lose," Takuya rejoined, seeing nothing in Lilithmon's actions or personality that suggested that she cared for anyone other than herself.

"Great, she's dead, but she's still going to find a way to bother us," Matt groaned, shaking his head in disappointment over the fact that they still weren't truly done with the demon lord despite the hard won victory they had achieved.

"Looks that way…" Takuya tiredly laughed, "Do you agree Gennai?" He added, turning and looking over his shoulder at the man who had snuck up on them during their talk.

"About time, Gennai," Tai greeted the man with a slightly agitated glare.

"Sorry, but, yes, that all seems to make sense. I believe I even know how they remained hidden until now," Gennai answered, opening his own laptop towards the group. The screen quickly sprang to life and began displaying a familiar looking map covered in black lines. "I was late because I was working to see if my hunch lined up. And it turns out it did," he ran his hand across the screen and rested a finger on the end of one of the black lines. "This is where I first picked up the armies movements; where they just suddenly seem to begin to appear from out of nowhere."

"So they were traveling along that deadline the whole time since the fall of Lilithmon's Created Zone," Izzy stated as he brought up the same map on his own computer.

"Deadlines?" Koji questioned with an interested look.

"They're wide lines running all over this Digital World where anything within their area can't be detected by any means. By figuring out that they existed we were able to find where Lilithmon was hiding in our Digital World," Izzy responded, finding it to be the first time anyone had to really explain something to Koji.

"Interesting, how'd you figure that out?" Koji continued to inquire.

"Actually, it was Takuya who suggested that they might have existed and figured out where amongst them Lilithmon had chosen to hide," Izzy replied, pointing towards Takuya, whose lips were already curling up into a victories smile.

"Wow, I'm actually impressed," Koji commented in a mock congratulatory tone. "For a guy who couldn't remember what a Zone Gate is, but still managed to figure out Lilithmon's hiding secret, I guess you're not completely driven by your impulses and actually use your brain from time to time."

"Thanks… I think…" Takuya pondered whether had had just been complimented over insulted.

"Trust me, Takuya, that's the closest you're going to get to a compliment from that type," Tai laughed, followed by the others. The only opposition was a pair of groans from Koji and Matt.

"Enough joking around, it looks like we'll be able to move out soon," Koji interrupted the fun, pointing towards three approaching shapes from behind them.

"About time, Davis! We've only been waiting like forever!" Yolei yelled to the approaching group.

"Seriously! Ken and Joe are part of this trio too!" Davis retorted with a yell funneled through his hands. Yolei's only response was a shrug and to completely disregard his protest. "Sometimes that girlfriend of yours," he remarked to Ken, letting his shoulders sink and adjusting his walk into a dragging gait.

* * *

With all of the Digidestined, partners, and two Runners gathered, the group headed off for the approaching frontline of the army. Using a few of the larger flying digimon the trip was short and they set down halfway between the Primary Village and the line of encroaching digimon.

"Why are we stopping here?" TK inquired as he hopped down from one of Garudamon hands onto a large hill Takuya had picked out from above.

"This looks good," Takuya smiled as if he hadn't heard TK's question while he tapped a patch of dirt with the toe of his boot. "What do you think Koji?"

"It seems like as good as of a spot as we're going to find," Koji replied as he peered into the holographic map on his D-tector, comparing it to the landscape below.

"Again… why did we stop here?" TK questioned again, trying not to get annoyed by not getting a response.

"It's some good high ground and out of the way," Takuya stated, still looking around, taking in his surroundings.

"Okay… one more time…" TK prepared to ask again, slightly frustrated by the unresponsive two; but before he could Koji spoke up.

"He was talking to you that time," Koji commented, checking out the opposite side of the hill as he did.

"What?" Cody inquired this time as TK tried to make sense of what he had just learned that Takuya had told him.

"From up here you can see for miles around, it's far enough away from the battlefield, and isn't directly in the line of the march. Also, any enemy that wants to get up here will have to come up this hill, doubling the time in which you'll have to stop them," Takuya explained, moving his arm out in a wide wave to indicate the panoramic view of the fields below. "This is where the twelve of you will watch and support you partners."

"Unless you plan on going into a battlefield filled with waves of enemies so you can drag down your partners by giving them someone they have to keep an eye on other than their enemies," Koji added when he saw signs of protest welling up in a few of the Digidestined. It seemed to do the trick because afterwards they're faces turned to expressions of understanding.

"It seems we've cleared that up just in time," Takuya remarked with a tired sigh, looking out to the horizon, "because they're here… and there's definitely a lot of them."

"Most of them look like Lilithmon's WaruMonzaemon servants," Tai noted, easily spotting the large lumbering black nightmarish teddy bears on the march.

"I can see a few others mixed in with them, but they don't look like they'll be a problem," Koji commented, looking to Takuya for the sign to begin. "So, we going?"

"Like I was planning on just letting them walk by," Takuya smiled as he leveled his D-tector and summoned up his fractal code, giving the Digidestined a confident look from over his shoulder, telling them that it was time to act.

In a chain of evolutions the hill top lit up with light, leaving the strongest digimon in the Digital World standing at the ready.

"Aquilamon, Ankylomon, you two stay around the hill and take care of any of the enemy that head this way. Just don't stray too far, you're the last line of defense," EmperorGreymon ordered before waving the others forward, commanding them into battle.

"Right," the two gave understanding nods, positioning themselves on the face of the hill towards the battlefield while the others moved to the back.

With a collective cheer the group of Mega and Ultimate digimon took off down the hill, trying not to attract the attention of the dark army, hoping to catch them by surprise. Silently the hero's curved around the back of the hill and focused on the broadside of the army, using the sporadic groupings of trees that popped up from time to time to hide their approach. Once the frontline of evil digimon army was in clear view EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon drew their weapons and lined up their attacks without stopping their forwards charge.

"It's time to say hello to our village wrecking teddy bear friends," EmperorGreymon growled, obviously smiling under his armor plating.

"DRAGON FIRE CROSSBOW!"

"FERAL FIRE"

The blast of fire and light ran parallel to each other across the field and pieced the unaware frontline of WaruMonzaemon, destroying all the first few rows as they cut to the far end and detonated, wiping out a few dozen more in a furious blast.

"That was one scary way to say hello," WarGreymon laughed, preparing his razor sharp claws for the now enraged horde.

"We always try to make a good impression, or else they just don't get it," EmperorGreymon made one more comical response before his eyes narrowed and he entered his focused battle mode. "All of you work your way through the front. Don't let any past you, but don't go chasing after any strays either," he relied his orders as the group dodges a return barrage of pale green laser attacks from the dark digimon army.

"What about you two?" Rosemon questioned, sensing that the two warriors had other plans.

"We're going to quickly break through their frontline and attack the middle of the group. Hopefully, that'll throw them into massive confusion and make things easier for all of us," Takuya answered, looking to Koji for a sign of agreement. He only got a stare back, but he knew for Koji that was his consent.

In a burst of speed and power EmperorGreymon slammed into the surprised WaruMonzaemon, using his sword to lance a few enemies before swinging it out and cleaving a few more in half. When the display of power sent opponents scattering out of his way he used the thinning line of ranks to charge forward again, barreling through their numbers with powerful slams of his thick shoulder armor. Once EmperorGreymon was through, MagnaGarurumon took off into the air and released a few blasts from his gun into the crowded, trying to create a small clearing where he and EmperorGreymon could put up a fight together. At the frontline the partner digimon fanned out to take on the digimon and halt their progression. WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, and Paildramon took the center where the most intense fighting was expected; while Phoenixmon, Ophanimon, Rosemon, took the right wing, and HerculesKabuterimon, Plesiomon, and MagnaAngemon took the left. The battle formation created a powerful wall of offence that slowly stemmed the horde as EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon pushed the enemies into them as well as pulling most of the fight towards the center.

Five minutes passed quickly as the WaruMonzaemon choose to stay and fight. The dark digimon actually appeared to be enjoying the chance to fight and happily charged at the heroic digimon, their stitched mouths up in snarling smiles as they swung away with attacks aimed at the warriors and partner digimon. They would shout angry, but slow words, encouraging themselves and those around them into a foaming at the mouth riot. There was no sign that the army had any intention of giving in or stopping until they had ripped their enemies to pieces with their claws.

"Without Lilithmon backing them these guys aren't much of a threat," EmperorGreymon stated, swinging his sword in a full circle and slicing through seven WaruMonzaemon, deleting them from the Digital World. "It makes you wonder why they're continuing to fight, or went on this mad rampage to begin with."

"It probably purely the urge to destroy that's driving them," MagnaGarurumon responded after unleashing a barrage of weapons fire and eliminating only a few WaruMonzaemon, but they hadn't been his real target, they were just bonuses standing between him and the four Phantomon's who had been darting about through the ranks.

"It's strange though. When I saw them in Lilithmon's castle they seemed almost calm, evil, but calm. Now, they just seem enraged," EmperorGreymon added, gripping the hilt of his sword with both hands and driving its point through two enemies before letting lose a shot of his Dragon Fire Crossbow, destroying at least twenty or thirty of the slower moving WaruMonzaemon.

"Maybe being confined in Lilithmons castle gave them no chance to act out… or they were just afraid to do anything that would piss Lilithmon off," Koji rejoined, discharging a few rounds from his smaller gun a erasing ten more enemies.

"So the psychopathic Lilithmon was actually keeping these, just as crazy digimon, under control," Takuya sighed at the thought, "That's a really messed up thought…"

"It makes you wonder how many armies like this we've unleashed when we've brought down the big-bads in the past," Koji commented, earning a dissatisfied look from EmperorGreymon.

"Always looking on the bright side, aren't you Koji," EmperorGreymon gave a disapproving laugh before knocking back a few charging WaruMonzaemon with a powerful back hand.

Fifteen minutes into the fight the combined power of the Takuya, Koji, and the partner digimon had managed to cut the army down by half, but the prolonged battle was starting to have a negative effect on the fighters.

"This is like the fight with Lilithmon all over again," Ophanimon moaned as she drove her javelin into a charging WaruMonzaemon before launching her Edens Javelin attack and taking out two others beyond it.

"What do you mean?" Rosemon questioned as she flipped over a group of raging WaruMonzaemon, ensnaring them in her Thorn Whip as she did. Once her feet hit the ground she pulled the sharp whip taut, tightening it around three enemy bodies, before giving it one more powerful tug and digging the sharp barbs into the woolen flesh of the WaruMonzaemon and slicing them into pieces.

"I don't mean it's as challenging, but the flow is the same. We're using up a lot of energy attacking and defending, but making very little headway in the fight. I was starting to feel tired five minutes ago and now I feel even worse," Ophanimon answered after wiping out a pesky Phantomon and two more WaruMonzaemon with a Sefirot Crystal attack.

"It doesn't help that we still haven't recovered completely from that last fight either," WarGreymon remarked as he came sliding across the ground after coming out of a Great Tornado attack that claimed the lives of six more enemies. "But it's still strange…"

"What's strange?" Rosemon questioned, but didn't get to stick around for an answer when she and Ophanimon received a message over their partners Digivice, directing them towards an exposed section of their defensive line were some WaruMonzaemon were attempting to breach them.

"So like she asked, what's so strange?" Phoenixmon inquired, having caught a bit of the conversation when she came gliding in to replace the two partners who had been called away.

"Well, think about it, I know we feel tired right now and we came into this fight feeling drained already, but don't you feel like we've been going longer this time; like our energies lasting longer than before," WarGreymon answered while eyeing his next potential group of targets.

"Now that you mention it…" MetalGarurumon thought as he prepared to circle around an exposed group of targets.

"It's almost like we've improved since then… like even though we felt like we were weaker going into this battle we actually had more going in than we had in the fight with Lilithmon," WarGreymon mused, hoping that his feeling wasn't just in his head.

Taking a break from the battlefield discussion the three partner digimon swung out from the positions and quickly cleared out a space between them and their opponents, giving them more time to react and not leaving them so crowded.

"If I remember right, I think I heard Takuya tell Izzy something about Crossing Zones making Zone Energy more flexible… and I think something about raising it," HerculesKabuterimon commented, swooping in to help the group take on a large cell of WaruMonzaemon.

"Do you think that's what's happened to us?" WarGreymon asked, using his razor claws to catch a buzzing Phantomon by surprise before following it up with a Terra Force attack to wipe out three more enemies.

"I'm not sure. I think he said it something about it taking more than a few times for it to happen, but I can't be sure," HerculesKabuterimon darted to the side and drove his Horn Buster Kai down a row of enemies, scattering twice as many as he managed to plow down, but thanks to follow up attacks from WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon they managed to wipe out the cell of WaruMonzaemon. However, it was quickly replaced by three more charging groups.

"Then does that mean we've just gotten stronger after fighting so many strong opponents," MetalGarurumon suggested, digging his steel fangs into a bewildered WaruMonzaemon, deleting it from existence.

"It does seem that way. When I woke up today, I kind of felt like I did during the old days; like some kind of spark had been reignited within me," WarGreymon pumped his muscles and charged at another target.

"Same here," Plesiomon chimed in before sending out a dizzying wave of sound, stunning a roaring pack of enemies.

Twenty-five minutes into the battle the remaining one-fourth of the army of digimon had managed to push the exhausted defensive line of partner to the bottom of the Digidestineds hill, forcing Aquilamon and Ankylomon into the battle in an attempt to stop any progress upward. EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon had been forced to abandon their attacks at the middle of the horde in exchange for watching the backs of the drained partner digimon.

"PYRO DRAGONS"

"MAGNA MISSLES"

The two combined attacks once again wiped out the closest members of the dark horde, but halfway through the battle the WaruMonzaemon seemed to have learned not to bunch together, so they only managed to take out thirty near the front.

"Where the hell did those other digimon come from?" EmperorGreymon growled, waving his free hand out toward a few hundred digimon of all sorts that had emerged once they had started to get pushed back.

"I don't know, but they really don't seem like the type Lilithmon would have kept around," MagnaGarurumon replied, seeming a few shots from his smaller gun into a few small collections of WaruMonzaemon before tossing the expended gun to the dirt and drew his energy blade. "But considering they're attacking us, does it matter?"

"You have a point. Now, we just need to break their lines and get to that group before they can launch any close range attacks; because some of the combos they could create could be a serious problem for us," Takuya added.

They had yet to land an attack on the mixed group of digimon heading up the middle of the dark army thanks to them having to move back to the frontline, but the closer they got, the closer they came to a final confrontation.

"Let's thin out the front and launch a surprise attack on the middle. Take out a bunch of them before they know what hit them," MagnaGarurumon suggested, putting his back to EmperorGreymon's and lining up his gun, knowing that Takuya knew his part.

"Right, let's do it!" EmperorGreymon cheered, spinning his blade once before burying it in the hillside. "PYRO DRAGONS" The hilltop erupted with raging flames, like an exploding volcano, which twisted in the air and rocketed past EmperorGreymon in roaring blazes.

The moment the burning dragons had passed MangaGarurumon slammed his massive gun down on EmperorGreymons broad shoulder and flipped up the sights. Quietly and stilly he watched the living flames barrel down the hill through his scope, waiting for the perfect moment. The WaruMonzaemon at the front of the army cowered from the dragons, terrified that they were going to be devoured in the unforgiving flames; but just as the attacks reached them they turned skyward and rushed over head.

For only a moment the WaruMonzaemon believed they had avoided disasters because as nine shots rang out from MangaGarurumons cannon their relief turned to panic and pain. Each of the shots of light struck each of the dragons head, blowing them apart in explosions of flames which rained down on the horrified enemies below in a shower of cinder and fragmented fire. Under the intense downpour of heat nearly a hundred of the remaining WaruMonzaemon meet their end and opened the door for Takuya and Koji's next attack.

Without missing a beat EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon kicked off of the hillside and charged down through the corridor of flames, ready to unleash a torrent of their best attacks on the stunned digimon in the middle who were still reeling from the shock of instantly being brought to the frontlines.

"DRAGON FIRE CRO…"

"MAGNA MISS…"

The two cried as their attacks charged, but a sudden cry to stop brought them to a surprised halt.

"STTOOOPPPP!"

* * *

To be continued…

**Authors Note: ****Sorry for the late update but I just couldn't get this chapter together. This was original a single chapter, but it just kept growing and eating up time. I eventually had to choose to break it up into two chapters so that I'd have something to post this week... and so it wasn't just to long to read. This fight will end with the next chapter so look forward to part two.**


	77. Lights my Fire: Part Two

**Chapter 77**

**Lights my Fire: Part Two**

After clearing out a large portion of the frontline of the dark army EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon charged down the open center and leveled powerful attacks at the stunned collection of digimon in the now exposed center.

"DRAGONFIRE CRO…"

"MAGNA MISS…"

The two cried as their attacks charged, but a sudden cry to stop brought them to a surprised halt.

"STTOOOPPPP!" The voice of Kari cried out over the battle, grinding Takuya to an awkward stop, and surprisingly, Koji too.

"Kari!" Takuya yelped as he turned to look back up the hill, only to discover that she was coming towards them riding on Ophanimon's shoulder.

Kari coming to the front lines was a surprise to Takuya, but what was keeping Koji in a state of shock was what was at the bottom of the hill. To his amazement the entire army had come to a strange kind of stop as well. All of the WaruMonzaemon and the random collection of digimon stood in awkward silence, watching the approaching girl and angel digimon with unsure, almost compliant, looks.

"_Are they… obeying her? Or is it just shock?" _Koji pondered turning to look at the approaching girl, his mind trying to make sense of how her words could have calmed an entire army of evil digimon.

Once she and her partner were alongside him, Takuya, began to protest their presence, "Kari, what are you doing down here? You should be back with the others where it's s…" he stopped talking when Kari flashed him a kind but worried look.

"I know you're not happy that I didn't listen…" Kari's apologetic eyes wandered off of Takuya's digital form and down the hill to the shocked mixture of digimon among the WaruMonzaemon, "…but you need to let me do this."

"Kari, I…" Takuya couldn't form a response to Kari earnest request, somehow feeling that she knew what she was doing.

With Takuya's seeming consent Kari motioned for Ophanimon to progress further down. The angel digimon hesitated for a second as she looked to EmperorGreymon for his opinion and support. In response he gave her a nod of understanding, telling her that he would follow after her and help keep Kari safe while she did whatever she felt she had to. Before EmperorGreymon left he shot MagnaGarurumon a look, communicating in a way only the two people who had fought together for as long as they had could.

"Kari, can you tell me what's going on?" EmperorGreymon questioned, nervously eyeing the WaruMonzaemon that still appeared to be uneasily obeying the sudden call for a ceasefire. Takuya convinced himself that the evil digimon were simply taking the opportunity to rest and regroup, but in the back of his mind he knew that the recent development had more to do with Kari. Her earnest call to stop had brought him and Koji out of their battles modes with great ease and he was sure that it had been the same for the WaruMonzaemon. It was like she had pulled all of the anger and frustration from them and the battle, even if it could only last a short while.

"I'm not sure… but it's just a feeling…" Kari replied, not taking her soft concerned eyes off of the random collection of digimon.

"A feeling...? A feeling of what?" Takuya questioned, feeling kind of out of sorts at the moment. Leaving people with confusing answers that weren't really answers while he did something crazy was kind of his thing to do, so when somebody else did it to him, he kind of felt put off, like not knowing where to stand on a stage.

"I don't know how to explain it, but…!" Kari didn't finish as the different digimon around them suddenly shifted, bringing EmperorGreymon and Ophanimon to a jerking stop, almost throwing Kari from her perch. The two digimon were on edge after the last couple of feet since they had entered into the center of the crowd. The eyes of the digimon horde focused on them, surrounded them like waves that could come crashing down at any moment; it was a very uneasy feeling.

"What's going on? Are they going on the attack?" Ophanimon questioned, backing up closer to EmperorGreymon in case the battle got underway again.

"I don't think so…" EmperorGreymon answered, extending his hand forward, watching how the different digimon reacted. The WaruMonzaemon's glares intensified and their muscles tightened while the digimon in the middle had an opposite reaction. The digimon ahead of them pulled away slightly while others cringed and tried to prepare themselves for what they thought was coming; but what stood out the most were their eyes. They were the eyes of cornered beasts; looks that betrayed the argument of fight-or-flight going on in the head.

"It's me that they're reacting to," Takuya concluded, "It's understandable since I've been cutting them down for the last half an hour."

"Then I guess they're probably not going to react positively to me either," Ophanimon sighed, trying to figure out how she was going to fulfill Kari's request to take her to the collection of digimon in the middle of the army. It seemed like a strange and dangerous request, but when Kari looked at her with those new found, strong and determined, eyes she couldn't say no. "Kari, I don't know how we're going to get any…"

Without a word Kari slipped down Ophanimons back to the grass covered hill below. "You two stay here," she instructed as she walked ahead of the two digimon.

"Right… What!" The two yelped stepping forward to cut Kari off, to the dismay of all the enemy digimon.

"You're joking, right?" EmperorGreymon questioned, completely hesitant to let her actually go. From all of the outside appearances her plan resembled the kind of plans Takuya tended to come up with. Those strange and dangerous one's that usually worked. However, when Takuya used them he always had an ace up his sleeve, his spirit evolutions, which could get him out a dangerous situation like Kari was requesting to step into.

"Are you crazy? Do you really think it's a good idea to go down there by yourself with that many enemy digimon waiting to pounce?" Ophanimon added, shocked by her partners decision.

"Please, I need to do this," Kari insisted, her eyes strongly begging for them to step aside and let her through so she could do what she felt she had to do.

For a minute the three exchanged concerned looks, trying to figure out what the next move was to be. They knew the ceasefire wouldn't last much longer so they had to make a decision to either let Kari go or take her back to the others.

As Takuya thought about what to do his eyes wandered off of Kari and up the hill to the Digidestined at the top. He focused in on Tai, looking for any idea of what to do from his concerned look; but Takuya quickly turned away. He knew that what was happening now didn't involve Tai or the others or even him. This moment was about Kari, her choice, and what she felt she had to do.

"Okay," EmperorGreymon sighed in surrender to Kari's wish.

"You can't be serious! You can't really be thinking of letting her go down there by herself?" Ophanimon protested, receiving a double shock from Kari's request and now Takuya's agreement.

"I am. She feels she needs to do this and we have no right to stop her. Anyways, if there's one thing I've learned, and I know you must have known for a while, she's capable of a lot as long as you trust and support her," EmperorGreymon replied, looking down at Kari's happy smile as he finished. Knowing that Takuya believed in her, that she could do what she was setting out to do, made her feel warm and confident. It also made her heart skip a beat to know that he had so much belief in her abilities.

"I don't like it… but you're right," Ophanimon surrendered, shifting to the side so Kari could continue on.

"And don't worry, she's not going alone," EmperorGreymon rejoined a second before he was engulf in flames. When the fires died down the powerful digimon was gone and Takuya was left slipping his D-tector back into his pocket. "I'm going with her as far as I can."

"Just be careful. Both of you," Ophanimon asked as the two began walking away.

"Thank you, Takuya," Kari said as the two nervously made their way down the hill. She was glad beyond those simple words that he had such faith in her, but right now she couldn't find the exact right words to express it.

"Don't thank me yet. Wait until we get out of this," Takuya nervously laughed as his eyes constantly scanned back and forth across the wall of digimon all around them. He wanted to know exact second when one of the evil digimon was about to strike because with their soft fleshy bodies any of the enemy attacks would be pretty much fatal. "But once we make it out of this, I except really nice thank you," he added with a sly smile, provocatively raised eyebrows, and a sideways glance.

"I… right…" Kari blushed a deep red as she considered what he could have possibly meant by his look and what he said. She wondered if it had anything to do what people meant when they said that teenage boys only have one thing on their minds; but she quickly brushed away that thought as she prepared herself for what they had to do.

Now that Ophanimon was staying behind and Takuya had returned to being human the digimon were allowing them to get much closer, but despite their progress Takuya could feel all of the WaruMonzaemon's eyes on him. He could feel the vicious want to strike at him, however, something was holding them back. It very well might have been Kari's presence that was keeping them at bay. However, what was really bothering him was how now that he had calmed down out of his warrior state he was starting to notice strange things about the collection of digimon in the middle of the army. They seemed very uneasy, almost scared, and were constantly looking to their sides. They were acting very differently from the WaruMonzaemon all around them; and that's when it hit him. A hint of a notion of what he might have missed in battle mode.

"_Are they not…"_ Takuya pondered to himself, but quickly shifted from his thoughts to a hand around his D-tector when the collection of digimon shifted to defensive positions. It seemed that a hundred feet from the digimon was as close as they were going to get.

"This looks like as close as we'll be able to get," Takuya noted, outstretching an arm to stop Kari from advancing and put her in a position where she could be easily move in case they were attacked.

Giving Takuya a gentle smile Kari pushed his down arm until it was at his side, leaving him with a puzzled look on his face. "I think this is as close as you can get to them. I don't think they've forgotten that you and EmperorGreymon are the same being," Kari continued to smile at him as she began to walk on.

Takuya mental fought with himself over whether at that point he should put an end to her plan or continue to support her. Walking with her he had never been completely sure if he'd be able to protect her or himself if something happened. He felt it was about a fifty-fifty chance the whole way; but now she was going by herself and that had to greatly lower the odds of success.

"_Don't start doubting her now. She's already come this far,"_ Takuya told himself as he watched her walk further and further away from him. _"Just make sure you're ready when the time comes."_

Takuya never took his eyes off of Kari or what was happening around her the whole time she continued on. The digimon ahead of her seemed to be satisfied with him staying where he was and nervously awaited Kari's approach.

Taking a final step forward Kari was finally standing before the wall of random digimon who watched her with anxious and unsure eyes. They weren't the same stares of fear and panic as earlier; instead they were calmer and more concerned than before. The whole situation just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Hello," Kari bowed in greeting to a BigMamemon, a large ball shaped digimon with stubby arms and legs sticking out from its curves. Upon Kari's approach the digimon had been pushed to the front by the others behind it, so Kari accepted that it had been elected to talk for the group.

"…hello…" The BigMamemon returned, its eyes darting about from side to side nervously as drops of sweat began run down the surface of its metal skin.

"Why are you here?" Kari questioned, making the BigMamemon shift uneasily. All around her, Kari, could only see digimon that only a few minutes ago had been engaged in battle with her partner and friends. She knew Takuya was somewhere far behind her, but without being able to see him she felt alone. However, she couldn't let that feeling weight her down because she had something she had to do.

"I… We… Uhh…" The BigMamemon mumbled, the sweat on its brow increasing as it searched for where to begin.

"Their anger and destruction isn't yours. They only want to destroy while I can see that you just want to run away… I know that feeling all too well," Kari spoke not to the BigMamemon, but to the collection of digimon before her. "I can tell you're not with these WaruMonzaemon."

"I… I don't know… what you're talking about…" The BigMamemon stuttered on behalf of the collective, "…we… we're part of the great dark army of Lilithmon…"

"You're not, and it's okay," Kari gentle smiled up at the digimon around her as she raised a hand up and placed it softly on a fresh cut in the BigMamemon metal skin. The big digimon flinched slightly but its expression quickly changed from pain to relief as Kari's warmth was transferred to it. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. You don't have to do what they say. You're going to have to resist even if it's scary, but facing that fear is what will set you free. It took someone very special to help me understand that, so let me help you like they helped me. Let us all help you all escape from these digimon that are forcing you to be here."

"_Forcing them!"_ A horrified realization shot through the minds of Takuya, Koji, Digidestined, and partner digimon. All of a sudden the collection of digimon no longer looked scary, but scared instead.

"_Damn it! There were digimon villages along that deadline Gennai showed us…"_ Koji growled within MagnaGarurumon.

"…_these damn WaruMonzaemon must have pressed them into their sick army to increase their numbers,"_ Takuya's mind raced along the same line of thought as Koji's.

"_They're not combatants! They're hostages turned into forced soldiers… and we almost destroyed them…"_ Takuya and Koji's minds reached the same conclusion at the same time. At that realization they felt their stomachs twist up and a whole new level of burning rage build within them.

At Kari's plea the captive digimon stared at her, their eyes shifting between focus and fear. Every slight movement they made betrayed their fear and wants; giving a window into the digimons souls and feelings. Then, with a nervous stare and a deep gulp the collection cried out.

"Please help us!" The digimon begged in a unified voice, unknowingly kicking off the next series of events.

The moment the scared digimon plea for help was heard the WaruMonzaemon stopped holding their positions and went on the attack once more, focusing their attacks on the closest targets, Kari and the collection of digimon.

"That's enough from you girl!" The closest WaruMonzaemon growled as it lunged at her, swinging its razor sharp claws down on her head.

Kari had no time to cringe or scream before she was lifted up and taken a few feet from where she had been standing.

"Takuya!" Kari happily chirped in surprise as she looked up into his face from the princess carry he had her in.

"Hey," Takuya smiled down at her, glad that he had made it in time.

The moment he had sensed things going bad he had begun running to Kari, giving him just enough time to scoop Kari up and slide under the cutting slash of the WaruMonzaemon's claws. He was now down on one knee with his arms wrapped protectively around Kari.

"DON'T MOVE!" Takuya suddenly shouted, wrapping his arms tighter around Kari and lowering them both closer to the ground.

"Like we'd listen to…" The WaruMonzaemon never got to finish up his line or second attack before a powerful beam of light fell from the sky and blew it to ash.

At the same time as Kari had come under attack and Takuya had charged towards her, MagnaGarurumon had taken off into the sky and was now high above the battlefield, unleashing a down pour of single shot rounds from his large gun in an effort to cover his partner. With each shot he wiped out any WaruMonzaemon that dared to get close to an invisible perimeter he had drawn around Takuya, Kari, and the hostage digimon.

"Kari, you need to get these digimon out of here," Takuya ordered her as he set her down on her feet and turned towards the approaching charge of enemies.

"Right," Kari nodded. She didn't question how she was supposed to achieve that like she would have in the past; instead she just changed her look to one of determination and faced the now terrified digimon. "We need to get out of here! Move to the back! Just run! There's none of them behind you, just on the sides!" Using what she had seen from the top of the hill Kari passed down instructions; and the orders were simple and hard to screw-up, which like Takuya said made the best plans.

The scared digimon just stood terrified, indifferent to her words, too scared of the renewed battle going on before them where they were the new targets. The sight of the rampaging EmperorGreymon and powerful aerial death shots of light from above only adding to the problem.

"DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW" EmperorGreymon roared as he fired a shot alongside the collection of digimon, scaring them more but also destroying and diverting the WaruMonzaemon that attempted to attack them from the sides.

"Move!" Kari shouted, bringing up an unfortunate refrain from the digimon.

"We're scared!" They cried back, their legs shaking and on the verge of buckling.

Kari quickly though to herself in a panic as the battle waged on around her, trying to come up with some way to get the scared digimon moving. Suddenly, with a strike of inspiration and a flash of memory from her time with Takuya at the Dark Ocean, Kari figured out what to do. "RRAAAWWW!" Kari took in a deep breath and suddenly exhaled it with a loud roar at the digimon, making them jump with surprise. "Let it out. If you're afraid cry out and let that be it… because if you don't, it all ends here… for all of us."

For a moment the battle faded away as the digimon considered her words. They too were simple like her plan, but resonated with a sage like wisdom. However, it appeared that they wouldn't reach the terrified digimon as they continued to stay rooted in place; but went a sloppy roar went up from a yellow living slime digimon, a Geremon, a fire began to spread through the group. Soon every digimon was crying to the heavens with its own unique call and voice.

"_That's my girl,"_ Takuya smiled from within EmperorGreymon as he looked over his shoulder at Kari leading the group in another loud roar while he pushed back a charge of slashing claws.

"_Hahaha, okay Takuya… okay…"_ Koji laughed to himself at the sight and sound of the cheering multitude.

The roar of the digimon echoed all around, up and down the hill, and into the sky, turning the tables on the WaruMonzaemon who jerked away with fright.

"Now let's go!" Kari cheered with an encouraging smile and gesture towards the back.

This time without hesitation the digimon turned and ran, roaring as they retreated from the field of battle. Behind them Kari ran alongside them, rooting them on.

"Ophanimon, back K…" EmperorGreymon never got to finish as the angel digimon just blew past him.

"You don't have to tell me," she called back to him with a serious tone; reminding him of a partners absolute devotion.

"Okay, let's finish this," EmperorGreymon deeply laughed as he gripped his sword tight and prepared to unleash his renewed power, fed by his just rage over what the WaruMonzaemon had done to the poor digimon retreating behind him.

With the side of right and anger fueling them on the two warriors and twelve partners managed to wipe out the WaruMonzaemon to the very last in the matter of another ten minutes. In the end they left behind a decimated valley and forest, but no innocent lives had been lost, so it was a great victory in any book.

The battle done, the Digidestined guided the rescued digimon back to their villages. When they reached the villages they found that they had been greatly damaged by the WaruMonzaemon army when they had taken the innocent digimon, but it wasn't anything that couldn't be fixed with some hard work. Before leaving the Digidestined promised to help them rebuild once they had the time. It was a promise the digimon happily accepted, mostly because it meant that they would be able to see Kari again, who they had become very attached to.

With nothing else to do the victorious humans returned to the real world leaving their partners to recover at Gennai's; where they could get all of the food, drink, and rest they could want.

* * *

"I know this probably isn't the right time to be saying this, but it felt strangely good to be fighting normal digimon again… even if there were a lot of them," Davis laughed, hoping that his comment would meet with approval from the group.

"It definitely did feel pretty good, Davis," Takuya agreed as he leaned back in the park bench and stared up into the afternoon sky, calmly resting his mind and body after the fight.

"It was nice not having to worry that the enemy would pull out some horrible trick or power," Sora added, leaning her head on Tai shoulder and resting her eyes.

"The fact that our partners mega forms actually felt like mega forms against those digimon was also a relief. I was really starting to get tired of us almost losing to powered-up champions and ultimates," Matt remarked.

"But the real hero today was, Kari," Takuya turned his head to the side and smiled warmly at Kari seated beside him. "If it hadn't been for you we probably would have destroyed those captured digimon along with Lilithmons servants," the last statement sent a shiver of disgust down the groups spines.

"It wasn't anything big," Kari blushed, "I'm just glad that those digimon didn't get hurt…" before finishing her head sank along with her tone, "it would have been nice if we could have convinced the remnants of Lilithmon's army to give up and live peacefully too."

"It never would have worked with them. All of those digimon had long since given into the evil of Lilithmon. By taking those innocent digimon hostage and pressing them into their dark army, they proved there was no turning them back for them," Takuya reassured Kari that they had done all they could.

"The fact that you even got them to listen to you long enough to get those captured digimon out of there was quiet impressive," Koji suddenly paid the girl a compliment with a warm smile, to the surprise of the group.

"Thank you…" Kari responded, her voice not hiding her surprise. To her, Takuya, seemed like to type who handed out compliments freely; it was when he was critical that you needed to listen. On the other hand Koji appeared to be the inverse; very critical most of the time, only giving compliments when he truly felt they had to be said.

"Wow! I didn't think you could actually smile, let alone say something nice like that," Mimi cut in with a smart smile, trying to use a dig to loosen up the cold boy.

Koji obviously wasn't going to let her jab go unchallenged, but before he could use his sharp wit to respond an angry female voice suddenly cut into the conversation, making the group jump in surprise.

"DAVIS!"

Turning around the Digidestined were greeted by the fuming face of Davis's older sister. She looked disheveled, like she had been running about, and had an agitated stance to her posture.

"Hey, sis…" Davis answered in an unsure tone, his mind racing for a reason for her to be ticked off at him.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?" Jun growled across the small park as she started to stomp towards her target.

"I… I…" Davis stuttered, slowly backing away from her approach. He knew why he hadn't answered his phone, and that was because he had been in the Digital World where there was no cell phone towers, but he couldn't tell her that. As far as their parents and family knew, the problems with the Digital World had ended years ago.

"You forgot, didn't you?" She got right up in Davis's face making him sink back in fear.

"…" Davis's mind no longer had the ability to form words.

"I'll give you a hint. It was a promise you made to me. Something about helping me," Jun glared harder at him as the group just watched and tried not to laugh.

"The dresser you needed help moving… ahhh, that was today…?" Davis's voice sank as the memory of his promise returned.

"Yes," she angrily sighed. "Though, I don't understand why I'm surprised. I actually kind of expected it from you."

"That's just mean," Davis nervously laughed, hoping her words meant she had forgiven him.

"In case you guys are wondering, this is…" Matt attempted to introduce the girl to Takuya and Koji, but he fell silent when he turned and found the two staring at her, their eyes transfixed on the girl.

"Jun…" They both said in a perfect unison of surprised voices, drawing all of the attention of the group.

Surprised by the two boys suddenly calling out her name, Jun quickly forgot about Davis and focused on them. "Do I… know you two?" She questioned, stepping closer so she could examine their faces. As she did the two stood at a kind of unsteady attention, intently watching the girl with their eyes.

"…Ah… No, it's nothing…" Takuya answered, realizing too late that his response was in no way an answer to her question.

"Okay… by the way, who are you? Are you a friend of my idiot brother here?" Jun questioned over Davis protests, leaning in to examine his face closer, trying to see if she could place it. "Because I don't think I've ever seen you before. Somehow, I'd think I'd remember you."

"No, it's nothing," Takuya again said, wanting to smack the back of his own head over how out of place the line sounded this time. "I mean we just met a few weeks ago when I transferred into the high school from out of town, and Davis promised to show me and Koji around; but it took us a while to get around to it since the school closed down for repairs. He was even nice enough to introduce us to his friends here so that we'd know more people than just him in the city," somehow Takuya managed to shake himself free from his stupor and come back with an intelligent answer that explained everything.

"That's nice of my little brother to do," Jun smiled, satisfied by his answer, before she turned back to Davis and gave him slight glare. "Since you were helping out some guys new to the city get adjusted, I guess I can forgive you for forgetting about helping me today… but just this once," she slowly smiled at Davis, but her agitated glare remained.

"Yeah… thanks, sis… sorry," Davis apologized again, while on the inside he was celebrating the fact that Jun wasn't going to make him suffer for not breaking his back to help her move that few hundred pound monster piece of furniture.

"We'll have to get to it another day," Jun sighed and turned towards Takuya and Koji. "Well, welcome to Odaiba, I hope you two really like it here," she added with a greeting bow.

"Thank you," the two responded with small bows of their own. Their actions weren't too weird for Takuya, but Koji acting so respectfully towards someone he had just met seemed very out of place.

"Okay, Davis you're off the hook for now, but you better not forget next time," Jun commented as she began walking back the way she had come, her business with her brother complete. "Oh, and Matty-poo see you later," she laughed before jogging off with a slight squeal.

"Matty-poo?" Koji questioned, looking her intended target over.

"Shut up," was Matt's only answer as he hoped that her latest nickname wouldn't stick with his friends. "I swear, Davis, that sister of yours…"

"I know… and I'm sorry…" Davis apologized, already trying to forget the whole incident.

"Do you two actually know, Jun?" Mimi inquired once the older sibling had gone.

"Yes, but not that one," Koji simply stated, regaining his composure.

"Huh?" Davis questioned, feeling that there was more to the story.

"That girl, Jun, we ran into an alternate version of her a few months after we had first started being Runners," Takuya elaborated as he watched the girl finally vanish from sight behind a building corner.

"Really? How exactly did you meet?" Davis inquired, finding the idea of hearing about an alternate version of his sister to be interesting.

"It was about four years ago now. Koji, Koichi, and I were given a mission by Lady Ophanimon to investigate a strange signal coming from a certain Zone. And it was while we were exploring that Zone that we can across, Jun," Takuya began to explain.

"So what happened? Did you accidently bump into her? Or was she following you around like she does certain members of this group?" Tai questioned, looking to Matt and Joe with a smirk.

"Actually, we were the one's following her around," Takuya answered to the surprise of the group. "She was a Runner like us. She was very experienced and helped teach us quite a bit, which is impressive since we were only with her for a day."

"…" Complete silence fell over the Digidestined. It wasn't an unexpected response to what they had just heard.

"She was a real badass. And I don't think we could have pulled off that mission if it wasn't for her help. Hell, we probably wouldn't be as good of Runners as we are now if we hadn't met her," Takuya continued as he began reminiscing about the encounter.

"Are you serious? Jun? Really?" Davis balked out a series of questions, the whole time thinking he must have misheard him.

"Yes, but remember, in the Multi-verse many possibilities for how a person will turnout exist," Koji jumped in, reminding the shocked boy of the conditions under which the universe really worked.

"She was only a two or three years younger than your sister is now when we met; and despite it only being her and her partner, she was still able to outperform the three of us," Takuya added with an impressed tone. It was the same tone and attitude someone describing their teacher or mentor would take; a mixture of pride and respect.

"Wow… that's just… wow…" Matt mumbled in disbelief.

"I guess anything's possible," Davis whispered to himself, still in shock of what he had learned. In the back of his mind he considered the idea that he might have to start treating Jun differently, maybe with a bit more respect from then out.

"Oh, by the way," Takuya turned to Koji with a depressed expression, "Lilithmon completely ruined that nickname for me. I didn't want to go from being called Hot Stuff by Jun, to being called it by that psychopathic fallen angel." Koji's only response was to give a small laugh and shoot his friend a slightly sympatric smile.

"That whole… unbelievable… revelation aside, it's getting late and I'm starting to get hungry," Tai stated, getting up from the bench and stretching his arms and legs. "Let's find a place to grab something to eat before we head home."

"Sounds good," the group agreed, getting up as well and following Tai towards the closest restaurant.

The last people to leave the park were Takuya, Kari, and Koji. Kari had followed her brother as far as the sidewalk, but when she noticed that Takuya and Koji had remained behind, she waited for them. In the quiet park Takuya and Koji just stared up at the sky. They hadn't failed to notice the group departure, and they intended to get food with them, but for a few seconds they wanted to talk alone.

"After seeing them fight, what do you think?" Takuya questioned without looking at or acknowledging that he was talking to Koji.

"They're definitely among the best Destined we've come across in our travels. They've got the strength, power, and teamwork; but their technique needs work. You and I each took out more of that army than all of them combined," Koji answered. It was true. The two Runners had met a lot of Destined during their travels, few who were close to being their equals, or in Jun's case, their better, but most didn't even register on their radar. Luckily, for the two of them, the Digidestined were proving themselves to be quite skilled and were quickly climbing their list.

"It's true that they're rough around the edges, but that's only because they haven't had much opportunities to sharpen their combat technique. But I know you saw it, right?" Takuya inquired, lowering his gaze back to the earth and giving Koji a smirk.

"Yes, I did see it," Koji answered with a pained admittance. "They have a lot of raw potential and with enough training they might become something really powerful, but it'll take a lot of work."

"I'm glad you can admit when you're wrong about people," Takuya smiled, finally deciding to get to his feet in preparation to leave.

"Who said anything about me being wrong about them?" Koji coolly retorted as he got to his feet as well. "All I ever said was that they weren't strong enough to face the serious stuff that we do at the moment. I never said that they could never do what we do. It'll just take them a lot of training and work if they want to get to our level."

"Just can't let me be right, can you?" Takuya groaned at his friend's inability to be beaten.

"That's not exactly the case," Koji smiled as he began to walk away, "but, you were right about that girl… and me."

Takuya quickly prepared to get into it with Koji once again about calling Kari, that girl, but Koji quickly took note and stopped his friend with a sly smile.

"You were right. I definitely had to see Kari's worth with my own eyes, and now…" Koji's smile grew into a teasing smirk as he continued, "I think she's too good for you."

"You're probably right, I'll have to do a lot to hold onto her," Takuya sighed through a big smile, "but I'm really glad you see it now," he added, giving Koji a few pats on the shoulder before hurrying to Kari's side.

"Hey," Kari smiled when he standing beside her. "What were you two talking about?" She questioned as she looked back at her friends walking on ahead of them. When she saw that none of them were looking their way she jumped up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"Nothing important," he smiled at her with a wide grin, "Just guy stuff."

"Really," Kari smiled back before becoming quiet for a few seconds. She was silenced by a stray thought that had suddenly come back to her with the mention of, guy stuff. "Takuya?" She questioned, looking down at the sidewalk, unable to make eye contact as she awaited a response.

"What's up?" He responded with a question, hoping she would ask him the one she wanted to.

Kari remained quiet for a few seconds before making her inquiry when she had built up the courage to ask, "What exactly did you mean by you expected a really nice thank you once everything was over."

Takuya just stared blankly at her for a second before a sly smile spread across his face and he let out an entertained smile. That was his only response as he threw an arm over her shoulder and began guiding her down the street, knowing that they would have to separate the moment they came into view of the others who were a distance ahead of them.

Watching the two get close Koji simply smiled to himself and shook his head. "Let's just hope that all of this will be enough," he stated to the sky, his smile fading under the thoughts of what was to come. With a final deep breath, Koji joined Takuya and Kari, and headed off to catch up with the others.

* * *

To be continued…


	78. Ominous Light

**Chapter 78**

**Ominous Light**

A few hours ago the sun had risen over another day and Takuya and Koji prepared to meet it with the same routine as the day before. A visit to Cody's grandfathers dojo for some training and sparring, then back to Joes for breakfast before they were to meet up with Kari and whoever else she brought along. There wasn't any reason for them to get together with the others today, which Koji reminded Takuya of, but Takuya insisted anyway. The best Koji could figure it he wasn't interested in anything else but seeing Kari, and no matter how much it pained him to admit it he could understand Takuya's feelings. However, Koji had been noticing a change in his friend since yesterday and now he intended to get some answers.

"Takuya… Takuya…" Koji called out to him as they walked along the sidewalk lined with wooden fences that led to Cody's grandfather's dojo. "Earth to hot head," Koji lean over and spoke directly in Takuya's ear, finally making the boy jump and acknowledge him.

"What!" Takuya yelped as he instinctively rubbed his ear despite nothing being wrong with it.

"You're being more of a space case today than normal," Koji shot back as he examined his friend for any sign of what had been bothering him. "Do you have something on your mind or is this just an extra distracted day for you?"

For a few moments Takuya just stared blankly back at Koji as he considered why he did seem so distracted. Settling on a look somewhere between concern and confusion he finally answered, "I have no idea why, but my concentration keeps going in and out on me… and all I do know is that I've had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind since this morning."

"We do kind of have that whole situation with Dominimon hanging over our heads. And out of the three of us who went up against him, you have the most reason to both not want to never see him again and want to face him again, so it's understandable that you're feeling pensive about the whole thing," Koji remarked, turning his attention to the sky to calm his own mind.

"Strangely, I'm not nervous about facing him again. Maybe I'm feeling confident that we'll be able to make this the last time anyone ever has to go up against him," Takuya smiled back with a small laugh.

"Quite impressive," Koji simply stated, lowering his head and laughing to himself quietly.

"I don't think that kind of statement is that impressive… or different than what I would normally say," Takuya rejoined, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"I wasn't talking about anything you said or did," Koji retorted, "I was talking about that new girlfriend of yours. Kari, seems to be one impressive girl if she was able to get you to a calm, confident state, instead of that annoying, hyper self-induced, confidence you usually work yourself into; which makes you wonder why she's so interested in you."

"I know it's hard for you to understand since you have none, but I've got lots of charm," Takuya smirked as he gave Koji a sideways glance before he continued to walk on ahead. However, even his small victory over Koji and the pondering over whether the relationship he had with Kari actually made her is girlfriend; he couldn't forget the strange feeling stalking around in reaches of his mind.

It was another ten minutes before the two were within a block of Cody's grandfather's dojo. This put them just outside of the visual range of the building, but from where they were they could see what was rising into the air from where they knew the building was. Thin lines of grayish smoke were wafting into the air and into the bright blue morning sky. The pale snaking lines in the sky could easy be mistaken for the smoke that normally ebbed out from a chimney or piping over a stove, but Takuya and Koji knew something was amiss the moment they saw them.

"Koji, do you feel that?" Takuya asked, positioning himself so that he could take off running the moment he got confirmation from his companion.

Koji just stared wide eyed towards the rising slender trails, going over every possible reason for what they were feeling from the smoke. Looking for an answer that didn't involve the worst case scenario; but no matter how much he tried he knew he wasn't going to find one. "Yeah… intertwined with the smoke is a foul digital energy…"

That was all the confirmation Takuya needed to hear before he took off running for the dojo. He didn't even wait to see if Koji was following after him as he swung around the corner, charged down the sidewalk, skipped over the road with two jumps, and down the remaining distance to the large wooden double doors that separated the dojo from the street. Without hesitation he slammed his shoulder into the middle of the doors, forcing them open with a loud click. He was already at the front door by the time the entrance doors impacted the backside of the brick wall.

Takuya quickly throw open the front door and stepped inside. "CODY!" He called out as soon as he put his foot down on the inner doormat, hoping that he would get a response; but if what he was feeling and seeing was right he wasn't going to get one.

"CODY!," he called out one more time and when no answer came he pushed off of the doorframe with one hand and ran down the hallway, past the locker room, small training rooms, and garden; right up to the room he believed the smoke had been rising from. Behind him he could hear Koji's heavy boots hitting the wooden floors, a sign that he had finally caught up with him.

From the outside the gray smoke appeared to be leaking out from the section of roof over the main training room. However, the strangest part about it all was the fact that the emissions seemed to be coming up right through clay tiles, not rolling out from under them; and despite the slight breeze outside the lines of smoke rose up in straight lines.

At the end of the hall he slid through the doorway and to stop a few feet into the room, sliding the distance he did was easy on the well kept and polished wooden floors. Warm early morning sunlight was pouring in through the frosted glass doors and onto the shiny soft brown floors. On the walls the racks holding up different ancient weapons, a few swords and spears, were still intact and undisturbed, the same went for the schools different flags and parchments. In fact, if it weren't for one strange thing in the center of the room it would look like it had every time he had come to visit.

In the center of the room a ring of the same gray smoke that was flowing out of the roof was rising up from the floorboards. The pale emissions rose up to the ceiling and through the paint, drywall, wood, and clay shingles, out into the blue sky; all as if they were unaffected by the solid surface. The ghostly lines just seemed to pass through everything like they weren't part of the same world.

"This is…" Takuya whispered to himself as he took some quick steps right up to the ring of smoke. With his foot he attempted to brush away the wafting trails, but his foot passed through undisturbed, confirming his greatest fear.

"Damn!" Takuya growled, pivoting in place and charging back the way he had come, blowing past Koji who had just arrived after checking some of the other rooms. Down the hallway, out the front door, and back onto the streets Takuya went with a panicked focus. He was going somewhere and he intended to get there as fast as he could.

It only took Koji a few seconds to examine the ring from a distance, say "Not good," and then turn and chase after Takuya, knowing exactly where his friend was heading.

Tiredness and out of breath were words that lost all meaning and purpose to Takuya as he ran what normally would have taken fifteen minutes at a full run in under five, only coming to a stop once he was in the shadow of the apartment complex. He only stopped for a moment to take a deep breath and recover himself before he sprinted to the stairs and began to ascend them with great haste. Up, two or three at a time, he went, until he reached the floor he had been looking form. Below him the vibrations of footsteps and the rattle of the railing chased him, as Koji used it to pull himself up a few extra steps at a time, signifying that he wasn't far behind.

Down the walkway, past a few numbered doors, and Takuya eventually found the door he was looking for. First, he tried the handle, but when he found it locked he began pounding on the door with one hand and ringing the bell with the other. "KARI! TAI!" He cried into the door, wanting an answer from the other side.

By the time Koji caught up Takuya had tried enough and decided he had to know for sure. Taking a step back he raised a foot up and quickly brought it down hard against the door. A loud crack followed the thud of his foot as the wood around the frames lock splintered and the front door of the Kamiya's apartment flew open, only stopped from hitting the wall thanks to the rubber stopper behind the door.

"KARI! TAI!" Takuya yelled into the apartment as he stepped across the threshold. Three pairs of shoes where sitting before the step, meaning that at least three people should still have been home, but the intense quiet that filled the apartment said otherwise.

"KARI! TAI!" Takuya called out again as he hurried into the living room, "KARI! T-!" he choked on Tai's name when he got past the wall and spotted some really bad news. Across the hall from the sibling's bedroom and in front of the glass doors of the balcony were rings of pale white smoke, drifting up into the ceiling and into the apartments above, eventually reaching into the open sky somewhere higher up.

Takuya just stared at the spots, frozen by what they meant. However, he knew that he couldn't lose himself, so he shook himself free and attempted to call out to the two again. "KARI! T-!" Again he was cut off, but this time it was by Koji placing his hand on his shoulder.

"That's not going to help anything," Koji coldly stated, having let his calculating side find the reason Takuya was forgoing. "They aren't here. You know what his Ominous Li…"

Koji suddenly began to trail off when a soft, pained, groaning reached their ears. Remaining quiet for a second the two attempted to trace the groan back to its source, which eventually lead them to the half closed door of the sibling's room. The barely auditable sound was leaking through the small opening.

Letting instinct drive him, Takuya took a big step right up to the door and in a flash his hand was pushing it open. Giving it a gentle push it slowly swung open, but what he saw when it finally was made his heart sink. The voice coming from the room had sounded feminine, so he hoped it had belonged to Kari, but what he found on the other side of the door was an older woman with brown hair, held back in a ponytail, lying limp on her side on the floor, her forehead resting against the polished wood. Takuya's disappointed hesitation lasted only a second before he moved again. He carefully hurried to the woman's side and knelt down next to her, looking her over for any injuries before lifting her head up off of the hard floor and into his arms.

"Who is she?" Koji asked more for the sake of confirmation than him not knowing. He was pretty sure that he could guess that a middle aged woman in a house with two teenagers was the mother and be right.

"She's Kari and Tai's mom," Takuya replied without looking up from the woman's face. "Mrs. Kamiya, Mrs. Kamiya, are you alright?" He inquired, but only got soft groans in response. "Koji, help me get her to the couch," he instructed as he adjusted the woman's body and hooked his arms under her arms.

"Right," Koji simply agreed as he knelt down and grabbed her ankles.

Without having to exchange words the two hoisted her up and got her to the couch without further injuring her. Takuya made sure that they laid her down with the upmost care and placed a pillow behind her head to be sure that she was comfortable.

"It looks like she hit her head," Koji stated, pointing at the small growing purplish bruise on the top left part of her forehead.

"Get some ice from the freezer," Takuya instructed Koji, who instantly obeyed.

Takuya sat down beside the woman's head and stared into her face, looking for any sign of her consciousness returning or other injuries. Looking at her he could see a few hints of Kari in her and wondered if her appearance held any indicators of what Kari would look like in the future. Thinking about these things was what Takuya had to force himself to do in an attempt to forget about the steaming rings on the either side of the couch.

"Here," Koji simply stated as he handed Takuya a cloth bag full of ice. He had apparently either found one of the ice bags Joe had left behind or found one that belonged to the Kamiya's.

Gently, Takuya placed the ice bag against the growing bump on the woman's head. She cooed and winced slightly as the cold soaked into her sink, bringing with it relief. He held it in place for a few minutes before turning the woman's head to the side so it could rest in place. Having been left to his thoughts for too long Takuya rose to his feet with an agitated groan and began fixating on the rings of smoke.

"Damn it!" Takuya suddenly cursed, slamming his fist against the metal top of an end table, putting four knuckle imprints into the surface.

"Takuya…" Koji tried to find the words to comfort his friend, but at the moment he was having trouble dealing with the situation himself.

"Why the hell did he target them… and not us?" Takuya barked when the slight pain in his hand wasn't enough to erase the anger he felt.

"I don't know… I'm not even sure how he found them," Koji replied, his eyes downcast and staring at the rings of smoke. Since they had arrived the smoke had been growing thinner and would soon dissipate after some more time.

"Damn it…" Takuya cursed again as a sense of helplessness set in over him and he sank depressingly into the recliner, his hand placed over his eyes in an attempt to block out all outside distractions while he tried to think. "How the hell did this happen? Why...?" He added with a violent kick to the coffee table, making Koji jump slightly and showing his frustration.

"That's a really good question… but I feel that we're not going to like the answers to any of those questions," Koji responded, trying his best to understand what his friend was feeling at the moment. He hadn't been in the Zone long enough to build the kind of connections Takuya had, so all he could do was imagine it. "Hopefully, she'll at least be able to tell us when or how, but there's no doubt that this is…" Koji added, looking down over the back of the couch at the unconscious woman.

"I know… The rings of smoke that exist within a different dimension, but are visible from the one we stand in. The foul feeling to the white smoke that feels cold just to look at," Takuya solemnly finished for his friend, tightening his fist as he prepared for the last part. "This has to be Dominimon's Ominous Light attack…" he concluded, twisting his fist tighter in anger at the mention of the foul digimons name. He squeezed so firmly that his fingernails dug into his palms, shooting slight jolts of pain up through his arm, but his anger dulled it to barely a tickle.

"A forced teleportation attack…" Koji spoke to the room, "It teleports anyone caught in its light to a preselected location within the dimension or Zone… so at least we know that means they're still alive…"

"Just captured by a completely psychotic evil digimon," Takuya interrupted Koji, giving him an annoyed glare, telling him that then wasn't the time.

"Yeah… sorry…" Koji apologized and prepared to say something else, but when Takuya's eyes widened, Koji knew he was going to get interrupted again.

"The others!" Takuya yelped, smacking himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand as he jumped up from the couch and ran to Tai and Kari's bedroom.

Takuya's eyes frantically scanned the room in search of something. They darted all around until they found what they had been looking for on the edge of the bedroom desk. It was one of the sibling's cell phones; by the pink and white casing he assumed it was Kari's. With two large steps he was across the room and had the phone open. His fingers dashed through the menu until he found the first name he was looking for and hit the enter button.

"Come on, Sora, come on," Takuya growled over the ringing of phone. He really hoped that he would soon hear the girl's voice, but somewhere deep down he knew he wouldn't.

"Hello, this is Sora," her voice suddenly came over the line, making Takuya jump in surprise and joy.

"Sora, this is very important, you need to…" Takuya started spewing out words at a high rate of speed in the beginning, but before he could finish his voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry that I missed your call… CLICK" Takuya let the message play for a few more seconds before hitting the end button.

"Damn!" He growled as he searched for another number to call. There was only one reason why one of the Digidestined wouldn't be picking up their cell phones considering the state of alert they were in; and that was if they really couldn't get to them. When things got really bad they had decided that they should keep them on them at all times in case something happened like what was happening now; so unless Sora was in the shower and couldn't hear her phone, it meant Dominimon had gotten her too.

One after another Takuya tried each of the Digidestineds numbers, each time praying that he would get a response that wasn't a recorded message; but every time he was painfully disappointed.

"That's the last of them… and no answers… he got to all of them…" Takuya blankly stared down at the phone, closing his fingers tightly around it, making the plastic case creak under the strain. "DAMN IT!" He cursed again, throwing the cell phone into the soft backing of the recliner so he wouldn't break it.

"Takuya, we need to start thinking about…" Koji knew that they had to start considering their options, but before he could finish voicing that opinion the ringing of the pink phone silenced him.

Without a second thought Takuya dove at the recliner and retrieved the cell phone. He quickly read the display and a smile began to spread across his face. "It's TK," he announced as he hit the answer button.

Takuya prepared to give the boy a hearty greeting, but an older female voice instantly started loudly leaking out of the earpiece, silencing him. "Kari! This is Mrs. Takaishi! TK, he just disappeared! He was just in the living room when there was a bright flash and the apartment shook, and then he was gone. Now, there's this smoking ring where he was, and you called right after it happened so I was hoping you knew something," the woman's panicked rant poured out from the phone as Takuya and Koji just blankly stared at the phone which Takuya had lowered away from his ear since she was yelling. "Kari, why aren't you answering? What is going on? Does this have anything to do with… CLICK…"

"Did you just hang up on her?" Koji questioned Takuya, who was still staring blankly at the closed phone.

"What was I going to say? If you have an idea, please, tell me," Takuya retorted with an uncertain glare. "I'm sure she would have loved to hear what was really happening… FROM A PERSON SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW…"

"You have a good point, BUT THE ONLY REASON I'M SAYING THESE THINGS IS FOR YOUR SAKE," Koji argued back, annoyed by Takuya's response to his attempt to comfort him.

"Yeah, sorry… You're right, now is the time to be…" Takuya rejoined, but was quickly cut off by the phone in his hand ringing again.

"She's calling back," Koji fought the urge to laugh.

"Shut up!" Takuya barked at Koji as he looked down intently at the cell phone in his hand, pondering if he should actually answer it. In the end he chose to let it ring until it went to the automatic message and fell silent.

"That might only be a temporary solution, Takuya. Something tells me that whole incident with the phone's going to cause some problems in the future," Koji remarked when Takuya switched the cell phone to silent-mode and set it down on the kitchen table, trying to put distance between himself and the electric device.

"Problems…? How soon?" Takuya sighed, throwing the phone a few sideways glances as he walked back to other side of the couch.

"It depends on how long it'll take for…" Again Koji didn't get to finish what he wanted to say when a weak groan rose up from the couch.

"Tai, close the blinds… I have a bad headache… and the lights not helping," Mrs. Kamiya groaned, her arm weakly flung over her eyes in an attempt to block out the light coming in through the window from getting through her eyelids.

"Is she talking to us?" Takuya looked up at Koji confusingly as he leaned over and tried to figure out if the woman was actually awake or just talking in her sleep.

"In her state, I doubt that she can tell the difference between her son's voice and that of other teenage boy's voices," Koji replied, concluding that the woman was still suffering from the effects of the blow to her head.

"I'm not looking forward to this…" Takuya sighed, settling on the arm of the couch so he could look over the woman. "This circumstance is already really bad to begin with, but this'll be my first time meeting with one of Kari's parents…"

"Hahahaha," Koji suddenly burst out laughing and it lasted for a good thirty seconds, dying out when his stomach began to cramp.

"I'm really glad you're enjoying this," Takuya growled, giving Koji an annoyed glance as continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry…" Koji forced himself to stop laughing, "but they say first impressions are very important, and you have to tell her mom that you've brought the mother of all chaos upon her family, been living here for a few weeks, and are partially to blame for getting her children kidnapped by one of the most twisted and powerful digimon in the Multiverse… Oh, and there's the whole getting her to believe in the Multi-verse thing too."

"Thanks for that, Koji… It's nice to know I can count on you to support me when I'm down…" Takuya sighed, knowing that there was no way the coming conversation could go well.

A few minutes passed in silence as they waited for either the mother of two to awaken or Dominimon to make his reason for kidnapping the Digidestined known. Takuya sat on the arm of the couch staring at the soft white clouds passing through the bright blue sky. As he watched them he thought about how it wasn't the kind of atmosphere or day in which one would expect something that truly bad to happen.

"I'm surprised," Koji suddenly stated, breaking the silence.

"Surprised?" Takuya questioned, "Surprised by what?"

"By you," he simply returned, "Since you know these Digidestined so well, I expected you to panic and run off, hoping to somehow stumble across their or Dominimons location. But right now, you're taking this whole thing pretty well."

"I might be sitting still on the outside, but trust me, on the inside I'm running around frantically," Takuya sighed, the depression and worry evident in his tone. "It's just that I know if I approach this like I approach all our other enemies, I could really screw this up and get them hurt. But I swear if I don't get a direction soon, I'll go crazy…"

"Owww…" A voice whimpered as the body on the couch shifted and slowly sat up. The ice bag slipped off of her head as she came up, but instinctively she grabbed it and held it against the bump on her forehead, not wanting to separate from the soothing cool relief. Groggily the woman's eyes searched the room, trying to make sense of her surroundings, but froze when they landed on Takuya and Koji.

"Well, this is going to be awkward…" Koji muffled a laugh as the woman's eyes grew wider in confusion by the second.

"Okay, don't scream or anything," were the first words that came to Takuya's mind. There weren't a large section of phrases that could be used in the situation they had found themselves in, and very few of them would actually go over well; but his choice went over as one would expect. The woman jumped to her feet and into a defensive position, dropping the bag of ice to the floor and pointing at the first boy who had spoken to her.

"Who are you! What are you doing in my apartment!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled while backing away. To the two boys it was obvious that she was speaking loudly in the hopes that one of the neighbors would hear her cries of panic and do something.

"Shhh!" Takuya shushed the woman as he raised his hands up and gestured to her to calm down. "Just relax a second so I can explain what's…"

Takuya didn't get to finish when the woman wobbled on her feet and fell forward when the bump on her head drove a dull, numbing, throb through her mind and body. The sensation blurred her vision and handed over her fate to gravity. However, Takuya came to the rescue with a quick lunge forward and swept his arm under her stomach, taking on her dead weight easily.

"You stood up to fast. You need to sit down until the swelling stops," Takuya instructed the mother as he carefully sat her down on the couch. Giving into the haziness Mrs. Kamiya fell against the back of the sofa and tried to get her labored breathing under control while Takuya retrieved the ice bag from the floor and returned it to her head, holding it in place with his hand.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Mrs. Kamiya inquired, much calmer the next time around. She had seen how nicely the boy was treating and taking care of her, and had to assume that he and his friend weren't there to harm her or her family.

Hearing the woman's questions Takuya exchanged a concerned look with Koji before looking back at her and answering. "Okay… right…" He stumbled across his words as the moment of truth came around.

"Do you need a moment to prepare yourself, dear," Mrs. Kamiya kindly inquired of him with a concerned look and raised eyebrow.

"No…" Takuya nervously sighed, ignoring the snarky laugh for Koji in the background. "I can do this… My names Takuya Kanbara and that's Koji Minamoto," he indicated in Koji's direction with a point of the finger.

"Hello," the woman uneasily greeted the two, still unsure if she should be talking so calmly with the two boys.

"There's a lot that you'll probably want to know about me and why we're here, but for now those kinds of questions will have to wait," Takuya quickly returned to his talk, not wanting to break the momentum he felt he had getting him towards what was important. "What's important right now is that you know that we're friends of your children…" he hesitated for only a moment while he tried to remember if Kari had mentioned if her parents knew about her and the others roles, "…and fellow Digidestined."

"Digidestined!" Mrs. Kamiya yelped at the mention of the word in conjunction with her children; apparently she knew both the word and the meaning. Her look of surprise was quickly replaced by one of concern, "They're not doing anything dangerous again, are they?"

"That's… That's really… a… um… difficult question to answer at the moment," Takuya's words fell over each other as he danced around the subject.

"Difficult?" The woman looked up at Takuya with a half dazed expression.

"We actually kind of need you to tell us," Koji stated from behind as he walked around the couch and sat down in the recliner so he could look the woman in the face.

"What?" She inquired back, not understanding the implication behind the question.

"_She still seems kind of out of it thanks to that hit to the head, but we need answers,"_ Takuya concluded as he observed the woman sway slightly back and forth involuntarily. "He's right, you need to tell us what you remember before you hit your head."

Mrs. Kamiya just stared blankly back at him as if his words hadn't made any sense, but in her eyes he could see that her brain was working to make the proper connections. Then, with a flash of realization the woman jumped to her feet, "The children!" she cried, her head wiping around and her eyes scanning the room frantically.

In response Takuya quickly stood up as well and reached out for the woman, knowing what her reward for her hasty movements would be. She was only upright for two or three seconds before her vision began to blur and her legs gave out again; and once again Takuya was there to catch her and put her gently back down on the couch.

"The children… it took the children…" she cried into Takuya's shoulder, her fingers gripping his arms tightly for emotional and physical support.

"Tell us what happened?" Takuya seriously inquired, pushing the woman up so he could look her in the eyes and she would have to acknowledge him.

"…" The mother just stared back, her eyes looking through him in fear.

"Tell us what happened so we can help Kari and Tai," Takuya demanded this time, hoping that a more forceful approached would snap her out of the blank state she had fallen into.

"There… There was something big outside the window… It was big and cover in silver and purple. Then… then… a light started filling the room… and Tai… he pushed me through the door just as it got really bright…" The woman sobbed into Takuya's shoulder while he did his best to comfort her by rubbing her back and patting the back of her head.

"Please continue," Takuya urged her to finish. He and Koji already knew what had happened and what came next, but they had gleamed from what she had said that it was in fact Kari and Tai who had been taken; and talking about it also seemed to be helping the woman.

"I saw them vanish into the light… they just disappeared… and everything went black until I woke up with you two around me…" Mrs. Kamiya finished, rising off of Takuya's shoulder and staring into the boys eyes with a look of urgent interest. "Now, please tell me why you're here, and what you know?" she pleaded for answers, seeing a connection between the two's arrival and her children's disappearance.

"It's really hard to explain everything right now, but the short version of it is that your children and the others were helping us protect something very important from falling into the hands of a very evil digimon…" He hesitated to continue since he wasn't sure how the woman would take the news, but on the other hand he felt it was better that she know that they weren't killed by the light and instead where just taken. "…who it seems has captured them and will most likely use them to…"

Takuya never got to finish because the door of the apartment suddenly flew open. With the lock broken thanks to Takuya kicking it in, it could have been the result of a gust of wind, but when multiple sets of footsteps could be heard entering the apartment, they knew it wasn't.

"DEAR!" An older male voice called out. It was quickly followed by an anxious looking man and a whole lot of others.

The man came to a stop at the end of the hall, while the collection of adult behind him piled up, waiting for him to move on. He stood staring at the teenage boy with an awkward look on his face and his wife who was holding an ice pack up to her swollen forehead. The two stared back blankly at him as he tried to find the words to begin talking again.

"The children!" He suddenly yelped, his original cause for alarm returning to him, and darted his eyes around the apartment, looking for any sign of his daughter or son.

"Are your kids here? Do they know what happened?" A woman with a familiar voice spoke up as she emerged from behind Mr. Kamiya. She had short wavy blond hair and blue eyes, very similar features to certain members of the Digidestined; and she too had a panicked expression on her face.

"I know that voice from somewhere," Takuya whispered to himself, trying to place where he had heard the woman's voice before. After a few seconds the memory of the woman who had called Kari's cell phone after he had attempted to contact TK came back to him, sending a deep nervous gulp down his throat. Turning to Koji he could see him giving him a, I told you that it would come back to bite you, look.

"Natsuko, calm down. We're not going to get anywhere by panicking," a man who was very familiar to Takuya stated, but despite his words he appeared quite worried himself. It was Matt's dad, and from the way he was trying to calm the woman Takuya guessed she was probably his ex-wife and TK and Matt's mom.

"How can you say that!" Quite a few of the women shouted in disbelieving tones. It seemed that not panicking was not the most popular opinion at the moment.

"_How many of their parents have actually shown up here at once? I… I think this might be all of them. How did they all meet up like this… and so quickly? Damn, I was already having a hard enough time with just one, but no, it would just have to become all of the parents at once, wouldn't it…?"_ Takuya whined to himself as he felt like panicking himself. He knew that in no way was the explanation of what had transpired going to be an easy, or comfortable, talk.

"All of the children have suddenly vanished without a trace," a woman with wavy dark brown hair held up in layers by pins. Her eyes were orangish-brown and had a clear and passionate focus that resonated with Takuya. He knew that he had seen those intense eyes before, they definitely belonged to Sora.

"And there was that thing… that large thing we saw in the sky when they vanished... I knew we shouldn't have moved back to Japan," another woman with orangish fanned hair and a soft face barked at him, in deep contrast to her gentle looks and cheerful voice.

"That's not fair, Satoe. We had to," a man with brown hair and a pair of round black sunglasses defended.

"Hiroaki, they were into something dangerous again, something involving that world and those monsters, and they didn't tell us. And now it looks like… it looks like…" The original blond woman looked up at him nearing tears.

"I… I know, but…" The Mr. Ishida slowly backed away from his ex-wife's glare, his eyes darting about for help from any of the other parents. Unfortunately, he didn't find any sympathy, but he did find something he didn't expect. Across from him, staring at them awkwardly like he couldn't find the words to start talking was the familiar face of a recent house guest. "…Takuya, right? What are you doing here?"

Mr. Ishida's question quickly drew the attention of the collection of parents to the wide eye and now uncomfortable looking teenage boy. Their minds quickly raced to place the boy. Was he a friend of their children? Had they met him before, because it appeared that Hiroaki had? But most importantly, was he connected to the children by that special bond and experience of being Destined?

"Hey…" Takuya awkwardly waved at the man, using his other hand to nervously rub the back of his neck.

"They finally noticed you… standing right in front of them dressed in a long red coat," Koji sarcastically remarked as he repositioned his leaning stance against the wall. The comment was enough to announce Koji's presence to the group of adults who had over looked him in the beginning since was had been leaning against the wall just around the corner and out of sight from where they were.

Takuya would normally either laugh or get angry at Koji for a comment like that, but he was smart enough to realize that Koji was trying to split their attention since he had gone unseen until then, in hopes of taking some pressure off of Takuya. And for that, Takuya was grateful to Koji, but he wouldn't say anything since he knew Koji well enough to know that he didn't want thanks for something like that.

"Hiroaki, do you know these kids?" Mr. Kamiya asked.

"Considering he's in your apartment, Susumu, shouldn't you?" Mr. Izumi inquired from somewhere in the back of the group before becoming silent once again.

"Yeah, well I know him at least. I haven't seen the other one before," Hiroaki said as he pointed towards Takuya. "Takuya stayed at my place with Matt for a few days. He's a new member of Matt's band and need… ed a place… to… stay…" Mr. Ishida's voice trailed off as he realized something he felt he should have long before that moment. "You're not a new member of Matt's band, are you?"

"No…" Takuya nervously laughed.

"Yuuko, what is going on?" Mrs. Kamiya couldn't speak as her husband's worried look brought on a whole new wave of sorrow and panic; so Takuya took it on himself to answer.

"This will most likely be difficult for you to hear, but at this point it seems you all deserved the truth about what's been happening and what has taken place," Takuya stated, all hesitation and nervousness fading from his voice as he delved into his serious side.

"What's been happening?" A few of the parents whispered while others fell deafly quiet.

"At least they all made it just in time for story time. It would be a real pain if we had to constantly retell it over and over again if they had shown up individually," Koji coolly laughed as he pushed himself up off of the wall and walked over to one of the dining room chairs and sat down.

"Not helping right now, Koji," Takuya growled, in an attempt to tell Koji to read the atmosphere of the room. Things had suddenly become very tense and sarcasm was no longer appropriate at the moment. "The first thing you need to know is that your children are still alive, and should be healthy… just kidnapped at the moment."

"Kidnapped!" The collection of parent yelped.

"What do you mean kidnapped?" One of the parents asked, most likely because the news was so difficult they just had to say something, despite the fact that the answer was obvious.

"What do you think he means by kidnapped," Koji scoffed, quickly earning an angry glare from Takuya, shutting him up.

"Why were they kidnapped?" Mrs. Kamiya spoke up, looking up at Takuya from under the icepack held against her head. She had had more time to deal with the news and the boys, so she was able to collect herself enough to ask the important questions.

Taking a deep breath and letting out a tried sigh Takuya reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the object at the center of everything. He stared down at the horrid device clenched in his hand before he raised it up and displayed it for the group of parents. "They were taken because of this."

"Are you telling us that because of some gaming device our children have been kidnapped? And for that matter, how do you know all of this?" Ms. Takaishi asked stepping forward so that she could directly talk to the boy.

"I know these things because I've been working with your children for the last couple of weeks. And before you ask, I've been working with them because we share a common calling. I know you know what I mean," Takuya answered, giving the parents a serious look, telling them that he knew everything about what their children did.

"I see…" Ms. Takaishi quietly whispered and stepped back, realizing that he and the other boy at the table were fighting the same kind of battles as her own children, or at least that was what she thought, because she couldn't imagine the true differences.

"And another thing, this isn't a handheld. It's called the Sealed Digivice, and it's a prison of sorts," Takuya explained, brandishing the device like it was something to be feared.

"What you and our kids are involved in… it's been the cause of all the recent destruction around here, hasn't it?" Mr. Ishida inquired, putting together all the news stories of supposed terrorist attacks and natural disasters his television station had been reporting over the last couple of weeks.

"Unfortunately… yes, most of that's the case. While we've been protecting the Sealed Digivice… some damage might have occurred," Takuya responded nervously, feeling that he was failing to ease the parents worry with the current line of talk; but getting answers to their questions might have been as much as he could do for them.

"Some damage?" Koji questioned Takuya, "Half a schools missing."

"Don't exaggerate like that. It was only the side walls and roofs of a few classrooms… and the gym… and sports field… So maybe half with it all put together," the longer Takuya talked the more he felt his confidence faultier. "Amounts aren't important! And if you're not going to help, just be quiet."

"I'm sorry, but I still don't understand. Why were the children taken?" Mrs. Kamiya's eyes pleaded for a definitive answer.

"They were taken by an evil digimon called, Dominimon, who is trying to get the Sealed Digivice. This appears to be the twisted method by which he intends to do it," Takuya explained, having trouble looking the woman in the eyes as he said it. He couldn't even begin to imagine what they were all feeling. Kari was very important to him and he loved her, so it made him feel extremely angry and worried knowing she had been taken; but for her parents that sensation had to be a hundred times worse. The only consolation he could draw from it was that they didn't know how twisted of a digimon Dominimon was, unlike him and Koji.

Following that statement the room fell silent as the parents made connects in their heads with the information they had just learn, unfortunate connections that would lead to a question that would twist Takuya and Koji up inside.

"Does that mean if we gave that digimon that thing he would release our children?" Takuya and Koji weren't sure of which parent had raised the question, because as the words were leaving whoever's mouth, the sound seemed to drain out of the room.

Up until that very moment they hadn't even considered the idea that they would have to hand over the Sealed Digivice to Dominimon. It seemed like such an obvious conclusion from the start, but the idea was so horrific that they couldn't even imagine it. They had imagined incidents where Dominimon defeated them and pried the Sealed Digivice from their cold lifeless hands or getting it taken through some horrid trick, but handing it over willingly was the worst possible ending… and very well might have been the most twisted plan of them all. They would feel powerless in that situation, and it would be Dominimon's true triumph over them after they had robbed him of it years ago by not dying.

"…" Takuya's mind reeled at the thought and he gagged on the words he didn't know. How could he decide between the fate of the Digidestined or the Multiverse itself.

"Yes, wouldn't that work," another parent agreed, some relief actually sounding in their voice, "All we have to…"

That parent never got to finish as Koji's voice suddenly cut in, "That's never going to happen!" His voice was filled with rage, enough rage to scare the parents and send them shifting away from the unnerved boy with his clenched fists rattling against the table top.

"But…" Another of the parents was about to argue, but the sudden whine of static filled the room, making everyone stop.

Behind them the Kamiya's television had sprung to life at some point. They were sure it had been off before, its black screen reflecting the harrowing scene happening in the apartment, but now it was displaying a field of pale white static. However, it wasn't the fact that the television had turned itself on or the static that had made everyone fall quiet. It was the distorted voice bleeding through the static. Even to those who hadn't heard it before it felt ominous, but for two of the room's occupants, it was far worse. It was a chilling tone that brought up bad memories, memories they wished to put behind them.

"I welcome you, innocents," the voice twisted out of the television and wrapped itself round the two's neck, draining the blood from their faces and flooding their minds with fury.

"Who's voice is that?" Mr. Kamiya inquired as the parents dispersed around the living room so they could hear what was faintly being said.

"Do you…" Mrs. Kamiya's question faltered when her eyes landed on the two boys faces, quickly bringing up a new question. "Are you two okay? You both don't look so well."

"_The same first words as that time… The same damn words,"_ Takuya growled within the confines of his own mind, unable to voice them verbally. The only thing he could manage to get out was one word, "Dominimon."

"It has been quite a few years, innocents, hasn't it? However, it seems the fates have brought us back together for a reason. It must be so things will end as they should have all those years ago," Dominimon's voice continued to project from the grainy screen.

"_Does he know where we are? Did he know that Kari's would be the first place I'd go? If that's the case, he knows how important she is to me; and that can be very bad,"_ Takuya's mind raced in between the brief silences.

"I truly believe that you both would have liked a far more, let's say, controlled, reunion, but it seems I've had to start things off by inviting some guests for you," Dominimons twisted angelic voice verged on laughter, "Now that they're here with me it's time for me to invite the quests of honor."

"He doesn't know where we are," Koji whispered to Takuya as he took a position next to him and closer to the television. "He must be broadcasting this to all the homes where he took members of the Digidestined from."

"You're right," Takuya sneered at the television, glad for that little bit of news. "If he did, he would have used that knowledge to mess with our heads… or worse…"

"I guess the time we spent learning to suppress our Zone Energy and the dampeners on our D-tector signals were a wise investment, or Dominimon might have actually come after us like he did the others," Koji noted, surprised that he was getting an angry glare from Takuya.

"I would have preferred that he came after us first… or at least not her…" Takuya growled, clenching his fist in anger as he awaited the rest of Dominimon's proclamation.

"Yeah… I understand…" Koji sighed in agreement, turning his full attention back to the television.

"These are probably words that'll prove to be unnecessary, since good innocents like you have already come to this conclusion, but I want you to bring me the Sealed Digivice. And I might very well release these… unworthy innocents," Dominimon continued, delivering the words that felt like a hot blade being twisted into their stomachs. "I'm betting a smart pair like you two will know where to… come together," with that the screen turned black again and the room filled with a heavy silence.

"Damn it!" Koji cursed in an outburst of anger, slamming his fist into the wall and sending small cracks spidering out from under his knuckles.

"So if we hand over that Sealed Digivice he'll let the children go," one of the parents voiced the opinion that had begun circling around them even before Dominimon's interruption.

"That appears to be the case," another agreed as all eyes in the room crept across the Sealed Digivice clenched in Takuya's shaking hand.

"We'll just take it to wherever he wants and hand it…!" A parent stepped forward, prepared to claim the Sealed Digivice, but quickly stopped in their tracks when Koji slipped in between them and Takuya. The parent prepared to protest, but backed off when Koji scowled at them.

"That's not happening…" Koji stated, his stern look and cold eyes hiding the face that he was utterly disgusted by the idea of not complying with Dominimon and leaving the Digidestined at his mercy.

"What! Are you telling us, for that little thing, you want us to sacrifice our children! Especially after you claim that this is both of your faults!" Mrs. Takashi stepped forward, a mother pleading for the lives of her children.

"It's not as simple as that…" Koji let his stern look subside and instead replaced it with a pained glance away. "If Dominimon gets the Sealed Digivice and releases what's inside of it, and it's pretty much certain that he will, it won't matter if we get them back. This world and so many others will be wiped out by an evil we would be responsible for releasing." All of this hurt Koji to say, but he knew it had to be said, "So if the cost… if the cost of keeping it safe is a few to save many… then… then we don't…"

The parents wished to protest. These were their children. They would gladly die in their stay; but something about what the cold boy had said left them empty. They didn't want to admit it, but they knew someone wouldn't go through all of the trouble of kidnapping and ransoming their children for something small; and this boy wouldn't be talking like he was if complying was an option. For them, this was a living nightmare of the highest caliber.

"Not one more…" Takuya suddenly spoke up, gripping the Sealed Digivice tighter is his fist and raising it to eye level as if studying it for an answer.

"Takuya…?" Koji stared at him in surprise. He couldn't imagine that Takuya was actually thinking of giving up and complying. He knew that he knew what was at stake.

"I won't let Dominimon destroy one more life…" Takuya clenched his fist tighter and mashed his teeth. "I especially won't let it be theirs!" He proclaimed with a solid resolve.

"Takuya! You can't be serious! You know what's at stake here; and you know he won't release them even if we do hand it over," Koji stepped forward and took Takuya by the collar of his jacket, forcing him to look away from the Sealed Digivice and directly into his eyes. "If we…"

"Yes, I know. If we hand over the Sealed Digivice, we will be the ones who doomed the Multi-verse to Millenniummons wrath, something we might never be able come back from," Takuya stared directly into Koji's eyes, pouring every ounce of his strong will and confidence into them. "But even in impossibility, there exists a chance. However, if we don't try, and hide instead, letting what we know will happen… could we come back from that…? Could we ever go on?"

"I... I… Damn it!" Koji cursed, releasing Takuya and burying his forehead in his hands, trying to calm himself. After a few seconds Koji released a deep exhale and turned back to Takuya, "Just tell me one thing Takuya. For that girl, what are you willing to do? Are you willing to died, because we'd better die trying before the Sealed Digivice gets torn open."

For a few seconds Takuya said nothing, he just stared back at Koji, carefully finding his answer. In a single breathe he gave a reply, "No, I'm not willing to die for her."

Koji felt his body seize with disbelief and anger at that response. What he had just heard couldn't have come from Takuya. It couldn't have come from the leader he and Koichi had followed for years as Runners. It couldn't have come from a man willing to risk the fate of the Multi-verse. It couldn't have come from the man who claimed to love Kari like he did. These facts made his blood boil and his fists scream to connect with the bastards face.

"I'm not willing to die for her, Koji," Takuya repeated, angering Koji even more, "but…" he continued, his face twisting up into a serious look, "I'm willing to face and defeat Millenniummon for her if I have to. I'm willing to live through that for her." With Takuya's final proclamation and confident smile, Koji's anger drained and he prepared for what was to come.

"So, any plans?" Koji questioned, a small smile spreading across his face.

"There's one," Takuya answered, prepared to face the greatest challenge he or Koji might ever go up against; unsure if the future would hold salvation or annihilation for them.

The march down the darkest crossroad has begun, heralded by the descent of the harbinger of ruin. At the end it will either be the hope of the Multi-verse that remains, or the horrid victory of the Light Traitor.

* * *

To be continued…


	79. Gray Light Harbinger

**Chapter 79**

**Gray Light Harbinger**

"Damn, that hurts…" Tai groaned as his eyes opened to a hazy world of light. His vision still blurry he pushed himself up off of the ground and into a slumped sitting position, using his right arm to prop himself up. Under his fingers he felt cool rough dirt and small rocks and across from him he spotted a collection of shapes lying on the ground. Beyond the shapes were lines of vertical white reaching up above him and arching towards the center to form a roof.

"Where the hell am I…? And what happened, my head is killing me," while Tai waited for his vision to clear he tried to remember where he was and how he had ended up lying on the dirt covered earth. Unfortunately, no matter how much he tried to recall how things had turned out as they had, he kept drawing a blank after getting ready in the morning to meet with Takuya and Koji.

Eventually, his vision cleared enough to see what was in the immediate area around him, and what he saw didn't bring him any comfort. "Kari!" Tai yelped when he found his little sister lying beside him on her stomach. He quickly rolled her onto her back and put her head in his lap before trying to get her to come around. "Kari, Kari, Kari, wake up! Can you hear me?" Tai shook the girl, trying to rouse her from her sleep.

"Tai…?" A familiar voice weakly called out to him from somewhere outside of Tai's cleared vision.

"Sora?" Tai replied, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to focus them, and scanned the surroundings again. In one of the far corners he spotted a small patch of orange lift up and shakily steady itself at his eye level. "Sora, over here," he waved his free hand back and forth, trying to attract her attention to him.

"Tai, what's happening? Why can't I see clearly?" Sora questioned as she carefully crawled towards the movement she assumed was Tai.

"I don't know, but the vision problems seem to slowly clear up with time," Tai answered, continuing to squint his eyes, hoping to eventually make out more of the room.

"I guess that's good, but where are…" Sora questioned as she continued to crawl towards Tai's voice, but with a misplaced hand she sank and slipped over one of the soft shapes.

"Owww…" a voice groaned from under Sora.

"Sorry!" Sora apologized, quickly forcing herself up and off of whomever she had fallen on top of.

"Sora?" The shaped moaned as if shifted its hands up to its head and sides, rubbing the two places where it was hurt.

"Matt?" Tai and Sora questioned in unison.

"Yeah…" Matt groaned, pushing himself up off of the ground and trying to clear his vision. "Any idea of what's going on?"

"None," Tai sighed, "I know something happened… but I can't remember…"

"Same here…" Matt and Sora added.

"Matt you should start checking around. Considering the situation, one of the people laying here is probably TK," Tai announced. He was unable to see his friends face through his own hazy vision, but he was sure that it was now a look of concern that he wore. "I actually think everyone might be here."

"We should probably try and get them all up and see what we can figure out after that," Sora commented as she reached for the closest body and began to gently shake them.

* * *

A few minutes later they had discovered that they were all in fact there and were locked in some kind of cage made of energy. Bars of pale white light encircled them and bent above their heads to form a tight cone roof. Below them a semi-round rock floor dove off of the edge and formed a large pillar which the cage had been place on thirty feet in the air.

"Where the hell is this?" Tai questioned as he kicked one of the bars, sending a wave of pain through his foot, making him fall back in shock.

"Tai!" Kari and Sora yelped as they rushed to him to make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine. It just strung and caught me by surprised," Tai reassured them as he got back on his feet, "But despite how they look, they're definitely very solid."

"Damn it! Why can't we remember how we got here?" Matt cursed, frustrated by the whole strange situation. "And I really don't like the fact that we're in a cage."

"Yeah, that can never be a good s…" TK never got to finish as a voice that made their skin crawl cut in.

"It seems the little innocent's are awake," the voice laughed as if got closer. It was a voice they had never heard it before, but something hidden in its tone set off all the bodies' extra sensory warnings.

Looking towards the opposite side of the cage from the one Tai had kicked they spotted a familiar angel digimon. One they were truly meeting for the first time, but thanks to Wisemon's rouse had gotten a sneak preview of.

"Dominimon…" The group whispered when the one known as the Light Traitor came to stop right before the cage.

In those first few moments they weren't afraid or worried, nor perplexed or anything really. The sight and feel of the monster Takuya and Koji spoke so fearfully of had brought their minds to a halt and cleared out all thought and impulses.

"You bastard!" Tai roared, breaking the painful silence that had consumed the group.

"I see, it seems that they've already told you all about me," Dominimon mocked, floating around the cage until he was on the same side as Tai.

"Why are we here?" Tai growled his face distorting in anger.

"You're all my bargaining chips," Dominimon responded, swaying his head from side to side as he examined the group from different angles.

"Bargaining chips for what?" Matt asked, joining Tai at the front, showing their solidarity.

"For the Sealed Digivice," Dominimon replied, sending a wave of anxiety over the captives.

"Damn you!" Tai and Matt rushed the front, but stopped themselves before hitting the bars.

"Hehehehe," Dominimon chuckled to himself, satisfied with the looks they were giving him.

"If that's it… Then he won't come!" Kari protested, feeling her stomach sink at the idea of what that probably meant for them.

"That's right! Takuya would never hand the Sealed Digivice over to a psycho like you!" Tai added to his sister's claim.

"He knows, we all know what's at stake here, so he won't come," Sora added as well.

"That's right!" The other backed them up in a group refrain.

Dominimon just smiled at the group as he drifted closer to the cage, "Such brave words for such uninvolved innocents. However, if that's the case, maybe I shouldn't bother to keep you all around." His words and proximity sent the group backing up from the front of the cage. Tai protectively stepped in front of Sora and Kari while Matt ushered the members of the younger generation to get behind him Joe and Izzy. "Maybe I should just end you here and hunt them down in the real world."

"You bastard…" Tai and Matt growled, each word in his sick and twisted tone making their blood boil. It was now very easy to see why Takuya hated him so much and feared his horrid way of working.

"It seems it's time for us to say goodbye after such a short time together," Dominimon smiled in contrast to his bored demeanor and tone. It seemed that he was hoping for some kind of special development out of his plan, but had been disappointed by what had happened in reality. "At least I'll enjoy this part," he added, his tone perking up as he raised a hand to the cage.

Those inside the prison cringed and closed their eyes, fearing what was about to happen. Things seemed so dark at that moment, but from out of nowhere a spark was ignited with a cry.

"DOMINIMON!" A voice soaked in rage roared out the twisted angels name.

"Ahhh…" Dominimon bored smile curled up into a one of sick delight as he turned to face the voice. "It has been a while Rei-Ki," he beamed.

A few hundred feet away on a small stone outcropping looking out over the rocky valley stood Takuya, his eyes narrowed into an intimidating glare and his facial features twisted up in rage and disgust. Behind him Koji stood, his look betraying the fact that he was against them being there.

"It's good that I still understand you so well," Dominimon cooed.

"You understand nothing about me," Takuya growled back before jumping off of the ledge and down to the dirt a few feet below. Koji followed and began walking behind Takuya as he approached the vile angel.

"Stop right there," Dominimon ordered and Takuya and Koji obeyed, not wanting to do anything to make the situation worse while he was right beside the Digidestined. "You'll understand if I'm a bit suspicious about you coming to actually hand over the Sealed Digivice, considering you know the consequences of it," he drew closer to the cage of light which held the Digidestined. "What could possible possess you to actually go through with it."

In response Koji shot Takuya an agitated glance while the warrior of flame took a deep breath. He thought for a few seconds about how to answer and eventually found one, "Because, you're holding hostage the person most important to me."

"The person most important to him…?" The members of the group who were still not in the know whispered as they contemplated his words. Kari on the other hand felt her heart skip a beat before sinking into her stomach. The realization that her strong connection to him might end up being the reason why the Sealed Digivice ended up in Dominimons hands quickly set in on her, ruining the incredible feeling of finding out Takuya thought of her as his most important person.

"Ahhh, I see," Dominimon smiled as he looked back at the group in the cage, seemly having accepted the boy's honest response. "And here I thought I just managed to grab a few of your new little friends Rei-Ki, but now I know it's just so much more. Do you think me hurting that special one of yours would feel far more painful than if I hurt all of the others?" He sickly added as he pondered the idea, but that meant figuring out which one of the girls he was talking about.

"Let's just get this over with, Light Traitor," Takuya glared in disgust at the twisted angel, finding his constant use of his Title to be just as putrid as his question.

"Maybe…" Dominimon sung with an enigmatic tone, making Takuya and Koji's stomachs churn.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" Takuya said as he pulled the Sealed Digivice from his coat pocket and held it up, forcing the conversation back towards the point at hand and away from giving Dominimon time to figure out who he truly cared about.

"Yes… I can feel the darkness flowing from it… so pure and perfect…" the idea of figuring out who Takuya's special person was quickly faded from Dominimons mind as he focused on the Sealed Digivice, mesmerized by it.

"Like I said, let's get this over with," Takuya snarled at Dominimon, extending his arm towards him.

However, before things could progress any further Takuya felt Koji's hand wrap around his extended wrist and pull it twisting backwards. Once Takuya was facing him, Koji delivered a powerful punch to his stomach, dropping Takuya onto his hands and knees. In his hand Koji still held Takuya's limp arm, easily removing the Sealed Digivice from his loosened grip.

"Koji…!" Takuya yelped as his stomach turned and the air rushed out of his lungs. "We had a plan," he added in a pained moan as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, Takuya," Koji apologized as he stood over Takuya, clenching the Sealed Digivice in his hand. "I just can't let you risk the safety of the Multiverse on such a plan."

Before Takuya could reply Koji pulled out his D-tector and sparked up his Spirit Evolution. In a flash MagnaGarurumon was streaking off into the sky with the Sealed Digivice, hoping to find a way to keep it out of Dominimon's reach.

"Koji…" Takuya groaned, reaching out for the blazing dot growing smaller in the horizon.

"It seems you two aren't in agreement about this… like I thought…" Dominimon happily twisted voice teased as he floated beside the downed Takuya and gave him a sideways glance from under his helm. "And here I was starting to worry that it was going to be just that easy," the sick angel added as he raised an open palm towards the caged Digidestined, instantly sending the group cowering back from the energy bars.

"STOP! Just wait!" Takuya screamed, forcing the air back into his lungs so that he'd have the capability to speak.

"Why?" Dominimon drew out the word with a bit of a musical tone.

"Just wait. I'll get it back," Takuya pleaded as he gripped his D-tector and summed up his fractal code. Squeezing it tight he kicked off his evolution and erupted forth as EmperorGreymon.

"I have to see this. I'll come and keep an eye on my little investment," Dominimon's voice turned very happy, unable to hide his excitement at the recent development.

"Whatever you want…" EmperorGreymon growled as he began to take off after MagnaGarurumon.

"Before we leave and you get any… brave… ideas, let me leave a little insurance behind," Dominimon smiled as he waved a hand towards the cages direction. Instantly, three strange circular symbols made of Dominimon's pale light carved themselves along the ground around the cage.

The symbols quickly grew brighter until the centers solidified into a pulsing pale light. A fraction of a second later black cracks spread out from the center of each before shattering completely as a set of claws propelled upward by a collection of tightly wrapped cables shot up through the center of each ring. They long golden claws attached to crimson rings arched skyward before slamming down and embedding themselves in the hard earth with pressured explosions of dirt and rock. As soon as the first was plant firmly five more erupted from each ring and landed in equally spaced positions around it. With that the cables attached to each tightened and three crimson and white peanut-shaped metal bodies were lifted up from the holes. The bodies hung there for a moment before a section of the front of each released puffs of smoke and the tips detached, becoming horn adorned heads on cable necks.

"Infermon," Dominimon smiled at EmperorGreymon. "I picked them up in a seedier part of the Dimensional Corridor to help me replace the pets you and your little friends destroyed. Not very smart and overly violent for my taste, but they get the job done," he added with a taunting laugh.

"Shut up. You coming?" EmperorGreymon growled again, eyeing the three Infermon who were sickly glaring at the cage filled with Digidestined.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to miss this," Dominimon smiled wider as he thought about what was to come. "But remember this boy, I give the slightest of commands and these Infermon show your friends why I think their violence is so distasteful."

"…" EmperorGreymon said nothing as he gave Kari one last concerned look and took off after his fellow Runner. The moment he took off Dominimon followed with a simple flap of his wings.

"What the hell is happening?" Davis cried, slamming his foot against the energy bars of the cage out of aggravation and confusion; resulting in him getting knocked to the floor like Tai had.

"I'm not sure… I'm not sure at all…" Tai answered as he stared back at one of the Infermon who was giving him a bad look.

The Digidestined had no idea how they felt about what they had just seen. On one hand Takuya giving over the Sealed Digivice meant their freedom and continued survival, so out of self-preservation they were cheering for him. They also couldn't imagine sitting by and watching as one or more of their friends were killed when they could do something to stop it, no matter how desperate. However, on the other hand, they knew what Dominimon getting his hands on the Sealed Digivice could mean for the Multiverse. The accursed object needed to be protected from such evil or else all could be lost, so they could understand where Koji was coming from. They all wondered if they could be as dedicated and brave as him in the face of such horrible odds.

"Takuya…" Kari whispered, praying that he would be safe and that everything would work out.

* * *

"We're almost on him," Dominimon playfully sung when the jet flare from MagnaGarurumon's pack began to grow brighter before them, "When do you plan to make your move?"

"If you want him so badly, why don't you do something yourself?" EmperorGreymon barked, his hatred of the idea of being in such close proximity to Dominimon only slightly less the fact that he had to go against his best friend.

"And deprive you of the fun," Dominimon retorted. EmperorGreymons only response was to let out an audible growl directed at the vile digimon.

Having no other option but to act EmperorGreymon reached for the sword on his back and swung it forward. He leveled the point at Koji and hesitated, bewildered eyes staring at his friends unguarded back. In no way did Takuya feel good about what he was being forced to do and his big digital eyes betrayed that fact.

"What are you waiting for?" Dominimon inquired with smile.

Screaming at himself on the inside EmperorGreymon gripped the blade tight and pulled the trigger.

"DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW"

The blast of flame rocketed off and swirled towards the unaware MagnaGarurumon. In a rush of heat the attack passed over the cyber digimons back and streaked past his shocked face.

"TAKUYA!" MagnaGarurumon called out in surprise as he whirled around to find another shot heading his way.

Before Koji could react the second shot flew past him at a much faster speed and struck the back of the first, setting off a concussive blast of superheated shockwaves. The power and surprise of the hidden attack sent MagnaGarurumon crashing to the ground below and ending Koji's evolution under the strain of his rattled brain.

"And here I thought you missed him. I really thought you wouldn't be able to do it," Dominimon laughed with an elated tone, enjoying the situation more and more with each passing second, "but it looks like I wasn't wrong on one account. You just couldn't shot him in the back."

"Shut up…" EmperorGreymon growled, looking down from above at his friend who down on his hands and knees, trying to shake a bad headache that was keeping him from getting back on his feet.

Down on the ground Takuya ended his evolution and began walking towards his dazed partner, who watched his approached with a worried and angry expression.

"Koji, give it to me," Takuya demanded when he was standing before Koji.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Koji shot back, the anger in his voice extremely evident.

"Yes, and I also know what'll happen if I don't," Takuya yelled back.

"All of this for some DAMN GIRL YOU JUST MEET!" Koji suddenly roared as he erupted up from the ground and rammed his shoulder into Takuya's gut; the impact driving him to the ground hard on his back and sending Koji sliding to the side.

"SHE'S NOT JUST SOME GIRL!" Takuya threw his legs over his head, flipping himself back onto his feet.

"SHE IS!" Koji cried back, already up on his feet again. "SHE'S JUST A GIRL WHEN COMPARED TO THE WHOLE MULTIVERSE!"

"SHUT UP" Takuya barked as he kicked off of the soft dirt and charged at Koji.

Koji reacted quickly by throwing a punched aimed at Takuya's face, but with his reaction time dulled by the lasting effects of EmperorGreymons attack he went to soon and Takuya easily dodged it. Takuya let Koji's fist sail over his shoulder and extended his arm into a hook shape, clotheslining him across the chest and neck and throwing him to the ground painfully.

"Give it to me," Takuya groaned as he reached down over the unmoving Koji, seemingly knocked out by the move and impact with the ground.

Takuya threw open Koji's jacket and reached for the bulging pocket where he had to have stashed the Sealed Digivice. However, before his fingers could even touch the fabric Koji swung out a foot and swept Takuya's feet out from under him, slamming him back down to the ground for a second time. The two quickly twisted towards each other and delivered twin punches to each other's chest, pushing them back away from each other. Before they even stopped sliding they slammed their hands into the ground and forced themselves up into fighting positions, mimicking each other's moves perfectly.

Once they were recovered they were back at each other, switching to close range combat. Each strike consisted of one trying to get a grab on the other. One would get a hold on one body part, but the other would quickly break it and comeback with a hold of their own. They went back and forth with a flurry of moves, their hearts and minds racing to keep their bodies and fists moving at top speed, knowing that the first one to slow would be the one to get taken down. Eventually, the two could feel the stress of maintaining the speed and decided to act in hopes of gaining the upper hand. With perfectly mirror kicks they connected with each other and both went flying back a few feet onto their backs.

Like before the two quickly got back onto their feet and into fighting positions once more, ready to go back at each other. However, this time something seemed different as a laugh from Dominimon began to seep into the air.

"Ha… Hahahaha!" Dominimon began to laugh out of nowhere as he watched the two best friends go at it.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" Takuya growled at Dominimon without taking his angry and focused eyes off of Koji.

"You two almost seem like you're enjoying this somewhere deep down inside. Maybe this has something to do with how you two are always competing with each other," Dominimon reveled in the state of affairs he had put everything in. Moving these two, two of the three that had survived when he intended to kill, was the ultimate pleasure for the twisted angel.

"Actually, you're the one who seems to be enjoying yourself?" Koji observed, lowering his head so that his hair fell over his face.

"Very much so," Dominimon excitedly laughed, "I can't wait to see how you hurt each other again."

The next sound Dominimon heard started out very quietly, but grew louder with each passing second. Soon the sound was loud enough for him to hear and what he heard confused him.

"You two are… laughing?" Dominimon's question did nothing to hide his perplexed state.

"Yeah," the two smiled as they straightened out of their fighting stances and glared victoriously at Dominimon.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dominimon directed his inquiry at Takuya, angry that his show might have just come to an end.

"Are you confused?" Koji laughed, enjoying the situation and Dominimons baffled look.

"After three years we finally get to repay you for screwing with our heads back then," Takuya laughed as well. "It was far too long to wait, don't you think so Koji?"

"Definitely far too long," Koji smiled back as he walked over to his friend, tapping his fist against his over a job well done.

"You two…?" Dominimon sputtered, unable to make sense of why everything had suddenly changed so much.

"You don't get it do you," Koji mockingly laughed, "He doesn't get it."

"No, he does not," Takuya smiled, ignoring the angel digimon.

"What is happening!" Dominimon roared, obviously having completely lost control of what was happening, but still confused by why. "You two betrayed each other. You were trying to kill each other."

"You thinking that was exactly the point Dominimon," Koji retorted, "We knew what you wanted from the very beginning. You wanted to utterly defeat us by forcing us to hand over the destruction of the Multiverse. But we came up with something you wanted a whole lot more to distract you… even if you didn't know it was what you want to see even more."

"What…?" Dominimon questioned his mind racing for an answer to where things had gone wrong.

"The thing you wanted more than to defeat us…" Takuya picked up with a smile, "Was to have us crush each other because of your actions. This whole thing was an act perfectly tailored to your sick tastes."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Dominimon howled, for the first time since his birth showing the signs of defeat. "YOU TWO WERE TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER!"

"You mean that fight," Takuya laughed, giving Koji a playful look. "That couldn't even be considered a warm-up compared to what we do when we're really training."

"You two brought me the Sealed Digivice!" Dominimon protested, looking for any proof that he hadn't been fooled from the start. That in some way the two before him had just changed plans in the middle and were now attempting to cover it up to mess with him.

"You mean this?" Koji removed the Sealed Digivice from his pocket and held it up for Dominimon to see.

No matter how one looked at it, it was the Sealed Digivice Takuya had been carrying since day one.

"Yes, you see… you brought it like I knew you would," Dominimon angrily tried to gain his lost position at the top.

"I guess you were right," Koji turned to Takuya, "He's only ever seen it. Not felt it."

"Yep, now you owe me a burger when we get home. And no home cooking," Takuya smiled back.

"…" Dominimon stared silent and confused at the two.

"You're confused," Takuya gave Dominimon a mocking look of concern. "I guessed that you had only ever seen the Sealed Digivice and never gotten to sense the aura it gives off; and you confirmed that idea when you said, what was it… oh, yeah, darkness flowing from it, so pure and perfect."

"Yes," Dominimon growled.

"You never got that Dominimon. Light and darkness are just things, elements, that make up the Multiverse. The Sealed Digivice isn't filled with darkness. It's filled with the rage and malice of something that must never see the light outside its seal. But you bought it just because it has darkness flowing forth from it," Takuya explained with a righteous tone.

"Even when it's a darkness you've feel before you couldn't discern whether it was evil or not," Koji added with a mocking smile.

"You lie! You two just changed…" Dominimon rambled before remembering something and calmed down. "You're just trying to goad me into a fight so that I'll forget. Forget that with a single word I can have those Destined and your most important person destroyed," his calm and in control voice returned as his tense posture faded and his superior attitude set in again.

"Wrong again, Dominimon," Koji laughed.

"Why'd you think we did that whole taking the Sealed Digivice and running thing," Takuya took the liberty of explaining. "It was to get you away from there and buy time."

"Buy time? Time for what?" Dominimon half shouted, trying his best to maintain his cool demeanor.

"About that," Koji smiled as he gripped the Sealed Digivice in both hands and began to bend it. With loud snaps and cracks the screen shattered and the case broke in half to reveal a smaller device on the inside.

Takuya reached over and removed the familiar black device while Koji tossed the fractured pieces to the ground. Giving Dominimon another sly smile Takuya took the smaller device and threw it to the side with a powerful pitch. Across the field it went under it impacted an awaiting hand.

"IMPOSSIBLE! HOW COULD I HAVE NOT NOTICED?" Dominimon yowled, his repaired twisted calm shattering again, this time breaking beyond recovery.

"It's been a while Dominimon," the voice of the new arrive laughed as it gripped the device in its hand tight and walked over to Takuya and Koji, "After three years were all finally back together and ready to put an end to this once and for all. However, I don't like the fact that you forgot the darkness me and my D-tector emit."

"You said it, Koichi," Takuya smiled, giving their long absent Runner partner a fist bump of approval. Then he turned back towards Dominimon and raised his D-tector up to his lips, pushing down the intercom button as he did. "Is everything good on your end?"

"Everything's fine. Don't worry about anything here," a chipper female voice responded over his D-tector.

"Good," Takuya smiled victoriously as he glared viciously at Dominimon.

"Good luck you guys," the voice stated, "Make him pay."

"Plan to," the three replied in unison as Takuya let the connection end.

Three of the Multiverse best Runners and strongest warriors now stood before the enemy they've been seeking and fearing for years. They've already repaid him for their mental trauma and were now ready to give him the physical cost. Giving each other nods of understanding they leveled their D-tectors summed up their fractal code.

Takuya slammed his data against his red and black device, Koji against his white and blue, and Koichi against his familiar looking black one steeped in pure, perfect, and good, darkness.

"SPIRIT EVOLVE TO…"

* * *

To be continued…


	80. Warriors Decisiveness: Part One

**Chapter 80**

**Warriors Decisiveness (Part One)**

"SPIRIT EVOLVE TO…"

The unified cries of the three went up as they were enveloped in fractal code, the light driving Dominimon back in confusion.

"EMPERORGREYMON"

"MAGNAGARURUMON"

"RHIHIMON"

Takuya and Koji's forms were familiar ones, but Koichi's fusion form was new to the Zone. He had first received the ability to evolve into the winged cross between his human and spirit form from Lady Ophanimon the same time Takuya and Koji had gained the ability to go to their final forms without adsorbing the others spirits. It had been possible thanks to all his training and an Zone Energy program specially design for him by the supreme angel.

"You two ready for this, because no matter what happens today, this ends here," EmperorGreymon declared, pointing his blade at the angered Dominimon.

"We're with you," MagnaGarurumon and Rhihimon replied, extending their own weapons towards their targets as well.

"Do you three really think you have what it'll take to bring me down," Dominimon hissed, regaining enough of his composure to be threatening and fight. "You didn't have it three years ago. And you don't have it now."

"You're about to find out that what we had three years ago was more than enough to take you down," EmperorGreymon roared, signaling for the charge and the start of the battle.

* * *

As the finally confrontation between the Runners and Dominimon begins, time moves back a few hours before Takuya and Koji arrived at Dominimons meeting spot to make the exchange. Takuya and Koji had just left the apartment, leaving behind the scared and worried parents of the Digidestined, and were down in the streets.

"Where are we going?" Koji questioned Takuya after they turned down an alleyway for no apparent reason.

At Koji's words Takuya froze in place and fell against a long row of wooden plank fences, using his right arm to keep himself up. "I don't know…" Takuya gritted his teeth and admitted, "I just had to get out of there… I couldn't take them looking at me like that…"

"Yeah, I know the feeling…" Koji admitted as he leaned against the fence beside Takuya and slid down it until he was sitting on the ground.

"I have no idea what we're going to do when we get there; or even how we're going to get to the Digital World to begin with," Takuya tightened his fists in anger.

"This Zones rule that only those D-3's can open portals to the Digital World does seem be a problem," Koji tried to remain upbeat when Takuya was sinking. He knew that for their team dynamics to work one of them had to always be cheerful or confident, or else they could both fall apart; he just wasn't any good at the role. "We would normally bypass that rule by having Lady Ophanimon open a small corridor to get use between worlds."

"What I wouldn't give for that option right n…" Takuya didn't get to finish his thought as a duel beeping from their D-tectors cut in.

"A signal…" Koji noted as he examined his screen.

"A Dimensional Corridor signal," Takuya added. "Could this be an invite from Dominimon?"

"I don't know… but it's a quarter of a mile that way," Koji looked off into a distance littered with buildings.

"It's the only option we might have," Takuya stated, syncing up the map on his D-tector with his perspective, "Let's go."

It only took a matter of minutes for the two to come within visual range of the location where the Dimensional Corridor signal had appeared. It was quarter-mile stretch of road with streets lined with cars and buildings. Stuck to the sides of the buildings at the ends of the road were torn pieces of yellow and black striped plastic tape. The kind of tape police put up when didn't want people to enter an area, and considering what had happened here weeks ago it wasn't a strange sight.

"Back where it all began…" Takuya mused to himself as he looked down the street with a focused gaze.

"Huh?" Koji questioned the comment, knowing that there was more to the story.

"This is where I first landed after I was thrown into this Zone by Dominimon and Lilithmons sneak attack in the Dimensional Corridor," Takuya responded in a nostalgic tone without looking at Koji. "Kari brought me here when she was giving me a tour of the city; but at the time it was blocked off by the police as a potential terrorist attack sight."

"I'm guessing because the energy from the breached unopened portal spilled into this word and fried every piece of electronic equipment in the surrounding area," Koji noted, using his superior knowledge of Zone Crossing phenomenon to reach his conclusion.

"Yeah, that and the car I crushed when I fell out of the sky," Takuya groaned as a phantom pain ran through his long since healed back.

"Ouch," Koji laughed before his face turned grim all of a sudden.

"What's up? Something wrong?" Takuya turned and questioned his friend when he became deathly silent.

"I just realized how lucky I am to be alive," Koji responded after a few seconds, "When I woke up in the Zone I was stranded in, it was on the roof of a forty story skyscraper in the rain… Which means that the portal breached at that height… and that I'd be dead if that building hadn't been there, or was only a few stories shorter…"

"That is pretty grim when you think about it," Takuya uneasily laughed at the idea as well.

"Yeah…" Koji agreed, trying to shake the cold chill the thought had brought to his body.

"Let's get moving," Takuya stated once they had returned to the problem at hand.

Quietly and carefully the two made their way down the right side of the street looking for the source of the signal they had picked up. For a moment Takuya paused when he saw some broken safety glass from a car laying in the gutter that must have washed down from further up the street, but he quickly moved on. Eventually, the signal trace led them to an empty parking space where a car had been towed away weeks ago and yet to be replaced.

"It's coming from the exact spot wh…!" Takuya didn't get to finish his thought when something landed on his shoulder from out of nowhere.

Instantly springing into combat-mode and letting instinct take over he took hold of whatever it was and pulled it over and around his shoulder with his right hand while gripping his hunting knife with his left. Whatever had grabbed him didn't weight much, seeing as he was able to throw it against a parked car so easily. Leaning forward he buried his shoulder and right arm into it, pinning it against the car, before drawing his knife and quickly brought it up until it was almost pressing against something. Then with an angry glare he stared down whatever had been foolish enough to come at him from behind.

"Takuya! Don't!" Koji suddenly cried, wrapping his hand around the wrist of the hand Takuya was holding the knife with, but even without Koji's interference Takuya had already brought himself to a stop. It was the sight of who he had pinned that had stopped his body and mind dead.

"Koichi!" Takuya stared blankly at the twin who was giving him a mixed look of shock and relief.

"Takuya… knife…" Koichi looked towards the cold steel hovering over his neck with a nervous concern.

"Sorry!" Takuya yelped, removing the blade from his friend's neck. Only when he had pulled it back a foot from the twin did Koji release his wrist.

"Don't worry about it…" Koichi sighed, rubbing his neck, checking it for any nicks or cuts. When he was sure he wasn't losing any important fluids he smiled at the two, all of his pent-up worry and frustration fading away as he looked into the faces of his long lost compatriots and friends. "You two have no idea how great it is to see you."

"Trust me, Koichi, you're the one who has no idea how happy we are to see you right now," Koji laughed, wrapping his arms around his brother, surprising him with an uncharacteristic hug.

"Koji…!" Koichi awkwardly looked at his brother, a taken back him with such a warm display.

"I'm glad to see you, buddy, but right now I need you to answer some questions," Takuya really wanted to celebrate the fact that the three had be reunited, but he knew that there was something much more important at the moment. "How did you get here?"

"Through the Dimensional Corridor of course," Koichi laughed, feeling slightly concerned by the distant and calculating way he was treating the reunion. "It took us a while, but we eventually found the portal you two passed through."

"What did take you so long to find it?" Koji questioned, deciding that he just had to know.

"It was the strangest thing. We went through all of the scans and never found anything, but when Lady Ophanimon picked up you signals a week ago we narrowed down the search and looked over the scans again and by pure accident we discovered that a scan was missing. It actually appeared that one of the scans had mirrored the one before it, masking the broken portal you two went through. It's really weird. It was almost like someone had done something intentionally to the area to hide the portal," Koichi explained, looking off with tired eyes as he thought about all of the sleepless hours they had spent pouring over stacks and stacks of scans.

"I guess he wanted more time," Koji said under his breath, making a connection between the masked scan and Dominimons influence.

"What?" Koichi asked, knowing that his brother had said something but not having an idea of what it meant.

"It's not important right now," Koji rejoined with a tired sigh of his own.

"Okay… But once we found the portal we took off through the Dimensional Corridor right away and now here we are," Koichi stated, leaning back against the car and letting his body relax, enjoying having the two back.

"We?" Takuya inquired, catching Koichi's choice of words.

"Yeah, come with me," Koichi smiled, motioning for the two to follow him with a beckoning wave over the shoulder. Without another word between them the two followed behind Koichi, down a nearby ally and into a small park between some apartment buildings; right up to a few park benches circling around a big tree. And it was there that the two saw what he had meant by, we.

"Takuya! Koji!" A happy group cry went up from three familiar faces lying limp on the park benches.

"Guys!" Takuya cried out when he found Zoe, Tommy, and JP resting on three of the park benches, apparently in the middle of a Crossing Backlash induced paralysis. "What are you three doing here?"

"That's some greeting, man…" JP sighed mockingly, rolling his eyes and wishing he could muster up a body movement to go along with it. "After weeks of worrying about you two, you just question why we're here instead of giving any kind of greeting."

"Sorry…?" Takuya didn't know whether to apologize or not. His brain was still busy with figuring out how he could use the recent development to aid him and Koji with what they had to do.

"I'm so glad you two are alright," Zoe beamed at them with relief and love, cursing the fact that she couldn't make her body move and get up so that she could throw her arms around the two. "You have no idea how worried we were about you. We thought something horrible might have happened to you two."

"Sorry, Zoe," Takuya apologized again, eyeing Koji afterward, wanting to know why he was the only one having to ask for forgiveness. "But it's been pretty bad for us too…"

"I knew you two would be fine," Tommy laughed, giving the two a big reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Tommy," Takuya shot him a crooked smiled, glad to see that his young protégée's confidence in him was still intact.

"We have a lot of questions for you two, but it can…" Koichi began with a wide smile, but when he saw Takuya raise a hand up to silence him with a serious look he felt something sink in his gut.

"Listen… I know we have a lot to explain about what's been happening the last couple of weeks we've been gone, but right now…" Takuya didn't get to finish before a voice he and Koji had been longing to hear filled the air.

"Have you found them yet?" The concerned voice of Lady Ophanimon floated through the air from Koichi's pocket.

Instinctively, Takuya and Koji went silent and Koichi removed his D-tector from his pocket. The supreme angel's insignia filled the screen as she awaited a response.

"Yes, they're right here in front of me," Koichi smiled into the screen of his D-tector, almost sure that he could feel her relief over the small device.

"They are!" A cheer of complete happiness arose from the D-tector.

"Yeah," Koichi smiled, lifting up his D-tector and pointing it towards Takuya and Koji.

"Hey," the two muster up a simple greeting and smile in unison.

There wasn't a camera in the D-tector, but just from that single word Lady Ophanimon knew it was them. "Oh, thank the powers that be that you two are safe," her tear filled voice pour over the small speaker, "I've been so worried about you two. I had no idea what happened to both of you."

"We're sorry about that Lady Ophanimon, but right now we really…" Takuya leaned forward and awkwardly spoke into Koichi's D-tector.

"Hold on," she cut him off, "Let's make this talk a little easier. Hold up your D-tectors to Koichi's."

"Okay…" Takuya agreed, exchanging a look with Koji as they both held their own D-tectors up a foot from Koichi's, "…we've got them up."

"Good, now hold onto them tight," she remarked. Before the two could ask why a bright light burst forth from Koichi's D-tector, split in two, and crashed into the screens of the two's D-tectors. Instantly the three felt their device kick back with power, as if someone was trying to push them across the ground. After ten seconds the intense light vanished in a flash, leaving Takuya and Koji's D-tectors steaming and hot.

"What just happened?" Takuya worriedly stared at his D-tector as if it would explode at any moment.

"That's very simple, Takuya," Lady Ophanimon's voice came over Takuya's D-tector this time as her insignia lit up on his screen, "I fixed both your D-tectors. That should make you two feel a bit better and make talking easier."

"That's great!" Takuya smiled down at his D-tector. For the first time since everything had happened his D-tector felt right. There was a correct weight and feel to it; like up until that moment it hadn't been complete.

"This'll definitely help with what we have to do," Koji turned towards Takuya and nodded at him.

"You mean finishing your mission?" Koichi questioned, knowing that from the look the two had on their faces that he was probably wrong; and that it was most likely something much worse.

"No…" Takuya sighed. "I'm just going to start at the beginning and work my way through this really quickly, so save all comments and questions until the end. Koji and I were ambushed in the Dimensional Corridor and thrown into unopened portals, which I'm guessing you all already figured out. We'll when I crash-landed here I was save by a member of the Destined of this Zone and taken in. We fought off those that attacked us in the corridor and took a lot of their minions with us, and everything was going fine until today. Just a few hours ago all of the Destined we'd been working with were kidnapped and now we have to figure out how to save them without actually having to hand over the Sealed Digivice like they want." When he was done he took a deep breath, his lungs empty and burning from saying everything so quickly and on one breath.

"That's horrible," Zoe stated, feeling her blood boil at the idea that someone had harmed her friends and kidnapped some Destined.

"So they're using them as a bargaining chip to get their hands on the Sealed Digivice?" Lady Ophanimon noted, not liking the way things were heading. "This is bad…"

"It only gets worse," Koji commented, his tone turning darker.

"What do you mean?" Koichi asked. It was strange, but he could already feel his skin crawling, his muscles tightening, and his mouth going dry, even though he had no idea what the two were about to say.

"The one who came after the Sealed Digivice and is holding the Destined of this Zone hostage," Takuya took a deep breath and looked Koichi in the eyes. "It's him. It's Dominimon…"

Instantly Koichi felt his earlier physical problems intensify. His blood boiled up with repressed anger and vengeance, filling his head and blocking out all ambient sound around him. To him at the moment, there was only the six of them in an empty void.

"Damn…" Koichi growled through clenched teeth, trying to push back any fear or despair the name brought forth.

"…" On the other end of the D-tectors intercom Lady Ophanimon floated amongst the light in silent contemplation. From the outside she seemed still and peaceful, but on the inside she was crying out. Even in that very moment she could remember the day when Koji returned carrying Takuya's lifeless body, begging her to do something. That day she had pushed her powers and herself beyond limits she didn't know she had and achieved something she thought impossible by bringing him back. She was sure that if Takuya hadn't been fighting death as she pulled him back that he never would have returned; but in the end it became a memory that haunted her to the very day.

"Dominimon…?" Zoe questioned, rolling her head to the side to see why the boys had become quiet all of a sudden. "Why does that name seem…" She eventually trailed off when she saw their solemn faces, twisted up in anger. "Wait… Isn't that the digimon…"

"Yeah…" Takuya turned to her with a tired look and rubbed his left shoulder, "He's the one who turned everything sideways for us a few years ago."

"Are we talking about the same that digimon that almost… Takuya…?" Tommy spoke up, leaving off any words having to do with murder or death.

"Yes," Koji growled at the idea.

"If he's that Dominimon… then what are we going…" JP rejoined, but was quickly cut off when Lady Ophanimon regained her voice.

"This is bad…" Her voice leaked out of Takuya's D-tector with a lost tone. "Three years… Three years and this is the mission he reappears on. When so much of the Multi-verse is at stake; and worst of all, the situation we find ourselves in. It's not unlike the first time…"

"But this time it'll end differently," Takuya stated, clenching his fist and giving those around him a determined look. "We're going to save the Digidestined, keep the Sealed Digivice safe, and erase Dominimon from the Multi-verse. However, to do all of that, I'm going to need all of your help."

"You know you can always count on us for anything, right guys," Zoe looked to her two fellow incapacitated Warriors for consent.

"Of course I'll help," Tommy smiled, his enthusiastic voice saying how much trust he put into Takuya.

"Thanks, Tommy," Takuya smiled back.

"I don't know about this…" JP's voice betrayed the fact that he was giving the issue more thought than Zoe and Tommy. From the three Runners past accounts he knew how dangerous Dominimons was. "I mean… this is the digimon that you three couldn't take down and you three are a lot stronger than we are…" JP was obviously struggling with his rational fears.

"JP, I…" Takuya looked for the words.

"But you're our leader," JP continued after only two words from Takuya, "and you've never led us astray before. So I guess I have no reason to refuse," his lips curled into a weak smile.

"Thanks, JP," Takuya gave him a nod before turning to Koichi. "You've been pretty quiet over there Koichi. How are you feeling about all of this?"

Koichi hadn't moved or said a word since he had heard the name Dominimon uttered, which made Takuya wonder where he stood. He and Koji had had time to sort out their feelings for a few days, but not Koichi. They had just informed him that not only had they found the Light Traitor, but they were about to go into a combat situation with him very similar to that of three years ago. It had to be a very trying thing for one of the only three there that infamous day.

"It's a lot to take in right now, but I know one thing more than anything else. Dominimon's got to die," Koichi gave him a committed look and a nod. Telling Takuya and Koji that he, like them, had been wanting to put an end to the bad memory since the day it was created. "So what's our first move? Should we get the Sealed Digivice somewhere safe before we go after him?"

"No," Takuya answered. "There's no guarantee that Dominimon won't notice us taking the Sealed Digivice out of the Zone and we still might need it for our plan."

"So there's a plan," Zoe noted, pushing herself up off of the park bench and up into a sitting position when her muscles began to respond again.

"It's… coming together…" Takuya mumbled, unable to make eye contact with anyone.

"That doesn't sound very encouraging…" JP sighed, pushing himself up from his bench as well.

"It's the best we've got now. Either we pull together a plan or Takuya goes in himself to save the girl," Koji stated with a sarcastic smile in Takuya's direction.

"What's this about a girl?" JP questioned with a curious look, obviously liking what he had heard. It was always his dream to swoop in and save the damsel in distress, and since Koji was actually taking the time to mention her she must have been some damsel.

"Stop thinking whatever you're thinking JP, Takuya's beat you to it," Koji smiled and shook his head disappointment.

"Ahhh, he has," JP moaned before his eyes widened, "Wait! He has?"

"Yeah, they're pretty much inseparable at the lips," Koji remarked to the annoyance of Takuya. It seemed that Koji fully intended to make Takuya suffer for the decisions that had led them to the situation they found themselves in, or maybe he was just making him pay for getting a girlfriend while he fought against a city and government organization.

"Really? Takuya, I didn't know you worked that fast?" JP stared at Takuya with awestruck eyes. He was seeing his leader in a whole new light, and what he saw impressed him.

"Shut up," Takuya growled under his breath, agitated by the direction the discussing was taking.

"I never really thought you were that way Takuya," Zoe looked at him with an inquisitive expression.

"What way?" Takuya asked, feeling uneasy about the answer.

"The type to chase girls on a mission… wait, is this how it works. You three go out and use your, I'm on a dangerous mission to save the multi-verse, line to lure in impressionable girls," Zoe teased with a mock angry look.

"Of course not," Takuya seriously defended.

"Wow… You acted seriously offended to a little joke. She must be something special," Zoe smiled coyly at him, "Oh, Takuya's growing up. I'm so proud."

"Ju… Just shut up," Takuya sighed in defeat before lifting his D-tector back up and pressing down the talk button. "Lady Ophanimon, we need a corridor opened to a specific location in this Zone's Digital World."

"Anything you wish…" Lady Ophanimon replied with an apprehensive tone after a period of hesitation.

* * *

By the time the corridor was connected to the Digital World the three numb Warriors had recovered and Takuya, Koji, and Koichi had begun to formulate a plan. Through an almost instantaneous crossing the six found themselves standing a few hundred feet outside the walls of Gennai's stronghold.

"So this is another Zone's Digital World," Tommy remarked as he looked out across the fields of green grass that ran up to the fort walls with a marveled look. "It looks and feels like ours, but there's something about it. Something that's telling me it's different…"

"Yeah," JP agreed as the group made their way around the towering walls, looking for an entrance. "If I didn't know any better I'd swear we were back home."

"Speaking of being in another Zone's Digital World, why was that one like stepping through a doorway and not the whole long drawn out drop through the Dimensional Corridor like when we came to this Zone? And for that matter, why didn't we collapse this time?" Zoe inquired, looking to one of the three boys to answer

"Because it wasn't a Zone Crossing this time," Koichi answered her as his eyes traced the wall ahead. He had expected Takuya or Koji to answer her question, but they seemed completely absorbed in their planning, which he really needed to get back to helping with. "We weren't going from one Zone to another. Instead, we went from one dimension to another in the same Zone, which doesn't require an adjustment of your Zone Signature and Energy; which means you don't get hit with the Crossing Backlash. The in Zone transport is also the reason why the trip was so short," he concluded before quickening his step and getting up beside Takuya, making a suggestion of some sort when he did.

"They seem pretty focused, don't they," Tommy remarked as he watched the three rapidly exchange ideas, forming them into what would eventually become their plan.

"Considering that it's Dominimon… and what he did… I don't think they're going to leave anything to chance, especially with the lives of this Zone's Destined on the line," Zoe responded with a concerned look.

"Yeah, considering the fact that we're as worried as we are and we're not the ones who've actually seen or fought Dominimon should be a good indicator as to how dangerous he really is," JP groaned, not looking forward to what was to come. The three had only learned of Dominimon through Koji and Koichi's story while Takuya recovered in deep, coma like, sleep. They only told them of their encounter once and after that never spoke to anyone else about it; and from what they had learned they could understand why.

"Hurry up you three. The entrance is over here," Takuya called to the three stragglers who had fallen behind after getting too involved in their own discussion. Ahead of them he stood halfway through the entrance, waving to them to hurry.

Following Takuya's lead they quickly made their way up the fort stairs just inside the entrance and up along the walls. Sitting at a stone table that overlooked the courtyard they quickly spotted Gennai diligently working on his laptop with an interested look.

"Gennai!" Takuya called out to the digital man, making him jump slightly with surprise.

"Takuya, Koji!" Gennai greeted them with an awkward smile, "I wasn't expecting you today… Did I miss an e-mail or something? Or are you and the others…"

Gennai's voice trailed off when he noticed the four who had come up the stairs behind the two weren't any of the Digidestined. They were four new faces to him, well, except for one of them seemed more like a repeat.

Taking notice of Gennai's inquisitive look towards the other Warriors, Takuya decided to make a quick introduction. "Gennai, meet my fellow Zone Destined, Koichi, Zoe, Tommy, and JP," he swept his hands towards the group before reversing the intro, "Guys, this is Gennai."

"Hi…" Gennai greet the group that smiled back at him before his eyes widened in realization. "Wait! Does this mean that you finally have a way out of our Zone and to get rid of the Sealed Digivice?"

"Well… yeah…" Takuya looked around the courtyard below for something as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's great news," he smiled, patting Takuya on the shoulders in congratulations.

"Them being here is great news… but it's greatly overshadowed by the other news we got today," Takuya solemnly looked up at Gennai, whose smile faded away at the sight of Takuya's look.

"What's wrong?" Gennai scanned his face for answers before he began looking around in a frightened and unsure state. "Where are the others? Didn't they come with you?" Gennai hit on the trouble in a matter of seconds.

"That's what we need to tal..!" Before Takuya could finish a happy cry came up from some familiar voices.

"You're here," the voice of Gatomon was the one Takuya choose to focus in on out of the greeting of all the partner digimon.

"Ah!" Takuya mouth hung half open, obvious not ready to face the partner digimon who charged past him, believing that their human counterparts were waiting just beyond the Warrior of Flame and Light. However, once they were past them they came to a sliding stop when they found the four new arrivals were not in fact who they thought.

"Who?" A few partners pondered as they stared out at the four, trying to figure out why one of them looked very familiar.

"They're our fellow Destined from our Zone," Takuya weakly smiled down at the digimon, hoping that telling them wouldn't be as hard as when he had to explain what was happening to the parents of the Digidestined. "Guys, these are the partner digimon of the Digidestined. Considering how much experience we all have with digimon I don't think I have to tell you their names."

With forced kind smiles the four lowered themselves down on their knees and greeted the partner digimon at their level, "Hello." The digimon returned the greeting before turning back to look at Takuya.

"Where are they?" They inquired with hopeful smiles.

"Something's happened… and it's not good…" Takuya replied, taking a deep breath before explaining what had happened in the last few hours. The partner digimon sat silently listening to him as their insides twisted up and their emotions ran wide. After a few minutes he came to an end and a tense quiet settled in over the fort as everyone tried to come to terms with what had happened.

Every few seconds one of the partner digimon would attempt to break the silence, but each time their lips would move but words didn't come out. They made apprehensive sounds and stuttered a few syllables before falling silent again. It wasn't until Gennai gathered his thoughts that any words were heard.

"How did this happen?" Gennai asked, sitting down on the castle wall to steady himself, "I mean, how did he find them all?"

A difficult question that needs answers. Answers that might provide some insight into a most dreaded enemy.

* * *

To be continued…


	81. Warriors Decisiveness: Part Two

**Chapter 81**

**Warriors Decisiveness (Part Two)**

"How did this happen?" Gennai asked, sitting down on the castle wall to steady himself, "I mean, how did they find them all?"

Takuya and Koji looked to each other and then back to Koichi, wondering if any of them knew the answer. When they couldn't find a reason they turned back to Gennai and prepared to admit it, but before they could Lady Ophanimon spoke up over Takuya's D-tector, "I might have the answer for that one."

"Who?" A few whispers went up as they looked for the source of the voice.

"Oh, that's our Digital Ruler, Lady Ophanimon," Takuya said, raising up his D-tector and showing off the symbol on the screen. "You have an idea of how he found them?"

"Yes," she answered, "I believe it's because of their digivices. Digivices of all types put out all kinds of energy and signals which aren't something you can normally track without another digivice from the same Zone that you wish to find, but I fear that Dominimon's sick game of going after Destineds might have taught him some kind of tracking ability."

"That doesn't make any sense? If he had that kind of ability why not just confront us in the human world," Koji noted. "We've already figured out that he wants to screw with us by taking the Digidestined hostage, but why lure us out with a television broadcast. I'm sure he would have much rather have preferred to deliver his message in person if he could track us."

"Koji's right," Koichi agreed, "the physiological effect of taunting them with the captured Digidestined in person is something a twisted digimon like him wouldn't have been able to resist."

"That does ring true, but I believe he didn't show himself to you two because he couldn't find you," Lady Ophanimon rejoined.

"But you just said he tracked the others by their digivice signals," Takuya remarked, knowing there had to be more to it.

"I believe he's unable to track you now because of the signal dampeners I installed on your D-tectors before the mission. They were meant to help you suppress the signal and influence of the Sealed Digivices negative energies, but an unattended side-effect of them is that they also mask your D-tector signals from all other sources besides other D-tectors."

"So we're invisible to him," Koji laughed, seeing the new development as another lucky break for the plan they were formulating, "At least at a range that is. Just stay out of sight and his best method of tracking us is useless."

"Let's hope that's the case," Koichi nodded in agreement, "because if it is. We might have just gained a serious advantage."

"It looks that way…" Takuya thought for a moment and arrived at a devious smile. "Lady Ophanimon, if you can control what the dampener hides, then can you also control what it lets through?"

On the other end Lady Ophanimon thought about her answer for a few seconds before giving it, "I suppose I could. Why?"

"Because if you can, I think we might have a way of setting up a great decoy," he smiled towards Koichi who just gave him an inquisitive look back.

"I think I get what you're hinting at," Koji smiled as he patted his brother on the shoulder with a sly smile, "But we're going to need a case to make it work."

"That's true. Gennai, didn't you say something about a reconstruction program you were working on a while ago to fix the Zone Gate," Takuya inquired as his moment of inspiration continued on.

"Yes, but that hardly seems important right now," Gennai answered with a confused look.

"Could it be used to make a copy of something other than the Zone Gate?" Takuya pushed forward with his line of questioning.

"Yes, all I would have to do is scan whatever it is and then the program will make a digital copy of it. Unfortunately, whatever it copies just looks like the original, it doesn't possess any of the abilities or powers of the original; which is why it's been completely useless in rebuilding the Zone Gate," Gennai sighed, thinking about the countless hour he had spent trying to get the program working to its full extent without any results.

"That's perfect," Takuya smiled, "We really don't want to copy everything about it, just its look and shape. Koji, you work with Koichi and Lady Ophanimon to get the signal right while I get Gennai to make our case."

"Right," Koji agreed, leading Koichi, who was hoping that he would explain what was happening, away.

"Gennai, I need you to copy this," Takuya turned back to the digital man and removed the Sealed Digivice from his pocket. "You need to make something that looks exactly like it, but has a space inside big enough for a D-tector to fit inside. That's possible, right?"

"It's possible… but I don't understand what you're planning," Gennai replied, staring at the Sealed Digivice in Takuya's hand with concern.

"We're going to give Dominimon exactly what he wants and even more," Takuya smirked as he motioned for the others to follow him and Gennai to whatever room the reconstruction device was in. "All of you come with me and I'll explain everything."

An hour later the copy of the Sealed Digivice was built and Koichi's signal adjusted D-tector was firmly fitted inside.

"How are you feeling, Koichi?" Takuya questioned when he caught the twin staring at the Sealed Digivice copy in his hand.

"I don't like the idea of Dominimon being around and not having my D-tector incase something goes wrong with the plan, but I have to admit, this is a good plan. Crazy, but good," Koichi did his best to brush off the defenseless feeling, knowing that if everything went right he would get it back soon.

"It does sound insane," Gatomon stated, eyeing them like she wasn't sure they could pull it off. She like the rest of the partner digimon was worried about their human counterparts. It was a fearful thing to have to put all of their fates on the Runners plans. "You two are talking about fighting each other to distract Dominimon… How do you know he'll even go for it?"

"We just do, unfortunately," Takuya admitted with an uneasy sigh. "You're just going to have to believe us on this one. We will get them back and make Dominimon pay for touching them. But really getting them back is your groups part of the plan, so I'll have to trust you all with that," he added looking over the partner digimon, Gennai, Zoe, Tommy, and JP.

"Speaking of that, let's go over the plan one more time," Koji called the groups attention to the mission at hand.

"First, we're going to sneak up on the spot where Dominimon's waiting for you two to hand over the Sealed Digivice using the dampener program Lady Ophanimon developed to mask our and the digimons signals," Zoe stated.

"On that note, how do you two know where you're supposed to meet him for the exchange? From what you told us he didn't exactly give you a location," JP noted with a curious look towards the two who the question and been directed at.

"It has to be the valley where Lilithmon's Created Zone collapsed. He'll consider it the place where the weak go to fail. Us being the weak," Takuya replied with an annoyed grunt.

"Wow… he has a real high opinion of his friends, doesn't he?" Zoe mocked, disgusted by the fallen angels logic.

"She failed him and that's all he cares about now," Koji remarked. "Let's move on."

"Okay, once you two go through your whole act and Koji takes off with the fake Sealed Digivice," Tommy picked up, "Takuya's going to get Dominimon to chase after Koji and leave the Digidestined; and when he's far enough away we come out and free them."

"Exactly, but be careful. He'll most likely feel that something's off and probably leave behind some guards or something, so be ready for a fight," Takuya warned as he extended his fist out and looked to the others. "Let's do this!"

"Right!" The five other Warriors pressed their fists against his and cheered, building up a head of steam for what was to come.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the group of humans and digimon were lying just inside the forest lining the valley below. The valley had changed greatly since the last time Takuya had seen it. There was now a deep dome-shaped impression in the ground with a small plateau in the in the center. The perfect circle in the valley had been cut when Lilithmon's Created Zone collapsed, devouring the land on which it had been placed and drawing up stone and dirt to the point where it had seen its last seconds.

"There they are," Takuya pointed to the strange cage of light resting on the plateau. Inside it the Digidestined were yelling at Dominimon who was playfully circling them in his twisted manner.

"I was really hoping you two were wrong," Gennai anxiously gulped. He still remembered how the foul digimon looked from the incident with Wisemons act.

"We were too…" Koji admitted, leaning a little more out from behind his hiding spot so he could get a better look at what was happening.

They continued to watch in silence, looking for the perfect time to act while observing Dominimons movement. Takuya and Koji knew that every second of intelligence they managed to gather about the Light Traitor was invaluable. However, the monitoring came to an end when the mood below changed and became tenser. They saw Dominimon raise a hand up to the cage and they knew it was time to act.

"Be careful, and remember, stay out of sight until you're absolutely sure we're gone," Takuya gave a final order and reminder before jumping out of the forest and charging down the valley with Koji at his side.

The others fell back further into the woods; not wanting to take a chance that Dominimon would spot them if he grew suspicious of Takuya and Koji. From where they were they watched the two run up to a ridge and Takuya call out Dominimons name, it only being a low rumble when it reached them. In the valley the foul digimon and Runners talked, inaudible from where they were.

"So Koichi's waiting for them back the way we came?" Zoe inquired. She hadn't forgotten how Takuya, Koji, and Koichi had picked the battleground to give them the best advantage they could get; or how Koichi had stayed behind in hiding to await them and the return of his D-tector. What she was attempting to do was forget how nervous they all were about their two friends, standing before the most evil digimon they had ever encountered. Too close to transform in time to put up a fight. If Dominimon didn't take the bait they could be killed in an instant.

"Yeah…" Tommy replied without looking at her, his eyes glued on the scene taking place below.

Soon, a collective shock ran through them all when Koji struck Takuya in the gut and dropped him to the dirt.

"I might be wrong about this because of how far away we are, but that looked real," JP remarked in a whisper at the sight of Takuya hitting the ground, clenching his stomach in pain.

"They did say something about having to make it as real as possible… so it probably was," Zoe rejoined, wondering how the two would resolve the issue after the fighting was over.

A second later Koji took off into the sky as MagnaGarurumon, towards the spot he and the others had chosen. After a short discussion Takuya transformed into EmperorGreymon and he and Dominimon went after him, but not before the Light Traitor summed up three guards for his hostages. The group continued to watch until they could no longer see any of the three, before choosing to act.

"They're gone," Zoe took command of the group, "Let's do this."

With that the three Warriors hoisted up their D-tectors and transformed.

* * *

"Damn it! This isn't really happening!" Tai cursed through clenched teeth as he paced about in agitation, stopping himself from kicking the energy bars for fear of another shock.

"This is so screwed up…" Matt sighed in defeat at what he and the other had just witnessed. "Just so screwed up…"

"We've got to do something," Davis kept his distance from the bars as he eyed their new jailors.

"Do what, Davis?" Yolei questioned, the crack in her voice giving away how trapped she felt. "Thanks to this cage of, whatever it's made of, our Digivices are dead," she added as she held up the cold and lifeless device, "and even if they weren't we don't have our partners."

"Yeah… but…" Davis stuttered, looking out over the angry and defeated faces of his fellow Digidestined. He was trying his best to remain upbeat, but it was becoming harder by the second. "We just can't…" he fell silent when Tai's hand landed on his shoulder.

"We're not giving up Davis… but things are looking pretty grim right now," Tai remarked, glad to see that despite what was happening they still had some fight left in them.

"Takuya… Koji…" Kari whispered collapsing to knees in anguish after seeing the two best friends turned against each other. "They're fighting each other… They're fighting because of…" she couldn't finish her thought.

"Kari…" Sora knelt down beside the young girl and reached out for her shoulder; but before she could say or do anything comforting a blast of dark red energy blew past the cage, sending the Digidestined scurrying away for the side.

"You bastard!" Tai growled, running up to the side of the cage the attack had come from and glared angrily at snickering Infermon below who had fired off the attack.

"Monkeys in a cage…" It cackled at them with a twisted smile, enjoying the scared looks it had gotten out of the group.

"If we weren't in this cage we'd… we'd… we'd…" Davis sought for some kind of fearful or legitimate threat, but being in the cage without their partners kind of limited his choices. But intervening on Davis behalf a voice cried out.

"HURRICANE GALE" An unfamiliar voice echoed out as the once cackling Infermon was hammered by torrent of pink blades of pressurized wind. The area around the evil digimon was engulfed, splitting the earth and sending debris flying out from the point of impact.

"…do something like that…?" Davis stared blankly at the spot where the Infermon had once stood guard, watching as it was diced into pieces and exploded into digital bits.

"THUNDER FIST" "AVALANCHE AXES"

Before the first Infermon's data could disperse two more explosions erupted from the other two sides of the cage, burying the area in clouds of rolling dust.

"What just happened…?" TK inquired looking around for any sign of what had happened. He wasn't alone in his search; the others were frantically scanning the area in a stupor of surprise and confusion.

Eventually, Cody found one of the sources and pointed it out, "Up there!"

The Digidestineds eyes track upwards in the direction he had indicated and found a beautiful humanoid bird digimon hovering above the battlefield where the first Infermon had been blown away.

"Who's that?" A few pondered as they stared up at her while she looked down with focused eyes for anything moving below.

"I don't know… I've never seen her before…" Izzy awed, wondering if he could locate her in his database if he had his laptop with him.

"She's called Zephyrmon," a familiar voice answered him from behind the group. The reply quickly turned their attention to the voices source and they were greeted by Gennai's relieved smile.

"Gennai," they cheered, forgetting about the hybrid digimon above in exchange for the digital man and their partners milling around his feet as he kept them from touching the dangerous bars of energy.

For a few seconds the Digidestined reassured and talked with their partners who expressed nothing but concern for them, and relief over getting closer to having them back. However, the moment didn't last long as a more urgent problem came rushing to Kari's lips.

"Gennai, you need to stop Takuya and Koji. They're fighting each other. They're going to hurt each other and it's all our fault," Kari begged the man to do something to stop the two best friends from doing something they'd regret.

"Yeah, the only one who's going to win there is Dominimon," Sora added as Gennai raised his hands up in front of them and motioned for them to relax.

"Well, you see… the thing about that is…" Gennai began.

"They did make it look pretty real didn't they," Zephyrmon remarked as she landed on the plateau right beside the cage. The moment her feet made contact with the stone she was encircled by a torrent of blue fractal code which blew away to reveal a stunning blonde sixteen-year-old girl in a pair of light purple pants, white shirt, and light purple jacket. "I guess all that time they spent really fighting each other over the years made this little performance easy," she added, turning to the group and giving them a warm smile.

"That digivolution…" Kari stared up at her with a look of hazy recognition. _"Isn't she the girl from the picture in Takuya's cell phone? Wait? Does that mean…"_

"You just spirit evolved," Tai stepped closer to the young girl on the other side of the cage, "Are you with…"

"With Takuya and Koji? Yeah, but right now I'm not sure that's a good thing, but yeah," she smiled back. "The name's Zoe," she added, tucking strands of golden hair behind her left ear.

"What did you mean by performance? Do you mean all of that…" Sora got up from Kari's side and got right in front of the new girl, only the bars of the cage separating them.

"Was an act," Zoe finished for them again. "Yeah, it's just another in a long line of their crazy plans which seem to somehow work out for them. But I guess in this case they came up with a pretty smart one… scary, but smart."

"Speaking of that crazy plan, shouldn't you signal them that we've taken care of the guards?" A deep voice came from the other side of cage.

Turning to the source the Digidestined caught a quick glimpse of a large blue beetle digimon before it was encircled by blue fractal code and replaced by a stout teenage boy, about Takuya and Koji's height, with short spiky brown hair. He had on a pair of dark blue track pants, a yellow shirt, and a blue jacket left unzipped.

"We can't do that yet, JP," another gruff voice protested the boys.

Just like before the Digidestined turned towards the source and found another digimon lifting itself onto the platform before the cage. It was a large beast of a digimon cover in scraggly white fur and wielding a pair of large steel axes. And just like beetle before it was quickly engulfed in fractal code, leaving behind another boy. He was obviously younger than the other two, thirteen from the best guess, most likely the same age and height at Cody. He had on a pair of light blue jeans, white tee-shirt under a forest green jacket, and an orange baseball cap over his shaggy brown hair.

"Why not, Tommy?" The boy identified as JP inquired with a confused look. "The longer we wait. The longer those two are going to beat on each other for that freaks enjoyment."

"They're not out of the cage yet," Tommy gestured towards the bars separating the Digidestined from the freedom.

"And before you ask it's because according to Koji, Dominimon could have some kind of trap or self-destruct associated with the cage which could end up killing them all if they're still in it when they turn on him," Zoe chastised him, her hands on her hips in agitation that he had already forgotten.

"You do realize that we can hear you… and don't like what you're saying…" Tai exhaustedly laughed, the idea that they were still in danger hampering his and the others temporary good mood.

"Ah, yeah… Don't worry, we'll get you all out in no time," Zoe awkwardly laughed as she looked right at them and delivered her next line. "As soon as we figure out how…"

"It bothers me that you were able to say that straight to our faces," Sora sighed, hating the fact that she was already starting to like the girl. Zoe just shrugged back and began looking over the cage along with the others.

"How about you guys just smash it?" Davis remarked from within the cage, feeling that he had reached the answer.

Zoe just tilted her head to the side slightly and looked at him in disbelief. "Did you just seriously suggest that we just smash a cage made of mysterious, dangerous energy… that you're currently inside?"

"Y…" Davis was about to respond with a yes, but his logical side finally kicked in and the idea that the cage could blow up with them inside or discharge energy into them like when he had kicked it, but on a much more lethal scale, became recognized possibilities. "Ahhh… Withdrawn…"

"You have to hurry…" Kari pleaded after a few minute had passed without anything being done besides from the three Warriors and Gennai circling the cage with inquisitive looks. "It they're really fighting each other to buy time… then… then the longer it takes the greater the chance that one of them will actually get hurt…"

"From that comment I'm guessing you're Kari," Zoe smiled, leaning in close to the girl almost pressed up against the bars of the cage. "It's nice to meet you."

"How did…?" Kari began to question, but when she saw the coy smile Zoe was giving her she found her answer. _"I haven't even told Sora, Yolei, or Mimi… and he's told all of his friends… Great, I'm going to have to make him pay for that."_

"_Somehow I think I just got Takuya in trouble,"_ Zoe pondered with a smile, finding it very easy to read the other girls suddenly annoyed body language.

"Okay, Takuya and Koji get out of these situations all of the time," JP interrupted, trying to get his mind off of how jealous he was of Takuya at the moment. There weren't any bad looking girls in the bunch, but Takuya had managed to score a girl he could tell was going to be amazing. "What would they do in this situation?"

The three pondered the idea for a few moments before finding the answer at the same time and announcing it in unison. "Call Lady Ophanimon!"

Zoe was the quickest on the draw with her finger on the call button before even the last syllable had left their mouths. "Lady Ophanimon, we need a little help."

"With what, dear?" Lady Ophanimon replied in a calm voice, which hid the fact that she was still panicking over how the plan was going over. Never before had she regretted the fact that she couldn't see what they were doing more than the moment at hand.

"Dominimon's put up some kind of energy cage around the Digidestined and we can't figure out how to take it down," Zoe explained.

"I'll see what I can do. Hold your D-tector up to the cage and hit the scan button; but only for a second. I only need a small sample of the energy to work with. Too much and it could damage your D-tector," Lady Ophanimon instructed.

"Right," Zoe obeyed and got the D-tector close to one of the bars, then, with a nervous gulp she hit the scan button, drawing a burst of highly concentrated energy into her D-tector. Sparks from the process numbed her hand and made her release the button even before she could do it herself. The device gave a few pings before the screen returned to displaying Lady Ophanimons symbol again. "Was that enough?"

"Yes, it was fine. Now all I have to do is…" Lady Ophanimon's voice drifted away and turned into a mumble as she got to work; too distracted by the task at hand to narrate an explanation.

A minute passed in silence before Lady Ophanimon's voice returned. "Everyone, hold up your D-tectors to the cage and hit the transmit button at the same time. And by the way, you'll all want to cover your eyes for this."

"Why?" Davis questioned, his curiosity getting the better of his common sense.

"Does it matter?" Yolei growled.

"It could," Davis retorted.

"Okay than Davis, you keep them open and see what happens. That way you'll know for sure if it was a good idea or not," TK sighed, closing his eyes like the rest and buried them behind his arm for good measure.

The three Warriors complied and after a three count from Zoe they hit the transmit buttons on their D-tectors, sending out intense flashes of white light. The flashes poured out like three powerful strobe lights had been turned on, filling the valley with surreal shadows. At first they seemed to do nothing, but slowly the bars began to shrink, growing thinner with each passing flash until they faded from existence and the bursts stopped.

"That should have done it," Lady Ophanimon stated, realizing that they all probably still had their eyes closed and couldn't see if the cage was actually gone.

"I'm blind!" Davis cried as the others opened their eyes and looked for any sign of the cage.

"Did you serious keep your eyes open?" Zoe barked in agitation, having bad flashbacks of Takuya in the old days.

"Only for the first flash," Davis attempted to defend his actions, pulling away from the anger he could feel radiating off of the girl. He was normally scared when one of the girls yelled at him, but considering the blond could turn into a digimon he was doubly afraid.

"Whatever, Davis's issues aside, now that the cage is gone we need to go help Takuya and Koji," Kari stated, aiming her Digivice at Gatomon, ready to start her digivolution. However, before she could a hand wrapped around her wrist and tilted her aim towards the ground. "Zoe…?" Kari looked up at the person who had halted her.

"They said they don't want anyone to interfere in their fight," Zoe compassionately stated when she saw the concerned look in Kari's crimson eyes.

"But why? It doesn't make any sense for them to fight alone," Kari rejoined, seeing no logic behind them staying out of the fight.

"My sister has a point," Tai cut added, "If Dominimon's as bad as they've told us. They're going to need all the help they can get."

"It's because they know how dangerous Dominimon is that they've chosen to keep us from joining them," Tommy explained. "They know what he's capable of and have chosen the battlefield and conditions in which to fight him to give them the best advantage. At this point, we'd all just get in the way and most likely become a liability… or hostages."

"And anyways, they'll meet up with Koichi out there and it'll be a three on one fight, so they won't be alone," JP added.

"Are you sure?" Kari clasped her hands together and stared out over the horizon Takuya had vanished over in his mock pursuit of Koji.

"Yeah… now I've got a call to make," Zoe smiled, walking to the edge of the stone platform and lifting her D-tector up. The group could hear her make a few short exchanges with Takuya before sliding her D-tector back into her coat pocket.

"It looks like it went perfectly on their end as well," Zoe gave them a relaxed smile as she walked back to the group.

"All of a sudden I don't know about the, as well, on our side…" Tommy interrupted the calm with a concerned tone.

Turning to the boy they found him looking out across the ground below them. They didn't have to follow his eyes or even spend that much time looking for what he had seen to change his tone. A few dozen circles of gray light had carved themselves into the brown, rocky, earth in a very familiar way. Out in the distance a few claws attached to cables had already erupted from the pits as some Infermon were already crawling out.

"Damn," Zoe cursed, trying to get a count of how many enemies they should be expecting.

"The cage must have been booby trapped," Tommy added, moving to the opposite side from Zoe to get his own count.

"It looks like we're going to get to fight after all," Tai said with a disappointed laugh. Without another word they all gripped their different digivices and got ready to fight.

A hitch in their perfect plan has arisen, but the battle starting in the valley was nothing compared to the battle beginning over the horizon. The battle between the three warriors for justice and the corrupted angel is entering its first act.

* * *

To be continued…


	82. The Battle Building for Three Years

**Chapter 82**

**The Battle Building for Three Years**

"Do you three really think you have what it'll take to bring me down," Dominimon hissed, regaining enough of his composure to be threatening and fight. "You didn't have it three years ago. And you don't have it now."

"You're about to find out what we had three years ago was more than enough to take you down," EmperorGreymon roared, signaling for the charge and the start of the battle.

"If you three are so eager to die then let's go," Dominimon snarled, raising his palm towards the three charging Warriors. "OMINOUS…"

* * *

*An hour ago, back at Gennai's base*

"So how're things going with the dampener on Koichi's darkness signal?" Takuya inquired as he sat down at the table with Koji and Koichi.

"You tell us," Koichi replied, holding up his D-tector so Takuya could get a clear feeling of its signal.

"If I hadn't fought beside you for as long as I have, I'd think that it was evil," Takuya laughed, taking Koichi's D-tector and flipping it over in his palm a few times to examine it.

"What about making the copy of the Sealed Digivice for the case?" Koji questioned.

Takuya took a cleansing breath and leaned back in his chair, before putting his boots up on the table, basking in what little peace remained. "It's almost done and I have to admit it's looking really good. Gennai will come and get me when it's time to put Koichi's D-tector in," with that he tossed Koichi back his device and gave a small yawn.

"If that's all taken care of, then I guess it's time to run over our battle plan," Koji remarked, placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his clasped hands.

"Yeah, he has a bunch of techniques that if we get hit by could end it for us in one go," Koichi agreed.

"So which of them should we start with?" Takuya asked the consensus of the group.

"How about the one we just had some experience with," Koji suggested.

"That does seem like a good place to start," Koichi agreed with his brother again.

Takuya nodded and moved forward with the talk, "So up first, is figuring out how to deal with his Ominous Light…"

* * *

"OMINOUS…" Was all Dominimon could get out before the three split up. EmperorGreymon took off into the air while MagnaGarurumon jetted off to the right and Rhihimon to the left.

"Don't think just by splitting up you can avoid my attack! I'll just take you out one by one," Dominimon laughed as he followed Koichi with his outstretched hand. "OMINOUS LI!"

Two powerful forces slamming into his hand and wrist instantly brought the Light Traitors attack to a stop and blew his arm backwards behind him in a wrenching motion. As the pain and confusion of what had happened set in he could hear the echoing cries of…

"DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW"

"MAGNA CANNON"

* * *

*An hour ago in the threes strategy meeting*

"It'll be the end of us if he uses Ominous Light on even one of us and sends us somewhere bad like, space or the center of the planet, or even if he just sends us somewhere faraway. We can't let him reduce our numbers for even a minute," Koji noted, rubbing his left temple as he tried to think of any other facts.

"Don't forget that there's a good chance that we'd pass out once we come out at the other end like we've heard. So what do we know about the way he uses the attack?" Koichi inquired.

"Well, from the accounts of the Destined from the Zone we first met him in, he uses one extended hand to fire off the attack," Koji remarked.

"And we learned a few things about it from Kari's mom. Like that Tai had enough time to push her out of the way, which means it takes time to take effect. And that it has a limited range since she avoided being taken too by just being pushed into the next room," Takuya stated the conclusions he had been thinking about for a while. He had to do something to distract himself from going crazy while he tried not to think about the situation the Digidestined were most likely in.

"It's probably limited to a preselected area which he couldn't quickly change when she was pushed into the next room, because I don't see him passing her up. He probably would have considered taking her a bonus. Pulling in someone completely uninvolved would've been fun for him," Koji commented, giving the idea some more thought.

"Taking all of that into account, what can we do to take the power out of the attack?" Koichi stated the question they had formed through their talk.

"Split up the moment he starts the attack," Takuya answered. "That way he'll have to restart the attack to focus in on a new target."

"And using that time between him resetting his attack we can assault his vulnerable spot. Namely, the arm he has to extend. That should be enough to stop the attack completely," Koji added.

"Counterattacking should be up to the two he doesn't target when we split up. Hopefully, he'll put all of his concentration into tracking one of us with his hand which will allow the other two to get in a clean strike," Koichi remarked.

"It's probably wishful thinking that even two of our most powerful attacks will take off one of his arms, isn't it?" Takuya sighed and leaned his head back over the neck rest of the chair and stared up into the blue sky.

"It's highly unlike it'll do more than knock his arm around, but if we're lucky it might make him think twice about using the attack anymore. However, taking away his instant finisher would be a key victory in this fight," Koji replied, wishing he could believe that they could cripple Dominimon with a single attack.

"Right… I was afraid of that. The stops figured out, so how about the follow up," Takuya suggested.

* * *

"You fools…" Dominimon growled, showing his annoyance at being caught by surprise, "…do you really think such weak attacks could hurt me?"

"No, but we're going to keep trying until we find a way to hurt you," the voice of Rhihimon roared from very close to Dominimon's side. "RED CROSS"

With the attacks roar four jets of dark red energy burst forth from the tip of the spear, creating a cross which made it true to its name. In a powerful lunge Rhihimon drove the spear into Dominimon's side, aiming for one of the open joints in the armor. However, whether he hit one remained a mystery since the moment it made contact it exploded in a fury of energy and smoke, driving Rhihimon back.

"I really don't think that did much, but at least we know he does make mistakes and leaves openings," EmperorGreymon remarked as he touched down beside Rhihimon incase he needed back up against whatever Dominimon had in store for a reprisal.

"And here we thought he was perfect," Rhihimon playfully mocked in celebration of their first move going off without a hitch.

"Nice. Very nicely done," Dominimon's voice returned from the crimson smoke as he swept it away with a light wave of his hand; peeling the cloud back with an unearthly power exercised on the windless battlefield.

"Great… He doesn't have a scratch on him and it seems that he's regained some of his composure," MagnaGarurumon sighed, having hoped for more out of the attack.

"The sick bastard probably enjoyed getting hit and coming away from it unhurt. We probably made the fight even better for him by letting him show off like that," EmperorGreymon narrowed his eyes and looked for any sign of damage that might not have been easily evident.

"You are right, Rei-Ki," Dominimon smiled flexing the arm that had been attacked, admiring the resilience that had allowed him to remain unhurt, and making the three twitch back slightly in surprise. They hadn't expected him to be able to hear them from the distance he was at. "Slowly, I'll show how foolish it was to challenge me. I'll carve that realization into your bodies and minds with my immense powers!" He finished with a roar as he shot at the three with his arm extended.

Dominimon seemed to close the distance in a flash, catching the three by complete surprise as he reached his hand towards Rhihimon's head in the middle of the group.

"OVERTURE…" Dominimon began to call out the name of the attack he seemed to plan to release at close range on his target.

"_DAMN! DON'T KNOW THIS ONE!"_ The three cried at the sight of the new attack. They had expected him to have some attacks that were unknown to them, but they hadn't expected him to bring one out right off of the back. They had hoped to wear him down by crushing all the attacks they knew, thereby weakening the new ones when he began using them.

From his position Rhihimon couldn't do anything to defend himself against the coming attack, so he knew he would have to fall back on the emergency strategies they had come up for instances like the one he was literally facing.

* * *

*An hour ago in the combat strategy meeting*

"What about if one of us gets cornered by one of his attacks?" Koichi brought up the topic whose answer very well might save his life an hour later.

"Yeah, it's best to have a plan in place in case he comes out with any surprises," Koji agreed. "Especially, since we don't know what his offensive capabilities are beyond a few attacks."

"What about we just modify the plan for defeating his Ominous Light attack," Takuya suggested as he leaned back in his chair and stared off into the sky to give more thought to how they would do that.

"We'll have to be fast to make that work. Unlike with the Ominous Light attack we probably won't have any indications that moments like that are coming. If he does catch us off guard, it'll probably be with speed or some unknown attack, which will leave us with very little time to react," Koji remarked as he leaned back as well and stared up at the same cloud Takuya was watching.

"If times the problem we can fall back on our most basic strategy," Koichi suggested with sigh as he copied the two turned his attention skyward.

"Just attack and hope your ally can get out of your way…" The three sighed in unison. It was obvious that they didn't like the idea of falling back on such a plan.

* * *

Swallowing nervously Rhihimon turned his eyes away from Dominimon's glowing left palm and tried to find where the first attack was going to come from. On his right he quickly found it in the form of EmperorGreymon swinging his blade in an upward angle. Mustering all the speed Rhihimon could he shifted his body slightly to the side while in front of him Dominimon's hand had no trouble following. With no time to spare Rhihimon got out of the way of EmperorGreymons swing, only wincing slightly as the tip of the sword sparked against his armor over the abdomen, but there was no damage to him and the blade continue upward to the surprise of Dominimon when it homed in on his wrist.

EmperorGreymon had gotten lucky that his blade was now on course with the weakly armored wrist of Dominimon, locked on to the joint in the armor, since he had swung out blindly. However, his luck ended there. Dominimon wasn't a slouch either when it came to combat; his past was littered with countless battles against strong opponents in his twisted bid for power. To keep himself from losing his hand when he spotted the sharp edge coming he didn't abort the attack, instead he twisted his arm around until the shield on his forearm was now receiving the blade.

The heavy impact of steel against steel rang out over the battlefield as the sword and shield collided. The impact sent a jarring rattle through the sword and into EmperorGreymons arm, almost making him drop his sword, before it deflected into the dirt with a crash. However, it had succeeded in doing its part as it sent Dominimons arm off course as he uttered the last part of his attack.

"…PLUME"

A blast of gray energy erupted from his palm, coming within millimeters of grazing Rhihimon's shoulder and head, and tore its way across the battlefield. The attack ripped apart the ground and air as if it were comprised of thousands of swords. It was apparent that anything caught in the attack would be cut to pieces.

"_You've got to be kidding! It's like Zephyrmon's Hurricane Gale attack, but on such a more destructive level!"_ EmperorGreymon thought to himself as the position his backswing put him in gave him a front row seat to the attacks violence unleashed upon the ground.

"MAGNA CANNON" MagnaGarurumon growled as he swung his cannon forward and planted it in Dominimons stunned gut before pulling the trigger.

The shoot of light poured across Dominimon, driving him back a hundred feet in a swell of power. However, that seemed like as far as the twisted angel would allow as he slammed the back of his hand against the blast and sent it flying off over his shoulder.

"Did he just divert a shot from your cannon with a backhand?" Rhihimon yelped in surprise. He had planned to follow up his brother's attack with one of his own, but Dominimon had recovered too quickly for him to risk an attempt.

"Great, another new ability… just what we needed," MagnaGarurumon sighed while he kept his gun sight on Dominimon.

It was always possible to knock an attack down if it had a physical form to connect with, but MagnaGarurumon's Magna Cannon was a blast of pure destructive light. One could block it, take the power out of it, deflect it with an angled shield, or dodge it; but one shouldn't have been able to knock it off course with a slap.

"It wasn't an attack… maybe some kind of technique?" Rhihimon observed.

In the world of digimon combat there is three types of moves in battle; attacks, defenses, and techniques. Attack moves were anything that had a name and the ability to cause damage directly or indirectly and were specific to a digimon. MagnaGarurumon's Magna Cannon is a good example of a purely attack type. Defensive moves were any that created a shield, empowered a fighter, or healed, and again they had a name and were specific to a set digimon; so just having armor or the ability to automatically regenerate like Dragomon did aren't considered defensive moves. Lilithmon's Dark Zone Shield or Ophanimons Eden's Air would be examples of defensive type moves. The last move type is techniques, which are learned through luck, experimentation, or intense training. These moves might have names, but they are appointed by the creator and not assigned by design. They aren't specific to a digimon so anyone can learn and use them as long as they put in the effort, and can vary greatly in effect. When EmperorGreymon swings his sword over his head and absorbs all the positive energy into the blade to empower it, it's a technique.

"It was kind of cool. I wonder how he did it," EmperorGreymon spoke with an interested tone as he eyed the hand Dominimon had used to knock the attack away.

"I don't know, but if you're so interested why don't you go over there and ask him," MagnaGarurumon growled at him to get his head back in the game.

"Don't take it so seriously. I'm just saying that it looks like a pretty useful technique to me," EmperorGreymon defended his words.

"Yeah, it does, but unfortunately it's in his hands, literally," Rhihimon groaned, taking the middle ground between the two's argument.

"If you're done," Dominimon angrily sighed as he flexed his hand a few times and stared them down.

"Did you notice that he had to move his shield into position to block EmperorGreymons strike from hitting his wrist?" Rhihimon noted as he focused on Dominimon and kept his voice low so that he wouldn't hear them this time.

"I didn't see anything. I used a backswing on that one which put all the action at my back," EmperorGreymon laughed, lowering his head so that he could hear Rhihimon better.

"I saw. Your blade was going to hit the joint in his armor at the wrist and he twisted his shield into blocking position instead," MagnaGarurumon explained for the member who hadn't seen the event.

"Why'd he do that? Rhihimon drove his Red Cross attack into one of his body joints earlier and he didn't even flinch," EmperorGreymon remarked as he searched the growingly impatient Dominimon for whatever armor joints he could find.

"That's true… at least I think it is. I'm not sure I hit the joint since the explosion veiled the impact, but I didn't feel it hit anything solid like the armor plating," Rhihimon admitted as the three tried to piece the puzzle together from their observations so far.

"It can't just be that joint. I mean I doubt it's some magical Achilles heel of his," MagnaGarurumon added.

"So the question's what's different between this time and last time," Rhihimon summed up the aim of the discussion.

"Well, either way, there's only one way we're going to figure it out," EmperorGreymon stated as he straightened back out and gripped the hilt tight in both hands.

"Push the attack," the three declared in unison before they charged across the battlefield at Dominimon.

They swiftly approached Dominimon in a group, waiting for the perfect moment. That moment came when Dominimon callously raised a hand up and prepared to launch an attack. The instant when the hand went up the three split in different directions, making Dominimon choose a single target instead. This time around he picked MagnaGarurumon to focus on.

"DRAGONFIRE…" EmperorGreymon cried out as he leveled his sword at Dominimons extended arm.

However, EmperorGreymons actions only brought a smile to Dominimon's face as he quickly shifted off of MagnaGarurumon and locked onto the warrior of flame who was already committed to his attack.

"Did you really think I wouldn't learn from your little trick last time?" The twisted angel chuckled with a smug tone. "OVERTURE…"

"Yeah, we knew you'd learn," EmperorGreymon laughed at the idea that Dominimon believed he had caught them off guard. "In fact, we were counting on it."

"That's why we changed it up," Rhihimon growled from close by. He had used the combination of the distraction created by the two others and the time it took the twisted angel to reposition his attack to get back under him like the time before.

"RED CROSS" He launched his attack again at a joint at the hip instead of the seam between the back and chest plate like last time. Again the attack was followed by an explosion of dark red energy veiling Dominimon in reddish brown smoke.

"_This time I know…"_ Rhihimon congratulated himself as he jumped back away from the cloud, feeling too exposed at the moment.

"DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW"

"MAGNA CANNON"

The two attacks ripped across the landscape from two different sides and crashed into the cloud of smoke. They pierced the veil and in a flash were bounced away to the back of the battlefield by whatever technique Dominimon had used before.

"You're starting to annoy me, innocents," Dominimon brushed the dust off his armor with a bored sigh. "Such clever idea's and actions, but all so pointless."

"What about this time?" EmperorGreymon inquired in a whisper as he came to a stop in front of Rhihimon; standing between him and Dominimon. On Rhihimon's left MagnaGarurumon set down and well as they regrouped and hoped for good news.

"I know I hit the joint this time, but he didn't even flinch," Rhihimon informed the two with a disappointed growl. "And after feeling the hit twice, I'm pretty sure I hit him in the joint last time too."

"Were we wrong about the joints being a weakness?" MagnaGarurumon concluded with the results they had been presented.

"I don't know, but my guts telling me there's still something there," EmperorGreymon stated with a resolute stare of anger at the twisted angel.

"So you still want to try some more," MagnaGarurumon chuckled at his friends determination.

"Yeah, but let's change it up again," EmperorGreymon answered as prepared himself for the next assault.

"If anyone else said that they were taking life or death advice from their gut I'd laugh at them for being an idiot," MagnaGarurumon commented with a laugh.

"It kind of feels like you're laughing at me right now," EmperorGreymon retorted with a grunt.

"And what does that say about you as a person," MagnaGarurumon rejoined with a playful smile as he reached into the weapons pack on his back and extracted his grenade launcher with his free hand.

"I'm pretty sure you just wasted thirty seconds to call me an idiot," EmperorGreymon laughed back.

"Great, I'm going into battle with an idiot and a timewaster at my side," Rhihimon added a jab at the two.

It was a moment of levity for the three as they walked towards Dominimon with his smug grin as he awaited them. They knew they were going to have to throw him off guard once again to land another attack, and with each failed attempt their opponent grew to understand their combat style better.

"MAGNA ROCKETS" MagnaGarurumon suddenly whipped the grenade launchers barrel towards Dominimon and fired off a six shots.

The sudden attack didn't do much to catch Dominimon off guard, however, the targets he aimed for did. The first shot rocketed straight towards the vile angel who swatted it away with a burst of his power and he quickly prepared for the next shot, but the next one was out of his reach and crashed into the ground twenty feet to his left. While he was distracted by the second shot the third detonated the same distance on the right and following it a second later the fourth went off just ahead of him. Dominimon was now blinded by the cloud of dirt stained smoke, leaving him open for the last two shots.

The fifth shot homed in for where MagnaGarurumon had hoped that Dominimons head would be and by a measure of skill and a bit of luck it ended up dead center with his face plate. However, with inhuman reflexes the warped angel was able to swing an arm up and knock the shot away from his face like he had expected it.

"You mis…" was all of a taunt Dominimon could get out before he felt something impact his left leg and send it reeling back behind him. The sixth shot had found its mark, the left ankle, and thrown off the evil digimons stance.

"DARKNESS BLUSTER" A cry from Rhihimon came from somewhere outside the cloud, but due to Dominimons disorientation he couldn't tell from where. Before he could figure out the location a sphere of dark purple energy slammed into the twisted angel and drove him out into the open again where he found an unwelcome sight; EmperorGreymons sword being swung down at his neck like the strike of a executioners taking a condemned man's head. In response Dominimon throw his arms up over his neck and exposing his wrists to the attack.

"BURNING SLASH" EmperorGreymon roared as the sword ignited with orange flames and he brought it down on the open wrist joint. The moment it made impact it triggered a powerful explosion of searing flames and heat.

"Did that do anything?" EmperorGreymon inquired as he stared into the roaring flames for any sign Dominimon. He didn't expect the attack to have done much damage, but he could still hope.

As he peered into the flames his instincts began to scream at him and without anything to go on but his gut feeling he jumped back. This moved proved to save him from serious situation as Dominimons hand suddenly erupted forth from the fire and reached for his head, which it would have made contact with if he hadn't already been moving backward. Instinctively, EmperorGreymon swung out at the extending arm with his sword, once again going after the wrist. Just as fast as it had erupted from the flames it drew back away from the sharp edge of the blade and Dominimon sailed out the back, distancing himself from the Warrior.

"_What the hell is going on? I hit that wrist with my Burning Slash attack dead on and he didn't seem concerned at all, but then he went and dodged that panic swing,"_ EmperorGreymon tried to make sense of what had just transpired.

"After all of that, he's unhurt again," Rhihimon groaned at the sight of Dominimons pristine armor and body.

"I'm really starting to worry about this fight," MagnaGarurumon added with a similar tone of defeat.

One couldn't blame them for becoming disheartened at the sight of Dominimon shaking off attacks that would have taken down the strongest of opponents. The team attacks they were using now were intended to be instant kills when time was of the essence, but against Dominimon they had just wasted three of them and gotten no results. It was definitely a growing concern.

"_There has to be something we're missing"_ EmperorGreymon racked his brain as he found his two fellow Warriors across from him. He didn't like what he saw from them. Their looks and body language betrayed a sense of worry and closing defeat; and as their leader it was his job to keep them from sinking any further.

"One more time!" He cried to his friends. He wasn't requesting or suggesting this time. This time he was giving an order as their leader in a time of crisis. He knew that if they didn't find a way to harm Dominimon on the next attempt they were probably in a lot of trouble.

The two disheartened warriors nodded in agreement and prepared to execute his order. He rarely gave an actual order; in fact Takuya might have hated telling the twins what to do. The ability to give an unquestionable order was a leader power he had only used two times since they had become Runners, each time it kept them alive or led to the success of the mission, so they knew they had to obey for their own good at least.

"Okay," the two nodded in compliance as the prepared for the next team attack.

MagnaGarurumon emptied the sent shells from his grenade launcher and instantly reloaded it. Rhihimon planted his spear in the ground beside him, freeing up his hands, and opened his black wings wide; and EmperorGreymon released his sword from his left hand and arched it backward over his shoulder with his right; exchanging his two-handed style for a one-handed one.

"Let's do this!" EmperorGreymon cheered as they charged at the awaiting angel again.

"DARKNESS BLUSTER" Right from the start Rhihimon threw out his chest and placed his palms two feet apart from each other. Over his chest dark arcs of power jumped between each palm and the chest plate, increasing in repetition until a small dark purple ball began to form in the center. It quickly grew to the size of a large beach ball before he threw his arms out and sent it hurtling towards Dominimon.

"You joke," Dominimon sneered at the coming attack as he prepared to knock it down.

"MAGNA MISSILE" MagnaGarurumon barked as he unleashed a barrage of mini missiles in Dominimons direction.

"One annoyance after another," Dominimon sighed as he kept his arm up to block the Darkness Bluster while he traced the path of the missiles in flight.

"DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW" EmperorGreymon roared as his swords core discharged and rocketed towards Dominimon.

"MAGNA ROCKETS" MagnaGarurumon yelled as he released a second attack in succession by firing off six shoots.

The two fastest attacks, the Dragonfire Crossbow and Magna Rockets, were the first to reach Dominimon as they flew past the previous Darkness Bluster and Magna Missiles attacks. The change in order made the twisted angel alter his order of defense and focus on the two closer to him.

"OVERTURE PLUME" Dominimon cried as he sent his attack hurtling towards the six shots, ripping them and the ground apart, and sending MagnaGarurumon diving out of the attacks reach. He then turned and swung his arm out and batted away the Dragonfire Crossbow before turning back to the remaining attacks which were almost upon him.

The distraction created by the two quicker attacks seemed to work when by the time Dominimon turned around it was just in time to see the Magna Missiles spiral into the Darkness Bluster and disappear beneath its surface. In the next instant the dark orb swelled and white energy swirls began coursing alongside the dark purple ones. Once the two colors were equally distributed the sphere detonated in an explosion of light and darkness that engulfed Dominimon.

When Dominimon recovered from the combined strike of light and darkness he found himself dumbfounded by what he saw. His eyes were filled with the image of EmperorGreymons left fist hurtling towards his face.

"A simple punch! That's all you've got!" Dominimon cackled as he, like many times before in the fight, raised his arm up and batted away the fist.

He expect some kind of countermeasure out of the other two to save their leader from his failed attempt, but instead the two stayed their distance while EmperorGreymon let his left arm arch to his front and lowered his body. He ground his left foot into the soil before kicking off with his right, twisting his body clockwise so that his right arm was coming up from behind.

All Dominimon got of the rest of the attack was a glint of steel in the sunlight and the sound of EmperorGreymon grinding to a stop after sliding past him. But afterwards, there was something else. It was some kind of strange feeling… a feeling he had forgot after having gone without it for so long. It was… pain!

His eyes quickly locked onto the source of the sensation of pain and found gray liquid spurting out of an armor joint over the side of his stomach. The fluid was blood and continued to trickle out. The warm liquid was proof that he had just been injured. No, it was proof that he could be injured.

With a shocked expression Dominimon turned his vision over his shoulder and found EmperorGreymon in a lowered position, one leg extended forward and the other bent beneath for stability, his body half twisted from his rotation, and his sword held in a reversed hold in his right hand. The punch had been a feint to get in close to the twisted angel, open up an exposed joint, and follow through with the real attack, a one-handed roundhouse slash. It had gone off perfectly and made the progress they had hoped for.

"_That's it!"_ The three came to the same realization at the same time.

"I can't believe it was something as simple as that," Rhihimon balked in disbelief.

"It might seem simple, but the power and technique behind it has to be amazingly complex," MagnaGarurumon marveled at the realization.

"That's it, Dominimon. This whole time we've been assuming that you were just so strong that we were having a difficult time hurting you, but that's not it," EmperorGreymon spoke in a surprised voice as he straightened out and stared at his opponent. "It's that you're invincible. You're actually freaking invincible... well, only the spots were the armor covers; and the joints aren't just some weakness. They're just where you're not protected, but even those spots have a protection. Protection from energy and element based attacks, but not my sword just know. Your body's vulnerable to plain steel and physical attacks!"

"I didn't think about it until I saw EmperorGreymons sword cut so easily into his side joint, but my two Red Cross attacks weren't physical attacks, they were energy based. The sharp point and explosion are created by the energy I gather at the tip of my spear which never actually hits the target. It's the same basic thing for EmperorGreymons Burning Slash attack too," Rhihimon noted with an annoyed grunt. "This whole time I wasted two attacks and all that energy when I would have been so much better off just driving the point of my spear into his sides."

"It's actually quite an amazing set up when you think about it. He's so damn powerful and foreboding that most people and digimon rely on attacking him from a distance; and most distance attacks are energy or element based, which he's immune to. Should anyone use a physical distance attack he just has to knock it away from any of the joints or block it with the shields on his arms. And making it worse is the fact that if anyone were to get in close they would try and strike with everything they had, which means using energy based attacks at full power like we did," MagnaGarurumon continued to unravel the sheer terror that was once Dominimons defense.

"Add to that he's insanely strong and fast so if someone did come at him with a physical attack he could just bat it away," EmperorGreymon added, the memory of his backswing attack from earlier feeling like it had struck a solid wall of steel.

"Oh, and don't forget about how he's been hiding it," MagnaGarurumon remarked. "He randomly decides to take on certain attacks or deflect them so that you feel there was a possibility that the ones he deflected might have been able to hurt him. He screws around with your head from the start so that you can't form a successful battle strategy or figure out his weakness."

"God, I feel even sorrier for those who fought him in the past. They never had a chance," EmperorGreymon growled at the thought of the helpless situation so many digimon and Destineds found themselves in at the hands of the twisted angel.

"Yeah…" MagnaGarurumon and Rhihimon agreed when the same thoughts crossed their minds as well.

"However, we don't have time to grieve for them now," EmperorGreymon stated as he narrowed his eyes at Dominimon. The foul seraph hadn't moved since the warrior of flame had opened the gash in his side, but a seething anger had been growing in him since that moment; and they all knew what that meant. "Now that we know how to kill him, he can't let us live; and he isn't going to smugly play around with us like he has since the fight started, either. He's going to be seriously on guard and going for the kill with every attack."

"So the real battle begins now," MagnaGarurumon announced as the three prepared themselves for a renewed and far more intense fight.

* * *

To be continued…


	83. Invincibility Lost, Deadly Battle Begins

**Chapter 83**

**Invincibility Lost, the Deadly Battle Begins**

Across the field of battle from the three Runners a rattling arose from Dominimons armor. It started like the sound of metal cans being shaken around in a trash bin and grew until it was a high pitch ringing. The strange sound was quickly followed by a rush of wind blowing across the battlefield from its origin, the twisted angel.

"YOU DIE!" Dominimons angry voice exploded forth as he swung his arms out to the side so that they were spread out parallel to his extended wings. The cry was the precursor to an eruption of gray light that poured from his body, engulfing him in a whining torrent of energy.

"I guess we get to see what he's actually capable of," Rhihimon remarked as he steadied his stance and mentally prepared himself for what was to come.

"Looks that way," MagnaGarurumon replied as he prepared himself as well. "I wonder what he's actually like in combat."

"It doesn't matter," EmperorGreymon answered. "We haven't been training for the last three years to not come out on top of this one, so let's take what he can give and send it back a hundred, no, a thousand fold."

"Right!" The two cheered back, their resolved recovered thanks to the words of their leader.

They had gotten their determination back just in time because in the next instant the storm of gray burst open like a overfilled balloon and sent ripples of corrupted power coursing towards the group. The waves of gray energy crashed against the three like waves at the beach and warped around them before dying out somewhere beyond them. In the epicenter Dominimon hovered motionless in the air, emitting arcs of gray energy from his newly armored body. New purple and gray plates of armor had been added to multiple areas, increasing the already thick armor. Rising out of the new additions to the armor were gray spikes with purple strips that look very dangerous and sharp. The biggest pairs of spikes were the ones that erupted from his shoulders, back, and duel shields; turning them into weapons of impalement.

"DOMINIMON RAPTURE-MODE" The Twisted angel opened its mouth and cried as he slammed his shields together threateningly and spread its now purple armor wings.

For the most part the armor change made Dominimon look bulkier, but to people experience with him like the three Runners were, they knew better. They knew that there had to be more to the change than just his appearance; and they knew that the body change had something to do with it.

"There's less exposed joints now," Rhihimon observed that new armor had grown over many of what had once been targets.

"Yeah, I noticed; but there's still some vital ones left," EmperorGreymon growled back. He like the other two had hoped that Dominimon was simply powering up and not undergoing a mode change that would result in body changes.

"You just had to push and push…" Dominimon kept his head lowered and let out a low growl as his body tensed up in anger.

"Looks like we pissed him off," MagnaGarurumon chuckled. They knew that they were in for a much worse fight, but taking some time to enjoying Dominimons collapsing mood wasn't going to harm anything.

"Definitely," EmperorGreymon agreed with his own laugh.

"Let's hope that it makes him a little easier to…!" Rhihimon attempted to add, but was silenced when Dominimon's mouth curled up into a twisted smile and he vanished in a blur.

The three's eyes widened as they let their senses take over after their eyes failed and lost sight of the vile angel. Whatever the foul digimon had done, it had made their eyes useless, leaving them with only their sixth senses to fall back on. Luckily, for Takuya, he picked up a killer presence from behind him a second after Dominimon disappeared and he instantly reacted without any thought.

"What the!" EmperorGreymon yelped as he dove forward, rolling his shoulder against the ground, not having the time to take flight or move with any hint of grace. A second later the right hand of Dominimon drove itself into the ground in a crushing explosion of force, down halfway up the shield.

"MAGNA…"

"RED…"

Before the debris thrown into the air by Dominimon's strike could even fall back to the earth MagnaGarurumon and Rhihimon struck back with their own attacks at the twisted angel crouching between them. They swung their primed weapons at him, knowing that the attacks wouldn't do anything except knock him back, which was what they were aiming for, more distance between them and the sick angel. However, the same cruel smile spread across his lips and he vanished again, leaving to the two with their weapons pointing at each other.

"Damn!" The two grunted in angry surprise as they stopped their attacks before they ended up hitting each other.

In a flash, Dominimon was hovering between the two with his open palms pointed at the twin warriors heads. "OVERTURE…"

Before Dominimon could launch his duel attack a roar from EmperorGreymon halted him. From above the warrior of flame swung his sword down with a jumping strike, hoping to cleave the angel in half. Dominimon seemed annoyed by the disruption of his attack, but he didn't act concerned as he flapped his wings and floated back out of the range of the strike, making the blade bury itself in the hard earth.

"So slow…" Dominimon coldly smiled as he drifted back calmly. It was starting to look like he wasn't too concerned with the three anymore.

"He's just playing with us at this point," Rhihimon groaned in annoyance as he and the other two stared down Dominimon.

"It looks that way, but that'll work to our advantage in the end," MagnaGarurumon quietly remarked, hoping his words would be true.

"And here I was hoping that I wouldn't have to use overconfidence as a weakness twice in one mission," EmperorGreymon sighed as thoughts of the fight with Dragomon came rushing back for a few seconds. "But besides from that, is he that fast, or are we missing something?"

"I have no idea, but he almost had us there a few times," Rhihimon responded as the three stepped into fighting positions away from each other as they prepared for the next assault.

"We need to find a way to hold him down long enough to hit him with a physical attack. A precise physical attack to one of the joints in his armor that is," MagnaGarurumon reminded the group as he slid his grenade launcher back into his pack and withdrew a long, silver, cylindrical, object out. Gripping the object tightly in front of him it clicked and burst of intense blue light poured out from it; bring to life his beam saber.

"Is that thing a physical attack weapon?" EmperorGreymon asked as he eyed the beam sword with one eye and kept the other on Dominimon.

"Yeah, on the highest energy setting it becomes a solid weapon due to the condensed energy in the blade," MagnaGarurumon assured him.

The group's lack of purely physical attacks had been of a great concern for them since they had discovered Dominimons weakness. A digimons arsenal of attacks was usually made up of mostly energy and element based attacks with very few, if any, physical attacks beyond a punch or kick; and the higher the digimons level, the more energy based their attacks became. So for digimon of the Legendary Warriors caliber and level, their battle strength was being greatly limited by Dominimon's energy immunity.

"At least that means we all have a weapon at least," Rhihimon commented as he gripped his spear tightly in confirmation.

His comment made each one of them wonder how effective their own weapons would be. EmperorGreymon had already had some success with his blade, but the other two hadn't had any instances before to test the steel of theirs. The energy attacks and strikes of their weapons had always been the best way to go at an enemy and they had never imagined an enemy with a strange ability like Dominimons.

"Yeah, but the connecting with him parts going to be the biggest challenge," MagnaGarurumon rejoined.

"How about this; the first one to hit a vital doesn't have to pay for lunch for a week after we get home?" EmperorGreymon suggested with a playful tone.

"Are you seriously trying to turn this into a game?" MagnaGarurumon sighed, strangely feeling a bit of the tension leak from his body.

"Sure, why not?" EmperorGreymon replied, his eyes indication that he was probably smiling.

"Are you saying that the two who don't get the first hit have to bring the other food for a week, or that they have to pay for whatever the first one wants when they go out," Rhihimon inquired with the same playful tone as the Warrior of Flame.

"Seriously?" MagnaGarurumon turned to his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"They have to buy the winner whatever he wants for lunch for a week starting when we get back," EmperorGreymon answered.

"Sounds good to me," Rhihimon agreed to the terms.

"You two better have some money stashed away, because I won't settle for fast food to celebrate this victory," MagnaGarurumon laughed in surrender as his jets roared to life and he blasted off across the battlefield towards the awaiting Dominimon.

"Don't count on it!" The two cried after him as they launched into action as well.

Dominimon waited for the three with a smirk, confident that he'd be able to handle whatever they could throw at him. MagnaGarurumon drove right up the center, his large gun raised in front of him, while EmperorGreymon and Rhihimon swung around from opposite sides. Watching the three the twisted angel easily discerned what he believed to be the groups attack plan and prepared himself accordingly by focusing his attention on MagnaGarurumon who would be the first to reach him.

"Come innocent of light," Dominimon ushered him forward with the flexing of his fingers.

"You want it! You've got it!" MagnaGarurumon growled as he dug his feet into the ground and leveled the barrel of his gun at the evil angel. "MAGNA MISSILES" "MAGNA CANNON"

The attack sent a powerful blast of light forth from his gun. The shot reach Dominimon quickly and he took it head on, no longer feeling the need to deflect the attack now that his ability had been revealed. The power rushed over him and did something that surprised the foul digimon. The purely energy based attack couldn't hurt him, but as it flooded over his face and eyes he lost his ability to see or sense what was happening around him. The powerful light was blinding him with its intensity as it coursed over him.

"Raawwhh!" Dominimon groaned at the sensation of not being able to tell what was happening around him as he dove to the side in an attempt to get free of the interference.

Upon exiting the blinding torrent of light Dominimon found himself in the middle of a three way attack. From the front EmperorGreymon was in the process of a full, heavy, side swing, while Rhihimon was mounting a two-handed spear jab from the side; and MagnaGarurumon was rocketing up from behind with his sword held firm to the side.

In response, Dominimon went into a strange combat stance by extending his arms out with his palms turned up. A twisted smile spreading across his face he shifted one hand below the arch of EmperorGreymons swing and the other behind him. In a cold fluid movement he brought his hand up under the Warrior of Flames blade and pushing it upward, making EmperorGreymon trip back on the balls of his feet and the sword go over his head. Next, Dominimon greeted MagnaGarurumon attack with the other hand, gripping the Warrior of Lights hands wrapped around his blade and jerked them to the side. Using a burst of strength and the surprise of stopping the attack he swung MagnaGarurumon around towards the front and threw him into EmperorGreymon before he could recover.

The two Warriors collided in a loud clash of heavy metal and pained grunts as Dominimon turned his attention to Rhihimon, who was trying to not let how easily Dominimon had thrown off his two allies' attacks, bother him. He drove forward, counting on the sharp point of his spear to make an impact, but just like the attacks before Dominimon reached out and brushed the point towards the two other Warriors; his hope that the Warrior of Darkness would injure one of them.

Rhihimon blew to the side, too much momentum behind his charge to stop himself quickly, as Dominimon leveled his open palm at the back of the Warrior of Darkness's head. The twisted angel was so sure of how the situation was going to play out after that, but like so many times already in the battle, he was about to get a surprise from the three Runners.

Rhihimon's uncontrolled slid suddenly stopped in a jerking motion and he dove back, under the arm so that he was in one of Dominimons exposed spot. The befouled digimon barely had time to figure out that the Warrior of Darkness had kicked off of MagnaGarurumons cannon which he had swung out before it slammed into his head, making his helm and head rattle. Dominimon had expected quite a few things from the Warrior of Light, but him using the large gun as a platform for his brother and then a club was not one of them.

With an angry growl and a swing upward Dominimon smacked the gun from his face, but strangely, it gave no resistance as he sent it rocketing into the air. After striking the twisted angel, MagnaGarurumon had let go of the gun and spun around with his sword held out, building momentum from his twist and aiming for the exposed joint at the armpit.

Dominimon had quickly found himself in a situation where he was faced with dangerous attacks from two locations, but he knew he could still turn it around. He planned to do it by moving back and then launching a twin Overture Plume at the two. However, the twos recovery was actually three, which Dominimon learned when he tried to move back and felt something push him back in resistance. It wasn't that big, it was actually longer than it was wide and it was grinding against the armor on his back. If he could have seen behind him he would have been greeted to the image of EmperorGreymons sword, sparking its way down his back, stopping him from moving back and aiming for the joints over his spine.

He was now trapped in a three way attack with nowhere to go. He had put himself in the position by once again underestimating the three and now he was going to pay for it. In a multiple flashes of steel and a shower of sparks Dominimon shot upwards, the route being his best chance of not being cut to pieces. High above them the twisted angel floated seething in anger as pale gray blood trickled down his armor, snaked down his left leg, and dripped off the tip of his boot to the ground between the three Warriors.

"Got him!" a chorus went up from the three as they watched their enemy bleed; each believing that they had scored the winning hit.

Above them, Dominimon, bleed from a wound in his side, under his armpit, and the middle of his back.

"Yeah, but who got him first," MagnaGarurumon smiled, wanting like the other two know who wasn't going to be paying for lunch for the next week.

"I don't know, but we could always go up there and ask him," Rhihimon laughed at the situation.

"You know what, I'm just so happy about getting him twice with my blade that I'll buy you both lunch when we get home to celebrate," EmperorGreymon smiled under his faceplate as he admired the edge of his blade stained with pale gray blood.

"Be careful, we very well might hold you to that," MagnaGarurumon smiled as he straightened up out of his crouching position.

"Just try to make it something I can afford and I don't mind," EmperorGreymon retorted with an upbeat tone.

"Oh, all of a sudden I have a craving for lobster and steak," MagnaGarurumon returned.

"Why don't we just mix in some sushi and see who pays the bill," EmperorGreymon growled, but before MagnaGarurumon could come up with another rejoinder Rhihimon cut in with a slightly shaky voice.

"Ah, guys… Is it just me, or does he look even angrier now?" Rhihimon commented.

"Compared to when?" The two questioned as they looked skyward to Dominimon, his head lowered, wings half curled around him, and his fists clenched.

"You three just keep pushing me," Dominimon spoke in an empty voice. "Me, a god among digimon and humans stands before you, and you dare to push me…"

Before he even finished his thought Dominimon vanished from above and appeared between the three, leaving them with just enough time to lower their vision before he went on the attack. They quickly tried to mount a defense, but he was too quick and delivered a crushing punch to EmperorGreymon's chest.

"GRRAAWHHH!" EmperorGreymon yowled in pain as the air rushed out of his lungs and he was sent crashing backwards, bouncing along the ground the jagged points of his armor digging in and tearing up the earth with each impact with the ground. Back he went, a solid thousand feet, before he dug his arm into the ground and finally stopped himself.

Ignoring the pain in his body EmperorGreymon quickly got back to his feet, knowing that staying down made him all the more vulnerable, and put his free hand over his chest. The armor felt rough and jagged; a short inspection would show that several fractures had appeared, but not enough to break the armor. The one thing to worry about however, was the fact that with a single punch Dominimon had damaged one of the strongest suits of armor out of all digimon.

"Damn, that was bad! Did he have that much strength earlier?" EmperorGreymon groaned and tried to focus his eyes on where he had started. The blow had been enough to knock the wind out of him and blurred his vision.

When his vision did clear he didn't like what he saw; MagnaGarurumon was nowhere to be seen while Rhihimon's back was being pressed into the ground under Dominimon's foot. It was the first time Takuya had seen the twisted angel lower himself to set his feet down on solid ground, up until that moment he had always been hovering at least a few feet off of the surface; having once commented that he wouldn't lower himself to stand on the same dirt that lower life forms are forced to tread on. However, it seemed that he had made an exception to drive them into it, in hopes of burying them beneath it.

"I hope he can't do that again," EmperorGreymon groaned as he shook off the pain in his body, picked up his sword in his right arm, and charged across the battlefield; aiming to rescue his pinned friend from the fiend. "GET OFF OF HIM, DOMINIMON!"

"Why? He's down in the dirt where he belongs. Where all of you belong," Dominimon smirked before pressing down harder on Rhihimon's chest, making him grunt in pain under the increased pressure. The twisted angel then extended an arm towards EmperorGreymon as he awaited his charge.

It only took EmperorGreymon a few seconds to close most of the distance, but with Dominimon at the ready, his attack had no hope. The only chance he would have was if something threw off the befouled digimon stance. Luckily, years of combat and fighting side-by-side had created an understanding between the three Runners and would allow them to make openings without any communication.

"Dominimon," Rhihimon groaned as he raised his arms up and wrapped them around Dominimon's leg on his chest. He felt the evil digimon shutter slightly in surprise at his action, but from his face he could tell that he wasn't really concerned. "It's your turn to get put where you belong!" He finished with a growl as he tightened his grip and used all of his strength to roll to the side, yanking Dominimons foot hard.

The sudden surprise of having his footing pulled out from under him tilted Dominimon to the side and turned his anger, and attention, down to Rhihimon grabbing onto him.

"YOU LITTLE!" Dominimon aimed an open palm at the Warrior of Darkness and prepared to fire off an attack to destroy what he saw as a pest. However, before he could EmperorGreymon drove his shoulder into his side, taking advantage of his broken stance and throwing him back across the ground. As he flew back a big spurt of gray blood erupted from Dominimon's side, where EmperorGreymon had used the impact of his shoulder to drive the edge of his blade in; getting half of its width in before it grinded against the armor at the edge of the joint and seized.

EmperorGreymon wasn't going to let the opening created by Dominimon being knocked to the dirt slip by, so he dug the blade out of his shoulder plate, it had buried itself in his own armor after finding EmperorGreymons easier to cut into than Dominimons when it ran out of flesh; luckily it had stopped halfway and hadn't reached his own skin, but it still left a deep gash in the armor on his right shoulder. He lunged forward, ignoring the numbness spreading across his shoulder from the hard impact, and swung his blade down on one of the elbow joints, using all of his strength and weight to try and cleave off his arm at the elbow. However, Dominimon wouldn't allow the insults to continue, so with the speed from earlier he escaped EmperorGreymons swing, leaving it to bury itself in the earth, and took off into the air.

"Rhihimon, you okay?" EmperorGreymon questioned the Warrior of Darkness shakily getting back to his feet without taking his eyes off of Dominimon hovering high above, contemplating his revenge.

"Yeah, I'm just having trouble catching my breath after he stomped on my lungs," Rhihimon moaned as he got back on his feet and shifted his arms and legs about to get them working again.

"Where's MagnaGarurumon?" EmperorGreymon inquired as he took his eyes off of Dominimon long enough to make a quick scan of the area, but found no trace of him.

"I think he hit him just like he did you, but I didn't really see much as he knocked me to the ground… unless you count blurs and stars," Rhihimon tried to hide his concern for his missing sibling, not wanting Dominimon to catch on to his worry, as he looked for him.

"Damn… I don't like this. Where is he?" EmperorGreymon growled as he stared down Dominimon while his mind raced for an answer.

"I don't know… Do you think we should pull back and look for him?" Rhihimon questioned as he stepped closer to EmperorGreymon while keeping his spear at the ready.

"No, I doubt he'd let us, and even if he did, it would put us at serious disadvantage since we need to get in close to actually hurt him," EmperorGreymon made their decision despite having concerns over their missing compatriot. "The only thing we can do now is go at him and hope MagnaGarurumon's still in this."

"Right…" Rhihimon had to agree as his eyes uneasily traced Dominimon. "I didn't want to bring this up earlier… but is he not bleeding anymore?"

"So you noticed that too. I was hoping that I was just seeing things after getting knocked halfway across the valley; because the alternative is a real pain," EmperorGreymon sighed back.

"Great, that means he's probably healing himself… which means our attacks aren't really doing much," Rhihimon added in a similar annoyed tone.

"I don't think he's restoring himself. I can still see the wounds, so I think he's just closing the injuries; but you have a point. We need to cause some serious damage, like taking off an arm, if we want to make some headway. However, with how defensive he is with those spots, I don't know what our chances of that are," EmperorGreymon noted his observations, none of which really made him feel any better.

"What the hell's he doing?" Rhihimon questioned unsurely as high above Dominimon extended an arm out in front of him and opened his palm skyward.

"I think taking a break to recover ourselves might have been a mistake," EmperorGreymon uneasily stared at the outstretched arm, fearing that by not pressing the attack they were going to regret it. "MOVE!"

* * *

To be continued…


	84. Crashing Down

**Chapter 84**

**Crashing Down**

"MOVE!" EmperorGreymon cried and the two shot off in different directions, hoping that the splitting up plan that had worked so well against Dominimons other attacks would continue its success streak.

However, in the sky above, Dominimon showed no concern over the two's division. Instead, he just smirked coldly as a gray aura engulfed his hand. When it had grown thick enough for his taste, he turned his hand over so that the palm was facing the ground and called out his attack.

"BURDEN OF GRACE"

The gray aura around his hand exploded at the words and a roar like surging waves echoed throughout the valley. The two didn't see any energy or attack coming at them, but the strange noise around them and sensation crawling across their bodies told them something was coming down on them. Suddenly, the air grew thick and their bodies grew heavy; and a second later, an invisible force crashed into them from above and they collapsed to their knees, sinking a few feet into the ground when they did.

"What the hell!" EmperorGreymon barked as he tried to stand back up. _"My body feels like it weights a few hundred tons. Is something pushing me down or did he increase the gravity somehow?"_

"We need to get moving!" Rhihimon shouted, struggling like the Warrior of Flame to stand back up but failing with each pained attempt.

"OVERTURE…" Dominimon's voice suddenly rang out from above, freezing the blood of those below, "…PLUME"

The two knew that there was nothing they could do but brace themselves for what was most likely going to be a painful impact. It only took a few seconds for the gale to strike them. They were quickly overtaken with the sensation of multiple blades of wind, or whatever the attack was made up of, cutting into their digital bodies. While the attacks were only able to cut into their armor by a few painful inches a strange energy or force from the attack seemed to permeate further beyond the physical and send searing agony into their bodies. The pain ended quickly along with the attack, leaving the two wounded warriors gasping for air and steam pouring out of the multiple gashes scattered about their armor.

"Rhihimon, you okay?" EmperorGreymon wheezed. He was glad that he and Rhihimon had dropped down on all fours, limiting most of the damage to only their backs; but he was still concerned over how well the Warrior of Darkness had come out of it. Rhihimon not only had less armor than EmperorGreymon, but he was also a level lower than him.

"I'm still alive, so that's got to be a good thing," Rhihimon groaned as he pushed himself up onto his knees. "But considering my body still feels like a ton of bricks that means he doesn't have to stop this attack to launch others, which isn't a good thing."

"You're right, we can't let another one of those hit us," EmperorGreymon replied as he turned his eyes skyward to Dominimon looking over them with a twisted victorious smile. _"His arms still out, so he must have to stay where he is to keep the attack going… That means that this attacks got to have a range,"_ Takuya's mind raced for an answer as his eyes traced his surroundings. A couple hundred yards away he spotted a raised lip of dirt forming a massive ring around them. _"It's not raised! The ground around us has been lower… crushed down by Dominimon's attack."_

"OVERTURE…" Dominimon spoke slowly, taking his time to enjoy the pain he would bring.

"Rhihimon! Brace yourself! And I'm sorry about this!" EmperorGreymon bellowed as he used all of his strength to hoist up his sword and drive it into the ground.

"Sorry for what?" Rhihimon looked at him nervously; wondering what EmperorGreymon could be thinking about doing that he had to apologize for in advance.

"PYRO DRAGONS" EmperorGreymon roared as a blast of fire rushed down the sword and into the ground. Everything was silent for a few seconds before the ground broke up in eruptions of fire before the attacks nine burning dragons burst forth and twisted into the air.

In the sky above Dominimon just smirked confidently as the dragons turned skyward, knowing that the dragons of flame couldn't harm him. However, his confidence turned to confusion when only three of the raging beasts continued towards him while six of them arched back down towards the ground. His confusion only grew when the six split into two groups of three and twisted towards the two Warriors. The twisted angel expected the dragons to turn away at any second and come after him when he distracted by the three still heading for him, but they didn't, and instead they crashed into the two downed fighters.

Dominimons confusion was suddenly dispelled when the realization that the fiery dragons were pushing the two across the ground, towards the boundary of his Burden of Grace attack. "…PLUME!" He belted out in increased anger, hoping to stop the twos escape; however, that's when he learned why three had been sent towards him. The three dragons spun out, increasing their surface area, and let his attack slammed into them, setting off a massive explosion from the mixture of flame and pressurized air.

Instantly, Dominimon was engulfed in heat and smoke while on the ground below the dragons succeed in pushing the two out of the range of the Burden of Grace attack. Once EmperorGreymon felt the pressure on his body lighten he swung his arm up and sent the six dragons flying into the sky, towards the cloud of brown smoke and flame.

"Hot! Hot!" Rhihimon yelped as he frantically brushed the remnants of flames off of his armor.

"Yeah, but I did say that I was sorry about it," EmperorGreymon laughed under his friends annoyed stare. "However, you can't complain about exchanging a few burns for getting out of that crushing gravity."

"You have a point, but still," Rhihimon groaned with a slight smile at the fact that they could move again.

Before EmperorGreymon could retort another explosion rocked the skies as his six dragons managed to find their mark.

"I know that probably didn't hurt him and actually hurt us, but damaging his pride just feels so good," EmperorGreymon laughed as the two watched the large burning brown cloud, looking for any sign of the evil angel amongst it.

"FOOLS!" Dominimon roared as he swung out an arm and brushed back the smoke like a curtain.

For a second the two pondered what to do next as they watched him seethe with anger, but their eyes quickly widened in realization and they went into action.

"DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW"

"DARKNESS BLUSTER"

They sent off two speeding attacks at Dominimon, momentarily surprising the twisted angel; but once he recovered from the shock he put out both his hands and prepared for the attacks with a smile. In a matter of seconds the attacks reached him and he swung out his arms to the side, guiding both attacks away from his body.

"And here I thought you two were learning, but that…" Dominimon cackled, but a sudden shock ran through his body and silenced him.

Slowly, Dominimon turned his head and stared at his left shoulder and to his horror, and the world's justice, he found a beam of solidified light protruding from a bleeding wound right between where his arm and shoulder connected. Turing his eyes a little further he found the snarling face of MagnaGarurumon as he concentrated on driving the blade further in.

"I'm gonna take your…" MagnaGarurumon roared as he began to pull the blade up through the joint of the stone faced Dominimons shoulder, but he sudden felt the twisted angels hand palm his head and jerk him over his shoulder with his incredible strength. Once he was out front a crushing backhand from Dominimon's right arm shield sent him hurtling towards the ground with the boom of a heavy impact of metal echoing over the valley.

"MagnaGarurumon!" Rhihimon cried as he ran to the spot where his brother was going to impact as EmperorGreymon took off into the air to attack Dominimon.

It only took MagnaGarurumon a few second to close in on the ground, but luckily for him his brother managed to get under him in time and soften the impact. Despite the two's mostly equal size Rhihimon wasn't anywhere strong enough to take all of the momentum out of MagnaGarurumons crash to the earth, so it sent the two tumbling back across the ground, ending in a pile.

"Damn, a backhand and an impact with the ground, not the way I hoped that would go over," MagnaGarurumon groaned as he got back off of his brother and back onto his feet.

"If it makes you feel better, I think you just won the free lunch for a week with that one," Rhihimon laughed as he got back up as well.

"Thanks for the distraction back there," MagnaGarurumon smiled, reaching into his pack and removing another beam saber to replace the one that had been left in Dominimons shoulder. It had stayed on for a few seconds after he had released it, but after a short time of being separated from its owner it had gone dead and fallen out of the sky; however, MagnaGarurumon just didn't have the time to waste to retrieve it.

"No problem," Rhihimon responded with a smiled and small laugh. "You can't imagine how surprised we were when you suddenly burst out of the debris cloud behind Dominimon in the perfect position to strike. We could only hope that he chose to deflect the attack and not just let it hit him."

"Him being engulf in darkness and fire definitely would've made landing the hit a lot more difficult. It's good that it worked out for the best," MagnaGarurumon exhaustedly laughed as he sparked his beam saber to life and intensified it to its solid state.

"We should probably get up there and back him up," Rhihimon remarked as he extended his wings and pointed towards EmperorGreymon engaging Dominimon in the sky above.

"Probably," MagnaGarurumon smiled. "I'd hate to let Takuya have all of the fun," and with that they took off into the air to rejoin the battle.

Sparks flew as EmperorGreymon rained down blade strikes on Dominimons shields in rapid succession, hoping to create an opening in the still shaken angel. In a burst of extra strength he aimed for Dominimons left shield and pressed down hard, this time feeling Dominimon sink back under the pressure.

"What's wrong Dominimon? That left arm of yours seems to be a bit weaker now," EmperorGreymon teased as he ground his sword against Dominimon's raised left shield. "I could get MagnaGarurumon up here to balance them out. I don't think he'd mind putting a hole in the right for you too."

"Quiet yourself, innocent," Dominimon scowled back in agitation, showing his anger and broken calm.

"I'm sorry, is all of my talking bothering you. Sometimes I tend to do that when I'm feeling cocky. I just can't stop it when I'm feeling that rush. You know what I mean? Yeah, you know what I mean. I'm sure of it," EmperorGreymon dug into his opponent with his words, hoping to soon do the same with his sword.

"SHUT UP!" Dominimon roared this time while he slammed the back of his right shield into his left, using the combined force to drive EmperorGreymon back; but not willing to be deterred the Warrior of Flame charged back at his opponent with renew vigor.

"Shut up? Something so crass from you, Dominimon?" EmperorGreymon mocked as he returned to grinding his sword into Dominimons left shield, weakening the side with each pound of pressure he put down on it.

"Pushing and pushing," Dominimon growled, sending vibrations up his arms. The vibrations grew stronger and soon EmperorGreymon found himself being pushed back by the twisted angels left arm alone.

"_What's going on! Thanks to Koji's attack this side should be too weak to push me back by itself… but somehow… he's growing stronger!"_ EmperorGreymon grunted, still fighting for control over the shoving match but making no progress despite using both his arms.

A sudden crack of stressed metal filled the air as the armor on Dominimons shoulders split open and exploded into shrapnel. From the shoulders cracks crept down the forearm, over the elbows and right to the wrists. When the cracks on the arms grew big enough each segment of armor would burst and fall to the ground below as scraps of metal, revealing muscular but very pale white skin. Seeing the amount of armor covering Dominimons body decreasing would normally be a great sign, but considering that the reason behind it was that the twisted angels arm muscles were doubling in size one couldn't be too happy.

"_This can't be good…"_ Takuya thought to himself as he eyed Dominimons huge arms, bare besides from the spiked shields and gloves that remained.

With a smirk and what Takuya was sure was a small shove from Dominimon he was pushed back and before EmperorGreymon could get his stance back Dominimon deliver a crushing blow to his chest. This punch was so much worse than the last time. Takuya felt the pain course threw him, rattling every inch of him as it sent fragments of his armor splintering off as he hurtled towards the ground. He was a blur of red as he streaked down between the two brothers coming to rejoin the battle, who now could only turn and watch with stunned expressions as he impacted the earth in a concussive wave of pressure as he struck the earth which sank and fractured out under the ferocity of the heavy warrior impacting its surface.

"EMPERORGREYMON!" The two cried out to the dust cloud that arose from the impact and buried their friend. Normally, they wouldn't become worried enough by one of them getting knocked to the ground to actually stop and completely drop their guard, but the terrifying power behind the strike and the fact that he hadn't slowed his descent at all had them very worried.

"Damn! He was still holding back that much of his strength this whole time!" Rhihimon noted with an agitated glare up towards the smirking Dominimon.

"It looks that way, but is increased strength the only thing he got out of sacrificing the armor on his arms?" MagnaGarurumon questioned as he suspiciously eyed Dominimons slight changes.

"Why do you hesitate, innocents? Come and I will bury you beside you weak friend," Dominimon mocked with taunting flexes of his fingers. In response the two just glared at him, pondering their next move.

"He seems pretty confident about his new strength," Rhihimon noted, memories of EmperorGreymon being knocked to the ground so easily replaying in his mind.

"Don't let him fool you…" EmperorGreymon's voice cut through the dust cloud while the shadow of his frame began to appear. A few seconds later he emerged from the blanket, one arm holding his sword while the other was clasped over the shattered hole in the center of his chest, and slowly made his way up to the twins; to the displeasure of Dominimon.

"What do you mean?" MagnaGarurumon inquired when the Warrior of Flame was beside them in the air once again.

"It's true that he's doubled, maybe tripled, his arm strength; but it was a move of desperation. I could see it in his eyes that he didn't want to resort to it, but we managed to push him into a corner and forced him to," EmperorGreymon noted with a confident, but slightly pained, glare towards the twisted angel.

"You do not know of what you speak, innocent," Dominimon growled, clenching his enhanced muscles in a slipping sense of control. "I am Dominimon and you will not mock your god!"

"Man, that's some serious ego you've got there," EmperorGreymon chuckled and lowered his hand from his chest after he forced out any lingering pain from his body. "It's about time we deflate it and bring you down to earth… your lordship," he said the last part with a thick tone of sarcasm and a mocking bow.

"We've got to take advantage of this change and take one of his arms off. We should be able to do it if there's none of that armor to get in the way," Rhihimon whispered to the two.

"If we could take off an arm we'd have a clear way to end this, but don't forget he still has those shields and gauntlets on his arms. If we get blocked by one of those he'll use the time it takes us to recover to knock us out of the air with his increased strength like he did with EmperorGreymon," MagnaGarurumon noted.

"Yeah, but the time he uses to return an attack will give the other two a chance at his arms," EmperorGreymon replied with an almost upbeat tone.

"We must be really desperate when we start considering one of us having to get seriously hurt for the other two to have a chance of landing an attack," Rhihimon sighed at the fact that he had to agree with the idea.

"Just goes to show you how powerful he really is. That he's able to force us into something like that," MagnaGarurumon remarked, obviously not liking the idea as well.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. We're not pulling a sacrifice play unless we absolutely have to; and only if we can't help it," EmperorGreymon spoke up as the leader in charge of making sure his team remained healthy and alive. "The plan still hasn't changed. We go at him with everything we've got and make sure to watch each other's back."

"Right," the two agreed as they mentally prepared themselves for the next assault.

"COME!" Dominimon challenged the three as he flexed his muscles in anticipation, showing his slipping senses and control over the battle.

"YOU'VE GOT IT!" EmperorGreymon roared as the three split up, each choosing a different direction to come at the befouled angel; planning to use their numbers to throw him off and attack in the blind spots.

EmperorGreymons response, or maybe it was the fact that he had recovered from two of his hits, earned him the full attention of Dominimon who shot down to meet him halfway. The Warrior of Flame met Dominimons shields with his sword, the powerful impact making his whole body shake and his arms go numb. With a grunt he slid his sword over the shields and push it forward, hoping to spear the exposed arms; however, Dominimon either saw it coming or was already making his move because he threw his arms out to the side, shoving EmperorGreymon back through the air a hundred feet but luckily causing no damage.

Dominimon quickly attempted to use EmperorGreymons broken stance to his advantage by advancing forward into his area, but he was sent back when the dragon swung his sword up in an arch, aiming to attack a blind spot and take off the arm at the shoulder. The twisted angels increased speed and strength proved a difficult hurtle when he pulled to the side, dodging the attack, before reaching out and closing his fingers around the blade. Once he had a grip on it he pulled back on it in an attempt to drag the Warrior of Flame within striking distance. This time it was Takuya's turn to predict his opponents move so he released his hold on the blade, making Dominimons arm violently swing out to the side when the resistance at the other end was gone and throwing off his stance.

The rushing sound of blades moving through the air filled Dominimons ears as he came under attack by the twins. From his broken stance he didn't have any elegant responses to an assault, so he fell back to one he would normally refer to wild and unrefined. He spun his whole body, using the violent twisting to turn his shields into bone breaking clubs to bat away any attacks on his personage. The move seemed to work as MagnaGarurumon and Rhihimon were forced to jump back to avoid the surprise move. However, MagnaGarurumon had one last thing to avoid as Dominimon released EmperorGreymons sword at him, turning it into a spinning saw blade aimed at his head.

"Damn!" MagnaGarurumon hissed as he narrowly dodged the projectile, the split second response from his battle instincts being the only thing to save him. As he returned his attention back to Dominimon he spotted EmperorGreymon buzz his feet as he chased after his sword.

"DARKNESS BLUSTER" Rhihimon cried, sending the ball of dark energy into Dominimon's spin and ending it.

The moment Dominimon stopped spinning the two were at him again, but the small delay tactic allowed the twisted angel to recover his sense and put his shields between his arms and the two attacks.

"You're going to have to do better than…" Dominimon began to tease the two as he held back their attacks with ease, but an intense heat across his back quickly silenced him.

"DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW" EmperorGreymons roar echoed behind the attack he had launched a second after catching his sword in mid-air as it shook Dominimons body, rattling his armor and making his limbs shift.

With snarls and bursts of strength the Warriors of Light and Darkness pushed down on their weapons, sliding them down the shaking shields and across Dominimons exposed flesh. The sharp weapons cleaved through a few layers of skin and muscle before Dominimon drew his arms in and rocketed into the sky to avoid any further damage.

Ignoring the searing pain in his arms Dominimon flatted his palms at the three. "OVERTURE…"

Hearing his words and seeing his position Dominimon expected the three to do what they did every time; split up and make his chose a single target, but this time he had a plan. However, the plan would prove to be useless when instead of splitting up the three charged upwards, right at him.

Dominimon unflinchingly stared at them in shock, but he was confident in his power and knew that if he could land one of his attacks at that range he could end everything; however, he couldn't shake the lingering doubts he had about why the three were charging him. So with a shaky confidence he finished and launched his attack. "…PLUME"

The cascade of wind blades poured down from above but the three weren't deterred in the least as they continued upward. Instead of panicking or running the three almost looked as if they were smiling in anticipation of the attack reaching them.

In a sudden movement EmperorGreymon swung his sword out in front of him and aimed the tip at the coming attack. With a roar he pulled the triggers and sent an intense blast of fire into the sky which quickly met up with Dominimon's attack. A second later Dominimon could only watch in a mixture of shock and horror as his attack was split in half by the surge of heat and power; leaving a divided for the three to pass through.

"_IMPOSSIBLE!" _Dominimon screamed into the reaches of his mind at the development as he did the only thing he could think of, launch another attack. "OVERTURE PLUME"

"MAGNA CANNON" This time it was MagnaGarurumons turn to unleash an attack that cut the attack down the middle with an intense light.

"HOW!" Dominimon cried out as summoned up another attack.

"You didn't think we'd just keep getting hit by the same attack again and again," EmperorGreymon growled as they continued to charge forward and prepare for the next assault.

"After seeing it, and feeling it, enough times we figured out how to strike it down," Rhihimon added, ignoring the small bit of lingering pain from the first time they had been hit.

"Hit it at its core and let it disperse over its own large spread area," MagnaGarurumon completed the thought.

The three hadn't really felt like explaining the how to Dominimon, but they knew that while they talked Dominimon wouldn't attack and they could gain some more distance without having to fight off an attack.

"You can't! You creatures unfit to exist in the same world as me, can't possibly defeat one of my attacks," Dominimons grip on his senses slipped as he blindly began firing off another attack. His only interest now was proving that they hadn't in fact found a weakness he had never seen. "OVERTURE PLUME"

"We have," EmperorGreymon laughed as he fired off his attack. "DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW"

Four more times Dominimon launched his attack, each time become more hysterical as he could only watch it be broken by the three's attacks; and by the fifth one they were a step away from striking distance.

"OVERTURE PLUME" Dominimon manically cried out, obvious to how close they were now.

"DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW" EmperorGreymon released a final powerful blast of fire into Dominimons attack, resulting in a powerful explosion as the fire and wind mixed.

Dominimon quickly prepared to fire off another attack, but before he could even utter the first syllable MagnaGarurumon and Rhihimon burst through the thick brown smoke and swung their weapons down on him. The shock of the two appearing was enough to shake Dominimon from his attacking stupor and address the real world once more.

One swing of the arm diverted Rhihimons spear and other MagnaGarurumons blade, forcing the two to spin off to different sides. It was right in the middle of their movements that it hit him. A pain far greater than any he had felt so far in the battle or in life. It was a searing, almost numb pain; starting at the middle of his left bicep, crawling up his shoulder, and leaking into his neck and chest. The sensation made the world around Dominimon slow to a crawl as his eyes shifted to his left side and were greeted by a liquid curtain of gray as if sprayed into the air. Following it to its peak he found EmperorGreymons blade completing its swing after cleaving through digital skin, muscle and bone. Dominimons eyes then moved downward, tracking as something heavy fell to the earth. It was mostly pale white with a massive purple spiked shield attached near the end.

"My arm…" Dominimon spoke in a hollow, detached, voice as he watched his left limb fall after being cut off by EmperorGreymon.

Wanting to end the fight there and now the three Warriors quickly brought their blades back at Dominimon, each selecting a joint over a vital spot and putting all of their power behind the strikes. There was a rush of air and a piercing roar before silence.

* * *

To be continued…


	85. Burn Up Finally

**Chapter 85**

**Burn Up Finally**

"GREAT TORNADO" WarGreymon cried as he twisted through two airborne Infermon, tearing them apart at the tips of his blades.

"ICE WOLF BITE" MetalGarurumon snarled, releasing a barrage of freezing missiles into a small group of Infermon, freezing them solid before blasting them into digital bits.

"There are only about a third of them left. Luckily, they seem a lot weaker than the one we fought years ago," Matt noted as the Digidestined watched from a distance as their partners and the three Warriors took on the horde of Infermon.

"I don't think these Infermon are any weaker than the one we fought back then. They might actually be stronger…" Tai remarked after a period of thought as he watched a few more Infermon burst under the assault of the partners. "I just think that our partners have gotten that much stronger…"

"That's understandable considering everything we and they have been through over the last month," Kari spoke up and turned the others attention to her as they agreed with her sentiment. "Recently we've all faced powerful enemies that we never thought we would and we've won every time. There's no way we would stay the same after everything we've gone through."

"We have done some pretty amazing things as of late," Davis agreed with a confident smile while rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's true. A lot of those times I wasn't sure if we were going to win," Ken commented while reflecting all of the close calls they had since Takuya's arrival in their Zone.

"It's hard to believe that this is the kind of stuff Takuya and Koji do all of the time. No wonder they're as powerful as they are," TK noted, thinking about how despite the partners increased strength they were still weak in comparison to the two Runners and definitely Dominimon.

"Either way, having Takuya's friends here is also helping us cut through their numbers pretty quickly," Sora added with a look towards the three Legendary Warriors spearheading their next assault against the fast moving Infermon.

"They are making a big diff…" Tai's voice began to trail off when the Infermon stopped attacking and stared off into the horizon. The strange behavior also brought the Warriors and partner digimon to a stop as they tried to figure out what their enemy was doing. "What the hell's happening? I really don't like how they've changed all of a sudden."

"Yeah… It's never a good thing when the enemy's attitude suddenly changes," Matt agreed with Tai's sinking feeling.

"Maybe seeing so many of the other Infermon go down finally knocked some sense into them," Joe hopefully commented with a weak smile of victory.

"Or they're planning something," Izzy remarked with a far less hopeful tone. Logic dictated his world and that logic told him that the Infermon had no intention of stopping until the last one was eliminated.

A few seconds after the Infermon had stopped in their tracks they began backing away from the direction they had become fixated on. However, this time the Warriors and partner digimon took no notice of the change; instead, their heads and eyes were turned towards the same horizon with blank looks on their faces.

"They're not planning anything… They noticed before us…" Kari stated in a distant tone.

"Noticed what?" Tai turned to her and attempted to question, but when he did he found her staring out over the same horizon as the digimon with a horrified look on her face.

In the distance a new pulsing black star had appeared it the afternoon sky. It was only a few hundred feet off of the ground, framed by a darkening mountain range and sky, while it cast off waves of negative energy into the surroundings.

"What is that!" Mimi yelped taking a few steps back from the sensation of powerful negative energies coursing over her flesh.

"Wait! Isn't that right over where Takuya and Koji were supposed to be fighting Dominimon?" Sora's mind instantly jumped to concerns for the missing two.

"I think it is… And that can't mean anything good…" Tai rejoined, unable to take his eyes off of the pulsating black star.

"…_Takuya…"_ Kari's heart went out to him across the battlefield as worry and fear well up within her from looking at the darkening star.

"GET DOWN!" The cry of panic went up from the partner and Warrior digimon when the star suddenly expanded to ten times its size and released a much more powerful pulse then any before.

Not letting themselves question the order for even a second the Digidestined dropped down flat to the ground and put their arms protectively over their heads. For a moment nothing happened, the atmosphere that settled in made it almost feel like nothing would, but a sudden earth shaking boom sent a current of intense pressure coursing over the land and them. The force would have been enough to throw them all into the air if not for the lip of stone and dirt breaking the wave and sending it over their lowered heads and bodies.

The only noises that could be heard were the shaking of the earth, rushing gales of wind, and the cracking of stone as shards crashed into each other or gave out under the pressure. However, after only fifteen seconds the sounds faded and died away along with the winds, leaving only a slight ringing in their ears. When it seemed to be over the Digidestined got up on their knees and began looking around at the changed environment.

"What was that?" Davis groaned as he and the other got shakily to their feet; the slight weakness and unsteadiness in their legs being the result of the shock of the event.

"I don't know, but it devastated this whole place," Cody answered as he looked out over the remodeled landscape. Debris blown out from the center of the disturbance had been cast out onto the now fractured and scarred battlefield. Further out towards the center of the event the land had been stripped bare of trees, plants, grass, and anything else that wasn't flat with the ground; while at the dead center of the blast a massive dark hole had been burned into the earth.

"The Infermon!" Yolei suddenly yelped as she pointed to where they had been running before the blast.

"This just keeps getting weirder…" TK remarked on what he saw; one couldn't blame him. While the partner digimon and Warriors were already back on their feet and inspecting their bodies and surroundings after the chaos, the horde of Infermon weren't. They were lying amongst the scattered debris, motionless and limp; almost like the corpses of giant insects that had been swept into a corner.

"Why aren't they moving? Does it have anything to do with that strange explosion and pressure from before? It's almost like it shut them down, but the question is; was it the blast that caused it? Or the cause of the blast that did it?" Izzy pondered aloud to himself as he tried to make sense of the series of events.

"I don't know, but that doesn't matter right now. Considering where that blast originated and the fact that those Infermon won't get in our way right now, we should go and check on…" Tai focused in on their missing friends who must have been somewhere near the epicenter, but before he could finish his sentiment a cry went up from Kari.

"TAKUYA!" Kari yelled as her shocked eyes locked onto something steaming in a crater towards the back of the battlefield.

Down at the end of a big long trench dug into the ground was EmperorGreymon lying in a smoldering crater. He wasn't moving, not even a twitch to moan in pain from what must have been a painful impact. A multitude of dark cracks were criss-crossing over his red armor while tiny tongues of flame flickered out from them in random eruptions. However, the most worrisome part about his damage was his eyes lost in the dark.

"TAKUYA!" Kari cried out to him, hoping to rouse him and confirm that he was okay. When he didn't respond she called to him again, "TAKUYA," but again he didn't respond so she went up to the lip of the ridge and prepared to descend and run to him.

"Stop!" Tai shouted as he grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her back, keeping her from leaving the safety of their perch and entering the dangerous battlefield.

"But Tai," Kari protested, taking her eyes off of EmperorGreymons battered body only long enough to look back at her brother to give him a look she hoped would make him release her.

"But nothing," Tai retorted, not giving into her pleading look and giving her a stern one of his own in return. "Out of everyone here you have the most faith in Takuya, don't you?" He waited long enough for her to nod in response and push down the annoyance his own words brought upon him. It wasn't what he was saying and what he would say that bothered him, it was the implication behind it all that did. "His orders were to stay off of the battlefield until he confirmed that everything was done. And if it isn't, you'd just be getting in the way."

"But Tai, he's knocked out and injured," Kari continued to protest with her wet eyes.

"I might not be the brightest when it comes to all of the technical stuff that happens around us, but I do manage to pick things up from time to time. And one of the things that I picked up recently, was that if he was knocked out cold and severely injured his spirit evolution would have ended and it would Takuya we were looking at in that crater and not EmperorGreymon."

"…" Wordlessly Kari stared up at her brother in a combination of lingering concern and stunned silence at his skilled observation.

"You're just going to have to continue to trust him and hope that this all works out, besides, it looks like his friends are already checking on him," Tai added, making Kari turn her attention back to the battlefield so she could see the three Warriors making their way over to their downed companion.

* * *

"EmperorGreymon!" The intermingled voices of the three Warriors called out to him as they charged down the trench his body had dug in the earth and made their way to him.

They didn't get a response right away, but one did eventually come when his large blue eyes reappeared in the black space of his eyes. They were dazed and fuzzy, but they were a sign that he had regained his senses.

"EmperorGreymon, are you okay?" Zephyrmon questioned as she hovered around him, inspecting his injuries.

"I can't believe he resorted to that…?" EmperorGreymon groaned as he pressed a hand into the ground and used it to push himself up onto his feet. The moment he put pressure down on the arm the fractures in the armor cracked further and chunks of the material worked themselves loss and fell to the ground with dull metallic thuds. Out of the gaping holes created by the missing shards crimson fire danced about the opening.

"Resorted to what?" Korikakumon inquired, wondering if he had even noticed them; because by the sounds of it he seemed to be talking to himself, not them.

"I can't believe he gave into it like that… It overtook him so quickly…" EmperorGreymon continued talking to himself as he gave a hard push with his arm and stood up. Just like with the arm the minute he put pressure on his other limbs fragments of armor worked themselves loss and fell to the ground. Part of the face plate and helm, the chest plate, the legs and arms, all gave way creating multiple holes in the armor that allowed the flames that made up EmperorGreymons core to leak out.

"Damn… Man, your armor…" Beetlemon stared blankly at his fellow Warrior as pieces continued to fall when he took a difficult step forward. Only seventy percent of EmperorGreymons armor remained, and out of that all of it was cracked and ready to give under anymore stress.

"I've never seen you this damaged before," Zephyrmon noted while she hovered beside his face in shock as well. It was rare occasion for them to see a crack in the armor of the final form of the Warrior of Flame, but none of them ever thought they'd see pieces of it falling to the ground like glass from a broken window.

"We need to get you treated right away," Korikakumon remarked as he tried to get into a position where he could take on some of EmperorGreymons weight on his shoulder and help stabilize him. However, when the Warrior of Ice reached out for his arm he was instead shoved away by it. In turn, the strange act shifted some confused attention towards him. "EmperorGreymon!"

As the Warriors tried to figure out what was bothering their leader the partner digimon finally arrived and tried to make sense of the strange atmosphere hanging over them.

"What's going on? Is he okay?" Ophanimon asked with great concern at the sight of the Warrior of Flames damaged body.

"EmperorGreymon, what's happening right now?" Zephyrmon got right in his face, forcing him to look at her when she sensed that something was definitely wrong.

She wanted a response from him, but the one she got wasn't in any way the one any of them wanted to hear. "Dominimon…" he growled under his breath as he locked eyes with something in the distance behind them.

"CORRUPTED…" A deep bellowing voice carried through the air, making the groups blood run cold from just the sound. Whipping their bodies around they came face to face with the owner of the voice standing at the lip of the crater; however, what they saw conflicted with what they knew.

"Who is that?" Korikakumon asked as he took a few steps back like those around him. Something about the being they saw made them want to distance themselves.

"It's Dominimon… after giving…" EmperorGreymon attempted to answer but choked on the words when he stumbled, still not getting his legs back and working properly.

The group's confusion was understandable considering how the twisted angel now looked. The once purple and gold trimmed armor was now a dark black with pale gray trimming. His once white feathered wings had turned to black tattered wings of scaly feature and seemed to ooze with some kind of gray substance. Two demonic horns had erupted from out of his helm, punching two holes in it as they burrowed out. Long crimson hair waved about behind him while the same gray substance dripping off of the wings was pouring out from where his left arm should have been and pooling on the ground beneath him.

"What happened to him? How did he change that much?" Ophanimon's voice shook at the feel of the dark aura raging from him.

"He changed after he gave into the darkness…" EmperorGreymon replied as he finally got himself steady again. "He gave into the power promised by the foul darkness that turns so many evil. He held it back since the beginning so that he could maintain his, as he used to say it, elegant abilities; but now Dominimons cast all of that light and intelligence away in exchange for the raw power of that darkness."

"Do not call me by that simple name anymore, boy. I am your dark god. I am DOMINIMON CORRUPTED-MODE!" Dominimons voiced seeped past his fanged teeth and poured over his blackened lips.

"So, this is your final solution to stay alive…" EmperorGreymon growled at him. "You know you can never go back after taking in that much evil darkness?"

"Why would I ever want to go back from this?" Dominimon wickedly smiled at him as he examined the black gauntlet on his remaining right arm. "Now that I feel this power… This overwhelming power… I don't know why I held it back for so long. I feel… I feel so… happy…"

"Okay, that's extremely creepy," Beetlemon gulped.

"You all need to get out of here," EmperorGreymon eyes remained focused on the new Dominimon as he took a heavy step forward, causing more fragments of his armor to break free.

"What are you talking about! You're in no shape to fight him anymore and I don't see MagnaGarurumon or Rhihimon anywhere. We're all you've got now," Zephyrmon protested, positioning herself beside Ophanimon who was already hovering defensively before EmperorGreymon.

"At this point, you'll have to leave it to us," WarGreymon glanced back at him. "Anyways, he's only got one arm now so if we all attack him at once we should be able to take him out."

"Wait…!" EmperorGreymon groaned in a twinge of pain as he reached out for the group, but his plea went unheeded as they fired off their best attacks at Dominimon which combined into one massive attack of destructive force.

The devastating wave of attacks quickly crashed down on Dominimons new form, engulfing him in a torrent of powerful forces. The clashing of powers burned brightly as they tore at the earth and air, but from within the sphere of destruction a shadow appeared. It grew larger and larger as it approached the edge of the maelstrom before a pair of black horns broke through the surface. The horns were quickly followed by Dominimon Corrupted-Modes cold smirk and the rest of his unscathed body.

"HOW!" MagnaAngemon yelped at the sight of the dark counterpart.

"It's like all of that did nothing! How could he be completely unaffected by a combined attack that powerful!" Rosemon stumbled back slightly at the revelation.

"If you all had waited for me to explain, I could have told you that he's invincible against energy and element based attacks," EmperorGreymon agitatedly sighed with a shallow breath. He wasn't annoyed with the group, but with what seeing such a powerful attack do nothing to Dominimon would do to them. He imagined that the failed attempt and hearing that their enemy was invincible against their best attacks was going to throw off their confidence, but on the other hand it might make them act more carefully; he couldn't be sure.

"You can't be serious!" Zephyrmon yelped, turning back to look at him with her confused and worried eyes while Dominimon slowly stomped towards them; enjoying the looks of fear that grew with his every step.

"If that's the case, how'd you take off his arm?" MetalGarurumon questioned, hoping he would get a response he'd like.

"While he's invincible against energy and element attacks, he's still vulnerable against physical attacks; like being cut or stabbed with a sword. I cut off his arm with a well placed swing of my blade," EmperorGreymon remarked as he planted his sword in the ground and used it steady himself.

"So all we have to do is get in close and strike him with our weapons," Pialdramon simplified what he had just heard as he ran his fingertips over the sharpened steel point at the end of his gauntlets.

"Essentially, but that only works if your able to get to his flesh. His armor is invincible to every form of attack; both physical and elemental," EmperorGreymon tried to drive home the seriousness of Dominimons special ability.

"Okay, so getting a clean hit's going to be more difficult than it seems, but it doesn't seem impossible if we all go at him at once," Wargreymon smiled confidently as he threw out his clawed gauntlets, the sunlight gleaming off of the polished metal points.

"Let's get him!" EmperorGreymon heard the group cheer, instantly making his stomach twist into knots and cry out as they took off after the fallen angel. "WAIT! Damn it…"

It was already too late for his word to reach the group as they zeroed in on their target. Their golden and steel claws, blades, and weapons aimed at the monsters vitals, hoping to finish what the three Runners had started. However, despite the fact that he had fought alongside and trusted each of them with his life, he knew how the next minute would play out.

The first to reach Dominimons new form was Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon. The powerful tag team of mega's swung down their sharpest attacks on two of his openings, but their attempt only brought a hollow smirk to the twisted fallen angels face. In a blur of movements he stepped into the twos range and planted his fist into MagnaGarurumons back, burying him in the ground a few feet with a pained grunt and shattering his armor before sweeping his arm out. His shield collided with Wargreymons hardened blades, shattering them like glass before doing the same to the gauntlet and pressing his arm into his own side, sending the mega bounding painfully across the ground, eventually leaving him in a pained heap.

Seeing two of their strongest fighters go down in an instant was enough to make the attackers hesitate, which left them wide open to the reason behind Dominimons curled smile. He lifted his remaining hand into the air and summoned up a black swirl of energy before swinging it down and toward them. The swirling dark energy followed his hand down and flattened out like his palm in a large circle the size of his body just as he cried out "SPEARS OF FALLEN LIGHT" which cause spikes to erupt from its dark surface. A second later hundreds of sharp black spears burst forth and shot across the battlefield towards the stunned group.

"DAMN IT!" EmperorGreymon growled as he helplessly watched his group of friends try to scatter out of the way of the attack. However, their panicked yells and attempts to flee were replaced by yelps of pain as the spears cut into them and impacted the ground.

EmperorGreymon forced himself forward towards the group, hoping that when the dust settled they would still be alive. However, his brave charge forward was short lived when a still standing shadow appeared from the edge of the cloud of dirt. The Warrior of Flame instantly recognized the bulky shape and slid to a cautious stop, his body becoming ridged with agitation.

"And here I thought you'd continue to charge despite my presence among them," Dominimon chuckled to himself as he stepped out from the curtain of dust. "I was so sure that you'd come in swinging to get me away from your weak compatriots," he added with a brush of his hand to clear the air. When the debris was swept away it revealed the wounded bodies of the Warriors and partner digimon laying amounts long pulsing spears of darkness sticking out of the ground all around them.

The digimon were a bit cut and busted up, but by all appearances they were still alive and breathing; but thanks to the effect of the dark spears around them Takuya knew they were no longer of any help. He couldn't be sure if the paralyzing properties of the once Spears of Heavy Light were the same since they became the now Spears of Fallen Light, but if they were, the others wouldn't be able to move until enough of the spears disappeared or they over powered the effects. He unfortunately had to bet on the long wait since he knew none of them knew how to use their Zone Energy to break the spears hold over them.

"Maybe you're getting smarter… or maybe, you're just afraid of what you just realized. That you can no longer overcome me. That you will die here for daring to go against me," Dominimon mused as he swung a hand out over the group with a whimsical flare to the motion. His hand moving over the stunned group enticed a flinch forward from EmperorGreymon and erased Dominimons smile. "Ah, I see… You don't attack for their sake. You fear that we would kill them in a fight or that I'd immediately destroy them just to make you suffer… but do not fear Rei-Ki, I won't so easily kill them so soon; but don't take it as a sign of my mercy, instead, take it as me finishing what I started before I left here a short time ago."

"Dominimon… what are you…?" EmperorGreymon stared into the bleached white face of the twisted angel, his stomach sinking at the sight of his lips curling over his fanged pale teeth. There were no more words as EmperorGreymons eyes widened in shock and he jetted off to the side with a look of great urgency.

* * *

"That didn't just happen!" Davis mouth fell agape at the sight of his and the other partner digimon go down in only a few seconds.

"I can't believe we could only last a few seconds against Dominimon while Takuya and Koji were able to fight him for almost half an hour," Tai clenched his fist in anger while he prayed for his partner to get back up soon, but from the looks of the hit he had taken he knew he was probably still seized with pain; being unconscious might actually be a blessing after the hit the two megas had taken.

"_Takuya…"_ Kari couldn't find her voice as she watched him sway slightly on his feet before Dominimon who was speaking to him in a voice that didn't carry to them on the ridge.

"We have to do something! EmperorGreymon's out there all alone now," Yolei stated, fearing for their new friends safety as he stared down the monster who's power they had just come to know.

"I have no idea what we can do. Takuya and Koji are apparently the only ones who could fight him from the start and now we don't even have our partners to help," Ken looked to her with a sympatric but lost stare; not knowing what he or any of them were going to do.

"Something's wrong…" Matt's voice cracked the unsteady silence when Dominimon's lips stopped moving and EmperorGreymon suddenly started charging in their direction.

"Damn! You've got to be kidding me," Tai gritted his teeth in anger at himself and what was unfolding before them. He hadn't been too sure about the meaning behind EmperorGreymons movements, but when he saw Dominimon raise a hand in their direction he knew what was coming. "Get down! Dominimon's taking aim at us!"

"DEATH EXCALIBUR" Dominimon Corrupted-Mode bellowed as a black sword of energy erupted from his wrist seconds before he swung it down in the direction of the Digidestined.

The slash of the dark sword sent a destructive wave of foul energy coursing over the ground, devouring rock and vegetation as it burned a gash into the battlefield on its way to his sick target. Off to the side EmperorGreymon forced all the strength he could into his legs to gain a quick burst of speed and put himself between the attack and the Digidestined diving for cover on the ridge.

"_This better work or it's the end of us all,"_ Takuya groaned in a mixture of pain and despair from within his digital body. _"I'd really have preferred a few months of practice before I even attempted to test this, but it just looks like I'm just going to have to go for it,"_ he added as he extended his left hand out, palm flat against the coming attack. He then closed his eyes and focused his thoughts on the feel and energy of the approaching Death Excalibur attack. In a matter of seconds he felt the dark energy bite into his fingers, so using the sensation as his trigger he turned his palm to an angle away from him and swept his arm out. When he didn't feel the attack hit him and instead rush past his left side in a gust of wind he opened his eyes and stared at the diverted path cut into the ground. Right in front of him the deep trench suddenly turned to the left at a forty-five degree angle and drowned itself out somewhere amongst the forest.

"It worked… The first time I've tried it and it worked…" EmperorGreymon laughed in a stunned disbelief. "Now, if I could only remember how I did it…" he added with a depressed sigh as he turned his attention back to Dominimon, finding him stunned as well by the development.

"…damn you…" Dominimon seethed with so much anger that his body shook. "THAT'S MY ABILITY!"

EmperorGreymon could only chuckle to himself at the sight of Dominimons freak out over him using the energy diverting ability he had used so many times before to cast off the Warriors attacks. Takuya hadn't been sure of how it work or if he even possessed the skills and abilities to execute it, but with the lives of his friends depending on him, spurring him on, he managed to pull off a miracle save.

"It wasn't actually that difficult. It was quite easily actually," EmperorGreymon teased, despite the fact that he was pretty sure he couldn't do it again if it were required.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Dominimon screamed as he moved to come at him, but a sudden twinge ran through him and swung his arm behind him.

In a pair of white and black blurs MagnaGarurumon and Rhihimon jumped out from the sides and slide into defensive positions on either side of the twisted angel while they scowled over their failed sneak attack. In steep contrast to EmperorGreymon, MagnaGarurumon and Rhihimon didn't seem that hurt. There were a few dings and cracks in their armor, but nothing compared to the damage that was making the Warrior of Flame shed pieces with every movement. Whatever had happened a few minutes ago it seemed that they had been spared the brunt of it.

"So close…" Dominimon chuckled as he forced down the anger which had almost blinded him to the attacks from behind. "Did you really think I hadn't learned to see through your pathetic attempts to distract me?"

"It did seem to take you a while and a limb to figure it out," EmperorGreymon growled as he sank to one knee, agitated over the loss of what he hoped would have been their finishing move.

Giving each other a nod the Warriors of Light and Darkness moved back from their positions and joined EmperorGreymon at his side.

"I was wondering when you two would be coming back," EmperorGreymon laughed, forcing himself back in the fighting spirit as the aches of his body finally began to fade.

"Of course we'd be back. We both still own you a few punches for putting yourself between us and Dominimon's dark rebirth," MagnaGarurumon smirked, putting one eye on EmperorGreymons expression while keeping the other one on Dominimon.

"He does have a point. It's really annoying when you do brave stuff like that," Rhihimon added with a friendlier smile.

"Are you two seriously getting on my case for shielding you two with my body?" EmperorGreymon groaned in a mixture of agitation and strange relief.

"Yeah, pretty much," the two laughed back in response.

"But most of it comes from the fact that if you had fled instead of putting yourself between us and the blast you wouldn't have been so close when it went off and wouldn't have taken all of the damage you have," MagnaGarurumon barked at him.

"And if I had done that, you two wouldn't be as undamaged as you are and none of us would probably have the strength left to finally finishing this," EmperorGreymon defended his actions as leader while encouraging them as well.

"He has a point too," Rhihimon laughed, turning to MagnaGarurumon with a playful smile.

"I hate when that happens, but onto more pressing matters we go. We've got plenty of power left, but with all of the bodily damage we've taken I don't think we've got many more moves let in us," MagnaGarurumon remarked, his voice become darker and more focused with each word.

Thanks to the conditions of the battle with Dominimon the three Warriors had managed to conserve a large portion of their energy due to only using a limited number of attacks; but the brutal exchanges had taken their toll on their bodies. They were becoming more and more sluggish by the minute and their bodies ached with each move they made. If the pain and tiredness got much worse they wouldn't have the strength left to make their large bodies move and their spirit evolutions would breakdown despite still having plenty of energy left.

"As far as status, how is everyone?" EmperorGreymon inquired as he shook the numbness from his left arm.

"I've still got one or two burst of full speed left in me," MagnaGarurumon replied while flexing his legs and readjusting the jetpack on his back to see if it was still functioning.

"Same here since movement seems to be the key here," Rhihimon shared.

"I don't have any kind of speed left in me," EmperorGreymon confessed, the disappointment obvious in his voice. "It looks like I'm going to have to completely rely on you two for this one… this last one…"

"So it's come down to the do or die moment…" MagnaGarurumon groaned at the thought, but strangely the idea brought a relived smile to the threes faces. It was an odd thought but at that moment they knew that no matter what happened the fight would end in the next assault, so all they could do was put their faith in their skill to make them the victors.

"Looks that way," EmperorGreymon laughed as he stepped in between the two and glanced at them. "See you two on the other side… no matter what happens."

"Right," the two nodded before leaning forward and rocketing off towards the awaiting Dominimon.

The next minute played out in slow-motion for the three as they launched their final attack. Dominimon waited for them with seething anger and extended arms ready to break the two attacks.

The first move came from MagnaGarurumon as he reached behind him and drew out a second beam saber from his blazing jetpack. He then powered the two blades up to full power before hurling them at Dominimon, turning them into twin spinning laser saw blades barreling down on the twisted angel. Taken by an angry surprised Dominimon slid his left foot back behind him and put all of his body behind his right shield. A second later the two blades crashed into the shield and bounced off, allowing Dominimon to lower his shield again; but when he did what he found was a third spinning blade right at his neck. Realizing that he wouldn't have the time to raise his shield again Dominimon instead dove to the right in an effort to keep his head.

"Foolish…" Dominimon attempted a barb at the three failed attacks, ignoring the twinge of pain in his neck from the nick the third blade had put in it. However, he was cut short when a something above him blocked out the light. When he looked skyward he found Rhihimon diving down from above with his spear aimed at the hole where his left arm had once been.

"Not happening!" Dominimon barked as he sank his hand into the ground and pulled against it hard, yanking him forward with increased strength.

"DARKNESS BLUSTER" Rhihimon cried when he saw Dominimon move out of the range of his spear.

The attack easily connected with Dominimon when it was leveled at the spot where the twisted angel would be, exploding on impact and knocking the unbalanced digimon to the ground. Dominimon quickly pushed himself up in recovery and switched his field of vision back to MagnaGarurumon who he expected the next attack to come from. His prediction would prove to be right when he found the Warrior of Light jetting at him with two more crossed blades of light, ready to take his head off with a pair of searing scissors.

In response to what he saw he thrust out his fist in an attempt to either stop MagnaGarurumons advance or at best land a solid blow to his chest. To Dominimons amazement, that despite seeing his fist coming MagnaGarurumon didn't slow down, instead he accelerated and twisted his back around. In a flash of bright blue jet fire it was MagnaGarurumons jetpack that Dominimons fist connected with and crushed into hot scrap metal. However, the impact had acted to distract Dominimon and cushion MagnaGarurumon so that he could kneel down under the fallen angels arm and shield and swing his blades at the exposed sections of armor right above the hips.

That development forced Dominimon to do the only thing he had left, escape to the sky. Up a few hundred feet he went before looking back down for his attacks which proved to be done in just enough time to dodge the sharp point of Rhihimons spear from piercing his neck after being thrown by its owner.

"Now you two…" Dominimon smirked as he observed them fall to their knees in exhaustion while he put a flattened palm over the top of them. "DIE!"

Dominimons body and mind shook when the final word didn't come from him, but from a terrifying voice from behind him. Before he could do anything the sound of tearing metal filled the air and his lungs began to burn a second before the thick point of a familiar sword burst out of the middle of his chest plate. There, high in the sky above the battlefield the final move in the three year battle came to an end with the Warrior of Flames blade piercing the twisted angels heart and spine.

"It's over, Dominimon," EmperorGreymon released in a low growl as he wrapped his free hand around the armor on the twisted angels left shoulder and pulled him back, sinking the blade deeper into Dominimons body.

Starting at the wound with the sword tip protruding from it Dominimons armor began to lighten. The blacks and gray of the foul angels armor slowed receded from the center, as if trying to escape the touch of the righteous blade. The original purples and faded gold trim of the armor slow returned from beneath the darkness that Dominimon had allowed himself to sink into.

"Damn… you…" Dominimon grunted as he tried to reach behind him and get EmperorGreymon off of his back, but the Warrior of Flame had positioned himself on the armless side of his body just so he couldn't pull him off.

"Dominimon…" EmperorGreymon growled into the befouled angel's ear as he leaned in and twisted the blade in the wound, burying it deeper into flesh. "…let's find out if you're fire proof on the inside like you are on the outside…"

"I'll…" Dominimon prepared a veiled threat, but when the sword sticking through his chest sprang open and the core began to glow an intense hot white he knew that EmperorGreymon had no intention of letting him finish.

"DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW" EmperorGreymon roared as he sent the blast of flames coursing up the blade, under Dominimons flesh, and discharged the powerful explosion inside Dominimons bodies. The result was an eerie scream of flames as they jetted out of the joints in the twisted angels armor as he contorted in pain.

The jets of flames quickly died out, leaving only trickling lines of fire leaking out and across his armor as smoke poured out of every opening. Dominimon heaved and moaned in the great pain brought on by the sword piercing his chest and the inferno unleashed within him. Mustering up his strength he tried to pull forward and get off of the blade, but EmperorGreymon wasn't going to let that happen so he yanked back on Dominimons left shoulder, pulling him further onto the blade before pulling the trigger again.

"DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW" He bellowed again as he sent another burst of intense flames into Dominimons body, scorching his organs and flesh from the inside. This time once the initial jets of flame died down he pulled the triggers again. "DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW"

Fueled purely by the vicious need to end the twisted angel for good, EmperorGreymon no longer waited for the flames to die down before firing again. He sent blast after blast of fire and heat into Dominimon's body in rapid succession, making the befouled digimon screamed in unfathomable pain and the surroundings shake with each shot. Somewhere around the twentieth shot EmperorGreymon felt his body begin to weaken from the loss of energy and it became harder to hold Dominimon in the air; but it was all right at that point, he hadn't felt Dominimon struggle since the fourteenth shot.

"DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW" EmperorGreymon threw in a twenty-first shot for good measure before he pulled the sword out, leaving a deep gash in the back where black smoke poured out of, and tossed the broken and burned body of Dominimon to the side.

The twisted angel hit the ground with a pathetic thud as shards of his armor dislodged themselves from the stress and detonation cracks the assault had put in the once invincible garment. Smoke poured out from every possible outlet and drifted into the air like multiple white flags of surrender as he lay painfully gasping for air in the indent in the earth.

With a tired sigh EmperorGreymon let the sword fall from his numb arms, burying its point a few feet into the solid bedrock, before he began to slow drift towards the group; trying to keep his energy depleted form from giving out before he reached the ground. It took him a minute to touch down in a spot of soft soil halfway between the group he had hoped to reach and the downed Dominimon. The moment his feet hit solid earth he released his spirit evolution, swaying a few times on his feet before stabilizing himself and brushing off the exhaustion he felt so that he'd be ready for what came next.

"Takuya!" Multiple cries came up from behind him as Digidestined and Warriors alike came to check on him.

The first to reach him were Koji and Koichi who had de-spirit evolved a short distance from him after confirming that Dominimon definitely wouldn't be getting back up.

"I really don't know what to say," Takuya turned to them and weakly smiled. They just nodded back in agreement to his sentiment. His look and tired words spoke volumes about the moment of victory, so nothing else was needed.

"Takuya!" He heard a single voice much closer than all of the others call his name. It was the one voice he was much happier to hear than the rest.

"Kari," Takuya turned his head and smiled in her direction, but all he saw was a blur of pink as she lunged at him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Kari…" He repeated her name with a mixture of gentleness and surprise at her very open gesture.

"You're okay," Kari said with a relived smile as she hugged him tighter and tilted her head back so she could look up into his face.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am," Takuya smiled down at her with a tired but complacent expression.

The Light Traitor lays broken in the dirt while our heroes stand victorious over the battlefield and their own history. Now comes the time to bury the past along with the foul angel.

* * *

To be continued…


	86. Bring it all to an End

**Chapter 86**

**Bring it all to an End**

There were only a handful of times Takuya could recall being truly at peace at the end of a battle, he had been relieved or calm or overcome with feelings of victory, but at the sight of Dominimon lying before him, fatally wounded, was a strange moment of true serenity. This was the evil that had changed Takuya, Koji, and Koichi from innocent Runners, in it for the excitement, to the hardened Runners who were trying to stem the flow of evil and right the wrongs of the Multi-verse. He was the source of many bad dreams and memories, a whole bad chapter of their lives as Runners, but now it was a chapter they were about to close for good.

"After so long…" Takuya sighed as he squeezed Kari's hand, just wanting a bit of feeling to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Yes," Kari gently replied with a squeeze of her own. She had no idea how badly Dominimon had affected him since he had never shared the complete story, but she could feel how free he suddenly felt as Dominimon lay barely breathing before them.

"About time," Koji spat in disgust.

"I know it's in bad taste, but I just can't stop smiling," Koichi laughed, throwing his arms over his brothers and Takuya's shoulder, letting his weight fall on them to hold up.

"Trust me, in this case, we can make an exception since it's him lying there," Koji laughed back with a tired groan.

"So how do you guys feel?" Kari leaned forward and turned her head so she could see the three's faces.

For a moment they stood in silence, contemplating all possible answers until Takuya found the one that addressed them all, "Lighter."

"That's good. I'm happy for you three," Kari smiled gently at the three, warming their tired bodies and minds with her freely given feelings.

"Shouldn't we do something before he dissolves? Or else isn't he going to be reborn someday?" Zoe inquired, stepping up beside the boys, joining them in watching Dominimons battered body draw pained breaths.

"She's right. If you don't hurry up and get it done Takuya, he'll be reborn in this Zone or whatever one he originally crawled out of," Koichi commented.

"Me?" Takuya questioned, surprised that they were nominating him for the honor. He couldn't say that he wasn't excited by the prospect.

"If there's anyone who deserves to cleanse and purge his data, and crush his digi-egg, deleting him from all existence… it's you," Koji explained, reaching behind his brothers back and pushing Takuya in the center of his, motivating him to get to it.

"Right… Thanks," Takuya smiled, releasing Kari's hand and walking towards the downed nightmare of the Multi-verse.

With a calm and focused look on his face Takuya began the walk across the valley to Dominimon's still and battered body. Each step felt surreal and different. He felt no fear at the sight of him, no real emotions at all, really. He had left everything out on the battlefield still sending trails of thick smoke into the sun soaked skyline as the ground itself burned.

There was no emotional expression on Takuya's face as he came to a stop a few feet from Dominimon's head. The faceplate was turned in the opposite direction, leaving his dirty silver hair limply sinking into the dirt and mud. "You still with me, Light Traitor?" Takuya questioned already knowing the answer.

"…" Dominimon didn't move or say anything as he continued to lie on the ground, the gray light fading from his body.

"Can't you talk or are you just ignoring me this close to the end?" Takuya posed, his eyes running down the length of Dominimon's battered body.

In a blur of purple and gray Dominimon's only remaining arm suddenly arched over and slammed down on top of the spot Takuya was standing, sending a small explosion of dust and broken earth into the air.

"You… bast… ard…" Takuya groaned from within the cloud of debris.

"Heh... hehe…" Dominimon painfully laughed, quickly choking on the searing air as it rushed into his severely burned lungs already half filled with his own digital blood.

"That one… that… one…" Takuya continued to groan in pained gasps.

"Does it… hurt…? Are you… dying?" Dominimon cruelly asked, wishing he could feel the person crushed under his heavy hand.

"I… I… I… I can't do this to you any longer," Takuya's voice suddenly became more energetic and upbeat.

The change in tone made Dominimon's body shake and he forced himself to turn his head, the action being him sharp jolts of pain with each millimeter of the twist. There, sitting on his fist of cracked and disjointed armor sat Takuya giving him a satisfied smile. He had obvious dodged the attack with ease, but chosen to further screw with Dominimon's mind; another victory in a long line that day.

"Hey there, shiny," Takuya smirked at the surprise on what showed of Dominimon's face. "Sorry, but did you really think I wouldn't see that coming? Let alone not be able to dodge it? This is you and me we're talking about here."

"Damn... you…" Dominimon growled, his attempt at revenge having failed.

Takuya calmly got up from his seat and walked right up to Dominimon's head, resting a hand on his fractured faceplate before speaking again. "Light Traitor, I spent countless hours thinking about what I wanted to say to you when this very moment arrived. I thought about asking you how you could've possibly gotten enjoyment out of everything you'd done. Or what the hell made you become what you are. But now… the answers just don't seem important anymore. And do you know why?"

"…" Takuya waited for a response from Dominimon, but the only one he got was the fearful trembling of the foul angel's body. He didn't know if he was afraid of him or the inescapable fact that he was about to die. For Dominimon he felt it was most likely fear induced by what he was about to face. The foul monster always knew every angle going into every situation; but this time he was going into the most unknowable fate that awaited all beings, and that must have terrified him.

"I'll tell you, Light Traitor," Takuya continued when he decided the only reply he would ever get was the trembling. Pausing to lean in closer to Dominimon he finally finished his last words to his enemy, "It's because I've completely gotten over everything you've done. The memory of your momentary victory over me and the others won't stick with me. You're just going to become another footnote in a long list of good triumphing over evil. Becoming more and more faded until any fear ever held towards you has completely vanished along with your horrid legacy."

Takuya's words made Dominimon tremble more. His words had struck the deepest fear within his befouled heart.

"This is the end, Light Traitor. It's time for all of those you hurt to finally get some closure," Takuya spoke from a place of just fury as he gripped his D-tector, sending ribbons of fractal code swarming his body. In a burst of fire Agunimon was standing before Dominimon, ready to deliver the killing blow.

"After today… I will never… just be… a memory…" Dominimon cursed the boy as he made his peace with the end, smirking as he did so.

"BURN!" Agunimon roared as he swung his fist forward, embedding it in the befouled angel's chest wound. In a furious battle cry he poured on the power and flames until they spread across Dominimons body. Unholy metal and tattered feathers were slowly swallowed up by the cleansing fire of the Multi-verse's justice. Dominimon put up no resistance, seeking to rob the victorious Destineds of any satisfaction about seeing him suffer at the end.

It took only a minute for the flames to finish their work and send ribbons of fractal code bursting forth from Dominimon's crumbling shell. After seeing the code emerge Agunimon stepped back a few feet from the fallen angel and spoke, "After today Dominimon, the Multi-verse is going to be a much better place. All I can hope for now is that your deletion can bring even a measure of comfort to those you've hurt during you twisted and far too long life. NOW BE CLEANSED BY THE JUST FLAMES AND LEAVE THIS WORLD BE!" with that, his D-tector sprang to life and began to draw in Dominimons fractal code. The data continued to peel off of Dominimon for a whole minute, far longer than it had from any other enemy, a testament the twisted angel's power in life.

Eventually, the data dried up leaving behind a befoul digi-egg coursing with a sickly gray energy that ran along its surface and dripped to the ground life puss from an infected wound. Wordlessly Agunimon approached it, his face betraying no emotion. Stopping within a foot of the digi-egg he looked it up and down for a moment before reaching out and wrapping his hands around it.

The egg was smaller than Takuya had expected. It was only slightly bigger than a normal digiegg, but that was no surprise. All digi-eggs tended to be the same size and had nothing to do with the digimon they had come from, but somehow he just expected it to be bigger.

"This moment has been a long time coming, Dominimon," Agunimon quietly spoke to the egg. "But before that, there's something I have to confess to you before you part this existance. I lied when I said that you would soon be forgotten. You won't ever be forgotten by me. It won't be the scar on my left shoulder or the one traced across my heart, or the horrid things you did that will remind me of you after today. It'll be Kari that'll remind me of you. Every time I see her I'll remember the part you played in bring us together. If it hadn't been for you I would have passed this Zone by and our paths most likely would never have crossed, but thanks to you, that wasn't the case. I met her and we fell in love… and that's what I'll remember you for. For giving me one of the greatest things in my life… and that's going to be your legacy with me. The final victory over all of the atrocities you committed and everything you tried to do to me and my friends."

With a complacent sigh Agunimon's muscles tensed and he began to put pressure on the egg. There were a few snaps and cracks as the egg began to warp as it was compressed and began to fracture. "It's time… this brings everything between us to an end," and with those final words Agunimon poured on the flames and pressure until the digi-egg exploded in a cloud of brown smoke and digital particles which were easily consumed in his flames.

That was it. It was all over in that instant. Dominimons foul stranglehold over the peace of the Multi-verse and his insane plan to release Millenniummon died in that moment along with his existence. The Multi-verse had chosen its victors and they were the Destined of two worlds.

"It's really over," Koichi released a relaxed breath at the sight of the fragments burning up in Agunimons flames.

"It seems that way," Koji sighed in agreement, letting his body relax as Takuya ended his spirit evolution and began walking back to the awaiting group.

"Takuya," Kari gently smiled at him when he was back with them.

"I'm okay," Takuya reassured her, having sensed a bit of concern in her voice. He assumed that she was worried about how he felt now that the enemy that had so deeply scarred itself into his life was gone. It seemed like it would be a happy moment, but you can never be sure how people take a change in something that has driven them for years.

"That's good," Kari's smile grew bigger at his reassurance.

"Here, one of you three take this thing back. I don't get it, but my skins been crawling since you gave it to me to hold," JP groaned as he pulled something from his coat pocket. "I don't even get why you trusted me with the Sealed Digivice."

"Consider it us putting some trust in you, JP," Koichi laughed.

"That and whoever we gave it to would become Dominimons target if we failed to beat him, so we weren't going to endanger the girl or the kid by giving it to them," Koji laughed coolly with a satisfied smile.

"Oh, that's really messed up…" JP growled as he held the Sealed Digivice for one of them to take.

"Just pretend you didn't hear that last part and believe that we trusted you," Takuya laughed as he approached to take the foul device back. However, before he could come within ten feet of JP he felt a strange twinge of power run up from his hand and through his body. All at once his instincts were silently screaming at him in an unknowable language. One Takuya wouldn't have time to figure out before his D-tector began to emit a high-pitch siren as the screen came to life with strange black digi-writing.

There was no time for anyone to react or even cover their ears before his D-tector suddenly released an arc of gray electricity which jumped to the Sealed Digivice. The moment the energy cable connected the two devices unleashed dual powerful shockwaves, painfully blowing each of their holders back a hundred feet across the ground, leaving them sore and confused on the cold earth.

"Takuya!" Kari cried as she ran to his side, dropping to her knees so that she could help get him back up. In a daze he took the hand she offered him and tried to get his brain back to functioning after it had been rattled by the blast. Across from the two Tommy and Zoe were trying to rouse JP from the same kind of confusion.

"What the hell's happening now!" Tai yelled over the intense whine of the wind and crack of energy being traded by the two devices.

"I don't know!" Koichi yelled back, trying to see what was happening in the torrent of energy and force that was constantly trying to push them back.

Suddenly an eruption of force burst forth from the surge and waves of negative energy filled the valley. Even for those with little to no ability to sense energies and intent this evil could be felt down to the very core of their being.

"That can't be…" Koji dropped to one knee to stabilize himself against the gales as he felt the blood flush out of him. "The locks… They're coming undone!"

True enough, one of the four locks on the Sealed Digivice had burst open and the other three were straining to stay on.

"Why's Takuya's D-tector doing this?" TK questioned as he fought the urge to run that was now beating at all of their brains. There primal instinct of fight-or-flight was scream flight at all of them in constant succession.

"I don't know! But if this continues all of the locks are going to break!" Koji rejoined, feeling his stomach sink when a second lock burst open.

"Then what?" Davis inquired, burying his feet in a defensive stance, hoping it would stop the wind and new burst of force from knocking him over.

"Millenniummon goes free!" Koichi answered for his brother as he tried to keep his mind from going numb at the sudden event.

"This can't be happening! Why now!" Zoe cried, horrified by how quickly things had gone from victory to ruin.

"No, it's a Final Order," Lady Ophanimon's voice strained to be heard through Koji's D-tector over the roar of winds.

"What?" Koji and Koichi yelled into the device in unison.

"It's a final program that's installed in the fractal code of a digimon that triggers upon their death. I didn't notice it when Takuya purified Dominimon's data, but he must have hidden the unlock program he developed within his fractal code and combined it with a proximity add-on which set off the upload the moment Takuya's D-tector got close enough to the Sealed Digivice," Lady Ophanimon's panicked voice leaked out as she tried to think of something to do.

"Aren't the purifier functions in our D-tectors supposed to remove things like that?" Koichi stated.

"It's all my fault," Lady Ophanimon replied in a voice filled with self-loathing. "I underestimated Dominimon after your first encounter with him. He must have analyzed the purifier function of the D-tectors when he gained access to them years ago. I should have adjusted the purifier settings, no, all of the settings after that happened…"

"Damn it! Did he have this planned as a back-up from the very beginning…" Koji growled.

"That's what he meant… How could I have been so stupid…" Takuya shook the words free of his mouth when he was finally able to stand again. "This is what he meant when he said after today he wouldn't ever be forgotten. Even in death he planned to destroy everything. And what's truly sickening is that he's used my D-tector…"

"It seems that way," Koji agreed. "Lady Ophanimon, what can we do?"

"I… I…" She stuttered back in response when she came up empty. From the very beginning there had only been two ways the mission could go. Either the Sealed Digivice stayed closed and arrived at its final destination or it somehow opened and everything in the Multi-verse suffered.

"We stop the upload!" Takuya roared as he charged at his D-tector, only making it a few feet before the force of the event pushed back at him like a wall.

"Right," the twins agreed as they leveled their D-tectors and prepared to spirit evolve, believing that their digital forms would stand a better chance of getting to the center. However, just as they were about to summon their fractal code arcs of black lightening jumped from the Sealed Digivice and slammed into the D-tectors, blowing the twins back a few feet and stopping them.

"What the hell was that?" Koichi groaned as he fought to get back on his feet.

"Don't try to spirit evolve! I believe Millenniummons powers leaking through the broken locks and trying to stop any digital life forms from interfering," Lady Ophanimon commanded as she looked over the data pouring across her screens.

"Crap! We have to find a way through that without our spirits!" Koji growled again as he ran to Takuya's side followed by Koichi.

"Come on!" Takuya roared as he tried to push through the gale force winds pushing against him. In a burst of energy from the maelstrom he felt his feet lift off of the ground and his body was thrown back. He braced himself for impact against the ground but before he could become inverted two arms wrapped around his and pulled his feet back onto the ground.

"Where were you going?" Koichi laughed as he kept his arms locked around Takuya's left. On Takuya's right Koji held in the same position, the three using their combined weight and strength to stand steadily where they were.

"Back to start before you two stepped in," Takuya smiled at them, but it was quickly replaced with a hardened expression.

"We can't approach as digimon due to the energy being put out and it seems we're too light as we are to stand up to the force pushing us back," Koji growled.

"Considering it's my D-tector, I guess I get to be the human windbreaker," Takuya groaned as the two nodded at him in agreement; telling him that they had been thinking the same thing.

The decision made the twins took up positions behind Takuya, pressing their shoulders up against his shoulder blades and digging their feet into the ground. With precision team movements they stalked forward, helping push Takuya past the point he had been unable to get to before by himself.

"Damn… it feels like my insides are being crushed…" Takuya groaned through his clenched teeth. The powerful force that had knocked him back before was only intensifying with every step forward they took. "But on the bright side, we're almost there."

The Sealed Digivice was only a twenty feet away. Another few seconds of their team approach and they'd be within reach. However, the fracturing seal had other plans. When they got within a triumphant ten feet of the D-tector the Sealed Digivice moaned under the stress of the assaulting upload and the third lock popped open, unleashing a tripled torrent of force.

"Damn!" The three barked as they were overcome by the increased power and blown back across the ground, their legs feebly trying to stop themselves but only digging up trails of earth as they slid back.

Back to twenty feet they went and began pushing past twenty-five before something solid stopped them. Turning their heads around the three found a wall of their friend's bodies holding them up. Every one of the Digidestined and Warriors had taken the three's example and had quickly worked their way up behind them with their arms linked.

"Going our way," Tai laughed as he and Matt pushed against Koji and Koichi with all the others bracing them from behind in a wind resistant cone-shaped formation.

"It depends, are you guys heading toward the device of ultimate doom too," Takuya retorted before the group started moving forward again with renewed strength.

Twenty feet. Fifteen feet. Ten feet. Five feet. Just another two steps and the uploading D-tector would be within Takuya's grasp.

"Almost," Takuya growled as he stretched out his hand, reaching for his device. He could feel the heat and energy being cast off of his D-tector as Dominimon's Final Order tore at the bindings of the Sealed Digivice. It danced across his skin and burned his fingertips, but he didn't hesitate to go for it.

"ONE MORE BIG PUSH!" Koji cried back to the others, requesting a final effort from the group against the intense force. The pain of being pressed by the force was already making it hard for him and Koichi to breath and he couldn't imagine what it was doing to Takuya who the pressure was breaking against, so he wanted it to end soon.

A cry of exertion went up from the group as they shoved Takuya forward with as much strength as they could muster.

"NOW!" Takuya roared as he wrapped his hands around his D-tector.

Instantly, the pain of the uploads power pouring through his flesh combined with the heat coursing over the surface of his D-tector made him want to release the device. His interlinked fingers creaked and popped as the erupting force tried to pry his hands apart. Ignoring all of it, Takuya closed one hand firmly around his device and tried to stop the upload with his other.

"My hand won't stop shaking! I can't hit the buttons to stop the upload!" Takuya cried out as he helplessly watched the unlock code continue to pour out of his screen and scanner.

As soon as the final words left his mouth he felt arms reach across his own and hands grip down all over his arm. Without looking up he knew that his fellow Warriors and Digidestined were literally giving him the hand he needed. His hand steadied by the others Takuya used his free hand to press the devices buttons as quickly as he could, initiating the forced shutdown of the upload.

"THERE!" Takuya cried as he hit the final button and the upload stopped. The moment the D-tector became silent he felt the hands around his arm loosen and sighs of relief go up from all of those around him.

"That was way too close…" Kari sighed, her hand being the only one lingering on Takuya's skin.

"Yeah, no kidding," Zoe added with a laugh.

"I think my life flashed before my eyes during that… and on recap, I've noticed that I'm made some really stupid choices in the past," Davis groaned tiredly.

"Wow, it's really a miracle. Davis actually learned something from all of this," TK poked fun at Davis who just gave him a tired smile back.

"Haha, TP, very funny," Davis retorted.

"Really? We're back to that now?" TK shot back with a complacent smile.

"It seems to be mission complete," Tai smiled at the tired group laughing it up in celebration all around him. The feeling of having all of their enemies gone and stopping the Sealed Digivice from opening was an empowering feeling of freedom and joy.

"Shouldn't you three be a little more excited about this?" Matt inquired when he found Takuya, Koji, and Koichi staring blankly ahead of them.

"…no…" A whisper came up from Takuya, Koji and Koichi.

"It can't be…" Kari added, clinging closer to Takuya.

There were no more words after that as everyone's eyes turned to the same direction that the four silent members were looking, and what they saw there, drained the blood from their faces. The Sealed Digivice still hung in the air thirty feet from them, but to their horror, all of the locks had been undone. They had been a few seconds too late to stop the final lock from being released.

A deafening silence flooded the valley as two lines of white light ran across the surface of the Sealed Digivice in an X, dividing it into four equal parts, each with their own amount of the Sealed Digivice and a lock. In the next instant the four pieces separated in a thunderous boom and a shockwave tore its way towards them. Large chunks of earth and stone were ripped up from the ground in its wake as the forced rushed outwards. Before the Warriors and Digidestined could react they were thrown up into the air and pushed back by the rolling surge of energy.

The Warriors quickly prepared to spirit evolve to gain some control over the chaos that they had been swept up in but before they could even summon up the fractal code they found themselves snatched out of the air.

"Are you four alright?" Ophanimon asked as she held Kari, Takuya, Koji, and Koichi firmly in her arms. She along with all of the other flying digimon had swooped in to the rescue when they saw their partners enveloped by the torrent of power.

WarGreymon had snatched up Tai, Matt, Davis, and Tommy while Lilymon had grabbed Mimi and Zoe. Pheonixmon took Sora, Yolei, and Joe. Stingmon, Ken and JP; and HerculesKabuterimon, Izzy and Cody.

"Yeah, thanks for the save," Kari managed to summon up a smile long enough to show her partner her appreciation.

The partner digimon skillfully darted through the debris field until they were free of the Sealed Digivice's energy current which had kept them at bay before. Back they went until they were clear of the crashing chunks of rock that rained down on the valley and the arcs of red, white, black, and gold colored electricity that jumped from the Sealed Digivice pieces and scorched across the earth. Once they were at a safe distance the partners descended and set their passengers down on a hillside overlooking the unfolding events.

"This cannot be happening," Takuya cursed as he paced back and forth, trying to come up with an idea of what to do. The energy field being put out by the Sealed Digivice as now too powerful to approach and when the dome of power faded he was pretty sure he knew what was going to be standing in the epicenter.

"All of that… just for this…" Koji stared blankly across the valley to the black energy dome which became more and more opaque by the second.

None of those gathered were the type to just give in, but at the moment the only thing they could think about was the sheer force of destruction they had failed to stop from being unleashed upon the Multi-verse. The evil and power they felt emanating from the dome only continued to grow with each passing second and was numbing their minds. This was a horrid moment of hesitation.

"Should we attack it?" WarGreymon shakily inquired as he prepared to take off for the dome. He was terrified of the prospect of going anywhere near the dome, but he and the rest knew the alternative was much worse.

"It won't do any good… The Sealed Digivice was the lock on the door, not the doorway. Even if we could destroy it, it wouldn't do anything to stop this," Koichi answered in a stunned voice as he continued to watch.

"There has to be something we can…" Davis argued, but was cut off by a chilling howl echoing out from the dome.

Silence quickly fell over the group on the hillside as they focused all their attention on the inescapable black dome of energy. For a few seconds it seemed as if the howl had just been their imagination, but that hopeful delusion was shattered when a massive arm of dark black flesh erupted from the shell, sending pieces of it crashing to the ground like shards of glass. The arm had five large armored fingers which were jointed for flexibility and ended in sharp claws. The middle finger was deep crimson in color and twitched anxiously a second before the arm swung down, ripping up more of the shell as it approached the ground which exploded in a cloud of debris when it made impact. In the next instant another similar arm burst through the other side and was quickly followed by two more, for a total of four arms. The second pair which appeared below the first set had much bigger fingers and claws while belts of twisted metal ran up the arms to the elbows which all had spikes of bone sticking out the back.

Another howled echoed out from the fractured shell before the other three arms swung out in different directs, ripping long breaks in the dome through which a vile dark green energy began to leak out of and into the sky. The foul energy grew thicker until it erupted in powerful jet like streams that ripped across the ground, digging massive trenches in the surface of the Digital World. The powerful burst of energy proved to be too much for the dome as fracture lines scattered about and it blew out in a massive explosion.

"That kind of power just isn't… isn't… possible…" Takuya stuttered as he tried to keep his legs from shaking as waves of negative energy washed over him. He wasn't the only one having trouble maintaining his body; Koji and Koichi were also in the same boat while the others couldn't resist and had let fear grip them and drop them to their knees.

"Takuya…" Kari clung to him tighter for safety as she like the rest waited for the veil of coiling and shifting dark green energy to dissipate.

The moment of truth came with a heaven shaking roar from the sea of energy as it blown away from the center. There, position in the center of the valley was a towering beast, easily fifty stories tall and a body as wide was two football fields. It was covered in the deepest of deep black reptilian scales. The head was a covered in a helm or dark metal with a five story horn at the nose and a much smaller hooked one further back towards the neck, where dark blue spikes of hair crawled out. The mouth was a giant pair of jaws, like that of the unhinged mouth of a venomous snake and lined with large razor sharp teeth. The maw could easily devour any of the digimon in a single bite and was made more intimating by the snaking, drooling, tongue thrashing about. The eyes were a sickly unnatural yellow and gave no indication of mercy or ration. On its back a massive silver cannon about the size of its body had been melded to the flesh like some eternal burden it was being forced to carry. From its shoulder jutted the first pair of arms while at its midsection the second pair came put from just below the ribs. However, just below the arms the body got cut off and terminated in massive glyph of red, black, gold, and white. At what could be considered the edges of the circular design were the four pieces of the Sealed Digivice and reaching out from those four pieces was the outline of four massive digimon as if they were trying to drag it back down.

This is Millenniummon. The greatest evil the Multi-verse has ever known. The destroyer of countless Zones and lives. The being that spawned the shades named after it that have haunted many other Zones and Destineds. The purest weapon of evil and destruction. The former prisoner of the Sealed Digivice and now free to spread its chaos throughout the Multi-verse unless the eighteen humans and twelve digimon standing at the edge of the battlefield can do something to stop it.

Millenniummon is free and the fate of the Multi-verse has become very dark and uncertain.

* * *

To be continued…


	87. Millenniummon Unleashed

**Chapter 87**

**Millenniummon Unleashed**

For a few moments all sound in the world seemed to stop as Millenniummon stared out over the world it had emerged into. Caught in its terrifying sight the tired group of embattled warriors stared back with frozen looks. The fear induced by its presence and power that radiated from its body fell against them like cold, heavy, waves, bringing numbness to their minds and sending tremors down their legs. But for Takuya, Kari, Koji, and Koichi, the sensation of fear was so much worse. Unlike the others who could only see it as a massively powerful digimon, their more developed senses told them what they were looking at was no digimon. Millenniummon, no, this Millenniummon, was something far worse than the stories about it, something was truly wrong about its existence.

There had been many sightings of many different Millenniummon throughout the history of the Multi-verse, all eventually ending with the foul digimons defeat. However, those stories were of shadows of this creature; parts that had broken off during its years of rampaging and destruction. Fragments that taken hold in different host digimon and brought about Millenniummons, but there always remained the all powerful, true Millenniummon. The ultimate creature born of so much chaos and evil. A monster that had never truly been a digimon, but rather something that molded itself into a form and was given a name by appearance. The classification and name meaning nothing before it and its terrible existence.

"Takuya…" Kari's said in a shaky voice as she reached out for his hand, hoping to find some kind of support in it to keep her from losing herself before the overwhelming evil presence.

"…" Takuya said nothing as he reached out a hand and took hold of hers. He slipped his fingers between hers and squeezed tight, needing contact with her just as much as she needed it with him. Looking at Millenniummon Takuya was painfully remained of his encounter with the towering digimon during his second night in the Dark Ocean. It was the same mixture of immense power and vast emptiness, but this time there was a terrible rage and malice beyond words coming from it.

"Damn it… Why did this have to happen now! We were so close…" Koji cursed as he tried his best to think despite the murderous gaze they were all receiving from Millenniummon. While he tried to work something to do out, he knew that Takuya and Koichi were still trying to come up with something as well; or maybe it was just wishful think that they still thought there was a way to stand against the creature before them.

Arching its neck and head skyward Millenniummon suddenly roared, "RRRAWWWW!" into the darkening skies; giving no thought to the humans and digimon it had spotted in the distance. All it cared about was getting the other half of its body out of the seal being generated by the four pieces of the Sealed Digivice that circled it in the air.

With another roar it reached out one of its four arms and slammed it into the ground, making it feel as if the whole planet had quaked. Then with a tightening of its muscles the large hand and claws sunk into the earth as Millenniummon put its weight down on the arm in an attempt to pull itself out of the barrier.

"Children! Children! Can you hear me?" Lady Ophanimon's voice poured out of all of their D-tectors, begging for one of them to answer her. "I really hope that you're listening. From what I'm looking at you managed to stop the Sealed Digivice from fully unlocking. I believe that only half of Millenniummon and its power have been freed while the rest remains contained within the devices final seal."

Lady Ophanimon wasn't sure if the information she had just shared was of any consolation, but she still felt it was something the group needed to know; even if it might not do them any good.

"We… We have to stop it…" Takuya said in a voice lacking all emotion, unable to take his eyes off of the evil beast before him.

"What…?" Koji questioned, having no idea what Takuya's intensions were.

Takuya's words also attracted the attention of the others. They had all been staring dumbstruck at Millenniummon, Digidestined and Warriors alike, unable to react to what was happening; but when Takuya spoke a sliver of hope and focus returned to them.

"We need to drive it back," Takuya stated the passion and strength returning to his voice.

"What?" JP inquired this time, having a difficult time listening to their leader and quaking in fear at the same time.

"From what we're all feeling it's obvious that we don't stand a chance of defeating Millenniummon in a fight," Takuya yelled, making sure everyone was listening. "But we don't have to defeat it to win. If we can drive the top half back into the Sealed Digivice, it might lock back up and we can end this without actually having to fight it."

"And how do we do that?" TK inquired, "I might not have the same heightened senses as you and Koji, but even I can tell with the power we have that we could barely hurt that thing, let alone knock it back into the seal."

"The only chance we have is to go at it with everything we've got!" Davis cheered before Takuya could answer, giving him a thumbs up and big smile as he did.

"Right!" Takuya smiled back. "Zoe, Koichi, Tommy, JP; how you guys holding up?"

"Thanks to a lack of sleep from endlessly pouring over scans, we were already in pretty bad shape before we got here," Koichi spoke on behalf of the Legendary Warriors, "and that fight with Dominimon and the Infermon took out even more of our fight… but we might have enough for what you're planning if you contact her and get some support."

"Good to know that we're on the same page. Once it's done, make sure you get everyone somewhere safe," Takuya ordered before turning to the others. "How about all of you?"

"We were in much better shape before fighting all of those Infermon, but we've still got some fight left in us," Tai smiled through the chaos of what was happening.

"Well, don't worry about that. We should be able to put more fight back into all of us," Takuya smiled before he lifted his D-tector up to his lips and pushed down one of the side buttons. "Lady Ophanimon, can you send some healing our way?"

"You know it's possible, but ninety-five percent of the power of my Eden's Air will be lost in the process of traversing the Dimensional Corridor. Though, it should be enough to get you all back on your feet and ready for what you're planning."

There was a short pause before a humming sound began to emanate from the six glowing D-tectors. Amongst the hum a, "EDEN'S AIR," leaked out and was followed by a gentle multicolor light pouring out of the screens a few seconds later. The light swarmed through the atmosphere around the Digidestined and Warriors before forming a dome over them. Once the dome formed a tender sensation rolled over the group as the energy began to pass into their different bodies. With each passing second the dome grew smaller as the restorative vigor that formed it was soaked up by injures and depleted energy reserves. After a few seconds each human and digimon was surrounded by their own dome as their tired bodies drank up what remained.

"Wow! I feel a lot better!" Tai flexed his muscles and made a quick mental check of his body for any lingering problems.

"That felt great!" Mimi cooed at the enduring sensation of warm on her skin as she examined Rosemon for any visible injuries. When she didn't find any she patted her partner on the back and the two smiled at each other. Around them the others seemed to be making similar examinations and sighing in relief when they found most injuries had vanished.

"I don't know what she was talking about when she said her Eden's Air would be reduced in power. This felt a lot stronger than when I use it," Ophanimon marveled at the power of the deity version of herself as she admired the handiwork. "I could barely handle just Takuya back in the Dark Ocean, but she did thirty of us at once."

"It's just because of how much stronger her technique is," Koji turned and looked at the angel digimon to offer an explanation. "If we were in the same Zone as her when she did it, she could have healed a few thousand people and given us a power boost. But as it is, we only been restored to close to normal. And I'm betting she used up most of her power with this one."

"Woo… I wonder if I'll ever be able to that someday?" Ophanimon questioned herself aloud as she tried to imagine what kind of power it took to achieve the things the one they dubbed Lady could.

"Don't forget Lady Ophanimon's centuries old and our Zones digital deity, so living up to her power level might be a bit difficult," Koichi added as he stretched his rehabilitated body.

"Thanks Lady Ophanimon," Takuya whispered into the D-tector held beforehis lips as he listened to her tired breathes leaking out over the connection. Like Koji had predicted she had used all the energy she could while maintaining her final form, which if lost would make her unable to use her Zone powers; namely, her ability to open portals. Then, with a dedicated look Takuya turned to the rest of the group. "Okay, now's not the time to hold back, so go at it with your strongest forms! We're going to need Omnimon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode at their strongest, so whatever you have to do to boost their power, make sure you do it."

"Got it," Tai and Matt replied as they readied their Digivices.

"I think you'll actually be surprised by what we have in store!" Davis cheered with a sly smile. He and Ken had learned something from the whole DinoBeemon experience which they couldn't wait to show off.

"Let's just hope it works since we couldn't actually fully practice it before this," Ken groaned, but still held out hope for success.

"Everyone else make sure to keep those who can't fight safe and don't get hit by any of Millenniummons attacks," Takuya ordered before stepping in beside Koji. "Let's get this fight over with!"

"WARGREYMON" "METALGARURUMON" Tai and Matt cried out, their partners mimicking the call.

"PAILDARMON" Davis and Ken cheered on their partners.

"DNA DIGIVOLVE!" The unified cry went up from the seven involved as the light of evolution flooded the battlefield.

"OMNIMON" The white knight cried out with a commanding swing of his Transcendent Sword that sent the energy of its evolution scattering.

"IMPERIALDRAMON FIGHTER-MODE" The blue knight howled to the heavens, blowing away its surrounding with a powerful flap of its massive wings.

"WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" Davis roared, still clenching his D-3 tightly. Beside him Ken gave him a nod of understanding before tightening his grip around his owe device.

"What are you talking about, Davis?" Kari questioned the two with a confused look.

"Just you watch," Davis smiled confidently back over his shoulder. "Watch what we were able to achieve by putting everything we could into preparing for this kind of fight. You'll see what we poured our tears and sweat into for the last week."

Davis comment earned him amazed looks from the group and an acknowledging nod from Takuya and Koji. If there was one thing the two of them valued over skill and ability, it was determination and what one had gain through it.

"IMPERIALDRAMON! DO IT!" Davis and Ken cried.

At their words Imperialdramon Fighter-mode was engulfed in a roaring white light. The force twisted and groaned for a few seconds before shattering and revealing the fruit of whatever special training Davis and Ken had done.

"IMPERIALDRAMON PALADIN-MODE"

From the light the strongest form of Imperialdramon emerged, covered in its blazing white and gold armor; it was only missing the Omni Sword, which was understandable since it had been created from Omnimons power last time.

"HOW!" Yolei yelped.

"Davis, he figured it out," Ken answered looking up at their partner with a pleased look.

"Davis did?" Cody stared at him in disbelief. The other Digidestined were giving them the same looks from behind the boy. They were all in shock at what the two had achieved. They had figured out a way to greatly increase their partner's abilities without taking energy from others.

With a self-satisfied smile Davis turned towards them and explained, "I figured it out sometime after Takuya explained that it was because Veemon and Wormmon had been infected with Dominimons power after taking a hit from Pukumon's quills that they became DinoBeemon. I figure that if that energy could turn Pukumon into a super powerful digimon and that if it was still somewhere in Veemon and Wormmons bodies, we could use it to do this. We just had to spend all the time until now trying to figure out how to trigger it."

"_That would explain where they kept disappearing to every day,"_ Matt laughed in his head as he wondered if he and Tai had done half the preparations work that Davis and Ken had.

"Not bad, Davis," Tai laughed proudly, very happy to see his protégée make such an incredible achievement.

"That's great you two," the others cheered the twos accomplishment.

"The only problem is that this is probably a onetime thing…" Ken spoke up on a sadder note.

"You mean because you've burned up all of that borrowed power to get where you are," Koji remarked, earning a nod of agreement from Ken.

"Let's just hope that we won't ever have need for it again after this," Sora stated with an exhausted sigh. She didn't even want to consider the idea that they might face another fight like this someday in the future. Hell, she wasn't even sure that they were going to survive this one.

"Are you two going out there as EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon?" Izzy questioned the two, reminding the group that they needed to get back to dealing with the problem at hand.

"No," the two smiled in unison before Takuya took over for talking for them. "We've got one last trump card to show you all."

With that the two started making their way to a spot right between Omnimon and Imperialdramon. Across the chaotic field of cracking rock and energy they strived ahead in their human forms, unafraid of the destruction happening around them; the monster of all monsters roaring at them from the distance being the only thing sending chills down their spines.

"What are they doing?" Joe inquired, feeling that they needed to stop the two. Seeing the two confidently heading off without spirit evolving made him and all of the others worry.

Before the Warriors could give a response, other than to smile coyly at the Digidestined, Takuya and Koji stopped their advance and gave each other a nod. They put themselves shoulder to shoulder and drew out their D-tectors and summoned up their fractal code. Giving each other another nod of confirmation they raised up their fractal code, Takuya's swirling around his right and Koji's around his left, before bringing the backs of their hands together. In a flurry of sparks and energy the two torrents of data slammed into each other and appeared to be trying to rip the other apart. In a furious burst of energy the strands tore apart and the broken connections began to merge until it was one swirling mass of data revolving around the two's hands.

"What just happened?" Ken questioned, the scene unfolding before them seeming somehow familiar.

"Their fractal code merged," Koichi answered. "Out of all of us, they're the only two who can do that at will."

"Why are they merging their fractal code?" Davis inquired, feeling like they should have already known the answer.

"You're about to see why," Koichi smiled back before returning his attention to the two standing ahead of them.

"Ready," Takuya asked as he brought his D-tector across the lower part of his chest and extended it until it was under his right arm.

"Yeah," Koji gave his consent as he did the same with his right arm until his fist was pressed against Takuya's.

For a moment the two closed their eyes and brought their breathing to slow steady rhythm. They forceful blocked out the world around them until their thoughts stopped and all they could feel was each other's energy and drawn breaths. Then, when they were perfectly matched, they separated their shoulders and drew back their fractal code infused arms. In an explosion of energy the focused orb of data grinded over the unified surface of their D-tectors, kicking off their final evolution.

"ANCIENT SPIRITS UNITE!"

Instantly, streams of fractal code burst out from the center of the two, forming rings of data around them. The rings quickly began to increase in number and overlap until they formed a large sphere of fractal code. Once they vanished within the torrent of code the pace of the wrapping greatly accelerated until a sphere of swirling fractal code ten times the size of the original floated above the battlefield. Bursts of light and fire popped out of joints in the code, growing in quantity and speed until the sphere exploded with power and they emerged.

"SUSANOOMON"

The ultimate warrior clad in heavenly gold, crimson, and blue armor emerged into the Digital World. His arrival was a pulse of golden light and an awed silence of amazement. The golden metal and ornaments shined with a powerful energy as its feet drifted a merge foot from the surface of the valley floor.

Out of the three merged digimon standing on the field of battle Susanoomon was the smallest. He stood at about three stories, well below the towering Omnimon and Imperialdramon; but despite his stature it was obvious that he was by far the most powerful. Strength and power seemed to pour off of him and echo across the Zone. Unfortunately, he might have been the strongest on the side of good, but compared to Millenniummon he was left desperately wanting.

"Wow…" a collective awe went up from the Digidestined as they gazed upon the ultimate legendary warrior.

"Wait! Where did they both go?" Yolei questioned when she noticed the absence of the two boys. She had assumed that one of them had become the new spirit, so she couldn't figure out how they both had vanished. The fact that two people could inhabit one spirit was something Takuya and Koji didn't readily share with people since it was their ultimate trump card.

"They're both there, inside Susanoomon," Koichi answered as he withdrew his own D-tector and prepared himself for the fight. "When Takuya and Koji merge their fractal code, they're able to achieve the same kind of digivolution as Omnimon and Imperialdramon, and combine into on extremely powerful digimon. Susanoomon, the combination of all ten elements and supreme Legendary Warrior."

"Cool…" An awed response came up from the group as they watched Susanoomon shift slightly in air and touchdown in the dirt with a low grind of metal and rattle of armor.

Its arms remained crossed and its legs firmly planted themselves in the earth as they separated into a more stable standing position. Then, it puffed its chest out, making the golden ring on its back separated into two shimmering arches, before the visor covering its hissed and lifted up over the eyes and settled at the brow line. In the black void of its eyes, light and fire suddenly burst forward and leaked out before disbursing and leaving behind a pair of big emerald green eyes. When the eyes opened Susanoomon began rotating his shoulders and body parts, testing and loosening them up after having gone unused for almost two years. With a finally preparatory shutter he threw his arms out to the side, sending eruptions of the ten elements pouring out of the joints of his armor. Flame, light, darkness, wind, ice, thunder, water, wood, earth, and metal raged forth from the breaks in their purest forms; be they erupting blasts, circling chunks, or swirling waves, all were represented.

"_It's been a while since we've had to resort to this,"_ Takuya remarked to Koji from within Susanoomon.

"_Yeah, but I doubt this is going to give us the overkill this form usually provides us,"_ Koji rejoined with a sigh.

"_You're probably right, but I definitely feel like we have a chance now," _Takuya rejoined with a slightly happier tone.

"Are you two ready," Susanoomon questioned the two titan digimon standing on either side of him.

"Yeah, and feeling a lot more positive about it now that you're here," Omnimon admitted as he slid into an attack stance.

"Ready to go when you are," Imperialdramon nodded as he fell into a similar stance as Omnimon.

"Good," Susanoomon remarked as he eyed their raging enemy, who just stared back that them with strange interest. "Before we start I need you two to do us two favors."

"What are they?" The two questioned back, surprised by the sudden request.

"First, don't get hit by anything he throws at us. One hit from something as powerful as Millenniummon, and getting knocked out of the fight will be the least of your worries," Susanoomon replied.

"Are you saying that a single attack from that thing might be enough to kill us!" Imperialdramon yelped, slightly taken back by the powerful digimons claim.

"Unfortunately, from what I'm feeling, they very well might," Susanoomon admitted with a serious look.

"That's really not what we wanted to hear when going up against an extremely powerful, evil digimon the size of a large skyscraper," Omnimon sighed as he armed his cannon, taking Susanoomon's advice to be strike from a distance and leave yourself with a safe cushion of time with which to dodge.

"Sorry," Susanoomon laughed, realizing that he wasn't doing a good job of psyching up the other two for battle. The comment might have actually depressed him a little as well. "But don't let that fact make you hold back. We won't stand a chance if we don't go at this with everything we've got!"

"Right!" The two titans agreed as they prepared themselves for Susanoomons command.

"Next favor, we want you two wait for us to launch the first wave of attacks. We'll see if we can figure out how it fights and come up with a safer battle plan. You two watch from two different sides and make your own observations. We'll need all the information we can gather for this one," Susanoomon ordered while he extended an arm out across the battlefield towards Millenniummon. "Now, let's go!"

At his command the two took off to the opposite sides, gliding only a few feet off of the ground, while Susanoomon rocketed into the air. With the supreme warriors speed getting within range of Millenniummon didn't take long and after a few seconds he was fly upward alongside the terror of the Multi-verses black scaly skin, aiming for the head. In a final burst of speed they cleared the neck and giant gapping mouth that could swallow them in a single bite and found themselves floating before the wet blood colored eyes of Millenniummon.

It took Millenniummon a few seconds to stop struggling and focus its eyes on the warrior before it. It barely showed any recognition to Susanoomon, and they knew it was because he didn't consider them a threat in the least. However, they had plans to use and change that over the course of the fight.

"Hey there, ugly," the combined voices of Takuya and Koji leaked out as they taunted Milleniummon with their booming tone.

Millenniummon twitched slightly at what they said, but it was most likely due to the fact that the tiny digimon before it had actually spoken up and had nothing to do with the comment. They were pretty certain that the roaring beast was mindless to everything but destruction and cared nothing for appearances. They weren't even sure if it could understand speech beyond grunts and roars.

"Let's see what you've g…!" Before they could finish Millenniummon lowered its head and a flash of sunlight glinted into their eyes from the silver cannon on its back.

"SPATIAL RAVAGER" Millenniummon's gravelly voice bellowed as a dark green light ignited in the back of the cannon, bathing the area in a light that seemed to darken the surroundings, a second before a massive sphere of dark energy erupted out.

"Damn!" Susanoomon yelped as the attacked flew at them. Using a burst of speed they managed to quickly escape in a vanishing blur upwards and out of the attacks path; leaving it to fly out over the horizon.

"How the hell does fifty stories of digimon move that fast," Susanoomon questioned himself as he watched the attack cut through the atmosphere at the horizon, punching a hole in the blue sky and revealing a black starry sky which it spiral out into.

"_At least that attack appears to only go straight. I'd hate to see what an attack with that much power would have done if it hit anywhere near us,"_ Takuya spoke within their shared form.

"_I never thought we'd be thankful for the fact that an attack just goes straight; but you realize how much power if must have had behind for it to not be effect by gravity and just fly out into space like that?"_ Koji noted as they eyed the hole in the blue sky that quickly filled with swirls of clouds and atmosphere again to close it up.

"_You know, I've never thought about it before, but I wonder what's out in digital outer space?"_ Takuya changed the subject with a pondering tone.

"_Why bring that up now?"_ Koji inquired back, wondering what his partner in the battle could be thinking about.

"_I'm just wondering what that attack might hit out there. What would happen if it hit some other planet that might be out there or something? Maybe some planet populated by alien digimon or something,"_ Takuya pondered with a playful tone.

"_Get serious,"_ Koji growled at him, agitated by his friend's diversion.

"_You know you're worried about it too now,"_ Takuya laughed back before the two shifted back into combat mode.

"Nasty little long distance attack you've got there," Susanoomon teased while hovering high above the foul creature. "But considering the size of that shiny cannon on your back, we shouldn't be surprised by that."

Responding to the taunt Millenniummon let out a low, rumbling, growl that shook the ground before igniting its cannon again and firing off some more attacks into the sky.

"SPATIAL RAVAGER" "SPATIAL RAVAGER" "SPATIAL RAVAGER"

Millenniummon fired off a triple volley at the supreme warrior who once again used his incredible speed to begin dodging them. With the distance between them and the cannon they had plenty of time to escape the first and put themselves into a good position for the second. The second attack skimmed past by only twenty feet while Susanoomon stood ready for the third; however, letting the massive sphere come so close gave them a new experience with the power of the attack.

"What the!" Susanoomon yelped when they felt themselves being pulled towards the massive sphere of dark energy. "This is insane! The damn attack is so powerful that it has its own gravity pull!" They added while fighting the draw of the Spatial Ravager that threatened to swallow them up.

It took a good deal of their flight strength to escape the drag, but they eventually did get away as the attack sailed by. Exerting a bit more of their ability they shot away from the third, leaving themselves with plenty of space between them and the massive ball of destruction.

"_That could have gone better… but I guess any attack you manage to come away from with your life, couldn't have gone that badly," _Takuya nervously laughed over the close call.

"_I just can't believe we've gotten into this kind of battle situation twice in a hour,"_ Koji added, trying to ignore the momentary thought that he'd prefer to fight Dominimon over a few more times than face the enemy they were now.

"It's about time that we see if we can give as good as we get," Susanoomon's voiced boomed as they extended an open palm towards Millenniummon below.

"FLAME COMMANDMENT" Susanoomon cried, sending a burst of fire rushing down the arm and erupting as a massive fireball, larger than his own body, from the open hand. The large blazing sphere barreled down on Millenniummons back, exploding in a massive blast of heat and roaring fire upon impact.

"_What do you think the chances are that did anything…?"_ Takuya questioned as he carefully watched the burning battlefield for any sign of movement.

"_Little to nothing, but according to your plan it's not pain and damage we need to inflict,"_ Koji responded, twitching slightly when the towering inferno of Millenniummons body began to move again.

"_Good point. We'll have to ask one of the observers if it did anything,"_ Takuya chuckled before the two sent their digital form higher into the air when Millenniummon discharged its cannon at them, swallowing up and blowing out the various fires around it.

"SPATIAL RAVAGER" "SPATIAL RAVAGER" The two attacks blew past them and punched holes in the atmosphere like the last time.

"_At least those attacks are as slow as they are big and destructive. I really don't want to think what would happen to us if they were faster,"_ Takuya sighed at the feeling of the negative wake of power still splashing against them despite them have passed more than ten seconds ago.

"…" Koji was silent, but an almost disappointed feeling hung over his silence.

"_Do you also feel like I just jinxed us with that comment…"_ Takuya groaned when the massive cannon on Millenniummons back lit up with the same dark green energy as it did every time, but this time it didn't discharge right away.

"ANNIHILATION STRAIGHT" Millenniummon suddenly roared as the cannon discharged in a powerful concussive blast that shattered the hills and land around it, sending a wide beam of speeding energy directly at Susanoomon.

"_Waa!"_ The two yelped as their entire field of vision was filled by the beam.

"LIGHT COMMANDMENT" Susanoomon cried out as its entire body lit up a light blue a second before they were swallowed up by the beam of negative energy.

True to its name, the attack did exactly as it stated. It annihilated everything in and around its path with incredible destructive force. It wasn't much different than its Spatial Ravager attack, though it did make one draw the conclusion that the destructive orbs were just quick bursts of the Annihilation Straight attack.

"Susanoomon!" The two fused titans shot into the air from their observation points and hurried to where their fellow fighter had vanished.

"We're fine," a voice from behind the two stopped their advancement.

Turning around the two found Susanoomon hovering behind them with a film of blue light fading from their body and eyes focused on Millenniummon, who had returned to clawing at the ground in an attempt to pull itself out of the seal.

"How'd you do that? I could have sworn that attack hit you," ImperialDramon inquired, shocked but glad to see them unharmed.

"We only barely escaped thanks to our Light Commandment ability. It allows us to temporarily convert our body to light and move at near light-speed, unfortunately, we can't use it to move around a lot and there's a cool down period between uses," Susanoomon explained before coming back with a question of his own. "By the way, when we hit it with that Flame Commandment earlier, did it go back in any?"

"It's hard to tell how much from the distance we were at, but it definitely sank some when your attack hit it," Omnimon answered as he reflected on what he and ImperialDramon had seen while they waited for Susanoomon to call them into the fight. "I'm also pretty sure it sank back after firing off that Annihilation Straight attack too."

"If that's the case, hopefully, Millenniummon won't use again if it's afraid that firing it off is counterproductive to its escape plan," Susanoomon noted. "We should probably get back to attacking before it actually pulls itself out and renders our work so far pointless."

"So is it time for us to get in on the fight?" ImperialDramon questioned in a voice mixed with anticipation and anxiety.

The two had spent the last couple of minutes watching the fight like Susanoomon had instructed them; gaining knowledge about the foul beast's attacks and habits. The only downside of it was that during that time they got a really good idea of what they were up against and it scared them, but they also hated the idea of doing nothing and had to fight off the urge to jump in several times. It was a very complicated period of time for them.

"Yeah, we'll need all the distraction and attack power we can get out there to push it down and keep it from taking out all of its attacks on one of us. Just remember, stay above it so that its attacks go out into space and don't hit the Digital World. Also, since we're aiming to drive Millenniummon back into the seal limit your attacks to ones from above or at less at enough of an downward angle that it drives it down; and we know that we probably don't have to tell you this again, but don't get hit by any of its attacks. That means get the hell out of the path of its attacks as fast as you can, especially that Annihilation Straight attack."

"How exactly can we know when he's going to launch one of those and not the other," ImperialDramon questioned while he eyed the massive cannon suspiciously.

"Besides from the fact that it has a longer charge time, there isn't a way. So it's best to just start dodging the moment it gets you in its sights with its cannon," Susanoomon wished he had more to tell them, but he was stuck with what little he was able to gleam from their first exchange with the supreme monster.

"That's… pretty much useless, isn't it?" Omnimon sighed, wishing that he had more for them.

"Yeah, but at least we warned you. That way we won't feel as bad if something happens," Susanoomon laughed as he rotated his arms in preparation for restarting the assault.

"That must be a very comforting thought for you," ImperialDramon smirked with a sideways glance towards his words target before locking all of his attention on the roaring beast below.

"Not really, but we have to get back in there so we don't have the time to discuss it," Susanoomon's comment sounded like it should have been spoken with a laugh, however, his mind was completely back into the fight and locked into serious mode. "Let's start out big!"

"FLAME COMMANDMENT"

"SUPREME CANNON"

"POSITRON LASER"

Millenniummon, completely distracted by its task of trying to free itself, did nothing to block or defend itself. Its inattention would prove disastrous for it when the three powerful attacks crash down square on its back in a triple blast of incredible energy, sending a ripple of force rushing across the ground and devastating the area.

"Wow…" A few astonished words erupted from the Digidestined and digimon protecting them at the sight of the sheer amount of destruction the three had just unleashed.

"I just realized that we've never actually seen more than one digimon as powerful as Omnimon and ImperialDramon fight together, and now we're watching three of them go after a single target," Ken noted as he tried to stop dirt kicked up by the massive explosion from getting in his mouth while he talked.

"It is quite impressive…" Izzy answered him in a distracted voice. His mind was obviously still stuck on the fight like everyone else.

The swirling tempest of destruction quickly faded with a body rattling roar from Millenniummon, angry over having been assaulted. Its rage was only intensified by the fact that the combined attack had driven it down thirty or forty feet into the seal. It might not have seemed like much, but it was progress in the right direction and with enough hits like that they very well might achieve their goal.

"Oow, he looks really pissed now," Omnimon chuckled while Millenniummon snarled angrily, looking for the ones that had attacked it. It only took a few seconds for it locate the three and aim its cannon at them.

"Scatter!" Susanoomon cried when they saw the look in the creature's eyes and vile green light began to leak out of the muzzle of the cannon.

The three only had a few second lead before Millenniummons jaw fell open and a deep rumble poured forth with the words. "ANNIHILATION STRAIGHT"

The powerful force of the blast drove Millenniummon down further and split the sky as the three titans tried not to be thrown around in the drafts stirred up in the attacks wake. Before the three even got control over their flight through the air they aimed their attacks at Millenniummon and fired them off again.

"FLAME COMMANDMENT"

"SUPREME CANNON"

"POSITRON LASER"

Again the attacks rained down on Millenniummon in another powerful explosion, driving it down, and angering it further.

"That attack seemed a lot more terrifying up close," ImperialDramon groaned after using a powerful flap of his wings to right himself in the air.

"Yeah, but less scary than when your almost in it," Susanoomon retorted with a laugh. "We thought Millenniummon would hold back on that attack since it makes it sink every time it fires, but that doesn't appear to be the case."

"From what we've seen so far I'm not even sure that thing knows what's happening to it or what we even are," Omnimon noted as they watched Millenniummon thrash its arms about for no apparent reason other than rage.

"We think it knows. We just don't think it cares," Susanoomon responded, their voice lowering when the four arms stopped flailing and turned their claws skyward towards them.

"CONSUMPTION SPREAD"

* * *

To be continued…


	88. The Titans Stand

**Chapter 88**

**The Titans Stand**

"CONSUMPTION SPREAD"

At the hollow utterance of those words Millenniummon's four clawed hands ignited with the foul creature's dark green energy that spread across their surface until they were completely ablaze.

"What's going on…?" ImperialDramon was quickly becoming unnerved by the seething claws pointed skyward at them.

"Nothing good, I'm sure," Susanoomon kept his eyes locked on each hand, waiting for any of them to make a move.

There was a sudden loud pop of bones in their joints and a bulging of muscle before the arms stretched and extended towards the three. Instinctively, the three darted out in different directions just a step ahead of the lightning like claws, none of them wanting to see what getting hit by them or the green flames emanating from them would do. Omnimon and ImperialDramon each ended up with a single hand chasing them while it seemed that Susanoomons earlier performance attracted the attention of the last two.

Back and forth, up and down, the three flew in an attempt to avoid whatever fate awaited them if they were caught. Their original hope had been to escape the arms reach, but no matter how high or far they went the arms kept chasing them with unworldly stretching ability. Next, they tried to outlast the pursuit, but the elongation of the arms didn't seem to bother Millenniummon while the constant dodging was wearing away at the hero's strength and energy.

"_We've got to do something about this attack or it's never going to stop until it gets us,"_ Takuya remarked as the shared body of Susanoomon ducked a sideswipe from one of the arms before accelerating to escape the one trailing behind it.

"Omnimon! In front of you!" Susanoomon yelped when the claws that had tried to sideswipe him didn't return to chasing him and instead went after the others.

The white knights attention had been solely focused on the arm reaching for him from behind without paying attention to what was ahead of him. The lapse in his field of vision was enough to allow the second dark hand to get in close, Susanoomons warning being the only thing to save him from a grizzly fate.

"Graaww!" Omnimon groaned as he spun out to the side and the arm in front of him skimmed by with only a few feet to spare.

Coming out of his escape spiral Omnimon increased his speed and flew higher into the sky before stopping when he was sure that the two hands had given up pursuit. The two hadn't exactly given up, they had just gone after the other two, seeming to have learned that with greater numbers they could raise their chances of connecting with the three titans.

"Omnimon! Are you alright?" Susanoomon called out to the large digimon hovering high above. Something about the way Omnimon had taken to the sky with such urgency was concerning him and it was only intensifying when his arm remained defensively crossed over his chest.

"…" Omnimon said nothing in return while his breathing became increasingly labored. In a pained move of his arm he revealed a deep, dark, gash in his armor. Whatever had caused the damage had cut him down to just short of the core levels of his inner being.

Seeing the damage Susanoomon stopped in midair and narrowed his eyes at the two arms now coming at him from the front. Behind him he knew that a third was clambering to strike at his back when he tried to dodge the other two. He just waited where he was for the three to reach him before he jetted upward, forcing the three to cross each other to avoid slamming into each other, before he aimed his hands at where they intersected.

"We've had enough of this! WIND COMMANDMENT" Susanoomon cried as jets of air rushed out of the joints of his arms, whistling as the pressure intensified, before a blast of white rushing air erupted from the space before his hands.

The white gales crashed down on the arms, violently making them impact each other in a chain reaction. The first arm wrapped around the next and the combined weight came down on the third, throwing off the flight patterns of the attacks and sending them crashing to the ground below. In a deep annoyed groan Millenniummon stopped his remaining hand from chasing ImperialDramon and retracted all four back to their original length, snuffing out the burning power that had engulfed them.

Seeing that the monster was taking a moment to recover itself after all of the stretching and chasing the attack had involved, Susanoomon and ImperialDramon took the opportunity to check on their wounded compatriot.

"Are you going to be okay?" ImperialDramon inquired as he watched Susanoomon examine the singed opening in the armor.

"I think so…" Omnimon painfully twitched when Susanoomon touched the wound.

"It looks like it's contained to only the armor and just missed the core of your body. How did this happen? Did you get hit by the claws?" Susanoomon questioned when he noticed something about the wounds that didn't feel right.

"No, I'm sure that I dodged the claws," Omnimons voice began to return to normal as the pain in his chest began to fade.

"How about the energy that was surrounding them?" Susanoomon inquired, the pieces of the puzzle coming together.

"I…" Omnimon answered as memories of the encounter came rushing back to him. He could remember hearing Susanoomons voice and spiraling off at the last second to avoid the giant sharp claws. Last to come was the memory of a burning tongue of the dark green energy reaching out for him and splashed against his armor and the pain that quickly followed it. "I think a bit of it did."

"Damn, I was afraid of that. Your injury doesn't look like it was cut or burned. It looks like the part the energy touched was simply deleted… It's a really good thing that they never landed a solid hit or it would probably have been the end of us," Susanoomon explained before turning his attention back to Millenniummon who was again clawing at the ground in an attempt to pull itself free.

"I'd really like to discuss what you mean by simply deleted, but something tells me we don't have the time and I'd probably feel better not knowing," ImperialDramon remarked when he saw all of Susanoomon's attention leave their injured friend and focus on the monster once again.

"So how do you want to proceed?" Omnimon realized that they were once again free to attack the distracted horror with their best attacks.

"Let's go with a classic," Susanoomon cheered while aiming both its hands towards the monsters back. Beside him the two other titans charged their cannons and prepared to discharge them when the supreme warrior started it off. "However, this time we can't waste so much time running. We need to find openings and launch our attacks as fast as we can. We don't know how much longer the seals going to last." The two nodded in agreement before narrowing their eyes at their prey.

"FLAME COMMANDMENT"

"SUPREME CANNON"

"POSITRON LASER"

Again, the three attacks hit with incredible power and force, but this time Susanoomon followed it up with another attack.

"WIND COMMANDMENT"

The crushing air pressure struck the burning cloud growing from the site of the first strike and compressed it while forcing more air into the inferno. When the combination of pressure and heat grew to a breaking point the concoction detonated again. It was only about a third as powerful as the original three way attack, but it was definitely doing the trick with much less power usage.

"WIND COMMANDMENT"

Susanoomon took advantage of the previous success and launched his attack again. And again it resulted in a powerful explosion and the angered screams of Millenniummon. However, if being struck by the reused attack was already making it angry, the next attack was really going to really enrage it. By keeping the blasts going Susanoomon had bought the two enough time to charge their cannons back to full power and release their shots.

"FLAME COMMANDMENT"

"SUPREME CANNON"

"POSITRON LASER"

Not wanting to waste a great change Susanoomon followed up the assault with another Wind Commandment attack.

"WIND COMMANDMENT"

However, by this time it seemed that Millenniummon had learned its lesson as it roared out an attack before the Wind Commandment could set off another blast.

"ANNIHILATION STRAIGHT"

The massive beam of dark energy erupted from the burning cloud, blew apart the rushing Wind Commandment attack with ease, before splitting the sky. If the three titans hadn't been hovering off to one of the sides and launching their attacks from angles they would have been caught by the surprise attack, instead of just getting blown back through the air as it rushed by in the distance.

"It looks like it's not going to let us do that again," Susanoomon laughed after they stopped themselves from violently slipping back through the air.

"Looks like it," ImperialDramon shook his head to clear the lingering hazy of having his brain rattled by the reverberating force exuded by the attack.

"It also looks like he got a bit shorter as well," Omnimon added with the return of his upbeat voice.

Down below them Millenniummons skyscraper body had indeed been reduced. The combined power of their attacks and the kickback from Millenniummons own Annihilation Straight attack had driven it down by at least a hundred feet, reducing what was free to begin with down by one-fourth and leaving only three-fourths to go.

"Yeah, but we've still got a lot more stories to go before this is done," Susanoomon stared down Millennimmon as it angrily looked around for its enemies.

"_It looks confused… I don't think it can sense us,"_ Takuya remarked to Koji from within their shared form.

"_That would make sense. It's so devastatingly powerful that it's probably never needed to chase down its enemies. It most likely has never failed to kill in the first shot or if it needed to it could just waste the entire Zone. Besides from this situation, where we're trying to push it back, and the battle against the four digimon that original sealed it away, I doubt it's gone up against anything that it needed to defend itself against,"_ Koji added to the idea, his voice hesitating over each fact.

"_All of that invincibility and power aside, it's relying solely on its vision, and that's something we can definitely use against it,"_ Takuya rejoined, becoming more upbeat despite seeing attack combo's that could have wiped out the strongest of digimon not even put a scratch in Millenniummon's hide.

"This time after we attack, we all need to split up. I want you two to try and get in its blind spots while we distract it. Strike at it from above and behind, and hopefully we'll be able to get in more attacks," Susanoomon turned to the two with his instructions, getting a nod in return as they aimed their weapons down at the monster once again.

"FLAME COMMANDMENT"

"SUPREME CANNON"

"POSITRON LASER"

The moment the attacks struck their target and ignited in a furious blaze Omnimon and ImperialDramon took off to the sides, leaving Susanoomon awaiting Millenniummons response. It was a retort he didn't have to wait long for as a cry of rage erupted from the cloud along with a blast of dark green energy.

"ANNIHILATION STRAIGHT"

Susanoomons speed combined with the inaccuracy of Millenniummon's shooting gave the supreme warrior enough time to escape to the side before diving downward. By the time the cannon stopped spewing it dark energy Susanoomon had closed two-thirds of the distance to its head, ready to unleash another attack.

"THUNDER COMMANDMENT" Susanoomon cried as arcs of electricity began coursing down its arm and filling its right hand with a golden radiance.

Giving an angry growl the supreme warrior slammed its electrically charged fist square into the spot between Millenniummons eyes, sending out a loud boom and shockwave as it discharged its payload of voltage upon impact. With a deep, dull, thud he felt Millenniummon sink about twenty feet before he pulled his right arm back over their head and knelt down over the spot.

"THUNDER COMMANDMENT" They roared, filling the air around them with sparks before they drove their fist down again in a concussive blast. "THUNDER COMMANDMENT"

After the third hit Millenniummon finally figured out a way to get rid of its attacker. It simply whipped its massive head back, throwing Susanoomon into the air at a high rate of speed. As the supreme warrior fought to recover two powerful blasts of energy blew past it and slammed into Millenniummon in duel explosions.

"SUPREME CANNON"

"POSITRON LASER"

The moment they recovered Susanoomon leveled their hands at Millenniummon and fired off an attack while Omnimon and ImperialDramon took off in to different directions so that they weren't grouped together again.

"FLAME COMMANDMENT"

"WIND COMMANDMENT"

Susanoomon followed up the Flame Commandment with a Wind Commandment, doubling the attacks power and heat when it crashed into Millenniummon.

"SUPREME CANNON"

"POSITRON LASER"

Another quick assault from the two plunged into the torrent of flames, causing another heated blast.

"We're starting to get into a good rhythm," ImperialDramon laughed to Omnimon during the short period they were together.

"Yeah, at this pace we might get it down before we run out of energy," Omnimon rubbed the wound in his chest before the two separated again at the heralded of another one of Susanoomons attacks.

"FLAME COMMANDMENT" "WIND COMMANDMENT" Another explosion rocked the monster and buried it in smoke.

"SUPREME CAN…"

"POSITRON LA…"

Before the two could launch their follow-up strike, the cloud of smoke was dyed a sick dark green and the massive beam of its Annihilation Straight attack erupted out. However, this time, maybe having learned from its past misses with short burst attacks, it chose to keep the attack going as it twisted its body in circles.

"Not good!" The unified cry went up from the three as they were forced to dive down to avoid the fast rotating beam threatening to take off their heads. High above them a large black ring was cut into the sky and the last of the white clouds that once filled the air were banished in screaming wisps.

"Is it going to ever stop?" Omnimon shouted in agitation to the others as he watched Millenniummon's body continue to twist and contort more with each rotation.

"How can it twist that much? Doesn't it have any bones in its back?" ImperialDramon got the answer to his second question when a loud grinding sound began to erupt from Millenniummon, but it did nothing to slow the monsters spin.

"We need to stop it before it reaches the ground and clear cuts everything!" Susanoomon yelled, realizing that with the way things were going the beam would chase them till they had to land. The problem with that being that even if they could get above the rotation, they doubted that Millenniummon would notice and stop, which would lead it to disintegrate everyone below who couldn't possibly escape.

"How?" The crack in ImperialDramon voice was enough to tell Susanoomon that he understood what would happen if the beam reached ground level.

"We need to get closer first," Susanoomon quickly dove towards the center of the horrid vortex, followed by the other two titans. Going down at an angle they managed to stay beneath the beam while moving towards the center. "Aim for the head and fire!"

The others responded without question by discharging their different attacks at the spot where the monsters head would be in a few seconds.

"FLAME COMMANDMENT"

"SUPREME CANNON"

"POSITRON LASER"

The attacks hit Millenniummon square in the side of the head and engulfed it in a burning cloud of black smoke from which the beast's angry roars leaked out.

"Now what?" Omnimon questioned when he realized that the attacks had only slowed the creature's rotation and not stopped it.

"Punch it in the head!" Susanoomon laughed as he pulled back his fist and summoned up his attack. "THUNDER COMMANDMENT"

"TRANSCENDENT SWORD" Omnimon lifted its arm into the air and extended the blade before swinging it down.

"OMNI BLADE" ImperialDramon Paladin-Mode cried as a pure white blade of energy burst out of the cannon on its arm as it drove it forward.

In a unison born during the short period of time they had spent fighting together the three timed their attack perfectly, connecting with the same spot on Millenniummon's head as they had shot at, at the same time. Instantly, they felt pain rush up their arms, like they had struck an unmovable wall at full force. Next, they felt it push back with a violent force, but before it could plow over them it lost its momentum and came to a dead stop.

"We did it!" ImperialDramon cheered at the sight of the wall of unmoving flesh before them.

Before the other two could add any to the small victory, one of Millenniummon's massive eyes open right in front of them. For a few second the eye wondered about before focusing on the three, making them very uncomfortable.

"Not good!" Susanoomon yelped as the three instantly split up and jetted away. A second into their escape the supreme warrior felt a cold, foul, wind blow across its armor as a shadow crept over it. Above them they found a roof of slick, wet, black flesh with long jagged teeth lining the outer rim. "DAMN IT! YOU'RE SO NOT EATING US!" They screamed, pouring on all of the speed they could muster in an attempt to escape before the lower jaws closed. A second later the massive maw snapped shut with a powerful, boom, which was quickly replaced with the sound on grinding teeth.

"_I can't believe how close that was,"_ Takuya took a nervous swallow at the fact that they had avoided being eaten or bitten in half by only a fraction of a second. He was pretty sure that he had felt the teeth skim Susanoomons foot, but that was most likely his imagination since the appendage still remained. Not letting the close call get to them they spun back towards Millenniummon, shot up over the creature's helm, and launched an attack directly down on its head. "THUNDER COMMANDMENT"

With a crack of lightning the fist connected and Millenniummon sank down. In response to the assault the beast leveled its cannon at its attacker, but Susanoomon was already moving past the gun and down its spiny back. Losing track of its prey Millenniummon instinctively threw its elbows back, raising building size barricades into Susanoomon's way, threatening to crush them against their rock hard surfaces.

"SUPREME CANNON"

"POSITRON LASER"

While Susanoomon kept Millenniummon distracted Omnimon and ImperialDramon rained down attacks on the creatures back, making sure to avoid spots close to the supreme warrior.

"THUNDER COMMANDMENT" Susanoomon roared when they found an opening amongst the rising assaults to deliver a quick blow.

Feeling the shock Millenniummon swung its cannon down to the side, surprising Susanoomon, and slamming the massive sliver weapon against them. The shock and impact made them grunt in pain, but they quickly put their concentration into regain their equilibrium and continuing their flight down.

"SUPREME CANNON"

"POSITRON LASER"

"_I think I might've actually felt my brain rattle on that one. But seriously, how can something that big, move that fast," _Takuya grunted to Koji as they sent their body shifting to the side to avoid another wall of black flesh thrust into its path.

"_It does seem to go against logic, but what worries me more, is how fast it might be if it had its full freedom of movement,"_ Koji groaned as the lingering aftershocks of the heavy hit continued to roll throughout his and Takuya's minds.

"THUNDER COMMANDMENT" Susanoomon chose a better spot to strike this time and quickly took off again, leaving Millenniummon with no chance to slam its cannon into them again. As they flew away they flipped over, inverting their position and aiming their hands down before discharging a, "FLAME COMMANDMENT," into the spot it had punched and took off at full speed to escape its own blast.

"SUPREME CANNON"

"POSITRON LASER"

The attacks from the two above continued as Susanoomon closed in on the surface of the glowing seal.

"Let's see how this goes," Susanoomon growled, extending an arm out ahead of them and balled up their fist. "THUNDER COMMANDMENT"

They struck at a spot fifty feet above the seal and poured the charge and their downward momentum into the hit, unleashing a stronger hit then any so far. The blitz pulled the creature down the full distance from the impact to the seal before forcing Susanoomon to flee; fearing what could happen if they hit the seal.

"SUPREME CANNON"

"POSITRON LASER"

Another barrage of attacks hit as Susanoomon returned to the two above; however, their movement came to a stop when a noise arose from Millenniummon. It was a very deep, throaty growl that made their bodies vibrate, even from the distance they were at. Susanoomon watched Millenniummon slowly become calm and enter into an almost relaxed position.

"_What the hell is it doing…?"_ Koji studied the development with a concerned interest.

"_Whatever it is, I feel like we've overlooked something,"_ Takuya responded as a nagging feeling grew within them. However, they'd have to think faster because a bellow soon arose from the rumble of Millenniummon throat.

"VOIDING ZONE"

At the utterance of those words Millenniummon's eyes filled with a foul crimson energy which leaked out of the sockets and drifted into the air while Susanoomon felt a chill run down their back. They didn't know what was coming, but they had a bad feeling about it either way. A dull ring sounded from out of nowhere as the air around the three titans grew cold and stale. As the warmth vanished, so did the light as it retreated from Millenniummon.

As the world around them turned dark Takuya and Koji shared a similar thought. _"We all got too close!"_

As the battle had worn on they had slowly built up enough confidence to start getting in close to Millenniummon; assured in their ability to dodge all its long range attacks by watching the cannons barrel movement. Their thought was that the close proximity to the danger was a fair trade for less power loss in their attacks, resulting in more damage and downward force. They were a short distance out of the reach of the foul beast's arms, but they were still close. Too close it now seemed.

"GET AWAY! GET MOVING!" Susanoomon ordered the other two as they were already scrambling skyward. They weren't sure of what was coming, but they knew it wasn't any long range arm or cannon attack.

They all quickly tried to escape the chill around them, but after a mere second of flight they felt that something was wrong. The feeling started from the moment they tried to take off. They could tell that they weren't moving at their top speed and they only got slower by the second, until they came to a solid stop after only a few seconds. The slight chill around them had turned to a biting freeze while it felt as if the air around them had turned solid.

"_Koji! Is this?"_ Takuya yelped when they stopped moving.

"_I think so,"_ Koji replied in a stained voice, worry evident in his tone.

"What's happening!" ImperialDramon shouted through the dense dark air.

"We're not sure, but we think it might have just spawned a Created Zone around itself and us!" Susanoomon tried to struggle, but only continued to find that their body had become locked in the air. When they couldn't free themselves with force they decided on another escape route, "LIGHT COMMANDMENT," but nothing happened. There was no respond from their energy or elements.

"_Koji, this is bad! This is really bad! I didn't feel any of our energy release or even gather,"_ Takuya remarked in a panic when the Light Commandment failed to go off.

"_Yeah, we might be in a lot of trouble here,"_ Koji responded emptily, his thoughts too preoccupied with trying to figure out what they could do.

"You mean like with Lilithmon's world? But that one was a whole other world with a landscape and sky. This just seems to be a dome and I can still see the outside," Omnimon inquired as he tried to extend his sword or charge his cannon, both met with failure.

"We believe the attack just rapidly creates a specific framework and rules of a Created Zone and nothing else," Susanoomon answered, rolling their eyes back and down so they see what Millenniummon was doing. Its eyes were still glowing red and it wasn't moving except from the compression and expansion of its chest as breathed.

"Rules?" Omnimon questioned back as he watched ImperialDramon continue to struggle to no avail.

"The rules of this one seem to be completely restricted movement and no energy usage," Susanoomon replied.

"Wait! Doesn't that mean Millenniummon would be stuck just like us? What's the point of the attack if it does that? It can't kill us or escape if it can't move either," Omnimon rejoined with a confused tone.

"That's the problem. No digimon, or attacker for that matter, would do something like this if it hampered it as well," Susanoomon growled at the idea rattling around in their head.

"Meaning?" ImperialDramon stopped struggling after hearing the supreme warriors comment and looked over to them.

"Meaning, it might not be moving right now, but we're willing to bet it's just getting itself acclimated to the change," Susanoomon answered.

"And once it does?" ImperialDramon further inquired, getting the feeling that none of them were going to like the response they got.

"Considering it's its own attack, it'll probably start being able to move at some point… while we on the other hand, won't be able to," Susanoomon took a cleansing breath to calm down.

"And then what…? You know what, don't answer that," ImperialDramon nervously gulped when the answer came to him on its own.

"Now that we know what it is, what do we do about it? How do we get out of this?" Omnimon questioned, feeling a bit nervous about how quiet and still Susanoomon was becoming.

"We don't do anything. Well, it's more like we can't do anything from the inside," Susanoomon calmly brought his breathing under control and kept his eyes of Millenniummon, watching for the any indications of when the monster was moving again.

"Than what do we do?" ImperialDramon couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had been confident that the more experienced warrior would have an idea, but that hope had fallen apart with his answer.

"We wait," Susanoomon simply replied with an almost bored tone as their eyes glanced off into the distance for a few seconds before returning them to Millenniummon.

* * *

"What's that strange dome that sprang up?" Davis questioned, no one liking the looks of the dark structure.

"Right now, I'm more worried about the fact that none of them have moved since it went up around them," TK stared at the three small shapes in the distance with growing concern.

"This is bad. This is very bad," Rhihimon stepped up to the edge of the ridge with a troubled look. "I knew what it was, but I thought they'd be able to escape it on their own. We need to get out there!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Ophanimon floated closer to him as all eyes shifted in his direction.

"Even from here I can tell it's some kind of Created Zone, and that's without having to hear the word Zone in the attack name. I can't be sure of what it's done to them, but their stuck somehow; and since they're not struggling anymore, I take it as a sign that they need our help," Rhihimon gave no further explanation before he took off into the air for the shadowy dome. Behind him the others took off as well.

"What exactly do you have planned for when we get there?" Zephyrmon inquired as she glided alongside him and all of the other flying digimon, while below, those that couldn't fly, ran at their top speed to keep up.

"I'm not sure, but I'm thinking we'll use an old tried and true Runners trick," Rhihimon replied, his eyes affixed on the situation ahead.

"And that would be?" Zephyrmon's voice turned more positive at the idea that they had a classic Runners plan to fall back on.

"Wing it," Rhihimon responded with a serious look despite the fact that he had just dashed all hopes that they actually had a plan.

"Really…" Zephyrmon sighed in disappointment as she let the conversation drop, knowing that until they got closer she wouldn't get a different answer.

A minute later those that were able to fly came to a hovering rest over the surface of the shadowy dome, right above the spot where Susanoomon was trapped a hundred feet below in the deadly void.

"Susanoomon, are you okay down there? Can you hear me?" Rhihimon questioned, seeking to get the basic information first.

"We're fine, besides from the fact that we can't move or use any energy; and we're pretty sure we saw one of Millenniummons arms move a little bit ago," Susanoomon replied as they rolled their eyes upward so that he could see those gathered a distance above them.

"Then we'll just have to hurry and get you three out before its able to completely move its arms," Zephyrmon surmised, trying to push down the concern that grew at the idea if they could or not.

"We don't think the arms are the problem. We're pretty sure that all three of us are out of its reach, even if it gets full movement back in them. What we're afraid of is that it won't wait for that. We think it's just bidding its time until it can use its energy again and blow us away with its cannon. We think the cannons probably going to be ready before it can fully move, so we probably need to do something soon," Susanoomon's answer made the others cringe at the idea and how calmly they were talking about it.

"This is definitely one mission that just keeps getting worse," Rhihimon chuckled tiredly before taking a deep breath turning his look serious. "So a Created Zone?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem like a very well constructed one," Susanoomon rolled their eyes, inspecting their surroundings as they talked. "We were having a little inner dialogue about it and we came to the conclusion that if it's solid enough we might be able to fracture it. What do you think?"

"From what we know about Created Zones that might be possible since it's still visible from the outside," Rhihimon reflected on his knowledge. "There is one way to test it though."

"What does it being visible from the outside have to do with anything?" Phoenixmon inquired as Rhihimon pointed his spear at the dome and pressed its point into the surface. It struck the surface and skidded across it like a knife being scrapped over a rock.

"Because if it's still visible from the outside that means it hasn't been sectioned away in another dimension and the shell is exposed, and if we destroy the shell, the Created Zone will explode and expel us instead of imploded like Lilithmons Created Zone did," Susanoomon answered as he watched Rhihimon rise into the air and aim his spear at the dome.

"RED CROSS" Rhihimon's spear ignited with energy and he dove at the shadowy surface. In a loud crack the spear pierced the dome and went down a few feet before striking something solid. The pieces of the Created Zone that had been broken off from the main structure turned to ash and blew away in a strong gust of wind.

"It's solid all the way through!" Rhihimon yelped while he tried to grind the spear further in, but found too much resistance. "Millenniummon just filled a whole Created Zone with this stuff to stop your movements and drowned out you power. It's so damn simplistic that it's perfect."

"Great!" Susanoomon griped at the fact that breaking the shell wasn't going to solve the problem. "It looks like digging is the only way to do this. Just get us out first. We'll handle Omnimon and ImperialDramon after that."

"Right, everyone, we need to attack this spot over Susanoomon until we've dug down to them. We're going to take turns launching our most destructive attacks at the same spot, so use the time between your turns to build up your attacks, because we need to do this as fast as we can," Rhihimon instructed as he motioned for the others to move back with him to a safe distance. "I'll start if off! DARKNESS BLUSTER"

His attack sank into the hole he had created with his spear and exploded with a burst of purple energy. When the smoke was whisked away by the wind it revealed a hole twice the size of the original, but still a painful distance from their target. Moving back Rhihimon called out, "Pheonixmon! You're next!" The golden bird obeyed and summoned up her power. "CRIMSON FLAME"

After four minutes of constant bombardments by the digimon they had dug a hole halfway to their target. That would normally have been a moment of positive achievement, but before anyone could begin to breathe a sigh of relief, a new and deeper chill filled the air. It wasn't a real cold like when the Voiding Zone had gone up, no, it was more of a warmth devouring feeling of dread. The feeling only intensified when a pale green glow arose in the foggy black.

"Oh, sometimes we hate it when we're right," Susanoomon's eyes tracked back to Millenniummon's cannon where the faint green light was leaking out of. Despite the dull color and weak build up of power the horrid beast's jaws fell open and its eyes locked onto the three. "Omnimon, ImperialDramon, you two might want to brace yourselves for this. Everyone else, get out of the way!"

"Damn it," Rhihimon cursed under his breath as he ushered the other out of the line of fire, knowing that they could never make the progress they needed to in the little time they had before it discharged.

"Are we going to die! You said that we'd never survive a hit from one its attacks," ImperialDramon voiced his and Omnimons thoughts with a very worried tone.

"The three of us will survive," Susanoomon reassured them as they glared down the barrel of the massive cannon. "Millenniummon either hasn't realized it or is just getting ahead of itself, but that charge it's built up is only a very small fraction of its normal attacks strength, not enough to kill us, but enough to make it really hurt."

"Great…" Omnimon sighed tiredly, unsure if they should take comfort in that fact.

"Think of it this way, we're about to become three of the few beings that have ever taken one of Millenniummons attack and survived," Susanoomon laughed, really hoping to distract them from what was about to happen.

"It's really strange, but I think that helped," Omnimon got out the last words in the conversation before Millenniummon's voice rang out.

"ANNIHILATION STRAIGHT"

There was a powerful, but small, boom and no movement from the cannon on the beasts back as it fired off its attack. Instead of the massive beam of dark green that would normally be discharged in the attack, a pale flash filled the cold air through which small darker beams streaked through. The faint light strung slightly, but caused no real damage; however, the thin beams striking them in random intervals burned their armor and felt like they were being pierced by sharp blades of ice. The attack lasted only ten seconds, but it felt so much longer.

"DAMN, THAT HURT!" ImperialDarmon shouted to alleviate the lingering pain, but it was a poor replacement for being able to move and rub the injured spots.

"_That caused a more physical damage than we thought it would,"_ Takuya grunted, wishing they could cut off the sensation in their shared body. _"We can't take another one of those or we're done for."_

"_Yeah, if we get hit with another of those, all three of our evolutions will end and who knows what this Created Zone will do to us without our final forms,"_ Koji answered.

"We don't want to sound indigent and we know you're all trying, but you need to work faster," Susanoomon yelled up to the group who had returned to their spot over them.

"Getting on it," Rhihimon shouted down to them before he gathered the others around him. "They can't take another hit like that last one. We have to work faster and use more power."

The attacks to free the three from Millenniummon's grip began again, but two minute into it the green light from before returned.

"You've got to be kidding me! It charged up a lot quicker this time!" ImperialDramon cried as sparks of green energy popped and flashed within the chamber of the cannon.

"After seeing that last attack not finish us off, it won't fire until it's fully charged this time," Susanoomon tried to keep them from panicking.

"Are you sure?" Omnimon hesitantly inquired.

"We're mostly sure. It's mainly a feeling that we have," Susanoomon nervously laughed. They didn't have any real evidence of that claim, but something about the look in Millenniummon's eyes told them it understood that if it wanted to kill them, then it would need more power than the last time. Maybe the destroyer of Zones didn't like the idea that it had failed to utterly obliterate them with one shot and didn't intend to let it happen again.

"Not exactly reassuring," Omnimon chuckled. He like the other two knew that there was nothing they could do to change the circumstances until they were freed. They could only hope that the universe was merciful and Millenniummon didn't fire the weak charge.

A minute passed and the light in the cannon grew stronger, but Millenniummon still kept it restrained, building up its power to the max before considering discharging it. The extra time proved to be invaluable to the group working to free Susanoomon as they finally got the hole within a dozen feet of the supreme warrior.

"Everyone, at the same time!" Rhihimon cheered on what he hoped would be the final strike they needed.

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS" "DARKNESS BLUSTER" "CRIMSON FLAME" "HURRICANE GALE" "FORBIDDEN TEMPTATION" "AVALANCHE AXES" "MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER" "HYDRO IMPACT CRUSHER" "ELECTRON CANNON" "EXCALIBUR" "EAGLE EYE" "GOLD RUSH"

The attacks crashed down into the hole and exploded with a powerful blast of energy, fire, smoke and ash which poured out and drifted across the surface of the dome. From above the others waited to see if they're hard work and expended energy had reaped its reward. Their answer came when a shadow appear in the smoke before Susanoomon burst out and into the sky beside them.

"Ahh, that's so much better," Susanoomon sighed happily, rotating and stretching their joints and limbs to shake off the lingering chill and stiffness of the Voiding Zone attack.

"What about us?" ImperialDramon questioned. After seeing how much effort it had taken to get Susanoomon out, he became very aware of the fact that he and Omnimon had been trapped much further into the Voiding Zone. The two were now very worried about whether they would be freed before Millenniummon's cannon was fully charged; and from the looks of the increasing glow from deep within the barrel, they only had a matter of seconds, maybe a minute if they were lucky, before that happened.

"Don't worry, you'll be out soon," Susanoomon reassured them as they put their hands out and closed their fingers slightly as their visor locked into position over their eyes with a slight hiss. Envisioning what they needed, they closed their fists and felt something solid appear clenched in them.

Blue lines of light leaked out from the inside of their fists and quickly began snaking around, forming a large wire frame object. Once the outline was fully formed a pulse of white light erupted from their hands and ran down to the tip, adding color and substance to every inch it ran over until the object was fully constructed. It was a large, long, item covered in metal similar in color and design to the armor Susanoomon wore. It was their ZERO-ARMS: Orochi.

"Now don't move," Susanoomon laughed, fully knowing that thanks to the effects of the Voiding Zone they couldn't even if they wanted to, as they aimed the weapon down and to the left.

"Not funny!" The two yelled back, feeling slightly more relaxed by the comment.

Susanoomon just chuckled before calling out, "CELESTIAL BLADE," with an echoing heavenly tone as they ignited the ZERO-ARMS. An intense beam of pure white energy erupted from the point at the end and extended towards the ground. The blade reached out the full length of the shadowy dome and hummed with incredible power.

With an empowering roar they swung the blade up and into the Voiding Zone dome, cutting into it with its heavenly light. Up they dragged it with all their strength, fighting off the resistance the Created Zone put up. It took ten seconds for them to swing the blade out the top, cutting free the section that held Omnimon captive before adjusting the blades angle and swung it down going to the right. It took twenty seconds to severe the other side due to fading muscle and blade strength, but both were eventually freed when the two parts exploded into clouds of black ash after being cut away. The timing of their release would prove to have been extremely close to the point of no return when a roar suddenly emanated from Millenniummon and its cannon began to power up.

"SCATTER!" Susanoomon cried and everyone took off a few seconds ahead of the cry.

"ANNIHILATION STRAIGHT"

This time the attack came out at full power, sending out a massive discharge of dark energy that instantly ripped through the space where the three had been stuck and punched a hole in the sky. They had narrowly avoided death by a matter of seconds thanks to their friends.

"That was way too close," ImperialDramon downed a nervous gulp of air and tried not to think about what almost happened to them.

"Yeah, thanks you guys," Omnimon turned to their friends who had freed Susanoomon so that he could free them.

"Don't mention it," a few of them responded with weak smiles, unable to muster much enthusiasm after the power they had expended, the shock of getting so close to one of the attacks they had only seen from a distance before, and the fact that despite everything, Millenniummon was still raring to go.

"So what now?" Rhihimon questioned as he drifted close to Susanoomon while he watched Millenniummon angrily stare at them from within its collapsing Voiding Zone.

"You'll know once it starts, so we're going to count on you to lead the others in helping us make sure it hits. Now get going," Susanoomon responded and closed their eyes.

Rhihimon nodded in returned, not caring that they couldn't see it with their eyes shut, and turned back to the others he had brought to the battlefield. "Move back and get ready to attack what and when I do." The warrior and partner digimon didn't ask for an explanation, they just obeyed and drifted back, away from the three titans who prepared to take full advantage of Millenniummons need to recover from using its Voiding Zone attack.

Taking a deep breath, Susanoomon put its hands over its chest and half opened the palms towards each other. They then began slowly releasing the held breath at a controlled rate as a spark of flame ignited directly between the two palms. In a flash of heat the ball expanded into a large ring of fire that licked at their palms while in the center a wisp of pink wind appeared before it too expanded into another ring. This process quickly repeated eight more times until there were rings representing each of the ten elements furiously spinning around a core of energy.

Once the encircled ball was formed Susanoomon opened their eyes again and stared at what they had created before calling out the name of the attack, "TEN ELEMENTS COMMANDMENT"

* * *

To be continued…


	89. I Know You

**Chapter 89**

**I Know You**

"TEN ELEMENTS COMMANDMENT" Susanoomon roared as the elemental rings swelled and combined with each other into a large orb. They then pushed their arms out and sent the massive sphere of compounded elements rushing towards its target with a bone rattling shockwave.

The rotating orb of intertwining elements dropped from the sky with a deadlock on Millenniummon as it sent out powerful tethers of energy, force, and heat. It was the very rage of Mother Nature and the cosmos incarnate. However, with such a slow moving, big, and powerful attack coming right at it, Millenniummon couldn't help but notice and react instinctively.

"CONSUMPTION SPREAD" Millenniummon bellowed as its claws turned skyward and began to radiate with the same dark green energy as before. Once they were fully charged the sound of snapping bone and muscle filled the air before they launched towards the Ten Elements Commandment.

The arms rocketed upward in twisting and erratic patterns, crisscrossing each other as they homed in on their target; ready to rip it to piece before it could hit its body. However, the side of good was also prepared for this eventuality and went into action.

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS" "DARKNESS BLUSTER" "CRIMSON FLAME" "HURRICANE GALE" "FORBIDDEN TEMPTATION" "AVALANCHE AXES" "MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER" "HYDRO IMPACT CRUSHER" "ELECTRON CANNON" "EXCALIBUR" "EAGLE EYE" "GOLD RUSH"

The partner and warrior digimon rained down a cascade of their best attacks on the snaking arms, hoping to repel them in the powerful explosions of energy. As soon as the first attacks made contact they summoned up their power again and fired off another volley of strikes.

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS" "DARKNESS BLUSTER" "CRIMSON FLAME" "HURRICANE GALE" "FORBIDDEN TEMPTATION" "AVALANCHE AXES" "MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER" "HYDRO IMPACT CRUSHER" "ELECTRON CANNON" "EXCALIBUR" "EAGLE EYE" "GOLD RUSH"

The second volley added to the first, making the arms wobble slightly, but didn't stop them from continuing on; so again they launched another torrent of power.

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS" "DARKNESS BLUSTER" "CRIMSON FLAME" "HURRICANE GALE" "FORBIDDEN TEMPTATION" "AVALANCHE AXES" "MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER" "HYDRO IMPACT CRUSHER" "ELECTRON CANNON" "EXCALIBUR" "EAGLE EYE" "GOLD RUSH"

A third assault made the arms shake violently and Millenniummon moan in anger, but they still kept going.

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS" "DARKNESS BLUSTER" "CRIMSON FLAME" "HURRICANE GALE" "FORBIDDEN TEMPTATION" "AVALANCHE AXES" "MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER" "HYDRO IMPACT CRUSHER" "ELECTRON CANNON" "EXCALIBUR" "EAGLE EYE" "GOLD RUSH"

A fourth volley struck and the web of black flesh ignited and twisted violently as they lost control and began crashing into each other. The directionless appendages quickly became too tangled to continue on, forcing Millenniummon to abort its attack and recall them.

"FLAME COMMANDMENT"

"SUPREME CANNON"

"GIGA CRUSHER"

With more time prepare for the attack ImperialDramon choose to use the massive cannon in his chest and fire off his most powerful attack, the Giga Crusher. An attack that generated a much larger and more destructive sphere of purple energy than his earlier Positron Laser attacks. He had withheld it until now because he knew how quickly it would deplete his energy reserves; but now the finish line was at hand, making it the perfect time to unload everything he had.

Before Millenniummon could get itself repositioned to attempt to repel the powerful elemental attack again the three titans launched another wave of attacks directly into the back of the Ten Elements Commandment. The three powerful attacks increased the power of the already commanding attack and pumped up its speed, leaving Millenniummon with nothing to do but rage at the torturous sensation of it crashing down on its back and driving it down.

The attacks contact with Millenniummon sent out a massive shockwave which rushed across the land, forcing the Digidestined to take shelter behind a rocky ridge even further from the field of battle while the Partner Digimon and Warriors fought to not be swept through the air; which was no easy task considering the force increased with each passing second.

"Now that's an attack!" Tai laughed from their shelter, his hair and clothes whipping around violently, as they watched the raging ball of fire and force driving downward, like a massive meteor crashing into the planet.

"This has got to do it!" Davis added, his voice going up a pitch with excitement at the idea of taking down the monster.

"Let's hope…" TK weakly responded, ignoring the sore irony his words brought.

"I don't think they're done yet!" Matt yelled as he took his eyes off of the attack and back to the sky above it.

Another massive sphere of elements had already sprung to life at Susanoomons fingertips while a full charge of energy was leaking from Omnimon and ImperialDramons cannons.

"TEN ELEMENTS COMMANDMENT"

"SUPREME CANNON"

"GIGA CRUSHER"

The three attacks combined halfway down into a singular raging sphere of energy before crashing down on the already immense attack driving down on Millenniummon. The second furious globe slowly sank into the first, increasing its power, force, and size with each inch it swallowed. It only took a few second for all of it to become one and engulf the monstrous being in its supremacy.

With the Digimon Partners and Warriors energy depleted after the prolonged assault against the Voiding Zone and Millenniummon, the urge to get back on solid ground overcame them and they drifted downwards as the Ten Elements Commandment continued to push on Millenniummon, who roared in anger and agitation. The collection of twelve digimon who had been instrumental in making sure that the three titan's powerful attack reached its mark were about to reach the ground near the awaiting Digidestined. However, when the roars of an attack from Millenniummon hit them they felt their bodies seize with terror.

"SPATIAL RAVAGER"

For some unknown reason Millenniummon had either chosen not to destroy the attack boring down on it or wasn't able to due to the hunched over position it was forced into by the Ten Elements Commandment, but instead it chose to target the digimon. In a matter of seconds the destructive sphere was upon them, but it had been shot high and with a quick dive they were able to get under it in time and allow it to sail off over the horizon, striking a mountain range miles from them. The horrid sphere detonated on impact and swallowed up a mountain, making the earth shake with its violent force. Later, when the smoke would clear a whole mountain, the two others on either side of it, and half of the one's next to them had been completely erased from existence. It would leave a deep, dark, miles wide crater in the landscape of the Digital World that would always remain.

Their swift movements might have been good enough to avoid the brunt of the attack, but weren't enough to dodge the energy that coursed over the spheres surface and arced out in bolts of negative energy. The rush of painful and destructive energy danced across their bodies and plunged inward, dropping them out of the sky and down to the ground in crumpled heaps, putting them in the worst possible position. They were now putting the Digidestined in the path of the next attack Millenniummon launched at them.

"SPATIAL RAVAGER"

The massive cannon discharged again from within the torrent of energy pressing down on Millenniummon. The horrid blast burst forth and began cutting its way across the ground towards its targets, which could do nothing against what they now faced. With their depleted energy and damaged bodies, still numb from the terrible energy they had been hit with by the first passing attack, they could only cower and hope. Hope that would be answered by the echoing cry of, "LIGHT COMMANDMENT"

In a flash of pale blue light Susanoomon appeared between them and the approaching Spatial Ravager attack. Without any hesitation they extended their arms towards the roaring ball of destruction and braced themselves before calling out the name of another attack.

"DARKNESS COMMANDMENT"

At the utterance of the words two black beams of shadow erupted from the spot between the two hands. In a burst of speed and energy one shot out vertically while the other went horizontally, creating a massive black cross ten times the size of Susanoomons body. Once the framework was in place the beams began to fan out, but the process proved too slow and the Spatial Ravager attack slammed into the dark cross, stating a shoving match between the shield and attack.

"_Damn! We weren't fast enough, the shield never had the time to completely form,"_ Takuya's inner voice sounded strained as the shared body of Susanoomon struggled with all its might to stop the single attack from overcoming it.

"_If we don't get some time to fully form it, this damn attack is going to run right over us,"_ Koji growled, forcing more power into the arms pressing down on their own dark shield, sending energy into it while keeping it from being pushed back. _"But right now I'm more concerned about what'll happen if it fires off another attack into this one."_

In the distance behind the supreme digimon the Warriors, Partners, and Digidestined could only watch apprehensively as the wall of murky green energy pushed and bit at the half formed shield of darkness. The intense meeting of the two energies casting off powerful arcs of destruction that carved up the landscape around them. Their only salvation came from them being directly behind the shield.

"Come on!" Susanoomon pushed harder against his dark shield, but despite their struggle they were losing ground.

"So how does this work exactly?" Omnimons strained voice inquired as Susanoomon felt the intensity of Spatial Ravager pushing against him decrease and nearly stop. Turning their head they found Omnimon on their right and ImperialDramon on their left, both with their arms extended and pushing against wings of the dark shield; adding their strength and power to it.

"We should be able to deflect the attack, but only if we can get the shield to fully form; which I don't think is possible at this point," Susanoomon felt the stress in their arms lessen with the backup.

"What do you need from us?" ImperialDramon grunted when the pressure increase for a second before reverting back to normal.

"We need to launch another Darkness Commandment behind this one, but it'll take some time and once we let go of this one the pressure on you two will mostly increase ten-fold," Susanoomon explained, their voice betraying the fact that they were very unsure of the plan.

"It doesn't seem like we have much of a choice now that were here and the others can't move, so do what you have to do," Omnimon summoned up all of the strength he could and pressed down on the shield while ImperialDramon did the same, preparing for the increased strain they were going to get hit by once Susanoomon let go.

"How long will it take?" ImperialDramon

"To get the shield powerful enough to deflect this attack, you'll have to hold out for at least thirty seconds, but it's going to seem a whole lot longer when you have all of the pressure on you two and we're not providing power to the shield to resist the push," Susanoomon looked to the two, wanting to make sure they were ready before he even thought about letting go.

"Do it!" The two shouted, wanting to show that they were fully prepared to take on the challenge.

"Okay, once I say so, let go and get out of the way as fast as you can or else you'll be crushed between the two shields," Susanoomon stated before floating back slightly, leaving just their fingertips pressing on the dark shield. With a final deep breath of preparation they shot back a few hundred feet and extended their hands again. "DARKNESS COMMANDMENT"

From the very moment Susanoomon pulled back and was no longer touching the dark shield, cutting off the defenses access to its power source, the force pushing back increased by just as much as Susanoomon had warned. The strain on the two titans instantly grew to an intensity that sent waves of pain rushing up their arms and into their bodies, making breathing impossible and begged them just to let go. The painful creak of their muscles, bone, and armor made time slow while behind them the cross-shaped frame of the Dark Commandment hadn't even completely formed.

"This might not have been such a good idea!" ImperialDramon moaned as the two continued to dig further and further into limits of power and strength they didn't know they had.

"Definitely doesn't seem like it! But it's not like there was any other choice!" Omnimon groaned as they reached their limit and the attack began pushing them and the shield back.

Now that they could no longer hold the shield in place it became a challenge of slowing its slid back enough to stop it from slamming into the newly forming one and crushing them between the surfaces.

"Ten second!" Susanoomon cried out to the two as they nervously watched the two get pushed closer and closer to the forming shield. Twenty seconds into the formation of the second Darkness Commandment attack the two titans had already been pushed within less than a hundred feet of it. They only needed to hold it back a bit more and they'd be set, but against an attack of the magnitude threatening to engulf them, that was no easy task.

"It hasn't been thirty seconds yet!" ImperialDramon yelped at the words. To them it had felt like an hour had already passed and they didn't feel like they could take another ten seconds.

"Just a little longer! Dig deep!" Susanoomon cheered them on as the wings of the shield continued to fan out and close in on each other. The two titans gave a final long powerful roar as they pushed down on the shield, bringing it to a dead stop with their backs a mere twenty feet from the surface of the second. "MOVE!" The supreme warrior cried as the wings connected and formed a perfectly circular, pitch-black shield.

The two didn't wait for anymore instruction before they gave the half complete shield a final hard push and jetted off to the sides; narrowly avoiding being crushed between the two surfaces.

The first Darkness Commandment was quickly pressed into the second completed one with a concussive clap of pressure, but this time there was no give in it. The shield held up under the assault as Susanoomon pressed their hands into it, sending them diving beneath the perfect dark surface.

"GET BEHIND ME," Susanoomon commanded and instantly the other two titans fell in at the back of them. With the other behind them Susanoomon pushed its hands further into the darkness and narrowed their eyes. "CATCH!" They cried as they pushed hard on the shield, making it shatter with a powerful explosion of force which drove the Spatial Ravager back to its source with the same momentum as if it had been fired by Millenniummons cannon. However, they weren't going to settle for just that, so they fired a barrage of attacks into the back of the retreating sphere, increasing its destructive power and rate of speed.

"FLAME COMMANDMENT" "WIND COMMANDMENT"

"SUPREME CANNON"

"GIGA CRUSHER"

Millenniummon, who was still struggling to escape from under the crushing power of the combined power of the two DNA digimon attacks and the duel Ten Elements Commandment, could only roar in shock as its own attack slammed into its cannon; detonating in a massive explosion.

Above the horrid digimon a blast of white and black energy came to life, created by the mixing of the positive attacks of the Destined and the negative of Millenniummons own attack, and sank down on Millenniummon; swallowing it up in a world shaking torrent of energy from which even the creatures intense angry roar couldn't escape. The sphere swelled and whined for a few seconds before a flare of intense energy erupted from the top and pierced the sky. The flare quickly ate away at the sphere and transformed into a massive column of destruction. However, while the tower of energy was obviously doing a number on Millenniummon, it had also cast off a powerful wave of ruin.

"Oh, crap…!" Susanoomon reflexively gulped as he watched the wave of destruction wash over the landscape, tearing up hills and earth as it bore down on them. "COVER!"

That was the only word everyone needed to hear to jump into action. Using the few seconds they had before the current would reach them the Digidestined dove behind the ridge while the Warrior and parent digimon covered them. The three titans then positioned themselves as a wall by dropped down onto one knee each, raising their arms up defensively before them, and braced themselves. A second later the wave hit and their hilltop was torn apart in an explosion of dirt and debris.

* * *

Takuya awoke on his back in the dirt as a floating brown curtain of sand gently washed over him. Over the ringing in his ears he could hear movement around him and the clatter of rocks as they settled after being tossed about. Letting out a sore groan he attempted to get to his feet, but failed when he felt his balance compromised by the forced abort from his fused spirit form with Koji.

"Takuya," a voice suddenly announced its presence as Tai burst out of a sandy cloud and stood over him.

"Takuya," a second more worried cry came from Kari as she came up from behind Tai and dropped to her knees beside Takuya. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I should be asking you guys that. I had a couple tons of armor and digital muscle to protect me, while you all went as you are," Takuya laughed from the flat of his back as he looked the two over for any signs of injury. "You're all built a lot sturdier than I originally thought."

"It comes from years of having to get by without a digital spirit to rely on," Tai laughed as he took a seat on the ground beside his sister who was holding Takuya's hand in hers and smiling at the fact that he seemed unhurt; just very tired.

"That, and our partners and your friends used their bodies to protect us," Sora appeared from the same direction as the siblings had while she shook her head disappointedly at Tai, who just returned with an innocent smile. "And don't think we didn't see you, Omnimon, and ImperialDramon take on the full brunt of that thing."

"About the others?" Takuya tilted his head and rolled his eyes back in an attempt to see beyond her and find any of the others.

"They're fine," Kari reassured him, knowing what his chief concern was.

"Everyone's digivolutions got aborted and they got dinged up a bit, but they're all still alive and with no serious injuries," Tai added, looking back through the clouds of dirt to the rock where he had left Agumon to rest.

"You're actually the last one we found. You didn't seem to have gotten thrown back as far as Koji did, but before you get worried, he looks just as healthy as you do," Sora added the last part when she saw concern grow in Takuya's eyes over the word, thrown.

"Wait… how long have I been out?" Takuya questioned. He had originally assumed that he had just blacked out for a few seconds, but that might not have been the case if they had the time to recover themselves and find the others.

"If you had just woken up when we found you, maybe about five minutes, but I can't be sure. Things have been pretty hectic since that shockwave hit us," Tai responded as he looked about.

"Has anybody seen it?" Takuya's voice turned serious as he locked eyes with Tai. "With this dust cloud all around us, has anyone gotten out and checked?"

"No," Kari simply responded as she looked out into the veiled distance.

"Matt and TK tried to check, but they had to stop when they reached a cliff. And since they couldn't see anything beyond five feet in front of their face, they didn't dare try to climb down," Tai expanded upon Kari's answer.

"Cliff?" Takuya looked to Tai for an explanation of where a cliff might have come from.

"Izzy, thinks that the shockwave went around the three of you out front, so it didn't damage the area where we were as much. We're still on top of the hill, but the ground all around it has been dug up enough to make it into a plateau now," Tai continued to added while wondering how high off the newly lowered ground level they really were.

"However, despite not being able to see anything, everything's been very quiet for a while now," Sora remarked on the fact that no sound but the shifting of the ground around them and the others holding their own conversations deeper into the brown fog could be heard. Gone were the angry roars of the giant beast or the grinding of its body as it tried to escape the Sealed Digivice's grip.

"And I don't feel anything anymore," Kari added, knowing Takuya knew what she meant since he had the same developed sixth sense like her.

"I guess all of that has to be a good sign," Takuya sighed, letting the tension in his body go out so he could enjoy the down time. However, he knew his job wasn't done until they had recovered the Sealed Digivice, so he quickly banished any thoughts of relaxing yet and forced himself up into a sitting position. "I guess I don't have the time to lie about just yet. We need to recover the Sealed…"

He never got to finish his thought before he fell silent as the ground beneath them began to shake. It started out as a very low rumble, only enough for someone as close to the ground as Takuya to feel, but it quickly grew with each passing second.

"It's coming towards us," Takuya twisted himself back towards the epicenter of the blast and stared worriedly into the brown fog.

Before anyone could question what he meant the shaking grew to that of a powerful earthquake, making the ability to stay standing very difficult. They swayed back and forth, constantly changing their footing in an attempt to stay up right. When the shaking grew to a point where it felt like the newly formed mountain they now stood on would shatter after anymore, a powerful gale burst to life and rushed across them for a fraction of a second before a rolling curtain of dirt washed over them. The mixture of wind and earth forced their eyes and mouths shut in reflexive defense.

The winds and rush of dirt only lasted a second before they vanished along with the shaking. Opening his eyes again Takuya was greeted by a bright blue sunny sky which made his eyesight blur as tears welled up in them. Looking toward the others he could see them all trying to recover from the sudden shock and get the taste of dirt out of their mouths. Turning away from them he looked towards the direction the airstream had come from and what he saw made his mouth go dry and the air catch in his throat. Floating high above a miles wide crater in the earth was one-fourth of Millenniummon thrashing about and roaring into the sky, but no sound came from it.

"Damn it… you've got to be kidding…" Takuya shouted aloud, but heard nothing leave his mouth. _"I can't hear anything…!" _He noted in his head this time when he noticed that the others were shifting about and their mouths were moving, but no sound was reaching him.

Before he could even try and formulate a reason why or panic about Millenniummon still being free the ground began to shake again as another wave of wind passed over them. This time when it passed, the sound returned and the air was filled with the enraged shrieks and howls of Millenniummon.

"I can't believe all of that wasn't enough!" Koichi cried as he helped pull his brother out of the dirt.

"We put everything we had left into those attacks…" Koji groaned, his gaze affixed on the head and two arms still outside the binds of the Sealed Digivice.

"What do we do now?" Zoe begged for an answer.

Millenniummon was continuing to claw at the ground and the seal, weakening it with each impact and pull. If they didn't do something soon the seal would vanish completely and they would never get the monster back in its cage.

"…" Tai and Kari were completely silent as they helped Takuya onto his feet.

"Please tell me you still have a plan left," Yolei stepped up and beseeched of Takuya. From her look, and the looks of the others, dangerous fear was starting to set in on the group with the loss of their trump cards; and Takuya couldn't blame them. They had hit Millenniummon with enough power to have dropped Dominimon at least ten times over and it still had only been enough to drive the free half of the foul digimon three-fourths of the way back in.

"_If only we had trained more... planned better… had more time…"_ Regrets of that nature began to fill Takuya's mind as Yolei's question went unanswered, or maybe the fact that he couldn't say anything was her answer, because in Takuya's silence the group began to fall further away from the idea of success.

There was no situation in the past where things had seemed so utterly hopeless than they did now. This was an enemy unlike any other they had faced before or ever expected to face ever again. The three titans, Warriors, and Digidestined, combined had been unable to even put more than a scratch in Millenniummon in their bid to drive it back; and now, even that power was gone as well, replaced by fatigue and the pain of hope slipping away from them.

"_We just need enough power back for a few more group attacks… Lady Ophanimon's healing abilities might be able to…"_ Takuya tripped over his own thoughts when he came to the cold reality of the situation. _"No… she already used all that power to heal us from across the Dimensional Corridor when the fight first started… she can't have anything left. And even if she did, with Milleniummon massive Zone energy, it's got to be distorting the corridor… she can't reach us, which is why we probably haven't heard anything from her since the fight started… Damn it! There has to be something we can…"_ Takuya's thoughts trailed off as he turned to look at Koji and found him staring back at him with the same look of realization. They had both arrived at the same conclusion. They both knew what the only thing they had left was.

"Koji…" Takuya called to the Warrior of Light, making sure that they were both truly thinking the same thing.

"Yeah…" Koji simply replied with a cold nod, it being his sign that he agreed with what Takuya was thinking.

Watching from the side, Kari felt a cold shiver of pain and fear run through her body at the sight of Takuya's face lose all expression at Koji's response. Something very wrong was forming between the two's resolve and Kari could feel if tearing away at her soul. The two were planning something that would save and break them all.

Without a word to the group Takuya and Koji turned back to the raging Milleniummon with hollow faces and began to walk. In what could only be described as a moment of perfect clarity Kari watched Takuya's body seem to move in slow motion. The simple swing of his arm and step of his foot slowed to a visible crawl as her heart and brain sped at an incredible pace. In her mind Kari knew that all of the disaster and fighting over the last few weeks had been building towards this sorrowful moment of victory. She knew that Milleniummon could be stopped, and would be, if Takuya and Koji did what they had planned. But she also knew that it would come at a great cost.

"_Don't go…"_ Kari's inner self murmured as her body and mind began pulling away from the situation playing out before her. Her body and brain knew instinctively that they would survive if they let Takuya walk away, towards a cold future, so they attempted to save her by letting him go and restraining her. However, if there was one thing Takuya had changed about her it was strengthening her heart and spirit. That was the power he had given her, and it was the power she would use to save him.

Kari's hand took hold of Takuya's jacket sleeve and gripped it tightly, stopping Takuya from advancing any further. "STOP!" Kari yelled, making the group jump, and shocking Takuya as well, wiping the grim look from his face. "Don't go…"

"Kari…" Takuya stared down at her in surprise. Did she know what he had planned? Could she possible know what the situation was forcing him and Koji into doing?

"Don't go! I don't know what you're planning to do, but I can feel deep down that it'll take you away from me! So don't go!" Kari cried, wrapping her arms around him and pulled tight against him.

"Kari… I…" Takuya tried to justify his decision, but at her words his oath to Koji in the Kamiya's living room came back to him. He had sworn that he wouldn't die for Kari, but instead, do the harder thing and live for her. In a way, it made him ashamed of what he and Koji were planning to do.

"I can't completely understand the responsibility you feel right now. Even now, I don't understand what it feels like to have the whole Multi-verse counting on your success. I've been trying for weeks, but the idea just won't settle in. However, all of that doesn't matter right now," Kari's words came straight from her heart as the raging Millenniummon in the distance seemed to fade away in comparison to the scene unfolding between the two.

All around the two, exhausted people and digimon watched them with varied expressions and understandings of the situation. Those watching with knowing and compassionate looks knew that at their darkest hour the two's emotions had finally overflowed and they were about to reveal everything; while those who looked on in shock and confusion had little knowledge of what was coming, or of the surprise it would cause when they found out what had been happening in hiding over the last weeks.

"I know you're planning something and I can feel that you won't be coming back from it!" Kari continued to pour out her feelings.

Her words about Takuya not coming back from whatever he had planned sent a wave of shock through all of those gathered. Kari was saying that whatever he intended to do would most likely result in his death; and not only his, but Koji's as well, since they had been walking off together. Everyone but Koichi was confused by her statement. For him, her announcement had turned his look stern and agitated.

"I can't believe that you two were planning that! What the hell were you two thinking?" Koichi interrupted the moment with an angry growl directed at the two.

"Koichi?" Zoe questioned as all eyes turned towards him. "Do you know what they were planning?"

"They plan on using Oversoul," Koichi simply answered back without taking his judging eyes off of the two who were trying to avoiding his gaze. "And before any of you ask, it's a special method by which one can achieve a new level of power by sacrificing a large amount of Zone Energy. However, the amount required is more than any of us currently have on our best days…"

"Then what good is it?" Tommy inquired, wondering how a technique they couldn't apply was of any use at the moment.

"Because by sacrificing life force you can compensate for the missing amount of Zone Energy," Koichi continued on.

"But with it we should be able to turn into our Ancient Spirit Forms and have enough to push Millenniummon back," Takuya attempted to defend his and Koji's decision, but it wasn't working against Koichi.

"At this point, it will most likely cost you two everything you've got, which will either put you two into comas for god knows how long or very well might kill the both of you," Koichi finished with an intense angry glare and sending a gasp of shock running through the group.

After that announcement a complex silence fell over the group as they tried to come to terms with what they had just heard. The two Runners who they had come to know and fight alongside were now talking about possibly sacrificing themselves. Even if everything went well they would spend at least a few years in comas for their choice; a choice that might have to be made for the greater good.

In the quiet only broken by the angered grunts and bellows of Millenniummon, Takuya and Koji tried to build up their determination again after having it temporarily lost. Around them they saw the confused and worried eyes of their friends dart away from their line of sight, unable to make contact due to their troubled hearts and minds. From time to time one of the Digidestineds or Warriors mouths would slacken and begin to open, but they would quickly close when the words wouldn't come and they would return to fidgeting.

"It's not ideal Koichi, but it's the only way we have left," Koji reached out and placed a hand on his brother's stiff shoulder, giving him a gentle smile. "This happened because of the choices Takuya and I made regarding Dominimon and the Sealed Digivice, so we need to face the consequences of those choices no matter the cost."

"That's not right!" Kari shouted, making everyone jump again. With tears beginning to well up in her eyes she stepped between the two and stared up into their faces. "You two only made those choices to save our lives. Neither one of you should have to suffer because you choose to save others lives. That can never be the wrong thing to do… If we hadn't… If we…" her voice trailed off into whimpers as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Kari…" Takuya reached out and cupped her cheeks in a comforting attempt to alleviate her pain with his actions and words. "This isn't anyone's fault but Dominimon and his kinds. This is just one of those times you pray won't find you, but somehow still manages to. Koji and I just happen to be the right guys in the wrong place at the wrong time," he finished with a forced chuckle as he used his thumbs to wipe away some of her tears.

"This has nothing to do with Koji right now, just you… and me…" Kari tightened her fists and lowered her head so that her face was obscured by her bangs.

"Kari, I… you… I don't…" Takuya tried and failed to find the words.

She obviously found something amongst Takuya's rambled words because she came up with a response she needed to get out. "It's because you're the most important person to me, you idiot!" Kari suddenly cried out and pulled herself against his chest, burying her face in it when her emotions reached their breaking point. Hearing the normally quiet and reserved girl proclaim her feelings for him made Takuya just stare back at her in surprise as he came to terms with how passionate her words were for him. "I don't want you to leave me…" She continued to pour out her emotions, not caring if her words were selfish or not.

"Kari…" Takuya gently smiled down at her when he regained his senses. "You already know that you're the most important person to me, especially after that outburst with Dominimon, so you know there's nothing I wouldn't do to stay beside you… But you also know the type of man I am. You know I can't let anything hurt you or the Multi-verse. I have to protect everyone I can or I just can't go on."

"I know that! I know that…" Kari pounded her fist weakly against his chest in frustration as she continued to cry into his shirt. "I know that, but I don't care!"

Around the two the others watched, surprised that there was a development capable of diverting their attention from Millenniummon and the deadly Oversoul plan. For some the subject matter of the girl and boys proclamation was something they had already known about and had been waiting to come out. In Tai's case he had really hoped that a lot more time would have passed before the two were talking like they were in front of him and others. However, for others their words were a complete surprise. Certain members of the group took it as a pleasant surprise to hear about their friends feelings, but there were two among them that couldn't believe what they had heard.

For two of them there was a sudden feeling of lose and frustration. They had seen none of the warning signs that the moment playing out before them would come. The whole thing hurt to watch, but they weren't sure of the why. Was their pain originating at the idea that Kari had found someone to give her feelings to? Or was it that she was in pain over losing that person? Either way, they felt their chests tighten and their stomachs sink, hating the fact that couldn't think of anything to say or do.

"Kari…" Takuya put his hands on her shoulders and attempted to push her back from him, the sensation of her holding him weakening his resolve with what he had to do. "I need to…"

"SHUT UP!" Kari suddenly shouted, burying her face in his chest. "Stop saying that…" She continued on as she looked up into his eyes. "You claim that I know the kind of man that you are, but it seems you don't. You're standing here, telling me that you're the type to sacrifice yourself for others, to keep them from getting hurt, but you're doing the opposite. Don't you think everyone who cares about you and Koji are going to hurt because of this? Don't you think we're all going to be hurt over this? Don't you know how much it's going to hurt me, who you claim to want to protect and care for?"

"Kari… I…?" Takuya stuttered his words at her outpouring. Since he had first met Kari, he had known she had this powerfully moving voice within her, but to hear it on the outside was still a surprise. Her passion and purpose being bared to all had stopped the depressing thoughts and feelings of hopelessness that had begun to spread through the Digidestined and Warriors; even Koji, who would never admit it, felt moved.

"You're not the type of man who gives up," she shook her head to deny the sacrificial persona he was putting up. "The man that I know you are, is the one who finds a way no matter what the challenge. You're the type who can make the impossible, possible, and find an ending where no one's sad!"

Hearing those words sent new life coursing through Takuya's tired body and mind. He always believe that he was capable of a lot, it was a deep part of his ego, but hearing Kari, the girl he cared the most for, proclaim that he could pretty much perform a miracle was enough to charge any man.

"You're right, we just can't let everyone down like that," he smiled at her as he lowered his head.

"Then we won't," Kari reciprocated by rising up on her tippy toes, her tears stopping when she saw the positive determination return to his face.

"Let's find a way," their voices combined before their lips did.

They felt the same passion rise within them and pass between them as they had during their first kiss in the deeps levels of a dark castle that no longer existed. However, this time, as the seconds past they felt it grow and intensify. The feelings warmed their skin and lit up their minds as the world around them faded from existence. Their only thoughts and prayers became that they'd be able to protect what now existed between them. And it was from those sparks of emotion and hopes for the future that brought forth their miracle.

So lost were the two in their moment that they failed to notice the rhythmic pulses of light emanating from their digivices. With a surge of energy Takuya's D-tector would release a pulse of red light which was quickly received by Kari's D-3 before it sent it back as a white one. This continued on for a few seconds, growing faster with each return, until they fell into perfect sync with each other and began flashing so fast that it appeared as if they were staying on. In the next instant the red and white lights flared out of control and engulfed the two in a pillar of intense light that drove the others back as it expanded.

Fate has been unable to choose it's victor in this battle, but the will of two people embroiled in it very well might be able to claim it for their own.

* * *

To be continued…


	90. Sharing the Sky Together

**Chapter 90**

**Sharing the Sky Together**

In a burst of searing, pure white flames, EmperorGreymon, or what appeared to be EmperorGreymon, emerged from the pillar of light. In many ways it was different than it had been before. The body size was almost the same, but there was definitely a slight increase in bulk. The once red armoring had been replaced by thicker pure white plating. All over its body extra sections of white metal armor had been attached, giving it a more rounded appearance instead of the squarer shape of the red suit. The golden fringes ran over the edges of every piece and filled the once black joints. The helm was solid gold with white armor plating covering the mouth and under the eyes. Out of the back of the helm a pair of golden horns like the one near the front jutted out like the crown of some great dragon. However, out of all the changes, what truly stood out was the eyes and sword on its back. The eyes burned with an intense white light that leaked out the edges like licking flames; and the blade had gone from a steel sheen to a brilliant reflective blue which seemed to ripple like water and emanate with its own light.

"What is that…?" Several members of the group awed at the powerful digimon that floated where their friends had once stood.

"Did the two of them spirit unify…" Koji whispered in a stunned voice. "No… this is something different. To unify they would both have needed spirits which became one, but Kari only has a partner, who's right there," he added while turning to look at the tired Gatomon eyeing the new digimon with uncertainly. "This is something new. It's like the spirit swallowed them both up… almost like some kind of double spirit evolution if that's possible."

"Where's Kari? And why does he look so different?" Davis inquired in a bit of panic over the disappearance of the girl, her disappearance and the appearance of the new digimon erasing the falter the moment earlier had caused.

"_It's not just how he looks. He feels like a completely different digimon now,"_ Koji noted to himself as his eyes wondered off of Davis and back to the shining white digimon.

* * *

Kari awoke to an endless world of black, but despite the void that surrounded her, she wasn't scared. "Takuya…" she called out to him as she tried to recall what had just happened. Her head ached and her body felt fuzzy, but other than that she felt great. She actually felt stronger than she had ever felt before in her life.

"It's okay, Kari," Takuya's voice seemed to come from all directions in response.

"Takuya?" Kari called out to him again, wanting to know where he was; but when she felt something warm wrap around her waist and pull her back against a soft, but solid, surface, she knew where he was.

"You have to think about what's happening if you want to see it," Takuya answered as if her were whispering into both her ears at once. "Trust your senses."

"Think about… if I want to see… trust my senses…" Kari repeated his words to herself, somehow making sense to her without explanation.

In a flash of pink her body burst out of the black void as a being of pink light. Her flesh was waves of soft light that seemed to pour off of her skin and drift off about her presence. She lowered her head and stared at her stomach and thought about what she felt. At first there was no change, but the more she believed in what she felt the more visible what she was looking for, became. With a push of mental strength an ember of red fire was ignited and grew into a hand resting on her hip. The flame quickly developed into an arm, a shoulder, a chest and neck; spreading until it became another being like her, but slightly larger. Its arm was hugging her stomach and waist, pulling it against its furious flaming frame in comfort.

"Takuya," Kari smiled without a smile, for her body of light had no facial features, just shapes and forms.

"Good. Now, Kari, you need to open your eyes. We need to finish the fight with Millenniummon," he softly spoke as he pulled her closer and rested his chin in the nape of her neck.

"I don't understand… My eyes are open," she replied as she nuzzled her head into him in return, enjoying the sensation the contact between whatever their bodies were now, brought. When he held her or they touch back when they had their normal bodies, she could feel his warmth, but it was dulled by reality. However, now she could feel him in some perfect connection. She could directly feel the strong and protective warmth he gave off and she didn't want it to stop. Kari could also tell that he was feeling her, truly feeling her as well.

"They aren't, and as long as they stay closed our friends will be in danger," he softly replied. The mention of their friends was enough to snap Kari out of her spellbound state. She now felt the urgency of the situation once more and prepared to truly open her eyes again.

Kari couldn't really explain the feeling that came next. She could feel her eyes opening, despite not having any. No, that wasn't right… she had eyes, but they weren't hers; they were someone else's. As her new eyes opened to the world they had left behind moments ago, the world of voids and energy faded away. Looking behind her Kari could see her fellow Digidestined, digimon, and the newly arrived Warriors; while ahead of her Millenniummon continued to rage, especially angry after having been driven three-fourths of the way back into the seal of the Sealed Digivice by the three titan's earlier assaults.

The first thing Kari wanted to say to her group of friends was that she was alright and ask if they were okay, but the words wouldn't come. Instead, she felt compelled to cry out a name. The name of the being she and Takuya had become.

"RADIANT EMPERORGREYMON" Takuya and Kari's intermingled voice cried out as its piercing crystal blue eyes cut through the light, sending it receding to the edges of the sockets. The words triggered eruptions of golden flames to jet out from all the joints in the armor, heating the surroundings in its furious power, signify that it was ready to end the fight. Its battle cry released the empowered warrior lifted off of the ground and jetted to a spot a closer to the front of Millenniummon and no longer putting their friends in the line of attack.

A loud roar pierced the air as Millenniummon swung out one of its remaining two free arms at Radiant EmperorGreymon, obviously not liking the looks of the new opponent. The massive claw tore through the ground, digging up rock and leaving a deep trench in the earth as it rushed towards its target.

"_It's time to find out what this form can do,"_ Takuya spoke to Kari from within the body of Radiant EmperorGreymon.

"_Lead off,"_ Kari cheered back, commanding their shared body to move along with Takuya's better trained will.

The first impulse they sent into the body was to move out of the way of the attack by side stepping it, but the result would surprise them. They had planned for the side step to get them out of the way with only a few seconds to spare, but the movement was so blazingly fast that it appeared as if they had moved out of the way in a single flash with much more than a few seconds to spare. From the outside they shifted in barely visible movements, leaving behind only ghost like glowing shades in their wake.

"_That was incredible!" _Takuya yelped, surprised by their burst of speed.

"_Did you not expect that?"_ Kari inquired, stunned by how surprised Takuya sounded. She had attributed the fact that she didn't know the abilities and limitations of her digital spirit body to the fact that it was her first time becoming a digimon, but it seemed that Takuya wasn't even completely sure of what they could do despite all his experience. That probably meant that Radiant EmperorGreymon was a completely new form to Takuya as well.

"_None of my forms are ever anywhere near this fast,"_ Takuya marveled at their speed. _"I wonder if it has anything to do with you being a light type…"_

"_With me being a light type?" _Kari questioned before a sudden flash of danger crossed her and Takuya's minds.

"_The claw!"_ The two cried to each other. They had gotten out of the way so fast and with so much time left that it had allowed Millenniummon to correct its swing in midflight and reposition it so that Radiant EmperorGreymon was back in the line of attack.

Taking into account what they had learned about their speed the two picked the proper time to dodge this time. They waited until the massive claw was almost in their face before moving to the side, letting the wall of black scales and flesh rush by in a gale of winds.

"_Now to test the power,"_ Takuya cheered, making Radiant EmperorGreymon reach for the sword on its back. He quickly drew it and swung it at the rushing mass of hardened flesh, dragging its shimmering metal edge across it. In a shower of sparks and small flashes of light the blade carved across the surface of Millenniummon as Radiant EmperorGreymon pressed it down as hard as they could.

With a final grind of sparks the blade reached the end and Millenniummon's arm recoiled in shock, but to the two's surprise the arm swung back at them a second later. Radiant EmperorGreymon dodged the attack again, locking their eyes onto the spot where they had slashed. A disappointed feeling set in on them when they found that the cut had only left a steaming gash no more than an few inches deep.

"_Damn!"_ Takuya cursed, sending Radiant EmperorGreymon jetting into the sky, feeling that they would have an advantage in the air. _"I was really hoping that we'd be able to cause more damage with this form, but it looks like our destructive power is less than Susanoomon's."_

"_Does that mean we can't hurt it?"_ Kari inquired, worried by what Takuya was implying.

"_I won't be sure if we can or can't until we try out some more of our powers, but that's how it's looking… However, remember that hurting Millenniummon's never been our goal. We're still sticking with the plan of knocking it the rest of the way back into the Sealed Digivice… and we just might be able to pull it off with this power,"_ Takuya responded, encouraging Kari and himself forward. _"It was only halfway out before we started fighting him and thanks to our assault earlier we've driven that half down most of the way back in… all we need is that final little bit to end this."_

"_Right!"_ Kari cheered, knowing that they were the only thing left standing between everything and Millenniummon, so they couldn't give in no matter what happened.

Their goal in mind they prepared to see what Radiant EmperorGreymon was truly capable of.

"SPATIAL RAVAGER" Millenniummon roared, igniting the massive cannon on its back and releasing the darkening green, space distorting ball of energy into the sky, directly at Radiant EmperorGreymon.

The massive sphere of chaos roared towards the shining digimon, but with their speed the attack was easy to evade with a quick mid-air shift to the side. As soon as the ball of destruction had cleared the atmosphere and spiraled out into the deep reaches of digital space Radiant EmperorGreymon followed through with its own attack.

"ANGELFIRE CROSSBOW" Radiant EmperorGreymon voiced boomed over the sky as it pointed the tip of its gleaming swords down at Millenniummon's back. In a ripple of energy and a flurry of white flames the sword burst open. The blade split in half to reveal the cause of the blue shimmer of the sword, a core of raging azure flames. The two halves of the blade locked into the side before separating down the middle again. The four pieces then spun into a box position around the core as it expanded to fill the barrel. With a final glare at the target, the triggers in the hilt were pulled and a large blast of light and blue flames was launched from the weapon.

In a massive explosion, easily three or four times bigger than EmperorGreymons normal Dragonfire Crossbow attack, Millenniummon disappeared within the azure fire and the land shook violently as raging flames poured across its surface. From within the flames Millenniummon's enraged roars could be heard, impossible to distinguish from screams of pain.

"SPATIAL RAVAGER" Millenniummon cried out as it fired an attack skywards, blowing out the flames with the force of the attack.

Using Radiant EmperorGreymon speed they easily dodged the attack and looked for any sign that it had done any damage.

"_Did that hurt it?"_ Kari questioned Takuya from within the void of Radiant EmperorGreymon's digi-soul.

"_It might have… I think it fired off that attack to mainly get rid of the flames on its body and less to attack us,"_ Takuya replied, narrowing the spirits eyes so he could better see the light burns on Millenniummon's back. _"It was the energy and element based attacks earlier that seemed to bother it a lot more than any of the physical attacks… It might have a weakness against them."_

"_So does that mean we should only use those kinds of attacks?"_ Kari inquired, believing she was getting what Takuya was hinting at.

"_It would seem that way, but considering we lack the necessary power levels to actually make them harmful to it, we shouldn't focus too much on we might be able to damage it. Let's just concentrate on the target and hit it with a few others and see what they do,"_ Takuya laid out their battle strategy before returning the whole of his consciousness to Radiant EmperorGreymon movements.

Diving down below mighty swings of Millenniummon's arms in an attempt to knock them out of the air Radiant EmperorGreymon landed back on the ground and aimed his sword towards the vile digimons exposed side. "ANGELFIRE CROSSBOW" Radiant EmperorGreymon unleashed the volley of azure flame against the creature's defenseless side, again engulfing it in fire and making it roar out in supposed pain.

"_It does seem to be doing something,"_ Takuya laughed from within.

"_We might actually be able to do this,"_ Kari added with a cheer.

"_There's no might about it,"_ Takuya corrected with a cheer back.

The fire burned for five seconds before Millenniummon let out a loud, angry roar, casting off the shroud of blue flames before leveling its massive back mounted cannon at Radiant EmperorGreymon.

"SPATIAL RAVAGER" It roared as the blast of dark, green energy exploded forth and barreled down on the two.

The two's first instinct was to dodge the attack, but due to the proximity of the Digidestined in the distance they couldn't risk letting the dimension distorting blast go off so close to them.

"We really hope this works," Radiant EmperorGreymon groaned as they extended their open palms towards the sphere of pure destruction.

"CLEANSING FLAME" They cried out as the joints in the wrist armor popped open on both arms and silver flames erupted out and rushed across the surface of the ball. Radiant EmperorGreymon poured on the flames as the orb continued to charge down on them as they attempted whatever they were doing.

The two pushed the fire until the last second before they had to move, leaving the ball of destruction covered in silver flames to crash into the ground. However, this time instead of the dimension distorting explosion that normally followed the impact of Millenniummon's Spatial Ravager attack, the sphere of silver flatted out as the top collapsed inward. The power of Radiant EmperorGreymon's Cleansing Flame attack had burned away all of the negative energy of the dark attack and fell to the earth as only a shell of fire.

"_It worked!"_ Kari cheered at their success.

"_Yeah, but it took all of that time to drain the power out of just one attack. I'd hate to think what would happen if it had fired off more than one at us. We also used up a lot of our own power on that attack. Power that we don't have to spare, while Millenniummon's got a virtually unlimited supply,"_ Takuya stated the facts using his years of combat knowledge._ "It's best if we stay airborne so we don't have to resort to that attack again."_

"_Right,"_ Kari agreed as they willed Radiant EmperorGreymon back into the sky over Millenniummon. _"So what's next?"_

"_Actually, there's something I've been wanting to try ever since we became this form,"_ Takuya laughed from within.

In a swift motioned Radiant EmperorGreymon grabbed the hilt of its blade in both hands and spun it around over its head one time before driving it down into the empty air. From the center of the tip of the sword a golden, glowing, glyph of intertwined dragons appeared in the sky.

"HOLY TWELVE DRAGONS" Radiant EmperorGreymon cried as he drove a quarter of the blade through the glyph. Instantly, twelve searing white dragons of flame burst out from the seal and roared down upon Millenniummon.

The dragons were each twice the size of EmperorGreymon's normal Pyro Dragons. They were also greater in number by three and burned with a far more intense and powerful flame.

The twelve white dragons screamed downward at the surprised Millenniummon who could only bellow in anger as the mystical beasts of flame opened their jaws wide and engulfed it. Each dragon took a different part of its body until it was completely covered in searing white fire and triggering the second part of the attack. What followed next was a massive explosion of heat, golden flames, and the seething roars of Millenniummon.

"_Okay, that was so cool!"_ Takuya laughed at the mushroom cloud rising from the epicenter of the attack.

"_You feel better now,"_ Kari sighed at how much joy Takuya was taking in the destruction. He was acting like a child who had just gotten to use a cool new toy for the first time.

"_Yes, yes I do,"_ Takuya laughed again.

The happy moment didn't last long as three massive orbs of negative energy ripped out of the top of the mushroom cloud, blowing it apart to reveal the barely burned and enraged Millenniummon below. Radiant EmperorGreymon easily dodged the three attacks, letting them sail harmlessly into the reaches of space, and positioned themselves over the monster again.

"_Did that do anything except give him a tan?"_ Kari groaned at the sight of the relatively healthy digimon.

"_It was painful for him, but it didn't do any real damage…_" Takuya replied his voice trailing off when he noticed a change below. _"However, it did drive him back down a bit more; which means we have our two requirements."_

"_What is that supposed to mean? Our two requirements?"_ Kari inquired while in the back of her mind she hoped that someday she'd figure out how Takuya's mind worked. It was just so strange how he threw together random facts and observations into stranger statements that somehow became great ideas.

"_Purely physical attacks don't work and barely make it flinch, but elemental attacks seem to do some damage; and we obviously need downward thrust to push it back in. So we combine the two into one attacks and give it everything we've got and we might just pull this off,"_ Takuya replied.

"_So, do we launch another Holy Twelve Dragons? It seems to have both those requirements going for it,"_ Kari suggested.

"_No, we need something else, with a much bigger kick,"_ Takuya said with a sly tone. _"Since you're new to the whole spirit evolving thing you wouldn't know this, but if you feel around in that space you saw before you opened your eyes, you can find all of your techniques and attacks. And there's one I found that's got it all and more. But first, Kari, can you give me complete control of Radiant EmperorGreymon? There's something I need to do."_

"_Okay,"_ Kari gave her consent as she let go of her half of the body's control.

"Milleniummon, right now, I might not be able to kill you, but someday, if you appear again, I will have become strong enough to put you down for good," solely Takuya's voice came out, announcing his own personal intention towards the raging being of pure evil below.

"This ends now, Millenniumon," Takuya and Kari's voices intertwined again as their words and opinions became one again.

"Power of the life giving star!" Radiant EmperorGreymon cried out, raising its right hand up before its face. The powerful digimons fingers spread apart as the armor of the limb and hand burst up and expanded into a sharp clawed arm, twice the size as the original. In a rush of swirling energy an orb of golden energy swelled over its palm. The orb twisted about like a gathering of flames as it grew bigger by the second. When the orb was about the size of a large person they closed their hand around it, instantly sending furious jets of white and gold flames pouring out of the joints of the hand and forearm. "ADVENT OF THE SUN!"

With those four worlds Radiant EmperorGreymon dove down towards Millenniummon's head. Their right fist was held out in front of them, still erupting with intense pure flames and shaking violently from the sheer power contained within it. Down below Milleniummon roared and released a stream of attacks in their direction.

"SPATIAL RAVAGER" "SPATIAL RAVAGER" "SPATIAL RAVAGER"

Millenniummon fired off one attack after another into the sky, wanting to take out the approaching threat; but with Radiant EmperorGreymons agility and speed dodging the wild attacks was easy. One by one they slipped past the large screeching balls of green energy, quickly approaching their target, until, in a concussive blast of force Radiant EmperorGreymon's Advent of the Sun attack connected with the top of Millenniumon's head. The impact blew apart the ground beneath the seal, shattering rock and up heaving earth, as showers of golden light streaked about in the air.

"ADVENT OF THE SUN" They roared again, using all of their strength to avoid being blown away by Millenniummons intense power and force; it seem that even their own attack was trying to drive them away. The flames pouring out of the arm grew larger and more intense while blazes began to erupt further up the arm. The second attack seemed to have set off a cascade of eruptions, one after another, until the whole body was ablaze. The fires jumped from them and swirled in the air around them, growing in size and intensity until they were a massive sphere of raging golden flame.

"We need to strike now!" Koji yelled, lifting up his D-tector in his tiredly trembling hand. "They can't do this alone!"

"Right!" Tai agreed, turning back to his fellow Digidestined and partner. "We need to give their attack everything we have left!" He encouraged them on as he clenched is fingers around his Digivice, begging fate to allow his partner one last evolution and good attack.

Without anymore words the others dug deep into the reaches of their power, praying that their tired bodies and battered partners could help pull off the miracle Takuya and Kari had started. Be it by sheer force of will or an act of mercy from the universe itself, their different devices began to show signs of life. A few bleep and sparks quickly built into the lights of digivolution and spirit evolution, depositing the tired forms of each digimons highest attained level.

Already feeling their power and forms fading the partners and warriors summed up what they had left and aimed their attacks at the fiery golden comet pushing down on Millenniummon.

"TERRA FORCE" "ULTIMATE VICTORY" "GIGA MISSLE" "DARKNESS BLUSTER" "STAR-LIGHT EXPLOSION" "HURRICANE GALE" "FORBIDDEN TEMPTATION" "AVALANCHE AXES" "MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER" "HYDRO IMPACT CRUSHER" "ELECTRON CANNON" "EXCALIBUR" "VEE-LASER" "SPIKING STRIKE" "EAGLE EYE" "GOLD RUSH"

The moment the attacks were loose, their body gave out and they sank tiredly to the ground, praying that their contribution would make the difference.

The attacks swirled towards the golden globe of flames and dug in; igniting it in a final burst of power. Empowered by their allies the attack dug in and detonated in a massive blast of intertwined white and gold flames. From out of the back of the large sphere of fire a long jet stream of white fire exploded out, propelling the attack down. The small golden sun slowly began to sink downward, driving the roaring Millenniummon down, foot by foot, back into the seal of the Sealed Digivice. Millenniummon cried out in rage, louder than ever before, as it was forced back in. It clawed at the ground, looking for any foot hold it could find, but when its elbows was driven into the seal it could no longer reach the ground and began flailing about uselessly.

"They're actually doing it…" Koichi remarked in a stunned awe. His eyes were transfixed on the events taking place before them, unable to blink just like all of the others. In a matter of seconds now what had been looking to become their worst nightmare was about to become one of their greatest triumphs.

"Come on! Just a little more!" Davis cheered. The smile had returned to his face after having vanished when Takuya and Kari had made their feelings know. It had hurt when he had learn it, but strangely he was somehow alright with losing her to Takuya. It might have been a real sign of growth from the young leader.

"Yeah! Go Radiant EmperorGreymon!" Tai added, raising his arms to instruct the group to give it up for they're friends.

"DO IT!" They all cheered, spurring on their last chance.

"_You hear that?"_ Takuya smiled when their friend's voices carried over the mixed roar of flames and the cries of Millenniummon.

"_Yeah, now we just can't give up," _Kari replied, intertwining her astral fingers with Takuya's. Through their connection they called up all the power they could and drove it into their attack.

"_NOW!"_ They roared collectively, sending out their power and making the small sun rage bigger and more intensely.

The final drive came in a burst of power and light. Millenniummon cried to the heavens like an animal whose head was sinking beneath the quicksand. A last moan of anger and sorrow as it entered its unforgiving tomb.

The moment Millenniummon sunk below the surface of the seal Radiant EmperorGreymons ended its attack and jumped back, avoiding the arcs of white, black, gold, and red energy that were jumping between the four floating pieces of the Sealed Digivice. Back the powerful digimon went until it was amongst the awaiting Digidestined and Warriors, where it touched down and instantly burst into a vortex of fractal code and white flames. When the flames burnt out Takuya and Kari were left, standing side by side and holding each other's hand as they watched the Sealed Digivice do whatever it was about to do. Around them the others fought the urge to congratulate them and instead made sure to watch the events before them unfold. They knew that they had to watch as all their effort finally came to a happy end.

The arcs of energy started small but grew larger and more constant with every second that ticked by, until the area around the open seal could put even the most furious lightning storm to shame. The awe-inspiring dance of power reached its finale when the bolts arched high into the sky and gathered over the center of the seal, before diving down into the middle and forming a cross that connected all four pieces to the center. A bright flash of white light quickly followed as the pieces were drawn down the lines of energy and impacted each other in the heart of the storm. They came together with such precision and power it was as if they couldn't wait to be one again, as if they didn't know anything else but to be one. Back together, the locks on the edges bolted back down and the violent lightning tempest died instantly, leaving the whole again Sealed Digivice floating in the air.

"This means we did it… right?" Mimi questioned as she looked about for any sign of a new threat. It had been one of those days were victory just continued to allude them.

"Yeah… it's over," Koji smiled, letting his body finally relax.

High above the Sealed Digivice slowly drifted down and towards the group, as if compelled to come to them. It very well might have been the lingering consciousness of the four digimon that had given their lives to create the Sealed Digivice at work. Down it came until it was hovering right between Takuya and Kari, who reach out with their intertwined fingers and gripped it firmly.

"We did it…" Takuya marveled as he and Kari held the Sealed Digivice between their hands, examining it for any signs that the seal might not have been completely fixed; but there was none and they could feel no more of Millenniummons evil leaking through.

"Just one more thing left to do," a wise voice suddenly announced.

Bringing up his other hand Takuya put his D-tector at eye level, "Lady Ophanimon?" He questioned. He was actually asking what she meant since he was sure that by symbol in the screen of his D-tector that he was talking to his Digital Ruler.

"Yes, you must complete the mission and take the Sealed Digivice to its final resting place," the angelic digimon instructed them on the original purpose of their whole mission. "I've opened a Dimensional Corridor to the location, so you must be on your way," she added as a portal cut into the air behind them.

It was a circular rippling and shimmering surface about twelve feet in diameter. The edges glowed with white energy, a byproduct of Lady Ophanimons light type Zone Energy, and beyond the watery surface was a streaming wall of colorful lights and what looked to be other portals dotting the walls.

"So this is a portal to the Dimensional Corridor," Izzy noted as he walked around it gathering visual data and marveling at the fact that it had no depth and wasn't visible from the other side.

"It's a lot different than what I saw when you first arrived," Kari remarked as she looked away from the portal and back to Takuya.

"That's because this one's actually connected and not me violently tearing through an unconnected one," Takuya laughed as the thought brought back the memory of the pain he had suffered due to the circumstances surrounding his arrival.

"I hate to interrupt our victories moment, but it looks like the last of Dominimon's forces are starting to come back around," Koichi interjected, pointing out towards a few Infermon unburying themselves from the scattered rubble and looking towards them, "And it looks like they aren't happy about us beating their master; or anything really."

"I guess we have some cleaning up to do before we head out than," Takuya tiredly laughed, gripping his D-tector in preparation.

"No, before anything else bad can happen, that freaking box of evil is going to its resting place," Koji stated, not willing to risk current events repeating themselves.

"Good point," Takuya laughed, rubbing the back of his neck in an attempt to calm any ideas of losing the Sealed Digivice again, "Then we should probably get going."

Takuya aimed his comment at Koji, but the Warrior of Light just shook his head and looked back at him. "It was you two that carried it to this point and put that thing back in it's box, so it's only right that you two be the ones to finish the mission and seal it away," with that final word Koji began walking off towards the few remaining Infermon, ready to reach into what remained of his and the others power to end the fighting.

At Koji's declaration Takuya and Kari looked into each other's eyes, asking the other whether they were going to take them or if they would go with them, respectively. With an exchange of smiles the two prepared to leave. "Are you sure? There still seems to be quite a few of them left," Takuya inquired, having to make sure everything was fine before he would feel safe about leaving.

"We're sure," Koichi reassured him, "With Dominimon dead and purified they've lost the power boost he gave them, which makes them pretty much just normal digimon again. We should be able to easily mop them up with only our human spirit forms and the partner digimon in their champion forms."

"You two better hurry up. With our current streak of luck, if you don't get moving a new, more powerful, enemy will show up while we're sitting here talking," Tai laughed, patting them on the back before heading off to join the others.

"Right," Takuya and Kari smiled, giving nods of agreement to the others before turning and facing the portal. "You ready for this?" He questioned, not wanting to rush her into something like a true Zone Crossing.

"What's it like…?" Kari asked, staring off into the cascading light of the Dimensional Corridor just beyond the rippling surface of the portal, wondering what kind of amazements it held.

"The exiting feels a little weird, but besides from that, everything about it is pretty amazing. Just remember that despite the feeling of speed and falling, you're not actually falling towards the exit," Takuya answered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kari questioned, shying away slightly from the portal.

"I'm not really sure either, but what I'm trying to say is that you don't need to worry. You'll be fine and I'm here for you," Takuya gave her a crooked smile as he offered her his hand.

"Then I have nothing to worry about," Kari smiled back, taking his hand in hers and gripped it tightly.

"Let's go," he laughed as he stepped forward through the portal, pulling Kari through with him.

The victorious couple is now heading towards the Sealed Digivices final destination after so many fights. One can only hope that they've seen their last for a time and peace has finally set in.

* * *

To be continued…


	91. Mission Complete

**Chapter 91**

**Mission Complete**

"Let's go," Takuya laughed as he stepped into the portal, pulling Kari through with him.

Warm air charged with a powerful, yet gentle, energy rushed over Kari's skin as she got her first experience with a true Zone Crossing. She felt the sensation of falling and kept her eyes shut, fearing the sight of plummeting into an endless void of space, as she clung to Takuya's chest. When he had pulled her through she had stared down the corridor, looking for some kind of exit, but only found unending walls of multicolor light that stretched beyond her sight.

"Didn't I tell you it would be okay?" Takuya laughed, hooking one hand behind her back and the other behind her head so that she would feel more secure. "If you don't open your eyes you'll miss something really amazing."

"Are you sure?" Kari asked, leaving the decision on whether to open her eyes or keep them closed, until she got a response.

Takuya had no idea what she was exactly asking him if he was sure about, but he did know he couldn't allow her to hide her eyes from her first trip through the Dimensional Corridor, so he just answer reassuringly, "Yes, I'm sure."

Slowly, Kari opened her eyes. The first thing to greet her was Takuya's smiling face; it appeared that he found her shy reactions quite amusing and cute. Kari simply smiled back as she built up the courage to look up into the deep, deep, void they were flying towards. However, before she could make her move Takuya pulled on the side of her waist and spun her around, drawing her back against him forcing her to stare into the shimmering, multicolor walls of light.

"…" Kari's mouth fell agape and wordless, mesmerized by indescribable scenery rushing past her. Takuya might have explained them as walls and portals of light, but that was only for a lack of better words. Each speck and sparkle felt alive and connected to those around it in some unworldly show. It was definitely something she would have regretted missing if she had kept her eyes closed.

"Beautifully… chaotic…" Kari finally spoke, her words surprising Takuya.

"You know, I don't think I've ever heard a better description of the Dimensional Corridor than that," Takuya laughed as he released Kari, letting her experience the sensation of travel independently.

When Takuya started to drift away Kari instinctively reach out for him, but before she could take hold of him, he laughed and shot ahead a few feet, and out of her range of reach.

"Takuya!" Kari called to him to return, showing a bit of annoyance and worry at the fact that he had left her.

His response was to give her his big crooked smile and spread out his arms like wings; he appeared as if he were a bird sailing on the breeze, enjoying the whole experience. He looked so free and at peace that she began to want the same experience. So she summoned up her courage and stopped calling for him. She then closed her eyes and spread her arms out into the darkness. Then, with a small exhale and a smile she opened her eyes and began gliding on the imaginary winds.

The sensation of flight was incredible, much different than when she had flown as Radiant EmperorGreymon or ridden on her partner's shoulder. Takuya had been right, it didn't feel like she was being pulled down; there was no awareness of gravity or falling down the corridor. Instead she felt as if she were drifting on gentle currents of energy charged winds, as if her direction and path was of her own choosing.

"This is amazing!" Kari joyfully laughed, the sensation making her giddy with the rush.

"I know, isn't it great," Takuya smiled, slowing his progress and coming to a drift beneath her, smiling up into her excited face. "This is always one of the best parts of a mission. No matter how bad, tiring, or rough the mission might have been. This part makes it all worth it."

"I can see why," Kari giggled as she leaned to the side and sent herself into a few playful rolls and twists. "Everything just feels so… so…" she attempted to add but couldn't find the right word.

"Tingly? Sexual charged?" Takuya smiled slyly at her with a devious gleam in his eye.

"No!" Kari gave him a surprised laugh combined with a playfully agitated glare, adding on a light punch to his chest for good measure and making him drift away a few inches. "Freeing, you jerk."

"It could be both freeing and se… Ow!" Takuya commented in his playful tone, but a quick jab to the stomach from Kari silenced him again.

"Hmm… It seems I can actually hurt you when you're tired," she smiled victoriously at his wince of pain; remembering the two times from before when she had hurt her hand punching him in the shoulder and stomach.

"Didn't hurt…" Takuya pouted, casting his eyes away from her.

"Aww, my poor baby," Kari giggled, reaching out and taking hold of his jacket, using it to pull herself close to him. She then wrapped her arms around him in a big hug and nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Well, if that's an apology then I guess I can forgive…" Takuya paused in midsentence and looked up in what could actually be considered down, towards the direction they were moving.

"What's wrong?" Kari stared into his eyes with concern. Considering how often situations had turned for the worst over the last couple of weeks one couldn't blame her for being worried.

"We're almost to the exit," Takuya answered, freeing a hand from behind Kari's back to point ahead.

Kari tilted her head back and stared up in the direction they were traveling. Ahead a shimmer of light had appeared to replace the endless corridor that had once stretched out before them. With each passing second and foot the glimmer grew larger until it took on the shape of a twisting sphere of pure white energy.

"Takuya, are we going to hit that?" Kari gripped his shirt tight and pulled herself closer against his chest. She was worried since by all appearances they seemed to be on a crash course with the sphere.

"It's okay," Takuya smiled at her, stroking her hair a few times to calm her. "We are going to hit it, but don't worry. It's actually our exit portal. All portals actually look like that. The ones on the walls of the Dimensional Corridor just look like flat circles because they're separated from our plain of existence by the corridor; which is why they really mess you up it you crash through one that's not connected."

"Really," Kari eyed the portal with distrust, but she believed Takuya, so she had no real reason to doubt. "Is it going to hurt or anything?"

"No, but there is a slight sensation your first couple of times," Takuya awkwardly laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sensation?" Kari locked eyes with him, suggesting with them that he explain if he knew what was best for him.

"I kind of equate it to falling into a pool filled with warm jell-o… but after how many times I've done this I don't even notice it anymore," he quickly answered, getting the meaning behind her eyes if only by pure instinct.

"Oh, that's so nice for you," she remarked as she pondered whether it would be regarded as a good or bad sensation. She guessed it depended on whether Takuya considered falling into a pool filled with warm jell-o to be pleasant or not. However, she wouldn't have the time to give it much thought before they slammed into the sphere and sank it.

The swirling light gave no resistance, but Kari definitely understood what Takuya meant by falling into warm jell-o. The only part he had left out was that it wasn't a sensation that was only confined to the skin. It felt like the warm jell was passing through her body in waves, cascading through organs and her blood in tingly pulses.

The sensation lasted for only a few seconds before it was replaced by the feeling of fresh air rushing across her skin. It trickled in and coolly replaced the energy infused air that had filled her lungs in the Dimensional Corridor. The rainbows colored walls of the corridor vanished in a flash and were exchanged for walls of towering trees and blue sky poking through the wooden pillars. However, these changes went unnoticed by Kari as the numbness overtaking her body was the only thing she could concentrate on. This time she had expected it, but it was still an unpleasant experience.

"I have a question," Kari noted as Takuya held her in his arms and sat down against a tree. Kari lay in his arms, propped up against his chest with her head resting in his shoulder.

"What's that?" Takuya rejoined with a relaxed breath, enjoying the close contact as he looked around.

"I just have to know. When this whole not being able to move thing happened to you the first time, why did you continue to Cross Zones? I mean, weren't any of you ever worried that it would become permanent one time?" Kari inquired, rolling her eyes up in an effort to look him in the face, but from her position all she got was a bit of his chin, nose, and cheek.

For a moment Takuya appeared as if he was going to answer right away, but as the question sank in he stopped to think about it. After a few seconds he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly. "You know… It never even crossed our minds…"

"Really?" Kari questioned back. "But from what I know about you, that doesn't really surprise me," she sighed, slightly worried about their possible future together.

"Changing the subject…" Takuya huffed as he began looking around. "This is quite the interesting forest we've ended up in."

"Huh?" Kari mumbled before looking around their surroundings.

Takuya was right; it was definitely an interesting environment they had found themselves in. At first glance one would only see the forest for the trees, but on further inspection you'd see what they now saw. Lines of blue light coursed up and down the tree like veins hidden amounts the bark. Following the paths of the lights back to their origin, there were what appeared to be circuit boards imbedded into the base of the trees which would flicker for a second before sending out another wave of blue light up the veins. Moving down from the trees the same veins of blue light and technology could be seen infused with the ground and rocks. I almost appeared as if they whole forest had been either wired by some unknown source or was a fused master piece of technology and nature.

"What is this place?" Kari asked as she marveled at the strange surroundings. "Is this another digital world?"

"I don't think so," Takuya responded as he took out his D-tector and scrolled through the options. With the click of a button the device beeped a few times before displaying some information on its holographic screen. "Well, according to the scan of this place it's not a digital or real world… If I'm reading this right it appears that it's something in-between."

"What does that mean? In-between both worlds?" Kari inquired as she watched a pulse of soft blue light jump from the circuit board and down the lines connected to it.

"Not sure… but it's not the first time I've come across a world that's not real or digital," Takuya replied, "But somehow this one seems different… You can almost feel a powerful, yet familiar aura to it."

"Very astute observation young Rei-Ki," a voice suddenly spoke up from somewhere off to the side.

Instantly, Takuya muscles tightened and one hand shift protectively over Kari while the other one prepared to start up his spirit evolution. In his arms he felt Kari attempt to move her body into a position where she wouldn't hinder him, but thanks to the lingering effects of the Crossing Backlash all she was able to manage was a small shutter.

"Calm yourself young Rei-Ki. We are no enemy. We've been waiting for you for a while now," the source of the voice stepped out from behind a patch of trees with its hands raised over its head.

From all appearances the man looked human. He was a little over six and a half feet tall with tan skin, white hair cut short and combed back, and pale blue eyes. Only his head and neck was exposed while starting at his shoulders and running down to the ground was a dark brown cloak held together by a golden badge of machinery that emitted a purple light. Behind the man who was giving Takuya a calculating smile were two large men. However, the others were covered from head to toe in cloaks that hid all of their features.

"I remember this feeling," Takuya whispered to himself.

"Takuya?" Kari questioned, wondering if his comment about remembering a feeling was a good or bad thing.

"Not human and not digital… something else…" Takuya narrowed his eyes at the group, as if studying them could get him an answer.

"Something else?" Kari parroted back in confusion. Takuya had already confused her with the world that was either or neither of the two and now he was saying the same thing about the people, or should she even call them that, standing before them.

"Yes, girl. There is far more in the Multi-verse than either of you know now," the cloaked man responded with a small smile.

"That's true, but not what's important right now. I get the same feeling from you and the two behind you that I got from the ones who gave me the Sealed Digivice back when all of this started," Takuya glared at them distrustfully.

"Yes, those were a few of my associates. Actually, more like my subordinates when you think about it," the man answered.

"Well, some of your subordinates really suck," Takuya grumbled at the memories of the meeting that sparked the whole incident; when during the handover of the Sealed Digivice to him and Koji, traitors had appeared from within the group of cloaked men and attempted to take the horrid device.

"Yes, I'm sad to admit it, but it seemed that some of them were tempted by the wrong path and chose to turn against us. However, do not worry yourself, Rei-Ki, the traitors have been weeded out of our ranks and punished," the man responded without the slightest tone of embarrassment.

"How is it that you know my name?" Takuya didn't wait for any elaboration as he moved onto the next question, trying to figure out if he could trust the being standing before him.

"You could say that we've known about you for a while now young Rei-Ki, or do you prefer Takuya; but for now all we can say is that we had to be sure that the person we trusted with the Sealed Digivice was someone capable," the man explained with a calm look. His demeanor and small smile never changed when he spoke; as if he knew how the talk would go.

"Despite the fact that it bothers me that you know my real name, I'd prefer Takuya right now. Now how about you tell me what that last little comment was supposed to mean?" Takuya retorted when the answer he got back didn't meet with his expectations.

"That's not important right now. What is important is that you finish what you came here to the Pangaea Zone to do," the man responded, his lips curling up at the end.

"That still doesn't...? Wait! The Pangaea Zone! This is the actual Pangaea Zone!" Takuya yelped as his eyes and head darted about the surroundings with renewed interest.

"Takuya?" Kari stared up at his wide eyed expression. "Takuya, what's wrong?"

"I'd only heard stories… I wasn't even sure if it was real…" Takuya absentmindedly spoke aloud, leaving Kari unsure if he had actually heard her.

"Takuya, what's the Pangaea Zone?" Kari questioned with more emphasis, telling him he better answer her that time.

"If the stories are true," Takuya answered while looking off into the distant mountain range framed by the bright blue sky, "It's the origin of all Zones. The world that's all worlds and spawned the creation of all worlds."

"…" Kari just looked up at him confusingly. She was close to understanding what he was talking about but was still missing something.

"He means that before all the Zones in this Multi-verse came into creation this one existed. It was the first. The genesis of all the worlds and Zones that now and will come to exist," the unhooded man spoke up, but still missing the ability to make it understandable.

"In other words, this is the Zone that was the blueprint for every other Zone; even the one's you and I come from. This is what our Zones would look like if the human and digital worlds never split into their own dimensions and humans and digimon never existed. A world completely uninfluenced by anything," Takuya further explained.

"One perfect world comprised of all the power and energies of multiple worlds in a single Zone in the exact center of the Multi-verse," the man finished.

"Wow…" Kari awed. She still wasn't completely sure about the world's true significance, but the description alone was enough to give her a good hint of it.

"I know that you'd probably like more time to take in the Pangaea Zone, but it's time to get that to the Space and Time Vault," the man remarked, pointing towards one of Takuya's jacket pockets; namely the one he had put the Sealed Digivice in before diving through the portal.

"That's going to be a little hard since I'm still not sure I can trust you," Takuya glared at the man as he slowly stood up, lifting Kari to her feet which she was able to stand on again thanks to the regained feeling in them.

"Luxor," the man simple stated and watched as Takuya's glare faded.

"That's…" Takuya softly spoke as his body relaxed.

"It's the password that the one who gave you the Sealed Digivice should have told you. And it's also my name. Luxor the one-hundred and sixty-sixth is the title I was given," the man now identified as Luxor rejoined.

"I see…" Takuya sighed a relaxed breath; the end finally coming into view.

"Now that we have an understanding, we should get going," Luxor simply stated as he looked over his shoulder and past his followers to something off in the distance.

"How far?" Takuya inquired as he helped stabilize Kari with an arm around her waist.

"About a mile," Luxor answered, giving Takuya an unsure look.

"Kari, do you think you can walk?" Takuya leaned over and checked her face for any indication of remaining impairment from the Crossing Backlash.

"I think so," Kari responded as she tested her legs by taking a few wobbly steps before tripping slightly and making Takuya catch her.

"Let's give it a little more time before you're walking on your own," Takuya laughed, putting one of her arms over his shoulder and returning one of his around her waist for support.

With Takuya and Kari's tired bodies the one mile walk took them nearly an hour, but it afforded them more time to look around the Pangaea Zone. Technology and nature were fused together everywhere, a strange contrast to the fact that no people or digimon ever populated the world to create such wonders. Eventually, the forest thinned out and ended into a barren landscape of rock. In the middle of the new terrain was the only sign of sentient construction, a towering temple of gray stone.

"What is this?" Takuya asked as he stared up the ten story granite pillars to the roof of carved rock supported with help from the thick walls just beyond the pillars.

"It's the first floor," Luxor smiled back at him as he motioned the two with him to go ahead of them into the temple.

"The first floor?" Takuya questioned as he and Kari followed the man up the stairs and into the temple.

They walked along a long stone hallway with dimly lit carvings on the wall. What they were of Takuya couldn't be sure, but for now he didn't feel like they were important. At the end of the hall, situated at the center of the building, was a large metal box with purple light leaking out from the joints between the metal at the ends.

"Is this the Space and Time Vault?" Takuya inquired as he eyed the metal construction.

"No, it's the way down," Luxor responded mysteriously again.

When they got to the box the side facing them opened with a slight hiss and split into two sliding door. On the other side of the doors stood one of the men Luxor had sent ahead. The man was standing in a twenty by twenty foot metal room with his hand on the only thing in it; a metal control box that rose out of the center of the room. The box had some flashing lights running down the side and a hand scanner on the top.

"This way," Luxor ushered the two teens into the metal room with a wave of the hand.

The two obeyed and stepped inside. The two doors slide shut once they were in as Luxor walked over to the control panel in the center and lifted his right hand up. He proceeded to remove the white glove on his right hand before pressing it down on the scanner, which flashed from purple to green for a second as it let out a ding sound. Next thing they knew the room shook slightly as it began sinking down into the floor.

"It's an elevator," Takuya noted as he examined the room. There weren't any indications that they were going down beside from the sensation of descending that ran through their bodies, but Takuya was sure enough.

"We must be going pretty deep," Kari commented after they had been moving for a whole five minutes. The elevator seemed to be moving pretty fast and she was sure that by now they had gone a greater distance down than any elevator in the tallest building in the world; many, many, times that in fact.

"Just a few more seconds," Luxor rejoined as he glanced at the two. It seemed that he might have completed the trip down enough times to have a natural instinct for when it was coming to an end; that or he had some way of knowing that Takuya hadn't picked up on.

True to Luxor's words the elevator slowed after a few more seconds until it finally came to a rest and let out another ding before opening to reveal a large room. No, large didn't properly define the room. It was a massive room. It was room that one could easily fit three or four sports stadiums inside and still have room for a couple hundred-story skyscrapers with its high ceiling. And the most amazing part was that the immense size of the room wasn't the most incredible feature of it.

The whole amazingly gigantic room looked as if it had been carved out of a massive block of brilliant white marble shining in the pure light pouring down from the ceiling high above. From the expansive floor to the towering walls and across the hanging ceiling there didn't appear to be any joints, cracks, or even tool marks. Takuya assumed it might have been some kind of poured stone, but the marble finish and perfect texture made him wonder if it wasn't something else.

"We need to cross to the vault door," Luxor stated as he ushered the two back out of the elevator with a sweep of his arms. Again the two obeyed and stepped out followed by Luxor while his man in the elevator saluted and waited for them to return.

Stepping out of elevator and onto the white stone Takuya came to two quick observations. First, the stone was incredibly reflective. Below him he could see a perfect reflection of himself, Kari, and Luxor staring back. Against the left and right walls he could make out their reflecting, but from the distance they were at they looked like specks. He assumed the same was true about the reflections in the ceiling, but due to the lights high above he couldn't make anything out. The second thing he noticed was…

"I've seen something like this material before… just in a different color…" Takuya remarked as he crouched down and ran his hand across the pristine white floor. His reflection following his actions with fingers pressed together at the tips. "It was black the other two times…"

"Black the other two times?" Kari questioned as she crouched down as well and inspected it.

"Yeah, it's just like the black walls of Lilithmon's castle and that lighthouse…" Takuya didn't have to mention the Dark Ocean for Kari to know which lighthouse he was talking about.

"You're right! I wonder why that is?" Kari rejoined with a slightly surprised expression. It was such a strange looking material that she was surprised that she hadn't been able to remember the times she had seen it.

"_But the stuff here and in Lilithmon's castle acts a lot different than the stuff that the lighthouse in the Dark Ocean was made of. The walls here and in the castle perfectly reflected images with crystal clarity, but the walls of the lighthouse mirrored everything but us. Even when we were standing right in front of it, it refused to reflect our images… it only displayed the gray sky…"_ Takuya noted to himself before standing up and looking around again.

"You could say that this material is… special," Luxor answered. That was all he said as he walked away, his gesture that they didn't need to know anything else about the subject.

In silent wonder the three made the long walk across the shimmering floor until they arrived at the far end and were left in shock again; well, Takuya and Kari were left in shock while Luxor didn't show any interest except for in their reactions.

"It's incredible…" Kari awed as she tilted her head back, trying to see the top of what she was looking at.

"Yeah… on this scale even a door's amazing…" Takuya added as he looked upward as well.

Before the two was a massive door of polished blue metal that ran almost all the way up to the ceiling and across to each wall; there were only a hundred feet of white stone on either side. Running throughout the door were the veins of pulsing blue lights, connected at four very large separate circuit boards placed equally apart in the four corners. Carved into the surface of the door, from the top to the bottom, was countless slashes, loops, and indents in different patterns. They seemed like they could be the words of some unknown language, but from the looks of it they weren't any human or digital tongue Takuya had ever seen.

"_The white room looks like it was built by these people, it just doesn't fit with this Zone,"_ Takuya observed to himself as he glanced at Luxor and the two cloaked men standing on either side of the middle divide of the doors. _"But this door… This door looks like everything else in this Zone; a cross between real and technology. Does that mean that they built the room around it? And does that mean that it's always been down here… buried?"_

"Is something wrong?" Luxor questioned when he spotted the deep examining look on Takuya's face.

"It's nothing…" Takuya responded, shaking the stray thoughts from his head and focused on putting his mission to an end. "I'm guessing this is the Space and Time Vault you spoke of."

"Yes," Luxor simply answered as he waved over one of the men at the door.

The cloaked man on the right approached with a white block about the size of a shoe box. He then set it down on a white stone table Luxor had instructed Takuya to stand before which seemed to have been built into the floor of the room right before the door.

On further inspection the box looked to be made of the same material as the white room. It looked like a solid block of the stuff, but Takuya could tell there was something to it. Out of two slits in the top of the block were what appeared to be two keycards, each attached to small silver chains.

"What is it?" Takuya inquired with a glance towards Luxor after giving the block a quick looking over.

"It's a dimensional lockbox," Luxor replied as he stepped up to the side of the table and pressed down on the two cards.

The cards sunk in until there was only half an inch of each still sticking out and the box let out a small click. Following the click a black seam appeared two inches down from the top of the block and ran around the whole thing. The seam then got bigger as the top lifted off and swung open against unseen hinges in the back to reveal that it was a hollow container. Inside the box the white material became a dark black.

"This will be used to contain the Sealed Digivice for all eternity within the Space and Time Vault," Luxor further explained as he motioned towards the boxes opening.

"Are you sure?" Takuya asked. "It doesn't look like much."

"Do not worry. These dimensional lockboxes have been used to seal away the influence and power of many dangerous objects over the history of the Multi-verse, and none of them have ever been removed or heard from again," Luxor assured Takuya with almost a prideful tone; making Takuya wonder if the boxes might have been his idea or the decision of whatever organization he had spoken of.

"Okay, I guess I'll have to take your word for it," Takuya responded as he took the Sealed Digivice from his coat pocket.

As he held the dangerous device his mind shifted back to the memories of everything that had happened since he had come into possession of it. The faces of the Digidestined who had helped him guard it, those who had become his friends, and one who became much more, flashed before him as he stared into its black screen. He recalled all the time they had spent talking and the fun they had despite the desperate situation they had all been in. The battles with the different evil digimon, minions of the two twisted angels, and Lilithmon and Dominimon alike. The ultimate showdown with the unbeatable monster Millenniummon and their greatest victory. In this moment, when it wall all finally done, it felt so surreal.

When the memories finished playing Takuya reached out and set the Sealed Digivice inside the lockbox. He pressed it into the bottom and released his weighty charge with a relieved breath. As soon as his hand was free of the box the black material turned blue and began to emit a corresponding light. The Sealed Digivice then lifted up into the dead center of the box and hovered there, suspended by some kind of invisible force.

Luxor then reached down and brought the lid of the box down. He continued to press the lid down until it clicked and the two cards popped out to their original state and the seam in the box vanished once again. He then took hold of the keycards and pulled them out, leaving behind two empty slits in the top. Once the cards were removed a blue pulse of light skimmed over the lid and left behind a series of numbers, 5555-2576-1009 was what it read.

"What's that?" Takuya inquired, pointing towards the number now imprinted on the boxes lid.

"It's the reference number, so that we can catalog and store it. With the troublesome object that we store in the Space and Time Vault, it's best that we don't lose track of them," Luxor answered as he motioned for the cloaked man to pick up the box.

"So all of this ends with twelve little numbers," Takuya laughed as he repeated the numbers over and over again in his head, committing them to his memory.

"That's kind of a sad way of thinking about it," Kari remarked, smiling up at him. "I'm pretty sure there's more to how all of this ends."

"You're right," Takuya smiled back down at her as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Holding onto each other they watched as the man with the box and Luxor walked over to the door. Luxor put his hand up to the door and silently the door separated down the middle and opened wide enough for the man with the box to pass through. The crack in the door let an intense white light pour through the massive door and turned the man into a living shadow as he entered and vanished. A few minutes later the man reappeared and bowed to Luxor, who raised his hand again and the door closed with an echoing thud throughout the room. The two cloaked men returned to their guard duty just outside the immense door and Luxor walked back to the couple.

"It's done," Luxor stated with a nod to the two before he extended one of the cards to Takuya.

"…" Takuya silently accepted the cardkey attached to the small silver chain and began to examine it with a confused look.

"Without both of these cardkeys the dimensional lockbox that contains the Sealed Digivice can't be opened. It's best if both aren't in the same place. Since you were the one who locked it away, one of them goes to you," Luxor said as he tucked the other one into his pocket.

"Is that material that tough that it can't be cut through and the object taken out of it," Takuya questioned, wondering if the box could actually stop another determined being the likes of Dominimon.

"The material actually isn't that much stronger than steel, but toughness isn't what makes them so secure. The boxes are actually solid blocks of material, but when the cards are inserted in the top they create a micro Created Zone in the dimensions of the box. So without the cards if you cut it up you'll just find it solid all the way through," Luxor explained.

"Why not just destroy the box then? Wouldn't that make it so no one could ever access the object?" Kari inquired, wondering why they were going through all of the trouble of storing such dangerous containers that, while unlikely, could still one day be reopened.

"Because without the existence of the dimensional lockbox tying down the micro Created Zone's location, the Created Zone would float around the space of the Dimensional Corridor. And the powers that be help us if someone should come across that micro Zone portal and not know what they found inside it," Luxor answered, shivering at the thought of having to repeat the whole incident with the Sealed Digivice again.

"So, as long as the boxes are intact, they're the only place where the Created Zone can be accessed," Takuya summarized for his and Kari's benefit.

"Exactly," Luxor nodded as he gestured for the two to follow him back to the elevator.

Back up the lift and out the stone building they went until they were back under the blue sky of the Pangaea Zone. Once outside Luxor said his goodbyes to the two, "It seems that this is where we part ways Rei-Ki."

"It looks that way. Maybe we'll meet again someday," Takuya smiled, ignoring the usage of his Title again, as he extended a hand to the man.

Luxor smiled at Takuya and shook his hand in return, "I'm sure about that."

With an inquisitive look Takuya and Kari watched the man walk back into the stone building and disappear within the shadows. Something about the man's words had a foreboding feeling to them. However, the two weren't going to let the strange atmosphere that surrounded the man ruin the peace they had finally found. It was really over. It was all really over.

Takuya and Kari stood on the last stone step and took some time to look around and enjoy the warm weather, gentle wind, and crisp clean air around them. After a short walk across the stony field they arrived at a rolling meadow of grass that shined a light blue under the sunlight. They followed a rain carved trench through the hills until they found themselves standing at the edge of a cliff overlooking an ocean of swirling water and crashing waves. Here the two sat down and settled in as they watched the sun of the Pangaea begin to set over the shimmering horizon of water.

"Do you think we should head back to the others now?" Kari questioned Takuya beside her.

"Not right now," Takuya sighed happily as he leaned back and fell into the short soft grass where he could bask in the sunlight. "I'm sure the others have finished cleaning up those Infermon by now, so there's no need to hurry," he added with a yawn, forced to the surface by the recession of adrenaline and the warm hints of sunlight.

"Are you sure they're doing okay? They all looked pretty tired when we left and there was quite a few of those Infermon still moving around," Kari asked for assurance as she leaned back as well. She didn't really feel like moving from the spot either, but her concern easily trump her need to rest.

"Trust me, they weren't worn out enough to get done in by a few Infermon after everything we've all been through," Takuya laughed at the idea of his friends even spending more than a few minutes on the bewildered and weakened enemies.

"Good point," Kari yawned as she inched closer to Takuya and rested her head on his shoulder as the urge to take a nap overcame her.

"Good idea…" Takuya's tired voice drifted off as he gave into the urge as well and let sleep overtake him.

For the first time since the discovery of the Sealed Digivice the two are able to sleep peacefully without worry of attack, but that's not to say they didn't have concerns on their minds. Now that the mission was over, what did it mean for the sleeping couple?

* * *

To be continued…


	92. For Now…

**Chapter 92**

**For Now…**

"It's good that we made it in time," Matt stated as he and TK walked up to the group of teenagers gathered in the mist covered park.

Thin layers of mist had been washing in over the city since late that night, giving the morning a hazy, but serene feel, as if they were all in the middle of waking up from a dream. That the events and battles of the last month had been nothing but the concoctions of their weary minds, but the scarred earth beneath their feet, marred in three digimon battles, and the slight aches of their bodies remaining from the battle with Dominimon and Milleniummon, told them otherwise.

"Don't worry. We aren't actually leaving for another hour," Koichi reassured the two new arrivals.

"Anyways, you two aren't the last ones here. That other guy with the goggles and Izzy aren't here yet," Zoe broke free from her conversation with Sora, Mimi, and Yolei, long enough to add.

"You remember Izzy's name, but you refer to Davis as the other guy with goggles…" Koichi questioned Zoe, who only gave him a shrug and quickly brushed off the incident.

"Knowing Izzy, he's probably trying to find some kind of equipment or program that'll allow him to gather data about the portal you guys are going to use to return home," Tai remarked with a laugh.

"That does sound like something he would do," Joe laughed, quickly followed by the others.

"You guys have no idea," Davis voice strained through the mist. A few second later he emerged from the fog with what appeared to be two large PC's, one under each arm, and looking quite exhausted. "Seriously Izzy, did you have to bring so much stuff?" He remarked turning back to a growing shadow in the mist behind him.

"I would never bring more than I needed, Davis," Izzy insisted as he walked up to the group carrying his open laptop and a big blue duffle bag.

"How did you two meet up?" TK asked while he watched Davis unsteadily set down the two PC's on the only remaining empty park bench.

"No, don't help or anything, it's not like those things didn't weight a ton or anything," Davis sarcastically ranted as he collapsed into the bench, using the tops of the PC's as arm rests.

"Davis was the only one still at home when I called looking for help. He should actually be grateful to me for calling, or else he would have slept through everyone's departure," Izzy explained, glaring at Davis who nonchalantly waved his hand before sinking back into the bench.

"So where's our guest of honor?" Matt inquired taking a seat next to Tai on one of the park benches.

"Back at the apartment with Kari… saying their goodbyes…" Tai answered, his voice sinking when he thought about how having to part was going to make the two feel.

Tai wasn't the only one think about that either, they were all feeling a sense of pity for the trials the new couple were going to have to face. They were also thinking about how the boy's departure was going to affect them too. In such a short amount of time Takuya had managed to embed himself in their hearts, and when he left, they would all be losing something.

Tai, a fellow leader and someone he trusted to look after Kari.

Matt, a fellow music lover.

Sora, a boy she had begun considering a younger brother.

Mimi, an interesting show.

Izzy, someone who showed him how truly immense the universe was.

Joe, the first real patient who had relied on him.

TK, a fellow crusader against evil.

Davis, a rival in many ways.

Yolei, someone who made her best friend very happy.

Ken, someone who helped him redeem himself in his own eyes.

Cody, a fellow disciple of the martial arts and training partner.

But above all… he was their friend.

* * *

In the Kamiya apartment the mood is that of wanting. Wanting more time, just a bit more so their moment would never end.

The two of them had spent the entire night lying on the couch in each other's arms; talking and keeping each other close through the dark night and into the sunrise. They're only movement the whole night were the exchanges of gentle kisses, Kari nuzzling into his chest, and Takuya stroking her hair lovingly.

"The sun's been up for a while now… how much longer do we have…?" Kari inquired, her hand gripping the fabric of Takuya's shirt, bracing herself of the coming answer.

"…" Takuya said nothing as he tried to forget the passage of time. Since the night had begun he hadn't once looked at the digital clock resting on the shelf across from him, but now that the sun had come up that was no longer a luxury he could afford. "A little less than an hour…" He finally answered, sending a twinge of heartache rushing through him.

"Less than an hour!" Kari cried pushing herself up off of his chest to look him in the eyes. She had to look him in the eyes. She had to know if he felt the same fear of separation as her.

Looking into each other's eyes they felt the flood of emotions each was feeling at that momet, as if they were pouring into each other. They knew without words that they would truly miss the other. They would miss the other half of their hearts.

"That's too soon… There's just so much more we… I…" Kari began to tremble, knowing the time was far too close now.

"I know… I know…" He answered while placing a hand on Kari's cheek, cupping the soft skin, before sliding it back into her hair and gentle rubbing the back of her head.

"Can't you just delay it for a little longer...?" Kari began to plead, tears forming at the edges of her eyes.

"There has never been anything I've wanted more than to do that… but…" Takuya answered as he used his thumbs to wipe away the tears in Kari's eyes. "But if I were to allow myself to do it once, I would continue to do it… and I would do it forever… never able to leave you, or return home…" He added, fighting the urge to just say yes and embrace her until the sun went down again.

"I… I understand…" Kari agreed before placing her head back on his chest and turning her face away from his sight.

"Kari…"

"Yes…"

"Are you crying?"

"…" She shook slightly, before answering after a period of silence. "…Yes…"

"I'm sorry Kari… All I seem to do is make you do that …" He apologized, recalling all the times she had cried in front of him since they had met.

"From the moment I met you, I knew you would make me cry so many times… And after doing it so many times now, I realized I should be thankful to you for that…" She replied as her warm tears began run down her cheeks and soak into Takuya's shirt.

"I'm sorry… but I don't see why your thankfu…"He rejoined, not understanding the true meaning of her words; but how could he. The words Kari had spoken now came from the deepest reaches of a girl's heart, a place more mysterious than any Zone he had ever encountered.

Placing a finger over his lips and pushing herself up off of his chest once more, she looked into his eyes again. He gave her a confused and sad look as he looked upon her face, which tears continued to roll down in striking contrast to her smile.

"I am. I am very thankful to you…" She smiled and pulled her finger away from his lips. The moment the digit was gone Takuya felt a strong urge overcome him and he pulled Kari to him and kissed her like he had during the fight with Milleniummon; a kiss of pure love and passion. He hoped that when they separated, her tears would have dried.

* * *

"How much time do we have now?" Kari inquired.

"Ten minutes…" When he answered he felt Kari shake against his chest.

"…" For another minute neither one of them said anything.

"It's not like we're never going to see each other again… a few months from now I should have some more time off and I'll be back here as fast as I can…" He said, breaking the silence. He had hoped that fact would comfort both of them, but as he spoke the words he realized they had little effect. When he left it would be far different than it was now. Now, they were always so close, all he had to do was reach out and he could touch her; and her him. This was something they would be unable to do when he was back in his Zone. When he was back home they wouldn't even be able to talk, let alone see each other.

Intertwining his fingers with Kari's he lifted both their arms into the air as he examined the contours of her hand. When he did, he felt a weight slide down his and her arm, instantly locking his eyes on the two bracelets. Then it hit him, an impulse and a plan.

"Takuya…?" Kari questioned as he began fiddling with his bracelet with his free hand. After a few seconds the clasp released and the bracelet with his name on it slipped off his wrist.

"Here," he stated as he wrapped the bracelet around Kari's wrist, making sure to cinch up the chain to fit her slenderer wrist, and snapped the clasp shut. "There. This way you'll always have something of mine close to you. Something that can be with you, even when I can't," he explained as Kari examined the black and sun emblazed bracelet now on her wrist, next to her pink one.

"I don't know how you do it…" Kari said, not taking her eyes off of the bracelet as a drop of water ran down its metallic surface.

"Kari… You're crying again…? You just managed to stop a little bit ago," Takuya said with concern as he ducked his head down and bent his body so he could look up into her face.

"You always manage to do it… You can always find that thing that makes me cry…" She said looking up at him and smiling.

"I'm sorry…" He apologized with a small smile; maybe in some way he was starting to understand her and her tears.

Without a word she took hold of her hand and removed the pink and star printed bracelet from her wrist, with much more ease than Takuya had with his, and took hold of his hand. She then delicately wrapped the pink bracelet around his wrist. As she adjusted the chain to fit his wrist and set it into the clasp she began talking.

"You remember when Chikao's mom gave us these?" she asked.

"Yeah," he simply replied.

"Well, when she did, she pulled me aside and told me about these bracelets. She told me that they have a special secret to them. They're called Kismet Bracelets and are always made and sold in pairs. Everything from their weight and measurements are made equal to each other, and each pair made is a different weight from all the other hundreds of pairs that have ever been or will ever be made," she noted as her fingers continued to dance across his skin and the bracelet.

"Really? I wonder how she does that? Or how heavy they'll eventually get if she keeps making them…" Takuya pondered before Kari continued.

"She said that their meaning is destiny; and like destiny, they move about, constantly changing and connecting people. The line of destiny is started between two friends when they receive the bracelets. For those who are just friends, they will put them on themselves and always hold onto them. But for those who are destined to be more, they will have the other person put on theirs for them, until the day comes when they become more than just friends. When they become lovers, they exchange the bracelets, giving the other person their name to carry. And since a name carries a lot of its owner's destiny with it, they are agreeing to share their destinies and are bound to each other no matter how far apart they are as long as they wear each other's bracelet," Kari finished as she locked the clasp into place and brought her wrist forward so that the two bracelets were side by side.

"Wow! That fits us perfectly," Takuya smiled as he took Kari's hand in his. "But why are you cr…"

"In the shop, when you had all that trouble putting it on, I took it as kind of a sign, so I offered to do yours without telling you the story Chikao's mom had told me. But then I was too afraid to ask you to put mine on for me, so we could complete the first little ceremony; but all of a sudden, even though you still didn't know how to put it on correctly, you offered to put mine on for me," Kari explained in a small voice.

"And then and there we completed the first part of the ceremony…" Takuya noted with a gentle smile.

"…And just now we completed the last part…" Kari added with her own gentle smile.

"…Binding us together, even with the whole of the multi-verse between us…" They said in unison, before ending in a heartfelt kiss.

* * *

"So where'd you and your family spend the night last night if you let Takuya and Kari have the apartment to themselves?" Matt questioned Tai upon learning that Tai had wanted to give the couple as much alone time as they could get.

"I told my parents that the apartment wasn't safe to return to, so we got a hotel for the night," Tai answered.

"But it perfectly safe now, has been ever since Dominimon died and the Sealed Digivice was locked up," Davis cut in.

"True, but they didn't need to know that," Tai laughed.

"So you lied to get Takuya and Kari some alone time," Matt laughed as he leaned his head back and let it echo in the morning sky. "I guess that means you've accepted them as a couple."

"At this point I have no say in it. And though I hate to admit it, I like the guy," Tai confessed while sighing a cleansing breath into the cool morning air.

"It's almost time…" Koji suddenly stated, bringing all of the conversations in the park to a stop.

"We should probably call them…" Koichi remarked, knowing that everyone knew who he was talking about.

"Maybe we shouldn't? I mean what's another few hours… or a day…" Zoe suggested what everyone had been thinking.

"Zoe's right… I don't think any of us could blame them for wanting more time and not showing up here," Mimi agreed.

"They'll be here…" Koji stated without turning to look at the group.

"I don't know if I should thank you, or punch you, for that bit of confidence in me," Takuya's voice carried through the fog. Koji's only response was to let out a quick laugh without turning around.

From the mist Takuya and Kari entered the small section of park hand-in-hand. The two of them were giving the group their best smiles, while they all knew on the inside that their hearts had to be aching.

"Kari…" The collection of girls whispered before gathering around the girl.

"It's okay…" Kari replied, doing her best to be cheerful while fighting back the urge to break into tears again.

Deciding it was best to let the girls try and comfort each other Takuya let Kari's hand slip from his and made his way over to the circle of guys ahead of him. Being boys they greeted each other with nods of the head, despite the emotional situation they were facing.

"So…" Tai posed no real question or speech, but all the guys understood.

"Yeah…" Takuya answered the question he wasn't asked. It was all that really needed to be said.

"Takuya, you sure this is what you want…? We could always stick around another few days," JP commented, leaning over and looking at Kari surrounded by the other girls.

"No… it's okay, JP," Takuya smiled. "Besides we still have…!"

Before Takuya could finish his last few words his eye's twitched open wide and his head jerked to the side. Beside him Koji and Koichi copied his actions and the three ended up staring off into one central point with narrowed gazes.

"What is it…?" Tommy questioned, having no idea why they were acting so focused all of a sudden.

"It's time…" Takuya stated, trying to ignore the pain than ran through him in that moment.

"Huh?" The collection of boys questioned, but when a gust of wind swirled around them they could venture a guess of what he meant.

"This looks like it…" Zoe announced in a whispered as she looked over to the three boys for conformation. When she saw their focused looks she knew she was right.

"It?" Yolei inquired while trying to keep her skirt down in the powerful gusts.

Looking away from the boys and back to Kari, Zoe couldn't help but feel for the younger girl who seemed to have understood what was happening.

"Are you going to be okay, Kari?" Zoe asked, stepping closer so she was right next to Kari, whose head was hung low, hiding her face.

As Zoe leaned in to check on her Kari reached out and embraced Zoe in a hug. She wasn't looking for a connection to Zoe at the moment, but she just needed someone strong to stabilize her for what was to come; and Zoe was the closest.

"It'll be okay, Kari," Zoe comforted her with an understanding smile as she patted the top of her head. Beside them the other girls made a move to join the comforting hug, but with a sudden yank of the arm Kari was pulled out of the group of girls.

"Kari…" Takuya smiled down at her as he pulled her towards a spot away from everyone else.

"Takuya…" Kari answered back when they stopped at the edge of the clearing the winds were creating in the thick morning fog.

"Kari… there's still so much more I want to do with you, and I hate the idea of leaving things like this right now… But I swear to you that I won't be gone too long…" Takuya stated, drawing his jumbled words from his own fears and wants.

"I know, but…" Kari whispered without lifting her head and clenched the fabric over his chest, gripping it tightly in an attempt to distract herself from crying again.

"But time away from you is still going to hurt," he finished her thought with a sad but loving smile.

"…" Kari didn't say anything. She just gave a quick small nod of agreement and understanding.

"I'll think of you every day, and make sure to say, good morning, to you every morning," he added in an attempt to lighten the mood.

It seemed to work as two happy giggles choked their way out of Kari's mouth. She laughed once at the silly suggestion, and a second time at the fact that he would actually do as he said. He would actually say, good morning, to her despite her not even being in the same world or Zone as him. He would do it because he promised, and he would never break a promise to her; she knew that for a fact.

"I'll do the same," Kari swore as she successful fought off another bout of tears.

"Good, I'd hate to break our routine," he laughed back while pulling Kari into a gentle hug.

Hand in hand the two walked back to the open portal and just stared into its surface, waiting for the last moment in which they would have to separate.

"You ready?" Koichi questioned, unsure if he should interrupt the moment.

"Almost," Takuya sadly smiled before turning to look back at the others. "There's a lot I still want to say to all of you… but,"

"Save it for the next time we see you," Tai interjected with a big crooked smile and a hard slap against Takuya's back.

"We're definitely going to be seeing you again, so there's no point having such a dramatic goodbye," Sora's weakly held together smile betrayed the fact that it was already a dramatic goodbye.

"Yeah, I'd hate to cry right now," Matt joked with a cool laugh.

"I don't mind dramatic," Mimi cheered as she skipped out of the crowd and wrapped her arms around Takuya, giving him a big hug before stepping back again.

"It's nice to know some people are still fans of the classics," Takuya laughed, trying to figure out how the next person was going to play off of her goodbye.

"I can take it or leave it," TK shrugged with a muffled laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, you're just running away when everything was getting good," Davis laughed in an attempt to hide the fact that he was going to miss his new rival. While it was true that he had lost the fight for Kari's heart, he could still find plenty of other things to compete with Takuya for.

"You better be sure to keep an eye on things when they get too good, Davis," Takuya laughed back as he extended his freehand to the boy, who shook it happily and gave Takuya a promising nod.

"I still have so many questions," Izzy whimpered, but shot Takuya a sly smile from over his buzzing computers and devices.

"I'm sure you do," Takuya laughed, knowing that he would have Koji cover that part, "but it'll have to wait until next time."

"That's so like you, Izzy," Joe laughed before turning to Takuya. "Make sure to get a final checkup once you get back to your world to make sure you're healing properly. You never know with back injuries."

"Thanks, Joe, now I'm all worried," Takuya uneasily laughed back, trying to erase the fear Joe had just instilled in him.

Takuya awaited the next person to speak up so he would know who he was saying goodbye to, but the answer came physically, instead of verbally, when Yolei throw her arms around his neck and put her mouth beside his ear. "You better come back, because if you don't and you make Kari cry, I don't know how I will do it, but I will track you down and hurt you," she whispered into his ear before she released him and gave a bright smile.

"I'll remember that," Takuya smiled back, glad to know Kari had such a good friend looking out for her. "Make sure you give me a hand with preventing that from happening while I'm gone."

"Sure," she promised before taking a few steps back and wrapping her arms around Kari in a comforting hug.

"I don't know what that was about, but take care of yourself, Takuya, Koji," Ken nodded to the two. "When you come back Takuya, I might feel like telling you more about my past, so I can make it just that. The past."

"That's definitely one way to put it behind you," Takuya smiled, reaching out a hand which Ken happily took and shook.

With Ken's goodbye out of the way, that left only Cody, who gave no indication that he was going to move from his spot. When Takuya looked in his direction Cody just smiled, put his right fist into his left palm, and gave him a respectful bow. A small smile spread across Takuya's face at that and he copied the younger boys bow while alongside him so did Koji. The greeting before a match was the perfect way for them to say what needed to be said.

"I guess that's it," JP stated, unsure if the last thing had actually been a goodbye. "So we should probably get…"

Before he could finish Zoe delivered an elbow to his gut and cut him off, "Just go," she growled at him, sending him walking painfully to the portal. "Thank you for everything. And thanks for looking out for these two. I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I'm going to miss you all," Zoe turned and smiled at the Digidestined.

"It was nice to have another girl around, even if it was only for a little while," Sora smiled back, giving the girl a friendly wave.

"I really don't want to be the one to bring this up, but the portal won't say open forever," Koichi stated, unable to look the group in the eyes since he was essentially telling them to hurry up.

"He does have a point… no matter how depressing it is," Tommy had to agree when he saw the portal fluctuate and fade slightly before returning to its normal state.

Hearing the groups consensus, Kari knew that she had very little time left with the boy she loved; maybe even less than a few seconds. She turned and looked away from him, trying to force back her tears, wanting her smiling face to be the last thing he remembered seeing before he left.

"Kari…" Takuya simply stated as he stepped up behind her.

"…" Kari couldn't find the words, so she stood silent, unable to look back at him. She very well might have stayed that way if a sudden weight hadn't fallen over her shoulders, engulfing her in warmth that sealed out the morning chill. Whatever it was, it was made of a tough fabric, most likely leather and it went down to just about her ankles.

"It looks good on you," Takuya happily said with a warm laugh.

His comment made Kari finally look at what had been placed over her. It was the long crimson leather coat Takuya had been wearing since he first arrived in her Zone; it was actually the only original piece of clothing, besides from his goggles, which he had left after everything. The fabric still retained the warmth of his body and intermingled it with Kari's, making her skin tingle.

"I know it's not much, but I swear that jackets kept me safe from injury on quite a few occasions… so maybe it can do the same for you while I'm gone," Takuya crookedly smiled, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment since he knew everyone was watching and listening. At one point he swore he heard Davis and TK scoff, and Tai groan. "Maybe it's not…"

Takuya never got to finish his next statement as he was silenced by Kari lunging at him and pressing her lips against his. With a surprised look that quickly melted into a happy one he returned the gesture, doing his best to ignore the more audible groans from the three before, however, this time Tai added in a roll of the eyes and buried his head in Sora's shoulder as she feigned pity for him.

"It'll keep me warm when you can't," Kari beamed gentle as she pulled it tightly around her, relishing in the remnants of Takuya's warmth still in the jacket before it was replaced by hers.

"I'm glad for that," Takuya smiled, taking hold of Kari's hand and began walking backwards, leading her to the surface of the portal.

"Time to go," Koichi stated as he pushed JP and Tommy into the portal. In three separate flashes the three were gone from the Zone.

"Goodbye!" Zoe enthusiastically waved her arms as she stepped back into the portal and vanished into the Dimensional Corridor.

Koji quickly followed her, only giving a raised hand goodbye over his shoulder before diving in and leaving the world behind. That left only Takuya and Kari staring into each other's eyes, standing before the entrance to the Dimensional Corridor while the rest of the Digidestined tried not to watch, but some like Mimi and Yolei couldn't resist and only pretended not to.

From the outside it appeared that the two wouldn't be able to separate themselves, but they knew that there couldn't be growth without lose. So they smiled at each other and said their parting words.

"See you again soon," the two lovers laughed. With those words Takuya leaned back, letting his fingers slide across Kari's in an attempt to remain in contact with her for even a millisecond longer, and fell backwards into the portal.

Once he crossed the surface of the portal the flow of the Dimensional Corridor came over him and dragged him backwards, down the long shaft of light and energy. The last image Takuya saw of the Zone that had been his home for nearly a month was Kari's wanting face as she reached out for his hand that was no longer there. Before she could reach the portal it collapsed, leaving him with only his mind to imagine what she was doing after his departure. He really hoped that she wasn't crying again.

"Quite an interesting bunch of friends you found," Zoe noted as Takuya caught up to the group in the flow of the Dimensional Corridor.

"That they are…" Takuya smiled, "And I can't wait to go back and see them."

* * *

The End… All that's left now is the epilogue…

* * *

**There you have it, the end of the main storyline. The next chapter will resolve the things still left undone.**


	93. The Sealed Digivice Epilogue

**Chapter 93**

**The Sealed Digivice Epilogue**

"I can't believe the three of you have been doing this kind of stuff for four years now," Zoe marveled as she reached out and let her fingers brush through a pocket of rainbow energy that was slowly drifting past her in the Dimensional Corridor. "The other stuff sounds crazy, but I have to admit… this part is amazing."

"It's all pretty amazing, and so cool… until we reach the end and fall flat on our faces with paralysis that is," JP laughed, rubbing the spot on his forehead that had hit the dirt when they last Zone Crossed.

"By the way, thanks for the warning on that one Koichi and JP," Tommy growled when memories of the rushed explanation Koichi gave them after the fact.

"Hey, don't look at me like that," JP attempted to defend himself, "That was only my third time Zone Crossing, so the effects are still kind of new to me too. Koichi's the one who waited until after the last second."

"Sorry, but in my own defense, I was pretty preoccupied with the fact that we had finally located my brother and friend," Koichi retorted with a stern look.

"It's not like they were suffering as bad as we thought they were," JP laughed, "Takuya even managed to get himself a super cute girlfriend out of this whole thing…" his voice began to train off when he remember what had just taken place only minutes ago.

In an awkward silence Zoe, Koichi, Tommy, and JP's eyes crept to Takuya who was giving them a questioning look. With an annoyed sigh Takuya shook his head and said nothing as he tried not to not think about it.

"Real smooth, JP," Zoe growled at him as he did his best to hang his head in shame; which was hard to do when one was moving through a space with no real defined up or down.

"It's okay, Zoe. Really," Takuya reassured her, "I'll see Kari again in a few months at most, but right now we should be getting ready for our next stop."

"Why?" Tommy asked with a puzzled look towards their leader, "Aren't we just heading home?"

"Eventually…" Takuya smiled and looked further down the corridor, "but we're going to make a little stop along the way."

"Where?" Zoe inquired, unsure if they would like the little stopover Takuya had planned.

"The Zone I got stranded in," Koji simple stated before lowering his head back down in contemplation.

"Why?" It was JP's turn to ask the question this time.

"Koji, kind of left the Destined there in a bad situation," Takuya stated, sending an agitated twitch across Koji's face.

"I did not… well, not exactly," Koji retorted in his own defense. "And anyway, if I hadn't, you'd have been killed by Lilithmon or done something else really stupid in that fight."

"I also kind of wanted to see Koji's girl," Takuya continued on as if he hadn't heard Koji's retort.

"She's not my girl!" Koji adamantly stated.

"Koji has a girlfriend?" JP awed.

"Like I said, she's not my girl," Koji insisted with an agitated look.

"Really!" Tommy chirped.

"Why does that seem to surprise you?" Koji growled, tightening his fingers around the sleeves of his jacket in annoyance.

"Is there anything wrong with her?" Zoe asked with a sly smirk and a restrained laugh.

"OF COURSE NOT," Koji yelled, but when no one seemed to react to him he sighed and hung his head in defeat. "You guys aren't even listening to me, are you?"

The last few minutes of the trip to the portal exit at the end of the Dimensional Corridor were spent in laughter between friend that had been forged together in the heat of battle and reliance years ago.

* * *

"You know… I really hate this part," JP sighed from the flat of his back.

"On the bright side, it does give us some time to think without having to worry about what to do with our arms and legs," Zoe laughed as she calmly waited for her body to regain its feeling.

"So how many times do we have to Zone Cross before we're like you guys?" Tommy questioned as he rolled his eyes back so he could see Takuya, Koji, and Koichi sitting on a rock a short distance away, planning what to do once everyone had recovered.

"It really depends," Koichi answered, his eyes turning up as he tried to remember an actual number.

"Depends on what?" Zoe asked.

"The person," Koichi replied.

"What does that mean?" Zoe further inquired.

"Different people become adjusted and flexible enough after different amounts of times," Koichi explained. "It took me and Koji ten crossings to where he could stay standing and another five after that where it didn't affect us anymore."

"That sounds like the same amount of times," JP noted, wondering where they had come up with the idea that certain people became adjusted faster than others.

"For them it was," Takuya jumped in with a big crooked smile on his face, "but for me it only took seven before I could remain on my feet and another three before I stopped feeling it all together."

"So, Takuya adjusted quicker than you two," Tommy noted with a small smile towards Takuya; showing a measure of pride in his mentor.

"Yeah, by the time these two finally stopped falling on their faces I was coming out ready to go," Takuya victoriously smiled back.

"And he's never let us forget it," Koji slyly added, dashing Takuya's high spirits with a single breath.

"You're just jealous that you're not as flexible as me," Takuya smiled back, having quickly found his confidence once again.

Twenty minutes after their arrival in the Digital World they were moving toward the last location Koji had seen Ayame and the other Destined. They hoped that they would be there, but if they weren't they could always use their tracking skills to at least figure out where they had gone.

Riding on EmperorGreymon they made it to the castle nestled between the Hue Mountains in a matter of minutes and began searching for the Zones Destined.

"Koji, was this place always missing a wall?" EmperorGreymon inquired about the destroyed side wall of the castle.

"No, and it can't mean anything good," Koji answered, having no way of knowing that it had been knocked down days ago in the fight with the ODC's artificial digimon; and had marked the arrival of the rest of the Zone's first generation of Destined.

"It doesn't look like anyone's here," Zoe noted as she looked down over the castle from her spot in EmperorGreymon's arms.

"They could be inside," Tommy noted in an attempt to keep the mood positive, but even he could tell that the castle somehow felt empty.

"We should check," EmperorGreymon stated, "at the very least we might find something that'll help us figure out where they went."

The inside of the castle was eerily quiet, the only sounds coming from the footsteps of the Warriors as they searched each and every room. The fires in the hearths and torches had all been left burning, but there was no sign of anyone being home.

"This is a little creepy," Zoe sighed as she looked around the library where the group had come back together after twenty minutes of searching.

"Nothing's been left lying out and there's no sign of violence or attack inside the castle," Koji commented on how it appeared that everything was in order and had been carefully put away.

"Which means they left at a prescribed time and of their own free will," Koichi explained his brothers thinking for the less experienced members.

"Hisyarumon, the Digital Ruler of this Zone, is also gone…" Koji added, making Koichi's eye widen slightly in interest.

"It's very rare for a Digital Ruler to move. They only leave for a few very select reasons," Koichi said aloud to himself and less to inform the others.

Digital Rulers normally stayed put while they kept an eye on the Digital and Real Worlds, usually choosing to work through others like the Destined, Runners, or different forms of digital servants when they needed things done. Another reason they stayed put was because of how important they were to the Digital World and Zone. If a ruler were to be destroyed or captured, it would negatively affect the whole Digital World and bring about chaos due to no one looking out for the world and its inhabitance, allowing powers to go unmonitored and unchecked. These were the kinds of things that made endangering the Digital Ruler risky and could lead to the kinds of situations that Destineds were usually called to deal with. The sealing of Azlongmon in Kari's Zone brought about chaos and the need of the Digidestined; and Lady Ophanimon being locked away made the help of the Legendary Warriors needed and aided in breaking the locks on Lucemon.

"What would those reasons be?" JP inquired with an interested look.

"War," Takuya announced as he walked into the library before Koji or Koichi could reply, "If they were needed in a serious campaign or battle."

"That's one reason," Koji commented, "but it's nice to see that you finally decided to join us, five minutes late. Five minutes late for the time you choose and insisted we keep to if I might add by the way."

"What made you jump right to war? There are a few less drastic reasons than that," Koichi ignored his brothers rant and hoped that Takuya had evidence to back up his claim.

"This," Takuya exclaimed as he held up a rolled up piece of large, tan, parchment.

Without another word of explanation Takuya walked over to the large table the other Warriors were gathered around and unfurled the paper, flat against the wooden surface. Those gathered around then leaned in and began looking over the document, tracing every aspect with their eyes.

"I found this on one of the tables in what I'm assuming is the dining hall. I think someone was looking over I while they ate and forgot about it once they were done," Takuya smiled at his success.

The unfurled parchment was a topographical map of a section of the Digital World. The different areas were color-coded to signify terrain such as forests, plains, mountains, and water; and a key at the side indicated scale lengths and depths. But what really drew their attention was what had been added to it in red and black marker. Someone had drawn battle lines, supply routes, and detailed possible troop movements in the two different colors, obviously planning out their own decisions and predicting their enemies.

"It's weird to see something so primitive in this much more technological Zone," Koichi commented as he poured over the battle plan, "but considering this is a medieval castle, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised."

"Some of this is Ayame's handwriting," Koji stated, pressing his finger down on some notes scribbled over a black supply route.

"Then that must mean this is recent since she only returned to the Digital World less than a week ago," Takuya recalled from Koji's story, "so we should probably start wherever this is."

"Hopefully, we'll be able to find a map of the whole Digital World so we can figure out exactly where this is," Koji said as he pushed up off of the table and began giving the library a quick scan with his eyes.

"Okay, then let's find that map," Takuya cheered and dismissed the meeting with a clap of the hands.

After an additional ten minutes of searching it would be Tommy who would find a map of the Digital World hidden away on the bottom shelf of an old bookshelf in the back of the library. From the looks of it the map must have been quite old, meaning the more recent one had most likely been taken to the battle site with the Destined.

The group quickly used the full map to locate the selected section indicated on the battle plans and took off on EmperorGreymon, bound for the battlefield once more.

* * *

"Unless this battle plan's old, they should be around here somewhere," Takuya noted as he held out the map which he and Koji were looking over.

After another shot ride on EmperorGreymon the six friends found themselves on the peak of a mountain that towered over the Digital World. Spiraling up the mountain was craggy outcroppings and lush green foliage, but at the peak where they stood there was nothing but flat rock. This gave them a three-hundred and sixty degree panoramic view of the surrounding landscape.

"If it's even a day old it could be too late to be of any use," Koichi noted without stopping his visual scan of the sprawling landscape below.

"Do you guys always think this negatively," Zoe growled at Koichi and Takuya as she gave Koji a quick glance.

"No…" Takuya blankly stared back at her, "but I'm depressed right now, so I have a reason. I have no idea why Koichi's being like this."

"Don't mess around Takuya," Koichi barked at him, "This is the same way we always act on a job. Considering every angle and possibility is what we're trained to do."

"Says you," Takuya laughed, releasing some of the groups stress as he did.

Before anyone could say anymore the sound of an echoing blast erupted from the cloud covered valley a distance below them. They could see the flash of an explosion as it reflected off of the cloud cover, but its source was hidden behind a small mountain range which they had written off since it was outside the boundaries of the battle plan.

"They must have either changed plans or gotten attacked before they made it to where they wanted," Takuya stated as he released one side of the map and let it flutter in the wind uselessly at his side.

"We haven't exactly discussed it yet, but what are we going to do once we get there?" Zoe brought up the important issue. "According to Koji that's most likely the ODC and military down there that this Zone's Destined are fighting. I don't know about you three, but as for the three of us," indication towards herself, Tommy, and JP, "we've never fought against humans before… and frankly I'm a little afraid to…"

"It's okay, Zoe, don't worry about it," Takuya smiled as he laid a hand on her shoulder to comfort her worried mind. "You three just concentrate on knocking attacks and weapon fire out of the air and leave dealing with the military and ODC to the three of use," he added, giving the twins behind him a confident smile.

* * *

"Damn, this is annoying!" Ayame growled as she used a hillside to shield herself from a mortar attack, courtesy of the military, which detonated only a few feet away. _"This would be so much easier if they were still sending those manufactured digimon after us instead of the military. They're just soldiers being forced to follow orders while that jerk that calls himself a General is hiding somewhere in the backlines,"_ she thought about the situation as she waited to make sure no more shells were heading her way.

When it got quiet Ayame took the opportunity to get up from the hillside and back across the battlefield, to the backlines which she had been cut off from. With nimble moves and sore legs she made the first hundred feet and ducked behind a large rock jutting out of the scarred ground.

"Hey, kid," a voice laughed when she slammed her back up against the face of the rock for shelter.

"Mr. Alex," Ayame yelped in surprise.

"It seems that I wasn't the only one that got separated in that last ambush," Alex laughed tiredly, hugging the wall closer when a new mortar barrage started.

"What about the others?" Ayame questioned, sliding closer to the man, guessing that he was probably in the optimal place to avoid shrapnel.

"They're fine. Eaglemon and I, and apparently you and your partner as well, managed to draw the enemy fire long enough for them to pull back outside of this area. They should have made it back to our side by now," Alex explained, motioning for the girl to follow him when the explosions stopped again. "Sometime it just sucks to be the leader, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Ayame tiredly laughed, "Let's hope they've come up with a rescue plan because it looks like we're going to need the help to get out of here," she commented as the two of them dashed across a few hundred foot stretch of the field. Off to her side she could see a few of the digimon partners taking on a mixed unit of artificial digimon and soldiers. The battle situation told her that they wouldn't be able to help them at the moment.

"Over there!" Alex yelled, pointing towards a wall of thick clay and rock in the distance.

Using all the speed the two could muster they made it to the wall before more rockets, man-made and digital, started bombarding the area. In the lulls of the battle that followed they finally managed to make it to their own back lines and tiredly slumped themselves against the thick stone wall where all the others had been waiting for them.

"Are you okay?" Ayaka ran right up to her daughter and clasped her hands on her cheeks, concernedly examining her face and body for any signs of injury.

"I'm okay, mom," Ayame smiled at her mother's worry, glad to have her mother fretting over her again. "There were some close calls, but nothing I couldn't handle."

"I'm fine by the way," Alex tiredly laughed as he slid down the wall in exhaustion onto his butt. "Damn, this was definitely a lot easier when I was kid. I'm so freaking tired," he added as he wiped the sweat that had accumulated from his brow.

"They're moving forward!" Haruka announced as she slid down the angled face of the stone wall with the binoculars she had been using to observe the battle.

"What battle line?" Ayaka questioned the girl.

"All of them. They all just started advancing at the same time," Haruka replied with a concerned look.

"Even the backline?" Ayaka further inquired with an anxious look.

"Yeah, all of them," Haruka answered with a nervous nod. She was picking up on the more experienced woman's concern and starting to worry.

"Why now?" Ayame posed the questions as she bit at her nail and hoped that someone would have a good answer. She would get the right answer, but it would come from a source she hadn't expected.

"They most likely feel that your lines have been broken and are sending in the backlines to break your side once and for all," a voice suddenly appeared to answer Ayame's question. It was a familiar voice that they hadn't expected to hear again so soon; especially not to come out of nowhere and surprise them.

"Koji!" Ayame whipped her head to the left and yelped at the sight of him standing in their midst. He was standing a few feet behind her and between Haruka and Masato, who hadn't noticed him until he had spoken.

"Hey," Koji coolly responded as he forced his big smile down to the small one he was displaying.

"You're back!" Masato and Haruka stepped back and gasped in a coincidental unison.

"Yeah," Koji responded again in one word.

"So this is the infamous Koji," Alex smiled up from his position collapsed against the wall, still trying to relax his tired muscles and regain his breath.

"I really hope that you being here means something good," Ayaka laughed, enjoying the strange air between the boy and her daughter.

"You could say that," Koji smiled and nodded at the woman, showing the proper respect he had shown to her before.

"It's good to have you back, but I have to say I didn't expect to see you again so soon," Ayame smiled up at him, closing a bit of the distance between the two. Koji opened his mouth to reply, but before he could something behind Ayame caught his attention and his look turned slightly pensive with a sigh.

"You know, you're making me really nervous over there," Koji stated with an annoyed sigh as he looked over Ayame's shoulder.

The group of Destineds followed his gaze to a boy with brown hair in a blue shirt and black pants standing out in the open. The wall that was protecting them began ten feet from his location and he didn't even seem to notice that he was being exposed to gunfire and mortar attacks. No, it wasn't that he didn't notice, he knew he was in danger, you could tell by looking at his stance, but it seemed that he had other concerns.

"Aww, are you worried," Takuya teased as he turned and looked at Koji with a playful smile.

"Like I ever do about you," Koji laughed back to the bewilderment of the group.

"Hey, you! Get over here!" Ayaka cried at the sight of a few bullets striking a distance away from the boy. She had no idea who the teen was, or where he had come from, but her motherly instincts were screaming at her to get him to safety.

"If I do that I won't be able to see the battle," Takuya playfully smile at the mother, making the group worry that there might have been something wrong with his head. "Woo!" He suddenly yelped as he quickly shifted his head to the right, letting the rocket from a handheld launcher blaze over his shoulder and into the ground a fair distance behind him.

Okay, now they were all really concerned about his mental state when he simply brushed out a small bit of the shirt that had caught fire at the shoulder due to the exhaust of the rocket.

"Get in here!" Ayaka demand again; this time more forcefully.

"It's cool, I've almost got it," he smiled back.

"Got what?" Ayame questioned with a confused stare.

"A plan," a new, but somewhat familiar, voice answered.

The grouped peeled their eyes away from Takuya long enough to find the source of the new voice. They found it in a familiar looking boy. Besides from the fact that his hair was shorter and he was playfully smiling at them, he looked just like Koji.

"There's two Koji!" Haruka yelped as she switched her vision back and forth between the two.

The others in the group seemed to be having a similar revelation. It was almost like the idea of twins was a foreign idea to them. Or maybe it was just the fact that they were exhausted and Koji had never mentioned having a twin.

"By their surprise, I get the feeling that I never came up any of the times you actually talked," Koichi turned to his brother and sighed in disappointment.

"That's my twin, Koichi," Koji's look turned annoyed and he pointed towards his brother. "There. Happy? You came up."

"Not once mentioning your own twin brother the whole time you were here. That's messed up Koji," Takuya teased, still standing out in the open and staring out across the battlefield.

"I'm kind of surprised you have a twin. And you," Ayame turned back to Takuya with an angry tone, "Seriously! Get to cover!"

"He's not going to do it," a female voice rejoined with a laugh.

Lean up against the stone wall further up was the blonde haired girl who had spoken to them. She was smiling at the brown haired boys attics while shaking her head disappointingly at them as well.

"Don't encourage Takuya to be stupid, Zoe. He does enough of that himself by surviving his stupidity," Koji commented with a slight laugh.

"You really shouldn't call your great and fearless leader, stupid, because only stupider people follow people they think are stupid," Takuya smiled back with a victorious smirk.

"Did you really need the great and fearless part? It just seems like shameless self promoting," Koji sighed back.

"Wow, a rare verbal victory for Takuya," Koichi laughed at the agitated look on his brothers face.

"So you're Takuya," Ayame couldn't help but smile at the two's interaction.

"Yeah… Wait, did Koji actually talk about me?" The revelation was enough to pull Takuya's attention away from the battlefield and focus it on the girl.

"Yes, and I have to say that he was pretty accurate," Ayame smiled warmly at him.

"Somehow, I just can't take that as a compliment," Takuya sighed before he returned his gaze to whatever he saw in the chaos playing out before him.

"Wait! You talked about Takuya, but not your own twin brother," Koichi teased with mock hurt expression.

"Yeah, but I didn't enjoy it," Koji coolly smiled back.

"I admire all three of you, but I've never completely gotten your senses of humor," a new voice cut in.

"We don't get it sometimes either, Tommy," Koichi answered back with a chuckle.

"Okay, stop for a second," Ayame put her face in her palm and held out the other, motioning for them to stop. "Are there any more of you waiting to come out of the woodwork, because I can't take the constant spaced out introductions?"

"Man… that so ruins my appearance…" JP sighed in defeat at not getting the walk-on that he had apparently wanted; whatever he had planned it to be.

"Are you saying that you were just waiting back there behind that rock for the perfect set up to come in on," Zoe glared at JP, pointing at the same rocky wall they had all slide down to join up with the group of native Zone Destined.

"But everyone else got to come in on great lines," JP whined back, obviously feeling down over his weak intro.

"Your friends are a little weird," Ayame turned to Koji and stated.

"I never said they were good friends," Koji replied, pushing down a slight smile.

"I don't want to interrupt whatever this is between you two, but I think we're about to move out," Koichi laughed as he pointed beyond them with a raised finger.

"He's smiling," Koji remarked when he turned and found Takuya smiling wide as he looked out over the battlefield with a renewed vigor.

"Why's he smiling? And what does that have to with us moving out?" Ayame questioned as Takuya turned and started heading towards the group behind the cover.

"He's smiling because he has one of his plans. His special plans…" Koji smiled slyly as he waited for Takuya to make his way over to them.

* * *

From high above the battlefield BurningGreymon and MagnaGarurumon scanned the ground below for their target. They paid no mind to the bullets and rockets that whizzed by them or bounced off their armor; the only thing they really had to worry about was the green bolts from the silver guns mounted on the back of the jeeps, which was easy to do from their height.

"We're not getting shot at as much as I thought we would," BurningGreymon laughed to MagnaGarurumon, wondering if either one of them could remember a time when a line like that wouldn't have ever crossed his lips. Those were much simpler and quiet times.

"The others and the partner digimon are doing their job of distracting most of the troops," MagnaGarurumon stated as his eyes continued to scan the ground below.

After another minute BurningGreymon would be the first to spot their target, an old man in a dark green uniform with white hair looking out over the battlefield with a pair of binoculars.

"Military uniform with a lot of medals, scars on the face, and oldest guy out here. That's got to be the General guy you talked about," BurningGreymon laughed, pointing towards the man looking out over the battlefield through a pair of binoculars. With a nod of confirmation from MagnaGarurumon they stopped their flight over the man and dropped from the sky.

With a loud roar BurningGreymon dropped out of the sky and landed right before General Pinheid; while behind him MagnaGarurumon set down with a cool grace. The giant flaming beast, its two feet burying themselves in the cracking earth from the power of the impact, sent the old man's attendants and right hand ODC agent scattering to hiding places among the rocks, leaving the military man staring up at the imposing digimon before him. The man was so distracted by the intimidating fiery dragon that he failed to even notice the cyborg wolf one a short distance away.

To his credit, the General gave no indication of fear as BurningGreymon knelt down and put his face a foot in front of his. The gray haired man just stared back into the big blue dragon eyes with teeth clenched in anger, hiding his concern for his now endangered life. The calm, but agitated, demeanor was probably due to his years of military service and hatred of digimon, not letting him give a digimon the satisfaction of seeing him scared.

BurningGreymon let a low growl out as he lean in close to the man, wanting to see what a man who could lead the human and digital world to the brink of all out war looked like. Besides from a few intimidating scars on his face, Takuya didn't see anything special or of concern to his plan, he also had MagnaGarurumon watching his back and keeping the soldiers and gunfire at bay.

"Koji, you mind if I take care of this?" BurningGreymon looked back over his shoulder to MagnaGarurumon and asked.

"Go ahead. I doubt anyone else could do it like you," with Koji's approval BurningGreymon was swallowed up in a torrent of fractal code as he ended his spirit evolution.

Shocked to the point of speechlessness the General just stared at the teenage boy who had once been a digimon. The reduction in the size of the foe standing before him also made him very aware of the Warrior of Light smiling down at him with his arms crossed menacingly. Never in the old military man's life had he imagined this very moment, which made it very difficult for him to figure out what he should be doing at the moment.

"Hey, old man," Takuya spoke up with as much disrespect in his voice as he could muster.

"…" The General said nothing as he stared blankly into a space between the two Warriors.

"Pathetic…" Takuya sighed as he stepped within a foot of the General and raised his hand up to the man's forehead.

The General was a tall man, so he was about a foot taller than Takuya, but despite the size difference the older man felt small before the boy.

"Hey, old man, you in there," Takuya mocked as he pulled two fingers back and flicked the military man in the middle of the forehead, making him stumbled back a step in surprise and MagnaGarurumon chuckle slightly.

"What…! What do you want boy?" The General shook himself from the shock of seeing a digimon turn into a human and growled at the boy who had just assaulted him.

Without a word Takuya grabbed hold of the Generals collar and pulled him down to his eye level. Then, he gave the man a coy smile before tilting his head back.

"Unhand mphpl!" The General began to demand his release, but it quickly turned to a garbled yelp of pain when Takuya brought his head forward, head butting the General square in the face.

Under the force of the impact Takuya felt the man's face recoil in pain and his nose collapse with an audible snap. Pulling his head back, Takuya let the man drop to his knees in agony, blood running down his face from his broken nose.

"Did he just!" Haruka's mouth fell agape in total surprise as she and the others watched from a distance.

"Simple… very simpleminded, but somehow elegant," Ayame laughed. She had to admit that Takuya was much different from what she had expected Koji's best friend to be like, but despite that, she liked the guy.

"You know, up until now, I thought Koji was one of the scariest people I would meet, but now…" Masato trained off, but his stunned expression remained.

"_Takuya…"_ The Legendary Warriors groaned in a mental unison.

"When he said he had a plan… I really thought he meant it…" Beetlemon sighed.

"He does, trust me," Rhihimon uneasily laughed, _"or at least I hope he does…"_

"He just has his own style about it," Zephyrmon smirked confidently.

"You broke my…" The General began to cry before Takuya gave him a hard jerk and began dragging him back just as a portal to the Dimensional Corridor opened wide a short distance from them.

"_Perfect timing, Lady Ophanimon,"_ Takuya thought to himself as he continued to drag the General past MagnaGarurumon and towards the portal.

Before Takuya and Koji had joined the other Warriors in the fray, Takuya had contacted Lady Ophanimon with his D-tector and asked her to connect a portal to the Dimensional Corridor to his and Koji's location once they found their target; and as if she could actually see what was happening she timed the opening perfectly.

With a final yank Takuya brought the General to his knees before the Dimensional Corridors entrance. "YOU SEE THIS!" Takuya shouted at the man who was cowering at what he saw. Before him an endless pit of light seemed to sink into thin air.

"What is…?" The General questioned while his body violently shook from a mixture of pain and fear.

"This is the Dimensional Corridor," Takuya explained, "It's the path we Runners use to travel to other Zones and dimensions. Each one of those spheres you see running along the walls are the entrances to Zones, or as you would refer to them, dimensions, that this particular corridor passes by and intersects. And most of those Zones have their own Digital Worlds. Digital Worlds that would be more than happy to aid this one in getting rid of you and taking out anyone else who comes after you. I'm not even sure if I could stop them from breaching the real world with how worked up they would be over everything you've done."

Behind him Takuya could hear the soldiers shift and take steps back in fear. Taking on a world of monsters was already a terrifying prospect, but an infinite cosmos of Digital Worlds and digimon, there was no words to describe the other terror of that concept. They were all getting the idea now. They knew Takuya was threatening to bring an endless supply of help to the Digital World.

Confronted with this information the General just leaned back and laughed, "Don't make me laugh boy! You're human… You would never turn against your own kind that badly…"

With an emotionless look Takuya leaned over, bringing his eyes level with the Generals, "Look at my face… Do I look like I'm joking?"

For a moment the General stared back at with a cocky look of disbelief, but as the seconds ticked by it turned into a growing look of shock and utter terror, until the General broke under the pressure. "Why would you turn against your own kind?" He screamed, his body beginning to shake with true fear and anger.

"Because it's what we do…" Takuya gave him a serious look as he continued, "It's what we do as Destined…"

"BETRAYAL!" The General howled, his senses leaving him now that he was faced with an unwinnable scenario.

"No…" Takuya just smiled as he looked away from the General and to his friend and Destined of the Zone standing in the distance. They just gave him smiles in return, telling him they knew what he was going to say next. "Defend those in need of us!" he finished by throwing the General to the ground with a violent yank to his collar, before he walked away to rejoin MagnaGarurumon and return to their friends.

"…" There were no longer any words for the General as he watched the boy walk past the stunned soldier who quickly moved out of his way in fear. His will had been crushed and he had been left an empty shell lying in the dirt. His soldiers who even before the speech were having a hard time believing in the Generals cause had given up and thrown their weapons down. With the fight taken out of them they began starting the long walk back to the portal that would take them back to the ODC headquarters. It was all over.

* * *

"So what will you all do now?" Takuya questioned the group of Zone natives.

"General Pinheids actions can't be forgiven, so with his plans and the HQ in ruins it shouldn't be that hard to get him taken off of active duty and away from anything related to the Digital World," Ayame's father noted, an arm over his wife's shoulder as she supported him; time on the battlefield seeming to have taken a bit of a toll on him.

"We also have to make sure to take away the ODC's portal access and get the right safety locks put back in place," Ayame's mother added as she pulled on her husband's arm to restore the height he had lost through slippage. "But right now, we need to make sure all of the soldiers and ODC agents leave the Digital World."

"I've already got Haruka, Masato, and Akito keeping an eye on them. Without any weapons or drive to fight they aren't any trouble at all," Ayame commented to her mother. "As for the four of us, once the army's gone we've got some business to take care of. The Digital Worlds been without its Destined for quite a few years, so we'll probably take some time and make a sweep of it to make sure nothing else happens," she tiredly smiled at the idea of all the work they still had left to do.

"Let's not forget it's going to take a lot of work to repair relations between humans and digimon here," Alex threw in with a depressed sigh; his thoughts turning back to the crimes committed by the ODC over the years.

"It'll be tough, but something tells me that you'll be able to do it," Takuya cheered them on with a reassuring smile.

"We'll certainly try," Ayame nodded back, glad to know someone with experience believed that it would be possible.

"Then it sounds like you've got everything under control here," Koji noted in a solemn voice.

"Looks that way," Ayame answered back with a small smile.

"We'll let you get to it then," Koji smiled back, obviously getting more from the conversation than what was being heard.

"Thanks," Ayame smiled as she reached out a hand and let it run down Koji's arm until her fingers danced across his palm. "Take care of yourself, and make sure to come back some time," were her final words to him as she headed off to help her friends finish escorting the soldiers out of the Digital World.

"Same to you Ayame, and make sure to tell the others goodbye for me," Koji called after her before turning towards Takuya, "Let's get going," he sighed with a relaxed breath.

"Seriously…? That's it? That's all you've got to say considering everything that you two have gone through?" Takuya stared at him with a look of disbelief. Takuya had felt on the verge of crying a few times when saying goodbye to Kari and the Digidestined, but here Koji was, calm and composed; he wasn't even going to say goodbye to the others face to face.

"Yeah," Koji simply replied as he slipped his hands into his coat pockets and waited for Takuya to make the call to get them underway, "we're not overly complicated like you and your new friends," he added as he walked passed him.

"I have a relationship with my girlfriend and new friends that's open and for the lack of a better word, friendly, while you barely say anything to each other and have goodbyes that are equal to what you would have with someone you've only know for less than an hour, and somehow you feel that my side is overly complicated," Takuya looked Koji over in continued disbelief.

"Your point being," Koji retorted.

"Simple, doesn't always mean uncomplicated," Takuya sighed as he hurried up past Koji to make the call and get the others ready to go.

* * *

"So what are you two going to do now?" Zoe questioned Takuya and Koji when she was finally able to stand once again after the long trip home to their own Zone.

"You mean about explaining our absence to our families?" Koji replied as he and Takuya exchanged looks of slight concern.

"Yeah," Zoe said with an inquisitive look.

"Were you guys unable to keep our alibis up?" Koji questioned back, wondering if he had a reason to worry about going home.

"No, at times it was pretty tough going, but we managed to pull it off," Koichi answered with a yawn. It was still early in the afternoon, but all the excitement and drama of the last three weeks was finally catching up with all of them. There wasn't one among them that didn't feel like they could sleep for a week after everything that had happened.

Turning back to look at the group Takuya laughed and said, "That's good, but I think you four are the ones who really have to worry," as he gave them a sly smile.

"Why's that?" JP felt his stomach sink at Takuya's statement. Somehow, Takuya knew something they had missed or forgotten.

"I'm assuming that the moment you found the Zone we were in you left for our location, right?" Takuya's sly smile remained throughout his question.

"Yeah, of course," Koichi replied as if he shouldn't have even had to ask.

"Did any of you bother to set up alibis for yourselves before you left?" Takuya teased. "You have been gone for over a whole day."

"Ohh… damn…!" a collective sigh went up from the four when the realization dawned on them.

"It's going to be especially troublesome for you Zoe," Takuya laughed, "Out all night. And I've met your father. He's going to think you were out with a boy."

"I don't know why you're laughing Takuya, who do you think he's going to think kept me out all night," Zoe gave Takuya a stern look.

"Wait! Why me?" Takuya yelped at the idea of Zoe's father coming after him.

"You are the guy I spend the most amount of time with, so my dad already thinks there's something between us," Zoe smirked, "And when I tell him it was you, he'll definitely think it."

"That's messed up, Zoe. Really messed up," Takuya sighed, wondering what excuse Zoe actually planned to use. He really hoped that she wasn't serious about offering him up as a sacrifice to her father.

"The hilarity of Zoe turning her problem into Takuya's aside, we should probably work out our stories before we head home," Koichi laughed before waving the other three back to the prep room.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Koji inquired of Takuya when they were finally alone in the hall.

"Go home and sleep for a few days…" Takuya sighed, "I haven't really though beyond that right now. But I'm pretty sure it'll all work out no matter what I decide to do."

"Your optimism is refreshing some times," Koji gave a small laughed as he shook his head.

"Thanks… I think," Takuya laughed, too emotionally and physically drained to turn it into an argument.

"Tomorrow, remind me to ask them what they told the school we had," Koji noted, unsure if it was a good idea to ask Takuya to remember something like that. He mostly did it as a kind of mental reminder to himself.

"Damn… I forgot we only had a two week vacation," Takuya sighed, "which means we've already missed a whole week…"

"It also means its back to school on Monday," Koji smiled, knowing the reaction he was going to get from Takuya.

"The good news just keeps coming…" Takuya sighed again as he turned to leave.

With the four other Warriors in an emergency meeting, it left Takuya and Koji to make the trek across the field of white flowers outside Lady Ophanimons castle to the Trailmon station alone. They walked side by side, thinking about what had happened to them over the last twenty-three days. The people they had met and how their lives had been changed; and never far from their minds was the memories of those special someone's they had to leave behind.

"It's going to be a great sunset," Takuya stated with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, looks like it," Koji simply replied with a small smile of his own.

"I wonder if I'll be able to see the stars from my house?" Takuya questioned, looking up into the approaching evening sky.

"You won't be able to see much of them because of the lights of the city, but you'll still be able to see the brightest ones though," Koji answered, looking up into the orange sky as well.

"Well, it'll be fine as long as I can see the brightest one," Takuya smiled, letting his mind wonder once again and allowing the silence to settle in.

Silently, the two stood on the platform looking out over the peaceful landscape of their Digital World. The Sealed Digivice was beyond the reach of evil, their friends were safe, and the mission was complete. For now the battles were over, until the next mission at least, which would have to wait a while so the two could get some much needed down time. But even during that time of rest their minds will surely turn to thoughts beyond their world. To what could possibly be awaiting them the next time they went, Crossing Worlds.

* * *

**CW:TSD Epilogue – The End**

* * *

**And done! Wow, it's been a long trip from the first chapter to this ending authors note. I've really enjoyed bring all of you this story and I hope you've all enjoyed reading it. I also hope that I've turned some of you onto this great coupling. I'd like to thank all of you who took the time to leave a review over the course of this story's run and I really hope everyone who's read it up to this point will leave me one now, especially my long time reviews (Without your suggestions and words of encouragement I never would have had the determination to finish this story, so thanks for keeping it going) and those who haven't given me one before. I just really want to hear what everyone thought of the story since I spent so much time writing it, so indulge me if you can.**

**Okay, with that out of the way, I'd like to say that this isn't the end of Crossing Worlds, just The Sealed Digivice storyline. From the very start I imagined this as a series of stories that follows the growing relationship of Takuya and Kari, and how they and the others change and interact with the Multi-verse. So what I'm announcing is three things. The first announcement is the Crossing Worlds Series. The second announcement is that in two weeks I'll be releasing, CW(EX): Before it All. EX or EXtension stories are kind of like the anime series movies, short and revolve around a single incident or event. CW(EX): Before it All, is a prequel to CW:TSD which revolves around what Takuya and Kari did before the start of CW:TSD. It'll deal with Takuya stepping into the world of being a Runner and Kari as she adjusts to a peaceful existence after the defeat of MaloMyotismon and Armageddemon. You'll also see some of the events Takuya spoke of during CW:TSD, but never really got into; namely, two events I'm sure people have been wondering about (A certain girl and an angel). The third announcement is the sequel to CW:TSD will be entitled, Crossing Worlds 2: A Runners Prerogative, other than that, you'll have to wait for the epilogue of CW(EX):BiA to learn more.**

**See you all again in CW(EX): Before it All, out in two weeks (Keep an eye out for it). And thanks again for reading.**

**Crossing Worlds: The Sealed Digivice …... Complete**

**Crossing Worlds EX: Before it All … Starting up in two weeks**

**Crossing Worlds 2: A Runners Prerogative …. Waiting for CW(EX):BiA to finish**


End file.
